Legacy of Jarik Shan V5: Rebirth
by xxTheTruMan196
Summary: Ever since the horrific events on Malachor and the loss of Ahsoka, Jarik has been struggling to recover, and his adopted daugter Mara has fared no better. But with the Empire still ruling the galaxy, and with new allies and enemies revealed, the Shan family must continue the fight to bring peace to the galaxy, and restore the Jedi Order as they should've been.
1. Story Introduction!

**STORY CHRONOLOGY:**

-LOJS V1: Beginnings

-LOJS V2: The Clone Wars

-LOJS V3: Revenge of the Sith

-LOJS V4: A Jedi in Exile

-LOJS V5: Rebirth

* * *

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

* * *

 **LEGACY OF JARIK SHAN**

 **Volume 5: Rebirth**

It is a dark time for the Jedi. Although the mission to Malachor gifted them with a Sith holocron, Ahsoka Tano was lost after a climactic battle against her former master, now Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader.

In the ensuing aftermath Jarik Shan and his allies were thrust into great turmoil, with him and his adopted daughter Mara Jade struggling to accept the loss of their loved one. And while the Rebellion continues to fight against the tyranny of the Galactic Empire, the family of two Jedi remain unable to bring themselves back into the fight. In order to combat the growing threat of the Rebellion, Emperor Palpatine has shown interest in having the perceptive and cunning Grand Admiral Thrawn hunt them down.

Despite his grief and heavy heart, Jarik Shan still does his best to assist the Rebellion remotely. But he will find that new friends and enemies will be revealed, changing the tide of war. And as new situations arise, it becomes clear that the galaxy will need the return of the Shan family once more...

* * *

 **[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]**

* * *

 _Hey there readers! It's time to begin the next, and FINAL installment of the Legacy of Jarik Shan! This takes during the time period of the Galactic Empire, starting after the events of Twilight of the Apprentice and finishing after Return of the Jedi!_

 _Before reading this story, I highly suggest reading the first few volumes of the "Legacy of Jarik Shan" if you haven't already. This story will be starting off after the events that took place on Malachor, so if you don't read that then you most likely won't understand a few things in this._

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTICE:** This story also includes How to Train Your Dragon and Transformers in it, so it is a crossover story. The reason I don't have it listed that way is because I wasn't sure what label to put it under to be more accurate. And since the main characters are Star Wars characters, and the story revolves around Star Wars, I'm having it as that. :3_

 _Before we continue... I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! ONLY MY OC CHARACTER JARIK SHAN IS OWNED BY ME! THE REST IS OWNED BY DISNEY AND LUCASFILMS._


	2. Ch 1 - Memories of the Past

**_Author's note:_** _Sorry about the previous update. When I uploaded this I felt that I had rushed it too much, but now it is better. Enjoy the first chapter of Volume 5: Rebirth!_

* * *

 _There was darkness..._

 _Darkness billows around me, along with brief flashes of purple lightning._

 _Then I heard the mechanical breathing._

 _With a sharp snapping hiss, a blood red lightsaber flared to life, illuminating the tall, menacing figure of Darth Vader, and Ahsoka several feet away._

"We'll see each other again... I believe that," _Ahsoka whispers._

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Ahsoka!"_

 _Jarik was holding Mara back, ignoring his own grief as Kanan was doing the same with Ezra. The doors to the chamber start to close, and Bader slams his lightsaber down on Ahsoka, who raises hers to block it._

 _"No! Nooo! Mom!" Mara cries, and the doors slam shut, leaving her with Vader._

 _She shoves her lightsabers up to push Vader away, and whips around to face him. He deflects his next few strikes and then deactivates her lightsabers, rolling underneath him and then popping up with her lightsabers again._

 _He marches forwards for her, slamming his lightsaber down on her over and over again, his yellow eye glowing with rage. She raises her blades to block him, backing up closer towards the obelisk. Then with one final strike he slams his lightsaber down on an overhead strike._

 _She raises her blades and blocks his attack, entering a blade lock. The strength behind Vader forces her down to her knees, gritting her teeth. Beside them, the obelisk continues to crackle with unstable energy, sending flickers of violet lightning striking everywhere._

 _Ahsoka then shoves Vader backwards and, with a fierce and determined stare, stabs her lightsabers into the ground. The floor starts to crack and crumble, and Vader steps forwards to swing his lightsaber for a killing blow, despite the soon to be explosion. He swings with a flash of red._

 _Vader falls through the crumbling floor as the temple explodes. Ahsoka disappears... and the bond snaps._

*:*:*

I shoot up from my bed with heavy breaths, gasping and panting for air to try and settle my nerves down. Holding a hand to my chest, I manage to control my breathing and panic, realizing it was just a dream... just a dream. I stretch out subconsciously to my left, faltering upon feeling nothing, and look over with a heavy gaze, lowering my head.

Ahsoka wasn't in the bed.

I let out a heavy sigh and pull my arm back, looking up to see the sunlight beginning to filter in through the room. With a heavy heart I slowly pull myself out of bed and stand up to my feet, the events that took place on Malachor still fresh in my mind. Grabbing my cloak carelessly from its stand, I pull it on and walk outside into the cool morning air.

*:*:*

 ** _Jedi Temple; Ahch-To_**

 ** _2 BBY - Seven Months after Malachor_**

 ** _Jarik POV..._**

The cool breeze blew through my cloak and hair softly, betraying the turmoil that continued to plague my mind to this day. Since the loss of Ahsoka, almost nothing has seemed bright or cheerful anymore, even on this peaceful world free of the Empire's influence. The villagers of Berk were all devastated to hear the news when we had returned, and had set up a funeral pyre in her honor. I didn't attend though, the snapping of my Force bond with Ahsoka still too prevalent in my mind at the time. I wish I had though.

Much later now, I've come to notice how the Force bond had snapped as unlike on Mortis when the Son killed her, it wasn't like fractured glass shards stabbing repeatedly in my mind, rather it was swift in its break. It was still agonizing and left my mind throbbing for days afterwards, but it wasn't nearly as painful as when the Son killed her. I suppose it's because she was infected with the dark side the first time, so there was that, but all I can do is speculate. It isn't even important to me how it felt anyways, just that it happened.

Stoick, Hiccup and the rest of the gang have tried to offer their condolences, but her loss had also gotten to them as well, and since most of them were still teenagers they couldn't deal with it as best as Stoick and I could. Stoick knows better than the others though how it feels, as he lost his own wife to dragons when Hiccup was only a baby. Still, while I appreciated all of their efforts, it wasn't able to stem the ache in my heart without Ahsoka to soothe it. It doesn't help that Mara also holds me partly responsible for what happened too, since I didn't try to stop Ahsoka.

A terrible terror chirps on a small rocky ledge next to me, eyeing me inquisitively. I glance at it with a small smile, reaching out to scratch its neck, and then continue on my way. Walking up the pathway towards the Saddle, I eventually find Mara with Zenna in the lush green area, stroking her neck. She was busy fastening a saddle to Zenna's back, constructed by Hiccup on Berk with some input from Astrid.

"You ready for a flight?" Mara asks her.

Zenna chirps excitedly, fluttering her wings for a moment and then takes notice of me, squawking at me in greeting. Mara glances behind her in my direction and sighs, turning back to face her dragon.

"Going for a morning flight?" I ask in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah, we're going to fly around for a bit, maybe head towards Berk and spend a couple nights there, then come back a few days later," she answers in reply.

"It's a long flight," I point out. "A couple hours I'd reckon."

"I'll be fine," she replies stiffly.

I look at her sadly, sighing heavily. "Look, Mara... I know this is hard right now but... can you please just talk to me?"

She falters from climbing up onto Zenna's back for a few moments, sighs irritably, and turns around to face me with a neutral expression.

"Why didn't you go back and get Mom?" she asks quietly.

"I wanted to-"

"I get that she didn't want you to bring her along, but why didn't you still do so anyways? Why would she want to stay with a Sith Lord?!" she demands.

I grimace in aching hurt, knowing the reason why, just unable to muster the courage to tell her yet. "It's really complicated..."

"Typical," she groans, and after a few moments her emotions start to filter through, and Zenna whines in concern. "Why did she have to leave us, dad?"

"Mara," I reply softly, stepping forwards to give her a hug, which she latches on tightly.

"Why couldn't she stay with us?" she asks quietly, tears filtering through a little bit.

"Ahsoka loved us more than the entire galaxy," I say softly, stroking her back. "If there's any chance that she's still alive, then you can bet she'll do everything in her power to find her way back to us"

We hug each other for several moments, and Zenna also joins in on the embrace, leaning her head down to nestle against us with a soothing purr. After several more second of our embrace we all separate, and I reach out to brush some of her hair back, smiling at her.

"Go spend time with your friends Mara," I tell her.

She smiles back, before looking concerned. "What about you dad?"

"I'll be here, continuing with work for the Fulcrum agency," I answer in reply.

"But you'll be all alone," she says.

"The caretakers will be here," I point out. "Besides, I think it's also time I solve the mystery of Elita-One down in the crystal caves."

"Ok dad," she says.

She moves back and climbs onto Zenna, getting herself situated in the saddle, and the Nadder chirps in ready excitement, shifting her legs a little bit.

"Have a good flight," I tell her.

"I will dad," she replies. "Come on Zenna!"

With an eager squawk, Zenna runs forwards towards the edge of the cliff and then jumps into the air, flapping her wings. I watch the two rapidly ascend into the sky with fast wing flaps, and then start zooming away from the island towards Berk. Afterwards, I let out another heavy sigh, feeling depress again, and trudge back down the island with a heavy heart. I should probably get to work with more of my Fulcrum duties.

 _'If it wasn't for her you could have the power to wipe out the Sith!'_ The voice of my dark side that I battled so long ago echoed in my mind again as I walked back down the pathway. ' _Isn't that what you desire? You could end them all! Vader, Sidious, Snoke, I can give you the power to do so and bring order to the galaxy!'_

I shake my head furiously to cast those thoughts aside. I've kept the darkness away for all of my life so far, in spite of all that has happened. I'm not about to lose myself now.

 _'You are arrogant, weak, and selfish, blinded from what really matters.'_

Am I? Ahsoka tried to bring Anakin back, but she failed, and Vader still took over, proving that neither of us are able to bring him back. If she couldn't do so, what hope do I have to do so?

 _'I thought we could've done great things together for the galaxy, with you by my side as my loyal and trustworthy apprentice.'_

Kriffing Snoke.

 _'You yourself could know, if you retrieve one from Malachor.'_

Mara and Ezra reported that the Sith temple stated that it could change reality with its power... is that what the swirling red matter beneath the temple did? Is that why it's so powerful? Nobody is there right now, so maybe it would be best if I retrieve it before anyone else attempts to take it for their own purposes. Maybe a source of power that strong could help me face against Vader and Sidious, as their powers are greater than mine...

"Agh! Stop it!" I exclaim angrily, collapsing to my knees and clutching my head, forcing the gold from my eyes and the darkness from my heart. I breathe heavily in an attempt to calm myself, in and out, in and out. The Bendu and Snoke, and by extent Yoda, have said that the Force bond me and Ahsoka both share kept us rooted to the light, since she hosted Morai's spirit. Yet my bond is now shattered, leaving me vulnerable to temptation.

Unpredictable, just like Bendu said.

"Oh what am I gonna do?" I whisper softly to myself.

If I fall to the dark side, just like Revan and Vader did, then I don't know what I'd do to myself. Without Ahsoka to help keep me with the light, what am I going to do to prevent such an outcome from ever happening?

I haven't seen Morai's convor at all since Malachor, making me fear the worst.

*:*:*

I was currently sitting in my hut on the computer, continuing my Fulcrum work to keep my mind clear of other things for right now, and to give myself something to do. Recently though, I have been getting messages from someone who wishes to defect from the Empire, and use his position and skills to the Rebellion's advantage. Especially now that Thrawn has just been promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral, so it's only a matter of time before his attention is directed towards the growing Rebellion.

Agent Kallus. Ever since what happened on one of Geonosis's moons, where Zeb reported that he and Kallus were stranded, he's been having second thoughts about the Empire. He would be a good addition to the Fulcrum Agency. Not to mention a young man who Bail has also recommended for the Fulcrum Agency, Cassian Andor. Every small bit can help in bringing about the eventual defeat of the Empire. With these thoughts in mind, I shut down my computer and got up, heading out towards the Knight Hawk. It was time to make a visit.

* * *

 ** _Rebel Base; Atollon_**

 **3rd person POV...**

"This information will help us keep spreading our ships throughout the Outer Rim. Thanks Rylla," Hera says gratefully, gesturing to the datapad in her hands. She was standing in a small group with Rylla, Rex, Boil, and Kanan.

"It's no problem Hera, make sure to use it well," she replies with a smile, although Hera could tell it was a little forced.

"Oh we will," she replies jokingly, before becoming serious. "And for what it's worth... I'm really sorry about what happened to Ahsoka."

Rylla falters, and then drops the smile with a sad expression. "You don't have anything to apologize for," she says softly.

"None of us do. The only one to blame for what happened is Vader," Rex adds firmly.

"Yeah, Vader..." Boil trails off, growing upset. He was the only person present who also knew the secret of who Vader was before. Yet he felt it wasn't his secret to tell, that lay with Ahsoka and Jarik... although now it's just Jarik.

"How have you and Ezra been holding up?" Rylla asks Kanan.

"It's not been easy," Kanan replies with a sigh. "I'm still learning how to get around. But Ezra... he's changed from the experience."

"He still hasn't talked to you?" she notices.

"We just haven't gotten around to it yet," he answers grimly. "I'm more worried about how Jarik and Mara have been taking it."

"I'm afraid for Jarik too," Rylla says in agreement. "I was one of Ahsoka's best friends, but she and Jarik... they had a Force bond. They were as close as you could possibly get."

"From a professional standpoint, they seem to be holding up. We're still getting some good Fulcrum intel, but other than that not a single word," Hera informs then, sounding concerned.

"The poor guys..." Boil says sadly.

*:*:*

Ezra closes the door into his room on the Ghost, sitting on his bed with a frustrated sigh. He sits there quietly in the dark for a few moments, and then raises his head to stare at his old Imperial cadet helmet, which was glowing a dim red behind the lens. Standing back up, he slowly picks up the helmet and turns it over, taking the Sith holocron into his hand and opening it.

"Every day we keep fighting more missions against the Empire, yet it doesn't seem to be doing anything!" he says anxiously. "Am I not doing good enough?"

 _"What you need is more power young Ezra, to help you protect your friends and defeat the Empire,"_ the female voice states.

"How can I do that?" Ezra asks.

 _"Continue to focus on your anger, your passion. Only through that can you continue to grow in strength. To see things more clearly, and to fulfill your desires,"_ she urges.

Ezra frowns thoughtfully to think about what she was saying, and then nods in acceptance. "If I'm going to be facing against Vader and the Empire again, I need to grow as powerful as Jarik, maybe even more so."

 _"Jarik Shan is an interesting one. I once taught his ancestor, Darth Revan. His power was great, and Shan also holds the same potential... and also a weakness,"_ she tells him.

"A weakness?" Ezra asks. "What weakness?"

 _"Shan relied upon Tano to keep himself rooted in the Light. He no longer sees things clearly. He is unpredictable, and a threat, just like Revan was so long ago,"_ she hisses.

"Is that why he never revealed why he was related to Revan? Why he couldn't trust us to know about that?" he asks with a hint of anger.

 _"He fears that others may suspect him of wrongdoings,"_ she states. _"Sooner or later his unpredictability will cause him to turn against you, and harm you and your friends."_

Despite how he felt about him, Ezra couldn't help but feel a little alarmed. "Are you sure? I'm suspicious of him but, he despises the Empire just like I do."

 _"He despises all,"_ she replies firmly. _"He may not believe it himself, but he will become a grave threat to you, it is inevitable."_

"Then I have to become stronger, be able to face him if it comes to it," Ezra says determinedly. "I will never let my friends get hurt!"

* * *

 ** _Imperial Base; Classified Location_**

 **Kallus POV...**

Glancing around uneasily, I straightened out my uniform and discretely snuck away from the usual activity going on around me to a more discreet location on the Imperial Base, where not to many people were supposed to be around at the time. I was supposed to meet my contact, who would talk to me about getting involved with the Rebel Intelligence. If I were ever discovered by my superiors to be going behind their back, the consequences would be...

Well, no use thinking about them now.

Closing the door to the empty, mostly dark room, I let out a sigh and waited anxiously. However it seemed like I wouldn't have to wait long, as a tall figure suddenly appeared out of the shadows, an impassive look on his face. I widened my eyes in shock upon seeing who it was, recognizing the status and power he held, instantly becoming uneasy.

"S-Shan?!" I whisper in alarm.

"Relax Kallus," he replies with quiet calm. "We're here to discuss what you want to do next?"

"You- you're Fulcrum?" I ask quietly.

"I am," he replies stiffly. "I'll start off with the basics: what makes you so sure you have what it takes to join the Fulcrum Agency?"

His tone with neutral, but I could recognize the subtle hint of warning. I swallow nervously, recollecting myself and answer him the best I can...

* * *

 ** _Isle of Berk; Ahch-To_**

 ** _Mara POV..._**

I angled Zenna in the direction of Berk as it came into a view, smiling a little bit at the sight of the island and the people on it, that bring me so much joy. Ever since Dagur was defeated, and Alvin coming to an agreement with Stoick, and Calder coming to an agreement with me as well, Berk has been really peaceful the last few months. No major conflicts happening, no new dragons trying to destroy the archipelago, no enemies trying to conquer it. All in all it was good... except for the obvious loss.

Once arriving at the island, Zenna squawked in greeting upon flying into the training arena, where the rest of the gang was hanging out in the middle of a lesson. They all looked over at our approach, looking happy as I slipped off of Zenna.

"Hey Mara!" Astrid greets.

"Hey guys," I reply, patting Zenna on the snout before she went off to play with Toothless and Stormfly.

"What brings you out here?" Hiccup asks.

"Nothing really, just felt like visiting," I reply with a shrug. "How's life for you?"

"It's pretty good, we're in the middle of a-" Hiccup starts off.

"Blah blah blah, teaching teaching teaching," Snotlout drones off with a groan. "Can we go already?"

"Snotlout!" Astrid says in disapproval.

"What? It's almost time for Hookfang's head rubbing!" he says defensively, and Hookfang snorts uncaringly.

"Not to mention our daily tricks for Loki!" Tuffnut adds eagerly, and Ruffnut grins sinisterly.

"Uhh... tricks, for Loki?" Fishlegs asks nervously.

"Oh yeah! One time, I shoved a pile of yak-dung up-" Ruffnut starts explaining eagerly.

"Woah, okay, lets not get into that, please," Astrid quickly interrupts.

"Good grief," I grumble in exasperation.

"Fine, class dismissed then," Hiccup says irritably.

Snotlout and the Twins immediately let out triumphant shouts before mounting their dragons and flying out of there. Mara watches them go, and the other three approach her.

"So, any spectacular 'Empire-fighting-news' to hear about?" Astrid asks.

"Not really, the Rebel Base is continuing to grow, so that's good. Other than that nothing major has happened, although my dad is worried that Thrawn is going to enter the picture soon," I inform them.

"Whose Thrawn?" Hiccup asks.

"The Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy, and probably the most brilliant tactician in the whole galaxy," I answer with a sigh. "He's outsmarted my dad twice."

"Twice?" Hiccup questions in surprise.

"Uh, how smart are we talking?" Fishlegs asks timidly. I frown thoughtfully for a moment before giving a suitable analogy.

"You all know Hiccup is a genius," I say, causing him to blush slightly. "But if you were to compare Thrawn to Hiccup, I'm afraid to say he'd make you seem the same level of intelligence as the twins."

Fishlegs gulps nervously, all three of them widening their eyes in bewilderment.

"Are you serious?!" Astrid exclaims.

"Oh yeah," I say grimly.

"No wonder your dad is worried then," Hiccup says in concern. "Thrawn sounds really dangerous."

"He is," I reply in agreement.

"While on the subject... are things going, okay with you guys?" Hiccup asks hesitantly in concern.

"It's... it's hard," I say quietly.

"We're always here for you, you know that right?" Astrid adds sympathetically.

"I know, and I'm grateful," I reply with a small smile. "Even knowing about everything... I still can't help but feel a little upset with my dad."

"Why?" Fishlegs asks in confusion.

"He was right there with Mom, but when she told him to leave without her, he didn't attempt to convince her to come," I say bitterly.

"You can't blame him for that. They hav-had... a Force bond, thing, right? They probably talked through that," Hiccup reasons, and I try not to flinch at how he corrects himself, noting the grimace on his face as well.

"I guess," I reply with a shrug.

"Either way, none of us want you blaming yourself, or your dad. The blame falls of this Vader person," Astrid adds firmly, sounding a little upset at the memory.

* * *

 ** _Knight Hawk; Space_**

 **Jarik POV...**

R5 beeped at me inquisitively, and I gave him a glance before continuing to focus on piloting the Knight Hawk through space.

"Yes, I think Agent Kallus will do rather well in his position," I tell him.

 _::What if he gives into the pressure and stress, and tells the Empire what he's doing?::_ he asks uncertainly.

"I don't think he will," I reply confidently. "I could tell he's had a lot of time to think about it, and he is holding some doubts about the Empire's true purpose."

 _::If you say so. But Thrawn might figure it out.::_ he points out.

"Maybe, but there's nothing we can do about that right now. We'll just have to trust him," I say in acceptance.

He beeps back at me in agreement, and continues to browse through the holonet. I was inputting the coordinates to Ahch-To, and was just about to pull the lever to start hyperspace, when R5 beeps urgently at me.

"What is it?" I ask him.

 _::I just came across a secret coded message! From Naboo!::_ he squeals.

"Naboo?" I ask in bewilderment. "Why would we be getting a message from Naboo?"

 _::It's not just to us specifically, it's being broadcasted all across an old Jedi High Council channel, calling all Jedi to meet up!::_ he reveals.

I widen my eyes in shock. "What?! Put it on the screen!"

R5 immediately plugs into the astromech socket and sends the coded message to the ship, and a series of decrypted words in aurebesh pop up. I study them intently for a few moments, gasping quietly in disbelief.

"It... it can't be..." I whisper quietly.

 _::Should we follow up on it?::_ R5 asks uncertainly.

I think hard about this for a moment, going over the pros and cons. If this is who I think it is... then this could be a huge turn in our favor. However I definitely do not like him, and I doubt he likes me either. Plus, this could instead be a trap set by the Empire to lure in unsuspecting Jedi. However I can't sense this to be the case...

"Kriff it all," I mutter. "R5, set a course for Naboo. But keep the ship cloaked to the maximum level."

 _::On it,::_ he replies, inputting the coordinates and setting up the ship's cloaking system.

I cannot believe this at all...

* * *

 ** _Imperial Palace; Coruscant_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Darth Vader comes to a stop before the throne of the Emperor, and kneels down on the ground with his head bowed.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" he asks.

"I have a task for you, my apprentice," Sidious replies. "A powerful Jedi survives in the Mid Rim, and has sent out a message calling all surviving Jedi to him. He must pay the price for his betrayal."

"As you wish, my Master," Vader replies.

"He hides on my home planet of Naboo, and of course... that of the late Queen Padmé Amidala," he adds.

Vader's breath catches at the mention of his former love, and Sidious grins at him beneath his hood, yellow eyes flaring.

"It is no coincidence. He draws you there because he knows who you are Lord Vader," he continues.

"Is it Jarik Shan?" Vader demands with a growl.

"I highly suspect he has seen the message, and will be there," Sidious replies with a scowl. "But no, it is not him. The stormtroopers that have attempted to apprehend him reports that he wields an amethyst blade."

Underneath his mask, Vader's eyes widened in absolute shock. "How is that possible?!"

"Power... that's how," Sidious answers with a smirk. "And you and I both know that this particular Jedi wields a great deal of it."

"I will see to it that this Jedi is destroyed swiftly, my master," Vader promises darkly.

"I would hope so Lord Vader," he replies. "And when Shan arrives, you must end him once and for all without hesitation, like you failed to do with your former apprentice."

Vader glares at Sidious for the mention of Ahsoka Tano, but bows anyways. Unlike his disappointment and personal feelings for Tano, he knows he will not hesitate to kill Jarik Shan after the amount of pain he had caused him.

"As you wish, my master."

* * *

 _Yay, first chapter! Things are pretty tense right now, not everyone is happy. We'll have to see where it goes! And by the way, Elita-One will be entering the picture soon, just to reassure you guys! As well as a really powerful person, yet long forgotten... one you will all be shocked by._

 _Once again I urge you guys to watch the Vader fan film if you haven't already! Star Wars Theory needs all the support he can get to continue his epic work! :D_

 _Thanks for continuing to support enjoy my stories, it really means a lot! I'm so excited to continue working on them! :D_


	3. Ch 2 - Tension on Naboo

**_Author's note:_** _So I recently finally got around to seeing the movie Bumblebee, and I enjoyed it! It was fun, had a decent plot and good action, and some good characters as well. There wasn't the feeling of characters accomplishing insane things just because the plot demanded them to, or to prove a political point (like how Star Wars has done recently), it was just a genuinely a good movie! Kind of reminds me a little bit of Transformers Prime in how it played out._

 _Of course after seeing it, my mind has now thought of ways on whether or not it could be incorporated into the Shaniverse when I finally get around to that storyline area. I can think through things and ideas quickly and efficiently, which is something I think helps me to write and upload several chapters each week (and I enjoy it too). Of course, it's only speculation at the moment but if I were to just take that movie alone, then I'd imagine it could fit alright into the Transformers Prime storyline if I do it correctly. REMEMBER, NOTHING DEFINITE YET!_

 _Alright, now onto the chapter, which is what you're all here for! :D_

* * *

 ** _Naboo; Chommell Sector; Mid Rim_**

 **Jarik POV...**

"Ready R5?" I ask.

He beeps in confirmation, getting all of the ships necessary cloaking components ready. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I stared resolutely out the cockpit to see the blue and white hyperspace smoke streaming by, and pulled the lever. The streaming white and blue slowed down back to reveal stars, and we came out of hyperspace with a sharp boom. Immediately, I started activating the cloaking switches and signal scramblers, keeping us hidden from other ships, and also physically making the ship invisible for a short time.

In the months since Malachor, I came across the wreckage of the Stealth ship used by Obi-Wan and Anakin back in the Clone Wars and repurposed its stealth drive for the Knight Hawk. It doesn't work nearly as well due to its age and the damage done over time, but it does provide cloaking long enough to get to the planet's surface, and a good thing too. There were several Star Destroyers around the planet.

"Oh boy..." I say quietly.

 _::I'm starting to think this was a bad idea,::_ R5 complains uneasily. _::Why'd you have us do this?!::_

"Why'd you tell me about that message?!" I snap back at him before faltering slightly and grimacing in apology, lowering my voice. "Sorry, it's fine."

 _::It's nothing...::_ he beeps back sadly.

I glance at him sorrowfully for a brief moment before turning back to the sight before us. Three Star Destroyers were in orbit around Naboo, which would send alarm bells ringing through my head if it wasn't the norm. Being the Emperor's homeworld, and the burial grounds of... Padmé, both Sith Lords would have special attachments to the place, whether they were positive or negative. So the idea that _he_ is calling Jedi to rally here, is both unbelievably insane, and genius at the same time.

"How's the cloaking holding up?" I ask.

 _::Doing alright, but it's fluctuating,::_ he warns me.

I carefully pilot the Knight Hawk past the massive Star Destroyers, glancing up at them warily as we cruise along by. When we were two thirds of the way past the three warships, the alarms started to flare in warning, much to my alarm.

"Ah kriff! R5, can you keep it together?" I ask urgently.

 _::I'm trying, but this junk is old! It's almost out!::_ he beeps nervously.

Hearing this, I push the throttle on the ship and start shooting us faster towards the planet's surface, going past the Star Destroyers now. Glancing at the readings I could see he cloaking device was fluctuating on and off, leaving us partly visible to sight. Thankfully though we were now entering the atmosphere, reaching cloud level by the time the stealth drive failed completely. With a relieved sigh, I pull back on the ships throttle and continue cruising us down more gently through the atmosphere towards the surface. It was late afternoon where we were currently right now, and where the signal originated from.

 _::That was stupidly close,::_ R5 beeps sarcastically.

"Oh the usual," I grumble in agreement.

* * *

The place that the Jedi rallying signal is originating from just of course happens to be right in the middle of the most populated area of Naboo, Theed. And not only that, but from right underneath the Theed Royal Palace. Just perfect. The fact that I was still going along with this is beyond me, but if it does turn out to be a false rallying call, it's best that I disable it incase other surviving Jedi are wrongly lured here. Because of these ridiculous circumstances, I set the ship down in the forest outside of Theed, making sure it was well hidden in the foliage.

With that taken care, I got up from my seat and headed for the exit ramp, grabbing my new Jedi cloak on the way out of the cockpit. Once getting to the exit ramp, I pressed the button to open it and began walking outside into the evening, R5 rolling behind me. I pulled my cloak on and also pulled up my hood as well to keep my face a little more hidden.

"R5, stay with the ship," I tell him sternly.

He stops rolling after me halfway down the ramp and grumbles in annoyance, but reluctantly gives in to my request. It's for the best, as he would be more needed with the Knight Hawk then with me on this mission, not to mention the fact that R5 isn't too conspicuous here on Naboo, and he won't be able to keep up with me in getting into the palace. As he closes the ramp behind me, I take my first steps back into the Naboo environment and make my way towards the large cliff that Theed Royal Palace rests on. Although I do also have to get past the spaceport, which is just underneath the palace off to the side...

* * *

I reached another arm out to grasp onto the next rocky ledge, pulling myself up further. Lifting a foot I settled on the next outcropping, and continued my climb up the cliff of Theed. I glanced up with a few heavy breaths, and then looked back down to see all of the ships leaving and exiting the spaceport, mostly of Imperial design. There were no more Naboo starfighters since they had been shut down by the Empire since the takeover, which makes sense considering how much the Naboo respected the Jedi. Palpatine wouldn't want any chance of insurgency, especially from his own planet.

Gritting my teeth, I focused back on the cliff face and continued the climb up the cliff. After several more minutes the sun had just set beneath the horizon, leaving the sky dark now. I pulled myself up to the top of the cliff in a green forested area, not far from the main city. Wrapping my cloak around myself and keeping my hood up, I made my way in that direction. The air was cool and a little breezy as I made my way along, and it wasn't much longer before I finally got into the city. Since it was now dark out, there weren't to many people out and about in the streets, but there was fortunately no real curfew, so I wasn't in any danger from that.

On the downside there were Imperial stormtroopers patrolling the streets every so often. Not in the huge quantities that places like Lothal would have, but enough that there could be a whole bunch of them gathering together quickly if I was discovered. I would have to tread cautiously. As I kept walking along the streets of Theed with my hood up, I couldn't help but think about the last time I was here back during the Clone Wars, during the attempted kidnapping of the Chancellor by Dooku and a few bounty hunters. Knowing now that Palpatine was the Sith Lord all along grated at my nerves due to the fact that I protected him from danger. Of course Dooku most definitely knew who he was, but he kept up the act at his master's wishes.

"No wonder he was so horrified when Palpatine demanded his death," I mutter to myself with a scoff.

A quick breeze shuddering by had me come to a stop and glancing over to the side. This breeze wasn't normal, as there was a faint sense of the Force filtering through it. Frowning, I changed my direction from the palace and headed for the disturbance instead. It was after passing through and turning onto several streets that I arrived at the brief disturbance, and realized why I felt that. I knew this place... well, from afar anyways.

Me, Obi-Wan and Yoda could only watch from afar on the Tantive IV when she was laid to rest here, but I could never forget the location of this place. Swallowing nervously, I glanced around to see nobody in the nearby vicinity, and then carefully trudged my way towards Padmé's mausoleum on the outskirts of the city, in the middle of a beautiful and lush garden full of ponds and trees. There was nobody around here from what I could sense; not a single soul or sound aside from the wildlife populating the lush garden. Even after all these years it was still kept in prime condition to look as beautiful as ever, just like the soul whose body inhabits it.

Walking up the stone steps and into the mausoleum felt like I was carrying heavy weights over my shoulders. Padmé was the last person that Anakin would've ever turned against, his last anchor into remaining good. Once she was gone, his transformation into the suffering, hateful machine that he is today was complete, and Palpatine had his apprentice ensnared for good. I entered the stone building to view a circular chamber, with a large stone sarcophagus lying in the middle. On the opposite end of the room was a stained glass window, showcasing Padmé in a beautiful blue dress, a happy and genuine smile on her face. The mausoleum was lit up by the moonlight filtering through that window.

I hesitantly stepped up to the sarcophagus with a heavy heart, and raised a shaking hand to lay it on the stone. I bowed my head and shut my eyes to keep the tears contained as the memories of that horrible day came back to me, along with memories of my own wife Ahsoka, who will never get to have her own final resting place.

"I'm sorry Padmé..." I whisper sorrowfully. "I'm sorry we couldn't save him..."

 _There's good in him..._

I slowly look up, gazing sadly at her sarcophagus, noting the Naboo emblem engraved into the stone.

"I don't know how to find it," I add softly.

 _I know there is... still..._

With a heavy heart, I gently pull my hand away from Padmé's sarcophagus and slowly exit the mausoleum, leaving her final resting place to continue my mission. I've dealt with enough emotion today to last a lifetime.

* * *

At this point, discreteness was of the utmost importance, as keeping myself from being seen at all was now a necessity. Regular citizens were not allowed to venture into the Palace grounds, much less a Jedi of all people, so if I were to be spotted the alarm would be raised immediately. On top of a second-story terrace, I surveyed the Palace Plaza, noting the patrols of Stormtroopers moving up and down the area, as well as a couple of AT-ST scout walkers as well. They seemed to be moving at a more urgent pace than the usual, so I could only guess that they now know about the presence of another Jedi. Which means, this is a genuine call, and not a trap.

Still, knowing that _he's_ alive...

Shaking my head, I run quickly down the upper corridors in a crouch to keep myself from being visible, using my black cloak and the cover of night to hide myself from sight. Once I moved as far as I could go, I glanced around before jumping to ground level, dashing between the buildings and sneaking along the walls. The stormtroopers were still just moving along in the center of the street, not paying attention to the sides too much, which was good for me. I went along the same pattern of using the buildings for cover as I moved more quickly towards the palace. Reaching the stairs, I kept myself towards the smaler entrance off to the side, and then dashed up that direction, slipping into the palace unseen.

Once inside the palace, I made sure I was hidden before releasing myself to the Force, stretching out with my senses. Taking deep breaths, I scanned through the palace in search of any Force signature, be it visible or cloaked. At first I couldn't find one, but there most certainly was a Jedi here based on the Imperial activity, so I did it again, focusing more intently. This time I felt a brief flickering presence that felt full of power before it disappeared again, as they no doubt felt me as well. I grinned slightly to myself, now knowing where they were.

They were in the catacombs beneath the palace.

"Wonderful," I mutter to myself.

* * *

Having found out where the Jedi was hiding underneath the palace, all I had to do was figure out a way to enter the catacombs, and then find them the old fashioned way. However to my annoyance and exasperation most of the entrances to the underground levels were completely sealed off, leaving me to try and find another one. Finding one of the few remaining entrances that had yet to be blocked off had me sighing in relief. The Jedi was probably blocking off the entrances to keep people from finding him.

I was just about to climb down there myself, when the worst thing possible happened.

"An intruder! It has to be him!"

"Blast him!"

Widening my eyes in alarm, I turned around to spot a patrol of stormtroopers rushing for me, opening fire with their blasters. I quickly whipped out my blue lightsaber to deflect the blaster fire just before it could hit me dead on, backing up quickly and cursing myself for not noticing the patrol on time. One of the troopers raised his arm and began talking into his comlink.

"All units, we've found the Jedi! He's near the southwest-"

I didn't give him another chance to finish that sentence before thrusting out my arms, using the Force to knock them all off their feet. I then spun around for momentum and threw my lightsaber through the air towards them, slashing the troopers across the torso to kill them all. Unfortunately as I was catching my lightsaber again, large numbers of stormtroopers began surging forth and headed straight towards me, aiming their blasters and opening fire.

"Blast!" I exclaim irritably.

Ducking down, I made a rush for the exit into the catacombs and ran down inside, pulling an arm to collapse some stone onto the entrance behind me. However as I was continuing to run the sound of an explosion going off told me that the stormtroopers had blown the makeshift blockage away, and were continuing the chase.

"Honestly, why'd it have to be kriffing Naboo!? Why not Garel or Tatooine?!" I shout to myself in annoyance.

In the dark corridors underneath the palace the only thing giving me light was my blue lightsaber, and the red laser blasts shooting by my head. For stormtroopers, they were keeping up the chase fairly well. A quick glance back to block an oncoming laser blast revealed why they were so good at chasing me down, and made me groan.

Deathtroopers. The elite, of the elite, and a dozen of them were on my tail

"Oh perfect," I grumble angrily.

Sensing a sharp turn up ahead, I skid around the corner and come to a stop right there, standing for a few moments. When the first Deathtrooper also runs around the corner, I catch him by surprise with another powerful Force push, sending him hurtling into the rest of the group that was chasing me, and then continued onwards.

Unfortunately for me the Deathtroopers weren't named just because they looked menacing. It didn't take them more then fives seconds to recover and shoot at me again. I was forced to whip around and slow down quickly in order to deflect the blaster shots they were sending my way. I leaned my head left and right to avoid a stray shot that zoomed past my head and into the far wall, twirling my lightsaber around to deflect the shots and redirect them back at the troopers. The Deathtroopers continued shooting as they ran for me, although one wasn't able to avoid one of my redirected shots, which struck him in the head.

Things then got worse as one Deathtrooper pulled out a grenade and threw it towards me. It hit the ground a couple feet away and exploded in a blinding flash of white light. I yelped in pain as the light from the flashbang briefly blinded my eyes, and another shot hit my lightsaber directly out of my hands. The lead Deathtrooper then kicked me to the ground, and I rolled backwards while blinking furiously to try and restore my sight. Their garbled voices echoes throughout the hallway, and I tried sensing with the Force so I could fight back against them hand-to-hand. There wasn't enough time for me to draw Ahsoka's green lightsaber.

Something else then happened to took me completely by surprise. Just as one of the Deathtroopers was about to fire his blaster at me, a blue lightsaber whipped out of nowhere to cut one trooper down. The Deathtroopers all yelled through their garbled voices in alarm, whipping around to face the intruder when a second blue lightsaber shined out of the darkness, followed by a green one. Three Jedi all worked together to swiftly slice through and kill all of the Deathtroopers, who were firing back in a futile effort.

Seizing my chance, with my vision better now, I jumped upwards and punched the lead Deathtrooper in the helmet with my left arm before grabbing him by the shoulders, kneeing him in the gut, and then throwing him harshly against the wall, his head hitting first. That was definitely a killing impact with the amount of force I delivered. I glanced up to see the rest of the Deathtroopers all defeated, three familiar Jedi standing before me, lightsabers still on.

Oppo Rancisis... Coleman Kcaj... and Shaak-Ti.

I was about to make a move when a familiar purple lightsaber snapped to life harshly, held inches from my neck as a figure appeared out of the shadows to my left. I slowly glanced in his direction to give him a narrow stare.

"Why have you come here?" he asks harshly. "State your business!"

I narrow my gaze at him, old feelings of irritation and hate brewing forth again at the sight of my least favorite Jedi Council member. Probably my least favorite Jedi of all time.

"Your fight with the Chancellor certainly didn't improve your looks... Master Windu," I state with an unpleasant look.

He widens his eyes before glaring furiously at me and holds the purple blade even closer to my neck, close enough that I could feel the intense heat.

"Who are you?!" he demands angrily, raising his voice.

Just then, Shaak-Ti gasped quietly and lowered her lightsaber, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Padawan Shan?" she asks in surprise.

The surprise that ran through the four Jedi Masters was evident, and they glanced at each other. However Mace was giving me a disbelieving stare, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Impossible. He's likely an imposter," he says in disagreement.

I roll my eyes, disregarding the lightsaber to glare back at him. "There's no way you're stupid enough to actually think that Windu."

His eyes flared dangerously. "I would watch your tone if I were you-"

"Mace, it is Jarik! Lower your weapon," Shaak-Ti urges.

Mace glares coldly at me, a look which I am all too eager to send right back at him. Glancing at his fellow Jedi Masters however, he finally gives in with a frustrated sigh and lowers his lightsaber. The other three all turn off their own lightsabers, although Mace doesn't, and I use the Force to recover my main lightsaber.

"I received your message?" I tell them sarcastically.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant; Core Worlds_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Darth Vader's TIE Fighter soared away from the Executor as it hovered above the Imperial Center, swiftly entering hyperspace not much longer afterwards. On board the Executor Palpatine was in his private quarters, gazing out the window which showcased the city planet before him, and the rest of the Imperial fleet.

"Commander, prepare my personal shuttle," he says into his communicator. "I seem to be afflicted by a certain sense of nostalgia to visit my beloved Naboo!"

Ending the transmission a sinister smirk crosses the Emperor's face, and he lets out a cackling laugh as he continues to survey the center of his Empire.

* * *

 ** _Theed Royal Palace; Naboo_**

 **Jarik POV...**

The four Jedi Masters led my back to their main campsite where they've been hiding out in the catacombs for Force knows how long. Windu kept himself behind me though, obviously mistrustful. Having taken in his appearance he was obviously heavily injured by the Emperor when he tried to kill him 17 years ago. His face was scarred with burns from Force lightning, and he was missing his right hand, a crude prosthetic in its place. Arriving at the campsite, Rancisis set up a small generator to light up the small space, and we all sat down around it in simple stone chairs, more like ledges really, made out of broken rock.

"It's good to see you are still alive Jarik," Shaak-Ti tells me warmly.

"Same to you," I reply genuinely. She was one of the few Council members that I actually liked, if only a little bit. "How long have you been hiding down here?"

"A few days now. We all received the message from Mace, and decided to gather here. Coleman arrive first, followed by Oppo, and finally, me," she explains.

"Yeah I have to ask; why the kriff did you choose Naboo of all places? The Emperor's homeworld?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't concern you," Windu snaps. He was the only one who refused to sit.

I turn to glare at him. "I think it does if you're calling all Jedi to be gathered here! You're lucky you haven't been caught by now!"

"If you're so against us coming here, then why did you join us?" Rancisis asks.

"To see whether or not it was actually genuine, and to disable the beacon if it was a trap set up by the Empire," I tell him.

"What do you mean, a trap? Mace used an encrypted Jedi code," Kcaj says in confusion.

I let out a sorrowful sigh. "They've done it before. One of their traps was leaking intel about a Jedi imprisoned on Stygeon Prime. Their Inquisitors used Master Luminara's bones as bait."

They all let out quiet gasps of disbelief and sadness, and Windu's face contorted angrily. "That's... that's outrageous! The idea that they would desecrate a Jedi... that cannot stand!"

"Yeah, well that's Darth Sidious for you," I reply with a shrug. "Well, now that you've all gathered on Naboo, what is your plan Windu?"

"It is _Master_ , Padawan Shan," Windu says sternly.

Scowling, I stand up from my chair and turn to face him with a glare to which he holds a hand over his lightsaber, still mistrusting. The other three slowly stand up as well in concern.

"First of all, I am no longer a Padawan, and have not been for over a decade," I state. "Second of all, I don't need to refer to you as Master."

He glares back at me irritably. "As I remember it, I am still one of the members of the Jedi High Council, and a Jedi Master. And without someone to appoint you, you can never become a Knight, _Padawan_ Shan. So you will refer to me as _Master_."

"Oh I have been knighted," I retort. "By Master Kenobi _and_ Master Yoda himself."

"I highly doubt Master Yoda would ever allow that," he scoffs doubtfully. "Besides, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda are regretfully lost to us, killed during Order 66."

"Oh really? You're more of a fool than I thought to think they perished," I scoff in sarcastic amusement.

"Neither of them will respond to my calls," he tells me.

"Maybe that's because they don't want to!" I snap. "And quite frankly, I doubt Master Yoda would take your word over mine anymore, he's had a lot of time to think about past choices while in exile."

"Wait, you know where Master Yoda is?" Kcaj asks in surprise.

"He's lying," Windu states distrustfully.

"Am I?"

"If you aren't, then perhaps you should tell us where he is, _Padawan,_ " he orders me.

"Ha! So you can go try and pull him back into a fight he doesn't wish to be a part of? No thanks," I scoff.

"Show some respect! Master Yoda would never hide when the Sith have control of the galaxy! He would fight!" Windu exclaims.

"And as I remember it, wasn't it Master Yoda who said that by fighting we already lost the battle?!" I shoot back at him.

"Not like-"

"Will both of you stop it!" Shaak-Ti exclaims, cutting the two of us off. "Please, are we not all on the same side? Must we lose ourselves to violence and mistrust?"

"She's right, it is very unprofessional, and something we should not be partaking in," Rancisis adds, almost making me stare at him in bewilderment.

Unprofessional?!

"Jarik... do you truly wish to help us?" she asks me.

I breathe in and out slowly to control my rage, just barely keeping the flickering specks of gold from my eyes. With one last glare at windu, I turn to face her.

"As difficult as it may be... I would like to help you. Yes," I say as calmly as possible.

Shaak-Ti smiles at me, and then turns towards Windu. "I see no reason why we should not accept his help in our endeavor. He could be of great assistance Master Windu."

"He is too emotional, and he would not do what is necessary," he argues.

"Too emotional," I scoff quietly, mocking him behind his back. What a hypocrite.

"But he does know _him_ best, and I believe he would be able to come up with a suitable plan on how to continue," she suggests.

"We have a plan already!" he replies firmly.

"Wait, what do you mean _him_? And what kind of attack could you possibly carry off on the Emperor's homeworld?" I ask in confusion before faltering, slowly widening my eyes. This isn't just the Emperor's homeworld... it's also the resting place of... of...

Padmé.

I slowly look between Shaak-Ti and Windu with wide eyes, coming to the realization of what they were planning to do.

"Anakin..." I say quietly, and they give me looks of surprise and wariness. "Now I get it... You want to draw Anakin here."

The four masters all give each other uneasy glances, and I narrow my eyes at them, especially at Windu.

"You're using Padmé's resting grounds as a way of killing Anakin?!" I say accusingly.

"What of it?" Windu demands.

"What of- are you kriffing with me right now? Should I state the obvious?" I exclaim incredulously.

"Skywalker made his choice and broke the code of the Jedi, joining with the Sith and becoming Darth Vader," he states in disgust. "That traitor has to pay for his actions."

"Oh so it's all his fault is it?" I ask sarcastically. "You know this is exactly why I don't respect you as a Jedi Master! Kriff, even as a Jedi in general!"

"You have no idea the menace that Sith Lord is!" Windu tells me.

"Oh I know perfectly well how dangerous Vader is! I was there on Mustafar when me and Obi-Wan confronted him. I was there when he assaulted the Jedi Temple! I was there with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka as we fought together in the Clone Wars! I know exactly why he turned to the dark side!" I tell him sternly, gesturing to myself with every comment.

"Vader's actions of choosing attachment over the code he should've followed are what led to his fall. He deserves nothing but justice from us," he snaps at me.

"Oh there it is," I state mockingly, spinning around with a sarcastic hand gesture. "That's all you ever think about is it? Your Jedi Code. Have you ever considered the idea that the code is what caused him to turn in the first place?"

"What? That- that's preposterous!" Kcaj says in disbelief.

"Oh it's spot on," I retort. "Having emotion and attachments themselves do not lead to the dark side!"

"You clearly do not know what you are saying Shan," Windu says in disgust. "Emotional attachment is a direct path to the dark side. The Code clearly states this."

"Will you- oh Force can you just kriffing shut up about the Code?!" I exclaim angrily. "Anakin had no one to turn to that culd probably help him through his struggles! In fact, his attachments are what _kept_ him good for so long!"

"Vader chose to listen to Palpatine and save his wife rather than do what was needed in order to keep the galaxy from falling into darkness!" Windu argues.

"That's because Palpatine was manipulating him! He knew about their marriage, and since Anakin knew he'd be expelled if he revealed it, Palpatine was the only one he could turn to to help his troubles!" I shoot back. "The Jedi Code, kept him from receiving the advice and support he needed!"

"Vader made his choice," he replies firmly with a glare, dismissing what I was saying. "If the Jedi Order is to survive, he and Palpatine must be destroyed."

"Your Jedi Order is dead," I snap at him, a brief golden flicker shooting through my eyes.

The other three Jedi gasp in shock, and Shaak-Ti eyes me incredulously. "Jarik!"

"What did you say?" Windu asks dangerously.

"The old Order was doomed to fail the moment that Code was written up," I state. "It is _dead_!"

"As long as Jedi fight for the Order, it will never die! But you cannot be called a Jedi anymore. You are not worthy of that title with the nonsense you've been sprouting. However, I am choosing to fight for the Jedi!" Windu declares.

"Unlike you, I don't fight just for the Jedi. I also fight for the citizens of the galaxy!" I retort, causing him to frown in confusion. "All you think about is the survival of the Jedi. You don't think about anyone else."

"Of course we think about others! Jedi are compassionate!" Shaak-Ti argues.

"The galaxy needs the Jedi in order for peace to be restored," Windu states.

"And that, is why the Order died," I reply. "The galaxy doesn't need the Jedi one bit. It never did."

"What are you talking about Shan?" Rancisis questions with a frown.

"Arrogance is supposed to be a path to the dark side, is it not?" I ask, and at their hesitant nods, I continue. "The belief that the galaxy can't survive without us, is nothing but arrogant."

"Are you saying that we're-" Windu demands.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I retort. "The old Jedi Order was arrogant. You believed it impossible that the Sith could've returned without you knowing. You refused to listen to Master Qui-Gon Jinn who quite frankly, was right."

"Qui-Gon was wrong. He brought in the very person who doomed the Jedi Order," Windu states. "He was wrong about the Chosen One."

"Was he?" I counter, coming to a realization. "The Chosen One was supposed to bring balance to the Force. Too much darkness means it is unbalanced. But with too much light... you have the same problem."

"You're actually suggesting that the Chosen One was meant to kill the Jedi?!" Shaak-Ti exclaims in bewilderment.

"Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't," I reply. "But if you try to take it upon yourself to interpret a prophecy into how you believe it will be carried out, there's nothing more arrogant than that kind of thinking."

There was silence for the next few moments, Windu glaring at me furiously the whole time. He, Rancisis and Kcaj were not so eager to believe what I was saying, but I could tell that what I've actually got Shaak-Ti thinking, doubting the Jedi Order of old a little bit. With a furious growl, Windu whips around and storms off into the caves by himself. The anger was steaming off of him.

"Master Windu? Where are you going?" Kcaj asks in surprise.

"To do what I need to do," he replies fiercely.

I would've followed after him, but a familiar presence in the Force had me falter and look up towards the ceiling in dread. I could sense him approaching... Vader... When I looked back, I could see that Windu was already gone, and widened my eyes in alarm.

"Oh no..." I say uneasily.

"What?" Shaak asks me. "What's wrong?"

"We have to find him before Vader does!" I exclaim urgently.

"Vader?!" Rancisis exclaims in bewilderment.

"He's here!" I tell them dreadfully.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Vader's TIE Fighter comes to a booming halt out of hyperspace before Naboo, the blue and green planet clear before him. He takes off for the planet's surface, flying towards Theed. Once there he makes way for the Royal Palace, coming to land on a platform positioned at the backside of the building. The full moon lit up the surface in the night with pale, silvery light. Disembarking from his TIE Fighter, the Sith Lord moves forward to the palace, determination and cold rage fueling him.

Darth Vader marched through the doorway into the palace, immediately being greeted by a Stormtrooper commander. They walked down the large hallway while the commander gave his report and greetings.

"Welcome Lord Vader. The Jedi have barricaded themselves in the catacombs and sealed off all of the entrances, so we had to blow our way in. But out of all the troopers we've sent in, none have returned," the stormtrooper commander reports.

Vader turns around to glare at him.

"Lost stormtroopers do not concern me commander," he states coldly, pointing a finger at him. "I want every last one of those Jedi. I will use the First Legion."

"As you wish," the commander replies, heading off to see the order carried out. "Make way for the boys in blue!"

As the commander heads off, Vader surveys the destroyed portion of the ground before him with a critical eye. With the Force, he could sense that there was something... or someone, close by... His gaze narrows hatefully as he senses the lingering presence of Shan... and, Mace Windu. Vader looked up at the large hall around him and then turns around to head out and search for the Jedi himself, when a voice whispering to him makes him halt his movement.

 _"Anakin."_

Everything goes quiet as he was frozen in shock, almost disbelieving that he could have just heard... _her_ voice. How...?

The sound of blaster fire from the catacombs down below has Vader slowly turning back around to gaze into the darkness. Bright flashes of red stormtrooper fire continued to burst out at high intervals as the lasers sounded forth, along with the slashing hums of a lightsaber. The stormtroopers inside were screaming in alarm and fear, trying desperately to fight off their single, enraged attacker.

"Go go go!"

"Blast him!"

"AHH!"

"Brother!"

"It's the fugitive!"

"We need reinforcements!"

"HELP US!"

The last pleading call of the final trooper is cut off as the conflict down below ends with a loud bang, signaling the deaths of all of the stormtroopers. Streaming forth from within the cave, Vader could see the glow of an amethyst lightsaber and hear its hum as it rushed by the entrance, swiftly being shut off not much longer afterwards. Vader was silent for a moment.

Then with a sharp snapping hiss, Vader's red lightsaber flares to life, and he glares furiously down into the cave.

The Jedi would not escape this time.

* * *

 _Well, that was intense. So now we've got four Jedi Masters who've survived the Purge, all hiding out on Naboo in hopes of assassinating Darth Vader! Master Windu is certainly an irritating person to be sure. I don't think he's a complete jerk to the core, he's just so focused up in how he thinks things are supposed to go that he sees anyone else's opinion as wrong, not realizing how arrogant he is._

 _Next chapter will be intense for sure. Glad you guys have continued to enjoy my stories, your support really means a lot!_

 _Also the Vader fan film by Star Wars Theory is so amazing that I once again have to mention that. He did a great job, and I don't want to accidentally overshadow his work by using it in my story. However from here on out it's just what I'm saying things happen, and Episode 2 of Vader will probably play out much differently. Moral of the story is, Vader: Shards of the Past is awesome, and Star Wars Theory deserves every ounce of praise for it._


	4. Ch 3 - Fall of the Old Masters

I got a message saying it didn't update for some reason. Not sure why, but I reuploaded it. :)

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, writer's block sucks lol. (Also, Starkiller doesn't exist for me since I find the idea of his character to be absurd and kind of dumb. Sorry Starkiller fans :P)_

 _Aside from this, the awakening of Elita, and some tension between the rebels I don't have too much planned before reaching season 3 of rebels. However I have thought about possibly incorporating a little bit of interaction between Hiccup's gang and Empire stuff, nothing definite yet though._

 _Also if it seems like I'm making up this story on the fly, I kind of do, but major plot points have always been planned, so it's not too drastic on the story outcome, just incase you guys might be worried I'm compromising story success. :P_

* * *

 _ **Theed Royal Palace; Naboo**_

 **Windu POV...**

I waited at the end of the hall for this dark lord to find me, glaring at the empty space. That... _Padawan,_ Jarik Shan just doesn't understand. Doesn't understand that the Jedi Order was built the way it was to secure peace for the galaxy and the Republic. He doesn't understand why this Darth Vader's emotional attachments led him to become a slave to evil, with cold self-serving fury. If Master Yoda survived he would've joined the fight against the Empire long ago, as he certainly would not let such evil take place.

"Come to me," I mutter quietly, sending out my presence like a beacon to the Sith.

This Empire has tainted the galaxy with its darkness for too long, and the Jedi have waited in hiding long enough. If we are to succeed, I need to defeat the Sith and bring the Jedi Order back, so that the lies and misconceptions will be revealed, and everyone will understand our purpose. We seek to bring peace, not war. The Jedi must prevail so that we can lead the citizens of the galaxy along the righteous path.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

I led Shaak-Ti and the other two down the corridors of the catacombs, searching intently for Windu's presence in the Force. I could also feel Vader nearby, not feeling particularly happy. He was determined, fueled by rage, and I can make a pretty good guess about why.

"Mace is projecting himself outwards through the Force!" Shaak-Ti points out.

"I wonder why," I remark sarcastically.

Turning around a corner, I come to a halt upon seeing another squad of about ten stormtroopers, although these ones were colored with blue paint, moving around in searching formations. They were definitely more experienced than the regular bucket heads that's for sure. Because these are stormtroopers from the First Legion. Previously known as the 501st Attack Battalion.

The rest of the Jedi stop directly behind me in alarm, and I narrow my eyes as one of the stormtroopers catches sight of us, shining a bright spotlight a pointing a finger.

"There they are!" he cries out.

I whip out my lightsaber and dash forwards as the stormtroopers open fire, sending many red laser bolts my way. Shaak-Ti and the others also pull out their lightsabers, but by that point I was already on the stormtroopers. I twirled my lightsaber to deflect blaster fire while running, hitting two of them before leaping into the fray, slashing my lightsaber. They let out cries of pain as I cut through them, and I raised an arm to send two more slamming against the wall. The last trooper tried shooting at my back, but Shaak had come up behind him and slashed her lightsaber across his back.

"This way!" I tell them, continuing forwards.

"Jarik wait!" she replies. "What if we run into Vader!?"

"We won't until we reach Windu!" I tell her.

I could sense some of their frustration as they follow me again but I pay it no mind, continuing to run through the catacombs, following Windu's presence.

* * *

 **Vader POV...**

I marched down the dark corridor, following the beacon of the Jedi that he was no doubt projecting on purpose, attempting to draw me closer. He's still as arrogant as he's always been, and I'll make sure he feels the full force of my wrath and fury for all of the pain he's caused me in the past. My red lightsaber kept the tunnel around me lit, my footsteps echoing off the stone walls. It was when I was moving through a four-way intersection that I came to a swift stop in the middle.

I slowly turned to the right to see Windu standing at the end of the corridor. The fool had trapped himself at the end of this corridor.

"So, we meet again Jedi," I remark.

In response he pulls out his lightsaber and activates the familiar purple blade, glaring at me. "It's time you face justice for the crimes you've caused against the Jedi," he declares.

"My crimes?" I question coldly, stepping forwards. "Is it criminal to face the truth when it comes upon me?"

"The Jedi Order stood for truth and peace! You have no right to talk about truth!" he replies.

"I have no right?" I retort angrily. "I fought for you in the Clone Wars, strived to uphold the Jedi Code! Yet you offered me nothing but distrust and lies! I have every right!"

"You never upheld the Jedi Code, giving into the dark side and your attachments for Amidala!" he spits, and my blood boils in anger. "She should've known better than to accept you like that, but she was just as foolish!"

"Don't you _ever_ , mention her again, Windu," I growl dangerously, pointing my blade at him.

"You do not make the rules. Even now you are still nothing but a boy misguided by his emotions," he says condescendingly. "You and Amidala both... Anakin."

With an enraged yell I charge forwards, raising my lightsaber overhead and swinging down with all of my might. He raises his saber to block mine, grunting in pain at the strength behind my attack for a moment, and I press the advantage. I swing my lightsaber in wide and powerful arcs, forcing him back closer to the wall as he desperately tries to block my attacks. Reaching the wall, I slam my lightsaber into his and shove him against the stone, pressing the blades closer to his face. I take notice of his mechanical hand with a small amount of glee, knowing that I did that to him.

However, Windu then yells back at me and shoves me away, swinging fiercely for my head. I lean out of the way of his attack and deflect his next barrage of strikes, backpedaling a little bit with seething fury. He marches forwards with his blade held forwards while glaring at me, and then twirls around to deliver another powerful blow. I block his attack, and we parry back and forth with each other, moving back into the intersection. He tries to slash upwards at my helmet, but I raise my blade to catch his before shoving upwards, and kicking him in the leg.

He grunts in pain, stumbling back briefly before having to raise his lightsaber again to block me. I press forwards, causing him to back down a new corridor as I continue to show him the full force of my raving fury.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

I could hear the clashing of lightsaber blades through the Force, which brought me to an immediate stop with wide eyes.

"What is it now?" Shaak demands, catching up to me.

"They've made contact," I tell her grimly.

"Are you sure?" Kcaj questions, and I no my head. "Well then we must find Master Windu and help him to defeat the Sith!"

"It's not that simple," I retort.

"Vader is a Sith Lord, it is very simple," Rancisis replies.

"Vader, has no more hate for Windu that isn't returned," I snap at them. "There's got to be another way to solve this."

"Master Windu does not hate, this is only for what's right," Kcaj states firmly. "We are going to join him, and that's that!"

"We may have to wait a little longer," Shaak suddenly interrupts, pointing down the hallway. We follow the direction of where she was pointing to see large numbers of stormtroopers marching towards us determinedly.

"Time to go," I remark, moving towards another tunnel only to see the same thing.

Whipping around in all directions, we could see that every single one of the tunnels leading out of the area we were in was blocked by stormtrooper's marching for us, and worse yet was that several Deathtroopers were leading them. We got into a circle, lightsabers in hands while I scowled angrily.

"Did I forget to mention that Windu is a moron for coming to Naboo?" I say sarcastically.

"Maybe a little," Shaak mutters in reply.

The stormtroopers then all opened fire on us, and a high barrage of red laser bolts streamed at us from all directions. Every single one of us quickly moved to deflect oncoming blaster bolts and redirect them back at the troopers. The Deathtroopers were skilled enough to actually dodge a few of our redirected blasts, but others were hit and taken out. One Deathtrooper charged up to me and attempted to physically attack me with his rifle, but I leaned out of the way and spun my lightsaber to slash him across the chest. Glancing behind me, I could see that the others weren't faring too well, Rancisis especially, so I decided to make a move.

Flipping Ahsoka's lightsaber up into my hand, I activated the green blade and then spun around, throwing it with all of my might down the tunnel in front of me. I used the Force to direct it through a bunch of stormtroopers, and they all collapsed to the ground with cries of pain, having been sliced apart. There were still a few left, but compared to the other tunnels it was a lot less. I called Ahsoka's lightsaber back to me and then gestured down that tunnel.

"Come on!" I exclaim, rushing forwards.

The others quickly follow after me without any hesitation, deflecting blaster fire behind them while I cut a path through the remaining stormtroopers in front of us. Exiting from that tunnel and into a more open area, I came to a stop and whipped around, bringing up my right arm and concentrating on the archway. Once everyone was through I clenched my hand with a grunt of exertion, and cracks formed in the stone before I yanked my arm down. A few pieces of stone broke off from the tunnel and covered it up; not completely, be enough that they'd have to dig through it to get after us.

"That should buy us a little time," I comment, breathing heavily.

"Enough for us to find Master Windu and help him take down the Sith Lord," Kcaj states.

Before I could protest, Rancisis had looked over towards another tunnel entrance with a frown, and then waved an arm.

"I sense a conflict nearby! This way!" he declares.

"Wait-" I try calling out, but they all rush in that direction.

I stand there for a moment and scowl irritably to myself before following after them, placing Ahsoka's lightsaber back on my belt. Shaak did glance back at me with a sympathetic look for a moment before continuing onwards. It didn't take us long before we arrived at a ledge that overlooked a deep chasm, but only a few feet across to the other side of the chamber, where there was a flat circular space, was Windu and Vader, the latter furiously marching forwards.

We watched as Vader and Windu exchanged fierce slashes and strikes with each other, both seemingly equally matched, before Windu locked lightsabers with Vader and then shoved him back in a move that had me shocked. It seemed almost as if some explosive light had blown Vader back in a way that was similar to when he had shoved Dooku back just before disarming him, all those years ago. Vader stumbled into the middle of the room, crouching for a moment and looking back up at Windu, who has a fierce glare on his face.

"Your reign is over Sith," he declares.

Rancisis and Kcaj then decide to make themselves known by jumping off of the ledge and landing on the ground below, the three Jedi surrounding him. Vader glanced back at the two before looking towards Windu, slowly rising to his feet.

"I will not be brought down!" he growls.

Shaak moves to jump down as well, but when I glanced over to the sides of the chamber and saw stormtroopers priming thermal detonators to throw at us, I widened my eyes in alarm.

"Shaak, look out!" I exclaim, grabbing her shoulder and then pulling her back. The detonators then explode several feet away from us, blowing us down the tunnel and collapsing the entrance. I hit the wall with a cry of pain, as does Shaak. Groaning, I slowly push myself up to my feet to see the tunnel towards the open area completely blocked too much for us to try and move, even with the Force.

"No!" Shaak cries out in frustration. "We have to find another way around!"

I hesitate for a few moments, sighing in frustration before nodding. "Come on then."

* * *

 **Vader POV...**

I stood in the the middle of the circular chamber, glaring at Windu as the other two Jedi stood off to either side in a flanking maneuver, lightsabers raised. Assessing them, I knew they would offer no challenge to me, with their pitiful strength. Oppo Rancisis and Coleman Kcaj, two council members who believe they can handle my might. The only one I have to worry about is Windu. Speaking of which, several of my stormtroopers were stationed around the chamber, blasters aimed at the Jedi.

"Surrender now Jedi, and I shall give you a swift death," I tell them.

"We will never surrender to you Sith!" Rancisis declares.

"You may be powerful, but you cannot hope to stand against the three of us, even with your troopers," Kcaj adds confidently. The arrogant fools.

With a simple gesture from me, the stormtroopers all open fire, many of them shooting at Mace and causing him to quickly deflect the laser blasts, while I whip around to attack the other two Jedi. It would be best to eliminate them now before they become a problem. There are still two more Jedi besides these three, although they were cut off. No matter, I would find them soon.

I slam my lightsaber down heavily onto Kcaj's blade, and shove him away. Rancisis attempts to strike against my side, but I parry his blow, almost easily so. I swipe my lightsaber between the two Jedi, slashing heavily and attacking hard with my rage against these council members. The Jedi Council were the worst of them all, the leaders of the pathetic and hypocritical Jedi. A stormtrooper then goes flying off the side of the cliff next to me, and I whip around just in time to block an attack from Windu. I scowl angrily and then shove him away, advancing for him.

To my great annoyance the other two Jedi try and move against me, swinging their own lightsabers. I turn around to face them, alternating between Rancisis, Kcaj, and Windu. None of the stormtroopers were left, which means that Windu must have killed them. No matter.

I enter a blade lock with Kcaj and then shove his lightsaber around, unbalancing him, and then smack him away with a swing of my other arm. Windu comes in with a leaping strike, yelling, but I raise an arm and blow him away with another Force push, taking him by surprise. I begin to march for the two of them, but Rancisis once again tries to strike at my unprotected back, which was the last straw for me. Whipping around, I bat his lightsaber away with a downwards slash, and then an upwards slash sends it flying out of his grip and into the chasm below.

Raising an arm, I clench my fist, catching the Jedi in a Force choke and begin crushing the life out of him. He gags and chokes, being lifted into the air and desperately clutches at his throat in a futile attempt to relieve himself of the pain, his tail thrashing around.

"No!" Windu yells in fury.

I spin around to block his and Kcaj's lightsabers with one arm, holding my blade horizontally. They attempted to push against me, but I still kept choking the life out of the Jedi, taking great satisfaction from the desperation, fear, and anger I could sense from them.

"Release him! Now!" he demands.

"As you wish," I reply coldly, mocking him.

With a final clench of my fist, I snap Oppo Rancisis's neck and let his corpse drop to the ground lifelessly, releasing him just as promised. Windu roars in fury and shoves my lightsaber upwards, kicking me in the chest and sending me stumbling to the ground, causing me to grunt in surprise. He and Kcaj then start to hammer away at me while I was on the ground, desperately keeping them at bay. A slash against one of my prosthetic forearms had me yelling in a rage, and thrusting my arm out I blew the two away from me, slamming them against the rocky wall.

Getting to my feet, I reach and arm out again I grab Kcaj with the Force, yanking him in my direction. He is unable to prevent himself from being impaled by my lightsaber, gasping in pain before dying, and I drop him carelessly on the ground. Windu is crouched on the ground, staring with wide, wild eyes at the two corpses of his fellow Jedi on the ground. He was one of the ones responsible for taking everything from me, and now I shall take everything from him.

"And then there were two," I remark in cold satisfaction.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

An Imperial shuttle boomed out of hyperspace above Naboo, and headed for the planets surface. Flying across the night sky it came to a landing at one of the private landing platforms, Vader's TIE Fighter sitting right beside it. A platoon of stormtroopers all stood at attention along the sides of the long pathway, not moving an inch as the shuttle opened up. Four Imperial Royal guards marched out of the shuttle in an orderly fashion to stand on either side of the exit ramp, waiting for the person they're assigned to protect.

Walking down the ramp calmly was the Emperor, and dark lord of the Sith himself, Darth Sidious. He carried a cane in his hand as he calmly walked down the ramp, although he did not need it one bit. Once he left the shuttle ramp and continued walking towards the Royal Palace, his Royal guards followed to walk on either side of him for his protection, although he did not need that either.

Approaching the Royal Palace of Theed, a pleased smirk was on his face as he contemplated all that he knew, and all that he could feel from this conflict. Already two of the Jedi were dead, which meant Lord Vader had already begun the hunt. However to defeat Mace Windu would prove to be a challenge for him, which is why he had decided to come as well. That, and to also have the personal pleasure of ending the life of that Jedi once and for all. However he could also sense another figure here: Jarik Shan.

The true prize is Mace Windu, but if he encounters Shan, then he will make sure to end him, for good.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

I jabbed my lightsaber into the stone wall, and began cutting out a large circle. The blue blade melted through the thick stone like butter, causing the stone to heat up to liquid hot levels where the blade touched. Finally I cut all the way around and turned off my lightsaber, shoving open the hole with my shoulder. We stepped through and continued on our way towards where we could sense the battle happening.

"So what have you been doing for all these years?" Shaak asks me. "You've been plastered all over the holonet."

I let out a mirthless chuckle. "Yeah, the Emperor hates me the most. I certainly haven't made it easy for him."

"That is impressive," she replies. "And you've been doing this all on your own?"

"Not really... I've helped to jumpstart the rebellion too, so there is that," I admit hesitantly.

"And, what of Ahsoka?"

I falter in my steps at her question, my hand drifting to her Padawan braid, which I always carry with me.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now," I respond quietly. "What about you?"

She gives me a worried look before responding. "I've been spending my exile on Felucia. Nothing too much of interest. When I came across Master Windu's message I decided to get myself involved once again."

"Huh," I remark dully.

We were silent for a long while, not really sure what to talk about. However I could sense Shaak's uncertainty and sense of guilt hovering around her, most of it focused on the thought of me and Ahsoka from what I could tell. Finally she lets out a sigh, and stops walking.

"Jarik... I would like to apologize," she says.

I stop walking and turn around with a confused expression. "For what?"

"For what happened to you and Ahsoka at the end of the Clone War," she explains. I falter in my gaze, glancing away uneasily as she continues. "Looking back, I can see that we didn't really give either of you a fair course of action."

"There were a lot of things like that," I respond quietly.

"I thought I was doing what was for the good of the Order, but hearing what you've been saying has me wondering about our decisions in the past," she admits.

"Well it happened a long time ago," I remind her. "Why bring it up now?"

"Is it wrong to offer an apology when you know you did something wrong? Even when that something was years ago?" she counters.

"I guess not," I sigh in reluctant agreement.

"I'd also like to give you something," she adds.

She pulls something out from under her cloak, and I widen my eyes in surprise upon recognizing what she was holding: Ahsoka's Akul-tooth headdress.

"How'd you get that?" I exclaim in bewilderment.

Shaak falters for a moment before responding. "I... had always hoped that Ahsoka would replace me on the council as a Jedi Master, being a fellow Togruta. Obviously that is impossible now, but perhaps it is better that she have it."

I stare at the headdress with a lump in my throat, moving to reach an arm out before pulling it back sadly.

"I can't..." I reply softly. "You should keep it. I don't think Ahsoka would accept it."

 _'Even if she could,'_ I add quietly to myself. I still couldn't bring myself to say that Ahsoka's gone, as that would only make things worse for me. My broken Force bond already aches enough as it does.

"It would remind her of the Jedi... and she hasn't considered herself one, since being expelled," I manage to explain.

Shaak looks at me sadly, surprise and a little let down by my rejection, but puts away the headdress anyways. With that out of the way, I raise my blue lightsaber to light up the area and continue down the dark corridor, headed for where we could sense the conflict occurring.

However I couldn't help but glance up with a frown, sensing something dark...

"How powerful is Vader, do you know? I'm unsure of how the fight between him and the others is going," Shaak questions.

Before I could answer, someone else did. We both whipped our heads around, horrified to see someone standing at the end of the dimly lit hall in front of us.

"My apprentice is quite powerful, I assure you. And so am I, for that matter."

We widen our eyes in alarm, sensing the dark side of the Force surging in power, all because of Darth Sidious standing right at the end of the hallway, in the flesh!

"Sidious?!" I whisper in shock.

"The Emperor..." Shaak gasps.

He cackles at us, raising his hands and glaring with gleaming yellow eyes.

"You should have considered the dangers of coming here, Jedi!" he exclaims.

With a gleeful yell, blue lightning erupts from his fingertips and streams forth down the tunnel towards us, crackling and exploding dangerously against the walls. We both pull our lightsabers out in front of us to block the lightning, grunting in exertion as we were slowly forced back along the ground. He lets up fairly quickly, but the power behind his attack was still immense, leaving us staggering for a moment.

We glance up to see Sidious calmly walking towards us, his hands curled before him while cackling lightly.

"Run!" I yell.

"I'm not complaining!" she replies anxiously.

We both run back down the corridor we came from, not about to take our chances with the Emperor himself. Strangely enough however he doesn't really give chase, but he does shoot a few more blasts of lightning in our direction periodically, which explode against he walls on either side of us. It was almost as if he believed he had all the time in the universe, and that chasing us was beneath him...

Turning around a corner, Shaak notices a stone pillar and swiftly sliced her lightsaber all the way through it. The stone pillar crumbles and collapses to the ground, halfway blocking the tunnel we just came from. We didn't stick around for a moment to see if that would work, and continued running as the sound of Sidious's laughter echoed around us.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Windu was a master of Vaapad and as such, Vader's emotions were only fueling the darkness that Windu incorporated into the lightsaber form, making him even stronger. And he was fiercely determined to defeat the traitorous Sith Lord, and he would not take any other scenario. He defeated Darth Sidious in battle for Cleve's sake, and he was not about to be beaten by his upstart _boy_!

With an enraged yell Windu gets into a saber lock with Vader, glaring at him, before shoving their lightsabers to the side. His purple blade slashes up and cuts Vader's mask, causing him to yell in pain. While Vader stumbles back, Windu then raises his foot and kicks him in the chest with all of his might.

The Sith Lord cries out in surprise and rage as he was forced back over the chasm to fall down into the darkness below, the gleaming red of his lightsaber disappearing quite quickly. He made to jump down and follow, before the sound of footsteps from behind had him whipping around in alarm, twirling his lightsaber readily.

"Hey hey, calm down Windu!" Jarik exclaims.

"Shan!" he growls, storming forwards with an accusatory finger. "This is all your doing!"

Jarik and Shaak both blink in surprise before the former crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at him in response.

"My doing? What is?" he asks.

Windu gestures to the two dead Jedi corpses, and Shaak gasps in horror and sadness. Jarik glances at them in surprise and regret, but then swiftly turns to glare at him.

"You're blaming me for this?!" he demands angrily.

"Your arrival led Vader here before we could prepare!" he accuses. "Your relationship with him got his attention!"

"Drawing Vader here was precisely the reason you came to Naboo in the first place you moron!" Jarik shouts in disbelief.

"When, we, were, _ready_!" Windu growls.

"Enough you two!" Shaak exclaims heatedly, fed up with the bickering. "We don't have time for this! Vader's not the only one we have to worry about now! The Emperor is here in these tunnels and is coming for us right now!"

"What?" Windu asks in alarm.

"Where is Vader?" Jarik questions.

"I took care of him, just as I planned," he replies triumphantly. "He's dead, having fallen down the abyss."

Jarik fumes, clenching his hands together irritably to control his anger before calming himself down.

"So let me get this straight: you kicked him down a deep hole—a guy who survived burning beside a lava river—and you think he's dead?!" he exclaims incredulously.

"Mace, how can you be sure?" Shaak asks.

"I've been down that hole before. He couldn't have survived a drop like that, especially with his physical limitations," he explains.

Jarik is about to retort at him before Shaak places a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Alright fine, we can discuss this later. But we have to leave before the Emperor find us again," she says.

"If he's here for us, then that gives us an opportunity," Windu announces.

"No," he shoots down immediately, knowing what he was implying. "Besting Vader is one thing: the Emperor is another matter entirely!"

"I've defeated him in combat before," he argues.

"When you were thrown out the window?" Jarik retorts.

"If it wasn't for the intervention of Skywalker, none of this would have ever happened!" Windu states.

"Well, unless you know how to defend against Sith sorcery, you're out of your league here. I don't think he brought a lightsaber this time," he replies firmly.

"Mace, we must at least come up with a strategy first, before we rush into things," Shaak reasons.

Windu stands silently, considering what they were saying with a displeased frown before nodding in reluctance agreement, deactivating his lightsaber.

"Very well," he states.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

After the tense argument between us back in the more open chamber, we started heading quietly down a few more corridors, keeping a look out for Sidious and stormtroopers; or in my case, Vader.

Although the Emperor's behavior right now had me confused and unsettled. Upon seeing me and Shaak-Ti, I would've thought he would immediately give chase in order to destroy us, making sure we would be unable to escape. But instead he just shot a few blasts of lightning, cackled at us, and hen basically let us go free. It doesn't make any sense to me at all.

"Does Palpatine have any guards with him?" Windu asks stiffly.

"No, but you shouldn't be concerned with that," I reply, hoping he'll take my advise. "He's capable of using Sith sorcery to shoot blue fire at insane levels."

"How do you know this?" he questions.

"It's complicated to explain," I admit, and he narrows his eyes at me. "But he can do it. I've seen it firsthand, personally."

"How such a powerful figure could have remained hidden under our very gaze for so long... it's still very hard to believe," Shaak says, unsettled.

"He was using the Sith shrine to hide himself," I state.

"The Sith shrine?" Windu asks, looking at me intensely.

I nod my head with a stern look. "Yeah. The Jedi Temple was actually built over it when it was first constructed. Sidious used that shrine to cloud our gaze, keeping us from sensing him."

"One Sith Lord and a single shrine could not hope to combat against the entire Jedi Order gathered in one spot," he says in disagreement.

"For thousands of years its energy had been leaking up into the Temple, so subtle that no one could ever notice it," I reply firmly. "Believe what you want, but those are the facts."

I turn my head forwards and keep walking, Windu walking stiffly in front of me. Shaak slowly came a stop however, looking uneasy, something we both take notice of.

"What is it?" Windu asks.

"We meet again Mace Windu... at last!" Sidious's voice suddenly growls gleefully.

We turn back forwards to see Sidious standing ablittle ways down the hallway, calmly approaching with slow steps and grinning fiercely. Windu whips out his lightsaber, Shaak and I following suit.

"Palpatine," he scowls.

"I am most impressed, to see you have survived your injuries," he remarks in a mixture of amusement and taunting.

"Jedi can withstand anything you Sith have to offer!" Windu declares, pointing his lightsaber forwards.

Sidious just chuckles in amusement, while I can't help but roll my eyes in annoyance at the answer. And he still thinks he isn't arrogant?

"Are you so sure Master Windu?" Sidious asks with a sickening gleam.

Sensing something, I suddenly widen my eyes in absolute horror and whip around just as Vader appears from behind Shaak, stabbing his lightsaber up through her gut. She gasps in pain, crumbling to the ground when Vader removes his lightsaber. Windu also whips around, widening his eyes in horror.

"Shaak-Ti!" he cries out.

Vader doesn't give us a moment to grieve however, as he was immediately on us. His breathing cane out in quick pants, and combining that with his two glowing yellow eyes contorted in rage meant he was severely pissed off.

He starts swinging his lightsaber at us, and I raise my blade to deflect his strikes while Windu tries to retaliate. The attack was so sudden however that Windu couldn't properly form his Vaapad form against Vader's fury yet, and we were slowly being driven back, all while Sidious just watched, calmly approaching.

Vader then reaches out and grabs me with the Force, causing me to grunt in alarm, before he slams me against the wall harshly. I groan in pain, slowly raising my head to see Vader and Windu continue to fight against each other in the standoff, and then look back over to Shaak-Ti. Glancing between them, I quickly make my choice and rush over to her, quickly checking her injuries.

"Shaak!" I say quietly, panicking as I observed the smoking hole in her gut.

"Jarik... please give it to... her..." she asks weakly, struggling to hold up the Akul headdress.

"You're not dying today!" I exclaim fiercely.

I close her hand back around the headdress and he start ripping out two bacta patches, applying them to her front and back where the wound was. She groans in pain, and then her eyes close much to my alarm. I check her pulse quickly, but so far it's still there, although weak. If she doesn't get proper aid soon then she is going to die for sure. Grunting, I carefully lifted up and onto my shoulders, turning around to face Windu.

"Mace!" I call out.

He blocks a lightsaber strike from Vader and then looks over at me. He glances back at Sidious, who continues to calmly approach, before facing forwards again. Scowling, he shoves past Vader and then rolls across the ground, dodging a swipe from Vader running for me. Sidious raises his arms and unleashes a powerful blast of Force lightning, which comes screaming at us.

We turn around the corner just in time to avoid it, and start running that way and heading for the exit as fast as we could go. Shaak groans again in pain as I stumble on a loose rock, and I carefully lower her to the ground again.

"Come on, stay awake!" I say furiously.

"How is she?" Windu demands stiffly.

"She needs a healing tank soon or else she's going to die. These bacta patches aren't enough," I tell him.

There were a few moments of silence as Windu glances between me, Shaak, and the tunnel back where Sidious and Vader were no doubt about to come from. I narrow my eyes at him in confusion as a flicker of emotions shoot across his face quickly, before an determined expression of acceptance crosses him.

"Go then. I'll hold them off," he orders.

"What?" I ask him in surprise.

"You heard me, get her out of here! Leave!" he exclaims.

"Well what about you?" I retort, finding myself surprised at the concern I felt.

"That doesn't matter," he states firmly, giving me a serious look. "Shan... you have to bring the Jedi Order back."

I blink at him in surprise. Where was this coming from?!

"The Jedi Order is all I care about... and I'm willing to do anything to see it survive," he declares.

We lock gazes with each other, and I find myself wanting to protest, but eventually I give him a reluctant nod of acceptance. Nodding back in satisfaction, he gives me one last look before turning around and running back towards the Sith.

I watch him go, stunned at his self-sacrificial act before shrugging it off, pulling Shaak back onto my shoulders. She was unconscious now, so I had to get her out of here quickly. With one last look down the tunnel, I began running away for the exit, pressing a button on my comlink to signal R5 to start ready for takeoff.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Sidious was waiting calmly, while Vader stood anxiously, confused and annoyed.

"Shouldn't we be giving chase Master?" he demands.

"Patience my friend. He will come back to us," Sidious replies calmly.

Sure enough, Mace Windu slowly revealed himself from around the corner of the tunnel, facing them sternly. A grin forms across Sidious's face.

"Welcome back Master Windu. How do the rest of your Jedi friends seem to be?" he questions.

"The Jedi Order will survive," he replies firmly, pulling out his purple lightsaber and pointing it at them. "But the Sith will not."

Sidious chuckles in amusement. "Even now you continue to deny reality. Your Order is dead."

"No. It will return," Mace replies confidently, smirking at them. "And Jarik Shan will help lead it back to its former glory."

Hearing this, Sidious frowns at Windu's obvious change of nature, not pleased at all.

"So you believe," he growls angrily in reply.

With a yell, Sidious thrusts out his fingers and sends lightning streaming forth int he direction of Windu. The Jedi Master swiftly raises his lightsaber to deflect it, grimacing from the effort, but begins moving forwards. Vader then lunges forwards to attack, but Mace backpedal to avoid bog him and the lightning, and then comes onto the attack.

He jumps in between Vader and Sidious and begins swinging his lightsaber. Vader blocks or deflects his strikes, attempt to retaliate with his own swings while Sidious avoids them with a frustrated growl, sending lightening streaming from his hands. Mace manages to bat away his lightning blasts while simultaneously blocking Vader, twirling between them. However Vader catches him in a blade lock, and Sidious waves an arm to send Mace flying back with a Force push.

Sidious shoots a heavy stream of lightning once again, but Mace raises his lightsaber to block it, striding forwards. Once Vader attempts to attack him, he then redirects the lightning from his blade and onto Vader with a twirl, causing the Sith Lord to yell in pain, his breath becoming labored. Another slash of the lightsaber has Vader's left forearm cut off, and the combined attack from Windu and Sidious, the latter unintentionally, has him sprawling to the ground.

With an enraged yell, Sidious shoots adds his second arm to the fray and blows Windu's lightsaber away from him. Windu quickly raises his arms and calls upon all of his power to block the lightning, using only the Force.

The two powerful warriors slowly edge closer to each other, with a frighteningly powerful stream of Force lightning crackling between their hands, before meeting face to face, inches from each other. Sidious was cackling, while Mace glared at him as intensely as possible, calling every ounce of energy he had left in the Force.

With one final yell, Mace let it explode outwards in a ball of white light and blue lightning, sensing all three present sprawling on their backs.

* * *

Vader wheezed, his breathing labored as he pushed himself back to his feet, approaching his master's side. There, he and Sidious both looked down at the smoking corpse of Mace Windu, who gave his last sacrificial effort for one final attempt to defeat the Sith.

Sidious was smoking as well from the explosion, a deep frown on his face.

"It is finished then my apprentice," he states.

Vader glances at him before looking back down at the still form of Mace Windu, irritated and full of hate.

"But now one last person fully stands in our way," Sidious declares. "Jarik Shan."

* * *

 _This chapter was intense! But Mace Windu got to pass on with an honorable death in his last moments. It was intense, but a little sad._

 _I feel like I might of nerfed Windu's power level but, I think I did alright._

 _Now the last survivors of the Jedi Council are Obi-Wan, Yoda, and if she survives her wounds, Shaak-Ti._

 _Thank you all for you continued support, it's awesome! :D_


	5. Ch 4 - Anger

_**Author's Note:** So there's been some Star Wars news that I just can't ignore... and it is unbelievable. So warning to you guys, but I'm not happy about it._

 _My rant will be at the bottom of the chapter if you're interested..._

* * *

 ** _Hyperspace; Currently Unknown Location_**

 **Jarik POV...**

While R5 was flying the ship through hyperspace, I was in the medical bay looking over Shaak-Ti, and her vital signs were only getting worse. She wasn't unsaveable yet, but each moment that passed kept stressing me out.

Once getting back to the Knight Hawk and ordering R5 to get us out of Naboo, while I took care of Shaak-Ti. I got her hooked up to a life support system that provided her with more oxygen, and reapplied better bacta patches from the supplies I had stored on the ship. However I wasn't a doctor, far from it, and there wasn't much else I could do besides send her my strength through the Force.

I remained sitting in a chair beside her as we traveled through hyperspace towards Atollon, mulling over what happened. I let out a shaky breath as I brought my hands to my head, greatly affected by the events that just took place.

"Oh Force..." I mutter quietly, not having much else to say.

Two more Jedi Masters were now dead. And Master Windu is most likely among them now, since not even he could stand against both Darth Vader and the Emperor at once. Nobody that I know of could fight both Sith Lords at the same time. And if I don't get Shaak-Ti to the rebels to be healed, then she'll soon join them. I can feel her life force fading. Slowly... but surely.

Rubbing my face, I looked up and glanced back at the old Jedi Master, watching as she breathed through her oxygen mask, occasionally grimacing in pain through her comatose state. It's a miracle that she's still alive, considering she was stabbed in the gut. Any higher and she would've been killed instantly for sure.

I carefully touched one of her long lekku, where a bruise had formed, one of many. Lekku are very sensitive and fragile, which makes it all the more dangerous when a Togruta or Twi'lek enters combat, particularly lightsaber combat. It's this reason that Ahsoka trained herself to be so agile with a lightsaber, and why Shaak-Ti is also a highly skilled combatant, despite not preferring battle.

"You've survives all this time..." I murmur. "Don't give up now."

I don't know if it's her words to me, her apology, or consideration of my advice that has me so worried for her. I definitely respected her more than most of the other Jedi, but I hardly knew her. Maybe... a more personal part of me feels protective over her simply because she's a Togruta as well, just like Ahsoka.

But I don't know.

My comlink then begins beeping, signaling an incoming message, and I let out another sigh before grabbing it. Accepting the message, a hologram of Mara appears, Zenna partly in frame behind her.

"Hello?" I greet tiredly.

 _"Hey Dad!"_ she say happily, before becoming a little confused. _"Where've you been off too recently?"_

"Well, it's a complicated story," I tell her, glancing at Shaak-Ti.

 _"Well nobody here is busy. No Dagur the Deranged, Alvin the Treacherous or Calder trying to attack Berk anymore,"_ she replies.

"Alright," I sigh, beginning to explain. "I first left not long after you to meet up with a new Fulcrum Agent, who expressed interest."

 _"Who was it?"_ she asks curiously.

"Oh you'll love this. Agent Kallus," I answer.

 _"That guy?!"_ she exclaims in bewilderment. _"I don't think I've personally met him, but he's, like, one of the Spectres most persistent enemies!"_

"Yeah well, after being marooned with Zeb on one of Geonosis's moons, he had a change of heart," I explain with a shrug. "I approved him, so now he's going to be a spy within the Empire's ranks for us."

 _"That's pretty cool,"_ she says. Zenna nudges her shoulder and she giggles, petting her dragon's neck before continuing. _"Well what else? No way that all of this time is because of that."_

I nod my head in confirmation, becoming more grim. "After I approved him for the agency, I came across a message from Naboo. It called all surviving Jedi to gather together to face the Sith."

She widens her eyes excitedly, but I'd trained her well enough to know that messages like that were often suspicious. _"And it was legit?"_

"It was. The message was sent by Mace Windu, one of the Jedi High Council," I confirm with a sigh.

 _"That's... that's awesome! Are you with them now? Are they going to join the Rebellion? Is Master Windu planning to help us?!"_ she asks eagerly.

"They're dead," I state bluntly.

She stops, blinking in surprise at my bluntness before her expression contorts to sadness and disbelief.

 _"Oh..."_ she says quietly. _"How?"_

"Windu thought to draw Vader there so that their combined might could defeat him, but they underestimated his power, and laid the price," I explain grimly. "Things only got worse once the Emperor arrived, and by that point two were already dead. Windu faces the Emperor and Vader alone so that I could escape."

 _"I can't believe that..."_ she says sadly, and I could tell she was upset enough that her eyes were a little watery. Zenna nudged her with a concerned croon, and she accepted it with a small smile. _"So that was essentially... all pointless?"_

"Not yet, if things work out," I correct her, getting her attention. "I managed to save one of the Jedi, Shaak-Ti."

 _"Really?"_ she asks hopefully.

"She was stabbed by Vader, so she needs serious medical help," I add grimly. "I'm already on my way to Atollon to try and get medical help for her, before it's too late."

 _"I hope she'll be alright,"_ Mara says worriedly. _"Mom once told me some stories about her; apparently she thinks that Master Ti has hopes of her taking her place."_

"She did..." I confirm softly with a nod.

 _"I wish I could come and see her but, don't exactly have a ship,"_ she admits with a helpless gesture. _"Her health is probably more important though."_

"Maybe sometime soon," I reassure her, and an idea pops into my head. "You know Mara, it just occurred to me that we've never invited Hiccup and his gang to the island."

Her eyes light up in interest. _"You're right! Can I do that?"_

"I don't see the harm in it," I tell her. "I'm sure they'd be interested to know about our lifestyle anyways. Especially Gothi and Hiccup for sure."

 _"Yeah yeah,"_ she says in agreement. _"I'll do that before you come back!"_

"Okay. Just make sure to warn them about the Caretakers," I advise.

 _"Oh yeah, they are of a completely different species,"_ she muses in agreement. _"Well, I'll see you later Dad!"_

"I'll you too kiddo," I tell her with a smile, and the transmission ends.

Having talked with Mara now, I swiftly delve back into silence as I continue staring at Shaak-Ti in concern. I seriously hope she manages to pull through this.

* * *

 _ **Ahch-To; Unknown Regions**_

 **Mara POV...**

Not long after talking to my dad, I quickly relayed the news to the others that they're welcome to come visit my home on Temple Island. As expected they were excited and really eager to hear about it, and Stoick and Gobber were interested in coming along as well. Even Gothi, who heard about it, was adamant on coming! Well, the more the merrier, and besides, Gothi is probably the most knowledgeable Berkian when it comes to Jedi.

Well, she is, although Hiccup would be a close second.

Now we were flying across the ocean on our dragons with me leading the way, headed for Temple Island. I was riding on Zenna of course, and the rest of the teens were riding heir own respective dragons. Stoick was riding on Toothless with Hiccup while Gobber went with the twins, although reluctantly, while Gothi traveled with Snotlout. The sight of the old woman sleeping during the flight while Snotlout continued to protest was amusing for all of us.

"How much further is it? I can't stand having this old sack of bones drooling on my neck!" Snotlout complains.

"Try riding with these muttonheads," Gobber grumbles in reply. The twins hadn't done anything too insane, although that's probably because Gobber made it _very clear_ what would happen if they did.

"Don't worry, we're not that far," I reassure them, doling my eyes.

"Ooohh this is so exciting! We're actually going to visit an ancient Jedi Temple!" Fishlegs squeals in excitement. "Imagine all of the mysteries we could learn, the architecture of the structures, the culture..."

"Uuggh, that's boring!" Tuffnut groans. "Why do we have to learn about some rocky house?"

"I want something to blow up!" Ruffnut adds.

"If you so much as damage a single stone block of our island I will personally send you to some Sith-forsaken torture chamber!" I exclaim, giving them a deadly glare. "And that's if my dad doesn't get his hands on you first!

"Or me for that matter," Stoick adds, glaring at them.

"Okay okay! Geez, relax. We weren't gonna do anything," Tuffnut replies with a groan, although I could sense that they took my threat seriously.

"What's it like on your island anyways?" Hiccup asks me.

"It's... I don't know. Tranquil, peaceful?" I offer with a shrug. "The landscape is kind of like Berk but you can just... feel the warmth of peace that the island gives off."

"I'm guessing that's through the Force?" Astrid comments.

"Yeah. I don't know if other people can feel it since we haven't had a non-Force sensitive here before," I admit, before remembering my dad's advice. "Although there is something I think I should warn oh about in advance.

"Like what?" Hiccup asks.

"The Island has a local tribe known as the Caretakers. They live on the other side, but they've maintained the structures for generations, ever since it was built," I explain.

"I don't see how that's a problem. I'd be happy to engage in some greetings with them, being a chief myself," Stoick says.

"I've never heard you mention them before," Hiccup adds.

"You have friends with them, and are they friends with dragons as well?" Astrid asks too.

"Well it's not exactly that simple," I admit sheepishly. "The caretakers... well... they aren't human."

"Wait, what?" Snotlout asks.

"You mean like Ahsoka?" Fishlegs asks before faltering, nervous at the mention.

"It's alright Fishlegs," I reassure him, glancing away sadly before continuing. "No, they're completely different. They're called Lanai, and... I guess you could describe them as pudgy animals, a mix between a fish and a reptile, but they stand on two feet at about three feet high."

There was silence as everyone stares at me in surprise, and I smile back sheepishly with a shrug. Hiccup recovers first.

"Well, I guess with a galaxy full of life there's, bound to be some differences..." he admits.

"Yeah, some strange ones," Gobber adds.

"Can we blow them up?" Tuffnut asks.

"NO!" we all yell in aggravation.

"Alright, geez," Ruffnut mutters in reply.

Not to much later the island came into view, and I started leading the group towards it. Everyone was getting excited to see the place, Fishlegs being the most vocal.

"Alright, follow me guys. I've got the landing spot," I tell them.

"You heard her gang," Hiccup adds.

I lead them all towards the Saddle, the grassy open area in between two of the large rocky mountains on the island. Zenna flaps her wings and comes in for a landing, taking a few steps forwards before chirping happily. I slip off of Zenna and pat her neck with a smile, turning towards the others as they also dismount.

Toothless looks around in interest, and I get the feeling that he was also reacting to the island's presence in the Force.

"Welcome to Temple Island," I tell them. "This part is what we've decided to call 'the Saddle.'"

"I guess it makes sense," Hiccup comments in agreement, looking around and nodding.

"I don't get it. I thought you said there was a Temple?" Tuffnut asks.

"There is, everything's spread around the island," I explain.

"At least I don't have to ride with the old lady anymore," Snotlout says in relief as he gets off of Hookfang, and the dragon snorts in response. Having woken up now however, Gothi slammed her staff on his head before dismounting herself.

"Ow!" he cries out in surprise.

"So, where first?" I ask them.

They all glance at each other questioningly for a moment, before Astrid steps forwards.

"I suppose we could visit your home area first," she decides.

"Okay, follow along then Berkians," I say with a grin, heading for the stone steps, Zenna walking beside me. "You're in Jedi territory now."

"Terrific," Gobber comments.

The dragons follow along with the rest of us as I lead the group down the steps, following the stone pathway towards the house. They were all looking around to take in the sights, while Fishlegs was more interested in the stone pathways.

"While smaller than Berk, I have to say this island is quite the beauty," Stoick remarks.

"Yup. One of my most favorite places," I reply in agreement.

"The structure of this pathway is fascinatingly elaborate, and the stones are so well-kept!" he mutters to himself, and then looks up at me. "How have they not crumbled yet if they're thousands of years old?"

"Like I said, the Caretakers have kept up their work for all this time," I explain. "They were here when the Prime Jedi first arrived, and have devoted themselves to the Jedi ever since."

"Well, can't say you can get more devoted than that," Gobber remarks. "They've done pretty well too."

A squawk nearby gets the others attention, and they look over to spot a few Porgs chirping and interacting with each other, fluffing their wings from where they were perched on a rock.

"What kind of bird is that?" Hiccup asks.

"Porgs. They're native to the island," I reply.

"Fascinating..." Fishlegs murmurs, writing down in a small notebook that I just noticed he had out.

Toothless and Stormfly move forwards to sniff at them and the Porgs chirp warily, fluttering their wings, when a Terrible Terror suddenly bursts out of nowhere and squawks in the middle of the group of Porgs. They all scatter in a panic, flying far away while the Terror chirps happily, flying off itself.

"Ah, little nuisances they are," Stoick says in exasperation.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both snicker at the scene of the frightened Porgs, while Fishlegs groaned in disappointment. We continue onwards, spotting the Jedi village in sight not much further away.

"Just a friendly reminder again to not, break anything?" I tell them.

"That means you three," Astrid adds, narrowing her eyes at Snotlout and the twins.

"You really think I'm like these two muttonheads?!" Snotlout protests, while the twins were indifferent.

"Sometimes," I comment, and he groans irritably.

I keep a careful eye on the group as we enter the Jedi village, making sure that no one accidentally breaks something, especially the dragons. Thankfully, Zenna decided the shepard them towards a more open area so they weren't as cramped, and wouldn't accidentally break something. Everyone looked around at the stone huts with intrigue, except for the twins of course.

"Welcome to the Jedi village," I tell them.

"So you live here?" Hiccup asks.

"Yup. My hut is up there, and this one over here is my dad's," I explain, pointing at the huts respectively.

"Seems kinda lame," Snotlout comments in disinterest.

"We've got our stuff all set up inside, so it's a lot more usable than it looks," I say, pointing towards the larger hut. "We do our Fulcrum work up in that one. Got computers set up and everything."

"That's neat," Astrid remarks.

"I would show you but, no offense you probably wouldn't understand it. And..." I trail off, glancing at the troublemakers.

"That's understandable," Stoick reassures me.

Gothi looks around with interest, examining all of the structures while Fishlegs was of course even more intrigued, approaching all the huts and touching them, doing whatever, all while taking notes in his notebook. I allowed everyone time to take in the area, watching as they looked around in interest. I then sensed someone else approaching and widened my eyes briefly.

 _'Oh boy,'_ I thought to myself.

The sound of shifting rocks got everyones attention, and they all looked over, widening their eyes in shock as Alcida-Auka was pushing a wheelbarrow of tools through the village. She glanced over and stopped in surprise, setting the cart on the ground.

"Ah!" she yelps, adding a few surprised words in her native language.

"Oh hey Alcida!" I call out, quickly rushing over to her side.

"Mara," she greets back in basic, her accent heavy. "I didn't know we had visitors."

"Just brought them over a few minutes ago," I explain, giving said visitors a cautious glance. "They're friends from Berk."

"Well that's nice," she comments.

Fishlegs dropped his notebook with wide eyes, prompting me to make introductions.

"Okay, guys, this is Alcida," I introduce sheepishly, and she bows formally in response. "Her mother is the matron of the Caretakers."

"...oh right. Uhh, I'm Stoick- Stoick the Vast," Stoick stammers out, pulling himself together. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Hiccup..." Hiccup adds, offering a timid wave.

Alcida takes in their responses with a frown, looking up at me in concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, you're fine," I quickly reassure her, lowering my voice. "They've just never met someone who wasn't human anymore, aside from... y'know."

She nods in understanding, glancing back at the others. "Oh, ok."

Gothi however does come forwards with a small smile, offering her own bow. I could sense that Alcida was impressed.

"At least someone has a good sense of formality," she comments happily, moving to pick up her cart. "Well, I best be off..."

Alcida suddenly stops upon noticing something, and narrows her eyes. I look over to see Tuffnut and Ruffnut both fiddling with a piece of stone beside one of the huts, accidentally breaking off a small piece. I grimace, knowing that they just invoked the young Caretaker's wrath.

"Oi!" she exclaims.

The twins glance over in surprise as Alcida rushes over like a bullet, launching into a tirade of frustration in her own native language. She snatched the broken piece from them and starts yelling at the two, gesturing between the piece and them furiously before shoving them away.

I couldn't help but hold a hand to my mouth to cover my amused laugh. The twins were so startled and confused, that they quickly backed away from her and the stone hut. Around me, some of the others were holding back their laughter, especially Astrid, although Gothi and Stoick weren't as amused.

Alcida lets out a huff, marching back towards the cart and carefully placing the piece into it. Muttering to herself, she picks the cart off and marches away to continue her day.

"Uhh... What was that?!" Ruffnut questions warily.

"A better question would be why you were messing with something, when you were clearly told not to?" Stoick demands.

"What? It's not that bad, this stuff is old anyways!" Tuffnut says defensively.

Gothi walks over and whacks them both atop the head with her staff, shaking her head irritably in disapproval. They both wince and rub their heads in response.

"Not the best move," Gobber deadpans.

"How about, you make contact with anything else besides the ground and your feet?" I suggest.

"Ugh, fine," Ruffnut grumbles.

* * *

 _ **Rebel Base; Atollon**_

 **Jarik POV...**

The moment the ship landed on the landing platforms of the Rebel base, I had rushed to the exit ramp with Shaak-Ti held in my arms, while R5 opened it up for me. I immediately rushed out of the ship at a swift pace, being greeted not long after by Boil, who approached me with a grin. rex and the rest of the Ghost crew were nearby, mulling over a holotable.

"Jarik! Good to see you, although this is a little unex..." Boil greets before stopping in surprise with wide eyes. "What in sith-split?"

"Where's the medical bay?" I ask firmly.

"Right this way sir," he replies, immediately getting into soldier mode. He turns around a leads me in the direction of the medical bay, a few other rebels now taking notice of the situation with surprised looks.

"I need someone operating the bacta tanks now!" he calls out with an order, and a small group rush out to do so.

The Spectres have now taken notice of me, and quickly approach with wide eyes. The group consisted of Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Kanan, Rex, and Commander Sato. Ezra was a little bit further back, but jogging to catch up.

"What happened?" Hera immediately asks urgently.

"And who is this?" Sato questions.

"No time, she needs a tank urgently," I reply swiftly, stomping after the rebel doctors.

They lead us through the base and more towards the other side, where we enter a makeshift medical bay, set apart with the heavy drapes cutting off the large area, where several cots and bacta tanks were set up. As they gestured for me to lay Shaak-Ti on the cot, Rex widened his eyes with a shocked gasp upon recognizing who it was.

"What's going on?" Ezra asks, having caught up to us.

I take a step back and allow the doctors to examine her, and they quickly move about to do so before one of them looks up at us.

"She's in a comatose state with a stab wound in her abdomen, and her life is fading," he reports. "We need to get her into a bacta tank."

"Do it," I order him, and he nods.

Kanan was frowning as he tried sensing what was going on, but a few moments later I could also sense his shock and recognition, gasping himself.

"Master Shaak-Ti?" he breathes out.

"Wait, this is a Jedi?" Sabine asks in surprise.

The doctors start to shoo us out as they prepare Shaak for the tank, getting it turned in and removing her off the spare clothing that she couldn't wear while in it, applying an oxygen mask to her face so that she could breathe in the liquid. We depart at their insistence, but not before I glance at her in concern one more time. Once out of the medical bay, everyone turned to me with urgent questions on their faces, and Chopper was now rolling into the scene, R5 not far behind.

"Jarik, is that really Master Shaak-Ti?" Kanan asks me.

"It is her," I confirm.

"Are you serious?" Ezra asks in bewilderment. "What happened to her?"

"Where'd you find her too?" Boil asks.

"Guys, calm down, I answer your questions," I interrupt quickly.

"Of course. It isn't everyday that you find another Jedi after all," Sato says.

"Not too mention such a highly respected Master at that," Kanan adds. "How did you find her?"

Finding a crate to sit down on, I let out a sigh as I start to explain the story. "About a day ago, I discovered a message that was sent out, calling for all surviving Jedi to rendezvous together."

"Was it a trap?" Hera asks.

"Obviously not, considering..." Ezra trails off, gesturing towards the medical bay. I raise an eyebrow at his tense attitude before continuing.

"He's right, it wasn't a fake. The message called for all of us to meet up on the planet Naboo," I tell them.

"The Emperor's homeworld?" Sabine asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Seems like a shoddy place to meet up with someone," Zeb adds in agreement.

"I thought so too, but I followed the signal so that if it was a fake, I could dismantle it. You've already encountered traps like that first hand," I remind them, and they all nod, remembering their first encounter with the Grand Inquisitor. "When I arrived, I found out that the message was sent by none other... than Mace Windu himself."

Everybody widened their eyes with gasps of shock, Boil and Rex looking at each other.

"Master Windu's alive?!" Kanan exclaims excitedly.

"How many other Jedi were there?" Hera asks.

"...and why aren't they here now?" Rex questions warily, getting everyone else's attention.

"Windu and the others that followed him there... they're dead now," I explain bluntly with a grim look. "Shaak-Ti and I were the only ones to escape, and at great cost."

The mood of everyone is immediately diminished, especially Kanan's, for reasons I could understand perfectly. A group of Jedi shows up, led by one of the most powerful Jedi ever in recent history, only to be discovered dead right after.

"How... what happened?" he asks quietly.

"Vader," I reveal with another sigh.

There were a few muttered curses flying around, and I was a little concerned by how Ezra's anger suddenly swelled at the mention, rising to dangerous levels.

"So Vader got there first," Hera deduces with a sigh.

"It wasn't just him. The Emperor himself decided to take matters into his own hands this time," I add, and they look up in shock.

"The Emperor?!" Sato asks in disbelief.

"Mace Windu was a very high target for him, probably greater than me. The only reason I'm here now is that he was focused on Mace this time, not on me," I explain.

"How powerful is the Emperor?" Ezra asks.

"Far beyond any of us. I have no doubt that he could swat you, Kanan and I like flies," I instantly tell him. "Facing him is near suicide. Even Master Yoda was unable to defeat him in battle."

"I still can't believe that he was able to hide himself as the Chancellor, all that time," Rex mutters bitterly.

"Palpatine's plan was centuries in the making. The fall of the Order was inevitable the moment he became the Chancellor," I tell him. "Some of that blame falls on the Jedi too, since we were unable to see it properly."

"How is that the fault of the Jedi?" Ezra asks with a frown.

"The Order became to prideful in its power, and there's a multitude of reasons attributing to why they failed to locate him in time."

"Are you sure that's the case?" Kanan asks a little doubtfully.

"It is. But I'm not currently interested in explaining why the Jedi are partly at fault for the rise of the Sith," I say in finality, exhausted.

"I can't believe you're blaming the Jedi," Ezra scoffs, crossing his arms.

I narrow my eyes at him with thin lips, and some of the others even glance at him in a small amount of surprise, and Kanan frowns in disapproval. "Ezra..."

"What?" he snaps. "That's what he's saying!"

"Whatever the reason for the rise of the Empire doesn't matter, it's done," Hera interrupts firmly.

"Wait- what about Mara?" Boil realizes in alarm.

"She's fine, she's fine," I interrupt before they could get any ideas. "She's still back on... well, she wasn't with me on that mission."

"Thank the Force for that," he sighs in relief.

"Back where?" Sabine asks in confusion.

"Not important," I reply, leaving no room for argument. She frowns in annoyance, but doesn't press further.

"So what happens now with Master Ti being here?" Kanan asks.

"I don't know yet. I brought her here because I don't have the proper medical tools," I admit with a sigh. "If she survives her injuries, then I would imagine that be left up to her. She's been in exile on Felucia for some time now, and only came out at the call of Mace."

"Let's hope she pulls through then. If she wants to stay, she'd be an invaluable ally," Hera says.

"Indeed," Sato adds in agreement.

"There's one more thing you need to know," I tell them. "I recently interviewed someone who wished to be a part of the intelligence network. He's going to be a new Fulcrum Agent that'll send intel here on Atollon."

"And the name of this agent?" Sato asks.

"It's better if he remains anonymous," I advise.

"Why?" Ezra demands.

"Because, if he's compromised, the consequences will be extremely severe for him," I explain firmly, narrowing my eyes at him, "He's an undercover agent, so that's all you need to know."

"It's probably for the best," Rex adds in agreement. "If he's positioned within the Empire's ranks, then it'd be best to make sure he remains undetected."

"How do you know this isn't a trick, or that he won't turn sell us out?" Ezra questions with a frown, irritated. I just barely keep myself from staring at him in completely bewilderment, not too pleased with his attitude.

"Excuse me, who created the Fulcrum Agency again?" I remind him in annoyance.

"That doesn't mean anything!" he retorts... he actually retorts at me!

"Ezra!" Hera scolds. "What has gotten into you?"

"Am I wrong to be suspicious of someone that might betray us?" he demands. "Whether it's purposeful or not?"

"If Jarik can confirm the agent's allegiance, then I'm all for it," Boil replies, also frowning.

"But where's the proof?" he shoots back challengingly.

"When you receive your first Fulcrum transmission," I state firmly, before tossing a small datachip to Sabine. "Here's the frequency he'll be using."

"I'll plug it in then," she says after a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks for letting us know about this," Hera says.

"It's no trouble," I tell her, rubbing my face before standing up. "I've got places to be so I can't stay longer, but I wish you all luck."

"We'll do everything we can to make sure Master Ti will be alright," Kanan assures me.

"That's good to hear," I say in response, heading out.

"So you're just gonna leave now?" Ezra suddenly questions, making me stop and glance at him. "You've been unreachable for the last eight months, and as soon as you reappear you just leave again?"

"Uh, he sends us Fulcrum intel," Zeb points out.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" he snaps in reply. "I'm starting to think that you just don't care!"

"I don't care?" I ask slowly, glancing back at him.

"Ezra-" Kanan starts to say.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Ezra exclaims, stepping in my direction. "You bring a wounded Jedi to us and don't even have the decency to wait and make sure she'll be alright! You don't seem to care about the Jedi Order at all, and you obviously don't seem to care about us in the rebellion either!"

"This has gone on far enough Ezra!" Hera fumes.

"Besides that, you didn't trust us to know about your ancestor being a Sith Lord either! In fact, you don't trust us or care about anything at all!" he accuses angrily, the rage swelling within him. I was slowly becoming angry with what he was saying as well, trying desperately to keep it reeled in.

"You seem to be quite misguided if you think that Ezra," I state coldly.

Everyone was tensing up, becoming wary of what could happen upon hearing the cold tone in my voice.

"Misguided?" he asks with a mocking chuckle. "No, I see things a lot more clearly than you do! But the worst thing of all, is that you don't seem to even care about Ahsoka!"

There were shocked gasps from the group, and my blood freezes in anger, my fist clenching as I continued glaring forwards, my back still turned to them.

"Ezra!" Kanan exclaims in disbelief.

"Let him continue. Let's hear what he has to say for himself," I say with cold, deadly calm in my voice.

"Oh I certainly can _Jarik_ ," he spits with venom. "You could've saved Ahsoka back on Malachor, but you just stood there and watched! You prevented Mara from trying to go from her, doing absolutely nothing while Vader was marching for her! You may think you've suffered, but so have I! I lost my parents to this Empire, lost my home, forced to live on the streets in fear! What have you ever lost in your perfect life before the Empire? Nothing! You don't care for anyone, or Ahsoka!"

As he continued talking, my rage was slowly building inside of me to the point where I could barely contain it. This... this little... absolute, brat!

"You never cared about us, about the rebellion, the Jedi, about Mara, or about Ahsoka" he accuses hatefully. "AT ALL!"

That did it.

Unleashing a roar of outraged fury I whip around and slash my arm through the air, grabbing Ezra with the Force and slamming him harshly against the wall. He cries out in pain from the impact while I storm forwards, my blue lightsaber snapping to life with a sharp, furious hiss. A few of the others moved forwards to try and get between me and him, but I couldn't make them out through the red clouding my vision and just blew them away with the Force. I reach down with my prosthetic arm and grab Ezra by the shirt before slamming him against the wall, feet clear off the ground, and held my lightsaber to his neck.

"You think I don't care?" I hiss at him, taking some delight in the fear I could see in his eyes. "You think I've had a perfect life? You think you've suffered more than me?!"

"Jarik, wait!" someone cries out placatingly, but I shove them away with another Force push.

"You can't even imagine the pain I've been through," I say with cold fury. "What you've gone through, I have as well on a higher level! I was only a baby when Darth Maul killed my parents, leaving me an orphan! I've gone through horrors from the Clone War that you couldn't dream of in your worst nightmares! I went through horrible loss when Ahsoka was expelled by the Jedi for a crime she didn't do, when the Republic fell into the hands of Darth Sidious! I felt agonizing pain when my Force bond with Ahsoka was shattered!"

Ezra was grabbing at my arm in a panic to try and free himself, but I was firm and kept him up, my lightsaber held closer at his throat.

"You have no right to question my trust when you devoted all of yours to Maul! You were practically worshipping him that day, too blind and naive to see he was using you for his own gain!" I growl at him furiously. "And you most definitely have no right to question my love for Ahsoka. You don't deserve to even speak of her!"

"Please, just stop this!" someone else cries out.

I glare furiously into Ezra's eyes with my golden ones, delighted in how he gazed at me with such terror, yet also repulsed by it. With a final growl I whipped around and threw Ezra to the ground, storming away and deactivating my lightsaber.

"Come on R5," I snap, stomping back to the Knight Hawk and leaving this place behind.

R5 gave a long, nervous beep as he slowly followed after me, passing by Ezra along the way, who was groaning in pain and glancing back up at my retreating form fearfully. My eyes don't change from gold back to their normal color for some time after that.

That boy has absolutely no right to say what he did.

* * *

 _Oh geez... and you thought Jarik was pissed off when Maul showed up on Malachor. Ezra just did the unthinkable, no doubt due to the Sith holocron's influence. Some guesses on who 'The Presence' is? :3_

 _On a brighter note, Mara got the Vikings to finally visit their island, yay! :D_

* * *

 **WARNING: RANT INCOMING!**

 _Alright so practically everyone has loved_ Vader: Shards of the Past _by Star Wars Theory correct? In agreement with Lucasfilms he isn't allowed to monetize it, since it's not his property, which we can all understand and have accepted._

 _However... now after all the success this video has made, Disney has just made a copyright claim on the fan film. It's not taken down or anything, but what this means is that the fan film is making money. The catch?_

 _ALL OF THAT MONEY IS GOING TO FREAKING DISNEY!_

 _None of the money being made on that video is going to Star Wars Theory, he still doesn't get a single penny from it. But now Disney is making money off of something they don't even own! Yes, Disney owns Lucasfilms and thereford Star Wars, But they never created this fan film! Everything done in that film is original and made exclusively by Star Wars Theory and his team! The only thing that doesn't belong to him are the characters, but that isn't even the issue._

 _You see, Disney made a claim on the music/soundtrack used for the film, which is absolutely retarded. The music is based on John Williams's original themes yes, but Star Wars Theory had hired a composer to create the soundtrack solely for the film! It is all original recording!_

 _What makes it even worse is that this is a manual claim, which means it wasn't done by YouTube's algorithms because it sounded similar. No, someone manually made the claim themself, on music they didn't even compose!_

 _This past year ever since The Last Jedi fiasco I haven't liked the direction Star Wars has been taken, aside from our man Dave Filoni. I've watched channels like Geeks Gamers, having gotten my Star Wars (and other entertainment media) news from them. But of all the crap that has happened to Star Wars this year, nothing has really upset me too badly._

 _But this... this has me mad._

 _Disney is basically admitting that this fan film is better than the stuff they put out with a move like this, considering they've been losing so much money with Star Wars._


	6. Ch 5 - From Crystal to Lifeblood

_Today (January 19, 2019) marks the One Year anniversary of the Shaniverse! I can't believe it has already been a year since I first started this series! Thank you guys so much for the support you've all shown! :D_

* * *

 _Just learned earlier that the copyright claim on SWT's_ "Vader" _has been removed! By none other than Lucasfilms! I'm glad they decided to step in and put a stop to the unfair copyright, considering they're the ones who set the terms with SWT in the first place, not Disney. They're finally doing the right thing, so I can only hope that they don't continue the year the way they did in 2018, and actually start respecting the fans and Star Wars now._

 _Don't screw up Disney! :O_

* * *

 ** _Temple Island; Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

It's been almost a week since I left Shaak-Ti in the care of the rebels, probably around five days, and I've been brooding back on the island ever since, still feeling flickers of rage every no and then from what Ezra dared to tell me. Mara had immediately noticed my anger upon my return, and when she couldn't get answers out of me, turned to R5. Needless to say, she was also upset with what Ezra did, which will most definitely put a strain on their friendship, that's for sure. How the rest of Phoenix Squadron feels about Ezra I don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care.

So I was currently sitting at the desk in me and... _my_ , hut, mulling over current issues involving rebel intelligence. This was mostly to try and give me something to do and not think about Ezra's words, which would only drive me deeper into a rage. Recently I've been surveying Kallus's progress, unbeknownst to him of course, and so far he seemed to be doing okay. He's been using his skills as an ISB agent to great success in keeping himself hidden whenever he does the more secretive side of his work.

How he's been doing it so far is very smart; taking only small bits of data at a time and not rushing into things. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of the best students of, Colonel Yularen. Knowing he's firmly aligned with the Empire is a little depressing, but I never interacted with him too much so I don't consider it a big deal.

I've also been keeping tabs on a younger rebel agent, Cassian Andor, who Bail recommended. He's quick-witted and a little cold from what I could gain of his profile, and once fought for the Separatists when he was only a small child. However he's proven his worth with the rebellion, and even managed to repgram an Imperial droid named K-2SO, which is an impressive feat. When I get to it, I do think Cassian would be a good addition to the Fulcrum Agency, and rebel intelligence.

"How things have changed these days..." I mutter to myself quietly.

I haven't received any word about Shaak-Ti's condition yet, but while worrisome that also means she hasn't died either. I can only hope she manages to pull through, since I could use some advice from a Jedi Master. Obi-Wan and Yoda are not available, mainly because it's too risky, and don't wish to involve themselves in the fight unless they are truly needed, so I won't pressure them.

A stray file on the side of the computer screen catches my attention, and I pull it up to see the things I've recorded down for Elita-One.

"Huh..." I mutter to myself, mulling over her current state.

She's been trapped in some sort of coma, what I believe is called stasis, for six thousand years. From what I know, Cybertronians run on energon, or kyber crystals, by converting it into a liquid state. I can only imagine she's still in a coma because she's severely low on it, aside from being trapped in the clear, crystallized wall.

"How am I supposed to turn those crystals into a liquid?" I scoff in frustration.

Are they melted down in hot temperatures, like how rock becomes molten rock, and into magma?

"Maybe I could melt them down with my lightsaber," I mutter sarcastically.

I then freeze in place, thinking hard about the idea, and whether or not it would work. It probably won't, but it is worth a try.

"And we still have the massive kyber crystal Mara helped recover..." I recall quietly.

After that crystal's retrieval, me and Ahsoka has it secured here on Ahch-To, out of the Empire's reach. Kyber crystals work by providing near limitless energy to lightsabers, or any other machine repurposed for it. If I could figure out a way to connect that energy to Elita...

I let out a tired sigh, rubbing my head. "Oh I hope this works."

Grabbing my comlink I activate it to call Mara, and her voice filters through.

 _"Hey Dad, what's up?"_ she asks curiously.

"You know how underneath the island Elita-One is trapped in stasis?" I ask her.

 _"Yeah, what about it?"_

"I think I may have an idea of how free her," I tell her.

* * *

"So, how are we gonna dig her out of this?" Mara asks me. "I'd imagine we'd need a large drill."

We were standing beside each other in the cavern at the end of the crystal caves, looking up at the crystallized wall containing Elita-One. Seeing her frozen reminded me a little bit of when I was frozen in carbonate for the Citadel Rescue back in the Clone War, only this was a bit different. The large blue energon crystals around us continued to give off their light humming and blue glow.

"Most likely," I reply in agreement. "However I was thinking we could start off by using our lightsabers."

She raises an eyebrow at me in confusion. "Uhh, no offense Dad but I don't think our lightsabers are big enough for that."

"I know, but we'll at least carve out the outline for where we'll have to dig her out," I explain.

"And what about powering her?"

"Well, she needs energon, and we luckily have plenty of it," I say, gesturing around at all of the crystals before sighing. "What we don't have is a way to change it to a liquid state."

"Alright, So we need to melt it down then," she deduces. "Could our lightsabers work? They turn everything else molten."

"I don't know," I admit. "Kyber crystals are already combustible if handled wrongly, so I'd imagine pure energon would be even more so."

I shrug helplessly in response. "We'd have to test it with small bits first, and not in here if they are."

"Guess that makes sense," she sighs in agreement.

Looking up at Elita, we pull out our lightsabers and activate the blue and purple blades, stepping forwards. We move towards her left foot and then plunge our sabers into the wall on either side of it. The blades manage to reach up to about half of her foot, and we begin to slowly carve out an outline in the rock. We cut our lightsabers slowly through the crystallized rock, the plasma melting through the stone and causing it to bulge out in orange molten flurries.

We connect our lines at the bottom of her foot underneath, pulling our lightsabers out at the same time. Glancing at each other, we look back up at Elita and start cutting more outline for her, jabbing our lightsabers into the wall. This will take a long time for sure.

Not to mention we'll need something to help us reach up higher.

*:*:*

It must've taken us a little less than two hours to complete an outline of Elita with our lightsabers, so by the end of it we were exhausted. Mara had brought Zenna in so that we could reach up to the higher places, where she would flap her wings to hover in place.

The end result was a clear outline around the frozen Autobot, the molten rock having cooled down to a black color. We stood back and observed the wall, breathing heavily from the effort it took us to accomplish this. Zenna crooned at us and nudged Mara, prompting her to pet her head in response.

"That was irritatingly hard," Mara exhales. "Is it gonna even mean anything, since she's still stuck in there?"

"Well we now have something to work off of, I remind her. "We'll have to acquire a drill of some sort in order to dig deeper, but this will make it easier to do that."

"If you say so," she replies reluctantly, but follows along with my logic. "What about the crystals?"

I glance around at all of the energon crystals in the cave, looking for a much smaller one stuck somewhere. Zenna was chirping curiously, sniffing at the wall and eyeing Elita's figure with confusion and wariness. Sometimes she'd also draw her gaze towards the energon crystals, probably due to her connection with the Force.

Kyber crystals share a connection with the Force, and they evolved from energon, so it only makes sense that the original stuff would do so as well.

Spotting a cluster of small crystals about the size of my hand each, I move up to them among the wall. Inspecting them for a moment, I grasp one crystal in my left hand and then give it a fierce yank. It stays in place for a moment, but the second yank has the entire crystal snapping completely off of the wall. The lack of crystal shards in the break, the cracked pieces only being the rock it was attached to, make me realize just how tough these crystals are. Much harder than most minerals for sure.

"Now, we figure out how to liquify these things," I tell her.

"Would it be easier to cut them from the wall?" she asks.

"Combustible, remember? We don't know what will happen," I remind her.

"Oh, right," she recalls sheepishly.

I toss her the first crystal and she swiftly catches it. Satisfied, I start ripping out a few more small crystals from the wall, tossing them to her each time, and she catches them in her arms. In total, we retrieved six of the energon crystals, and I take half from her.

"Let's do this up on the surface. I'd be pissed if we fought against Sith Lords, only to die because of an accidental explosion," I remark.

"Yeah, that would be pretty stupid," she replies in agreement.

* * *

Once we had gotten back to the surface and out of the caves, we set up our testing area in the Saddle, where the area was perfectly clear and wouldn't break anything important if the crystals did explode. Thanks to Zenna we were able to get there much quicker than if we were to walk.

I used my lightsaber to cut a short rock pillar that was sticking up from the ground, and then sliced both sides flat to form a flat table. I guess in a way it was kind of like the stone Toothless sleeps on, but thicker and more rough, just to use as a testing table. I set the flat rock in the middle of the field, and Mara took one of the crystals from Zenna's saddle, placing it in the middle of the rock slab.

"Alright, test one, with a lightsaber," I state with some level of exasperation, gesturing for Mara to back away. "You should probably move back."

"You're crazy Dad," she comments, crossing her arms.

"So I've been told," I reply with a wry grin.

Nevertheless Mara does as I asked, pulling Zenna to back up with her, and the dragon chirps questioningly

Facing the crystal, I pull out my blue lightsaber and hold it in my left hand as extra caution so that I don't lose another one. Crouching low, tense incase I need to run, I stretch my left arm out and point the blue lightsaber blade forwards, directing it towards the humming blue energon crystal. With the blade hovering over it, I carefully let it descend and begin slicing into the crystal.

The plasma blade began digging into the energon, slowly cutting through it with a small amount of resistance. It began glowing brightly in response, the areas contacting the lightsaber beginning to turn molten. Things seemed to be going well, although I had no idea if it was actually liquifying it, before I widened my eyes in alarm.

Sensing what was about to happen, I swiftly yanked my lightsaber back and leapt as far away as I could with a yelp, moments before the crystal erupted. It explodes outwards in a burst of blue fire, about the size of a thermal detonator explosion. I hit the dirt with a grunt and skid for a moment, looking back to see the remains of the energon crystal scattered everywhere, now charcoal black instead of a glowing blue.

"You alright Dad?" Mara asks in concern, and Zenna lets out a startled squawk.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reassure her, getting back to my feet and brushing myself off.

"Okay," she replies in relief. "Guess it's a good idea we didn't use our lightsabers to cut them from the wall then huh?"

"Without a doubt," I nod in agreement.

*:*:*

The next for tests that we tried in order to liquify the energon from its crystallized form and into a liquid were met with nothing but failure. We tried using a power torch, laser drill, a portable furnace, even a transfer of intense heat energy from one of our spare generators, and all of them resulted in the same thing. A fiery blue explosion of energon.

I skidded across the ground as the most recent test with the generators blew up in my face, literally. I looked back up at the remains of the crystal and generator, groaning irritably.

"Waste of a good generator," I grumble.

"You think there might be some ideas on the holonet somewhere?" Mara suggests.

"Maybe, but no one's ever dealt with energon crystals before, and I'm not enough of a scientist to figure it out logically," I admit with a sigh.

"Kyber crystals are similar though," she points out.

"They are, but kyber crystals don't count, since while combustible they can still be melted through conventional means. Unlike the 'robotic-life-juice' here," I state, gesturing at the broken crystal.

She snorts in response at the nickname, but nods in understanding of what I was saying. Getting back up with a sigh, I head over to her and Zenna and reach into the saddle bag and retrieve the final energon crystal. I was about to head back over to perform the last theory we had so far, when Mara spots something with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, Dad?" she says.

"What?" I ask her.

She raises an arm and uses the Force to retrieve one of the charred and broken crystal shards. She holds it in her hands with an analytical gaze before holding it out for me to look at.

"Look at this," she says. "See the way the crystal is shaped?"

I take the crystal from her hands and hold it up with narrowed eyes, analyzing it. I take notice of how the angles and shapes are position, and holding it up towards the sky, the sunlight accentuates the features even more prominently. The angle in this part of the crystal was pointing outwards on one side... as if the other was the interior...

"I think the outside of the crystal is actually like some sort of storage container thing," she explains eagerly, and I widen my eyes in realization. "Like it's hollow!"

"You're right," I reply in agreement. "Then that would mean, that the energon doesn't need to be liquified, because it already is!"

"The crystal itself is just a casing for it!" she exclaims happily.

"Which means we don't have to figure out a way to liquify it at all. It's already a liquid!" I finish with a smile, looking down at her with a proud grin. "Nice work Mara!"

"Thanks," she replies with a small sheepish blush. "So do we just have to crack it open then to get the energon?"

"Yes, but we still have to be delicate about it," I tell her. "The outer covering of these crystals is really tough, so we still need to soften it up."

"So we still need to heat up the crystal, just don't do it too much?" she deduces.

"Yup," I confirm with a nod, glancing at Zenna. "And I think we have the perfect way of doing that."

Mara glances between me and Zenna, a concerned frown on her face while the Nadder chirps curiously, preening herself.

"Isn't that risky?" she says uneasily.

"It's the best option we have. A Nadder's fire burns at the heat level of the surface of an average star, if they give it as much power as possible," I explain. "And since we did confirm that theory with our knowledge, she'll be able to produce a flame hot enough for what we need."

"But what if it explodes?" she asks worriedly.

"She'll be doing a slow burn, just enough to soften the crystal. We'll be cutting through it with a steel blade," I explain, softening my voice. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her, don't worry."

Mara lets out a reluctant sigh but nods her head. Zenna croons softly and nudges her upon sensing her distress, and she smiles back, scratching her head.

"Alright, let's do it," she says.

With a smile, I head back over towards the testing stone, throwing away the charred crystal piece. Mara and Zenna follow after me, and I set the crystal down onto the slab, gesturing for her to go with it. Mara nods and turns to Zenna.

"Hey Zenna, can you give me a slow burn?" she asks.

Zenna chirps at her and gives a confirming squawk and then takes two steps forwards, lowering her head to the ground. She positions her head directly at the energon crystal and then opens her mouth, letting it fill with purple flames that flicker softly. The flames are softly blown in the direction of the crystal, the occasional one leaping out and licking at its surface. I keep a careful watch on her as she keeps up the steady burn, looking with my eyes and the Force for any sign of an explosion, ready to throw Zenna away with the Force if necessary.

Luckily this never happens, and after a little less than ten minutes of constant flame on the energon, I decide that is enough for now.

"Alright, Zenna, you're good," I tell the dragon softly, laying a hand on her snout and gently pushing her.

She closes her mouth to extinguish the flames and then pulls her head back up with a chirp. She croons in satisfaction as Mara stands beside her head, stroking her hands along her neck.

"Good girl Zenna," she whispers with a smile, said dragon squawking happily.

I reach out and take hold of the crystal with my left arm so that I don't burn myself, as the crystal is no doubt quite hot. I could visibly tell due to how the area that received the most flames is much bluer and brighter than other spots, further supporting the theory that the inside is filled with the liquid.

"Do you have a jar, or bowl of some sort?" I ask Mara.

"Yup, it's in the bag," replies.

She reaches into the saddle bag and pulls out a metal bowl, handing it over to me. I place it in the center of the stone slab and hold the crystal above it, pulling a steel chisel. Gesturing for the two to back away just incase, I make sure to hold the crystal firmly before jabbing the chisel into it. Not much happens at first, but with some effort I begin making progress, feeling the crystal starting to give. After a few more shoves and grunting a small crack appears on the surface, and the chisel sinks into the hard surface.

I grin in satisfaction and continue with the chisel, digging it around into the surface. After several more seconds I manage to break through the outer covering of the crystal, and the chisel goes all the way inside, proving that it is in fact hollow. Mara lets out a gasp of pleasant surprise when I pull the chisel back out, allowing a steady drip of glowing blue liquid to pour out of the crystal.

"It worked!" she exclaims happily.

"Yes it did," I declare with a smile, chipping away more of the crystal covering.

With enough of the hard shell removed, the liquid energon starts to exit the crystal in a steady stream, filling up the bowl. The more energon that left the crystal, the dimmer it became, until it no longer gave off a blue glow. I shake the crystal to let the last few drops of energon pour out, and then place it on the stone slab, picking up the bowl.

"Ladies... I present to you, liquified energon," I state with a grin.

"Woah..." Mara comments with a sense of awe, looking at the bowl of glowing blue liquid.

Zenna moves forwards as well with some curiosity, sniffing at the liquid energon before moving to touch it.

"Woah, not so fast Zenna," I say quickly, pulling the bowl away from her. "This isn't food alright?"

She moans with a whimper, attempting to give me the cute-baby-face look to try and draw some pity, and I roll my eyes in response, although a small smile manages to pull itself from my lips.

"Sorry, not happening," I tell her.

Zenna lets off an annoyed huff, but willingly backs down much to my relief. Mara strokes her snout with a sympathetic grin.

"Sorry Zenna. I'll get you some fish later alright?" she reassures her, and the dragon chirps happily.

"A word of caution; make sure not to touch this with any part of our bodies," I tell Mara seriously.

"What for?" she asks.

"In her journal, Satele wrote that energon, in its liquid state, can be harmful to organic creatures," I explain. "And I'm not willing to spend time looking for a cure."

She widens her eyes slightly and gives a nod of understanding.

"Ohh... okay, gotcha. I'll make sure Zenna doesn't touch it either," she promises.

"That would be wise," I say in satisfaction.

* * *

With the solution to retrieving energon found, Mara and I brought Zenna into the caves along with four Cargo Canisters in order to store the energon. We spent the next hour and a half emptying a few large crystals of the glowing blue liquid. The largest crystals were about the same size as an Imperial probe droid, and considering that there were so many scattered throughout the large chamber were didn't put much of a dent in their quantity, having to use only six crystals to fill the canisters with energon and sealing them.

I'm sure on an exact estimate, but from what I can tell Elita-One seems to reach at around 20-25 feet in height, just a couple feet shorter than the cave itself. So considering the cave's size, it definitely offered plenty of energon crystals to choose from.

"Finally, we're done," Mara sighs in exhaustion, sealing the latch on the final canister. "That took forever."

"But it'll be worth it," I tell her with a small grin.

"So we have the energon, and we have a plan for digging her out," she lists off. "But how are we going to inject the energon into her anyways? Feed it to her like a baby?"

"Who knows? It was never explained in the journal," I admit with a helpless shrug, before standing up straight with a confident stance. "But Cybertronians are still technically programmed machines, with real souls of course, and I happen to be the galaxy's best computer slicer."

"What does that have to do with fueling the robot?" she asks in bewilderment.

"Quite a bit actually," I retort. "I'll figure it out."

"Oh joy," she replies sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"But the day is almost over, and I think we deserve a break for now," I admit with my own exhausted breath.

"Oh thank Morai," she sighs in relief, moving over towards Zenna. "My feet are dying!"

"That doesn't mean you have to act like such a wimp!" I say in exasperation. "That's very un-Jedi-like."

"Like you're one to talk," she retorts and I let out a sigh, although I do concede her point with an agreeing nod.

Zenna rumbles with laughter at the comment while I just cross my arms, staring at the dragon with a raised eyebrow. "Really Zenna?"

"Hey, respect the dragon!" Mara calls out from Zenna's side. "Come on girl, lets go get some well-deserved rest."

Mara then pulls herself into the saddle and sits there with a content sigh, while Zenna starts walking her way out of the cave. I follow after the pair, shaking my head in exasperation at their antics. At this point I can't really tell whether or not Mara is actually serious about her feet being too tired to walk, or she's just exaggerating to try and mess with me.

I'll stick with the latter.

* * *

 ** _Chopper Base; Atollon_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Ever since Ezra's outburst against Jarik, things haven't gone very well for him at all. Everyone was giving him a disapproving or disappointed look, and he'd been banned from missions for the next couple of weeks. Even Sabine was shocked and disapproving of his behavior, her of all people! She still retained a bitter distaste for Jarik whenever he was mentioned or in her presence, but she's managed to keep it down due to understanding that it wasn't necessary in the current times. At best her interactions with the Knight were kind professionalism, and at worst she ignored him or sent angry glares his direction.

But she's never yelled angrily at or accused him of terrible things since her first talk after the Action at Mustafar. While everyone was scolding him, Ezra tried to defend himself by reminding them of how Sabine used to hate him, becoming furious and yelling at him as well. In response however she had pointed out the reasons for it, as it was a cultural thing entirely for her anger towards Jarik, as all warrior-raised Mandalorian's hated his family more than nearly anything.

Kanan also gave him a lecture, one that Ezra tried to avoid, and pretended disinterest when in actuality he was frightened. The absolute power and fury that Jarik showed in response to his accusations still leaves him fearful and afraid of what could've happened if no one else had intervened. For the last few days Ezra hasn't even touched the holocron, not willing to listen to it after Jarik's rage. Feelings of guilt had also flickered through him as well after he began to think about it, realizing how low his accusations were.

Sitting on the bed in his room, he fiddles with his hands absentmindedly, glancing up at the shelf holding his Imperial helmets. The Sith holocron's red glow pulses gently underneath it, vying for his attention. He begins stretching out an arm for it, but then hesitates, pulling it back with a sigh.

"What am I supposed to do...?" he mutters helplessly to himself.

Looking up at the cadet helmet again, the temptation continues to pull at him strongly, calling to him. He was slowly deciding whether or not to give in when the door suddenly slides open, startling him, and he quickly stands to his feet. Sabine stood in the doorway, an impassive expression on her face.

"Hey," he greets. "Uh... what's up?"

"Kanan felt you needed to know about this," she replies with a sigh, and he struggles not to wince. "But Shaak-Ti is awake."

Ezra blinks in surprise before nodding. "Oh, ok well... tell him I'll be there," he replies quietly.

*:*:*

Shaak-Ti blinks her eyes slowly, trying to gain a sense of her bearings. She notices that she's in a more white room and lying on a bed, with some sort of monitor attached to her. Looking around, she then spots a man standing nearby, widening her eyes cautiously.

"Where am I?" she questions quietly, but with a demanding tone.

"It's alright Master, you're safe," the man replies reassuringly. "You're in the medical wing of the rebel base."

She calms herself down a little bit and looks around the room, sensing what he was saying to be truthful. Getting a good look at the man, she took notice of his green shirt, brown hair and beard, and most notably the mask on his face that covered his eyes.

"And who are you?" she asks.

"Kanan. Kanan Jarrus, Master," he answers. "You probably wouldn't recognize me-"

"You were a Padawan at the Jedi Temple," she realizes.

After a few moments of hesitation due to his surprise, he nods his head in confirmation. "I was Master. I was Depa Billaba's padawan."

Shaak frowns thoughtfully for a few moments before nodding her head in recognition. "Caleb Dume, is it?"

"Yes Master, but I haven't gone by that name in a long time," he replies.

"Understandable," she comments in response. "How did I arrive here at your base?"

"Jarik arrived with you in tow, severely injured. He told us the story of how you were both on Naboo, fighting off against the Sith," he explains, and she nods in confirmation.

"That's right... but what of Mace?" she asks cautiously.

"He didn't make it master," he replies sadly. "I'm sorry."

Shaak looks down sadly upon hearing that Mace Windu was now gone, but she holds back her sorrow to gaze back up at Kanan. There would be time for grieving later.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she reassures him. "We knew what we were getting ourselves into, but at the same time... we were unprepared."

"I can relate..." Kanan murmurs with a light touch of his mask, prompting her to wonder what happened for him to lose his eyesight.

Another person then enters the room and Shaak and Kanan both glance over to see Ezra walking in uncertainly, although in Kanan's perspective he could sense him getting closer.

"Hey, uh... you wanted me to come here Kanan?" he asks uneasily.

Shaak-Ti's face shifts to one of concern and confusion, sensing some heavy tension between the two, as well as nervousness on Ezra's part.

"Yeah," he replies, gesturing to Shaak. "Master Ti is awake, so I thought it'd be good for you to meet her."

"Right, well... hi, my name's Ezra. Ezra Bridger," he greets with a hesitant wave, offering a stiff smile.

Shaak-Ti smiles back at him warmly. "It's good to meet you young Ezra. I'm Shaak-Ti."

"Nice to meet you too," he replies. "I'm a Jedi too... Kanan's, padawan."

she takes notice of his hesitance on the lat part but pays it no mind for now. "Then I'm sure you have a wonderful teacher. You seem like a capable Jedi yourself from what I can tell."

Ezra nods meekly with a bit of gratitude and discomfort, but chooses not to comment.

"What are your plans of what to do next Master?" Kanan asks. "Jarik told us you were in exile on Felucia beforehand, but wanted to leave the decision up to you."

"To be quite honest, I am not sure of what I wish to do yet," she admits with a frown. "But after my recent experience, I feel that I can no longer keep myself away from the conflict anymore."

"So you'll help us?" Ezra asks.

"Possibly, but I will have to think on this," she says.

* * *

 ** _Crystal Caves, Temple Island; Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

The day after we got ourselves a good amount of energon in order to revive Elita, we next went onto the project of carving her out of the wall. In order to accomplish this goal I brought a laser drill down in order to cut through the rock to expose her metal body along the outline we made earlier. The drill only reached as far as a lightsaber, but that didn't matter too much, as I only needed to cut away the stone connected to her body at the edges of it. The idea we had for bringing out the giant slab of stone is that we'd separate this front portion from the rest of the wall, and then we'd try and pull it all out.

Zenna's tail spikes would be very useful in this situation, as she can control the direction they fly through the air for a short time. So if we managed to stick the spikes into the cracks and stab them firmly into the rock, she should be able to theoretically pull her spikes out, which would also pull out the wall they were attached to. Of course this is only theoretical, as we wouldn't have much time before Zenna loses connection to the spikes she shoots out.

"Let them fly girl," Mara says.

Zenna squawks in confirmation and then flips out her tail, shooting the spikes at the wall. With amazing accuracy they get wedged into the cracks we cut out, although there were the occasional spikes that missed. Nevertheless, all of those spikes managed to penetrate the rock a couple of inches deep wherever they hit, covering one area. Mara directed Zenna to fire more spikes at the wall until all of the outline was covered with them.

She glances at her tail with a sad chirp, as most of them were now gone. Mara strokes her snout reassuringly.

"It's alright girl. They grow back in decent time, so that's good," she tells the dragon, which was true. It usually takes up to a week for a spike to regrow on her tail, which is a necessary trait for them to have. Otherwise a Nadder would run out of tail spikes long before they could reach adulthood.

I inspect the areas where the spikes got in between the outline, checking to make sure all of the spikes were inside firmly. It would do us no good if those spikes just come flying back out when Zenna tries to move them.

"I think they're all good," I observe in satisfaction. "Let's see if we can pull this thing out."

"Alright," she replies with a nod.

"Also, be prepared to catch it when it falls," I warn Mara. "When we pull out the wall, Elita is likely to follow with it."

"Got it. Let's do this!" she states, giving Zenna the go ahead.

Zenna lets out a few growls of exertion, and her tail swishes briefly as if pulling something. The wall then starts to move slowly, grinding against the rock, however some spikes were quickly snapping free so Mara and I decide to help further it along. Raising our arms, we use the Force to help pull out the rocky wall, and to our triumph it breaks free and falls down towards the ground. Before it could hit, we catch it with the Force and gently lower it down.

"Robot incoming!" Mara calls out in alarm.

With the front facing section of the wall removed, she was now able to tumble out and was coming crashing to the ground. I quickly raise my hands and catch her with the Force, narrowly avoiding one of her arms as it swings out towards me from the sudden stop. I grit my teeth from the effort before Mara joins in, gently lowering her body to lay on the ground beside the cutout section of the stone. Zenna squawks in surprise and curiosity, moving forwards and giving her an exploratory sniff.

The empty cast of her back half remained in the wall, very visible now that she no longer filled the space. Working together with some effort, me and Mara both then lift up the rock wall that we had cut out, and slowly push it back to where it was before. Giving it a solid shove with the Force, we make sure the rock was firmly back in its position, now even further wedged into the cave wall without Elita taking up space anymore. Letting go of the wall with the Force, we bend over with our hands on our knees, taking deep breaths as we take a few moments to recover from the effort of lifting such large and heavy objects.

"Piece of cake," I breathe out with a triumphant sigh.

"Are you serious Dad?" Mara groans.

"Well, we finally freed her from being frozen in a rock wall," I state in relief.

"Yeah we did," she agrees happily. "She certainly does look quite interesting."

The two of us approach Elita and start to inspect her with no small amount of wonder and curiosity, as now we can actually get our first good luck at her without the crystalized stone blocking our view. Throughout our operation down here I had R5 set up a bright lamp to provide better visibility. He thankfully agreed to carry out the request, but quickly rolled himself back to the Knight Hawk afterwards, not interested in spending his time in a cave. And thanks to this light, we can now see Elita-One's full form quite clearly.

At first glance it's easy to tell that the color of pink is definitely her style, with the shading being magenta in color. Along with having magenta as her primary color scheme, black and silver also runs along her armor as secondary highlight colors. Her facial plating is silver with her mouth and optics quite evident, although the optics were dark and lifeless due to being in stasis. The spark of life through the Living Force however is still there within her, just very faint.

On her helm she has features resembling some sort of crown or crest, seeming like some symbol of her authority as the Femme Autobot Commander. Based upon her features it's easy to tell that she's supposed to be female with a slender and elegant body shape, hands, and limbs. However there's also underlying strength behind it all, showcasing the fact that she is also a warrior.

"Not that I can really make a fair comparison with other Cybertronians, but I can definitely see how she's a high-ranking commander," I comment with a nod.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," she says in agreement. "So... how are we gonna do this?"

"I'll have to look around to figure out how the process works," I admit, moving towards the exit. "But the idea I have in mind requires the big kyber crystal."

"The one I helped steal from the Empire?" she asks.

"Yup," I confirm.

"But that one is kyber, so how would that help us if it isn't energon?" she asks in confusion.

"It may not be a Cybertronian's lifeblood, but I'm thinking it has enough energy to give the kick necessary to bring her back online," I explain.

"Well, I hope it works," she comments, following after me.

* * *

 ** _ISD Chimaera; Classified location_**

 **3rd person POV...**

The newly promoted Grand Admiral Thrawn stood before a holotable, mulling over the map before him with an analytical gaze. It had been only a few weeks since the alleged victory at Batonn, and his promotion to the highest rank within the Imperial Navy as a Grand Admiral. He still felt cautious about Governor Arihnda Pryce, considering his suspicions about what she truly did during the battle, but as there was no way to prove his suspicions, and she was offering political influence in the Empire's government, he didn't have much choice but to leave her be and continue with his current assignments.

"Captain Pallaeon," he calls out.

"Yes Grand Admiral?" Pallaeon replies, approaching him with a formal stance.

"Retrieve a map of the Unknown Regions for me, will you?" Thrawn requests.

"As you wish sir," he says, nodding to him before heading off to do so.

Thrawn watched him go for a brief moment before returning his attention towards the holotable, raising a hand to his chin with a thoughtful expression. With the defeat of Nightswan and the Batoon insurgency, his promotion to Grand Admiral, and his search for the Yuuzhan Vong, while unexpected and not what he wished for, completed he could now turn his attention to other matters that have plagued his mind for some time.

He narrowed in on a large cluster of planets, observing the lines that identify as hyperspace traveling routes, searching for something. A complete map of the Unknown Regions would definitely be most beneficial to him, but it isn't known as the Unknown Regions for nothing, so he would have to make do with the resources available to him, which would take up some time. And since he suspected he would be called to battle against the large rebel group known as Phoenix Squadron, he would have to spend as much time on this project as possible.

After all, it was time he finally began the search to uncovering the mystery of where Jarik Shan has been in hiding all these years.

* * *

 _Ooohhh boy, Thrawn is beginning to start a search for the location of Jarik and Mara, and Ahch-To as a whole. That is not good. Not good at all!_

 _(Obi-Wan: Oh not good!)_

 _I'm sure this was an interesting chapter! How'd you like my take on the energon? Out of all the Transformers media there's never been any real or definite explanation of how they process energon into a usable liquid, so I made up my own idea for it! Also if you want to get an idea of what Elita looks like, here's a link to how I'm having her depicted as in the Shaniverse:_

www **.** deviantart **.** com/jpl-animation/art/TFP-Elita-One-BEAST-HUNTERS-458167265

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, your support continues to be so awesome!_

 _ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE SHANIVERSE! WOOOOOOHOOOO! :DDD_


	7. Ch 6 - The Reawakening

**_Crystal Caves, Jedi Temple; Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

Mara and I both work to push the massive kyber crystal into the cavern, using the floatation magnets to help move it along. Zenna waits for us in there in the cavern with a curious squawk, stomping forwards and giving it a sniff. While its glow is not nearly as bright as the energon crystals, it still gives off a clear green aura, humming with its energy.

We bring it to a stop before Elita, and survey the rest of the items I brought in to hopefully accomplish the goal that we were looking to achieve. R5 was also down here as well in order to help the process, although he was still a little reluctant about spending time in a cave, despite his interest in a race of beings like Cybertronians.

"Alright, so we've got the crystal, we have plenty of energon, we have the energy conduits, infusing tubes, etc," Mara lists off. "So how're we gonna do this?"

"Well, first we need to figure out how we're gonna give her the energon," I explain. "And after that, hopefully a burst of energy from the kyber crystal will bring her online."

"If it's basically their 'blood,' would it be similar to us, like blood veins or something?" she wonders.

"Maybe, maybe not," I remark with a shrug. "But we're about to figure out."

"Ok," she says. "R5, try a scan of her."

R5 beeps in acknowledgement and rolls forwards up to her arm, which was positioned straight along her side. Me and Mara had both worked to carefully roll Elita onto her back, so that she wasn't in any awkward positioning. Standing next to her, he brings out one of his tools and begins to take a long scan of her, and then swivels his dome to project a hologram.

I observe it with an analytical gaze, crossing my arms as I take note of the different mechanical aspects. Along her arm were plenty of different mechanical components to her body structure, including joints, gears, wiring, and other sorts of sophisticated machinery. Yet in spite of all of that the structure is laid out in a similar way compared to humans or other humanoid species, just in robotic form.

"Well isn't that quite the sight," Mara deadpans, not knowledgable enough in mechanics yet to make out much of this.

"I've never seen anything more sophisticated than this, that's for sure," I reply in agreement, a troubled frown on my face.

"Hey, what's that in the center of her chest?" she asks, pointing it out.

I look towards the area she was pointing out, taking it in with some curiosity and wonder. The scan didn't get all of her, but it reached far enough to a portion of her torso, which is where we were looking. Laying in the direct center was a large orb of some kind, giving off an almost unnoticeable pulse, like it was weak. From the way it was connected to so many different parts of her body I could only imagine that this must be a very vital organ for her species. Curious about the very dim signature, I reach out with the Force to see if I could sense it, immediately making a connection.

"That must be what powers her," I realize. "Her life signature is emanating from that."

"So it's like her heart," she deduces.

"From what I'm sensing, it's more like a combination of a heart, and her soul," I observe.

"Huh," she remarks. "Gotta wonder how that works."

"Well from what I can tell... it looks like there are small tubes or veins running throughout her arm, and there are mostly empty," I observe.

"Well thats got to be where we can inject the energon then," Mara theorizes.

"Most likely," I say in agreement.

With a location on where to inject the energon decided, we pushed the canisters over towards her, two for each arm. Pulling out the nozzles of the canisters, I use R5's scan as a reference for where to best stick them into her arm so that the process could work. It took some effort to do, considering I had to get the ends through the metal armor, but eventually they were all set up properly. Mara activates the valve on the first canister, and we watch as it powers up, before successfully filtering the liquid into her body.

"Hey it's working!" she cheers happily.

"I'm not even gonna deny that a good chunk of this is through sheer luck," I comment in amusement.

"How?" she asks.

"Well for starters, it seems to work the same as blood veins for us, so it isn't much different," I point out.

"Yeah, you're right about that," she says in agreement.

Seeing that the process worked, we turned on the valves to the rest of the canisters to start filtering energon into Elita-One. R5's scans showed that it was working successfully, and that the energon was filtering throughout her limbs and body. While this is going on Mara stood by Zenna, scratching her neck while the dragon crooned with curiosity, not fully understanding what it is we're doing. Only problem was that while reaching her 'organs' and head, she still wasn't really responding, but that's where the kyber crystal comes in.

"Now for the final part," I state. "You got the thing ready?"

"Yeah, it's good to go Dad," she replies, attaching the energy infuser to the crystal and giving me a thumbs up. R5 also beeps in confirmation, saying that everything is good.

Satisfied, I take the end of the thick power cable, the flat head of it humming in preparation for unleashing a volt of the crystal's power. I then jump up onto Elita-One's chassis, looking around with a thoughtful frown as I mull over the past place to do this.

"Do you think that 'heart-like' organ would be a good spot?" Mara asks.

"Probably," I reply in agreement. I move over towards the center of her torso, where I notice a strange symbol that resembles a red, robotic face. "Here it goes. Be ready for anything guys."

"Ok," Mara replies, having her and Zenna take a few steps back. R5 rolls away with them as well, beeping anxiously.

Gripping the power cable firmly in both of my hands, I look down at Elita's chassis with a determined glare, and glance up towards her face. The optics were still dull and lifeless, her appearance looking all but dead. Hopefully this will be changed in the next few seconds.

"Come on, don't screw up," I mutter to myself.

Crouching above the Autobot symbol, as it couldn't be anything else, I hold up the cable and then press it straight down in the center, flipping the switch. An immediate, powerful discharge of energy surges forth from the crystal, causing it to glow brightly. It then discharges down the cable and directly into Elita, causing her body to jolt violently. Blue electrical energy sweeps over her body, and along with the discharge of energy a low sounding hum echoes around the cave.

That's when I sense her life signature flare.

* * *

 ** _Cybertron -_ moments later**

 **3rd person POV...**

While another battle was going on, he was currently at the command center, preparing to head out and join his comrades in the fight. But what happened next stopped him from doing so, filling his spark with shock.

He lets out a groan, collapsing to his knees, as his spark flares up with the reawakening of someone he long since thought lost. Those around him rush over in alarm, including his long-time friends and allies Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Prime, what is it?" Ironhide asks urgently.

While on his knees he brings a hand to his chassis, just above his spark, staring forwards unseeingly with optics wider than ever before.

"...Elita..." he murmurs quietly, powerful emotions welling up within him.

His previously long-lost sparkmate, is not one with the Allspark like everyone has been led to believe... she's alive!

* * *

 ** _Crystal Caves, Jedi Temple; Ahch-To_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Moments after the energy surge swept over her body Elita's optics flared up a bright blue, and started looking around wildly. Before I could react I was suddenly thrown off of her by a swat from her hand, rolling across the ground with a few grunts of pain.

"Dad!" Mara cries out, and Zenna squawks in alarm, flapping her wings.

Elita quickly gets up from the ground and scrambles to her feet quickly, whipping her head around left and right. Her right arm then swiftly changes shape, transforming into a large blaster cannon! She aims her cannon around in a panic as I scramble back to my feet before anything else bad could happen. R5 lets out a frightened squeal, beeping profusely as he stayed near Mara.

"Back! Back!" she exclaims fearfully.

"Woah, hey hey! Wait!" I call out, holding my arms out to her.

"Stay back! I'm warning you Onslaught!" she yells while aiming her blaster at me, the barrel glowing a deadly blue.

"Onslaught?!" Mara exclaims in bewilderment and confusion.

She swiftly aims her blaster over towards Mara, causing her to freeze up uneasily, and Zenna squawks in a panic before hissing at the terrified Autobot, beginning to build up her fire.

"Hey, everyone just settle down!" I call out, trying to gain control of the situation.

"Zenna no!" Mara says urgently, standing by her head and attempting to call her down.

Elita whips her blaster between us, still in a panicked daze while I slowly approach her, arms raised in a placating manner.

"I said stay back!" she exclaims warningly.

"You're, Elita-One... right?" I say slowly. She stills for a moment, so I try continuing. "Do you remember who you are?"

Slowly, the sense of panic begins to dissipate from her, and she then begins to lower her blaster, although hesitantly. "I... I am..."

"You aren't in danger anymore," I tell her again.

Elita lowers her blaster fully, and then for the first time gets a clear look at her surroundings, her optics narrowing down on me. She glances at me before shifting her gaze over to Mara and Zenna, the former trying to keep her dragon calmed down. Her optics then widen in realization, and her blaster morphs back into her regular hand. Sighing in relief, I let my arms drop to my sides.

"Oh scrap... I am so sorry for that," she apologizes uneasily.

"It's alright," I reassure her. "You have nothing to be sorry for, based on what the reaction was for."

"See Zenna? Everything's fine," Mara tells her Nadder, calming her down with the Force and with reassuring strokes along her snout.

Thankfully the dragon was calming down, although she still eyed Elita with confusion and wariness. R5 However was still beeping anxiously with a wary tone, sharing Zenna's wariness.

"Probably a good thing that a firefight didn't take place in here," she remarks.

We all look around and realize how right she was with all of the energon and kyber crystals scattered across the cave walls. Elita's optics went wide in realization, and if possible she looked even more ashamed.

"That is a very good point," I reply in agreement.

"Something I should have accounted for," Elita scolds herself shamefully.

"Something bad had to have happened though to provoke a reaction from you like that. You can't blame yourself for it," I advise.

"Yeah, what exactly did happen to you?" Mara asks curiously.

I roll my eyes in exasperation and look at her with a disapproving glare. "Mara!"

"What? It's an honest question!" she says defensively.

"It is alright to ask," Elita adds, crouching down towards the ground to be at a better height level with us. She narrows her optics with a thoughtful hum as she looks at us. "You... you are Jedi."

"We are," I confirm with a nod.

"I must admit I do not recognize either of you," she comments, glancing between us with a questioning look. "Have you recently joined the Prime Jedi's group of followers? Where is he?"

Mara and I both share uneasy glances with her, unsure of how she was going to take the news we were about to drop, while R5 beeps quietly.

"Well, about that..." Mara trails off nervously. "He's... not exactly around anymore."

"What?" she asks in alarm. "Has he been killed by the Decepticons?!"

"No, it wasn't like that," I quickly reply. "Elita, there's no easy way to tell you this, but you... you've missed a lot."

"What do you mean?" she questions wth narrowed optics.

I let out a troubled sigh, but look back up at her with a sympathetic but firm gaze. "You've been in stasis Elita. For over six thousand years."

Elita stares at the two of us for a few moments, blinking in disbelief and confusion. "What? No that- that can't be right..."

"I'm afraid it is," I confirm sadly.

"Six thousand years? In stasis?" she continues in denial, sitting down with a thud from the shock. "How could I have been in stasis that long? I was just under attack by the Decepticons a few minutes ago! That can't be true..."

Mara and I both wait for her to come to terms with the fact, giving her a sympathetic gaze. Neither of us could really imagine what she was going through, since we'd never been trapped in a coma for a long period of time. Who knows if her friends, maybe family, are even still alive anymore?

"What have I missed..." she trails off quietly. "They probably think I'm dead."

"You gonna be alright?" I ask in concern.

"I believe so, but this will take time to come to terms with..." she murmurs uneasily, and then looks up at us. "Thank you for freeing me."

"It was no trouble Elita," Mara replies with a grin, to try and put her at ease.

"It seems that the both of you know who I am, but I do not know who my apparent rescuers are," she remarks.

"Oh right," I say in realization, gesturing for introduction. "Well, my name is Jarik Shan, and this is my daughter, Mara Jade Shan."

She widens her optics slightly in apparent surprise. "You are married with an offspring? I don't recall the Jedi ever doing that."

"Technically I'm adopted, but I don't really think about that too much," Mara corrects.

"We're also, a little different than the average Jedi," I add with a sigh. "A lot has changed."

She glances between us questioningly but nods in acceptance. "I suppose that is true then. Jarik and Mara, I must properly thank you for freeing me from my confinement. I shudder to think of how I could've possibly been trapped there forever."

"I guess it could be considered a sort of 'thank you' for delivering crystals here," I suggest in amusement.

"Yes I suppose that's true," she says in agreement with a small laugh. She then takes notice of Zenna and R5, who the former of which was still eyeing her warily with an uneasy growl. "Who are these two?"

"Well the droid is R5-S7. He's been my companion for years," I answer.

"Hmm. Quite the interesting little AI machine," she comments.

R5 beeps back at her heatedly with less than pleasant words, and I let out a quiet chuckle of amusement as she blinks in bewilderment at his response.

"He doesn't exactly take kindly to being labeled a 'machine,'" I explain. "He does have a personality."

"Of course. I apologize then R5, you deserve your own freedoms," she says sincerely.

R5 beeps back with some grumbling, but accepts he apology nonetheless.

"And this is Zenna, a Deadly Nadder," Mara tells her, stroking the dragon's snout. "She's a little defensive, that's all."

"Understatement of the year," I snort in disagreement.

"I can imagine why," Elita comments, slowly reaching out an arm. "I don't bite."

Zenna growls at the offending arm, backing up a little in response. She does take a few inquisitive sniffs, but otherwise keeps her distance.

"Guess she needs time to warm up to you," Mara says sheepishly.

"Can't have everything all I once," she replies, lowering her arm. "How did you manage to free me?"

"It wasn't easy," I admit. "We were lucky enough that we're surrounded by the right crystals. Your life signature was very faint."

Elita glances around at the energon crystals, and then at the cargo canisters to use them, nodding in approval. "I'm surprised you managed to figure out how to process them. Energon is very volatile when in contact with a flammable source, or something similar."

"Oh I've seen that firsthand," I reply in exasperation with crossed arms.

She smiles in amusement and surveys the rest of the things we used. "Not only that, but you managed to figure out how to inject the energon into my body as well. A bit crude in the design, but still effective. I never told the Jedi about the process, so that's some very impressive work."

"Thanks. I am a bit of a tech genius," I admit with a small smile.

"Oh you don't say," Mara adds with a roll of her eyes, and R5 gives a beeping laugh.

"How is your Order doing currently? Before I was attacked there was a decent sized following," she says curiously.

Mara and I both grimace at her words, and I let out a sad sigh, something she takes notice of with a concerned frown.

"Well Elita, you've seen those from the birth of the Jedi Order," I tell her. "Now you're seeing some of the last Jedi to exist in the galaxy."

She widens her optics in surprise before lowering them sadly. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. What... what happened?"

"The Empire happened," Mara answers bitterly.

"For a thousand years the Sith, our ancient enemies, went in hiding, but we thought they were extinct," I explain. "Instead they evolved, and slowly infiltrated the Republic where the Sith Lord Darth Sidious orchestrated a war known as the Clone Wars between two sides of the galaxy, something I took part of. What none of us knew was that Sidious was actually the Chancellor if the Republic, but by the time we realized that it was too late, and he declared the Jedi to be traitors, and thrust us into a deadly purge that wiped us out."

Elita listens intently with a sense of disbelief and sadness. "That's awful," she murmurs. "How could he have accomplished such a feat?"

"Arrogance," I say bitterly. "The Jedi had grown arrogant, and were unable to sense him. There were many factors of why he could keep himself hidden, but by the end the Jedi were accused of treason, and the Republic Army he secretly built for us killed many before they could react."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she says sadly. "It must've been difficult for you when that happened."

"It's been almost two decades, so I've come to terms with it," I reassure her with a shrug.

"What happened to you Elita?" Mara questions. "How were you forced into stasis like this?"

Elita remains quiet for a few moments before replying. "Well, as it seems you are well aware, I was delivering a supply of energon and kyber crystals as a show of good faith for the Jedi, when I was attacked..."

 _~{Flashback}~_

 _Elita One was transporting a large container of crystals to Ahch-To onboard her single-person ship, soaring through the atmosphere towards the island._

 _"Once I drop off this shipment I'll rejoin you back on Cybertron," she said into her com._

 _"Make sure to give my farewells to those 'monks' while you're at it," a female voice replied._

 _"Of course I will Chromia," she reassured her, rolling her optics before ending the transmission._

"Out of nowhere, a groundbridge portal appeared, allowing a team of Decepticons to ambush me."

 _A swirling blue, white and green portal then opened in front of her ship, and five Decepticons led by Onslaught flew out of the portal._

 _"What?!" Elita exclaimed in alarm._

 _The Decepticons opened fire, shooting the engines of her ship before she could move out of the way. Her ship fell from the sky in the direction of the island, and she scrambled to pull herself out. Opening the hatch, she made a desperate jump from the cockpit, and the crate of crystals was also dislodged._

 _The container fell into a large chasm near the rocky side of the island, while Elita crashed into the ground near the cliff ledge. Her ship sailed away to crash into the ocean, swiftly sinking to the depths below._

"I managed to escape my ship, but the Decepticons confronted me, led by one of the generals known as Onslaught."

 _The five Decepticons soared down towards her position and transformed, slamming their feet against the ground with a thud. Onslaught smirked sinisterly down at her while she looked up with a glare, getting to her feet._

 _"Well well well, if it isn't the fearsome Elita-One," he stated mockingly._

 _"Onslaught," she growled in reply._

 _"How low you've fallen, delivering our energon to these filthy organics," he said in disgust._

"The Jedi weren't present on he island at the time, something I'm thankful for. I don't know if they would've be able to take on the Decepticons."

 _"How did you get here?!" she demanded._

 _"That is unimportant. Just know that we are here to finally end your wretched life! Prime will be most heartbroken!" Onslaught declared, whipping out his blaster._

 _The other four Decepticons also readied their weapons, and Elita scowled at them. She brought her arms back and whipped out her arm blades, a matching set shared by her other two sisters Arcee and Chromia._ _She charged for them as they opened fire, headed straight for Onslaught._

"I tried to fight him off, but because of the sudden ambush I wasn't prepared for how many there were."

 _Elita jumped over Onslaught slashed her arm blades at the Decepticons, forcing them back. Energon spew from the face of one as she hit him, and then she kicked at Onslaught._

 _He dodged her strike and brought his own arm down for a punch, but she raised her arm blade to block it. However he then reached his other arm out to grab her, and then threw her against the hard rock. She let out a grunt of pain as the rock cracked from her hit, and quickly tried retaliating._

 _However Onslaught swiftly stopped her next attack, and then threw her over his shoulder to slam against the ground._

 _Elita managed to kick her feet out, hitting him directly in the helm as she got back up. Onslaught grunted in pain before growling furiously, and whipped his arm cannon forwards. She was unable to dodge in time as the large red energon blast struck her in the chest, and sent her tumbling into the large chasm._

"I was hit badly, and thrown down the chasm. The damage almost forced me into near-shutdown."

 _Elita cries out with pained grunts every time she slams into a rock on the way down. Reaching the bottom, she slams into the ground next to the crystals, which were now scattered around the area. Groaning, she slowly looks up to see Onslaught and the Decepticons standing at the ledge far above her._

 _"Farewell, Elita-One!" Onslaught declares, raising his arm cannon._

"They then buried me underneath the entire mountain."

 _Onslaught and the Decepticons fired dozens of missiles from their arms the strike against the surface of the rock on the other side of the chasm. Elita widened her optics in horror as tons of boulders and debris cracked from the mountain side and tumbled down towards her. She attempted to stand and raise her arms to protect herself._ _However all of the boulders hit and fell around her and the energon, crashing against her chassis, trapping her underneath._

 _Her optics go dark as her systems force her into stasis in one last effort to preserve her life._

 _~{Flashback Ends}~_

The look in Elita's blue optics reveal everything she felt in that moment, how afraid and alarmed she was in that moment as she was trapped underneath the island.

"The next thing I know, I'm waking up here," she finishes, looking down at us. "All thanks to you."

"Wow... that's tough," Mara says sadly, unsure of what else to say.

"How did the Decepticons find you?" I ask her.

From her position on the ground she shrugs in response. "I wish I knew. I can only imagine it was because they were patrolling the area in search of energon and detected my signal."

"Well at least you managed to survive the encounter," I point out with a small smile. "Do you have any plans of how you'll get back to your world?"

"Without a ship, or a means of using a spacebridge, I don't know how I will," she replies grimly.

"What's a spacebridge?" Mara asks.

"A transporter developed by Cybertronians scientists to travel instantly to any location in the universe," she answers.

I blink in bewilderment while Mara was gaping. "Seriously?" I ask.

"There are limitations, and we need to know exact astronomical coordinates to get there, not to mention a lot of energon to power it," she admits. "But the technology has been lost for mega-cycles."

"And what's a mega-cycle?" Mara asks.

Elita blinks before her expression falls glumly in exasperation.

"Oh right. Well, it's basically just a really long time," she answers, and Mara narrows her eyes before shrugging.

"I thought you said that the Decepticons ambushes you using one?" I ask in confusion.

"That was groundbridging, a scaled down version of it," she explains. "Their scout ship had to be close by to do so."

I nod my head in understanding. "Oh, ok. Well if it's of any help, we have our own ship and a decent knowledge of the otherwise unknown areas of space."

"Your offer is definitely appreciated Jarik," she says gratefully. "But I don't know if your technology is capable of reaching my homeworld. Cybertron is not a part of your galaxy, which we call Andromeda."

We all glance at each other in surprise, and R5 beeps irritably in response.

"Well that certainly makes things difficult," Mara remarks.

"Yeah it does," I reply in agreement. "Doesn't mean we can't try though."

"I've only just met you, and you're already willing to help me in so many ways," Elita comments. "I am grateful."

"It's not problem," I reassure her.

"I wonder what Hiccup and the others will think of they ever meet you," Mara wonders with a snicker.

"Who are they?" Elita asks.

"Friends from another island, but they don't possess the means of space travel... well, any technology really," I explain. "So the only intelligent lifeforms they've interacted with are humans and dragons."

"I see," she replies with a nod. "I would be a rather shocking sight for them."

Thinking about helping Elita to find her way back to Cybertron, I then widen my eyes in alarm upon realizing a current problem we have.

"Oh Force no..." I groan.

"What is it Dad?" Mara asks in concern.

"How the heck are we supposed to fit you out of these tunnels?" I point out, gesturing towards the other caves.

The crystal caves weren't exactly small spaces, but for a Cybertronian being? They're like tiny rat holes.

"Scrap," Elita groans as well.

* * *

 _ **Kaon; Cybertron**_

 **3rd person POV...**

The Decepticon warlord was seated on his throne at the top of his fortress, named Darkmount. He was tapping his finger against the armrest of the throne, frowning as he thought about how the current battle against the Autobots was going nearby. Optimus Prime was leading the enemy forces in that battle, and he was debating with himself over whether of not to pay a visit to his old friend.

The elevator shaft towards the top of the citadel then opens, revealing Soundwave. He walks towards his leader, silent as ever, while Megatron frowns at him.

"What is it Soundwave?" he demands.

Soundwave's visor then lights up as the screen flares to life, displaying a galactic map. On that map was a Cybertronian signal beacon, which was beeping insistently. Megatron narrows his eyes at the sight of the signal beacon, instantly recognizing the location of it.

"A Cybertronian life signal has been reactivated?" he questions. "In Andromeda?"

Soundwave nods his head in confirmation, and Megatron leans back in his throne with a thoughtful expression.

"None have traveled there since the Autobot scout's little, misadventure," he comments. "Who is it that thought to do so now?"

The screen of Soundwave's visor then shifts to reveal the face of a familiar Autobot, one that he hasn't seen for thousands of years. Seeing the Autobot displayed, Megatron widens his eyes in surprise and stands up from his throne, bewildered.

"What?" he asks in disbelief. "Elita-One yet lives?"

At another nod from Soundwave, Megatron glances down in thought before looking up with a dark look on his face.

"Then it would seem that Onslaught, has much to answer for," he scowls irritably. "Soundwave, plot me a course for Andromeda! I wish to properly greet Elita, on her apparent return from the dead, in due time."

Soundwave nods in confirmation with these words, and heads off to complete the task. Megatron marches over to the edge of the throne room and looks down on the city, observing the battle occurring far off into the distance.

He folds his arms behind his back, his mind no longer thinking on the battle, but instead on the prospect of how Elita-One survived Onslaught's ambush on her six thousand years ago. And more importantly, who could have possibly revived her from whatever state she was in?

* * *

 _Well here we have the first interaction between a Jedi and a Cybertronian for thousands of years! Now we know the full story of how Elita was trapped underneath the caves! Scientifically I'd say that during the passage of time, the shifting of rocks is what sealed her into the wall and made the cave conditions the way they are currently._

 _And now there is an even bigger problem with Soundwave detecting the signal burst that was sent out when Elita was revived! This isn't good, and who knows how long it'll be before Megatron finds them..._

 _Thank you all for continuing to enjoy and support my series! Really means a lot! :D_


	8. Ch 7 - A Little Problematic

_**Crystal Caves, Temple Island; Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

"I can't believe we didn't think of this," I groan angrily, smacking myself on the head.

"Yeah, we're idiots," Mara adds with a glum expression.

R5 however is chortling in amusement, shaking a little from how amused he was. I turn on him with a glaring frown, raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh you actually think this is funny?"

He beeps back a taunting reply, and I step towards him intimidatingly.

"Well how about I leave you at the mercy of Zenna for the day?" I threaten him.

He stills, turning his dome to look over at Zenna. At the sound of her name Zenna perked up, and as if understanding the conversation, narrowed her dragonic gaze on R5, growling at him. The two were on respectable terms but still shared a common dislike of each other, R5 mostly finding him annoying while Zenna was wary and suspicious of something so strange. He quickly beeps back at us apologetically, and I grin smugly at him.

"That's what I thought," I state triumphantly.

Elita One was kneeling on the ground beside the entrance into the cave, analyzing it with a critical gaze.

"How small do these tunnels get?" she asks.

"That entrance is the smallest on average, with several stalagmites every so often, or outcroppings of rock," I answer.

"Well that's good. I think I can fit through this if I get small enough," she comments.

Mara and I both glance at each other with puzzled frowns, looking back in her direction.

"How?" Mara asks.

"Like this," Elita replies with a grin.

Right before our very eyes, and stunning us to the core, Elita begins... changing shape! Parts of her armor all over begin shifting and moving around, collapsing and sliding together like the pieces of a large, 3D puzzle. All of us, including R5 and even Zenna, are gaping at the sight as her entire body folds into some sort of sleek vehicle as some sort of car. Whatever type of vehicle she is I have no idea, but... how is that even possible? She revs whatever engine she has and rolls a little closer to the entrance, stopping before it.

"It's a close fit, but I might need some help getting through," she comments casually.

We all stand there in stunned silence, which Elita finally realizes after a few moments of quiet. If she were still in her robot form she'd probably be looking at us in confusion. "What?"

"You... you just transformed into a car..." Mara trails off dumbly.

"Yeah... and?" she asks.

"How... how did you do that?" I ask in bewilderment.

"All Cybertronians can transform, it's a part of who we are," she remarks. "Did you not know that or something?"

"Clearly not!" Mara exclaims incredulously.

"I thought you knew about my species before?" Elita asks, voice filled with confusion.

"Well yeah, but we never realized your species was capable of transforming into kriffing vehicles," I explain dumbly, shaking my head. "Clearly Satele forgot to mention that... you know what, forget it. Let's just get you out of the tunnels."

Zenna growls in a way of showing her bewilderment, confusion and wariness, and R5 beeps slowly in shock, before turning towards me with a questioning beep. I frown back at him in exasperation and annoyance.

"No, I don't know how to give you something to transform yourself!" I sigh irritably. "And even if I didn't I wouldn't give you that."

R5 beeps angrily, entering his own sort of pout. Mara and I ignore him, knowing him well enough to know that he would get over it quickly.

"Is this form small enough to get through the tunnels?" Elita asks us.

"I think so, but there are still other parts that are a bit skinny," I tell her.

"Are we gonna have to cut some of the walls up?" Mara asks, not too eager about the idea.

"If I need to I can compact myself down a little bit more," Elita offers.

"Seriously?" Mara replies.

"I'm able too, but it isn't very comfortable," she admits in reply.

"I guess you'll have to try it, at least during spots like this," I advise her, gesturing towards the cave entrance here.

"Very well. I'll give it a try," she states.

Elita then begins to compress herself, the metal armor of her vehicle mode contracting and shifting so that it was more mashed together, and making her vehicle mode thinner, and not as wide as before. However the effort was visible even to us, and due to how some of her parts were not connected or as sleek as they are in her regular vehicle mode, it's easy to tell that this isn't the normal look. Not only that, we could also sense a little bit of discomfort from her due to it.

Backing herself up a little, Elita slowly drives through the entrance and into the tunnels, just barely scraping along the edge of the walls. Once she's through, she immediately falls back into her proper vehicle form with a heavy clank, and lets out the equivalent of an exhausted sigh.

"That is some serious scrap," she comments.

I walk through the entrance after her to exit the cave with Mara swiftly joining me, and the other two followed as well although they stayed a little bit further back. I look down the glittering tunnel of kyber crystals, and Elita flips on some lights on the front of her vehicle to light up the direction in front of her.

"Oh scrap, I've gotta fix this," she suddenly says.

"Fix what?" I ask her.

"When you revived me, my signal beacon began to transmit," she states, and after a few moments she replies with content. "I shut it off now."

"Should we worry about the beacon?" Mara asks.

"I don't believe so. Cybertron is too far away from here for many to notice the beacon, and I would assume the war is still going on, so that takes up much of their attention," Elita reassures us.

"I don't see how the war on Cybertron would've lasted that long," I remark doubtfully.

"Trust me, it is," she says with a sad sigh. "The war started 400,000 years ago."

"What?!" Mara exclaims in disbelief, voicing my shock. "400,000 years of war?!"

"And I thought three years of the Clone Wars was bad..." I mutter incredulously.

"We have very long life spans, the oldest of our race capable of reaching over several million years," she explains, and if it was possible our eyes would be even wider. "So major issues will occur for a long time."

"And... how old are you?" Mara asks.

Elita was silent for a moment before replying. "705,632 years old."

"Oh kriff it all," I say in exasperation, throwing my hands up into the air. It's mainly just a way of expressing my bewilderment at how crazy all of this is. "And I thought Master Yoda was old!"

"I guess when you're made of metal..." Mara trails off dumbly, at a loss of what to say.

"Well, I guess we'll lead you out then," I remark.

"Sounds good," Elita replies.

For the next half an hour, Mara and I both help to direct her out of the long and winding tunnels. Sometimes when we came across a space that was too small, Elita would be able to compact herself down like before and squeeze through, lightly scraping against the wall. However in some other areas, the stalagmites or rock from the wall stuck out to far for that to be possible.

"I don't think I can fit through this part," Elita admits.

I analyze the rock for a few moments before nodding to myself. Luckily there aren't any Kyber crystals here, so we wouldn't be wasting any or causing damage if I slice through it.

"Ok. Back up a little bit," I tell her.

I can sense her confusion, but she does so anyways. Pulling out my lightsaber I activate the sapphire blade, causing Elita to gasp quietly in surprise. I bring the blade down against the base of the rock spike, and slowly cut through it, letting it collapse against the ground. Turning my lightsaber back off, I pick up the broken rock and move it off to the side, out of the way.

"What is that?" Elita asks.

"A lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi or Sith," I reply.

"And they are powered by the crystals?" she deduces.

"Yeah. Kyber crystals," Mara says, gesturing at the cave walls.

"So they did get the crystals to work..." she murmurs. "How does a lightsaber connect to the energy source?"

"When building our lightsabers, we have to bring out the Force within the crystal in order for it to work for us," I explain.

"Each Jedi makes their own lightsaber?" she notices.

"Yeah, we have to find the crystal that connects with us, otherwise it won't accept it," I tell her.

"A very interesting concept," she muses.

With Elita One's curiosity about lightsabers satisfied for the moment, we continue onwards to the cave exit, occasionally cutting off bits of the wall so that she could roll through them. Not much later we reach the exit to the crystal caves, and enter the large mirror cave.

As soon as she's out of the small tunnel, Elita transforms back into her robot form, startling us. R5 beeps in surprise, and we back up in insinctively as she stands to her feet, stretching her limbs with a sigh of content.

"Oh that's good," she says happily.

"Does turning into a vehicle... make you feel cramped or sore all the time?" Mara asks.

"Not usually, but if I stay in my alt-mode too long or when I have to force myself to go even smaller, it can cause issues," she replies.

"Doesn't seem very comfortable at all," I remark, crossing my arms.

"Transformation has always been a part of us," she says. "We have an organ known as a t-cog that lets us do it."

"Huh," I comment in response.

"So where's the exit to this place?" Elita asks curiously.

"It's just through here, but it'll be difficult to get out of," I tell her, gesturing towards the dark side cave that holds the entrance hole.

She walks over in the direction I gestured to, her footsteps like thundering stomps for us. Ducking underneath the archway, she comes to a stop before the underground lake and then looks up at the hole, her expression falling.

"Scrap. That's impossible for me to fit through," she says.

I look up at the hole as well, quickly agreeing with her analysis.

"Yeah that isn't gonna fit," I say in agreement.

"Why not cut a bigger hole?" Mara suggests.

"And risk collapsing the cave?" I reply doubtfully. "The weather and ocean have never been polite to the ground up there."

"I think I'd have to agree," Elita adds.

"So then you're trapped down here," Mara says glumly.

"There might be another way out," she replies.

"Where?" I ask with a confused frown.

She takes a heavy step forwards and then kneels before the deep lake, looking down into it with a thoughtful gaze.

"This area has changed, so I'm not too familiar with it, but this lake should have a tunnel underneath it connecting to the ocean outside," she says.

"Learn something new everyday I guess," Mara comments.

"I guess we never bothered with this lake enough to know about it," I tell her with a shrug. "Would you be able to fit through it?"

She raises one of her arms, and a small section of her armor slides back, allowing her to project a hologram of sorts, the hologram shows the cave we're in, and how deep the water goes. Near the bottom of the lake was an opening, which became a tunnel, leading out and towards the ocean just a little ways from the island.

"Yeah I believe so. It'll be a tight fit, but I can get through," she confirms with a nod.

"I'm guessing you don't need air to breathe," Mara says rhetorically.

"Nope, we don't require gases to survive. Cybertron is completely made of metal down to the core, so no gases needed by organic creatures are possible there," she explains.

"Alright, well, we'll see you up top," I tell her.

"Hopefully," she replies.

Getting back to her feet, Elita steps forwards and then hops into the water, quickly sinking beneath the surface and out of sight. We watch her go for a moment before looking back up at the entrance.

"This might be the strangest encounter I've had so far," Mara states.

"It's definitely up there for me," I reply in agreement. "Let's head back up."

With that being said, Mara quickly mounts Zenna, who was still standing with us, and I climb up after her. R5 activates his booster rockets and shoots up through the hole and into the sunlight. Zenna spreads her wings and takes flight, rising up through the hole herself.

* * *

 ** _Rebel Base; Atollon_**

 **Shaak-Ti POV...**

"Unfortunately the wound caused by the lightsaber struck through your lower abdomen, and destroyed a part of your spinal cord," the doctor says grimly. "We've tried our best to heal it, but, it's unlikely that you will be able to walk again."

I look down at my legs sadly, letting out a quiet sigh at the knowledge. However I dismiss him with a simple nod, understanding that the medical officers did their best.

"I understand doctor. Thank you," I tell him with a small smile.

He nods in understanding and then turns away to leave. A few moments after leaving, Kanan and Hera both enter the room, the latter gazing at me sympathetically.

"How're you feeling?" she asks.

"I'm doing alright," I reassure her. "It could be worse."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," Kanan says with a frown.

"It's unfortunate, but these things happen whether we like it or not. We just have to learn to move on past them," I advise. "I was admittedly getting close to passing my prime anyways."

"Sounds like good advise," Hera remarks.

"Well she isn't a Jedi Master for nothing," Kanan adds.

I quietly chuckle in amusement. "I suppose that is true Kanan."

"Have you come to a decision on what you'll be doing after this?" Hera asks.

"My options are limited due to my physical limitations now," I say grimly. "But I believe I can be of some help to the growing Rebellion wherever I'm needed."

"Any ideas?" she asks.

"Perhaps with overseeing your new recruits if they require training," I suggest.

"That might be tough Master, and I'm not sure how to go about that," Kanan admits.

"I was a supervisor for Clone cadets back on Kamino during the Clone Wars," I inform them. "I do have good knowledge on the skills and strategies that rebel soldiers can include in their operations."

Hera glances at Kanan who, despite the mask covering his eyes, I can tell is looking thoughtful. He then nods in agreement.

"I think that can work out Master. Some of our men definitely need to improve their battle skills," he says.

"I'll let Commander Sato know about the offer," Hera says.

She leaves the hospital wing after that, leaving just me and Kanan.

"Back on Naboo, Jarik mentioned that he helped to start the Rebellion," I recall with interest.

"He sure did Master," he replies with a small chuckle. "He worked with Senator Organa and Ahsoka in setting the Rebellion in place. Then he and Ahsoka took over with running the intelligence networks, creating the Fulcrum Agency. They provided intel to several rebel cells including the one I was with, and for a while we never even knew it was them."

"Ahsoka helps him as well?" I notice him say.

As soon as I ask that he instantly stills, and a sense of sadness comes over him.

"Jarik didn't want to mention Ahsoka when I asked... do you know what happened?" I question with a frown, concerned.

After a few moments of silence he sighs sadly, glancing downwards.

"Almost a year ago, Ezra and I went with them on a mission to find a way to defeat the Sith. We had received some advise from Master Yoda about the mission," he starts to say.

"So Master Yoda is alive," I state hopefully.

"He is, but he didn't actually come to us in person, just through the Force in an old Jedi Temple," he explains, continuing on. "Anyways, for this mission he advised us to travel to... to Malachor."

"Malachor?" I ask in alarm. "But that planet is off limits. No Jedi has been there for thousands of years!"

"It is, but he still advised us to go there. We traveled hoping to find a way to defeat the Sith," he explains, faltering for a moment. "But the Empire's Inquisitors found us, forcing us to fight them off. But it all went downhill when Vader arrived."

I listen intently, realizing what happened with grim horror as he finished the story.

"Ahsoka didn't make it... and stayed behind to buy us time while we left," he finished sadly.

I remain quiet for a while, mulling it over in my head. I sigh sadly in regret as I realize now why Jarik was so stiff on the subject of Ahsoka. She's now passed on into the Force, having been killed by her former Master no less. If only I could have met her beforehand, and tried to right all of the wrongs against her...

"I'm very sorry to hear that," I murmur sadly, shutting my eyes in an attempt to push back the small tears and regain control of my emotions. "Ahsoka was a wonderful Jedi... better than most of us ever realized. We were wrong to expel her... but now it's too late to apologize."

"We never heard a word from Jarik and Mara since," Kanan says. "I can only imagine it was really hard on them."

"Mara?" I ask.

"She's their daughter. Adopted," he quickly adds after seeing my eyes widen. "They've trained her as a Jedi as well."

"A daughter..." I murmur to myself, yet at the same time finding myself not too surprised. "How close were Jarik and Ahsoka?"

He hesitates for a few moments before sighing, almost guiltily. "They... they were married, Master."

I slowly nod my head, unable to find myself frowning at the words. In fact I was quite the opposite, and upon noticing Kanan's feelings I turned to him questioningly.

"Why do you seem uncomfortable?" I ask him. He lets out another sigh.

"I-I'm just not sure about the idea of their marriage," he admits. "I'm happy for them, but I still can't help but feel it wasn't right. Aren't you not fond of the idea?"

"I might've felt that way about attachments once," I agree with a nod. "But now, after everything that's happened... I don't see it as such a bad thing anymore."

"I guess so," he replies thoughtfully.

"If Jarik has an adopted daughter, then I believe that to be for the better," I comment. "His Force-bond with Ahsoka was very strong, and the thought of losing it always terrified him. He'll need comfort in his life to remain strong."

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Ezra's time off from missions was almost over, and since then he was extremely tempted to open up the Sith holocron. Every time he passes it in his room it would glow red underneath he helmet, enticing him to open it. And despite his hesitancy and fear of what might happen, considering Jarik's rage, he was still tempted to do so.

Picking the holocron up from underneath the helmet, he holds it up and allows the top to swivel open. The familiar voice of the Lord of Betrayal, the Presence of the holocron speaks, but he shivers slight from it.

 _"You have been avoiding my advice for some time,"_ she immediately says.

"Things were a little hectic," he answers. "But... I don't know if I can really focus on Jarik as a possible enemy."

 _"You must be cautious of the Shan's! They are unpredictable,"_ she hisses.

"I get that, and I can see how he is unbalanced, but when I confronted him he was so angry... and full of emotional anguish," he replies, shuddering a little at the memory of Jarik's rage.

 _"That emotional turmoil is precisely why he is dangerous to you and your friends,"_ she states. _"You should not have confronted him so soon. You need to acquire more power!"_

Ezra was still hesitant on the idea of confronting Jarik, partly out of fear, and partly because the event revealed a lot of his past, and he doesn't fully see Jarik as being dangerous to his friends anymore.

"If you say so,"he replies, although a little hesitant. "How can I get more powerful?"

The Lord of Betrayal eagerly begins to tell him more.

* * *

 _ **Kaon; Cybertron**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Onslaught stepped into the throne room at the top of Megatron's citadel, having received a summons from him. As he approaches the throne, he takes notice of how Soundwave is standing there on one side, as well as Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp on the other. He frowns distastefully at Starscream, who was giving him an amused smirk in return.

The two have always battled each other for superiority in Megatron's favor, since the Seeker was the Decepticon's second-in-command, while Onslaught was a skilled tactician and battle planner. Most of Onslaught's annoyance isn't necessarily at him not being second-in-command, but is in fact because of how incompetent and untrustworthy Starscream was. He knows that he is a much better strategist than the Seeker, and is certainly not a coward, yet Starscream always takes any chance he gets to prove otherwise. And it infuriates Onslaught.

"You summoned me, Lord Megatron?" Onslaught says respectfully, kneeling before the throne.

"Ah, Onslaught. It has come to my attention that, you do have something to answer for," Megatron states.

Onslaught looks up warily in confusion. "I don't understand, my liege. I have been successful in my battle strategies for some time now."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Starscream chides, shaking his head with a smirk. "Oh, that is not why you have not been summoned. One of your operations in the distant past, has actually in fact turned out to be a failed one."

"You would know, or did you actually succeed in retaking the city of Kalis?" Onslaught retorts, standing back up.

Thundercracker and Skywarp both hide their chuckles of amusement. Starscream widens his optics before growling furiously, clenching his fists.

"You dare-"

"Silence!" Megatron snaps, glaring at Starscream. "You are not in command here Starscream, so do not act like it!"

"M-my apologies, master," he swiftly says, cowering submissively.

Onslaught allows himself a smug grin, but it quickly falls as Megatron turns his attention back to him, getting up from the throne.

"So tell me Onslaught, what exactly transpired when you offlined the Autobot Commander, Elita One?" he questions.

He frowns in confusion at the question. "I tracked her to a backwater world in the Andromeda galaxy six thousand years ago, and found her delivering our energon to organics. Me and my team ambushed her quickly, and by my very own hands she was no more. Why do you ask?"

"Because it would seem that Elita One, is not as far gone as it seems," Megatron states, gesturing towards Soundwave.

Soundwave shows Elita One's signal on his visor: the signal that he managed to catch before it was shut off and hidden, most likely in an attempt to keep her position secret. Onslaught widens his optics incredulously in disbelief.

"What?! That is not possible, I offlined her myself!" he exclaims in denial.

"And how exactly did you offline her then?" Megatron demands dangerously, glaring at him.

Onslaught falters for a moment. "I damaged her badly... and buried her beneath an entire mountain. B-but, she should've been crushed!"

Megatron's optics widen in rage, and he stomps forwards dangerously, causing Onslaught to back up nervously. "You never bothered to make sure that she truly was offline yourself, or that her spark was not FUNCTIONING!?"

Onslaught flinches at Megatron's yelling, while Starscream allows himself to smirk again. "Not as perceptive it would seem as you claim."

"Lord Megatron, I swear upon the Allspark, the Autobot could not have survived her wounds!" he protests in defense.

"Then you owe me a spark!" Megatron growls, pointing a finger at him. "If Optimus Prime so much as hears a word about her survival, then his morale, and that of his troops will increase! And this time, make sure she stays offline. PERMANENTLY!"

* * *

 _Wow, someone's upset! It's never fun for the con that invokes Megatron's wrath! But now Onslaught is coming back to finish the job..._

 _Little bit of a short chapter this time, but things are quickly getting heated soon. Season 3 of Rebels starts next chapter! :D_

 _[P.S.] Elita One's age is just a random number I came up with on the fly, that seemed relatively accurate to my timeline in my opinion. The War for Cybertron began approximately 400,000 BBY so that would place Elita at around 300,000 years old. Optimus and Megatron would be older, and other characters I'll just have at whatever. Although in my continuity Bumblebee was born around approximately 4,500 BBY._

 _Cybertronian ages are absurd. xD_


	9. Ch 8 - Steps Into Shadow Pt 1

_**Temple Island; Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Since reviving Elita One yesterday, things have been different around the island. So far we've been looking to try and find a place for her to stay on the island, where she actually has room to move around and do things without obstructions or destroying things. Since all of the structures on the island are fragile enough already I don't want to bring her into the Jedi village or the temple, and I'm sure the caretakers would readily agree on that. So we all decided on letting her hang around in the saddle, or near the landing area next to the Knight Hawk. Right now I was with her up in the saddle to discuss some things while Mara was helping in feeding Zenna.

"I have to ask, with your galaxy being controlled by this Empire, how bad are things exactly?" she questions.

"Not good," I answer with a sigh. "The Empire rules with a cruel iron fist, and very few people actually live properly. The good thing is that a rebellion continues to grow in strength as time goes on."

"That is good," she agrees with a nod. "Your situation though feels very similar to my experience with the Decepticons. All they care for is power, and they will go through anyone or anything to get it."

"Yeah, that does sound a lot like Palpatine," I remark in agreement.

"I know this may be a bit odd, but could I be of any help in fighting this Empire?" she asks, sitting down on the ground near where I'm standing.

I look at her in surprise. "What? Don't you want to get back to Cybertron as quickly as possible?"

"I do," she admits.

"So why would you want to help us instead?" I ask.

"Because it is the right thing to do," she says. "My sparkmate, Optimus Prime, has always said that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Many Autobots and myself believe in that wholeheartedly."

"Optimus Prime..." I murmur thoughtfully. "He's the leader of the Autobots right?"

"Yes... how do you know that?" she asks with a furrowed brow.

"One of my ancestor's Satele Shan, wrote a journal that spoke much about Cybertronians," I explain. "Do you know about an Autobot named Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee?' she asks for confirmation, and I nod my head. Elita frowns for a few moments before shaking her head. "No, I'm not familiar with anyone named Bumblebee. Who is he?"

My face contorts to worry and uneasiness as I explain. "Well, he was a friend of Satele over 3,000 years ago. She said that he's the surrogate son of Optimus."

She blinks her optics for a few moments in complete bafflement, looking astonished.

"A... a surrogate, son?" she whispers. "What have I missed...?"

"Are you alright?" I ask her with concern.

"Optimus and I had discussed the possibility of taking a young bot under our wing once..." she says quietly. "Even after I'm gone he still went along with the idea."

"I'm sorry you've missed all of that then," I tell her apologetically. "I can't imagine what it must feel like after having raised Mara."

"There's no need for you to apologize," she says in reply. "Who is your sparkmate?"

"Sparkmate?" I ask in confusion.

"Oh... your soulmate? The one you are married with?" she corrects sheepishly. I blink in realization before my gaze falls glumly.

"Oh... right. It was Ahsoka," I reply, and she falters at my response, her gaze becoming worried.

"Was?" she notices hesitantly.

I nod my head sadly, sending a brief glance to her Padawan braid, which still hangs from my belt. "Yeah. Almost a year ago we went to a planet called Malachor, searching for a way to defeat the Sith and the Empire. Darth Vader, the Emperor's apprentice, tracked us down and confronted her in a duel. She sacrificed herself so that we could get away."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she replies sadly.

"Thanks, I reply quietly with a nod, before looking up at her questioningly. "So do you have any ideas of how you'll return to Cybertron?"

"I'd need a ship to do so, one capable of crossing galaxies," she explains, raising up her arm. "However, I do still have the coordinates..."

Elita suddenly falters in typing on her gauntlet, her optics widening in horror. "Son of a glitch!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"My navigation files are corrupted!" she exclaims in a mixture of anger and despair. "I have no coordinates of Cybertron or anywhere else recorded!"

"How is that possible?"

"Being trapped in stasis for so long must have scrapped up the files," she theorizes, slamming a fist against the dirt.

"So you have no way of getting back home?" I deduce grimly.

"Oh I can still find the planet with a ship," she replies, leaning back against a boulder with an irritated glare. "But that will take so long, and it's not like there's a ship capable of doing that just lying around."

"But there's a chance?" I ask her.

"A slim one, but there is a chance," she admits begrudgingly.

"Then I don't see why I can't help make it happen," I state firmly.

"Are you sure you wish to help me with this? It will be very difficult," she points out.

"You're willing to help fight against the Empire, so consider this a small repayment," I tell her.

Elita gives me a contemplating look before nodding with her own version of sigh. "Alright then."

"Wonderful," I say with a grin.

I'm about to say more, but I falter upon sensing someone approaching. Narrowing my gaze for a moment, I then widen my eyes in alarm upon sensing Hiccup and Astrid approaching in the distance, with Toothless and Stormfly. Elita takes notice of my expression with a frown of concern.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"You know those Vikings from Berk we mentioned earlier?" I remind her. "One of them is coming, so I think you should probably transform."

"Right now?" she asks with a bewildered expression.

"Yeah, right now," I tell her urgently. "I'd rather we break your presence to them slowly, if we have to at all."

"Very well," she says in agreement.

Leaning forwards, her body begins to fold back up into her vehicle form, pieces of metal sliding and shifting in perfect harmony to form her car mode, where she remains still. Not much long afterwards, the two friends and their dragons both soar out of the cloudy sky and come in for a landing several feet away. I walk up to greet them as Hiccup and Astrid dismount from Toothless and Stormfly.

"Hey Jarik!" Hiccup greets.

"Hiccup, Astrid," I reply with a nod, crossing my arms. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Just thought we'd come by and visit," he says casually.

Toothless comes up to me with a happy, toothless, smile on his face, and I scratch his neck in amusement before looking back up at them.

"More like Hiccup wants to keep searching for more dragon species," Astrid chimes in.

"Hey, I know there's more out there! Besides, you have to admit life is a little boring right now," he retorts.

"That's true," she does admit with a nod.

"So, you're still going at it huh?" I remark.

"I just have to keep going. I know there has got to be more dragon species out there!" he states firmly.

"I'm sure there are," I say with a nod.

* * *

 ** _Imperial Prison; Naraka_**

 **3rd person POV...**

A pair of stormtroopers were patrolling along the walkways outside of the prison, stationed in the deep misty crater. On the landing platform an AT-DP walker also patrols, ready to shoot down any unauthorized ships that attempted to make an approach. One of the stormtroopers suddenly screams in alarm and fear before being yanked off the edge. The other whips around in fearful confusion, not seeing anybody there.

"Hey!"

The trooper whips around at the sound of a voice, only to be met with a series of quick punches and kicks, before being thrown off the edge himself. He screams in terror as he falls to his doom far below. Ezra grins in satisfaction as Zeb and Sabine pull themselves up onto the walkway, the former rushing over towards him.

"This was a pretty good plan. You've been on a roll," Zeb remarks.

Hey! I'm just getting started, buddy," Ezra replies confidently. "Now come on. Let's move."

Glancing back to see an Imperial scanning light approaching quickly, the trio rush away towards the prison entrance. Sabine and Zeb hide next to the door, while Ezra hangs off of the balcony. Once it passes, he pulls himself back up and pulls out his comlink.

"Okay Chopper. Jump," he says. When Chopper beeps a reluctant protest, an irritated expression crosses his face. "No rocket. It's too loud. Now jump!"

Chopper grumbles, but he eventually jumps off the side of the cliff ledge far above. He lets out a startled cry as he falls down towards the Imperial scanning beam, and Ezra quickly reaches out to catch him with the Force. Chopper floats in midair for a few moments, hovering just above the beam, before falling again once the beam moves away. Zeb dashes forwards and catches him as he cries out, setting him back on the ground.

"Chop, get this door open. Hurry," Ezra says.

Chopper rolls by with angry beeps, and Zeb glares at him irritably as he goes. "You're welcome!"

Chopper quickly opens the door, and the group all quickly rush into the prison. They stop at a few corridors and wait as stormtrooper patrols move by, and then continue onwards. Eventually they come to the correct prison cell, and Ezra turns around to face them.

"6609," he notes. "This is it. Sabine, you're up."

Sabine moves forwards and begins slicing into the control pad, yet she can't help but let out an annoyed sigh.

"I still can't believe we're here to break this guy out of prison," she says unenthusiastically.

"Trust me, we need the information he has," Ezra replies.

"You heard the boss. Open the door," Zeb teases with a grin.

"Don't encourage him," she retorts in exasperation. "Besides, why can't we just get this stuff from Rylla and Hayden?"

"Because what we need to know is something that they don't focus on," he explains. "It is a big galaxy after all, and, he is in here because of us."

"Keep telling yourself that, Ezra," she scoffs in response.

Sabine opens the cell door without much effort, and the three all look inside. They're greeted by a surprised Ugnaught, who squeals while Zeb raises an eyebrow.

"Who's the pig?" he asks with a frown.

A gasp from the shadows gets their attention, and Hondo moves forwards.

"Purple guy, Mando girl, and Ezra Bridger. My, look how you have grown!" he says gleefully, and Ezra smiles at him as he exits the cell. "Ah, I knew you would not let your old partner, Hondo, rot away in this prison."

"Hondo, it's good to see you," Ezra says happily.

"Not really," Zeb deadpans.

"And what about my old Jedi friends? Haven't seem them in a while," Hondo muses hopefully.

A dark look crosses over Ezra's face briefly, but before he could answer Sabine quickly does it for him. "Talk about old friends later? You better have the intel you promised."

Hondo shrugs in confusion but nods. "Yes, we do."

"I'm sorry. 'We?'" Zeb demands, moving forwards in surprise.

"Yes. Me and my business associate, Terba. You wouldn't believe the secrets he knows," Hondo says, clicking his mouth suggestively.

"You're right. I wouldn't," he replies irritably.

Terba begins speaking in an annoyed tone while shaking his fist, and Honda glances back in surprise before offering and nervous, and sheepish smile.

"What fun! Now we're rescuing two people," Sabine says sarcastically.

"Hey, twice the fun," Ezra remarks. At that moment though a pair of stormtroopers peeked out around the corridor a few feet behind Ezra, getting Sabine's attention.

"Look out!" she exclaims

"Over here!" a trooper says.

Ezra whips around and immediately lets loose a shot from his blaster pistol, killing the first stormtrooper instantly. Sabine also pulls out her own blasters and begins firing as well. More stormtroopers begin to arrive and fire back in retaliation, prompting the rebels to all move for a swift retreat, Ezra and Sabine covering their backs. Turning down a corner, Ezra pulls out his comlink and then calls Hera.

"Spectre-6 to Ghost. Change of plans. We need a 44 scoop at the landing platform!" he states.

 _"On my way, Spectre-6,"_ Hera replies, closing the transmission.

Next to the lift elevator, the group comes to a stop before turning around to fire back at the quickly approaching stormtroopers while waiting for the door to open. Once it does, they all pile in and begin their descend down towards the landing pad. Sabine then hands one of her blasters to Hondo, who takes it with some surprise.

"Here. Make yourself useful," she says.

"Oh! Mandalorian!" Hondo says gleefully, holding it up in excitement. "I can get a lot for this on the black market!"

"You will be giving it back," Sabine threatens, jabbing him in the chest.

Terba attempts to make a grab for Zeb's bo-rifle, but he holds it out of reach and growls angrily at the Ugnaught. Once the elevator door opens, Ezra and Sabine dash out and shoot down a pair of stormtroopers. Hondo then steps out as well and aims at a trooper they didn't notice, and casually shoots him down before he could fire.

"Oh! I'm keeping it!" he declares happily.

"No, you're not!" Sabine says irritably.

Ezra looks down the corridor with narrowed eyes, sensing that a lot of stormtroopers were soon going to be coming. With a fierce gaze, he gestures down the corridor and begins running.

"Come on! This way!" he shouts.

The rest of the group all follow after him, but at the end of the hall several stormtroopers all pop out and begin firing a barrage of blaster bolts at Ezra. He quickly evades and ducks away from the bolts, and then pulls out his newer green lightsaber. He jumps into the air with a flip and then lands on the ground, slicing through a stormtrooper. He shoots a couple more and uses the Force to blow another way, using his lightsaber to deflect blaster bolts.

"Is that really Ezra?" Hondo asks in amazement.

"Most of the time," Sabine replies begrudgingly.

"Wow, he's like a miniature Jarik!" he comments.

Sabine grimaces at the comparison, knowing Ezra wouldn't like that one bit, but continues on anyways. Meanwhile, Terba was arguing with hondo, the old pirate looking astonished.

"No, you cannot have a double share, you greedy little pig!" Hondo scolds him.

Terba pouts angrily before glancing back, seeing the large patrol of stormtroopers chasing them with blasters firing. Looking forwards again, he sees the door at the end of the corridor open, and widens his eyes excitedly. He squeals happily before sprinting forwards as fast as his little legs could carry him, shouting an insult at Hondo as he passes.

"What do you mean, 'the deal's off?'" Hondo exclaims incredulously.

"No! Terba, wait!" Ezra says in alarm.

"This is not good business!" Hondo shouts.

However Terba completely ignores them in favor of his own freedom, and runs outside with a gleeful squeal, arms spread victoriously. Unfortunately for him, he fails to notice the AT-DP walker in time, which immediately shoots a heavy laser blast at him. The massive red laser impacts against the ground at his feet, eliciting a squeal of pain from him as he's blown off the edge and into the foggy mist far below.

"No!" Ezra exclaims.

"Well, I guess the deal is off," Hondo remarks.

The scout walker then turns its attention towards the rest of the group, along with a squad of stormtroopers also stationed out there.

"Get down!" Ezra orders.

The group rushes for the pile of crates, and all retaliate with their own blaster fire in both directions against the Imperials.

"Karabast! We're cut off!" Zeb exclaims.

"We need to make a move, or we're never going to!" Sabine adds, tossing a grenade into the prison and at the squad of stormtroopers, just before Chopper closes the door.

"Don't worry, Sabine. I got us into this, I'll get us out," Ezra states fiercely.

Ezra takes a step forwards and glares at the walker, closing his eyes. Reaching out an arm, he calls upon the Force... and its darker side. A sliver of darkness begins swirling around him within the Force as he begins to dominate the walker pilot's mind. Making a gesture, he directs the pilot to do the same and begins turning him in the direction to face the stormtroopers. As the pilot aims his turret, one of the stormtroopers notices and looks up in alarm.

"What are you doing?!" he cries out.

Ezra then directs the pilot to open fire, blowing him to bits. The rest of the stormtroopers attempt to shoot back at the walker while shouting at him to stop, but because of the Force domination the pilot still continues to shoot. Ezra walks forwards with a deep frown on his face as he does so, and the rest look on in bewilderment and a small amount of wariness. Soon enough, the scout walker had blown up the last of the stormtroopers, before Ezra directs him to commit suicide off the landing pad. He reopens his eyes with a dark look as the rest of the group comes forwards.

"When did Kanan teach you that?" Sabine asks cautiously.

"He didn't," Ezra replies.

The prison entrance then explodes as the stormtroopers bust through, and they continue to chase after them as the rebels head further onto the landing pad.

"Get ready to jump!" he says.

"Jump? What does he mean, 'jump?'" Hondo asks in bewilderment. "Jump where?"

"Means our ride is here," Zeb states.

The Ghost then flies down towards the prison, and Hera directs the ship to fly underneath the landing platform. The group waits for just the right time before jumping off the edge of the walkway and on top of the Ghost, while the Imperials continue firing at their retreating forms.

*:*:*

Cruising away from the planet, Hera turns around in her seat as Zeb and Ezra both enter the cockpit, a question written across her face.

"Was that Imperial walker helping you?" she asks in confusion.

"Yeah. Ezra used his Jedi mind trick on the pilot," Zeb explains. "Pretty wizard, eh?"

"I did what I had to do," Ezra states.

Hera gives him a doubtful look, but before she could comment Hondo and Sabine suddenly walk in, the former taking off his cap in a salute.

"Ah, Captain Syndulla. I appreciate the rescue. And of course, I expect full payment even though Terba tried to betray us," he states with a grin.

"Wait. Who's Terba?" Hera asks in alarm.

"Hondo's former cellmate who almost botched the mission," Sabine explains. "He didn't make it."

"Ezra, did you know about this?" she demands.

"Not exactly. But Hondo and I had a deal," he replies irritably.

"Ezra, when it's your mission, you are responsible for all of the details," she states in disapproval, a frown on her face. In response, Ezra angrily gets up from his seat and storms away.

"I was responsible for what I knew. We went to get Hondo, and here he is!" he snaps. He pauses at the doorway for a moment, glancing at Hondo.

"I'm sorry about Terba," he says quietly, before leaving.

Hondo moves to take Ezra's seat behind Hera with a sigh.

"Ah, the fiery spirit of youth, eh?" he comments.

"It's not all bad," she replies in exasperation.

*:*:*

Ezra storms into his room with an angry expression, going on a rant to himself.

"I knew the details of the mission. Terba got himself killed. It's not my fault," he growls angrily, slamming his fist against the desk and knocking few things away.

He sighs in frustration before sensing something behind him. Turning around, he sees the Imperial cadet mask which the Sith holocron is hiding underneath, and as usual it is glowing red from its power. He picks up the helmet and flips it around, carefully pulling the holocron out from within. He gazes intently into the blood red holocron, a fierce glare on his face.

"They never would have succeeded without me. Don't they know that?" he questions.

 _"Your anger gives you strength, gives you focus. You can see things clearly your friends cannot,"_ the Lord of Betrayal hisses. _"Now, what else do you desire?"_

"They can't see," he says thoughtfully. "If they can't see, I must become stronger, more powerful. I will never let my friends get hurt again."

* * *

 _ **Imperial Star Destroyer; Classified Location**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Arihnda Pryce, the Governor of Lothal and the surrounding star systems within her territory, marches confidently into the office of Grand Moff Tarkin. Ever since her secret exploits on Batonn, she's become much more ruthless in her style of leading, especially now that she holds such a position of power. Tarkin greets her with his usual calm, but steely demeanor of cold professionalism.

"Governor Pryce. How are things proceeding on Lothal?" he questions.

"Lothal is secure, Moff Tarkin," she reports. "But I am here about the recent rebel attack at the prison on Naraka, which I believe is only the beginning of a larger rebel threat."

"I am inclined to agree," he replies with a nod. "Although Lord Vader has dealt with the insurgency's Jedi leadership, these rebels have proven particularly stubborn. Especially with Jarik Shan is still at large, despite his disappearance this past year."

"I understand Moff Tarkin," she says.

"So, how do you intend to solve this problem?" he asks.

"I want the Seventh Fleet," she states.

Tarkin frowns thoughtfully. "I see. And what of Admiral Konstantine and his fleet?"

"Huh. Admiral Konstantine is more politician than soldier," she scoffs, leaning forwards with a serious gaze. "I need someone who sees a bigger picture."

"Very well. You shall have the Seventh Fleet," Tarkin says with a nod.

"Thank you, Moff Tarkin," she says with a grin, pleased with herself.

* * *

 _ **Temple Island; Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Mara quickly comes in for a landing near us up in the Saddle, dismounting Zenna and jogging over. Zenna squawks happily at the sight of Toothless and Stormfly, and the three dragons all begin to engage in playful activity, rolling around in the grass. We smile at the sight before Mara greets them.

"Hey guys! Didn't know you were coming today," she remarks.

"Yeah, bit of a surprise visit," Hiccup admits.

"Hiccup here, has been flying around in search of new dragons," Astrid says, punching his arm.

"Really?" she asks with interest.

"Really," he confirms, rubbing his arm for a moment, sending a glare at Astrid. "There's gotta be more dragons out there somewhere."

"Most likely," Mara agrees, eyeing him with a thoughtful gaze. "So you finally decided to change your looks huh?"

I shake my head with a chuckle, crossing my arms in amusement as Hiccup glances down as his current attire with a frown. He's now wearing a red shirt underneath a brown leather tunic with a pattern engraved in it.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" he asks.

"No reason. It's just good to see you finally out of that green shirt and vest," she remarks.

"Well it was cute," Astrid adds with a grin.

"Also true," she replies with a nod, smirking.

"And it was getting small," Hiccup mutters, while the girls giggle in amusement.

"Don't let it get to you Hiccup. Girls tend to be like that," I remark casually.

"Is that right," he replies dully.

"Like what dad?" Mara asks pointedly.

"Like, well that," I reply, gesturing at them in general. "All giggly and teasing us guys whenever you find the opportunity. Not to mention you can also be a menace at times."

"Oh really?" Mara questions with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Trust me, I endured plenty of crap from Ahsoka..." I retort, faltering at the end before waving a hand dismissively.

"You're about to endure more crap if you keep it up," Astrid threatens, a hand on her hip as she shares a glance with Mara.

I just keep staring at them dryly, unimpressed. "Uh huh. I'm sure."

"Yeah I'll stay out of your way, no offense Jarik," Hiccup says, sidling away, and I just roll my eyes.

"You'll be fine, nobody is gonna hurt you," I tell him.

"Yet," Mara adds dangerously.

"No you won't," I state firmly, seeing through their bluff easily.

"Ok you're right, we wouldn't," she finally admits sheepishly.

"Go figure," I reply sarcastically.

"So, what's with the strange machine thing over there?" Hiccup asks, gesturing towards Elita.

"Oh that?" I ask. "That's just a vehicle I picked up. We're hoping to refurbish it into something the Rebellion can use."

Astrid raises an eyebrow at it. "Pink? Really?"

"Take what we can get," Mara shrugs.

"Couldn't you repaint it or something?" she suggests. "Doesn't look that great to me."

I stifle a laugh upon sensing Elita's exasperation and annoyance growing. "Probably not a good idea."

"Wouldn't a different color help it to not stand out as much?" Hiccup offers analytically.

"Maybe, but it is a little bit complicated... and hard to explain," I tell him.

Me and Mara share a glance, debating silently through our eyes whether we should tell them about the truth or not. I also glance back at Elita, sensing her to see if she has any concerns about the subject. She doesn't know I'm doing that of course, but her feelings on the possible reveal are still there to read.

"Well..." I start to say.

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base; Atollon**_

 **3rd person POV...**

The crew of the Ghost were all gathered at the holotable, along with Boil, Rex, and Commander Sato. They were listening as Hondo rambled on about the price he wanted for giving intel. Rex glances at Boil, who just shakes his head with a sigh.

"So, so, so, how much do you insist on paying me for this intel?" Hondo asks with a grin.

"Being rescued from that Imperial prison wasn't payment enough?" Hera asks incredulously. "What do you want?"

"Ah, what good is a pirate without a ship?" he remarks, before a greedy gleam flits through his eyes. "You know, the Ghost is a very nice ship. I could probably-"

"Forget it," the spectres all say, various levels of annoyance on their faces.

Hondo chuckles in response. "I'm kidding, of course. But I do need a ship," he admits. "Nothing too fancy. Just something with a roomy cargo hold, hyperdrive, shields, weapons. I am a wanted man, after all. Very popular."

While he was talking, Hera glanced over to Ezra, who shook his head in exasperation. Commander Sato was standing nearby with an irritated expression on his face, before he steps forwards.

"If your information is as good as you claim, then we have a deal," he states.

I give to you the planet Yarma. And hidden in its cloudy heavens, Reklam Station," he declares with a grin, displaying a holographic image of the station. "A secret Imperial salvage yard where thousands of Republic starfighters are being dismantled for scrap. My former friend Terba worked on the line there before he was arrested for trying to escape."

"Y-wings? Kinda old," Hera observes doubtfully, turning to look at the two Clone War veterans. "Can they fly?"

"Those bombers may be old, but they were solid in combat operations," Rex states.

"They're quick, heavily armed, and they can take a punch," Boil adds in support. "Commander Tano once used them to disable an entire Separatist fleet."

"Speaking of which, where are my old Jedi friends? I'm just aching to see them!" Hondo says with a laugh. "They never stayed away from a fight!"

Everyone falters to share uneasy glances with each other, and Boil lets out a troubled sigh. "Hondo... a lot has happened since you were captured."

"Surely not much," he replies in amusement.

"We'll discuss it later," Rex sighs grimly.

Hondo blinks for a moment, noticing the tension and shrugs in confusion, deciding to drop the subject for now. There's silence for a few moments, and Ezra stares at the ground with a frown on his face, remembering what happened on Malachor. Breaking the silence Hera speaks up again, having looked at the bombers with a critical eye.

"If we could steal a squadron's worth-" she starts.

"They would be key to building a strike fleet," Commander Sato finishes. "One capable of our next objective, the destruction of the Empire's factory on Lothal."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get 'em," Ezra says eagerly, bashing his fists together.

"Not so fast," Hera interrupts firmly, placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "We need to scout it first. Confirm Hondo's intel and recon its defenses."

"You still do not trust Hondo, given our history together?" Hondo exclaims with mock horror. "You wound me to the quick, madam!"

"Ezra Bridger, I trusted you with the last mission, and your success has not gone unnoticed," Sato says. "You will lead this mission as Lieutenant Commander."

"Lieutenant? A promotion?" he asks with a smile.

"You earned it, kid," Rex says with a chuckle.

"Make sure to live up to the title will ya?" boil adds with a grin.

"Way to go!" Sabine congratulates.

"Well done, young Jedi," Zeb adds.

The two of them start heading off along with Commander Sato, and Hera approaches Ezra with a smile. "Congratulations, Ezra. Kanan will be proud of you."

"Yeah? Well, he has a funny way of showing it, considering he's never around," he replies bitterly.

Ezra then walks off, and Hera, Boil and Re watch him go with troubled looks on their faces. Hondo then takes the moment to make himself known again, and clears his throat to get their attention.

"Well, everyone seems to be happy!" he exclaims cheerfully. "So, where are the great and powerful Jarik, the fearsome Mara, and the beautiful Ahsoka?!"

"Beautiful?" Rex mutters with a raised eyebrow.

Hera glances at Boil with a look of concern, and the old clone trooper sighs sadly, taking a few steps forwards.

"Hondo... there was an incident, that occurred with them," he starts grimly.

"What kind of incident? What do you mean? Are they good?" Hondo asks in confusion. "I would hate if we have to break them out of prison too! I can't go back!"

"No, no it's not that," Boil quickly says, faltering again. "It's just... several months ago they went on a mission to Malachor with Ezra and Kanan, in hopes of figuring out a way to defeat the Sith."

"Ooooh! Malachor! What a nasty place!" he exclaims.

Boil grimaces for a moment, and then continues again. "Things were going fine, until Darth Vader himself showed up. Jarik, Mara, Kanan and Ezra all made it out alright."

"And, Ahsoka?" he asks with a frown.

Boil glances sadly at Rex, who closes his eyes with a sigh.

"She didn't make it," he reveals quietly.

"Sh- she's dea-?" Hondo stutters with wide eyes, gaping in complete shock and faltering mid sentence. "Ahsoka is... is dead?"

Rex, Boil and Hera all nod their heads in confirmation, leaving Hondo to stand there in complete bafflement for a few moments. Slowly, he reaches up and takes off his cap, appearing at a loss for words for once.

"I... Say I'm speechless, hehe..." he tries for a cheery laugh, but falters again. "I can't believe that Ahsoka of all people is... gone."

He raises his cap up to his chest with a sad look on his face, unsure of how to feel. "I... I'm sorry my friends."

*:*:*

Since being released from the care of the medical hall with her new disability, Shaak-Ti has resorted to different methods of getting around the base. She now uses a power chair in order to get around, which is a chair that hovers around. She also has a speeder bike specialized for her to use, where she can strap in her legs while seated on it in order to remain on without a fear of falling off. With these additions, Shaak-Ti has happily found herself capable of getting around the base without much assistance from others.

Sitting in meditation out on one of the ridges of the massive coral trees their base is stationed on, she delves into the Force to help calm her mind. While doing so, she suddenly senses an unseen presence reaching out to her, far out from the wilderness.

 _I see you... Shaak-Ti, Jedi Master..._

"Who is this?" she whispers quietly, eyes still closed.

 _I see you... Just as I see the one that is filled with imbalance._

"Where are you?" she asks the presence.

 _Come to me..._

The strange presence suddenly disappears and Shaak-Ti opens her eyes, exiting her meditation. She looks out into the wilderness with searching eyes, her brow furrowed. Who could this strange presence be? She can feel that they certainly are quite powerful, yet also elusive.

Looking down towards the ground level below her, she spots Kanan in meditation as well. She knows without a doubt that he felt the same presence in the Force that she did. While watching Hera come up to have a brief talk with him, she mulls over her options and decides to speak with him, so that they could perhaps get a little more clarity.

* * *

 _ **Sith Temple; Malachor**_

 **Third Brother POV...**

I sneak down into the depths of the Sith Temple, back to where I had the duel with Jarik Shan. The ancient power that dwells there, its _infinite_ might... that is precisely what my master is looking for. Better yet, there is no one to guard it like how Vader does with the other stone. Entering the chasm, I spot the swirling red matter along with the monolith in the center of this walkway in the cave, and smirk in satisfaction.

"Finally... It is mine at last," I state triumphantly.

I approach the monolith with a hand outstretched, feeling the power emanating from it. I close my eyes with a sigh, taking it all in. There's so much power... However just as I'm about to reach out and touch it, I sense someone behind me and whip around to face them. I pull out my lightsaber hilt and hold it in my hand readily, glaring down towards the edge of the chamber.

"Who's there?!" I demand fiercely.

They slowly step forwards and into the dim light provided by the cavern, and I widen my eyes in complete shock, faltering slightly. I shake my head with a growl, whipping out my two red lightsaber blades and point them forwards threateningly.

"You?!" I whisper furiously.

Two lightsaber blades snap to life. One silver, and one gold.

* * *

 _Things are getting strange... so much to talk about, and I'm not sure how to summarize it. Ah whatever, you all read the chapter! xD_


	10. Ch 9 - Steps into Shadow Pt 2

_**Temple Island; Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Hiccup and Astrid both gape in bewilderment as Elita slowly transforms up into her bipedal form. Toothless and Stormfly also squawk and flap their wings in alarm, while Zenna remains a little cautious. Once Elita completes her transformation, she quickly, crouches down to be closer to eye level, offering a small, comforting smile.

"Hello," she greets.

"Yeah, kind of crazy huh?" Mara asks rhetorically.

"Uhhh... mmhhmmm, uhhh..." Hiccup trails off dumbly, still shocked.

"Could I have presented myself a little better?" Elita asks me cautiously.

"I don't think there's any easier way to do so," I admit with a shrug.

"How... eh, what... what?" Hiccup sputters in surprise.

"I didn't- you got the vehicle to do this?" Astrid asks in bewilderment.

"No, no, I didn't," I quickly tell her as Elita makes a face. "Funny thing is, she's actually very much alive and living."

"Living?" Hiccup asks slowly. "Like... like us?"

"Yup," Mara says in confirmation.

"But... how?" Astrid asks.

"I guess it does seem strange from your perspective but yes, I am just as alive as any other living creature," Elita tells them gently.

"Wow..." Hiccup breathes in awe.

"Sorry for... not realizing you were then," Astrid apologizes, coughing nervously a few times.

"It's fine," Elita says with a good-natured chuckle. "I completely understand."

"Sorry if this seems rude but, uh... what, are you exactly?" Hiccup asks.

"I'm an autonomous robotic organism from the planet known as Cybertron. Or for short, an autobot," she tells them. "That's only my faction though, as my race are actually known as Cybertronians. As for my name, you can call me Elita One, or just Elita for short."

"Never heard you guys mention people like that before," Astrid remarks to Mara.

"Well, there's actually a good reason for that," she replies. "Cybertron isn't actually in our own galaxy."

"Huh," Hiccup remarks. I guess the scope and scale of that statement isn't exactly reaching their understanding yet, which I suppose is excusable. However he eventually does get the meaning, and widens his eyes. "Ohhhhh!"

"What?" Astrid asks him.

"All of the places that they know of? That the Empire is in control of?" Hiccup says rhetorically, gesturing to me and Mara. "It's actually in just one single galaxy. Basically - if I understand it properly - it could be compared to the distance between here and Berk is like the galaxy, while the distance between Berk and the other side of the world is the distance between galaxies."

Astrid gapes at him in bewilderment, while Mara and I both raise our eyebrows at him and cross our arms.

"Wow. That's... actually a pretty accurate comparison. I'm honestly really impressed by that," I admit with some amusement.

Hiccup smiles nervously in response. "Thanks."

"Woah... but that's so far!" Astrid exclaims, looking up at Elita. "How did you get here then?"

Elita falters for a moment and looks down at us, and I take that as the cue to start explaining.

"She's actually been trapped underneath the island for a long time in what you'd call a really deep coma," I explain. "Now, Elita's people live _very_ long lives, so that's the only reason she's still alive today."

"Like how long?" Hiccup asks. "Were you in a coma for a few years? Maybe even a decade?"

Elita and I share a sheepish look. "Uhh..."

Mara scoffs. "Try six thousand years."

"Haha very funny," Hiccup replies, rolling his eyes.

"Your jokes are usually better than that Mara," Astrid adds, crossing her arms while shaking her head in amusement.

"No I'm serious," she deadpans.

Hiccup and Astrid both stop and just stare at her, which she returns with a no nonsense look, and then slowly turn to face me and Elita. We both admit the truth to Mara's statement with a nod, and their faces slowly morph into complete shock.

"WHAT?!" Astrid exclaims incredulously.

"Six thousand years?!" Hiccup adds in disbelief.

"Hey, are you gonna be more surprised by that then the sight of a vehicle turning into a giant person? No offense," Mara says.

"None taken," Elita replies.

"But... but seriously? Six thousand years?" Hiccup says again.

Mara thins about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Ok I'll give you that," she admits, before a mischievous gleam comes into her eyes. "Wanna know how old she is?"

"Alright Mara, let's not make them faint in shock," I scold her.

"...how old?" Astrid asks warily.

Mara grins at them, and I sigh in exasperation, shrugging helplessly at Elita.

"700,000 years old," she says.

The two Vikings both gape at her in complete shock, and one of Astrid's eyelids begins twitching. Hiccup then falls over to the ground as he faints, in a very comical way I must say. Toothless yelps in surprise and rushes over, sniffing him as he slowly comes back to, while Astrid is still standing there, gaping like a fish out of water.

"Mara," I say calmly.

"Yes dad?"

"You're so grounded."

* * *

 ** _Rebel Base; Atollon_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Sitting in her power chair, Shaak-Ti slowly approaches Kanan as Hera leaves him, observing his meditative state. After a few moments she pulls up beside him, staring out towards the horizon. Krykna spiders roam around beyond the perimeter fence, and a few small dokma crabs scuttle across the ground near Kanan.

"How are you faring Kanan?" she asks.

"Alright, I guess," he replies. "I was planning to talk to Ezra in a moment."

"That's probably for the best. I sense a lot of tension between the two of you," she points out.

"Yeah. Ever since Malachor he's been different," he says with a sigh.

Shaak nods quietly in understanding, and gazes at the horizon for a few more moments before speaking again. "Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?" he asks.

"The presence in the Force," she specifies. "It called to you, just as it called to me."

"You heard it to?"

"Yes."

"Well, what does it mean? Do you know what it is?" Kanan asks her.

"No... I do not," Shaak admits in reply. "But whoever that presence belongs to is powerful, and they called to us for a reason. Whatever that reason is, we may be learning soon."

"I hope this isn't a trap," he says uneasily.

"Perhaps. But I did not sense any deceit, and this presence felt ancient, far older than even Master Yoda," she replies.

"Really?" he asks.

"It would seem so. And they are powerful," she confirms.

Kanan hums thoughtfully in reply, continuing his meditation for a short while longer, and Shaak-Ti remains beside him, looking out across the horizon and delving into the Force herself.

When Darth Vader stabbed her through the gut, causing irreparable damage, she dropped her lightsaber. She no longer has it with her, the weapon being left behind on Naboo in the quick and desperate escape. Most likely it has been confiscated by the Empire by now, probably destroyed. Not that it would be of much use to her anymore, as she is now confined to a power chair for the rest of her life with her legs no longer responsive. As such, meditation has been a way of providing much needed calmness and peace, in an otherwise distraught galaxy.

*:*:*

Ezra was lying on his and mulling over his thoughts, with the Sith holocron lying on the shelf and out in the open, sitting quietly. When the door opens, his face morphs into one of surprise when he sees Kanan standing there. He quickly gets to his feet as well as Kanan enters the room.

"Kanan! Uh, hey, what are you doing here?" he asks. He carefully reaches out to grab the holocron to conceal it, but Kanan unintentionally. blocks his way by leaning against the shelf before he can reach it.

"I think it's time for us to talk," Kanan replies.

"Really? Uh, now is not a good time," he says uneasily, glancing between Kanan and the holocron anxiously. "I've been promoted and assigned a really important mission."

"Yeah, I've heard," Kanan admits.

He moves his hands back against the shelf casually in the hopes of entering a conversation, when his fingers brush against the holocron. Ezra's heart races anxiously as Kanan touches it again, picking it up with a frown.

"The Sith holocron?" he murmurs, and when he feels it more closely, alarm races through him. "You opened it?"

"Yeah, I opened it. So what?" Ezra demands.

"Ezra, you know only someone who uses the dark side can open this thing," Kanan points out in disapproval.

"The things I've learned from it have really helped me," he argues in response.

"You're using it?!" Kanan exclaims incredulously.

"Maybe you should, too. You might actually learn something!" Ezra retorts angrily.

"Ezra, do you have any idea how dangerous this path is?" he asks.

"Everything I've learned has helped me win one battle after another. I'm using it for good!" he argues in response.

"Acting out of anger offers quick results, but it's a trap!" Kanan warns him.

"Really? Then why does Jarik get to use the dark side? What makes him different and special?" he snaps.

"Jarik doesn't use his anger or the dark side!" Kanan replies irritably. "He simply has a firm understanding of how it works, and the way it is used by the Sith!"

"Ha! Yeah, because threatening to cut my throat out isn't a sign of anger at all," Ezra growls sarcastically.

"You're the one who pushed him that far when you accused him of not caring about Ahsoka!" Kanan retorts in frustration. "Can't you see that the holocron is using you?"

"Unlike you, I actually make my own decisions," he snaps furiously. "So no, it isn't using me!"

Kanan lets out a defeated sigh, shaking his head at Ezra in disappointment.

"I can't let you keep this," he says quietly, turning to leave the room.

"Fine. I don't need it. Just like I don't need you. Or Jarik," he states angrily.

Kanan stops at the doorway for a moment. "And what about Mara?"

Ezra falters for a moment, trying to formulate a response, but Kanan leaves the room after he's unable to. He clenches his fists tightly and then slams them down on the shelf angrily, breathing heavily.

*:*:*

The list of strategies and tactics lays pooled out across the desk of SHaak-Ti's quarters, which she is sitting in front of. She's mulling over the different battle tactics and strategies in preparation for a class the next day, which she is supervising. Since the Rebellion is still small, open warfare is not going to be a thing for a while, so most battle plans were smaller 'hit-and-run' operations,' or 'recovery' missions. She looks up from the desk as Kanan walks into the room, not looking happy.

"What's wrong?" she asks in concern.

"The trouble is this," Kanan replies.

Reaching up, he places the Sith holocron in the middle of Shaak-Ti's desk. She looks down at it before widening her eyes in alarm and disbelief, glancing back up at him incredulously.

"A Sith holocron?" she whispers, recognizing it instantly.

"Yeah. What's worse is that Ezra opened it," he adds grimly.

"He opened it?" she exclaims in alarm, and instantly spots the piece of the holocron to signify that it's opened. "But the only one's who can open such a holocron use the dark side."

"I know Master. That's what worries me," he tells her.

Shaak lets out a troubled sigh, rubbing her forehead anxiously with a look of concern.

"Where did he even find a Sith holocron?" she demands.

"We found it in the Sith Temple on Malachor," he explains.

"Does Jarik know about it?" she asks.

"Yes Master, we all knew about it," he answers. "But after we left he didn't comment on it, still hurt by his Force bond being snapped. I don't think any of us expected Ezra to open it."

Shaak stares at the holocron firmly, thinking about what to do. She reaches a hand out to touch the holocron, shivering briefly from upon sensing the darkness within it, as well as the presence of some ancient being.

 _"Jedi..."_ a female voice whispers in her ear with an angry hiss. _"You shall fall..."_

She calmly pulls her hand back from the holocron and sighs. "What's important for now is we keep the holocron out of Ezra's reach for some time, and wait for its pull on him to wear off. The more he draws strength from it, the further he falls into darkness."

"Can we close it so that it isn't as effective?" Kanan asks.

"Just as it requires someone using the dark side to open it, so too does it require the dark side to close it as well," she informs him grimly. "I'm afraid we can't do so, lest we risk exposing ourselves to it as well. However, if necessary I would suggest bringing it to Jarik to perform the task, and possibly confiscate it."

"Why do you want him to take it?" he asks warily, uncomfortable with the idea of the holocron possibly corrupting him.

"He's the best choice among us to keep it," she explains with a deep sigh. "I don't like it, but he understands the dark side better than either of us. He knows the danger it can inflict, and will be able to take counter measures against it."

"I hope you're right Master," Kanan says uneasily.

* * *

 _ **Temple Island; Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

*:*:*

 _A volcano engulfed in shadow erupts, spewing out magma... no, not magma. A purple substance, flustering with evil. It explodes outwards in a massive eruption. Massive cracks filled with purple light spread across the ground around the volcano._

 _The massive eruption of the purple material can be seen even from space. Those same cracks of purple light spread across the entire world, covering it complete: a world forged from chaos. Then the entire planet explodes, destroying all life on it, and heralding the return of a horrible darkness. From the rubble of the planet comes forth a massive being cloaked in darkness, looking like the very bringer of all evil in the universe._

 _Horns and spikes cover his body, and protruding from his back are wings, although they are broken and ripped._ _Two menacing purple eyes open with a sickening and triumphant gleam._

 _"I awaken."_

*:*:*

I open my eyes with a gasp, sitting up from the bed. Breathing heavily, I force myself to calm down and relax as the realization of it being a vision comes back to me. I let out a shuttering sigh, rubbing my forehead tiredly.

"That's the third time I've seen him..." I mutter quietly, troubled.

I don't know what the deal is with this vision, or who it is that I'm seeing in it, but this has been the most troubling of them yet. The first time I saw such a thing happen was over a year ago, when Hiccup and Astrid discovered the dragon's nest. The second time was just before Mara, Ahsoka and I departed to rescue Thrawn from Oryx. Thinking about that, the addition of wings and horns on this being make me thing it could be Oryx. Or at least it would make me think it's Oryx, if it wasn't for the fact that he isn't the size of a planet, nor does he have two purple eyes. No, this is something else.

But the premonitions I receive are never given to me for no reason, they always have a purpose. Ever since encountering the Taken King, I haven't dreamed of him since, most likely because I now know of the threat he poses, and what he plans to do. But this new entity, now I'm receiving a harsh vision of him, and right after...

"...right after reawakening Elita," I murmur in realization, completing my thought. "That can't be a coincidence."

It's possible that's the case, but I really just don't know. But this strange being full of evil, obviously has to exist outside of our galaxy right? If someone that massive, and that powerful was hiding within our galaxy, much less as a planet if that's what I'm getting, then not even the dumbest or weakest of Force users would be unable to sense their presence. And Palpatine has not shown any sign of knowing about any massive creatures of pure evil aside from the Hive.

The idea of there being even more atrociously evil beings out there, more horrible than anything that anybody could imagine, and that they're just waiting to kill us all, it's... it's-

"AGH!" I yell out angrily, punching the wall.

I breathe in and out heavily to try and calm myself down, holding back a choked sob as I recollect myself. I remove my metal fist from the wall and slowly sit back down on my bed, hugging myself.

"I'm losing it..." I mutter quietly, feeling vulnerable. I don't know if I can handle this stress anymore...

Glancing over at my nightstand, I focus in on the two lightsabers there, more specifically, Ahsoka's old green lightsaber. The twin kyber crystals pulse soothingly within the blades, and I let the familiarity wash over me with a content sigh. Even when Ahsoka is... is gone, her presence still finds a way to comfort me.

*:*:*

The sun has set a few minutes ago, leaving the island to the mercy of the cold air blowing. With the winter returning again soon, the climate has become colder and less hospitable, as it usually does at this time of year. So because of that, I'm wearing my cloak overtop of a jacket to keep the cold out, the ocean breeze whirling by. After recovering from their shock, Hiccup and Astrid struck up some conversation with us and then flew back to Berk not long after we introduced them to Elita. Mara and Zenna have gone to bed at this point, like I was planning to before my vision struck.

Speaking of the vision, I walk up to the Saddle where Elita is staying to see her sitting on a rock, fiddling with her blaster emplacement. I watch her for a moment before approaching, getting her attention. She puts the blaster away, turning it back into her hand and looks down at me curiously.

"Elita... I have to ask you a question about something," I start off.

"Sure, what is it?" she replies.

"Do you know of any Cybertronians with devilish horns and purple eyes?" I ask her.

"Could you be more specific?" she asks with a confused frown.

"Perhaps with broken angel wings on their back? Looking like the face of evil?" I suggest.

She thinks on it for a moment, eventually replying with a slight shake of her head.

"I don't know... but the description kind of sounds a little familiar," she replies. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious," I tell her, a little bit disappointed. "Well, good night."

I move away and head out back to my hut, where I'll either try and get more sleep or ponder over this vision more. Maybe some of Satele's journal might have a mention. I haven't read all of it yet...

"Wait," Elita says with a sigh.

I turn around and look at her as she responds. "I think I might have an idea of who you've described."

"Who?" I ask her.

"Unicron," she answers grimly.

A shiver runs through me as I hear that name, and I can almost hear an echoing laugh, although I'm probably imagining it. Still, it instantly gets my attention.

"Is he a Decepticon?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No. He's far worse than any Decepticon. Even Megatron."

"Then who is he?" I ask, feeling alarmed.

"Who _was_ he," she corrects, making me frown in confusion. "Unicron is, and always has been... a legend amongst my kind. He fell into the shroud of myth and mystery eons ago. No one has ever since him since he was defeated by the Thirteen."

"The Thirteen?"

"The Thirteen original Primes. They were the first to be given life by Primus, the creator of our race," she explains. "Before my race began, billions of years ago there was Primus, and there was Unicron. Primus was our life-giver, our god, and a being of creation, while Unicron represents only destruction and chaos. The two gods fought for eons, until Primus eventually defeated him by creating the Thirteen, and cast him out."

"And what happened to Unicron?" I ask her cautiously. "Did Primus kill him?"

"I can only imagine so. Unicron has never been seen or heard of since then," she replies with a shrug.

"Until now..." I murmur uneasily.

"What do you mean?" she questions with narrowed optics.

"As a Force-wielder, I'm able to receive visions from the Force itself," I start off with a sigh. "And I think I've seen him."

"You think you've seen Unicron?" she asks with wide optics, looking fearful.

"I don't know for sure, but I think I may have," I admit grimly. "I've only had this vision three times, but each time it's the same. A planet is destroyed to give way for some massive entity rising from within."

"I seriously hope that isn't the case," Elita says nervously. "I can't even imagine the horrors that he could cause if he does somehow return."

* * *

 _ **Rebel Base; Atollon**_

 **3rd person POV...**

After coming to a decision on what to do with the Sith holocron, Shaak decided to meditate out by the perimeter fence, in the hopes of encountering the strange presence from earlier. Hoping to do the same, Kanan decides to join her, and kneels down on the ground in his meditative pose as well. As the sun slowly sets below the horizon, the presence eventually comes back to them.

 _"I can help you..."_

Shaak opens her eyes and looks out, sensing the presence in the Force flowing by her again, like a soft breeze in the air. When Kanan stands up, she instantly knows that he felt it as well.

"If we may ask, who are you ancient one?" Shaak murmurs, allowing the words to drift through the Force.

"Where are you?" Kanan adds quietly, taking a few steps forwards.

 _"Come to me..."_

The presence diminishes a little bit, but they both sense something in the Force, 'pulling' them to enter the wilderness, to find the presence that is communicating with them. Although blind Kanan still shares a brief glance with Shaak, who subtly sends her feelings of confirmation through the Force so that he could feel her meaning.

Kanan slowly grabs one of the sensor beacons, and the two begin moving out of the base perimeter and into the wilderness. The krykna give them both a large berth, hissing at the sensor beacon as they pass by.

*:*:*

Marching through the mostly dry and barren wilderness, with krykna following along behind them, there isn't for the two Jedi to discuss at the moment. However as Kanan brushes aside some of the old coral foliage, Shaak spots a brown colored convor sitting on a higher branch, chirping at them. She senses that Kanan feels its presence as well, his interest a little piqued. The convor stares down at them curiously before taking flight, soaring away with a long call.

"What is the significance of the convor to you Kanan?" she asks.

"What do you mean Master?" he asks in confusion.

"I can sense that the convor is significant to you in some way," she states.

"Oh... whenever Jarik and Ahsoka have been around, a convor has been with them as well," he explains.

"Really?" she asks. "Was the convor a companion of theirs?"

"I don't think so," he says with a shake of his head. "They never acknowledge it to us. But every so often it would show up, like how it did as we were departing for Malachor, according to Ezra."

Shaak hums thoughtfully, unsure of what it means. Like most of the Jedi Masters of her stature doing the Republic, she does not believe in luck, or coincidences. And whatever this convor was to Jarik and Ahsoka, she doesn't think it to be a coincidence either. Her thoughts on the subject drop as they move past a large piece of coral and enter a low dip in the ground, sort of like a small valley or dried up waterbed of some kind. The presence that contacted them feels very strong here, leading them to only one conclusion.

"This is the place," Shaak murmurs, and Kanan nods in agreement.

"Hello! Are you there?" Kanan asks, while the two slowly move around the bowl. "We can sense your presence!"

There isn't any response, and the two come to a stop. Shaak suddenly frowns as she senses something, and turns around to see a large coral tree moving. Or... at least she believes it to be a coral tree. She watches in stunned surprise and reverence as a massive creature slowly emerges from its crouched position, and upon hearing the noise Kanan turns to face it too. The creature has large antlers on its head, appearing to be partly made of coral himself. On his front is a large red beard, and two pale, gray eyes open up to gaze down at them.

"Hello," the creature greets.

"You're the one who reached out to us," Shaak states in a sense of wonder.

"Ah, you heard my call! Good," he replies with a nod, seemingly pleased. "Your imbalance woke me from a deep slumber."

"Imbalance?" Kanan asks.

"Your presence is like a violent storm in this quiet world. Much like the Sun and Moon before," the creature comments.

Shaak-Ti frowns thoughtfully, wondering who the creature was referring to.

"You're a Force wielder," Kanan breathes out in surprise, setting the beacon into the ground and kneeling. "But you're not a Jedi."

"Wielder? Hmm. Jedi and Sith wield the Ashla and Bogan, the light and the dark," the creature states, and Shaak listens intently. "I'm the one in the middle, the Bendu. What do you call yourself?"

"I am Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight," he answers.

"And I am Shaak-Ti, a Jedi Master," she adds.

"Hmm, interesting," Bendu remarks. "You have suffered great sorrow Shaak-Ti, Jedi Master. Yet you are no longer troubled now."

"I've learned that things aren't as I once saw," she admits, nodding in agreement. "I can never be the Jedi I was before, not with how things have been now."

"The partial loss of movement in your body does not cause you great sorrow?" he questions.

"As nice as it would be, my days as a warrior are over. Now I hope to guide the next generation along their path," she states. "I've made peace with that."

"Very wise indeed, Shaak-Ti, Jedi Master. Nature is not always forgiving to those in life, but it shall go as it desires. The greatest asset, is not always knowledge of the blade, but wisdom of the mind," Bendu advises, and she nods in understanding.

"As for you... you carry conflict with you, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight," Bendu states unpleasantly.

Kanan sighs in response, reaching back to pull out the Sith holocron. "It's this."

"Ah. Interesting," Bendu remarks.

At the sight of the holocron, Bendu reaches a hand out and uses the Force to slowly bring the holocron to him, holding it before him. He then starts to open it fully, much to Kanan's alarm, and Shaak's wariness.

"Careful!" Kanan calls out. "It's... dangerous."

"How so?" Bendu questions.

"It's a Sith holocron, a source of evil. My student's been using it, and I'm afraid it's changing him," he explains.

"An object cannot make you good or evil," Bendu disagrees. "The temptation of power, forbidden knowledge, even the desire to do good can lead some down that path. But only you can change yourself."

Shaak listens intently to Bendu's words, feeling a hint of familiarity in them, or at least the ideas they present. After a few moments she manages to connect the dots, and realizes that the saying feels something because it's like something that Jarik talked about back on Naboo, and how he viewed the workings of the Force. Did he... has he already spoken with the Bendu? Has Ahsoka done so as well?

"Not always," Kanan says grimly, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Aha! Your conflict becomes clear!" Bendu declares triumphantly. "That device in the ground, why do you have it?"

"It's a sensor beacon, which keeps the spiders from attacking us," Shaak answers.

"May I see it?" he asks, and the two Jedi nod.

Bendu picks up the beacon between two large fingers, and gazes at it for a few moments. With a disapproving frown on his face, he easily snaps the beacon in two, much to Kanan and Shaak's alarm.

"Hey, hey! What did you do?!" Kanan demands, scrabbling along the ground for the broken pieces.

"I am helping you," Bendu replies.

"It was the only thing protecting us from those creatures!" he retorts.

Shaak glances behind her to see the krykna approaching from the top of the hill, and frowns in concern. She doesn't know much about these creatures, or this planet, but there must surely be a way to interact safely with them through the Force. The Force runs through everything. Perhaps that is what Bendu is trying to say, but even still the sight of the krykna makes her feel uneasy.

"You believe that, but you must learn to see things differently now," Bendu says.

"Look, I can't see anything, not anymore!" Kanan says in despair, his voice breaking.

"Kanan, you have the Force to see. Do you not remember the lessons as a youngling back in the temple?" she reminds him.

"Shaak-Ti, Jedi Master, speaks the truth. You are unwilling," Bendu states.

"Are you guys saying there's a way to restore my vision?" he asks hopefully.

"Your sight cannot be healed, but I can teach you to see if you're willing," Bendu tells him.

Kanan doesn't answer for a few moments, but he eventually takes off his mask, revealing the upper half of his face. Shaak gets her first good luck at the damage caused, recognizing the scar across his eyes and nose from a lightsaber blade.

"What must I do?" he asks.

* * *

 ** _ISD Chimaera; Space_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Aboard the bridge of Grand Admiral Thrawn's flagship _the Chimaera_ , Agent Kallus, Grand Moff Tarkin, and Admiral Konstantine stood around a holotable, where the Admiral was expressing his doubts.

"I'm certain Governor Pryce is overestimating how organized the resistance is," he says dismissively. "While it's true there are pockets of rebellion, there has never been any evidence of a larger scale, galaxy-wide operation."

Tarkin frowns thoughtfully in response, disagreeing with him, while Kallus walks on, glancing between them with an impassive, yet careful gaze. Considering he's now a Fulcrum Agent, attending meetings like this are very important.

"And I would like to keep it that way, Admiral Konstantine," a voice suddenly says.

The three men look over to see Thrawn stepping forwards with a stern gaze of confidence, Governor Pryce standing by his side.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," Tarkin greets.

"Grand Admiral?" Konstantine asks incredulously.

"The Emperor recently promoted me after my victory at Batonn," Thrawn explains calmly.

"Civilian casualties outnumbered the insurgents at the time," Kallus points out with a frown.

"Acceptable margins, Agent Kallus, for there are no longer rebels in that sector," Pryce tells him.

Kallus only frowns deeper in response, but opts not to respond.

"Well, Thrawn, what do you think of Governor Pryce's theory about the rebels in the Lothal sector?" Tarkin questions.

In response, Thrawn pulls up an image on the holotable of a prisoner file, displaying a weequay man, who he identifies for them.

"This is a pirate our rebels rescued from Naraka prison, Hondo Ohnaka. Within the last hour, the Phoenix Squadron destroyed Mining Guild ships using the Sereeda Hyperspace Waypoint. Taken separately, they may seem unrelated, but Ohnaka's cellmate was a laborer at our starfighter reclamation plant in the Yarma system, one jump point away from the Sereeda attack," he reveals.

As he talks, a few other images pop up on the hologram to show what he was talking about.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn believes the rebels intend to raid the plant and steal fighters for their fleet," Pryce adds firmly.

"Every ship they add to their arsenal increases the threat to our own armada and the Emperor's plans," Thrawn states.

"I trust you have a solution?" Tarkin deduces.

"I will start my operations here, and pull the rebels apart piece by piece," Thrawn says with a small smile. "They will be the architects of their own destruction."

"I see," Tarkin says with a nod. "And what of your other project? The Emperor has informed me you are currently seeking the whereabouts of Jarik Shan."

Kallus widens his eyes in surprise, looking between Thrawn and Tarkin with a small sense of alarm. He quickly covers it up before the others could notice, but listens intently.

"My search for him shall take time, as he is very good at what he does, and has no doubt worked to keep himself hidden for years," Thrawn admits with a nod, pulling up another map of the galaxy, namely the Unknown Regions. "However he undoubtedly has taken up refuge within the Unknown Regions."

"How can you be sure of that?" Konstantine asks doubtfully.

"During my expedition out into the Unknown Regions, he answered the call of my distress signal relatively quickly. Far quicker than would've been possible anywhere else," he explains.

"I can only hope that your efforts on either project are not hindered by the other," Tarkin adds.

"They will not be, I assure you," Thrawn replies with a nod. "The rebels in the Lothal Sector will be defeated, and Shan will be found in time."

"Very well Thrawn. I shall leave the matter to you," Tarkin states in confirmation. "And considering this particular rebel group has heavy Jedi involvement, Second Sister of the Inquisitorius has been assigned under your command, to assist you if necessary."

Thrawn nods his head in understanding, while a sense of great alarm comes over Kallus. Although he's remaining impassive in the outside, Kallus's mind was racing in absolute panic. This was not good at all, especially in the case of Jarik. If Thrawn manages to find his hidden refuge... he can't even imagine how horrible it would be.

* * *

 _ **Yarma System**_

 **Boil POV...**

"No Imperial traffic on the scopes, but no sign of the station either," Sabine reports.

"It is down there, my friends," Hondo says eagerly. "And those ships are ripe for plunder."

"There's no telling what we're flying into," Sabine retorts.

"Let's find out. Take us down," Ezra orders.

Sabine reluctantly pilots the Phantom deeper into the planet's atmosphere, the yellow clouds passing by us and flashing with lightning. Me and Rex share a look with each other, but not too much later we catch sight of the station in the distance.

"There it is. Reklam Station," Hondo confirms.

"Chopper, get a count on those bombers," Ezra says. Chopper's beeping reply sounds, and moments later a hologram of the base pops up. "There! Y-wing light bombers. Looks like they're in decent shape, too."

"Yeah, but according to Chopper's scan, there's only 15 left," Sabine tells him. "Correction. There are only 14 left. Looks like they're being destroyed."

"We need to move in now. There won't be any ships left if we wait!" Ezra exclaims.

"Hold on. Our orders are to recon the station, not go after ships!" Zeb reminds him.

"We should advise Captain Syndulla," Rex says, stepping forwards.

"What if the Empire detects our transmission?" Ezra retorts, whirling around to face him.

"They won't kid. We've done plenty of similar missions before, and they haven't shown any sign of detecting it," I tell him, stepping up beside Rex. "Especially not with Jarik watching over Imperial communications as Fulcrum."

For whatever reason, the mention of Jarik seems to make Ezra only more upset, and he glares at the both of us.

"Look, I was given command of this assignment. I know what the objective was and I am changing it. We're going in now! That's an order!" he demands fiercely.

Rex and I stare back at Ezra just as firmly, but he continues to glare at us before turning around towards the front. I frown irritably at his back, not liking his new change of attitude. It hasn't been good recently, but now with him in a commanding position it seems to have gotten to his head. I share a troubled look with Rex, recalling the last time a Jedi in charge abused his power over his soldiers.

"Yes, sir," Sabine mutters.

* * *

 _ **Atollon; Lothal Sector**_

 **Shaak-Ti POV...**

So far I've found the Bendu to be quite an interesting creature. He is ancient, and knowledgable about the Force, and yet he is also very powerful. He reminds me of Master Yoda, and yet he is so much more different in many ways. Through the Force I can sense his presence very strongly, yet I don't sense what I normally might. There is no sense of light or darkness within him, just... the Force.

"So, tell me, how do I restore my sight?" Kanan asks him.

"You must be empty. There is only the Force. Now, turn and walk forward," Bendu states, gesturing with his hand.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Kanan says uneasily, but he does so anyways.

"And why not?" Bendu asks.

"Because those spiders are out there, waiting," he replies irritably.

"How do you know this?" Bendu asks.

"In what way do you know they're there Kanan? Sound? Smell?" I add, looking for a particular answer. Bendu hums in interest.

"I hear them," Kanan states.

"Good. Keep walking. Sound relates them to you," he remarks. "What else?"

"I can feel them in the ground, their vibrations when they move," Kanan says.

"Indeed, you are perceptive," Bendu says in approval. "Are they close?"

"No," he replies.

I watch with interest as Kanan walks forwards, unaware of what he's walking for. One of the krykna spiders is standing only a few feet away, yet he's so focused on the lesson that he doesn't notice it. His descriptions of the spiders show that he is fearful of them... yet right now he is not afraid of them. Curious, I continue to watch as Bendu instructs Kanan. Having never had the experiences Kanan has, I have no fear of these spiders.

"Continue on then. How else do you relate to the spiders?" he asks.

"Before, in the caves, a foul smell. It was old, decayed," he replies.

"Ah, a fascinating description. You see much for being blind," Bendu hums with interest.

"How else can you see them Kanan? With your other senses? Or something within?" I ask him again.

"Yes, how so?" Bendu adds in agreement. "As Shaak-Ti advises, how else do you see them so well?"

"Well, I know what they look like Master," he tells me in response. "I saw them when I had my sight."

"Then picture them in your mind," Bendu advises. "Are they close?"

"No," Kanan states, coming to a stop.

"Are you certain?" he asks again.

Seeing that Kanan is now standing only a foot away from a spider, I watch with interest as he hesitates, and then slowly reaches a hand out. When he lays his hand on the shell of the spider, it takes a moment for him to register what it is, and he backs up in surprise.

"What should I do?" he asks nervously.

"Don't focus on your fear of them Kanan. Fear can cause irrational decisions," I remind him.

"Perhaps," Bendu remarks. "But what do _you_ want to do? Hmm?"

"Run," he admits, but upon sensing another coming near he falters. "But there's another one right behind me."

"You are beginning to see. Ha!" Bendu states happily. "Now, be empty and continue onward."

Still, Kanan hesitates. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"It is not in their nature," he remarks.

"Well, it has been, in my experience," he retorts.

"Because you do not see them," Bendu states.

"You mean, see them for what they are?" Kanan asks.

"Tell me Kanan, why do the spiders not seem to be attacking me? what makes me different?" I ask him.

It is true, the spiders are paying me no mind. It could be because of the Bendu's presence, but they are still walking close by behind us, I can sense them. Because I don't have the same experiences that Kanan had, I do not fear the spiders. They respond to fear, and I do not have any of it. I can see what Bendu is trying to teach Kanan, as it isn't just about his sight, but about himself. About the Force.

I notice that Bendu seems to smile when I think about this, but it quickly disappears as he focuses on Kanan again.

"Look closer," he advises.

"There's nothing. I can't sense them!" Kanan says uneasily.

"Look within," Bendu says.

"I see... Fear," he replies.

"In what?" I ask him.

"In the spiders?" Bendu questions.

Kanan remains silent for a few moments, although his anxiety and worry begins to grow. "Ezra!"

"Ah, your thoughts dwell on your apprentice," Bendu comments.

"He's in danger," Kanan replies, before his alarm spikes to a great intensity. "No!"

He backs away fearfully and pulls out his blue lightsaber. The spiders all hiss in response, becoming more aggressive, while the Bendu frowns deeply in response. I watch Kanan deeply in worry and concern.

"No... It's not Ezra or the spiders," he slowly says in realization. "It's It's me. Fear, grief, anger, that's how they see me. That's how I see myself."

"Ah, your sight returns!" Bendu declares happily with a chuckle.

"I distanced myself from everyone. From the Force too," he says, turning off his lightsaber.

"Your connection to the Force allows you to see in ways others cannot," Bendu remarks. "If you can see yourself, you will never be truly blind, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight."

"I understand," Kanan says, now calm. He then begins to walk away, heading back to the base.

"Where are you going?" Bendu asks.

"Ezra needs me. They all do," he replies.

"What of the spiders?" he asks softly.

"I can see them, so there's nothing to fear," he states confidently.

"And what of this, hmm?" Bendu asks, revealing the Sith holocron.

"Keep it, as a gift!" Kanan tells him.

"Oh," Bendu remarks, chuckling in amusement.

I smile at Kanan's disappearing form, marveling over how he has grown so quickly, and then turn to face Bendu.

"In all my years, there has been only one person I have encountered with wisdom such as yours," I tell him.

"Oh? Is that so?" he asks in amusement. "And who is this other person you speak of?"

"The head of the late Jedi Order, Master Yoda," I tell him. "Many consider him to be the wisest Jedi in history."

"Perhaps," Bendu comments with a nod. "I do recall seeing one, who met with the Force and its mysteries, in the hopes of learning something greater..."

I'm not sure who he is talking about, but I give it a pass. Beings such as the Bendu often like to talk in cryptic ways, and with his power they can see over great lengths of the Force.

"I may return soon. I would like to converse with you more, if that is fine," I tell him.

"Ah, how interesting. I would like the same as well, Shaak-Ti, Jedi Master," he states.

* * *

 _Originally planned to add more to this chapter, but it was starting to get really long, so I'm adding it to the next chapter lol. Sorry. :P_

 _Something I've been noticing, but find myself unable to get around, is that whenever I include one of the Berkians in a chapter, I always somehow exclude the dragons from the conversation. I know they can't talk, so they wouldn't really be involved heavily in dialogue between characters, but I still feel like I should be adding them in somehow. Idk, sad face._

 _Hope it was good though! :D_

 _(P.S. I may or may not have Elita choose a vehicle mode from the Empire/Rebel Alliance, so if you have any ideas then I'd be happy to hear them. Just PM me or leave it in a review. The choices are pretty limited though since Elita is a ground vehicle, and we all know that the majority of vehicles in Star Wars are for flying.)_


	11. Ch 10 - Steps Into Shadow Pt 3

_**Temple Island; Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

The next morning after my discussion with Elita about Unicron, I was going over the communications relay's as was my usual routine, when I came across a worrying message. It was between an officer named Brom Titus, who used to be in command of the Interdictor that Phoenix Squadron destroyed, and one Governor Pryce of Lothal. A close associate of Thrawn ever since the Batonn Insurgency. Apparently Ezra had led the group to Reklam Station in the Yarma System in order to liberate a few bombers from the Clone Wars for their fleet. However they've been noticed.

 _"I assure you, Governor, we will capture these rebels momentarily,"_ Titus says.

 _"I hope so, Titus, but know I will be there soon to reinforce you,"_ Pryce replies.

That was the end of the transmission, and I lean back in my chair, frowning in concern. I'm still bitter and upset with Ezra over his ridiculous outrage against me, but the rest of the group was with him as well. From the looks of things they will be in some deep trouble soon if they don't escape with those bombers in time, and at the mercy of the Empire. I know that can't happen. With a sigh, I get up from my chair and shut down the computer, heading on out.

*:*:*

On my way down the steps towards the Knight Hawk, I spot Mara conversing with Elita, trying to get Zenna to feel more comfortable around the Autobot commander. They appeared to be making some progress, although I could sense that Zenna was still wary of her. Mara then glances up to see me approaching and waves an arm.

"Hey Dad!" she greets.

"Hey," I reply. "What're you guys up to?"

"Trying to get Zenna to warm up to Elita," she replies.

"I feel like we're making some progress," Elita adds with a smile. "Right Zenna?"

Zenna growls uncertainly, and Mara just rolls her eyes in exasperation. She then realizes what I was doing, and narrows her eyes at me curiously.

"Where're you going?" she asks.

"I just intercepted an Imperial transmission," I explain grimly. "I think some of the Spectre's might be in trouble."

"The Spectre's?" Elita asks.

"A rebel group we've worked closely with," I inform her.

"In trouble how?" Mara asks.

"They're trying to liberate a few old bombers from the Clone War, but Imperial reinforcements are on their way, and they might be trapped," I tell her.

"Sounds pretty bad," Mara remarks. "I want to come with!"

"And there it is," I mutter to myself knowingly.

"Alright, whatever," I reply in acceptance.

"Is this a rescue operation?" Elita asks.

"Maybe, it depends on what the situation is like for them," I tell her, narrowing my eyes. "Are you planning on coming too?"

Elita sits there for a few moments in consideration, and then nods her head. "I think I can help out. Especially if it there's a possible battle between ships."

"Are you sure about this?" I ask warily. "Revealing yourself to the Empire?"

"If I'm gonna be helping you guys out, then it's better now than never," she states firmly.

* * *

 _ **Reklam Station; Yarma**_

 **Boil POV...**

With the bombers stopped, and currently being refueled, the mission so far is going successfully. Sabine was walking across the bombers and overseeing everything, while Zeb was stationed at one of the bombers and screwing the fueling tube onto it. Me and Rex stand and watch with Ezra and Hondo when a complication occurs. The conveyor belt suddenly starts moving again, and magnetic locks clamp into place.

"That's not good," I remark in concern.

"No it's not," Sabine says in agreement. "They know we're here. They're locking the ships down."

"Uh, perhaps my associates can assist?" Hondo offers.

He turns to the Ugnaughts and starts speaking in their squealing language, making me roll my eyes with a sigh. The lead Ugnaught responds unhappily and Hondo lets out a sigh, turning to us.

"My friend says all systems have been overridden by the control tower," he says, pointing towards the station.

"Zeb, you and Sabine finish refueling. I'll take care of the tower," Ezra orders, turning to Rex and I. "Rex, Boil, you're with me."

We all nod in understanding and rush off to do our assigned tasks. Me and Rex take off after Ezra, almost reaching the station's entrance. However I glance back upon hearing the sounds of conflict, and widen my eyes in alarm upon seeing a dismantler droid threatening to throw of Sabine and Zeb. Rex notices the same thing and turns to Ezra.

"Lieutenant!" he calls out.

Ezra turns around and notices the situation with wide eyes. "Go help 'em! I got this."

Rex and I both nod in reply and then turn around, heading back the way we came. Along the walkway we pass by Hondo and the Ugnaughts, who are following after Ezra.

"Yes, yes, you go help them. We will look for a ship- I mean, help Ezra," he says casually.

"There he goes again," I mutter sarcastically, and Rex scoffs.

"Let's take out more clankers Boil," he says.

Seeing the dismantler droid still trying to throw off Sabine and Zeb, shoving the Y-Wing they were perched on, Rex rushes for a crane while I pull out a blaster pistol, aiming it at the droid.

"Hey, clanker!" I call out, firing a few shots.

The blue laser fire slams against the top of the droid, and it lets out a series of angry beeps and groans, turning to look at me. I aim my blaster and fire another shot, taking out one of the droids eyes. It wails angrily and lets go of the Y-Wing, turning to face me. Before it can jump forward, Rex suddenly slams it's head with a crane, swiveling around to face it again. The droid turns to look at him with beady optics, beeping angrily.

"Oh, you want some more? I'll show you more!" Rex yells.

"Get him Rex!" I cheer him on.

Rex swings the crane around quickly in an attempt to smack it again, but the droid reaches up and grabs it with its claws, attempting to pull it down. Rex grunts angrily and struggles to pull back, and I let off a few more shots against the droid's chassis. Rex then lifts the crane up, completely pulling it from the Y-Wing spot and swiveling around, to where it drops onto the walkway with a thud.

The droid then turns to face me, and charges forwards with a clawed hand to strike. I dash forwards underneath the droid, shooting at its underside with my blaster and causing some damage. Rolling to my feet, the dismantler droid then swivels around to face me again with angry beeps, and unleashes a heavy flamethrower. I cry out in surprise and leap out of the way, and the flamethrower slams against the crane, causing Rex to duck behind it for cover. Once the droid stops, he gets back to his feet angrily, retaking the controls.

"That tears it," he growls furiously.

Rex swings the crane around and slams it against the dismantler droid, causing it to go flying. I look up, only to widen my eyes in alarm and duck back down with a yelp as the droid flies over me, slamming against the wall. I look up incredulously and send a heated glare at Rex.

"Hey! You could have killed me you kriff-head!" I yell out.

"Sorry brother!" he replies, not sounding very sorry.

I grumble to myself, but watch as Rex moves the crane forwards and rams into the droid. The droid attempts to shove him back, but is quickly pressed against the side of the wall and trapped there, squealing angrily and flailing its limbs around.

Seeing an opportunity, I rush forwards and aim my blaster pistol for the droid's fuel tank, and let loose a well placed shot. Hitting the tank, it explodes and severely damages the droid, and I cover my head with an arm as some of the explosion reaches me. Looking back up, I see it still alive and kicking a little.

"Hey Rex, little help here?" I ask him.

Jumping down from the crane he stands beside me, and together we both work to push and shove the dismantler droid off of the platform and down to the planet's surface far below.

"Get, off!" Rex grunts angrily.

It screeches as it falls down, eventually being hit by a giant bolt of yellow lightning and exploding instantly. I allow myself a small grin, counting off another clanker on my kill list.

"Rex! Boil!" Sabine and Zeb both call out in alarm.

"Oh, right," I mutter.

*:*:*

With Rex at the crane, getting the Y-Wing set back properly was a piece of cake, and I help pull Zeb and Sabine back up to their feet. However in the next moment a large explosion sounds from the station, and everything shakes slightly in response. I look around warily in alarm, but the good thing is that the magnetic locks on the bombers are opened back up.

"The bombers are unlocked," Zeb states.

"Spectre-5 to Spectre-6. What was that blast?" Sabine asks through the comlink.

 _"I had to cut the station's power. Get in those bombers and get out of here!"_ Ezra replies.

"What about you?" she asks.

 _"I'll take the Phantom. Now get going. That's an order!"_ he says firmly, ending the transmission.

"I'm starting to get a little tired of the kid giving orders," I tell Rex quietly.

He sighs in response, but admits his agreement with a nod of his head. Sabine then jumps across the bombers, heading to pilot one of them.

"Chopper, tap into the relay navigation system. I need you to remote-pilot those four ships!" she says urgently, gesturing to them.

Chopper beeps out a reply of protest, to which Sabine swiftly retorts. "Yes, you're getting in a Y-wing too."

However when Chopper continues to protest, she looks up at Zeb.

"Zeb!" she calls out.

Growling, Zeb stomps up to Chopper and pick him up, much to the droid's protest.

"Come on! Get in there!" he grunts, shoving him into the ship's astromech socket.

*:*:*

Because nobody else wanted to deal with Chopper's madness, I was "happily" chosen to be the pilot of the bomber that Chopper was in. I grumble to myself as said droid continues to complain and whine about being stuck in some, "rusty old trash can." Sometimes I can't decide whether R5 or Chopper is worse than the other, which gets really irritating.

"Stop complaining and focus Chopper!" I snap irritably, shutting him up. "You've gotta get those bombers in the air, or else this mission will be kriffed."

Thankfully, Chopper beeps reluctantly but does as I say, hooking up to the other bombers. Moments later then engines power up with the nostalgic purple glow.

"Detach bombers from the dock," I tell him. one by one the bombers are all carefully lifted from the docks and up into the air, and I move my bomber to follow after them, Rex, Sabine and Zeb following after in their own as well.

"Nice work. Now keep 'em steady," I say with a small smile of relief.

We quickly make our way out of Yarma's cloudy atmosphere and up into orbit.

 _"Chop, set the coordinates in the navi-computer,"_ Sabine says, but then Chopper beeps back helplessly. _"What? There's no hyperdrives?"_

"They must have removed them!" Rex realizes.

"Oh perfect," I grumble irritably. What are we supposed to do now?

As if the universe was laughing at us, a full-class Imperial Star Destroy suddenly booms out of hyperspace directly in front of us. A squad of TIE Fighters is instantly released from the hanger, and comes soaring right after us.

"Oh now that's just great! How typical!" I exclaim angrily.

 _"Karabast!"_ Sabine yells.

 _"My thoughts exactly,"_ Zeb replies grimly.

 _"Spectre-6. The Empire is here in orbit. We are in big trouble!"_ Sabine says urgently over the coms.

Moments later, Ezra's reply comes through, but it sounds meek and nervous, like he's afraid. _"I'm in trouble, too."_

The com lines then shut down with static, much to our alarm as we try and get the signal back up.

 _"Spectre-6 come in!"_ Sabine exclaims. _"Spectre-6? Ezra!"_

"We've got bigger problem!" I point out.

The Imperial TIE Fighters all open fire on us, and we swiftly evade the green laser bolts and move out of the way. The TIE's all swing around and attempt to chase us down, directing us towards the Star Destroyer.

 _"They're trying to drive us toward their tractor beam!"_ Sabine states.

Scowling, I aim the turret of my bomber and starting shooting, the familiar blue laser blasts destroying a TIE Fighter easily. Glad to know these things can still pack a punch. Moments later, our fighter carrier suddenly burst out of hyperspace, followed by the rest of Phoenix fleet. The Ghost moves forwards and shoots down a few of the pursuing TIE Fighters, much to our relief.

 _"_ _Ghost to bombers. Get your ships on the carrier. We'll cover you,"_ Hera orders.

 _"Copy, Ghost. We are glad to see you,"_ Sabine replies.

I follow along with the rest of the bomber squad as we land in the fighter carrier, and I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

While the rest of the battle was going on, Kanan and Hera were flying around, looking for any sign of the Phantom and Ezra, when another ship bursts out of hyperspace. Hera looks up in confusion, only to widen her eyes in recognition.

"What is it?" Kanan asks.

"It's the Knight Hawk!" she replies. "They've come back to help!"

"They have? How'd they know this was happening?" he asks in surprise.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining," she starts to say.

However, she then notices something strange about the ship, and looks more closely. The cargo hold of the ship was opening, and out came some sort of... large humanoid machine, or droid. Once it's outside the ramp closes back up, allowing the ship to fly more smoothly. The droid held onto the side of the ship and turned its hand into some sort of blaster, and begins firing at approaching TIE Fighters. Blue laser blasts stream forth and decimate the TIE Fighters swiftly, all the while Hera watches in bewilderment.

"Now what are you surprised about?" Kanan asks her.

"I don't know what Jarik's been doing these last few months, but it's pretty big," she muses in reply, a little stunned.

The comlink then crackles to life as Sabine is patched through. _"Ghost, any sign of The Phantom? Spectre-6 should be up here by now."_

"Ezra's not with you?" Kanan asks in alarm.

"No," she replies.

"The station," Hera realizes.

"We better hurry," Kanan states.

Giving one last look towards the strange droid with Jarik's ship, Hera pilots the Ghost down into Yarma's atmosphere, going after the station to rescue Ezra.

*:*:*

 _ **Moments earlier...**_

 **Elita One POV...**

"You're crazy," Mara comments.

"Well, considering I can't transform into a fighter jet, this is the best way for me to help out," I reply with a shrug.

I'm crouched in the cargo hold of their ship, reading my energon blaster for battle. Jarik was up in the cockpit piloting the ship, and Mara was about to head up an join him as well. Hopefully.

"Can't you just choose a starfighter as your vehicle mode?" Mara asks.

"If I had jet propulsion installed, then I could," I tell her.

 _"We're about to exit hyperspace. So you better get your butt out of there Mara!"_ Jarik says over the com.

"Ok Dad!" she replies.

"You better go kid. I don't wanna be responsible for your death because you had your oxygen sucked out," I tell her with some amusement.

"Haha, very fun," she retorts dryly, but she does so anyways, leaving the cargo hold. "Good luck!"

I give her a nod as she closes the door, sealing off the cargo hold from the rest of the ship. I then turn around and face the ramp entrance, preparing myself for the vacuum of space that'll quickly yank on me before the air is sucked out. The rest of the items inside were strapped down so that they wouldn't blow out.

 _"You ready Elita?"_ Jarik asks me through the com.

I lift a hand to my ear receptor to give him my reply. "Ready and waiting."

 _"Ok then. Three, two, one... it's opening!"_ he says.

The cargo ramp begins to open, and I grip on to a metal pole in the hold, also locking my pedes down magnetically. The air is instantly sucked out, attempting to yank me along with it as the ramp opens to reveal the blackness of space. Fortunately for me, I keep a good grip, and the vacuum quickly stops once all of the air is gone. Grinning to myself, I begin climbing outside of the ship and onto the Knight Hawk's hull up top. The ramp closes behind me, and as I pull myself to the top I get a good first look at the space battle.

There are two main cruisers, both Imperial class, although the fighter carrier actually belongs to the rebels. Different starfighters and smaller cruisers were in dogfights with each other, red and green lasers shooting all of the place. Jarik made sure to brief me about which ships were rebels and which were Imperial. Magnetically locking my pedes to the top of the hull, I remain in a crouch as the ship begins flying through the battle, into the fray of the Empire's 'TIE Fighters.'

Aiming my energon blaster, I start shooting blue laser bolts at any TIE fighter that tries to approach us, swiftly taking them out easily. I raise an optic ridge at the fragility of these fighters, finding it almost embarrassingly easy.

"These fighters are nothing more than flying scrap!" I remark in amusement, shooting down another one.

I can hear Mara's laughter as Jarik replies. _"I know. The Empire doesn't give them any shields. Their best tactic is basically swarming with overwhelming numbers."_

I let out a scoff. "Well that's lousy."

I continue shooting down these TIE Fighters whenever Jarik flies the Knight Hawk close by, or whenever one of them is bold enough - or stupid enough - to approach us. I glance at the Imperial Star Destroyer, my scanners indicating that one of its laser cannons was coming online and aiming at us.

"Careful, one of the cannons of that cruiser is charging up to fire at us!" I tell them.

 _"Can you destroy it?"_ she asks.

"Get me close!" I tell him.

Jarik then pilots the Knight Hawk over in a charging run towards the Star Destroyer. I transform my blaster back into my hand and ready myself, narrowing my optics as the cruiser gets closer. The laser cannon then comes online and begins shooting green lasers blasts at us, which Jarik luckily manages to evade. Seeing myself close enough, I quickly turn off my magnetics and then jump off of the ship, soaring through space. I use the momentum of the vacuum of space to fly through the air towards the Star Destroyer.

The Knight Hawk swings away, and I land on the hull of the ship, reapplying my magnetics to stay on. Looking up at the laser cannon, I stand up fully and start running for it, pulling out my wrist blades. The turret slowly swivels around in an attempt to shoot me down, unleashing a heavy laser bolt. I easily lean out of the way and then raise my arms, slamming my wrist blades down onto the cannon. They cut clean through the metal alloy of the cannon, disabling it, much to my satisfaction.

 _"You have wrist blades too?"_ Mara asks in surprise.

"Yup! Mind picking me up?" I ask in reply.

 _"Sure thing,"_ Jarik says.

I look around for the Knight Hawk, and see it quickly come soaring back in my direction. Jumping on my pedes a little bit, I then turn off my magnetics once again and jump off of the hull of the Star Destroyer, reaching an arm out. I then grab onto the Knight Hawk, swiftly pulling myself back onto the ship.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Governor Pryce and Admiral Konstantine observe the space battle happening outside, watching as TIE Fighters and rebel starfighters clash with each other. THe rebels flagship and carrier hang just beyond the range of their laser cannons, although that wasn't much of a concern for Pryce.

What really got her attention however, is the sight of a certain ship flying with the rebel fighters. And hanging onto that ship was a strange, massive droid, humanoid in shape, and equipped with some sort of energy blaster. This strange droid was shooting at Imperial TIE Fighters with blue blasts, which the ship it hung onto would fly closer to in order to give it a better shot. Not to mention it had crippled one of the laser cannons of their Star Destroyer by running across the cruiser's hull!

"What is that thing?!" Konstantine asks incredulously.

"I don't know..." Pryce growls, glaring at it. "Most likely this is Shan's handiwork."

Kallus then approaches the both of them. He does a double-take upon noticing the strange droid, but still delivers his report. "We have the admiral."

"Put him through," Pryce orders. A hologram of Thrawn appears moments later.

 _"Update me on your progress, Governor,"_ Thrawn says immediately.

"The situation is proceeding much as you anticipated. The rebel fleet, composed of three star cruisers, have come to the rescue," she reports, before frowning. "However there is something else with them. A strange, massive droid that is shooting down our fighters."

 _"What kind of droid?"_ Thrawn asks, frowning in confusion.

"I am, unsure Grand Admiral," she admits in reply.

 _"Send me footage of this droid,"_ he orders.

Pryce nods to one of the officers on the bridge, and footage of the droid shooting at the TIE Fighters is delivered to him across the hologram. Thrawn studies it for a few moments with a deep frown on his face, before turning back to Pryce.

 _"This droid is in some way related to Jarik Shan, I am confident of this,"_ he finally says. _"However, the supporting ships with them are not the rebel fleet. Break off your attack and allow them to escape with their meager reward."_

"Very good, Grand Admiral," she replies with a nod, and the hologram disappears.

"We're letting them get away?" Konstantine asks incredulously. "I don't understand."

"I know you don't," she retorts condescendingly. "But rest assured, Thrawn has a much larger objective in mind than the capture of a single rebel cell."

"And what of this... new droid?" Kallus asks her.

"Whatever it is, Thrawn will uncover more about it, and where it came from," Pryce tells him.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

 _"Commander Sato, everyone is accounted for,"_ I hear Hera say through the comlink.

Noting this, I call up Elita to warn her about the jump to hyperspace. "Elita, get ready to re-enter the cargo hold. We're flying out of here!"

 _"Got it!"_ she replies.

I reopen the cargo hold and wait for her to climb inside. I takes a few moments but she eventually does so, giving me the all clear.

 _"I'm in. Let's jump,"_ she says.

Satisfied, I close the ramp back to the cargo hold and watch as the rest of Phoenix Squadron jumps to hyperspace. I glance back at Mara, who smiles happily at me, and R5 delivers his own satisfied beeps, admittedly impressed by Elita's feat against the Star Destroyer. Turning back to face the front, I pull the lever, launching us out of the system and into hyperspace.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

While walking down the ramp of the Ghost with Kanan and Hera, Ezra was trying to explain things and apologize.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I messed up," he says.

"As a leader, you've a responsibility to Phoenix Squadron," she replies, whirling around on him. "You almost got your team and yourself killed. And-"

"I know. Okay? The Phantom is gone," he says with a sigh, feeling a sense of guilt and shame. "But we're back in one piece and we've got five new- Uh, or old bombers."

"You disobeyed orders," she snaps. "I have no choice but to suspend your command."

"You suspend him, you should suspend all of us," Zeb says. "We went along with him."

"Your loyalty is admirable, Zeb, but this was Ezra's mission, not yours," she tells him.

"At least we got the Y-wings?" Sabine offers.

"They're not for us. We have orders to deliver these bombers to General Dodonna's unit," Hera admits. "They're part of a wider rebellion we're working to build. It's growing every day."

"Well, I guess if we're going to defeat the Empire, we'll need all the help we can get," Sabine says in agreement.

The sound of a ship descending to the landing pad besides the Ghost gets everyone's attention, and they look up to spot the Knight Hawk coming in for a landing.

"Speaking of needing all the help we can get," Hera starts. "I want to know just what exactly Jarik and Mara brought with them."

"Yeah, I'm pretty curious too," Boil admits.

With the Knight Hawk settled down, every gathers around the entrance, and the ramp opens to allow Jarik, Mara and R5 to depart, walking down it to greet them. R5 and Chopper immediately meet up, beeping in conversation with each other, and R5 smacks the other droid lightly, causing Chopper to squeal in protest.

"Commander Shan," Boil greets with a grin.

"Boil," he replies with a nod.

"Hey guys," Mara greets with a wave.

"Hey kid," Zeb replies.

"It's good seeing you again," Kanan says with a smile.

"And to you as well," Jarik replies.

At the sight of Ezra however, he narrows his eyes, his mouth pressing into a thin line. The young Jedi glances at him nervously, feeling a lot more ashamed of how he acted now that the holocron's prsence is no longer messing with him. Mara also scowls at him, which confirms in Ezra's mind that she knows what he said to. The rest of the crew notice the look and tense up uneasily. Luckily, Jarik sighs and looks away from Ezra, pressing his anger back down.

"So, Y-Wing bombers for Dodonna huh?" he remarks.

"Yeah. To help build the fleet," Kanan states, and he nods in understanding.

"Speaking of which, what was that droid you brought with you?" Hera asks.

"I saw the footage, I've never seen anything like it! It's insane!" Sabine adds a small sense of awe.

Jarik raises an eyebrow at her incredulously, a small grin flirting across his face. Realizing that she just complimented Jarik with genuine excitement, Sabine widens her eyes and falters, stepping back and crossing her arms with a hard gaze. However, the damage was already done.

"Huh. Looks like someone's warmed up to Commander Shan," Boil says with a grin, and Rex chuckles in amusement,

"Well, eh- I..." she sputters, eventually growling upon being unable to come up with a retort.

"Yeah yeah," Boil replies dismissively. "Although that is interesting what you had with you Jarik."

"What was it?" Hera asks.

Jarik and Mara share a glance with each other, and R5 rumbles in amusement. After a few moments he turns towards the ramp of his ship and waves an arm.

"Come on out!" he says.

Everyone looks up as a pink/magenta colored vehicle rolls out, being a four-wheeled car of some sort, not very common in the galaxy. It has a pair of headlights on to light up the area, and the group all watches in confusion as it comes to a stop just a couple of feet behind Jarik and Mara.

"Uh, I thought it was a giant droid," Zeb says in confusion.

"Oh you just wait big guy," Mara replies with a grin.

"Fair warning, this may shock you," Jarik warns them. "She's not exactly a droid."

"She?" Sabine asks.

"You mean, someone was piloting it? Like some tank?" Rex asks.

"No, she isn't a pilot either," he replies. He then bangs his fist lightly against the hood of the car. "Show em Elita."

The car then begins to transform, and the crew of the Ghost all widen their eyes in shock, taking a few wary steps back. Metal pieces slide and shift back and forth as the car changes into a large humanoid robot, which crouches down on the ground to look at them with glowing blue optics. Everyone stares up in complete disbelief, and Kanan was also stunned, sensing what occurred, as well as sensing the living force within the... machine?

"Everyone, meet Elita One," Jarik states.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

Not longer after introducing Elita to Boil, Rex, and the Ghost crew, I decided to walk off to the edge of the base perimeter for some alone time, sensing the Bendu's presence out there. Mara was with Elita, helping the others to converse with her and get to know each other better. I then glance behind me upon sensing three people approaching.

Shaak-Ti, Kanan and Ezra all slowly approach me, the latter looking really nervous. I turn around to face them fully and cross my arms, an unhappy frown on my face.

"Hey Jarik," Kanan greets. "Ezra's come to apologize, for what he said before."

I narrow my eyes and look down at Ezra, who fiddles with his hands nervously. Shaak watches on with a concerned frown on her face.

"Uhh... I just wanted to say sorry," he starts off quietly. "For everything."

I continues staring, and he swallows uneasily, but keeps going anyways.

"I- I shouldn't have said the things I did, and assumed that you never cared about us. And I know how very wrong I was to try and accuse you of not caring about Ahsoka either," he apologizes sincerely. "I was just so... so angry at myself after what happened on Malachor, and I turned to the Sith holocron for guidance. I thought I was doing everything I did to help the Rebellion, but I was wrong. You know the dark side better than any of us, and you've suffered a lot. So you know how dangerous it is. It wasn't right for me to ever call your love with Ahsoka into questioning, and I'm sorry."

I remain silent after he finishes his apology, keeping my gaze trained on him with narrowed eyes. He looks at me uneasily, unsure if I was going to accept it, or still remain furious at him. A large part of me admittedly still wants to grind him into a pulp, but then the rational side reels me back in with a simple question.

What would Ahsoka do?

Finally, I let out a sigh. "I'll accept your apology. Hearing now that it was the holocron influencing you, it makes more sense to me that you acted the way you did," I tell him.

Ezra exhales in relief. "Thank you."

"But I must remind you, I'm not the only one you have to apologize to Ezra," I tell hm firmly.

"You're, you're not?" he asks uneasily.

I gesture with my head back in the direction of the base. "My daughter. She knows what you said."

Ezra widens his eyes in alarm, and drops his head in shame.

"Oh..." he murmurs guiltily.

"I'd advise you to make your apology a kriffing good one too. Or else she will eat you alive," I warn him seriously.

"Got it," he replies meekly.

* * *

 _ **Zaloriis, Askarian Sector; Expansion Region**_

 **3rd person POV...**

The planet Zaloriis within the Expansion Region of the galaxy was a mostly desert planet, with not much civilian population there, and of no real value. Still, that didn't stop the Empire from creating a military base known as Fonder II in the planet's sweltering desert. Considering it's lack of importance as a base, despite being relatively large in size, it never saw much action.

However, soaring across the expansive desert was a strange starfighter, crafted in the design of a sleek fighter jet. It's design however is completely unknown, and unrecorded across the Imperial database.

*:*:*

Inside the command center of the Fonder II base Lieutenant Tobix Chasser, and Imperial officer, marched throughout the room to oversee the other officers and technicians at work. When he originally joined the Empire's military and Navy, he expected everything to be a little bit more exciting.

Instead, he's trapped at this dumb Imperial base in the middle of the Zaloriis desert, all the while Admirals like Kassius Konstantine get to run their mouths and boast about their 'grand accomplishments.' The idea of that makes him scoff in disgust. As if Konstantine actually achieved the rank he holds through real talent. Practically everyone in the Navy knows that he only became an Admiral because of influence within the Empire's political government.

While Chasser continues to oversee the command center, technician seated at his terminal notices something on the radar, and glances over his shoulder at him.

"Lieutenant Chasser, we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator, 10 miles out," he reports.

With a curious frown on his face, Chasser approaches the technician and leans over his shoulder to get a good look at the radar. Just like the technician said, there was an aircraft within their system.

"Is it rebels?" he questions.

"Not sure sir. We can't make it out," the technician replies.

"Patch me through to them," he orders. The technician does so, and he speaks into the open comlink. "Unidentified aircraft, you are trespassing within Imperial military lanes. Identify yourself."

The starfighter on their radar however does not reply to the message, but continues flying closer. Frowning, Chasser turns away from the comlink and calls up a few TIE Fighter pilots on another com.

"Fighters one and two, snap to sector 2-5-0 to intercept," he orders. "Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not responding."

From the base's hanger bay, two Imperial TIE Fighters take flight and start heading over in the direction of the aircraft approaching from far out. With that being done, Chasser calls the ship again and delivers his message firmly.

"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to the Fondor II Imperial base. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force," he warns dangerously.

*:*:*

Within no time, the two TIE Fighters reach the starfighter flying within their airspace and swing around to flank either side of it, getting a good look.

"Fighter pilot I-23 reporting. I cannot identify the type of starfighter," one of the pilot's says.

 _"Lead them back to the base. We will take it from there,"_ Chasser replies through the com, ending the transmission.

"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to the Fondor II Imperial base," the TIE pilot says.

One of the TIE Fighters flies ahead of the starfighter and heads in the direction of the Imperial base, while the other stays behind to keep a good eye on it. Fortunately, the starfighter angles in the direction of the TIE Fighter and begins following the Imperial's back to their base. By the time they reach the base, it is nearly night, with the sun now setting. The TIE Fighters break off and head back to the hanger while the starfighter comes in for a landing in their open landing pad. As it does so, several troop transports and a platoon of stormtroopers surround the ship, readying their weapons incase it is needed.

Back in the command center tower, Lieutenant Chasser continues to oversee the operation from the technicians view screen when everything starts to fizz out and break off a little bit, much to their alarm.

"Woah woah woah," the technician mutters.

"What is it?" Chasser demands.

"The radar's jammed," the technician states, eyes widening in alarm. "It's coming from the starfighter!"

Moments later, the power within the base temporarily cuts off before coming back on, much to Chasser's alarm. He looks out the window of the tower to see the starfighter still on and scowls angrily, calling it on his com.

"Starfighter pilot, power your ship down now!" he orders.

Inside the starfighter's cockpit, the pilot in the seat flickers a little bit, as if it's a hologram.

"Step out of your ship, or we will kill you," Chasser states firmly.

After that declaration, the pilot of the starfighter seems to take him seriously, and the engines shut down. The stormtroopers all wait in their positions with their blasters raised, looking for any sign of the pilot to step out and surrender to them. However as the engines appear to be powering down, a section of the ship suddenly shifts and changes, slowly. The stormtroopers tighten their grip on their blasters uneasily, and then moments later the entire starfighter just changes... and transforms.

Huge sections of the ship slide and warp, changing their position as the entire starfighter seems to raise up... on two legs. All of the stormtroopers immediately open fire in a panic, red laser bolts shooting for the starfighter in a heavy barrage, hoping to destroy it. From the command tower, Lieutenant Chasser watches the scene with wide, horrified eyes.

"Oh kriff..." he mutters quietly, horrified.

The stormtroopers all continue giving their best efforts with their blasters, some of the troop transports also firing their turrets. However, none of the red laser blasts do any damage to the now massive humanoid machine, which looks down at them with angry red optics.

 _~Filthy organics.~_ Onslaught growls in Cybertronian.

He whirls around to face the stormtroopers and raises his arm, unleashing a heavy missile that destroys two troop transports at once. Onslaught then morphs his arm into a blaster and starts firing back at the stormtroopers, incinerating many of them instantly with every shot. Some of the stormtroopers attempt to flee as he mows them down, but Onslaught transforms his other arm into a plasma cannon and jabs it into the ground, unleashing a heavy energy bolt. The blast flows outwards everywhere, instantly destroying everything within a hundred foot radius. Up in the tower, Chasser and the other officers duck down as the blast breaks the glass.

Onslaught marches forwards through the Imperial base relentlessly, firing his blaster cannon at anything close by. Buildings, vehicles, tanks, TIE Fighters, and Imperial personal. Those foolish enough to try and fight back were instantly killed by a red laser blast from his cannon. Still, destruction wasn't his main target, and he stomps towards the command center, where he detects the largest computer network on the base.

Ripping the roof off of part of the building, Onslaught searches the room intently with red optics, and spots the main power grid inside. Reachng a hand down, he grabs the grid and starts pulling it up, immediately using his advanced technology to hack into the Empire's primitive network and begins searches through the database.

 _~Where are you Elita One?~_ he growls.

::Imperial database::

::Massive machine sighting::

::Unidentified droid::

::Classified Imperial Network::

::Grand Admiral Thrawn::

::Droid sighting - possibly new rebel tech::

::perhaps developed by Jarik Shan::

::Yarma Syste-

Onslaught blinks his optics in surprise, then whips his gaze around the room, spotting Lieutenant Chasser shooting out the electrical power outlet towards the grid. He effectively locks him out of the network by shooting the lines with his blaster, and Onslaught growls in a furious rage. Chasser looks up in terror as he pulls his arm away from the power grid and then transforms it into a blaster cannon, pointing it at him directly.

 _~You slagging insect!~_ he yells.

Onslaught fires his weapon, instantly killing Tobix Chasser within moments. With the power grid no longer available to him, Onslaught turns away with a growl and fires his plasma cannon at the commander tower, watching with some satisfaction as it exploded into dust. Turning around, he continues marching for the rest of the base to destroy it all. He keeps firing missiles and red energon blasts at anything within his sights, when a sudden shot causes him to stumble. Onslaught whirls around and spots a trio of AT-DP scout walkers marching for him, firing their blaster cannons.

He growls angrily at the sight when another shot slams into his shoulder, causing him to stumble again. It leaves a blackened mark of charred metal, but otherwise doesn't cause too much damage. Raising an arm, Onslaught fires a trio of missiles, destroying two of the scout walkers. He then storms forwards and grabs the last walker, lifting it off the ground and swinging around the throw it away. The thrown walker blows through several buildings before blowing up in a large explosion, leaving just the hanger left.

At this point none of the Imperials in the base were attempting to fight back anymore, but were fleeing for their lives with panicked screams. Onslaught watches them attempt to run in a small amount of amusement, and decides to put them out of their misery. Raising his plasma cannon, he shoots one blast, destroying part of the base. He then shoots again, incinerating more Imperials and blowing up a line of TIE Fighters. He then fires one last plasma bolt, which plows through the remaining section of the base.

The stormtroopers, officers and pilots all scream in terror, up until they are incinerated.

* * *

 _Wow... what an intense ending to the chapter! :O_


	12. Ch 11 - Discussing Death

**_Chopper Base; Atollon_**

 **Jarik POV...**

Not long after arriving on Atollon and introducing Elita One to the rebels, Kanan and Ezra were called by Commander Sato for another mission, and were to meet up with a corvette transport. While they've been gone, Hera eventually took the rest of the Spectres on another mission of their own, leaving Elita, Mara and I with Boil and Rex, and Shaak-Ti. At the moment, the three soldiers were comparing war stories with each other, much to me and Mara's amusement. Elita was sitting on the ground to be lower to them.

"So you actually managed to throw a punch at this 'Jedi killer's' face?" Elita asks.

"Yeah. Me, Cody and the rest of the boys attempted to hold him down, and in the process I just took my fist and clobbered him," Boil says, reenacting the scene. "Grievous wasn't so happy about that."

"Yeah. The head clanker was never happy about anything," Rex comments.

"Considering this Grievous is supposed to be capable of taking on Jedi, I have to say that's a very impressive effort," Elita remarks with a nod.

"Oh there's plenty more stories I have to tell," Boil remarks with a grin.

"What about you Elita? I can't imagine war is any different for your people," Rex says.

"Not really, war is the same universally," she replies. "I have had my fair share of intense battles myself though."

Shaak then approaches me and Mara, and we both look over at her presence. She smiles, and I realize that this is the first time she's met Mara. Allowing the other three to continue their conversation, we turn to face Shaak and give her our attention.

"Hello Jarik. And... Mara, right?" she asks.

Mara nods in confirmation, and I take the moment to provide introductions. "Yup, this is my daughter Mara. Mara, this is Shaak-Ti, a member of the Jedi Council during the Clone War."

"Nice to meet you Master Ti," Mara says with a respectful bow.

"Good to meet you as well Mara," she replies.

"So, how are you feeling?" I ask her, taking note of her choice of movement.

"My injuries are healed now but, sadly the lower half of my body is paralyzed," she says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I reply regretfully.

"I've come to terms with it," she reassures me.

"It doesn't bother you not being able to walk?" Mara asks.

"I may miss it, but I feel that it is a good humbling point," Shaak says. "My fighting days are over."

"Well, that's reassuring to hear, I suppose," I reply with a sigh.

"So, I'm curious to know more about you Mara. I was surprised to hear that you were Jarik's daughter," she remarks.

Mara glances up at me, and I shrug back at her. "I guess so. I definitely am happy with it, and he helps teach me a lot."

"I'd imagine so," Shaak replies with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Space**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Kanan and Ezra both re-enter the bridge after dropping off the rebel soldier in the medical bay. If what he said was true, and there is another Inquisitor on the loose, then the implications of the danger it means are huge, especially with the crew in danger.

"Got the Ghost for you now sir," the pilot says.

The transmitter in between the two pilots then turns on to reveal a hologram of Hera. She's standing up with her hands behind her back, a nervous expression on her face. Ezra doesn't notice however, and greets her in relief.

"Hera! Am I glad to see you're alright," he says.

 _"Kanan-"_ Hera starts uneasily.

"There's another Inquisitor after us. He knows where the Ghost is!" Kanan warns.

 _"Kanan... It's not another Inquisitor,"_ she replies, before being shoved out of the image.

"Oh no!" Ezra says in alarm as a familiar figure enters the hologram.

"What, who is it?" Kanan asks in concern.

 _"Just an old friend, Master Jedi,"_ Maul leers at them with a savage smirk.

Ezra glares furiously at Maul, clenching his fists in anger. "Maul, you betrayed me!"

 _"Hm, no. I betrayed your friends, but I would've remained loyal to you,"_ he replies in disagreement. _"Speaking of which, how are the other two doing? Are Mara and Jarik around?"_

"You don't get to talk about them!" Ezra snaps angrily.

 _"And why not? We have such a history,"_ Maul asks in mock sadness. _"I merely wish to know how the three of them are doing... or, is it two now?"_

Ezra growls furiously, but Kanan puts an arm on his shoulder to quiet him. "We're not telling you anything about them. Now what do you want?"

 _"Hm, very well,"_ he muses. _"The Sith holocron, that our apprentice and I acquired on Malachor."_

"We don't have it," Kanan states, crossing his arms.

Maul shakes his head in disappointment. _"How unfortunate. Because if that's true..."_

Maul then takes a step forwards, and the hologram expands to reveal Sabine, Hera, Zeb and Chopper all on the ground before him, with two droids on either side wielding blasters. He then activates his red lightsaber, the implied threat all too clear.

 _"...then your friends have no future."_

"Ok!" Ezra exclaims in a panic. "We have it! Just, not with us."

 _"Oh really? Is it in Shan's possession then?"_ Maul questions thoughtfully.

"We'll give it to you," Kanan offers. "As long as our friends remain safe."

 _"Agreed. Good!"_ he says in satisfaction, deactivating his lightsaber. _"Oh, and one more thing. Your Jedi holocron, give that to me as well."_

 _"Kanan no!"_ Hera urges.

Kanan turns his head away momentarily and scowls, replying through gritted teeth. "Fine."

 _"I shall be in touch with coordinates for our rendezvous,"_ he informs them. _"DON'T, disappoint me."_

With that warning given the hologram disappears, and Kanan turns to Ezra.

"I can't believe you told Maul that I have a holocron!" he says in annoyance.

"At the time, he was still on our side!" Ezra replies defensively. "Is it still on the Ghost?"

"Where else would I keep it?" Kanan retorts, sitting down.

"Well what about the Sith holocron?" he asks.

"Yeah... that's, not gonna be easy," Kanan says.

"I thought you said it was safe!" Ezra replies in exasperation.

"It is safe," he replies. "That may be the problem."

"I'm guessing you gave it to Jarik or something, so would that mean he's wary about giving it back?" he asks.

"It's not with Jarik," Kanan tells him.

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base; Atollon**_

 **Jarik POV...**

"It's still hard to imagine you turning from a young Padawan to a wise Jedi Knight," Shaak muses.

"Wise? I don't know about wise," I disagree with a shake of my head.

"I concur!" Mara chirps happily.

I send her an exasperated and annoyed look, and she just grins unabashedly right back at me. Shaak chuckles lightly in amusement.

"And I see that some of that side has bled down to Mara as well," she remarks.

"Trust me, she's a lot worse," I state dryly.

"Seriously?" Mara asks.

Before we can say much more, a CR90 corvette comes in for a landing across the landing pad. Elita, Boil and Rex halt in their conversation momentarily to give it a glance as the ship lands, allowing Kanan and Ezra to depart. Upon spotting us, they head over to us with grim expressions, and I frown at the troubled sense they're feeling.

"What is it?" I ask them.

"We've got a serious problem," Kanan states.

"Maul's back, and he's captured the Ghost," Ezra says angrily.

"What?" Rex asks in surprise.

He and the others approach us, and Elita crouches down low a few feet away to listen in. I narrow my eyes at the mention of Maul, struggling to push back the anger that threatens to surge forth.

"Darth Maul?" Shaak asks in both confusion and alarm. "But I thought he was defeated at the end of the Clone Wars."

"Who is this Maul?" Elita asks, confused.

"He's a former Sith Lord, and he escaped capture during Order 66, where he eventually turned up on Malachor with us," I explain through gritted teeth.

"Are the others alright?" Mara asks in concern.

"He's keeping them hostage for now. In exchange for their release he wants the Sith holocron, and my Jedi holocron," Kanan says.

"What would he want with both holocrons?" Shaak asks with a furrowed brow, thoughtful.

"I don't know," he replies helplessly.

"Kanan and I are about to go get it, from whatever he left it," Ezra tells us.

"And where would that be?" I ask, crossing my arms.

Shaak glances at Kanan knowingly for a moment, something that I don't miss, and I cross my arms suspiciously.

"It's, a little complicated," Kanan replies cautiously. "I'll explain later once we get it."

Then it all clicks into place, Kanan and Shaak's knowing look, and his elusive response: they've seen the Bendu!

"Huh. Well what do you know..." I remark thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow. "You've hid it in the 'wilderness,' haven't you."

I can sense Kanan and Shaak's surprise once they realize that I was onto them, while the rest of the group look at us in confusion.

"You know?" Kanan asks in surprise.

"I do," I confirm.

"Uh, know about what?" Mara asks in confusion.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Ezra questions with a frown.

"You're about to find out Ezra," Kanan replies.

"I guess we'll get ready to leave?" Boil deduces.

"I think you three should sit this one out," I advise, looking at him, Rex, and Elita.

"Any particular reason?" Elita asks me.

"Jedi business, kinda complicated," I explain simply.

"I agree. This is for the best," Shaak says with a nod. "At least for now."

Elita, Boil and Rex all share glances before nodding, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Alright," Elita says.

*:*:*

With our party of five Jedi, we all traveled through the wilderness on speeder-bikes. Ezra was driving the first one with Ezra sitting behind him, while I was driving the other, Mara sitting behind me. Shaak was on her own specialized speeder bike, making things much easier. By the time night falls we reach the small clearing that is home to the Bendu, coming to a stop at the edge of the hill.

"So, you hid the holocron down there," Ezra remarks.

"Eh, more like I, left it with someone," Kanan admits.

"Someone?" he asks in confusion.

"Who could possibly out here that's willing to hold onto a Sith holocron for you?" Mara asks in bewilderment.

"You'll be very surprised Mara," I tell her.

"How do you know of him anyways Jarik?" Kanan asks me.

"Right before Malachor... me and Ahsoka spoke with him," I admit.

"Wait, is this why you guys said you sensed something calling to you?" Mara asks me.

"Yup," I reply.

"I'm very confused right now," Ezra says.

"Lets keep moving," Shaak advises.

We drive our speeder-bikes down into the clearing, stepping off and powering them down. I help Shaak get off of her speeder and get into her chair, and Ezra plants down a sensor beacon as we walk forwards. I glance at the beacon for a moment with a slightly amused sigh, knowing that Bendu was going to take it. I can sense him looking at us quite clearly.

"Bendu? Bendu!" Kanan calls out.

"Bendu? Who's Bendu? There's nothing here," Ezra says.

I don't bother telling the others when I sense the Bendu take the sensor beacon, although I do share a look with Shaak.

"He was here," Kanan states.

"Maybe you're just hearing things that aren't there," he replies doubtfully.

"Bendu is here alright Ezra," Shaak says.

"Bendu! I need the holocron!" Kanan tries again. "Bendu?"

"Are you guys sure?" Mara asks.

"Yeah, because I don't see your friend," Ezra adds.

The sound of hissing gets our attention, and we look over to see several krykna scuttling in our direction. Ezra and Mara both gasp in alarm, and back up warily.

"Oh, but I do see crawlers. Lots of 'em!" he exclaims nervously. "Hey, where's our thumper?!"

"Uhh, Dad?" Mara asks uneasily.

"Both of you stay calm. The krykna are not a threat to us," I tell them firmly.

"Really? Because they seem pretty threatening!" Ezra retorts.

"You must control your fear Ezra," Shaak urges.

"Dad?" Mara asks again.

"Stay calm Mara. They respond to emotion," I advise. "If you're calm, then they won't attack."

I can tell Mara really wants to pull out her lightsaber, but she's conflicted about whether she should bring it out, or listen to me. Ezra however, doesn't do the same, whipping out his green lightsaber.

"Right!" he scoffs.

The krykna hiss and screech at the sight of the lightsaber and begin to surround us. Mara presses herself close to my side from her nervousness, while Kanan and Shaak both remain calm themselves. Ezra however is pointing her lightsabers around at the krykna in an attempt to keep them at bay.

"Ezra, you're only making it worse. It's possible to get along with them," Kanan says.

"Yeah, tried that remember? They almost ripped my face off!" Ezra retorts.

"They're responding to you Ezra," Shaak states.

Before he could respond, or make a move against the krykna they all hiss at the same time. The Force swells with the presence of the Bendu, and the krykna all rush away at his presence. Ezra and Mara both look around in confusion, while the rest of us understand what it means instantly.

"He's here," Kanan says.

"What? Where?" Mara asks.

The sensor beacon suddenly clatters to the ground next to us, and Ezra and Mara glance at it in surprise. Ezra then turns off his lightsaber as he and Mara follow our gaze in front of us, widening their eyes. Uncurling from his position, camouflaged with the wilderness, the Bendu rises up and slowly turns around to face us, a look of curiosity and intrigue showing on his face.

"The two Jedi return, and with the student! Along with the Sun and his daughter," he announces. "Perhaps for a talk, eh?"

The Bendu laughs at the remark, while Mara and Ezra both look forwards with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Woah..." Mara whispers.

"I don't believe it!" Ezra says as well.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for a chat Bendu," Kanan admits, stepping forwards. "We've come for the holocron."

"Ah yes, the keeper of the shadow lore. Why do you want it?" he asks.

"Tell him, Ezra," Kanan says, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, okay. We need it to save our friends. A Sith, Darth Maul, has them. He wants it," Ezra explains.

"I do not know this darksider, but I know his kind," Bendu remarks with a frown. "Why does he want it?"

"I don't know. But he also wants my Jedi holocron," Kanan says.

"Oh. He would bring them together!" Bendu realizes quietly.

Shaak widens her eyes as well. "Bring them together? I've heard of something like that happening before, a very long time ago. From what I know, the result was not good."

"Such a vergence carries grave danger," Bendu says in agreement.

"Why? I thought the holocrons were just libraries of information," Ezra says in confusion.

"Holocrons do carry information, but that is not what truly makes them special Ezra," I tell him, thinking about my own holocron.

"The Sun is correct," Bendu confirms. "If two such powerful sources of knowledge are united, they will grant a clarity of vision beyond your kind."

"Clarity of vision? What do you mean?" Mara asks curiously.

"When joined, any secret, wisdom or destiny can be seen through the Force," he reveals, and I widen my eyes in surprise. "One could bring much chaos with such hidden truths. I have seen it before. And so has Sun."

Having figured out what Bendu meant by 'Sun,' the others look at me curiously, and I nod my head in confirmation. "That's true, I have."

"When?" Mara asks.

"I'll let you know later. Right now I'm more worried about what Maul wants to know," I say, crossing my arms with a frown.

"Well, we can't control what Maul will do," Ezra states.

"That's his point, Ezra," Kanan replies.

"Well, we still need it to save our friends, Kanan!" he retorts, looking up at the Bendu. "So, are you gonna give it back, or not?"

I frown in disapproval at the aggression hidden behind Ezra's voice, noting that the holocron's influence still has some effect on him. Apparently Bendu senses it as well, as he looks intently at Ezra.

"Hmm. The object you seek is a source of imbalance between you and your teacher," he replies. "If you want it, you must seek it out with him."

"Where is it?" he asks.

Bendu smiles and then turns to his left, and we follow his gaze to see a hole leading into a krykna's nest. "Somewhere safe."

"Well isn't that perfect," Mara says dryly.

"All right, I'll go, but I'm going alone," Ezra declares, moving forwards.

"The cave runs deep, with many twists and turns," Bendu remarks curiously. "How can you be sure where it is now? Huh?"

We all watch him continue to walk towards the cave, when I shut my eyes tightly with a grimace, sensing something. I can feel whispers in my mind, probing at me... seeking to dominate me. A female's voice, most likely the presence in the holocron.

 _...So, a Shan returns to me again..._

Listening and feeling the holocron's presence, I can't help but feel a strange sense of familiarity with it. Yet the familiarity I feel, is not my own.

"I hear something," Kanan says quietly.

"So do I," I add, reopening my eyes.

Bendu leans over closer to us, and I give him a brief glance out of the corner of my eye. "If you listen, you can hear it."

Ezra glances back at us for a moment and then continues forwards, but Kanan follows him as well. He then reaches an arm out and takes it with the Force, much to Ezra's annoyance and confusion.

"I'll hold on to this," he states.

"Kanan! The spiders-" he starts to protest.

"Will attack as soon as you turn it on," he interrupts firmly. "Use your comlink instead. I'll try to guide you from here."

"No Jedi is weaponless Ezra. Remember, you do still have the Force," Shaak reminds him.

"I'd rather have my lightsaber," Ezra mutters, but still he continues onwards.

"Why take his weapon?" Bendu asks Kanan.

"He's gotta learn how to solve problems without it," he explains.

We watch as Ezra disappears into the mouth of the krykna cave, and Mara glances up at me in concern. "Should we be a little worried for him?"

"The only danger to him in that cave is himself," I tell her with a troubled frown.

*:*:*

As we wait, we were all seated on the ground next to Bendu, watching the mouth of the cave as Kanan directed Ezra along. He's been down in the tunnels for a few minutes now, following the directions that Kanan was providing to him over the comlink. However, Ezra was admittedly being, a little difficult.

"Ezra, keep to the left," Kanan says.

 _"Left? You sure about that?"_ he replies doubtfully.

"Trust me," he urges.

We wait for a few more moments before hearing a sudden screech, and a static noise.

"Ezra? What's happening? Ezra? Ezra!" Kanan asks in alarm.

"Should we go down and help him?" Mara asks me.

"Not us," I reply.

Kanan then gets up, leaving both his and Ezra's lightsabers on the ground next to us. "Keep an eye on those, will ya?"

"No problem," I tell him, and we watch as he heads into the krykna cave after Ezra.

"Perhaps master and apprentice will rediscover their balance," Bendu muses, before shrugging. "Or perhaps they'll be eaten. Such is the way of things."

For such a wise creature, that comment seems so strange and out of place that I just have to look over at him with a raised, disbelieving eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"That's reassuring," Mara adds sarcastically.

"Nature plays out in various ways," he replies.

We all sit in silence for the next few minutes, unsure of what to say to each other. Even Bendu in all his wisdom, was more interested in Kanan and Ezra's lightsabers than he was in talking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence really, just... silence. It's eventually broken by Mara when she speaks up.

"I do have a question," she says, looking at me and then up at the Bendu. "Why is he calling you the 'Sun?'"

I look at her for a few moments, trying to decide how to answer, and Shaak looks up curiously as well. However, fortunately, or unfortunately, Bendu decides to answer for me.

"Sun? Because that is what he shines as my dear," he says simply.

"Shine?" she asks with a confused frown.

"His power in the Force is strong, powerful, and full of the goodness needed for life, much like nature needs a star to provide energy," he explains. "Much like Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Knight, who shines as the Moon."

The others all stiffen up at the mention of Ahsoka, and Mara stares at me with an expression even I have a hard time reading. Most likely she's surprised, confused, saddened, and bitter all at the same time. Shaak furrows her brow at the knowledge, looking at me with a curious glance.

"I know this is more personal for you Jarik, but is this possibly due to your encounters with the Mortis Gods?" she asks curiously.

"Partially," I admit.

"But not all," Bendu adds. "They were only the catalyst for Sun and Moon's destinies."

"Catalyst?" Shaak asks.

"That can't happen anymore though Bendu," I tell him with a sigh, looking down. "She's gone."

"Gone? How so?" he muses.

"We lost her, to Vader... when she stayed behind on Malachor," Mara says quietly, hugging herself.

"And so she is lost then. That could mean many things," he reasons.

"I felt our Force bond get ripped apart! To this day it still hurts!" I snap angrily, feeling hurt.

"So you suppose that means death?" he asks in response.

"You said it yourself when we last met Bendu," I state bitterly, looking away from him. "The encounter on Malachor would change Ahsoka, with death."

"What?" Mara asks incredulously.

"And you believe death is an absolute? Eh?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

My breath catches in my throat, as I and the others look up in bewilderment to stare at Bendu, and Mara gasps quietly with wide eyes.

"Are you saying she's alive?" I ask quietly.

"Did I now? I didn't know that," he muses with a shrug. "But you must understand, death is not an absolute, not through the Force. What do you know of it when a creature expires?

In my confusion, I don't reply for a few moments, and Shaak goes to answer.

"There is no death, but only the Force," she replies. "When a person passes on from life, they flow into the cosmic force and become one with it, ultimately loosing their identity."

"The viewpoint of any Jedi no doubt," Bendu says with a nod, and I grimace, hearing the oncoming 'but,' at the end. "And what do you know Shan? What is it that you have been taught by your masters, eh?"

Shaak frowns in confusion and turns to me with a questioning look. "What does he mean?"

I've already told Mara about this concept that I learned from Yoda, so she already knows. But Shaak doesn't, since while she agrees with a fair amount of my viewpoints, she still is very much a Jedi of the Old Republic.

"Master Ti, remember during the end of the Clone War, when Master Yoda felt that he was hearing voices?" I ask her.

She frowns, recalling the memory. "I do. We meditated nonstop for nearly a day, and yet we sensed nothing. We decided it was just an attempt by Darth Sidious to fool him."

"I know. But it wasn't Darth Sidious. He really did hear a voice," I tell her. "Qui-Gon."

She stares at me for a moment, before widening her eyes in surprise and confusion. "But that can't be possible. Qui-Gon has long since been dead."

"It is possible to retain your identity after death," Bendu tells her. "Only a select few are able to do so, for they must be clear and empty."

"But I haven't..." I start to say before faltering, choking up in horror as I realize what I forgot to tell. "...I never taught her how to retain her identity."

Mara's eyes well up a little as well at the mention, and I find it hard not to do so either. How could I have been such a fool?! Master Yoda taught me and Obi-Wan how to transcend into the Living Force after death, because Qui-Gon taught it to him! How could I have forgotten to tell Ahsoka, so that she could do the same?! I'm such a kriffing moron, and because of that she's now gone forever!

"But that is not Moon's destiny," Bendu replies calmly.

"I don't... I don't understand," I say helplessly.

Bendu frowns thoughtfully for a few moments before leaning down, reaching out with his massive hand to collect something from the ground. "Look here. Tell me what you see."

The three of us look over in confusion, and Mara glances up at the Bendu. "A seed?"

"Yes, a seed," he replies, seeming amused. "When plants grow to bloom and live, they all eventually die at some point. Yet they leave behind seeds. These seeds then give birth to new life, and as they grow, they will become just as strong, if not even stronger."

As he speaks, he gently digs a small hole in the ground, and places the seed in the dirt. He then slowly covers the seed back up into the ground, a calm and content look in his eyes. My mind starts racing as I think about the meaning, and look back up at the Bendu with a sense of hope: a feeling I haven't felt in... a while, I can't remember how long.

"So you're saying that Ahsoka will be reborn, in some way or another? She still lives?" I ask, daring myself to hope.

"It is not a certainty that the Moon will experience... _rebirth_ ," Bendu replies. "That is up to the Force to decide."

I slowly turn my gaze over to Mara, who looks back at me as well. We exchange a look with each other tears welling up in the hopes that Ahsoka is still out there... somewhere, and probably misses us as well. It seems crazy and unbelievable still, my shattered bond with her is proof of that, but the possibility of seeing her again is something I admit to selfishly wanting desperately.

"I hope so..." I whisper to myself.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Space; Classified Location**_

 **3rd person POV...**

"You failed to retrieve the power beneath Malachor!?"

The Third Brother flinched heavily in fear, taking a few nervous steps back as the warlord's voice boomed in dangerous fury. He was still attempting to recover from his fight on Malachor, which was a fight he was seriously outmatched in, much to his terror. The imposing figure of his master didn't help his nerves as he stomped towards him, glaring down with icy blue eyes.

"My lord, I- I had it but-" he begins to stammer.

"But _what,_ Third Brother?" the warlord demands coldly. "That you somehow managed to lose one of the most powerful objects in the universe, when it was unprotected and ripe for the taking?"

Off on the sidelines were the other two subordinates, the creature in the blue hood, and the pale witch-like woman at his side. They watched with a level of indifference, yet some amusement as well.

"It wasn't unprotected like I thought! _They_ were there!" he reasons nervously. "They're too powerful for me to fight on my own, and they completely blocked the chamber. I couldn't get to it!"

"So that's why you returned with several lightsaber marks on your face?" the warlord muses quietly.

"Pathetic," the creature scoffs, and Third Brother would've glared if he wasn't so nervous.

"Fine. It's clear to me that you are considerably outmatched against those two," the warlord says. "But I want a positive result, and soon. You better complete your original assignment."

Third Brother shivers at the cold glare sent his way, already guessing what would happen if he failed one more time.

"There won't be another chance for you otherwise."

* * *

 _Quite an interesting chapter huh? some crazy stuff at the very end right there, and Bendu also manages to find a way to surprise even the wisest or most powerful of Jedi. He tends to do that lol._

 _I originally planned to do the full Holocrons of Fate episode, but then that last conversation with the Bendu came to mind, and I really liked it, so I left it in. Next chapter soon! :D_


	13. Ch 12 - The Holocrons of Fate

**_ISD Chimaera; Classified Location_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Grand Admiral Thrawn was seated at his desk within his office, thinking over recent events. The holo-map on his desk was displaying several different images, including charts, map routes, intel, and video footage. The main focus of his attention is drawn towards the video footage, which is displaying the strange droid that showed up at the skirmish in the Yarma System. It was accompanied by the Corellian vessel, which he quickly identified as being the Knight Hawk, Jarik Shan's ship. Obviously this strange new enemy is without a doubt the work of Jarik Shan, yet something just seems, out of place.

At first he was heavily considering that this strange new droid was developed by Shan as a means to combat the Empire, since he's certainly capable of programming droids and large machines, and slicing into many forms of technology. Yet the more he studies this strange droid, the more he continues to dismiss that idea. The Rebellion's limited resources, and even Shan's for that matter, are not enough to produce something so obviously advanced. Even the Empire would have difficulties attempting to produce a droid such as this one.

This droid... the way it moves is, far too smooth and adapted. Regular droids that are programmed can reach exceptional levels in combat, such as the IG-series assassin droids popular amongst criminal syndicates, and the BX-series commando droids employed by the Separatists. Yet the way this new massive droid moved seemed almost as if it possessed a thinking mind... a learning mind, much like an Artificial Intelligence system. Much like... it was actually alive.

The door to his office opens, and Agent Kallus walks in, approaching the Admiral's desk. "You summoned me Admiral?"

"Yes, Agent Kallus," Thrawn replies with a nod, minimizing the holograms so he could better view him. "I wished to discuss something with you."

"I'll be happy to help in any way I can," he replies respectfully.

"Good," Thrawn says in satisfaction. "You are quite familiar with the Lothal rebel cell, are you not?"

"Yes Admiral. I've fought against them in many battles, although not always successfully," he admits with a frown.

"Yet you understand how they operate, and what they are capable of," Thrawn points out.

"I suppose..." Kallus says thoughtfully.

Thrawn gives him a nod, and brings up a still image of the strange new droid. "Tell me, do you believe that those rebels are capable of producing something like this?"

Kallus studies the image for a moment with a frown. "I do not think so, Admiral. They're mainly a small band that has operated on their own, at least until joining with the rebel insurgents known as Phoenix Squadron."

"Do you instead think that it could have been manufactured by Jarik Shan?" Thrawn asks.

"Possibly. He is renowned as one of the greatest slicers in the galaxy, perhaps even in Galactic history," he replies.

"A logical conclusion by that point alone," Thrawn agrees with a nod. "But I do not believe that this droid has been created by Shan, or even programmed by him at all, actually."

"What do you mean?" Kallus asks in confusion.

Thrawn puts away the image of the droid and then brings up an Imperial intelligence report, showing it to be related to the incident involving the Fondor II Imperial base on Zaloriis. Or rather, the _former_ , base on Zaloriis.

"What do you make of the recently reported destruction to our base stationed in the Zaloriis System?" he asks.

"I... fail to see why that is relevant Admiral," Kallus replies hesitantly.

"I'll get to it. Please, explain it to the best of your knowledge," Thrawn requests calmly.

Kallus frowns but goes along with it. "Well, from what we've gathered the base was hit in an ambush by an unknown force. The entire place was completely leveled by the attackers, leaving no survivors."

"Who do you think caused this attack?" Thrawn asks.

"Rebel insurgents?" he offers.

"No, the rebels did not do this," Thrawn replies with a shake of his head. "Despite their growing forces, the rebels do not yet have the military capabilities of leveling an entire military base in one single strike. Nor would they senselessly kill all Imperial personnel, as their beliefs would not allow them to. Not to mention, Zaloriis offers them no strategic advantage whatsoever, were they to gain control of it."

"Then... who attacked the base?" Kallus asks in confusion.

In response, Thrawn presses a few buttons to bring up another file. "This image was recovered from what managed to survive the destruction of the base. Compare the two."

From the hologram, a blurry image appears in between them, taken by security footage on the military base that wasn't damaged to badly. In that image, Kallus can see the form of some massive robotic humanoid, the only discernible features being the arm cannon, grey armor plating with some deep purple, and two glowing red eyes on its head. Glancing at the image of the droid from the Yarma System, he slowly widens his eyes upon noticing the similarities. The droid on the hull of Shan's ship was also a large robotic humanoid with an arm cannon, except this one was colored pink, and had blue eyes.

"I imagine you can notice the similarities," Thrawn states.

"I do..." Kallus admits slowly. "Do you have any idea where they came from?"

"Not, a conclusive one at the moment," Thrawn admits with a frown, closing down the images. "But I do have a theory that these machines, or creatures, may come from beyond our galaxy."

* * *

 ** _Bendu's Abode; Atollon_**

 **Jarik POV...**

Our discussion with the Bendu about the possibility of Ahsoka's fate left a whole lot on my mind, as well as on Mara, and Shaak-Ti. If she truly is alive, then where has she been all this time? Why did our bond shatter like it did? What has she been doing all this time? My questions unfortunately would have to wait as Kanan and Ezra walked back out of the krykna cave, and we all turned to them.

"Your conflict has ended. Perhaps balance is restored," Bendu states.

"Thanks, Bendu," Kanan replies gratefully.

"Your true struggle has only begun. Be warned. The darksider will not be able to open your Jedi holocron," he tells us. "That task will fall to one of you."

"So that means we'll have the power of both holocrons too," Ezra realizes.

"Do what you must, but such power comes with a price," Bendu warns us. "Once a secret is known, it cannot be unknown."

We all share grim looks with each other before I turn back to face the Bendu and nod in understanding.

"We understand Bendu. We'll, take this into consideration," I tell him.

*:*:*

Once we returned back to the base, Kanan sent in a request for an A-Wing ship. The five of us were gathered to discuss what to do next, and how to handle the situation with Maul.

"I'm gonna let you know right now, that Maul has no interest in holding up his end of the deal once he gets what he wants," I state.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asks cautiously.

"Yeah, he's pretty sure Ezra," Mara retorts bitterly, crossing her arms.

He glances at her warily and manages a small flinch, realizing why she's acting so bitter towards him. Before he could reply though, Kanan steps in and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"They do have a point. Maul isn't exactly the trustworthy type," he adds.

"And he is dangerous," Shaak says. "In combat he is a ferocious warrior, and was able to kill a fully-fledged Jedi Master before his supposed death."

"So, should we all go as a way of showing he can't face all four of us at once?" Mara asks.

"Kanan, Ezra and I will go," I decide, giving her a look.

"What about me?" she asks with narrowed eyes.

"You're staying behind this time," I state. "I don't want you to be facing Maul."

"And you're letting Ezra go too? He's only two years older than me!" Mara argues angrily, and Ezra flinches again.

"Ezra has to go, there's no choice about that," I tell her. "Out of all of us, Ezra is the only one he will let open the holocron, because he still sees him as his, 'apprentice.'"

"Something I really hate," Ezra mutters bitterly.

"But-" she starts.

"No," I interrupt firmly.

She growls angrily and crosses her arms, but reluctantly gives in. "Fine."

* * *

 ** _Vizsla Keep 09; Rings of Phelbos_**

 **3rd person POV...**

The A-Wing transporting Kanan and Ezra was hurtling through hyperspace, also dragging along Elita One's vehicle mode behind it. Since the ship would only fit two people, they decided to have Elita tag along, connecting her to the A-Wing through a magnetic lock. This was mainly so that they could have hidden backup incase things went sour, and also to provide room for Jarik to tag along with the group. He was currently sitting in her alt-mode, which was fairly basic; consisting of two seats, a steering wheel, and anything else needed for a driver to work a car.

"This is your Cybertronian vehicle mode right?" Jarik asks.

"Yeah," she replies, her voice coming through the speakers.

"So why exactly do you have room for people to sit in, even drive if needed?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining of course."

"You know... I honestly don't know," she admits thoughtfully. "Guess we never really thought about it before. Probably just here in case we need to transport something in our vehicle modes."

"Still doesn't explain the steering wheel," I point out, tapping it lightly.

"Alright yeah, I don't know," she deadpans. "Primus must have a strange sense of humor."

They remain in silence for another few moments, as Jarik mulls over the upcoming encounter with Maul, when Elita breaks that silence.

"So this Maul person... I get the feeling you really don't like him," she deduces.

Jarik lets out a sigh, nodding his head. "No I don't."

"Is it alright if I ask what happened?" she asks.

"Let's just say that he hurt me in a very... personal way, and leave it at that," he says slowly in response, his tone suggesting he doesn't want to say more. Elita respects his wishes to be silent, but is still concerned about the subject.

Meanwhile, in the A-Wing, Ezra was observing the Sith holocron with a wary gaze, still feeling tempted, and Kanan takes the moment to talk to him about it.

"You wanted it, now you got it," he says. "If you really think it'll help us against Maul, open it up."

"I'd rather hear what you have to say," Ezra replies hesitantly, handing the holocron back to him. "What's our play?"

He takes the holocron thoughtfully for a moment before replying. "I think we outta play it by ear."

"How can you take this lightly?" Ezra asks incredulously.

"The greatest power Maul has is our fear that he'll hurt hurt friends," Kanan reminds him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have to control that fear. Stay relaxed."

"Ok," he sighs uneasily. "Relaxed it is."

"You don't sound relaxed," Kanan remarks.

"Yeah well I look relaxed," Ezra replies with a small grin.

The ship then blasts out of hyperspace, and Ezra navigates them over to the main hanger of the station. Jarik quickly identifies what the station is, having found out what transpired in the past here.

"Oh great, this place," he sighs.

 _"You know it?"_ Ezra asks through the com.

"Oh yeah. In the later years of the war the Republic tracked down Maul to this station, hoping to capture him, General Grievous, and Count Dooku all at once," he replies, crossing his arms. "Obviously we failed to do so."

"That sounds like an intense battle," Elita remarks.

"It was," he replies.

As the A-Wing comes in for a landing in the hanger - just behind the Ghost, which was also parked there - the group could spot Maul approaching from one of the side entrances, turning to look at them. Ezra got out first, and then turned to help Kanan out as well.

"Over here, Master Jedi!" Maul calls out with a grin. "Just, follow the sound of my voice!"

Ezra turns to face Maul with a seething glare, scowling at him, and Kanan lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Easy," he warns him. The two jump down from the ship and begin approaching Maul, who walks over to them as well.

"Welcome my young apprentice," Maul greets with a smile.

Elita's door then opens, allowing Jarik to climb out and face Maul with a stern glare, lips pressed into a thin line. Maul takes notice of this with some surprise, and then frowns thoughtfully, a small amount of amusement in his gaze.

"Well what do we have here?" he muses. "I suppose I must say welcome back, Master Shan, to a familiar battle sight."

"Maul," Jarik states, crossing his arms as he stops beside Kanan's side. "I'm not interested in mulling over past battles."

"Really?" he asks. "Not even the battles on Malachor? Especially that very... fateful one?"

Ezra growls angrily, but Kanan stops him again. Jarik's eyes narrow, flickering with some gold as he tries to contain his rage, and releases it with a heavy sigh, before smirking.

"If you're so interested in past battles, perhaps you'd like a reminder of Naboo?" he asks casually.

Maul's face darkens at the reminder, while Jarik smirks at him victoriously.

"Very well then," he growls, turning towards Ezra. "I trust you found the Sith holocron, illuminating?"

"I don't see our friends," he replies with a frown.

"They will remain my guests until we conclude our business," Maul states, and a door opens to reveal two droids. "I will take you to them now."

He then turns to the droids with orders. "Escort my apprentice to the command center."

The droids begin to lead Ezra through the doors, and he follows them diligently, the Sith holocron still in his grasp, when Maul gives another warner. "Uh, if you attempt to escape, or if the droids are deactivated, your friends will die."

"Good to know," Ezra retorts bitterly.

"This way, Master Jedi," Maul says, turning to Jarik and Kanan.

Jarik narrows his eyes suspiciously, but they begin following the former Sith Lord anyways, as he leads them down the corridor. Elita watches them go with some concern, coming to her own wary conclusions about the nature of Darth Maul's character. And she didn't like it.

"Where are you leading us Maul?" Jarik demands.

"To your friends. Is that not what you wished for?" he asks.

"Then why separate us?" he questions suspiciously.

"To ensure that my apprentice and I, are allowed to do what I desire without interruption!" he scowls in reply.

Jarik stares at him suspiciously, but doesn't reply. However he does keep his hand close to his lightsaber, just incase. A sure warning for consequences if Maul were to try something.

"Truthfully, I was never trying to blind you," Maul remarks to Kanan.

"Oh, no. You were just trying to kill me!" he retorts.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed..." Maul trails off.

Opening a door, Maul glances back warily at Jarik, who widens his eyes in alarm and moves to rush forwards. However, Maul reacts faster and swiftly yanks him forwards with the Force, while also ducking out of the way. Jarik slams into Kanan, causing them to both tumble through the door, where they jump to their feet.

"Hey!" Kanan exclaims.

"...try, try again!" Maul exclaims gleefully.

"No!" Jarik shouts.

He jumps at Maul with a yell, whipping out his lightsaber just as Maul shuts the door. However he doesn't let that stop him, and instantly stabs the lightsaber into the door and begins cutting.

All of a sudden, the door behind them opens, yanking Kanan and Jarik towards the now open airlock. They both cry out in alarm as the vacuum sucks them out, and desperately grab onto the airlock tube. Jarik stabs his lightsaber into the tube to try and slow himself down, and grabs Kanan's arm with his left hand as well. Still, the force of the vacuum quickly yanks him onwards, his lightsaber simply cutting through the tube as he's pulled along.

"No!" Kanan shouts in a panic.

The two go floating through open space thanks to their momentum of being sucked out, and the agonizing cold of space stabs into them like spikes. Putting his lightsaber away, Jarik makes sure to keep his breathe for as long as possible, the affects of space still not fully hitting them yet since their so close, and the oxygen that was sucked out with them still nearby, although rapidly dissipating.

They both scramble to grab onto the hull of Maul's ship, and Jarik grabs onto the metal plating with his left arm to do just that. Fortunately, just before they are sucked out into open space, where the situation would be hopeless, they grasp hold of the ship and stop their momentum. Now that they're in open space, there is no sound in their ears, only the painful throbbing as ice begins to form on their skin from the oxygen that got sucked out, which was freezing instantly. Jarik glances over at Kanan and grabs his arm, pulling him through space and throwing him over towards the hanger with a Force enhanced throw.

With Kanan steadily but quickly soaring towards the hanger, Jarik begins to pull himself up as well, reaching an arm out and pulling himself forwards with the Force. He grimaces in the sharp biting pain that stabs at his skin and face, his air quickly going away, some of it freezing inside of his body. As he keeps trying to pull himself up, he feels a presence approaching and glances up towards the hanger.

Elita was back in her bipedal form and quickly jumping down from the hanger, rushing over Maul's ship to get to him. Her otherwise loud footsteps were silent from the vacuum, but the vibration from her stomping was quite evident. As Jarik continues to pull himself towards the ship, growing more sluggish, Elita finally reaches him, her blue optics wide in worry.

She reaches down quickly to wrap her metal digits around his torso and then jumps back towards the hanger, carrying him with her. Once they're through the shield, she lands back onto the ground in a crouch, the noise returning to his ears in the form of a massive thud. Elita carefully sets him back onto the ground, and he grunts and pants heavily to get in much needed air, grimacing as the ice stuck to his skin breaks up painfully with his movements.

"Are you alright?" Elita asks in deep concern.

"Y-yeah, I think so," he mutters in reply, wincing again before slowly standing to his feet. "Did Kanan make it?"

"I did," Kanan says, also getting up from the ground with a pained grunt.

"What happened?" she asks them.

"Maul tried to kill us again," Kanan replies, groaning and holding his arms.

"That's the second, and last time I will ever be flying through space," Jarik adds bitterly, holding his right hand to his face with a sigh. His metal arm quickly went down to a critically low temperature, so he doesn't want to touch it just yet. Luckily the wiring and connection to his arm appears fine.

"Second time?" he asks in bewilderment.

"That's a story for another time," Jarik replies.

"Well this Maul obviously didn't want to waste any time in getting rid of you," Elita says with a frown. "I really don't like him."

"I can relate," Jarik replies dryly, shaking his hair of ice crystals.

"We've gotta find the others!" Kanan exclaims.

"I'm detecting organic life forms on the Ghost," Elita informs us.

* * *

Maul walks calmly through the doors of the command center with a satisfied smirk on his face. Finally, he's rid of those two blasted Jedi for good! Of course, their survival is possible, but that is only through the work of miracles. He turns to one of his droids and leans over to whisper a quiet order.

"Terminate the prisoners," he says, and the droid rushes off to do so.

Standing back up, Maul strides over to Ezra, who was standing at the viewport with the Sith holocron in hand.

"I lived up to my end of the bargain. Your friends are safe," he tells him, lying with a reassuring smile. "Come, apprentice, sit."

Maul sits down on the ground in a kneeling position, and watches as Ezra slowly approaches him with an angry frown on his face. Maul reaches a hand out with a grin, gesturing towards the Sith holocron.

"The holocron, if you please," he says. Ezra tosses it to him with some reluctance, and with a smirk, Maul returns the Jedi holocron. "I doubt that you comprehend the power that is within your grasp."

"I know if we open these holocrons together, any question we ask will be answered," Ezra retorts.

"So you do understand," Maul remarks with some surprise, a little impressed. "Well, my apprentice, what is your question?"

"You know what I want," Ezra states, raising a firm hand. "I want to destroy the Sith."

"You are as ambitious as ever," Maul states with a grin. "As for me, I seek something much simpler, yet equally elusive."

"What's that?" Ezra asks.

Maul looks at him through narrowed eyes. "Hope."

Ezra looks at him questioningly with a raised eyebrow, but Maul doesn't satisfy him with a response. If he were to know what he was looking for, then the boy would turn on him in favor of a new master. An old Jedi. Maul doesn't know, but he surely suspects the survival of his nemesis, especially due to the nature of Jarik Shan.

"Now, let us begin," Maul says.

Together, both Maul and Ezra close their eyes and then let their holocrons float into the air, gently towards one another. Gesturing with their hands, the Jedi and Sith holocrons both open up, their pieces swirling around each other and glowing. One the cores of the holocrons connect, a bright purple light streams forth from them in a brilliant flare. The Force revolves around them brightly, and is sent outwards in a massive explosion of mystical energy, bathing the two Force users in a brilliant light.

* * *

Jarik and Kanan both jumped on top of the Ghost's hull, while Elita watched their progress, standing beside the ship. The two were moving towards the airlock in order to secretly enter the ship when Jarik lets out a groan, pressing a hand to his head. The others notice, and Kanan turns to him in concern.

"Jarik? What's wrong?" he asks in concern.

"The holocron's have opened," he says slowly through gritted teeth.

"You can feel it?" Elita asks in surprise.

Jarik groans quietly again as the Force surges towards him, some powerful presence pulling at him, calling to him. He slowly collapses to the ground, sitting against the side of the hull, and Kanan rushes over to him in alarm.

"Jarik-" he starts.

"No! No... I'll be fine, just... just save the others," Jarik manages to say, shutting his eyes.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Elita says.

Kanan frowns uneasily, feeling concern for Jarik, but also for the rest of his crew. Finally he lets out a frustrated sigh but concedes, knowing that while Jarik was in some sort of pain, he wasn't in danger like the others were. Turning back towards the airlock, he jumps through while ELita stands beside the ship and looks at Jarik in concern.

Pressing his hands to his head in an attempt to shove away the strange force that was pulling at his mind, he groans quietly as he feels himself pulled into something... maybe a vision... then his vision is overcoming with blindingly bright light.

*:*:*

Sabine, Hera and Zeb were all lined up in the cargo hold of their own ship, and Chopper was lying helplessly on the ground beside them. Two of Maul's droids were rolling along behind them when the third came in, giving out orders. In response, all three droids readied their blasters and aimed them at the Spectre's who closed their eyes, waiting for the end.

Suddenly, Kanan leaps over the railing above them, whipping out his lightsaber. Before the droids could even react, he slices his blade through their necks and decapitates them cleanly. The droid's bodies all fall to the ground while the others look up joyfully, surprised and relieved. Shutting his lightsaber off, Kanan waves his hand and breaks their restraints with the Force. The others immediately get to their feet, and Hera turns to face him.

"Where's Ezra?" she asks.

"With Maul. Let's go!" he says urgently.

Zeb helps get Chopper back to his feet, and the droid beeps in response, shaking his dome.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

I blink open my eyes, the blinding brightness slowly fading away. Looking around in confusion, I find myself standing on some strange mountain, on a dim planet with dark clouds and a sun covered by a moon. Seeing that I'm high up in some sort of archway, I turn around upon sensing a presence approach me.

In front of me, I see a strange, ghoul like creature or spirit floating down towards me from the stairs to move further above, and cautiously hold a hand closer to my lightsaber. I can't make out any physical features aside from the ripped, shadowy black cloak he's wearing.

 _"Welcome Jarik, son of Lara... descendant of Revan and Bastila,"_ the ghoul states, voice echoing.

"You know me?" I ask warily, taking a cautious step back from him.

 _"It is my curse to know all who journey here,"_ he replies.

"And where is 'here' exactly?" I question.

 _"The resting place, of something very powerful,"_ he tells me. _"Although you are not here in person, rather your physical body still resides where you came from."_

I glance down at myself for a moment, furrowing my brow in confusion. "And why would that be?"

 _"You carry a great power, descendant of Shan. It would seem that the great mysteries of the universe wish to judge you,"_ he says.

Now I don't like that at all. Not one bit.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

The combined holocrons continued to glow with powerful rays of purple light, but no answers seemed to be coming forth from them.

"I see... nothing! Only oblivion," Maul says, and then growls furiously. "I must go deeper. Go deeper!"

"Wait," Ezra calls out, narrowing his eyes. "I see something."

"What do you see? What is it?" Maul demands.

"I see..." he says slowly, widening his eyes in awe.

"Tell me. Tell me what you see!" Maul exclaims wildly.

"I see..."

"Ezra!" Hera exclaims, she and the rest of the crew running down the corridor.

They suddenly let out startled cries of pain, holding up their hands as the holocrons flared up with blinding white light, making it impossible to see. Maul and Ezra were still focused on the holocrons, while the others tried to see, but keep the light blocked out. Having no trouble however, Kanan moves forwards calmly to the doorway.

"It's too bright. Where is he?" Sabine exclaims.

Sensing the power flowing from the holocrons, Kanan carefully takes off his mask and blinks his eyes. Instead of the familiar blackness that he came to associate with being blind, all Kanan could see now was a plain of complete whiteness. And within that plain were the shadowy forms of Maul and Ezra.

"Ezra," he says with wide eyes. "I see him! Maul's close. I'm going to get Ezra out. Be ready."

"Wait. You see him?" Hera asks incredulously. "Kanan!"

Kanan moves slowly into the blinding light of the holocrons, his vision fixated only on his apprentice. Ezra was still staring intently at the holocrons, looking for an answer when Kanan's voice reached him.

"Ezra. Ezra, listen to me! Look away!" Kanan shouts.

"Kanan?" he asks quietly.

"No!" Maul snaps furiously. "Stay focused, apprentice. Gain the knowledge you desire!"

"Remember Bendu's warning," Kanan urges. "Turn away before it's too late!"

"But it's so close! The key to destroying the Sith, is just a little farther!" Ezra pleads, pushing deeper.

A wicked grin comes onto Maul's face as he catches sight of a familiar figure. His nemesis... and most hated rival.

"I see him!" he growls triumphantly.

Kenobi...

"Twin suns..." Ezra says with wide eyes, seeing a planet.

"It's not worth it, Ezra. Trust me," Kanan tells him.

Taking his words into consideration, Ezra slowly begins to pull away from the planet with twin suns, and slowly begins to pull the Jedi holocron away from the Sith holocron. Noticing this, Maul widens his eyes and growls furiously.

"NO!" he roars.

As the holocrons begin to separate, the blinding white light slowly goes away, allowing everyone to see again. However, twisted energy swirls between the holocrons before exploding outwards in a tremendous explosion. Ezra, Maul, Kanan and the rest of the crew are all thrown back from the energy, and the holocrons fall to the ground in a heap of twisted metal.

Sabine gets up first, groaning and holding a hand to her head. Opening she eyes, she looks around in alarm, spotting something instantly.

"Where's Maul?" she asks in a panic.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

"I'm not too fond of being 'judged,'" I state firmly, glaring at the ghoul.

 _"Nevertheless, when the holocron's were brought together, the mysteries of the universe saw the power surge, as an opportunity to commune with you. I must carry it out,"_ he replies.

"And who are you then?" I ask.

 _"My name has long since been forgotten, lost when I was banished here,"_ he tells me.

The ghoul slowly drifts down to the ground and begins stepping forwards, showcasing that he does have feet. He then steps into the light to reveal a red face, looking almost like a skull, having no nose. He looks at me with a neutral expression.

"Now I am just the Keeper," he says, his voice no longer echoing, now clear.

Before I can respond to the Keeper, I'm struck with another blinding light in my face. I close my eyes in response to the brightness, and feel myself being whisked away.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Maul opens the door and stumbles through it, half dazed and a little wild from what he saw in the light of the holocrons.

"He lives..." he says with an aching chuckle.

Opening the door into the airlock, he continues to stumble through and then enters his ship, closing the door behind him. Sitting down in the pilot's seat, he activates the ship's engines and then grabs hold of the controls.

"He... lives," he says again, chuckling in a mixture of delight and hatred.

*:*:*

Elita continues to look down at Jarik with her hands out hesitantly, unsure of what to do. He was simply laying there, silent and unmoving.

The sudden sound of a ship taking off gets Elita's attention, and she looks over to spot Maul's ship detaching from the station. Gkancing at Jarik once more, she decides to try and stop Maul and runs toward the shield, whipping out her energon blaster. As the ship begins flying away, she stops at the edge of the hanger and sticks her blaster through the edge of the shield. Powering up her blaster, she begins firing at Maul's ship as it begins flying away.

Maul growls in surprise, serving around the oncoming blue blaster bolts that are aimed for his ship, and brings up an image on his scanners. He narrows his eyes before looking through the screen in complete bafflement and alarm, spotting Elita shooting her blaster at him. Bringing the engines fully online, he blasts off at a high speed, and then jumps into hyperspace.

Elita stops firing with narrowed optics, and switches her blaster back into her hand with a sigh. Jarik gasping suddenly gets her attention, and she looks over in surprise, rushing back over to him in concern.

"Jarik? Are you alright?" she asks.

He glances around with wide eyes, panting heavily as he stands back to his feet, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I think so," he replies, frowning. "I just saw... the strangest thing."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I'm not sure," he admits slowly. "But it's something I need to try and look into."

* * *

 _What a fun and interesting chapter! Strange things are afoot, revealed by the combination of two holocrons! And they will be revealed in time... :)_

 _Also I gave a mention to the battle that took place during the Clone Wars, if some of you are familiar with it. The station this episode took place on was where Maul brought Grievous and Dooku after capturing them, and where Republic Forces fought Maul's Shadow Collective. I'm thinking of adding that storyline into_ _the_ Legacy of Jarik Shan V2: The Clone Wars _story (as extra bonus chapters before Season 7 comes out)! Of course I'll have to read the comic first if I wish to do so..._

 _Also, Thrawn is onto the mystery of Cybertronian's..._


	14. Ch 13 - The Extraction

_**Author's Note:** I think I should note that my version of Onslaught has a plasma cannon that sounds just like Megatron's from the movies, cause' that cannon sound is awesome. :D_

 _Also, IDK what Onslaught's vehicle mode is since I never watched the original cartoon, but I've made_ _it so he can fly in my stories._ _Makes things easier. :P_

* * *

 ** _ISD Chimaera; Classified Location_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Thrawn was once again seated at the desk in his room, looking intently at a map of the Unknown Regions, the rest of the galactic map set up on another holo-projector next to it. The location of Jarik Shan continues to elude him, which is an issue that he fully expected to encounter. And with so little knowledge about the Unknown Regions available, even with his voyage out there in search of the Yuuzhan Vong, he'll need to send scouting ships out there in order to map out what they do not know.

 _"Sir, the Inquisitor has arrived,"_ someone reports through the intercom.

"Send her in," he replies, turning off the hologram.

The door to his office then opens, allowing the Second Sister to walk through and approach his desk. Thrawn watches her with a calm and collected demeanor, remaining seated in his chair. Unlike most officers, Thrawn doesn't possess much fear for the Inquisitors. Normally he leaves the Force-users to themselves, but due to the amount of Jedi that are affiliated with the Lothal rebels, including Jarik Shan, Mara Jade, and now Shaak-Ti from the Emperor's word, having an Inquisitor would be beneficial.

"Second Sister," he greets politely.

"Grand Admiral," Second Sister replies, inclining her head.

He notices the reluctant tension and annoyance steaming from her at the movement, but pays it no mind. The Inquisitors usually have control of Imperial forces when they're present, but she's under strict orders from Lord Vader and the Emperor himself that Thrawn would be her superior during his campaign to find the rebels. She knows this, and Thrawn knows this as well, which adds to the reason of why he does not need to fear her.

"I trust you are fully recovered from your mission to Malachor by this point?" he questions.

"Fully," she states bitterly, her angry frown hidden behind her mask.

"That is good to hear," Thrawn replies with a nod. "I have a request I wish to make of you Second Sister. Soon I am dispatching Agent Kallus and Governor Pryce to Skystrike Academy in order to discover any possible defectors, which the Imperial Security Bureau has taken notice of."

"Why do they require my help for such a simple task?" Second Sister demands, faltering before adding bitterly: "Grand Admiral?"

"Normally they would not have need of your assistance, that is true," Thrawn agrees with a nod. "However, given the recent destruction of a rebel supply run near Teralov, I believe that notable members of the Lothal rebels will attempt a recovery mission for these defectors. More precisely, possibly a Jedi."

"Jarik Shan would be a fool to even bother with such a mission like that," Second Sister scoffs dismissively.

"No, he would not take part in it," Thrawn confirms. "I believe a lesser known Jedi would travel there instead. Either the boy Ezra Bridger, or Shan's daughter Mara Jade."

Behind her mask, Second Sister's eyes gleam at the mention, and she considers for a moment before nodding her head.

"Then I will travel to Skystrike Academy with Pryce and Kallus," she states determinedly.

* * *

 ** _Chopper Base; Atollon_**

 **3rd person POV...**

At the command center, several of Phoenix Squadron's leaders were gathered by the holotable, consisting of Hera, Commander Sato, Kanan, and Shaak-Ti. They looked over as Ezra ran up to the holotable, quickly followed by Sabine and Zeb.

"Hey! We heard the supply run to Teralov failed," Ezra says.

"It gets worse. We lost the entire escort of A-wings. Six pilots and the transport's entire crew," Hera informs him grimly.

"How many is that this month? At this rate, there's not gonna be anyone left to fly for the Rebellion!" Ezra exclaims.

"Fortunately, I have been working on a solution with the help of Fulcrum," Commander Sato states.

"With Jarik?" he asks.

"No. Fulcrum's the code name we give to our secret informants," Hera reminds him. "It was his and Ahsoka's idea. There are other Fulcrum agents. She and Jarik started the agency."

"This is the informant that Jarik told you about after dropping me off," Shaak adds.

With the explanation given, a symbol appears on the hologram. The symbol represents the Fulcrum agency, and is made out of Ahsoka's facial markings, which everyone recognizes. While the Fulcrum symbol hovers in the hologram, the distorted voice of a man speaks through.

"I have information that may help you replace your stable of pilots. There are Imperial cadets at the Skystrike Academy who wish to defect to the rebels. I do not know their names, but they will require some assistance to escape. I suggest you move quickly, before the Empire discovers their intentions. Fulcrum out."

Once the transmission closes down, Sato speaks again. "This is enough to act on."

"The mission is yours, Sabine. We've arranged to insert you into a squad of new cadets headed for Skystrike," Hera explains. "AP-5 will prepare fake credentials."

"Wait, wait. Shouldn't I be the one to go in?" Ezra asks with a frown. "I've done this before, remember?"

"Yeah, and I really was an Imperial cadet once," Sabine reminds him. "For years, remember?"

The Empire knows you too well, Ezra. You'll be identified. So would Mara, for obvious reasons," Hera points out, and he frowns in reluctant agreement. "Sabine is the least recognizable of all of us. I need you and Kanan to shadow her. You'll stay in communication while she's inside and be ready to help her escape. Zeb and I have to supervise the escort for the new relief mission to Teralov."

"We've got our plan. Let's go," Kanan says, crossing his arms.

"Is Jarik gonna be a part of this?" Ezra asks.

"No, he's got something else he has to take care of," Kanan replies.

"Like what?" he asks.

"When you and Maul joined the holocrons together... he saw something. What it is, he isn't saying, but that's what he's hoping to figure out," he explains.

"So that's why he took the Sith holocron with him?"

"Not like we have any reason to hold onto it anymore," Kanan replies with a scoff. "It was destroyed in the blast."

"Then what's he expecting to get from it?" Ezra points out.

"I'm not sure..." he admits uncertainly.

* * *

 ** _Temple Island; Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

 _"You want me to shadow them?"_ Mara asks.

 _"Yes. Sneak into the academy and keep an eye out for Sabine and the defectors. If things go wrong, then it's up to you to get them out,"_ I tell her.

From the hologram, Mara gives me an uncertain look and glances behind her for a few moments, before returning her attention to me. _"Are you sure about this dad? That is technically what Kanan and Ezra's purpose for the mission is."_

"I know," I reply.

 _"So why send me? I'm glad to go, but I'm sure Sabine can handle it on her own,"_ she reasons.

I glance down for a moment, and then respond. "Because the Empire might be onto them. Actually... Thrawn might be on to them."

 _"Thrawn?"_ she asks in surprise and concern.

"Yesterday I intercepted an older transmission from Tarkin to the Emperor," I explain. "Thrawn has been requested to deal with the rebels in the Lothal sector."

 _"How soon do you think he'll get involved?"_ she asks.

"He already is," I state grimly. "He wasn't there, but he did send the Imperial Star Destroyer to Yarma, when the crew stole the bombers. They would've kept pursuing us, but Thrawn ordered them to break off their attack."

 _"Why would he order them to stop..."_ she starts to say, eyes furrowed in confusion, before coming to a realization. _"He saw Elita..."_

"That, and he's looking to uncover the location of Chopper Base, and the rebel fleet as a whole," I confirm.

 _"That sounds really bad,"_ she replies.

"It does. You should let Elita know about this, just incase," I advise.

 _"Alright, I will Dad,"_ she replies. _"Any luck with... whatever you've been doing?"_

"Not... at the moment, no," I admit.

 _"You said that the joining of the holocron's showed you a vision, right?"_ she asks.

"Yeah."

 _"But why? I thought Bendu said that only the ones joining the holocrons would show something,"_ she replies. _"So how does that work?"_

"That's what I hope to find out," I tell her with a sigh.

 _"Alright. I'll see you soon Dad,"_ she says.

I smile at her, and the close the transmission. Letting out a sigh, I rub my head for a moment and then glance over at the table in my hut, taking note of the Sith holocron sitting there. I stare at it for some time, a frown on my face as I consider what to do with it.

From the the Keeper told me, somehow, in someway, 'higher powers' in the universe know about me, and I've got their attention. Who these higher powers could be, I'm not sure, but the idea of that makes me think about the Mortis Gods. They're certainly of a 'higher power' so it could be referring to them, if it wasn't for the fact that they're dead. Morai could possibly be who Keeper was referring to but... I haven't seen her since Malachor.

Standing up, I approach the Sith holocron and slowly take it in to my hand, staring at it. Then, I close my eyes and take a deep breathe, and open myself to the dark side. The coldness washes over me as I attempt to use it to influence the holocron, grimacing all the while. I try to force it onto the holocron, to dominate it, such is the way with the dark side. But still... nothing! It's infuriating!

 _If it wasn't for her you could have the power to wipe out the Sith!_

 _Blood of Revan._

 _You could end them all!_

 _I do not fear the dark side as you do!_

 _You are darkness..._

"AGH!" I suddenly yell out.

I drop the holocron onto the floor and grasp at my head, growling through my teeth as I shove the dark side away. It refuses to go for a moment, and I furiously quench it down even more with a hiss. Once it's gone, I slowly open my eyes and glare down at the Sith holocron, eventually looking away with a defeated sigh.

"I can't do it..." I mutter helplessly. "I can't use the dark side without Ahsoka..."

Giving the holocron one last glare, I pick it back up on the floor and set it on the table to lay there in broken pieces. I don't even know why I bothered, it's destroyed anyways. Along with whatever spirit lingered inside its husk. Unsatisfied, I turn away from the holocron and move to exit my hut and recover from my touch with the dark side. Using it now makes me vulnerable... without Ahsoka there's nothing to prevent me from succumbing if I try to use it.

 _"Shan..."_

I come to a stop just before the door and slowly turn around to face the holocron with narrowed eyes. It seems to be giving off a dim red glow, despite being... broken...

 _"Revan was power. Staring into his eyes was like staring into the heart of the Force,"_ a woman's sinister voice hisses. _"Even then, you could see the Jedi he would slay etched on his soul..."_

I slowly widen my eyes at the sound of that Sith lady speaking, recognizing the words that were recorded to be of an ancient Sith Lord's words in the distant past, during the Old Republic. The realization of who's presence is contained by the Sith holocron is unsettling to me.

"Traya..." I whisper to myself.

* * *

 ** _Skystrike Academy; Montross_**

 **3rd person POV...**

"Cadets, exit your pods. Report for debriefing."

Commandant Goran shuts down the simulation program, and the large room lights back up to reveal the three TIE Fighter simulation pods. They swivel around for a few moments before stopping, and the hatches open up. Sabine and Wedge both step out formally and step down the ladder, heading over to the table.

"What kind of rebel ship was that?" Sabine demands, gesturing with a hand. "That was no transport."

"Ah, but you are wrong, cadet," someone says. Sabine looks over to see Captain Vult Skerries exit the third simulation pod, walking down the steps slowly as he approaches them.

"It was a transport called the Knight Hawk, which has been modified for combat. And do you know who pilots that particular ship cadet?" he questions.

Sabine remains silent, unsure of whether or not she should answer, before Wedge speaks up.

"Uh... Jarik Shan, sir," he states.

"Indeed," Skerris replies with a nod in his direction. "A former commander in the Clone Wars, Shan is dangerous due to his status as a Jedi. As such, he will not hesitate to strike you down."

Skerris steps up in front of Sabine, giving her a firm glare.

"The rebels are a desperate group of extremists. They'll fight with any ship, using any means necessary to undermine our authority. That is why orders must be followed without question. Insubordination like yours will get you and your wingman killed," he states angrily. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Wedge replies.

"Understood, cadet?" Skerris demands with a glare, leaning down.

"Yes, sir," Sabine replies bitterly.

Satisfied, Skerris heads off, and the rest of the training group disbands. As Sabine moves to follow, Wedge suddenly takes her by the arm and stops her for a moment.

"I see you don't just take risks when you're flying," he remarks.

"Well, I trust my gut, and I know right from wrong," she replies.

"I respect that. A lot of people here won't," he warns her, walking off.

*:*:*

Hanging onto the side of the Skystrike Academy building was Mara Jade, watching as her ship flew off back to the Rebellion thanks to R5.

From this point forwards she'd be returning only if the mission proved to be successful. Which she's confident it will, and if it doesn't, then she'll be there to make sure things go correctly. After all, Ahsoka had taught her everything she knew about infiltration, as well as plenty of tips and tricks she's picked up from other sources around the galaxy. Thanks to all of that, Mara's become quite an adept at sneaking into places unseen, instead of Jarik's preferred method of hiding in plain sight with an alternate identity.

At least until Thrawn saw through his disguise.

With the breath mask over her face to provide air against the planet's atmosphere, she carefully ascends the wall a couple feet before reaching an airlock. Standing upright in the small hatch, she quickly opens up the door and then hopes inside, closing it behind her. Once she's in, she takes off the mask and allows herself a smile.

*:*:*

Commandant Goran watches as the Imperial shuttle comes in for a landing in the hanger bay of the academy, several pilots lined up in formation, all in their uniforms. Once the shuttle lands he steps up towards it, and the exit ramp opens to allow its passengers to disembark. Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, and the Second Sister exit the shuttle, walking down with two stormtroopers behind them. Goran falters in brief surprise upon seeing the Inquisitor, but steels himself and greets the group.

"Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Inquisitor," he greets properly, before giving them a confused and wary look. "May I ask the reason for this unscheduled visit?"

"ISB has information that some of your cadets are planning to defect to the rebels," Kallus reports.

"You have traitors in your midst," Pryce states.

"Impossible!" Goran protests in disagreement. "My cadets are unmatched, both in their skill and loyalty."

"Perhaps we should test that, Commandant?" Second Sister questions.

Goran looks at her cautiously upon hearing the dangerous tone in her voice. Pryce looks back at Second Sister with a frown, before turning to Goran.

"Nevertheless, I will be conducting a thorough investigation, and you are to extend your full cooperation," Pryce tells him firmly.

Goran gives her a reluctant nods before turning around and heading away, to lead them to the command center. Pryce moves to follow before stopping for a moment, giving Kallus and the Second Sister a look.

"Agent Kallus, you may begin. My hope is that I may teach you something today," she says, before looking at the Inquisitor. "Second Sister, if you actually do manage to come across any signs of a Jedi in the academy, I hope you will dispatch them, however you see fit."

Governor Pryce turns and begins following after Goran. Agent Kallus and Second Sister both frown at her retreating form in mixed levels of annoyance, and Kallus gives her a brief glance for a moment. He then heads off to begin his search, while Second Sister moves away to start her own job as well.

* * *

 ** _Chopper Base; Atollon_**

 **Elita POV...**

Before leaving, Mara came up to me in order to warn me about my existence having caught the attention of Grand Admiral Thrawn, an infamous opponent for her family. Apparently Thrawn is a very dangerous commander in the Empire, not because of his physical strength, but because of his intellect. He's one of the smartest beings in the galaxy, capable of outsmarting any opponent, even predicting and anticipating their moves.

I knew that the Empire would know about me, by to have someone such as that seeking knowledge about me is worrisome. I can't think of many Cybertronians, Autobot or Decepticon, who are capable of strategizing like that. I suppose someone like Shockwave is similar, but he's a scientist, and operates on cold logic. Not on battle tactics.

Onslaught however... he's similar to Thrawn in that regard.

Mara gave me a datapad listing what they knew about Thrawn, which I translated to look over in my processor, since their tech is way to small for me to look at. From what I'm seeing, he's definitely something to worry about if I'm gonna be helping the Rebellion.

"...that's the third base...seen..."

Hearing the conversation, I close out of Thrawn's file and look over to see the clone troopers Rex and Boil walking together nearby, discussing something serious. Thinking about the clones, I can't help but feel sympathy for them. They were made strictly for the purposes of war, not unlike the Vehicons utilized by the Decepticons.

Made for cannon fodder.

Unfortunately, me and Optimus have had to consider the possibility of creating our own Vehicons as well, since us Autobots are already outnumbered and outclassed as it is. Most of the military beforehand became Decepticons, while other, more passive caste workers became Autobots. I'm unsure if Optimus decided to do so after my disappearance, but I can't think about that right now.

"You two sound worried about something," I remark, approaching them and then crouching down to their level. "What's wrong?"

They glance at each other before responding.

"Our scouts have reported that three bases have been attacked in the past week or so," Rex says.

"That doesn't sound good," I say in concern.

"Actually, they're Imperial military bases," Boil reveals.

Hearing this I frown at them. "Imperial? That should be good then to hear that. What makes it so important?"

"You're right, in that normally we wouldn't pay attention to Imperial bases being attacked, as it could be carried out by other rebel cells," Boil admits. "It's the way that they were attacked that has us concerned."

"How do you mean?" I ask.

"The entire Imperial bases are completely destroyed, all three of them," Rex says. "No survivors are left at all."

"That's odd. I never knew you guys were so well equipped," I state

"We aren't. Rebels didn't attack those bases. Even if we had the means of doing so, we never take lives unnecessarily. Even the Partisan group isn't that merciless," Boil states firmly. "Someone else is attacking those bases."

"Friend or foe?"

"We don't know," Rex admits. "Whoever they are, they don't leave any signs of their presence behind, aside from the destroyed bases. We did pick up an encrypted signal though."

"Well, I'd be happy to help out if you're fine with it," I offer. "Not much for me to do at the moment anyways."

Rex and Boil both glance at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Sure, why not?" Boil remarks. "I can display the signal on one of the holotables nearby."

Standing back to my feet, I slowly follow Rex and Boil over to one of the nearby holotables on the outskirts of the command center, where less people are gathered. As we head over there, some of the rebels within view, I notice, watch me move past in states of awe, wariness, or curiosity. It's something I've gotten used to while staying here, and I can understand their feelings.

The Andromeda galaxy is a lot more technologically advanced than most galaxies, but even they pale in comparison to Cybertronians, both on a tech scale, and physical scale.

Coming up to the holotable, I crouch back down as Boil pulls out some sort of datadrive and inserts it into the table. The hologram pulls up to reveal a few images and code, and we all look at it intently.

"Never really seen coding like this before," Rex comments.

"Same here. I'd consider sending it to Jarik to decrypt, but it still looks possible to do. We just gotta figure out what the language is," Boil replies.

I don't reply to them, still staring at the coding intently with narrowed optics. Then, I widen my optics in horror with a small gasp, recognizing the language and coding.

"Oh scrap," I say quietly

"What's wrong?" Rex asks.

"I recognize the coding," I tell him.

"Well that's good, right?" Boil asks hopefully.

I shake my head in response, staring grimly at the file. It isn't encrypted at all, just written in a language they can't understand. But I can.

"No, this is really bad," I say. "This signal came from a Decepticon."

"A Decepticon?" Boil asks in surprise. "You mean your enemies?"

"Yes," I confirm with a nod.

"Why would the Decepticons be out here?" Rex asks.

"Because of me," I realize with growing horror, recognizing who sent this message. "Onslaught... somehow he knows I'm still alive, and he's searching for me."

"And that's not good," Boil states grimly.

"I'm endangering you all by being here," I state, standing back up to full height. "I have to leave."

"Woah, now wait a minute, you can't just turn tail and run like that," Rex disagrees. "We need to inform the others, and see if we can get a hold of Jarik."

"It's not that simple Rex, you're no match for a Decepticon. Much less one like Onslaught," I argue in disapproval.

"Doesn't mean we can't try," he states firmly.

"You can't risk yourselves and the Rebellion simply on my behalf," I retort. "If he finds Atollon, you'll be finished!"

"I understand, but Rex is right. We're not abandoning our friends, especially when you don't have a fair means of space travel," Boil points out. "Besides from what it seems like, this Onslaught may know you're still alive, but he doesn't know how to find us. He thinks you're being hidden by the Empire."

"How do you know that?" I question doubtfully.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean he'll be able to find us easily. The bases he attacked are far from us," Boil reasons. "And if he's by himself, it'll take him a while."

"I don't like this," I admit with a frown.

"If things start looking bad, I'd imagine you could hide out on Jarik's planet. From what I know the place is completely empty of signals," Rex suggests.

"That's where he found me the last time, I can't go there either," I point out.

Rex and Boil remain silent for a moment, deep in thought, before Rex looks back up at me.

"Look, no matter what happens, I'm pretty sure I speak for many of us when I say we'll have your back if he does find us. Alright?" he says.

"Very well," I reluctantly agree. "But this is especially dangerous for you to do."

"Everything usually is," Boil remarks.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Onslaught marched across the rocky world, a frown crossing his faceplates as he glares up at the sky. So far he's attacked several bases of the Andromeda galaxy's so-called 'Empire,' And aside from the first Base he hasn't found any data on the location of Elita One. He growls to himself as he thinks about it, cursing the insect who cut him off from the datanet in his attack.

Behind him, two more vehicles approach him from the sky: another jet and a helicopter. They descend towards the ground and then transform into the forms of Blast Off and Vortex respectively.

"I can't stand these primitive worlds," Blast Off says in disgust, shaking off some of the dirt on his pedes.

"Prefer your solitary up in orbit all the time?" Vortex teases with a smirk.

"Shut it you fragger!" Blast Off shouts.

"Enough!" Onslaught snaps, facing them with a growl. "I don't care whether or not you hate these planets, we have a job to do!"

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't failed to kill her the first time," he grumbles in response.

"I don't know, I like the thought of torturing that prancing Autobot femme," Vortex remarks gleefully.

"I would watch your tone Blast Off," Onslaught growls dangerously. "You were there as well, so you share the blame."

"Then why aren't Brawl and Swindle here?" he demands.

"Lord Megatron requires them back on Cybertron. So he sent us," Onslaught states, turning around so that his back is facing them. "We will find Elita One. And this time we will rip out her spark to ensure her demise."

"And what of the organics that she supposedly allowed with?" Vortex questions.

"We kill them," he states coldly.

* * *

 ** _Isle of Berk; Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

Since discovering that the presence within the Sith holocron is actually the ancient Sith Lord Darth Traya, I've been a lot more wary whenever around it. Even if it does seem destroyed, it clearly is not fully if her spirit is still continuing inside the holocron, enough to make it glow. And without Ahsoka to help keep me in balance, I'd be taking a heavy risk in losing myself to the dark side if I attempt to open it. But if I want to possibly learn more about the Keeper and those 'higher powers,' then I have to combine both holocrons.

I'm not willing to work with Maul for this, and I doubt he would want to either.

That's why I've decided to return to Berk, in order to find something else that could possibly be of help. None of us have visited it in years, but Ahsoka did talk about the statue of Morai on the far side of the island. Traveling with me were Zenna, Hiccup, and Toothless.

"So, what's Mara been up to lately?" he asks me.

"Well right now, she's currently on an infiltration mission to find possible defectors from the Empire," I tell him.

"Defectors? That's cool," he replies. "Sounds a little dangerous though."

"She can handle herself, I've learned to trust her enough now on her own," I tell him.

"Yeah, Mara certainly can do plenty of things herself," Hiccup replies in agreement.

Zenna croons at the mention of her, and I reach out to pat her snout with a smile before continuing onwards. Toothless warbles to her, and she squawks back, fluttering her wings.

"So, I know about the statue, but why do you need to see it?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"It's a little complicated but... I'm hoping that some meditation with it can help me find answers to something I've been facing," I tell him.

"That sounds familiar," he deadpans.

"Trust me, it's not like that time," I reply with a chuckle.

We then walk out of the brush, and come find ourselves at the edge of the island near the cliff, with the raging ocean below it. Across the small clearing between the forest and the cliff ledge lies the statue of Morai, which is still the same looking. Getting a good look at it, the statue is quite an accurate representation of what she looks like, so that makes me wonder if she came and made this herself, or if she met ancient Jedi who constructed it in honor of her. And of course, I can still feel the light side from within the statue.

"Here it is," I state, glancing at Hiccup. "You guys can head back if you have things to do. I may be here for a while."

"Alright, sure. I guess I'll fly back here in an hour or two," he replies. "Let's go gang."

Hiccup directs Toothless and Zenna back with him, clambering onto the Night Fury's back and strapping himself into the saddle. Toothless and Zenna both croon at me, and I smile back at them, watching as they took to the air.

Once they're gone, I turn to face Morai's statue and approach it, stopping to kneel in a meditative stance a few feet before it. Staring up at her for a few moments, I slowly pull out my Jedi holocron and place it on the ground in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and let myself delve into the Force, reaching out towards the light side emanating from Morai's statue, and also reaching for my holocron as well. Without being able to use a working Sith holocron, I can't create another fusion to try and see the Keeper, but hopefully Morai could have some answers.

If only the possibility wasn't so slim, having felt nothing of her presence since Malachor.

* * *

 ** _Skystrike Academy; Montross_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Hiding in the ventilation ducks, Mara watches cautiously as the two figures travel to the interrogation room below her. She easily senses the presence of Second Sister as one of them, completely taken aback and alarmed that the Inquisitor was there. Fortunately she managed to bring up her shields to cloak her presence, but she wasn't expecting Second Sister to be there.

"Guess this is why Dad sent me," Mara mutters to herself.

She continues to watch with narrowed eyes as Second Sister and the other woman enter the interrogation room that the others were taken into. She has to do something to at least draw away the Sister, so their chances of escape may increase that way.

*:*:*

Two stormtroopers stood above Sabine, Wedge and Hobbie to keep them restrained on the ground of the interrogation room, while Kallus stood beside them. The door then opens to reveal the sight of Governor Pryce, who walks in with a smirk on her face.

"I have so many questions," she muses, stepping inside the room. "But first, I would like to know which of you is the rebel agent."

The three of them glance cautiously at each other, but otherwise remain silent, keeping the gaze focused on the ground. Pryce hums thoughtfully and then shrugs carelessly to herself.

"Hmm. Very well then. I suppose someone else can make you talk," she says, looking up at the door.

Glancing up, Sabine widens her eyes in horror upon recognizing the Second Sister as she walks into the room, swiftly making her presence known. Wedge and Hobbie also look up, their faces paling nervously at the sight of her. The Second Sister takes a moment to survey the trio before pointing a sharp finger at Wedge.

"You first," she states.

Wedge looks up at her fearfully, and one of the stormtroopers jabs his blaster into his back, and wrestles him to his feet. Wedge is shoved over towards the Second Sister, who grabs him by the arm and then slams him against the interrogation machine. She pulls out her lightsaber, the red blade glowing and then slowly moves it towards his neck. Wedge begins to panic, attempting to struggle, albeit without much success.

"No, wait! It's me! I'm the rebel!" Sabine exclaims quickly.

"Sabine, don't!" Wedge protests, despite his circumstances.

Second Sister yanks him away and shoves him towards one of the stormtroopers, deactivating her lightsaber. She looks down at Sabine with a thoughtful hum, sounding intrigued.

"Well well well. Sabine," she hisses. "Now isn't that a familiar name, rebel?"

"Thanks," Sabine mutters to Wedge.

"Blast it," he whispers harshly to himself, realizing the mistake. "Sorry."

"So tell me, Sabine, who else came here with you?" Second Sister demands, leaning down towards her. "Is it Bridger? Or the Jade girl?"

Sabine frowns up at the Second Sister, confused. "No one came with me Inquisitor. I came by myself!"

"I wouldn't be so confident," Sister replies, a leering grin behind her mask.

"Second Sister, I want you and Agent Kallus to take these two back to their cells," Pryce orders. "Sabine and I have a lot to talk about."

Second Sister stands back to her full height and faces Pryce, glaring at her behind the mask. Still she reluctantly complies and goes with Kallus to escort the two defectors to their prison cells. She inwardly seethes about being bossed around like a common stormtrooper, but her Sith Masters explicitly stated that she is to follow the orders of Thrawn and whoever he assigns her with. She hates it, which is exactly why they did so, as an everlasting punishment for what happened at Malachor.

"Looks like they found someone who can do your job," Sabine says as they exit.

Kallus stops for a moment, and Sister growls at her in rage, looking back and struggling to contain herself. Another stern look from Pryce saves Sabine from Sister's wrath, and she silently exits the room. Once she exits the interrogation room however, she comes to a stop for a moment, and then looks at Kallus with a smirk on her face.

"You take them to their cells. I can sense something nearby..." she orders.

"As you wish, Inquisitor," Kallus replies irritably.

Satisfied, she turns and begins walking away to find the disturbance she just felt, now knowing for certain that a Jedi is someone in the academy. She may be under the orders of Thrawn and Governor Pryce, but she still retains her superiority over Agents Kallus at least. If she were lower than that, then she would be outright furious.

*:*:*

Kallus watches as the stormtroopers shove Wedge and Hobbie into the prison cell. The door closes back up, and Wedge helps Hobbie back to his feet, immediately beginning to think of a plan.

"We have to do something," he states.

"And end up like Rake?" Hobbie asks incredulously.

"What the Empire has planned for us has got to be worse!" Wedge reasons. "Sabine came here to get us out, we owe her! We have to try!"

"So what's your plan?" he asks.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out," he replies.

*:*:*

Sabine remains silent as the two stormtroopers move her closer towards the interrogation device, all the while Governor Pryce watches with a smirk on her face. Still, she waits for the right moment, and once the stormtroopers release her bindings in preparation, she sees her chance.

Lashing out with her elbow, she hits the arm of the first stormtrooper as he attempts to fire, causing him to shoot his partner. She slams her elbow into him again, and a stray shot flies in Pryce's direction. Leaning out of the way, Pryce throws her datapad down with a furious scowl and rushes forwards. Sabine knocks the trooper into the wall to knock him out, and then raises her stolen blaster at Pryce. However, the Imperial Governor slams her fist down to knock the blaster away. The two engage in a few punches before Pryce knocks Sabine away with a knee to the gut.

"Not bad," Sabine admits, wincing.

"The Empire taught me well," Pryce replies smugly.

Pryce moves in to attack, but Sabine charges forwards like a bull and slams her against the interrogation device. Pryce groans in pain before the two struggle with each other, punching and shoving. Sabine grabs her wrist and twists it painfully, and Pryce yells out in pain, retaliating by shoving her off balance and then delivering a devastating kick to her side. Sabine stumbles back before scowling at her, raising her fists.

"My clan taught me better!" she exclaims.

As Pryce attempts to charge for her, Sabine whirls around with her foot and delivers a fierce kick to her face. Pryce is knocked back into the electrifying prod, and is zapped with a scream of pain. She collapses to the ground unconscious, and picks up a blaster and hr confiscated comlink.

*:*:*

Wedge continues to pace around the prison cell in an attempt to formulate a plan while Hobbie watches.

"Maybe we can surprise the guards," he offers.

"What, with our lack of planning?" Hobbie retorts.

"Why don't you think of something!" Wedge snaps.

Moments later, a purple blade of plasma is stabbed through the door, much to their surprise. They watch warily as a hole is slowly cut through the door by the blade, which eventually pulls out. The cutout then falls forwards, revealing a girl to be standing there holding a purple lightsaber, two stormtroopers unconscious behind her. Wedge and Hobbie both gape in shock as the girl looks down at them, deactivating her lightsaber.

"Well? Aren't you guys gonna come on out?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

*:*:*

 **Mara POV...**

The two guys in the prison cell continued to look at me in a mixture of surprise and wariness, and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously I don't have all day," I state.

"No no no, it's fine, we're coming!" the first guy, Wedge I believe, says. "We're just uh... surprised, is all."

"Alright, I'll give you that. Now come on," I tell him, waving an arm.

Wedge and his cellmate both come walking out of the cell, and once they do I start leading them down the corridor. However before we could go far Wedge grabs my shoulder to stop me.

"Wait, we need to rescue our friend!" he insists.

"She's fine," I reply dismissively.

Before he could argue with me, Sabine comes rushing down the corridor, coming to a stop with a surprised look on her face.

"Mara?" she asks.

"Hi!" I reply cheerfully with a grin.

"Sabine!" Wedge exclaims. "We were, coming to rescue you!"

"That's cute," Sabine replies in amusement.

"Very cute," I add in agreement.

"What are you doing here?" Sabine asks me.

"Shadowing you guys. Kanan and Ezra are technically more like the extraction team, but since I'm a lot more proficient in 'infiltration,' Dad decided to send me along," I explain.

"Huh," she remarks thoughtfully. "Well come on, let's go!"

Wedge and Hobbie both begin running down the corridor after a moment, with Sabine and I bringing up the rear. I glance behind us upon sensing a stormtrooper approaching, and spot him walking around the corner. Sabine takes notice and fires off a blast, but the trooper ducks out of the way. We take off running, and the stormtrooper begins firing shots in retaliation, a small patrol chasing after us.

I activate my lightsaber to cover our backs, deflecting the occasional blaster shot as we continue running. Upon turning down another corridor, the blast door in front of us slams shut. Widening my eyes in alarm, I turn around to face the stormtroopers, but as soon as they run around the corridor another blast door shuts, cutting them off. I frown thoughtfully for a moment and deactivate my lightsaber, standing up straight as Sabine aims her blaster down the hall, where Agent Kallus walks out to face us.

A.K.A. our Fulcrum Agent.

"Don't shoot!" he says.

"Give me a good reason not to," Sabine says angrily, narrowing her eyes. Much to her surprise, I lay I reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Sabine," I tell her.

Kallus gives me a brief glance of understanding, and faces Sabine. "Avoid levels three through five. Hangar 24 is your best possibility."

He presses a button on the control pad to open up the next door for us. Wedge and Hobbie both glance back at us hesitantly, before heading through the door. I calmly walk after them while Sabine slowly moves by, keeping her blaster trained on Kallus.

"Wait," Sabine stops us. "Why should we trust you?"

"Tell Garazeb Orrelios, we're even," he replies.

Sabine widens her eyes in surprise, and I give him a nod, gently pulling Sabine along.

"We can trust him, come on," I tell her.

She glances at me before nodding, giving Kallus one last look.

"Go," he urges.

Once we're through the door Kallus closes it behind us, and we take off at a run down towards Hanger 24.

*:*:*

Sabine, Wedge, Hobbie and I all make it to Hanger 24, where several TIE Fighters and TIE bombers are set up. We run along the walkway above the ships and reach a TIE Bomber at Sabine's direction, much to Wedge's chargin.

"That tub? Are you kidding?" he asks incredulously.

"Hey, it can take a hit," she reasons. "Now, can you fly it or not?"

"I can fly anything," he declares.

Before we could climb in, the Force screams in warning in my mind, and widen my eyes in alarm, shoving everyone to the ground as Second Sister's lightsaber suddenly goes spinning by us. It loops around with a harsh, whirling, humming sound before returning back to the Second Sister, who catches it in her hand several feet away.

"Mara Jade!" she hisses furiously.

"Get it guys!" I tell them.

Sabine wastes no time in jumping into the bomber, and Wedge and Hobbie move to follow while the Second Sister lunges forwards. I whip out my purple lightsaber and run up to meet her, slamming my blade into hers. We shove against each other, sparks being generated by our lightsabers as I buy time for the rest to get the ship ready.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces Jade!" Sister snarls.

"Well you're going to have to wait a little longer!" I retort, shoving her away.

"Mara, come on! Come on!" Sabine exclaims urgently, waving at me from the open hatch.

I face the Second Sister as she charges at me, swiping her lightsaber. I quickly deflect or block her attacks, backing up towards the TIE Bomber as I attempt to get some room to blow her away. Luckily, my relief from the Second Sister's furious barrage comes when Sabine shoots her blaster at her, forcing her to protect herself. Bringing back my arms, I thrust them forwards with a Force burst to send her hurtling away down the walkway, and then waste no time jumping into the ship.

The last thing I hear of the Second Sister is her enraged yell before Sabine shuts the hatch beside me. Sitting in the pilot's seat, Wedge disengages the lock and then flies us out of the hanger, the sound of blaster bolts impacting against the hull audible. Hobbie is sitting in the bomber's position, and I stand behind Wedge as he pilots the ship.

"Fighter closing fast! Point 6!" Hobbie warns us.

"That's gotta be Skerris," Wedge states.

Moments later, a few laser blasts impact against the side of the ship, shaking us a little.

"Wedge, can't you go any faster?" Sabine asks.

"I told you this thing was slow!" he retorts.

"Yeah, Y-Wing bombers are better," I remark, and the ship shakes again as another blast hits it.

"Where are those friends of yours?" Wedge asks urgently.

"I can't signal. Comms are jammed!" Sabine replies in alarm.

"Don't worry about it, they're close!" I reassure them.

Another laser blast then slams into the back of the bomber, and I stumble from the explosion as we start to fall down deeper into the atmosphere. Sabine yelps in alarm, and I grasp onto Wedge's pilot chair in order to keep my balance, while he pulls up on the throttle to keep us from falling. Then all of a sudden, the firing against our bomber suddenly stops, and Ezra's voice comes in over the comlink.

 _"Sabine? We knew you'd come through!"_ he says.

"Ugh. Never been so happy to hear your voice!" Sabine replies in relief.

 _"Get to the docking port, quick,"_ Ezra urges us.

Wedge happily angles the bomber towards the corvette, and the docking port lowers down to attach to our ship, connecting us.

"Told you they were close," I state with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Sabine opens the hatch and climbs up through the docking port, walking upright on her feet once she enters the corvette's artificial gravity. The rest of us follow after her, and make a quick beeline towards the bridge. There we find Kanan and Ezra, along with two rebel pilots flying the ship.

"Thought I told you to leave," Sabine says.

"We stuck around, just in case- ah whoa! Mara?!" Ezra exclaims incredulously.

"What?!" Kanan asks in surprise.

"Hello!" I say cheerfully, giving a casual wave.

"Since when were you apart of the mission?" Ezra asks.

"Dad sent me to shadow them, just incase," I explain, crossing my arms. "Good thing I did. The Second Sister was there."

"One of the Inquisitor's?" Kanan asks.

"Yup," I confirm with a nod.

"Well, at least we're home free now," Ezra remarks.

We watch as the rebel pilots pull the lever, sending us into hyperspace and away from the Empire.

* * *

 _Sorry for the longer wait time, I've been struggling to write certain aspects of the story. Same issue with other stories as well, but I'm good now! Next chapter for sure is going to be an absolute blast, as the Ghost crew is introduced to Thrawn! :D_


	15. Ch 14 - Hera's Heroes

**_Isle of Berk; Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

Zenna croons at me from her position on the floor, and I reach over to give her neck a small scratch, smiling. She rumbles in satisfaction and then closes her eyes again, and I return to eating my food. At the same table were the rest of the teens, who were mostly busy messing with each other. By mostly I mean Snotlout and the twins, and Fishlegs was trying to remain silent next to them.

"I feel like there's some people that you can never really understand," I remark.

"Guess not," Hiccup replies dryly, glancing at them.

"I doubt they even understand themselves," Astrid adds with a roll of her eyes.

"Snotlout at least does," I correct.

"What're we talking about here?" said Viking suddenly interjects, shoving Tuffnut's face away.

"Oh nothing," I say calmly.

"Well if there's anything that you want to know about me, I'd be happy to tell," he replies, giving a suggestive wink to Astrid, to which she rolls her eyes in disgust.

"So, any luck with your... meditation, stuff?" Hiccup asks me.

"No, not yet," I tell him.

"Sure seems to take a while," he remarks.

"Well, while we can manipulate the Force, it still gets final say on what it decides to show us so, nothing I can really do about that, except keep at it," I shrug helplessly. "Speaking of which, how is Calder?"

"Calder?" Astrid asks with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, I suppose. He's been reading the book you gave him."

"A very interesting book I might add!" Fishlegs pipes up, a gleam in his eyes.

"Uggh," the Twins both groan at the mention of reading, and Snotlout makes a face.

"Well, that's good," I reply, ignoring them. "Hopefully he's getting a better understanding of how to use the Force properly."

"It's still a little weird being considered allies with them," Astrid admits.

"Well, it's a lot better than walking on stepping stones with 'Dagur the Deranged,'" Hiccup reasons.

"Good point," she says in agreement.

"That kid is one of the craziest guys I've ever heard of, and that's saying something," I comment.

"That's pretty tame compared to what Mara once said about him," Hiccup remarks.

Tuffnut's eyes light up. "Oh yeah! She once called him a piece of bantha dung that's full of mynock muffins!"

"Haha! I don't know what that is but it sounds horrible! I love it!" Tuffnut cackles.

I make a face, grimacing at hearing that.

"Oh I'm well aware of her... choice words for him. As for where she learned them..." I trail off, furrowing my brow before grumbling irritably. "I need to have a talk with Boil."

"She really didn't take kindly to him attempting to court her," Astrid adds with a snicker.

"Yeah, neither would I," I say with a sigh.

"Speaking of which, where is she right now?" Hiccup asks.

"She's taking part in a supply run to help another group of rebels," I explain.

* * *

 ** _Ryloth; Gaulus Sector_**

 **Numa POV...**

Me and Cham are in a tense situation, trying to escape the Imperial forces that are chasing us down. We're riding blurrgs that are running at full speed, while the Imperial's have speeded bikes and troop transports. I duck away from a shot and fire back at them, looking at Cham.

"How did they find us?" I ask loudly.

"The Empire is getting better at anticipating our moves," he replies grimly.

"This will slow them down," I reply, pulling out a grenade. I toss it behind me, grinning when it detonated to destroy to of the speeder bikes.

"Gobi, where are you? We need a pickup now!" Cham says into his com, but receives no reply.

"We are not far from the Tulara Ravine. We can lose them in the maze," I suggest.

"No good," he replies in disagreement. "Gobi said they mined the pass."

I frown upon hearing that, and flinch away from another laser blast that comes far to close. I try to fire back with my blaster pistol, but another shot from the troop transports hits the side of my blurrg, causing him to growl in pain. He stumbles for a moment but continues to run.

I glare at the scout trooper as he charges forwards in between me and Cham on his speeder bike, aiming his blaster at me. Before he could fire, Cham rams his blurrg into him with a yell, causing him to wobble. Angered at being hurt, my blurrg then clamps his jaws onto the speeder bikes and tosses him away, and I allow a smile to come onto my face.

"Good boy," I say, patting his head.

Looking forwards, I notice with dread that we're approaching a large cliff. Cham's comlink then comes to life to allow Hera's voice to come through, much to my relief.

 _"Father, don't worry. We're closing in on your position,"_ she says.

"Hera, is that you? Good timing," Cham replies happily. "We are running out of room!"

 _"We're coming in from the north,"_ she says.

"There's no time for you to land," Cham argues.

 _"We're not landing. Head south,"_ she says.

"Hera, there is no time," he disagrees.

 _"Just turn around! We'll take care of the Empire. We've sent some help on the ground,"_ Hera tells us, ending the transmission.

"Is she serious?" I ask incredulously.

"My daughter is always serious," he states.

"Ha!" I scoff in amusement. "Runs in the family."

Looking up, we can see Hera's ship the Ghost fling down towards us, and I smile at the sight. Then I spot something else nearby, which gets my attention. From the tall rock formations to our right comes some sort of vehicle with wheels instead of the usual features, racing toward us at high speeds.

"What is that?" I ask, pointing out the vehicle to Cham.

"Must be the ground help Hera mentioned," Cham remarks.

The wheeled vehicle gets closer to us and then brings up a pair of guns on its hood, shooting at the Imperials. Blue laser blasts shoot out from the guns and slam into one of the transports, causing it to shake violently before crashing to the ground with a small explosion.

"Well, I'll take it!" I state in approval.

Reaching the cliff ledge, we slid to a stop and quickly turn around, running along the side and towards the rest of the flatter and open landscape. The Ghost swings around to begin following us, and the vehicle races beside us. I glance at it for a moment curiously, raising an eyebrow at the color scheme before shrugging, looking back at the Imperial's a speeder bike and another transport are still following after us, shooting red laser bolts.

I fire my blaster back at the scout trooper, but he avoids my shots by swerving away, much to my frustration. The vehicle then swerved around skillfully, driving backwards much to our surprise, and fires more blue laser blasts. The speeder bike avoids them again, but the troop transport is hit, and crashes against the ground. Afterwards the vehicle swivels around again to face forwards, and the Ghost begins approaching closer.

"Hera, how did you plan on getting us onboard?" Cham asks.

 _"I'm lowering the front ramp. Just jump on,"_ she replies.

"With the blurrgs? And the vehicle your crew brought?" he asks incredulously.

 _"Yep. Blurrgs are welcome too!"_ she replies.

Cham and I share a look with each other, and I shrug in response. Seeing the Ghost lowering behind us and opening its ramp, the driver of the vehicle directs themself over towards the ramp and swiftly backs into it and entering the cargo hold. Seeing that, me and Cham then follow afterwards, slowing our blurrgs down before getting onto the ramp, which they do with a quick jump.

Riding our blurrgs inside the cargo hold, we move them towards the back beside the pinkish vehicle, and we both dismount them. Spotting Boil, I head over to him with a smile, giving him a quick hug.

"Good to see you nerra," I tell him.

"You as well," he replies.

Before the Ghost could close its ramp however, the remaining scout trooper backs his speeder bike into the cargo hold, jumping off of it and whipping out a blaster pistol.

"Ha!" he exclaims triumphantly.

In response, Zeb, Cham, Boil and I, all raise our blasters back at him with amused grins on our faces. He falters slightly, realizing a major problem he caused.

"You didn't think that through, did you?" Zeb asks in amusement.

"Uh..." the trooper says, lowering his blaster upon realizing how much he screwed up.

"In his defense, that was a pretty epic move he pulled. Never seen a stormtrooper do that before," Boil comments, lowering his blaster and crossing his arms.

"I'll say," I reply in agreement.

"Hey, kid, you got this outfit?" Zeb asks Ezra, who is standing above us.

"Nope," he replies, smiling.

Zeb walks towards the trooper, placing his rifle on his back with a smile, while the trooper takes a cautious step back.

"The kid wants your helmet. Sorry," he says.

Raising a fist, Zeb slams it into the scout troopers head to knock him unconscious, and he fumbles to the ground with a groan. I giggle at the sight before facing the others.

"Thanks for the rescue," I say gratefully. "I'm curious about this new vehicle you guys have. Who was piloting it?"

Boil, Zeb and Ezra all share nervous glances, and I frown in confusion at their responses. It is just a simple answer right?

"Why are you looking at each other like that?" Cham questions, equally confused.

"It's just that the answer to your question is a little complicated, and surprising to answer," Boil admits with a sheepish smile.

Cham and I share a weird look with each other, and I offer him a helpless shrug. A door on the side of the vehicle then opens, and a young girl then steps out, probably around 15 years of age. She closes the door and looks up with a smile, waving a hand.

"Hello," she greets us.

"Numa, Cham, this is Jarik's adopted daughter Mara. She's a Jedi as well," Boil introduces.

"It's nice to meet you Mara," I reply with a respectful nod.

"That was some very skilled piloting out there Mara," Cham comments. "You have our thanks for offering assistance."

"Thanks but, I technically can't take credit for that... I wasn't actually driving," Mara replies with a sheepish smile.

He frowns in confusion. "Then... Who was?"

All of them share another sheepish look with each other, and Mara rubs the back of her neck, whistling an innocent tune. I turn towards Boil with a dull look.

"You guys are killing me with this suspense Boil," I deadpan.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location; Space_**

 **3rd person POV...**

 _~We need to cover more ground. I want you to travel to the area that the organics call, the 'Gaulus' Sector,~_ Onslaught orders.

 _~Very well Onslaught,~_ Blast Off replies, nodding in confirmation.

 _~And if you do come across Elita One, notify us immediately, and then engage,~_ he adds,

* * *

 ** _The Ghost; Ryloth_**

 **Mara POV...**

Up in the main common room, the rest of us were gathered together to discuss our next move. Hera and Cham both give each other a quick hug, smiles on their faces. Rex was joined up with us too, having wanted to get a little bit more involved with the action like Boil.

"You arrived just in time. Thank you for making this supply run," Cham says.

"It wasn't easy getting past that Imperial blockade," Hera replies.

"Then I wish I had better news. The Imperials now occupy the entire Tann province," he reports grimly.

Hera lets out an alarmed gasp, while Numa and Gobi both glance down grimly. I glance between them all with a look of concern, sharing it with Boil, who is standing next to Numa. Confused, Ezra leans over towards Kanan.

"What's the Tann province?" he asks.

"It's where Hera grew up," Kanan answers.

"What happened, Father?" Hera asks.

"I underestimated the commander, Captain Slavin," Cham tells us. "His previous attacks were clumsy, but this one was swift, precise, unlike him."

Hearing Cham's description of their commander, I narrow my eyes suspiciously a take a step forward. Dad did a little bit of research on the Imperial occupation on Ryloth after the theft of the Imperial carrier last year, and determined they didn't need assistance. He felt that the captain wasn't a match for Cham in terms of strategy and determination to succeed, and was rather arrogant.

"You said the commander's attacks were swift and precise?" I ask slowly for confirmation.

"Yes. It's as if he knows how to predict or moves," Cham states with a nod. "Slavin is usually arrogant, and clumsy with his tactics."

Upon hearing this, I slowly widen my eyes in concern and glance down, getting an idea of who the commander actually is. Some of the others take notice of my suspicion.

"Do you know something about the commander?" Kanan asks.

"I don't think Slavin is the one orchestrating the Empire's attacks," I tell them. "Someone else is in charge."

"Who? I don't have knowledge of another commander," Cham says with a frown.

"I have a feeling it's Thrawn," I reveal worriedly.

"Who's Thrawn?" Ezra asks.

"He's the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy," I explain. "And he is definitely well deserving of that title."

"I'm not sure many officers in the Empire really deserve their rank. They're a bunch of snobs," Sabine comments.

"Sabine's right. Whoever he is, we can handle him if necessary," Ezra says confidently.

"No, actually you can't," I retort, shaking my head. "Trust me on this when I say that you do not want to gain the interest of Thrawn. He figured out my Dad's undercover identity within a minute."

"Wait, are you serious?" Boil asks in surprise.

"I'm not even joking," I state firmly.

"Isn't Jarik supposed to be an expert when it comes to things like a false identity?" Sabine questions.

"He is. That should be proof enough that Thrawn doesn't mess around," I say.

"If that's true, then we have a big problem on our hands," Rex comments in concern.

"Regardless of who is in command, they've made our home their headquarters. I'm afraid I couldn't save anything when I escaped," Cham says sadly, sitting down. Hera crouches down in front of him, brow creased in worry.

"Not even the Kalikori?" Hera asks sadly.

"What's a Kalikori?" Ezra asks.

"A totem passed down the line of a Twi'lek family. It honors all who have come before," Numa says.

"Each parent adds to the artwork to include themselves in the legacy," Gobi explains.

"Hmm. Family history as living art," Sabine remarks.

"Living art?" I ask, concerned. "Something like that is exactly the kind of thing Thrawn is interested in."

"I don't see why he would. Nobody outside of Ryloth understands the meaning behind it," Gobi states.

"Trust me, he really would," I insist firmly.

"Hera would have inherited our family's Kalikori," Cham says sadly.

"And I still will," Hera states, getting our attention. "That heirloom was important to my mother. And I'm not ready to give it up yet!"

"Gobi, Numa and I are coming with you," Cham states.

"We'll help too," Sabine adds.

"This wasn't meant to be a personal mission. I can't let you take this risk with me," Hera says softly.

"You'd do it for us," Kanan replies.

"Because we owe you," Zeb adds, and Chopper voices his agreement.

"Come, Daughter. I'll brief you on Captain Slavin's defenses," Cham says, moving over to Hera.

"I'm not so sure about this mission guys," I finally say, showing my concern.

"What do you mean?" Boil asks.

"If I am right, and Thrawn is in command, then it's very likely he's expecting you to come for the kalikori," I tell them.

"Mara, I know you mean well, but there isn't much to be worried for. Whoever it is can't expect us to come for something that I'm their eyes is worthless," Hera states.

"I'd bet my life Thrawn knows exactly what a kalikori is. I'm even willing to say he knows who owns it," I insist firmly. "Art is everything to him."

"Why would an Imperial Admiral ever be interested with art?" Sabine asks doubtfully.

"To know his enemies," I state, taking a deep breath. "You want to know how he figured out my Dad's identity? He was carrying my mother's Sokka beads—which was her Padawan braid—at the time. The significance of those beads isn't really know outside of the Jedi Order, but Thrawn knew exactly what they were, and who they belonged too."

"So you're saying Thrawn somehow recognized Ahsoka's padawan braid as belonging to her?" Rex asks.

"Yeah. There were a couple more variables added, but that was a big reason of how he knew who Dad was," I tell them, giving them all a serious look. "So please trust me when I'm saying that Thrawn will know who you are if you attempt to take the kalikori."

The assembled group all share looks with each other, and while Boil and Rex were concerned, the others were still a bit doubtful on the possibility of that. I cross my arms in displeasure, realizing they were still going for it.

"I hear you Mara, but this is something I have to do, even if it's as dangerous as you say," Hera says.

I let out a reluctant sigh at her response. "Alright. I don't like it, but I'll help you."

"Thank you," she replies gratefully.

* * *

With the plan set up, we were all grouped together in the middle of a large canyon under Cham's direction. Elita was camped out further into the canyon, ready and waiting for it we needed heavy backup support. As planned, an Imperial patrol is moving in our direction, consisting of a troop transport, scout walker, and a few stormtroopers.

For the ambush and distraction, we were split up into three different groups. Kanan, Zeb and Rex were on the ground behind a large pillar, while Cham and Gobi were across the canyon from them, along with a pack of blurrgs. As for Boil, Sabine, Numa and I, we were hiding on a ledge higher above the site, looking down. Cham then raises his fist for a signal, and Numa responds with a quick flashing light of hers.

"Well, this is where the fun begins," I remark.

"Is Elita in position?" Boil asks me.

A quick glance at my comlink as a quick flash comes through gives me an answer, and I give Boil a confirming nod.

"I still find it difficult to believe that the pink vehicle can transform into a large droid," Numa remarks.

"Actually she's not a droid, she's just as alive as us," I correct her.

"If you say so," she replies.

Moments later, the attack begins as Cham and Gobi charge out from their cover and begin firing their blasters. Several stormtroopers are hit before they patrol begins to retaliate, firing their red lasers a turret blasts back at them. Once they're close enough, Sabine presses a detonator that sets off several grenades planted along the canyon. Kanan's group makes their move after that, charging out from cover and engaging the troopers while heading over towards the blurrgs.

"Let's move," Boil says.

While he, Numa and Sabine all begin skidding down the side of the steep slope to join up with the others, I activate my purple lightsaber and make my own way down, jumping to the bottom gracefully. Once there, I begin deflecting blaster bolts as we all rush over to the blurrgs, hopping on quickly. I get on with Rex while Numa and Boil get on another. Kanan went with Sabine, and Zeb went rode a blurrg by himself. We all rush further into the canyon, drawing the Imperials away so that Hera and Ezra can head towards the Tann Province.

"Well, we certainly got their attention," Kanan remarks.

"Oh, you don't say," I reply, deflecting a blaster bolts away from me and Rex while he steers the blurrg.

* * *

 ** _Tann Province; Ryloth_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Exiting the office, with the kalikori in hand,, Hera and Ezra both glance around before dashing forwards to hide behind the wall separators. As they move forwards silently towards the front door, it suddenly opens, causing them to halt in their tracks. They keep themselves hidden behind the separators and watch as Captain Slavin, a stormtrooper, and Grand Admiral Thrawn himself walk into the room.

"Stand guard. No one in or out," Slavin orders the trooper, before turning to Thrawn. "Well, I have increased security per your orders, Grand Admiral, but I don't understand why. The rebel activity is far from here."

While Slavin was talking to Thrawn, Hera and Ezra used the momentary distraction to move back where they came, seeing as their exit was blocked. They quickly move into the lift door, and Hera closes it. The action gains Thrawn's attention, as he calmly looks over at the closed door.

"It's closer than you think, Captain," he replies softly.

*:*:*

Inside the lift, Hera was looking at the kalikori fondly, brushing it off while Ezra thought about the Imperial officer they saw.

"Who was that blue guy?" he asks.

"I don't know," Hera admits.

"You think it might've been Thrawn? The guy Mara warned us about?" he theorizes.

"Maybe, but we don't need to worry about that. We aren't gonna be going near him," she replies reassuringly.

"Well, how are we gonna get out of here?" Ezra asks.

"There's a secret exit on the lower level," she explains.

"Do you think they know about it?" he asks.

"I doubt it. There was never any reason to come down here, except to sneak a meiloorun from time to time," she remarks.

Once the elevator reaches the proper floor, the two sneak out and begin quietly moving through the hallways. Hera leads the way towards the secret exit, and opens the door. Upon doing so however, she gasps in alarm as they spot the room to be completely filled with Imperial personnel, and quickly duck behind the wall to avoid being seen.

"I've never seen so many gutkurrs down here before," Hera says uneasily.

"I don't think they're down here for meilooruns," Ezra adds.

Within his thoughts, Ezra was beginning to worry about what Mara told them. From the way things seemed to be going, the Empire knew about a lot more than they previously thought, not to mention that blue Imperial seemed to be the one in charge, as Slavin was reporting to him. Most likely that was Thrawn, based on the Admiral's uniform.

He was also beginning to fear that Mara may be right in how dangerous this guy was.

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

For the last few minutes things have been relatively quiet, the Empire seemingly having lost us in this maze. However I could still sense them nearby, making me worry, unlike the others.

"Did we lose 'em? I think we finally lost 'em," Zeb remarks happily.

"Nobody knows this land as well as we do," Cham says.

I'm still frowning however, and my concerns are proven right as the patrol swiftly rounds the corner behind us, and opens fire. I duck away from a laser blast and pull out my lightsaber, deflecting the next few shots.

"Nobody except Thrawn, that's for sure!" I exclaim.

"We gotta keep moving!" Rex states.

We begin sprinting down the canyon on our blurrgs in an attempt to outrun the patrol, as they shoot relentlessly after us. A cannon blast from the scout walker's turret then slams into Kanan and Sabine's blurrg, killing it and sending them tumbling to the ground with pained cries. We look back in alarm, noticing the Imperials quickly advancing on them. Our situation then becomes worse as another Imperial walker stomps around the corner in front of us, cutting off our escape and leaving us trapped. We skid to a stop with surprised cries, looking between each side worriedly.

"This isn't good!" Boil yells.

"How did they outflank us?!" Numa asks in surprise.

Movement from a large object behind the walker that cut us off suddenly gets my attention, and upon sensing a familiar presence approaching I allow myself a relieved grin. I watch as Elita then appears behind the scout walker, and delivers a devastating kick against the walker's side that sends it hurtling into the cliffside, smashing into bits.

"Woah!" Cham exclaims in bewilderment, Numa and Gobi sharing in the surprise.

"Need backup?" Elita asks us with a smile.

"Wouldn't hurt to have it," Boil replies.

At the sight of Elita, the Imperials quickly focused fire on her, prompting her to duck and raise an arm to shield herself. Luckily the shots don't seem to do much damage, and she morphs her arm into a blaster, aiming in their direction. Charging her blaster up, she then fires a blue energon bolt that flies hurtling into the cliffside above the Imperials, sending a cascade of large boulders tumbling down to block their path, killing a few stormtroopers in the process.

"Really cool, but that won't hold them off for long," Sabine remarks.

"Hopefully long enough," Rex replies.

"Cham, any word from Hera?" Kanan asks.

"No. Something must have gone wrong," he replies.

I widen my eyes in alarm, already realizing what that meant. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"We've got to help her," Sabine states.

"We will. Come on!" Kanan says.

The two of them mount Zeb and Cham's blurrgs, and we begin our run back down the canyon. Behind us, the temporary blockage explodes as the Imperial's blast their way through. Apparently they must've called for backup, because this time they had two extra scout walkers with them, also firing... wait a minute. Those scout walkers have anti-tank missile attachments on their sides! As if they were prepared for Elita!

Of course Thrawn would suspect her being involved with us, he's seen the footage.

"Oh that is not good," I say worriedly.

"I take it those would hurt?" Elita asks, backing up as we rush past her.

"A lot!" I shout out to her.

Elita provides cover fire for us, shooting a few energon bolts at the Imperial walkers. Once they begin to retaliate, shooting off a missile, she ducks away from it and then turns around, swiftly transforming into her vehicle mode and racing after us.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

With Chopper distracting the two stormtrooper guards, Hera makes her move towards the door before Ezra, eyeing them warily. When she turns around however, she's struck with surprise as she comes face to face with Thrawn, who stares down at her with narrowed eyes. She quickly falls into her act as a helpless servant, looking down submissively. Slavin stands behind Thrawn, glaring down at her in contempt.

"Out of the way servant!" he snaps. The two stormtroopers turn around at the commotion, and Ezra quickly backs behind the separators.

"You are not permitted on these floors. I have told you people, restrict your movements to the kitchen," Slavin continues, staring at Hera in disgust.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," she quickly apologizes, speaking in a native accent.

Hera begins to shuffle away, clutching the kalikori to her chest, something Thrawn notices.

"Just a moment," he says, and she pauses nervously. "Guards, bring her here."

Taking notice, Ezra flips down his mask and walks out towards Hera. He gestures to the other two stormtroopers to let him handle it, and then gives Hera a small shove, directing her towards Thrawn, who holds out a hand.

"May I see that?" he asks, referring to the kalikori. Hera hands it to him with some reluctance, and he eyes it thoughtfully. "I'm a visitor to your world. It occurs to me it might be beneficial to hear what you have to say about our Imperial occupation."

"I don't think I could be of any help to you," Hera offers.

"Oh, I disagree," he replies, glancing at Slavin. "Bring her to your office for questioning."

*:*:*

Ezra shoves Hera down into the chair and then moves to stand at attention behind her. Thrawn and Captain Slavin both enter the room, a look of disgust on the latter's face.

"Please! I am a poor refugee!" Hera pleads in a twi'lek accent.

"Captain, do you recognize this?" Thrawn asks Slavin, handing him the kalikori.

Slavin looks at the kalikori with recognition, and glares at Hera. "Yes, it, it was here, in my office!"

"I thought I could sell it for food. My family is starving," Hera offers as an excuse.

"No excuse!" he snaps angrily. "You shall make a valuable example to others of your kind who think to steal from the Empire!"

While Slavin talks condescendingly, Hera flinches at the raised tone of voice with a nervous expression to play her part, while Ezra remains silent and still. Thrawn observes Hera with a thoughtful expression, and then gestures to Slavin for the kalikori, Slavin returns it to him, and he slowly walks around Hera to gaze at a mural.

"She's far more valuable than you realize," he says calmly.

"Uh... How do you mean?" Slavin asks in confusion.

"To defeat an enemy, you must know them. Not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy, art," Thrawn states, gazing at the mural of Cham Syndulla's family.

More specifically, his vision is focused on the young twi'lek girl in the mural, coming to the conclusion of who he has in his midst. Ezra glances at Thrawn momentarily as he talks, feeling uneasy.

"You see, the application of such knowledge is what makes Jarik Shan such a formidable opponent," he continues, getting Hera and Ezra's instant attention. "He is familiar with Imperial protocol, is an extraordinary slicer, and he knows who he faces in battle. Shan makes sure to understand who he faces, not just statistically, but in their mindset as well. He _knows_ his enemies."

Hera glances down thoughtfully upon hearing this, feeling a sense of interest and concern. This Admiral seems to know a lot about Jarik... which makes her wonder about the possible encounters they might have had with each other. Ezra is contemplating along the line of thought Thrawn was saying, as it applies very well to Jarik's knowledge of the dark side. If they have questions about it, he's usually the one they turn to.

"So I will ask you again, Captain, do you know what this is?" Thrawn questions, turning around.

"Some primitive native trinket," Slavin says dismissively.

Thrawn frowns at him, displeased by the obnoxious answer. "It's a Kalikori."

Hera widens her eyes in surprise, shocked that someone else who isn't a twi'lek, much less an Imperial, would even know what a kalikori was. In her thoughts she starts to grow worried, coming to the realization that Mara was right... and she doubted her.

"A revered Twi'lek heirloom, passed from parent to child through generations. Worthless to outsiders, priceless to family," Thrawn explains, pacing slowly.

"Yes. Well, she stole it," Slavin adds.

"Yes, but why?" Thrawn questions.

He turns around to stare down at Hera with a thoughtful gaze, and Hera looks back up at him with narrowed eyes. Recalling Mara's warning about Thrawn, she begins to drop the act, realizing that he already knows who she is. Perhaps this is how Jarik felt when his identity was exposed as well.

"War. It's all you've ever known, isn't it?" Thrawn asks, and she grimaces, glancing away for a moment. "You were so young when you survived the Clone War. No wonder you're as equipped in spirit to fight as well as you do. War is in your blood. I study the art of war, work to perfect it."

He then leans down to speak into her ear, and she glances at him uneasily in surprise. "But you, like Shan... You were forged by it."

"Sir, she's just a peasant!" Slavin says incredulously.

"It doesn't matter where we come from, Admiral. Our will to be free is what's going to beat you!" Hera retorts firmly with a glare, dropping her act.

"You! You dare-" Slavin growls furiously.

"Slavin, please. You embarrass me in front of our host," Thrawn replies calmly.

"Host? What?!" he exclaims in bewilderment

"May I introduce Hera Syndulla, rebel pilot, freedom fighter and military leader," Thrawn says, gesturing to the mural of her. "Daughter of your nemesis, Cham Syndulla."

Slavin widens his eyes before narrowing them, staring at Thrawn with a firm look. Seeing her cover is blown, Ezra whips out his blaster and prepares to shoot, much to Slavin's alarm. However before he could, a stun blast impacted against him, and he collapsed to the floor with a groan of pain. Hera watches in horror, stunned while Thrawn pockets his blaster with a knowing smile.

"How did you know?" Slavin asks in surprise, glancing at Ezra.

"Rebels always have friends rushing to the rescue," Thrawn replies in satisfaction, glancing down at Hera. "Because unlike Jarik Shan, they are not skilled enough to do so on their own."

Guilt begins to crawl into Hera as she realizes how right Mara was in her warning, and she didn't listen. Now they were all in trouble.

*:*:*

Hera drags an unconscious Ezra into the cell, where a stormtrooper slams the butt of his rifle into her back, sending them both sprawling across the ground. She looks back as Thrawn enters calmly, Slavin standing behind him.

"An unexpected pleasure to meet you, Captain Hera Syndulla," Thrawn greets pleasantly.

"Wish I could say the same, Admiral," Hera retorts angrily, staring up at him.

"It is a pity our first encounter might well be our last. I will keep your Kalikori in a place of honor," he replies, observing it in his hands.

"If I knew you'd take it, I would've smashed it when I had the chance," Hera states bitterly, standing up.

"You surprise me. Is your history worth so little to you?" Thrawn asks curiously, handin the kalikori to a trooper behind him, who secured it in a bag.

"My family legacy belongs to us alone. It is not for some collector's curiosity!" she declares.

"What did you say?" Slavin demands angrily, stepping forwards.

"Forgive him," Thrawn interjects, raising a hand to stop him. "I thank you for your hospitality."

Thrawn then walks out of the cell, and Slavin follows him, allowing the door to close. As they leave, Thrawn gives Slavin another order.

"Have the Kalikori transported to my ship," he says.

"We should just destroy that piece of Twi'lek trash," Slavin suggests irritably in response.

Within moments, Thrawn temporarily loses it as a fit of cold anger comes over him. Whipping around to face him, he grabs Slavin by the collar and snarls at him, hissing furiously between his teeth. Slavin looks at him with wide eyes in a fit of terror, but the moment passes quickly. Recollecting himself, Thrawn attempts to ignore his frustration at the incompetence and prejudice of Slavin, remembering that many officers in the Empire are like that. Slavin is no Eli Vanto, that's for sure.

"My apologies, Captain Slavin," he says calmly, brushing his shoulders off. "I forgot not everyone is able to appreciate art as I do."

Slavin glances up at him nervously, watching as Thrawn returns to his formal personality and begins walking away with his hands behind his back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must resume my search for the whereabouts of Shan. I leave it to your command to finish the job," he comments, walking away.

"And so I shall," Slavin replies, eyeing him with a sense of unease.

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

With the unexpected arrival of these two scout walkers carrying anti-tank missiles, Elita was a lot more pinned down than we anticipated. Otherwise, she'd be able to go out there and easily pummel the walkers to the ground with her bare hands... or servos, as they apparently call them. Taking cover behind several large boulders and cliffs in the canyon, the group fires at the approaching Imperials while Kanan and I continue to deflect blaster bolts.

Boil and Numa were both standing side by side, firing their blasters in tandem with each other, Rex not to far away as well, working together like they had done it for years. Elita wasn't as lucky, as every time she would peek out from behind cover to shoot her energon blaster, the scout walkers would unleash their missiles at her. Apparently they were loaded with quite a bit.

"If I'm gonna be honest, this is quite annoying!" she grumbles.

"Yeah, well that's Thrawn for you!" I tell her.

Moments later however, the Imperial force suddenly halts in their attack, remaining in place. We all glance at each other in surprise at the unexpected silence.

"They've stopped firing," Numa comments uneasily.

The reason for it is quickly answered as a hologram of Captain Slavin is projected from the scout walker in the front. _"Cham Syndulla, I would have a word with you. It concerns your daughter."_

"Where is she?" he demands.

 _"I have your precious Hera. And the boy, Ezra Bridger,"_ Slavin replies smugly. _"They'll face my blaster squad unless you surrender to me."_

Cham moves to step out without any hesitation, but Gobi raises a hand out to stop him.

"You can't. You're too important!" he pleads.

"And my daughter is not important?" he retorts. "I will trade my life for hers. She will lead in my place."

He then steps out from behind cover and glares up at the hologram. "Captain Slavin, I will surrender to you, but what assurance will you give me that my daughter and the boy will be released?"

 _"Only that if you do not arrive for the exchange by sundown, they will both be terminated!"_ Slavin declares, the hologram turning off.

"Well those are some lousy options," I remark bitterly.

"Could the trap be more obvious?" Sabine states.

"We know. And I am counting on all of you to use my sacrifice to save Hera and Ezra," Cham says firmly.

As the Imperial patrol begins to retreat, a huge barrage of missiles suddenly comes out of nowhere and slams into the scout walkers and transports, obliterating them in massive explosions. We all cry out in surprise, getting blown back on the ground from the force of the explosion, a massive orange fireball floating into the sky. It doesn't take me a moment to sense that all of the Imperials are dead.

"Karabast!" Zeb growls.

"What the kriff was that?!" Boil exclaims in bewilderment.

As I'm getting to my feet, I look up at the smokey filled, narrowing my eyes upon spotting moving of a large silhouette. Nearby, Elita was also looking with her owned optics narrowed, before gasping in horror. I quickly realize what has her afraid, as I spot the silhouette of a large figure jumping down from a cliff up above, landing on the ground with a massive thud. Based on their size, and the booming footsteps as they approach us, I am completely positive that this is another Cybertronian.

"Uhh... what is that?" Sabine asks uneasily.

"It... it can't be," Elita says quietly.

Appearing from the smoke is a large Cybertronian, appearing to take the form of a flying vehicle based on their armor plating. Their color scheme is dark brown, with black as a secondary color. His optics, as he appears much more like a male compared to Elita, are glowing a bright red, reminiscent of the color of Sith lightsabers, making me uneasy.

"Please tell me this guy is on our side..." Rex mutters sarcastically.

"I have a better proposition for you, organics," his voice booms, almost like a growl.

His hand then morphs into a large blaster, which begins to charge up and glow as he aims it in our direction.

"Hand over the Autobot, and I might let you live!" he declares.

* * *

 ** _Isle of Berk; Ahch-To_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Kneeling in front of Morai's statue again, I place my holocron on the ground and look up at her, preparing myself for more meditation. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and open myself to the Force, allowing it to flow through me. I focus on the memory of the Keeper and that strange world, allowing those thoughts to drift towards the holocron and the statue.

Minutes seem to pass by, maybe even hours, and still I'm not feeling a sense of anything. As I'm about to call it a day and head back to Temple Island, I suddenly feel a flicker of something. Curious, I focus in on it, sensing it emanating from the statue. I probe at the flicker softly, feeling a sense of familiarity and wondering what it is.

Then something draws me inwards.

*:*:*

 _I open my eyes, looking around in complete bafflement upon finding myself in a strange world. Everything is orange and endless, and I'm somehow standing upon a flat lake of water. Sensing something familiar, I slowly turn around._

 _A short ways away is some sort of structure, looking a little bit like a piece of a temple. Standing in the center of this small temple is a young girl, and I cautiously approach her, sensing something extremely familiar. I then take notice of her style of clothing, which consists of Jedi youngling robes. The youngling appears to be a togrutan girl, with familiar looking white and blue lekku... I widen my eyes in shock._

 _"Ahsoka?" I ask quietly._

 _The girl slowly turns around to look up at me, confirming it to really be Ahsoka. My breath catches in my throat as I gaze down at the young girl from a distant past, the familiar white facial markings and orange skin... and those adorable, innocent blue eyes, staring up at me._

 _"Can you do it?" she asks curiously._

 _"...do what?" I ask her softly._

 _"Fight for good," she states._

 _I crouch down to be at her level, gazing intently into those wide, innocent blue orbs as I struggle to keep tears from building in my own eyes._

 _"And for you..." I tell her. "Always."_

 _At those words, the innocent expression on little Ahsoka's face slowly fills with emotion, and tears begin to slide down her face. She then dashes forwards and wraps her arms around me tight, and I softly return the embrace, holding her close. I close my own eyes, uncertain and confused, but full of a desperate wish to have her back._

 _She then separates, looking up at me sadly, eyes full of a wisdom that betrays her young age. They seem almost older than the Ahsoka that I remember..._

 _"Then you have to let me go," she says._

 _I widen my eyes in disbelief and confusion, looking at her appalled._

 _"What?" I ask incredulously._

 _Before more could be done, everything begins to fade..._

*:*:*

I open my eyes with a gasp, looking up and around me, finding myself back in my previous position of meditation. I rub my eyes and look at the holocron, finding it is closed, and then back up at Morai's statue, which is now empty and lifeless again.

Did I just... connect with Ahsoka's spirit?

It shouldn't be possible, but did I? Or was that something else? I want to say that was Ahsoka's spirit trying to reach out to me, but something about it just seems off. It felt like, yet at the same time didn't feel like her. Could it have been those higher powers the Keeper told me about?

And... letting her go? What is that all about? I don't want to let her go, not if there's a possibility that she can come back!

* * *

 _Uh oh, nothing seems to be going well with anyone at all! And now they are in real trouble! Grand Admiral Thrawn has accounted for a lot of different scenarios the rebels weren't prepared for, and now it seems that a Decepticon has found Elita One! And Jarik is going through some internal struggles of his own..._

 _Thank you readers for continuing to be such wonderful supporters for my stories! :D_


	16. Ch 15 - Letting Go

**Mara POV...**

Aiming a massive cannon down at us, the Decepticon let it charge up with a bright glow, firing a quick blast. We instantly scattered out of the way as the red energy bolt slammed into the ground, creating an explosion.

"Yeah, definitely not on our side!" Boil exclaims.

I shake my head and look up, spotting the Decepticon about to fire his cannon again. Luckily for us, Elita jumps out from behind the canyon wall and charges for him.

"Right here Blast Off!" she yells.

Blast Off barely has time to look over before Elita tackles him to the ground. The rest of us look up and take the time to recover from the surprise attack.

"This is madness!" Cham exclaims, still surprised at the sight of a Cybertronian, much less two.

"Who is that?!" Numa asks, gesturing to be Decepticon, which Elita apparently called Blast Off.

"I think that's a Decepticon, one of Elita's enemies," Boil answers in reply.

"Well, we have to help her!" Sabine states firmly.

"How?" Zeb asks incredulously.

"No, we have to go get Hera and Ezra!" Kanan replies.

"He's right. You guys should go do that, I'll stay and help Elita however I can," I tell them.

"By yourself?" Cham questions.

"She won't be alone," Boil says.. "Me and Rex can help as well."

"But-" Sabine starts to protest.

"We don't have time to argue, the clock's ticking!" Kanan interrupts.

"He's right. We must go and save the others," Cham says in agreement.

"Be careful," Numa tells Boil, giving him a quick hug.

He smiles at her in response, and then she and the rest of the group turn and run out of here, further down the canyon in the direction of the rest of the Ghost. Boil, Rex and I all turn to face the ongoing battle, watching Elita face Blast Off.

"So... how are we gonna do this?" Rex asks.

"Come on, you guys are the experts on taking down droids. This can't be too different," I try to reason.

"Well that's motivating," Boil remarks, holding up his blaster.

* * *

 **Elita POV...**

I charge forwards with a war cry and tackle Blast Off to the ground. We both tumble across the rocky surface for a few moments, and he grunts angrily before shoving me off. I flip up to my feet behind him and then whip around, kicking out a leg. I manage to kick him in the helm, causing him to growl in response. I then bring a fist back to punch, but he grabs my forearm before I could connect the blow. We both shove against each other, red and blue optics glaring.

"So you fight for insects now?" he growls.

"No," I retort, shoving him away. "I fight for their freedom!"

I dash forwards and jump into the air, bringing a fist down. He evaded the blow, and we quickly enter a hand-to-hand brawl, punching and dodging to try and offset the other. Blast Off then transforms his arm into his blaster and then punches upwards, also firing at the same time. I quickly backpedal to evade, but then he raises a foot and kicks me to the ground.

I roll backwards for a moment and then scramble back to my feet, jumping forwards in a downwards kick. However he catches my leg and then yanks hard, slamming me down into the rock behind him. I grunt in pain as he then kicks me in the abdomen, knocking me away s good distance.

"You're even more pathetic than I remember," he comments.

I groan in both irritation and exhaustion, pushing myself up to my feet. It doesn't feel like six thousand years have passed, but apparently my joints would disagree.

"Hey, ugly!"

A blue blaster bolt then slams into Blast Off's helm. Other than an irritated growl, he barely gives any reaction as the bolt dissipates into harmless sparks, and he turns his red optic glare to the offender. I look over as well and spot Boil standing there, blaster raised.

"Why don't you bugger off and take your problems somewhere else?" he challenges.

"Boil, run!" I exclaim in alarm.

"Disgusting," Blast Off scoffs.

He raises his blaster cannon and aims it at Boil, but then another few blue shots patter against his chassis, and he turns his attention elsewhere.

"Over here!" Rex calls out.

"Frag off insect," he growls, aiming at Rex.

Mara then jumps in from a ledge nearby, latching onto Blast Off's back, stabbing her lightsaber through. He yells out in pain and surprise before twisting around violently in an attempt to grab her. Mara just barely manages to hold on, but a harsh twist from Blast Off dislodges her. She manages to soften her fall a little bit, tumbling across the dirt.

"How dare you!" Blast Off roars.

Seeing him about to step on her, I get to my feet forwards, slamming into him with my shoulder. He goes tumbling across the ground, and I look at the others.

"What are you guys doing? This is too dangerous! Fall back!" I order fiercely.

"No way Elita. We're helping you!" Mara retorts, Boil and Rex rushing up to her side.

"No offense, but how do you expect to do that?" I ask them.

"Ha- we just did!" Boil chuckles.

I falter for a moment, sighing in agreement. Very true, they did help out just now.

"How cute. The great Autobot Commander needs a pack of her tiny insect friends to protect her," Blast Off says, stomping forwards.

"At least I have friends," I counter.

He stops for a moment, glaring furiously at me and growling. I get into a battle ready stance, whipping out my wrist blades while the others ready their own weapons.

* * *

 ** _Tann Province; Ryloth_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Hera and Ezra were both sitting on the ground in their cell, the former filled with guilt and regret.

"I'm sorry, Ezra. It was selfish of me to go after my Kalikori," she apologizes sadly. "I put you and everyone else in danger for a personal mission."

"But we wanted to help, because it was important to you," Ezra disagrees, trying to reassure her.

"But we weren't ready for Admiral Thrawn," she retorts, looking down guiltily. "I should have known better. Mara warned us about him! If he was able to outsmart Jarik, than how could I expect any different?"

Ezra looks at her sadly, but then glances at the door with a frown. Hearing some muffled beeps approaching, he crawls over to the door and puts his ear against it, listening. He hears the sound of frantic beeps and the sound of an astromech socket being turned, when the door suddenly opens. Chopper then burst through loudly, slamming into Ezra and sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Chopper!" he groans weakly.

Chopper ignores him and beeps over at Hera, who widens her eyes in surprise. "My father's actually surrendering?"

"To free us," Ezra says, rubbing his head. He then looks over at Hera with a small grin. "Well, they can't make a prisoner exchange without prisoners. Let's go."

"Not yet. We won't make it out. There are too many guards," Hera says before he could leave. "We're going to go through with this exchange, but on my terms. Chopper, I want you to raid the Imperial armory and get as many explosives as you can."

Chopper beeps excitedly while Ezra looks at her uncertainly. "You're... You're gonna blow up your house?"

"My home is my crew and family," Hera says.

She stands up to her feet and lays a hand on Ezra's shoulder with a smile, and he smiles back.

* * *

 **Elita POV...**

Throughout the fight with Blast Off, things have not been going as I would've expected them too, and it was proving rather challenging. Being frozen in stasis for six thousand years has left my body out of shape, gritty and slow, even though my processor isn't. I just can't seem to get any proper strikes in on him, and I'm moving annoyingly slow. I'm the Commander of the Femme Bots, and a skilled warrior at that! I should be able to take on one of the Combaticons just fine, yet even that is giving me trouble!

I backpedal away from some of Blast Off's punches and the duck underneath the next one, moving in for an uppercut. However he manages to shove my arm to the side and then slams his fist against the side of my helm. I stumble back, and he kicks me away. A purple lightsaber comes spiraling by, courtesy of Mara, but this time Blast Off manages to lean his head out of the way, and raises his blaster. He fires off a few quick shots, forcing Mara to jump out of the way and take cover behind a nearby rock, her lightsaber spinning back to her.

Boil and Rex were attempting to help by firing their own blasters, but they just didn't have the firepower to cause more than a burn mark. In fact, all they were doing was making him more irritated and upset.

"You insects never learn," he snarls, whipping his blaster towards them.

Rex and Boil both take cover as he opens fire, and I quickly dash forwards. Grabbing Blast Off's blaster arm, I shove it upwards to shoot harmlessly in the sky and then wrestle with him. We push and shove each other, and I deliver a swift head butt to knock him off balance. Grunting, I yank him around and then slam him against the cliff wall, cracking the stone. He growls, smacking my arms away from him and then spinning around with a kick, catching me off guard.

I stumble backwards, and he quickly charges forwards, using his jet thrusters to his advantage by leaping into the air and then slamming a fist down on my helm. I collapse to the ground with a cry of pain, and he aims his blaster at my helm.

"Say goodbye Autobot," he says triumphantly.

Yelling back at him, I smack his blaster to the side just as it fires. I then raise my legs up and kick him in the chest with full force, shoving him away. Mara then dashes forwards and takes a few quick slashes at his pedes as she runs by, and he snarls in pain and rage, hopping for a moment. Taking the chance, I charge forwards and spin around, slashing my wrist blade across his chassis and then kicking him against the wall.

"You can say goodbye to Onslaught when you go back a failure," I retort with a glare.

"Get fragged scum!" he roars.

Blast Off attempts to charge forwards, but a small grenade is suddenly thrown in his path, exploding in a small discharge of electrical energy. The blue wave hits his right leg, and he stumbles for a moment before collapsing to the ground with a surprised growl. I look over as well in surprise to find Rex grinning, Boil coming out with a smile as well.

"Ha! Can't believe that worked!" Boil exclaims.

"What was that?" I ask him in surprise.

"Droid popper! Never thought I'd have to use one of those again!" Rex says.

"And you won't be using anymore!" Blast Off roars.

He shoves himself back to his feet, his leg quickly regaining movement, and fires a blast in Rex and Boil's direction. They manage to duck out of the way just in time, but the force of the explosion sends them tumbling across the ground with pained groans. Narrowing my eyes, I charge forwards and whip out my own blaster, shooting him. The blue energon bolts slam against his chassis, causing him to stumble backwards heavily. Jumping forwards, I then kick my foot out and into his helm, sending him crashing heavily against the cliff wall.

The sound of crack rock gets my attention, and I look up in time to see Mara slicing her lightsaber all the way through a particularly large pillar of rock, which falls down on top of Blast Off. Getting the idea, I aim my blaster up at the cliff as well and, once Mara is clear, begin blasting away. Large quantities of rock come falling down on top of Blast Off, and he yells in fury before a particularly large one slams into his helm, knocking him into a daze.

"Well, that went pretty well," Mara comments, breathing heavily.

She jumps down to my side, deactivating her lightsaber just as Rex and Boil get back up with a few groans of their own, and we look over at the dazed Blast Off. He's not fully buried, just a little knocked out from the boulder that struck his helm.

"Poorly for me," I mutter to myself, glancing down at them. "We should get going. He's bound to have others coming soon."

"Not to mention we have to get back to the others," Rex adds.

With the plan set in place, I transform down into my vehicle mode and open the doors for them to climb in. They all glance at each other momentarily before doing so, and I take off at full speed away from Blast Off and to the other's location before Blast Off can get himself back up.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Command Cruiser; Ryloth**_

 **3rd person POV...**

From the bridge of his small cruiser, Thrawn looks down at the Tann Province, Kalikori held in his hand. He observes it thoughtfully, looking over the details of the art, yet also admittedly a little distracted. He wasn't blind to the reports of this strange machine supporting the rebels along with Mara Jade and Cham Syndulla, which further leads to him suspecting an alliance between the rebels and some unknown group of the wider universe. Thrawn looks up and out the viewport as the Ghost flies by, and observes the upcoming confrontation.

"Alright Captain Syndulla, let's see how you respond," he remarks calmly.

Thrawn is certain that the rebels will escape with everyone accounted for, in one way or another. That's precisely why he put Slavin to the task, as he knows he will fail to secure the capture of Cham Syndulla. But it matters not, because he has a far greater objective in mind for the capture of all the rebels, not just some simple Twi'lek resistance fighter battling on a single planet.

Thrawn then spots something else approaching the Tann Province, and notices it to be in the form of a pink colored four-wheeled vehicle. Narrowing his eyes, it takes him only a few seconds to spot the similarities between the vehicle, and the large humanoid machine that fights with the rebels. So not only are these new beings huge and mechanical, but they can also change into vehicles.

"How interesting," he remarks quietly. "Your move... transformer."

* * *

 _ **Tann Province; Ryloth**_

Sabine flies the Ghost in for a landing on the main courtyard of the structure, where Slavin was waiting with Hera and Ezra. A whole platoon of stormtroopers were waiting as well, along with an AT-DP scout walker.

"Steady. On my command," Slavin tells his troops.

When the Ghost lands in the courtyard, the cargo ramp opens up to allow Cham and Kanan to disembark. Kanan waits on the ramp while Cham takes a few steps forwards, glaring at Slavin.

"Syndulla. At last we meet face-to-face," Slavin declares. "Step forward, alone, and turn yourself over as promised."

"Not until you release them," Cham retorts.

"We'll make a simultaneous exchange," he offers in reply, pulling a blaster out and pointing it at Hera and Ezra. "Start walking."

Her and Ezra glance at him with angry frowns on their faces before walking forwards. Cham also begins to walk forwards at the same time, the two coming closer and closer. The door into the house then opens, allowing Chopper to roll out, having gleefully placed on the charges throughout the building. He looks at the exchange happening, and then rolls forwards towards the Ghost.

"Droid! What are you doing?" Slavin demands angrily.

"I am sorry, Father," Hera says once they meet in the center.

"It's all right, Hera. Even I have been captured before," Cham replies reassuringly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Nah, I'm sorry about the house," she replies with a small grin, turning around. "Chopper!"

Chopper then faces the house and whips out the detonator, slamming his claw into the button. Immediately, dozens of charges all placed throughout the house explode at once, blowing outwards and sending the Imperial forces flying with startled cries. Slavin collapses to the ground, and Cham, Hera and Ezra also duck down to avoid some of the debris.

*:*:*

From the bridge of his ship, Thrawn watches the explosion with a smirk on his face, taking into account the fact that Captain Syndulla was serious about destroying her history instead of letting him possess it.

The _transformer_ , as he's deciding to call it, is now nearly at the building, about to make a move. He watches it go with interest.

*:*:*

Cham looks up with wide eyes, shocked at the destruction that just occurred.

"What- you were serious!" he exclaims in bewilderment.

Nevertheless, he follows after Hera and Ezra as they begin running for the ship, Chopper rolling by on his wheels. Kanan activates his lightsaber and starts deflecting blaster fire from the Imperials. Recovering from the explosion, Slavin looks up and widens his eyes upon spotting the group escaping into the Ghost.

"Stop them! Stop them!" he cries out.

More stormtroopers begin focusing their fire, and the heavy artillery moves in. The scout walker begins firing its turret, marching forwards in the direction of the Ghost.

Before anything else could happen however, Elita comes racing up into the courtyard in her vehicle form, moving straight for the scout walker. She transforms into a roll, allowing Mara, Rex and Boil to roll out in the process, and then jumps into the air. She spins around and delivers a swift kick to the walker, sending it smashing against the side of the building. Slavin widens his eyes in shock and stumbles back fearfully.

The stormtrooper with the rocket launcher instantly turns to aim at Elita and fires. Before the shell could hit however, it's suddenly redirected midair and goes slamming down into the wall, causing more debris to fall and take out a few stormtroopers. Slavin looks over to see Kanan giving him a salute with Mara standing beside him, and the clones behind them as well.

Elita grins at Kanan and then transform back down into her vehicle form, quickly backing into the Ghost as it starts lifting off, the ramp closing afterwards.

*:*:*

"How interesting..." Thrawn murmurs to himself.

This is the first he's seen it in action with a clear view, and needless to say he wasn't disappointed. These mechanical beings are not only large and powerful with impressive weaponry, but are also capable of transforming into vehicles, and possess skilled fighting techniques based on how the walker was taking out. Clearly these transformers are far more advanced than anything the known galaxy could create.

"They are in range, sir," an officer says, the Ghost flying closer.

"Hold your fire. They've earned their victory today," he says, watching the Ghost fly away.

 _"Admiral, the rebels and that machine are getting away!"_ Slavin exclaims, appearing on a hologram.

"Oh, not to worry, Captain. I've found this whole experience to be very enlightening," Thrawn replies calmly with a smile.

"Sir, we have an incoming Fighter at sector 3," one of the officers then reports.

"Bring it on screen," Thrawn orders.

The hologram shows a live video feed of the Ghost moving further up into the atmosphere, and another starfighter was shooting down straight for them. Thrawn frowns for a moment, before his eyes glint up in recognition.

"There's our Imperial attacker..." he murmurs.

*:*:*

"Nice to have you back Hera," Sabine remarks, stepping aside to allow Hera the pilot's seat.

"Nice to be back Sabine," she replies with a smile.

Mara steps into the cockpit as well, followed by Kanan and Rex. She smiles at Hera and Sabine before frowning, looking up ahead of them. Rex soon notices the same thing, and points it out.

"Guys, we have incoming," he reports.

The five of them look out of the cockpit to see a starfighter shooting straight for them, and a sense of alarm fills the two Jedi.

"Oh don't tell me..." Kanan groans.

"What is it?" Hera asks in confusion.

Moments later, the starfighter then transforms into a large mechanical figure, which shoots towards them with its arms pulled back, ready to attack. It's armor glinted dark silver and violet, and jet thrusters on its back keep it in the air. The Decepticon's optics glow a menacing red.

"It's a Decepticon," Mara sighs.

"Move!" Sabine exclaims.

Hera just barely manages to swerve out of the way of Onslaught as he comes in with a swinging arm, attempting to smack a ship out of the air. Twisting around, Onslaught reverses his direction and begins heading after the Ghost. He transforms his arm into a cannon and aims, letting off a shot. Once again Hera swerves to evade, the large energon bolt just barely skimming by.

"Who is this guy?!" Hera exclaims.

Ezra then rushes into the cockpit, looking around wildly. "What's going on?"

"We've got a Decepticon on our tail," Kanan explains.

"What?!" he asks on surprise. "You mean those guys Elita mentioned!"

"Yes, those guys!" Mara says.

"I need you guys at the turrets to buy me some time. I'll do my best to get into hyperspace!" Hera says.

"I'm on it," Sabine replies.

She, Rex and Ezra rush out of the cockpit, and Kanan sits in the copilots seat. The ship shakes violently as an energon bolts slams against it. Luckily the shields manage to hold, but just barely. Mara's comlink then flares to life, and Elita's voice is streaming through.

 _"Mara, I'm reading a Decepticon signal on my scanners. Is that what's going on right now?"_ she asks in concern.

"Yeah, it's a Decepticon! Colored a dark purple and dark gray color," she replies.

 _"Oh no... I know who it is,"_ she says grimly.

"Any ideas then?" Hera asks, jerking the ship to the side as another shot shoots past.

 _"Yeah, jump to lightspeed!"_ Elita exclaims.

"Working on it," Hera replies in aggravation.

 _"This guy is really hard to hit!"_ Zeb shouts over the com.

"Just keep it up Zeb!" she shouts back. "I'm almost ready!"

Outside of the ship, Onslaught chases after the Ghost with narrowed optics, detecting the Autobot signature inside. How Blast Off managed to fail so ridiculously against a single Autobot and her human pets is beyond him, but he'll deal with him later. Blasting forwards with a burst from his thrusters, he swings his arm and then punches one of the ship's engines, causing it to sputter and short out.

The ship jerks around into a spiral in response, and Onslaught quickly angles himself to continue falling, whipping out his plasma cannon. The ship's turrets continue to fire at him, but there were no more than an annoyance, as all he had to do was block them with his forearm. Aiming his plasma cannon at the ship, he allows it to charge up and then aims for the engines... and fires.

Unfortunately for him, the ship streaks away into nothingness just before his energon blast could hit the back, meaning his prey escaped. He yells in frustration, staring out at the black gulfs of space with an irritated glare, optics narrowed.

 _~Slagging Blast Off, you fool.~_ he growls.

* * *

Thrawn was still standing at the bridge of his cruiser, having observed as the new arrival attempted to bring down the Ghost, which managed to escape into hyperspace just in time. He frowns thoughtfully, mulling over what he knows of these creatures. The door behind him then opens, and Second Sister steps through.

"Are we going to capture the machine, Grand Admiral?" she asks.

"No, we'll leave it to its devices for now. That transformer's target is most likely the pink colored one that is allied with the rebels," he replies.

"Transformer?" she asks in confusion.

"A name which I believe fits these beings. They can transform into vehicles it would seem, being either ground or aerial," he explains.

"And what of the Jedi? Lord Vader and the Emperor expect me to bring them in," Sister states, obviously irritated.

"Patience, Second Sister. Soon we will have not just the Jedi, but all of their allies as well," Thrawn reassures her.

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

After our quick escape from Ryloth and Onslaught, we were hovering around in space for a little bit, waiting until we were certain that the Decepticon's wouldn't find us before returning to drop of Cham, Numa and Gobi. I was sitting with Cham, Kanan and Hera at a table, while the others were messing around with each other.

"I have learned not to underestimate you," Cham remarks. "Fortunately, the Empire has not."

"At least, not yet," Hera says grimly, looking over at me apologetically. "I'm sorry I didn't take your warnings seriously enough Mara. I thought I could do this mission as well as any other, but I let myself be blinded by how typical Imperials act. I wasn't ready for Thrawn."

"It's alright Hera, it's not your fault," I reassure her. "If I were in your position, I probably would've felt the same. Unfortunately, Thrawn always seems to be a step ahead, even when we think we're ready for him."

"You seem to speak from experience," Cham notices.

"Yeah," I admit with a sigh. "Before Malachor... a series of events led to having him and one of his officers temporarily on our ship as prisoners. Dad thought he was prepared for Thrawn's perceptiveness that time but, he still caught us off guard and escaped."

"We'll make sure not to underestimate Thrawn next time then. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of him," Hera remarks, and I nod in agreement.

"I'm sorry about the Kalikori, Hera," Kanan apologizes.

"I thought I needed it to keep my mother's memory alive, but I have you, I have my father, and I'm surrounded by my family every day," she replies, smiling up at the others.

Zeb is messing around with Ezra in a headlock, while Sabine and Chopper watched on. Rex was chatting with Gobi, while Boil and Numa were talking to each other as well, smiling.

"As long as we hold on to that, and don't let go of it, she'll live on," Hera says.

I smile as well, before dropping it and looking away at the thought of my own mother, the one who's taught me so many things that I know today. Bendu has hinted that she may still be alive but... it's hard to believe so. If she was alive, why would Dad not have his Force bond with her anymore? And if she somehow blocked it off or something... why would she stay away?

* * *

 _ **Temple Island; Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Letting go.

Something that all Jedi were taught at one point or another. To let go of our fear, of our anger, of our worries, of our emotions, and more. We were taught to let go of it.

 _'Train yourself to let go... of everything, you fear to lose.'_

Yoda's voice filters through the air, and I glance down at the Mirror Cave, sighing to myself.

"Yeah..." I murmur quietly.

I turn away from the cave and begin walking away, my footsteps crunching the black vines. The ocean slams violently into the rocky cliffs behind me as I walk up to the pathway, heading back to the Jedi village.

If there's a chance to save Ahsoka from whatever predicament she's in, should I take it?

...like Anakin did for Padmé?

*:*:*

Staying on Ahch-To for the last few days to try and figure out the mystery of the Keeper has led to nothing but more questions and uncertainty and doubt. If that really was Ahsoka's spirit reaching out to me, why would she want me to let her go? I look at Ahsoka's old green lightsaber, which I'm holding in my hands, and clench my fist tightly around it. I don't want to let her go!

 _'You think that you will ever achieve happiness?'_

Yes, I do. And I want her to experience it as well.

 _'You offered me nothing me nothing but distrust and lies!'_

No I did not. You betrayed us.

 _'And you believe that?'_

I wanted to help you, we all did. But you listened to Palpatine more, and he corrupted you, fed you lies.

 _'You don't know the power of the dark side.'_

I know the nature of it.

 _'He had such a knowledge of the dark side, he could even keep the ones he cared about... from dying.'_

I will not be swayed by the Sith, much less Palpatine's words!

 _'It is unavoidable... it is your destiny.'_

"No it's NOT!" I yell.

I jump to my feet and lash out uncontrollably, throwing Ahsoka's lightsaber across the room. I breathe heavily for several long moments, shaking my head with a few gasps as I try to shove away the sudden surge of the dark side. Once it's a little more contained, I look up with wide eyes and look over to the lightsaber, which is laying on the ground on the other side of the hut. Part of the stone wall is cracked from where it hit, and her lightsaber...

I rush over to it quickly and lean down to pick it up, looking at it worriedly. Part of the hilt now has a thin crack running from the pommel, halfway up it. A lump forms in my throat and I shut my eyes, gritting my teeth in frustration and helplessness.

"Kriff it all," I whisper to myself.

I swear I'm going insane without Ahsoka... am I even safe to be around at this point? Without her to keep me rooted to the light I'm slowly falling into darkness. Even the light of Ahch-To and the Jedi Temple isn't stopping it! Am I even fit to continue supporting the Rebellion in this state? What if I make a bad choice that dooms them all?

 _"Sometimes we can never know what choice is right or wrong, only what we must do."_

I open my eyes in surprise, looking at the lightsaber, seeing a very dim green glow through the crack.

"But my choices could lead me on the path Revan took," I say nervously.

 _"I care about you too much to stand watching you worry yourself to death over these things!"_

"But I have to! What would I do otherwise to save the galaxy?"

 _"You don't have to look tough, to be tough."_

"I don't..." I say slowly with a frown. "What would you think then?"

 _"Maybe one day we could have an even larger family... away from the war."_

I consider her words, mulling over the many thoughts and ideas running through my head. I just don't know what to do about all this kriffing stuff that's been going on. Mara is out with Elita and the Ghost Crew fighting the Empire, while I'm here just thinking about... I don't know.

"You'd need to be here for that to happen," I murmur with a humorless scoff.

 _"We'll see each other again... I believe that."_

I look back down at her lightsaber, shut my eyes for a moment and then reopen them with a firm expression.

"I'll try and make that happen... I won't let you go," I say reassuringly.

I just couldn't.

*:*:*

I pull up my comlink and then send a call out to Mara. As I wait for her to answer I glance around my hut carelessly, letting my mind wander. My gaze falls on Ahsoka's lightsaber, and I falter for a moment, upset that I cracked the hilt. Then Mara receives the call, and I return my attention to the comlink, a hologram of her showing up.

 _"Hey Dad,"_ she greets.

"Hey Mara," I reply. "Listen, could you possibly come back soon? I need you for something."

 _"What do you mean?"_ she asks in confusion.

"I have an idea about how I could possibly work the holocrons to rejoin them, but I'd need you here to do it," I explain.

She looks at me uneasily, glancing off to the side before replying. _"Well, do you think it could wait a little bit? Rylla just sent us intel about ammunition and supplies on Agamar. We're about to leave."_

I look away for a moment, sighing quietly to hide my frustration. I want to see if I can learn how to reach out to Ahsoka but... I suppose it can wait. Mara's mission sounds important for the Rebellion.

"Alright, sure, you can do that," I tell her.

She looks at me with some concern. _"Are you ok?"_

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask her, furrowing a brow.

 _"You seem stressed,"_ she points out.

"I'm always stressed!" I retort.

 _"More than usual,"_ she shoots back just as quickly.

I glance down and after a few moments, nod my head to concede her point.

"Maybe you're right," I admit reluctantly.

 _"Alright well, I'll be back with R5 when the mission is over. I'd imagine Elita may want to come back as well,"_ she says.

"What for?" I ask.

 _"I don't know,"_ she replies with a shrug. _"Well, see you later Dad!"_

"See you," I tell her, ending the transmission.

I really hope this goes well.

* * *

 _Decepticons have now made themselves known to the "public" view of both opposing sides of the fight! Thrawn is interested, and the rebels are really concerned, Elita most of all._

 _Jarik isn't faring any better, and is worried that he's slowly losing his mind to darkness without having Ahsoka by his side. Is he?_

Fun fact: All of those voices were quotes spoken at some point in the past! (one is in the future) :O


	17. Subverting Expectations!

_April Fools! Haha! :O_

* * *

 _ **Ahch-To; Unknown Regions**_

 _ **3rd person POV...**_

 _Jarik knocks on the door of Stoick's house, and soon enough the Viking chief answers it. He looks out at them pleasantly, nodding his head in greeting._

 _"Jarik, Ahsoka, what can I do for the two of you?" he asks._

 _"We were just wondering if you'd be willing to help us out in our next mission," Jarik states._

 _Stoick blinks in surprise at that. "Us, help you?"_

 _"Yeah," Ahsoka confirms with a nod. "You think you could round up the dragon riders quickly enough?"_

 _"Yeah, definitely," he says with a nod._

 _"Great, thanks," Jarik says._

 _Stoick then closes the door, and Jarik, Ahsoka and Mara start heading out towards the fields above the village, just beside the forest. Along the way they engage in some conversation, discussing the plan they had._

 _"So, this is it huh?" Mara comments._

 _"Yup. We finally have a solid plan on how to bring down the Sith and the Empire," Ahsoka replies._

 _"I can't wait to see the look on the Emperor's face when he gets a load of us!" Mara says eagerly._

 _"Don't be so eager Mara. The Emperor is a tough opponent," Jarik warns her._

 _"We can face him, I know we can," she replies confidently._

 _The trio quickly reach the field, and don't have to wait for too long. The sound of dragon's roaring gets their attention, and they look up to see Hiccup and Toothless soaring downwards, the rest of the gang behind them. Zenna lands nearby and rushes over to Mara, who pets her and giggles at the playful behavior._

 _"Hey guys, my dad called us," Hiccup says, dismounting Toothless. "So, you said you needed us for a mission?"_

 _"Yeah. It's gonna be the most important mission of all!" Mara declares._

 _"Hah! No wonder you called me in," Snotlout says smugly, crossing his arms. He yelps in alarm when Hookfang suddenly shoots fire at him, and he runs around in a panic, quickly patting out the fire on his pants. "HOOKFANG!"_

 _The Monstrous Nightmare rolls his eyes in response, while the Twins snicker at Snotlout's predicament._

 _"What is the mission?" Astrid asks._

 _"We're gonna take down the Emperor for good!" Mara states eagerly._

 _The dragon riders all widen their eyes and glance at each other in a mixture of surprise and excitement, chattering with each other._

 _"Really?" Fishlegs squeals._

 _"Yup!" Mara replies happily._

 _"Definitely sounds like an important mission. So what's the plan?" Hiccup asks._

 _"First thing you guys need to know is that this is a very dangerous mission. We wouldn't ask you guys to help out otherwise," Jarik informs them. He then frowns, looking over at Ahsoka. "Where's Anakin?"_

 _"He said he'd be here..." Ahsoka murmurs, shrugging._

 _"Right here Snips," Anakin says, appearing out of the brush. "Sorry I'm late."_

 _"You're always late," she replies with an exasperated sigh._

 _"Reminds me of someone similar," Tuffnut scoffs, glaring at Ruffnut._

 _"Yeah, I'm not the one who had to get his hair ready for thirty minutes!" she retorts._

 _"I'll have you know, it is very luxurious hair!" he snaps._

 _"I'm sure I more than make up for being late," Anakin says cockily to Ahsoka._

 _"Yeah, just ask Luke," Mara scoffs._

 _Anakin frowns at her. "Hey-"_

 _"Guys, focus," Jarik sighs._

 _"Sorry," they all apologize, and he rolls his eyes at them._

 _"Alright, let's get down to business. We're gonna be attacking the Emperor head on, right on Coruscant," Jarik starts to explain. "We'll have the support of Thrawn's military, but the Imperial fleet is being led by General Syndulla."_

 _"Well that complicates things," Anakin remarks._

 _"Yes, but we can still break through. Once we get to the planet's surface, that's where you guys come in," Jarik says, pointing at the dragon riders._

 _"What're we doing exactly?" Astrid asks._

 _"You're gonna be our firepower from the air as we storm the Imperial Palace. The Emperor's guards won't know how to face dragons," he explains._

 _"Got it! A mission where we get to blow things up! I can totally do that!" Tuffnut says._

 _"Doesn't sound too hard," Hiccup says with a nod._

 _"We will have to be careful though. Facing off against the Emperor will be the toughest thing of all," Ahsoka states._

 _"I thought Master Palpatine was going to be facing the Emperor," Mara says, frowning._

 _"Sheev hasn't really been answering my calls. We'll have to go without him on this one," Anakin explains._

 _"We can still do this. We're a great team," Ahsoka says reassuringly._

 _"Yup."_

 _"Definitely."_

 _"We've got this!"_

 _The dragons all let out approving roars for emphasis._

 _"Great! Now let's get to the ship!" Jarik declares._

 _Before they can all get moving, a massive Star Destroyer suddenly bursts out of hyperspace above the planet's atmosphere, creating a loud boom. Everyone looks up in alarm, eyes wide in horror. More Star Destroyer's start appearing out of hyperspace, and it isn't long before a hail of green laser fire begins shooting down from above, completely decimating the village of Berk within moments._

 _"NO!" Hiccup exclaims in horror._

 _"Foolish heroes!" a gravely voice says._

 _The team whips around, and the dragons begin growling angrily. There, they see Emperor Yoda, along with his apprentice Darth Kenobi by his side. with them also is Master Palpatine, who looks battered and beaten, a lightsaber held at his throat by Darth Kenobi._

 _"Thought we would not find you, did you?" the Emperor taunts._

 _"Yoda!" Jarik exclaims._

 _"Easy it was, to hunt you down," he continues._

 _"Now surrender to us, or your precious Grand Master dies," Darth Kenobi threatens._

 _"No! You mustn't!" Palpatine protests. "The Senate depends on you!"_

 _"Silence!" Kenobi roars._

 _"I thought he was the Senate..." Ruffnut mutters._

 _"Let him go!" Anakin yells._

 _"Surrender yourself Skywalker!" Kenobi retorts._

 _"Anakin, listen to me! You must not put the fate of the galaxy behind the fate of me!" Palpatine pleads._

 _"But-"_

 _"If surrender you will not, pay the consequences, you will," Yoda declares angrily._

 _With those words, Darth Kenobi slices his lightsaber across Palpatine's throat. The Jedi Master gasps breathlessly for a moment, and then falls to the ground dead. Anakin, Jarik, Ahsoka, and a few others scream out in horror..._

* * *

Jarik sits up up bed, suddenly wide awake, and blinks his eyes in complete bafflement. He groans in exhaustion, stretching his arms with a yawn.

"What a weird dream..." he mutters to himself. "As if such a thing existed like that."

The door is then kicked open, causing Jarik to jump in surprise, quickly standing to his feet and getting into a defensive position. what greats him is the most baffling sight, as a man dressed in a red and black colored tactical uniform, with black spots over the eyes, which were pure white with no pupils. Covering his uniform was an assortment of various weapons, ranging from guns, grenades, ammunition, as well as two swords strapped to his back. He looks over at Jarik, and waves his hand casually.

"Oh hi there. Bet you weren't expecting to see me did you?" he asks.

"Who are you?" Jarik demands.

"Oh you don't know me. But _they_ know me," he says, gesturing to YOU.

Jarik furrows a brow and glances over where the man pointed, spotting nothing.

"Who?" he asks.

"The audience!" he replies in exasperation. "The readers! Those little fanfiction _~beep~_ that do nothing but dream about fiction inside of fiction all _~beep~_ day!"

The man's white eyes then narrow, as if bewildered and exasperated.

"Wow, really? You censor your _~double beep~_ stories?" he asks, before waving his arms. "Ohh _~beep~_! Hey guess what xxTheTruMan196, you can kiss my _~beep~_!"

Jarik is now gaping incredulously at him. "What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, you're probably just as dumb as the rest of the people in this fanfiction story," he replies. "Oh, I'm Deadpool by the way."

"...what?" Jarik asks again.

Deadpool seemingly rolls his eyes and then rips off his mask, looking over at YOU.

"Is the mask muffling my voice?" he asks.

"Ok just- just put the mask back on," Jarik says.

"Oh, you're the sensitive type," Deadpool says mockingly, but complies with the request.

"No I'm not. you don't even know what I've been through," he retorts.

"Uh, yes I do," Deadpool states casually, pulling out his smartphone. "I read Volume 3 of the Legacy of Jarik Shan. Kind of dark stuff if you ask me."

Jarik continues to stare dumbly at him, and so Deadpool moves forwards, getting uncomfortably close to Jarik and showing him the phone screen. "See?"

"No, I don't want to see it," Jarik replies irritably, shoving him away. "I'd ask why are you here, but right now I'm more concerned about HOW you got here!"

"Oh that? That's easy," Deadpool scoffs, putting his phone away.

"Didn't you get the memo? It's April Fool's day, and the author decided he wanted to add me in for some corny _~beep~_ for his- oh just stop censoring me!" Deadpool yells, glaring at ME before returning his focus to Jarik. "Yeah, you get the gist."

"You're insane," Jarik finally says.

"I know right?!" Deadpool laughs. "Almost as insane as Ryan Reynolds signing up for Green Lantern! Woooh! He still gets nightmares."

"Right..." he replies, slowly nodding his head.

"Oh by the way, did you know the author has you resembling Viggo Mortensen? I'm gonna be honest I'm kind of jealous! I'm just played by Ryan Reynolds! I mean Ryan is cool of course, but who wouldn't want to have an epic Lord of the Rings character playing you in the movies?" Deadpool rambles off, before stopping. "Although I guess Viggo doesn't really suit my role at all now that I think about it... Yeah I'll just stick with Reynolds. He was born to play me... except for X-Men: Origins."

"Oh, so there's movies about me," Jarik remarks dryly.

"No, of course not. You're just a fanfiction character," Deadpool scoffs dismissively. "The amount of people that know about you can be compared to a grain of sand!"

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better," he replies in exasperation, rolling his eyes. At this point Jarik honestly doesn't even know what to do.

"You're welcome. I'm kind of tired the author still has me here, I've got s- stuff to do! Hey, I censored myself for you, you happy?" he shouts at ME.

"I'm so confused..." Jarik murmurs to himself.

"Oh don't worry about it. This chapter never happened!" Deadpool comments. "Just remember something..."

Jarik looks up at him with narrowed eyes as Deadpool pauses for dramatic effect.

"...don't be a loser!" he finishes.

"Thanks... I'll try... not to be," Jarik replies, face contorting to one of confusion.

"Also this chapter never happened!" he tells YOU. "It's April Fools! Good luck reading this author's trashy fanfiction!"

As Deadpool leaves the hutt, a swarm of Terrible Terrors suddenly converge on him, shoving him over a small cliff. He cries out in surprise, grunting as he hits the ground, half laughing and half groaning in pain. The little dragons all hiss at him before flying off, and Deadpool gets back to his feet, brushing off his suit.

"Really? You know I was kidding!" he says, making a face. "By the way I know you only did this because you want your character to interact with a Fourth Wall breaking character. You could of just made your own!"

The Terrors begin to come back, readying themselves to blow fire...

"Ok, stop it!" Deadpool exclaims.

* * *

 _Yeah... April Fools! :O_


	18. Ch 16 - Imprisoned by Belief

_**Author's Note:** In case it wasn't clear already, the previous chapter was just an April Fool's joke and is not canon to the Shaniverse. Now let's continue! :D_

* * *

 ** _Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **Mara POV...**

Elita and I were in conversation with Boil and Rex when Rylla and Hayden came walking up to us, faltering briefly at the sight of Elita. The two of them arrived not very long ago, and were shocked upon seeing her for the first time. We quickly smoothed things over and explained it to them, but they were still obviously 'weirded out.'

"Hey you guys," Rylla greets us. "I've got some things to tell you about, and I think you're the best people to learn about it."

"What's up?" I ask her.

"I have intel on some old Separatist hideout that was set up on Agamar," she explains.

"Oh really? Cool," I reply happily.

"Fantastic, we get to steal from the clankers again," Boil remarks.

"Heh, I bet you two are feeling nostalgic," Hayden comments, gesturing to Boil and Rex.

"Well, it's hard to beat the good old days kid," Rex admits.

Hayden frowns at the 'kid' remark, but otherwise doesn't comment, shrugging it off.

"Where exactly on Agamar is this base?" Rex asks Rylla.

"It's not exactly a base, more of a crashed supply ship," she explains. "My former master and I were looking for it before... well, I can send you the coordinates."

I don't miss how Rylla hesitates, faltering uncomfortably as old memories resurface, and I dount anyone else missed it either. Boil glances downwards for a moment at the accidental reminder.

"Thanks Rylla," I say with a smile.

She smiles back and turns around, starting to head off. Hayden watches her go for a moment before looking at us, giving a small wave and glancing up at Elita. She nods back down at him with her own smile, and Hayden shrugs before jogging after Rylla.

* * *

 ** _Temple Island - Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

I pull up my comlink and then send a call out to Mara. As I wait for her to answer I glance around my hut carelessly, letting my mind wander. My gaze falls on Ahsoka's lightsaber, and I falter for a moment, upset that I cracked the hilt. Then Mara receives the call, and I return my attention to the comlink, a hologram of her showing up.

 _"Hey Dad,"_ she greets.

"Hey Mara," I reply. "Listen, could you possibly come back soon? I need you for something."

 _"What do you mean?"_ she asks in confusion.

"I have an idea about how I could possibly work the holocrons to rejoin them, but I'd need you here to do it," I explain.

She looks at me uneasily, glancing off to the side before replying. _"Well, do you think it could wait a little bit? Rylla just sent us intel about ammunition and supplies on Agamar. We're about to leave."_

I look away for a moment, sighing quietly to hide my frustration. I want to see if I can learn how to reach out to Ahsoka but... I suppose it can wait. Mara's mission sounds important for the Rebellion.

"Alright, sure, you can do that," I tell her.

She looks at me with some concern. _"Are you ok?"_

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask her, furrowing a brow.

 _"You seem stressed,"_ she points out.

"I'm always stressed!" I retort.

 _"More than usual,"_ she shoots back just as quickly.

I glance down and after a few moments, nod my head to concede her point.

"Maybe you're right," I admit reluctantly.

 _"Alright well, I'll be back with R5 when the mission is over. I'd imagine Elita may want to come back as well,"_ she says.

"What for?" I ask.

 _"I don't know,"_ she replies with a shrug. _"Well, see you later Dad!"_

"See you," I tell her, ending the transmission.

I really hope this goes well.

Sighing, I return my gaze to Ahsoka's lightsaber, irritated at the fact that I cracked the hilt. And it happened because I lost myself to a fit of rage as well, trying to dispel the dark side. I don't know if it's corrupting me slowly, or if it's just making me go insane. Did Revan ever have to deal with it like this? He and Malak turned to the dark side, mainly because of the Sith Emperor Vitiate, but he was never in danger from it whenever he was in his Jedi state. So what makes it so easy to corrupt me, when it never did the same to Revan?

 _'...it is your destiny...'_

I shake my head to get rid of Palpatine's voice, but a few more voices still echo over each other, whispering in my mind. I could recognize all of them as Maul, Snoke, and other dark spirits.

 _'Whatever would your master say?'_

 _'So you believe yourself to be what the Jedi should have been?'_

 _'...blood of a Sith Lord...'_

 _'You could end them all!'_

Calling Ahsoka's lightsaber to my hand with the Force, I allow the energy of her kyber crystal to wash over me, instantly dispelling the multitude of voices trying to seep over me once again. It's not Ahsoka but... it's still a part of her. It helps me. However I freeze up upon hearing another voice speaking to me, this time much clearer... and more menacing. I open my eyes in surprise, looking up as the voice speaks.

 _"You could not live with your own failure, Shan,"_ the deep voice states. _"Where did that bring you?"_

The voice then fades away, and sound seemingly returns to normal as the darkness draws back from wherever it came. But now I'm battling my own darkness, shivering, almost unnoticeably, but with fear and guilt. Whoever that voice is... why does it feel like they're right? A part of me feels like I've failed, and in some ways I have. I wasn't able to prevent Anakin from turning in the final days of the war, I wasn't able to uncover Palpatine's plot fast enough... and even if she didn't want me to, I wasn't able to save Ahsoka on Malachor.

How can I say I'm what the Jedi should've been when I messed up so much? Not to mention I'm constantly plagued by the dark side, and might inevitably succumb to it sometime in the future. Any other Jedi would be able to push the darkness back but, for me, it's growing. I really need all the help I can get.

I never noticed the Sith holocron faintly glowing.

* * *

 ** _ISD - Unknown Location_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Third Brother walks through the hallways and into the command center of the bridge. Once he enters, the door to the other side opens to allow Grand Admiral Thrawn to stride through, his pose as formal as ever. This is apparently the cue for the rest of the officers and technicians there to leave the room.

Third Brother inclines his head respectfully to Thrawn as he approaches the holotable, mostly because of the Emperor's command for the the remaining Inquisitor's to respect his authority.

"You summoned me Grand Admiral?" he asks, voice altered by his mask.

"Yes Third Brother," he replies in greeting. "Although not of my own decision. It would seem that Lord Vader has something he would like to discuss with you."

Underneath his mask, the Third Brother frowns, but remains silent as Thrawn brings up a transmission. The room darkens as the blue hologram shows, and the Third Brother bows before the image of Darth Vader, who looks down at him.

"Lord Vader," he greets.

 _"Inquisitor. Something important has come to my attention,"_ he states.

"Is it related to the Jedi?" he asks.

 _"No. It is related to you,"_ Vader replies. He falters for a moment, glancing up in confusion. _"There are things you have not been telling us."_

"Lord Vader?" he asks cautiously.

 _"Tell me Third Brother. How long did you think you could hide your true allegiance from the Empire?"_ Vader demands coldly.

"I- I don't understand my Lord," Third Brother protests, becoming nervous. "I serve the Empire and the Sith!"

 _"Do not play games with me Inquisitor. The Emperor is most displeased at being used,"_ Vader growls. _"Thanks to Grand Admiral Thrawn, we know you serve another power, seeking to conspire against us."_

"You have seemed to make a habit of disappearing every so often, according to reports from Second Sister," Thrawn remarks, looking at him. "Although who you serve, I'm curious to know."

Third Brother whips his gaze between Thrawn and Vader, trying one last time to make his case.

"I swear to you my lord, that is a lie!" he exclaims. "Why would I go against you and the Emperor?"

 _"You desire power,"_ Vader scoffs. _"Your game is up Third Brother. You will be punished most severely for your crimes."_

The Third Brother scowls, sending that it is true, and he won't be able to convince him otherwise. Standing up, he whips out his lightsaber and points it towards Thrawn, who takes a few steps back.

"You're a fool to leave yourself alone with me then Admiral," he snarls, looking at Vader. "Allow me to leave quietly, and your Emperor's precious Admiral lives."

Vader remains silent however, and then the doors open up. Third Brother looks around in alarm as four Royal Guards enter the room, brandishing their Force-pikes at him and grunting in their private language. Thrawn calmly backs away to stand behind them.

"Did you think I wasn't prepared for that Inquisitor?" he asks calmly.

 _"Destroy him,"_ Vader orders, his hologram disappearing.

Thrawn also leaves the command center, and the Third Brother activates his second lightsaber blade, growling at the Royal Guards. They swing their Force-pikes and charge at him.

* * *

 ** _Agamar System - Outer Rim Territories_**

 **Mara POV...**

With the details of a supply mission laid out, we gathered the rest of the Ghost Crew together and informed them of our next move. They readily agreed, and we decided to move out quickly after telling Commander Sato, who also agreed with he plan. We have one Separatist cruiser already, but it wouldn't hurt to get more of their stuff.

During our preparation time, Dad called me up, asking for me to come back for something important. After explaining what we were doing, he reluctantly agreed and asked for me to come back after the mission. Something about him had me concerned though, as he seemed a lot more stressed and I confused than usual.

Still, I put it off for now, since I could ask more about it once the mission is over. Elita wants to come with because of an interest in what the Clone War was like, and because she's worried about Onslaught and the Decepticons. She feels like they might be attempting to track the Ghost, now that they know we're helping her, so she wants to be around in case they do show up.

So now we're in the Agamar System, having touched down at the coordinates that Rylla gave us. In front of us was a large Separatist supply ship, and I could tell that Rex and Boil were already feeling nostalgic. We all depart from the ship once the ramp opens, and Elita drives out after we're clear, transforming to look up at the supply ship.

"Huh. Strange design for a ship," she comments.

"You're sure you don't need help?" Hera asks us.

"I'm sure everything will go horribly wrong," Kanan replies sarcastically.

"We'll be fine. We got two Clone Wars veterans with us!" Ezra remarks happily.

"Not to mention a giant walking tank," I add in. Elita glances down at me, and I shrug. "I'm not wrong."

"Guess not," she replies dryly.

Being reassured, Hera and Sabine head back up into the ship along with Chopper, and we begin moving forwards. R5 decided to come along for this one, and already he was beeping lowly at the familiar sight of a Separatist warship.

"Kinda funny to think about the family astromech being a war veteran compared to me," I comment with some amusement. R5 beeps at me in displeasure, and I roll my eyes at the language. "Yeah yeah."

"Geez. Talk about language," Ezra mutters to Zeb.

"What'd he say?" Zeb asks.

"I'd... rather not say," he replies uneasily.

"Ready troopers?" Kanan asks Rex and Boil.

"Yes, sir," Rex and Boil say before faltering, a Rex quickly fumbles for a response. "Uh, General... Kanan."

They both put on their helmets, and Rex sighs in exasperation at his wartime habits popping back in. He and Boil start walking towards the Separatist supply ship, and the Ghost takes off into the sky moments later. There's no sound to disturb the quiet aside from the blowing wind, and Elita's footsteps as she walks slowly alongside us... slowly for her anyways. As we make our way over towards the hanger, Rex starts to explain the sight.

"There was a battle here during the Clone War. This old transport's the perfect place to find weapons, ammo, maybe even some proton bombs," he informs us.

Ezra then reaches down, picking up a battle droid head. "Hey, was this a Separatist battle droid?"

"Oh, yeah. Little piece of one anyway," Boil confirms after sparing it a glance. "This place used to be crawling with 'em. We called 'em clankers."

"Clankers," Zeb says with a chuckle. "I like that."

"Decent nickname," Elita comments. "One of my friends, Ironhide, liked to refer to the 'Cons as 'decepti-creeps.'"

"I like that even more," Zeb adds, before looking at Rex. "How many of these things do you think you blasted?"

"I don't know. Thousands. Probably tens of thousands," Rex replies with a shrug. "Never kept count like some of the boys."

"Well, it's a good thing I kept count," Boil remarks cockily. "My total count for the war was 13,678!"

We all stop for a moment to gape at him, although Rex just shakes his head in exasperation.

"You shot that many droids?!" Ezra asks.

"I'm more interested in knowing how you even counted that," I comment.

"I always keep a kill count," he replies. "Especially with clankers."

"They don't look very dangerous," Ezra says offhandedly, tossing the droid head away.

Boil and Rex both immediately stop, becoming frustrated and upset from what I could sense, and whirl around to face him. Rex steps forwards and raises a finger, much to Ezra's surprise.

"Listen, those droids wiped out a lot of Republic troopers!" he states firmly. "Many of them were my friends."

He and Boil then turn away and continue on towards the hanger, leaving Ezra in a state of surprise. I would offer some sympathy, but I'm still extremely bitter about how he talked to my Dad a little while back, especially with his comments about Mom. There haven't been too many moments for me to express that, but I am still irritated by it. Thankfully, Kanan decides to do it for me.

"Rex and Boil have been through a lot. Battles leave scars, some you can't see," he tells us.

"Those scars, are the worst of all," Elita adds grimly.

With the gaping hanger now in front of us, we start making our way over towards it when Elita comes to a stop.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll scout around for a little bit, make sure nobody's tracking us," she tells us. "Call me if you need some heavy-lifting."

"Sure thing," I tell her with a nod.

Elita then transforms into her vehicle mode and drives off, beginning to circle the supply ship. We continue on our way into the hanger, looking around an spotting a good amount of supply crates. I'd be willing to bet though that most of the things stored here would be beyond repair, but there's usually something salvageable. Once we reach Rex and Boil, the former holds up his hand to stop us.

"Hold up. Let me recon first," he says.

He moves quickly into the hanger bay, and after a few moments Boil waves us forwards to follow after him. It doesn't take long before Rex comes to a stop, a supply room full of proton bombs up ahead.

"Well, look at that. We hit pay dirt. The munitions depot is fully loaded," he tells us. "More proton bombs in there than we can carry."

"Good job, Rex," Kanan says.

"Way to go, Captain," Ezra adds enthusiastically.

We start to move over to the supply room, Ezra moving a bit too eagerly.

"Hey, careful, kid. The droids used to protect their armories with ray shields," Rex warns him.

"What's a ray sHIELD?" Ezra exclaims in surprise.

We all glance around in bewilderment, surprised and alarmed as a ray shield suddenly pops into existence, trapping us before we could react.

"What the-?" I ask incredulously.

"This is a ray shield," Rex states.

Movement beyond the shield gets out attention, and a small patrol of battle droids surrounds us, blasters held in their hands. They're dusty, but still fully operational apparently.

"Look! Are those battle droids?" Ezra asks incredulously. "I thought they were all shut down!"

"Well, these weren't," Zeb replies, brandishing his bo-rifle.

"You have been captured by the Separatist Alliance!" a commanding droid states.

"Huh?" Zeb asks.

"Separatists?" Rex exclaims.

"You've got to be kriffing with me," Boil grumbles angrily, gripping his blaster tighter.

"Prepare to blast the Republic invaders," one droid states.

"Republic invaders?" Kanan murmurs.

"Belay that order," the commander states, lifting a hand to his com, obviously receiving orders.. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Roger, roger."

"Wait, who's Roger?" Ezra asks.

I roll my eyes a him and scoff. "Could you get any dumber?"

Before he could respond, the commander starts to speak. "We have new orders, incapacitate and capture. Activating stunner."

He pulls out a datapad, and I widen my eyes in alarm.

"No! No!" Rex exclaims.

The droid presses a button, and a bolt of electricity zaps down from the ceiling. I yell in pain as the electricity courses through my body, making me singe and smoke a little bit. The pain becomes to much, and I'm quickly knocked to the floor unconscious.

The last thing I realized beforehand was that R5 wasn't with us.

* * *

 **R5-S7 POV...**

I slowly roll forwards to peek out from behind a large storage crate, getting a good look at the Separatist rust-buckets that are somehow still working. Didn't the shut down order work on them?

"Take them to the command center," the commander orders, lowering the ray shield.

Beeping irritably to myself, I let out my own version of a long and exasperated sigh as I realize I would have to rescue them all myself. Honestly, I would've thought I'd be past that once the war ended. The droids all grab the legs of the group, two working to pull along the smelly, hairless wookiee.

Yes, I know I can't smell, and yes, I know his name is Zeb.

"We haven't captured anyone in years!" one droid says happily.

"We haven't captured anyone ever," another retorts dryly.

 _:Yeah, because you're a bunch of dumb rust buckets. And the organic people are even dumber apparently:_ I grumble to myself.

I then realize that I actually don't have to do this by myself, and can get them all out of there quite easily! I just have to call Elita! Beeping happily to myself, I pull out my sensor beacon and send a call to her, which is swiftly answered.

 _"R5?"_ she asks, a little surprised. _"What's wrong?"_

 _:Everyone found the proton bombs, but apparently this junk heap still has working battle droids!:_ I tell her.

 _"Really? They still work?"_ she asks in surprise. _"Well, where's the rest of the team?"_

 _:Those dimwits got themselves captured. They're being taken to the bridge:_ I grumble.

 _"Ok, well I'll be over in a moment. The bridge is the spire in the center of the ship right?"_ she asks me.

 _:Where do you think?:_ I reply sarcastically.

 _"Alright alright! Geez! Remember I'm not familiar with any of these things!"_ she retorts. _"Look, just do... whatever you feel like doing and I'll get them out, ok?"_

 _:I'm good with that:_ I decide in agreement.

 _"Good. Elita out,"_ she states, closing the transmission.

 _:Elita out:_ I beep sarcastically. _:What_ _is this, a spy holovid?:_

* * *

 **Boil POV...**

My head feels like complete crap, as if I just gave myself a hangover with the rest boys after a mission. I slowly open my eyes, my vision a little blurry as my head continues to pound with throbbing pain.

"Ugh. Where- Where are we?" I hear Rex murmur.

"Looks like the usual mess sir," I mumble in reply.

I then blink my eyes, surprised at the foggy sight that greets me: the feet of a battle droid. Blinking more, I try clearing up my vision and spot the droid reporting to a tactical droid. What is... what mission are we on? Where's the General?

"How intriguing. Well done, B1-268," the tactical droid's cold voice states.

"Roger, roger," the droid replies.

I widen my eyes in horror, remembering what we were doing. We were trying to infiltrate a Separatist base to sabotage their supplies to cripple their forces! General Kenobi, Commander Shan And Commander Tano were with us!

"Oh, no. The war, it's not over!" I hear Rex breathe out

"Rex!" a voice says. "Boil!"

"Waxer!" I cry out, recognizing the voice.

My vision then finally clears up, and I look over to realize that it was actually Kanan who spoke. Mara was looking over in concern from the other side of him, and I realize what happened, sighing shakily.

"Talk to me!" Kanan insists.

"Are you guys alright?" Mara asks worriedly.

"Ah, Mara, Kanan!" I realize, shaking my head. "I'm sorry. Forgot what happened for a moment."

"Thought you were someone else," Rex adds apologetically.

"I need you here now, guys. We're in the usual mess," Kanan replies. "I think the commander's a super tactical droid."

I look up, spotting the commanding droid getting up from it's chair, holding Rex's helmet in its hand. My helmet is placed on the armrest of its char, and I scowl upon recognizing the type of droid, especially this particular droid.

"Ah, you're right. He is," Rex confirms grimly.

"Is that bad?" Ezra asks.

"It's really bad. That droid's extremely intelligent," he replies.

"Especially this one," I state with narrowed eyes. I never crossed paths with him, but Commander Shan did. "Kalani."

"That is correct, CT-2376, weapons specialist for the 212th battalion," Kalani replies, and I scowl at him.

"You know me?" I demand.

"You fought by the side of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, and of course the infamous Slicer, Jarik Shan," Kalani states, before looking at Rex. "And you are CT-7567, Clone Captain of the 501st Legion, under the command of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano."

I grimace at the mention of the latter two names, knowing their fates, especially at the mention of General Skywalker. I still haven't mustered up the courage to tell Rex what happened to him. Mara on the other hand, looks down at the mention of Ahsoka before looking up with narrowed eyes.

"Great, you know who they are. Now what do you want with us?" she demands.

"Near the end of the war, Separatist droids significantly outnumbered Republic units," Kalani states, turning to face us. "By my calculations, our probability of being defeated was only 23.6%."

"After Clone Order 66, the whole droid army was given a shutdown command. How are you even operating?" Rex demands.

"The Jedi betrayal ended the war for most of the galaxy. But here on Agamar, I assumed it was a Republic trick and prevented the shutdown command," he explains.

"Well however the war ended doesn't kriffing matter, it's over, so let us go tin head!" I demand angrily.

"Negative, trooper. I calculate that this will be my only opportunity to end the Clone Wars as I planned, with a victory for the Separatist Alliance," he declares.

"What do you want us to do, surrender?" Rex asks incredulously.

"On the contrary, I want you to fight, to prove, once and for all, whose tactical strategy was superior," Kalani states.

"Well, you can count me out. I'm not playing some stupid war game," Zeb scoffs.

"That is correct, Lasat. Your species were not in the Clone Wars, so you will be the hostage your allies must save. The 'Jedi Rescue' is a recurring scenario based on 132 battles I have reviewed," Kalani says firmly, and Zeb grimaces.

"Yeah, we've done it a few times," Kanan remarks.

"And I've heard plenty of it to," Mara adds.

"Jedi, is this your Padawan?" Kalani asks Kanan, gesturing to Mara.

"No, that's Ezra," he corrects before faltering. "Most of the time."

"Good. Although the added Jedi Padawan is strange, it wasn't unheard of for them to operate without their masters," Kalani remarks with a nod. "But adding that with another trooper to compensate will complete the set of Republic opponents to make this authentic."

"No, it won't, because we're not fighting!" Rex snaps, and I scowl at Kalani in agreement.

"If you will not fight, you will be terminated," Kalani threatens us.

Just then, the bridge shakes a little as the sound of large stomping makes its way for us. The droids look around in confusion and nervousness, while we smile in response to the noise. Soon enough, Elita appears in front of the bridge window and easily rips off the front panel, looking inside.

Several of the droids cry out in alarm, a few stumbling while Kalani looks over quickly, backing up a couple of steps.

"I'll ask nicely once: please let my friends go!" she says firmly.

"I'd listen to her if so were you," Mara says smugly.

"On the contrary, I would rather you listen to me," Kalani replies, and I furrow a brow. Droids don't act that way unless they believe they have the upper hand. "I know not what kind of droid you are, but somehow you seem to carry emotions or loyalty towords your friends. You make a move, and they die."

Instantly, a droid levels a blaster at each of our necks, and I glance behind me, grimacing upon seeing they're commando droids. Great. Elita looks over at us in concern before narrowing her optics at Kalani.

"Well this stinks," Zeb grumbles.

"You're making a mistake droid," Elita warns.

"No. I wish to prove the Separatists were superior over the Republic. They will fight, and if you interfere during the battle, I kill the hostage," he threatens.

"Elita, I don't think it's worth it," Ezra says, before adding to Kalani: "I'll fight your Clone War."

"What?" Rex and I both exclaim incredulously.

"Ezra, no!" Kanan protests.

"We're not doing that Ezra!" Mara scowls.

"Hey, you four all talk about the Clone Wars. What it was like, the good and the bad. I wanna help you win this last battle," he reasons, before grinning at the droids. "Besides, look at them. How can we lose?"

"Uh... hey," one of the droids says uneasily, looking at its partner.

"Maybe against those guys, but head ones aren't a joke," I warn him, gesturing with my head at the commando droids.

"They are difficult..." Rex mutters.

"Okay, it might be easier to fight them head-on than to get out of our current dilemma," Kanan reasons.

"Fine. Fine, we'll do it," Rex reluctantly says, and I sigh in agreement as well.

"Okay, but if we win, Zeb goes free, and we take all the proton bombs in the hangar," Ezra states.

"I accept your terms," Kalani says with a nod, and then faces Elita. "If you interfere, the Lasat will face death."

Elita scowls angrily, not happy, but reluctantly nods her head in agreement, not having much of a choice.

* * *

 **R5-S7 POV...**

"The commander has initiated Battle Plan Zeta. Take your positions at once," I hear one of the droids say.

"Roger, roger."

"Battle Plan Zeta? Finally!" another exclaims happily.

I beep irritably and roll over through the hanger. Elita just contacted me, and is now apparently unable to do anything without Zeb being killed. Glancing around, I beep in surprise upon spotting an old shuttle nearby, and roll over to it.

Entering the ramp, I look for an astromech socket and beep in satisfaction upon finding it, plugging in. The shuttle begins to power up, before shutting off. I beep angrily and slam against the side, forcing the power to come back on.

With the shuttle working, and a better transmitter now at my disposal, I think about calling Master Jarik before quickly deciding against it. The distance makes the possibility of interception by the Empire to great of a risk, and although I don't care _too_ much for the wet dirt ball, Master Jarik and Mistress Mara do a lot, and hey have good reasons too.

Grumbling, I decide to send a signal to the Ghost instead, although I'm a little doubtful that insufferable trash can of theirs will pay attention.

* * *

 ** _Outer Rim Territories - Space_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Governor Pryce looks out of the bridge window, watching as several TIE fighters continued to pursue the Ghost, which was desperately trying to escape thanks to their ambush. Beside her, the Second Sister stands with crossed arms, and then Kallus walks up.

"Congratulations. Your plan to ambush them at the fuel depot worked like a charm," Kallus comments with a small smile.

"Only if we catch them," Pryce replies firmly.

"The Jedi aren't on the ship though. I do not believe whoever is there may be of much help," Second Sister says in displeasure.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn will have use of them, you can be sure of that," Pryce says in response.

"Excuse me, Governor. We've intercepted a rebel transmission from the Agamar system before it was received by the rebel ship," Admiral Konstantine reports, and the three look over. "The message is encrypted, but it repeats like a distress signal."

"Interesting. The rebels there must be desperate for help that will never come," Pryce says with a grin. "Locate the nearest Imperial outpost to Agamar and deploy them. Immediately."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location - somewhere in the Outer Rim_**

"This is getting ridiculous. I was never meant to be sent out like some sort of bounty hunter! I'm meant to orbit planets!" Blast Off growls in frustration.

From a rock ledge beneath him, Vortex laughs in mocking amusement. "Hah! You know it is your fault we're here in the first place. _'Oh look at me, I'm Blast Off! I was buried underneath a cliff by three tiny organics!'_ What a joke!"

While he was talking, Vortex makes a few mocking mannerisms, speaking in a higher, mocking tone. Blast Off jumps down to land beside Vortex, and storms up to him with a furious growl, getting in his face.

"Oh, you think you're real tough huh? Being alone up in orbit is a lot better than being with a repulsive fragger like you!" he snarls. "You may be an interrogator, but beyond that you can't fight for slag!"

Vortex scoffs in response. "Better that than some slag-for-brains who got bested by some female insect with a tiny laser sword."

Blast Off yells in fury, about to transform his arm into his blaster cannon when Onslaught marches up furiously to the two, shoving the apart.

"Enough you slag-heads!" he roars. "Will both of you actually try and continue searching?!"

"Why bother? I doubt the Autobots know that glitch is here. Let her rust!" Blast Off states irritably.

"I would watch your mouth Blast Off, because Vortex does have a point," Onslaught growls, advancing on him with glaring optics. "Lord Megatron has ordered us to rip out Elita One's spark. If you didn't allow yourself to be so easily beaten by her and those insects, we'd be on our way back to Cybertron already!"

Blast Off growls but submissively backs away, a little nervous. Vortex begins to laugh before Onslaught whirls around on him.

"And you! What have you been doing lately? Stop fragging around and actually do something you dim-spark! Or else you'll be explaining to Lord Megatron why we're failing! Is that clear?!" Onslaught seethes.

Vortex slowly nods with a grimace, becoming submissive like Blast Off. Onslaught nods his head in satisfaction and turns away from them, taking a few steps.

"Good. Now we need to..." he starts to say, before going silent.

Both Blast Off and Vortex also pick up the same distress signal radiating across the space waves. A quick hacking informs them all of where the signal came from, and who sent it. Onslaught smiles to himself, a location now set.

* * *

 ** _Temple Island - Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

I run my finger alongside the crack in Ahsoka's lightsaber, still irritated with what happened. Although the saber itself seems to be fine, and the crystal unharmed, it's still hurts to know that I damaged something that belonged to Ahsoka. Sighing, I place the saber back on the table and then move outside into the warm afternoon.

The caretakers are going through on their regular routine, examining all of the structures and repairing any bit of damage that would have occurred since their last work period, keeping everything in good shape. Thinking about it, I move over towards one of the caretakers and tap her should to get her attention.

"One of the stones inside my hut is cracked. Probably needs some work," I inform her.

She nods in understanding before calling out to a few others in her language, waving an arm over. Two others come with her, and they enter the hut with a few tools to work on the damage. I purposefully leave out the fact that I damaged the stone by throwing Ahsoka's lightsaber.

Looking around, I make my way over towards a much emptier area of the village. Once there, I pull out my lightsaber and start running through some drills in an attempt to clear my head.

I swing my saber around, starting off with some classic Makashi maneuvers before shifting over to Soresu, a more defensive movement. I revert back to Makashi soon after, jabbing my saber and slashing with swift, precise movements. As I do so my thoughts dwell more on what I heard spoken to me. About how I've failed in many things...

I stumble briefly and scratch up the ground with my lightsaber. Scowling and muttering to myself about the mistake, I continue going through the drills again.

But I can't just be a failure right? I'm trying to make up for those huge mistakes! I helped to start the Rebellion, I'm fighting against the Empire, I'm trying to help others do the right thing, and I'm trying to bring back the Jedi Order in a better way, not like how it was before.

But I'm still very weak and vulnerable. Without Ahsoka I'm doomed to fall to the dark side eventually. I feel like nothing and no one else besides her can keep the corrupting darkness within me in check. So much for defeating my 'dark side self' when we first found Ahch-To.

I might have to make something that... kills me, if I ever do turn.

I'm never telling anyone else this, but if it does come down to it I may very well have to make something for that. Mara would be distraught if it ever came to that, which just makes it even more important to find Ahsoka, so that Mara wouldn't have to live through losing not only her birth parents, but both of her adopted parents as well.

Obviously I wouldn't do what would be needed if so turned, so someone else would have to be trusted with that responsibility. But who could I possibly trust to carry a burden like that?

Maybe Bendu... though I have a feeling he wouldn't agree to that. Shaak-Ti maybe? I don't know if she would either.

Or...

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location - Space_**

 **3rd person POV...**

The Third Brother takes a few steps forwards and then kneels before the large throne, bowing his head. The titan seated on the throne looks down at him, with the pale woman and the blue creature standing off to the side.

"So you were found out?!" the creature snarls.

"Unfortunately. But, I have good news," Third Brother says.

"Go on," the warlord says.

"While I have been exposed to Darth Sidious, and no longer have inside knowledge to the Empire, I have come up with a plan, which if successful, will ensure that the stone beneath Vader's castle belongs to you," the Third Brother reports.

"The details of your plan?" he questions.

"Sneaking into his castle is impossible my lord. However, if we are able to create something that draws the attention of the Sith, I will be able to infiltrate his castle and recover the stone," he explains.

"And how do you expect to do that Third Brother?" the creature demands.

"Vader and Sidious both seek Jarik Shan more than anything. With the proper setup, we could draw all possible threats to one location, where they will all be focused on each other," Third Brother says with a smile. "I could sneak into the castle for the stone, while they all destroy each other."

The warlord nods in approval of the plan.

"Very good," he says, and Third Brother basks in satisfaction. "But to ensure the plan does not fail, I will send Sylvia to accompany you."

Third Brother falters for a moment, glancing over at the pale woman, who bows to the titan.

"By your command Father. I will not fail you," Sylvia promises.

"See that you don't," he replies.

Sylvia turns to smile at the Third Brother, who scowls back in response, frustrated.

* * *

 _Man, Jarik really is having a very tough time. He's questioning everything about himself, and doesn't know how to properly go on with Ahsoka. He'll have to learn how to do so soon._

 _Also, Third Brother has been exposed as a double agent... you can't fool Sidious for long. Or Thrawn._


	19. Ch 17 - The Last Battle

_**Author's Note:** So the new trailer for Star Wars Episode 9 just dropped recently, and I gotta be honest, I'm both really excited, and really worried. I also saw the second trailer for Clone Wars Season 7 as well, and I am really hyped for that! If you haven't watched them yet then I would suggest doing so, and I'll give my thoughts on them down at the bottom of this chapter. Now let's get into the story!_

* * *

 _ **Agamar System - Outer Rim Territories**_

 **Mara POV...**

So now we have a new problem to deal with: General Kalani. The droid commander really wants to prove that the Separatists were superior to the Republic in the Clone Wars, and is using us to do it. He's got Zeb hostage, and has prevented Elita from participating thanks to that.

Boil, Rex, Kanan, Ezra and I are now standing where we first landed in front of the hanger, which is currently closed. Elita is standing nearby, out of the zone that Kalani designated as the battle sight.

 _"The objective of this battle is simple,"_ Kalani says over the loudspeaker. _"You must fight your way back to my command center and capture it to free your friend."_

"Rex, you and Boil have got more battlefield experience than the rest of us," Kanan says, turning to them. "You lead."

"All right. Our first goal is to get inside the hangar. Kalani is a war machine, programmed to kill, and he's got the numbers and the firepower to do it," Rex explains, getting into captain mode.

"If we're gonna fight past the droids, we have to be aggressive, fierce, and surprise him. Hopefully we'll be able to surprise him," Boil adds. "He's a droid, so the unexpected will throw him off."

"Sounds simple enough," I comment.

"How many droids do you think he has?" Ezra asks.

 _"The last battle will begin now,"_ Kalani informs us.

We look over at the hanger, and watch as the door begins to rise. The sound of metallic stomping is the first thing that greets me, and once the door is high enough we see the many rows of battle droids marching towards us. Most are the standard B1 droids, but it looks like there's also a few B2's in the back row.

"A lot. He has a lot of droids!" Kanan exclaims.

"We've gotta scatter them. Use the sword and shield maneuver!" Rex says.

"Wait. What does that mean?" Ezra asks.

"We block, he fires," Kanan tells us.

"Time to lock and load!" Boil exclaims gleefully, holding up his blaster.

Kanan, Ezra and I all activate our lightsabers, the purple, blue and green blades glaring into existence. The three of us stand in a line together, Kanan in the middle, with Rex and Boil behind us, getting a clear view between our shoulders.

"Everybody ready?" Kanan asks

"Yep!" Ezra confirms.

"Ready to make Dad proud," I reply.

"Oh you know I am sir," Boil tells Rex.

"Let's go!" Rex says, pulling out a grenade.

The battle droids all open fire as they continue their organized march towards us, and a hail of red laserfire streams in our direction. I start swinging my lightsaber around defensively to deflect them, finding it a little difficult with the high volume of lasers.

No wonder Mom and Dad said fighting battle droids was a lot harder than it seems. There's just so many of them!

Rex and Boil shoot their blasters, the former holding one of his blaster pistols. Blue laser bolts are sent back at the droids, many scoring good hits and taking them out.

"Ezra, Mara, get ready to duck!" Kanan says.

"Okay!"

"Now!" Rex orders.

The three of us all duck, allowing Rex and Boil to both throw a grenade. The grenade land amongst the droids, blowing up and taking out several of them. We stand back up to continue deflecting laser bolts, and I manage to send one bolt back at a droid.

"Again!" Rex orders.

We perform the same maneuver, and two more grenades destroy even more droids, thinning out the army a good amount.

"That scattered 'em!" Boil exclaims.

"Everybody forward!" Rex orders.

The five of us then run forwards and into the fray, slashing our lightsabers and shooting our blasters. I cut off the head of one droid and then stab another, slicing a third in half. Boil eagerly charges forwards and tackles a superbattle droid to the ground, sending it sprawling, and takes it out with a single shot to the red mark on it, which is probably the processor or something like that.

Another superbattle droid stomps up to me, aiming its arm and firing, but I duck underneath and then slash upwards, cutting it in half. Ezra moves over to the side and away from us to cut down a few stray battle droids.

"Ezra, form it up!" Rex says, noticing him go astray. He ducks away from a red laser and then shoots the offending droid. "We've gotta stay together."

Taking out the last of the droids, we make our way towards the inside of the hanger. I glance back to where Elita is standing, sensing her relief at the first wave being over. With the outside battlezone cleared, she now moves forwards as well, although makes sure to stay just outside the hanger.

"The hangar looks clear. Let's go," Ezra says eagerly.

"Wait," Rex replies, holding him back. "That's not how it normally goes."

"What's wrong?" Ezra asks in confusion.

"The droids usually keep coming, wave after wave," he explains.

"That tactical droid has had a long time to think about this," Kanan points out. "And remember, he wants to win."

"I'm surprised it means so much to him," Ezra remarks.

"Yeah, it means a lot to his programming. It means a lot to ours as well," Rex says, and Boil hums in agreement.

"Your programming?" he asks.

"We clones were bred for combat," Rex explains. "With few exceptions, there was no other way of life for us."

"Not like the Republic would've accepted us in anything else anyways," Boil mutters bitterly.

I glance at them sadly, feeling bad for the type of lives they were forced to live, and then expected to throw away. It really goes to show just how bad the Old Republic really was in its final days, much like what Dad has said.

"We should move," Kanan advises.

"Right, Commander," Rex replies before groaning. "Uh, Kanan."

"Finding it hard to break habit?" Boil teases.

"You never had much sense for authority," Rex retorts. "Can't believe Cody put up with you."

"That's because I was the best," he replies proudly.

I roll my eyes, but move forwards along with the others. We're about halfway though the hanger when a loud, echoing rolling sound reaches my ears.

"Incoming!" Rex exclaims.

We look up at the catwalk to see several droidekas, or destroyer droids, unfurl and open fire on us. A blue energy shield appears around them, completely protecting them from us.

"Ezra, Mara, get back! They're too dangerous!" Kanan exclaims.

We all back up and start deflecting the red laser bolts they send down at us, while Rex and Boil attempt to fire back. Their blue lasers and our deflected ones however don't do anything, as the shield simply absorbs them.

"Can't advance with those destroyers up there. There's no way to breach their shields," Rex states.

"Shame we used all of our grenades," Boil grumbles.

"Look! That crane!" Ezra suddenly points out. "I bet we can use it to take out the catwalk."

I look over to see the crane he's talking about, realizing that it could work.

"I'll make a run for it," Ezra suggests.

"I'm coming with," I add in. He looks at me in surprise, but I narrow my eyes back at him. "Problem?"

"No, no problem!" he quickly replies.

"We'll draw their attention. There's gonna be a lot of fire. We'll have to be quick."

"Mara, Ezra, move as fast as you can," Rex orders us.

"You can count on us," Ezra says confidently.

Me and Ezra peek out to get a look at the destroyers, and upon seeing them not focusing on us, I give them a nod. Boil, Kanan and Rex then rush out to cause a diversion, getting the droids attention. We then break off from the group and sneak behind a large pile of storage crates, running over in the direction of the crane. Peeking out again, I watch as another row of battle droids begin moving forwards, firing their guns at the others. Nodding, I wave Ezra forward and turn around, only to yelp in surprise as R5 suddenly appears, chortling at me.

"Ahhh!" Ezra says, startled.

"R5! Where've you been?" I hiss angrily. He beeps back at me, and I frown at him.

"What did you use to send a distress signal? _...beeps..._ I hope you didn't call Dad," I grumble.

"Why's that a bad thing?" Ezra asks.

"Because, he has things to worry about, which are really stressful! So this doesn't help him!" I snap.

"Sorry," he mutters uneasily in reply.

R5 beeps insistently again, and I shake my head. "Look, it'll have to wait, we're kinda in the middle of something."

"Mara, look!" Ezra point out.

"What?" I ask, before looking at where he's pointing, and R5 beeps again.

"A shuttle! Huh," I comment. "Alright, I admit, it's a good find R5. But we have to rescue Zeb first, so get it working."

"How would we fit Elita on that?" Ezra asks.

"I guess she'd just have to hang on or something. Nothing else to do really," I shrug in response.

"Would the shuttle be able to handle that?" he asks.

"I don't know, but it's not like we have a better idea," I reply sharply. "Let's move!"

Leaving R5 to work on the shuttle, we continue running down the hanger and over to the crane, the sounds of battle still loud and prominent. Once we reach it, we look up and I decide on a plan of action.

"We'll have to use the Force," I state.

"Mara look out!" Ezra exclaims.

I then sense a warning in the Force or something about to hit me. Widening my eyes, I leap out of the way with a startled yelp, Ezra tumbling to the ground nearby as well. I look up, alarmed at the sight of two huge droids carrying metal poles, which are ignite with purple electricity in the ends.

"What the heck are these things?" Ezra asks.

"I think they're magnaguards!" I tell him.

The magnaguards spin their electrostaffs around quickly, causing them to buzz loudly. They then go onto the attack, one droid jabbing his staff down at me. I flip backwards and onto my feet, pulling out my lightsaber to block its next strike. Ezra pulls himself up and activates his lightsaber to block an attack. The droid hammers on him quickly several times, catching him off guard and forcing him to stumble back.

"This is ridiculous!" he complains.

"I don't care!" I snap at him. "Just move that crane! I'll deal with the droids!"

The Magnaguard on me advances menacingly, swinging around his staff in quick, wide arcs. I duck underneath it and then twirl around the block its next strike, and then push it away with the Force. Ezra attempts to get past his droid, but it swings its staff to prevent him from moving. Scowling, I reach out an arm and then grab the droid, yanking it away with the Force.

"Just go already!" I tell him angrily.

"Got it!" he replies.

The magnaguards grunt as they turn in my direction, and I take a step back, raising my lightsaber with a scowl.

*:*:*

 **Boil POV...**

Leaning out from behind cover, I aim my DC-15S blaster and continue to fire, scoring a few hits on the droids. The high intensity of red lasers however forces me to take cover again, and I growl irritably.

"Where are those kids?" I ask tensely.

"We're gonna get trapped here!" Rex exclaims, moving forwards. "We need to move. Now!"

Rex then rushes out from cover and starts shooting his blaster pistols, in a move that had me surprised. Nonetheless I quickly follow after him, shooting at the droids as well while Kanan calls out to us.

"No, Rex, Boil. Wait!" he exclaims in alarm.

A laser blast suddenly slams into Rex, sending him slamming against the crate and falling to the ground with a pained groan. I widen my eyes in alarm underneath my helmet, and duck underneath a laser blast that just barely hit my head, scowling angrily.

"You want some you lousy clankers?!" I demand furiously. "Eat lasers!"

While Kanan stands in front of Rex to cover him with his lightsaber, I furiously shoot my blaster at all of the droids surrounding us, taking out several. However a shot then slams into my shoulder plating, causing me to grunt in pain and back up. That'll definitely leave a painful bruise for sure.

*:*:*

 **Mara POV...**

Spinning their electrostaffs around, the magnaguards then charge at me with frightening speed. I leap to the side and pop up, blocking one strike with my lightsaber. The second droid tries coming at me from the side, but I quickly move to deflect that as well.

The droids stomp forwards, forcing me back as they keep swinging and spinning their electrostaffs. I quickly duck and deflect their strikes, shifting back and forth with a grimace.

When I raise my lightsaber to block the next overhead strike of one droid, it shoved my blade to the side, and the other advances. I try to raise my lightsaber again, but the advancing droid kicks it away. I yelp in pain, and quickly roll back as it jabs the end of the staff into the ground. Before I could get up though the first droid kicks me with its foot, sending me sprawling.

I groan in pain and look up, alarmed as it makes a move. However as the droid was in the middle of its swing, it's arm sparked violently, causing it to stutter and creak.

Confused, I nevertheless take the chance to thrust my arms out, and blow it away with the Force. It slams into the guard behind it, but that guard just hits the droid to the side harshly and stomps forwards. Flipping backwards and onto my feet, the droid makes a charge for me and swings its staff, but I swiftly manage to jump over it, and onto its back. The droid thrashes around in an attempt to dislodge me while I desperately hold on with all four limbs, grimacing uneasily. Spotting my lightsaber, I reach and arm out and call it to me with the Force, and then ignite my blade straight through its neck.

The guard collapses to the ground in a shower of sparks, without a head, and I land on my feet with a relieved sigh. Sensing more movement however, I quickly duck to the side as the broken magnaguard attempts to jab his staff at me. Blocking one more striking blow, I then stab my lightsaber straight through its chest, killing it instantly.

"Oh kriff this," I groan in exasperation. "Who the heck even made these things?"

Hearing a loud clattering sound, I look over as the large crane slams into the catwalk, sending the destroyers falling to the ground, where they're smashed to pieces. the catwalk then falls down afterwards, smashing the rest of the droids, except for the one that spun around to investigate, appearing rather oblivious.

Spotting Ezra running over, I begin following after him, and see Boil, Rex, and Kanan right ahead of us. As we run into the hallway, Rex swiftly shoots the ray shield generator, destroying it in a shower of sparks.

"No ray shields this time," he states.

"Fine by me," Boil replies.

"Well, that went just as planned, more or less," Ezra comments. "I make a pretty good soldier, huh?"

"What?!" Boil exclaims incredulously, both he and Rex coming to a stop.

"No. A good soldier follows orders!" Rex adds angrily, stomping towards Ezra. "That plan was based on timing and execution. And you took too long!"

I blink in surprise at the sudden ferocity in Rex's voice, having never heard him this way. Boil was standing beside him, also upset about what Ezra said, although he's surprising the calmer one this time. I don't know what's gotten into them to make them like this. It actually makes me feel a little bad for Ezra.

"But R5 wanted to show us-

"This is not a game! This is life and death! Every move you make affects the rest of us," Rex growls out.

"Rex, to be fair we were surprised by a pair of-" I start to say.

"Doesn't matter! You two took the assignment, and you should've seen it through instantly! Then you wouldn't have been ambushed alone!" he interrupts, whirling on me. "If we're gonna survive this, we're gonna do it with strategy and discipline."

I'm startled by Rex's angry berating of us, unsure of what to say, and feeling bad. However Boil takes a step forwards and lays a hand on Rex's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Rex..." he starts off. "Don't be like... him."

I'm not sure who he's referring to, but Rex remains silent for several long moments. He then shoves off Boil's hand and continues to make his way down the hallway. Kanan moves forwards to me and Ezra, and I have to admit I'm a little bit hurt.

"It's not you," he reassures us. "He needs to finish this battle, his way."

Kanan then makes his way further down the hallway after Rex, leaving the three of us standing there for a moment.

"Just like that droid," Ezra murmurs with a frown.

I glance at him for a moment, brow furrowed as I think about what he said.

"We need to get moving," Boil states firmly.

We continue making our way down the hallway, although I jog up beside Boil to ask him a question.

"Boil? What did you mean when you told Rex not to be like 'him?'" I ask curiously.

Boil sighs in obvious aggravation. "A Jedi General during the war. He was the worst of the worst."

"What do you mean? Who?" I ask, confused. Didn't the Jedi at least treat the clones better than anyone else?

"I don't feel like talking about it, now let's move," Boil replies, aggravated.

Boil moves ahead a lot quicker, so I pick up the speed in order to follow after him, Ezra right on my heels. Meeting up with the other two, we turn around a corner, and Rex shoots down two more stray battle droids. As we were making our way through however, our next opponents greeted us.

At the end of the hallway, three commando droids flipped out and faced us intimidatingly, brandishing their blasters. We skidded to a stop, and I sense three more commando droids flipping out to cut us off as well. Me and Ezra turn to face them while Kanan remains facing forwards, Boil and Rex shifting their gazes between either direction.

"Well isn't this familiar," Rex grumbles bitterly.

"I hate commando droids," Boil adds.

"Rex, Boil, stay between us," Kanan tells them. "Ezra, Mara, be careful. These droids are extremely dangerous."

We stare down the droids and take battle stances as they take a few steps forwards, their white optics glowing in the dimly lit hallway. Then, the commando droids all move forwards in unison, raising their blasters and firing quickly. Kanan, Ezra and I all work to deflect the laser blasts coming in our direction, while boil and Rex both fire back at them. However to my complete shock and bewilderment, the commando droids start jumping up and off the walls, flipping around any laser sent back at them while also firing at us.

"What the?!" Ezra exclaims incredulously.

"You got to be kidding me!" I complain irritably.

One of the droids makes a mad dash forwards, and Ezra tries to slice his lightsaber through him. However the droid dodges the slash in a move that surprises him, and then shoves him against the wall. Ezra grunts in surprise and pain, and the droid pulls a hand back to pummel him. I quickly move forwards and cut off the droids arm, and Ezra stabs it through the chest as well.

Rex shoots his blaster pistols, hitting one droid while another grapples with Kanan, who attempts to shove the droid back. One of the droids then jumps at me, wrapping a hand around my neck and attempting to slam me down. I grimace in pain and then glare back at the droid, grabbing its arm and then using the Force to push it against the wall, and then stab it. Another droid sprints at Boil, but he yells and then body slams the droid into the wall, shooting it several times.

Kanan finally manages to shove his droid away, and Rex shoots its head straight off, while the last one makes a beeline for Ezra. He yelps in surprise and stumbles back to avoid the droid's attempt punches, but Kanan finally slices his lightsaber to cut it in half, destroying the last droid. We all take a moment to catch our breath, breathing heavily from the sudden ferocity of their surprise attack.

"Since when could droids do that?!" Ezra asks in bewilderment.

"Commando droids. Smartest and most dangerous droids out there," Boil scoffs, kicking one's leg.

"I can't believe they still work this well. They should be really old by this point," I remark. "Even still, these guys are insane! Even from all I've heard I didn't think they'd be like kriffing ninja's!"

"One of them even got me once," Rex comments.

"You okay?" Kanan asks Ezra.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replies.

We continue on our way down the corridor, the bridge very close now. Reaching a door, Boil pulls out a small grenade from his belt and then chucks it. The grenade explodes, blowing open the door, and we make a rush inside. Rex quickly shoots down a battle droid, and up ahead we could see Kalani making his way towards us, also holding a blaster. Boil lifts his blaster and easily shoots it out of the tactical droid's hand, while Re moves up to him, pistols raised.

"Well, looks like we win," Rex states smugly.

"I disagree, Captain," Kalani replies.

He glances at the battle droid behind him, which levels his blaster at Zeb. Narrowing my eyes, I tense up with my lightsaber at the ready, but Boil makes the first move.

"Boil, no! Don't!" Ezra suddenly interjects.

Boil attempts to shoot, but Ezra shoves his arm to the side while Kalani ducks his head away, resulting in a near miss.

"Dah! What the kriff kid?" Boil demands.

"We didn't win! These droids are so old, they malfunctioned! If they hadn't, we'd be goners," Ezra interjects.

"Well I don't know about goners..." I start to say in disagreement.

"The boy is correct. The droid army would have prevailed," Kalani interrupts. "So, technically, victory is ours."

"No, it's not! I never really thought about it. I never asked. I know the Jedi were wiped out, the clones were decommissioned, and the droid army was just shut down," Ezra starts to say. "The Clone War ended, but why? If none of you won, who did?"

I lower my lightsaber, becoming a little thoughtful and interested. Ezra was right on those points now that I think about it. The droid army is just, well, droids, while the clone army was created by the Sith for the Jedi to use, and eventually be killed by. And who rose to power after the chaos ended? The Sith.

"Uh, the Empire," Zeb offers.

"Zeb, that's right! How did you know?" Ezra asks.

"Seems pretty obvious to me," I mutter.

"Because they're here, and they're about to win again," Zeb says grimly.

Looking outside, we could see an Imperial light cruiser headed our way, several shuttles being dispatched from it. I widen my eyes in alarm before grumbling, realizing that R5's distress signal also attracted the wrong kind of attention. Realizing this, I deactivate my lightsaber and pull out my comlink.

"Elita, you there?" I ask worriedly.

 _"I'm here,"_ she replies instantly. _"I'm guessing you're calling about the extra company we have right?"_

"Yep," I answer with a sigh. "Where are you?"

 _"I've hidden myself in the hanger. How about you guys?"_ she asks.

"On the bridge," I tell her, before turning to the others and leaving the line open. "We need a plan for this."

"Way ahead of you Mara," Ezra says with a salute, but I don't smile back at him. He frowns before sighing, and then turns to Kalani. "I've got a new calculation for you. What are the chances your droid army can defeat the Empire?"

"My resources are depleted. However, the droid army is not currently at war with the Galactic Empire," Kalani states.

"You wanna bet?" Zeb challenges.

"Unit B1-268, analyze the threat," Kalani calls.

*:*:*

 **Elita POV...**

I detected the arrival of the Imperial ships before the others, and quickly made myself scarce inside the hanger. Crouching low against a stack of many crates and supplies, I watch with narrowed optics and enhance my audio receptors as a small group of droids move over towards the approaching Imperial shuttles. I pull out my energon blaster just in case, but remain hidden.

"Roger, roger," the commanding droid says. "Move in."

The four battle droids make their way over towards the Imperial shuttles, which open up to reveal several stormtroopers. Normally I'm not fond of taking the lives of other beings, especially smaller organic people who are not involved in our war. But if necessary I do make reluctant exceptions when it comes to Imperial forces, as they willingly go along with subjugating other people. Tank and vehicle pilots I'm more comfortable with than ground units, since battling them doesn't feel as much like a senseless slaughter.

"Is that what I think it is?" one of the stormtroopers asks upon noticing the droids.

"Greetings. I am unit B1-268. My commander has sent me to report your intentions," the battle droid greets.

"Yeah. Clone Wars battle droid. Surprised its battery hasn't run out," the sergeant comments.

"Um, are we-" the droid asks in confusion.

I feel a little bad for the poor droid, as those troopers aren't even giving them a second of attention.

"Don't see many of these anymore," the trooper remarks.

"Oh, no. And when you do, there's usually a bunch of them," the sergeant replies. "All right, you know the drill."

The stormtroopers all raise their blasters at the droids, who still remain oblivious.

"Greetings," it greets politely.

Before it could say anything more, the stormtroopers open fire, taking three of them out. I make a face as the last droid starts to run around in a panic, flailing his arms and shooting wildly. The stormtroopers stop shooting at a motion from the sergeant, and they all look up.

"Oh, my ga-"

It's sentence is cut short as a massive Imperial walker is dropped right on top of it. I grimace at the poor droid's fate.

"That didn't look too pretty," I mutter dryly.

 _"I almost feel bad for the droid,"_ Mara replies.

*:*:*

 **Mara POV...**

"I think we face a common enemy now," Ezra states.

"Ah, wait a minute!" Rex protests.

"Let him finish, Captain," Kanan advises.

"You saying we have to team up with the clankers?" Boil demands, looking at the droids, probably frowning.

"Well it does make sense in this situation," I comment with a shrug before frowning. "Besides, I have to admit Ezra does have a good point about this. The war wasn't exactly black and white like most people think."

"Exactly!" Ezra says with a nod, beaming at me. "Clones? Battle droids? You destroyed each other. And when you were both weak enough, the Empire took over. General, what were the Separatists fighting for?"

"According to my programming, freedom from the tyranny of the Republic," Kalani states.

"Hmm, fighting tyranny. Sounds like the Empire has always been your enemy," he reasons in reply.

"You are against the Empire. I am against the Republic. Now the Republic has become the Empire," Kalani says, glancing at the others for a moment. "I accept your logic. We are on the same side."

The battle droid holding a blaster at Zeb then lowers it, almost seeming apologetic. "Sorry."

"I guess we are," Rex says with a frown, taking off his helmet.

"Humph. Can't believe I'm actually having a civil conversation with a droid instead of shooting it," Boil comments while removing his helmet, and I roll my eyes at him.

 _"Oh no..."_ Elita suddenly says over the comlink.

"What's wrong Elita?" I ask her, sensing her worry.

 _"We've got more than the Empire to worry about now,"_ she replies uneasily.

Realizing the hidden meaning, I widen my eyes in alarm, now able to sense it as well. The others with us slowly come to the realization, and we look out the window to look for the new danger.

"Oh, don't tell me...!" Ezra starts off in a panic.

Looking outside, we could make out the shapes of three small ships closing in on the horizon. As they get closer I manage to make out their design, and become cretfallen upon recognizing the Decepticon's, and sensing them as well.

"You think they're allied with the Empire?" Boil asks curiously.

 _"Not a chance,"_ Elita replies instantly.

Her comment is proven true as a massive barrage of missiles is shot from all three vehicles, slamming into the legs of the two AT-AT walkers. Both walkers legs are shredded, causing the massive tanks to collapse to the ground and then blow up in massive fireballs after more missiles are fired against them. We all cover our eyes for a moment before gaping in complete shock of how easily they just took out Imperial AT-AT's.

"Whoa!" Ezra exclaims.

"Did that seriously just happen?!" Boil exclaims incredulously.

"I think it did Boil," Rex replies quietly.

"Karabast," Zeb mutters.

The three Decepticons are now much closer to the ground now, although one of them has the strangest vehicle design, being outfitted with some type of rotary blade instead of thrusters. All three transform and roll along the ground, standing up and marching their way over, and I recognize Onslaught as being in front, Blast Off at his side. What remains of the Imperial forces are gunned down by Blast Off, and the three Decepticons begin marching over slowly, their footsteps stomping.

"We're so screwed," I groan.

"I have never seen droids like this before," Kalani states.

 _"One thing you should know General, is that we are not droids like you. We are actual living creatures,"_ Elita snaps through the comlink.

"I do not understand. You are machinery," he replies.

"Whatever, now's not the time," I groan.

 _"Elita One! We know you're here. If you surrender now we will give you a swift death, and your pets will be spared,"_ Onslaught shouts into the hanger.

"Pets?" Ezra frowns.

"Well, that's pleasant," Boil comments sarcastically.

 _"Whatever you guys are doing up there, you'll need to plan fast. It won't take them long to find me and you, and I don't like my chances against three 'Cons,"_ Elita tells us.

"Alright, we're thinking of something," I reply.

"So, how are we gonna hold off three Decepticons?" Rex asks. "Assuming we even have the capability to do so."

"Whatever these 'Decepticons' are is something that I do not know how to combat," Kalani tells us. "And as I stated, my forces are too depleted for me to plan a successful counterattack. Especially with the firepower we just witnessed."

"Fighting insurmountable odds? We can help you with that," Kanan offers.

"Fighting the Empire is one thing. These giant metal heads are another," Zeb points out.

"How could we possibly fight them?" Ezra asks.

"The best we can do is distract them, and hopefully, be able to make our escape," I say with a sigh.

"What're we going to be escaping in?" Boil asks uncertainly.

I'm about to answer when R5's panicking voice comes in through my comlink. Sighing, I pick it up and respond to him. "Yes, R5, we know the Decepticon's are here. Did you get the shuttle working yet?

"Shuttle? What shuttle?" Kanan asks.

"The one I tried to tell you about earlier," Ezra states.

Kalani pulls up a hologram of the hanger on the projector, and points out the shuttle, along with two others. "We have three Sheathipede-class shuttles, but they have no weapons."

"No, but they can get us outta here," Kanan states.

"A successful retreat is improbable. The Decepticons are too large and fast, and will destroy the ships before they escape the hangar. We don't have the firepower to talk on these machines, or know how to do so," Kalani replies.

"What about the bombs we came here for?" he asks.

"We have no cannon to fire the shells," Kalani says, looking at him. "Otherwise, I would have used them on you."

"Oh, thanks," he replies sarcastically.

 _"Elita One! Reveal yourself now! My patience is becoming thin!"_ Onslaught shouts.

"We're running out of time!" Ezra reminds us.

"Ah, we roll 'em! The proton bombs. We roll 'em across the hangar and into those massive clankers," Rex suggests.

"Then we can blast 'em!" Boil adds eagerly.

"How would we do that without them noticing? If they see the bombs they'll either shoots us down or move out of the way," Kanan points out. "They definitely aren't slow."

 _"I could provide a distraction,"_ Elita offers. _"From what I can tell, those proton bombs aren't enough to kill, but they can definitely do some damage if applied correctly."_

"So what's our game plan? Keeping them all in that spot is basically an impossibility," Rex tells us.

 _"I'll work on that. They want me, so I doubt they'd pay any of you any attention at all,"_ she tells us. _"Then, you can blow them while the shuttles fly out."_

"My battle droids are not accurate. However, you are, Master Jedi," Kalani tells us.

"I don't understand," Kanan says in confusion.

"My droids will line up and fire at you and your apprentice. You two will then redirect their blaster bolts toward the shells more accurately, thus setting off more targets than my droids could hit alone," he explains.

"Well, this takes trust to a whole new level," Rex comments.

"Be glad we're not the ones who have to deal with that," Boil adds, nudging him.

"It is a good plan though," I point out.

An explosion against the side of the bridge suddenly shakes us all around, and we look out to see Blast Off aiming his cannon at us, the others watching. Apparently they no longer want to wait for her to come out.

"Move. Move!" Boil exclaims.

None of us bother arguing, and make a dash for the exit to escape from the bridge. The moment we're out the entire room is blown to bits, sending us all sprawling in the dim hallway; bruised and a little shaken, but alive and relatively unharmed.

 _"Mara! Are you guys alright?!"_ Elita asks in a panic.

"We're fine," I groan in response. "You can start your diversion now if you want."

*:*:*

 **Elita POV...**

I let out a quiet sigh of relief at hearing they're ok, although I'm still angered that the 'Cons attempted to kill my friends. I'd imagine they probably think they kill them though, so it'd be good to keep up that belief with my attack. With that in mind, I transform down into my vehicle mode and make a mad dash for the outside of the hanger, charging at high speeds along the ground. Onslaught looks over, noticing me instantly, and pulls out his blaster to open fire.

With an angry yell, I transform and then jump up into the air, slamming into him full force. Onslaught and I both go tumbling across the dusty ground, punching and kicking, and I manage to end up on top while he fires his gun wildly.

"You'll pay for that Onslaught!" I shout angrily.

However an energon blast against me back throws me off of him, and I collapse to the ground painfully, noticing that Blast Off shot me. I groan quietly and push myself to my feet, while Onsalught casually gets up, turning to face me with a grin on his face, Blast Off and Vortex flanking him.

"Will you look at that! Elita One is still alive and kicking!" Vortex says gleefully.

"It's been quite some time Elita One," Onslaught remarks.

"Not long enough, Onslaught," I growl back at him.

"I'm sorry about your friends, but you just wouldn't come out," he replies tauntingly in casual disinterest. "You shouldn't have allied yourself with such weak creatures."

"You'll regret that," I snap.

"You'll be regretting a lot more for what you did to me you wretch!" Blast Off snarls.

"I'd like to see you try," I retort.

*:*:*

 **Mara POV...**

While Elita was chatting it up with the Decepticons, the rest of us worked quickly to prepare ourselves for the surprise attack. Their backs were turned to us, which made things easier to set up. I was standing with Rex and Boil in the center, while Zeb was on the left side with a platoon of his own battle droids. Ezra and Kanan were with Kalani and five more droids on our right, hidden behind a large crate.

"Ready, Zeb?" Rex asks, and he nods in response. Sighing, Rex makes his way over to check on the other group. "One last glorious day in the Grand Army of the Republic."

"And you can be sure it's going out with a bang," Boil says confidently.

"R5, have the shuttle ready to go!" I tell him.

"D squad, get ready!" Kanan tells his droids.

"I have never attempted such a desperate strategy," Kalani remarks.

"That's why we always won," Rex replies smugly.

"Not always," he retorts.

"Oh yeah? It worked pretty well during the battle of Onderon," Boil snarks back in reply.

"Hey, guys, focus on the present," Ezra interrupts.

Looking forwards again, we wait for Zeb and Boil to initiate the attack, which is by throwing two thermal detonators at the feet of the Decepticons.

*:*:*

 **Elita POV...**

"Now Elita, someone clearly helped you crawl your way back to life," Onslaught states. "Tell me who it is, and your death will be as painless as possible."

"Like that's very reassuring," I retort sarcastically, glaring at him. "And I'll never tell you anything!"

"You Autobot traitors will lose the war. Might as well make it easier on yourself scum," Blast Off growls.

"I do have ways of making you talk, if you'd like to see them," Vortex adds with a gleeful smile.

I take notice of the others moving their plans into action the 'Cons, feeling a sense of satisfaction, and I smile up at them.

"I think you'll have to wait a little longer there creep-o," I reply.

Onslaught frowns, and then takes notice of where I was looking, making my grin falter. He then turns around and looks down, spotting Boil and Zeb standing up. He growls and moves to pull out his blaster cannon, but they move into action first. Two small grenades are thrown, blowing up against Blast Off and Vortex's feet, causing them to cry out in surprise and stumble momentarily. Onslaught raises his arm to fire his cannon at the others in the hanger, but I make a charge first, plowing into him again with a yell.

Tackling Onslaught to the ground again, we brawl with each other for a few moments, and I get in a swift punch on his back. Inadvertently, I activate his jet thrusters, sending us flying up on top of the hanger above everyone else. We tumble across the broken ship, but Onslaught gets up first with an angry growl, his jet thrusters blowing out smoke.

I quickly scramble to my feet and move forwards, bringing an arm back to punch his head. However he quickly grabs my arm and then yanks me forwards, punching down on my elbow joint. I grunt in pain from the hit, and he then kicks me onto my back. I roll backwards and pop to my feet, but Onslaught shoots forwards quickly and goes on a relentless assault, punching and kicking me. I try blocking or redirecting his blows with my forearms, sometimes evading, but he leaps forwards and then slams his fist against my helm, sending me stumbling backwards.

"I don't remember you being so pathetic," he scoffs. "You must be grower soft in the presence of these insects."

"You couldn't be further from the truth Onslaught," I retort angrily.

"Is that so?" he demands doubtfully.

In response, I run forwards and then begin my own assault. Throwing punches and kicking out my legs, I try overpowering Onslaught, whipping out my wrist blades and slashing at him. He ducks away from my attacks and grabs my arm when I swing at him next, but I vault over his back and pull my arm with me, forcing him to stumble back uncontrollably, and I kick his legs out from beneath him. He slams onto his back with a grunt, and I go for another punch to his head, my wrist blade slicing through the air with my arm.

However he then thrusts his arm forwards and shoots a blast from his plasma cannon, throwing me off of him. I'm sent flying with a groan of pain, and go skidding along the metal surface of the ship and to the edge, where the others are battling the Decepticons below.

"I'll be sure to show Prime your mangled corpse when I return," Onslaught declares smugly, stomping forwards.

I whip my head around to glare at him, but my ear com beeps with a message from Mara, and a small smile comes over my face.

"Oh he'll be seeing me, but I'll be very much alive," I reply.

With that said, I roll off the side of the cruiser and land on one of the shuttles the group is escaping in, hanging onto the side while we blast off into the air. I look behind me to see that Blast Off and Vortex are both dazed on the ground, but Onslaught is angry. He runs up to the edge of the cruiser and jumps into the air, obviously intending on transforming to give chase.

Whipping out my energon blaster, I quickly shoot several blue energon bolts in his direction, distracting him from transforming as he tries to block the shots with his arms. He then falls, tumbling to the ground as he momentarily forgets his predicament, and our shuttles shoot off really quickly into space. Onslaught looks up at me with a raging intensity, and I look back with narrowed optics.

*:*:*

 **Mara POV...**

After Zeb and Boil threw the grenades, Blast Off and the newer Decepticon stumbled in surprise, having not noticed them at all. Onslaught had turned around to fire at us, but Elita charged forwards to tackle him, also inadvertently activating some of his jet thrusters or whatever. The two blasted out of sight, leaving me a little worried, but we had our own problems right now.

"What the slag?" Blast Off growls furiously.

Zeb climbs over the crates and rushes forwards with his group of battle droids, and they all begin firing a heavy barrage of red lasers at the 'Cons. Blast Off growls, covering his head with his arm before pulling out his arm cannon and firing back, taking out a few droids.

"Stupid machines!" he snarls.

His buddy moves forwards as well, chuckling in what sounds like crazed glee, and transforms his arm into his own blaster while murmuring to himself. "What an interesting hive of organic-made machines..."

"Boil!" I yell out.

"Got it!" he replies. "Come and get some you overweight clanker!"

Boil rushes out from his cover, with a few destroyers droids rolling forwards to back him up. The droids unfurl and then open fire on the 'Con, while Boil takes aim with his blaster and shoots at his head. The Decepticon grunts in surprise and covers his head with his arms, taking a step back as the intensity of the destroyer droids laser blasts explode against him.

"This is going really well," I remark with surprise.

Both Decepticons were distracted by the red laser fire, although all it was really serving for was a distraction, and they were beginning to stomp forwards. Blast Off was definitely angered with this, while the other 'Con seemed indifferent, maybe even amused. They keep their heads covered as they march forwards, and Blast Off destroys one of the droideka's in one shot.

"Now!" Rex orders.

I move over with Kanan and Ezra while four battle droids roll the proton bombs out and towards the Decepticons. Since they were distracted with the laser fire, they never noticed.

"Fire," Kalani orders his droids.

I pull out my lightsaber, and work with the others to deflect the laser blasts shot from the droids and over towards the proton bombs. We manage to score a hit on one and the bomb explodes, setting off all of the others. Blast Off's partner cries out in sudden surprise as the bomb explodes against his leg. He collapses, whether from pain or surprise I'm not sure, but Blast Off looks over incredulously.

"Vortex!" he growls furiously.

Noticing another proton bomb that wasn't hit, I use the Force to grab it and then throw it upwards at Blast Off. When the battle droids deliver one last volley of laser fire, I deflect that shot over towards the proton bomb, which explodes against Blast Off's chassis. He yells in anger as he's blown off his feet, slamming into the ground.

"Ha!" I exclaim with a laugh.

"This might be our only chance. Get to the ships!" Ezra states.

With the Decepticons momentarily stunned by the explosions all of us, droids included, make a mad dash for the shuttles and get inside. R5 is at the cockpit of the shuttle we climb aboard, and takes off. Rex quickly works his way into the pilot's seat, and takes the controls from R5, much to his protest.

"Let's get out of here already!" Boil exclaims.

"I'll let Elita know!" I respond, pressing a button on my comlink to her.

As we're flying out, the 'Con that Blast Off called 'Vortex' gets back to his feet, now looking not as amused, glaring over at us.

"Lead shuttle, bank right! Bank right!" Rex exclaims.

However the shuttle isn't able to do so properly, and Vortex swings his arm down to completely blow through and obliterate the shuttle in a fiery explosion, the pieces falling to the ground. He then aims a blaster at us, but Rex yanks the throttle to the side in order to avoid it. A red energon laser is shot, just narrowly missing us, and we shoot out of the hanger and into the air, General Kalani's shuttle beside us. A heavy shaking of the shuttle informs me that Elita jumped on top, and we blast our way into orbit.

Heaving a sigh of relief I look up at the others, exasperated. "I can't believe that we actually escaped from that."

"Definitely one of the most intense battles I've been in," Boil adds.

 _"Yeah, I'm surprised this plan worked so effectively. Onslaught must be losing his touch,"_ Elita suddenly says over the com.

"Good thing is we made it!" Ezra says happily, before starting a hologram transmission. "General, do you read us?"

 _"Affirmative. We have survived the battle. It was not a victory, but a successful strategy nonetheless,"_ Kalani says, appearing on the hologram.

"No, it was a victory," Rex disagrees, and we look over at him in surprise. "We all just won the Clone War, and you ended it, Ezra. A galaxy of senators couldn't do that."

"Not like they could do much to begin with," Boil scoffs, and I snort in laughter.

Rex continues, ignoring him. "An army of Jedi, clones and droids couldn't find the middle ground, but you did."

"Rex, all I did was point out that none of you were meant to win. You couldn't," Ezra replies.

"It is true. Dad told me all about how the war started, and what the Emperor did. Everyone was a victim of his plans, even his own apprentice," I add in agreement.

"And we needed to hear it," Rex says with a smile.

 _"Agreed. I am satisfied if you are, Captain. Trooper,"_ Kalani says.

"I am," he replies.

"I suppose I've killed enough droids in my lifetime," Boil shrugs as well.

"Very good. Now, based upon this battle, I calculate that you have less than a 1% chance of staging a successful rebellion against the Empire, so this is where we must part ways," Kalani states.

"Roger, roger," Ezra says with a salute.

"You know Kalani, I wouldn't give up on it just yet. I have a feeling my dad may be calling you at some point," I tell him.

 _"Your parental unit?"_ Kalani questions.

"He's... well, Jarik Shan," I admit with a shrug.

 _"The Slicer?"_ Kalani asks, and I nod. _"He was an expert slicer and combatant in the Clone Wars. With him leading the chances of a successful rebellion increase by 0.9%. Still, we will be parting ways."_

I raise an eyebrow at Kalani's weird increased percentage rate, but shrug it off after his hologram disappears. Somehow in his own way, my dad has probably become the most famous person in the galaxy. Or infamous, I suppose.

"I can't imagine fighting that many droids all the time," Ezra comments.

"You think that'd was bad? That was nothing in comparison to the Battle of Geonosis!" Boil scoffs with a laugh. "Did you know that was Jarik's first mission ever?"

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms in amusement as Boil went on to explain the story, a story that I've already heard a thousand times.

* * *

 _Some bits of this chapter feel a little iffy to me, but I think it's alright, and you guys most likely enjoyed it anyways. That's all that matters. :3_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I GO FULL IN ON MY ANALYSIS MODE HERE LOLOL.

 _ **Clone Wars Trailer:** Oh my gosh, I watched that and it was absolutely amazing. Seeing the Clone Wars coming back just makes me so happy, as that show was amazing, and the characters are awesome. I'm so interested in how the Mandalore arc plays out, and seeing if they include Order 66 and Revenge of the Sith moments as well. Seeing Ahsoka with blue lightsabers though is really weird, and I don't understand why they're blue though. But I'm so hyped for her battle against Maul, as well as seeing Obi-Wan and Mace going up against the droid army._

 _Already I'm thinking about where Jarik fits into all of this, and I can't wait to start writing out those episodes for_ 'LOJS V2: The Clone Wars' _as well. Might have to revise some things in Revenge of the Sith depending on how it all goes down, but I'm perfectly happy with it. This also makes me realize that despite working together and fighting side-by-side for so long, Ahsoka and Jarik have never fought in any duels against an opponent before, aside from General Grievous on Florrum. They work so well together, yet they've only been able to display that talent once in my entire series, and it makes me a little sad lol._

 _Gosh I really want to write more Clone Wars chapters, I just got hit with a huge wave of nostalgia upon hearing the intro theme._

* * *

 _ **Episode 9 Trailer:** Alright, so here's some of my thoughts about 'Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker.' The first thing is that title, and I'm very interested and confused as to what it could mean. First thought it Rey, but Rian said she was a 'nobody.' Could JJ be retconning that? Maybe, and it's certainly possible and interesting if he does. I just hope that whatever happens with the Skywalker's is something good, because I don't know how this is going to be fixed. Literally every Skywalker that we know of is dead except for Leia and Kylo Ren, and obviously Leia can't be the one._

 _Billy Dee Williams is back to play Lando, that's a plus! :D_

 _Kylo repairing his mask is something I'm happy about, and I'm really excited for the Knights of Ren. At this point my version of the Knights most likely won't be even close to the CANON, but I still want to know more about them. Rey... I don't know. I like the idea of her character, and I thought she was fine in TFA, although how she beat Kylo and learned a mind trick I'm still iffy about, but my plans for her in the Shaniverse will cover this. However she has not had any training aside from 3 short, couple minute lessons from Luke, which was just about Jedi ideology, so there's no way she can do all of these things she's been seen to do. Once again, I'm fixing that. :)_

 _And there's also the inclusion of Darth Sidious into Star Wars Episode 9, which has me both really excited and curious, and also wary. Bringing the Emperor back... if they do it has to be some sort of Force spirit, since his physical body definitely died on Death Star 2. I know he created clones of himself in Legends, but I don't like that idea either. My greatest fear is that they bring Darth Sidious back, only for Rey to defeat him in some ridiculous way, completely messing with the whole purpose of Darth Vader's redemption._

 _Gosh dang it Rian Johnson, why did you have to be so foolish and kill off Snoke, the guy who you all were saying is the most powerful Force user to ever exist..._


	20. Ch 18 - Familial Doubts

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, I hit a big period of writers block on all of my stories._

 _(P.S. Wow... C.E.W you just blew me away with that! I'm gonna use it! xD)_

* * *

 ** _Temple Island - Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

As I stood at the landing site on the island, arms crossed, I couldn't help the small amount of frustration that I was feeling. Mara said they would be here a little while ago, yet they still haven't showed up yet. It's gotten to the point where I'm tapping my foot impatiently. I suppose maybe this bitter impatience could be a result of the dark side attempting to take me over.

Just another thing I have to worry about now apparently.

Hopefully though my idea of how to possibly reconnect the holocron's will work with Mara back. Maybe the Keeper has an idea of what I could do in order to find Ahsoka, or that orange dream world I saw with her younger self in it could also be explained. I really want to get her back, so that we could be together again, so Mara could have her mother back, so I could have my wife back, and to make sure I don't turn to the dark side and bring harm to anyone I'm close to.

The sound of a ship coming in for a landing gets my attention, and I look up to see the Knight Hawk approaching. The ship comes down to land right next to me on the flat rock, and the ramp opens up to allow Elita to disembark. I raise an eyebrow at her driving off, and Mara and R5 join her soon afterwards. Even so however, I take a few steps forwards and give Mara a welcoming hug, which she returns with enthusiasm, before looking up me.

"Are you alright Dad?" she asks in concern.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask in reply.

"You seem really stressed... and anxious," she says, frowning.

I don't respond for a moment, glancing away with a frown before sending her a reassuring smile. "I'm alright kiddo, just tired from trying to figure things out."

She still doesn't seem convinced, but I turn to face Elita before she could respond, crossing my arms.

"So... What made you want to come back?" I ask Elita curiously.

She transforms into her bipedal mode, making us all take a step back to give her some room, and then crouches down low to better talk to us.

"I just wanted to know if I could find the remains of my ship," she explains.

"Wouldn't it be destroyed after all of this time?" I ask her.

"Our ships are really durable thanks to our metal, so I think there'd be some bits left," she replies confidently.

"After deteriorating for six thousand years?" Mara asks doubtfully.

"Yup," she replies. R5 beeps a few times with his own doubtful response, and she looks at him. "Hey, my ship is more tough than anything you could hope to work on tinny."

R5 squeals in outrage and rolls over to Elitsa, and begins zapping her arm with his electric prod. Unfortunately for him, Elita was just too large and tough for his electric prod to have any affect, leaving him more frustrated, and he continues to try harder. Elita just rolls her optics, and I can't help but chuckle in amusement, Mara snickering as well.

"Keep going, I'm sure you'll get it eventually," Elita teases.

R5 beeps some rude comments at her, so I walk forwards and start pulling him away, much to his protests.

"Alright, alright R5, you can stop now," I tell him. He makes a frustrated retort and I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah, well I'd prefer you not to lose power over trying to electrify Elita here, since obviously that wasn't working."

He beeps in frustration, before rolling off and into the ship with some grumbling. I watch him go, shaking my head before turning over towards Elita.

"How are you planning on looking for your ship anyways?" I ask her.

"I'll just walk long the ocean floor with my scanners and see if that works out.," she shrugs.

"Walk along the ocean floor?" I ask dryly.

"Not like I need to breathe air," she reasons, and I shrug in agreement.

"How about water pressure? Y'know, getting forced down by the intensity of it," Mara points out.

"Like I said, Cybertronian metal is very durable, and I'm made of Cybertronian metal," she says, gesturing to herself.

"Fair enough," Mara sighs.

* * *

 _ **Phoenix Squadron - Atollon**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Sabine was spending more time with Fenn Rau in his prison cell, playing a game with him on a hologram provided by Chopper. This was another one of her subtle attempts to try and convince Rau to join the Rebellion. So far however, he's been adamant on not doing so, much to her frustration. Still she continued on with her attempts to do so.

"Blade to cube face four? That's a showy move. You play with too much bravado," Rau comments with crossed arms.

"Strategy is an art, Rau. Maybe I'm lulling you into a false sense of security," Sabine suggests in response.

"There's nothing false about it," he retorts with a chuckle, facing the game determinedly. "Blade to cube face two."

The holographic piece moves, and Sabine blinks her eyes in a small amount of surprise while Rau smiles triumphantly at her.

"I win. I'll bet your game has slipped since you left Mandalore," he says, before frowning. "Why do you keep coming back here? You and your rebels have imprisoned me. My Protectors have orders to give you safe passage through our space. What more do you want?"

"Reset the board, Chop," Sabine requests, and he does so with a few confirming beeps. "I want the same thing we've always wanted. For you and your Protectors to join us, to fight the Empire."

"I made a deal with the Empire to survive. I made a deal with your Rebellion to survive. But joining you? My only true loyalty is to Mandalore," he states firmly.

"Well, I'll keep trying," she replies with a shrug.

"I admire your persistence, Sabine Wren. You could have been a Protector, if not for your traitorous past," he remarks.

"Oh, not this again," she sighs in exasperation.

"We could still work together now, if I were free. Not for the rebels, not for the Empire. And certainly not for the Shan's," he reasons, frowning in disgust at the last bit, and Sabine grimaces. "For Mandalore."

"Sorry to interrupt playtime," Zeb suddenly interrupts, walking up to the prison cell from outside. "But Hera wants you in the war room for a briefing. Both of you."

*:*:*

Sabine and Rau were up on the bridge of the corvette, along with the rest of the Ghost Crew, and Commander Sato. In front of them was a hologram depicting Concord Dawn, which was the subject of conversation.

"We've lost communications with the Mandalorian base on Concord Dawn," Hera explains.

"Rebel leaders are concerned your Protectors are setting a trap for us," Sato tells Rau.

"Impossible," he instantly disagrees. "My men are loyal to my word. Your safe passage through our system is secure. If you've lost communication, something's happened."

"I'll go check it out," Sabine offers.

"I should go with you," Rau suggests. "They're my men. I can talk to them."

"Wait. Isn't he our prisoner?" Zeb asks incredulously.

"More like a cranky guest," Kanan replies with an amused smile.

"He can go, but he stays in binders," Hera concedes, looking at Sabine. "Take Ezra and Chopper. Do a recon sweep of their base, then come right back. You are not to land or engage. And try not to wreck the Phantom II. We just got that thing."

"Understood," Sabine nods.

As she, Chopper and Rau start to head out, Ezra follows them.

"Would be nice to have Mara coming along," he says wistfully.

Rau and Sabine instantly come to a stop, the latter turning around to look at him irritably.

"Ezra!" she scolds.

"What?" he asks in confusion.

"The only idea worse than that, is if you brought _him_ with us," Rau states while glaring at Ezra, who widens his eyes in realization, rubbing his head.

"Oh right... you don't like them... because of what Revan did-" he mumbles with a sheepish smile.

"Ezra!" Sabine, Kanan and Hera all exclaim in irritation.

"Sorry, sorry! Just slipped out!" he quickly apologizes.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Space - Classified Location_**

 **3rd person POV...**

"Are you ready to put the plan into action?" Sylvia questions.

"Of course I'm ready," Third Brother retorts.

"Then let's begin phase one of the plan, and start drawing them into a convergence," she says firmly.

"Are you sure you can get the message out?" he asks doubtfully.

"I wouldn't be here if Father didn't think I was capable," she responds with contempt.

Third Brother sighs quietly in aggravation.

* * *

 _ **Protectors Camp - Concord Dawn**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Sabine, Ezra, Chopper and Rau walk slowly through the destroyer camp of the former Protectors, which was still on fire, showing that the attack had to be recent. Rau kneels down to pick up a damaged Mandalorian hemet, looking at it bitterly with sadness.

"Precision detonations, laser strikes from above. Definitely a surprise attack by another clan," he states.

"I don't get it. Why would Mandalorians attack Mandalorians?" Ezra asks in confusion.

"It's complicated," Sabine tells him, looking over at Rau regretfully. "Look, Rau-"

"This is all your fault!" he suddenly snaps, whipping around to glare at her. "If I'd been here instead of locked away by you and your rebels, I could have prevented this."

"We didn't mean for this to happen. You know that!" Sabine retorts firmly. "They were my people, too."

Don't talk to me about your people. What do you know of loyalty? You've betrayed your people for the worst crime possible by working with a Shan!" he snarls furiously.

"I am not your enemy, Rau," Sabine says, taking off her helmet to stare back at him. "None of this makes any sense. Which of the clans has the power to do this? Who would want to? The Protectors are loyal to the throne. They recruit the best warriors from within all the clans."

* * *

 _ **Temple Island - Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

"Good luck," I tell Elita.

"I'll be fine," she replies.

"Says the metal lady walking into the ocean to find a crashed ship," Mara adds.

Elita rolls her optics in exasperation, but then lowers herself off the side of the land where the Knight Hawk is placed, stepping into the water. She sinks to about waist height in depth, and then starts walking forwards, going deeper into the water. We watch her go for a few moments, up until her head disappears, and I shake my head.

"Can't believe we'd be seeing off a large metal woman walking into the ocean like that," I remark.

"I guess it's not the weirdest thing we've seen," Mara points out.

"Fair enough," I admit in agreement.

Glancing to the side at the Knight Hawk, I remember that R5 is still onboard, and swiftly come to my grim decision. Looking down at Mara, I pat her shoulder and then gesture to the Jedi Village.

"Hey Mara, why don't you go on ahead to the village? I'll catch up with you in a few minutes," I tell her.

"Alright. Any particular reason?" she asks me.

"Just need to talk to R5, make sure the ship is still in good condition," I explain with a smile.

She scoffs in response. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll love that. He treats the ship like his baby."

"That's true. He learned everything from me," I say with a grin. "But I didn't give him everything I know."

"Figures," she replies, rolling her eyes. "Well, I'll see you in a bit."

She salutes me and then starts making her way up the steps, before coming to a stop, looking at me questioningly.

"Hey, is Zenna here by any chance?" she asks.

"I don't know, you call her," I shrug carelessly.

She throws her arms up in exasperation before continuing up the stairs, and I laugh quietly at her as she goes. Still, once she's far enough away the smile drops from my face to be replaced with a depressed and exhausted look. I look back at the Knight Hawk and then make my way into the ramp, entering the ship. Once inside I stand against the wall of the hallway and then pull something out from my belt, looking at it sullenly.

It's a small injection gun, which is caring a small device I managed to construct inside of the tube. Pulling back part of my cloak, I hold the gun up to the side of my neck with a grimace, shutting my eyes. I grunt quietly in a small amount of pain as I shoot the small device into my neck, and pull the gun away. Rubbing my skin to make sure it's perfectly fine now, I put away the injection gun and then take out another small device, which consists of just a simple button.

Making my way to the cockpit, I find R5 in there running a few tests on the ship's systems, and he beeps at me upon my entry.

"Hey R5," I tell him tiredly. "Can you do something for me?"

 _::Kind of busy right now Master Jarik,::_ he replies with some snark.

"Not as important as what I'm about to tell you, and you can't tell anyone," I say seriously.

He stops his work and turns his dome around to look at me having noticed the seriousness in my voice.

 _::What do you mean?::_ he asks.

"What I'm about to ask you to do is... gonna be difficult," I hesitantly admit. "But you can't tell anyone at all. Especially Mara."

 _::Why not? What's wrong Master Jarik?::_ he asks in confusion and concern.

I take a deep sigh and look down for a moment.

"The dark side is corrupting me R5," I say quietly. "I don't know how long I have, but it'll only be a matter of time before I turn. Then all of you will be in danger."

 _::But you can fight it off. I thought you said that you defeated that 'darker you' or whatever, a few years ago,::_ he points out.

"I know, I did," I nod in confirmation. "But Ahsoka is the only thing that kept me rooted to the light side. And without her... I can only resist it for so long. I'm doomed to follow Revan's path."

 _::Mara should know then! Why are you telling me this?!::_ he beeps loudly in alarm and frustration. _::I'm a droid! I can't understand the Force!::_

"No, I will absolutely not tell Mara about this!" I snap furiously, blinking in surprise and reeling my anger back in with a shaky breath. "I can't... she's already lost too many people."

 _::_ _But what am I supposed to do?::_ he demands.

"Take this," I tell him, handing him the small button device.

 _::What is it?::_ he asks, accepting it with his clawed hand.

"...the switch to kill me," I reveal quietly.

 _::WHAT?!::_ he squeals, shocked.

"Keep it down!" I hiss at him. "This switch is the last resort in stopping me if I do turn to the dark side."

 _::You're giving me a switch that's made to kill you?!::_ he squeals again.

"I implanted a chip just now that'll activate once that button is pressed," I explain. "Once it's activated, there'll be twenty minutes before it kills me with a blue shadow virus toxin."

 _::Wh- wh- blue shadow virus?! How the kriff did you even get that?!::_ R5 demands.

"A small vial was stashed on the Separatist ship we stole years ago," I tell him. "Ahsoka and I didn't know how to dispose of it safely."

 _::Why would you want me to kill you Master Jarik? I can't do that! Even though you're a kriffing jerk sometimes!::_ he squeals angrily.

If he were a living creature I'd imagine he might be crying.

"Because you're the only one I trust to do it if I do turn to the dark side!" I state fiercely, holding his chassis in place. "I don't want to risk myself being the one responsible for killing hurting anyone I care about! Shaak-Ti won't be able to fight me off with her paralysis. And you and I both know that Mara, Kanan and Ezra are no match for me in a fight. This is the only way to stop me!"

 _::I- I can't!::_ he protests.

"You can," I insist firmly. "You maybe have more personality than any other droid I've ever met, but you won't be held back by emotion if it comes to it. I _trust_ you, to see it through if I do turn."

 _::Is that supposed to make me feel better?::_ he retorts with angry beeps.

"No," I admit. "But you have to do this for me. I don't want to hurt any of you."

He remains silent for a long time, looking down at the button in his clawed hand.

"Can you do it for me?" I ask him softly.

 _::...I hate you,::_ he finally replies.

I chuckle softly, but without humor, upon recognizing that as a 'yes.'

"Thank you," I tell him gratefully.

* * *

 _ **Protectors Camp - Concord Dawn**_

 **3rd person POV...**

While Ezra and Chopper were being interrogated in the camp by Gar Saxon, Sabine and Rau were hiding on a nearby cliff ledge above the camp. Sabine was looking through her scope, surveying one of the Mandalorian troopers approaching the their shuttle.

"We're going back," she says determinedly.

"For Bridger? Pawns are meant to be sacrificed," Rau scoffs.

"Okay. One, he's not a pawn. Two, Ezra can take care of himself," Sabine retorts irritably. "But the Phantom has our base coordinates on board. We cannot let the Empire get their hands on that."

"You think I actually care about him or your rebels?" he replies sharply, before looking down bitterly. "To think the Protectors fell to these traitors."

"The leader... He looked familiar," Sabine comments.

"He should. He's Clan Vizsla, like you," he says, looking at her irritably. "His name is Gar Saxon. He wanted to be our ruler, but he had no honor."

"That's why the Empire put him in charge," Sabine states.

"You think you're any better than him?" Rau retorts. "Everything that's happened here is because of you rebels."

"Okay, look. You may not like it, but right now, we need each other," she retorts irritably. "Help me get my ship, get Ezra, and then we'll all get out of here together. Deal?"

"You want to get yourself killed trying to rescue your friend? Be my guest. All I care about is making Saxon and his traitors pay," he replies firmly. "But now is not the time for that."

"Well, I'm not after revenge. Just my friends," she says.

"You talk a lot like Marcus," Rau mutters to himself.

"What?" Sabine asks. "What are you talking about."

"Nothing," he replies stiffly.

Sabine frowns at him in confusion, but decides not to comment for now.

* * *

 _ **Temple Island - Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Convincing R5 to literally hold my life in his hands wasn't easy at all, like I expected. Fortunately he eventually agreed to do it without me having to program that order into him, so I now had a fail safe. He also has a combination code to activate the switch remotely if I were to take it from him when I'm corrupted. A code that I made sure was something that I have no idea about.

With that done now, I head over to the Jedi Village and find Mara's hut. Just outside of it I can see her petting Zenna, who is purring in admiration and gratitude from the petting, her eyes closed and spikes smoothed out.

"Hey Mara," I greet.

"How Dad," she says, scratching Zenna's chin. "So what's up? Got an idea of how to connect the two holocrons again?"

"Yeah... but it's a risky idea," I admit uneasily. "I'd have to use the dark side from the cave to try and work it."

"I thought you wanted to keep yourself distanced from that though," she recalls with a frown.

"Well, unless Maul show's his face and decides he wants to work with us, we don't really have much choice," I shrug helplessly.

"Fair enough," she sighs in agreement. "I guess I'm gonna be using your holocron?"

"Maybe... no, maybe not," I decide. "I'm getting the feeling that whatever I saw doesn't want to show itself to you, so it wouldn't work if you do it. I'll have to use both sides simultaneously."

"Seriously?" she comments in surprise.

"Yup," I reply, popping the p.

"Then what the heck am I here for?" she asks with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms.

Zenna squawks curiously, looking between us."

"You know how I'm trying to distance myself from the dark side?" I remind her, and she nods. "Well, without your mother here, I'm a lot more vulnerable to it. So I need you to keep me focused on the light side as well so that the dark doesn't overtake me."

"So... my job is to... act like a rope for you to hold onto when falling off a cliff? Except in Force terms?" she deduces.

"Basically."

"Huh. Well why don't you do one of the six or eight things you do best," she remarks.

I look at Mara weirdly with a deadpan stare full of confusion and exasperation, and she turns slightly red in sheepish embarrassment.

"Sorry... I thought that sentence worked," she apologizes.

I shake my head with an exasperated groan, muttering to myself. "Only my daughter could turn out like this..."

"You know you just insulted yourself right?" Mara points out with a smirk.

"Gah!" I cry out in frustrated exasperation. I slam my head against the wall of the hut with a huff, and Mara snickers at me in amusement. Zenna also manages her own squawking laugh, further annoying me, while also making more fond of the two.

"What is it with the women in my life," I mutter quietly, so they couldn't hear.

*:*:*

I open the door to my hut and step inside, instantly laying eyes on the Sith holocron sitting on my desk, right beside my Jedi holocron. I slowly approach the holocrons and then pick them up, holding my holocron in my right hand, and the Sith holocron in my left.

 _"...Shan..."_

I banish away the whisper with an irritated thought, and exit the hut, heading over to Mara. I hand her my holocron, which glows a faint blue for a moment, and keep hold of the Sith holocron in my left hand, not by accident. Considering I have a robotic hand, it'll definitely help against any possible dark side influence the holocron may still hold.

"So, to the Mirror Cave then?" Mara asks me.

"To the Mirror Cave," I confirm with a nod.

"Let's fly there, I don't really want to walk that far," she suggests.

"Why? Getting lazy?" I tease her.

"No!" she retorts. "Just seems more practical."

I shrug my shoulders in response, having no problem with it, and a few moments later Zenna comes over after a mental call from Mara. She crouches down to allow us easier access, and Mara climbs into the saddle first, quickly followed by me behind her. Standing up straight, Zenna squawks and spreads her wings, and then flaps them hard to leave the ground, taking flight into the air.

Mara helps direct Zenna over in the direction of the Mirror Cave, and Zenna obliges. In no time at all we're at the correct spot, and Zenna comes in for a landing on the rocky surface just above the cliff ledge leading to the hole. Once there, Mara and I climb off Zenna's back and approach the side of the cliff. Zenna chirps for a moment and rubs her head against Mara, who gives her a quick scratch before focusing on the objective.

Standing at the top of the cliff, with the cold wind and harsh ocean raging around us, we look down at the hole where the black vines crawl out of, the darkness inside of it ominous as usual.

"Here's an idea, why don't you go through the Gathering again," I suggest jokingly.

"I've already got my lightsaber," thanks," she replies, holding her hilt up for emphasis.

Smiling lightly, I jump down the few feet onto the rocky surface, and Mara follows right after. Zenna walks up to the ledge to observe us from above as we approach the hole. I walk around to the other side of it while Mara remains at the front, so we're facing each other with the hole in between us. I kneel down into a meditative position on the ground and look up at Mara, holding my hand out.

"Holocron," I say, and she tosses it to me. "Thanks."

Placing the two holocrons on the ground in front of me, I look between them and the dark side hole for a few moments, hardening my gaze as I feel the dark side attempting to seep out over me.

* * *

 _ **Protectors Camp - Concord Dawn**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Sabine wasn't happy at all, watching as Rau flew away on the Phantom II, leaving them at the mercy of Gar Saxon and his Mandalorian's. Cursing Rau under her breath in Mando'a, she turns around to face the approaching Mandalorians along with Ezra, who activates his lightsaber. Gar Saxon then flies overhead on his jet pack and lands in front of his squad, facing them.

"Sabine Wren," he states in recognition.

Sabine is surprised, but quickly offers a retort. "I don't know you."

"Well, I know you and all about how you've joined the Phoenix Squadron... among other people," he replies in disgust. "I also know that your mother is looking for you."

"Don't believe him," Sabine tells Ezra.

"Sabine never told you about her family? Well. She lies as well as you, boy," Saxon tells Ezra. "Her own mother stands with me and the Empire now."

"I doubt you gave her much choice, traitor," she snaps.

"She came around herself after you abandoned the Imperial Academy. Your cowardice shamed your family's name and standing. But what really ruined your family's reputation is that you've been working with that _demagolka,_ Jarik Shan."

Sabine bristles at the accusation, yet also feels a sense of shame at knowing he's right. Ketsu Onyo was able to look past it, just barely, because they're friends, but since then it's not a heavily guarded secret that she's been working with Jarik.

Had you not disgraced your family by working with such a lowlife, and honored your commitment, you could be wearing this armor now," Gar Saxon continues, gesturing at his armor.

"Sorry, Saxon. I like a little more color," she retorts. "And let me make myself clear that working with _him_ wasn't really a choice."

Sabine holds her blaster pistols at the ready, and the other Mandalorian's aim their weapons at the three of them.

"As if that's supposed to clear you of such a crime?" he scoffs in contempt. "You think yourself a loyalist? The Empire will make Mandalore stronger than ever before. Starting with the death of the last of the Shan's."

"Well if you're looking to kill him, the only one's capable of doing so don't care about you," she retorts. "Besides, the only one who's gotten stronger under the Empire is you."

"Out of respect for your family, I'll give you a choice," Saxon says quietly. "Give me Fenn Rau and swear allegiance, or you and your friend die."

The Mandalorian's begin to inch closer to them, and Ezra waves his lightsaber around warningly, glaring at their opponents.

"I yield," Sabine finally says.

"Sabine, don't," Ezra protests.

"We have no choice," she replies regretfully. She takes off her helmet and then hands it over to Chopper, leaning close to him and whispering. "On my mark, send feedback to frequency 337."

Sabine then turns forwards and kneels submissively on the ground, and Ezra deactivates his lightsaber. Gar Saxon walks forwards and stands in front of her, pointing his blaster rifle.

"Say it," he growls.

"I swear... That you're a fool!" she exclaims. "Chopper, now!"

Chopper sends the painful feedback through all of the helmets, causing the Mandalorian's to cry out in pain and clutch at their heads. Sabine takes her helmet back and puts it on, and then walks up to Ezra, wrapping her arms around him.

"Whoa," he says in surprise.

"Hang on!" she tells him.

Sabine then blasts off into the air with her jetpack, carrying a startled and surprised Ezra with her, who yells out.

"Whoa!" he exclaims.

Chopper quickly takes off into the air after them, leaving the Mandalorian's to suffer through the pain. Quickly though, the frequency dies out, and they all get back to their feet with pained groans. Saxon looks at them escaping, attempting to shoot them down with a few shots but misses.

"I want those rebels alive!" he roars furiously.

* * *

 _ **Temple Island - Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

"So how do you want me to go about doing this?" Mara asks.

"Once I start using the dark side, try and push the light side at me," I tell her. "Your influence should be able to keep something for me to grasp onto in case I slip to far."

"Alright, I think I get it," she replies in hesitant confirmation. "Are you sure the Sith holocron still works? It's pretty badly damaged."

I glance at it with an uncertain frown, cautiously probing it with the Force. A small amount of dark side energy suddenly bites at my probe, and I withdraw instantly, sighing.

"It's still got a small amount of energy," I tell her.

Looking up at her, I give her a nod to start, which she understands. Closing my eyes, I delve deeper into the Force, drawing on the light side first, and letting it fill me. Along with that, I sense Mara attempting to also use the light side, filtering her presence over to me. I touch her presence lightly through the Force to show I could feel her, and then turn away from the light, looking to the dark.

Instantly, the whispering darkness of the Force surrounding the area and the hole seeps forwards and into me, battling against the light. I grimace for a moment to keep it under control as it surges faster than I want, forcefully shoving the darkness into submission. Mara helps, also pushing back what sort of dark side she could, and I make sure to keep both sides of the Force in harmony.

Once that's done, the light and dark swirling through me, I stretch my presence out towards the holocrons, and float them in the air a few inches off the ground with the Force. The whispering call of Darth Traya attempts to pull at me, but I force it away, just focusing on keeping a balance between both side. Then, I slowly edge the holocrons closer together, and prepare for their contact.

The holocrons touch together, leaving everything still for a moment. I frown upon sensing nothing happening after several long seconds, and prepare to separate them again. However before I could, a surge in the Force suddenly overcomes me, and my vision goes blindingly white.

 _~Vision~_

I blink my eyes to get rid of the shockingly blinding light, and slowly look around with a groan, finding myself laying on the rocky surface of the ground. Getting to my feet, I widen my eyes in surprise and relief once I see that I'm back in the rocky world where I met the Keeper, the dark sky still present, the wind blowing around the mountain.

"And so you have returned, Jarik Shan. Son of Marcus and Lara Shan," a voice proclaims.

I turn around to find the Keeper approaching, his hood still up, although his red face is visible.

"Keeper," I greet him. "I'm honestly a bit surprise I actually managed to make it back."

"Soul wished for it," he states. "A shame the judgement was unable to proceed before we were interrupted."

"Soul?" I ask, frowning.

"Yes, Soul," he replies. "If you will please follow me."

He turns around and begins to make his way up the broken stairs. Cautious and still wary, I follow him nonetheless, heading further up the cold mountain.

* * *

 _ **Concord Dawn - Mandalore Sector**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Having escaped from Gar Saxon and his Imperial Mandalorian's, Sabine couldn't be more relieved, especially considering that Fenn Rau came back to help them. She was a bit disappointed about her destroyed jetpack though, but she's made deal without one for a while. She walks past Ezra and takes off her helmet, looking at Rau with a bit of surprise.

"I really thought you left us," Sabine says.

"I considered it" Rau admits. "Then I realized you were willing to die for your people, even though they are not Mandalorian."

Sabine sits down in the copilot's seat and smiles as Rau looks at her.

"You haven't forgotten our ways. That has earned my respect," he says.

"Don't take this the wrong way, you guys, but, uh, Mandalorians are crazy," Ezra interrupts.

"Crazy enough to join you," Rau replies with a chuckle.

"Honestly?" Sabine asks, gaping at him in surprise. "Even with..."

"Yes, even with... _him_... pulling the reins," Rau says, discomforted at the mention of Jarik. "But I suppose we share a common enemy with the Empire, so I'll join you. If you'll have me."

"I'd rather have you with us than against us," Ezra says happily.

"Welcome to the family," Sabine says with a smile.

Rau smiles back in gratitude and then pulls the hyperdrive lever, sending the Phantom II hurtling through hyperspace. Once that's done, he sits back in his chair with a sigh, everyone else following suit. Sabine however, still had something nagging at her mind.

"I don't get it though... When I found out that, Jarik, was working with us, I was furious, and it took me a long time to look past that. I still have some discomfort with him," Sabine says, looking up at Rau questioningly. "If I was that mad... then why do you seem fine with it?"

Rau glances down hesitantly, and Ezra leans forwards, interested in what might be said.

"You're right, I'm not as mad at the idea as any other good Mandalorian would be," Rau says in agreement, glancing at her. "That's because I know something about him that makes me unsure, something that not even he knows."

"What?" Sabine and Ezra both ask in surprise.

"What do you mean you know something about Jarik that he doesn't know?" Ezra asks in bewilderment.

"That's because my father, knew Jarik Shan's... father," Rau explains quietly.

Sabine and Ezra both gasp in shock, eyes wide at the realization, while Chopper beeps incredulously.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location - Spirit plane**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Along with a bone-chilling breeze at the top of the mountain, there is also some light snow coating the ground around me. I hold my cloak to keep it from blowing off, and to keep out some of the cold. Whatever sort of creature that Keeper is, must adapted to the cold, or he's just been here long enough that he's immune to it. Strangely enough though, he feels... human, despite his supernatural qualities.

Just what is he?

Regardless of that, I take a look around the place as the Keeper leads me through. These ruins are obviously ancient, yet power still seems to flow through them. Two large monoliths stand on either side of the crumbled walkway, a few pillars going along with it. Still, everything else is crumbled and destroyed by time, much more so than the Jedi Temple on Ahch-To.

"What was this place?" I ask Keeper.

"It is a shrine, built many ages ago to safeguard a hidden treasure. Among these builders were beings known as Celestials. You knew three of them," Keeper explains.

I come to an instant stop upon hearing that statement, staring at the Keeper with wide eyes.

"What? The Ones, helped to build this place?" I ask, shocked and in a state of disbelief.

"They, and other Celestials like them," he confirms, stopping as well to look at me.

I look around in bewilderment, resting my gaze upon a certain piece of crumbled stone. It may be barely recognizable but... the image on it looks almost exactly the mural of the Father in the Lothal Temple.

"Holy Force..." I breathe out, unsure of what to think. "Wait, you said they built this place to safeguard something?"

"One of the most powerful objects in the Universe," Keeper tells me. "Now come, we must move to the other side of the Shrine."

The Keeper continues on his walk through the Shrine, and I give one last look to the mural depicting part of the Father, before following after him.

"Built by the Ones... and whoever else," I murmur to myself.

When I first began my career as a Jedi, I thought it would just be fighting against battle droids and the Separatists, which later on became stormtroopers and Sith Lords. who knew I'd eventually come to the point where I communicate, and walk with god-like beings, and powerful entities?

Certainly not me that's for sure.

* * *

 _Well isn't that an interesting chapter? O_o so many things to speculate about, and so much to learn. I should totally make a petition to have Dave Filoni include Jarik Shan into his work. xD_

 _Lol, I wish._

 _Hopefully I'll be able to get out more chapters much faster now. I know exactly what I want to story to be like for these next 4-5 chapters, I just don't know how to write it out, and that totally screws with my motivation. :P_


	21. Ch 19 - Judgement of Soul

_**Unknown Location - Spirit plane**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Looking at the ancient shrine, I couldn't help but compare the architecture to what I remember of the Father's monastery on Mortis. It's been approximately two decades since I was there, and I wasn't even in the monastery long enough to appreciate it. But I could detect some faint similarities from what I remember, mainly with the spires. The Mortis monastery is much larger by far, but the spires bear a similar design to each other, the blocky towers also resembling some of the architecture down on Malachor as well.

At this point it's a clear and definite fact that this place had influence from Force-wielders, the Ones having been confirmed having a hand in its construction by the Keeper. As for what it's guarding... I can't sense any definite location, but I can definitely sense a strong source of power here, yet it's also very subtle. It almost feels like... like it's probing me. As if this source of power is alive, and trying to read my thoughts.

"You said this place safeguards one of the most powerful objects in the universe," I ask the Keeper, following him through the shrine. "What is that exactly?"

"A remnant of one of six singularities that existed before the Universe itself," he explains, much to my surprise. "An Infinity Stone."

I come to a stop, recognizing those from someone else... someone else more sinister. Back during the final days of the Clone Wars, when I was first introduced to the master of the dark side, Snoke.

 _~Flashback~_

 ** _"An object that has existed for eons... something of great power. We can use it to bring balance back to the Force, and to end all wars across the galaxy,"_** _he says, watching me expectantly._

 _"And that object is...?" I ask with a raised eyebrow._

 _He smiles, and leans forwards to answer._

 ** _"An Infinity Stone,"_** _he says. **"One of the six singularities that predates the Universe itself. To hold just one would make you the most powerful being ever... if it did not destroy you first."**_

 _"What a load of bull," I scoff in disbelief. "Really? Something that existed before the universe? How would that even be possible if there was nothing?"_

 _ **"You can't make something out of nothing, my dear Jedi,"** he replies with a grin._

 _I falter for a moment, truth resonating in that statement to me._ _And it was worrisome._

 _~Flashback Ends~_

I look down at the ground with a troubled expression, worried about what all of this means. As time passes, more and more about these Infinity Stones keeps getting thrust at me, much like how my visions of Oryx increased just before encountering him. It gives me a really bad feeling that something is going to happen soon.

The purple Stone underneath Vader's castle on Mustafar is one of them, Snoke revealed this much. And he also referred to Malachor, which means that warping matter underneath the temple has to be another one. And now I'm in the presence of - at least spiritually - a third Infinity Stone. All three sources of power that I've felt are very different, but one quality about them is always exactly the same, confirming that they are Infinity Stones.

What worries me the most is that some people out there are already looking for them. Vader has one right at his fingertips, Snoke has plenty of knowledge on them, even the Third Brother of all people sought out a Stone as well, yet he mentioned he had no plans on giving it to the Emperor. So who does he really serve?

"Dangerous people out there are looking for these Stones," I tell the Keeper worriedly.

"They are not the first, and they will not be the last," he replies in understanding, much to my surprise. "A lifetime ago, I too sought the Stones."

"Is that how you found your way here?" I deduce. "You were trapped?"

"I held a Stone in my hand once, but it banished me here," he explains, stopping to look at me. "Forcing me to guide others to a treasure I cannot possess; the Soul Stone"

I look at him with a sense of sadness a pity, realizing he isn't here guarding the stone voluntarily. Although it seems he searched for the Stones as well, leaving me wondering if he had honorable intentions, he still had his own life as well. Perhaps that is why he looks the way he does, despite feeling human from what I could sense.

"I'm sorry to hear that about you," I tell Keeper quietly, before frowning. "You... speak as if the Stone was sentient."

"The Infinity Stones all carry certain qualities that may never be understood, carrying a certain... wisdom, some more so than others. Enough to judge those who seek it out," he explains solemnly. "The most powerful Sith to ever live once found his way here, seeking the Stone for himself."

"The most powerful Sith..." I murmur, widening my eyes in surprise. "Vitiate?"

"The very same," he nods in confirmation. "Yet even with all of his great power, he was unable to acquire the Stone, something which frustrated him for all of his life."

"Vitiate was capable of wiping out entire worlds with the Force," I recall in astonishment. "Yet he wasn't strong enough to wield an Infinity Stone?"

"He could wield it of course, but the Soul Stone would not reveal itself to him. He could never find it," he tells me.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"In order to take the Stone, he had to lose that which he loved most. A soul, for a soul," Keeper reveals.

I slowly nod my head in realization and understanding. "And he never knew love like that..."

From what little I know of him, I do know that he once had a wife and children. How someone could love and marry a monster like him is beyond me, but it happened. Yet while he may have possibly felt some fondness for them in the beginning, Vitiate never truly came to love them.

As I'm thinking about this, the Keeper restarts his walk towards the other side of the shrine, and I follow him without a thought. Eventually I come to stand at the edge of a high cliff, the drop going all the way down to the bottom of the mountain, where there was a strange circular engraving. A thought then comes to me, making my blood run cold.

"You said that to acquire the Soul Stone, you have to lose what you love most?" I ask Keeper, whipping my head up to look at him.

"The judgement of Soul," he tells me, taking a step forwards.

"Judgement of-" I falter in exasperation, now becoming upset. "So the entire reason I've been called here is to perform a sacrifice?!"

"If you think that Darth Sidious is the greatest threat you'll face, you must think carefully. War and death will spread across the universe with the coming conflicts," the Keeper informs me. "Soul it seems, has taken an interest in you. The possession of just one Infinity Stone will enable you to face these threats head on."

"Achieving ultimate power is not worth sacrificing loved ones," I retort with a glare.

"If you do not perform the deed, then somebody else will Master Jedi. And you may not like the goal he has in mind," Keeper warns me.

I growl angrily at him for a moment, turning instead to look down the cliff in frustration. I will NOT play to the whims of these all-powerful 'stones' and 'beings.'

"Even if I ever wanted to, I couldn't," I say, voice dangerously low. "I came here to you so that I could seek for a way to get Ahsoka back, to save her from whatever fate has fallen over her. And yet you're asking me to sacrifice her."

I clench my fists angry, struggling not to lash out at the Keeper in fury, just barely containing the dark side. I was trembling... rightly so...

ooo00ooo

 **Mara POV...**

I begin to grimace, focusing even more heavily on Dad when a sense of anger and cold rage starts overcoming him. He's clenching his hands, his face contorting to anger in a way that's extremely rare for him, much to my alarm. The Sith holocron glows more red, and I look at him nervously as I sense the dark side beginning to sweep in.

"Come on Dad..." she says nervously. "Please hang on!"

I gather up some more power in the Force with the light side, and attempt to let it flow through him. I don't know what's making Dad so mad, but I gonna do everything I can to try and help him calm down.

But how am I supposed to do that exactly? All he said was to keep filling him with 'light side energy!'

ooo00ooo

 **Jarik POV...**

Eventually though, I managed to stem my rage and lower it, though I was still upset. Lashing out at the Keeper would bring me nothing, and I'm not even sure I would be able to do much to him, if the Stone is as powerful as he says. He's tasked with guarding it, for how long I do not know.

"It is the Jedi way to do what is necessary to save lives, and protect them regardless of your emotional attachment, is it not?" he asks me.

"Not my way," I reply bitterly. "Even if I wanted to do this - and that's a big _if_ \- it's impossible. She's gone, and I can't bring her back."

"Is she really as gone as you think she is?" he asks me.

I turn around to give him an angry retort, only to falter in my tracks, mouth gaping open as I look at the person moving forwards beside the Keeper. An orange skinned togruta woman with white and blue colored lekku, wearing a style of Jedi armor. Ahsoka...

"Can you do it Jarik?" she asks me.

* * *

 _ **Ahch-To - Unknown Regions**_

 **Elita POV...**

The ocean floor of this planet goes pretty deep, which isn't too surprising considering the largest landmass is still classified as a planet. Thank Primus I don't need to breathe air, and can withstand immense pressure, otherwise I'd never be able to pull this off! At this depth in the water, barely any light is able to reach down here. Human eyes definitely would see nothing but inky blackness. Luckily I have my vehicle mode headlights to help me see, which are positioned on my chest, along with my optics being able to see through darkness better.

I've already come across a few sea creatures, the most dangerous of which appeared to be some sort of sea-class dragon. From what my memory circuits can recall, some of them are known as Scauldrons, while others are known as Thunderdrums. The Thunderdrum that crossed path with me almost ruined my audio receptors thanks to its sonic roar, which completely surprised me. A few warning shots from my energon cannon were able to scare it off, much to my relief.

Needless to say I decided to turn off my audio receptors for the moment, leaving me effectively deaf. Thought it's not like I need them underwater anyways.

 _"Let's see if I can still get some sort of signal..."_ I think to myself.

I pull out a scanner from my subspace and activate it, seeing if I could find the signal of my lost ship. Pressing a few buttons, I wait for it to complete its search, only to come up with nothing.

 _"Guess I shouldn't be too surprised,"_ I remark.

While my comments about Cybertronian metal to Jarik and Mara were completely true, they did have a point when mentioning how long its been since my ship crashed into the ocean. Six thousand years later, the hull and shape of the metal may be intact, but all of the delicate machinery and wiring inside of it would be long since destroyed, leaving it effectively useless.

Getting another idea of how to search for the ship, I reconfigure the search parameter's on my scanner to analyze the change in landmass of the area surrounding Temple Island. I know what direction away from the island the ship crashed, but landmasses change over long periods of time, and I'm sure that was accelerated a little bit from when Onslaught decimated the mountain to bury me beneath it. A flashing light on the scanner tells me it's finished, and I bring up a small hologram to watch a time-lapse.

The island changes subtlety, moving along the ocean floor thanks to the tectonic plates beneath the ocean floor. According to the scan, the island moved about 200 feet over the last six thousand years. I heave a sigh upon realizing this means I have to cover ground for several hundred square feet.

 _"Well, not like this was ever going to be easy,"_ I think in grim resignation.

Starting in the proper direction along my search parameters, I begin trudging through the black water in order to try and find my lost ship.

* * *

 _ **Hyperspace - Outer Rim Territories**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Sabine and Ezra were stunned by the revelation of Fenn Rau's father knowing Jarik Shan's father, the former especially. To think that other Mandalorian's actually knew, maybe even tolerated being in the presence of a Shan is just completely shocking to her.

"Your father, was friends with a Shan? Jarik's father?" she asks in surprise. Rau chuckles in response.

"No, he wasn't friends with a one. Shan's father was a Mandalorian himself," he corrects her.

If they were shocked by the previous information, than this completely changed that. Sabine's eyes were as wide as saucers, filled with shock and incredulous disbelief at that. Ezra wasn't that far behind.

"Wait wait wait, back up," he interrupts. "I thought you Mandalorian's hated Jarik's family."

"We do," Rau answers.

"Then... how could his father also be Mandalorian? That doesn't make any sense," he asks in confusion.

"Please tell me you're joking," Sabine asks dryly.

"I'm not joking," Rau replies sternly. "And yes, it doesn't make much sense. That's because his father wasn't a Shan himself, but instead he was married into that. Jarik Shan's mother was of Revan's bloodline, not his father."

"Ohhhh..." Ezra remarks thoughtfully. "Wait, but he was still-"

"His father was a Mandalorian, and decided to be married to a Shan?" Sabine interrupts incredulously. "How did that ever happen?!"

"I don't know the full story, I was too young to be properly acquainted with him," Rau begins to explain. "Shan's father was Marcus Sohl, and was a part of Clan Ordo. He was a skilled Mandalorian warrior."

"Clan Ordo?" Sabine comments in surprise. "Huh. I guess that makes things a little easier to understand."

"How? Who's Clan Ordo?" Ezra asks, still confused.

"Clan Ordo is one of the Mandalorian clans, founded by the legendary warrior Canderous Ordo, who went on to become Mandalore the Preserver," Rau explains. "He was a loyal ally to Revan."

"Because of his legacy, Clan Ordo probably hates the Shan family the least of all compared to the rest," Sabine adds, frowning. "That doesn't mean they liked them either though. However, from what I know they've been shamed by the rest of the clans."

"That would be because of Marcus," Rau explains.

Sabine nods her head slowly, realizing the implications of what that means. Ezra of course, is still in the dark about it though.

"Why would the clan be shamed because of Marcus?" he asks.

Sabine and Rau both look at him in exasperation.

"Because Marcus married a Shan, Ezra. Isn't it obvious?" she says incredulously.

"Oh," he replies in realization. "But still, why does that shame the clan?"

"Associating yourself with a Shan is considered one of the highest forms of treason and betrayal for a Mandalorian, much less marrying one," Rau explains in a small amount of disgust. "What could of compelled Marcus to marry that woman is beyond my knowledge, but his actions reflected on Clan Ordo's. Therefore, the rest of us disavowed them for upbringing someone who would go against our ways."

"Well that sounds stupid," Ezra remarks.

Fenn Rau glares irritably at him, while Sabine groans, holding her hands in her head. "Ezra!"

"What? It is!" he says defensively. "Why would you guys shame an entire group of people just because of what one guy did? Force, I still don't get why you hate the Shan family!"

"It's not that simple Ezra, we've been over this!" Sabine states.

"But why though? Yeah, I get that Revan did a horrible thing to you guys, but that was thousands of years ago! It's not like anyone today is responsible for that!" he argues.

"Because the Shan's have been a plague on Mandalore since that time," Rau interrupts with a harsh glare. "You would do well not to meddle in affairs that are not for you to decide."

"Dude, seriously?" Ezra asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Ezra!" Sabine exclaims to get his attention, before sighing. "Look, let me try and simplify it for you. Do you support the actions of the Separatists and what they stood for during the Clone War?"

"No," he answers instantly.

"And how would you feel if you met someone who supported the Separatists for subjugating and conquering hundreds of different planets, often times killing innocent people?" she asks.

"I'd think they're crazy, and I probably wouldn't like them..." he answers, slowly trailing off as he comes to a realization.

"That's how we feel about the Shan family," Sabine tells him with a confirming nod. "Because of what Revan did, that family stands as a constant reminder of our humiliating defeat, and our worst times. We were fractured and broken because of him, because he took away Mandalore's mask, leaving us without a leader. His descendant's flourished, while we were left to rot away."

Ezra remains silent as he takes in this information with wide eyes, suddenly unsure of how to feel.

"So, boy, you can see how we detest the existence of that family," Rau states firmly.

"Then... how did Marcus ever come to marry one of them?" Sabine asks.

"I can't imagine what would have driven him to do so," Rau scoffs, looking away. "But it doesn't matter. He was disavowed by all Mandalorians once this came to our knowledge."

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location - Spirit plane**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Ahsoka stood before me, next to the Keeper, leaving me completely breathless as I took in her appearance. I tried to feel for her along my broken Force bond to see if it's really her, but it's still broken. However I could still feel her presence right in front of me to. This... it has to be her!

"Ahsoka?" I manage to say quietly. "Are you... are you really...?"

"I'm here Jarik," she says softly, stepping closer. "I'm really here."

"How... how can you be?" I ask her softly.

"I never died on Malachor Jarik. I found a way to keep living," she answers.

I step even closer to her so that I'm standing within inches of her, and slowly reach a hand out. I lightly touch her arm, and then move my fingertips up to her face, while she lets me do so. After a few moments, tears start to fall down my face as I feel that she must be here in front of me, and I draw her into a tight hug. She hugs me back just as tight, and we stand in the embrace for a long while. I'm just grateful to be able to have her back.

Eventually we separate, and I look at her desperately, questions and a sense of longing clear in my gaze.

"Why didn't you come back? We missed you," I ask her.

"I- I couldn't Jarik... no matter how much I wanted to," she replies sadly. "But I'm here now."

"I won't let you go again," I promise her.

"You'll have to though," she tells me regretfully.

I blink at her, shocked that she would say something like that without any doubts or hesitation. "Why?"

"So that you can save the universe from those who would harm it," she tells me. "To keep everything in balance."

"Yeah, and I'll keep that on my check-list with you along to help," I reply sarcastically.

"I'm serious Jarik, it must be done," she insists.

"What must be done?" I ask warily, looking at her uneasily.

"The Keeper is right," she tells me. "Other beings will attempt to claim these Infinity Stones, and use them for great destruction. You have to take hold of them to prevent that from happening."

I remain silent for several long moments, trying to understand what she's asking me to do, and coming to the horrifying realization. I widen my eyes at her in shock, hurt that she would ever think of this.

"No! I'm not sacrificing you for an Infinity Stone!" I exclaim.

"But Jarik-" she starts.

"I lost you twice already, I'm not about to lose you a third time!" I interrupts fiercely, grasping onto her shoulders with tears flowing down my eyes. "I can't let you go!"

"But you have to. If you don't then others will exploit all of this power. You know that Snoke is searching for the Infinity Stones!" she reasons.

I freeze momentarily, noticing something about what she just said that made me suspicious. Something isn't right about her...

"You do realize what you're asking me to do right?" I tell her, standing at the edge of the cliff. "You're asking me to throw you off so that I gain take the Soul Stone."

"I know it's hard Jarik... and it breaks my heart to force this on you," she says, moving close to stand right behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder. "But my life can't stand in the way of the safety of the universe."

"But breaking my Force Bond with you... it's unbearable. I can't stand the pain of it," I whisper softly.

"I know," she replies, just as quietly. "But I've accepted my fate long ago. And you'll be able to continue on, even when our bond breaks."

This is not Ahsoka.

I turn around to face whoever this is, a hard glare coming on to my face, as I glare at them with cold fury. Whoever it is notices the change instantly, as they blink in surprise before frowning, becoming worried and uneasy.

"Jarik?" Ahsoka's voice asks.

Taking a few steps closer to her illusion, I continue to glare coldly at them, inciting a look of unease and fear from them.

"What's wrong Jarik?" she asks nervously.

It hurts my soul to hear Ahsoka sounding so worried, and appearing so afraid because of me. But this is not Ahsoka. Nothing is adding up.

"The problem is, you are not Ahsoka," I state coldly.

"What?" she asks incredulously. "But I'm right-"

"I told Ahsoka about Snoke, and that there was a purple stone beneath Vader's castle," I start to say. "I never told her that Snoke was searching for Infinity Stones."

Ahsoka's illusion widens its eyes in alarm, but I continue advancing towards it.

"Mainly because I didn't believe they were real," I shrug carelessly. "But what really sold it, is that you think our bond is still connected. It snapped months ago on Malachor."

Backing the illusion against a wall, I trap them there was a hard look.

"Now who are you?" I demand furiously.

Ahsoka's illusion drops the act, no longer looking afraid or worried. Instead, a cold glare forms on her face, followed by a sinister smirk, with eyes glowing a sickly yellow.

"Well done Master Shan," she says.

Hearing Ahsoka sound so cold and sinister is unsettling, but I brush it off.

"You're right, I'm not Ahsoka. My only mistake was not realizing that her journey through that portal snapped the Force bond you share with her," they say thoughtfully.

I widen my eyes in shock and disbelief at hearing that.

Ahsoka… went through a portal?

"And you never shared my knowledge with anyone else?" she asks me again, smirking.

I take a few steps back, horrified momentarily before tensing up with clenched fists, glaring at him furiously. I know who this is now.

"Snoke," I growl.

"Indeed," he replies, chuckling.

I whip my head around to glare at the Keeper, who has been watching the scene impassively the entire time.

"You're an agent of his?!" I demand.

"No. Like I said, I'm cursed to guide others to the treasure that lies here," he says calmly. "I cannot withhold assistance to anyone, no matter their affiliation or goals."

I glare at the Keeper for a little bit longer, before forcing myself to direct my rage elsewhere. I can't exactly blame him for this, because I can tell he's being truthful. He was cursed into this existence as the Soul Stone's guardian.

Snoke continues to smirk at me sinisterly, now standing tall and without fear, still carrying the illusion of Ahsoka. Only now she looks more sickly and pale, with dark veins traveling along her skin. It reminds me so much of how she appeared when the Son corrupted her on Mortis. But this isn't Ahsoka at all… unless Snoke did something.

"What have you done with Ahsoka?" I demand furiously.

"I have done nothing," he replies dismissively.

"Have you corrupted her? Answer me!" I exclaim.

"Oh please Shan, I am not the Son. What you see before you is merely an illusion," he scoffs. "I'm only saddened you didn't carry out the deed."

"Well I'm glad I didn't," I retort, reaching for my lightsaber. "You wanted to take it, something I will not let happen."

He chuckles in response. "You can't deny the Infinity Stones from me forever. You already have enough enemies Shan."

"But I can deny you this one," I reply, smirking as I realize something. "You suffer the same weakness as Vitiate don't you?"

Much to my satisfaction, that comment makes him go silent, and he frowns at me.

"There is no love in you," I state with cold glee, smiling. "Maybe you can take the others… but without love, you will never be able to take the Soul Stone."

Snoke frowns at me in displeasure for a long time, before smirking.

"So it would seem Shan… but I have other means of retrieving it," he states confidently.

"Then I'll stop you again," I declare.

"Before you do that though…" he trails off, walking around with his arms behind his back.

Seeing Ahsoka's body act this way is still unsettling.

"...I would take care to worry about your wife if I were you."

I falter momentarily, glaring at him angrily as I pull my lightsaber off my belt, not yet activating it.

"So you do have her!" I accuse angrily.

"Oh no," he says, shaking his head. "But others do."

Sensing something behind me, I turn around to look at whatever it is, but don't see anything. However something enters my vision as the Force shows me something… something horrible.

 _I see Ahsoka… not Snoke's illusion, being held at some sort of stand or platform, hands bound behind her back. She's kneeled down on the ground and looking down, resigned and sad._

 _Behind her is Darth Vader, holding his lightsaber at her neck. And in the background I could see the Emperor… laughing._

 _An execution._

 _Vader raises his blade and then swings it. I see a flash of red…_

I gasp in horror as the vision goes away, and whip my head around to face Snoke, who is smirking at me, chuckling in amusement.

"Soon, your precious wife will be gone!" he says gleefully. "And you will become darkness!"

Clenching my fists tightly, I activate my lightsaber and dash towards Snoke with a furious roar. I slice my lightsaber through him, and he disappears with a puff of dark smoke, which wisps away, leaving the echo of his laugh behind.

I breathe heavily, panting as horror and fear overcomes me, and I look over at the Keeper, who is still standing there.

"Where… where was that?" I ask pleadingly.

"I cannot help you on this journey Jarik Shan. Only you can continue this," he replies calmly. "But I must warn you, if you leave now the Judgement of Soul will be incomplete."

"Why should I care about that?!" I demand bitterly. "All I am getting from this is being used!"

"You do not wish to let go of your love?" he questions.

"Never," I state fiercely. "Not even for an Infinity Stone."

"Very well then," Keeper says, resigned. "But I must warn you, another being may attempt to take the Stone in the future, and use it for great devastation. And unlike Snoke, he is capable of love."

Before I could ask him who he's talking about, the Keeper begins to float in his ghoul form, and waves his hand. My vision is blinded by white light, and I feel myself falling unconscious, leaving this strange world…

* * *

 ** _ISD Chimaera - Space_**

 **Thrawn POV…**

These last few weeks have proven to be quite interesting, and shown many new things to learn about. The appearance of these Transformers is the most intriguing discovery I've made, and also raises a lot of questions.

Our galaxy certainly does not have the means of creating technology so advanced, and they do not appear to be simple droids either… rather they seem alive, just like any other being. They definitely do come from beyond our galaxy, just like the Yuuzhan Vong.

Yet who are they? What are their goals?

One of them has clearly allies themself with Jarik Shan, the pink colored transformer who appears to be female in design and body shape. Yet the other three transformers are not allied with her. They've destroyed several Imperial bases over these last few weeks, most likely in their efforts to find her.

Zooming in on the apparent leader of the three male transformers, I notice a symbol etched into the center of his chassis. A strange metallic head with angular and harsh designs, seemingly glaring.

Switching my focus over to the female, I also zoom in on her chassis, also finding a similar mark. However this one is different, appearing less harsh and more friendly, yet showcasing a sense of power, along with nobility.

Two different factions, it would seem.

Enemies.

Yet they are the same species of metallic beings. A civil war among their people perhaps?

But then what would have drawn them out to our galaxy? The three male transformers do not care for the Empire, their only goal being to hunt down the female, who is their enemy. Yet the female transformer helps Jarik Shan and the rebels, despite having no reason to.

Her faction must be freedom fighters of sorts.

But still, the question remains of why they would travel to our galaxy in the first place, when they clearly have their own disputes to settle.

"Grand Admiral?"

I look up from the holotable to spot Agent Kallus approaching, a datapad held in his hands. Second Sister lingers nearby, sulking with whatever she's thinking about, but I pay little attention to her.

"Yes Agent Kallus?" I ask him.

"Our officers just received a coded transmission. Intercepted or given to us, we are unsure, but we've managed to decode the message," he reports.

"And the details of this message?"

Kallus hands me the datapad, and I take it with a curious gaze, narrowing my eyes thoughtfully upon reading it.

"The message claims that Jarik Shan will be traveling to Onderon to prevent an execution," he states.

I look over the decrypted message with a thoughtful eye, yet also a bit suspicious as well. As I think about it, the reasoning for Shan to travel there does make perfect sense, as he has history with the one who will be executed. However… it seems too convienent to be receiving a message like this. Shan wouldn't let something like this get out…

"Where does this message originate from?" I ask Kallus.

"We are trying to determine that now sir," Kallus responds.

"Shan is traveling to Onderon?" Second Sister suddenly asks.

I don't react to the Second Sister's sudden appearance next to us, having noticed she was approaching silently, and also used to her behavior.

"I'm not sure. While he does have the motivation, a message like this seems to conviently timed," I tell her.

"If there is a chance of his presence there, then we should take it!" she declares fiercely.

"And what if it is a misdirection?" Kallus suggests.

"It very well may be a set up Agent Kallus," I reply in agreement. "Still, since the events on Malachor he has become a little off balanced. He may have slipped up without noticing because of this."

I think hard about the situation for a little while longer, glancing at the map of the galaxy that is off to the side on the holotable, which is being used to search for him.

"I will inform Lord Vader and the Emperor of this development. This may very well be a misdirection set up by some party out there, whether it's the rebels or not I am unsure at the moment. So we shall be cautious," I inform them. "But if Shan will be there, then this provides us with an opportunity to capture him and remove a great threat to the Empire."

"Very well Grand Admiral," Agent Kallus says with a respectful nod.

I eye him for a moment, noticing a sense of hesitance or unease from him, but brush it off. I have bigger concerns to worry about for the moment.

"I would hope to join this mission to take down Jarik Shan once and for all, and his daughter," Second Sister states.

"If the Emperor allows you, then you shall have your chance Inquisitor," I reassure her.

* * *

 ** _Nightsister Fortress - Dathomir_**

 **3rd person POV…**

Maul was brooding.

Something he typically did these days, ever since returning to the Nightsister's Fortress on Dathomir. The Fortress If his mother…

Remembering how she is now dead makes his blood boil, and he clenches his fist in rage. Oh how he would love nothing more than to run his lightsaber through Darth Sidious for all the pain he caused him. A shame he was unable to take revenge on his mother's killer, General Grievous. That chance was robbed from him by Kenobi.

Kenobi…

That old fool is still alive, and is in hiding. He would know where to find him, if it wasn't for Kanan Jarrus interrupting the joining of the holocrons, therefore preventing him from uncovering that knowledge. Still, a planet with twin suns…

It's not much, but it gives him some clues of where to find Kenobi. Still, he's been trembling in quiet misery at his inability to do anything to locate his old enemy faster.

Maul glances over his shoulder into the room where he keeps his prized possessions. The Dark Saber, his token of victory over that fool Pre Vizsla, as well as a particular set of Mandalorians armor underneath it's stand…

A constant reminder of his failure to take Jarik Shan when he was an infant.

A sudden flash of green draws Maul out of his thoughts, as he looks over in surprise as the Nightsister shrine starts to glow with wispy green smoke. He instantly gets to his feet, confused and wary by the magic being activated.

"Who is doing this?" he demands with a growl.

 _"Maul… my son…"_ a woman's voice says.

Maul widens his yellow eyes in shock, gaping at the shrine.

"M- mother?" he asks.

 _"It is I, Maul,"_ her voice confirms.

"What trickery is this?" Maul growls furiously. "Show yourself Sidious!"

 _"I am not a trick my son. It is me…"_

"Mother Talzin is dead!" he roars.

 _"I am dead… but I came back to speak to you from the netherworld, with a message,"_ she replies.

"This can't be," he snarls, uncertain.

 _"Listen to my words Maul. You sense it to be true…"_

Maul remains silent, probing along with the Force to uncover this trick. But all he could sense was the shrine..

"Is it really you mother?" he asks pleadingly.

 _"Yes my son. I do not have much time, but I must tell you something."_

"What is it mother?"

 _"...your old enemy will arrive on Onderon. The Jedi,"_ she reveals.

"Kenobi?" he questions.

 _"Yes… Obi-Wan Kenobi,"_ she confirms. _"You will go there, and you will be able to seek the vengeance you've always desired over him."_

A smirk slowly crawls onto Maul's face, as this opportunity is presented to him.

"Thank you mother," he says gleefully. "I will finally put an end to Kenobi."

* * *

 ** _Temple Island - Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV…**

I open my eyes with a gasp, and collapse forwards onto my hands and knees. The holocrons come apart in a bright flash, rolling across the ground. Mara is instantly at my side and helping me to sit up, hands on my shoulders.

"Dad!" she exclaims. "Are you alright?"

"I… I think so," I manage to say, still shocked by what just happened… what I learned.

"What happened? You felt so angry a few times… but I managed to help calm you down," she says, frowning uncertainly. "I think."

"You did fine Mara," I tell her with a soft smile.

I look down at the holocrons, feeling a lot more shocked and worried about what I just witnessed, and what may be possibly about to happen.

"Dad, what happened?" she asks me. "Did you figure out what you wanted to know?"

"Maybe… I think Ahsoka's still alive," I tell her.

She widens her eyes, tears starting to trickle down in relief. "She is?"

"Yeah, but… I saw a vision where she was being… executed by Vader," I reveal uneasily.

Mara gasps in horror.

"Executed?" she whispers, and I nod silently. "Well we have to save her!"

"Believe me, I plan to," I state firmly, getting to my feet.

"What are we gonna do? We don't know where this's going to happen, we don't know how, or when-" she starts saying in a panic.

"I know where it will happen," I interrupt her. "Onderon."

I give her a determined look.

"We're going to save your mother."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Space - Classified Location_**

 **3rd person POV…**

 _"Is it done?"_ the titan asks.

 _"Yes father. All three different parties will be busy with each other,"_ she says.

 _"I made sure that message to Thrawn was received. He will be suspicious about its origin and credibility, but the chance is great enough that he will inform Sidious and Vader. They will not miss this opportunity,"_ the man beside her reports.

 _"The one called Maul will also be there. And I made sure that Jarik Shan knows about the… execution,"_ she adds.

 _"Very well. I look forward to your retrieval of the Power Stone,"_ the titan says.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Wow, lots of interesting things happened in this chapter!_

 _And I'm sure the greatest of all is that this confirms I am also bringing in the Marvel Cinematic Universe! Pretty cool huh? The movies themselves are still going to be a while away though, just so you know. :)_

 _Also, it seems that all of these different people are being drawn into a confrontation with each other, manipulated by another party..._


	22. Ch 20 - A Rescue Plan

_**[ REVIEWS ]**_

 _ **Guest:** Yeah, I completely understand where you're coming from when it comes to overloading on crossovers. That worry is often on my mind when it comes to considering it. Because of that, I always think to consider how a crossover could work, and think of very realistic and reasonable ways it can, and then I bring it in slowly. The MCU being crossed over has been hinted at ever since _chapter 25 _of_ V4: A Jedi in Exile. _So rest assured that I'm being careful not to overload on the story! Also, the_ LOJS _is still predominantly Star Wars, and the MCU storyline itself isn't going to be in it. That'll be another series by itself._

 _ **HPRN:** I purposefully left out some bits of Snoke's conversation with Jarik during the Clone Wars, so you didn't miss anything. This was the first chapter where any direct mention of it is confirmed. Jarik battling Thanos and meeting the Avengers is still a long way now, and isn't the focus of the Legacy of Jarik Shan series._

 _ **CT7567Rules:** Jarik's mother wasn't Mandalorian, his father was. She's descended from Revan. As for different clone characters I'm not familiar with the Null Class Arc Troopers, and I want to wait for CW Season 7 to come out before I decide whether or not I want to work on the Bad Batch. Also next chapter of Alien Robots... and Fulcrum? will answer that question for you._

 _ **Shaniverse fan1:** Yup, he sure is! I never had thought about it, but I got the idea from another reviewer, and it seemed to epic for Marcus to be Mandalorian that I decided to go with it. Jarik meeting the Avengers is still a very long ways from now, and isn't the focus of the Legacy of Jarik Shan series. Also, Snoke has been around for centuries. Not as long as Yoda, but still quite a long time, and in my headcanon he's an expert when it comes to anything relating with great power._

 _ **MasterWars10000:** There's still a long ways to go before Jarik ever even gets to Earth, so there's that to consider. Also, I never thought about the whole 'opening' thing but it is an interesting concept. I do have a plan for a lot of this, and I think it'll satisfy you enough once it is revealed in these stories._

 _ **Riku Uzumaki:** Correct! And the Space and Time Stone's are going to be the same as the canon, which means they're on Earth. Interesting idea about the Lothal Temple but that gets its power from the Force. The Ones had a hand in its creation, and it'll stay that way, with the Force being the dominant power of the World Between Worlds, which is what allows travel through time and space._

 _ **C.E.W:** That'a a lot of information to take in... lol. But yeah, Mandalorians are nothing if not stubborn and prideful as well haha. Also we may see Saw Gerrera, we may not, who knows? ;)_

 _ **(Other reviewers):** Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Your support is awesome!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I got around to seeing Avengers Endgame... and oh my gosh that was one of the greatest things I have ever witnessed in my entire life. I won't give any spoilers but you all will not be disappointed._

* * *

 _ **Ahch-To - Unknown Regions**_

 **Elita POV…**

Covering several hundred square feet isn't easy at all, and I never expected it to be. Nevertheless, it's impossible to keep out some of the feelings of frustration or exhaustion I'm feeling while continuing on this search for my ship. So far all I've found are underwater rock formations, caves, and oceanic plant life. Not to mention all of the aquatic creatures, some of which include water dragons. A blip of movement on my sensors tells me that something is approaching, and I look over to see what I think is a Seashocker approaching me.

It's entire body looks like two dragons partially combined into one, which means it has two heads as well. When it notices me, it starts swimming in my direction, a few electrical charges coming from its mouths. Transforming my arm into a blaster, I take aim and charge it up to produce a bright blue glow in response. When it unleashes a ball of electricity, I shoot a single energy blast, which meets the electricity in between us, causing a small explosion. The Seashocker appears surprised a hesitant, before deciding to swim away after that, much to my relief. As I'm transforming my arm back, I receive an incoming call over the comms.

 _"Elita, you there?"_ I hear Jarik say.

"I'm here, still looking for my ship though. Do you need anything?" I ask him.

 _"I don't think so…"_ he replies, seeming like he's considering before responding more confidently. _"Well, me and Mara are about to go off on another mission."_

"Oh, well I can come," I offer. "What's the mission?"

 _"No no, you don't need to come. I think we can handle this one. This'll be more of a 'stealth' mission anyways, so to speak,"_ he responds.

"Oh. You're sure then?" I ask cautiously.

 _"Yeah, I'm sure. I just called you to let me know we'll be gone for the moment, which means you'll be here until we get back,"_ he explains.

"Alright, got it," I reply in understanding. "Still, if you need assistance don't hesitate to come back and get me, ok?"

 _"Got it, thanks,"_ he says, ending the call.

Standing in silence for a moment, I mull over the possibility of what they're mission could be about before dismissing it. Whatever it is, I would feel a lot more comfortable helping them with it, but at the same time I'm sure they can handle it. A sudden beeping from my scanners gets my attention, and I start to pick up a very faint signal nearby. Excited, I make my way in its general direction, hoping that the source of this signal is my ship.

* * *

 ** _Hyperspace - Outer Rim Territories_**

 **Jarik POV…**

"So, why exactly did you decide not to have Elita come along?" Mara asks.

"Like I said, this mission is going to need more stealth," I explain to her. "I'm sure she's good at being stealthy, but here in our galaxy, she sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Yeah, I see your point," she replies in reluctant agreement. "But wouldn't we need heavy firepower as well?"

"Maybe, but I feel like relying on her too much can affect us badly in the long run. Besides, I have a feeling that Thrawn is going to be involved with this somehow," I tell her.

"He's always in everything," she grumbles irritably. "So what's the plan? I doubt the two of us can just waltz in there and free mom without any effort."

"You're right about that for sure," I nod in agreement.

Before I could go on further to explain my idea for how to get this to work, R5 comes rolling into the cockpit and starts beeping urgently at us.

"What've you got R5?" I ask him.

He beeps back, and Mara frowns in worry.

"So there really is an execution happening?" she replies, and he beeps in confirmation.

"Was the person listed?" I ask him.

He beeps back, shaking his dome: he doesn't know. And they're also not going to have this execution be on a public broadcast. Instead, they're planning on playing it after it happens. Not typical Imperial protocol, but it could be because of the circumstances. It also means they're keeping this event under heavy lock and key.

"Typical," I mutter, crossing my arms.

"Is that a bad thing, or a good thing?" Mara asks.

"Depends. It could be they're keeping the whole thing secret because they don't want anybody to find out about it," I theorize.

"Like us," she states.

"Yeah," I confirm with a nod.

"Is… is mom really going to be there?" she asks me uneasily.

"I hope she's not at risk of being executed, but… at the same time I hope it is her," I admit with a sigh. "This is the only clue we have about her possibly still being alive."

"What do we do if it's not her? Or if it is her and we don't get her in time? Or-" Mara starts to ask nervously.

"Hey, Mara, calm down," I tell her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me. Whatever happens, we're going to do our best alright? If she isn't there, we'll just have to improvise. But if Ahsoka is there, we are going to get her back, I promise you. Ok?"

She nods her head slowly, managing to calm herself down a little bit.

"Ok," she replies, looking up at me. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"Well like you said, the two of us doing this by ourselves will be really hard, so that's why we're calling in backup," I tell her.

"The Ghost Crew?" she deduces.

"Yeah, we're going to ask them," I nod in confirmation. "But we're also going to reach out to Rylla, and to Saw Gerrera."

She frowns thoughtfully for a moment. "Isn't he the guy that mom and I came across on Jedha?"

"Yeah, that's him. He leads his own rebel group called the Partisans. I will say though that their methods are… too extreme for my liking," I admit cautiously, remembering some of the things he's done that I've read about in reports. "But he's from Onderon, and we fought alongside each other in the war."

"That sounds cool," she replies with interest. "It'll be nice to see Rylla again too."

"Yes it will," I say in agreement.

* * *

 ** _Chopper Base - Lothal System_**

I set the Knight Hawk down on the landing pad, a few workers down below directing me in. Once the ship lands, I shut down the engines and then stand up from my seat to head out, since Mara is already waiting at the door. Grabbing my cloak, I glance at R5 for a moment.

"R5, you stay here with the ship. Keep a look out in case me, Mara, or Elita call you," I tell him.

He beeps back a sarcastic, exasperated sounding response, but I pay him no mind. He may say a bunch of irritating things or complaints about assignments he's been given, but he always carries them out. Besides, he's one of the only five people that know where Ahch-To is—including Ahsoka in that list—besides the Decepticons.

Once at the door, Mara opens it, and we walk down the ramp to be greeted by the Ghost Crew, as well as Rylla and Hayden.

"I'm assuming this means you got the message," I remark.

"Loud and clear Jarik," Rylla responds with a smile, before frowning. "Is Ahsoka really… where you say she is?"

"I don't know for certain," I admit. "But I saw it in a vision."

"We looked into any possible execution events on Onderon, but we couldn't find any intel about it," Hera says.

"R5 found it, but he couldn't find a record of who they're executing. They're keeping it from the public eye, at least until they've carried it out," I tell her.

"That's not like the Empire. They always broadcast an execution publicly," Kanan says with a frown.

"If it isn't public, it means they probably don't want anybody knowing about it," Rex points out.

"Yeah, that's what we thought," Mara adds.

"No offense to what I'm about to say, Master… ehm, Jedi," Hayden interrupts, coughing nervously, and Rylla rolls her eyes. "But are we really going to go off what's basically a 'dream?' I'm not interested in basically throwing myself to the Empire."

"Visions aren't common among Jedi, but they often have levels of truth in them," Rylla tells him.

"Common for me," I mutter quietly, and Mara snorts, trying to contain her laughter.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Hayden asks her weirdly.

"We gave up on trying to understand Jedi visions a long time ago kid," Boil remarks, giving Rex a knowing look.

"I'll say," Zeb grumbles in agreement, giving Kanan and Ezra a pointed look.

"How the heck are you fossils still alive then?" Hayden asks the clone troopers incredulously.

"Fossils?" Boil and Rex both exclaims, taking some offense.

Zeb laughs to himself while some of us sigh in exasperation.

"How about we focus on that later?" Hera suggests.

"If there's a chance Ahsoka's still alive, I say we should take it!" Ezra declares eagerly.

"Now that I can agree with," Mara says.

"I'll inform Commander Sato about the mission," Hera tells us.

"I'll go with you. I'm sure he's going to give us a mouthful when he realizes this is all based on a Force vision," Kanan offers jokingly.

"As if we don't get enough of that," she replies dryly.

They both head off to do that, and I look over at Sabine, noticing that she's looking at me, appearing uncertain, awed, and confused all at the same time. I frown thoughtfully, wondering what's got her so quiet... and why she's looking at me that way.

"Sabine?" I ask, jolting he rout of her thoughts. "You seem awfully quiet."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just, thinking," she stammers in reply.

I can tell she seriously wants to talk to me about something, yet something keeps holding her back.

"Is there something you need to talk to me about?" I ask her.

"Yes!" she exclaims before glancing away nervously. "Well... it can wait, actually."

Ezra also glances at her, the two sharing a knowing and uneasy look with each other. I furrow my brow at them in confusion, realizing that something was up with them, and whatever it was most likely concerned me. Before I could press them on the issue, Rex and Boil both approach me.

"So, you really think Commander Tano is on Onderon?" Rex asks.

"Force, I don't know," I let out a sigh. "I really hope this is a chance to find out if she's still alive but, at the same time she'd be in serious danger."

"I get what you mean," he replies in understanding.

"Where's Elita then? I'd imagine she'd be ready to join in on a mission this important," Boil comments.

"Normally but, she's busy with her own thing at the moment," I explain with a shrug. "Besides, she wouldn't be able to blend in very well on this one."

"Suppose that's true," he replies in agreement.

"How's Shaak doing?" I ask.

"Doing alright. She's been working on training the new recruits more. More keep coming in," Boil explains.

"Well she's certainly got her hands full," I remark, crossing my arms with a smile.

"More than that for sure. This is the Jedi who helped with the training of Domino Squad," Rex scoffs with a grim, nostalgic smile.

"True enough," I say in agreement, sharing a small laugh. "I'm gonna go talk to her, catch up with things."

"Sure thing Commander," Boil says.

"I'm not a Commander Boil," I reply in exasperation, rolling my eyes.

"I know Commander," he replies with a grin.

Rex chuckles while I shake my head with a sigh, walking off to find Shaak.

* * *

Finding the training room to be currently in use, I walk through the open door and lean against the wall inside, crossing my arms as I survey the scene. A group of ten rebel recruits are in a training simulation, with two teams of five. The objective is a simple one: eliminate the other team with quick efficiency. They're practicing with stun rounds and are positioned around the room, which is set up to simulate an average city street. Shaak is sitting on a short observation platform on the other side of the room, overlooking the scene.

I watch as they finish up this practice run, one team winning the skirmish with two men left standing. Once it's clear the battle is over Shaak presses the button to let a horn sound, and the stunned recruits regain their mobility, their practice uniforms unfreezing.

"A good effort by both teams this round," she tells them. "But remember, you must stay vigilant and aware in the battlezone. Losing focus for even a second could mean the difference between life or death."

"Yes ma'am," the recruits all say.

Shaak then catches notices of me, and I offer her a small smile and a nod.

"Dismissed. Your next class begins tomorrow at 0900," she informs them.

The recruits all salute her, and then file out of the training room after that, talking and mingling with each other in casual conversation, some of them being jokesters. This class is definitely on the young side, that's for sure. I make my way over to Shaak as she gathers some of her things together, and swivels around in her chair to face me.

"It's good to see you again Jarik," she greets warmly.

"You as well Shaak," I reply.

"As good as it is though, I take it this isn't simply just to drop by and chat?" she questions knowingly.

"Right to the point huh?" I remark quietly in exasperated amusement, to which she smiles softly at. "However, you would be right in that case."

"What is it then?" she asks.

"...I think Ahsoka is still alive," I state. "She's been captured by the Empire.

She blinks in surprise before frowning thoughtfully.

"I guess you get right to the point as well," she murmurs.

"I saw a vision, showing her about to be executed," I tell her grimly. "By Vader."

She furrows her brows with worry and concern, looking up at me.

"I see," she says softly. "And you're planning to rescue her?"

"Yeah."

"I know this is important to you Jarik, and I won't make any effort to stop you," she says, making me narrow my eyes. "But you must be careful when it comes to visions of the future. It's possible Ahsoka may not even be there."

"I know," I say with a heavy sigh. "But if she is there, I can't just ignore it."

"I wouldn't expect you to when it comes to Ahsoka," she replies knowingly. "Are you certain however that you could've seen it wrongly, or perhaps you were mislead?"

"Mislead?" I ask in exasperation. "I don't think so. For whatever reason I have a special gift with forsight. I've seen a lot of visions that have turned out to be true."

Shaak frowns uncertainly in response before nodding in reluctant agreement.

"Very well then. I hope the best of luck on your mission Jarik," she tells me. "Just be cautious will you? I wouldn't put it past Darth Sidious to be using some form of sorcery to lure you into a trap."

"I know. I'll try," I reply grimly, attempting to be reassuring.

I know she means well and all, but it's still easy to see the old ways of the Jedi Order still clinging on with her viewpoints. Not that she's wrong in this case, because she has valid reason to be concerned, but I just don't see how Ahsoka isn't captured. Snoke was using that to taunt me, so that's gotta be something.

* * *

 ** _Onderon - Japrael Sector_**

The Ghost boomed out of hyperspace above the surface of Onderon, coming out on the opposite side of the planet instead of the usual exit. Thanks to me and R5's skills, we managed to put together a short change in the hyperspace lane leading to the planet in order to avoid the Imperial blockade. Because this is an Inner Rim planet, the Empire is going to have a higher presence.

The Knight Hawk is obviously way too risky to take, and Rylla and Hayden's ship isn't large enough to transport all of us, so we went with the Ghost instead. While also being a widely known ship within the Empire, there are so many others just like it with the same Corellian design that tracking it down isn't as easy. I'm sitting up front in one of the back chairs of the cockpit along with Rylla: Hera and Kanan sitting up front in the pilot's chairs.

"Well, looks like your hyperspace lane worked," Hera comments.

The thing about traveling through hyperspace: you can only travel through calculated hyperspace lanes. That's why a blockade doesn't always have to surround the entire planet.

"Of course it did," I reply with a shrug.

Rylla rolls her eyes.

"Well, we've made it to Onderon. So what's the plan? You mentioned that you were calling in backup?" Kanan asks me.

"Yeah. From an old acquaintance of mine: Saw Gerrera," I inform them.

"Gerrera?" Rylla asks in surprise.

"Yeah," I reply with a nod, looking at her. "You know him too?"

"We've met," is all she offers in reply.

Guess it wasn't the friendliest encounter then.

"I've heard of him. Senator Organa doesn't have a positive view of him," Hera says cautiously.

"I know he doesn't," I admit with a sigh. "Saw's heart is in the right place. He just struggles with going about things properly."

"That's an understatement," I hear Rylla mutter.

"So, working with the Partisans huh?" Hera asks dryly.

"They should be at the landing zone already," I inform her. "Don't be too alarmed if they view us as a threat first. Saw can be... paranoid."

"Duly noted," Kanan responds sarcastically.

As the Ghost zooms over the blue and purplish colored jungles, the evening sun casting an orange glow, I get up from my chair and make my way towards the exit ramp, bringing Rex and Boil with me along the way. It'd be best for Saw to see a few familiar faces first before things get too out of hand.

 _"Alright, we're approaching the landing zone,"_ Hera says over the comm.

"Copy that Hera," I reply.

"So, we're meeting up with Saw again huh?" Rex asks me.

"Yeah, we're meeting Saw," I reply in agreement.

"I'm kind of excited. From what I know, he sounds like me," Boil jokes.

"When it comes to recklessly rushing into battle, you two are twins," Rex says, rolling his eyes.

"Everything else though, is different," I add.

"Different how?" Boil asks with a frown.

Me and Rex glance at each other, and he shrugs. The Ghost shakes a little bit as the hydraulics adjust to the ship landing on the ground in the middle of the forest. Funny enough, the landing site is actually the same Insurgent Camp that Saw and Steela used during the Clone Wars.

"He's a little, well a lot more... intense," I offer.

 _"Uhh Jarik, we've got hostiles on all sides,"_ Hera says, alarmed.

 _"Should we shoot?"_ Zeb asks.

"No, don't! It's Saw!" I quickly tell them. I could sense him being among the different lifeforms outside.

 _"Dad, are you sure it's them?"_ Mara asks.

"Yes, it's them," I tell her. "Nobody come out until I give you the signal."

Closing the transmission, I glance at the two clone troopers on either side of me and give them a nod, and Boil opens the exit ramp. The three of us slowly walk down the ramp, making sure our hands are clearly visible as we come out to prevent any panic. A group of Partisans gather around to greet us, all with their blasters raised. A tognath stands in the middle of their group with his own blaster, seemingly the one in charge at the moment.

 _"Exit the ship slowly! If you reach for anything, we will open fire!"_ he orders in his language.

"Well isn't that nice," Boil mutters sarcastically.

"Stand down. We are the ones who called for your aid," I inform them calmly.

 _"We'll judge you for ourselves,"_ he retorts.

"Enough Benthic!" a voice calls out. "Stand down men!"

We glance over to see none other than Saw Gerrera moving forwards, and the Partisans all obey his order by standing down. Saw is wearing some form of armor, a blaster holstered on his leg, although otherwise nothing too special about what he's wearing. He's definitely much older than what I remember, the only hair on his head being a beard and mustache. He also has a thin scar running across his face.

Rex, Boil and I also lower our arms, and we approach each other as he eyes us with a furrowed brow.

"You got my message I see," I say again, more dryly this time.

"That I did," he replies with a nod. "Very bold plan you have. I'm surprised the Alliance is letting you go through with this."

"Well when you're one of the founding members, and everything else that I am, they tend to respect that kind of status," I say with a shrug.

He chuckles in response. "True enough."

Smiling, I step forwards and we both grasp hands with each other to exchange greetings.

"It's good to see you again Saw," I tell him.

"And you as well Jarik," he replies, before glancing to the side. "And also you too Rex?"

"Can't keep this old clone out of a fight," Rex replies, moving forwards.

"No you can't," he says, chuckling.

"It's good to see you alive my old friend," Rex says, the pair also grasping hands. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Boil."

"Nice to see another clone fighting the good fight," Saw remarks.

"I'm always ready for a battle," Boil says with a confident grin.

"There's something I can respect! Nothing works better than a good explosion or two!" he replies eagerly.

Boil glances at me with a wide grin. "I like him already."

I roll my eyes in exasperation, sharing a knowing look with Rex.

"Still, I'm all for taking it to the Empire, but I'm not sure how we're gonna pull this off," Saw admits with a frown. "Especially if they're supposed to be executing Ahsoka."

"I know. But we're not the only ones who came. The rest of the team is waiting inside," I inform him.

Saw nods in understanding. "Smart move. I probably would've had them blasted if you didn't come out first."

Rex and I grimace momentarily at the comment, and Boil blinks in surprise, frowning. Still I brush it off, knowing that's just how Saw is, and it's not something I can change overnight.

"Right," I say dryly.

"Oh right, sorry," Saw apologizes, realizing what he said.

"It's fine," Rex sighs.

It's really not, but whatever.

"Ok guys, everything's good out here," I say over the comm.

It doesn't take long for the rest of the team to exit the ship, with Mara walking out first to come stand beside me. The Partisans all tighten their grips on their weapons in suspicion and mistrust, but thankfully don't raise them. Saw blinks at her for a moment, narrowing his eyes.

"Do I know you?" he asks.

"We met before," she replies warily. "I'm Mara."

Recognition dawns in Saw's eyes, and he chuckles in response.

"Ah yes, the red haired girl with Ahsoka a few years ago!" he says. "Adopted daughter apparently!"

"Yup," Mara replies.

The Ghost Crew, along with Rylla and Hayden all exit the ship, the latter two standing at the back, remaining tense and cautious around Saw.

"Ok, quick introduction for you guys. This is Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper," I start off, pointing out each other them. "As well as, Rylla and Hayden. Rylla's a close friend of mine."

Rylla and Saw both meet each other's gazes, and Saw freezes, laying a hand on his blaster. Some of the Partisans notice and raise their weapons halfway, the tension in the air so thick I could cut it with my lightsaber.

"This is awkward," Ezra mutters to Zeb.

The res of the Ghost Crew are also tense, Sabine gripping her blasters in her holsters tightly.

"So... you're the bounty hunter with a sense of... morality," Saw states, his voice cold.

"And you're Saw the pirate," Rylla replies cautiously.

"Ironic, coming from you," he scoffs.

"Uhh, who exactly was stealing the supplies again?" Hayden says with a finger raised.

"Is taking from the Empire wrong?" Saw retorts.

I roll my eyes in annoyance and move forwards before things get messy.

"Alright listen up you two. I don't know anything about how you guys know each other but I'm just gonna say right now that I don't care," I interrupt, standing in between them. "You may not like each other, but I like both of you guys, so that should be enough for a truce. Deal?"

Rylla and Saw both keep staring at each other before Rylla slowly nods her head. Saw also nods afterwards, although very reluctantly. Still, it's enough to satisfy me.

"What am I, dead meat?" Hayden asks me, sounding offended.

"Don't even get started dude, I've never met you before," I retort with a sigh.

Hayden makes a face but shrugs in agreement. "Fair point."

"So..." Saw starts, letting go of his blaster. "Shall we begin planning?"

* * *

The Ghost Crew, Mara and I were all gathered around the old holotable left behind from the war—which I managed to get working again—along with Rylla, Hayden, Saw, and Benthic. The hologram was showcasing an image of Yolahn Square, as well as the palace.

"If they're performing a private execution, most likely they'll be doing it inside Unifar Temple, instead of the Square," Saw explains.

"That would make sense. Where inside of the Temple is the real question," I comment.

"I've tried contacting Senator Bonteri to help us find a way inside, but he hasn't been responding to my calls," he adds.

"Lux?" I ask in surprise, and he nods. "Huh, haven't seen him in a while."

"If he isn't responding, it's possible the Empire may have found out he's a double agent," Hera points out in concern.

"Maybe, but he had a transponder set up to warn us if he was caught," Saw says in disagreement.

"Still, we can't rule out the possibility," Kanan adds.

"So, where should we start?" Zeb asks.

"Just getting inside is gonna be difficult. There'll be lots of Imperial patrols surrounding the palace, and security protocols keeping it locked," Sabine says, analyzing the hologram with a frown. "I'm not sure how we can do it without tipping off the alarm."

"We could try through the top," Saw suggests. "I did that once. There's a one way shield that doesn't activate unless you try to escape."

"Oh, I remember that," I remark with an approving nod.

"Without being spotted?" Rylla points out.

"They're going to see us scaling the Temple no question," Hayden scoffs in agreement.

"Then what do you suggest?" Saw demands.

"Are there any secret entrances?" Ezra suggests.

"Those would work if Bonteri was responding. We can't rely on those without his aid," he replies.

"Well we need to think of something! They're scheduled to execute Mom tonight!" Mara exclaims.

"I know Mara, but until we figure it a way to get inside we can't blindly assault the place," Hera reminds her.

"Maybe we could smuggle you guys in boxes?" Hayden suggests.

"I don't think just any shipments coming in," Rylla replies.

"Not to mention way too risky. They'll search everything," Rex adds.

"How about a distraction?" Boil suggests.

"That's it," I finally speak up, getting everyone's attention. "That's what we need: a distraction."

"Then we could sneak in without much issue!" Mara adds with a smile.

"It'll have to be big," Sabine says.

"I'm sure it will," I reassure her, turning to Saw. "I suppose it's not too much to ask for your group to lead the charge?"

"I wouldn't mind putting some explosive damage against the Empire," Saw adds in agreement.

"What would you hit though?" Kanan asks.

Saw looks at Benthic, who speaks up.

 _We are running a bit low on ammunition and supplies. We could target one of their big storage houses, and blow up the joint afterwards,"_ he suggests.

"He's right. Lux Bonteri's been helping to supply us, but like I've mentioned already, he's gone silent," Saw says.

"I like it. We should do it!" Ezra exclaims with a grin.

"Those storage houses are very close to civilian areas though," Hera points out with a frown.

"What's your point?" he demands.

"Innocent people could be caught in the crossfire," she explains.

"Imperial citizens that can stand to watch the Imperial flag destroy our freedoms," Saw says with a frown.

"Wow. That's cold, even for me," Hayden remarks, brow creased.

"Hey, they didn't ask for the Empire to be in charge," Sabine says.

"But they do nothing to stop them!" Saw argues.

"They still have families to worry about. They're innocent. We can't risk their safety, or else we're no better than the Empire," Kanan responds.

"Or maybe you're not willing to do what's necessary to win this war!" Saw retorts.

"That's enough, all of you!" I snap, temper flaring. "We don't have time to waste. My wife could be on deaths door right now, and you want to argue with each other?"

Everyone goes silent, a little surprised at my furious outburst. Mara is a little stunned, but she hardens her face and stands beside me in a show of support and agreement with my words. Seeing the looks on their faces, I let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, I know you guys are concerned about civilians, I am too. But we don't have a better plan," I tell the Rylla and the Ghost Crew.

Before they can argue, I turn around and face Saw as well.

"And Saw, I am fully aware of how you've fought the Empire. And I will admit that I don't approve of your tactics, even if they turn out to be more successful," I tell him firmly. "If you're going to lead the distraction for these supplies, then you better make sure to keep the civilians out of the crossfire. Deal?"

He scowls in angry bitterness, glaring at me and sharing a displeased look with Benthic. Thankfully however, he nods his head in agreement, and I sense him to be genuine.

"Good," I nod with satisfaction, turning to the others. "Now, here's what we need to do: we're going in two teams, a Stealth team and a Raid team."

"Well we know Saw's going on the raiding team," Rylla remarks, giving him a suspicious glance.

"Rylla, Kanan, Ezra, Mara, Sabine, and Hayden, you'll come with me on the Stealth team to rescue—hopefully—Ahsoka," I inform them.

"And the rest of us?" Rex asks.

"The rest of you guys will go with Saw's team to help with the distraction," I tell him. "Hera and Chopper can standby on the Ghost for a quick evac."

"My men and I have our own way of getting off world once we're finished," Saw informs us.

"Alright, then you guys do your thing after that," I tell him.

"Why are we split up like this?" Ezra asks curiously. "Not that I'm arguing with the plan."

"You guys are more suited for sneaking into places quietly," I explain. "Especially for those of you who are a Jedi. You'll be needed in there."

I hesitate for a moment, and then brush it off. I hope I'm wrong but... if Vader or Sidious are present then we're the only ones who could face him.

"Even me?" Hayden asks in surprise.

"You're a smuggler, being inconspicuous is part of the job description," I point out.

"He's got a point," Rylla shrugs in agreement.

"The rest of you are more useful helping with the distraction. You're fighters, and Hera of course is the pilot."

"It's a good set up," Hera says in agreement.

"Saw, you know these streets better than the rest of us, so you're leading the Raid team," I tell him. "However I also want you to listen to Rex if he suggests something. He's done this type of thing longer, and he's led countless battles."

Saw glances at Rex for a moment, and then nods. "I can work with that."

"Everyone understand the plan then?" I ask.

There are a few words of confirmation and nods all around the holotable, and I smile in relief, eager to get this started.

 _"I'm coming Sweetie Horns,"_ I think to myself, feeling over the still shattered remains of our Force bond.

* * *

 ** _Jungle Wilderness - Onderon_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Trekking through the jungles of Onderon, Maul comes across the ledge of a small hill, which gives him a good view of the area in front of him. Not too far away is the capital city of Iziz, a single Star Destroyer hovering in the sky a thousand feet above it.

Maul narrows his eyes, knowing all too well that there's supposed to be an execution taking place later tonight. He doesn't care about that at all, but it obviously has high importance to Shan, since he's here as well.

He could feel Shan's presence, having come to recognize it, though it was very subdued. And if Shan was here... then so was Kenobi.

Maul grins savagely to himself, continuing on his way to the city. He would wait for Shan and Kenobi to put their plan into action, and he would follow them. Then he would have the perfect opportunity to finally kill Kenobi, his most hated nemesis. It also wouldn't hurt to end the life of Jarik Shan along the way.

* * *

 ** _Unifar Temple, Iziz - Onderon_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Inside of the palace dungeons, a lone figure hung shackled in energy bindings. They were weak and exhausted, having been beaten for the past day or two. And things only got way worse recently.

The door opens, and the sound of cold mechanical breathing sends a nervous shiver down their spine. Darth Vader himself walks through the entrance, and gazes up at his prisoner.

"Your purpose is almost complete. Be glad that your misery ends tonight," he states coldly.

"Why are you doing this to me...?" the prisoner groans.

"Thanks to you, Jarik Shan is coming to Onderon in the hopes of rescuing his precious wife," Vader says with a growl. "And then the greatest threat to the Empire will finally be destroyed for good."

"You think your Empire will continue?" the prisoner asks weakly with a defiant glare. "There will always be someone to oppose you."

"And they will always fail," another voice declares.

Darth Sidious, the Emperor himself, walks through the door and smirks up at the prisoner, his yellow eyes gleaming.

"No one shall ever again dare challenge the Empire with Shan gone. The last of the Jedi will be hunted down, and the Rebellion crushed," Sidious says confidently.

"No they won't. That will only inspire more resistance," the prisoner retorts.

"Then they too shall fall," Sidious states. "You will be interrogated. Tortured. You will give me the location of your friends, and allies..."

The Emperor lets the threat linger for a moment.

"...and then you will die."

* * *

 _Ohhh man. Everything is going down next chapter! Stay tuned to learn what happens next! :O_


	23. Ch 21 - The Great Deception

_**Author's Note:** You guys should watch this video on Youtube called 'SC 38 Reimagined,' it's so good. They completely redid the fight between Darth Vader and Obi-Wan on the Death Star and made it more epic, yet still blended it perfectly into the movie scenes. You need to watch it!_

* * *

 _ **Iziz - Onderon**_

 **Jarik POV…**

With the plan laid out, everybody knew what they were going to do. The Raid team would strike the storage houses, led by Saw and Rex, in order to gain supplies for the Partisan group, while I lead the Stealth team to the palace in order to rescue Ahsoka.

Hopefully.

The last time was on Onderon was during the Clone War, and things have definitely changed since then. Imperial patrols are constantly on the lookout in the streets just like last time with the Separatists, but the people are a lot more dull and hopeless than before with their previous occupation. It's the simple reason that the Empire rules the entire galaxy, whereas the Separatists did not. So there won't be any help from an opposing side to be free of occupation. Hopefully that can be change when the Rebellion grows much larger.

Using the cover of the growing darkness thanks to the late evening, I lead the Stealth group through the city, consisting of Mara, Rylla, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Hayden.

We get closer to the palace, evading any Imperial presence we come across, using the shadows to our advantage. Sabine, Rylla and Hayden were sneaking along the higher levels, while the rest of us continued through the narrow streets, staying off of the main ones. Since curfew is in effect, we don't have to worry about being accidentally noticed by a civilian.

Eventually we reach the palace, stopping just before the open space between it and the housing units. I look up the side of the structure with narrowed eyes, a sense of determination filling me.

"Alright, we're in position," I report through the comlink.

 _"Understood Commander,"_ Boil replies.

I lower my comlink and then look at the rest of the team. "When they give the signal, start ascending the building."

"Got it," Mara and Ezra both reply.

They glance at each other in surprise before Mara looks away irritably, crossing her arms. I glance at Ezra sympathetically at his helpless expression before returning my gaze to the palace, waiting for the call to come in.

"This is nuts," I hear Hayden mutter, before Rylla shushes him.

* * *

 **Boil POV…**

 _"Alright, we're in position,"_ Jarik reports.

"Understood Commander," I reply, closing the transmission and looking up. "They're ready and waiting."

"Good. Let's get ready men!" Saw tells his troop.

The Partisans all ready their weapons eagerly, about twenty people total, checking their munitions while Rex, Zeb and I do the same. Hera and Chopper are waiting back at the Ghost, ready to evac us when the time comes. Saw and the Partisans have their own method of transport offworld, so we don't have to worry about them.

"Ready to bust some buckets?" Zeb asks.

"Do you even have to ask?" I reply with a grin, and he chuckles.

"Let's just hope this doesn't turn sour," Rex adds, glancing at Saw cautiously for a moment.

"Well that's why we're here, remember?" I remind him.

"Yeah. Still, I don't want to have to confront him if he does," Rex replies. "He's a great rebel and a good friend but… he's still harsh and unforgiving."

"Why'd he end up like that then?" Zeb asks.

Before either of us could answer, the man in question approaches us, moving to Rex first with an authoritative look on his face.

"So Captain, any suggestions you may have?" he asks.

Rex is momentarily surprised, but nods his head. "Well, we should start with a surprise attack. Hit 'em hard, and scatter them. They'll call for reinforcements, but that's what we want. So before those reinforcements arrive, we pack up the supplies you need and send them on their way before we continue the distraction."

Saw nods his head in apparent approval of the plan, smiling.

"I like it. We'll litter the street those punks are traveling along with explosives, and blow them sky-high," he states.

Rex nods slowly, although he shares the same cautious look as me and Zeb.

"Yeah, but remember we have to make sure we don't harm civilians in the crossfire," Zeb reminds him.

Saw sighs in exasperation but nods his head.

"I get it you guys, I really do," he tells us. "But if some random person decides to get too close to the battle zone, I'm not responsible for that."

"As long as you have some regard for their safety," Rex relents.

I suppose that's the best we can expect from Saw. The burden of keeping the firefight away from civilians is definitely going to be something the three of us have to watch out for.

Saw nods and then turns to his Partisans. "Alright, let's move out!"

We begin making our way through the streets over to the storage houses, following Saw's lead. Everyone is mostly silent, since we're in the middle of a city past curfew, and this is supposed to be a surprise attack. Doesn't exactly work if the attackers are projecting their voice for all to hear.

Once we reach our destination, Saw brings us to a halt. He then directs some of his men to split up, with Benthic leading a group to the other side. Rex, Zeb and I also make our move, Rex staying by Saw while we sneak to the other side with Benthic group. Then we wait for an Imperial patrol to arrive, which doesn't take long.

An Occupier combat assault tank turns around the corner, accompanied by a squad of about twenty to thirty stormtroopers. They slowly make their way down on their regular patrol, passing by the storage houses.

We glance across the street, and saw flashes a green light to give the signal. In response, Benthic whispers an order to one of his men, who scurries along the backside of the buildings that we're hiding next to. A Partisan then pops up on a bridge crossing over the street just behind the Imperial convoy. Two more appear on his side with blaster rifles, and he throws a grenade.

It lands in the middle of the group of stormtroopers, and they only have time to look down in surprise before it bellows up. Four stormtroopers are thrown into the air, dead instantly, while dirt and pieces of the road are flung upwards along with the explosion.

The Imperials all look around in alarm, facing the direction that the grenade came from to spot the Partisans. The three rebels open fire with heir blaster rifles, striking down several stormtroopers as they begin to fire back.

"Move in!" Saw roars.

On cue, all of the Partisans hidden along the street charge out and begin shooting at the patrol, catching them completely off guard. Rex, Zeb and I rush out with them as well with our blasters blazing, and I quickly gain a headshot on one of them. The street is lit up with laser fire as red blaster bolts criss cross each other, me and Rex's blue bolts adding to the color.

"Commander, the attack is a go!" I shout into the comlink.

 _"Copy that,"_ he replies, ending the transmission.

The pilot of the assault tank scrambles to direct his troops around to try and counter the ambush. His tank shoots a shot, causing a large explosion against the side of a building and killing three Partisans. Screams of civilians can be heard from inside, and I scowl angrily.

Before I could shoot him however, Rex instantly fires a shot that impacts against the pilots helmet, killing him instantly. Zeb roars as he charges forwards, bashing a trooper with his bo-rifle and then shooting another. Saw also works quickly, shooting two stormtroopers with cold efficiency that try to blindside him. I shoot the final stormtrooper in the chest, and he collapses against the side of the tank.

Everything is left in silence for a moment apart from the terrified screams of civilians inside their buildings. I grimace, glancing at the shot that destroyed part of a building sadly, but shrug it off. The Imperial pilot shot that, not us.

"That went well," Zeb comments.

"Indeed. They never even saw it coming," Saw states with a satisfied smile, kicking a dead trooper with his foot.

"Reinforcements will arrive soon, so let's pack up the supplies," Rex reminds us.

We nod in understanding, and Saw begins directing his men to the storage houses to get what they need.

* * *

 **Jarik POV…**

 _"Commander, the attack is a go!"_ Boil shouts into the comlink.

"Copy that," I reply, putting it away. "Let's go guys!"

All of us rush across the street as fast as we can, stopping beside the wall of the palace and look up. Pulling out our grappling guns, we fire them up the side of the wall, hooking them over the edge of the roof. Once that's done we begin our quick ascent.

The sound of explosions and blaster fire in the distance lets us know that the attack is in progress. I just hope that Saw makes sure to keep civilians in the clear.

Reaching the top of the palace wall, all seven of us hop over the top and into a courtyard, remaining silent for a moment to make sure there are no guards around.

"I think we're clear," Sabine says.

"Great," Ezra comments.

"Remember, we just passed through a one-way shield, so there's no escaping from here," I remind them.

"Got it. So where do you think they're keeping Ahsoka?" Kanan asks.

"I'd suspect she's being held captive in the prison cells down below the bottom level," Sabine says. "But if they're carrying out a private execution then I don't know."

"The bottom?" Ezra asks with a sigh. "We just came all the way to the top."

"Would you prefer we fight though the front gate?" Mara demands with a glare.

"Alright guys, let's focus," I interrupts sternly. "We need to focus on where to find her."

"Not to be a Sith's advocate here, but how are we going to sneak through this entire palace?" Hayden asks with a frown. "We're still a big group."

"A Stealth group to be precise Hayden," Rylla says.

"Yeah, but still a group! This isn't like your solo infiltration missions," he retorts.

"We may have to find a computer somewhere, maybe in the buildings control room," I suggest. "There we can see if they have information recorded about the execution."

"I think I could find a way to one," Sabine offers.

"I'll slice into the data once we find it," I state firmly, leaving no room for argument.

The sensitivity of this mission is a lot harder for me than I'm letting on. My stern demeanor of professionalism is what's keeping the worry and nervousness at bay. Mara is hiding her worries using her bitterness towards Ezra as a cover. She's going to have to learn to forgive him at some point, and he just needs to muster the courage to apologize already.

"Remember, big group?" Hayden reminds us again, and I sigh in annoyance.

"Yeah, I get it," I reply irritably, despite knowing his concerns are valid. A group of seven people is hard to sneak through a palace. "Let's split up then. Mara, Ezra and Kanan, you guys search the prison area to see if Ahsoka's there. Sabine, Rylla and Hayden, we're going to the security room."

"That's not exactly…"

"Oh hush Hayden," Rylla sighs.

"Ok."

"The prison cells are going to have more guards than usual, aside from the king's living area, so be cautious," Sabine warns them.

"Got it. We'll be fast and efficient," Kanan nods.

"If you find her the contact us immediately," I tell him, and then look at Mara. "And I don't want you to lose your focus."

"I won't dad," she declares determinedly, casting Ezra a narrowed glance for a moment.

"Let's move it then, we're wasting time," I say firmly.

We split up into our assigned groups, Mara, Kanan and Ezra running off to one side of the roof for the exit while Rylla, Sabine, Hayden and I move to the other side. Reaching a door, I press the button so that it slides up, and we move through to the inside of the palace.

"Where would the security room be located?" I ask Sabine.

She stops for a moment and pulls up a hologram of the palace on her comlink, nodding after a momentary study.

"This way," she says.

She moves quickly down the hallway, and the rest of us follow after her, moving as quietly as we can while also maintaining speed. Our combat boots aren't a the best for complete silence, but Rylla manages the best with her bounty hunter getup, followed secondly by Sabine. Hayden, the one who's been worried about getting caught, ironically has the loudest footsteps.

My Jedi cloak billows from air moving through it as we race along, turning through hallways and descending several steps to reach the lower levels. The throne room and the king's living area is on the upper levels of the palace, so we don't have to worry about security from up there.

We get into an elevator to travel down further, and I press a button on my gauntlet to disable the video feed of the elevators camera momentarily.

"So… is this exciting or what?" Hayden asks, trying to break the silent tension.

"No," I reply instantly.

"Yeah, this is actually a sensitive subject still," Rylla reminds him. "For me as well."

"Oh," he realizes. "Right, sorry."

Sabine sighs in exasperation underneath her helmet, and I keep my impassive expression on my face, staring forwards. When the elevator doors open, I move to step out before faltering, the rest stopping as well.

A palace guard attempts to enter the elevator before stopping, staring at us with wide eyes.

"Hey!" he exclaims.

Without a moment to waste I dash forwards and slam my metal fist against his face. The guard goes flying several feet before crashing on the ground, knocked out cold from the punch, his nose broken. Onderon's palace guards may not be stormtroopers or technically 'Imperial,' But they are still an obstacle that can't know of our presence.

"Wow! I wouldn't want to be punched by you," Hayden comments with wide eyes.

"Metal arm. I've made it stronger since getting it," I reply simply.

I pick the guard up off the ground and drag him over to a nearby closest or small storage room of some sort, shoving him inside and then locking the door.

"How much further?" I ask Sabine.

"Not far now," she replies.

* * *

 **Boil POV…**

The mission so far has being going without a hitch, with the Partisans retrieving the supplies that they need. Rex and I watch as they gather supplies and pack them up in a small transport, when the sound of heavy stomping gets our attention.

We turn around and Zeb pulls out his bo-rifle, backing up towards us.

"Here they come!" he warns us.

Saw whips around, and the Partisans look up as we see a scout walker and another combat assault tank turn around the corner of the street in front of us. A much larger group of stormtroopers accompanied the two vehicles, and they begin to open fire.

"We got Imps inbound!" Saw exclaims. "Get those supplies out of here! Benthic, you go with them!"

Benthic nods and rushes off to the transport along with two other Partisans. The transport begins moving, traveling away from the area at a fast pace and soon disappearing. The rest of us begin to scatter as the blaster bolts from the tanks and stormtroopers land on our position.

"We're gonna fight these scum and cause as much damage as possible!" Saw yells.

We all fire back at the Imperials as they get closer, using the combat assault tank we ambushed for cover, lighting the street with laser bolts once again. Some Partisans scatter to other areas of the street, three of them still on the bridge and blasting away. The sides of the street also provide cover for us, while the Imperials advance forwards, undeterred.

I aim my blaster and take out two stormtroopers, while Rex fires his pistols beside me. Zeb also uses his bo-rifle to good effect, taking down a few troopers. The scout walker proves to be the biggest problem, the explosive bolts disrupting a few Partisans from their positions, killing one as he's thrown into the air.

A Partisan on the bridge throws another grenade and takes out a group of stormtroopers, damaging the assault tank. However the Occupier pilot directs his turret to the bridge and fires, destroying the bridge entirely.

Saw scowls with anger and then rushes over to the empty assault tank, ignoring the blaster fire as he turns it back on. Pressing a few buttons, he aims the tanks turrets at the Imperials and fires with a feral grin. The other assault tank takes the full force of the blast, receiving heavy damage and knocking the pilot from his position.

The scout walker then directs its attention at Saw's tank, firing explosive bolts at him. He widens his eyes in alarm and jumps out of the tank with a cry, just narrowly avoiding the bolts, and the tank explodes behind him.

We cover our heads from the explosion for a moment and then look back at the Imperials through the smoke, seeing that they're still advancing.

"We have to pull back and regroup!" Rex exclaims.

"No! We can finish these scum!" Saw retorts angrily.

"There's too many of them, we need better ground! We can't keep fighting if we all die!" Rex argues.

Saw growls angrily before reluctantly nodding, waving to his men.

"Fall back! Follow the Captain's lead!" he yells.

Everyone comes out from their cover and starts running down the street, me and Zeb included. We shoot back at the Imperials as we make our way out of there, following Rex's direction as he leads us to a better area. Two more Partisans are shot down when they're exposed, but the rest of us manage to escape around the corner. The Imperials are no doubt in heavy pursuit.

I hope the others are having a better time than we are.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

When Sabine has us stop at the corner of a hallways and gestures for silence, we realize there's security up ahead. She peeks her head out for a moment and then pulls back to look at us.

"The security room is just behind that door, but it's being guarded," she informs us.

I move forwards to take a peek, observing the end of the hallway where the door is located. Three palace guards are standing near the door, chatting with with other.

"I've got this," I state quietly.

Taking a moment to ready myself, I then roll out into the middle of the hallway and stand up, reaching out with my arm. Using the Force, I yank all three of them in my direction, causing them to yell out in surprise. They fly through the air and over to me, and I charge forwards, punching all three of them in the head with my metal fist in quick succession, knocking them out cold.

"Clear," I tell the others.

They come out from the behind the corner and follow me up to the door, Hayden slightly shocked.

"Well that was quick," he comments.

I punch in a code, hovering my hand over the button to open the door, and give the others a look. They all nod readily, pulling out their blasters and tensing up for a fight. I press the button, and the door opens.

Sabine and Rylla rush inside first, follow closely by me and Hayden. The officers and security personnel, who are stormtroopers, all look up in surprise at our entrance, before we begin our attack. Sabine shoots a couple of stormtroopers as they raise their blasters, and Rylla does the same, kicking out one troopers blaster, although she shoots him in the leg to incapacitate him before slamming his head against the wall.

Hayden though has no qualms about killing, shooting down an officer getting up from his chair as he tries to retrieve his blaster.

I move forwards and slam one officer against the wall and then grab a stormtrooper that approaches me, throwing him against the ceiling, breaking it. With all of the Imperials taken care of, I waste no time in getting to a computer.

"Executions… Jedi…" I mumble to myself, typing furiously.

"Got anything Jarik?" Rylla asks me.

"Not yet," I reply.

"We should bring those other three guards in here Incase a patrol walks by," Sabine suggests.

"You guys do that," I respond, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Come on smuggy boy," Sabine tells Hayden.

"Smuggy boy?" he mutters with a frown, but follows her out.

I type on the keyboard furiously, text in Aurebesh popping up constantly as I bypass their security codes, going deeper into their files. Rylla watches over my shoulder, humming to herself.

"It always amazes me how well you could slice through computers," she comments.

"It's my skill," I reply with a shrug. "Better be worth it here though."

"If she's here Jarik, we'll find her," she says, laying a reassuring hand in my shoulder.

"If she's here," I point out cautiously.

She remains silent, unsure of what to say, and I continue searching through the database. The door opens, allowing Sabine and Hayden to drag the three palace guards inside. As they do so, I come across a file mark as 'execution,' and quickly open it up. Inside is a document describing a private execution taking place in the throne room… tonight. And it seems to be already in progress.

"That's it!" I exclaim.

"What?" Hayden asks.

"She's in the throne room. They're about to execute her!"

"Then we've gotta get up there!" Rylla says urgently.

* * *

 **Mara POV…**

I peek my head around the corner, spotting two guards standing at the doorway leading to the prison area. Narrowing my eyes, I formulate a quick plan in my mind before looking back at the others, mostly Kanan.

"There're are two guards," Kanan says knowingly.

"Yup," I confirm.

"We can take them," Ezra says confidently.

"Not with weapons!" I snap. "We don't want the whole palace knowing we're here!"

"Ok, ok!" he quickly apologizes with placating hands, and I shake my head.

"I've got this. It'll take just a few seconds," I tell them.

Waiting for a few moments, I then zip around the corner and make a dash for the guards. They widen their eyes in surprise, and one of them moves to press an alarm button while the other aims his staff weapon.

Thrusting my arm out, I slam the guard attempting to sound the alarm against the wall, and then jump into the air. The second guard attempts to shoot blue energy bolts from his staff, but I flip out of the way and then kick him heavily in the face. He tumbled to the ground while the other guards tried to get up.

I launch myself at the first guard, flipping around behind him and then wrap my arms around his neck, yanking him harshly into the ground. I thread my right leg around his neck and bend it, choking his airways between my calf and hamstring. At the same time I grab his staff and swing it around, striking it against the second guards head to knock him unconscious. I then release the first guard from my grip and kick him in the face, also knocking him unconscious.

The whole fight takes about ten seconds.

Kanan and Ezra both come up to me after I'm finished, the latter eying the unconscious guards with a shocked expression.

"Wow. Where'd you learn that?" he asks.

"My mom," I say, despite not wanting to answer.

Kanan grabs a keycard from one of them and then opens the door, allowing us to file into the prison area.

"Grab those two Ezra, and shove them in a cell," I order him.

He glances at the two guards in exasperation before going back to grab them by the back of their armor, muttering to himself about why he has to do it. As he carries that out, me and Kanan move along the different cells, sensing for lifeforms on the other side.

"Can you sense anyone?" I ask Kanan.

"Not yet," he replies.

"Me neither," I groan helplessly.

We continue along the corridor, stopping at each prison cell to sense for someone on the other side, but we don't find Ahsoka. As a matter of fact, we don't find anyone in these cells at all. Reaching the last cell, I sense it to be different than the others and quickly open it, rushing inside with the hope that Ahsoka is here.

Instead I just find an empty room with nobody inside, just a machine that suspends prisoners in energy shackles, that's not currently in use.

Kanan and Ezra enter the cell after me, the latter looking around just to realize what I've already figured out.

"She's not here," Kanan says grimly.

"AGH!" I shout angrily, kicking the turned-off machine. "Why does everything have to be so hard?!"

"We'll find her Mara. I promise," Ezra says reassuringly.

I turn around to glare at him, before glancing away helplessly, unsure of what to say with no retort coming to mind.

 _"Mara, are you there?"_ dad's voice asks.

"Yeah, I'm here. But mom's not in the prisons!" I reply helplessly.

 _"We know. We found out where she is,"_ he replies.

"Really? Where?!" I ask excitedly.

 _"In the throne room. Meet us on the way there,"_ he informs us, ending the transmission.

"Well come on! Let's go!" I shout, dashing off down the hallway before Kanan and Ezra could say anything.

"Now we're going all the way back up?" Ezra groans.

* * *

 **Jarik POV…**

I lead the team through the hallways of the palace, having already come across several patrols of guards and stormtroopers. We didn't bother with stealth and quiet anymore, being pressed for time with Ahsoka's life on the line, and just took them out.

When we reach the entrance to the throne room we encounter two death troopers standing guard. I narrow my eyes and rush forwards as they yell out at our appearance, activating my lightsaber. One of them attempts to fire at me, but I easily deflect the lightsaber and slash him across the chest for an instant kill. The second smacks the butt of his rifle against my head, making me flinch, before I smack him hard with my left arm, stabbing him through the chest.

The other three stand in momentary shock for a moment, Rylla looking at me uneasily.

"That was… kind of ruthless," she says slowly.

"I don't care anymore," I reply impassively.

Footsteps from around the corner get our attention and we ready our weapons, only to relax when we see the other team come up to us.

"There you guys are," Sabine says.

"We sprinted the whole way," Ezra pants heavily.

They notice the death troopers and pause momentarily, before shrugging it off. However I sense Kanan's disapproval as he turns his head in my direction, a frown crossing his face. I don't pay him any heed and turn around, slashing my lightsaber through the door. The door lifts up, and we rush into the throne room, ready for a fight. To my surprise I don't see any stormtroopers or guards, in fact the room is completely empty. I lower my lightsaber, sensing the same surprise from the others.

My confusion is instantly forgotten when I spot a person kneeling on the ground at the foot of the throne with a ray shield projector sitting in front of them, much like the one that the Separatists attempted to use on King Dendup years earlier. They're completely bound with shackles and some sort of restrictive jacket, but the shape of montrals protruding from beneath the sack covering her head are unmistakeable.

"Mom...?" Mara whispers hopefully.

I feel tears of joy beginning to come to my face, before I falter. I still can't feel her presence... Before I could think any further on it, a cold and angry voice cuts through the air, getting our attention.

"I was hoping that Kenobi would be here..." he growls out menacingly. "Where, is he?!"

We whip around to spot Maul standing on the balcony of the throne room, taking slow steps forwards with an angry scowl on his face. I instantly get into a defensive stance, the others aiming their blasters and pulling out their lightsabers.

"Hello ugly," Hayden mutters.

"Maul!" Ezra exclaims.

"How nice to see you again my apprentice," he remarks with a smirk at Ezra, before glaring. "But you are not who I wanted!"

"What are you doing here?" I demand angrily, tensing up for a fight.

"Where is your master?" he questions with a snarl. "Where is Kenobi?!"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Rylla asks with a furrowed brow.

Ezra and Kanan both activate their lightsabers, holding them up aggressively.

"Master Kenobi died years ago," Kanan states.

"Oh how wrong you are master Jedi," he retorts.

"What do you mean?" he replies in confusion.

"You don't know?" Maul remarks with apparent surprise. "Considering who you came to rescue, I'm surprised you never told them Shan. What a trustworthy ally you are."

"I think we should get Ahsoka out of here," Sabine says.

"Yes, please!" Mara exclaims.

"That won't work," Maul says calmly.

"Oh really? You gonna try and stop us?" Mara demands sarcastically, moving over to release... them...?

Probing along with the Force, I begin feeling a heavy sense of dread upon not sensing Ahsoka's life signature anywhere. From what I'm feeling, she's just as absent as she's been this past year. I turn around slowly to face the lone prisoner, widening my eyes.

"So you've figured it out Shan..." Maul murmurs in amusement.

"Figured what out?!" Ezra demands.

"No..." I whisper quietly to myself.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're alright!" Mara says, practically tearing up in relief as she moves over to release them, Sabine moving to help. "We're gonna get you out of here!

Mara quickly pulls off the bag covering the person's head, only to widen her eyes in shock at who was underneath it. The bag being pulled off revealed that it was actually adjusted to give the appearance of a togruta's montrals beneath it, showing that this wasn't actually a togruta. Instead, the person underneath the bag was a human male with a gag in his mouth, looking up at us with worried eyes. I gasp quietly upon recognizing who it was, and the man locks eyes with me, recognition dawning on him.

Lux Bonteri...

"What?!" Mara breathes out in horror.

"Woah!" Hayden shouts in surprise.

"It's not Ahsoka!" Sabine calls out.

"What?" Ezra asks incredulously, whipping around to face Maul. "What've you done with her?!"

I remain completely still in horrified silence as I come to terms with the fact that this wasn't Ahsoka we were trying to rescue, and instead it's Lux Bonteri. But why would I receive a vision of her then if it's not her… Oh kriff.

This is a trap meant to lure me in.

"I have done nothing my apprentice," Maul scoffs.

He goes to say more before freezing, looking around with a sense of growing fear. I can sense it too, and my blood instantly runs cold as I sense the dark side swelling in great power. Everyone else that's Force sensitive instantly feels it as well, and Rylla shivers as if on the planet Hoth, her eyes wide in absolute terror. This is power that can only be reached by the likes of two people currently alive in the galaxy today... Darth Sidious is one of them.

A chilling cackle echoes throughout the room, and we all whip around in its direction to face the one responsible for the laugh. At the other end of the throne room is the Emperor himself, walking out of a door with his hands in front of him, yellow eyes gleaming beneath his hood.

"How intriguing. All of my enemies in the same room, awaiting a gruesome death," he says gleefully.

"Ezra, stay back!" Kanan exclaims, shoving him behind him.

"Sidious!" Maul growls furiously. "You tricked me here!"

"Did I?" he remarks with a frown, shrugging. "If you believe so, my former apprentice."

"Mara, get back behind me!" I demand, pulling out my lightsaber.

"The Emperor's a shriveled, demonic hag?" Hayden exclaims incredulously.

"Apparently!" Sabine replies, blasters raised.

I forcefully move to the front of the group to keep them all behind me, being the most experienced Jedi here. Maul whips out his saberstaff with an angry growl, and we reluctantly face Sidious together, knowing the circumstances.

"You set us up. You knew I'd come to rescue Ahsoka!" I state angrily.

"It's only thanks to your attachment Shan that I was provided the opportunity," he says with a smirk. "Only this time, you will not escape my grasp!"

The door behind us then opens, and the sound of cold, mechanical breathing makes us freeze up in horror. I glance back to see Darth Vader also walking out, his blood red lightsaber snapping to life with a menacing hiss.

"Your time has come to an end Jedi," he states coldly.

Vader's gaze is focused on us, more specifically, on me, while the Emperor is much the same way. We alternate between the two Sith, and a drop of sweat rolls down my face from nervousness and fear. Facing just one Sith Lord is bad enough, but two?! Not to mention the fact that they are two of the most powerful Sith Lords to ever live!

"Oh this is really bad," Rylla says fearfully.

"You think?" Hayden exclaims incredulously.

"Rylla, you three get Lux and get him out of here," I say, referring to her, Sabine and Hayden. They can't face Sith Lords like we can.

"Loud and clear," Sabine says in response.

"Mara, Ezra, Kanan, you need to keep Vader occupied," I say, before giving Maul a glance. "Maul and I will face the Emperor."

Maul glances at me with an angry scowl on his face, but accepts the situation with the same amount of reluctance that I have. We don't like each other, and I doubt we ever will, but right now we share a common enemy in the Sith. Not to mention Sidious wants us both dead, so we have to fight him if we want to leave here alive. He snaps his double bladed lightsaber to life, and I pull out Ahsoka's green lightsaber, now wielding both lightsabers in my hands.

Vader's cold breathing echoes around the room, the sound of the Emperor's low chuckle adding to it. The Emperor stares at me and Maul with sickening delight, taking slow steps forwards. He hasn't pulled out a lightsaber yet, but I know he has them. Besides, it's not as if he needs them to be dangerous anyways.

"I wonder how you can possibly hope to be successful," he taunts us.

"I've irritated you plenty of times, and I'm not about to stop now," I retort.

"When all of your companions are defeated Jarik Shan," Vader states coldly, pointing his lightsaber at me. "You will suffer for all of the pain you and Kenobi caused me."

"In your dreams Sith!" Mara screams furiously.

She slashes her saber through the air as tears of anger and helplessness rolling down her face from the realization of this being a set up. Mara, Kanan and Ezra ready themselves for a fight against Vader as he strides forwards, while me and Maul both tense up in the face off against the Emperor. Sabine, Rylla and Hayden remain frozen between us, knowing they can't help this fight, but are ready to jump into action and get to Lux.

Then Force lightning begins to crackle the Emperor's hands.

* * *

 _ **Vader's Castle - Mustafar**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Sylvia and the Third Brother both walk calmly through the dark hallways of Vader's castle, the bodies of two dead Imperial Royal guards laying on the floor behind them. They make their way through the palace, searching for a hint of where their prize is located.

"The Power Stone will soon be in our hands," Third Brother declares.

"Thankfully, our efforts in leading our enemies to destroy each other on Onderon worked in our favor," Sylvia comments with a satisfied nod.

She then stops walking, forcing him to stop as well, and gives him a warning glare. "I know you seek power, Third Brother. Don't attempt to betray my Father's promise by seeking to control the Stone yourself, or you will not enjoy the consequences."

Third Brother scowls at her, but nods his head slowly.

"I have no intentions of doing so, Sylvia," he retorts.

Sylvia narrows her cold eyes at him before continuing onwards, and the Third Brother reluctantly follows after her with a growl of irritation. Neither of them notice the green and white convor watching them from the shadows.

* * *

 _Really intense chapter you guys! The entire thing was a set up, and the Empire does not have Ahsoka! Things are really not looking good for Jarik and the others, and unfortunately things are only going to get worse..._


	24. Ch 22 - Horrible Loss

**_Previously on Rebirth..._**

 _"I wonder how you can possibly hope to be successful," the Emperor taunts._

 _"I've irritated you plenty of times, and I'm not about to stop now," Jarik retort._

 _"When all of your companions are defeated Jarik Shan," Vader states coldly, pointing his lightsaber at him. "You will suffer for all of the pain you and Kenobi caused me."_

 _"In your dreams Sith!" Mara screams furiously._

 _She slashes her saber through the air as tears of anger and helplessness rolling down her face from the realization of this being a set up. Mara, Kanan and Ezra ready themselves for a fight against Vader as he strides forwards, while Jarik and Maul both tense up in the face off against the Emperor. Sabine, Rylla and Hayden remain frozen between them, knowing they can't help this fight, but are ready to jump into action and get to Lux._

 _Then Force lightning begins to crackle along the Emperor's hands._

*:*:*

 **3rd person POV...**

The Emperor raises his arms, cackling, and shoots out a powerful burst of Force lightning. Jarik raises his lightsabers to block it, prompting everyone to move into battle. Maul instantly jumps for Sidious with a growl, while Vader charges forwards at Mara, Kanan and Ezra.

Being the strongest physically, Kanan moves forwards to block Vader's powerful blow with his saber, while Mara and Ezra rush at his sides. Vader dislodges, swinging his saber to block Ezra and then Mara, and deflects a strike from Kanan. He rotated between the three of them with cold precision, having no trouble holding them back despite their efforts. He then raises a hand, and Ezra is pushed back across the ground by a Force push.

Maul reaches Sidious, bringing his lightsaber down on his head with a roar. Sidious deftly ducks to the side, and easily evades Maul's quick flurry of strikes, much to the zabrak's anger. Sidious then backflips over a sudden slash from Jarik, landing on his feet. Thrusting his arms by his sides, two lightsabers snap into the Emperor's hands, hissing to life with an evil red glow. Jarik readies himself with narrowed eyes, and Maul spins his lightsaber around in anticipation. Looking up with a sickening grin, the Emperor dashed forwards at lightning speed.

* * *

Rylla, Sabine and Hayden made no move to join in on the lightsaber duels, instead focusing on what they could do.

"Come on guys!" Sabine urges.

She and Rylla make a run for Lux, while Hayden looks at both duels with wide eyes.

"This is insane!" he exclaims, but still follows them.

Reaching Lux in front of the throne room, Sabine quickly works to release him of his restraints while Hayden shoots the chain bolting him to the ground. Rylla helps him to stand up, pulling off the gag, and he gasps.

"I'm so sorry, I- I couldn't warn anyone…" he stammers breathlessly.

"No time to worry about it," Rylla interrupts.

The three lead Lux out of the throne room, carefully yet quickly as they move. The two Sith Lords don't pay their escape any mind, finding Lux to not be important anymore.

They step out of the doorway, spotting several stormtroopers heading in their direction. Sabine and Hayden whip out their blasters, shooting down all of the stormtroopers before they could react, clearing the hallway.

"Spectre 2 come in! We rescued the prisoner but it was a set up! Ahsoka's not here!" Sabine calls into her comlink. "Vader and the Emperor are here!"

To her credit, Hera's response doesn't sound too panicked. _"Copy that Spectre 5. Where are the others?"_

"Fighting the Sith. We need an immediate evac," she replies.

 _"Understood. Raid team isn't daring much better, but I'll see what I can do,"_ she replies, ending the transmission.

"We can't just leave. We've got to help them!" Lux protests.

"And do what? We can't use laser swords, thank you very much!" Hayden retorts sarcastically.

Rylla stops for a moment, brow furrowed thoughtfully in consideration before she lets out a heavy sigh, a determined look crossing her face.

"I can," she says. "You guys get him out of here."

"What?" Sabine asks in bewilderment.

"Are you kidding me?" Hayden exclaims.

"Just do it will you?" she replies, rushing back towards the throne room.

* * *

Back inside the throne room, the fight between Jedi and Sith has only gotten more intense. Darth Sidious is twirling gracefully between Jarik and Maul, the two barely able to land a hit on him while struggling to defend against his attacks. Maul is kicked in the stomach and sent stumbling to the ground. With him temporarily out of commission, Sidious rounds on Jarik and unleashes his fury.

Jarik backs up with wide eyes, struggling to raise his lightsaber and block every attack sent his way, the old and powerful Sith Lord just a blur. He raises one lightsaber to block a strike and then instantly slashed downwards with his second, barely keeping his leg from being cut off. He's then thrown back into the far wall by an unexpected Force push from the Emperor, breaking the stone with a pained grunt.

Jarik looks up, only to see lightning being hurled in his direction. He just barely manages to raise his blue blade and block the lightning from touching him, bolts of it slamming into the walls around him. Sidious advances quickly, still keeping up the furious assault of Force lightning.

Maul leaps up behind Sidious in an attempt to strike while he's distracted, but the Emperor whips around just in time, blocking his lightsaber with a scowl. Jarik pants heavily, pushing himself back to his feet with a grimace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vader is proving to be a better combatant than all three Jedi combined, forcing them to be on the defensive. He whirls around with his lightsaber, striking Kanan with enough force to make him stumble, and then kicks him in the chest. As he tumbles to the ground, Ezra leaps to his master's defense with an overhead strike but is deftly blocked by Vader, who then side steps out of the way and shoves him to the ground. Vader brings his lightsaber down on Ezra's unprotected back, but is stopped by a purple blade flashing to his defense.

Mara lifts both lightsabers with a grunt of exertion and then slashes at his side. Vader quickly deflects her attack before advancing forwards, swinging his lightsaber heavily in repeated strikes. Mara stumbles back from the onslaught, ducking away from a swing and then raising her lightsaber to block his strike, getting into a bladelock. She's shoved down onto one knee, the sabers being forced closer to her neck.

"You still have much to learn Jade. A shame that your mother is not here to teach you," he taunts.

Mara growls angrily and attempts to push back, but she may as well have been pushing against a steel wall. Instead, Vader edges the lightsabers even closer to her neck, and she's forced to lean away with nervous grunts.

"Hey Vader!"

The Sith Lord looks up at the shout, only to receive a kick to the chest, sending him stumbling off of Mara. Rylla lands on her feet and thrusts her arms out, blowing Vader back another couple of feet. Because he wasn't expecting it, he doesn't defend against it properly. Rylla then helps Mara get to her feet, only for the girl to widen her eyes in alarm.

"Watch out!" she exclaims.

Rylla glances back and then pushes Mara away, leaping in the opposite direction as Vader's lightsabers comes slamming downwards. Angry at being surprised, Vader then shoots his arm out to grab Rylla with the Force, throwing her harshly against the wall.

Ezra re-enters the fight with a leaping overhead swing, but Vader bats him away carelessly with his lightsaber as he advances towards Rylla, sending him tumbling. Rylla slowly gets to her feet, widening her eyes in alarm and leaping away in a panic as Vader slashes at her, cutting the wall.

"Your interference will not be tolerated bounty hunter," Vader scoffs.

"Rylla! Catch!"

The former Jedi looks over at the sound of her name, seeing Jarik throwing Ahsoka's lightsaber hilt in her direction while he runs over towards Sidious. Out of reflex, Rylla catches the lightsaber and then turns around, activating the brilliant green blade just in time to block an overhead strike from Vader.

Underneath his mask, Vader widens his eyes slightly in realization before he scowls with indifference, shoving her away. Kanan then jumps forwards, forcing Vader to focus on him and deflect a few attacks from the blind Jedi. Rylla joins in as they attempt to put more pressure on him, but Vader swipes his lightsaber heavily in annoyance, blowing the two back and causing them to stumble.

They both look up, and Mara and Ezra join their line to once again face Vader. The Sith Lord states at them coldly for a moment, his mechanical breathing echoing around them. Then the Sith Lord charges forwards with his crimson lightsaber raised, going on the offensive.

* * *

After giving up Ahsoka's lightsaber to Rylla, Jarik reverted back to his familiar use of Makashi to face the Emperor. However, even his enormous proficiency with that technique was still unable to keep up with the speed and fury of Darth Sidious.

Both he and Maul were managing to work fairly well together, attacking and defending as if they had fought side by side for years. Jarik would typically remain on the defensive while Maul would lash out on the offensive. Still, the aged and powerful Sith Lord was fighting them off with relative ease, cackling every so often.

As Maul blocks a lightning fast swing from Sidious, Jarik takes the chance to jump into the air, lashing out with his lightsaber as he flips over him. Sidious uses one lightsaber to deflect it, and then transitions to face both of his opponents. He twirls his blades in quick fury, managing to put both Jarik and Maul onto the defensive for a few moments. Sidious then flips backwards, kicking Jarik in the chest and sending him flying with a surprised grunt.

Sidious growls in what seems to be a hint of exhaustion, crouching in front of Maul. Recognizing the strategy from his previous fight against the Sith Lord, Maul refrains from jumping at him and instead throws his lightsaber. Sidious casually flicks a hand to send the saber off target, but Maul charged forwards and thrusted his arms out, shoving him with a Force push. The Emperor slides across the ground, momentarily surprised, and then rolls to the side as Jarik brings his lightsaber down from behind him, stabbing the ground where was moments previously.

"Enough of this," he scoffs.

Reaching out an arm, Sidious clenches his hand and then makes a yanking motion. The sound of stone cracking follows, along with something flying through the air. Jarik only has a second to widen his eyes in shock before the entire throne plows into him, slamming him harshly against the wall and incapacitating him.

Yelling in rage, Maul attempts to charge forwards with his lightsaber twirling, but Sidious raises a hand and shoots Force lightning, catching him off guard. Maul collapses to the ground with a cry of pain, scrambling back to his feet. Sidious shoots more lightning with a look of glee, and Maul just barely manages to pull up his lightsaber and block it, although with a heavy grimace of pain on his face, nervously glancing around.

Sidious then stops using his lightning in favor of grabbing Maul with the Force, lifting him into the air and slamming him against the ground, where he lies unconscious. Several feet away, the throne slowly toppled over onto its side, revealing Jarik as he slumps over to the ground, just barely conscious. He slowly begins to regain his sense, blinking in a daze as his vision focuses on Sidious.

The Emperor begins his approach, a gleeful smirk of triumph on his face.

* * *

 **Boil POV...**

The Imperial forces continued to pursue us relentlessly through the city, and it was becoming increasingly harder to evade them. We ran and ran and ran, firing our blasters back as they chased after us, but their numbers seemed limitless.

Rex leads us around a corner and gestures for everyone to take cover while he lays a trip mine on the ground. Once we're all in position, we wait a few seconds for the stormtroopers to run around the corner. The first group runs straight into the trip mine, causing an explosion of dirt and stone to blow around everywhere, killing at least seven stormtroopers.

The second group that came around the corner is disoriented from the explosion, and everyone takes advantage to shoot them down.

"That'll teach 'em!" Zeb declares triumphantly.

"We still got a lot of fight coming our way," I warn him.

True enough, the scout walker then comes around the corner, turrets blasting the ground all around us. We take cover behind the buildings again, and I glance up at the housing units with a grimace.

"Rex! This isn't a good place for a battle!" I shout over the loud noise.

Rex glances around, instantly recognizing the problem.

"Blast it! We're pinned down!" he shouts back, firing his pistols at the walker.

"I've got this!" Saw declares.

He rushes forwards with a suddenly procured rocket launcher—no idea where he got that. Crouching on the ground, he aims the launcher at the walker, which takes notice of him. Before it could fire, Saw shoots a missile that slams directly against the walker's face, completely obliterating it with loud groans of metal.

"Hehe, I like that," Zeb chuckles.

The Partisans cheer amongst themselves as Saw proudly holsters his launcher.

"Saw, we need to move quickly. We should rendezvous with the supply transport and get out of the city," Rex urges. "This place is way too populated."

Saw nods sternly, tossing his launcher over to another Partisan.

"Very well. Let's move!" he says.

We all gather ourselves together and then take off down the street once again, following Rex and Saw towards the city exit. When we reach the courtyard at the city entrance, we come to an instant stop as we notice our supply transport pinned down behind buildings on the other side, Benthic looking like the only survivor. Several platoons of stormtroopers and two combat assault tanks are firing away at him, and he couldn't shoot back in retaliation without being hit. If that wasn't enough, a ray shield was blocking our only way out of the city.

"Blast!" Saw exclaims with a curse. "They've cut us off!"

"This is not good," I state uneasily.

"Where's Hera when you need her?" Zeb groans.

"Men, lets take these thugs out!" Saw yells.

The remaining Partisans of our group all yell along with him, and charge out into various positions of the courtyard. They start lobbing grenades at the stormtroopers, taking out a few before gaining their attention.

Rex, Zeb and I move forwards into the fray, taking cover behind a few market stands. The place is a complete war zone, explosions going off all around as the tanks shoot their turrets, and the Partisans throw grenades. Two of them move up a terrace to gain better ground, but one of the tanks takes notice and fires, destroying the terrace completely and killing them both. Terrified screams signify the injury of civilians as well, and I scowl angrily, quickly shooting that tank's pilot without a second thought.

"We're not gonna last long out here!" I shout to Rex.

"Try telling that to Saw!" he retort, gesturing at him.

Saw was busy tackling a small group of stormtroopers that snuck up on him, wailing on them in physical combat and shooting others. He was good, but there were still way too many stormtroopers for us all to take out. Add that to the fact the two tanks were still up and running, despite only one having a pilot.

Loud stomping from behind us gets our attention, and we turn around to see another scout walker making its way down the main street, directly for us.

"Karabast!" Zeb growls.

Just when things seemed over, good fortune shines down on us as a proton torpedo soars over the wall to blow up the scout walker. I smile in relief as the Ghost flies overhead.

"Finally! She made it!" Zeb exclaims happily.

 _"Sorry I'm late to the party boys,"_ her voice filters through Zeb's comlink.

"Better late than never!" he replies.

 _"I'll give you guys an opening to get out of there. You've got several more walkers closing in."_

"Well we certainly don't want that," Rex comments.

The assault tanks aren't meant for shooting ships in the air, so they're helpless to prevent the Ghost from shooting its torpedos and blowing a hole into the massive wall, providing us with an escape route. Saw rushes up to us, looking up at the Ghost as it flies overhead.

"She certainly came through in a pinch," he comments.

"And there's our way out of here!" I state, pointing at the wall. "I've had enough of shooting down buckets for the day!"

Saw looks at the opening and nods. He rallies his remaining men, and they all rush over to their supply transport. I quickly shoot down the pilot of the second tank, which would make it harder for the tank to fire properly.

The Partisans then speed their transport forwards as fast as they could for the opening, and Rex, Zeb and I run after them. The crowd of stormtroopers pursue us, shooting their blasters as we speed through the blown out wall. Once we're in the open rocky plains beyond Iziz, we climb onto the transport, which speeds away from the stormtroopers.

Unfortunately, five speeder bikes shoot out of the wall to continue the pursuit, and begin firing the blasters on their bikes. We all fire back, managing to take down a speeder bike, but also lose one Partisan in the process, who falls off with a cry after getting shot.

Up above, Hera then begins to angle the Ghost down to skim along the ground, opening the ramp for us.

"Well, this is where we part ways!" Saw shouts

"You sure you don't need any help?" Rex asks.

Saw laughs in response. "No, we can handle ourselves! I hope your friends managed to find Ahsoka!"

"I hope so too," I reply in agreement.

Rex and Saw both clasp forearms with each other before the latter returns to shooting, glancing at us.

"Good luck Rex! Maybe we can do this again sometime!" he says.

"Maybe," Rex replies.

With those parting words, Rex, Zeb and I all jump over to the Ghost, walking up the ramp and into the cargo bay. The ship rises higher off the ground, and as the ramp closes we get one last look at Saw and the Partisans exchanging blaster fire with the pursing speeder bikes.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Mara stumbles backwards, leaping to the side with a yelp as a red lightsaber slashes along the ground. Ezra charges in with an overhead strike, but Vader easily parries his attacks before tossing him away.

Vader then whips around to slam his lightsaber against Kanan, who struggles in a contest of strength before inevitably losing, being shoved away. The Sith Lord increases the pressure on his offensive, forcing Kanan to duck and weave in order to avoid the dangerously close lightsaber swings. He backs away to allow Rylla to leap forwards, swinging Ahsoka's lightsaber at Vader's helmet.

The Sith Lord raises his lightsaber to block her attack, and then lashes out with a jab. Rylla backpedals with a few quick blocks, and is then sent stumbling to the ground with a powerful swing from Vader offsets her balance.

"You have less experience with a blade than this child," he taunts, referring to Ezra. "Pathetic."

"At least she's not a monster!" Ezra exclaims.

Both he and Kanan charge at Vader from opposite sides with the lightsabers raised, swinging them hard. However Vader ducks away from their attacks, and instead their green and blue lightsabers slam against each other. Master and student only have a moment to express their surprise before Vader thrusts our both arms, sending the pair flying with a Force push.

Mara rolls forwards and pops up with a shout, moving fast in an attempt to slip past his slow fighting style. Despite Vader's suit limiting his speed, he still manages to avoid her swipe and brings his lightsaber up to cut her, which is then blocked. Rylla moves forwards again, but her downwards slash is thwarted when Vader shoves his and Mara's lightsabers to the side to block it.

Rylla and Mara both push down as hard as they could on his lightsaber, but their strength isn't enough to match Vader's, and he casually shoves his lightsaber forwards with one arm, causing them to fall onto their backs.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist!" Vader declares, advancing slowly with his lightsaber pointed at them. "None of you can hope to defeat me."

"Doesn't mean we won't try," Mara retorts.

She smacks her lightsaber wildly against Vader's blade, rolling to the side while Rylla crawls backwards and gets to her feet. The former Padawan attempts to swing her lightsaber again, but Vader blocks his strike before throwing her casually against the wall.

Turning around to focus on Vader, he swiftly raises his lightsaber to cut through a broken stone, something that surprised him. The stone splits in half, revealing Mara charging right after it to bring her lightsaber down with a yell, which he blocks.

"Impressive," he comments. "It seems your mother has taught you well."

"You don't deserve to talk about her!" Mara growls angrily.

"Do I not?" he retorts.

Vader shoves Mara away, and begins to advance menacingly. That's when the roar of a ship's engine echoes throughout the throne room, and turrets begin blasting away at him.

* * *

"Now do you see it Shan? You never had any chance to stop me," Sidious taunts.

Jarik groans, crawling out of the rubble of the throne and getting to his hands and knees, grimacing from the pain.

"You are weak... and afraid. Not just of me, but if yourself," the Emperor continues, closing his eyes with a grin. "I can sense it... darkness is growing in you. You fear turning to the dark side."

"Shut up," Jarik growls, glaring at him as he gets to his feet.

"Ahh yes... the hate is swelling in you now," Sidious replies gleefully, opening his yellow eyes. "Why not give into the darkness? You would finally have the power to defeat me. Ahsoka Tano's light only held you back."

"You're wrong! She never held me back!" Jarik snaps, gold flickering through his eyes. "You have no idea!"

"Do I not? Is it because you and your precious wife are stronger together than you ever could be otherwise?" Sidious comments, smirking. "Only... she's not here anymore, is she?"

With a furious yell, Jarik thrusts his arm out to send the broken throne flying at Sidious. The Emperor casts the throne to the side, only for Jarik to come charging forwards directly afterwards, lightsaber blazing.

Sidious reignites his lightsabers and engages Jarik in a fierce duel. Gold flickers through Jarik's eyes as he battles the Sith Lord, leaving himself open for all of his rage and fury to flow through, strengthening him and making him faster. At the same time, Maul slowly gains consciousness, looking up to see the fight.

Jarik slashes and jabs his lightsaber with power and fury, thinking only about cutting him down. Sidious continues to back up, moving out towards the balcony outside of the throne room as he blocks and parries, being put on the defensive for once. Catching him in a blade lock, Jarik then thrusts his hand out against Sidious's stomach, blowing him away with a powerful Force push.

The Emperor only skids a few feet away, looking up with lightsabers crossed in front of him, a scowl on his face, eyes gleaming yellow underneath his hood.

Jarik's expression is contorted into a scowl, and he readies himself for another bout by twirling his lightsaber. Lunging forwards, Jarik raises his saber overhead and then brings it down on Sidious, who blocks it. Sidious continues to back up, and the pair engage in a fast and fierce display of dueling. Their lightsabers slash and parry, attack and defend, until Jarik finally whirls around for extra momentum to slam his lightsaber down on top of the Emperor, pushing he strength of his mechanical arm to the limit, his teeth grit together in a scowl.

The Emperor blocks his overhead strike with both of his lightsabers crossed, struggling against Jarik's strength. He then smirks back up at him, calling upon the dark side of the Force to enhance his own power. Pushing back against Jarik, he crosses his blades and shoves them apart, dislodging them both, and then blows Jarik away with his own Force push.

Jarik skids across the ground with a grunt, stopping beside Maul. The two glance at each other before he gets back to his feet, and the pair get into a ready stance, ready for another fight despite their heaving exhaustion. Jarik's moment of pure anger begins to fade away.

"You impress me Shan."

Sidious slowly looks up at them from his position crouched low to the ground, a sickening grin on his face.

"But you shall still be destroyed!" he declares.

The Emperor then cackles loudly with glee, raising his hands as lightning begins to crackle along his fingers.

Jarik widens his eyes in alarm and brings up his lightsaber in his left hand while holding up his right palm. Force lightning screams forwards after a shout from Sidious, directly at them. He manages to catch the majority of it with his lightsaber blade, absorbing the energy, while creating a Force shield with his right hand to block the rest. Maul backs up with his face covered before looking back again.

Jarik grits his teeth with a groan as he struggles to maintain blocking the powerful Force lightning, slowly being shoved back some inches along the floor. All the while Sidious cackles hysterically.

Maul then reignites his saberstaff and twirls around, hurling the double-bladed lightsaber at the Emperor, the blades spinning through the air at a dangerous velocity. The Emperor just barely manages to lift one arm and catch the lightsaber with the Force, although Maul keeps pressing it forwards closer to his face. The Emperor groans momentarily from holding back the saber while at the same time attacking with Force lightning, but still continues to persist.

Struggling harder against the Force lightning, Jarik pushes his feet forwards against it and keeps Maul covered while he tries to inch his lightsaber closer and closer to Sidious. The Emperor yells again, thrusting more power into his attack, and Jarik shuts his eyes tightly from the strain and blinding flash of the lightning.

He does his best to hold on, but the Emperor's power is too overwhelming, even when using only one hand. Being inched backwards again, streaks of lightning then flare out to strike against Jarik's legs, and he cries out in pain, faltering momentarily. That's all that Sidious needs to blow through his defense, striking both Jarik and Maul with Force lightning.

They both scream in pain as they're thrown down to the ground, and lose their grip on our lightsabers. They lay on the ground for several moments, their bodies smoking from the assault, and Jarik vaguely watches as the Emperor gets back to his feet with a chuckle.

"Such a pity. How much grandeur and more powerful you could have become under my guidance Shan!" Sidious states. "If only Maul had not failed to retrieve you as a child."

"You... always planned, to betray me!" Maul growls, weakly attempting to get to his hands and knees.

"Yes, I did, my former apprentice," he replies with a smirk. "And now you will both die."

Jarik glances up at him weakly, attempting to form a scowl on his face as he struggles up to his feet. Just inside the throne room he can see Mara facing off against Vader by herself, the Sith Lord advancing on her. The other three were out of sight, in a daze as they struggled to move over and assist her.

Just then Jarik hears the sound of a ship approaching, and sees the Ghost coming in for an approach. He pushes himself up to his feet, managing a smirk at the Emperor. Sidious takes notice, growling when he realizes a ship is approaching, and whips around to face it.

The Ghost opens fire with its turrets, the powerful energy bolts exploding against the balcony, aiming at Sidious and Vader. The Emperor yells in rage as he's blown back into the throne room, unable to form a proper defense in time from the surprise attack. Vader stumbles backwards as well with a shout, blocking a few bolts with his lightsaber, although he struggles to avoid most of them. Maul takes this opportunity to make a dash for the ledge, jumping off the balcony and disappearing into the night. Jarik doesn't spare him a second glance.

The Ghost swivels around and the ramp opens, revealing Sabine and Boil standing at the entrance, showing that the Raid team was successful, as well as the rescue of Lux.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" Boil exclaims.

Jarik glances back, sensing the anger radiating off of the Emperor as he gets to his feet. He thrusts his hands out with a growl, shooting a massive streak of lightning that slams against the side of the Ghost, actually damaging the hull. Sabine grabs a nearby grenade launcher and shoots it at the Emperor, who's forced to let up on his attack in favor of blocking the grenade with a Force shield, barely fazing him.

"Let's go guys!" Sabine shouts.

"Go, go! I'll keep them back!" Jarik exclaims.

He waves Mara, Ezra, Kanan and Rylla towards the ramp, reactivating his lightsaber to face the two Sith Lords as they begin their approach. Along the way, Rylla tosses Ahsoka's lightsaber back to him, and Jarik catches it swiftly, activating the green blade.

"Dad, no heroics!" Mara exclaims worriedly.

"I'm right behind you guys!" he replies.

Rylla, Kanan and Ezra all make their way onto the ramp, Mara staying at the back of the group, while Jarik backs his way towards it as fast as he could. Vader charges forwards and swings his lightsaber down, which Jarik blocks with his own, shoving him back. Sabine fires off more grenades, forcing Vader to back away so he could hit the shells to the side.

Sidious twirls through the air at Jarik with an echoing cry, shooting more lightning. Jarik catches it with his lightsaber, and as the two Sith Lords storm over to him, he calls on the Force and unleashes a powerful Force push, catching them off guard and sending the pair skidding back on their feet.

"We're clear! Let's go!" Kanan states from the ship.

"Come on Mara!" Jarik says.

He deactivates his lightsabers and makes a run for the ramp with Mara, as the Ghost begins to move away from the temple in preparation. The pair analyze the distance to cross: an easy jump for them to make. Reaching the edge of the balcony they jump into the air for the ramp of the Ghost...

Mara's startled scream prompts Jarik to look over, absolute horror racing through him as he sees her being yanked back through the air, Vader having grabbed her with the Force.

"MARA!" he yells.

"DADDY!" she cries out fearfully.

Vader catches Mara and easily restrains her, holding his lightsaber at her throat while she struggles. Having landed on the ramp of the Ghost, Jarik makes a desperate attempt to leap back, but is caught by several pairs of hands before he could go. Sidious stands beside Vader, laughing loudly in triumph and glee, throwing another burst of Force lightning at them.

"No! Let me go!" Jarik shouts furiously, ripping away from them.

"Jarik, stop!"

"It's too late!"

"Hera, fly us out of here!"

"NO! We're not leaving!" Jarik roars, and they grab onto him again.

Mara struggles against Vader, but with no success.

"Let go of me!" she wails helplessly. "Dad help!"

"MARA!" he shouts desperately in reply. "I'm coming!"

"Stop, please!"

"There's nothing we can do Commander!"

Boil, Rex and Kanan all work their best to hold Jarik back as the Ghost flies away. Even with all three of them working together they still find it nearly impossible to restrain the distraught and agonizingly furious Jarik. The ramp then starts to close, much to his horror.

"No no NO!" he yells, and with a blast of Force energy throws all three off of him.

 _"Please don't leave me!"_ Mara's sobbing could be heard.

 _"If you refuse to die Jarik Shan, then you shall lose everything you love instead!"_ the Emperor declares, voice fading in the distance.

"MARA!" he yells.

The door closes before he could reach it in time, and Jarik slams against it with all of his might, his arm heavily denting the metal as he punches it. Jarik slams his fist against the door several times before collapsing against it, sobbing in agonizing pain and despair as he slumps to the ground, holding his head in his hands. As if losing Ahsoka to Vader wasn't bad enough, now his daughter is helpless and at the mercy of him and the Emperor. And it's breaking him.

Everyone else in the cargo hold is either crying or on the verge of tears themselves; Ezra is in a state of disbelief, Rex and Boil are glum and depressed, Rylla is horrified, Zeb is shocked and unsure of what to say, Kanan is motionless and crestfallen, and even Sabine is upset, staring wordlessly at the ground. Hayden and Lux are also in the cargo hold, silent and depressed. Jarik's sobbing echoes around the room, causing even more emotional pain for everyone.

 _"What happened?"_ Hera's voice finally says over the intercom. _"Guys, what's going on?"_

There's silence, as everyone is unsure of what to say. The silence is broken when Jarik unleashes a long scream, coming from the depths of his soul as he unleashes all of his rage, frustration, pain, and grief.

* * *

 _When I've seen people saying they got teary at what they wrote, I thought it was an exaggeration. But no... writing this actually made me get a little teary-eyed. Go figure, it's actually legit stuff._

 _Probably one of the darkest moments I've ever written, and one of the most taxing for Jarik. He's lost so much now, his whole family. It's even worse knowing that Mara is helpless at the hands of the Emperor._

 _What will they do now?_


	25. Ch 23 - The Discovery

_Hey guys, sorry for the late upload! You'd think with summer now being out I'd have plenty of time to do whatever I want and write these stories, and it's true: I can do whatever I want. That means I've been distracted with other things that are fun. Like Minecraft. I've had that game since 2012, and now it's making a comeback, so naturally I'm playing it again. And it's fun._

 _But don't worry, I'm still writing stuff!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Man, last chapter was very sad, and this one won't be much better for Jarik's mental health. However in case any of you guys need something to cheer you up, I posted a drawing of Jarik and Ahsoka's wedding on my DeviantArt page! :D_

* * *

 _ **The Ghost - Chopper Base - Atollon**_

 **Jarik POV...**

"Commander please, you need to calm down!"

"Oh I'm perfectly calm Boil," I growl out, slashing my lightsaber against the wall.

"No you're not! Listen, I understand why you're upset-" he starts to say.

"Oh do you?!" I exclaim, whipping around to glare at him. He backs up nervously as I storm in his direction. "Yeah, that's why you all prevented me from saving my daughter!"

"But there was nothing we could do in that situation," Kanan states. "You know better than any of us how powerful Vader and the Emperor are!"

"I could've saved her Jarrus. I COULD HAVE!" I say with a roar, turning on him.

"Dude, just chill out! I'm with the others on this one, we couldn't have saved her," Hayden says.

"And what do you know, _smuggler_?" I snarl, glaring at him. I vaguely notice Rylla moving in front of him defensively but I don't care. "You couldn't even begin to comprehend anything that I'm capable of."

"Jarik, please! You're not being yourself!" Rylla urges, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT!" I shout furiously.

I smack her hand off and throw my lightsaber away carelessly to relieve some of my rage, my eyes full on gold. I hear a few startled yelps as the saber barely misses a few people, but I could care less.

"Karabast!"

"Watch it!"

"Shut up!" I growl, refocusing on Rylla. "Why would I be myself? I just lost my own daughter to kriffing Palpatine and Vader! Maul ducked out during the escape like a pansy, and now I'm surrounded by total morons who wouldn't let me go save my FREAKING DAUGHTER!"

Only I didn't say 'freaking.'

"None of you could ever understand a single kriffing thing!" I state with a seething glare.

Feeling the Ghost touch down on the landing pad, I call my lightsaber back to my and place it on my belt, storming for the ramp doorway. Another hand was laid on my shoulder, and I glance back to see Boil standing there.

"Jarik please, just listen to us-" he starts.

I smack his arm away and use the Force to blow him back, where he skids across the floor with a grunt. Lowering my gaze I stomp forwards and bring up my left arm, using a combination of the Force and its strength to punch the door clean off. I know there's a button to open it, but I am too angry to care, just wanting a way out and to relieve some of my fury.

There are some surprised shouts, but I ignore them and jump out of the ship, storming across the landing pad in the direction of the Knight Hawk. Several people nearby take notice, but wisely stay out of my way as I make my way for my ship. All the while I'm steaming with fury inside of my head. It's just... who do those people think they are? I could've saved Mara by myself! I found Palpatine to a kriffing standstill, actually had him on the defensive for once! I know I could take him on to rescue her!

And I can't believe I just let her get taken like that... I should've been prepared. I should've been faster! I should've caught her before she was yanked away! I should've pushed Vader back before making the jump! How could I have not stopped that?! Not only are my hopes of saving Ahsoka gone, but I also lost my daughter on what was supposed to be a mission to save her!

Seeing the Knight Hawk in view, I pick up the pace and move faster towards it, faltering for a moment.I come to a halt, reaching down and feeling the shape of a pyramid object in a pocket on my belt. Glancing down, I pull back the pouch to get a glimpse of the broken Sith holocron.

When did that get in there...?

I shake my head with a scowl, uttering to myself and continuing on my way, cursing out everything in my mind all the while. That kriffing holocron isn't even important. It's broken, so it's not like it could help me anyways. As if I'd want to use that stupid thing in the first place. It gave me the vision of that 'Soul-Stone-sacrifice' garbage, where I then was shown Ahsoka would be on Onderon. What a lie. And Snoke was obviously lying as well, just to get my hopes up.

The entire kriffing universe is against me! What more do you want?!

"R5, ready the ship," I say into my comlink. He starts to beep back in confusion, but I close out of it before he could say more.

Reaching the Knight Hawk, I use the Force to open the entry ramp, and am about to make my way up it when a voice stops me.

"Jarik, wait a moment."

I still for a few seconds, not turning around.

"What do you want Shaak?" I ask in a low voice.

"Where are you going?" she asks me.

"None of your business," I reply.

"Jarik, now of all times is the time where you can't afford to make a rash decision," she says in a disapproving tone.

"I'm not Mace Windu, thank you very much," I retort sarcastically.

"You're planning to go find your daughter," Shaak replies, ignoring me. "Right now in your current state, that would be a foolhardy move."

"Oh really?" I ask doubtfully, turning around to glare at her. "So what would you suggest? Meditation? Patience? Or even worse, let her go?"

I take a few steps closer to her, and she stares back at me firmly.

"I don't know if you noticed Shaak, but I could care less about the advice of a 'Jedi Master!' All it's led to is ruin," I growl at her.

"I'm not saying you should abandon her Jarik," she replies with a frown. "But you are in no condition to go flying off after the Sith in an attempt to rescue Mara by yourself!"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," I shoot back mockingly.

"That was a low blow, and you know it," Shaak states in disapproval.

"Oh I'm sorry, are your feelings hurt?" I reply with mock concern before turning around and scoffing in annoyance. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to get Mara."

"Think about what you are doing Jarik. You cannot take on the Sith by yourself!" she pleads.

"I've survived Sidious three times. I know how to beat him," I argue in response. "And I certainly know how take out Anakin!"

"So you're going to do exactly what you argued against Mace doing?" she states.

I turn back around to glare at her, seething with cold fury. "I'm nothing like that arrogant moron."

"Then stop ACTING LIKE IT!" Shaak yells.

The sudden shout of anger from Shaak has me stunned, momentarily shocked out of my rage.

"Do you not realize what you're considering?! Mara is no doubt being held on Coruscant right at this moment, in the Emperor's palace. Surrounded by legions of stormtroopers, Royal Guards, and security forces, not too mention the massive blockade surrounding the entire planet!" Shaak exclaims, hovering closer to me. "Not even you, with all of your skills and power, could ever attempt to breach that defense. You'll be killed! Who would save your daughter then?"

I slowly take in her words, the rational side of me seeing the sense behind it. But still... I just can't give up on Mara! There's no way I'm going to not try and rescue her from those monsters.

"I'm sorry Shaak," I murmur quietly, hardening my gaze. "But I'm still going to try."

"Jarik-" she tries to protest, but I storm inside the ship and hit the button, closing the ramp behind me.

Once I walk inside however, I stop in surprise to see Rylla standing there, before narrowing my eyes again in irritation and annoyance.

"How did you get in here?" I demand.

"I'm a bounty hunter," she shrugs in response. "With the extra perk of being a Force sensitive. Y'know, I'm kinda like Asajj Ventress, except without the sadistic personality of cour-"

"Get out," I state, interrupting her.

"I'm not going anywhere Jarik," Rylla replies, just as hard. "Not when you're gonna try and do _this_."

"Like I told Shaak, you can't stop me. So... go away," I tell her, gesturing towards the exit.

"I know I can't stop you, that's not what I'm doing," she retorts. "Do you honestly think you can go to Coruscant by yourself and just waltz into the Imperial Palace, demanding her freedom?"

"You're not far off, but I never I said I would be alone. And you won't be of much help against the Sith," I tell her. "So leave."

"Oh, I'm guessing you're going to get Elita One, the giant robot for backup?" she replies, irritating me by how she's ignoring my demand. "By the way, where exactly is she? I'm guessing on that planet you told me about, with all of those Viking/dragon kids?"

"I'm not taking you there," I state.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to risk its exposure."

"Oh for kriff's sake Jarik, will you just stop it?!" she exclaims angrily. "Do you really think I would tell anyone?"

"What if the Sith got you? They wouldn't hesitate to pry the information from your dead body!" I retort.

"Look at me Jarik, do I look that important in their eyes?" she demands, gesturing to herself.

"After your little bout with Vader, I'd say yes, you do!" I snap at her.

"I just want to keep you from falling to the dark side!" she shouts.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously.

"Jarik... I know you're afraid of turning to the dark side. It's already getting to you right now," she says quietly.

"That's ridiculous," I scoff in response. "I'm not going to be a Sith-"

"Ahsoka told me," Rylla interrupts calmly.

I freeze up, widening my eyes in completely bewilderment and confusion, my breath catching.

"...what did you say?"

"She told me that you're afraid of turning to the dark side, and that you need help to keep it at bay," she informs me, stepping closer. "That's why you've felt so horrible without Ahsoka around, and why you've been so desperate to keep Mara safe. You love them both... and you need that attachment you share with them to push back the dark side."

I remain quiet as Rylla talks, continuing to step closer to me.

"Ahsoka told me that you need support from loved ones to stay good. You need a gentle soul close to you for that. You've always sought for support from your loved ones, and from your family. That's why you're so protective of them, despite what the Jedi taught. And you don't want to risk hurting them."

My eyes become watery, a lump of emotion forming in my throat.

"When... when did she tell you this" I murmur.

"Just before you left for Malachor. She sent me a message," she says.

"Why?" I ask, my voice a quiet whisper.

Rylla sighs sadly. "Because she didn't plan on coming back."

That statement nearly breaks me, and I stare down at the floor, silently shaking as I try to contain the grief threatening to break forth. Rylla lays a comforting arm on my shoulder, which slowly becomes a loose hug. All the while I don't move a muscle. Eventually she steps back with both hands on my shoulders, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"I'm going to help you get Mara back," she says firmly. "If you'll let me."

"Ok... you can help," I murmur in response.

"Thank you," she replies with a smile. "Now we just have to figure out if there's actually a way to sneak into the Imperial Palace."

"Well..." I start off, wiping my eyes. "We have to get Elita first, she'll be a big help."

* * *

 _ **Temple Island - Ahch-To**_

The entire trip back to Ahch-To I was focused only on a plan I could carry out in order to infiltrate Coruscant and rescue Mara. Compared to the Empire, Elita is already a powerhouse by herself, but certain weapons can be a danger, some of which Thrawn has already implemented. Not to mention those kriffing Decepticons are still out there. Relying on Elita's strength alone is foolhardy, as Coruscant is the most heavily fortified planet in the galaxy. And as much as I would like to just blow my way into that Palace and cause some serious damage to the Emperor's stuff, it's just not physically possible.

I didn't speak while thinking up different solutions to the problem, resulting in Rylla and R5 giving me cautious glances from time to time. R5 has been thankfully quiet since hearing the news of Mara being captured. I don't think I could stand another bit of attitude from him without putting him on a conveyor belt.

Eventually though the ship's sensors start to beep and I pull the lever to bring us out of hyperspace, revealing the blue planet of Ahch-To, clouds spread throughout its atmosphere. As I fly the ship in the direction of Temple Island, Rylla observes the place with a sense of wonder, curiosity, and confusion.

"The Force feels so... _present_ here. And tranquil," she remarks.

"So you're using the Force again?" I ask dryly.

"I never stopped with my senses," she replies. "Just with fighting."

I grunt in response, and the clouds now pass around the ship as we fly lower down the atmosphere, Temple Island visible in the distance.

"Why does the Force feel like this here?" Rylla asks me, and I take a while to answer.

"...You can't tell anyone," I finally say, giving her a serious look. "Not even Hayden can hear a breath of this place."

"Why not?" she asks, confused. "I'm assuming Senator Organa knows at least."

"Not even he knows," I respond firmly, and she looks at me, even more confused. "Because this is the sight of the first Jedi Temple."

Rylla widens her eyes in surprise with a quiet gasp, and refocuses her attention on the island, which is now right ahead. Flying around it gave us a good view of the Jedi Temple up on top of the hill, as well as the Caretaker's village, and the Jedi Village. I ignore he curiosity and focus on setting the ship down on the landing zone, where Elita seems to be waiting.

"You found this place?" she asks me.

"Accidentally," I tell her, shutting off the power. "Our hyperdrive was damaged just as we activated it."

Getting up from my chair, I instantly make my way through the ship towards the exit, with Rylla and R5 following along behind me. I hit the button to open the ramp, and it lowers to the ground. Once I step out with the others, I look up to see Elita looking down at us, crouching to the ground.

"Hey Jarik," she greets with a smile, before noticing Rylla. "Oh, who are you?"

"I'm, Rylla..." she says, faltering in surprise at the sight of her. "Wow, you guys really are big."

"More like you fleshy people are tiny. But, it happens," she replies with a smile of amusement, and Rylla relaxes at the joking manner before Elita refocuses on me. "To be honest, I thought you said you weren't bringing anyone else here?"

"It's complicated," I say in response.

I remain still with my arms crossed, glaring down at the ground with a dark look on my face. R5 lets out a low beep of sadness as he swivels to look at me. Subconsciously I reach up a hand to touch my neck, where I implemented the kill switch.

I'm not turning to the dark side... I'm not.

I'm just angry... and enraged... and I want to kill someone because of it...

I'm not turning to the dark side...

"Where's Mara?" Elita asks with a confused frown, glancing around. "Was your mission successful?"

Rylla stills and glances at me, while I continue glaring at the ground. Elita focuses her optics on me, uneasiness filtering through her gaze.

"Jarik, what happened?" she asks.

"It was a kriffing set up," I growl angrily. "The Sith were waiting for us."

Elita's optics widen in horror. "Don't tell me she's-"

"Dead? No," I say, shaking my head with an angry scoff. "Instead she's captured, suffering a worse fate at the hands of the Emperor I'm sure."

"Oh Primus... I'm so sorry Jarik," she says apologetically, lowering her gaze.

"Yeah, well that's not gonna bring her back," I remark irritably.

"I'm trying to make sure Jarik doesn't do something rash to try and save her," Rylla explains.

"I'm not _trying_ to save her, I _will_ save her," I snap bitterly, unable to not think about Master's Yoda's favorite words of encouragement.

"So what is your plan so far?" she shoots back.

Before I could answer, the roar of a dragon gets my attention, and Zenna comes flying in for a landing, fluttering her wings. She instantly starts to look around, moaning in apparent distress, trotting up to the ship to sniff it, and then rushes over to me. I stumble back in surprise and she presses her muzzle against my side with pitiful moans, and I awkwardly give her a few soothing pats on the head.

So far I've just been angry and furious, but with Zenna knowing that Mara's missing—considering her reaction—her reaction brings out the sadness in me, thought I don't cry. I just lose all of my anger for the time being, and instead feel sad and lost.

"A dragon?" Rylla asks in surprise.

"That's Zenna. She's Mara's dragon," Elita explains for me. "And is apparently Force sensitive.

"Oh..." she says in reply.

The cry of a Night Fury signifies another arrival, and moments later Hiccup and Toothless come in for a landing, followed by Astrid and Stormfly. The rest of the dragon gang also lands further back, eyes on Elita in a mixture of curiosity, interest, wonder, and some nervousness in Fishlegs's case.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Astrid exclaims.

"Zenna seemed really upset, and started flying over here so we just followed after-" Hiccup starts to explain.

"Wait a second!" Tuffnut interrupts, causing Hiccup to look over in annoyance. "Why is Mara purple now? And with two weird head thingies? And older!"

Rylla blinks her eyes, frowning as the Twins go on, and I roll my eyes angrily, muttering under my breath.

"Maybe using that purple lightsaber made her that way," Ruffnut suggests.

"Or maybe this creature is impersonating our esteemed, tiny, Force-wielding-red-haired-false-jade-stone!" Tuffnut exclaims.

"Muttonheads," Snotlout scoffs.

"I'm... not imperson-" Rylla starts to say.

"It talks!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Hiccup, if those two don't shut up I'm about to beat their faces in," I state calmly, but with an underlying sense of warning.

Hiccup takes notice of my subdued anger, but nods his head anyways.

"Guys, this isn't Mara. She's just a new person, ok?" he scolds them, before focusing on Rylla. "I'm assuming you're a friend of his?"

"Yeah, we met as younglings," Rylla confirms. "I'm Rylla. And you're, Hiccup and Toothless right?"

Toothless warbles upon hearing his name, and Hiccup looks at her in surprise.

"Oh, yeah. You know about us?" he asks.

"Jarik and Ahsoka explained a little bit about you guys to me," Rylla says, a small smile on her face.

"Wait, you guys met as 'younglings?' You're a Jedi too?" Fishlegs asks curiously.

"Not anymore really, no," she replies. "It's complicated."

"Why's your skin purple?" Snotlout asks.

"Snotlout-" Hiccup sighs in exasperation.

"Wait... where's Mara?" Astrid suddenly realizes, glancing around.

The riders have all dismounted by this point, and we're now looking around in realization of what Astrid said. I remain quiet, pulling away from Zenna to glare at the ground.

"Yeah, where is she? I thought she'd be out and rolling her eyes at us or something," Snotlout comments.

"More like threaten you with the Force," Ruffnut snickers.

"No she wouldn't!" he exclaims, thought Hookfang seems to laugh.

"Jarik?" Hiccup asks in concern.

I still don't answer, so Elita does it for me, sighing.

"She's been captured by the Empire."

There were a few gasps of horror as everyone goes still, even the Twins and Snotlout shutting up, looking worried and serious for once. The dragons perk their heads up, with Toothless looking on sadly while Zenna continues to whine in despair, Stormfly doing her best to calm her down.

"Captured?" Astrid says uneasily.

"We were on a mission to another planet, because we thought Ahsoka was still alive and being held prisoner there," Rylla explains, and they listen intently. "Instead, Vader and the Emperor himself were waiting for us to come. During our escape they managed to get Mara."

"Oh gods..." Hiccup says, swallowing.

"I can't believe it..." Snotlout murmurs.

"This is horrible!" Fishlegs wails.

"Well, How are we gonna rescue her?" Astrid asks fiercely, shoving down her own sadness with anger, wiping away her watery eyes.

Before I could respond, the Twins step in.

"I'll tell you how! Me and Ruffnut, we go up to his castle-" Tuffnut starts.

"-and then Barf will unleash a huge cloud of gas, and then-" Ruffnut exclaims, interrupting him before being shoved in the face.

"Belch ignites it, and we blow them all up!" he shouts fiercely.

"Right, right right!" Snotlout says.

"Guys, we need a real plan here!" Astrid growls at them.

"I highly doubt we could just 'fly' on over to the Emperor's palace," Hiccup tells them irritably.

"Haha! You're so right Hiccup!" I drawl sarcastically, getting their attention as I pace around, shaking my head. "You- you're making it sound like your planning to fight the Empire."

"To save Mara? Without a doubt!" Astrid declares.

There are a few nods of agreement from the others, and I scoff at them.

"What exactly do you think you can do huh? This isn't an Outcast raid, this isn't Dagur the Deranged- it's not Calder! It's not the Red Death!" I state firmly with a glare. "It's the kriffing Empire! And their capital world at that, the home of he most powerful being in the galaxy. Why do you think you can face them?"

I can tell they're a bit hurt and surprised by my reaction, but Hiccup steels himself for a response.

"Because she's our friend," he says slowly. "Jarik, you, Mara and Ahsoka have fought for us for years now. For once, let us do the same."

"And you're right, we don't know what the Empire is like, but we're not simple guys either. We can fight: we have our dragons, who can also do so good damage. And we've caught a glimpse of how dangerous Inquisitors can be."

"Yes, except the Emperor and Vader aren't Inquisitors," I retort. "They're kriffing Sith Lords. The Emperor can summon fire and lightning on a him, and Vader could kill you all in mere moments. It's impossible for you to face them, even with dragons!"

"Jarik, let them help," Rylla urges. "I'm sure they understand, yet they're willing to do this anyways."

"I can see the benefits too," Elita adds in agreement.

"6 kids and 6 dragons isn't much against the Empire," I state irritably.

"It's more than just one person though right?" Tuffnut asks, and I send him a glare that causes him to wilt nervously.

"Jarik... surely you could think of some kind of plan to get in there, right?" Rylla asks cautiously.

"I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT?!" I shout angrily, pacing around. "I don't know how to sneak onto Coruscant, much less that stupid palace! It has a blockade of several dozen Star Destroyers, many of which are most likely capable of spotting cloaked ships! The Emperor could sense us approaching anyways, and the palace is even more fortified than it was as the Jedi Temple!"

I collapse onto the ground, glaring at it with anger and hopelessness, all the while everyone watches on sadly. R5 lets out another low beep, and Zenna moans in depression.

"Sneaking into the palace is impossible..." I murmur quietly, losing hope of reaching my daughter. "Even more impossible than blowing my way in."

"Wait, blowing your way in?" Elita asks.

"What of it?" I ask quietly.

She's silent for a few moments before responding. "What if we actually could blow our way into the Imperial Palace?"

"With our dragons?" Ruffnut asks eagerly.

"Probably not," Fishlegs says.

"What, have some of the Autobots come to say hi?" I ask with bitter sarcasm.

"No, but I found something I think could really help you out," she states.

"Like what?" Rylla asks with interest.

"Come with me and I'll show you," she says. "I just hope you don't mind getting wet.

* * *

So apparently Elita says she's found something that she thinks could really help support us, maybe even actually blow our way through Coruscant's defenses. And it's hidden in the ocean, where she spent her time looking for her own ship. Unless it's an Infinity Stone, I don't see how anything could help us.

Nevertheless, Elita's enthusiasm is what saw me and Rylla sitting in her vehicle form while she drove along the sea floor. I had grabbed two A99 aquaria breathers and two pairs of goggles at Elita's insistence, so that the two of us could breathe underwater when the time came. Somehow that doesn't reassure me.

"I thought you were looking for your own ship," I comment.

"Unfortunately I never found it. At this point it may not be worth the effort," Elita says, disappointed.

"Your ship?" Rylla asks.

"I crashed here over six thousand years ago when I was attacked by Decepticons, forcing me into stasis," she explains. "Jarik and Mara found me beneath their island."

"Huh," she comments, looking over at me curiously.

"We're here," Elita announces, coming to a stop.

Me and Rylla both narrow our eyes in an attempt to peer through the watery darkness, but even with Elita's headlights flaring at their brightest, it's impossible to see very far in the dark, murky waters.

"Congratulations. We can't see a thing," I drawl sarcastically.

"Oh right. I'll show you a sonar image," she says.

The window in front shows a holographic screen, which displays an image of whatever's directly ahead after a quick sonar scan. Me and Rylla get a good look, observing the sight. Just a few feet in front of us the ocean floor drops deeper into a wide open space. And directly ahead is the form of a massive structure, which I slowly widen my eyes in shock upon seeing.

"It can't be..." I breathe out.

"Is that a... Venator-class Star Destroyer?!" Rylla asks incredulously.

"I thought it seemed similar to Imperial Star Destroyers," Elita comments.

As hard as it is to believe, the sonar image clearly shows the form of a Star Destroyer, submerged underneath the ocean. The bridge of the cruiser was above us, looking out over the wide valley that the ship is sitting in. I'm frozen in comeplete bafflement at the incredulity of the fact before regaining my voice.

"How- how in the universe did a Star Destroyer get all the way out here?" I exclaim.

"Who are you asking?" Rylla retorts, before refocusing on the cruiser with wide eyes. "As crazy and cool as it is... would that thing even still work? Who knows how long its been submerged under the ocean?"

"It'll work. These things were made to deal with extreme punishment. From my understand they could even withstand devastating cosmic storms for a short while," I explain, nodding my head slowly. "They aren't as powerful as Imperial Star Destroyers, but as long as there aren't any exposed openings... it should be in good condition on the inside."

"And the fuel's still good?"

"That's up for debate," I say with a shrug.

"And the electrical power works?"

"Ok, I get the point thanks," I respond irritably.

"Jarik's right though," Elita tells us. "From what I can make out, the outer hull doesn't have any major breaches, and the structure still seems to be fairly sturdy."

"I can't believe a cruiser got all the way out here though..." I murmur to myself.

"I'm warning you guys, I can't drive any further, so I'll have to transform," she warns us.

"Great," Rylla says with a sigh.

Nevertheless, we both pull out our breathers and goggles, applying them to our faces. Once they're secured, with the breathers supplying oxygen, we both give a thumbs up to display it. Elita begins a count down.

"In three... two... one... transforming," she announces.

We brace ourselves as she starts the countdown, also preparing the Force. As soon as she begins the transformation sequence, water starts rushing in around us, instantly taking away all of the air space in moments. Luckily our breathers keep us supplied, and the goggles allow us to see in the salt water that would otherwise be nearly impossible to see in without being blurred. Being so deep underwater without any form of a bodysuit would be dangerous from the intense crushing pressure; we make up for it by both using the Force to form a protective bubble around ourselves—not literally, just to ease on the pressure—which works like a charm.

It's why we didn't take anyone else, because they couldn't survive this depth like we can. Not even their dragons; only water dragons could.

Once she's transformed, Elita flares her headlights brightly on her torso so that we could see underwater, her optics also lighting up blue in the dark. We swim over to her and hold onto her shoulders on either side. She then starts moving through the water in the direction of the cruiser, bounding down the steep slope as if she were in a low gravity environment. Me and Rylla continue to hold on as she moves closer in the direction of the cruiser. Eventually we finally are able to see it ourselves with Elita's headlights, far below the top of the hill, the edge of the hull extremely massive. One of the wings towers above us, and I start to think of a way inside.

Glancing up at the wing, I think about how to get in there without filling it up with water, and quickly come up with a plan using what I know about how water works. Tapping Elita's shoulder, I gesture up once she looks over at me, and then kick off and begin swimming in that direction. Rylla soon follows after, and we begin to swim as well as we could, with Elita's headlights pointed up to provide clear vision. She's too heavy to swim properly, which kind of sucks for her, but if we can get inside, we'll be able to get her in as well.

Finally reaching the underside of the wing, I hover along it, pressing my right hand against the hull and focusing with the Force. I spend a good two minutes at least trying to find a good spot, moving around and feeling for it. Finally, I sense an area that's thin enough for me to cut my lightsaber through, and look at it. Pulling out Ahsoka's lightsaber, I activate the glowing green blade, which is thankfully able to handle being underwater. Ahsoka made it capable of that during the Clone Wars in preparation for her mission to Mon Cala. I stab my lightsaber through the hull, going all the way to the hilt, and begin cutting through. Being underwater it's hard to move properly, so the cutting takes awhile, but I eventually manage it.

Floating away, I deactivate the lightsaber and give Rylla a nod. Together we use the Force to pull out the hole, the thick slab of metal slowly coming out. The melted sides sizzle and hiss as they make contact with the water, but eventually we get it out, and let it sink down to the ocean floor. I then move first into the hole, which slowly fills up with water, and make it three quarters up before the water level stops. Reaching it, I lift up my goggles and pull out my breather, taking a breath of air, before reaching up my arms to pull myself into the dark room of the ship. Looking down as Rylla surfaces, she takes off her own equipment and then accepts my hand, and I pull her up inside.

"Can't believe that worked," Rylla comments, taking a moment to rest.

"That's the last time I'm swimming with a cloak on," I reply with an exhausted sigh.

"We better call her," she suggests.

"Right, right," I say in agreement, lifting up my comlink. "Elita, we've made it inside."

 _"Glad to hear that Jarik,"_ she replies. _"Any way for me to get in?"_

"We'll figure something out. If the cruiser has power, we'll direct you towards an entrance in the side hanger bay," I tell her.

 _"Alright. I'll be waiting then,"_ she says.

I shut down the transmission, and look at the hole I made in the floor again. Luckily the water level isn't rising due to the fact that the hole is underneath the ship, and not above it. It's like taking an empty can, and putting it into some water top side up: oxygen gets trapped, so it doesn't fill with water.

"So... where to?" Rylla asks.

In response, I pull out my blue lightsaber to illuminate the dark room. Looking around reveals us to be in some sort of engineering room, filled with pipes and other machinery I could only begin to guess. I hand Rylla my second lightsaber, and she activates the green blade for her own light source.

"Right now, we see if we can find a source of power," I tell her. "And see if this thing can be used in battle.

"Jarik, I know a negative comment is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but it has to be said before we waste our time," Rylla says cautiously. "Even if by some miraculous miracle we get this cruiser into space and in fighting shape... how can it go against an entire Imperial blockade?"

It is a fair question, especially considering Imperial Star Destroyers are more powerful than a Venator. Luckily though, I've already thought of an idea.

"Remembering that talk about blowing our win in?" I remind her. "I think the best way to do that, is to _literally_ , blow our way in."

"What do you mean?" she asks in confusion.

"I'm gonna take a page from Ahsoka's book," I comment, thinking about one of her campaigns with Anakin in the Clone Wars.

* * *

 _ **Vader's Castle - Mustafar**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Despite capturing Jarik Shan's adopted daughter, Vader has no time to dwell on the satisfying victory. Not when he learned that his personal castle on Mustafar… had an intruder!

When Vaneé's urgent message came through, Vader was furious that the security of his personal fortress allowed someone to break in, while also completely shocked by the fact that someone even dared to try, even more so that it seems they succeeded! The Emperor was much in the same state, and swiftly dispatched him to deal with the issue and learn who was responsible, not pleased that this occurred.

So that's why Vader is currently marching through his fortress with a squad of twelve Royal guards behind him, as well as a platoon of Purge Troopers. He silently observes the corpses of two dead guards that are lying on the ground, the wounds obviously inflicted by a lightsaber.

Eight of the Royal guards and all of the Purge Troopers that came with him spread out to search the fortress, while the other four guards remain behind as guards. Footsteps approaching quickly gets their attention, and Vader looks up to see Vaneé making his way over, stopping to kneel respectfully in front of him. The Royal guards readies their weapons at his approach, but pulled back to their regular stances upon recognizing him.

"Lord Vader," Vaneé says.

"Vaneé. It is most pleasing to see you remain unharmed," Vader says, gesturing for him to rise.

"Thank you my Lord. I did what I could when the invaders arrived, but ultimately I am powerless, and had to remain undetected from the intruders," Vaneé replies.

"Who were these intruders?" he asks.

"The first was female, possibly of Dathomirian descent, who goes by the name of Sylvia according to our recordings. She wielded a lightsaber," he reports, and Vader narrows his eyes at the description. "The other intruder was the Third Brother."

The mention of the Third Brother makes his blood boil with rage and contempt.

"So, the Third Brother was conspiring with the Jedi all this time to break into my fortress," he growls angrily.

"It would appear so my Lord," Vaneé replies. "However, I do not believe the female was a Jedi, nor did he conspire with them."

"Explain."

"She was ruthless, brutal, and used the dark side of the Force," he reports. "Definitely not aligned with the Jedi, or the Rebellion."

Vader remains silent after hearing this, mulling over the possibilities in his head. If that's true, then this would present a much larger problem than he originally thought. As far as Vader's aware he and the Emperor are the only truth Sith in existence, yet this clearly powerful dark side warrior is lurking around the galaxy. Perhaps she is a rogue Force user like Maul, but he senses that doesn't seem to be the case.

"What were they after?" he questions.

Vaneé glances at the guards for a brief second and then replies, lowering his voice a little.

"They were headed for the lower caverns," he reports.

Vader widens his eyes in shock and disbelief, which quickly turns to anger, and then turns to his guards.

"Remain here," he orders.

"Are you sure my Lord? The intruders could still be here," one of the guards questions.

"If they were still here I would sense it," Vader growls firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Continue your inspection of the security. I have business to take care off."

"Yes Lord Vader," the guard replies with a nod.

Vader then storms down the dark hallways for the lower levels, Vaneé following right behind him, his head remaining bowed. Once they were out of earshot from any unwanted listeners and down in the dark caverns, Vader continues to speak while they walk.

"What do you mean they headed for the lower levels?" he demands.

"I'm afraid that the Third Brother and this, 'Sylvia,' knew about the source of power hidden beneath the castle my Lord," Vaneé informs grimly.

"How could they have known?" Vader growls.

"I do not know my Lord," Vaneé replies apologetically.

Rage and worry filling him, Vader comes to a stop in front of the thick set up doors that led to the chamber containing the powerful stone. He raises an arm and calls upon his anger and great power to open the thick doors with the Force, allowing them both access to the inside. Vader wastes no time in marching into the dark chamber, with Vaneé following dutifully behind him. Vader halts, his eyes widening in pure outrage as he takes notice of only one thing; the stone block was blown apart, and the stone was gone.

He slowly walks up to the remains of the stone block, choking on his rage. It appeared to have been blasted open, and scorch marks of some powerful fire lined the walls.

"They took it..." Vader seethes furiously.

Roaring in fury, Vader clenches his fists and starts crumbling the stone to smithereens with the Force, large cracks appearing in the chamber walls as he expels his rage. Vaneé remains standing behind him, flinching at his masters anger and lowering his head in a mixture of shame and defeat.

"This entire time, the Third Brother infiltrated the Empire so that he could steal this stone from me!" the Sith Lord growls.

"Actually my lord... he never recovered the stone," Vaneé corrects.

Vader whips around to face him. "What?!"

"Those two weren't the only ones present here," he informs him.

As Vaneé reveals who really took the stone, Vader's eyes slowly widen in bewilderment and angry confusion.

"...how is that possible?" he demands. "She is dead. And I was on Onderon! He could not have been in two places at once!"

"It was them, I saw it," Vaneé insists. "And they fought Third Brother and Sylvia for the stone, eventually succeeding."

Vader was adamant in refusing to believe that could be the case, as it just couldn't be! There's no possible way for someone to be in two places at once, nor is it possible for a dead woman to be stealing from his own castle! And yet he could detect no lie in Vaneé, as he was genuinely telling the truth.

For a long time, Vader didn't know what to think.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location - Space**_

 **3rd person POV...**

"You FAILED?!"

Sylvia flinches at the angry yell of the Other, but steels her face to hide it and scowls back at him.

"Obviously..." she growls lowly.

"How could you of all people have failed in your mission?" the Other demands incredulously. "And where is the Third Brother?"

"The traitorous fool tried to claim the Power Stone for himself," she replies, no further explanation needed.

"Yet that does not explain why you do not have it with you!" he snarls. "How could you let this happen?"

"Because we were not the only ones with knowledge of the Stone's whereabouts!" Sylvia seethes, glaring at him.

"Who?!" he demands.

When she explains what happened, the Other's yellow eyes go wide with surprise and anger underneath his dark blue hood.

"They knew... and now you're saying that the togruta possesses the Staff of Morai?" he asks.

"She does," she confirms bitterly.

"Fool! With that staff in their possession, they can now harness the power of an Infinity Stone!" the Other roars furiously.

"You think I don't know that?!" Sylvia snaps angrily. "Where do you think I got this from?"

She gestures furiously towards a burn mark on the side of her face, and the Other scoffs in contempt. "A meager punishment compared to what the Great Titan will do to you for _failing_."

Sylvia flinches at that fact, knowing that what lies ahead for her is far worse than anything her enemies could dream of. The Other circles her slowly like a predator, eying the Witch down.

"In all my years of servitude, none have ever failed him," he whispers coldly. "How unfortunate for you to be the first..."

* * *

 _Many different things in this chapter, the most shocking of which I'd say is the Venator-class Star Destroyer submerged in the oceans of Ahch-To! How did that get there?! You'll just have to find out next chapter!_

 _:3_


	26. Ch 24 - Restarting a Cruiser

_I'm sure a few things in this chapter stretch the laws of Star Wars science and real science, so don't bother pointing it out lol. I'm not a science genius when it comes to these terms. :P_

* * *

 _ **Republic Star Destroyer - Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

With our lightsabers in tow, Rylla and I made our way through the Star Destroyer, green and blue light giving us the only illumination. As such, the lighting wasn't too great for seeing properly, as blue light is admittedly darker and harder to see with. Luckily the green blade made up for it, but a glowing lightsaber can only illuminate a dark room so far. And the entire interior of the Star Destroyer is pitch black. Since we're more in the back end of the cruiser, we're more situated among all of the engines and machines and reactors that would power the ship, which is better for us.

"So what would be the best place to get the power back on?" Rylla asks me.

Right, she was only a Padawan for a very short while, so she never got around to knowing how these cruisers operated.

"The best place to go is the reactor room. It has the controls to power the cruiser, and also allows major functions to be done manually," I explain. "Luckily we're on the side of the ship that's closer."

"Yeah. that does sound nice," she replies.

Reaching a closed doorway I raise a hand and concentrate for a moment, using the Force to shove the door open. It screeches in protest, the hydraulics not having been used in years, but it takes a few seconds to open up fully, allowing us to enter the familiar sight of those empty, bland corridors that cover most of the ship. We start to move ahead, only to stop once we reach an unsettling sight.

Scattered throughout the hallway every so often are the bodies of former clone troopers. Most of them are wearing armor with helmets on, but others who don't have helmets still on at the time of their death reveal a skull, showcased thanks to years of sitting alone here for all of the flesh and tissue to decay. The most positive thing about the sight is that they're only skeletons now: no decaying flesh to make the place smell horrible.

"Oh my goodness..." Rylla whispers with wide eyes, shaken.

"Trapped under the ocean without any means of rescue or escape," I murmur grimly. "It was only a matter of time before the crew died."

We take a moment to give our respects to the clone troopers here, despite knowing the horrible things they likely did under Palpatine's watch. They probably died of thirst before starvation could really start to settle in.

"Let's keep moving," I suggest.

We quietly make our way through the cruiser in the direction of the reactor room. Thankfully for us, there weren't very many deceased clones the further we went on, likely having not bothered working at their posts as they realized there was no way to get out. Now that I think about it... if the crew couldn't get the cruiser into the air, how am I gonna get it up? I break away from those thoughts once we reach the correct door.

"Finally," I mutter.

"Is this the reactor room?" Rylla asks.

"Yeah. Let's cut through," I tell her.

Working together, the two of us plunge our lightsabers into the door and begin to cut through the metal, dragging them across. Sparks fly as the blades hiss from the contact, and soon enough we're kicking the door down. It falls to the ground with a loud, thundering echo, which rings out across the huge chamber to signify that this is the reactor room. I step out onto the bridge and slowly make my way across, glancing uneasily at the sides where there's just a giant pit of nothingness.

"Honestly, what is it with giant drops on these ships?" I ask.

Rylla shrugs in response.

Having crossed the walkway to the first station, I give the console a quick glance over, analyzing the different controls and muttering to myself.

"Is this the right console?" she asks.

"No, not this one. It's the next one over," I reply.

I walk by the first set of consoles and back onto the walkway, moving further into the empty chasm of the reactor room. Reaching the center of the chamber, I wave my lightsaber around and spot a few more control panels at the station, right next to the large core in the center that stretches from the darkness above to the darkness below. I turn around to Rylla and hold out my lightsaber to her.

"Hold this," I tell her.

She raises an eyebrow but takes it to hold both lightsabers now, and I focus back on the different consoles. Moving around one, I crouch down to take off a panel exposing the wiring. Rylla moves around to provide better lighting while I work. Narrowing my eyes I analyze the different sets of wires and electronic parts, searching out which ones I need to fiddle with in order to activate the console, so that I may then bring the ship's power systems online. After about a minute I determine the proper wires and work my magic, and a few sparks later sees the console their attached to light up, all of the buttons glowing red and white.

"It works!" Rylla exclaims, her voice echoing.

"Thank the Force," I reply, standing back up and looking at the panel. "Now let's just hope the reactor itself will work."

I start inputting a few codes into the computer, bypassing its locked network fairly easily to assure myself I haven't lost a single bit of my skill at slicing through technology. Working on the controls, I go through the process to manually restore power through a reactivation process, and then pull the lever to set it into motion. At first nothing seems to happen aside from a groaning sound that seems to echo all around the room in a freaky way, the ship shuddering in response. Still, no apparent power.

"...That's it?" Rylla says in disappointment.

"Should've worked," I say with an irritated frown, looking back at the console.

"I guess we shouldn't have expected more huh," Rylla murmurs sadly.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet," I retort with a sharp look.

Pushing the lever into the off position, I retype the codes for reactivation and complete the process by pulling the lever. Again, the same thing seems to happen, which only makes me more angry.

"Come on you kriffing piece of junk!" I growl, kicking the panel.

A few of the wires spark violently in response, but in a stroke of luck that action seems to do it. Moments later a hum starts to sounds from the reactor, and a dim glow starts coming from its core. Sparks of blue electricity flicker along its prongs, getting my hopes up, and then shoot towards the center to create a ball of power that rushes through the conduits. Lights flicker into existence around the chamber, and a smile breaks across my face for the first time since our failed mission as it starts powering up everything in the room.

"You got it!" Rylla says happily.

"Isn't that a relief," I murmur to myself.

 _"Elita to Jarik, I'm detecting a large surge of energy. I'm assuming you got the core online?"_ Elita asks.

"Sure did," I tell her in response. "We're about to head over towards the hangar. Make your way towards that inwards grove on the starboard side; that's where the door is."

 _"Won't water flood into the ship if you open it there?"_ she questions.

"If the magnetic shields hold, it should be able to keep the water out long enough for you to get in."

 _"Alright. I'll be waiting there,"_ she says, ending the transmission.

"Can those shields really keep out water?" Rylla asks doubtfully.

"It wasn't designed for liquids," I admit in response. "But I think if I tweak it enough, it should theoretically keep out the water. It's the same principle as the air really."

"If you say so," she replies.

* * *

From the console console in the reactor room I restored power throughout the ship, although kept it on the lowest level for just the essential requirements: life support, doors and computer consoles, and of course, lights. Since we're now able to see, Rylla turned off my lightabers and handed them back to me, and we went on our way towards the hangar. It took us a few long minutes of walking through the corridors, keeping our gaze off of the occasional clone trooper that we would pass, but soon enough we're entering the hangar.

Not the main one that carries the star fighters and troop transports, but the one on the side used for shuttles and non-military craft.

I open the door to the hangar, only to find it still completely dark on the inside. Rolling my eyes and muttering to myself about faulty power breakers, I move inside and take a quick right, locating the astromech socket along the wall. Rylla follows and watches as I pull out the correct plug and stick it in, twisting and turning it in a certain pattern. The lights swiftly turn on moments after with a loud clang, showing off my success.

"This junk sure is old," I mutter.

"Well it has been sitting underwater for almost two decades," Rylla replies with a shrug.

"Fair enough," I say with a sigh.

"So, how do you plan on getting the shield up?" she asks me.

"Well, I need to access the control room, and see if the shield works," I start to explain. "Then I'll boost up its power to the highest setting I can think of."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" she points out cautiously.

"I honestly don't even care anymore," I retort with a sigh. "It's either that or we don't bring Elita inside."

"Jarik, aren't you considered about the danger-" she starts.

"You have any better ideas on how to get Elita inside without flooding the kriffin' thing?" I demand, raising an eyebrow at her. "No? Then just stop! I get it, I get it!"

She backs off in surprise and a little bit of hurt, but I ignore it and start making my way towards the hangar's control center. A small part of me feels a little bit guilty about my anger towards her, but I shrug it off. Looking up, I make my way over to a set of stairs and climb up them. When I reach the locked door, I casually wave my arm to force it open with the Force, and then walk inside.

A few deceased officers are sitting in the corner of the room, but I ignore their forms and sit down in one of the chairs, bringing the console online. Rylla stands behind me and watches as I bring up the shield generator controls. Opening up the program, I first do a test run and look over to see if the shields came online. Sure enough, a blue hue flashes just in front of the large doors, working flawlessly.

"Now for the hard part," I mutter, turning on my comlink. "Elita, you there?"

 _"Ready and waiting. I'm holding onto the ship just outside of the door you told me about,"_ she replies.

"Ok, good. I'm going to try and strengthen the power of the shields so they hold back water," I inform her. "I don't know if that added increase will also cause damage, so be cautious."

 _"Understood,"_ she states.

Glancing up at Rylla, she gives me an unsure look, and I refocus my attention on the control console. Working the computer, I add an increase of power to the shields, altering their state to be more like the shields that are used to block laser fire. They weren't built for that function, but shields are still shields, so all it takes is some reconfiguring in how they're projected. I mean, the Jungians use t for their underwater cities right?

With that kind of shielding in place, I start adding more power to the shield emitters. Outside in the hangar, sparks flare from the walls right beside the emitter, and the blue glow becomes much less transparent. A low, dangerous hum sounds inside the hangar, so I move into action.

"We don't have much time with this," I tell the others. "Opening the doors now!"

 _"Copy that,"_ Elita replies.

I pull the switch to open the doors, and the two of us watch anxiously as they start to open with a loud screeching sound, the outer hull grinding against the exterior metal (which is altered from being underwater). The shield flares angrily as it comes into contact with the water, but so far it does seem to be keeping it back. However it doesn't take a few seconds before water starts to trickle in at the bottom in a steady stream.

"Elita…" I say in warning.

The door continues trying to open, and then Elita appears around the edge of one side. She starts to stick her hand through before pulling back with a flinch, grimacing. Her expression then hardens, and she pushes off the side of the hull and goes straight through the shield, grunting in pain as she rolls across the metal floor. Water is now pushing in at larger levels, and I waste no time in shutting the doors again. Just as the shield threatens to burst, the door closes back up to seal off the water.

Rylla and I breathe out a sigh of relief, and quickly make our way back out into the hangar. Water covers the floor in a puddle around Elita, and she herself has some dripping off of her armor.

"Can't believe that worked," Rylla says.

"Of course it did," I scoff in response, and she throws me a look.

"Honestly, there are so many ways you andromedans could improve that shield," Elita remarks, getting to her feet.

Me and Rylla both look up at her in confusion.

"Andromedans?" I ask slowly.

"People of the Andromeda Galaxy, whatever," she shrugs in reply. "This galaxy is named the Andromeda galaxy in our charts."

Rylla and I share a look.

"Huh," I remark.

"We just call it… 'the Galaxy,'" Rylla replies.

"Ok, not important. Let's check out the ship," I state, getting us back on track.

* * *

Since the bridge of these cruisers is too small for Elita to fit into, she opted to instead check out the main hangar and other large facility rooms while me and Rylla traveled up there.

Opening the door to the bridge, I walk inside and turn on the lighting to reveal the same sight as pretty much everywhere else on the cruiser: dead clones. I share a glance with Rylla and then move forwards to the holotable, where most of the information on this should be stored. The holotable glows blue as I bring it online, and me and Rylla stand at the side of it to look at the information it has stored.

"This looks promising," she comments.

"Sure does," I reply with a nod.

Pulling up the information on the cruisers current condition, I take a moment to read through it and frown in confusion.

"Huh... everything seems to be functioning normally," I remark.

"You sure?" she asks, and I nod.

"There's not even that much damage to the outer hull, which is the weird part," I add.

"If there's no real damage or issues, then why would the cruiser be stuck down here?"

"I don't know," I murmur, before getting an idea. "Hey, could you go and check the fuel levels?"

"Which console?" she asks.

I gesture to the correct console, and while she does that I continue to analyze the ship's issues, which still don't appear to have much. The outer hull only has superficial damage, so nothing has breached the inside. The reactor is obviously ok, and everything appears relatively secure. Life support still works with enough oxygen, otherwise me and Rylla wouldn't be able to breathe in here.

"Hey Jarik, the tanks are nearly empty," Rylla calls out.

I nod my head, and then notice another problem. "And the electrical power is dangerously low."

"So they just couldn't get the cruiser moving again," she deduces.

"That's what it seems like," I reply in agreement. "Without enough fuel, they wouldn't went to the power generators for energy. But those levels are deadly low: working that shield probably used up the last of it. All that's left is enough for lighting, heat, and life support."

Rylla nods in understanding, looking a little grim as she walks back over to me, before noticing something on the hologram.

"Hey, Jarik, check this out," she says, pointing at the hologram. "Look at the name."

I look to where she's pointing, and widen my eyes incredulously.

"The Resolute?!" I read out in surprise.

"Wasn't the Resolute Master Skywalker's ship?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I've been on it several times!" I tell her in disbelief. "I thought this thing was destroyed ages ago!"

"How'd it get out here then?" she asks me.

I quickly look back through my memory, trying to remember anything I might've seen in regards to this cruiser. The first Resolute was destroyed by Ventress just before she went rogue, so Anakin had commissioned a new vessel: this one. The last time I ever saw this cruiser was during the Battle of Coruscant, when Obi-Wan, Anakin and I went to rescue the Chancellor. Beyond that though... there may have been some mentions of it in Imperial data I looked through, but I probably brushed it off.

"I can't remember, I'd have to look it up again," I tell her. "Still... if this isn't poetic then I don't know what is."

Rylla manages a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so. Next thing you know you'll be finding your own flagship," she suggests jokingly.

"The Junior Negotiator," I recall with a roll of my eyes. "Technically that was Obi-Wan's flagship, but whatever. But no, I won't be getting that one back. The Empire melted it down for material to use for their ISD's."

"That stinks," she comments.

"Eh, it is what it is," I say with a shrug, before lowering my gaze. "As crazy as this is though, it's probably gonna remain trapped down underwater."

"Maybe," Rylla says, a suggestion in her eyes. "Still, we could arrange to get the resources needed to bring it out of the water."

"No," I state firmly, looking up with a frown. "I'm not bringing anymore people to Ahch-To. You're a special case."

"I'm not asking you to," she quickly replies. "We could just, bring it ourselves in cargo ships, then wipe the computers clean when we're done."

"That'd take too long, and Mara doesn't have that kind of time!" I say with an irritated growl, finding myself at a loss and shutting my eyes. "We just... need to find another way to get to her..."

Rylla remains silent, unsure of what to say in response to that, before my comlink beeps.

"Yeah?" I say, answering it.

 _"Hey, so I've checked out a lot of the hangar, and everything seems to be in good condition, surprisingly. Also, these tanks and starships seem pretty well made, I'll admit I'm a little impressed,"_ Elita tells us. _"Anyways, I think it's very possible to get this ship into the air with a little bit of work."_

"Can't happen," I reply grimly. "There's barely any fuel, and the power generators that could provide backup energy are practically empty."

 _"There's no power? Scrap,"_ she says glumly in reply. After a few moments however, she responds again. _"What kind of power do those generators run on?"_

"...electrical, why?" I ask with a frown.

 _"I'm thinking there's something here we could use to give the cruiser enough power to get into orbit."_

"Seriously?" I ask, and Rylla looks up in interest as well.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

 _"Energon!"_ she answers, and I blink in surprise, having not considered that. _"We have a whole island full of it!"_

"Energon? That's what powers you, right?" Rylla asks.

 _"Yes. If we get enough, we could use it for the cruiser,"_ she suggests.

"Would that work?" I ask her, daring to hope. "I don't know how to convert it into an energy source that way."

 _"Don't worry about that. I'm no scientist, but I can make something to transfer the energy properly,"_ Elita reassures us, before faltering. _"I might have to borrow some parts from the vehicles down here, if that's alright."_

"Are you kidding me? Of course that's alright!" I exclaim eagerly. "There's loads of that, take whatever! If it gets the cruiser in the air I could care less!"

 _"Great! I can get started on making the machine while you guys go get the energon,"_ she tells us.

"We're on it," I say determinedly, ending the transmission.

* * *

After formulating the plan to try and get the Resolute working again, Rylla and I exited the cruiser the way we came in and swam our way up to the surface. I called in R5 just before that to come pick us up on a speeder, and sure enough he was waiting just above the water, beeping at us excitedly as we resurfaced. I pull out my breather and climb into the speeder, helping Rylla up after me.

"Yeah, we did find the Resolute," I tell R5 as he pesters me with questions. "No, I'm not taking you down there yet, you aren't water proof!"

"You think you have enough energon under your island to power a cruiser?" Rylla asks me.

"I have no idea," I admit. "But Elita hasn't needed to refill on that stuff yet since we revived her, and that was just on four small canisters' worth."

"Wow. That is pretty good," she replies with a nod.

As we make our way back to the island, Rylla and I start discussing more of the specifics on how much energon to bring, and if we need to bring anything else. The topic of the large kyber crystal used to bring Elita back online came up, but unfortunately most of its power was expelled in that process, so it isn't very usable anymore. R5 chimed in from time to time, although mostly it was just questions about the Resolute.

Once we got back to the island R5 went into the ship while Rylla and I made our way up the steps to the Jedi Village, where Zenna came running around the corner with loud squawks and whimpers. I pet her head gently for a few moments before continuing onwards, only to stop in surprise at the sight of the others being back, along with extra people.

Along with the gang and their dragons, Stoick and Gobber were also here, while Calder stood off to the side cleaning his sword. Haven't seen that kid in a while.

"Hey, you're back!" Astrid calls out.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I groan, rubbing my hand across my face in annoyance.

"Why are they wet?" Tuffnut asks.

"What are they doing here?" I ask Hiccup.

Stoick steps forwards. "We heard what happened with Mara, and we want to help."

"Yeah- no. I'm already half considering leaving these six behind already, I'm not about to take more," I reply, before glancing over at Calder. "And what's your motivation?"

Calder glances up at me in a moment of hesitation, shrugging. "I technically owe Mara a debt after the whole 'Dagur' issue."

"You can use the Force?" Rylla questions, and he looks up in surprise, nervous and wary.

"How did you know?" he demands.

"Jarik, I wouldn't have called them in if I didn't think they could help," Hiccup insists, laying a hand on Toothless' head, who growls in agreement. "Please let us help you guys."

I look down at the ground with crossed arms, shaking my head in exasperation.

"I still get the feeling you don't fully understand what you're up against if you come along," I finally say, looking up irritably. "Well here you go: crash course on the Empire!"

Pulling out a handheld holoprojector, I activate it and then toss it on the ground to display a blue hologram. Everyone backs up and looks up in a mixture of surprise, awe, and wonder. The dragons all warble and growl in a mixture of curiosity and wariness; all except for Zenna, who's more used to it than the others, and stays close to me.

"Woah!" Snotlout says, stumbling back.

"Fascinating," Fishlegs murmurs.

"Dude, that is sick! How can I get one of those?" Tuffnut exclaims, reaching out to tough it before Astrid slaps his hand.

"Uh uh," she says in disapproval.

"Basic Imperial infantry: stormtroopers," I say, and press a few buttons on my comlink to showcase what I'm talking about. "I'll admit they have bad aim, and any one of you guys could take them out pretty easily in hand-to-hand combat..."

I give the Twins a doubtful look before shrugging. I've seen worse people take out stormtroopers.

"Yeah, any one of you should have no problem in hand-to-hand combat. But they make up for it in overwhelming force, and their weaponry. Aim isn't great, true, but if you get hit by just one shot from them you're done for. No armor from Berk will help you, not even Gronckle Iron."

"Why not?" Hiccup asks.

"Blasters," I say, showcasing a crowd of stormtroopers firing. "Plasma based fire that's similar to a lightsaber. It'll burn right through you wherever it hits. And the place Mara is being held at will have hundreds, if not thousands of these troopers"

"I'm sure we could handle that though. We fight dragons for Thor's sake!" Gobber exclaims. toothless growls at him, and he blanches sheepishly. "Well, we DID fight dragons."

"Besides, we have dragons on our side. It can't be that different from evading a crossbow for example," Hiccup reasons.

Calder glances off to the side with a mutter at that remark, and Snotlout makes a face at him.

"Alright, fine. How about this then?" I ask doubtfully, giving them all a look before shifting the image. "How about tanks and walkers then? The smallest scout walker is bigger than any of your dragons here, while the largest can reach the size of the Red Death itself."

The Vikings all gape at the sight of the walkers as I display them, showcasing their firepower and explosive bolts as they explode against the ground. Then I pull up an image of an Imperial Star Destroyer, showcasing it from different angles, and then zooming out to show the fleet surrounding Coruscant.

"That's not even mentioning an Imperial Star Destroyer, which carries enough firepower to destroy the entire island of Berk in mere moments. An entire fleet of them blockades the planet constantly," I tell them in a hard tone, making sure they understand exactly what I mean. "Do you really think you can fight against all of that?"

For a long time the Vikings are silent, uncertainty clear on many of their faces, including Stoick and Hiccup. Even fear on several of the others, and Calder was staring at the ground, completely clueless as to what to say.

"Oh yeah? Well how do you plan on getting through that?" Ruffnut demands.

I whip my head up to glare at her in furious exasperation, and she widens her eyes. The others all glance at Ruffnut, shocked that she said something like that and worried for her wellbeing. I so want to say something in response but... at the same time she's not... wrong... Rylla then comes up behind me and lays a hand on my shoulder.

"The point isn't to fight a prolonged battle Jarik. It's about rescuing Mara, just getting in and out," she says slowly. "Besides, the rebels face these same odds every day."

"It's not the same," I retort.

"How? How is it any different?" Rylla argues, and then starts talking before I could reply. "A small group of fighters that go around with whatever they have available, fighting against a limitless force, and winning much more than losing! Sure they don't have blasters, ships, or familiarity with any of it, but that doesn't mean they aren't capable. You've told me that yourself."

"Wow, that's a great motivational speech. Those guys sound like great fighters," Tuffnut comments.

"You wish you could be like them," Ruffnut sneers.

"She's talking about us dimwits!" Astrid exclaims in exasperation.

"Wait, seriously?" Tuffnut asks incredulously.

I ignore the commotion between the twins and glance up at Rylla, still glaring.

"Listen, I know why you don't want them coming," she says quietly, so the others don't hear. "You don't want them to be in danger from the Empire."

Hearing her words, I falter in my glare and look down uncertainly, before looking back at her.

"They'll lose," I murmur helplessly.

"We'll be there to make sure they don't," Rylla reassures me. "Besides, did you really expect to just have us and Elita? Why not get the aid of the rebels to?"

"Bail won't sanction that," I say, shaking my head. "It's better that he doesn't anyways."

"The Ghost Crew then," she decides. "They'll help, no matter how crazy this mission seems."

I stay silent for a long time, glancing from her to the Vikings, then to the dragons. I look at Zenna, who croons sadly, looking lost and despressed, and then finally revert my gaze on Rylla.

"Ok... I'll let them come," I finally concede.

She smiles at me, not needing to say anything else. With that I turn back to face the Vikings, seeing Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs in conversation with Stoick, probably trying to think of ways to combat Imperial forces while Gobber keeps an eye on the misfits; Calder is moping around as usual, which is all that I've typically see him do. Strange to think how Ahsoka and Mara once taught the gang how to protect themselves against Force users, precisely because Calder was a threat.

"Alright, you all can come along on this," I announce.

"Really?" Astrid asks in surprise.

"Yes, really. Don't make me say it again," I reply, crossing my arms. "But the deal is that once you step onto my ship, you'll be in completely unfamiliar territory, and nothing will work the way you're familiar with. So you listen to everything that I, Rylla, or anyone else from space tells you to do down to the letter, without objection."

"But-" Tuffnut starts, raising his hand.

"Without objection!" I exclaim, giving them a harsh glare. Stoick turns around to give them a warning look as well.

"Okay, fine!" he and Ruffnut both say in what sounds like exasperation, however it seems like they are taking it seriously for once.

"We'll do everything in our power to help you rescue Mara," Stoick declares firmly.

"And maybe knock some heads on the way!" Gobber adds.

"Thank you," I say with a small nod.

"Uh Jarik, considering everything you've told us about the Empire... how are we gonna get past the blockade exactly? I doubt we can fly dragons through space," Hiccup asks.

"You'll find out soon enough," I tell him. "For now though, you should probably head back to Berk. We won't be leaving for another few days."

Hiccup and Astrid glance at each other before he nods in understanding.

"Wait, so we just flew back here for nothing?" Tuffnut asks dumbly.

"Tuffnut!" Astrid exclaims.

I tune them out once again while Rylla shakes her head in exasperation. "Those two really are foolish."

"We need to get those crystals," I state.

"Yeah, that's true," she replies in agreement.

"Crystals? You're getting crystals?" Snotlout asks. "Can I have some?"

"No," I state simply, before getting an idea. "Actually, I could use some help from you guys for the moment."

"What do you need us to do?" Stoick asks.

* * *

With the help of the Vikings and the dragons, we managed to get a good amount of energon crystals taken off of the wall from the caves below the island. There was plenty of curiosity and amazement at the sight of all of the crystals, and several questions were asked. The section of wall where Elita was originally traped also got their attention, and I confirmed that's where Elita was frozen all this time. At some while collecting the energon crystals however, Meatlug almost managed to eat one of them. Luckily I noticed just in time before she could chow down on it, and got it away from the Gronckle.

Needless to say Fishlegs was a lot more anxious and uneasy around the energon now.

After collecting a suitable amount of crystals, we brought them back up to the surface and loaded them in a large net that the Vikings provided for us, and lifted it into the air with the help of Toothless and Stormfly. The gang then flew with us over the ocean, Stoick, Gobber and Calder remaining behind, me and Rylla mounted on Zenna. Snotlout of course was making a few complaints every so often which me and Rylla ignored to the best of our ability, letting the others deal with that. Glancing at my gauntlet, the small hologram projected beeps in confirmation as we reach the coordinates that R5 saved from the drop zone.

"Alright, stop here," I call out.

Everyone pulls to a stop, and the two of us get out our goggles and breathers while the others look around.

"Where's 'here?' Am I going blind again?" Tuffnut asks.

"Here, let me check for you," Ruffnut replies, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yelps, rubbing his head and squinting. "Oh great... two Ruffnut's...!"

"Uh... you guys do realize we're still in the middle ocean right?" Snotlout asks dryly.

"You would be correct," I reply.

"Oh, ok. I'm just questioning your sanity for the moment," he comments.

"Snotlout," Hiccup sighs.

"What? Do you see anything out here?!" he demands.

"It's probably under the water," Astrid suggests.

"Also correct!" Rylla states.

"What's under the water?" Fishlegs asks.

"Well, if this works, then it may be the very thing we need to get onto Coruscant," I state.

"Ok, so whatever you and the giant lady-bot found is underwater," Snotlout remarks with a frown. "How are we gonna get there?"

"You aren't. Rylla and I are going down," I reply, pulling off my Jedi cloak.

"Without any help from us?" Hiccup asks in concern.

"Might be some water dragons down there," Astrid points out.

"Water dragons?" Rylla murmurs to me questioningly.

"Oh, are you guys water people?" Ruffnut asks.

"How in the name of Thor are you gonna get down there? Swim?" Snotlout asks.

"Yup," Rylla replies.

"Maybe we should come too. I bet we could do some really awesome things with this Jedi stuff," Tuffnut suggests.

"Well, unless you can survive the crushing pressure hundreds of feet below sea level without any power in the Force, please be my guest," I state, gesturing at the water with a raised eyebrow.

"On second thought, I'll just have Ruffnut go," he replies.

"Hey!" she snaps.

"Well, good luck down there guys," Hiccup says.

"Thanks," I reply.

I lean down to give Zenna a pat on the forehead, and she chirps at me longingly, rubbing her head up against my hand. She really misses Mara right now, it's plain obvious. Taking off my chest armor piece, I place it in one of the saddle bags while lying my cloak over the saddle. Me and Rylla then place our goggles over our heads, and then the breathers in our mouths. Giving each other a nod, I gesture for Hiccup and Astrid to drop the net, and Toothless gives a short roar before they let go.

Me and Rylla leap off of Zenna as soon as the net falls, plunging into the water at the same time as the net filled with energon crystals. We both grab onto either side of it and let the weight pull us down deeper into the water. My ears pop as we go deeper, and I wrap the Force around myself once we reach the depths that begin to increase the pressure on us. The energon crystals still give us enough light to see around us a small distance, but eventually it becomes the only source of light once the sun's rays disappear.

Several minutes pass during our journey deeper into the depths, and we glance at each other every so often to make sure we're both ok, which luckily seems to be the case. Swimming up to the top of the ocean was quite honestly the most exhausting thing I've ever done in my life, and that's saying a lot. The deeper we go, the harder it becomes to properly maintain the barriers keeping us from being crushed, but we still manage just fine. Thankfully, we finally see the form of a large silhouette off to our right as we pass by the wing of the cruiser.

Having discussed what we were going to do, me and Rylla both begin to pull up on the energon bag, using the Force to help increase our much needed strength. We manage to slow our descent, and now pass by the underside of the wing. Working together, we let go with ur hands and then use the Force to hold the bag completely, getting yanked down from the momentum at first. We then slowly make our way over in the direction of the hole I cut, sensing its location with the Force. Rylla climbs up it first while I remain to keep hold of the energon, being stronger in the Force than her.

Lifting my arms slowly, I work as hard as I can to lift the crystals above me and in the direction of the hole. Rylla then takes over with the closer crystals, using the Force herself to lift them through the water and up the hole. This process takes a couple of minutes, but by the time its done I'm crawling into the ship and laying down on the ground beside the hole, taking off my breather to get some fresh air and much needed resting time. Rylla sits beside me, doing much the same thing.

"It's official..." I groan quietly. "Fighting Sith Lords is so much easier than doing this kriffing junk under the ocean."

Rylla responds in a mixture of a laugh and a cough.

"Truer words have never been spoken," she sighs.

* * *

Now up in the bridge, I observed the readings of the ship while listening to Rylla and Elita working on the machine through the comlink. Rylla deemed herself more useful helping out with the machine and its finer parts while I worked on the computers up here, which both of us had no problem with. Elita created some sort of device while we were gone that took the energon and transferred its energy from a 'biology' standpoint to a 'technological' standpoint. Cybertronians use energon in their machines as well, not just as their lifeblood, so it makes sense.

With some help from Rylla, who received input from me on the crystals, she also manage to scrap together a crude device that could process energon into its liquid form. Once that was done, she loaded the liquid energy into the machine, and is now working on attaching it to the main electrical generators in the reactor room.

 _"Alright, everything is all set!"_ Elita reports.

 _"Ready and waiting for you Jarik,"_ Rylla adds.

"Ok, great. Testing the power now so you better get clear of it," I reply.

Bring up the right programs on the holotable, I input the codes to reset the generators and then activate them. A few moments of silence pass by, followed by a dull humming sound whirring throughout the cruiser. I quickly move to check the energy levels, and a grin starts to pull at my face at the sight: energy levels were rising in the ship to high levels. The energon is working!

"It's working!" I tell them happily.

 _"Really? That's great!"_

 _"Thank the Allspark."_

"How's it looking down there?" I ask them.

 _"Doesn't seem to be in any danger of exploding or falling off, so it's good enough,"_ Elita replies.

"That does sound good," I reply in agreement. "I'm gonna run a systems check just to be sure everything's working properly."

 _"Sounds good,"_ Rylla says.

Closing down the comlink, I start working at the computer for a little longer and begin running the systems check, going over the most important functions of the cruiser first. Electrical power, engines, controls, etc. As I'm waiting for it to run through the program however, something on the hologram catches my eye. I press a button to pull up the file, which is apparently the last documented log the Resolute ever took.

Curious, I open the file and listen in on it, a camera view from the bridge showing. It cycles through several weeks of records fairly quickly, giving a very short version of events. A quick check shows the video and audio files are corrupted, which is probably why.

 _"...search mission... caught us by surprise..."_

 _"Came out of nowhere... can't believe what I'm seeing!"_

 _"...the whole fleet is gone... abort..."_

Quick snippets of footage showcase the Resolute was with its own fleet, apparently doing some sort of search for whatever reason. Then they got into a massive firefight with an opposing force... which actually won! The footage is too brief and cut up to show who it was, but all I could figure out based on the footage, and the clone officer's voice, is that the fleet was destroyed.

 _"...hyperdrive is failing... we're hit!"_

 _"We've lost power, lost power! Mission criti..."_

 _"...unknown planet... brace for impact!"_

Glimpses of a planet show up on the view, which I recognize instantly as Ahch-To. Then it cuts to footage of the Resolute crashing into the ocean with an enormous splash, probably sending out small tsunamis because of its sheer size. Then the bridge camera goes dark.

 _"...stranded for weeks... no resources..."_

 _"Power is gone. We've no way of getting out."_

 _"...whatever the enemy craft hit us with... it left us for de..."_

 _"Communications are down... food and water running low."_

 _"...lost water...ays ago..."_

In that last recording, the clone officer speaking sounded so incredibly weak, which makes sense based on what he said. He probably died the day after giving that message. Having seen all of that I take a moment to think about it, a deep frown on my face. Narrowing my eyes, I then back up the recording to the apparent attack on the Resolute and its fleet. All I can make out is blue and orange laser fire, but then something streaks past the camera, and I do a quick freeze of it.

Unless I'm mistaken... that's one of those small Hive ships.

"Kriff it all..." I murmur quietly, slamming my hand against the control panel. How long has Oryx been observing our galaxy, and how long had Palpatine known about all of this?! It's ridiculous!

 _"SYSTEMS CHECK COMPLETE."_

I pull my thoughts away from the Hive and close down the video file, refocusing on what's important right now. Analyzing the data for a moment, I nod my head in approval and then call up the others. Whatever damage it has sustained over the years is mainly superficial, nothing too bad. Considering it had a showdown with the Hive that's quite the feat too.

"Everything checks out. We're good to go," I tell them.

 _"That's a huge relief,"_ Rylla sighs.

 _"So, the cruiser is ready for your master plan?" Elita asks._

"Yeah. That's take a day or two to prepare for it and plan everything out. Then we'll lift the cruiser out of the water and get it to Atollon for some actual fuel that will get us to Coruscant."

 _"One way trip?"_ Rylla asks.

"As sad as it would be to see this ship go... it'll be a one way trip," I confirm with a nod.

* * *

 _Fun stuff in this chapter for sure, and I'm certain a few of you guys are screeching at the reveal of what Republic cruiser this really is! Also about the Hive attacking it haha._

 _I've toyed with the idea of bringing a Republic cruiser (found by Jarik) into the mix for ages, and now I'm finally at that stage. Soon you'll get to see the Resolute back in action in a few more chapters! Kinda funny how poetic Jarik's life is... almost as if the writer wants to bring in these nostalgic references for him... (suspicious face)._

 _Thanks for your continued support guys, it's absolutely amazing how many of you love this story! And the Shaniverse in general! :D_


	27. Ch 25 - Anxiety Before the Storm

**_The Resolute - Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV…**

"Ok guys, everything up here is ready to go," I say through the comms.

 _"Energy transfer is going smoothly. No worry of the energy exploding,"_ Elita reports.

 _"Reactor looks good and stable,"_ Rylla says. _"Do you think we'll be able to get it out of the water?"_

"It has to," I say firmly. "These ships were capable of docking at the cities of Kamino."

We've spent the past day or two working on clearing out any small problems that the cruiser could've had, and also moved the remains of clone troopers to a room that nobody would use. Sadly they won't be able to receive proper send-offs.

By some miracle there wasn't much damage to the structure and hull of the Resolute to begin with, so that basically saved this entire idea from being a flop. I spent more time on this than the rest, despite the concerns of the others. I may be a little tired, sure, but there's no way I'm going to make a mistake on our one chance to save Mara from the Emperor.

"Starting the launch sequence," I tell them.

Working at the control console on the bridge, I let my finger hover over the activation button for just a moment, a few last second doubts creeping in. Shoving them away angrily, I press the button and let the ship begin its takeoff. The ship rumbles as the engines flare to life, the thrusters most likely blasting out. Looking at the scanners, the diagram shows me that the ship is now working to lift into the air, but with some noticeable difficulty.

"How's it looking?" I ask the others.

 _"Taking some strain, but still functioning,"_ Rylla reports.

 _"Energy is being drained double time,"_ Elita adds.

"Do we have enough?" I ask with wide eyes, worry streaking through me.

 _"We've got plenty. Just as long as there are no explosions or accidents, or something that would take up more power,"_ she replies.

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" I growl in frustration. "Whatever."

 _"Are we rising?"_ Rylla asks me. _"It's really loud down here."_

I check the altitude measurement, and to my delight it reads that the cruiser is rising.

"It's saying we are," I state.

 _"Great!"_

Adding more power to the thrusters, I then increase its lift underneath the cruiser to break away from all of the ocean bedding and marine life stuck to it. From what everything is saying, there's a ton of steam and water vapor being created because of the massive thrusters trying to achieve lift, creating superheated pockets of air between the water and the fire.

I head over down the narrow walkway on the bridge and look out of the viewport windows, anxiously waiting for any sign of light. The clock continues to tick by as I wait, and my anxiety continues to build the longer it stays pitch dark out there. The only light I could see through the blackness is coming from the cruiser itself, mostly along the hangar bay doors on top of the ship. Finally a patch of blue seems to cut through the black water: not bright, more like a midnight sky color. Still, it's more than black, which means something.

"Come on, come on," I murmur to myself hopefully.

The midnight blue then turns into a dark navy blue, and then a navy blue. A wide grin stretches across my face as I see the water continuing to get lighter and lighter, bluer and bluer. I finally begin to see my first ray of sunlight from the bridge of the Resolute, and I can't help the small laugh that bursts from my mouth. The ship is still rumbling and groaning dangerously, but we're rising out of the water.

"Guys… I can see sunlight," I tell them.

 _"Seriously?! That's wonderful!"_

 _"Thank the Allspark, it's working!"_

* * *

 _ **Isle of Berk - Ahch-To**_

 **3rd person POV…**

"So… what is this thing they gave you?"

"Hey, don't touch it!"

Hiccup yanks the small device away from the seeking hands of Tuffnut and Ruffnut. The twins both scowl in disappointment, and cross their arms.

"Wow, you don't have to be such a jerk Hicky," Ruffnut scoffs.

"H-Hicky?" he asks dryly. "Y'know what, whatever."

"Ugh, why are we waiting again?" Snotlout groans.

"Are you really such an imbecile?" Calder remarks in a quiet tone, narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you calling imbecile, imbecile?!" Snotlout retorts angrily, marching up to him. Calder just looks down at him with a cold glare, not impressed.

"Can you two just cut it out?" Hiccup asks in exasperation.

"Whatever," Calder replies, waving his hand and walking away.

"Why do we listen to him again?" Snotlout demands.

"Uh, because he's an ally, and a friend," Astrid states dryly.

"Really? He's tried to kill us how many times now?"

"Coming from the guy who idolized Dagur the Deranged?" she retorts.

"Hey, he was really cool!" he says defensively.

"Uh, you just liked him because he picked on Hiccup," Fishlegs points out.

"Exactly!"

Hiccup groans in exasperation, but still goes back to looking at the device he's holding in his hand. Before sending them all back to Berk, Jarik gave Hiccup a small beacon that would supposedly start beeping once it was time for them to all meet up with him.

"So, gonna tell us what that is yet?" Tuffnut asks.

"You were there when Jarik gave is to us!" Hiccup reminds him.

"Is that supposed to mean anything?" Ruffnut replies.

"Fine. It's a beacon that's supposed to start beeping, or making noise when they signal us to meet up with him," he explains. "Happy?"

"No. Where are we meeting him?" Tuffnut asks.

Hiccup is about to say something sarcastic before frowning. "Well, he just said that we'd know where to meet him when it beeped."

"And where is that?" Snotlout asks.

"That's all he said," Hiccup shrugs in reply.

"Kind of wished he was more in detail. How are we going to know where to go?" Astrid asks.

"Maybe it'll be a map? Y'know, like one of his 'holograms' or whatever?" he suggests.

"Speaking of which," a voice says, and they all see Gobber and Stoick walking up. "Who do you kids plan on fighting those, 'Empire' people he showed us? Those tanks looked like nasty business."

"I'm working on it Gobber," Hiccup sighs.

"I hope your plan will be good son, because if we're going against those things, I doubt the entire village put together would be able to take them head on," Stoick adds in concern.

"I'm sure Jarik has a plan in mind," he suggests optimistically. "I doubt I'll be much of the planner on this trip."

"Wait, Hiccup isn't going to plan?" Ruffnut asks incredulously.

"Kinda weird to not have you in charge for once," Astrid comments, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, Hiccup, your thing is doing something!" Fishlegs calls out.

Everyone instantly draws their attention to the beacon in Hiccup's hands, and he looks down at it. A light on top starts the flash, along with a low beeping sound coming out of it. The beeping progressively gets a little bit faster every second.

"You think it's a bomb?" Tuffnut asks hopefully.

"Right, because he wanted to blow us up?" Calder asks dryly.

"So, where do we go?" Stoick asks.

"Uhh…" Hiccup starts.

He suddenly falls quiet as something far in the distance at sea gets his attention. His eyes begin to widen as shock starts to overtake him, and he gapes at the sight of what he's seeing. Confused, Astrid follows his line of sight before widening his eyes and gasping in disbelief. Everyone starts looking over at the ocean, all expressing similar reactions.

Several miles away from the island and in the middle of the ocean, the largest object that any Viking had ever seen before begins to rise out of the water. First there's a really tall tower, and then it widens out into the hull of some massive vessel. A bright blue flame becomes visible on the back end of the cruiser, bringing with it a huge column of steam. It slowly rises out of the water and then begins to hover in the air. From this distance they can't fully gauge the size of it, just that it's insanely huge.

Then the sound reaches them, and they wince as a huge crashing noise blows by, sounding like an underwater explosion or wave, followed by a constant humming sound afterwards. The gang remains in place for a while, stunned into disbelief at the sight.

"Well…" Gobber finally says, his voice like a quiet squeak. "Wasn't expecting that…"

* * *

Once the Resolute was clear of the water and hovering in the air proudly, Jarik sent the message out to R5 to bring the Knight Hawk over. R5's reply was happy and excited, and he wasted no time in getting the Knight Hawk into the air. It took a few minutes for him to fly the ship to the cruiser, by which time the hangar bay doors on top slowly opened, allowing him to bring it inside and land in the hangar where Elita was waiting.

Jarik remained on top at the bridge to keep watch on things while Rylla joined back up with Elita. When the Knight Hawk was settled into an empty spot in the hangar, R5 rolls down the opening ramp and makes a beeline for the bridge, entering the hallway without a moment to waste. Rylla and Elita watch him go before glancing at each other, shrugging with amused grins.

"He really likes his ships huh?" Rylla remarks.

"From what I've seen, yes," Elita confirms with a nod.

Outside in the sky, the dragon riders of Berk were all making their approach to the Resolute, riding their dragons; Stoick rode with Hiccup, Gobber with Snotlout, though reluctantly, and Calder on his own dragon that he managed to tame, a Monstrous Nightmare he named 'Blaze'.

Every single one of them were all staring at the Resolute, their shock and disbelief growing. The closer they get to the cruiser, the more apparent it is to them just how massive it really is. The ship is so big that it easily dwarfs the entire village of Berk, no question! Maybe even as large as the island itself! Even the dragons were surprised at the sight of the cruiser, even a little bit skittish due to the unfamiliarity of it, and its sheer size. Toothless let out a low moan, warbling at the sight of it.

Zenna flew by herself, following along with Stormfly. Worry still dominated her mind over what could have happened to her rider, Mara, but in the current moment she was also awed by the sight of the cruiser.

"Never, in all my life, would I have ever expected to see something like this," Stoick murmurs in awe.

"It's incredible… the idea that people are capable of building something so big!" Hiccup replies in agreement.

"Well, I suppose they've gotta have someway of flying through space, eh?" Gobber comments.

"Come on, I could totally do something more impressive than this," Snotlout scoffs, trying to appear tough.

Everybody just ignores him and decides not to waste any time saying otherwise, since they all know that's clearly a lie. Calder though still can't help but scoff in irritation, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think this is just a simple 'travel ship,'" Astrid says in response to Gobber. "Jarik's ship is tiny in comparison to this!"

"Yeah, fair point," Gobber shrugs in agreement.

"And look there," Stoick says, pointing over towards the base of the ship's tower, where four of the Resolute's turrets all lay in a row. "I'm willing to bet those are weapons of some sort."

"Those things are huge!" Fishlegs exclaims.

"I know…" Tuffnut trails off in awe. "Imagine the damage they could do!"

"I know right?! I want to test those things out! Come on, how do we shoot them!?" Ruffnut adds.

Both of the twins continue to gawk and eagerly eye the massive cannons on the cruiser, and Hiccup shakes his head, leaning his head back towards Stoick.

"If by some wild chance the twins figure out how to use those guns, I'd be worried for the fate of the entire world," he murmurs.

"That would be a terrifying thought indeed," Stoick nods in agreement, giving the twins a cautious glance.

"So uh, how do we get in there?" Calder questions.

"I'm not sure," Hiccup replies. "Let's try flying around, maybe there's an opening for us. Let's go bud."

Hiccup directs Toothless to fly over the top of the Resolute, and the rest of the gang follow. They look over the ship with seeking eyes, taking notice of how covered in kelp, sea plants, and other marine life it is. Despite that though, they can make it what the cruiser is supposed to look like fairly easy, with two symbols on either of the cruiser where the 'wings' stick out, and a red line going through the middle up to the bow. As they continue flying around the base of the bridge tower, a loud screeching noise suddenly gets their attention, and they bring themselves to a halt.

"What was that?" Astrid asks.

"I don't know," Hiccup replies cautiously.

The middle of the ship then splits open, and the dragons all back away in surprise. Far down the red area in the center of the cruiser, large doors open up to reveal an interior, and they watch them opening with wide eyes.

"Woah…" Hiccup murmurs.

"Incredible," Gobber says.

"I don't even know what to say," Astrid adds in bewilderment.

Once the hangar doors are open wide enough, the gang spot elite standing down in the center of the interior, waving a hand at them.

"Come on in guys!" she calls.

Hiccup, Astrid and the rest, all give each other glances before making their way down inside the ship. Passing through the wide doors, they looks around to view as much as they could, looking around in awe and curiosity at all of the different vehicles, machines, and other tech that even Hiccup couldn't even begin to understand. They all come in for a landing in front of Elita and dismount from their dragons. Zenna squawks up at her, fluttering her wings before rushing off further into the hangar, having sensed something.

"So, what do you guys think?" Elita asks.

"What do I think?" Snotlout replies, looking around. "I'm thinking this is going to be my new epic fortress when I become chief!"

Stick and Hiccup both roll their eyes in exasperation.

"Probably not," Rylla murmurs, standing nearby.

"This stuff is incredible! All these strange machines, metal structures, I- I don't know where to start!" Fishlegs adds giddily.

"I'd offer a tour, but that'd take ages. Plus I've got a lot on my mind," Jarik speaks up.

They look around to see him approaching, walking through a strange bluish hue with Zenna at his side. The Nadder chirps and continuously seeks more attention from him, which he provides with just a few friendly pats and strokes to the head.

"Is this a battleship?" Astrid asks.

"Venator cruiser. These were the most common warships used by the Republic during the Clone Wars," he explains.

"And what's all of that... stuff? Some sort of metal beasts?" Gobber asks, gesturing at the tanks and vehicles.

"Tanks and assault vehicles," he shrugs.

"Can I get in one? You've got to show me how they work!" Tuffnut exclaims.

"No, he's gonna show me how it works!" Ruffnut argues.

"You? You're so stupid you wouldn't even know how to blow yourself up with it!" he retorts, shoving her away.

"Clearly I'm the better choice to lead a fight using these awesome war machines," Snotlout declares boastfully. All they need are a few catapults."

"Guys!" Hiccup groans in exasperation.

"I wouldn't let you three get within a hundred miles of operating those things," Jarik deadpans with narrowed eyes.

"Awww!" the twins both groan in disappointment, while Snotlout just scoffs, crossing his arms.

"Hey while we're on the subject, can we talk about what we could do with them?" Rylla asks Jarik. "For later?"

"Plenty of it to go around," Elita adds.

"Sure, whatever," he replies with a sigh. "I'm sure you guys are bursting with questions, but right now we're on the clock. Right now is your chance to decide whether or not you really are ready to go through with this. Once those doors close, we're heading into space."

"What doors?" Tuffnut asks, and Calder bangs him on the head irritably.

Hiccup looks back at his father and friends, about a million thoughts running through his head. Toothless comes up to him and lets out a soft warble of reassurance, looking up at Hiccup with wide eyes. Stoick gives a small nod of determination, while Gobber grins. Astrid also sends Hiccup a confident smile, and he looks back at Jarik.

"We're all ready," he declares firmly.

Jarik lets out a soft sigh in response but nods, gesturing for everyone to follow him.

"Let's get moving then. We don't want to be in here when we leave the atmosphere," he says, raising his comlink. "R5, close the hangar doors."

The gang and their dragons begin to follow after him when the doors start to close again with a loud screech, drawing their attention. They all look up and watch the massive doors slowly closing, some of the dragons flinching from the sound.

"Let's go guys!" Jarik calls.

They quickly resume following him, walking through the blue shields as the doors close. While walking through, some of them get a look at the shields warily, yet confused as to how they didn't feel anything once they passed through them.

"Uhh, what is this thing?" Ruffnut asks.

"It's a shield, meant to keep air in while we're in space," Rylla answers.

"Really? Fascinating!" Fishlegs says, eyeing it curiously and waving his hand through the shimmer, trying to figure it out. "How does it work?"

"It's a complicated science," Elita replies.

"WAIT! Don't close it!" Snotlout cries out.

"What?" Jarik asks, whipping around irritably, and the others all look at him.

"I forgot my mace!" he exclaims.

Jarik's expression falls to irritation, and he rolls his eyes before turning back around and continuing onwards.

"It's very important!" Snotlout protests angrily.

"You're not using a 'mace,' against the Empire," Jarik states.

"Oh, so the Chief gets to use his axe, Gobber gets his hammer, Calder has a sword, Astrid also has an axe, but I can't get my mace?!" he demands incredulously.

"Yes," he retorts dryly.

"Oh. Fine," Snotlout scoffs, and Hookfang laughs at him. "Hey! Keep your mouth shut!"

In response, Hookfng growls at him and shoots a small jet of flame, to which Snotlout yelps in surprise and jumps out of the way.

"AHH! Hookfang!"

Toothless lets out a sharp roar at Hookfang, to which the Nightmare just responds with an innocent look. Elita raises an optic ridge at the squabble and looks down at Rylla, who just shrugs helplessly. Hiccup sighs, a hand on his forehead to ease his frustration.

"Snotlout, we're going to be flying dragons. You don't need a mace," he explains.

"Well, maybe you don't need weapons, but me and Stoick don't exactly have dragons," Gobber reminds him.

"He does have a point son," Stoick adds in agreement.

"Don't worry, you two aren't the only ones who enjoy fighting enemies with punches," Rylla comments.

"You a good fighter?" Astrid asks curiously.

"Well, yes, but I wasn't referring to myself," she replies.

"Come on, lets get moving," Jarik reminds them.

*:*:*

Jarik led the group up to the bridge while the dragons remained in the hangar with Elita, since they aren't able to fit in the areas that lead there. The entire trip the Vikings looked at everything with curiosity and awe, wondering what things did. They were mostly quiet about it, all of them getting the feeling that Jarik didn't feel like talking about that stuff right, but Snotlout and the twins didn't share the same thought.

They were being super loud and questioning every single detail they saw, sometimes attempting to mess with some things. Rylla was glad that she was there, along with Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber to help keep them in check, because she could tell Jarik was close to blowing a fuse. Being so anxious about the quickly approaching mission to rescue Mara was making him tense and easy to frustrate. She was relieved when they finally reached the bridge, and the troublemakers loudness was quenched for the moment.

"Woah..."

The Resolute was now high enough that they could see the blackness of space, and the curved horizon of the planet. Everybody rushed over to the window to stare out, transfixed at the sight of their home. They'd been high in the sky on their dragons of course, but never at a height like this.

"Odin's beard," Stoick murmurs. "I never realized that Ahch-To looks so beautiful from above..."

"Lot's of ocean of course," Gobber adds quietly with a small chuckle.

"This is amazing to see," Astrid says.

"You see planets like this all of the time?" Hiccup asks the two off worlders.

"This is a common sight for most people," Rylla shrugs. "I guess we've just sort of, taken it for granted."

"The world is round?!" Ruffnut exclaims.

Everybody sighs in exasperation, and even Tuffnut looks at her incredulously.

"Uh, you're such an idiot. Even I knew that!" he scoffs.

Mocking beeps come from R5, and the gang looks over to see him plugged into a console near Jarik, who was looking at a holographic screen. Having seen the droid before, Hiccup and Astrid didn't react too badly. The rest of them however were surprised, widening their eyes at him. The twins of course just had to rush over to investigate.

"Woah! what is this thing?!" Tuffnut asks.

R5 looks up at them incredulously as they both stand on either side of him, crouching down to examine him.

"Looks like a rolling trash can," Ruffnut remarks, reaching out to touch him.

Beeping angrily, R5 whips around to face her and then brings out his electric prod, zapping her. She lets out a cry of pain and jumps back after being shocked, while Tuffnut just laughs at her.

"Ha! You just got zapped like a loser!" he mocks, pointing at her.

R5 then turns around and shocks him as well, and this time he's yelping in pain while Ruffnut laughs at him.

"And you just got zapped like Hiccup!" she jeers.

"Seriously?" Hiccup deadpans dryly.

"Wait, what?" Rylla asks, confused.

"I could struck by lightning once," he mutters in response.

"Really? You look fine!" Rylla replies, before looking down. "I guess that's why you have a metal leg?"

"No-"

"Technically the lightning struck the metal spear that he was holding at the time," Gobber points out.

"Oh," she replies.

R5 is now busy chasing the twins around, beeping angrily, all the while they try and stay out of his reach, terrorized. Finally Jarik reaches a breaking point, and steps in to intervene.

"Oh for Morai's sake, can you guys just be serious for once in your life?!" Jarik snaps, getting in between them. "You two, stop messing with my droid. And you, stop terrorizing these knuckleheads!"

R5 beeps quietly to himself before retracting his electric prod and rolling back over to his console. The twins also step back to rejoin with the gang, Stoick giving them a look, while Calder crosses his arms in annoyance.

"Seriously, how did you guys even beat us?" Calder asks.

"Because we're better than you Outcasts, that's why!" Snotlout declares.

Astrid looks at Calder and shrugs, apparently just as bewildered as he is. "Well, we just have a way of doing things despite them seeming ridiculous, I suppose."

"Trust me, I'd rather face Alvin than have to get the twins in line," Hiccup adds with a murmur.

"Everything ready R5?" Jarik asks, and he beeps back in affirmative. "Alright. Let's hope the hyperdrive doesn't blow up."

"What's going to blow up?" Tuffnut asks, both of them perking up excitedly.

"What's a hyperdrive?" Fishlegs asks curiously.

"Lightspeed engine. It's how we travel to different star systems," Rylla explains.

"And... here we go," Jarik says, pulling a lever on the control console.

Everybody looks out of the window again with wide eyes as the stars seem to stretch out like noodles, before the ship zooms into hyperspace. The stretched out stars are replaced with a flowing black and blue cloud that travels past them like a tube, the very center a bright light. They all watch, mesmerized, before someone finally speaks up.

"This is the craziest day of my life," Gobber quips.

* * *

 _ **Ahch-To - Unknown Regions**_

The residents of Berk weren't the only ones to witness the old Republic Star Destroyer rising into the sky. With the cruiser being such a massive object, people from miles away were able to witness it: whether they be simple sailors, merchants, or warlords.

From his position on his commanding ship, Drago Bludvist watches the massive vessel in the sky disappear with a streaking blur, the typical scowl on his face. Within that scowl however was a small hint of fear and confusion: fear of the unknown, and of what that could possibly mean for his conquest.

"I need more dragons," he mutters to himself, growling. "I want more trappers out hunting! Double time it now!"

In that moment, Drago makes the resolve to make his dragon army even bigger than he previously intended. He already has an alpha to control them all, but now he may need to worry about enemies from a much grander scale, and prepare for them. He would not let his desires be thwarted by the unknown.

*:*:*

Grimmel the Grisly had come to a stop, his Deathgrippers hovering in the air with his airship, so that he could look up at the sky and see the cruiser far in the distance, appearing no larger to him than a coin. Despite its seemingly small size, he knew it was far more massive than he could have ever imagined. The sight of it has him in a state of disbelief, his normally narrow and calculating eyes wide as he tries to come to terms with what he's seeing.

Finally, once the cruiser disappears from view in a streaking blur, his mind starts to think.

"That was no dragon…" he murmurs to himself. "Those legends… are they true?"

*:*:*

Zipping just through the top of the low clouds was a Stormcutter dragon and astride it was a woman clad in armor, which was made to resemble a dragon. She looks up into the sky, bewildered and fearful of the massive object that hovers high above, higher than any dragon could fly. The Stormcutter growls anxiously, and the woman strokes her hand comfortingly along its head, still focused on the huge thing in the sky.

Before her very eyes, the large vessel then disappears in a streaking blur, and she lets out a quiet gasp. Several long seconds later a loud boom blows through the air, as a result of the vessel's disappearance. She covers her ears for a moment while the Stormcutter lets out a startled roar, and then looks back up where the vessel previously was. The Stormcutter growls worriedly.

"I have no idea what that was," Valka murmurs, crouching down on Cloudjumper's back. "We should head back to the Nest."

* * *

 _ **The Resolute - Hyperspace**_

After entering hyperspace, Jarik informed the gang that it would be several hours before they reached their destination. Some of them were interested in going back down to the hangar to see more things, and also get back with their dragons, so Rylla offered to take them. Jarik remained on the bridge, merely giving Rylla a quiet nod of confirmation when she gives the suggestion.

Once the group returned to the hangar, they all reunited with their dragons and started looking around. Rylla made sure to keep an eye on the twins and Snotlout every so often, so that they wouldn't do anything stupid. Thankfully Stoick and Gobber were doing the same, so she wouldn't have to worry as much. Zenna trotted over, looking throughout the crowd of people and then lowering her head sadly, rumbling. Stormfly comes over to soothe her hatchling, so naturally Astrid and Hiccup take notice.

"This just makes it feel even worse," Astrid remarks with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah," Hiccup says in agreement, looking at Zenna. "I always saw Mara and the others as seeming... untouchable. They're Jedi, right? Powerful warriors."

"And then they came back without... Ahsoka," Astrid finishes with a sigh.

"No one's invincible, even if it seems hard to believe," Rylla says, walking up to them. "The Clone War made that a harsh reality, since Jedi kept falling every day to the Separatists. And then the war came to an end."

"Did you fight in it?" Hiccup asks her.

"Not nearly to the extent that Jarik did. I was just made a padawan a week before it ended," she replies.

"Ahsoka and Jarik never really talked about it, although Mara told us stories from them," Astrid recalls.

"I'm not surprised they don't. Even I have painful memories of it," Rylla remarks with a humorous scoff, sighing. "It was a bittersweet time though."

"Do you think we'll be able to get Mara back?" Hiccup asks her, feeling anxious.

"I really hope so. I don't even want to begin to think about what the Emperor has planned for her," she says worriedly.

"Blah blah blah, why so worried you guys?" Snotlout says, overhearing the conversation.

"Because this is a serious rescue mission. Tougher than anything we've ever done before," Astrid points out with a frown.

"Tough?" Snotlout scoffs disbelievingly. "Are you kidding me? Look at the ship we're in right now! It's huge! With this thing we don't even have to worry about those weird, flimsy, white-armored... uhhh, what were they called...?"

"Stormtroopers," Fishlegs remind him.

"Right, stormtroopers!" Snotlout says with a nod.

"Stupid name," Ruffnut scoffs.

"Yeah. Are they made of storm clouds or something?" Tuffnut says.

"Oh get your head out of your helmet Snotlout," Gobber comments dismissively.

"What?! Seriously, can somebody please tell me how we would lose with this?!" Snotlout demands incredulously.

"Because this is only one ship," Elita says, crouching down off to the side.

Snotlout lets out a startled yelp and stumbles on his feet, while Hookfang laughs at him.

"The Empire will have a large fleet surrounding Coruscant," she continues. "This cruiser is older and smaller than an Imperial Star Destroyer, and has less firepower."

"Oh, I want one of those now," Tuffnut comments eagerly.

"What? You're saying there are ships bigger than this one?" Snotlout asks in bewilderment.

"Did you not even pay attention to the stuff that Jarik showed us?" Gobber asks in reply, raising an eyebrow.

"No, why would I?" he asks dumbly.

Everybody sighs in exasperation, some shaking their heads.

"Where'd you even pull this ship from anyways?" Calder asks.

"I found it under the ocean," Elita comments with a shrug. "Apparently it crashed here quite a few years ago. Considering what happened it's a full blown miracle that it's this functional."

"Yeah, about that, did any of you ever notice it? A ship this big is impossible to miss if it crash landed," Rylla asks the two burly Vikings.

"Well, we did see Jarik's ship crash down when they first arrived, although they did land on our island," Hiccup remarks.

"Oh I remember that. But as for this big flying hunk of metal..." Gobber trails off, looking around the hangar. "I can't recall seeing it before. Honestly, how did we miss that?"

"Maybe we didn't," Stoick says, eyes narrowed in thought. "I think we did see it, we just never realized what it was."

"Oh really? When?" Gobber demands.

"Gobber, remember the large tsunami we had years ago? The one that nearly wiped out the village?"

"Oh, yeah. That was a bad one," Gobber recalls with a nod.

"Just before that, the sky was lit up with some great fire, far beyond the horizon. We thought it might've been dragons, but the fire seemed so huge," Stoick tells him.

Gobber frowns before widening his eyes in remembrance. "Oh! That was this thing falling? Huh."

While they're all talking with each other, Jarik comes into the hangar and gives the group a glance before moving over to the side. He looks up at an AT-TE with a frown on his face, a little lost in his thoughts. Holding up a communicator, he then displays a small holographic image of himself, Mara, and Ahsoka, in a family portrait. They were sitting in front of a cliff ledge on the island, Mara sitting in between him and Ahsoka. He gazes longingly at the picture, a series of emotions running through him that he struggles to keep down.

"I'll get you back... I promise," he whispers quietly.

Footsteps from behind has him glancing up to see Zenna coming from behind, lowering her head upon noticing the picture of Mara. She lets out a quiet moan of sadness, nudging Jarik with her snout, and he carefully pets her back.

"How are you doing Jarik?" Elita asks.

He looks up to see her standing nearby, before then crouching down to be more at level with him. Her optics are filled with concern and empathy as she looks down with him, and he sighs.

"As good as I can be," he murmurs.

"Y'know, sometimes I've wondered how the others must be doing back on Cybertron... how they felt when I disappeared," Elita remarks, recalling memories. "My sister Chromia was the last person I ever spoke to."

"You have family?" Jarik asks.

"Not exactly in the sense that you would think. She's my sister because we share part of the same spark, along with my youngest sister Arcee" she explains. "On Cybertron we don't really have what you would call 'parents,' or siblings. We're born from the Well of Allsparks, not from... well... y'know."

Elita gestures awkwardly and Jarik grimaces, rolling his eyes in an exasperated expression.

"My sparkmate, Optimus, must surely be looking for me right now, much like how you are looking for your family," she comments.

"How would he know you're revived?" Jarik asks, confused.

"When two Cybertronians become sparkmates, that is a very literal term. It's not just being married, but it's also a bond where our very sparks are joined together. Even across this vast distance we can still feel what happens to the other," she tells him.

Jarik widens his eyes at the description. "That sounds so much like a Force bond..."

"You share one with Ahsoka?" Elita deduces.

His expression darkens, and he looks down at the ground with a heaving breath.

"I did... but its broken," he replies bitterly. "It snapped when she... when she stayed behind to protect us."

Elita widens her optics sadly and looks down at Jarik, feeling a huge amount of sympathy for him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she apologizes. "I don't know if I could continue living on without Optimus."

"It's hard... but it is what it is. I'm happy that you still feel your sparkmate, and that you can find each other again," Jarik says softly. "...I should get to the bridge. We'll be at Atollon soon."

Jarik gives Elita a bitter smile before walking off, breaking away from Zenna as well. The dragon and Autobot watch him go sadly, the latter greatly saddened to see Jarik in such a state. Being in war for so long, she's seen all of the many stages of grief, and she can recognize that Jarik has been fluctuating mostly between anger, regret, and depression, the last one what he's currently in right now.

Across the hangar, Rylla and a few of the Vikings also took notice of Jarik walking back to the hallway by himself. Rylla watches him leave sadly, hating the sight of her friend in such a state.

"I hate seeing him like this," Rylla sighs.

"I've never seen Jarik act this way before," Hiccup adds worriedly.

"Me neither. He's usually so..." Astrid trails off.

"Humorous? Quirky?" Rylla offers.

"Yeah," Hiccup confirms.

"He's grieving," Stoick says grimly. "I know what it's like to feel that way."

Hiccup glances down and swallows at the mention of his late mother.

"It hurt even more knowing what he used to be like," Rylla recalls longingly. "Back in the Temple when we younglings, Jarik was always the jokester of our group. Always playful, always looking to get a few laughs. Really irritating for me, Ahsoka, and Vifi, since he seemed to take a special enjoyment out of making fun of us girls. The other two boys often helped him."

Rylla smiles at the bittersweet memory of her childhood, when everything was bright and simple. There was no war, no loss, no suffering. Just the six of them in their clan.

"Everything was easier back then... but now it just feels like it's gone from Jarik," she finishes sadly.

The three Vikings listen to Rylla talk with sad looks in their eyes, and then look over just as Jarik disappears from view, catching a glimpse of his face to see that he looked impassive and blank. So unlike what Rylla was describing.

"This just makes me hate the Empire even more," Astrid says with a scowl.

"This 'Emperor' of yours... he must be a truly evil person to continue with such horrors," Stoick states with a frown.

"He knows he's evil, and he relishes in it," Rylla says.

"I wish there was some way we could help," Hiccup says, looking at where Jarik disappeared.

Rylla sighs. "Right now, the only thing that could help his emotional state is the have Mara back."

"When will we learn what the plan's going to be?" Astrid asks.

"First we need to stop off at the rebel base," she replies.

"I thought we were going straight to the Imperial capital," Stoick says in confusion.

"After this stop. The rebellion itself can't help us because it's too risky, but the Ghost Crew should be able to come along with us and help out," Rylla informs them.

"Ghost Crew...? Oh, you mean those guys we were with before? And with those clone guys?" Hiccup recalls curiously.

"Wait, you've met them?" she asks, confused.

"By sneaking onto Jarik's ship and getting entangled in one of their missions," Stoick states, narrowing his eyes at Hiccup and Astrid.

"In our defense, Dad, we were just chasing after Zenna," Hiccup reminds him.

"After she ran onto the ship after Mara," Astrid adds.

"Alright, well you have some experience with them already. I guess that's good," Rylla comments.

* * *

 _ **Atollon - Lothal Sector**_

 **Jarik POV...**

 _"You're coming in with a what?!"_

"You heard me right Bail," I state, crossing my arms. "I'm standing in the bridge right now."

 _"That's incredible... an entire Venator cruiser,"_ Bail remarks in wonder. _"How did you find it?"_

"Apparently it crashed into the same planet I'm living on years before I arrived. Small galaxy huh?"

 _"Small indeed,"_ Bail nods in agreement.

With our hyperspace trip to Atollon almost over, I decided to call up Senator Organa and inform him of what's coming in. His hologram is being shown on the holotable situated in the command center of the bridge, and he was quite happy about this.

 _"This will be of great benefit to the cause. It may just be one cruiser, but right now it's the most powerful one we have,"_ Bail continues with a smile.

"I'm afraid this cruiser isn't going to be used in the Rebellion," I tell him.

 _"What do you mean?"_ he asks in confusion.

"I'm using it to rescue Mara," I state firmly.

 _"But, she's on Coruscant!"_ he replies, eyes wide.

"I know. That's why I'm using the cruiser."

 _"Jarik, please, that's a suicide mission, not to mention a waste! There is no way you'll be able to make it onto Coruscant, much less blow past the Emperor's blockade with one cruiser!"_ Bail urges. _"Please, you must let the Rebellion use it!"_

"I'm not backing down on this," I retort with a glare.

He sighs sadly in exasperation. _"Jarik... I know this is tough for you. Believe me, I couldn't bear the thought of losing Leia. But if Mara's being kept on Coruscant by Palpatine then there's no possible way for any of us to help her! This is a fight you cannot win!"_

"If you really believed that, then you wouldn't have started this Rebellion," I shout angrily, and he flinches in response. I take a moment to calm myself, breathing out with a heavy sigh. "Look, I know you have the Rebellion's best interest at heart, but you said it yourself. You couldn't bear the thought of losing your daughter. Well I lost my daughter, and she needs me! I'm not going to just leave her in the hands of kriffing Sidious."

Bail sighs, looking down. _"You know I can't offer any help from the Rebellion on a mission like this."_

"I know you can't. That's why I'm planning to ask the Ghost Crew for assistance," I tell him. "Plus, I've got my own help as well."

 _"If you say so,"_ he replies reluctantly. _"Jarik, I must insist though that if there's anything of use on that cruiser that you won't be using on your mission, that you please allow the Rebellion to use it."_

"That's fine. There's a good amount of starfighters and tanks in the hangar. I'm sure you'll be able to find somewhere to use them," I state with a nod. "We'll be arriving to Atollon soon."

 _"Thank you my friend,"_ he says gratefully. _"Please be careful Jarik... if we lose you to the Empire as well, that may very well destroy any hopes that others in the Rebellion may have, and frighten the galaxy's inhabitants."_

"I'll do my best Bail," I reply.

Closing the transmission, I lean against the holotable and bow my head with a sigh, shutting my eyes for a moment. Horrible doubt, fear and worry is just running rampant through my head, and I can't help it. I'll do anything to get Mara out of Palpatine's grasp, even if it means my death, but that would also be a problem for others. I have no issue with dying if needs be, but I'm a well known figure in fighting the Empire, and my death would crush the hopes of so many people, just like Bail said.

The scanners then start to beep signaling that the hyperspace jump has ended. Moving around the holotable, I get up to the console and then pull the hyperdrive lever, bringing the Resolute out light speed and into Atollon's orbit. R5 beeps at me from his spot at one of the consoles, and I glance at him.

"Time to get this show on the road," I state determinedly, glaring out the window.

As soon as the Ghost Crew is loaded onto the Resolute... I'm going to show the galaxy just why I'm the most wanted 'criminal' in the Empire. If Palpatine isn't already afraid of me in some way, then he surely will be. My eyes flicker with gold to emphasize my thoughts.

* * *

 _Well, things are getting really serious now. Jarik is no longer messing around, and he is dead set on getting his daughter back. Whatever it takes. Next chapter will be a bit different than the others, but the rescue mission is just around the corner!_

 _Back on Ahch-To, Berk is not the only island to have seen the Resolute hovering into the air. By bringing up the ship, Jarik and the others unintentionally let the entire world know of the existence of life beyond their own planet. All actions have consequences..._

 _Also this chapter title was on purpose lol._


	28. Ch 26 - Lowest Point

_**Author's Note:** Just a warning, this chapter contains dark stuff and a bit of torture. Read at your own risk._

* * *

 _ **The Resolute; Atollon**_

 **Jarik POV...**

The gang switched over to the smaller hangars on the side of the cruiser, where the Knight Hawk was also kept. If the plan goes right, then the main hangar bay would be extremely dangerous to be in; also the rebels were currently in the process of emptying out the hangar of all of the tanks, starfighters, and other valuable supplies that they desperately needed. A group also set off to collect all of the dead bodies of clones to give them proper burial rights. This I'm sure was at the insistence of Rex and Boil.

Anyways, we were all in the side hangar so that we could watch the Ghost come in, and also so that the Vikings could have their first look at another planet through the safety of the shields that kept in air. Honestly though, getting the twins and Snotlout to keep from being idiotic and sticking their hands, or even walking through that shield, was an absolute horrendous nightmare. It took serious threats from me and Stoick to get them to not be idiots. In spite of that however, they've been staring wordlessly at the planet for several minutes now.

"This is incredible..." Stoick murmurs, breaking the awed silence.

"We're actually seeing another planet!" Fishlegs squeaks. "Do you guys realize how amazing this is?!"

"Eh," Snotlout shrugs in apparent disinterest. He's not fooling anybody.

"This is where the rebel base is?" Astrid asks.

"One of the most major bases anyways," Rylla replies.

"This is nuts," Hiccup says quietly. "I mean, we always knew there were other planets with life when you guys showed up, but... to actually be seeing another..."

Toothless walks forwards and nudges Hiccup's hand, looking at him happily before staring out at the planet with his own draconic expression of awe and curiosity.

"There's always something out there," I murmur quietly in response.

"It looks so different. Where's the water? I don't see any blue," Gobber comments with a frown.

"Atollon doesn't have an ocean," Rylla replies.

"It doesn't?!" he asks incredulously.

"It's just a desert planet mainly," she explains.

A few of the Vikings frown in confusion.

"Uh, what's a desert?" the twins both ask.

"It's like a beach, with lots of sand. Difference is it stretches on for miles," I say in explanation. "Oh, and it's really hot."

Ahch-To doesn't really have deserts.

"Well, it's certainly no Berk," Stoick comments with a chuckle.

"I think I'd hate this place," Calder grumbles.

The Ghost then starts to make its approach towards us, and I gesture for everyone to back away and make room, which they quickly did so. The dragons all growl in confusion and wariness, still cautious about ships flying in despite being familiar with the Knight Hawk. Elita takes a few steps forwards from the other side of the hangar to watch as well.

Watching a ship touch down was something the Vikings were more familiar with, thanks to the Knight Hawk—although Calder was more cautious—but they were still fixed one watching the ship touch down in the hangar with wide eyes, curious at the new ship.

"So these are your allies against the Empire?" Stoick asks.

"They are," I confirmed with a nod. "Aside from Hera and Zeb, they're all human. Hera is a Twi'lek like Rylla, and Zeb is a Lasat."

"What's a Lasat look like?" Gobber asks.

I frown at the question and look over at Rylla, who shrugs. Elita does the same thing, rolling her optics with a smile.

"Oh, you'll see," the Autobot answers helpfully.

"That's comforting," Hiccup replies dryly.

"I'll introduce you all first," I tell them as the ship touches down.

The dragons squawk and growl to each other curiously, inching to move forwards to inspect the new ship. Thankfully they stay back, and I move forwards instead. The ramp of the Ghost opens, and the crew make their way out, Boil and Rex among them. They look around at the ship in awe, the two war veterans looking with nostalgia and recognition.

"Never thought I'd see one of these bad boys again," Rex comments.

"Neither did I brother," Boil replies.

"This is a Republic cruiser?" Ezra asks.

"Yeah," Sabine answers for him. "This is incredible! I can't believe it still works!"

"I'd say 'works' is a loose term," Zeb adds doubtfully, giving the ship a distrustful look. "Did you see all the crud on it?"

"Jarik, Rylla, it's nice to see you again. And you as well Elita," Hera greets, giving the Autobot a nod, to which she nods back.

"How are you doing Jarik?" Kanan asks in concern.

"I'm fine," I reply with a sigh. "I'm sorry about the outburst."

"There's no need to apologize. We understand how close you are," Hera replies.

"So... you dug up an old cruiser?" Kanan remarks curiously.

"Where'd you even find it? I thought the Empire decommissioned all of the old Venator cruisers," Hera says.

"Believe it or not, it was actually on the same planet that Jarik's living on," Rylla says in amusement, and I roll my eyes.

"Wait, seriously? This entire time?" Boil asks in surprise.

"Found it under the ocean," Elita explains.

"Huh. Well how about that," he remarks.

"I see you brought some friends with you," Hera notices with a frown. "And are those... what are those creatures?"

"Dragons. They're native to the planet I'm living on," I tell her in response, gesturing for Stoick to come over. I could see the Vikings were all staring at the crew with a ton of curiosity and bewilderment, particularly in Zeb's case.

"Hey, are those the two that we saw on that medical station a while ago?" Ezra asks curiously.

"Looks like it," Sabine replies.

"They are," I confirm for them. "Hera, Kanan, this is Stoick the Vast. He's the chief of a village that I live near."

"He looks bigger than you Zeb," I hear Ezra murmur.

"Oh really?" Zeb replies sarcastically, making a face.

"Bet he hits harder too. You see those arms?!" Sabine adds quietly.

"It's an honor to meet you both. I've heard stories about your struggles against this 'Empire' of yours," Stoick greets, inclining his head.

"It's nice to meet you as well. We certainly do have our hands full with the Empire," Kanan replies in acknowledgement.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you out with Jarik? You don't seem like you've traveled off your planet before," Hera notices acutely.

"Well, we wanted to come along and help out in the rescue mission for Mara," he explains.

Kanan and Hera both freeze up in surprise, looking over at me, the others seemingly confused as well.

"Rescue mission?" Hera asks cautiously.

Stoick frowns in confusion and looks over to me. Rylla also gives me a concerned glance, and I let out a sigh and cross my arms.

"Yes. I'm planning to rescue Mara. Right now actually, after the cruiser is emptied of everything," I say, explaining everything bluntly. "I was hoping you would be able to assist us."

Hera glances at Kanan, who has a concerned frown on his face, and then looks over at me with a hint of disapproval.

"I think we need to talk about this," she states.

*:*:*

The four of us, along with Boil, Rex, and Gobber, all moved up to the control room that overlooked hangar bay, leaving the others to mingle with each other under the supervision of Rylla and Elita. To be honest it felt like Hera was interrogating me, something which I did not appreciate; it showed in how I was lounging in one of the work chairs with my face propped up by a fist against the armrest.

"I'll just be straightforward with you Jarik, I don't think this is such a good idea," Hera states. "She's being held on Coruscant, guarded by who knows how many troops."

"Not to mention the Sith," Kanan adds.

"Glad you pointed that out for me," I drawl sarcastically.

"How would you even plan on getting in there in the first place?" Rex asks.

"What do you think we're sitting in?" I reply with a raised eyebrow.

"I know I'm not expert in warfare on other worlds," Stoick interrupts. "But wouldn't this vessel be of considerable help?"

"It's a very good find, but this is one cruiser. The Empire has thousands of Star Destroyers, each more powerful than this. And Coruscant, is constantly protected by a blockade," Hera explains with a frown.

"Well when you put it that way, it does seem a bit crazy," Gobber shrugs, and Stoick throws him an exasperated look.

"Which is why I think this idea is a bad one," Hera states firmly. "Look, I understand how much Mara means to you. We all want to get her back too but, there's really no way we could ever successfully pull this off. And the Rebellion isn't ready for open war, much less on Coruscant."

"That's why I'm asking for your help," I tell her, leaning forwards. "You've done the impossible against the Empire numerous times."

"There's a huge difference between what we've done, and storming the center of the Empire!" Hera argues in frustration.

"I know exactly how ridiculous it seems Hera," I say, reigning in my frustration, with some difficulty. "I've looked at this every way I can. And I know that we can do it. We can get into the Imperial Palace, using the Resolute."

"Wait, the Resolute?" Rex asks in surprise, doing a double take.

"Yes, this is the same ship. Apparently," I confirm.

"Small galaxy huh?" boil asks with a chuckle.

"And how would we get past the blockade with just one cruiser?" Hera demands.

Kanan frowns, looking over in surprise. "You don't mean to literally blow your way in?"

"That's exactly what I plan to do."

"I can't believe this," Hera mutters, pacing back and forth. "Look, I don't mean any disrespect to you or your friends, but this is foolhardy! You also dragged in people who aren't apart of this war! They don't know how to fight the Empire, and they certainly can't go up against them with just swords and 'dragons!' all you'll do is make them a target!"

"With all due respect, miss Hera, we actually insisted on coming," Stoick tells her.

"Yeah. Jarik was actually against the idea of us coming along," Gobber adds in support.

"I understand your concerns about our wellbeing, but we've seen battle as well," Stoick continues firmly. "And we owe it to Mara, and Jarik; their family has helped our people for years now, asking nothing in return. Now we finally have the chance to return that debt."

Hera sighs in frustration, rubbing her forehead.

"I still don't like it," she says.

Kanan then moves forwards over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should help," he suggests gently. "They're also willing to do this, despite knowing how outmatched they are."

"But this is way too risky to try," she protests weakly.

"It won't be. I'm not allow to let anyone else be hurt by Darth Sidious anymore," I state firmly, getting up from my chair.

Hera is silent for a long while, but eventually gives a reluctant nod of acceptance.

"Alright... we'll help," she says.

"Thank you," I say with a soft smile.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys," Boil starts to say, bashing his fists together. "But I'm about ready to get Mara back, and give these Imps a real butt-whooping."

"Heh, I like this one Stoick," Gobber says with a chuckle, gesturing to him.

I smile at Boil's enthusiasm and then glance at the window, seeing the Ghost Crew and gang from Berk conversing with each other, thanks to some encouragement from Rylla and Elita. Astrid and Sabine seem to chatting it up well, which is completely unsurprising. Those two are so alike that I'd be shocked if they didn't, what with being honor bound warriors and all.

Still, the sight of them all meeting each other has me sighing sadly, old memories coming up at well. Older times, when things were much more simple. I so wish Mara didn't have to suffer so much...

* * *

 _She walked timidly through the stark white corridors of the ship, staying close to the man who saved her from the monster lady. Every time somebody walked by and looked at her curiously, she would shy away and press herself closer into his side, and he kept a gentle grip on her hand to let her know he was there for her._ _They then walked through a door and into what look like an office-type room, where two people were talking to each other. One of them was a human man just like her savior, but the other was a strange alien lady with orange skin and white and blue headtails._

 _"Oh, hey Jar.. ik?" the strange lady asks, stilling with surprise upon noticing her. "Umm, who is this?"_

 _She nervously presses closer against Jarik's side and grips his cloak tightly in her fists, afraid of this strange new woman. What if she's another one of those... monster ladies? A few words are said by Jarik and she ignores the talking, still nervous of these new people until he addresses her directly._

 _"...Mara, these are close friends of mine. Ahsoka, and Bail," he tells her softly, pointing them out. "You can trust them."_

 _Spurred on by a warm smile from him, she takes a step out from behind him and timidly waves a hand._

 _"Hi..." she murmurs._

 _Mara doesn't fully pay attention to what is said next, but her focus is then drawn to the strange lady, Ahsoka, as she crouches down in front of her with a look of sadness and sympathy on her face._

 _"I'm sorry about what happened Mara. You'll be alright now, we'll make sure of it," she says softly._

 _Mara flinches at her approach and grips onto Jarik's cloak tightly, but he carefully nudges her forwards with a reassuring smile on his face. Seeing her unease, Ahsoka also allows a gentle smile to spread across her face._

 _"It's ok, I don't bite," she reassures her. "I only bite Jarik here when he gets into trouble."_

 _"Hey!" Jarik complains, and Ahsoka smirks up at him._

 _Mara lets out a tiny giggle at the joke, her fear of this new lady rapidly disappearing. She gets the feeling that she's not so bad._

 _"He beat that mean monster lady though!" Mara chirps excitedly, before looking down sadly. "But mommy and daddy..."_

 _A sob threatens to break from her again as she remembers what happened..._

* * *

 _ **Imperial Palace - Coruscant**_

 **Mara POV...**

I open my eyes with a gasp, looking around wildly. I try to move, but finding myself unable to, and I look up to see my hands held in in suspension: I was being held up in a blue containment field. I struggle to pull my arms and legs free with a groan, but as I try to do so I'm suddenly shocked by high volts of electricity. I let out a scream of pain as the containment field shock me, and then hang limply once it stops, gasping for breath.

"Oh, I wouldn't try pulling if I were you," a voice says. "These restraints are meant for Jedi brats."

I whip my head around and catch sight of a familiar figure, and narrow my eyes at them.

"Second Sister," I growl angrily.

"Little miss Jade," she says in response, most likely smirking at me. "So nice to finally see you where you belong."

"Better imprisoned than a miserable witch like you," I retort with a glare.

Second Sister growls lowly to express your anger, and then presses a button on a control panel that she's standing next to. I scream again as volts of electricity are sent through the containment field, the smell of burning flesh meeting my nose.

"That's quite enough Inquisitor!"

The electricity stops, and I hang limply again, groaning in pain from the aftereffects of the lightning. Lifting my head up, my fear starts to grow as I see Emperor Palpatine stride into the dark chamber, two Royal Guards flanking him. Despite recognizing him instantly, I'm shaken and confused by his appearance, as he looks like a regular old man, wearing clean white robes. It's his face, but... it looks so gentle and like that of a grandfather. Nevertheless he looks at the Second Sister with a stern gaze, frowning deeply.

"You have no reason to treat her in such a way, especially considering your success rates," he states.

It's spoken kindly, but the threat is all too clear to the Second Sister. She hesitates for a moment, and then bows before him in obedience.

"Of course my Emperor," she replies reluctantly.

The Royal Guards part to allow her room to walk out, and as she does she turns her head to look at me, and I can just feel the hateful glare behind her mask. Once she leaves, the Emperor turns to face me while his guards stand on either side of the room like silent statues. I swallow nervously as I look into the face of the Emperor, but despite my confusion and fear I steel my gaze into a glare instead.

"Oh, no need to be afraid Mara. I have no desire to hurt you," the Emperor says.

"Somehow I doubt that," I retort.

"You misjudge me child. What reason would I have for causing you such harm? It has never been my intention," he replies.

"Seriously? You had that freak kill my parents when I was three!" I scoff angrily.

Palpatine shakes his head, appearing saddened. "Please my dear, I beg you to understand. Do you not see the opportunity that stands before you?"

"Like what?"

"You could do so much good here Mara. You could serve the Empire, bring order to the galaxy, and help the lives of millions!" he says with a smile. "Isn't that what you want? To help people?"

"Your version of help is to subjugate, and terrorize people," I spit back.

"Oh my dear, you couldn't be further from the truth," he says with a sigh. "Those rebels have led you to believe that I am a cruel oppressor, that the Empire willingly harms its own citizens! The actions of your so-called rebel friends have required a firmer hand to bring order."

"By burning down cities?!" I retort disbelievingly. "I saw what Vader did to Tarkintown on Lothal: he burned it! He had Minister Tua killed just to bring us closer!"

"The citizens of that town willingly supplied arms to rebel terrorists, and continued to bring disarray to many on Lothal," he replies with a frown. "It is regrettable, what's been done, I will grant that. But war leads to unforeseen consequences, including what happened to Tua."

"And yet you started the Clone War, and killed so many, just so you could have power," I state angrily.

"I started the Clone War?" he asks incredulously. "I was merely the Chancellor of the Republic! The Separatists pulled away from us and began a war at the whims of Count Dooku, plunging the galaxy into chaos. I created the Empire from the ashes of war so that we could return order and peace to the galaxy. Whatever has Shan been telling you?"

"My Dad told me enough about you!" I shoot back.

"He told you I'm a ruthless murderer, didn't he? An evil person that has caused the galaxy so much suffering, when I am just trying to save it?" he replies with a frown.

"You killed the Jedi, made the clones mindless slaves, and turned the Republic into an oppressive Empire," I state coldly. "That's more than enough to know you don't care about helping people."

"You were there, over a year ago, in the far reaches of space Mara. Where you encountered the Yuuzhan Vong, did you not?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"So what?" I demand.

"That evil is why I created an Empire," Palpatine explains firmly. "That race of monsters is seeking to destroy our people. A strong, unified galaxy with great military might is what we need to push them back!"

I falter in my glare, looking down for a moment before looking back up at him, narrowing my eyes.

"I don't wish to forcibly subjugate the galaxy to my whims. All I want is peace and stability, as well as protection from threats we have never faced before. Yet this 'Rebellion' doesn't understand my reasons! Because of them I've been forced to make tough decisions, that have led to disastrous consequences! Why do you disagree with what I'm trying to do?"

"But you're a Sith Lord!" I retort, trying to draw back my confidence. "I know what you are, even if you're trying to hide it! Sith think inwards only of themselves, not for others."

"And the Jedi do?" Palpatine challenges in response. "The Jedi are not the heroes you claim them to be."

"They weren't perfect," I say in agreement. "But my parents saw through that. I know right from wrong."

"Do you?" he asks doubtfully. "Tell me Mara, did you know that Shan partook in the execution of a Jedi General during the war? He wasn't the executioner, but he willingly allowed it to take place, in fact he encouraged."

I blink my eyes in surprise, having never heard that. But... that's ridiculous. My Dad would never!

"For many years, Jarik Shan has committed numerous crimes against people throughout the galaxy, and Ahsoka Tano was no better," he continues grimly. "They conspired against the Republic at the end of the war, both of them. They've killed many, deceived many, even went on a quest for murder and revenge."

"You're a liar! My parents would never do that!" I exclaim angrily.

"Are you certain my dear? The Jedi tried to assassinate me you know," he tells me.

"Yeah, is that why your face looks like a shriveled gray bag?" I say sarcastically.

Palpatine frowns irritably at me.

"The attempt on my life left me scarred for some time, though fortunately I have recovered since then, as you can see. If it wasn't for one of my loyal and trustworthy friends, they would have killed me. He stopped Mace Windu and his lackeys before they could deliver the final blow, and put up a heroic effort. By then it was clear how far the Jedi were willing to go for control of the Republic."

"The Jedi of old were crap, but they weren't power hungry savages," I retort.

"And so I thought too. And yet they still took up positions in the Grand Army of the Republic as General's, despite claiming to be peacekeepers. Many had horrible military experience, and their choices caused heavy losses when in the war. The grand scheme was revealed after the attempted assassination on my life," he explains, looking troubled. "They merely wished to weaken the Republic from the inside, despite my efforts of strengthening us. Finally they sought to take my life, though fortunately they failed."

"Unfortunately," I mutter under my breath.

"The reason we never found out about their betrayal sooner, is because Jarik Shan kept the secrets hidden. The one you call your father!" Palpatine says incredulously. "He was the most skilled slicer in the Clone Wars, and he used his talents to keep their secret betrayal hidden. Don't you understand Mara, just why you have been deceived by them? By Jarik Shan and Ahsoka Tano?"

Everything he's said is quite frankly, tough to take in. Honestly, it seems absolutely ridiculous and absurd! And yet when he mentioned Dad being involved in a Jedi's execution... it felt truthful. Completely truthful. It just seems... ridiculous! My parents love me... they love me.

"They wouldn't deceive me," I murmur under my breathe, slowly looking up at him with a glare. "You know why? Because they love me. I am their daughter, and every moment I've spent with them I've felt nothing but love! The only one lying here is you!"

My resolve hardens against this lying, manipulative mask of Palpatine, knowing how wrong he is. He may use pretty words and seemingly genuine sadness, but the love I share with my family is stronger than his words could ever be.

As if sensing my resolve and refusal to believe his garbage, Palpatine suddenly begins to change. First he blinks in apparent surprise, before a scowl splits across his face, contorting his features. He then seems to change, and the visage of a gentle, grandfather figure in white robes fades away into a dark, robed Sith Lord with wrinkled gray skin, and piercing yellow eyes. I flinch as the temperature in the room suddenly seems to drop to a biting cold, and my body fills with fear as I look into the face of evil, the dark side all around me.

"So you believe Mara Jade," he growls lowly. "But in time, you will see the truth."

The Emperor raises his hands, and then shoots out a stream of Force lightning. I scream in pain as the lightning strikes over me, filling every inch of my body with unbearable agony. I thrash in the containment field, trying to get away from it, but there's no escape. Tears forming in my eyes from the pain are evaporated instantly as lightning strikes them, and the smell of burning flesh fills my nose. I can't even tell what's happening any more... in fact I don't even know if I'm still screaming.

All I know is pain and darkness... and then nothing.

* * *

 _The young, red haired girl sits up straight in bed with a terrified scream, backing up against the wall and holding herself, crying with fear. The door is opened violently to allow two people to sprint into the room, instantly rushing over to her side._

 _"Mara! What happened?!" Jarik asks quickly._

 _"The red blade monster... she took me again, she killed mama and papa..." she cries, shaken with tears._

 _Ahsoka immediately wraps her arms around Mara in a tight hug, doing her best to calm her down as she rocks the young girl gently._

 _"Shh, Mara it's ok. There's no red blades here, no one's taking you anywhere," she says in reassurance._

 _"We're here for you Mara," Jarik promises her._

 _Mara sniffles, still shaken with fear and wiping away tears, latching onto Ahsoka tightly. "But the monster lady... she took me to someone... he was so scary!"_

 _Jarik sits on the bed as well, wrapping a comforting arm around Mara so that she was between both him and Ahsoka._

 _"You're safe with us, you here me?" Ahsoka says, looking down at her. "They won't hurt you again."_

 _"They'd have to get through us first, and that's not happening," Jarik adds reassuring._

 _Mara wipes her nose and looks up at the two of them, still shivering._

 _"Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Ahsoka asks, and she quickly nods her head._

 _Mara sniffles once, wiping the tears away with her arm before looking up at them with teary, pleading eyes that break their hearts._

 _"Are you going to be my mommy and daddy now?" she asks hopefully._

 _Jarik and Ahsoka glance up at each other, taking a moment to respond. They don't have any doubts._

 _"Of course we will Mara," Ahsoka says softly._

 _Mara finally offers up a small smile of relief, and the three of them share a long, heartwarming hug with each other for a very long time._

* * *

I let out a groan, the lightning still feeling fresh on my skin. I can't even count the number of days I've been here... I lost track after the first few hours. all I've felt since then is pain, lightning, cold, and then more pain. My only reprieve comes from falling unconscious during the common torture sessions of Darth Sidious. Second Sister doesn't really help matters much, and likes to taunt me whenever she gets the opportunity to do so. At least with her its easy to get her enraged. Bad thing is? She retaliates by electrifying the containment field.

I let out another scream of pain as the containment field shocks me, thrashing desperately to try and free myself from the pain, but it's no use. Thankfully, she finally lets up, and I once again hang limply in my restraints, whimpering from the pain.

"That's it girl... just cry like the pathetic weakly you are," she sneers, drawing closer to me.

"Please... stop it..." I plead through tears.

"You want me to stop?" Second Sister asks mockingly. She then grabs my chin, forcing me to look into the red line of her mask. "For years, you have been a constant thorn in my side. Because of _you_ , I have been cast into misery and humiliation by the Emperor and Vader. Because of you, little brat, I am now just a simple errand woman!"

Second Sister lets my chin go with a harsh shove, and I cry out as one of her nails strikes across my cheek along the way, leaving it stinging with pain in the already smoking and burned skin.

"No one has ever made of mockery of me since that Kestis boy," Sister snarls, walking back to the control console. "So you will feel just how badly my masters have treated me!"

"No... no," I whimper in fear, shaking my head pleadingly.

It's no use, and she jabs her finger onto the console again. Another scream bursts from my mouth as the containment field shocks me with electricity, each voltage feeling more painful than the last. It's like my skin is on fire, and all I can feel it immense agony as I'm tortured with the voltage, helpless to do anything or know what's going on, other than the pain: it just dominates every fabric of reality. The only reprieve I can feel from this is that it's not as bad as the Emperor's Force lightning...

* * *

Tears run freely down my face, even though I don't seem exactly like crying... just depressed and broken. I don't know how long it's been... the only thing I ever fall asleep and wake up to is lightning and electrical shocks. Second Sister would come in just to watch my suffering, sometimes to taunt me with words that I'm too exhausted to retort against now. And sometimes the Emperor himself would come in, say a few words, try to convince me to join him and end the pain.

I don't even care anymore... I just want it to end. Why can't they just kill me?!

I sniff quietly, ignoring the immense hunger I'm feeling, and anything else in particular. Tingles of lightning continue to shiver across my skin as if it's still there, while complete hopelessness and despair overtakes my mind. Why do I have to be here... why can't I be with my family? Why did Mom have to die? Why did... why did...

"Daddy... where are you...?" I whimper.

 _"...Mara...!"_

I look up with a gasp when I hear the voice echoing in the distance. Was I just imagining...?

"Dad...?" I whisper, daring to hope.

 _"Mara, where are you?"_

A few lightsaber slashes and the sound of blaster fire follow the call.

"Dad..." I trail off, cough as I struggle to speak, mouth feeling dry. "Daddy! Help! I'm over here!"

The lightsaber sounds and blaster fire sound closer and closer, and grunts and shout become louder.

 _"Mara, where are you?!"_

"I'm over here! Help me please!" I shout desperately.

There's more shouting, more yells as the lightsaber slashes sound closer, and I continuously cry out to my Dad with desperate screams, hoping he'll hear. Finally, a blue lightsaber is jabbed through the door and cut open quickly. The door is kicked down, and Dad steps through, settling his gaze on me.

"Mara!" he shouts, relieved.

"Daddy!" I practically sob with joy. He found me...

He rushes forwards and then swings his lightsaber through the containment field projector, releasing me from my prison. I fall shakily into his arms, grasping on tightly and sobbing in relief, hugging him tighter.

"You found me... you found me...!" I sob happily, tears in my eyes.

"I know Mara... you're safe now," he says in reply, hugging me just as closer

"It's crazy right?" he chuckles, holding me at arms distance. "All of this?"

"You found me..." I whisper again, tears of joy streaming down my face.

"I did," he says with a smile. "But..."

My cries of relief stop with a surprised choke as his eyes suddenly turn a glowing Sith yellow. He still smiles at me, but it seems different... cold... I stumble away from him in shock, tripping over the destroyed projector and falling on my back. He approaches calmly.

"It's too bad you can't seem to do anything without my help," he comments. "Where's your sense of independence?"

"D-Dad...?" I ask shakily, scooting back.

"You always need your precious daddy to save you, hmm?" he asks with a raised eyebrow, his expression seeming more cold and evil. "It's why you'll never, defeat, me!"

I blink my eyes, and suddenly I'm floating in the containment field again, the Emperor's laugh echoing around me. I let out a choked sob, looking around wildly to see nothing happened, and the Emperor stands right in front of me with a sickening grin.

"No..." I whisper fearfully, my heart breaking.

"So pathetic. You can't seem to do anything without Jarik Shan," he scoffs.

"No, no, no!" I whimper, sobbing again.

It was an illusion... it was fake!

"Always the young girl, lost without her parents. Always seeking companionship in a father and a mother," Sidious continues mockingly. "You lost your birth parents... you lost your mother, and now you lost your father!"

"Stop it...!" I plead.

"Always alone young Mara!" he declares with a wild grin.

Sidious raises his hands and then unleashed another burst of lightning at me. I let out a scream of agony and despair as it hits, writhing in pain and desperate to get away. But where could I get away to? I can't get out...

I can't get out...

Dad isn't coming for me...

* * *

I lay limply in the containment field, no longer thinking about anything. My whole point of existence now is just pain, emptiness, false hope, and despair. No one is coming for me. There's no hope of getting out of here. I want to cling so badly to the belief that my Dad would find a way to rescue me, but...

"Shan isn't coming for you child," the Emperor says softly, walking into the room. "And even if he wanted to, he would never be able to get far."

I lift my head up and peer at him between a mess of red locks of hair, grimacing in what I tried to make a scowl.

"He'd never give up on me..." I growl weakly.

"Are you so sure?" Sidious replies, circling me. "He's fallen closer and closer to the dark side, ever since your precious mother died. Such a shame that he refuses to share those talents with the Empire."

I want to refute him, but at the same time I just... can't. I hang my head limply, shutting my eyes tightly to hold back another wave of fresh tears. Sidious makes a 'tsk tsk' noise and moves closer, resting a hand on my cheek.

"No one is coming for you my dear. So sad you have to realize this way just how cruel people can be. They've given up on you by now, deemed your rescue a lost cause."

Every word out of his mouth makes me cringe, and makes me feel even worse than I did before. It's like losing my Mom that day on Malachor, but continuously hammering against my heart repeatedly, over and over again. Nobody is coming for me... and really, how could they? I'm held on Coruscant, right? How could they get here? It's hopeless...

It's all hopeless...

"But it is not over for you Mara. You could still be so much more, at my side..." Sidious suggests soothingly.

I jerk my head away from his hand and manage a glare in his direction. It's all I can do at this point.

"The pain could stop Mara, the deceptions and heartbreak will cease. All you have to do my dear, is pledge yourself to my teachings. Serve the Sith and the Empire, and become my apprentice. Become one of the most powerful and feared beings in the galaxy! Become the Hand of the Emperor."

He tries his best to offer me a kindly look, despite having yellow eyes and a dark hood over his evil face.

"All you have do... is accept my offer."

I want nothing more than for this pain to end... nothing more than to put the Second Sister witch in her place... nothing more than to be free of this despair. But still... even despite all of that... I'll still be an imprisoned slave.

"No," I whisper. "I... I can't.

Sidious frowns in displeasure, and horrific fear overtakes me once again as I realize what will surely follow.

"So be it," he murmurs irritably. "Tell me young Mara... just what is it that you and your father hide from me?"

He begins to circle me again, making me a little bit confused. Was he... not going, to strike me with lightning?

"All these years in hiding, you must've been somewhere. And that somewhere must've been important. You brought friends from there once... and a strange creature. Seemingly a dragon creature," he comments.

My blood runs ice cold, and a new fear begins to seep into me.

"Jarik Shan has learned much in his years of exile... something he desperately wishes to keep secret," Sidious continues, now walking closer to stare directly at me. "Now tell me Mara: where do you hide? What secrets does your planet hold?"

I instantly go into a panic mode, shutting out everything I could think of that relates to Ahch-To. I shut everything away, but he then starts to reach his arm out for me: I already know what he plans to do.

"No... no!" I protest with a whimper.

"Give, me, everything!" he growls, his eyes glowing yellow.

An invasive presence then begins to shove its way into my mind. I let out a pained cry and try shoving it back, but it feels useless. His presence is so cold, dark, and so... massive! It's like a massive storm cloud, full of lightning bolts that are constantly striking at me. I try shoving his presence away, but he relents further into my mind without a second thought, twisting a massive needle into my brain. I let out a scream of pain from the mental attack, thrashing in the containment field.

"Ah... this planet has dragons... and is exceptionally strong in the Force," he muses to himself, and I sob in despair. "I see it... I see the island... Where is this place?"

Desperate, I use everything ounce of my being that I could feel to shove against Sidious's invasive mind, and he's pushed back momentarily, surprised, just barely avoiding knowledge about what makes our island significant. He doesn't seem to have found the planet's location yet...

"Ahch-To..." he murmurs. "Now where have I heard that before?"

With a yell, I try pushing him further out even more, but he just twists the jagged blade deeper into my mind, switching my yell of rage to a scream of pain. He starts moving closer to the things I absolutely do not want him near...

The alarms of the Imperial Palace begin to blare, pulling Sidious's attention away from me in momentary surprise. He pulls his mind away, and I gasp heavily with groans of pain as the sharp spike is removed from my own mind. I start to hear Sidious growling angrily, apparently having sensed something that's putting him on edge. I also think I can hear the distant sounds of... an explosion? A... really huge, explosion...? The ground is shaking...

And then I fall into the blissful darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Mara falters from climbing up onto Zenna's back for a few moments, sighs irritably, and then turns around to face Jarik with a neutral expression._

 _"Why didn't you go back and get Mom?" she asks quietly._

 _"I wanted to-"_

 _"I get that she didn't want you to bring her along, but why didn't you still do so anyways? Why would she want to stay with a Sith Lord?!" she demands._

 _Jarik grimaces. "It's really complicated..."_

 _"Typical," she groans, and after a few moments her emotions start to filter through, and Zenna whines in concern. "Why did she have to leave us, Dad?"_

 _"Mara," he replies softly, stepping forwards to give her a hug, and she latches on tightly._

 _"Why couldn't she stay with us?" she asks quietly, tears filtering through a little bit._

 _"Ahsoka loved us more than the entire galaxy," Jarik says softly, stroking her back. "If there's any chance that she's still alive, then you can bet she'll do everything in her power to find her way back to us."_

 _They hug each other a long while, and Zenna also joins in on the embrace, leaning her head down to nestle against them with a soothing purr._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

* * *

 _Man, lots of stuff to go over in this chapter. Not to mention, poor Mara... that's so tough to write, putting her at her lowest point. And probably Jarik's lowest point as well._

 _I'm the first to say that writing interactions between large groups of people is absolutely horrendous, stressful, and annoying, because I don't want to get anyone out of character, and also try and make sure nobody is left out. Interactions between the Dragon gang and Ghost Crew will be in the next chapter, so there's that to look forward to._

 _Also... next chapter begins the rescue. This is going to be EPIC!_


	29. Ch 27 - Storming the Imperial Center

_**Author's Note:** Who else forgot about Lux Bonteri being rescued when Mara was captured? Because I sure did! __Don't worry though, I won't forget him anymore, that's a plot point you just simply cannot ignore at all!_

* * *

 _ **The Resolute - Atollon**_

 **3rd person POV...**

While Jarik discussed the plan with a tense and disapproving Hera, the other five people involved chiming in with each other, the rest of the group awkwardly began to mingle. The main hangar was still being emptied out of all of its vehicles and ammunition, which would still take some time. The twins and Snotlout were currently murmuring to each other, mostly about Zeb, being curious and bewildered. Not very quietly though.

"It looks like a walking yak," Tuffnut comments.

"Are you sure that's a yak? Where are it's horns?" Ruffnut asks in confusion.

"Muttonheads. That's not a yak: it has purple fur," Snotlout scoffs.

Zeb has a dry expression on his face, flickers of extreme annoyance and anger crossing him every time a word comes out of their mouth. Ezra is trying to hold in his laughter, while Sabine is just giving the twins and Snotlout a weird look, her lip curled up in distaste. As for the Berkians, Hiccup has a hand over his face to try and hide her embarrassment, Fishlegs is glancing between them nervously while also looking around at the Ghost Crew and the cruiser's hangar with awe and curious eyes, and Astrid and Calder both share the same irritated expression.

Rylla and Elita both share a look with each other, amused and exasperated at the same time. They both understand now why Jarik and Mara called them imbeciles. Politely of course, but no less true.

"You think that purple, walking yak also has yak milk?" Tuffnut asks.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Zeb finally snaps, growling at them angrily.

Chopper rumbles in laughter at Zeb's reaction, and the twins and Snotlout jump in response to the shout, momentarily frightened.

"What? It's just an honest question!" Tuffnut defends himself.

"So, do you?" Ruffnut asks.

"Oh gods..." Hiccup groans in exasperation.

"Are they actually serious?" Ezra whispers to Sabine, who shrugs with a disgruntled look.

"I think that's normal behavior for them. Jarik described those three, _especially_ the two twins, as morons," Rylla informs them, leaning over.

"Oh, it's definitely normal behavior," Hiccup sighs in confirmation.

"Honestly, I'm surprised they aren't doing more right now," Astrid admits warily.

They glance over to see the twins getting into another argument once again, starting to roll around on the ground and pummel each other while Barf and Belch just watch, growling with curiosity. Snotlout groans and starts walking away while shaking his head, moving back over to Hookfang, who growls at him.

"Huh. Kind of reminds me of Zeb and Ezra," Sabine comments with a wry grin.

"Hey!" the two mentioned rebels exclaim in protest.

"What, with the fighting? Or the arguments?" Astrid asks knowingly.

"Both," she answers with a smirk.

"We don't fight... that much," Zeb murmurs to Ezra.

"Not anymore... we're pretty chill, yeah we're cool," he murmurs back.

"Did you just suddenly find a new friend?" Hiccup asks Astrid with a raised eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

"Maybe," Astrid shrugs in response.

"I think Jarik did mention that you two would make great friends," Elita interrupts.

"Really?" Sabine asks.

"Well, you both enjoy being warriors," she shrugs.

"Huh," Astrid comments, eyeing Sabine with new interest.

*:*:*

Another ship comes into the hangar of the Resolute for a landing, and Rylla walks over to greet its occupant upon recognizing it. It's her's and Hayden's ship, the 'Endeavor.' The ramp lowers down to allow Hayden to walk out, although Rylla does a double-take when she sees Lux Bonteri accompanying him.

"Hey Ryl-Ryl," Hayden greets with a grin.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Rylla replies with a light glare.

"I don't know, wasn't paying attention," he replies carelessly.

She rolls her eyes before focusing on Lux, surprised to see him there.

"Lux Bonteri, right?" she asks.

"Yes, that's me. And you are?" he asks politely.

"Rylla Tann. I was one of Jarik's friends at the Jedi Temple," she introduces.

"It's nice to meet you Rylla," he replies with a smile, shaking her hand.

"Well, what exactly are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be recovering still?" she asks cautiously.

"I've been given a pass by the medics," he waves it off. "I heard that you're planning to go and rescue Mara. I want in."

Rylla blinks and looks over at Hayden, who raises his hands. "Don't look at me."

"Are you sure about that Lux? We'll be traveling to the Imperial Center, and you're a Senator... were anyways... You don't exactly seem like a fighter. Especially after having just come from being imprisoned by the Emperor," Rylla says, expressing her worry and doubts.

"I know what you mean, but I can handle myself well enough. I've worked with Saw's Partisans for years now as their inside man. I know how to fight," Lux reasons.

"I still don't know if Jarik would let you come. It was hard enough agreeing to let them join in," she replies, gesturing to the Vikings.

As if to prove a point, the twins were being stupid once more by investigating Zeb, causing him to growl at them.

"I understand but, I have to do this. It's my fault that Mara's in this situation in the first place," he says with urgent need.

Rylla's gaze softens with sympathy at his words, and she can see the guilt and sense of sadness in his eyes at what's occurred. Eventually she lets out a sigh and gestures to the control room with a jerk of her head.

"Alright, I'll relent. Whatever Jarik decides, I can't change his mind on it this time," she tells him.

"That's fine," Lux replies.

*:*:*

"So Mandalorian's are like warriors?" Astrid asks.

"'Like?' We _are_ warriors," Sabine corrects her proudly. "It's a part of our culture."

"Sounds fun. I've always been more of a shield maiden myself," she shrugs casually.

Both Astrid and Sabine decided to move further away from the group and talk, instantly finding a liking to each other; Elita and Jarik were right about them being similar after all.

"That's nice to hear. What kind of fighting style do you use?" Sabine asks.

"Well, I'm the best in my generation at hand-to-hand combat, though Mara's better," Astrid mutters the last bit. "I also prefer an axe as my weapon of choice."

"An axe?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that's new. Never heard of someone using an axe before."

"Well you better not take care to underestimate it," Astrid says proudly, hefting up her double sided axe. "This can do some good damage."

"Oh, I bet," Sabine remarks.

"Yeah, I always make sure to keep it sharp too. I never keep my whetting stone away from my axe; it's nice to keep it polished and sharp," she comments, running a hand along the handle of her axe before observing Sabine's outfit. "Did you make that armor?"

"Yeah... how'd you figure that out?" she asks, a little surprised.

"It's part of our culture, right?" Astrid says knowingly.

"Ok, I really like you know. You just get the whole thing!" Sabine exclaims excitedly.

"Thanks," she replies with a smile. "What do you use in a fight?"

"Typically I just use my blaster pistols," she explains, holding out both weapons. "But if stormtroopers get to close then I'm more than happy to start wailing on them in a melee brawl."

"Sounds fun. We should spar sometime... when we're not dealing with all of this," Astrid says, gesturing around the ship.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Sabine replies with a nod. "Don't you practice with your other friends over there?"

"Not really, none of them are good enough to be too much of a challenge," she sighs in response. "Though Hiccup gave it a try once, didn't do half bad at first."

"Is he the skinny one?" Sabine asks.

"Yeah. Not really a fighter at all to be honest, but he's really quick and clever. He's the smartest out of all of us, and I'd say the most brave as well," Astrid says a bit fondly.

"What makes you say that?" she asks.

"He helped us realize that dragons aren't our enemies," she explains, and Stormfly comes walking over. Sabine takes a hesitant step back but otherwise doesn't react, trusting that they're tame.

"Not your enemies?" Sabine notices, a little confused.

"Yeah, we weren't always friends with dragons. Not even two years ago we were sworn enemies!" Astrid explains.

"So... what changed that?" she asks curiously.

"Hiccup did. He shot down a Night Fury, one of the most dangerous dragon species ever, using one of his own contraptions. But instead of killing him... he went against everything we were taught and freed him, and became friends with him. Named him Toothless, ironically enough," Astrid says with a snort.

Sabine smiles in amusement and looks over where Hiccup was with his dragon, Toothless. From a several second glance she could already tell the two were close, in how he was treating Toothless and how happy and excited Toothless was responding.

"Basically, he showed us how dragons aren't monstrous beasts, but are as capable of feeling and compassion as we are," Astrid says, stroking Stormfly's snout while the Nadder purrs affectionately. "It was hard at first, because we hated dragons with a passion. But once we were able to look past it, and realize how dumb the war against dragons was, we became friends."

Sabine falters as she watches Astrid pet Stormfly, taking in her words. The entire situation that Astrid just described sounded so much like the fued between Mandalore and the Shan legacy. As she mulls over it more, watching the Vikings interact with their dragons, and her own friends interacting with the Vikings... she starts thinking more and more about Jarik, and what she knows about him. It's true that Revan was a menace to Mandalore, but Jarik was never involved in that. He never partook in anything that made Mandalore so distraught.

Is it dumb for her to hate him simply for being a Shan, just as how it was dumb for Astrid and the Vikings to hate dragons?

Before she could talk to Astrid more, Jarik and the rest of the group in the control room walk out, moving over to everyone else. There's silence for a few moments as Jarik surveys everyone in the hangar with a grim, but determined expression.

"We're heading out now. So get yourselves ready," he announces.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Center - Core Worlds**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Vice Admiral Rae Sloane has always been on the top of her game. It's why she's continued to rise through the ranks of the Empire, which she remains steadfastly loyal to. She's seen many things, and foiled several plans that would go against Imperial assets and success. She even had a hand in preventing the attempted assassination of Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatine, by her very own instructor no less: Pell Baylo. Of course, she's more than ready to hunt down enemies of the Empire, but will work with said enemies if the situation calls for dealing with a greater threat against the Empire.

This of course has earned her the respect of Grand Admiral Thrawn himself.

Unlike most officers in the Empire, Sloane respects and admires the Grand Admiral, and could care less that he's not human. He's a brilliant strategist, and the best military commander she's ever known or heard of. So to have favorability from him is what she would consider an honor.

If only she wasn't currently on Coruscant, overlooking the blockade protecting the Imperial Center. Not that she isn't against being at this position, it's just that she feels she could put her skills to better use elsewhere than overseeing the Imperial Center, when nobody would be foolish enough to attack it. Of course there's always the possibility, but the rebels are not near well enough equipped to launch an attack against them on the capital. Not even the Separatists could successfully hold their position over the planet for very long during the Clone Wars, and that assault cost them the life of Count Dooku.

"Vice Admiral, you have an incoming message from Grand Admiral Thrawn," a Lieutenant reports.

Sloane turns around with a thoughtful frown and gives the lieutenant a nod, walking back from the bridge and towards the command center.

"Put him through Lieutenant," she orders.

When Sloane reaches the holotable in the command center, a holographic image of Thrawn appears before her.

 _"Vice Admiral Sloane. Just who I wished to speak to,"_ he says calmly.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, it's a pleasure," she greets with a respectful nod. "How may I be of assistance?"

 _"I've contacted you because I want you to keep the fleet surrounding the Imperial Center vigilant, and on close watch,"_ Thrawn informs her.

"Are you expecting something to happen?" Sloane asks in confusion.

 _"With the capture of Mara Jade, there is a chance that Jarik Shan and the rebels may attempt a rescue mission,"_ he explains.

"A rescue mission?" she says doubtfully. "I do not believe the rebels would be so foolish as to make a move against the Imperial capital!"

 _"Perhaps,"_ Thrawn replies. _"While it is very unlikely that an attack against Coruscant will occur, it is not impossible. Within the last few months, Shan's behavior has grown increasingly unpredictable, no doubt due to the loss of Ahsoka Tano. With his daughter captured, he may likely be in a wild rage."_

"Even so, he could not hope to launch a successful attack against our blockade. The rebels simply don't have the resources, nor would they risk such an operation just to rescue one Jedi," she reasons.

 _"All the same, remain cautious. He may attempt to slip past your blockade as his ship is capable of cloaking, or he shall try through other means. He will either come alone, or he will come with the help of the Ghost Crew. I'm sure you're familiar with them?"_

"Mainly the one called Kanan Jarrus," she replies.

 _"Then you know of their talents,"_ he replies knowingly.

"Very well Grand Admiral. I shall increase security and awareness throughout the fleet," she says with a nod.

"Sir, we're detecting a large vessel coming out of hyperspace!" an officer suddenly exclaims.

"What kind of vessel?" she demands.

Sloane turns away from Thrawn and looks out of the window across the bridge, widening her eyes when a large cruiser emerges from hyperspace with a loud boom. The cruiser blasts out extremely close to the Ultimatum, her ship. Before she had a chance to react the cruiser was instantly gunning for her ship with the intent to ram, also firing a barrage of blue laser fire from its cannons. She stumbles as the heavy fire strikes her Star Destroyer, causing the ship to shake from the explosions.

 _"Sloane, what is your status?"_ Thrawn demands, confused.

"A Republic Star Destroyer just emerged from hyperspace!" she exclaims in response, watching the ship get closer. "They're going to ram us!"

Thrawn widens his eyes in surprise, completely stunned and bewildered by this move. Out of all of the things he would've expected Jarik Shan to do to try and rescue Mara... he never accounted for the idea of a Republic cruiser being used. They were supposed to have all been melted down! Before he can respond, the ship is shaken by another shot, and the hologram fizzles out.

"Admiral, what are your orders?!" the Lieutenant cries out.

"Open fire on that cruiser! All ships, open fire!" she cries out.

* * *

On the bridge of the Resolute, Jarik gets all of the ship's turbolasers to open fire on the Star Destroyer right in front of him, while R5 sets the engines to maximum power, intending to ram straight through it.

"Take it punks!" he shouts joyfully, caught up in the thrill of the moment.

Jarik plotted the course through hyperspace so that they came out directly in front of the Imperial blockade, as close to their ships as he could get. And since they would be caught completely by surprise, the Star Destroyers would have no time to bring up their shields and fire back before he set his plan into motion. The entire reason he's able to pull off a stunt like this is simple, and quite brilliant. After all he still remembers the Nexus Route coordinates that Master Even Piell gave him and Ahsoka all those years ago.

Well, half of them anyway, but it's still enough.

The rest of the team were inside the smaller hangar, where it was much safer than the main one. Once the ships collided, being in the main hangar would be dangerous, and near impossible to escape from.

Jarik throttles the Resolute at the Star Destroy in front of him when it begins to open fire. A hail of green laser fire starts to blast against the hull of the Resolute, but all of the forward shields were up to maximum power as well, the energon powering the reactor working overdrive to provide the power necessary. Slowly but surely, the rest of the Imperial fleet begins to respond to the Resolute's sudden appearance, firing their turbolasers at it as well. A hail of green laser fire struck the sides of it, causing massive explosions but not enough damage to stop it.

Blue laserfire was shot by the Resolute as well, all of the bolts impacting against the bridge tower of the Ultimatum, tearing it apart and destroying the shield generators before they could bring it up. And that's when the Star Destroyers collide.

* * *

Sloane watches from the bridge, hunched against the console by the viewport as the Resolute continues to draw closer. She stumbles again as another series of blasts strike against the large bridge tower, the ship's alarms blaring all the while. Despite the Ultimatum and the rest of the Imperial fleet firing on the Resolute, it still kept going, ignoring its own damage and firing against her own vessel.

 _'He's crazy!'_ she thinks to herself with wide eyes.

"Admiral, we can't stop it!" the Lieutenant cries out.

She starts thinking of every scenario she could imagine, still stunned by what Shan is doing, and how to stop him from accomplishing it. But no matter what she could think of in those few quick seconds, nothing would of worked. They're too unprepared, too shocked, and too vulnerable. Shan pulled off his attack perfectly, appearing right in front of them with his own cruiser, having gotten his turbolasers ready to fire and the forward shields up all before he emerged from hyperspace. The Ultimatum is already lost at this point: the Resolute is going to blow right through it.

"Kriff that Jedi!" she growls angrily, whipping around and pulling out a comlink. "Attention all hands, abandon ship! Get to the escape pods!"

Sloane and her officers make a run for it, heading towards the escape pods in the back. She glances back as she runs to one of the pods, and watches as the bow of the Resolute crashes into the bridge tower of the Ultimatum. The entire ship shakes violently from the impact, causing her to nearly lose her footing as she gets into the pod. Once it's full, she closes the doors and sits down, gesturing furiously to the man at the controls.

"Get us out! Go!" she yells.

The officer doesn't waste a moment, and launches their pod from the Ultimatum at record time. At the same time, a massive explosion blows outwards from the Ultimatum, causing her escape pod to be blown around violently. She and her other officers let out grunts of surprise as they try to steady themselves in the violently turning pod. Once they correct themselves, the viewport is facing the direction of the Ultimatum, and she gets a good look at the havoc caused.

The entire bridge tower is sheared off cleanly in a twisted mess of metal, and the Resolute continues onwards, it's own bridge towers smashing the Ultimatum's out of the way as it passes. Their escape pod passes through both of its towers, rumbling violently as the huge object moves by. The bow of the Resolute was completely destroyed and on fire, destruction reaching all the way up towards the lower half of the main hangar. And yet still it moves onwards, plummeting to the planet's surface far below.

The rest of the Imperial fleet is now unable to shoot properly, the Resolute being behind them. A few commanders try to compensate by angling their Destroyers around, but it's painstakingly slow.

For the first time in her career, Rae Sloane doesn't know what to think.

* * *

The Resolute plummets further down into Coruscant's atmosphere, and Jarik works with R5 to steer the cruiser in the direction of Coruscant's atmosphere.

Inside the hangar bay, everyone was tense and waiting, listening to all of the chaos that's been going on outside while Elita measured their progress, connected with the ship's bridge. Another loud series of explosions rocks the entire ship, causing them to stumble from where they all stood near the three ships.

"You never told me Jarik Shan was an insane lunatic!" Hayden tells Rylla, both of them sitting in the cockpit of their ship, the Endeavor.

"Hey, you willingly agreed to come along on this mission, knowing what would happen," she shoots back.

"I know, but still!" he retorts.

Hera and Chopper were seated in the cockpit of the Ghost, anxiously waiting for the signal to start flying out. The rest of the Ghost Crew were also waiting on the ship; when they flew out of the Resolute they'd be going straight towards the Imperial Palace be dropped off.

Chopper beeps in agitation of the entire plan, and Hera sighs in concerned agreement.

"Boy you said it Chop," she remarks. "This is crazy."

In the Knight Hawk, Lux sat in the pilot's seat waiting for the signal from Jarik; after some intense discussions and reluctance from Jarik, it was eventually decided that Lux would be piloting the Knight Hawk, helping the ariel battles along with Hera and Hayden. He wasn't the best pilot for sure, but his work with Saw Gerrera led to him having to develop enough skill in order to be an efficient pilot. Rex then walks into the cockpit, stumbling for a moment as another explosion occurs.

"So, you ready for this kid?" he asks.

"I'm not longer a kid Rex," he replies. "As for your question... I honestly don't know."

"Well, I suppose I'm not wrong in saying nobody's tried this before," he jokes.

"Yeah, well there's always a first!" Boil calls out, also entering the cockpit.

"Not even Saw could've thought of this crazy plan," Lux comments jokingly, flinching when the Resolute shakes again.

Outside of the three ships, the dragon riders all waited on their dragons, listening to the sounds of battle and screeching metal echoing through the hangar.

"Well son, this will certainly go down as our greatest achievement," Stoick comments, patting Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup flinches from the strong hits, but laughs nervously in response.

"Haha, yeah, sure will," he replies jokingly. "Just hope we live to talk about it."

"Come on Hiccup, where's you're optimism?" Astrid calls out from astride Stormfly.

"It's coming Astrid, don't worry!" he replies, and Toothless chortles in response. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up you dumb lizard."

Another explosion racks the hangar, causing them to flinch in response to the loud noise.

"I've always thought Jarik was the most levelheaded person we'd ever meet," Gobber remarks with wide eyes. "But this is crazy! He's more insane than any of us!"

"I LOVE IT!" Tuffnut yells excitedly. "I want to see what's going on outside! Come on! Imagine all of the chaos!"

"I know right? Why'd he have to close that stupid door anyways?!" Ruffnut complains, gesturing to the hangar door.

"So that we don't get sucked out into space?" Calder reminds them in exasperation.

"Alright, cut the chatter kids. We're about to his the ground," Elita interrupts them.

"Here we go," Stoick murmurs.

The door to the hangar bay then opens, and Jarik runs through with R5 right on his heels. The astromech droid makes a beeline for the Knight Hawk while Jarik rushes over to Zenna, who squawks in concern and anticipation.

"Brace yourselves, it's gonna be rough!" Jarik yells.

Elita and the three ships magnetically seal themselves to the floor in response, the Autobot Commander crouching low for a more firm stance. Astride their dragons, the Vikings grip their saddles tightly and ready themselves for a lot of shaking, which they were informed would happen as the cruiser slams into the ground. Gobber was with the twins again, while Stoick rode with Hiccup on Toothless. The dragons were all growling and squawking to each other in anticipation, all of them getting the feeling that something big was about to happen.

"I know it's a little to late to change it now, but are you sure that crashing into the Palace is the best way to go about this?" Elita asks Jarik.

"Yes I'm sure!" he replies.

"What about the housing districts in the Resolute's path?" she asks worriedly.

"There are none anymore, Palpatine moved everybody far away from the Palace," he reassures her. "And we're not going to hit Mara either! The prisons are below ground level!"

"This is the craziest thing ever!" Ruffnut yells.

"You've got to take us on more stunts like these J!" Tuffnut adds eagerly.

"This isn't a stunt you guys!" Astrid yells.

Jarik reaches Zenna, who quickly presses her snout against him with an anxious growl, sensing all of the chaos going on outside. He gives her a reassuring pat before climbing onto her back, sitting in the saddle.

"Don't worry Zenna, we're getting her back," Jarik murmurs reassuringly, stroking her neck.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Elita calls out.

Inside all the three ships (the Knight Hawk, the Ghost, and the Endeavor), all of the occupants make sure they're belted into chairs or holding onto something for dear life. Rylla and Hayden are in their cockpit, Hera and Chopper are in theirs, and Lux is in the Knight Hawk's with Rex and Boil, all three of them seated, just as R5 rolled in. He and Chopper are magnetically sealed into the metal of their respective ships, so that they wouldn't go crashing around.

"Hang on guys!" Hera calls out to her crew.

Back outside in the main hangar, Jarik and the Vikings all direct their dragons to huddle up underneath the three ships for extra protection, while Elita stays crouched in between all three of them. The entire descent down the Resolute was rumbling and shaking from the stress of its descent, making it hard for the dragons to stay firm in their stances.

And then the impact happens.

* * *

 _ **Imperial City - Coruscant**_

The atmosphere on Coruscant was currently cloudy today, making it hard for the planet's residents to see much very high in the sky. They could however make out bright flashes from orbit visible through the clouds, as well as the distant thunder of explosions several long seconds afterwards. Not to much longer afterwards they could see a steadily growing ball of orange light breaking through the clouds, along with a constant rumble.

When the Resolute breaks through the clouds less than a mile high, shrouded in flames and smoke, all of the people gasped in shock and fear, disbelieving of what they were seeing. That shock quickly turned into fear as the fiery cruiser passed overhead, ready to crash down onto the surface. People underneath its path all screamed and covered their heads as it flew by, wherever they were, only to look back up when they found themselves unharmed. The Resolute passing by caused terribly loud noise and the sense of shaking, causing many to fall to the ground.

Luckily for the people, the Resolute wasn't headed in their direction, but instead was going straight towards the Imperial Palace, and the wide expanse of empty areas that lay around it. During the days of the Old Republic, there were plenty of housing districts and other types of city areas surrounding the Jedi Temple in a fairly close proximity. However once the Empire took over, Palpatine had all sorts of buildings moved away so that there was at least a mile between the palace, and any other structure; for security purposes.

That would now prove to be beneficial for the Resolute, as it now had no worries of destroying any building and killing innocent people caught in its path.

The Resolute crashes down onto the surface with a tremendous crash, its momentum carrying it far across the metal ground. The surface of Corusant shook like an earthquake from the massive ship, and the flaming cruiser hurtled by, smashing through everything in its path and ripping itself apart in the process. One of the bridge towers fell off in the initial impact, crumbling to pieces on the ground behind it. Loud screeches of metal and numerous explosions occurred in its wake, the Resolute still not being stopped.

When the Resolute finally reached the Imperial Palace, the crumbled and flaming bow of the cruiser crashed right through one corner of the building without any resistance, causing one of the towers to crumble apart like sand. An entire chunk of the Palace was ripped clean off as the Resolute storms through, and the massive amount of damage finally brings the destructive cruiser to a halt, ending its final voyage in a blaze of glory.

In the hand, the front half of the Resolute was totally shredded and burned into a twisted wreck of metal, while the Imperial Palace suffered completely destructive damage to at least a quarter of its structure.

The large doors of the Resolute's side hangar then opened on the starboard side, and the rescue party came flying out. The Knight Hawk, Ghost, and Endeavor all flew out in quick formation, followed by the dragons behind it. Elita sprinted for the opening of the hangar and then leaped high into the air, transforming mid fall. Once she hits the ground, the guns it an starts driving as fast as she could go, managing to catch up to the speed of the three ships above her.

The dragon riders flew hard, folowing Jarik and Zenna as he directed them towards the Imperial Palace, the three ships staying in front of them. Jarik urges Zenna forwards faster, his gaze fixed directly on the front of the Palace.

"DUDE! CHECK OUT THE DESTRUCTION!" Tuffnut yells loudly, gazing at the wreckage of the Resolute.

"I KNOW! THIS IS CHAOS ON A LEVEL I DIDN'T THINK WAS POSSIBLE!" Ruffnut adds excitedly.

"Will you two cut it out? We've got to focus!" Gobber shouts irritably.

"Gobber's right, we're in enemy territory! We don't know what's going to hit us!" Stoick booms, reminding the dragon riders to be cautious.

"Well, everything's gone to plan so far," Hiccup comments with a wry grin, and Toothless lets out a happy roar.

"Yeah, but for how long?!" Fishlegs squeaks nervously.

The Vikings were all still focused on the missions, flying after Jarik and Zenna, but despite knowing what was at stake they still couldn't help but look around at the environment with wide eyes, amazed and in disbelief at the sight. The buildings were massive, even larger than the mountains they had on Berk! There was no ocean everywhere, not a speck of nature, trees, nothing! just gray metal and industrial buildings, and massive skyscrapers bustling with life. While they observed the scene with wide eyes unable to speak, Jarik raises his arm to call the others on his comlink.

"Hera, Rylla, Lux, Elita, you all read me?" he asks.

 _"We read you Jarik!"_ Rylla replies for them.

"I need you to go ahead and blow a hole on the palace gates!" he orders.

 _"Copy that Jarik,"_ Hera replies.

 _"What about the rest of the Empire? They won't just ignore this,"_ Lux reminds him.

"All of you and Elita will need to hold them off while we're in there. Give me as much time as you can!" he exclaims.

 _"We'll do our best!"_ Elita replies.

 _"This is crazy!"_ Hayden shouts.

 _"Hah! Crazy fun!"_ Boil replies with a laugh.

Jarik rolls his eyes in exasperation but ends the transmission, focusing once more on the doors. They're continuing to get closer, when at long last the Empire's defense systems finally kick in. Jarik spots turbolasers scattered across the field and on the palace walls, widening his eyes once they take aim.

"Everybody watch out!" he warns the riders.

Green laserfire starts streaking through the air for them, and the dragon riders all duck out of the way with startled cries. Zenna squawks in alarm before spiraling away from another green laser blast, flapping her wings furiously.

"AHHH! What are those things?!" Snotlout screams.

"Turbolasers! Just think of them as much more explosive crossbows!" Jarik shouts back to them.

"Awesome!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut yell.

"Can we take them out?!" Stoick asks.

"Unless they're shielded, then yes! But make for the front entrance! They won't shoot on their own building!" he advises, and Zenna ducks forwards right after that.

Green laserfire continues to streak through the air as the rescue team makes for the front entrance of the Imperial Palace, ducking by turbolaser towers every so often. Hera angles the Ghost out of the way of some heavy fire, and then unleashes a quick fury of return fire, destroying one of the towers.

 _"They have no shields!"_ she reports in amazement.

 _"Seriously? We're right outside of the Emperor's house and they don't have proper security?!"_ Hayden shouts incredulously.

 _"They probably haven't put them up yet,"_ Rylla suggests.

 _"Well it's not like they'd expect anyone's crazy enough to attack Coruscant, right?"_ Rex remarks.

 _"Until us!"_ Lux replies in bewilderment.

The three ships zoom around the battlefield on their way to the front entrance, shooting their cannons to take out several towers. Elita also drives by one of the towers, dodging around on her wheels as it takes aim for her. She spins around before transforming, jumping off of the ground straight towards the turret. She brings out her twin energon cannons and lets loose, destroying the turbolaser in a display of blue energon bolts, before transforming back into her vehicle mode when she hits the ground.

"Get the doors you guys!" Jarik exclaims.

 _"We're on it Commander!"_ Boil shouts in reply.

All three ships then zoom in formation, making a beeline straight for the entrance of the palace. As they zoom forwards faster than the dragons could fly, Jarik angles Zenna over to one of the towers, and gestures for her to fire. Zenna opens her mouth and expels a powerful stream of purple fire, blowing against the turbolaser with a high intensity. The extreme temperature of the fire melts the metal of the barrels like butter, leaving it incapable of expelling laser fire. Hiccup takes notice of this and then ducks away from another shot, spotting the offending tower.

"Alright bud, lets show them what you got!" Hiccup urges.

"I hope you know what you're doing son!" Stoick says anxiously, gripping Hiccup's shoulders tightly.

Hiccup flicks the tail, allowing for greater speed which Toothless takes full advantage of, zipping through the air for the tower. He narrows his eyes on it, dodging out of the way of green lasers that come soaring by.

"Now Toothless!" he urges.

Roaring in challenge, Toothless lets loose two quick plasma blasts, filling each blast with lots of firepower. The two blasts strike against the turbolaser, blowing it apart with a spectacular explosion.

"Yes it worked!" Hiccup cheers.

"Well done lad!" Stoick exclaims happily.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Palace - Coruscant**_

Emperor Palpatine storms into the command center of the Imperial Palace, flanked by several Royal Guards. Upon his entrance the officers and technicians at their stations all look up nervously, offering quick bows before hastily getting back to their work. Several calls and orders were being given out all at the same time as the Imperials try to get a sense of exactly what is happening.

"Commander, will you mind explaining what exactly is going on?" Sidious demands with a growl.

The commander swallows nervously, stuttering as he tries to explain what's happening.

"Y-yes my Emperor. An old Republic cruiser just came out of hyperspace and somehow... b-blew through our blockade!" he hastily explains.

"What?!" Sidious snarls in disbelief.

"They crashed it right into the Palace!" he adds.

"How could one ship have bested the entire fleet?" he demands furiously.

"They weren't even t-trying to fight us, m-my lord!" the commander stutters. "The moment they came out of hyperspace, t-they just rammed their own ship straight through Vice Admiral Sloane's Star Destroyer. She d-didn't even have a... a chance to react!"

Sidious growls lowly underneath his breath and storms forwards, getting a good look at the video monitors which are displaying the attack in progress. He narrows his eyes at the sight of several dragons flying, along with three ships and what he believes to be the pink, female Transformer. Looking at the lead dragon, he scowls upon recognizing Jarik Shan riding it, making a beeline for the front gates.

"Destroy them all!" he orders furiously.

* * *

After seeing the success of Hiccup and Jarik's attacks on the towers, the dragons riders all start to unleash their own arsenal of firepower, while also doing their best to avoid the laser fire. Astrid and Stormfly zip by one, shooting several tail spikes so they get wedged inside the gun barrels; when it tries to fire, the Nadder spikes are a lot more durable than expected, which causes the turret to implode.

The twins laugh maniacally as they spray lots of Zippleback gas around a turret. Before they could ignite it however, the gunner mistakenly fires the turret, the added firepower of the laser causing another large explosion that blows up the gas. Barf and Belch go tumbling away through the air in surprise, while Gobber and the twins desperately try to hold onto the dragon.

"Woah!" Tuffnut cries out in surprise.

"Hey! Watch it you two!" Gobber shouts at them.

"Hey, it's not my fault he blew himself up!" he protests.

"HAH! He blew himself up!" Ruffnut cackles, and Tuffnut joins in once he also realizes what happened.

"Focus you muttonheads!" Calder shouts, flying past them on Blaze.

He zooms forward with his Nightmare, also spotting Snotlout close by on Hookfang.

"Snotlout, get your butt over here and help me!" he shouts.

"Alright alright, geez!" he exclaims in reply.

Snotlout directs Hookfang to fly over with them, and they zoom towards another turbolaser, which was firing at them. Once they get close enough, both Monstrous Nightmares light themselves on fire, and also blow out large balls of flame, which they combine before sending them at the turret with a flare of their wings. The combined fire attack explodes onto the turret; not destroying it, but causing severe burn damage that leaves the gun incapacitated for the moment. Fishlegs then comes shooting by on Meatlug and drops a lava blast, which then starts to melt through the tough metal, causing further damage.

"Wow! I'm feeling really good about this!" he comments excitedly.

Another rush of green laser fire has Fishlegs shrieking in fright again, and he and Meatlug go spiraling out of the way uncontrollably, flying after Jarik once more while the riders follow them. Up ahead, the three ships made their way towards the front entrance, ducking past several gun towers and shooting down another few. Once they're within range Hera, with the Ghost in the lead, fires her torpedoes, and the other two ships quickly follow. Six torpedoes streak in the direction of the large doors, blowing them open with a large fiery explosion.

 _"You're all clear Jarik!"_ Hera calls out.

"Drop off your teams so we can head inside!" Jarik replies.

One at a time, each ship comes in to hover on the Palace steps so that they could drop off their rescue teams while the other ships provide cover. The Endeavor drops off Rylla, the Knight Hawk drops off Boil, and the Ghost drops off Kanan, Ezra and Sabine. They make a run for the open hole in the doors just as the dragons come in for a landing on the steps. Elita also arrives, transforming in a roll and getting to her feet with two energon blasters at the ready.

"I can't believe we got this far!" Ezra exclaims, still shocked.

"Well you better believe it kid!" Boil laughs.

"That was some nice flying. Can't believe you managed to hold you own," Sabine compliments Astrid and the dragon riders.

"Well, we certainly do our best," Astrid replies with a grin.

"At least the hard parts over," Snotlout comments.

"Don't be so quick to think that kid. It's getting off world that I'm worried about," Kanan disagrees.

"He's right. We need to be quick before they send in the entire fleet," Jarik states. "Or worse."

"I think they've started that already," Hiccup says warningly.

Everyone glances back, and then starts to hear a loud and constant shrieking sound filling the air. In the distance they could see a swarm of ships all shooting for the Imperial Palace, ready to go on the attack. There must have been at least a hundred of them.

"Uhhh, what are those?" Fishlegs asks nervously.

"TIE Fighters. Come on, we have to get inside now!" Jarik exclaims. Everybody runs inside the Palace as fast as they could while he looks up at Elita. "Do you think you can hold them off?"

"Don't worry Jarik. If they do manage to kill us, they'll have to have worked badly for it," Elita promises, charging up her blasters.

"Good luck," he replies with a nod.

 _"Please hurry it up will you?"_ Lux asks through the comm. _"I'm a good flyer, but not THAT good!"_

Jarik nudges Zenna forwards, and the Nadder sprints quickly on her two feet through the entrance to regroup with the rest of the team, ready to take on the dangers of the Imperial Palace. Meanwhile, Elita and the three ships get ready to face the might of the Imperial fleet, ready for whatever will be thrown at them.

* * *

After seeing Shan and his friends entering the front gate of his palace, Sidious barely struggles to contain his rage and disbelief. His eyes linger on the screen for a moment, contemplating what he's seen before speaking.

"Contact Admiral Thrawn immediately, and bring him here!" he orders.

"H-he's already on his way sir. He was communicating with Vice Admiral Sloane when the cruiser appeared," the commander informs him.

"Then get Vader here as well!" he shouts furiously, and the commander flinches. "I don't want any of them leaving the planet, or it will be your life on the line! Is that clear?!"

"Y-yes my lord. Right away!" the commander squeaks with quick nods.

With the threat delivered, Sidious turns away from the commander and storms out of the command center, his Royal Guards following after him. He's steaming with pure rage, disbelief, and a hint of unease. He knows exactly why Shan is here, it doesn't take a genius to figure out the reason. But the fact that he actually came to storm the Imperial Center, of all places, with Sidious HIMSELF present there, and is currently successful has completely thrown him off.

And it's made the Emperor nervous.

* * *

 _ **Mid Rim - Andromeda Galaxy**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Onslaught and his team continues to search endlessly for Elita One, growing more restless by each day that passes. Lord Megatron himself has already called for an update on their progress, and needless to say he was not happy. Already on this assignment they've lost Elita not once, but twice. And for ridiculous reasons as well. Megatron warned them that if they didn't report about Elita's demise soon, he would be taking matters into his own hands.

And they would not like it when he does.

Since the warning, the Decepticon trio have been flying heedless flying through the dark voids of space in their scout vessel, searching system after system and destroying more Imperial bases along the way. The days and weeks of nothing have gotten on their nerves, making everyone more tense and restless.

"Do either of you two have any information on Elita One's whereabouts yet?" Onslaught growls.

"No, Onslaught, we don't have anything," Vortex sighs in exasperation. "We've told you this many times now."

"That's not good enough!" he replies heatedly.

"What do you want us to do then Onslaught?" Blast Off demands.

"Try and not get your worthless sparks beaten by a bunch of fragging organics, that would be a start!" he snaps, turing around to glare at him.

Blast Off growls angrily to the reminder, but says nothing, opting to avert his gaze and glare at the floor instead. Onslaught mutters angrily to himself and turns back around, working the controls of the ship and preparing for another jump through space.

"Wait, Onslaught," Vortex says.

"What is it?"

"I've found Elita One's signal again... it's moving!" he announces eagerly.

"Where?!" Onslaught asks with wide optics.

"She's just arrived on a planet that the organics call 'Coruscant,' or the 'Imperial Center,'" he reports.

"The capital of the Empire?" he questions with a troubled frown.

"Nervous of this organic Empire Onslaught?" Blast Off jeers, noticing his frown.

"I'd be more worried if I were you, considering how often you've been smashed by them," Onslaught retorts with a growl. "Why would Elita One risk going there?"

"Does it matter? We know where she is, and we can finally take her!" Vortex states.

"Very well," he comments, narrowing his red optics determinedly. "We're going to this, 'Imperial Center.'"

* * *

 _Wow, what a chapter! Not only did Jarik ram right through the Imperial blockade with the Resolute, the dragon riders are also doing not half bad._

 _Incase you're questioning how they could manage to do so well against those turbolasers, I thought it out so that it's not too unbelievable._ _I'd imagine the Empire is arrogant enough to think that no one would ever dare attack Coruscant (for good reason though, don't get me wrong), so you kind of have a situation similar to the Death Star. So their defenses wouldn't be completely ready if someone were to actually get down to the surface, especially with the sudden speed and chaos that Jarik's plan invoked with a Venator cruiser blowing straight through._

 _Of course, the Decepticons have taken notice as well... :O_

 _(P.S. Honestly, you would not BELIEVE how hard it is to write up the interactions between Astrid and Sabine, and the Vikings and Ghost Crew.)_


	30. Ch 28 - Action at Coruscant

**_Author's Note:_** _Oh my gosh this is such a busy chapter... so much stuff to put in! I think this may be the longest chapter I've written in my entire series so far!_

 _Here's to hoping I did all of the characters, Star Wars, HTTYD and Transformers, justice in regards to how they would fight in a crossover battle like this... geez this is nuts._

* * *

 ** _Tarkin's Office, Galactic City - Coruscant_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Through a window in his office, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin watched the entire spectacle of an old Venator-class Republic Star Destroyer descend from orbit and crash into the Imperial Palace itself. He was shocked by such an event, having never thought anything like this to be possible; not to mention all Republic cruisers were melted down years ago! His desk then starts to beep urgently, and he rushes to answer the call.

"Yes, who is this?" he demands anxiously.

 _"Governor Tarkin,"_ the voice of Thrawn greets, and his hologram pops up on the desk.

"Admiral Thrawn. Would you be so kind as to explain precisely what just happened?" Tarkin growls.

 _"It seems that Jarik Shan has taken steps further than we had ever imagined to ensure the rescue of his adopted daughter, Mara Jade,"_ Thrawn explains.

"Shan is behind this?!" Tarkin asks incredulously. Then again, who else could possibly be responsible? "Where could he have possibly procured an old Republic Star Destroyer from?!"

 _"I'm afraid I do not know Governor. He used the cruiser to blow through the blockade, destroying Vice Admiral Sloane's cruiser in the process,"_ he informs him.

"How could one cruiser best our entire blockade?!" he replies seethingly.

 _"There was no prolonged battle. Shan had the cruiser drop out of light speed directly in front of Sloane's cruiser before ramming straight through it,"_ Thrawn corrects him, frowning. _"I suspect he may have used the Nexus Route coordinates to make such a jump. As I recall he memorized half of them during the Clone Wars."_

Tarkin blinks in surprise, frowning thoughtfully as he recalls the Nexus Route coordinates from all of those years ago. He scowls angrily, remembering how Shan and Tano refused to share the coordinates with the Chancellor as he did, instead choosing to give them to the Jedi.

"Perhaps, but without the other half those coordinates should've been useless!" Tarkin states in disagreement.

 _"Do not underestimate the skills of Jarik Shan, Governor,"_ Thrawn warns him. _"He may have found a way with his half."_

"Very well Thrawn," he sighs in reluctant agreement. "If Jarik Shan is attempting to rescue his daughter, then I need all of our ships here now, including yours. We cannot allow them to escape the planet."

 _"I am already on route, as is Lord Vader. The Emperor contacted him once the Venator cruiser made landfall,"_ he reports.

"Let us hope we catch these criminals quickly. They've already done enough damage to portray the Empire as weak and unprepared," Tarkin scowls irritably in response.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Palace - Coruscant**_

It's been a very long time since Jarik has been inside the Jedi Temple, ever since that fateful day when he recorded Obi-Wan's message and Anakin truly became the monster that is now Darth Vader, trapped inside a suit. Everything inside the now-named Imperial Palace is so much more different than he remembered, yet also so much the same. The vast entry hall was still relatively intact with massive columns stretching to the ceiling hundreds of feet high, yet now changed into something more sinister... bearing remarkable resemblance to the designs of a Sith Temple.

"This was the Jedi Temple?" Ezra remarks curiously. "I knew it was big but, not this big."

"It's so... different," Rylla murmurs, looking around.

"Darker," Kanan adds grimly. "It wasn't always like this."

He didn't need to see the change in the architecture to feel the difference: it was quite clear through the Force.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Snotlout suddenly exclaims, looking around with wide eyes.

"Yeah, bigger than your ego," Tuffnut says, cackling with Ruffnut.

"And I thought the Great Hall was big," Gobber comments.

"It's incredible..." Stoick adds softly, overtaken by the size.

"You used to live here?" Hiccup asks Jarik.

The sounds of laser fire and battle exploding just outside brought them all back to the present, and the Palace shook momentarily as a TIE Fighter crashed into the outer walls of the structure nearby.

"We're not here to gawk at this place guys, we need to keep moving," Jarik states firmly.

Jarik, Stoick and Gobber had dismounted their dragons while the rest of the Viking kids remained in their saddles. Heeding Jarik's words, they all ran down the large hallway at a quick pace, following his, Rylla's, and Kanan's lead, as all three of them knew the temple the best. It didn't take them long before the Imperial security came at them. Further down the huge hallway were dozens upon dozens of Imperial forces, the majority of which were death troopers. Not only that, but there even a few Imperial Royal Guards leading the charge as well.

"Here comes the welcoming committee!" Sabine warns them.

"Doesn't look too bad," Ezra remarks.

Along the hallway, at least a hundred more Imperial troops come out in a flanking maneuver, creating a 'U' around the rescue team. They were all comprised of stormtroopers, along with several dozen probe droids flying through the air, beeping rather loudly.

"Well that's typical," Hiccup sighs.

"Seriously?!" Ezra exclaims in disbelief.

"Way to go kid," Boil mutters sarcastically.

The rescue group is forced to come to a stop at the sight of all of those troopers, finding their path forwards cut off. Jarik scowls angrily, his eyes flickering gold at the idea of being halted from his goal when he's so close. The Imperial Royal Guards take positions at the center of the stormtrooper platoons, being the clear leaders in the defense. Jarik, Kanan and Ezra all activate their lightsabers in preparation for the fight, while those with blasters ready their weapons. The dragon riders tense up on their mounts, while the dragons themselves growl in warning, drawing themselves up to their full height or getting into defensive stances, snarling at the Imperial forces.

"I haven't seen this many people since Dagur's army," Hiccup comments.

"Well, we are in the main palace of the Empire," Astrid reminds him with a shrug.

They were both extremely anxious and uncertain about what to do in this situation, covering it up with jokes, knowing that just one hit to them from a blaster would be seriously harmful. Nearby, Fishlegs whimpers nervously and cowers at the sight of such a large range of enemies that could easily kill him, having second thoughts about this mission. Stoick and Gobber stand beside their allies, axes at the ready, shields in their other hand respectively.

"If I'm gonna be honest Stoick, I don't see what help our axes are gonna be," Gobber mutters.

"Quiet Gobber," Stoick scolds harshly, but he too shared the same reservations.

"Well, who wants to get a load of us first? Huh?!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Plenty of buckets to choose from bro!" Ruffnut replies eagerly.

"Use the columns as cover," Jarik advises quietly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Rylla replies with a quick nod, passing the word along.

Holding both lightsabers up on either side of his face, Jarik lets them cast an intimidating glow over himself before making the first move. With a yell expressing all of the anguish and fury he's been feeling about Mara being kidnapped, he runs forwards straight at the center of the Imperial line. They all open fire, and Jarik swings his lightsabers to deflect the laser bolts headed his way, sending a few of them back at the troopers. Two Royal Guards try attacking, but he grabs them with the Force and yanks them close, spinning around to slice his blades through them without a second thought.

Absolute chaos breaks loose as the ranks of stormtroopers open fire, most of them unable to shoot properly without hitting their comrades in front of them. The rebels return the fire, scoring several hits as they dash for the cover of the wide columns, just shooting wildly while Kanan and Ezra deflect fire. The dragon riders take to the air with furious flaps and then soar around the room, unleashing their own assault. The twins gleefully blow zippleback gas everywhere, Snotlout and Calder have their Nightmares unleash great bursts of fire, while Fishlegs provides supporting fire with Meatlug's lava blasts.

Hiccup and Toothless zip around the interior of the palace quite easily, having more than enough space to do so. Several bursts of red lasers come soaring their way, but they treat it no different than zipping around crossbow arrows, often times using the columns as cover. They would then retaliate with a shrieking dive and firing off plasma blasts, which would cause explosions throughout the death troopers. Astrid and Stormfly also swooped around the room, alternating between dragon fire and Nadder spikes, the latter of which were throw with pinpoint accuracy to impale several troopers.

Stoick and Gobber has taken cover behind a column with Boil and Kanan, while Ezra, Sabine and Rylla hid behind another column just next to them. Boil would lean out to fire his blaster at stormtroopers while Kanan would deflect blaster fire, sending it back at the troops. Stoick growled lowly to himself, feeling extremely anxious and irritated at the fact that he wasn't of much help in this current situation.

"This isn't going to work out for long! We need a better plan!" Sabine shouts at them from the other column.

"Yeah?! Well try telling that to him!" Gobber shouts back, gesturing to Jarik.

Jarik was within the large crowd of stormtroopers, swiping and slashing his lightsaber at anyone foolish enough to come close. He stabbed and cut and killed with intense fury, forcing his way further through the crowd of stormtroopers. Zenna was with him every step of the way, shooting large streams of purple fire at stormtroopers to burn them alive, or flinging her tail spikes to kill others.

A laser blast then struck her foot, causing her to let out a yelp of pain and stumble for a bit. Jarik retaliated almost instantly, seeking out the offending trooper in moments and then throwing his lightsaber to cut his head clean off. Luckily Zenna, like the other dragons, was large and armored enough that one single laser blast wouldn't do too much damage to her.

"He's in a mad rage!" Rylla calls out.

"I don't think we're pulling him out of that!" Boil adds, blasting another stormtrooper.

While the team had a surprising advantage at first against the stormtroopers, they were quickly losing that advantage thanks to the huge number of stormtroopers. Everyone was forced to hide behind the columns for their own protection, Ezra and Kanan struggling to keep up with their lightsabers, while the dragon riders also had to take cover or get out of the air.

The more maneuverable dragons such as Toothless and Stormfly were having less difficulty evading laser blasts, but could not attack as much. The twins now aren't as gleeful or excited about blasting stormtroopers with Barf and Belch, and we're now letting out more startled yelps of alarm as several lasers cane very close to hitting them, and they were forced to land behind a pillar. Snotlout and Calder have the same issue, as Hookfang and Blaze are the largest dragons present. When a laser shot struck Blaze in the tail, he let out a pained roar and they angled down to hide behind a column.

"This isn't going so well!" Hiccup calls out anxiously.

"What is he even doing?!" Calder yells incredulously, referring to Jarik.

He was still in the mess with Zenna, trying to force his way through the large crowd of stormtroopers. He slashed his lightsabers around, occasionally throwing one of hem though the lines of troopers, while Zenna continues her own ferocious attacks, breathing fire of batting and clawing those who got too close. Already Jarik has been shot in the arm, his left thankfully, while Zenna suffered another blaster shot to her tail. Bodies of stormtroopers were left in their wake.

"Not once has any Mandalorian ever been this crazy, and that's saying something!" Sabine shouts.

"Yeah, this is Revan crazy!" Rylla replies.

"Don't you even dare start with me!" she exclaims angrily.

Just then a well placed shot from a stormtrooper catches Sabine by surprise, slamming into her helmet. She collapses with a startled cry of pain, while the others look on in worry and alarm.

"Sabine!" Ezra exclaims in a panic, pulling her back behind the column.

"I'm fine," she groans with a wince, struggling to her feet.

"We need a better plan than this!" Stoick shouts.

"JARIK!" Rylla yells, firing another shot.

"We need to go!" Kanan shouts after her.

"I'm not abandoning Mara!" Jarik growls furiously in reply, striking down another stormtrooper.

Another laser bolt then shoots through the air to strike Boil's shoulder, and he stumbles back with a grunt of pain and annoyance. Kanan covers him while Stoick checks the soldier for a moment in concern.

"JARIK!" Kanan shouts.

"WE NEED A BETTER PLAN!" Stoick finally roars.

Jarik glances back through a red haze over his vision, taking notice of how everyone else is currently doing. Sabine was stuff and bruised, hanging behind the pillar while Rylla stayed beside her, Ezra covering them with his lightsaber. Boil shrugged off the shot, which had hit his tough shoulder armor, but was now favoring his other arm while Kanan covered them the same as Ezra. Stoick and Gobber couldn't do anything in this environment without being shot, and the dragon riders were now struggling to fight back, having been forced to the ground. A laser blast grazes Toothless on the side, and he lets out a roar before retaliating with a plasma blast at the offending stormtrooper.

Jarik takes it all in within a few seconds, his scowl only becoming deeper with his eyes still flickering with deep gold. He turns around as a Royal Guard leaps for him and stabs him through the chest, tossing him back at the stormtroopers. Finally, Jarik glances at Zenna and notices the marks where she was shot, and reluctantly makes his decision with an angry growl.

"Fine..." he mutters quietly.

Bringing his arms back, he then thrusts then outwards with a yell, using the Force to blow everyone around him back several feet; aside from Zenna of course. Stormtroopers go sprawling with startled cries, some even hitting the columns hard enough to crack bones.

"Come on Zenna!" he says.

Jarik throws his lightsaber at a line of stormtroopers for good measure and takes off at a sprint for the others, Zenna running along behind him with a few squawks. Catching his thrown lightsaber again, he whips his blades out every so often to deflect a shot headed his way.

"What's your plan?!" Jarik shouts.

Rylla glances around quickly and then spots a corridor off to the side, the space not nearly as large as the main hall.

"Through there! They won't be able to overwhelm us!" she points out.

"Then let's go, now!" Kanan shouts.

"Come on gang!" Hiccup calls out to his fellow dragon riders.

As one, the group swiftly moves off in the direction of the corridor that was pointed out, the rebels firing at the stormtroopers which were now beginning to give chase. Two more Royal Guards sprint forwards, thrusting their force pikes at the closest targets: Stoick and Rylla. The force pikes glow yellow at the tips, and the two suddenly find themselves tripped off of their feet.

Stoick hits the ground with a grunt and then rolls over to see one guard jumping through the air, pike raised to stab him. Finally in a familiar element, he rolls out of way and quickly gets to his feet, swinging his axe at the Royal Guard, who moves to block it. Unprepared for his strength however the guard stumbles, and Stoick takes the opportunity to smack his force like from his hands and then delivers a swift punch to the head that knocks the guard out cold.

Rylla also rolls away from her attacker, shooting her blaster as she gets to her feet. The guard swings his force pike around to deflect her shots, stomping closer. Scowling, Rylla thrusts her arm out with the intent to use a Force push. The guard stumbles momentarily, but only for a few steps, as his armor helps resist Force users. Just as he's about to attack again however, a lightsaber spins past Rylla's head and slices cleanly through the guard's neck, and he tumbled to the ground. Rylla looks around in bewilderment, seeing the lightsaber caught by Jarik.

"You almost took my head off!" she exclaims incredulously.

"No I didn't," he retorts irritably, continuing in his way.

Rylla and Stoick follow after him, entering the smaller corridor as the stormtroopers continue to give chase.

* * *

Outside of the palace the ariel firefight was only becoming more intense, the rebel pilots using every ounce of skill in their arsenal to survive and take on the continually growing numbers of TIE Fighters. Aboard the Knight Hawk, Lux was flying in overdrive, doing his best to weave around TIE's while Rex shot them down with the ship's swiveling turret. Hera and Hayden were having a much better time than Lux, being experienced pilots themselves, but it was by no means easy, not by a long shot. Zeb fired the Ghost's own turret in every which way while Hera flew, and Hayden used the guns of the Endeavor to shoot down fighters in his path.

"Getting busier back here!" Zeb calls out over the comlink.

"No kidding Zeb," Rex grunts, blowing another TIE out of the sky.

"Once again, I have to ask why in the universe did I agree to this?!" Hayden exclaims.

"No point complaining now, we just have to deal with it!" Hera retorts.

She winces as she swivels the Ghost out of the way of a pack of TIE Fighters, banking around and having Chopper fire the nose guns while Zeb shot from his turret, destroying the TIE's with a barrage of red lasers in a glorious explosion.

"I'd say you have less reason to complain than I do Hayden," Lux says over the com, flying around one of the towers of the palace.

"Yeah, 'cause you're just a 'senator' huh?" he replies snarkily.

"Not anymore, remember?!" he shoots back.

"Guys, focus! This is no time for messing around!" Hera scolds them.

Down on the ground, Elita had continuously changed positions throughout the fight, moving all around the palace and climbing onto different walls and ledges for better positioning. She fires her twin energon blasters with pinpoint accuracy, taking out many TIE Fighter's in quick succession. Unfortunately, more ships continue to fill in their place. Something she's noticed however is that the TIE's are reluctant to go in for a full attack on her, though she's not sure why.

"Feels just like being on Cybertron all over again!" she remarks, ducking down as a TIE Fighter goes shooting by.

"Oh is that right?" Rex asks.

"Yeah, that's exactly right! Only these guys are total slagheads compared to a Decepticon!" she replies.

"HAH!" Zeb laughs.

Hera just rolls her eyes in exasperation. "Oh I hope those guys get Mara out of there soon. This is way above my pay grade."

"Yeah, about that-" Hayden starts.

"No you're not getting paid for this!" Hera snaps.

"WHAT?!"

Elita watches a trio of TIE's soaring in her direction and narrows her optics, switching out her blasters for her wrist blades. Taking a running start, she jumps off of the palace wall as the ships fly past and grabs onto one. She quickly slices through its wing and then jumps over to the second, slashing its side as well. Finally, Elita lets go of the TIE Fighter and falls back to the wide ledge of the palace, whipping out her blasters to shoot down the final TIE Fighter. All three fighters go crashing into the side of the palace in a blaze of glory, and she lands in a crouch, looking back at the sky.

"We've got incoming guys," she reports.

Taking heed of her warning, Hera looks up further into the sky and sees a trio of Star Destroyers descending beneath the cloud layer a few miles away, most likely having come from the blockade. She mutters a curse and then calls out orders to the rest of the team.

"We've got Star Destroyers inbound. Everyone stay close to the palace!" she calls out.

"What difference does that make?!" Lux asks.

"They're not going to shoot on their own building, ESPECIALLY not the Imperial Palace itself!" Rex explains.

"Hehe, I'd like to see them do it, that'd make my day," Zeb scoffs humorously.

The Knight Hawk, Ghost, and Endeavor all loop around to fly closer to the Imperial Palace, now soaring around its walls and zooming through the towers. The TIE Fighters do their best to follow, but stay clear of getting to close incase they crash into the palace by accident. Much to Hera's relief, the Star Destroyers hold off their salvo of heavy laserfire, the turrets cooling back down lest they accidentally destroy the palace. Elita's comlink and sensors then start to beep in warning, and she checks it for a moment before widening her optics in disbelief and dread.

"Oh you've got to be fragging with me," she growls.

"What, what is it?" Hayden asks.

Up higher in the cloud layer another new ship breaks through, and then makes a beeline straight for the Imperial Palace. It looks like some sort of shuttle but on a much larger scale than normal, and blasts through several TIE Fighters in its path. A door on the side of it opens and then two Decepticons, Onslaught and Blast Off, jump out of the ship. The transform into their jet modes and shoot directly for Elita's position, ignoring the rest of the fire fight.

"Seriously? Again!?" Zeb exclaims.

"Oh I hate these guys," Rex mutters.

"I guess that's bad?" Hayden asks.

"Elita, watch out!" Hera warns urgently.

Elita whips around just in time to see Onslaught transform feet away from her and, with an angry yell, tackles her off the side of the ledge. They both go tumbling down to the steps in front of the main entrance of the palace, rolling over the stone before Elita manages to kick him off of her. They scramble to their feet, and Blast Off comes soaring by, transforming into his bipedal mode beside Onslaught.

"How nice of us to meet again Elita One," Onslaught says with a smirk.

"Wish I could say the same slaghead," she retorts.

"Honestly Autobot, what in the name of Primus are you doing here, in the middle of a firefight on the Imperial capital of all places?" Onslaught asks, a little confused and bewildered.

"None of your business Onslaught," she replies with a glare.

"Well, I suppose that's true. We don't care about your fleshbag friends anyways," he shrugs carelessly.

"Eat scrap Autobot!" Blast Off roars.

Raising his arm, he fires off a heavy rocket from his wrist directly at Elita.

* * *

To keep ahead of the pursuing stormtroopers and other Imperial troopers, everybody climbed onto the dragons so that they could soar through the large hallways, with Jarik and Zenna leading the way. Rylla and Boil rode with Jarik onboard Zenna, while the rest of the rebels rode with the other riders.

"The Detention Center should be down these next few corridors!" Jarik informs the others.

"That's great!" Boil replies.

Just then, a missile shoots by and narrowly misses them, blowing up against a column instead. The dragons 'stumble' in the air from the explosion and quickly land on the ground to regain their balance and everyone, apart from the Viking teens, quickly dismount. They look over and see a squad of death troopers approaching, one of which was reloading a rocket launcher.

"Woah, what was that thing? I want it!" Tuffnut exclaims.

"I want it first!" Ruffnut snaps.

A red lightsaber then comes spinning out of the hallway in front of them where they were going, and Jarik quickly reactivates his lightsaber to bat it away. He follows the saber's path and narrows his eyes with seething fury when the Second Sister catches it in her hands.

"You're either crazy, Shan, or you're like a lost puppy seeking for their own form of comfort," she hisses tauntingly.

The Vikings look at the Inquisitor with a hint of fear, particularly Hiccup and Astrid. Apart from those two, they've never seen an Inquisitor or someone who uses the dark side before, and are unsure of what to think. A small squad of the Second Sister's personal forces, purge troopers, comes rushing forwards to stand behind on either side of her.

"I'll show you lost, Inquisitor," Jarik growls.

The death troopers come to a halt on the corridor to their left, aiming their blasters, and then even more purge troopers come from the corridor behind them, cutting them off. Unlike the death troopers, the purge troopers don't have any blasters and instead carry electrostaffs, which crackle with purple electricity.

"Those look dangerous," Gobber mutters to Stoick.

"At least we can fight them this time," he replies firmly, readying his axe.

The most alarming thing they see however is the new figure that comes sauntering forwards to the center of the flanking group of purge troopers. The large figure is a female Dowutin, wearing black armor and a red visor, and also carrying a lightsaber: the Ninth Sister.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Boil mutters, having noticed.

"Another one?!" Sabine whispers angrily to Kanan.

"Woah, now that just looks weird," Ruffnut comments.

"Weird? More like freaky!" Snotlout exclaims.

"Poor Jarik Shan. You've lost so much, and you will continue to lose so much," Second Sister continues to taunt. "Do you really think you'll be able to leave this palace alive?"

"Oh you certainly bet we will," Ezra declares, taking a step forwards to show the trust and confidence he has in Jarik.

Jarik glances at him, losing his rage momentarily to send Ezra an appreciative look, sensing that he's trying to make up for some of the things he's said or done in the past.

"Oh you poor child. Feeling guilty are we?" Second Sister scoffs, picking up on his thoughts. "It'll pain you to hear that Mara has lost hope. She's pathetic, a weak little brat. You might as well just leave her with us, to spare yourselves the disappointment."

Jarik's eyes go wide with wild rage, and the others become angry as well. Hiccup and Astrid share a worried look with each other, but opt to glare at the Inquisitor instead. Before Jarik can lunge for her, Rylla holds him back with all of her strength.

"Jarik, we'll handle this. You need to get Mara!" she says urgently.

He glances at her momentarily, and she's taken aback at the sight of his eyes taking on a gold hue, staring with absolute rage. His eyes do revert back to blue after a moment however, and he sighs angrily. Giving the Second Sister one last scathing glare, he dashes over to Zenna and climbs onto her back, and she takes off into the air.

"Kill them!" Second Sister screams, seeing him move.

The death troopers all open fire, and the rebels and Viking scramble for cover behind the columns. Toothless shoots and plasma bolt back at them in retaliation, and then the purge troopers move forwards with their staffs. As the chaos ensues, Jarik directs Zenna to fly straight over the Second Sister and her forces to continue further down the hallway, where he knows Mara is near. The Second Sister jumps into the air and throws her lightsaber with a yell, attempting to slice Zenna apart. Jarik waves his arm to brush the lightsaber out of harms way, and they zip down the tunnel and around the corner.

"Hey!"

Second Sister whipped around at the sound of the voice, and raises her lightsaber just in time to block Kanan's strike. She scowls and him and shoves back, glaring into his sightless face. Behind him, a firefight between the rebels and death troopers ensues, while the purge troopers move in closer to try and use their electrostaffs against the Vikings and dragons.

"Kanan Jarrus," she seethes. "You and your friends will perish!"

"Not today," he retorts, shoving her away.

As they enter into a duel, the Ninth Sister activates her lightsaber and also rushes forwards with her purge troopers, growling. She makes her way towards the closest target, Fishlegs, who lets out a terrified scream when he sees her stomping towards him. Before she could strike, Stoick leaps forwards and tackles her to the ground, managing to knock her lightsaber away in the scramble. Ninth Sister throws him off of her, but he quickly gets to his feet to face her and readies his axe for a fight.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Gobber exclaims, coming to a stop on the other side of the Inquisitor with his own axe raised.

"You are odd creatures; out of your element here," Ninth Sister remarks in a low voice, glancing between them both.

"Maybe so, but we won't back down against tyrants," Stoick states firmly.

Despite his hard tone of voice, Stoick couldn't help the unease he was feeling as he stared down this... Inquisitor. He's always been used to being the largest and most buff Viking on Berk, a great warrior and leader for his tribe; and yet compared to this creature he's not as large. Only by a few inches anyways, but the Inquisitor clearly is evolved to have a bigger, tougher body mass than him.

"Very well," she growls.

Ninth Sister thrusts an arm out with the intent of retrieving her lightsaber, but it was suddenly struck by a Nadder spike midair, pinning it to the floor. She looks up in surprise to see Astrid sitting atop Stormfly, the Nadder's tail having shot out.

"Not today!" she calls out, having anticipated it.

Boy, that training with Ahsoka and Mara almost a year ago sure paid off. It was only meant for dealing with Calder, him being an Outcast and Force sensistive himself, but it still works.

Scowling angrily, Ninth Sister thrusts an arm out again and uses the Force to blow away Astrid and Stormfly, who are thrown to the ground with startled cries. Several purge trooper than make their way over, forcing them to pull their attention away from the Inquisitor. With a war cry, Stoick and Gobber then charge forwards and hold their weapons high. The Ninth Sister rolls out of the way and grabs Gobber's axe arm, shoving him down and then aiming to kick Stoick's axe away. He avoids her attack and throws a heavy punch out against her face.

A punch like that would've knocked out most Vikings, but the Ninth sister just stumbles with a pained grunt before lashing out with her own punch, and he rolls back across the ground from the hit.

* * *

Elita One backflips to avoid a heavy hit from Onslaught's sword, and sidesteps to avoid a blaster shot from Blast Off. She raises her energon blaster and fires, but the two Decepticons scatter and rush forwards in her direction. Blast Off leaps through the air and attempts to tackle her, but she evades him and sends him to the ground with a roundhouse kick. She then brings out her wrist blades and raises her arms to block Onslaught's sword attack, gritting her teeth as he forces her down.

"Tell me Elita, what is it about these organic creatures that has you so willing to help them?" he asks her.

Elita dislodges their blades and shoves him back, swinging her wrist blades around in quick slashes and kicks. Onslaught blocks a couple strikes with his sword and then ducks underneath another, coming back up to slash his sword for her head, which she blocks.

"Is it your open spark, just willing to help anyone you believe is 'in need?'" he asks, striking his sword down. "Or do you feel responsible for these pets of yours?"

She then shoves their blades to the side and brings her arm back, smacking him in the head with the back of her arm. He stumbles back with a grunt of pain as Elita's blade slices his faceplate, and she glares at him.

"For your information Onslaught, there's nothing with gaining friends in organic creatures," she retorts irritably. "We're all living you know."

"Disgusting," he scoffs. "They will only ever see us as machines."

A roar from behind has Elita whipping around to block a punch from Blast Off, but he quickly follows it up with a kick to her abdomen, sending her sprawling. Onslaught them jumps into the air and drops down with his sword, intending to stab her chest, but she quickly rolls between his legs and pops up behind him, kicking him in the back.

"Why won't you just die?!" Blast Off growls, shooting a wrist rocket.

Elita quickly ducks underneath the rocket and it goes soaring by, accidentally striking a TIE Fighter flying after the Ghost.

"Why do you always seem so enraged Blasty?" she taunts back at him.

With an enraged yell, Blast Off leaps at Elita and fires another rocket. She deftly avoids the rocket and swings her wrist blade at him, but he dodges and punches her in the helm. She stumbles backwards with a grunt of pain, and then barely manages to roll underneath his next attack. When she comes up however Onslaught is ready, slashing at her with his sword. She yelps in alarm and backpedals away from the sword, jumping several feet away to get out from in between the two Decepticons.

With her back to the entrance of the Imperial Palace, Elita switches her left arm for her energon blaster and aims it at them, keeping a wrist blade on her right arm. Blast Off and Onslaught both march towards her with their weapons raised, but her gaze is suddenly caught but something behind them. Noticing her look, Onslaught frowns and glances over his shoulder, blinking his optics in bewilderment.

A squad of TIE Fighter's come screaming down in their direction and begin an attack, shooting green lasers and also releasing proton torpedoes. All three Cybertronians yell out in a mixture of surprise and alarm, Blast Off growling with rage as the attacks hit. The force of the proton torpedoes has them all tumbling to the ground, cracking the steps of the palace with each movement.

"Frag off insects!" Blast Off roars.

He raises his arm and fires another missile, which strikes one TIE and sends it careening into the building. More TIE Fighters join in on the strafing run against the Cybertronians, forcing all three of them to temporarily forget their quarrel and either shoot down the TIE's or duck out of the way of their shots.

"A little help over here?!" Elita calls into her comlink.

 _"Coming around!"_ Hera replies.

Already though, the Decepticon scout ship being piloted by Vortex swings over to them, shooting TIE Fighter's down or plowing through them with its tougher alloy. Having heard Elita talk through her comlink, Onslaught whips over towards her and then charges forwards with a yell, taking her by surprise. He body slams her and plows her through the front entrance of the palace, breaking down more walls and columns. Elita lets out a pained cry as she's thrown down on the ground, just barely rolling out of the way of a sword strike.

"I don't care if I have to fight this entire Empire of organics, in order to rip out your spark!" he growls angrily.

"C'mon, just call Megatron already. Then Optimus will figure out where I am," she retorts through a concealed wince.

"Oh he'll get here, only to see your crushed spark," Onslaught declares.

* * *

With everyone buying him time in the heavy firefight Jarik continued on his way through the palace, leading Zenna in the proper direction. Occasionally they come across Imperial troopers, guards, and personnel. The officers they leave alone, but whenever some attacks them they're quickly cut down by a lightsaber or breath of fire. Eventually however the hallways become smaller to the point that Zenna is unable to fly properly.

Coming in for a landing, Jarik dismounts Zenna and then runs forwards, with the Nadder following behind him. He finally spots the correct door and brings an arm back, thrusting it forwards to blow it clean off its hinges with the Force. He moves inside and Zenna squeezes through the doorway after him, squawking urgently and anxiously. Jarik's breath catches as he finally comprehends that he's inside the Detention Area.

"Mara? Mara!" he calls out desperately.

Jarik runs through the hallway and stretches his senses out to the prison cells, sensing for Mara's presence.

"Answer me Mara, I'm here!" he yells.

Zenna screeches in the same desperation, stomping forwards through the corridor and whimpering. It feels like several anguished hours have past, despite being only a minute, before they both sense Mara nearby. Jarik falters with tears in his eyes, feeling a sense of complete hopeless, fear, and despair coming from her.

"Mara?!" he calls out, rushing over to where he could sense her.

Reaching the end of the hallway he turns around a corner and spots two Royal Guards in front of a doorway up ahead, who stare at him in surprise. They then get into defensive stances as he whips out his lightsaber.

Zenna rounds the corner and roars at the guards, who come charging towards them anyways. Rushing to meet them, Jarik ducks underneath a whiz of yellow energy as they attempt to capture him with the magnetic clamps of their force pikes. He flips upwards and slices his lightsaber with a yell, cutting off the head of one guard. He raises his lightsaber to block an attack from the second guard, but before he could do more Zenna rushes forwards and clamps her jaws around the guard. She shakes him around violently for a moment and crunches her jaws before throwing him against the wall with a screech.

Jarik puts off the violent display in favor of moving to the door of the prison cell. He slashes his lightsaber through the door a few times to weaken it, and then punches it apart with one strike of his prosthetic arm. The pieces go scattering around the floor and he dashes inside, while Zenna remains at the entrance and tries poking her head through with anxious squawk. Jarik comes to a halt and widens his eyes, a flurry of emotion running through him as he sees Mara hanging in the restraints of containment field.

"Mara..." he whispers.

Without a seconds hesitation, Jarik cuts through the emitter of the containment field and then catches Mara in his arms as she falls with a weak groan. He looks over her with worried eyes, greatly alarmed at how weak and beaten she seems. Already he could tell that she's gone through serious abuse and torture.

"Mara, can you hear me? Wake up, please," he says urgently.

Her eyes open up a smidgen before shutting tightly, a look of intense fear and anguish crossing her features.

"No... no... it's not real," she whimpers.

"It's me Mara, I'm here!" he insists, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"No!" she yelps, squirming terribly and flinching away from movement to try and get away from an unseen enemy. "Stop it! You're not real! I know it's you Sidious! Stay away!"

Jarik's breath catches in horror and he chokes back a sob as he watches helplessly, and Zenna lets out a horrible wail of fear and worry.

"Mara..." he whispers.

"No... Dad's not coming... he can't have..." she whimpers, slowly falling unconscious.

Seeing her pass out, Jarik shuts his eyes tightly to block the flow of tears and emotion stemming up, the massive lump in his throat throbbing. A pit of cold, seething rage fills him as he comes to realize that Sidious most likely played mind games with her, showing her countless visions of being rescued by him, only for them all to turn out as false.

The drive to murder the Emperor in the most painful way possible has never been stronger in him before.

Shoving back down his rage and anguish, Jarik carries Mara out of the cell as fast as possible. Zenna instantly begins to nudge her with horrible whines, squawking sadly and whimpering herself.

"We've got her Zenna... we've got her," he murmurs.

Still carrying Mara in his arms, he quickly jumps onto Zenna's back and sets Mara upright, holding her against him so that she wouldn't fall off. Zenna shifts a few steps and looks behind her at them, squawking anxiously once more.

"Go Zenna, get us out of here," Jarik tells her.

With a loud roar, Zenna takes off down the hallway at a sprint and runs out of the Detention Area, taking flight the moment she has enough room to do so. Several death troopers cross their path along the way, but Zenna blasts fire at them furiously before they could react, all the while Jarik holds Mara close to him, afraid that if he let her go, she would be taken from him once again.

* * *

Kanan ducks out of the way of a horizontal slash, and then evades an overhead strike. He jabs his lightsaber forwards, but the Second Sister blocks it before twirling around with a quick strike. He deflects her attack, and the two get into a flurry of parries and strikes against each other. Ezra then jumps in with his own saber swing, but Sister backpedals away and lashes out at him, forcing him to block.

"My Master will make short work of you fools!" she hisses.

"We'll be gone before he gets here," Ezra retorts.

He and Kanan both advance and swing their lightsabers at the Second Sister, forcing her to backpedal and maneuver her lightsaber between both of them. Scowling, she activates her saber's spinning feature and swings around violently, forcing them back to avoid the wild strikes. She then jumps up high and comes down with a heavy slash on Ezra, who is forced down to his knees. Kanan then leaps to his defense and forces her to back off, prompting another duel between the three.

Across the hallway, Sabine, Boil and Rylla were the main force against the death troopers, having their own blasters to shoot back. One of the death troopers with a rocket aims it at them, but Boil reacts first and shoots the trooper down before he could fire. Peeking out from cover, Rylla then dashes over to the other side of the corridor while firing down it, taking cover behind another column.

"He better have found her already!" Sabine shouts.

"I'm sure he has," Rylla replies, flinching away from another shot.

"Then he better be hauling his kriffing behind back soon!" Boil grunts, shooting down another death trooper.

Astrid then comes forwards on Stormfly, and the Nadder flicks out her tail spikes to take down several death troopers. Some of them roll out of the way or shrug off the spikes with their shoulder armor, but others aren't as lucky and get hit in the chest or helmet, collapsing to the ground. Purge troopers then move forwards and jab their staffs up, shocking Stormfly. She screeches in pain and stumbles back, and Astrid tumbles off of her back with a startled cry while Stormfly backs away with pained squawks.

"Oh you want some?!" Astrid snaps angrily, brandishing her axe.

"We've trained to fight Jedi girl. Just surrender now," one trooper states.

"Well how about warriors?!" a voice exclaims, and the troopers look over just as Sabine rushes forwards and kicks one to the ground.

Astrid moves forwards in response with a war cry, going on the offensive with Sabine. She swings her axe at a purge trooper, who blocks her strike before jabbing out with his electrostaff. She leans out of the way and spins around to sweep him off of his feet, kicking his helmet to knock him out. Sabine rolls underneath the strike of a second purge trooper and pops up with a few quick jabs to his chest, spinning around to kick him in the head. Both teenage warriors go back to back for a moment, facing down the remaining two troopers. They give each other confident nods and then charge at their respective opponents.

The rest of the Vikings and their dragons were alternating between attacking the death troopers or the purge troopers. The dragons had the advantage of size and power over the human troops, breathing fire or smacking away opponents with their wings and claws. The twins hollered cheerfully all the while, although they learned the hard way the damage a purge troopers staff could do before being saved by Barf and Belch. Calder was facing off against one purge trooper with his sword while Blaze roars at three others and two death troopers, who barely avoid missing a stream of hot fire.

The fight between Stoick, Gobber and the Ninth Sister was at a relative stalemate, as both burly Vikings were finding themselves hard pressed to overpower the Ninth Sisters natural strength. It took all they had in order to keep her from retrieving her lightsaber, as that would give her the ultimate advantage over them.

Gobber hobbles forwards at a run and then jumps into the air, grabbing onto the Ninth Sister's back and getting his arms around her neck. She growls furiously and scrambles to pull him off while Stoick moves forwards, punching and kicking her with all of his strength. With an angry yell, Ninth sister kicks Stoick back a few feet and then quickly backs up to slam Gobber into the wall behind her, and then throws him down in front of her. Reaching her arm out yet again, her lightsaber goes flying into her grasp, and she activates it before quickly bringing it down towards Gobber.

Luckily, Stoick had gotten to his axe and threw it at her, hitting her hand and knocking her saber out of her grasp again so that it clatters harmlessly to the ground. Gobber then rolls to the side while Stoick charges forwards with a yell, jumping and then tackling her to the ground.

Stoick and the Ninth Sister go tumbling over each other, punching and kicking, before she comes out on top and punches him in the face, throwing him against a column. He grunts in pain from the hit and Gobber comes up again, attempting to swing his axe at her from behind. She senses his movement however and thrusts an arm out to blow him away with the Force. Reaching her arm out, she calls her lightsaber back to her and then holds the red blade to Stoick's neck, glaring down at him.

"Any last words?" she demands with contempt.

"I don't know, what about you?" a voice shouts.

Sensing danger, the Ninth Sister whirls around to see Hiccup and Toothless only feet away from her, the latter charging up a powerful plasma blast. Before she could react, Toothless lets the plasma blast loose, and it explodes against her brilliantly, sending her flying several feet in a charred heap, her lightsaber clattering to the ground.

Stoick and Gobber both get to their feet with a few grunts, the former looking at the Ninth Sister before switching his gaze to Hiccup, a low smile on his face.

"Thank you Hiccup," he says sincerely. "And you Toothless."

"You think that punk is dead?" Gobber asks uncertainly.

"I don't want to stick around and find out," Hiccup replies.

Toothless then perks his head up and looks over with a happy roar, and the others follow his gaze. There they could see Zenna flying towards them from down the hallway, Jarik and Mara safely on her back.

"They've got her!" Hiccup shouts joyfully.

"What?!" a few of the teens call out in surprise.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" Jarik yells loudly, and Zenna shoots a burst of fire at a group of troopers to scatter them.

"Lets move it, on the double!" Boil adds, keeping his happiness at bay in favor of staying grounded in the current situation.

As one, everybody rushes over to their dragons, or the ones that they flew in with, and take flight into the air. The purge troopers that attempted to stop them were blown away by vicious attacks from the dragons. Kanan and Ezra both separated from the Second Sister and then thrust their arms out to blow her back with the Force. She goes rolling painfully across the ground for several feet, and then slowly gets back up to see everyone flying away on the dragons.

"No... no no NO!" she shrieks furiously.

Second Sister runs forward at a sprint to try and chase them, but the dragons just fly way to fast for anyone on foot to keep up. The death troopers try and shoot them down, but it's in vain as they disappear around a corner at the end of the hall. Second Sister comes to a stop, panting, before letting out a furious scream, slashing a column with her lightsaber.

Back with the rest of the group, there wasn't much time for congratulations or cheering, as they were still deep in enemy territory and not safe yet. Jarik ushered them all through the hallways, heading back towards the front entrance as the area around them became more vast. When they finally reached the corridor leading to the massive entrance hall, he pulls Zenna to a complete stop and hovers in their air, his eyes wide in unease and anger. The other riders also pull their dragons to a stop as well.

"Why are we stopping?" Fishlegs asks meekly.

"No... not now," Jarik groans, feeling a sense of despair.

Directly ahead of them on the path to the entrance hall was known other than Emperor Palpatine, walking forwards with a cane. He was flanked by two Royal Guards on either side of him, but even from this distance the glowing yellow eyes were visible beneath his hood. Toothless and Zenna both hiss in discomfort, scratching irritably at their heads to try and stave off the sudden darkness they were feeling. For the rebels and Jedi, they were filled with dread as they remember what happened the last time they saw him.

The Vikings however were both confused, and feeling a sense of horror. They weren't sure why they felt afraid, but Stoick, Hiccup and Astrid all got the hunch of just who exactly was striding towards them without a care in the world.

"You are bold to come here, Jarik Shan, and I admit myself surprised. But no longer shall I tolerate your obtrusion to my Empire!" Palpatine declares with a furious growl.

Snotlout scoffs. "It's just a old man, lets just get out of here! I totally got this!"

"No, don't you dare!" Jarik exclaims.

"Snotlout wait!" Hiccup cries out.

Snotlout and Hookfang both zoom forwards through the air, and the latter lets out a great burst of fire, covering the floor all around the Emperor in flames, which engulfs him and his guards completely. The Royal Guards were startled and unable to do anything before they were swallowed by the fire.

"Yeah! That's how its done!" Snotlout cheers, turning around to face them.

Without warning, Hookfang is suddenly blown in their direction by an unseen force, and he roars in surprise and pain as he's thrown uncontrollably to the ground in front of the rest of the group; Snotlout shouts in alarm and fear, just barely managing to avoid any serious injury. Everybody who's unfamiliar with Darth Sidious watches with shocked and frightened eyes as he calmly walks out of the huge fire without a scratch, casting his cane aside.

"This was your best attempt to stop me? Using primitive beasts and outlandish fools?" the Emperor scoffs with a mocking laugh. "How pathetic!"

He then starts to chant in the Sith language, waving his arms around as he calls the dark side of the Force to his will. Everyone watches in shock and alarm as the fire from Hookfang startles angling over towards the Emperor, changing from red orange to a blue color, swirling behind him at his command. The Vikings of Berk are struck with fear at the sight, having never seen anything like it, or imagined it to be possible. The sense of evil vibrated around them.

Then the Emperor lets out a great yell and all of the fire, now Sidious's own blue flames, is thrust towards them and covering nearly the entire hallway, intending to burn them all alive.

* * *

 _HAH, I'm so evil. Cliffhanger! :O_

 _This chapter's so long, I originally planned this all to be in one chapter along with the escape, but its just far too much stuff. Don't worry though, this 'Mara captured and rescued' arc will be finally finished in the next chapter!_

 _I hope I did the action justice and made it believable in this sequence. I'm going based on the fact that while they are completely out of their element in such a technological place, characters like Astrid and Stoick are still very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. I hope I captured it well enough, and also didn't make out the Imperial security to seem like absolute rubbish._


	31. Ch 29 - A Galaxy in Uproar

**_Author's Note:_** _Whenever writing scenes or thinking of things to put into my story, I enjoy imagining a tune or soundtrack that would play in the background as if it were in an actual movie or TV show. I'm gonna try out adding the music, which you can search on YouTube, to certain parts so that you could listen to it as well while reading. Let me know how you guys feel about it!_

* * *

 _ **Previously on Rebirth...**_

 _Without warning, Hookfang is suddenly blown in their direction by an unseen force, and he roars in surprise and pain as he's thrown uncontrollably to the ground in front of the rest of the group; Snotlout shouts in alarm and fear, just barely managing to avoid any serious injury. Everybody who's unfamiliar with Darth Sidious watches with shocked and frightened eyes as he calmly walks out of the huge fire without a scratch, casting his cane aside._

 _"This was your best attempt to stop me? Using primitive beasts and outlandish fools?" the Emperor scoffs with a mocking laugh. "How pathetic!"_

 _He then starts to chant in the Sith language, waving his arms around as he calls the dark side of the Force to his will. Everyone watches in shock and alarm as the fire from Hookfang startles angling over towards the Emperor, changing from red orange to a blue color, swirling behind him at his command. The Vikings of Berk are struck with fear at the sight, having never seen anything like it, or imagined it to be possible. The sense of evil vibrated around them._

 _Then the Emperor lets out a great yell and all of the fire, now Sidious's own blue flames, is thrust towards them and covering nearly the entire hallway, intending to burn them all alive._

* * *

TRACK ONE: You Have Become a Rival - David Glen Russell _(0:00 - 1:09)_

* * *

 _ **Imperial Palace - Coruscant**_

 **Jarik POV...**

I slowly push myself up with a pained groan, my robes and armor smoking lightly. Blinking in a daze with blurry eyesight, I look around to see everyone else and all of the dragons scattered around the hallway in a heap, some passed out and others groaning in pain. Everyone has suffered the same thing, and I look to my left to see Mara lying on the ground beside me, Zenna partially curled around her and whimpering.

As my vision refocused, I then remember what just happened: Sidious attacked us using Hookfang's own blast of fire, sending a blue wall of flames screaming our way. I guess it must have hit us...

"Jarik Shan... how much longer must you continue to persist?" the Emperor asks.

Looking up, I scramble to my feet with a grimace and hold my side, standing protectively in front of Mara. He strolls towards me casually, his yellow eyes glowing with glee.

"It is unfortunate. You could have amounted to so much more," he continues with a 'tsk.'

"So you keep saying," I retort quietly, tensing up.

"It is true, I would've preferred you as my apprentice, though I suppose I cannot argue with the power of my current one," he replies with a knowing smirk.

I scowl angrily, knowing he's referring to how he turned Anakin to the dark side. The others slowly regain their senses and look up, the sight of the Emperor filling them with fear. Out of the corner of my vision I could see Hiccup gazing at him with absolute horror, trying to rouse Toothless. I refocus on Sidious and slowly bring a hand to my lightsaber, all the while he continues walking towards me, casting Mara a momentary glance.

"I had plans for Jade as well, she would have been a great asset," he remarks in disappointment. He then glares at me now, his voice gradually rising to showcase his hidden anger. "But now you are no longer just a mere rival: you've done far too much against my Empire. Now, you shall face the ultimate punishment for your insolence!"

Sidious whips his hands to the side, and before I could react I'm lifted off my feet and thrown against a column, grunting in pain as my impact breaks the stone. He holds me there for a moment, and then sends out streams of lightning from his fingers, causing me to scream in pain.

He starts to cackle, but a few seconds later I feel and hear as something heavy stomps nearby, and then a large plasma bolt slams into the floor next to the Emperor. He lets out a yell of pain and rage as the explosion sends him flying away, and I'm released from his grip and tumble to the floor in a heap.

* * *

TRACK ONE ENDS

* * *

 _ **3rd person POV...**_

Onslaught stomps forwards aggressively, throwing punches with intense ferocity. Elita struggles to avoid or block his strikes, using her forearms in order to cover her face. However Onslaught's relentless attacks eventually get the better of her when he kicks her leg, forcing her to stumble, before punching her in the helm. Elita is thrown to the ground by the force of the punch, grunting in pain. He then reaches down and grabs her around the throat, pinning her against a column and pointing his plasma cannon at her face.

"It's over Elita," he declares, glancing off to the side momentarily. "Those are your friends, am I right?"

Elita struggles against his grip with a scowl, but glances over at his words to see the team sprawled out on the ground through a corridor on the other side of the hall.

"Dragons..." Onslaught mutters thoughtfully, the realization of where they're from entering his head. "Well regardless of them, you can enjoy watching your precious humans die before I kill you myself."

Elita widens her optics in horror as she watches Jarik being thrown against a column with violent force by who could only be the Emperor and Sith Lord. The Emperor then shoots out lightning from his fingertips, causing Jarik to scream in pain as he's struck by it and starts to burn.

"NO!" she cries out.

"What an interesting human," Onslaught remarks about the Emperor.

Growling angrily, Elita brings her helm forwards and slams it into Onslaught's face, catching him off guard. He stumbles back in surprise with a grunt of pain, releasing her from the column. Snarling, Onslaught lunges forwards with his plasma cannon raised with the intent to blow her to bits, but she grasps his cannon arm, wrenching it to the side and pointing it down the hallway as he fires.

The large plasma bolt travels through the air and explodes against the ground right beside the Emperor, sending him hurtling away with a yell of pain and rage.

As Jarik collapses to the ground, Elita shoves Onslaught away from her and then lets out a shout as she jumps for him, kicking her foot out. She catches him in the jaw with her heel, sending him spinning around from the force of the kick, before bringing her fist up in a fierce uppercut. Onslaught is sent into the air with the power of her punch and then slams into the ground, groaning in pain. Jumping up again, she brings her feet down for a landing on his helm, knocking him unconscious with the hit.

Satisfied, Elita then rushes over towards where the others were getting back to their feet, Jarik doing much the same with grunts of pain, his entire body smoking.

"Jarik, are you alright?!" she asks worriedly.

"E-Elita?" he mutters in a daze, looking up at her weakly.

"Come on, we all need to get moving," she replies urgently, noticing Mara to be with them.

"Yeah, yeah just... give me a moment..." he mumbles.

 _"You... Transformer!"_

Elita looks up to see the Emperor getting to his feet a fair amount of distance away, the plasma cannon having thrown them far. Even from this distance, with him already looking ridiculously small compared to her, she could just feel the amount of evil and dark power within him, making her uneasy. The Emperor struggles to maintain balance while also raising an arm, intending to attack once more. Seeing his intent, Elita brings up her energon blaster and fires, forcing him to forgo the attack and jump away desperately. He goes tumbling across the ground from the unsteady movement, which is further upset by Elita's energon blaster.

By this point everyone has gotten back to their feet, the dragons standing up and snapping their jaws uneasily.

"Wh-what happened?" Snotlout asks in a daze.

"I don't know... should we go again?" Tuffnut asks.

"Guys, we need to focus!" Hiccup exclaims, climbing on Toothless.

"Where's the Emperor?" Sabine asks uneasily.

"On our butts if we don't get moving!" Kanan says instantly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ezra adds meekly.

Everyone quickly gets themselves seated on the dragon's backs to take off once more, and Elita turns to Jarik, Zenna and Mara.

"Come on, get on her back!" Elita urges him. She picks up Mara from the ground and carefully lays her down in Zenna's saddle, giving the dragon a look. "Don't drop her will you?"

Zenna stares back at her as if to say 'do you really think I'm stupid?' With a squawk, Zenna then flaps her wings to fly into the air and then also grabs the dazed Jarik with her claws, causing him to yelp in surprise. He quickly scrambles up the Nadder's leg to sit on her back behind Mara, and the team begins to fly out of there. Elita runs after them, passing by Onslaught along the way as he starts regaining consciousness. She then raises her comlink to call in the rest of the team and inform them of the situation.

"Mara is secured! We need an evac at the at entrance of the palace!" she exclaims.

 _"We're on our way!"_ Hera replies.

As they exit the palace and out onto the main steps, Elita glances back to see Onslaught on his feet, starting to run after them with a look of intense fury. Behind him she could hear the outraged roar of the Sith Lord. Out on the steps, Blast Off was still furiously blasting at all of the TIE Fighters trying to take him down, with Vortex assisting him in their scout ship. He does a double take when the dragons fly past him, and turns around just in time to see Elita jumping through the air with a shout, landing a solid punch to his face.

She keeps running after he's knocked to the ground with the hit, and watches as the Knight Hawk, Ghost, and Endeavor come shooting around towards them.

As planned, all three ships fly low to the ground with their cargo bays open while Elita provides cover fire from behind, shooting down any TIE's that try to come close. Zenna and Toothless fly into the Knight Hawk; Meatlug, Blaze and Hookfang fly into the Ghost; Stormfly and Barch and Belch fly into the Endeavor. With all of their passengers boarded the cargo bay doors close up, and Elita jumps up to grasp onto the Knight Hawk, lightly flipping up to land on the top and then magnetically seals her feet to the surface.

"We're all clear team!" she reports.

With the all clear given, all three ships zoom away from the surface and start heading for orbit. Onslaught runs out of the palace with a furious growl and shoves Blast Off along, transforming into his vehicle mode and blasting off after them. Blast Off does the same, and scores of TIE Fighter's move to follow all of the enemy ships in hot pursuit.

"Take out Elita One, NOW!" Onslaught roars over his coms.

Vortex swings around to follow after his companions in the air, shooting any TIE's that get in the way of his pursuit.

Emperor Palpatine finally makes it to the entrance of his ruined palace, looking up into the sky to see all of the ships disappearing further from view. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he lets out a great roar of fury at the escape, blasting lightning into the air and even cracking the ground around him as the Force swirls in response to his rage.

* * *

TRACK TWO: Ion Cannon Chase - Kevin Kiner

* * *

Moving further away from the Imperial Palace now gave the Empire no qualms about opening fire. All of the TIE Fighters and Imperial ships let loose their green lasers, intending to shoot down all of the enemy ships, regardless of who they are. Hera, Hayden and Lux fly in overdrive as they struggle to avoid the most of the fire. Elita wobbles heavily in a panic but still retains her stance on the Knight Hawk, crouching low to keep as much balance as possible. Facing backwards, she gets a good view of the Empire and Decepticons chasing after them.

"Just to let you guys know, we've got basically everybody after us," she says.

 _"YOU THINK?!"_ Hayden shouts through his comlink.

 _"Cut the complaints Hayden, and get moving!"_ Hera exclaims.

 _"I'd be more worried about me!"_ Lux adds, swerving the ship out of the way of a proton torpedo.

"I'll keep you covered Lux," Elita states.

With her energon blaster out, she opens fire on their pursuers with blue energon bolts. She takes down several TIE Fighters, but tries to keep her aim mainly focused on the Decepticons, who are in hot pursuit. Onslaught fires his own weapons in an attempt to shoot her down, which also targets the Knight Hawk as well.

 _"Oh come on!"_ Lux shouts anxiously.

 _"I've got him!"_ Rex replies.

He swivels his turret around and starts shooting at Onslaught, forcing him to back off momentarily. On the Ghost, Zeb also tries to shoot at the Decepticons, but his lasers strike against Vortex's scout ship without any affect.

 _"Karabast! What kind of ship is that?!"_ he shouts.

"Don't worry about that, your weapons can't damage it!" Elita replies. "Just focus on the TIE's!"

 _"That I can do!"_ Zeb says, doing exactly that.

Up above, the Star Destroyers now begin moving into position, aiming their turbolasers at the enemy ships. With them far away from the Imperial Palace, they can now fire at them without any worry of damaging it.

 _"We're about to see a lot of flak fellas!"_ Hera warns, seeing the Star Destroyers taking aim.

Just like she warned, the Destroyers start firing down at them with their turbolasers, unleashing a heavy barrage of large green bolts. The three ships spin around and swerve as much as possible to avoid them, while Onslaught and Blast Off do the same. Vortex just ignores it in his scout ship, but when a heavy laser strikes his ship he stumbles, and then starts to get clear of the blasts as well, the Star Destroyer actually having done some damage.

 _"Hayden, Lux, on me! We're gonna shoot right by these guys!"_ Hera exclaims.

Both ships form a line behind the Ghost, and Hera leads them higher into the atmosphere and directly towards the Star Destroyers. Green lasers swirl all around them, and Lux nearly falls out of position as one strikes against the side of the Knight Hawk, causing a bit of damage. Inside the ship R5 rolls over to deal with it while Lux keeps flying, and Rex and Zeb keep shooting at TIE Fighter's/

 _"Uhh... you know we're going straight at the Destroyer's right?!"_ Hayden points out uneasily.

Elita looks behind her to see the Star Destroyers drawing much closer as their line shoots straight for them, and then refocuses on shooting at Onslaught and his brothers, trying to keep them off set as much as possible.

At this point they've now breached the upper atmosphere, the sky turning to the dark blackness of space. With a firm grip on the throttle and a determined glare in her eyes, Hera guns it straight at one of the Star Destroyers, giving Chopper a few assignments.

 _"Sorry Zeb, but I'm having Chopper divert all power to the shields and hyperdrive!"_ she says. _"Lux, Hayden, you should as well!"_

 _"Copy Hera,"_ Lux replies.

With their shields now raised to the maximum, the trio of ships zoom across the bow of a Star Destroyer, moving upwards toward the bridge as its turbolasers continue firing at them. A few shots hit all three ships periodically, causing them to shake violently, but the shields hold most of the damage at bay, although at a significant cost of its own power. Finally, Hera pulls up on the throttle to pass by directly over the bridge tower, Hayden and Lux right behind her. The Decepticons do the same while a few unfortunate TIE Fighter's crash into the tower.

 _"Hera..."_ Hayden says anxiously.

 _"We're all clear! Make the jump!"_ she shouts in response.

Elita takes a few final shots at Onslaught for good measure, and then grips onto the Knight Hawk tightly as she feels the pull of the ship entering lightspeed, the Ghost and Endeavor doing the same. For a moment she's in completely stunned silence, unable to think properly, until a wide grin stretches across her faceplates as she views the blue clouds of hyperspace.

They really did it... they rescued Mara from the center of the Empire, and escaped flawlessly.

* * *

END TRACK TWO

* * *

The galaxy was in an uproar.

When news broke out across the holonet that that the Imperial Center of Coruscant was attacked, the Imperial Palace: home of the Emperor no less, everyone was shocked. Nobody ever thought it was possible... and yet it happened. Not only that, but the attack carried out against the Empire proved to be a successful one. People across the galaxy were stunned and in a state of disbelief, despite everybody talking about it. There was just no way it was possible, and yet it clearly was. Footage of the event had been taken, and still images of the damaged palace with a Venator-class cruiser right beside it were more than clear.

The official story the Empire gave out was that rebel terrorists had attempted an assassination of the Emperor, while also trying to kill Imperial citizens and spread fear. Many people bought the story, most of which were either there on Coruscant when it happened, or had some position of power within the Empire itself. The general public themselves don't have much knowledge of the attack aside from what they could see in the holonews, and so were afraid. If terrorists were willing to attack the Emperor's Palace in a direct assault, then why not them?

But many more didn't believe the official story.

So many systems have suffered under the reign of the Empire, resulting in most people to either fear it or hate it. So when they heard of this story, they were both appalled and amazed, quickly becoming emboldened and excited. Even more so when it was revealed that Jarik Shan himself led the attack.

And they rebelled.

* * *

 ** _SAW GERRERA..._**

He was amazed when he heard the news. And he cheered it on with every ounce of his being, laughing giddily along with his other Partisans and rebel friends at the entire thing. The Emperor's Palace! Straight up attacked! All because an old Republic cruiser rammed right through the blockade without a care and flew it straight into his palace! If he had access to his own cruiser like that, then he could very much imagine himself doing the same thing.

Of course, Saw knew the real reason why the attack was carried out. He was angry and feeling a small amount of guilt when he received word of Mara Jade being captured by the Empire on their attempt to rescue Ahsoka, who actually turned out to be Lux. He was shocked when Lux appeared and explained everything that happened. But now Jarik retaliated with an assault far stronger and dealing more consequences then the Emperor could ever hope to imagine. Here, the galaxy will see that the Empire can be fought. Here, the galaxy will see that the Empire can be defeated.

Getting himself a drink, he stands up on a table in his base on Jedha, raising his glass high into the air.

"My friends, my good friends!" he cries out. "Today we have witnessed one of the most extraordinary events in history! The Emperor... (there are a lot of boos at the mention of him) ...has been victim to an attack of his own making! He has been humiliated!"

The Partisans all laugh along with him as he says that, cheering Saw on.

"We have seen that the Empire can be defeated, even on the soil of their very own capital!" Saw continues, gaining a few cheers. "Jarik Shan has showed us that these dictators can be defeated, if only we work hard enough. So believe me when I say this, that we will not rest, UNTIL THE IMPERIAL FLAG HAS BEEN TOPPLED FOR GOOD!"

Everyone roars in approval, cheering and shouting and drinking. Saw grins, if appearing a little mad, and takes his own swig of his drink. He may not be the closest of friends with Jarik, but he will not hesitate to fight alongside him, no matter what.

* * *

 _ **MON MOTHMA...**_

As a member of the Imperial Senate, she used her voice and authority to try and give reason and attempts of peace for anyone in the galaxy who would listen. Much like Senator Organa, they did their best to prevent harsh laws or oppressive force from being used, and made attempts to convince the Senate of a better alternative for the future of the galaxy. Being a Senator also meant she also has an office on Coruscant.

Mothma watched from her office window as the Republic Star Destroyer crash landed the planet's surface and rammed into the Imperial Palace: the former Jedi Temple and Emperor's home. She was shocked, instantly making the connection as to why this was happening, and who was behind it. As a member of the Senate, she technically isn't supposed to know about Mara Jade being captured, having been informed by Bail, so there was nothing she could legally do to assist the young Jedi. But it would seem that she no longer has to do so, now that Jarik Shan successfully rescued her with his team.

At first she disapproved of such a violent and dangerous act, as using a cruiser like that could have resulted in the deaths of civilians. But after hearing the strategy from Bail, she quickly realized that steps were made to ensure that no civilians were harmed, and she was relieved. Now as the aftermath of the attack makes itself apparent, she fast comes to realize the major benefits of such an operation being carried out.

Since the Imperial capital was attacked, those who disliked the Empire now felt more emboldened than ever before to oppose it. All across the galaxy she and Bail received reports of more volunteers wishing to join the rapidly growing Rebel Alliance. Existing rebel cells made their presence more known, and encouraged others to join the cause as well. She couldn't be more happier to see people getting past their fear of the Empire in favor of seeing real change, and resistance against oppression.

In the Senate she did her part as well. While speaking out to show favoritism towards the incident is sure to get her a death sentence from the Emperor within moments, she points out her views in more subtle, less dangerous ways. In spite of the story being a terrorist attack against the Empire and its citizens, Mothma does her best to remind the Senate that no Imperial citizens were actually harmed during the chaos. Of course she has to show impartiality and 'loyalty' to the Empire, but still tries to spin the narrative around so that it doesn't seem like an attack directed at Imperial citizens, and more so towards Imperial leaders.

Change is coming in the near future, and Mon Mothma couldn't be more hopeful that this Empire will be defeated, and the Republic restored once more.

* * *

 _ **KASSIUS KONSTANTINE**_

For the longest time, he just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

A rebel attack against the Emperor on Coruscant? Preposterous! You would be a fool to ever dare consider it! And yet it seems like the real fools were the Admirals who allowed a single cruiser to break through the Imperial blockade and then to make things worse, DOESN'T STOP them from escaping without punishment! Konstantine knows he could most certainly do better than whoever was in charge of defending the Imperial Center.

Any mention of Jarik Shan now gains his interest, even more so than ever before. If there were any doubts about him being the Empire's most wanted criminal, they can now be safetly thrown out the window. If he were to capture or eliminate Shan, then the reward from the Emperor would be well worth any trouble he's had to go through before. He's finally get the respect he deserves, and would quickly move to the top of Imperial command. He'd finally be able to put that irritating 'Grand Admiral,' Thrawn, in his place once and for all!

And he knows he is capable of eliminating Jarik Shan as a threat to the Empire. It's his mission to do so, and his right.

* * *

 _ **FENN RAU**_

He's never had much love of the Shan lineage, which is an understatement compared to most Mandalorians. As one of the Protectors, his clan was charged with keeping Duchess Satine during the Mandalorian Civil War. He was too young at the time to participate, but his father fought alongside Clan Ordo and the Sohl's to ensure victory for them. He was a good friend of Marcus Sohl, up until he turned away from Mandalore in favor of marrying a descendant of Revan... and to have a child with her.

Yet now as he hears what happened at the Imperial Center, with Jarik Shan leading an assault to rescue Mara Jade, a newfound sense of respect for the Jedi Knight starts to grow in him. Even though he's a descendant of Revan, and not even related to the red-haired girl, Jarik has shown that he's willing to do whatever it takes to protect his family. He carries a sense of honor and devotion about him, something that makes him seem so much like a Mandalorian himself.

Shan or not, Jarik acts like how a true Mandalorian should, protecting his comrades and engaging against enemies with honor and dignity, even when the odds are so often stacked against him. Not only that, but he also seems to have picked up so many of his traits from Marcus... it's uncanny. Despite that however, Jarik's kindess and gentle heart doesn't sound much like Marcus... he could only have gotten that from his mother. From a Shan.

Perhaps Rau feels like he may be going soft, and forgetting the horrendous crimes committed against Mandalore by Revan and the Shan's. Don't they have a saying that should be judged by more than his lineage?

Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la.

 _Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you'll be._

If a true Mandalorian respects that philosophy, then why should it be any different for Jarik Shan?

* * *

 _ **WILHUFF TARKIN**_

Never before has Tarkin been so angered by the outcome of a battle fought against the Empire. If he thought that Grint and Aresko should be beheaded for failing to apprehend the rebel cell on Lothal, then the commanders in charge of defending Coruscant should be executed in the most painful way possible.

An atrocity like this... it cannot go unanswered!

For the longest time, Jarik Shan has been a thorn in the Empire's side, also stirring up trouble even before it existed! The moment he first met Shan in the Citadel prison all those years ago, he knew he would not like the boy. And he was certainly right: he's been nothing but a troublesome hinderance against the former Chancellor; now Emperor. Him and the Jedi. But now Shan couldn't even be called a hinderance... he's a horrible threat! Someone capable of causing all of this is no mere hinderance but rather someone who has to be dealt with, swiftly and severely.

Tarkin requested that the Admiral's in charge of the Imperial Center's defense be called in for questioning to explain their inexcusable failure. Personally he would've liked them executed, Sloane most of all, as she was the top ranking Admiral. However she was spared the fates of the others, thanks to Thrawn and the Emperor stepping in, for the reason of her simply being physically unable to do anything by the time that Venator cruiser appeared out of hyperspace. She simply couldn't hold any blame for it, and wasn't capable of regaining command until after the terrorists had already escaped; something Tarkin begrudgingly admitted.

Now however, this is proving to be even more disastrous for the Empire than any other attack against some obscure Imperial facility. Insurgents are appearing all across the galaxy, emboldened by Jarik Shan to start their own resistance. He's made the Empire look weak.

With everything going so horribly wrong, Tarkin was left no other choice but to personally question the progress of Project Stardust. The response he received from Director Orsen Krennic was less than desirable, as they still had yet to properly install the weapon's dish, and some of the infrastructure needed more work as well. Furious, Tarkin made sure to remind Krennic in a manner of deadly calm that Project Stardust is needed now more than ever to squash the growing Rebellion once and for all.

But most importantly, Jarik Shan cannot be allowed to continue.

* * *

 _ **OBI-WAN KENOBI**_

Many times throughout his exile on Tatooine, he's questioned his competence as a teacher. And many times he feels he failed at doing so; Vader is a symbol of that failure in the broken form of his former student and brother.

And then he thinks about Jarik... his second apprentice. However he went wrong with Anakin, he somehow managed to correct it with Jarik, who did not fall victim to the dark side. Maybe it was his partnership with Ahsoka, which wasn't as secretive or dangerous as Anakin's was with Padme, or maybe it was something else... either way though, he feels as if he failed them both. He failed Anakin for not helping him when he was needed most, and he failed Jarik by leaving him in a galaxy filled with darkness.

So to hear that Jarik, his own apprentice and someone who he might have once considered a son, took the fight directly to the Emperor himself on Coruscant left him shocked. A flurry of thoughts and emotions ran through him, ranging from disbelief, to worry, to elated joy, and unease. But whatever the case for such an attack to be carried out, he knew without a shred of doubt that the galaxy would rally behind him. The Rebellion is continuing to grow, and it'll only be a matter of time before Luke needs to discover his own destiny as well.

However he failed in training Anakin, he did not do so with Jarik. And he couldn't be more proud of the man he's become.

* * *

 _ **DARTH VADER**_

He's felt many emotions during his time as a Sith Lord: anger, hate, irritation, sadness, loneliness, regret, and loss. But surprise was very rarely ever one of those emotions.

Jarik Shan, the one who took part in betraying him with Kenobi all of those years ago, was bold enough to launch a full out assault against the Imperial Palace in order to rescue Mara Jade. He used an old Venator-class cruiser in order to do so, using a tactic that he himself used during the Battle of Ryloth years ago. Not only that, but a closer examination revealed that it was his very own flagship from the Clone Wars, the Resolute, which left him appalled. Where in the universe did Shan ever manage to get his hands on that vessel? With all that happened, Vader can't help but find himself a little bit impressed of Shan's accomplishment, respecting him as a worthy adversary.

That respect however pales in comparison to the pure, loathing, rage and contempt he has for the Jedi Knight.

Not only has this past week left him without the tremendous source of power hidden underneath his temple on Mustafar, but now the capture of Mara Jade has been rendered completely useless! And the Empire is left appearing weak as a result of this atrocity! All because of one man: Jarik Shan. He continues to be a source of pain and misery for him, much of which he can't find himself able to reserve for Kenobi, as that coward won't reveal himself. Every time Vader thinks he has the upper hand over him, Jarik retaliates with an even greater intensity. He can't even reveal the truth of what happened on the raid of his Sith temple without Palpatine realizing his attempt of treachery.

He fought and sacrificed to create the Empire so that peace, freedom, justice, and security would finally prevail across the galaxy. His efforts forced him to endure tremendous loss and betrayal because of the Jedi, leaving him in a burned shell of his former self. So to have Jarik Shan constantly trying to usurp and destroy the Empire with every breath he takes is nothing less than infuriating. He's humiliated the Empire, made it look vulnerable and weak to attack, even at its very center.

Because of his sacrifice, Vader takes it personally.

* * *

 _ **THE EMPEROR**_

He was considered having the boy as his own apprentice. A Force-wielding descendant of Darth Revan himself would make a powerful Sith indeed, molded from infancy to serve him and him alone. He thought Jarik Shan would've made a great apprentice, possibly even more so than Lord Vader in his current state.

What a fool he was.

The more he thinks about Jarik Shan, the more the Emperor regrets ever considering to have him as an apprentice at all. He should've had that boy killed from the very beginning! Maul should've never been sent to retrieve him, but rather to kill on sight! He should've followed in the footsteps of his Sith ancestors, and eliminated the lineage of the Shan's for good, never to return. Because of that error in judgement, Shan has grown up to become the most dangerous threat to his reign, even more dangerous than Yoda or the entirety of the Jedi Order.

Every encounter he's had with Shan has constantly ended in failure. The more he escapes from him, the more enraged the Emperor becomes... as well as afraid. Any other Jedi would've been dead when faced with him yet Shan still continues to survive, and with each escape he grows stronger... and more dangerous. So for the first time he disregarded toying with Shan and went straight for the kill, showing no mercy for him. He had him right in his grasp, killing him quickly and painfully while he and his friends were helpless to stop him. And just as he's delivering the finishing blow once and for all, that wretched _transformer_ ruins his moment of victory and saves his life.

He loathes to admit it but, the Emperor is starting to feel a sense of fear over Jarik Shan. He simply just will not die.

He's made many mistakes, and has been far too lenient during his battles with Shan, allowing for far too many chances of escape. And the moment he finally unleashes his full power on the Jedi he gains the predictable result in defeating Shan quite easily. But once again he's escaped after an untimely intervention. No longer can he allow Shan the chance to fight. No longer can he hold back on him. No longer can he make mistakes, and no longer can he underestimate the strength and will of the man that is Jarik Shan!

The Emperor has done that far too much in the past... but no longer.

* * *

 _ **GRAND ADMIRAL THRAWN**_

He's a difficult man to leave bewildered. Not impossible, but difficult. Thrawn accounted for every possible way that Jarik Shan might attempt to rescue his daughter, for he knew he would surely try.

He would've been most likely attempted a form of discreetness, searching for a way to sneak onto Coruscant.

Thrawn was prepared for that.

He would've tried using the Separatist cruiser acquired years ago to gain entry.

Thrawn was prepared for that.

He would've attempted to gain the support of rebel cells, ships, or other groups to help fly past the blockade.

Thrawn was prepared for that.

But when Jarik Shan pops up in front of the Imperial blockade with a Star Destroyer of his own, and uses it to smash straight through the ISD's and get to the surface of the planet? Thrawn was not prepared for that. And as he analyzes an image of the wrecked Venator cruiser lying on the surface with its destroyed bow plunged into one corner of the Imperial Palace, he worked to figure out everything he could. Getting past his bewilderment, he quickly recognized the tactic as being the same one used by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars, where he and Ahsoka Tano broke through the Separatist blockade over Ryloth.

It's a costly strategy, but very effective it would seem. Shan has shown that he's ready to do anything in order to protect the ones he's cared about, and if pushed to the limit, will go to the extremes to use any means necessary. He's smart and skilled, which already makes him dangerous in his own right. Add to that his unpredictability while suffering from emotional turmoil, he's proven himself to be a real force of nature.

Beyond that though, Thrawn turns his attention more to focus on Jarik Shan's allies: indeed they were most certainly not from any rebel cell he's heard of, and they don't seem like they have any familiarity with technology at all. They most likely never even knew life existed outside of their own planet until Jarik Shan arrived... when Shan arrived. Thrawn starts to think more critically, coming to the realization that these allies and dragons of theirs must come from the planet through which Jarik Shan has resided on in hiding. A primitive world, unknown to the galaxy: a perfect hiding place.

This fact alone instantly narrows down Thrawn's search for Shan's hiding place by a huge margin. Before he would've had to search through thousands of possible planets, and unidentified pockets of space deep in the Unknown Regions. Based on the dragon's however, he can see what the world must be like. A planet dominated by dragons and humans, with a lush green environment and lots of water to necessitate their needs. The black dragon clearly suffered an injury resulting in the loss of a tail fin, and the prosthetic sported a symbol which resembled some sort of skull with a horned helmet, much like what a few of their group wore. Perhaps a tribal crest of some sort?

As for the humans themselves, all besides one certainly seemed to be apart of the same tribe, sporting similar clothing styles and fashion. And based on the style of what they wore, he deduced that the planet was most likely a wet environment, with cooler temperatures and lots of moisture, be it from rain or vast oceans, he's unable to figure out with his current information. The purple and dark gray dragon seemed to share a unique connection with Mara Jade, seeming just as desperate to find her as Shan was. Clearly this shows that the Shan's have been hiding on that planet for quite some time, and have become good friends with its native people.

All of this information only quickens Thrawn's inevitable discovery of that planet.

* * *

 _ **Dxun - Onderon System**_

He's always put his family first.

He's always put forth his devotion to his clan.

He's always put the one's he cares about ahead of himself.

He's always been loyal to Mandalorian culture.

It's why looking back on the past and what happened to his brother always hurt him so much, no matter how much time has passed. He refused to believe it when he learned his brother was married to a Shan; a descendant of Revan. And it hurt so much to be the one that had to send him away.

Even so, he's been guilty of keeping up with the news of Jarik Shan, who could only be Marcus's son. Once Marcus left, everybody wanted to forget about him erase him from the memory and history of Clan Ordo. He became a complete ' _dar'manda_ ,' a disgrace to the very essence of Mandalore. He dishonored them, and turned all of the other clans against them as well, forcing them to suffer the consequences. So they made it their life's goal to ignore any and all mentions of Jarik Shan, who they didn't doubt was the ' _etyc_ ' son of Marcus.

But when his brother disappeared off of the face of the galaxy, along with his wife, he couldn't help but feel a sense of worry. He was hurt and angry at Marcus for all that he did, but deep down he still cared for him. Marcus tried to send messages from time to time, but he would always ignore him. And then one day... he just stopped. He never sent a message again. And it was only later that Jarik Shan turned up at the Jedi Temple, which could only mean that something horrible happened to his brother.

He knew he would never get to see him again.

So whether it's out of some misplaced sense of guilt or responsibility, Raman Sohl has quietly kept up with the news regarding his nephew, watching over the years as he grew up to be a Jedi Knight. Heard stories about his encounters with Death Watch and other Mandalorians, saw through the holovids that he became a fierce warrior in his own right. Saw that he's capable of taking the fight to the Emperor himself, and managing to come out victoriously.

Raman wants to hate Jarik Shan so badly: he's a symbol of all the pain and betrayal his brother wrought upon him and the clan. And yet no matter how hard he tries... he just can't.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 _dar'manda_ \- a state of not being Mandalorian - not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and his soul - regarded with absolute dread by most traditionall-minded Mando'ade

 _etyc_ \- dirty, filthy, grimy


	32. Ch 30 - Recovery

**_Author's Note:_** _Hey guys, as I'm sure many of you are aware school is about to start; for me it is on the 26th. This means that update schedules will be a bit slower than usual, especially because my classes this year won't be as lenient as last year. I upload whenever I can, but it's not a consistent schedule I keep for it._

 _Admittedly, I had actually planned to originally be finished with_ Rebirth _by now, and the_ Legacy of Jarik Shan _series as a whole. Obviously that's not the case, and I still have a ways to go haha. In a way it makes sense though, because this volume of the series has more original storytelling than any of the other ones (aside from_ Beginnings _, but that updates PAINFULLY slow haha). But I'm still determined to get through the series fully, and there is much more on the way after LOJS as well!_

 _Your support continues to be absolutely wonderful and amazing, and I never thought the Shaniverse would grow to where it is today!_

* * *

C.E.W: _Lot's of good analysis. Thrawn definitely views Jarik as an asset when it comes to the Vong/Hive, but in regards to how he would go about it with his loyalty to the Empire, we'll just have to wait and see what he does._

Ryry-24: _HTTYD movies still have some ways to go in the story, but they all will be done. Chronologically in the Shaniverse the second and third movies both take place in between A New Hope and Empire Strikes back. In regards to your question about Mara's appearance I can see the confusion. In my story posters (I assume you're referring to those) not all of the characters and pictures were drawn by me, although much was altered to suit my needs for it. For an accurate representation of what my characters look like, go visit my DeviantArt page (same name) and you'll find more stuff there, as well as the story posters too. (Also Mara's cowl/cape in my series is made out of fur similar to what Astrid wore in HTTYD 2. It was a Viking gift._

Riku Uzumaki: _Oh yeah, there is definitely much going on, and Ahch-To's location being hidden is certainly a mercy for Jarik and the others._

Guest: _Yeah, Jarik has definitely earned a high title/rank. In my honest opinion though I would imagine he wouldn't really care for it, as he isn't as active in leading the Rebellion aside from working as the head of the Fulcrum Agency. He's definitely not leading ships into battle like Hera does that's for sure. Think of Jarik as more of a 'consultant' figure or something like that, someone who everyone respects and is willing to listen to and follow, but doesn't officially carry a high rank. Also Leia's referral to Jarik as 'Commander' was more of a reference to his rank in the Clone Wars._

MasterWars10000: _That's not the music I'm referring to haha. I mean soundtracks that go along with the scenario that is happening in the story at the moment._

CT7567Rules: _The Emperor certainly wants to understand the Transformers that's for sure, and eliminate them if they continue to screw up his plans._

Thanks for all of the birthday messages! :3

* * *

 ** _Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **Jarik POV...**

I sat in a chair next to Mara, where she was quietly lying down on a medical bed hooked up to a bacta line. I keep my right hand over one of hers, doing anything I can to help comfort her and recover from the things that she went through.

Based on her injuries she was definitely electrified a whole lot, causing some of her nervous system to be locked up. Most likely the containment field she was hanging in was the culprit, likely having been outfitted with an electrifier. However the addition of burns on her face and skin, and some of her red hair being charred to black in some places, added to the inclusion of Force lightning being used on her. Obviously the Emperor decided to add his own personal touch to whatever torture she experienced, also delving into her mind. Any time she's woken up she's been filled with terror, believing everything was an illusion crafted by the Emperor.

It made my blood boil to know what Sidious has managed to do in such a short amount of time, and who knows how much more damage he caused! The only relief I have is knowing that her injuries will heal fully, given time.

Low growls and whines off to the side get my attention and I look up to see Zenna carefully approaching, her head held low and her wings scrunched up to allow her room to maneuver in the tight space. She lowers her head down and sniffs Mara, nudging her shoulder lightly and whining in distress. I reach my left arm up and gently pet her neck, understanding what she was feeling.

"I know Zenna... I know," I murmur quietly.

Mara then groans softly, and I instantly return my attention to her as her eyes blink, her vision coming to focus on me and Zenna. As soon as she spots me her eyes shoot open wide in complete fear, and she scoots back on her bed.

"N-no! Stop it!" she cries out.

"Mara, it's me!" I tell her anxiously, keeping my hand on her wrist as she tries pulling away. "You're alright, you're safe!"

"You're lying! Stop lying to me Sidious!" she wails.

Zenna whines pitifully at Mara's reaction, and my heart nearly breaks to see my adopted daughter so distressed like this. A rush of intense and focused anger rises up in me, but I forcefully shove down on it, knowing that anger won't help Mara right now.

"I'm not lying," I tell her softly. "Mara, I can prove it. Ask me a question only I would know the answer too."

Mara stills on the bed, breathing heavily and looking at me with fear in her eyes. Nevertheless she swallows to regain some confidence and starts speaking in a quiet, shaky voice.

"What... did Jarik Shan do on... on the first Snoggletog?" she asks nervously.

I listen to her question intently, and allow a small smile to come across my face at the memory of that night.

"I finally proposed to mother... You and everyone else were waiting for us inside the Great Hall," I answer softly, laughing quietly at the next part. "Apparently you told everyone about it weeks beforehand."

I meet Mara's eyes again, and she looks at me with tears streaming down her eyes, daring against hope before finally saying something.

"...Dad?" she asks meekly.

I smile at her warmly, tears threatening to break from my eyes at stretch out my presence in the Force fully to her. She gasps before sobbing in relief, flinging herself at me with a cry. I quickly catch her in my arms, hugging her tight as she wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face into my chest, crying.

"Daddy... You came for me!" she says in between sobs. "It's really you!"

"I know Mara... I know," I reply soothingly, holding her close as she cries into my shirt. "I won't let you go ever again."

"...please don't..." she murmurs with a whimper.

Zenna squawks in aggravation, desperately seeking attention from Mara. Hearing the dragon's call, she looks up and widens her eyes in surprise at the sight of her, completely baffled.

"Zenna?!" she asks incredulously. "What... what are you doing here?"

Zenna chirps once more, shoving her head forwards, and I allow Mara the chance to greet her. She pets her head and scratches underneath her chin, prompting Zenna to purr in contentment, playfully nudging her.

"She and the others... insisted on being part of the rescue party," I explain.

"Others?" Mara asks in confusion, before staring at me incredulously. "Wait, you mean-"

"Yeah, Hiccup and the gang. And Stoick... and Gobber, and Calder," I confirm with a nod, a little exasperated.

She's completely baffled. "How..?! What..."

"They honestly wouldn't take no for an answer when I planned the rescue mission," I tell her with a shrug. "Everyone came, really. Spectres included."

"...can I... can I see them?" she asks meekly.

"Of course sweetheart," I say with a smile. "I'll bring them in."

As I start to slip away, Mara panics and latches tightly onto my arm, her eyes wide in fright.

"No no no, don't leave me please!" she pleads desperately.

"I'm not gonna leave you," I reassure her quickly, rushing back to her side anxiously. I ponder what to do before pulling out my comlink.

"Rylla, you there?" I ask.

 _"I am Jarik,"_ she replies, faltering for a moment. _"Is she... is she awake?"_

"She is," I answer, smiling at Mara. "Could you bring everyone in? She wants to meet them."

 _"Everyone?"_ she asks. _"Sure, of course."_

"Thank you Rylla," I say gratefully, ending the transmission.

Less than a minute later the door to the room opens, and everyone slowly pours inside. Hiccup and some of the Berkian kids walk in first, followed by the Ghost Crew. After them comes Stoick, Gobber, Rylla, Rex and Boil. Their eyes all light up at the sight happily of Mara conscious, and they walk over to us. Mara shrinks next to me and Zenna for a moment before steeling her nerves, managing a small, nervous smile.

"Hey guys," she greets.

"Hey Mara," Hiccup replies. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," she shrugs in reply.

"Okay?" Astrid asks with a raised eyebrow. "That's the best you got?"

"What, you want me to say something different?" Mara retorts with a tiny grin.

"At least you're still spunky," Sabine mutters, although she had a hint of a smirk crossing her lips.

"What does spunky mean...?" Ruffnut asks Tuffnut, but he shrugs.

"You guys... you all came for me?" Mara asks quietly.

"Of course we did," Ezra tells her. "You're our friend."

"I can't speak for anyone else," Boil starts. "But I'd fight to my last breath to keep you safe from the Emperor."

"A tiny, red-head girl... who's a friend," Zeb adds as an afterthought.

More tears threaten to spring from Mara's eyes and she wipes her face with her arm, smiling at them.

"Thank you," she says gratefully.

"Jarik," Hera says, and I look up at her. "Senator Organa wants to talk to us; you specifically."

I frown at the comment, wanting nothing more than to stay right here. Why won't he allow me to just stay with my daughter to help her recover from this traumatic experience?! The thought makes me furious, but I quickly flush out the anger, a little surprised at it. Why... where did that come from? Shaking my head, I give Hera an understanding nod and look at Mara worriedly.

"I have to go Mara, it'll just be for a minute," I tell her, and her eyes flash with momentary fear, her grip on my hand tightening. I look up from her and face the others. "Can you all stay with her please? Until I get back?"

"Sure," Ezra and Hiccup say at the same time.

They both look at each other in surprise while Sabine and Astrid smirk at them, snickering with each other. I refocus my gaze on Mara and send feelings of calm to her through the Force.

"I'll be a moment Mara, alright?"

"Ok..." she reluctantly replies.

I break away from her slowly, staring at her in concern for several long moments before breaking off, walking towards the exit. Hera, Kanan and Rex all follow, along with Rylla and Stoick.

* * *

When we reach the command center, Commander Sato and Shaak Ti were waiting for us there, along with a hologram of Senator Organa _and_ Senator Mothma on the holotable. They all turn towards us at our approach, and we gather around the table. Stoick stands beside me, still a little uncomfortable and unfamiliar with all of the technology being shown to him.

 _"Jarik, it is good to see you made it back in one piece,"_ Bail greets with a smile.

"Thank you. It was tough, but everyone made it out in one piece, and we rescued Mara," I tell him.

 _"That's good to hear,"_ he replies.

"And how are you doing, Jarik?" Shaak asks me.

I glance at her for the moment, noticing the serious look in her eyes. "...better now. The important thing is Mara is safe, and everyone came out of it just fine."

 _"A most interesting strategy indeed, if I must say,"_ Mothma says. _"It certainly gained a lot of attention."_

"We've been discussing the rescue operation, and what's come out of it as of late," Sato states.

"What's come out of it?" Kanan asks.

"This was a strike against the Empire's capital, Kanan. The entire galaxy is now in an uproar," Shaak points out.

"I suppose no one has ever done something like this before?" Stoick remarks lightly, and I shrug in response.

 _"There have been assaults against Coruscant before, but not like this. As such, this case is special in that it was a small group that attacked, not an army, and ended up successful in its goal._ That _is what has never been done before,"_ Bail explains with a nod, looking at Stoick curiously. _"I believe we have never been introduced before."_

"No, we haven't," Stoick admits. "I'm Stoick the Vast, Chief of my tribe. I came to assist Jarik in rescuing Mara."

"He's native to the planet I'm staying on," I offer in simple explanation.

 _"In that case, I thank you for assisting us. I understand this may be unfamiliar territory for you,"_ Bail says in understanding.

"We make do with it," Stoick says gruffly with a nod, glancing down at me. "Although I doubt we'll be doing something like this again."

"That would be correct," I confirm.

 _"And we will respect that decision,"_ Mothma replies with a nod.

"How has the galaxy responded to this, exactly?" Hera asks.

 _"Many people around the galaxy are now taking action against the Empire, most of which are joining various rebel cells,"_ she informs us, a small smile on her face before she frowns. _"_ _Other groups such as the Partisans and the Free Ryloth movement, have admittedly taken their tactics to more extreme measures. I fear your boldness, Jarik, has fueled their resolve as well."_

"And that's a bad thing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. I know exactly what she's referring to, although I don't see why I should be responsible for that.

 _"They were already extreme enough, but now I fear it may be getting worse. Saw in particular,"_ Mothma says.

"I can't speak for Saw, Senator, but my father fights only for Ryloth's freedom. He doesn't cross the line of harming innocent people," Hera points out.

 _"I hope you are right Captain Syndulla,"_ she replies, before turning to me. _"While I cannot argue with the results of your rescue operation, Jarik, I feel I must stress that a wild and dangerous attack such as the one you led could have led to the deaths of innocents. It was a very high risk, and many citizens also saw it as a ruthless terrorist attack."_

"I wasn't going to kill innocent people Senator, I planned out where the Resolute would land so that didn't happen," I reply with a frustrated sigh, crossing my arms. "And people are going to see us as terrorists anyways, no matter how we do things. There's no getting around that fact."

 _"Still, there could be better ways of carrying out such a high risk operation,"_ she insists.

"If I may interject Senator, but I myself agree with Shan's judgement on this matter," a voice says.

I look in the direction of who spoke, and blink in complete surprise and bafflement at seeing the person coming to my defense to be none other than Fenn Rau. A Mandalorian!

"He's right in that many will still view our actions as terrorism. Our only way to change that view is by keeping to our moral code while persisting through the fight, so that we may eventually come out victorious," Rau states, giving me a glance. "Shan's actions have proven that he is willing to face the Empire head on in order to protect his loved ones."

I stare at Fenn Rau for a long time, still surprised at hearing this coming from him of all people. Kanan and Hera both share a glance with each other, while Rex crosses his arms with a small approving smile. Rylla and Shaak both smile as well. The only one who looks a little bit lost is Stoick, but he understands enough to know this is significant.

 _"Very well then,"_ Mothma says, conceding the point.

For some reason I'm getting the sense that we won't be seeing things 'eye-to-eye' all the time, at least not in the way that I do with Bail. I'm sure she has the galaxy's best interests at heart, no question. She just seems... like too much of a pacifist.

Not that that's a bad thing, but Bail and even Padmé—way back in the day—understood the harsh reality of war, and how it can't always be avoided. I don't know if Mothma does completely.

At least not yet.

 _"Perhaps now would be a good chance to focus on what lies ahead for us?"_ Bail suggests.

"I believe that would be the best for now," Shaak says in agreement.

"You can head back to the others if you wish. Ou won't really be involved in anything else," I murmur to Stoick.

"I understand," he replies in agreement.

Stoick then heads off while we start focusing more on the discussion, and I cross my arms momentarily, huffing an annoyed breath. The only thing I have any interest in doing right now is getting back to be with Mara, but this discussion unfortunately needs to happen.

 _"It's Rylla, correct?"_ Bail asks, and I draw myself out of my thoughts to return to the conversation.

"Yes Senator," she replies.

 _"I'm grateful to your support for our rebellion so far. I'm hopeful you'll be willing to provide more aid if we ask for it? Whenever you're willing of course,"_ he says.

"About that, I may need some help for me and Hayden first," she replies, glancing at me. "Since we're bounty hunters, having our names broadcasted by the Empire would essentially put us out of business."

 _"If needed, you can seek refuge with the rebellion,"_ Mothma offers.

"Thank you Senator, but we would prefer not to do so if we can. Is it possible to keep our names hidden?" she asks, directing the question to me.

"I'll do what I can to keep your record clear, though you'll have to change your ship to remain anonymous," I tell her. "Unfortunately, if Thrawn reviews the attack, which I'm sure he will, then it's likely he'll trace down your ship to you and Hayden."

"I suppose that'll have to do," she says, but gives me a grateful look. "Thank you Jarik."

I smile briefly at her, and then turn back to the table. "How's Elita been since the rescue?"

"She's been doing well enough," Kanan says. "From what I know she's out messing with her blasters or something like that."

"And stretching out her joints," Hera adds. "Apparently she says she's still not in 'full shape.'"

"Oh I can relate," Rex comments.

 _"Our mechanical friend?"_ Bail asks curiously.

"Yeah, Elita One," I confirm. "She's been happy enough to help us out for the time being."

 _"Who is this Elita One, exactly? I've seen reports, and I'll admit I'm surprised at knowing our assistance is coming from a large mechanical creature,"_ Mothma admits. _"I'm also a bit concerned about the others like her, from what I've heard. They seem hostile."_

"They're known as Cybertronians, and come from a planet called Cybertron. The reason we've never heard of it is because it actually isn't in our galaxy," I inform them.

 _"It's not?"_ Bail asks in surprise, a little concerned.

"No. Elita's here mainly because she was trapped for a long time in a form of stasis, which I freed her from. She doesn't have any direct way back to her homeworld, so until we figure that out she's happy to assist us in the meantime," I explain.

 _"And where did you find her?"_ Mothma questions.

I cross my arms, opting to remain silent. Rylla, Rex and the others glance at me with knowing uncertainty, while Shaak casts me a knowing look. Fenn Rau looks more curious and interested. Understanding my hesitance on the question, Bail coughs to break the awkward silence.

 _"Perhaps that's a question for another time,"_ he says, attempting to change the subject. _"I'm more concerned about these hostile Cybertronians, who have attacked you all numerous times."_

"They call themselves Decepticons," Rex speaks up with an answer. "Apparently Elita's planet is in its own civil war, has been for a long time now, in a way not too different from the Clone Wars."

"A while back they chased Elita here to our galaxy, where they thought they killed her. Evidently that's not the case, so once they realized that they came back to try and finish the job," I finish in explanation.

 _"That is troubling. They sound like a very dangerous threat to us,"_ Mothma says in concern. _"If they discover your location then much of the rebellion will be at grave risk."_

"Indeed," Commander Sato adds in agreement.

"From my understanding they're only focused on Elita, and could care less about us," Hera informs them.

"What is Elita's view on them?" Rau asks.

"She's held the same concerns about putting us in harms way, but so far we've managed to stay ahead of them," I tell them.

"We've fought those big clankers before, we can do it again," Rex states confidently.

"Elita enjoys helping here, but she also feels that the quicker she fins a way back to Cybertron, the safer we'll be," I continue. "The Decepticons aren't going to give up on hunting her anytime soon."

"Is there any way we could assist in helping her to return home?" Sato asks.

"I think you should leave that to me. Aside from Grand Admiral Thrawn, R5 and I are the only ones who could eventually find a way to navigate through the Unknown Regions, and that's not even counting spanning the gap between two galaxies. The Rebellion has enough to worry about without that," I tell them.

"Very well," Sato concedes in agreement.

" _I understand that Lux Bonteri is with you now,"_ Bail states, switching to a new subject with Elita's being concluded.

 _"Unfortunately, the Emperor himself has branded Senator Bonteri as a traitor, so he'll be unable to return to his position in the Senate,"_ Mothma informs us.

"No surprise there," Rex scoffs. "I can talk to him and see what his plans are. I'd imagine he'll stay with the rebellion, or maybe join Saw's group."

 _"Do you believe that is a good idea?"_ Mothma asks cautiously.

"Saw's tough, but he and Bonteri are good friends, and from my understanding Lux assisted the Partisans with information," Rex explains confidently. "Not to mention, he may manage to help keep Saw from being so brutal."

"Sounds good enough," Hera says.

"I'd imagine we'll be receiving a lot of new recruits in the near future for the rebellion, and Chopper Base isn't large enough for them all," Shaak points out.

 _"If that is the case, then send them to the Massassi Group on Yavin 4. The base there is more than large enough to welcome new rebels,"_ Mothma suggests.

"From here on Atollon we can coordinate other rebel cells if needed. There are several groups that don't have much leadership right now," Hera adds.

"I agree. Together with the Massassi Group, we can unite many others to stand strong against the Empire," Commander Sato states firmly.

* * *

Through the course of the meeting we discussed several more topics about the future of the Rebellion from this point. Apparently I had a greater impact on the galaxy than I ever thought I would.

Still, I was more than happy to depart once it was all finished and done. Right now my only plan is to go back to Ahch-To, take all of the Vikings and dragons back, and then keep Mara safe on the island until fully she's fully healed. If I had my way I'd try to keep her there forever, but Mara would throw a fit if she wasn't allowed to help some more.

"Jarik?" Shaak calls.

I turn around and see her hovering over to me in her chair, looking at at me with a serious expression.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asks me.

"I'm fine, I just want to get back with Mara," I tell her.

Rylla comes up behind Shaak and looks at me with a concerned expression.

"Rylla and I have spoken recently, and we've both come to the conclusion that you're not well," she continues.

"And?" I ask, crossing my arms. I don't like where this is going.

"You've been very agitated lately, even before Mara was taken," Rylla points out worriedly. "We just want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, at least nothing that can be fixed," I reply stiffly, glancing at the wall.

"You're referring to Ahsoka," Shaak states calmly.

I whip my head up to stare at her, narrowing my eyes slightly and glancing between Shaak and Rylla.

"Jarik, it's not that hard to figure out what's bothering you. Ever since Ahsoka..." she falters before continuing. "...you've been up-tight, anxious, and angry."

"So what?" I demand.

"Malachor has been on your mind nearly every day Jarik," Shaak says. "If you can't look past that, you'll never overcome it. Darkness is growing in you, we can both sense it."

"It's not easy to look past Shaak. She was my wife, my soulmate, my everything! And now she's gone!" I snap angrily. "How am I supposed to feel?"

"Try thinking about the positives in life," Rylla suggests.

"What, the positives from losing Ahsoka?!" I exclaim.

"That's not what I meant! And you know it!" she replies anxiously.

"Is that supposed to mean something then?! Sure, I got Mara back, but who knows what else could happen? I keep losing everything! all because of the kriffing Emperor! He continues to take and take and take, and I can't do a kriffing thing about it!" I exclaim furiously, a hint of gold flickering in my eyes. "There are no positives here, and all I have going for me now is the chance at killing Sidious once and for all!"

Rylla steps back, looking hurt by my angry rant, but at the moment I don't care one second-

"Turn out your pockets," Shaak says.

What she says is so random in bizarre that I falter for a moment, staring at her in bewilderment.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You've been carrying something with you Jarik," Shaak says, looking at me with a stern gaze.

"What are you talking abou-" I start to demand angrily.

"Turn out your pockets!" she repeats fiercely, borderline glaring at me.

Scoffing, I reach my hand down into one of my pockets on my belt just to prove her as being foolish, only to stiffen in confusion when I find something there. Narrowing my eyes, I slowly lift my hand out and look down, finding the Sith Holocron held firmly in my right hand. I stare at it for a long while, blinking quickly in a state of confusion.

"...huh?" I murmur softly to myself.

"How long have you been carrying that around?" Shaak asks, more gentle this time.

"I don't recall carrying this aro..." I say before faltering, feeling a little dazed. "I... I don't know, actually."

"You've had the Sith holocron with you this whole time?" Rylla asks me, concerned.

"...did I?" I ask slowly, still confused.

"It's swirling with darkness Jarik," Shaak states, moving forwards slightly. "Can you please give it to me?"

Still confused, I feel a sudden sense of anger and unwillingness to part with the holocron. Startled, I push down on that rush of anger and slowly do as she asked, hesitantly reaching my hand out to drop it into her open hand.

 _"Shan..."_ the voice of Darth Traya hisses angrily in my mind.

The moment the holocron leaves me I feel a sudden relief, as a pressure is lifted off of my mind. I let out a deep breath, feeling as though I just walked out into cool breeze after a hot day. I shake my head once more, staggering in my step lightly, and Rylla grabs onto my arm to help me keep my balance.

"Are you alright Jarik?" she asks me in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I reply, blinking in surprise. "More than fine actually. What was that?"

"You were carrying this holocron on your very person for far too long Jarik," Shaak says seriously, still holding it in her hand. "It was heavily affecting you."

"It was?" I ask, surprised.

"It may look very damaged, but the dark presence of whoever crafted this still remains," she informs me.

"Traya," I answer immediately, getting their attention. "Darth Traya."

"The old Sith Lord?" Rylla asks with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, that holocron was once hers," I explain, casting it a wary glance. "I didn't think that it could have such an affect on me."

"Why did you have this holocron in your possession anyways?" Shaak questions, frowning.

"I had it to try and understand some visions I was receiving. Ultimately it ended up not amounting to much and I sort of just... forgot about it," I explain with a shrug.

"That was dangerous of you to forget about it," Shaak says in clear disapproval. "It was exuding much of its dark influence on you, drawing you far to close to the dark side."

"Wait... that's what the problem was?" I ask myself, slowly coming to a realization.

"What problem?" Rylla asks me.

"I thought I was doomed to fall to the dark side without Ahsoka," I say again, a slow smile spreading across my face. "It was never about my lineage at all! It was that dumb holocron! I'm not gonna turn evil!"

"What are you- woah!" Rylla cries out.

Her question was interrupted because I pulled her into a fierce hug to express my joy, even lifting her off the ground and spinning around happily for a few seconds. I separate from her with an exhilarated laugh while she just stands there, both her and Shaak staring at me in complete bafflement. I haven't felt this happy since Ahsoka was with me!

"This is great! I thought it was because of my connection to Revan that was pulling me to the dark side, but that's not the case at all!" I exclaim happily. "I mean sure, I have a darkness in me, but that's just a part of who I am! It doesn't control me, it was just overpowering my light side because of Traya's kriffing holocron!" I say happily.

I just had to get this entire thing off my chest with this joyful rant. Honestly this is such a huge relief, knowing that falling to the dark side without Ahsoka to help me isn't inevitable, as I previously thought.

"Wait a second, what do you mean your 'connection to Revan?'" Rylla demands.

"Huh?" I ask in confusion, before realizing. "Oh, I never told you about this...? Eh, whatever. Now I can tell you. I'm actually Revan's last living descendant."

She and Shaak both stand there for a moment, blinking several times before gaping at me. The look of complete surprise and shock on Shaak Ti's otherwise calm face has me smiling in amusement, but seeing Rylla gape at me really sells it.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 ** _Velusia - Core Worlds_**

 **3rd person POV...**

After the complete and utter chaos that occurred during the incident that the galaxy is now labeling as the 'Action at Coruscant,' the three Decepticons retreated to another world in the galaxy's core area, merely just to stay out of sight as they took a momentary break to recover. On top of a rocky mountain overlooking the city of Mount Hollow, the Decepticons paced around in frustration while Onslaught sat on a boulder, his servos under his chin in thought, a deep scowl on his face.

"Well wasn't that a load of slag-sucking scrap," Blast Off growls. "Once again that glitch-spawned Elita got away from us! Again!"

"Way to point out the obvious Blast Off," Vortex grumbles sarcastically.

"You got a problem, slaghead?" he snarls angrily.

"Yeah, I got a problem! It's you whining and complaining all the time whenever that femme gets away from us!" he snaps.

"I didn't see you offering us any help," Blast Off states dismissively.

"I saw you ignore Elita in favor of shooting those organic flyers which, by the way, I was already dealing with myself," Vortex retorts.

"What are you, half-clocked?" he demands.

"Not as much as you!" he retorts.

"Oh right, you're a miss-clock. My bad," Blast Off replies mockingly.

"Better that than a bot fraggin son of a Cessna," he shoots back heatedly.

Blast Off's red optics glow with fury, and he takes a few heavy stomps towards Vortex while growling in rage.

"Why you little-" he starts yelling.

"ENOUGH!" Onslaught roars.

Onslaught jumps to his feet and storms over to the two Combaticons, glaring furiously at them with barely suppressed rage.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I don't give a flying frag what you two have to say about each other, and I don't want to hear it!" Onslaught snarls. "If you slagheads spent as much time being successful as you did insulting each other, we might not be having Lord Megatron glaring down our necks right now!"

"Well what do you want us to do then Onslaught? You've been failing just as much as we have against Elita," Blast Off accuses angrily.

"Oh I certainly have Blast Off. If it wasn't for your incompetence in battle!" he retorts scathingly. "The longer it takes us to kill her, the more capable she becomes in battle! Her joints were scrap when she reawakened, and now she's gained nearly all of her movement back! At the very least I haven't been defeated or distracted by a bunch of filthy organics like you!"

Blast Off snarls at Onslaught and stomps forwards, his rage getting the better of him. Within a second Onslaught's sword is in his hand and jabbed up against his chassis, right over where Blast Off's spark lies.

"Do not test me Blast Off," he growls dangerously.

Blast Off glares at him with a furious scowl but relents, backing down from the fear of what might happen to him if he were to attempt an attack. He knows Onslaught is the more skilled fighter, despite being slightly smaller in size.

Vortex lets out a growl of frustration.

"What are we going to do now? Every time we find that Autobot, she somehow manages to get away. First it was because Blast Off got scrapped by some human," he states, and Blast Off scowls at the remark. "Then it was because of those organic machines, and now it was because of all that nonsense on that Cybertron-wannabe planet. Where in Primus' name did those dragon creatures come from anyways?!"

As Vortex continues rant, Onslaught whips his head around to look at him when he mentions the dragons.

"Hold on a nanoclick... dragons?" he asks, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, that's what I said wingnut," Vortex scoffs.

"I know what you said!" Onslaught roars, smacking him on the head with enough force to make him stumble back.

Vortex lets out an indignant and angry shout, but Onslaught ignores him in favor of walking off for a few steps, his face scrunched up in deep thought, optics narrowed. He quickly recalls seeing the dragons on Coruscant, remembering how they came with Elita's team of human pets and led by the one called Jarik Shan...

"Wait... I'm a fool," Onslaught murmurs to himself, chuckling.

"What now?" Blast Off demands.

"Either Elita One is a complete fool, or a genius," Onslaught says, turning around to face them with a smirk. "Don't you get it?"

"Are we supposed to Onslaught?" Vortex asks, staring at him with barely concealed annoyance.

Onslaught rolls his optics with a frustrated growl. "Just think about it! Elita's pet humans rode dragons on their so-called 'rescue mission.' Those dragons could only have come from one place: Ahch-To!"

Vortex blinks his optics in surprised realization, while Blast Off glances up with an incredulous look on his face.

"Wait, Elita is there?" he demands.

"The answer was right in front of us the whole time, and we were too prejudging to see it!" Onslaught says with a triumphant laugh. "Her hideout is still on that backwater planet, where she was trapped."

"So we can go after her now?" Vortex asks with rising glee.

Onslaught nods his head and looks up into the starry night sky, a satisfied and sinister smirk crossing his face.

"We are going to end her completely," he declares with a vengeance.

* * *

 _Uh oh... Onslaught and his crew have figured it out! Unlike the Empire, they've been to Ahch-To before in pursuit of Elita millennia ago... not good! And now begins the Combaticon's Arc... right after the Rescue Arc..._

 _Honestly though I can't remember completely who knows Jarik's connection to Revan and who doesn't. I don't even think I ever had Obi-Wan learn that secret! xD xD xD ...oh poor Obi-Wan._


	33. Ch 31 - A False Sense of Security

**_Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **Mara POV...**

A part of me still wants to believe that this is fake; another illusion crafted by the Emperor.

The more rational and optimistic side of my mind is telling me otherwise, along with the presence of Zenna constantly nudging me and crooning with happy trills. I keep a hand on her neck, a small, relieved and joyful smile on my face as I watch everybody mingle with each other. I've gotten my chance to say a few words with each of hem, finding myself overjoyed to know how many friends I have.

Hiccup and I exchanged words, Astrid and I had some girl talk, Boil joked around a little bit with me, and Sabine actually had a sincere, heartfelt wish that I would get better, and that I'm ok now. I guess she no longer has any bad feelings about my dad or something?

And my dad... I wish he was with me right now, since I desperately want to stay by his side and let him take care of all my problems for me, but for now this is enough. I've got plenty of friends who care about me.

At the moment they're all chatting with each other; Astrid and Sabine are happily discussing warrior techniques, Ezra seems to be having a friendly conversation with Hiccup and Fishlegs, Boil and Zeb are talking to Gobber and joking over a few war stories, while Snotlout and the twins are trying to poke and prod at Zeb, who growls angrily and seats them away every so often. Calder is mostly by himself, but he was inevitably drawn into a reluctant comversation with Astrid and Sabine, the former having brought up how they fought each other, and talked about his sword. Stoick later came in and joined up with Gobber, his glare warding off the twins from Zeb.

"I don't know what I'd do without these guys," I tell Zenna, and she squawks at me, prompting me to giggle. "And you of course!"

I wonder how the dragons are doing right now, considering they can't exactly fit in this room...

*

 _Toothless sniffs the ground curiously, investigating a few dokma's which scatter away in fright. He then perks his head up, sensing something approaching._

 _Nearby, Hookfang was having a small dispute with Barf and Belch, when both dragons stop what they were doing to look to the side curiously. A trio of krykna spiders were approaching them, hissing at the sight of the new and unfamiliar creatures in their territory._

 _One krykna hisses at them, it's legs scuttling forwards slowly in a threatening manner. Hookfang retaliates with a growl, raising himself up to appear larger. When the krykna gets to close, he roars and shoots a small burst of fire right in front of it._

 _Frightened, the krykna all scuttle away while Hookfang growls triumphantly, a smug look on his face. Toothless growls with an expression that shows a small amount of discomfort at the spiders._

*

"Meh, I'm sure they're doing well enough," I shrug.

I scratch Zenna's neck, and she purrs happily in response, leaning into my touch.

As I look out at the assembled crowd again, I focus my gaze on Ezra and frown thoughtfully, mulling over my thoughts. I'm still irritated with what he once said to my Dad and accused him of: at least I was. Now though as I think about it, I feel like I was being a little bit unfair. He was influenced by the Sith holocron at the time, although that was technically his fault, but he willingly offered to help rescue me from Palpatine, and has been nothing but a loyal, If impulsive, friend.

"Hey Ezra?" I call out, and he looks at me curiously. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," he replies, separating from the others. "What's up?"

"Well..." I trail of hesitantly, unsure of what to say. "I just want to say thank you for helping rescue me... and I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he asks, confused.

"I've been kind of a punk to you, and it wasn't really fair," I explain.

"You don't have to apologize for that, I'm the one who said that dumb stuff," he replies reassuringly.

"Yeah, but that was more the fault of the Sith holocron," I remind him. "I know you wouldn't really mean those things yourself."

"Ok, well... thanks," Ezra says, managing a small smile, and I smile back.

"ALRIGHT KIDDOS!"

I jump at the sudden sound of my Dad, flinching inwards out of fright for a moment before forcing myself to relax. A few of the others were startled as well, and Fishlegs even let out a quick scream before covering his mouth. I look over to see Dad walking into the room, followed by Rylla and Shaak Ti.

"It's time to get all of you Vikings back home!" he declares.

"Already?" Snotlout asks in disappointment. "We just got here!"

"Now you're leaving pighead," Zeb mutters in relief.

"Yeah, there's still so much we need to do!" Tuffnut exclaims. "Like blowing up some fancy stuff!"

"You already blew up plenty of stuff in that city place," Calder states irritably.

"So? There's still so much more-" Ruffnut retorts.

"Not for you two," Stoick books loudly, glaring at the twins and causing them to concede reluctantly.

"I'll keep an eye on 'em," Gobber mutters to him.

"Get your dragons back here, and then Rylla's going to take you to a freighter that they'll be transported in," Dad says. "Stoick, you or Hiccup should lead that."

"No problem," Hiccup says, turning towards Ezra. "Well, nice getting to know you."

"Sure thing," Ezra replies with a small grin.

"Kick some stormtrooper butt will ya?" Astrid says to Sabine.

"You bet. You better keep your guys in shape too," Sabine replies, grinning.

The two warrior girls bump fists with each other in farewell, and everyone begins departing from the room. Rylla leads them out as they leave, while Dad and Shaak Ti come over to me.

"How are you feeling Mara?" he asks me.

"Alright, I guess," I say with a shrug, wincing slightly. "I still feel a little sore."

"Well, you're recovering better than I could've hoped for," he replies with a bright smile. "You think you can walk?"

"...haven't tried-" I start to say.

"You're riding Zenna then, perfect," he interrupts, practically ignoring me, and I stare at him in familiar annoyance.

"Before you both depart Jarik, I have something I feel you should have," Shaak says.

"No, I'm not taking the holocron back," he replies with a frown.

"Huh?" I ask, a little confused. I knew we were keeping it, but did I miss something important?

"I wasn't referring to you Jarik," she replies with a small smile, and he blinks in surprise. She then turns to look at me. "It's something I think you should have Mara."

"I'm so confused," I admit cluelessly.

Dad looks just as confused as well.

Shaak then reaches under her robes and pulls out a lightsaber, and we both take a moment to realize that was _her_ lightsaber, and what she was suggesting. I blink in surprise.

"I understand that the past week being captured has left you without a lightsaber of your own," she tells me.

"You still have your lightsaber?" Dad asks in surprise. "I thought you lost it on Naboo!"

"Fortunately not," she replies. "I want you to have it Mara."

"Me?" I ask, a little overwhelmed. "I can't take that, it's yours. It should be yours!"

"I insist Mara. You need a lightsaber more than I do, seeing as I will no longer be capable of wielding one myself," she urges, holding it out. "At the very least, use my saber until you find he chance to construct another one for yourself."

"I still don't know," I reply uncertainly.

"Are you sure about this Shaak?" Dad asks.

"I am. Like I said, I am no longer capable of battle," she says calmly.

I remain silence, eyeing both her and the lightsaber for a while. Eventually, I slowly reach out a hand and take the lightsaber into my hands, pulling it over to me. I look at it for a moment, getting a few of the hilt in my hands and then ignite it. A long, azure blue blade shoots out of the hilt, glowing brilliantly with a quiet hum. I stare at the blue lightsaber a few seconds more before turning it off, looking back at Shaak.

"Thank you, Master Ti," I reply gratefully.

"You're welcome Mara," she replies with a smile. "Use it well."

"Real shame though, I thought your previous lightsaber was pretty cool," Dad admits with a shrug.

"Dad," I sigh in exasperation.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"It certainly was special. Master Windu was the only other Jedi in recent history to possess a purple blade," Shaak comments.

"I heard he was kind of a jerk," I admit, widening my eyes slightly before offering a sheepish smile.

Dad grimaces at my remark and looks away innocently, but Shaak merely smiles in quiet amusement.

"I can understand where you're coming from," she replies, assuring us that she wasn't insulted. "Mace was a dear friend, and I mourn his passing along with all other fellow Jedi. In the end though, I feel that there is something to be learned from them, to perhaps make way for a better Order of Jedi."

Dad nods slowly.

"The more I think about it, the more sad it gets for me. The Jedi Order as a whole had good intentions, but the first mistake was believing that we could become perfect individuals," Dad says with a sigh. "The truth is though, no one can be perfect, and no one can have all of the answers. Not even Master Yoda."

"A wise statement indeed Jarik," Shaak says in agreement. "If things were different, I have no doubt you would achieve a place on the Council."

"I don't know if sitting in a chair all day is... really my thing," he admits with wry humor.

"No kidding. That sounds like the complete opposite of you Dad," I scoff.

"Thank you, Mara," he sighs in exasperation.

We all get a good bit of laughter from that, and I have a wide grin on my face.

"Alright, time to go," he states.

Dad moves up beside my bed and, after checking the medics machines or whatever, disconnects me from them and lifts me up from the bed. I yelp in surprise at the unexpected movement, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck to avoid falling.

"Dad!" I exclaim in protest.

Through the whole ordeal Shaak just watches with a soft smile on her face.

He carries me bridal-style over to Zenna, who chirps curiously, and then effortlessly lifts me up to sit me on her back. I grasp the saddle tightly with one hand, holding my newly acquired lightsaber in the other while Dad straps my legs into the saddle.

"Did you really have to do that?" I whine.

"How else were you expecting to get on Zenna's back?" he asks rhetorically.

"I could try and walk, I haven't attempted that yet," I point out.

"You could, but you're already up there," he replies, tightening the last strap. "At least I didn't do that in front of everyone else."

"Fine," I groan, sulking in the saddle.

Zenna squawks in her own form of amused laughter, and I gape at her incredulously.

"Don't laugh!" I exclaim.

Smirking in amusement, Dad starts making his way out of the room, Shaak right beside him in her hoverchair. Zenna then stomps her way after them, crouching low to squeeze her way through the doorway. I have to flatten myself to her back to get through as well, but luckily we come out without any trouble. She ruffles her wings for a moment with a satisfied chirp, and I pet her neck.

We then make our way through the base over towards the landing field, where I'm sure the ships are waiting. A few rebels passing by give me and Zenna the occasional odd look as we walk, mostly because they've never seen a dragon before. Once the ships are in sight however, we're brought to a stop as someone approaches my Dad.

If I'm correct that's Fenn Rau, the rebels Mandalorian 'friend,' although I suppose he is fully on our side now. The fact that he's Mandalorian is quite obvious from the blue armor he's wearing.

Oh this should be good...

"Shan, if I could have a word with you for a moment?" he asks.

Dad is obviously cautious, much like how I am, but he neverthess nods his head before turning to me.

"I'll catch up in a moment, you two go ahead," he says.

"Ok," I reply, still unsure but nonetheless trusting him. "Come on Zenna."

Zenna chirps, giving Rau a suspicious and exploratory sniff as she passes by, which he shies away from. As we approach the Knight Hawk I glance back to see him and Dad getting into conversation with each other, with Shaak observing.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

"Is there something you feel like saying?" I start off with a cautious look.

"Relax, I'm not here to get mad or pick a fight with you, I simply which to talk," he reassures me. "I think what I have to say is very important for you to hear."

I raise an eyebrow at him, but nevertheless concede his point and relax a little.

"Ok, shoot," I tell him, crossing my arms. "I suppose I should start off by saying thank you for supporting me back there. I wasn't expecting that."

"Understandable," he replies, and I think I catch a hint of a smirk on his face before it disappears. "To be quite honest, I never had as much of a grudge against you as most Mandalorians."

"Oh?" I ask, intrigued.

"The hate was still there, but after your actions on Coruscant, I can see first hand how honorable you are as a warrior. You were willing to protect your loved ones at any cost, much like any respectable Mandalorian would," Rau tells me sincerely.

"Thank you, I guess," I reply, still a bit surprised.

"Do all Mandalorian's possess a dislike of you Jarik?" Shaak asks me.

"It's because of Revan," I inform her.

"Ah," she says thoughtfully, thinking about it.

"Most of them anyways," Fenn Rau corrects me. "As a matter of fact, there's a big reason I wanted to speak to you, and I think it's very important. Something you would appreciate knowing."

"What's that?" I ask, a little curious.

He hesitates for a moment before responding. "It's about your father."

I stiffen up, eyes going wide in complete surprise and bafflement, and Shaak also stares at him in surprise as well. I take a moment to comprehend what exactly Fenn Rau just said, suspicious and in disbelief at the same time.

"My who now? My father?" I ask incredulously. "As in birth father?"

"Yes," he confirms with a nod.

"How in the universe would you have any idea of who he is?" I demand suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You father's name was Marcus Sohl. And he was a Mandalorian warrior," Rau states, matching my gaze.

If I was baffled before, now my head is exploding. I can't help but just laugh at the thought, finding it ridiculous.

"My father, a Mandalorian, marrying a Shan?" I ask doubtfully. "Considering how much you guys hate us?"

"I know it seems ridiculous to believe, but that is the truth. You father was Marcus Sohl, a Mandalorian who grew up with Clan Ordo. My father once knew him, which is how I know about him," he explains calmly. "I already told Sabine and Ezra, just before Mara was captured.

The idea is completely laughable, but... I can sense nothing but truth and absolute certainty from him. I'm stunned into silence, unsure of how to take this.

"How... just how...?" I ask, not knowing of what to say.

"I don't know precisely how it happened, and I believe the full story is something only your parents would know, which means it's lost to us," Rau admits, and I can't help but grimace sadly at the comment. "From my understanding though, Marcus met your mother when he was on a mission as a mercenary. He'd fought in the Mandalorian Civil War beforehand, but turned to the life of a mercenary after Duchess Satine exiled all of our warriors. Somehow, Marcus found himself losing his hate towards your mother, and ended up falling in love. Then they had you."

"My father was from Clan Ordo, you said?" I ask quietly.

"He was. After it was discovered he married a Shan however, he was exiled from the Clan, and all the others shamed Clan Ordo for allowing one of their own to commit such an act of betrayal," Fenn Rau explains.

"Act of betrayal?" Shaak asks, confused. "Simply because the woman he married was related to Revan?"

"It's really complicated," I sigh, not wanting to go into the details right now.

"After Marcus was exiled, he and his wife left to continue their lives. And that was the last we ever heard of them," he explains.

"For good reason. Maul killed them both in an attempt to get me when I was a child," I explain bitterly.

"Darth Maul is the one behind that?" Shaak asks, murmuring to herself. "So Qui-Gon was right in his assumption..."

"I am, sorry to hear that," Rau says regretfully. "For as much as he turned against his clan and his family, Marcus was a skilled and honorable warrior from what I know of him."

"And Clan Ordo?" I ask.

"After we were all exiled by Duchess Satine we went our separate ways, although everyone kept their distance from Clan Ordo. Because of Marcus' marriage to a Shan, they were shamed by the rest of the clans. They retreated to the jungle moon of Onderon, Dxun, and have remained there ever since, making a life for themselves," Rau explains. "As I understand it, Marcus's brother Raman has risen to become the new Clan Leader."

"I have an uncle..." I murmur to myself.

I never even considered the possibility, and a stray thought has me wondering if Ahsoka ever had any siblings or other family as well.

"Rau... I'll be honest when I tell you that this is a lot to think about," I admit uneasily, glancing at him. "Do you think I could possibly visit them on Dxun?"

Rau makes a face as he thinks about it, not entirely confident in his response.

"I'm not sure how that would end. Clan Ordo has more reason to hate you than any other, considering what happened as a result of Marcus's actions," he informs me.

"And Raman? Do you know him?" I ask.

"Not well. I've heard he is respectable enough, but I wouldn't advise attempting to make contact. The response could be very hostile," he advises.

"Okay..." I say with a nod, taking that into account. "Thank you, for telling me this."

"Of course," Rau replies with a nod.

I know he advised against me going to see Clan Ordo, but I'm already determined to do so at some point. My only remaining blood relatives are with them, and while I'm perfectly aware of how much they will probably hate me, I still feel like I have to try. Just not now. Right now, I want to spend some time away from the fight to be with Mara while she recovers, and stay out of the Emperor's range of sight for the time being. I've done enough crazy to last a lifetime.

"Well, I best be off then," I tell them, managing a small smile.

"What do you plan to do?" Shaak asks me.

"For now I'm planning to rest. Mara needs time to recover, and I want to keep her as close as possible so that this doesn't happen again. Not to mention I'd be smart to stay out of the Emperor's sight for the time being," I explain.

"Very well then. I wish you safe travels Jarik, and I hope you, Mara and your friends will recover quickly from this," she replies.

She turns away, and Fenn Rau gives me a quick nod before also turning away as well. I watch them go before facing back towards the ships, making my way over. Everyone is gathered there, with Rylla at the front of a small freighter we're borrowing for the moment in order to fly the dragons back to Ahch-To. Since she knows the way now, she'll be the one flying that ship. The dragons have all been gathered now, and Hiccup is helping Rylla to get them all into the freighter, although some let out groans of disappointment.

"Isn't Zenna going with the other dragons?" Hiccup asks Mara.

"I don't know if she's willing to get away from me anytime soon," Mara replies with a helpless shrug, and Zenna squawks as if to confirm the statement.

"It's a real shame we couldn't stay longer. There are so many new things to discover here!" Fishlegs says mourningly, gazing at the surrounding landscape in disappointment.

"Maybe some other time Fishlegs," Gobber remarks, patting him on the back with his hook.

"Aside from the obvious close calls with death, I have to admit... this was kind of fun," Astrid remarks.

"Really? Fun?" Hiccup asks dryly, and she shrugs in response.

"Heh, speak for yourself!" Tuffnut scoffs. "I had a blast! Literally!"

"Yeah, that was awesome when we blew up that metal tower thing," Ruffnut snickers.

"And everything turned out successful, all thanks to me of course," Snotlout declares wth a smug grin on his face.

Everyone rolls their eyes at him.

"Yeah, you were _very_ successful in charging the Emperor," Calder drawls sarcastically.

"Hey!" Snotlout protests.

I pull out my comlink and contact R5, who is inside the Knight Hawk's cockpit right now.

"Hey R5, do me a favor and seal up any door that contains something important alright? I don't want some of the Viking kids messing with things, _especially_ Snotlout and the Twins," I tell him. He responds with a few beeps of confirmation, adding a few choice words to describe those three, which I ignore with an eye roll before pocketing my comlink. "Alright everyone, into the ship!"

"Uh, what ship?" Tuffnut asks.

"What do you mean, what ship?" Calder questions with a frown.

"There aren't any ships here genius, those are just flying metal houses," Ruffnut states, as if the answer was obvious.

"Those are the ships you muttonheads!" Astrid growls in annoyance.

"Oh... well which one are we getting into then?" Tuffnut asks, giving them a look.

"Jarik's ship," Hiccup sighs in exasperation. "The one on the left."

I shake my head at their stupidity, still finding myself baffled by them. I feel like that kind of behavior is never going to be any less surprising, no matter how much it occurs.

"Alright gang, let's head out!" Hiccup calls out.

He starts leading the Viking teens into the Knight Hawk while Stoick comes over to stop beside me, Gobber chaperoning the kids in his place.

"This was quite an extraordinary moment Jarik. Tales of this rescue will be told on Berk for generations to come," he says with a hint of pride.

"Hopefully we won't have to do this again," I reply.

"Aye," he says in agreement. "But it'll be a wonder to remember. And I'm glad we got the chance to finally help repay you for all of the support you've given us back on Berk, without ever asking for anything in return."

"It's no trouble Stoick. Friends and allies help each other, right?" I ask him with a small smile.

"That they do. I'm thinking of holding a feast with the village once we get back to celebrate our success," he says with a smile before looking at the ship. "I suppose should probably head inside now, make sure they don't make a mess of things."

"It's just the three that I'm worried about. I had R5 lock the rooms I don't want them getting in, so there shouldn't be much trouble," I tell him.

Stoick starts making his way into the Knight Hawk himself, and I follow after him for a second, glancing at Mara as she and Zenna wait next to the ramp. Probably for everyone to clear out of the way first. Before I could say anything to her, the sound of metal footsteps gets our attention, and I look over to see Elita approaching, coming to crouch down beside us.

"I'm assuming we're heading back to Ahch-To now?" she asks.

"Do you want to come back?" I ask her.

"Just for now, at least. I feel like this would be a good time to figure out my whole 'returning home' problem," she explains with a shrug. "At the very least Ahch-To is a good vantage point into space beyond the Andromeda galaxy. Plus, I need to refill on energon now, I'm starting to get a bit low."

"Fair enough," I remark.

"The more the merrier, right?" Mara asks, smiling.

Elita smiles back at her, and then her whole body begins to shift as she transforms, parts and machinery moving around and compacting to form her vehicle mode. Once finished she carefully drives her way forward and then moves up the ramp and into the Knight Hawk's cargo bay. She and Zenna may have to compete a little bit for space, but there should still be enough room for them both.

* * *

 _ **Ahch-To system - Unknown Regions**_

A long while later, I was sitting in the cockpit of the Knight Hawk as it traveled through hyperspace, not too far now from Ahch-To. I lean back in my chair and pull out Ahsoka's lightsaber, turning it around in my hands. I stop once I see the crack in the hilt from when I angrily threw it against the wall. I run a finger over the crack, sighing to myself.

"I got her back Soka... you'd be proud of how I did it. I used one of your tricks," I say with a small laugh. "I'm also not going to turn to the dark side. Shaak and the others will take care of the holocron."

The kyber crystal inside the hilt pulses lightly in response to my presence, and I let its warmth and energy flow over me, feeling a hint of Ahsoka's presence from it. I close my eyes and hold onto that feeling longingly.

After sitting quietly in my chair, I place the lightsaber back on my belt and stand up, making my way to the common room. The sound of the Vikings chattering with each other grows louder, and when I enter I find them all sitting around a game of dejarik. Hiccup was sitting down as one of the players, and his opponent was Mara, while everyone else watched on. I stop in the doorway and lean against the wall, smiling at the sight with crossed arms.

"Come on Hic, don't screw up!" Tuffnut declares.

"Doing my best Tuffnut," he replies dryly.

"Ready to lose?" Mara asks with a grin.

"Oh, she's calling you out Hiccup," Astrid says, laughing.

"Is that right?" Hiccup demands in response.

"Ah give it a rest, I've got faith in ye Hiccup!" Gobber says.

"When he loses, I'm next in line to show you all who's the boss!" Snotlout declares.

Hiccup narrows his eyes at the holographic board, looking at his pieces intently. He then moves his Monnok over a few spaces, which attacks two of Mara's characters, taking them out of the game. Mara widens her eyes in surprise with a slight frown forming on her face, while those on Hiccup's side cheer, the young viking himself leaning back in his chair with a smile.

"Not bad, huh?" he asks calmly.

"Yeah, not bad..." she admits.

Mara then goes her turn, and moves her Mantellian Savrip over towards his Monnok. Hiccup's calm and satisfied expression turns to one of alarm as the Mantellian Savrip lifts his Monnok into the air and then slams it onto the ground, 'killing' it. Now it's Mara's turn to lean back in her chair with a smug grin on her face while Hiccup looks on in bewilderment.

"...but not good enough," she states triumphantly. "I win!"

"What?!" Tuffnut exclaims incredulously, while Ruffnut laughs at him.

"Oh, that's tough," Gobber says sympathetically.

Hiccup groans in defeat, comically hitting his head on the table while Mara snickers at him, high-fiving Astrid. Stoick sighs, disappointed in the outcome but understanding of the fact that Mara knows the game better than he does, even with all of his smarts to back him up. Calder on the other hand just rolls his eyes.

"I saw that outcome coming from a mile away," he remarks. "Face it Hiccup, you just aren't ruthless enough."

"Thanks Calder," he replies sarcastically.

I chuckle to myself at the friendly game, happy to see that Mara seems to be recovering from her traumatic experience very well, definitely a lot faster than I originally expected.

* * *

 _ **Temple Island - Ahch-To**_

When the familiar sight of Ahch-To came into view, coming out of hyperspace, I allowed a small smile to drift across my face. Without the influence of Darth Traya's Sith holocron, I can now feel a better appreciation of the Force around the planet, sensing the vibes of tranquility and balance. It just goes to show how even though I thought I understood and could resist the dark side, I still have a lot to learn.

The freighter that Rylla is flying booms out of hyperspace beside me, and I start leading us both down into the planets atmosphere, quickly finding myself passing through the cloud layer. The first sun is just breaking the horizon, signifying the dawn of a new day. I direct the ship in the direction of the island, and soon come in for a landing on the rocky outcropping that we've always used. Rylla moves her freighter around to another part of the island nearby so that she has room to land herself.

Turning off the ship, I get up from my chair and make my way out of the cockpit. I find Mara still sitting in the common room, pushing herself to her feet while R5, Hiccup and Astrid walks.

"Thanks you guys," she says in response to the two helping her up.

"Anytime Mara," Hiccup replies.

R5 beeps up at her, for once sounding more happy than sarcastic or scornful, and Mara smiles down at him.

"You good Mara?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright," she replies, taking a few experimental steps. She stiffens up slightly with a frown, and I quickly reach out to grab her arm before she could fall.

"I... guess I need some practice," she admits sheepishly.

Smiling, I allow her to hold onto me for support while we make our way out of the common room and to the cargo bay, where everyone else is waiting. R5 opens the ramp for me, and we all file out of the Knight Hawk, the Vikings eagerly returning to stand on familiar soil. Zenna makes her way over to us, standing beside me and Mara and chirping at her happily.

"Ahh... sweet relief!" Fishlegs cries out, making a kissing motion to the area.

"What, are you kidding? This whole experience wasn't so tough," Snotlout scoffs in apparent disinterest, crossing his arms.

"It was very explosive though!" Tuffnut cheers.

"As fun as that was, it's nice to be back on Ahch-To," Gobber comments.

"That it is, Gobber," Stoick says in agreement.

Once we're all outside of the Knight Hawk, Mara steps away from me for a moment to get a feel of her legs, still feeling a little bit stiff and bruised. Elita is also standing a few feet away, having driven out first and then transformed out of view. I catch her gaze, and she gestures over with a finger towards the other side of the island in the direction of the Mirror Cave. I take a moment to understand her meaning and then nod my head, and she starts making her way over and out of sight. The dragons then come out of the freighter, some of them letting out happy roars at being on familiar ground. Rylla comes out after them and then starts walking over to the rest of us.

"Dude, I'm so ready to tell everyone about this!" Ruffnut exclaims. "They'll be so jealous we got to go to another planet!"

"And impressed that I saved the day of course," Snotlout boasts.

"Really? I thought you were blown up by that freaky-Emperor-guy," Tuffnut says, frowning in confusion.

"I still can't believe we actually made it," Hiccup admits, sounding awed and amazed.

"I can't believe you guys really risked all of that to come for me," Mara admits with a smile.

"Without a doubt, we were ready to come help," Astrid says with a grin on her face.

I smile at them and then turn away as Rylla approaches, Stoick and Gobber walking up to me as well.

"Well, looks like your crazy plan came up successful," she remarks, smiling.

"Couldn't have done it without you guys," I say gratefully, giving her and the other two a meaningful look.

"As a matter of fact, I'm considering throwing a feast tonight in order to celebrate this occasion," Stoick informs us.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Aye. This is a tale worthy of legend!" he declares proudly, turning to look at Rylla. "You're welcome to join us for it."

"Thank you Stoick, but I'm afraid I can't stay," she replies regretfully. "Hayden and I risked a lot of our bounty hunting career for this rescue, so I need to get back to him so we can straighten things out, make sure we're still good."

"Understandable. I wish you the best on your travels," Stoick tells her with a nod.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm looking forward to this feast!" Gobber declares. "I need to eat some real food!"

The three of us roll our eyes at his declaration, before Rylla and I separate from them to share private words with each other. Stoick and Gobber move on to mingle with the other Vikings and their dragons, preparing for their flight back to Berk.

"Thank you Rylla... for everything," I say gratefully.

She was definitely a real help for me in this. If it wasn't for her input and suggestions, this whole rescue mission could've turned out a whole lot differently. Or I could've just broken down emotionally and lost it without her guidance. She's a real life saver for sure.

"Anytime Jarik," she replies with a smile. "So you're going to stay here for a while?"

"Yeah. I think it's best for both of us to stay out of the picture for the while. This was definitely a traumatic experience for Mara, even though she's hiding it pretty well," I tell her, glancing at where Mara was hanging out with the others. "I think it'd be good for me too, not having to worry about the Sith for a while. The Emperor will definitely want me dead more than ever now."

"Ok. Well, I probably won't see you for a while either. Hayden and I have a lot to work out after this. He definitely won't be happy about us having to get a new ship," she tells me.

"I can send you some credits for it," I offer her.

"No, you don't have to-" she starts to refuse.

"I insist, I've got more than enough thanks to the Empire," I tell her.

"You're siphoning from them, aren't you?" she deduces knowingly.

"I may have set u a system that secretly takes from their military funding," I admit with an innocent shrug, grinning. "In all seriousness, you deserve it. It's the least I could do to repay you."

"Thank you Jarik," she replies with a smile of gratitude.

We both share a tight hug with each other, not knowing the next time we'll see each other after this.

"Take care of yourself Rylla," I say.

"You too Jarik," she replies.

* * *

 _ **Isle of Berk - Ahch-To**_

 **3rd person POV...**

With the twin suns rising above the horizon, the forest came to life as animals awoke from their nightly slumber, birds chirping in the air. On the backside of the Isle of Berk however, any animals nearby would hear a strange sound interrupting the usual calls as it breaks through the atmosphere at a low hum, slowly increasing in volume until it's a loud whooshing noise.

The cliff ledge that the statue of Morai rests in is covered in shadow momentarily, making way for three figures to come flying out of the jets and one helicopter hover over the ground for a moment before transforming with a flip, landing squarely on their pedes with loud thuds. Onslaught looks around at the tree line analytically, while the other pair carry their own varying looks of disgust and contempt.

"I certainly don't miss this place," Blast Off grunts, lifting his pedes to shake off the dirt that clung to the metal. "It's disgusting."

"Maybe that's the point Blast Off. Organics are weird," Vortex replies.

Onslaught takes a step forward and then looks around, spotting the statue of Morai. He makes his way over to it with heavy stomps and gazes down at the small statue with contempt in his gaze.

"I imagine this holds some significance to Elita's Jedi friends," he remarks with a scoff. "But no more."

Growling like a predator, Onslaught brings out his plasma cannon and aims it at the statue, letting the weapon charge up with a whine. He then shoots a single shot, which completely obliterates the statue in an explosion of rock and dust. When the wind blows it all away, all that remains are the foundations of the statue, and part of Morai's face among the otherwise unrecognizable rubble in the grass, her eye staring back up at them. Onslaught nods to himself in satisfaction and then transforms his cannon back into his arm, marching for the forest.

"Now lets find these cowards," he declares.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

After the Vikings departed from Temple Island on their dragons, Mara and Jarik headed up to the Jedi village where they found the caretakers waiting for them. They all cheered at the sight of Mara and happily came up to greet her, Alcida-Auka even having created a new fur cape for Mara in anticipation of her return. The cape reached to about mid-thigh on her, and was crafted out of a tan-colored fur that was both thick enough to provide warmth, and yet thin enough to not be a hinderance in battle. Needless to say Mara loved it, now able to replace her previous cape that she lost at some point.

After the reunion with the caretakers they both spent some time together in the Jedi Village, just being a typical father-daughter pair, chatting and laughing with each other. Zenna was also with them, anxiously sticking herself to Mara's side at all times in the fear of somehow losing her again. Elita soon returned from collecting energon for herself, having processed it with the same device she made for using on the Resolute and is now at full 'power.' She stayed out of the Jedi Village so as to not damage any of the structures, so the went wth her up to the saddle to spend some time together there instead.

Throughout the day Jarik could sense Mara was still having plenty of anxiety and fear about Darth Sidious and memories of her capture, but she was doing her best to try and keep that hidden.

Eventually they found ourselves traveling to Berk so that they could be on time for the feast in her honor, which left Mara kind of flustered. Upon their arrival, the Vikings all came out to cheer joyously at her return, all excited and happy to find out she's okay. Mara was a bit sheepish and stayed close to Jarik's side, still a little bit anxious as well and sensitive to it all because of her experiences during her capture. She nonetheless ignored it and did her best to show how happy and grateful she was that everyone was thinking of her.

The feast itself was held in the Great Hall, with plenty of food for everyone to choose from. Mara got to spend some time with the Viking teens while Jarik chatted with Stoick and the other adults.

At some point in the meeting, Stoick gets up and moves forwards to stand at the head of the Hall, raised up on the 'stage' of the room to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Could I have your attention please!" he calls out.

Slowly but surely the Vikings all quiet down and turn to look at Stoick, curious of what he has to say. With his usual Chieftain fur cape on, the light of the torches on him, he looks as mighty as ever amidst his fellow Vikings. Jarik knows what he's going to talk about, finding himself a bit grateful and also content.

"As I'm sure you all know, today is a special occasion for us! For we have accomplished what only until recently would've been considered the impossible!" he declares.

There are a few whoops and hollers.

"Yesterday we not only rescued our friend Mara from the forces of evil, but also showed that even with their advantage in numbers, weaponry, and machines, that we and others like us will not bow down to a tyrannical Empire!"

Everyone roars in approval, and Stoick continues on with his speech.

"This accomplishment will be told through generations to come!" he says, as then gestures out to Jarik and Mara. "None of this would have been possible without the support of our trustworthy allies, and loyal friends, Jarik and Mara. They have fought for us and stood beside us through the years, and now we had the chance to showcase our gratitude. And I'm sure I speak for everyone when I wish a swift recovery for Mara!"

Mara smiles sheepishly and shrinks inwards a little, her face red from embarrassment as shouts of approval echo around the room. While everyone is cheering and roaring and congratulating each other, Jarik's comlink began to beep. He frowns curiously but shrugs, pulling away from the table and moving to a less rowdy area while Stoick finishes his speech.

"Yeah?" he asks.

 _"Hi Jarik,"_ Elita's voice responds. _"I'm just outside of the Great Hall. Would you be alright if I got to chat with Mara for a little bit?"_

He raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Any reason?"

 _"Not really, I just felt it would be nice to talk, see if she's doing alright, simple stuff. I don't get that normally,"_ she says.

Jarik blinks at the statement, both surprised and amused as to how such a simple thing seems to strange for him.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll send her out," he says, ending the call.

Spotting her quickly, he makes his way over to where Mara is sitting, squeezing past Zenna who is hovering anxiously over her constantly, and taps her shoulder.

"Hey Mara, Elita wants to talk to you outside," he says.

"Why?" she asks curiously.

"No reason, just wants to chat," he shrugs, a hint of a smile on his face. "Strange that something so simple seems right huh?"

"Yeah, guess so," she admits sheepishly, and then turns to the others. "See you guys soon?"

"Sure thing Mara," Astrid says.

"Yeah, no problem," Hiccup adds.

Mara pushes herself to her feet and then walks with Jarik, his hand on her shoulder to help with her balance. Zenna follows after them the whole way, still hovering protectively around her. Jarik opens the door of the Great Hall, and outside they find Elita waiting for them a few feet away, crouching low to the ground.

"Hey," Mara greets.

"Hi Mara," she replies.

"So... what's up?" she asks her.

"Just thought it'd be nice to have a conversation with each other," Elita says.

"Oh, alright," Mara replies in acceptance. "Could we go into the forest though? It's kind of chaotic here... and more quiet there."

"Of course. Would you like to walk, or drive?" she asks.

"Walk," she replies stubbornly.

"You're getting on her shoulder," Jarik states.

"Seriously?" Mara asks in exasperation.

"You're still recovering, and walking a huge distance through the woods isn't the best kind of therapy," he says, turning to Zenna. "And you're not going, you need to eat!"

Zenna growls in disagreement, not pleased at he idea, but Mara lays a hand on her snout with a smile.

"He's right, you do need to eat," she says. "I'll be fine."

Zenna whines in disappointment but reluctantly presses her snout against her palm before taking flight. Elita then holds out her hand to let Mara get on, and stands up fully before depositing her on her shoulder.

"Be careful Mara," Jarik says.

"Oh pish posh," she replies dismissively.

Jarik rolls his eyes but smiles to himself as they head off towards the forest, Elita's footsteps fading.

* * *

After the feast was over, Vikings left the Great Hall and returned to their homes to continue their daily activities. Jarik walked out slowly after the teens, alongside Stoick and Gobber.

"I'm telling you, I'd have no problem taking on an army of those stormpoopers," Snotlout was saying.

"Storm _troopers_ ," Fishlegs corrects.

"Whatever Fishface," he scoffs.

"Yeah, without getting shot first," Astrid comments in disagreement.

"That'd be really awesome to see. Being riddled with flying red lights!" Tuffnut exclaims.

Jarik shakes his head in amusement at their chatter, however his expression then falls from his face as warnings are shoved at him through the Force. He furrows his brow, confused and alarmed by it all, and looks around the village anxiously to try and determined the disturbance. After a few more seconds his eyes slowly go wide with a sense of horror and disbelief, which the others take notice of.

"Uh, Jarik? Are you alright?" Hiccup asks, being the first to notice.

"No... oh no you can't be serious!" Jarik anxiously says to himself.

The echo of heavy stomping fills the air, and he looks over at the edge of the village next to the forest, despair filling him as he spots the form of the Decepticon, Onslaught, stomping his way out of the tree line and raising his arm. The foreboding whine of Onslaught's plasma cannon charging up breaks through the regular sounds of the village, attracting everyone's attention. Vikings start looking over, gasping as soon as they see Onslaught standing there, his plasma cannon glowing.

"HOLY-" Tuffnut starts to scream.

Before anyone could react the Decepticon fires his cannon, obliterating one home in a tremendous explosion. Dragons nearby all let out roars of alarm and flap their wings in fright, some stumbling away while Vikings near the explosion go flying with pained screams. Many more flinch heavily from the explosion, confused and starting to panic as they struggle to understand what's going on.

"Everybody run!" Jarik yells.

"What in Thor's name?!" Gobber shouts.

Onslaught fires his plasma cannon a few more times, destroying more houses and killing unsuspecting Vikings close to the explosions or in the houses themselves. Everyone finally starts to understand what is happening and all move to get as far away from him as possible, some dragons taking to the air. Jarik is frozen with horror for a moment, coming to terms with the fact that a hostile enemy has found Ahch-To, before shaking himself out of it to leap into action.

"Hiccup, get everyone to their dragons now!" Stoick roars.

"O-ok Dad!" he replies, still shaken.

Growling with anxious fury about the citizens of Berk being attacked and killed, Jarik sprints forwards past several Vikings and then jumps into the air, pulling out both of his lightsabers. He lands on top of a house and then starts making his way over towards Onslaught at a face pace. Onslaught notices and shifts his aim for Jarik, firing his cannon in a casual, almost unconcerned manner.

Jarik jumps over the shot and then lands on another house, using the Force to leap all the way towards the direction of Onslaught himself. Before he could reach him however, Blast Off suddenly appears out of nowhere from the air and swings his arm with a shout. Jarik notices too late with wide eyes, and shifts his body to try and react. The full force of Blast Off's arm slams into Jarik just as he's bringing up a protective Force shield around himself, and he's sent flying through the air. He hits the ground hard with a pained yell and tumbles across the dirt, coming to a stop with a groan in agonizing pain.

He slowly looks up to see Onslaught calmly stomping his way towards him, Blast Off by his side. Vortex then walks out of the woods as well, holding some sort of device in his hand. Jarik tries to move but groans, feeling a sharp pain in his torso. He spots his lightsabers and moves to grab them before a massive sword, bigger than him, is suddenly stabbed into the ground in front of him to block his reach. He jumps away from it to land on his back, letting out another grunt of pain, gritting his teeth. Onslaught then crouches low to the ground in front of him, glaring with a cold, thoughtful expression in his optics.

"Jarik Shan, is it?" he says slowly. "You've made quite the name for yourself Jedi."

"Nice of you to notice," Jarik responds with a glare, wincing again as his ribs ache with pain.

"While I don't care for you organics one bit, I'll admit your actions have been quite extraordinary for beings as insignificant as you," he replies calmly. "But that's not why I'm here. Tell me where Elita One is, or you will watch your friends die."

Blast Off activates his weapons to pull out a rocket on both arms and aims them at the village. A clear threat. Jarik's gaze fills with worry and helplessness, but he nevertheless glares right back at Onslaught with determined anger. Onslaught frowns, his red optics gleaming, and he brings his hand forwards to rest it beside Jarik.

"I know you would rather die yourself Jedi, so harming you would prove pointless. But if I must invoke pain on you then I will, starting with emotional suffering," he states.

Blast Off fires one rocket, which shoots off into the village and takes out three houses with one explosion. Screams fill the air, prompting Jarik to growl with anger and worry, struggling to get up before he's shoved down effortlessly by Onslaught's hand.

"I know Elita is here on this planet Jedi, so you're only delaying the inevitable," he states. "At the very least Elita is more capable of fighting us than your worthless friends. Perhaps that would motivate you to tell me?"

Jarik grits his teeth in frustration and anger, still refusing to tell him. Either scenario is infuriating for him, as it's either the Vikings who will be killed, or Elita and his own daughter Mara.

"My, aren't you hard to break," Onslaught chuckles, standing to his feet. "Perhaps this will convince you."

Onslaught transforms his arm back into his plasma cannon and starts aiming for the village, Blast Off eagerly pulling out his blasters in favor of his rocket in preparation to unleash a furious barrage on Berk. Just as they begin charging up their weapons, Vortex moves forwards to interrupt.

"Onslaught, as much as I enjoy watching your interrogation of the organic, I think you would be more pleased to know that I've located Elita's signal," he states, holding up his device. "She's in the forest."

Onslaught pauses in his actions and looks at the device with a thoughtful expression. He then puts away his plasma cannon and yanks his sword out of the ground, giving Jarik a look.

"It seems you friends will live after all," he comments.

"Real shame. I was looking forward to exterminating these filthy insects," Blast Off grumbles, also putting away his weapons.

"It is highly unlikely we shall meet again, Jarik Shan. I'll try giving your daughter the chance to run away while we finish off Elita, but there's not guarantee she'll survive either," Onslaught says.

"No..." Jarik growls furiously, struggling to get back to his feet.

Onslaught, Blast Off and Vortex then begin marching away from the village and over to the forest, following after Elita's signal. All the while Jarik is helpless and in pain, forced to lie there with the knowledge that several Berkians have died, and he was unable to stop it. And now Mara and Elita were next.


	34. Ch 32 - Forest Battle

**_Isle of Berk - Ahch-To_**

 **3rd person POV...**

After entering the forest, Elita and Mara traveled around the landscape for a little while, the latter still perched on the former's shoulder. They took the time to marvel at the scenery, the skies being clear of clouds while the air was cool and not to hot. The large trees cast plenty of shadows, although there were plenty of small clearings that they would come across from time to time.

"I've never fully thought about the landscape of other planets much," Elita remarks. "But this place... it's nice. Nature is an odd, but beautiful thing to see."

"You don't have forests or other things on your world?" Mara asks.

"Definitely not, and we never will," she replies with an amused chuckle. "Cybertron is a non-organic planet."

"Huh," she comments in response, becoming curious. "What is Cybertron like?"

"I think the best way to describe it is that it's very similar to Coruscant," Elita says thoughtfully. "It's all metal, filled with great cities of boundless size and magnificence."

The fond smile on Elita's face as she recalls Cybertron slips away to a sad sigh, remembering that's not the case anymore.

"At the very least it used to be. Nearly every city aside from the major capitals, like Iacon and Kaon, have suffered from the war," she says sadly. "I can only imagine how much more damage they've received since I was last there. It's left many people without homes, forcing them to seek refuge with one side or the other."

"That sounds awful," Mara says sympathetically.

"It's sad, but unfortunately we've all grown used to the fact. The war has been raging for several millennia, and at this point I don't even know if Megatron dying would stop it. Some other con, like Starscream, would just rise to take their place," she says.

"And if... Optimus, were to die?" she asks hesitantly.

"...most Autobots would probably lose any hope and morale they would have left. The Decepticons would win," Elita says grimly. "Most of Cybertron's military joined the Decepticons, while the Autobots mostly began as workers. People like my sparkmate, they're the main reason they still keep going during this war."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry I asked," Mara apologizes.

"Don't be. I've carried these thoughts for a long time," she replies.

"Kind of makes our rebellion against the Empire seem pretty insignificant compared to your war," Mara scoffs with dry humor.

"Our war has lasted this long simply because our species can live for a very long time, so the ideals and beliefs remain the same," Elita tells her. "That doesn't make your struggle any less significant. We're just one planet; you're an entire galaxy."

"I suppose when you put it that way..." Mara shrugs in response.

"I suppose," she replies with a small smile. "But enough about me. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," she shrugs.

"You sure? I can imagine that was... a bad experience for you," Elita says slowly, concerned.

"Yeah... but I'll be fine. I'm free right? And I'm going to recover fully," Mara replies in a sense of optimism.

"Mara, I've been captured several times before during the war," she tells her. "Trust me when I say that you don't have to hide your fear and anxiety."

Mara flinches at her words, glancing at the ground meekly.

"Dad never really seems like that," she murmurs.

"Even he feels those emotions, a lot more than you realize. War is a universal thing, and I can see it in him," Elita remarks. "Jarik carries a lot of stress and anxiety over many things. He tries his best to hide it... even from himself."

Mara looks up at Elita, uncertain on how to respond but feeling a small bit of sadness and worry.

"I know he's always thinking about Mom," she admits glumly. "I do too."

Elita looks down at her sympathetically. "I think you can both help each other. Being vulnerable doesn't always mean the same as being weak. You both need each other a lot."

Mara nods her head, feeling a bit of emotion wallowing up in her throat. Before she could respond her comlink beeps, and she answers it with a curious expression.

"Yeah Dad?" she asks.

 _"Mara, Elita..."_ he starts off, and they instantly notice the pain in his voice. _"...the Decepticons found us. They're coming for you!"_

They both widen their eyes in horror, and the sound of starfighter jets echoes through the air. Elita looks up in alarm to see the jet swing around them in an arc before blasting straight towards them, the intent all too clear.

Mara gasps in fright as Onslaught transforms while Elita braces herself, plucking her off of her shoulder. Without a moment to waste Onslaught rams straight into them mid transformation, the velocity of his flight sends them all hurtling across the clearing, tearing up the ground. Elita manages to stretch out her hand and drop Mara off to the side, who rolls across the ground in an unsteady heap. The two Cybertronians tumble and roll across the ground as they punch and shove each other. Mara unsteadily gets back to her feet, watching the fight with wide eyes, unsure of what to do.

"Run Mara! Get to the others!" Elita exclaims.

Getting her feet under her, Elita stands up and swings around with a closed fist, delivering a fierce punch to Onslaught's face, which creates a metal clanging sound. Onslaught's head whips to the side from the punch, and he glares forwards with a growl. As Elita spins back around from the momentum, he tackles her to the ground again as she attempts to jump away. She grunts in pain as they go tumbling, and he then grabs her by the arm and throws her away, sending her slamming through several large trees and breaking them.

Shaking her head, Elita glances up to see Onslaught stomping towards her, changing his arm into a cannon. Spotting the broken tree trunks, she gets an idea and stands back up in a crouch.

"I'll be sure to send Prime your regards," Onslaught says mockingly.

He attempts to shoot her with his cannon, but she dashes forwards and shoves past him, grabbing a fallen tree. Hefting it in her arms, she slowly turns to face him, a scowl on her face.

"Get scrapped..." she growls.

Swinging the log overhead, she slams it down against Onslaught's unprotected back, breaking the entire tree in two pieces. Mara jumps away as one of the ends of it lands on the ground near her. Onslaught snarls at Elita and attempts to attack, but she evades him again.

"...you IRRITATING..." she continues with a shout.

Having evaded his punch, Elita brings back her fist and slams it into Onslaught's lower back, causing him to grunt in pain. He arches his back in response before spinning back around with an outstretched arm.

"...waste of metal!" Elita finishes angrily.

Ducking underneath his punch, she pops back up and brings back her arm, slamming the palm of her closed fist into his head. Onslaught goes tumbling backwards in a roll, and she stumbles slightly from the momentum of her punch. Regaining her footing, Elita pulls out her right wrist blade and advances as Onslaught gets back to his feet.

Mara watches the fight as Onslaught throws a few punches, catching Elita off guard. She stumbles backwards, and then raises one arm to block his next attack with her forearm. The two go face to face, red and blue optics glaring furiously at each other.

"Slagging con!" she exclaims.

Elita dislodges herself from him and then spins around, slashing his faceplates with her blade. Onslaught cries out in pain and anger as the blade leaves a thin gash, and is thrown to the ground again when Elita spins around and grabs his armor, tossing him away.

"COMBATICONS!" he roars, outraged.

From the sky above, Vortex comes hovering down in his helicopter form, transforming. He lands on the ground heavily and takes off at a run, turning his hand into a buzzsaw. Nearby, Blast Off also comes in for a swift landing, transforming midair and landing on the ground between a few trees, skidding two a stop. During his transformation he plows through two trees and then comes to a stop, ripping up a third with a snarl on his face, activating his blaster.

"Meet your death, Autobot scum!" he growls.

Elita gets into a battle stance, glancing around warily at the sight of all three Decepticons charging for her.

* * *

TRACK ONE: Forest Battle - Steve Jablonsky _(0:00 - 1:18)_

* * *

Behind a tree a few dozen feet away, Mara anxiously watches the sight, rushing out of cover. She pulls out Shaak Ti's blue lightsaber and activates the blade, throwing it through the air. The saber twirls around as Mara guides it along its path, slicing along Blast Off's foot. He lets out a startled cry of pain and stumbles, collapsing to the ground. His foot was still well intact, but it still hurt.

Onslaught was grappling with Elita when he saw what happened, a quick glance with his optics letting him see the lightsaber return to Mara's hand. Scowling, he shoves Elita away with a swift kick and sending her over to Vortex, who instantly jumps in for the attack.

Taking a step forwards, Onslaught raises his plasma cannon and aims at Mara. She takes notice with wide eyes and quickly starts to run, hoping to avoid his shot.

Just before Onslaught could fire however, Elita comes charging up behind him after shoving Vortex off of her, and tackles him to the ground with a yell. The plasma bolt goes wide as he falls, and Mara leaps for cover behind a large boulder.

The two Cybertronians rolled over each other, and Elita quickly comes out on top. Onslaught kicks his leg out behind him but she catches it, slamming an elbow against the back of his knee. He grunts in pain, and she grabs his shoulders and yanks him towards her, bringing a knee to his face with a shout.

As Onslaught goes tumbling, Blast Off flies up behind her using his jets in an attempt to surprise her, firing his blaster. However she was ready for it, ducking out of the way of his shots before leaping into the air, delivering a roundhouse kick that knocks him flat on his back. Blast Off scrambles to his feet angrily and throws his arm out for a punch, but she grabs it and then twists around behind him, slamming both of her fists against his helm to complete the move.

Vortex rushes forwards with his buzzsaw out, but Elita quickly kicks him away before returning her focus to Blast Off. She picks him up from the ground and then does her best to flip him over, kicking him in the head. The power of the kick sends Blast Off flipping away to tumble across the ground with a pained and angry groan.

Peeking out from behind her hiding place, Mara watches the battle with worried eyes, trying to figure out what to do. She holds her new lightsaber in her hands, unable to think straight from fear and helplessness.

"You can't hold us off forever Autobot. Surrender, and I promise your death will be painless!" Onslaught declares.

"Like slag I will!" Elita exclaims in response.

The fight had moved to a more clear area with not as many trees in the way, and the three Combaticons now had Elita surrounded in a circle. She manages to bring her arms up and hit Onslaught away with an uppercut, however Blast Off jumps forwards and punches her in the face right afterwards.

She stumbles with a grunt of pain, whipping out her wrist blades to face him. Vortex however grabs her shoulder and jabs his buzzsaw into her side, causing her to cry out in pain. She elbows him the face to get him off, but is immediately struck on the side by Blast Off's small, bladed weapon on his arm. Elita swings a wrist blade at him and he backs up, prompting Vortex to move in. She quickly turns around to block his buzzsaw with her left wrist blade, shoves their weapons into the air, and then spins around yet again, swinging her right blade downwards to deflect Blast Off's attempted stab.

Out of the corner of her vision Elita then sees Onslaught dashing towards her. She desperately tries to swing around and face him but Onslaught acts first, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her forwards to off-balance her. He then lifts her up and over him with a yell, throwing her down on his other side so that she crashes through a large tree, and is slammed painfully into the ground.

Elita groans in pain, rolling away and scrambling to her feet, but Onslaught advances relentlessly and delivers a devastating kick to the side of her face, breaking off a few shards of her helm and causing her to stumble in a daze. She falters weakly in her steps, and Onslaught takes another step forwards to backhand her in the head. She groans in pain and, as Vortex and Blast Off move forwards on either side of him, Onslaught raises his plasma cannon and charges it up, releasing a powerful shot.

She's unable to move in time and the point blank shot strikes her in the center of her chest, blowing her far away.

"ELITA!" Mara shouts in horror.

Elita travels several hundred feet through the air before hitting the ground, tumbling another hundred feet and tearing up the grass, dirt, and plants all around her. She groans in pain, weakly rolling over onto her stomach and attempts to push herself up. Her entire chassis is scorched from the plasma bolt, and there are several large scratches and dents along her body where she received hits. Energon is leaking from a few cuts, and she spits out a glob that gathered in her mouth.

Mara reaches her, skidding to a stop by her side and overlooks her with wide eyes, fearing for Elita's life and wellbeing.

"It must be such a shame that you won't get to reunite with your sparkmate," Onslaught states with false pity, drawing his sword. "Once you're offline, he will soon follow due to his suffering."

"Come on Elita, get up. We've got to fight!" Mara urges.

"Just go Mara… run. Please," Elita replies weakly, her arms shaking as she struggles to push herself to her feet.

"Why would I do that?!" she scowls in frustration.

Standing up fully, Mara pulls her her lightsaber again and holds it defensively in front of her, doing her best to shove down her fear as the three Decepticons draw closer.

"Stay back!" she shouts.

"I'd like to see you try and fight us fleshling," Blast Off scoffs.

* * *

TRACK ONE: Pause at 1:18

* * *

Onslaught glances down at Mara with a hint of a smirk on his face, and starts raising his sword up. However as he does so, a low whine starts to echo through the air, developing into a shriek. He frowns in confusion and looks in the direction of the noise, while Mara widens her eyes in recognition.

Zipping through the sky as a black blur is Toothless, and at the crescendo of the shriek he unleashes a powerful plasma blast. His aim is true as he hits Onslaught, causing the large Decepticon to stumble heavily with a grunt of pain, dropping his sword. Blast Off and Vortex turn around and raise their blasters as Toothless and Hiccup veer off, the rest of the dragon riders moving forwards.

Several bursts of fire are sent their way, and the pair raise their arms to protect their faces, otherwise not receiving much damage other than scorch marks. Scowling, Blast Off raises his arm and shoots a rocket, which Astrid and Stormfly just barely avoid.

The twins fly forwards on Barf and Belch, spewing out a trail of flammable gas in their wake.

"Take this metal-heads!" Tuffnut shouts.

Belch sparks his teeth, and the gas cloud is invited all around the Decepticons. They let out shouts of surprise, irritation, and a small amount of pain as the residue smoke obscure their vision.

Frustrated, Vortex brings out his own energon blaster and starts firing wildly at the dragon riders. They all scatter with startled yelps as the red laser bolts zip all around them.

"Oh Thor oh Thor oh Thor!" Fishlegs exclaims, he and Meatlug ducking behind a tree.

"Come on Toothless, lets show them what you got!" Hiccup says determinedly.

Toothless roars in approval, and the pair flip around in the air and start sipping towards the Decepticons, letting another plasma blast build up. So far it seems that's the only dragon attack capable of harming them, due to its explosive intensity.

Onslaught sees this however, and quickly gets to his feet with a growl, raising his sword. As Toothless lets the plasma bolt loose, Onslaught swings his sword wide, hitting the bolt and letting it explode harmlessly against the more dense and sturdy material of his blade. He then swipes through the air at Hiccup and Toothless, causing them to yelp in alarm and swiftly roll out of the way.

"Onslaught!" a voice yells.

The Decepticon General turns around at the sound of the voice, and spots Jarik flying forwards on Zenna. He leaps from the dragons back with a yell, activating his lightsabers. Onslaught moves to intercept him, but Jarik anticipates it and flips off of his sword arm, lunging forwards and jabbing his lightsabers against his shoulder. Onslaught roars in pained anger and violently jerks his shoulder to dislodge him. Jarik separates while dragging both blades against Onslaught as much as he can, landing on the ground.

He winces heavily as a spike of pain flares up in his ribs, but shoves it aside to jump away as Onslaught attempt to stomp him flat. Jarik lands again but takes heavy, unbalanced steps back, his injury still quite present.

Having been fed up with constant attacks from the dragons fire, Blast Off rips a tree out of a ground and throws it at the riders as they group up for a combined attack. Unprepared, they all shout in surprise and quickly direct their dragons to evade it but all of them struck by the branches, mostly glancing blows to the wings or legs of the dragons, and they tumble out of the sky.

Elita groans again, crouching now and holding a hand to her chest. She looks up in despair as the Decepticons turn their focus back to her, Jarik standing in front of her with his lightsabers out while Mara stood beside her, lightsaber also held at her side. Zenna comes in for a landing in front of Mara, flaring her wings out protectively and roaring in challenge.

"How cute. A bunch of mindless organic beasts and their foolish human masters trying to protect a lone, weak Autobot," Blast Off sneers.

"Not really much of a challenge," Vortex comments, glancing at the fallen riders. They and their dragons are struggling to get back up after the sudden crash. "Certainly strange beings though."

"I'll show you a challenge, Decepticon," Jarik growls determinedly.

"You? Hah!" Blast Off laughs mockingly. "How're your fleshy innards?"

"Little Jedi, I personally don't care whether you live or die, but Elita One will perish today," Onslaught states coldly. "I'll offer you one last chance to spare the lives of you, your apprentice, and all your friends. Only if you stand aside."

"Jarik, please... it's not worth it for me," Elita pleads, wincing in pain.

"Elita, if you die then Optimus dies. And then the Decepticons will win!" Mara says worriedly.

"Indeed," Onslaught says with a cruel smirk.

"I can't lose anymore friends Elita," Jarik states firmly.

"How unfortunate for you Jedi," Onslaught comments with a false sigh.

"Wish I got the chance to interrogate you femme, but I suppose this will have to do," Vortex adds with glee.

The three Decepticons begin to stalk forwards with their weapons out, Onslaught's sword trailing along the ground. Jarik tightens his grip on his lightsabers, staring at them anxiously, knowing that this is a losing battle. Zenna growls threateningly, standing protectively in front of Mara, who nervously holds her lightsaber. Elita manages to get to both feet, her legs shaking as she stands up and activates a wrist blade.

Just as the Decepticons are about to attack and deliver the final blow, another whining sound starts to permeate through the air. Onslaught falters and turns to look at the dragons, but Toothless was still on the ground, Hiccup climbing onto his back. Jarik and Mara both look at the sky upon sensing something, and Elita also looks up with wide eyes, feeling a familiar presence through her sibling bond...

Obscured by rays of sunlight, a large ship flies towards them and then pulls up, streaking by. The side opens up to allow a Cybertronian figure to leap out, falling straight towards the Decepticons. While the ship disappears behind the tree canopy, the newcomer kicks their feet out with a yell and slams them against Onslaught's helm, sending him crashing to the ground. They kick backwards off of his face and landed in front of Elita and the others, standing in a battle-ready stance.

The others now have a good look at the newcomer, who hey instantly recognize as being a femme, although much more bulky than Elita. She's sporting a deep violet colored paint job, with silvery gray highlights and a crest similar to Elita's. Her optics glow a deep blue, fierce determination held in them.

"Chromia?" Elita gasps in shock.

"Good to see you still online, sister," Chromia replies.

Blast Off and Vortex are both taken aback at the sight of Chromia, and Onslaught stands up with a furious scowl, red optics gleaming with anger.

"Impossible," he snarls.

"Not quite, slaghead," Chromia retorts. "You're about to receive the beating of a life time for what you've done to my sister."

"Feel free to join her fate!" he growls.

* * *

TRACK ONE: Resume at 1:18

* * *

Heavy stomping shakes the ground lightly, and everyone's attention is drawn to the side of the clearing as a second Autobot charges out, this one the largest of the Cybertronians present. His armor is colored black with dark gray highlights, and gruff scratch marks cover his arms and battle-hardened face. Two massive cannons adorn his arms.

"Think again punk heads!" Ironhide declares.

The three Combaticons only have a brief moment to express their terror before Ironhide is on them, slamming a deadly punch against Blast Off's face. The seeker goes flying, and Ironhide turns to bat aside Vortex as he tried to attack next. Chromia rushes forwards and activates two wrist blades, a matching set of Elita's, and then lunges at Onslaught. She slams her blade against Onslaught's sword, pushing against him fiercely while he glares back, enraged and scared at the same time.

The dragon riders are all stunned for a moment, watching as the battle between titans starts. Even the dragons are bewildered.

"Woah..." Snotlout murmurs.

"There's more?!" Fishlegs squeaks nervously.

"At least they're on our side," Hiccup points out.

"No kidding!" Astrid says breathlessly.

"Dude... this is AWESOME!" Tuffnut yells excitedly.

"I know! Look at all the destruction they're causing!" Ruffnut adds eagerly.

Jarik on the other hand is still standing in his position, unsure of how to proceed. He's still injured, how badly he's not sure, but Elita is definitely in a worse state than he is. He glances back to see her pulling out her second wrist blade, intending to join the fight. Mara then meets his gaze, her expression still fearful, but she shares a silent message with him and then climbs on Zenna's back. Getting her meaning, he looks at the battling Cybertronians and then moves forwards, using all his training and skill with the Force to block out his pain for now.

Vortex swings his buzzsaw for Ironhide, but the veteran warrior dabs his wrist and then lifts him overhead, slamming him into the ground behind him.

Blast Off then interrupts by shooting a missile, which strikes against Ironhide's aide. He grunts as the missile hits his arm and then turns around, swinging a fist out. Blast Off ducks away and then jumps into the air, using his jets to hover. He aims another missile and fires, but Ironhide rolls under it and then pops up with his own cannon, firing back at him. Blast Off only has enough time to widen his eyes in terror before he's shot out of the air, breaking through a tree on his way down.

Onslaught parries a slash from Chromia and then jabs his sword, which she quickly evades. They exchange blows with each other using their weapons, before Chromia leaps into the air and delivers a roundhouse kick against his chest. He stumbles back and drops his sword, prompting her to leap forwards with her wrist blades out. Snarling, Onslaught spins back around to face her with a fist out, catching her unprepared and punching her away. He then whips out his plasma cannon and turns to face Ironhide, letting loose a shot.

Having shot down Blast Off, Ironhide spun around at the sound and barely ducks away from the plasma bolt, which blows up three trees behind him. Vortex then shoots his blasters in rapid fire, forcing his attention away from Onslaught.

Onslaught tries to fire again but Elita then charges at him, tackling his side. He's shoved away, however she's still weak so Onslaught effortlessly whips around with a growl and slams his elbow against her face, knocking Elita flat on her back with a pained groan. Chromia then charges forwards again and swings her wrist blades at him, prompting Onslaught to suck and step back, one blade scratching along his chassis.

Vortex backpedals quickly and continues firing his blaster while Ironhide charges at him, shooting his own cannon in retaliation. He leaps out of the way with a startled cry while Blast Off gets to his feet, aiming his rocket launcher with a seething growl.

Just then Zenna shoots forwards through the air with Mara riding her, shooting a burst of fire at him. He ducks away from the fire and turns to face the dragon, only to see Jarik leaping off her back with a boost from Mara. Whipping out his lightsabers, he lands on the back of Blast Off's back and then plunges them down. The Decepticon roars in pain, swinging his arms wildly in an attempt to grab Jarik, but is then tackled by Ironhide. Bringing out his arm cannon, he takes aim at the flailing and cursing Blast Off and waits for Jarik to jump off, firing directly after.

"FRAGGING HUMA-" he yells.

A grenade is shot at Blast Off and hits right underneath his chin, exploding on impact. Blast Off's body is blown to the ground, while his head lands beside him, separated in the explosion.

* * *

TRACK ONE ENDS

* * *

Vortex widens his optics in shock and backs up, but is suddenly struck by a plasma blast behind him, courtesy of Toothless. He stumbles forwards, and then lets out a curse in pain as Nadder spikes from Zenna and Stormfly jab themselves into his armor. Ironhide wastes no time in charging forwards, delivering a fierce punch to his gut and then slamming him down on the ground. Vortex only has time to groan in pain before Ironhide shoots a missile from his cannon with the calm efficiency only a battle-hardened veteran like him could have, killing him on impact.

"Punk-head Decepticon," he scoffs.

Still engaged in a fight with Chromia, Onslaught whips his head around at feeling the deaths of Blast Off and Vortex. He cries out in rage at the sight and then grabs Chromia's arm when she attempts to strike him, twisting painfully and then kicking her away.

"You Autobot scum will pay!" he snarls.

Retrieving his sword, lunges forwards stab Chromia while she was off balance, but is then tackled by Ironhide. The pair roll over each other and Ironhide comes out on top, swinging a fist down. However Onslaught ducks away from the attack so that his fist breaks through the ground, and then shoves his arm up. His plasma cannon charges up and then fires, hitting Ironhide point blank in the chest and tossing him several feet away with a grunt of pain.

As Onslaught is getting to his feet however, Mara zips past on Zenna and chucks her lightsaber, slicing his face before catching it right after. Onslaught growls in pain and aims his blaster at them, but is caught off guard when Jarik jumps into the air from beneath him with a shout, lands on his shoulder, and then stabs his lightsaber directly into his left optic.

Onslaught roars in agony, thrashing around violently and reaching up to grab Jarik, throwing him away. Jarik yelps in alarm and quickly works to protect himself, using the Force to create a bubble. He hits a tree trunk and cries out in pain, ribs aching, but manages to land on his feet after sliding to the ground, albeit shakily.

Chromia helps Elita to her feet while Ironhide gets up, whipping out both cannons and stomping forwards with a growl. They all face Onslaught in a threatening manner, the rest of the dragon riders hovering in the air behind them.

"That was incredible!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Two down, one to go!" Tuffnut adds gleefully.

Onslaught staggers backwards, a hand on his face to cover his left optic, snarling and cursing in a mixture of pain and rage. He slowly removes his hand to reveal energon leaking from his ruined optic, and glares furiously at Jarik as he limps forwards to stand beside Elita, lightsaber in one hand while he holds his ribs with the other. Onslaught looks around at the gathered assortment of his enemies, also noting the bodies of his two comrades, growing more furious and afraid with every second.

"To the Pits with you, Autobots!" he growls furiously.

"There's a lot more where that came from, Onslaught," Ironhide grunts.

"I imagine Megatron would be quite angry with you," Chromia says with a smirk. "If he ever sees you again, that is."

"Your meager threats don't frighten me femme," Onslaught snarls.

"You're outnumbered and outmatched. Just surrender," Jarik says.

"As if I'd give into the demands of a human," he growls, his remaining optic glowing with rage. "Lord Megatron will deal with you soon enough!"

Jarik's stern expression falters with worry and anxiety, and he glances back at the Viking teens and their dragons for a second. Already a few Vikings were undoubtedly killed in the sudden, initial assault on Berk...

"You won't be going back to buckethead," Ironhide growls, whirring his cannons in warning.

"Oh I believe I will!" he retorts.

Moving fast, he raises his arm and then fires three quick bursts from his plasma cannon. Everyone avoids the blasts with shouts of surprise, although one bolt explodes near Ironhide's foot and causes him to stumble, while Jarik tumbled across the ground with a grunt.

Onslaught wastes no time in turning around and jumping into the air, transforming. Just as Chromia was about to strike at him he blasts his thrusters to the max capacity, blowing her away as he shoots off into the sky. Left in his wake in a grenade that lands on the ground in the middle of the group. Ironhide doesn't waste a second in kicking it away, letting it explode harmlessly amidst a few trees.

"Scrap!" Chromia scowls angrily.

"That's some slag," Ironhide grunts. "Should've seen that coming."

They both knew that by the time they would get to their scout ship, Onslaught would've already return to his in orbit to escape, most likely heading back to Cybertron now that his comrades were offline.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing him anytime soon," Jarik grunts, pushing himself off one knee to stand up.

Ironhide regards him thoughtfully for a moment before Chromia turns to Elita, rushing to her side worriedly. She stands in front of the wounded Autobot commander and holds her shoulders, checking her over.

 _"Elita!"_ she says in concern. _"I wish we'd gotten here sooner."_

 _"It's fine, Chromia... I'm just glad to see you,"_ Elita admits with a small smile. _"I can't believe you're here."_

 _"I thought we lost you,"_ she says, pulling her into a hug. _"Where have you been all of this time?"_

"Uh, what kind of sound is that?" Tuffnut asks with a frown.

"Sounds like Jarik's rolling trash can, but with a boar squealing mixed into it," Ruffnut comments.

Jarik rolls his eyes, and the three Autobots turn towards them with confused looks, although Elita was a little bit sheepish, having not realized that they switched to Cybertronian.

"I don't know... this is strange," Fishlegs admits meekly, intimidates at the sight of three Cybertronians.

"It's probably their language guys," Mara theorizes.

Astrid and Hiccup look at each other and shrug, sighing exhaustedly. At this point they've seen enough weirdness that these things don't really surprise them anymore.

"Oh, sorry about that," Elita apologizes. "Didn't even realize we switched languages."

"Well, who are these fleshy creatures?" Ironhide asks gruffly.

"Hey! Watch who you call fleshy, metal...ly!" Snotlout shouts.

Ironhide frowns at him with a stern gaze, unimpressed, and Snotlout shrinks inwards at him.

"Are you not fleshy?" he demands.

"No, he's just an idiot," Hiccup sighs.

"Hiccup, why don't you lead the others back to the village... see if everyone's alright," Jarik says grimly.

Hiccup glances back with a worried expression on his face, realizing he's right. Nodding his head, he turns Toothless around and directs the gang to follow him, and they quickly take flight after him.

"The village?" Elita asks, concerned.

"Onslaught went there first," is all Jarik says in explanation.

"Oh no..." Mara says, eyes wide with worry.

"Dumb 'Cons don't give a slag about innocent life," Ironhide grunts irritably.

"At least he's driven off now," Chromia says.

"How did you find me?" Elita asks.

"Prime sent us. He felt your spark reawakening some time back, and we heard reports of Onslaught and his cronies traveling here to the Andromeda galaxy," Ironhide explains.

Elita widens her optics slightly, relief and a mixture of emotions running through her.

"Thank Primus he's ok," she whispers happily.

"Where've you been this whole time? We thought you were gone," Chromia says.

"I was trapped underneath the island when the Combaticons attacked me.

They thought I was dead, but I was just forced into stasis," she explains.

"How'd you free yourself?" Ironhide asks.

"I actually have Jarik and Mara to thank for that," she says, gesturing to them. "If it wasn't for them I'd still be trapped."

Ironhide and Chromia both turn to look at them, and Jarik offers a small wave while Mara smiles sheepishly, shrinking inwards a little bit at their gaze. Zenna growls quietly upon sensing her unease.

"Them?" Ironhide asks gruffly. "Huh."

"Should I be flattered?" Jarik asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what to think of you, but you didn't do half bad against Onslaught fleshy," he grunts in response.

"...thanks," he replies.

"You'd be surprised Ironhide, so play nice," Elita scolds gently.

"Well in any case, thank you for helping my sister," Chromia says with a grateful nod.

"You're welcome," Jarik says.

"Yeah, no problem," Mara adds meekly.

Elita groans quietly while holding a hand to one of her more serious wounds, where energon was still dripping out slowly.

"I think we need to get you patched up. You took a heavy beating," Chromia says in concern.

"I'm more worried about the others back at their village," she says in reply.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Elita," Jarik says.

"But I should've known better. Onslaught clearly recognized the dragons being used back on Coruscant. He's smart, and has been here before, so he merely put two-and-two together," Elita insists sadly. "I should've known that he'd return to look for me here."

"What's done is done, so there's no point assigning blame," he replies.

"He's right Elita. Onslaught and his goons are responsible, not you," Ironhide says in agreement.

"Are they going to come back here?" Mara asks, gaining everyone's attention. "He's gone, and he knows our hiding place now."

"Megatron wants nothing more than to offline Elita before she can get back to Optimus. He'll surely send more 'Cons," Ironhide states.

"Then I have to leave. I'm only putting you guys in danger by staying," Elita says.

Jarik glances back at Mara, who's frowns sadly, and then looks back up at them. Chromia is helping to support Elita with an arm around her waist.

"I understand. At least now you have a way back," he says with a small smile.

"I wish you didn't have to. I think you're kind of cool," Mara admits glumly.

"You have to focus on your rebellion against the Empire, not our war. It's for the best," Elita says with a small smile. "Maybe we could visit sometime, who knows?"

"Seriously?" Chromia asks.

"Hey, they're very nice!" she replies defensively.

"You always were the soft one," she says in exasperation, shaking her head.

"Well good luck Elita. I hope you guys manage to pull off a victory," Jarik says.

"Some day," Elita replies.

"You can bet your tailpipe on that," Ironhide grunts firmly.

"Remember what I said Mara," Elita adds.

With a final wave she and Chromia both turn and start walking away towards their ship, their footsteps stomping. Ironhide glances down at Jarik and offers a respectful nod, and then marches after them as well. Pausing as an afterthought, he then heads over to the two Cybertronian corpses and collects them both, dragging them away with him.

Once they pass behind the tree line, Jarik turns to Mara with a confused frown.

"What exactly did you talk about?" he questions.

"Uh... not much. Just stuff," she replies with a shrug.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

* * *

 ** _Kaon - Cybertron_**

 **3rd person POV...**

"Well, isn't this disappointing."

The cold, unforgiving voice of Lord Megatron makes Onslaught flinch from his position on the ground, kneeling before him. Even though Megatron's voice was calm and steady, anyone could tell that there was intense outrage and fury underneath it. His one optic states submissively at the floor, a medical patch already covering his destroyed one.

"It's taken you weeks to eliminate Elita One, despite her seemingly weakened shape, and then once you come back, it was all proven for naught," Megatron continues with narrowed optics.

He now stands up from his throne, and marches towards Onslaught dangerously.

"So tell me Onslaught. How in the pits of Kaon did you manage to be bested by a lone Autobot that was stranded in an organic wasteland?! TELL ME!!!"

Onslaught flinches fearfully at Megatron's yell, while Starscream smirks off to the side of the room.

"How embarrassing indeed," he chuckles.

"Lord Megatron, we had Elita in our grasp, I swear! If I could explain what happ-" Onslaught starts to say.

Megatron kicks his foot out with a growl, hitting his face and knocking him into his back, where he groans in pain.

"Explain WHAT Onslaught? There were THREE OF YOU! And yet you return empty handed with the news that both of your companions were killed?! A lost optic is a mercy for what I should do to you!" Megatron snarls.

"But it's true, Master! She was very nearly dead, unable to defend herself! But..." he says, faltering.

"BUT WHAT?!" he demands.

"She had help! Just as I was about to rip out her spark, that blasted Ironhide arrived with his wretched sparkmate!" he exclaims.

"What?!" Megatron growls in surprise.

"Funny how you fail to mention that you lost your optic to Elita's human pet," Starscream sneers.

"Those powered creatures carry more power than you realize Starscream, I've seen what Andromeda's so-called 'Emperor' could do. That Jedi would never beat me, but like to see you take on him, Ironhide, and Chromia all at once without getting fragged!" Onslaught retorts seethingly.

"Even so, no human is ever a credible threat, regardless of their so-called abilities! It's simply laughable that you couldn't even swat him for the insect that he is," Starscream shoots back.

"Silence you fools! I don't care about some Jedi or Emperor from the Andromeda galaxy!" Megatron snaps, and they both quiet down. "How could the Ironhide and Chromia have possibly known to go there?"

"I don't know my Lord," Onslaught admits, bowing his head again. "I did not expect their intervention, and I paid dearly for it with the loss of Blast Off and Vortex."

Megatron turns away with an irritated scowl, his anger somewhat cooled at knowing the appearance of more Autobots was mostly to blame.

"It would seem that Optimus does indeed know Elita One yet lives," he scowls, turning back around to glare at Onslaught. "Still, the fact that you took so long to eliminate her, allowing her to escape several times, is what gave the Autobots the time to find her! What is your excuse for that?"

Megatron stomps up to Onslaught and glares down at him, his expression filled with anger.

"For that I have no excuse Lord Megatron," Onslaught says. "But I do not believe they will be capable of returning to Cybertron anytime soon."

Megatron frowns.

"Explain."

"The Andromeda galaxy faces a threat to which it is totally oblivious to: the Hive," Onslaught states. "They are patrolling the boundaries of Andromeda, preparing for their invasion."

"And how is this supposed to be relevant? They are mindless abominations," Starscream scoffs.

"They are vicious and powerful, despite what you may think," Onslaught snaps. "And they will attack any vessel that tries to leave Andromeda; and have already done so to an Imperial fleet, according to the Empire's database. I know about the Hive movements, so I was able to avoid their gaze. The Autobots do not."

"And what guarantee do you have that those abominations will eliminate them?" Megatron demands with a growl.

"None, but I'm certain the Autobots won't be able to get past them without assistance," Onslaught replies. "And if they return to their organic friends then we shall surely know. I managed to sneak a small beacon onto their ship before my escape, so Soundwave will be able to track them."

"I want absolute certainty that they are destroyed!" Megatron snaps at him with a glare. "The next time Soundwave discovers a trace of their location, you and I will hunt them down, so that I can ensure Elita One's demise. PERSONALLY!"

Onslaught grimaces at his tone, understand the threat behind his words if this plan were to fail.

* * *

 _Fun chapter I hope! There are definitely a few moments where I feel I could've done better (Elita leaving felt partly rushed), but I felt satisfied._

 _I'm sure many of you would have spotted the similarities between this battle and the forest battle from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. I made a few differences to better fit the scenario in my story, but the general idea was the same. That fight is among the most legendary in the franchise._

 _Ironhide and Chromia appearance! Little continuity error, though not serious. They were a big help in driving off the Combaticons, and now they are finally taking Elita back to Cybertron. Will they be able to is the question however... and what then?_

 _Now Jarik and Mara finally have the chance to rest after a long and exhausting period of constant struggle._


	35. Ch 33 - Peace, Quiet, and Augury

C.E.W: _Oh, that's actually a typo! That was one of the names I brainstormed before settling on Marcus: I have to fix that haha._

* * *

 _ **Isle of Berk - Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV…**

After Onslaught and his Decepticons attacked the village, a lot of damage was done despite the incident being brief. Several buildings were completely destroyed, dragons were frightened, and a few Vikings were killed. I also gained an injury from the attack thanks to Blast Off punching me out of the air. Luckily my armor took most of the blow so I didn't break any bones, but the large bruise still required a bacta patch in order to heal it. After helping myself and making sure Mara was ok, I took part in helping the villagers recover.

Later that night there was a funeral held on the shores of Berk, where the village gathered in mourning. A row of small boats were lined up, each carrying the body and shroud of a dead Viking. When they were pushed off the shore and out to sea, archers lifted their bows and sent fiery arrows through the sky to set the boats on fire.

Mara and I stood beside Hiccup and Stoick as we watched, paying silent respect to the people who met their untimely deaths.

"I'm sorry this happened Stoick," I say quietly.

"You can't blame yourself. We all understood the risk of outside invaders," he replies with a sad sigh.

"It's so stupid though… that they would do this to you guys," Mara adds bitterly.

"Not everyone is good unfortunately. Some people out there, no matter where they're from, only care about the domination of others," I tell her grimly.

I notice Stoick glancing at the ground knowingly, and get the sense that he knows someone like that. I don't bother looking through his thoughts, letting that information remain private.

"Maybe they could be changed, with the right support," Hiccup suggests.

"Maybe… but not likely son," Stoick states.

With those words, we return our gaze back to the burning boats and remain silent as we pay our respects to their dead.

* * *

 _"You sure about that?" she asks._

 _"Oh I'm definitely sure," I reply with a grin._

 _"As if I'd let you just trample all over me," she retorts in challenge._

 _"You wanna bet? I am after all the best in-" I start to say._

 _In the middle of my sentence I lunge forwards and tackle her to the ground. She yelps in surprise at my unexpected move, and I wrestle her down onto the grass with a triumphant smirk._

 _"...lightsaber combat," I finish._

 _"What? This isn't even lightsaber combat!" she retorts._

 _"It's still combat though," I reply with a grin._

 _This time she takes me by surprise, lifting her leg up to shove me back. She quickly grapples me and then rolls over, shoving me down on the grass. Now she's on top of me while I'm on the ground below her._

 _"Lightsaber combat isn't the same as hand-to-hand 'Little Jari,'" she chides smugly._

 _"Blah blah blah," I retort, making a face. "I'm not exactly a ballerina like you."_

 _"Yeah, boys aren't as flexible as girls right?" she says cheekily._

 _"I'm more precise and refined," I state._

 _"So are ballerinas, yet you don't seem to be like them," she teases._

 _I roll my eyes in exasperation._

 _"Maybe I should change your nickname from 'Sweetie Horns' to 'Sassy Horns,'" I suggest._

 _"Well, as long as you still love me," she replies with a smile._

 _After a few moments of comfortable silence Ahsoka slowly leans her head down towards mine. Her lekku brush along the grass as they get lower, and I softly raise my head to meet her. Our lips connect in a gentle kiss…_

"AAAHHHHH!"

I spring upright in bed at the sound of the scream, instantly recognizing it as Mara's. Without a moment to waste I lunge forwards to the front of the house and then jump up to the loft where her bed is.

Mara is sitting on the bed with her back pressed against the wall, hugging herself tightly and shivering with fear.

"Mara! Are you alright?" I ask worriedly, rushing to her side.

"N-no!" she wails.

"Hey, listen, you're alright! You're safe," I tell her firmly, grabbing her shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes. "It's alright Mara, I'm here."

She stares at me for a while, eyes wide with obvious fear, ands then starts to break down into sobs. She lunges for me and buries her face into my chest, wrapping her arms around me while I hug her back, stroking the back of her head in an attempt to comfort her.

"I... I was trapped... the E-Emperor was... he was-" she stutters out.

"I know Mar, I know. Don't think about it anymore, you're safe," I reply softly, trying to reassure her. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"...b-but what if he," she whimpers.

"He won't. He can't find us here. You're safe," I tell her soothingly, stroking her back.

She sniffs a few times as her sobbing slowly ceases and she looks up at me with a vulnerable gaze, her eyes looking bloodshot with tears.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asks meekly.

"Of course you can sweetheart," I tell her, a smile on my face.

Mara's eyes get a little watery again and she wraps her arms around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder. I stand up from the bed, carrying her in my arms and make my way to the edge of the loft, carefully jumping down to the main floor. Turning around I walk over to my bed and lay her down in it, getting into the bed beside her. She cuddles up against me and I give her a light kiss on her forehead, pulling the covers up over both of us.

As Mara drifts off to comfortable sleep, I catch a glance at a picture frame sitting on the bedside table. It's not a hologram, but an actual, physical, portrait of me and Ahsoka as teenagers during the Clone Wars, hugging each other and smiling for the photo like a pair of besties. She has one of her hands up to make a funny gesture with her fingers, a wide grin on her face, her other arm slung around my neck. I have my own arm around her waist while my other hand is in a thumbs up gesture. My memory of the portrait is a little foggy due to how long ago it was taken but I'm pretty sure that Rylla, or someone else from the clan took it for us when we reunited briefly.

A lump forms in my throat at the thought of Ahsoka and I think back on the dream, well memory, of her I was having just before Mara's nightmare. Keeping the emotion at bay I close my eyes in bed and hold Mara tighter, making a promise to myself in Ahsoka's memory.

 _'I won't let anything happen to her Ahsoka. I promise.'_

* * *

The next morning while the village was picking themselves up after the Decepticon attack, I made my way through the forest after sensing something dull on the island. Following the disturbance brought me to the familiar cliff ledge where the statue of Morai stands proudly.

Where it used to stand.

The entire statue was obliterated to rubble, the only recognizable part being a chunk of Morai's face and eye peeking out from near the foundation. It's quite clear who was responsible, if the giant footprint marks stomped through the grass and torn up dirt were any indication. I sigh sadly at the remains of Morai's statue, unable to feel anger or grief, just disappointment at the loss. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised the Decepticons would've done something like this, as they'd consider it pathetic and stupid.

Sounds from behind me let me know that a few others arrived, and I don't need to turn around to know it's Mara, Hiccup, Stoick, and Astrid. And their dragons.

"They blew up the statue?!" Mara gasps angrily.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Why would they do that?" Hiccup asks.

"That's horrible!" Astrid exclaims. "They don't have any respect!"

"Not really," I reply in agreement. "They could care less."

"It's so stupid though, how they feel like they're better than anyone else simply for existing!" Mara scowls, crossing her arms.

"That's just how some people think, lass," Stoick sighs.

"It's disappointing… the statue carried a good amount of significance of the Force and her memory," I remark, sighing again. "At the end of the day though, it's still just a statue."

"I guess, as long as we remember?" Hiccup asks.

"And keep focusing on what you have, and what you care about," I add.

"Better to help our people than to worry about objects… even significant ones," Stoick says in support.

"And what if they come back?" Astrid asks.

"I don't think they will. Blast Off and Vortex are dead, and Elita is on her way back to Cybertron. They no longer have a reason to bother us," I reassure them.

"Well that's good," Stoick says. "I just wish it didn't have to come at a price."

"We never do," I remark grimly.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

 _ **Temple Island - Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV…**

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better now, I think my nerves are just about healed from all of that… shocking stuff," Mara replies with a grimace.

"Well that's good. I don't want you thinking about that anymore," I say with a small smile. "Besides, we need to pick up where we left off in training."

Mara groans, slumping her shoulders.

"Really Daddy? Can't I have a few more days of freedom?" she asks.

Mara makes a childish face with the expression of a pleading dragon hatchling, twirling her red locks around her finger. She stands in a completely innocent pose and looks up at me, no doubt trying to sway my opinion with her cuteness.

"You look very adorable Mara, but no," I deadpan.

"Aw! Really thought it would work," she says glumly.

"Ahsoka and Rylla did it better," I state.

"And what about… what's her face? V-Vila?" she asks with narrowed eyes.

"Vifi."

"Yeah, her. Did she do that at all?" she asks me.

"Nah, she'd just glare at us in an attempt to frighten us into submission," I say dryly, making a sad small grimace at the memory of her, before wiping the expression off my face so Mara doesn't notice. "Besides, I'm not letting my own daughter pull that crap on me."

"Worth a shot," she mumbles, before her gaze brightens. "But do you like my new cape though?!"

Mara skips over to one of the cobble walls, picking up her new furry cape that the Caretakers made for her. She swings her cape over her shoulders and starts showing it off while I watch with my arms crossed.

"It's so awesome! Look, it's got the same kind of sand-colored fur that Astrid is starting to get into," she says. "And it won't get in the way of me fighting either; it's thin enough for that, while also thick enough to provide warmth and look super stylish!"

"You really gonna resort to stalling now?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it's a nice cape, but seriously?"

Her expression drops to a dull glare and she blows a raspberry, propping her hands on her hips.

"You're a real killjoy," she states.

"Yeah, that's why I married your mom. Now let's go," I say with a chuckle, moving off.

Mara rolls her eyes but jogs after me in order to quickly catch up. On our way to the Saddle I took a moment to glance at her with a frown, flicking her hair.

"You should really put your hair up before fighting, like in a ponytail or something," I comment.

"I don't see you doing that," she retorts, yanking her hair back.

"Is my hair long? Yes. But not long enough for hair ties, so I have to deal with it," I shoot back. "At the very least I don't have the problem of it constantly obscuring my face whenever I flip around and do some super cool stuff."

"You mean when I flip around and do super cool stuff," she says.

I grin at her.

"Yes, exactly! Thank you for proving my point, now get a hair tie so you can see better. Like Astrid does," I tell her.

Mara groans in aggravation but does so anyways, pulling a hair tie out of her pouch. She pulls her hair behind her shoulders and starts tying it up into a ponytail that hangs down her back.

"I really like my hair out," she mumbles to herself.

* * *

"Alright, let's begin," I state, turning around.

I pull out my lightsaber and let the sapphire colored blade hum to life, holding it by my side in a formal Makashi pose. Mara flicks her ponytail behind her shoulder so it's out of the way and tenses up in her own stance, bringing out her own lightsaber. The azure colored blade, a lighter shade than my own, shoots out of the hilt and she holds it up in a reverse grip.

"How's the saber feel?" I ask her.

"Feels alright. A little heavy, and the blade is kind of long, but it still works well enough," she replies.

"There should be a blade adjustment knob on the hilt; it's the flat circular knob," I tell her.

Mara loses her stance momentarily and holds up her lightsaber, finding the knob. She twists it, and the blade shortens with a hiss until Mara finds the right length she wants, smiling.

"That's better, thanks!" she tells me, getting into her stance again. "I bet I can beat you this time!"

"Don't get cocky kiddo," I remind her, rolling my eyes.

We both eye each other down, anticipating how the other will attack, and then Mara makes the first move. She dashed forwards and leaps into the air, striking down with her saber. I raise my blade to block the strike, and then sidestep out of the way of a jab. I deflect a few more strikes and then return a jab of my own, which she barely ducks away from. We go back and forth across the field, the sabers flashing every time they connect.

I then catch Mara in a bladelock and twist my saber, dislodging her own from her grip. She instantly rolls to the side and thrusts an arm out, hitting me with a Force push. I skid briefly as I block the push, and in that moment she called her lightsaber back to her hands and then leaps for me in an overhead strike. I still recover without much effort and raise my lightsaber, blocking her swing.

"That was good. Nice distraction to retrieve your lightsaber," I comment.

"Thanks," she replies. "You know I heard from Mom that you aren't nearly as good at hand-to-hand compared with a lightsaber?"

I raise an eyebrow at her comment, but she dislodges from our blade lock. I quickly swipe and slash my lightsaber at her with precise movements, but she ducks to the side and jumps onto a boulder, kicking off of it towards me. She flips over my head and grapples onto my back, one arm around my neck and a leg over one shoulder.

I stumble when she starts latching on, sensing her intent to take me down with a grapple/scissor move: it was one of Ahsoka's favorites whenever we sparred with each other.

Anticipating her, I swing my lightsaber up in a powerful strike to hit hers out of her hand before she could swing it herself. I then grab her arm with my left hand and then twist around, dislodging her from her position and then shoving her off. She hits the grass with a grunt, landing on her back, and pushes herself up only to find my lightsaber at her neck.

"I think that's another win for me," I say, smirking lightly.

"Really thought I could get you down that time," she groans in disappointment.

I remove my lightsaber to let her stand up, deactivating it while she calls hers back into her hand.

"Try doing that to Darth Vader, you'll get a much worse result," I comment.

"Ha ha," she deadpans, rolling her eyes. "I still think it's a cool move."

"Yeah, against most people you'd most likely get a take down," I shrug in agreement. "But I anticipated it; not to mention Ahsoka did that a lot."

"Yeah, she showed me how to do that," she replies. "So you're best with a lightsaber, and Mom was better at hand-to-hand?"

"And with the Force," I add, nodding. "But yeah, she was quicker, more agile, and more skilled in hand-to-hand; I'm more of a 'brawler,' to be honest. We sparred often."

"Did she always win?"

"Ehh… most of the time," I reply, shaking my head at the memories. "She definitely enjoyed it too."

"Enjoyed it?" she asks, confused at my meaning.

"She's a predator by nature because of her species. So naturally, she enjoys being dominant in physical fights, and loved grappling me in order to win."

Mara snickers, prompting me to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I think she once told me that you looked cute when you lost," she explains.

I roll my eyes with an aggravated sigh.

"Oh my gosh, of course she did…" I groan.

I already know that because Ahsoka told me herself in the middle of a sparring match, where she managed to get me pinned down in a grappling position. She made me submit once by choking me out with her legs around my neck, which also squished up my face. I'm sure she gained personal satisfaction from that kind of stuff. She never really did lose her 'snippy' attitude, just kept it subdued aside from being around me.

"...horned, tail-headed, ninja," I grumble at the thought.

"That's hilarious," Mara scoffs with a grin. "I bet she never let you off the hook if you pranked her or something."

"Trust me, you do not want to see an angry togruta girl," I advise.

* * *

While Mara and I ate our dinner Zenna chowed down on some fish nearby, growling whenever a Terrible Terror would come close by.

We were seated at the edge of the Jedi Village in the small sitting area that overlooks the rest of the island. The ocean breeze blew up from beneath us, and the twin suns glow a brilliant orange as they slowly drift closer to the horizon, turning the clouds pink and the sky red and purple. I take a bite out of some fruit when Mara poses another question.

"Alright, so say you're trapped in a ship full of explosives: what do you do?" she asks.

"Not blow them up," I reply.

"They're on a timer set to blow," she says.

"I dump them out into space."

"They're hardwired into the ship, you can't get rid of them."

"I get into an escape pod."

"There are no pods-"

"What is the point of this question?" I ask in exasperation.

"What? I just want to know!" she says defensively. "Anything could happen."

"That's one of the most random and ridiculous situations ever," I say dryly.

"So is going underground to fight a bunch of bug zombies!" she retorts.

"Hey, that's completely different," I tell her, frowning. "I was your age when that happened. Should I ask what you would've done?"

"Would I ever get into that situation?" she asks me.

I change my voice to mimic her and make a teasing gesture.

"I just want to know! Anything could happen!" I say, repeating her words.

She glowers at me.

"Wow, so original," she deadpans.

"Too bad," I shrug carelessly.

"Can your arm really break down a metal door?" she suddenly asks, and I make a face. "How strong of a door?"

"I don't know… haven't really tried," I reply.

"Yes you have, I've seen you punch doors before!" she states, pointing a finger at me.

I roll my eyes at her. "Meh, whatever. I don't really test that. Speaking of which I really need to do another check-up on that…"

She snorts at me.

"Hah, have fun with R5 tormenting you," she remarks in amusement.

I groan in exasperation at her response, but continue finishing the last of my food. While Mara is doing so she suddenly bangs her knee on the table, giving a quick yelp of pain. I wince in sympathy: it's one of those moments where you swing an arm or leg around carelessly and accidentally bump into something. It's not even a hard hit, but it just hurts like crap.

Unfortunately for Mara however, Zenna heard her quick yelp of pain and leaps in to 'rescue' her. She abandons her fish momentarily with a squawk, rushes over to us and then plucks Mara out of her seat by the back of her shirt, carefully using her mouth to do so. Mara yelps in surprise as Zenna lifts her into the air, holding her high above the table and accidentally pushing her food to the ground.

"Ahh! Zenna! What the heck?!" Mara exclaims incredulously.

I burst out into laughter as Zenna's protectiveness swings into full force, and Mara struggles to free herself from the grip of her dragon. A few Terrors' swing by to steal some fish from Zenna's pile, but aside from an irritated glance and a whine from her, she still dangles Mara in the air, her head held high in it's typical 'perching' position, however you call it. Mara tries smacking at her snout, irritated and deeply embarrassed.

"Zenna! Let me go now!" she groans angrily.

"Come on, she just wants to take care of you!" I call out in amusement.

"Not helping Dad!" she scowls at me, her face red. "Zenna stop it!"

Zenna whines between through her teeth but still refuses to let go of Mara, ruffling her wings and holding her away from anything sticking up off of the ground. All I can do is life at her plight, proving once more how I'm such a wonderful father.

"Zenna if you don't let me go, then you aren't getting any salmon for a week!" Mara snaps, putting as much displeasure and authority into her voice as she could.

Zenna lets out another whine, whimpering a little, and then finally lowers Mara to the ground. She starts licking her back once she lets go of her, but Mara quickly moves away from Zenna's mouth and holds out a hand.

"Nope! You've had enough today!" she states quickly. "Now go get your fish, those Terrors' are taking it!"

At the mention of the Terrors', Zenna perks her head up and looks over at her fish pile. She growls angrily at the sight of them fighting over her food, and charges at them with a squawk of displeasure. The Terrors' screech in fright and quick flap their wings to fly away, while Zenna roars after them threateningly. A few nearby Porgs also cry out in fright and take flight with their feathery wings, getting away from the area.

With Zenna no longer focused on holding her off of the ground, Mara stalks back over to the table and looks at her spilled food, scowling. I chuckle a little bit more and she whips her head up to glare at me.

"It's not funny Dad!" she whines.

"It is kind of funny," I reply with a grin.

"My food is all wasted now!" she growls, gesturing towards the spilled plate.

"Just go get something from the Caretakers, they're the ones who insisted on us having this dinner after all," I tell her.

"Ugh, fine," she scoffs.

I watch her move off with a smirk on my face, refocusing on my chicken leg once Mara's out of sight.

* * *

For a long while I haven't read much of Satele's journal, considering all of the things that have occurred for the past several weeks. Being tempted to take an Infinity Stone, losing Mara to the Sith on Onderon, and rescuing her from the heart of the Empire itself. But with all of the resting time that we've got right now just to get away from the conflict, I see no reason not to try and learn some more knowledge.

Satele was definitely a really wise person in her later years.

Throughout her journal she's written a lot of her insight on many different things, including her view of the Force, and I find myself agreeing with a lot of it. Back in her time, the Jedi Order wasn't nearly as strict on emotional attachment as it was most recently, which would explain why nobody had a hissy fit when she gave birth to Theron. However there were still limitations, as she and Theron weren't particularly close in the way you'd expect a parent-child relationship to be: certainly not how I am with Mara.

Beyond just that, it's also interesting to read more of her stories and life lessons, and some detailed accounts of her adventures as a Jedi. The relationship between the 'Trio,' which was her, Theron, and Bumblebee, is also fun. Kind of like me, Mara, and Elita, in a way. She also wrote about her experiences dealing with Sith throughout her life, such as people like Malgus or the powerful entity known as Vitiate. Something that definitely teaches me is that Jedi and Sith seemed way more powerful in the ancient past than now, although I suppose it depends on the skill set.

As I'm browsing through her journal however, something suddenly catches my eyes, and my casual and thoughtful feelings of interest are replaced with apprehension and unease, just by the title of it:

'Sun and Moon Prophecy'

That right there, just sends my attitude into a descending plummet. I have a bad feeling about what this is referring too, or more specifically, _who_ this is referring too. I've already been labeled as the 'Sun' by Bendu, and he also gave Ahsoka the title of 'Moon.' I'm already skeptical of prophecy's enough, thanks to the garbage that is 'The Chosen One,' but now I've got to worry about another one?! Right now I want nothing more than to close this book and ignore this thing, but I can't help myself. I'm drawn to the next page, and start reading the passage.

 _'A powerful warrior, who's legacy runs deep._

 _A compassionate soul, filled with the Light._

 _As the Sun and the Moon, together they rise._

 _One to provide strength and courage, the other compassion and love._

 _An Emperor shall rise from the shadow of war, and the galaxy will come to fear him._

 _The Sun and Moon will forge strong bonds, they will stumble, they will fall._

 _A host of evil shall they face._

 _The Phantom Menace, the Dark One, the Mad Titan, the Taken King._

 _And in time they shall rise above, standing tall and proud._

 _For when they stand together, nothing is stronger._

 _The Sun and Moon will serve the Force._

 _The Sun and Moon will protect all._

 _The Sun and Moon will find their destiny.'_

As I read through this passage, I slowly became more and more stressed, angry, apprehensive, and afraid. By the time I'm finished I'm shakily setting Satele's journal down beside me and bringing a hand to my mouth to cover it, on the verge of breaking down.

I take a deep shuddering breath, shutting my eyes to block the flow of tears threatening to break forth, and shove them away. Even so I still lean forwards and cover my face, shaking with silent emotional turmoil: not crying but not exactly calm either. I just… I can't fathom the idea that there is more that I need to worry about. And apparently my whole life is already set in stone.

A prophecy about me and Ahsoka… honestly, who else could it refer to?

Yet Ahsoka is gone.

I take another shuddering breath, clenching my fist to express my frustration and complete helplessness. First there was Sidious, then there was Snoke. Then I learned about the horrors of Oryx and the Hive, and now there's some other powerhouse known as the 'Mad Titan,' whoever that is. When will it all end?!

"Dad?"

I look up to see Mara approaching me slowly, a worried look on her face.

"What's up?" I ask, shoving down my emotions.

"Are you doing alright?" she asks me cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just reading some of Satele's journal," I tell her, gesturing to it with a small smile.

Mara looks at me disbelievingly and walks closer, sitting down on the grassy hill beside me.

"I don't think you are fine," she says slowly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask cautiously.

"You're worrying about a lot of things. It's really stressing you out," she explains worriedly. "Elita told me she could see that, and I think she's right."

"Well, there are plenty of things to worry about," I tell her casually.

"Like the Hive? Like the Emperor? Like whatever else you haven't talked about?" she presses.

"Ok I get it!" I reply with an aggravated sigh, holding a hand to my head. "...I'm just afraid."

"But why? I still don't get it, and I'm the one who should be afraid," she comments.

"Because they're all so powerful!" I exclaim, making her jump in surprise. "There are so many things much worse than even Sidious, and they all want to hurt us. And now I'm just learning that there's a kriffing prophecy written about me!"

I falter in my aggravates ran and glance at Mara, who is looking nervous and uncertain about how to respond. I look away guiltily, having not meant to scare her.

"I- I don't know how to deal with them all…" I trail off glumly.

Mara glances down at Satele's journal for a moment, surprised and bewildered at the idea of a prophecy and surely thinking hard about it, but she looks back up at me.

"Dad… I don't know much, but I do know that you shouldn't think about that stuff," Mara says gently.

I give Mara an exasperated look, and she continues.

"I mean, Mom has got to have known about whatever you're freaking out over right? There's no way she didn't," she says.

"Your point?" I ask tiredly.

"I'm sure she would've told you to stop worrying too," she insists. "You can't exactly solve every problem, especially with things that we barely know anything about. You're just stressing yourself out."

I scoff lightly in amusement.

"Now you're sounding like your mother," I murmur, smiling lightly at Mara. "I feel like I've not gotten any wiser."

"Come on you definitely have Dad, maybe you just haven't noticed," she suggests. "I mean, I doubt anyone else understands the balance between the light and dark sides as well as you do."

"Thanks," I reply with a smile, before scoffing again. "What's with all the ladies in my life being so wise nowadays? I swear you'd all give Master Yoda a run for his credits."

"Well it does seem to be our job to prevent you from doing some stupid 'manly' things," she jokes, grinning.

"Careful, some people could consider that sexist," I tease her.

"Well that's too bad, because I like that 'manly' stuff anyways!" she exclaims.

I laugh at Mara's remark and she giggles at it as well. Once we calm down I give Satele's journal another glance, the Sun and Moon prophecy written clearly, and then close the book. Mara does have a good point, and it's something Ahsoka had hammered in me for years now. And considering that's a prophecy, all I need to do about it is to merely let it play out. Interpreting prophecies didn't work before, not even for the Father, so who am I to assume I could?

"As much as I wish it happened differently… I'm glad I found you Mara," I admit.

"...I don't know how I would've turned out if that never happened," she replies quietly.

Mara then leans into my side and hugs me, and I hug her back with one arm.

"You're the best, Dad," she murmurs.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Palace - Coruscant**_

 **3rd person POV…**

The Emperor continuously steamed with silent fury and rage. Ever since the attack on his own palace, everything has been going horribly wrong. What was meant to hurt Jarik Shan did the opposite, and instead strengthened his enemies while harming the Empire.

And Shan was only growing stronger.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the entire galaxy was becoming harder to control and force into submission, as more joined the distasteful growing rebel movement. Shan's influence and power was great, which now began drawing his attention towards something he passed off as myth and foolish legends: a prophet that referred to a 'Sun' and 'Moon.'

It was only a brief mention in his studies underneath his former master Darth Plagueis, as the Chosen One was of much greater interest. However from what he can recall, Shan has begun to share some similarities with the prophecy: him and Tano.

He can't understand for certain, something that frustrates him, but it does also make sense. Jarik Shan and Ahsoka Tano are strongest when they're together, although the Togruta is supposed to be dead. He himself is the Phantom Menace, and an Emperor that rose from the shadows of war just like the prophecy stated. And one of those 'enemies' known as the Taken King, shares the same title as the Yuuzhan Vong leader that Thrawn learned about from Shan himself, Oryx.

The Emperor scowls, finding the issue that is Jarik Shan more troubling than ever. If that prophecy is true, then that spells disastrous problems for him in the future.

The door to the throne room then opens, allowing Darth Vader to come inside. His apprentice walks through the rows of Royal Guards on either side of the palace and then kneels before his throne, head bowed.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" he asks.

"I have a task of utmost importance for you Lord Vader," Sidious states. "Jarik Shan has increasingly grown in strength, and will continue to do so and bring great harm to the Empire. He can no longer be allowed to continue."

"Do you wish for me to hunt him down?" Vader asks.

"Thrawn still has yet to uncover to location of Shan's hiding place, however he is also preoccupied by dealing with the Lothal rebels," the Emperor informs him. "I want you to join him in hunting those traitors. Shan will be drawn out of hiding whenever they are in danger, and then you will be able to strike down both the rebellion, and Jarik Shan."

"As you wish, my master," Vader acknowledges.

"Report your progress to me frequently, and assist Thrawn in whatever way he requires. I will no longer tolerate interference from Jarik Shan."

* * *

 _Well this chapter is definitely a breather for the family compared to what's been going on. Jarik and Mara finally get the chance to not worry so much about the Empire, and just spend some time being with each other as a family. Lot's of reminiscing about Ahsoka for sure. And some important things have also come up, which sent Jarik into another freakout: I like to think one of his major flaws is worrying too much about possible dangers and what could happen._

 _But man, Darth Sidious sure is angry. And now he's got Vader personally on the case, going to assist Thrawn against Jarik and the rebels._

 _While I absolutely loved all of Vader's moments in Star Wars Rebels, and have no issue with how he was used, I will admit was a little disappointed that he wasn't used a little bit more. Makes me wonder what exactly he does during that time, haha. Especially since Kanan, Ezra and Maul were still at large, and he and the Emperor both knew that for sure. Ah well, 'less is more' right? :3_


	36. Writer's Block

_Hey! So my brain has hit a complete brick wall in terms of writing at the moment. I've been trying to work on this story, Forbidden Love, and Mysteries of Reylea, and I can't get myself to work on any of them. At the moment I'm not currently writing, though I am trying. Just wanted to let you all know._

 _Writers block sucks lol._


	37. Ch 34 - The Wynkahthu Job

_**ISD Chimaera, Imperial Center - Core Worlds**_

 **3rd person POV…**

After the devastating attack by Jarik Shan that demolished a part of the Imperial Palace, the Resolute was removed some distance away from the Palace and in the process of being disassembled. The Imperial Palace likewise was being repaired as well.

Before anything was moved however, Thrawn had the Resolute scanned in full depth, in order to analyze it. He also had a team work on recovering any data from the cruiser's computers but most of it was destroyed in the crash, and anything that survived was wiped clean of information.

Nevertheless Thrawn didn't bother being upset about that, and instead worked on analyzing everything that was left behind in the search for clues. In his office aboard the Chimaera were several holograms surrounding his desk. The holograms showed images of the Resolute, the dragons and Vikings, and other data that he was sifting through, including a galactic map of planetary systems.

The door to Thrawn's office opens, and he looks up to see Darth Vader striding inside, his cold breathing filling the air.

"Admiral Thrawn," Vader says.

"Lord Vader," he replies with a nod. "I suppose I should not be surprised by your presence here."

"No you should not," Vader agrees coldly. "The Emperor wishes to know of your progress."

"Progress is slow my lord but this recent attack, while devastating, has provided much insight for me to review," he informs him.

"What is your analysis?" he questions.

"First are the obvious details, such as the Republic Star Destroyer used in the assault, along with the participants of Shan's rescue team," Thrawn states. "I find it curious to know that this cruiser is in infact the Resolute, the flagship of General Skywalker during the Clone Wars."

"I'm well aware of this fact," Vader states. "It's quite clear that Shan used the same tactic as the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, to break through the blockade. Where Shan could have procured this vessel from is something I would like to understand."

"Where, I am yet uncertain, but I do know that it is likely he just found it before this operation," he says. "While the cruiser vanished on a mission years ago, the presence of organic material covering the hull suggests that it was left underneath a large body of water, coincidentally on the planet Jarik Shan remains hidden."

Vader frowns underneath his mask. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"The composition of the organic substances on the hull, while relatively similar to some, does not match anything in our known database," he explains. "Therefore it could only have originated from a planet we have not yet discovered.

"So Shan's planet is unknown to us," Vader says with concealed anger.

"Quite so, although I'm certain that the creatures and primitive individuals that accompanied him and the rebels also originate from there," he replies.

"The creatures known as dragons carry some connections to the Force, according to the Emperor," Vader comments. "However that is unimportant to what is required."

"I understand Lord Vader. I do have a theory on where this planet may be, and how he got there," Thrawn says. "Jarik Shan's ship, known as the Knight Hawk, was present in a skirmish I took part in years ago on Hypori, although I did not realize its significance at the time. During that skirmish the rebels were attempting to gain two old Separatist warships, and ended up halfway successful. However in the battle the Knight Hawk was there as well, and managed to make an escape."

"So he helped recover those frigates for the rebels," he says, frowning under his mask. "What relevance does that carry with his hidden planet?"

"When the Knight Hawk attempted to escape, our cruisers managed to inflict damage to the ship's hyperdrive just before they entered lightspeed," he says. "It is possible that Jarik Shan and Ahsoka Tano never meant to find their hidden planet of exile, but were sent there through an accident. At the time I did not realize that the Knight Hawk was their ship, and so did not think much of it."

"Can you now?" he asks.

"Perhaps. A precise calculation of that hyperspace jump is very unlikely due to how long ago it was, but I can begin a search pattern along possible routes. However there is much of the Unknown Regions that still requires exploration. It will take time."

"Time which cannot last. The actions of Jarik Shan have resulted in chaos and disorder across the galaxy, and the rebels are only growing bolder," Vader states firmly. "That is why the Emperor has ordered me to become more involved in breaking this rebellion."

"My Lord?" Thrawn questions.

"The rebels are yours to locate and deal with as you see fit Admiral. But the Jedi must be destroyed," he states.

"Second Sister is already assigned under my command to assist in regards to the Jedi," Thrawn points out.

"For Kanan Jarrus and his apprentice, perhaps, but for Jarik Shan however, she is sorely incapable of defeating," Vader says firmly. "Against the rebels you have firm superiority, but when facing the likes of Shan you simply lack the capability of defeating him unless through a ship battle or threatening those he loves."

"A contest for a warrior is not always about strength," he suggests calmly. "There are ways in defeating him without physical confrontation."

"Nevertheless, the Emperor no longer wants to take risks. As long as he lives, he inspires hope and inspiration to our enemies, no matter his condition. Disregarding his strategic and tactical abilities, there are no longer any within the Empire who can challenge his skills aside from myself, and the Emperor."

"I understand Lord Vader," Thrawn concedes with a nod.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Outer Rim...**_

The self-renowned fantastic smuggler, Hayden Belhol, sat in the cockpit of his new ship, grumbling to himself as he investigates the main console and different mechanisms. He scoffs quietly to himself, making a face at a few things and swiveling around in his chair. He's listening to some music playing on a speaker while looking over the ship's controls, and doesn't notice when Rylla walks in.

Rylla observes Hayden for a moment and then rolls her eyes, getting a sense of what he's muttering in displeasure about. Walking over in his direction she slams her hand down on the speaker to shut it off, and then flicks him on the forehead. He yelps in surprise and whips around, scowling at her in disbelief and irritation.

"Hey! what was that for?!" he demands.

"Stop being so negative Hayden, this is a nice ship!" she insists, for the thousandth time now.

"You kidding me? This bucket of bolts needs so many modifications... everything is lowsy," he replies in disagreement.

"Come on, Jarik gave us plenty of credits to get this ship fresh off of the assembly line without any sweat. It's a YT-1000 freighter for Force's sake, they're a good model!" Rylla reminds him in exasperation.

"New or not, the Endeavor was so much better than this. Corellian ships are complete and total bantha fodder," he says with a grunt.

Rylla rolls her eyes at his behavior. "You know, for a guy who prides himself on being able to fly any ship in the galaxy, you certainly seem to hate one of the largest groups of ship manufacturers."

"We live in a galaxy of morons then," he shrugs carelessly. "Leave it to that Solo guy to start proclaiming his Corellian ship is 'the best,' out there."

"Like you're one to talk," Rylla snorts. "You're not too much better."

"I happen to have accomplishments to back up my genius," Hayden retorts pridefully, before snorting at the thought of Solo. "And he calls himself the best smuggler around..."

"And who is? You?" Sabine suddenly says, entering the cockpit as well. "Don't make me laugh."

"Don't forget I'm the one who taught you to fly princess," he says, turning around to face her.

"Seriously? Are you forgetting that I was a cadet at the Imperial academy before meeting you?" she argues.

"No, and I also didn't forget that you weren't there for flying class, you were there for tech class," he reminds her smugly. "You sucked at flying."

Sabine scoffs, crossing her arms and looking away with an exasperated scowl on her face. At the same time, Ketsu also enters the cockpit.

"Oh, wonderful. Now you've wonderously upset the Mandalorian teenager," Rylla sighs sarcastically.

"Big mistake," Ketsu remarks.

"No kidding. He's gonna be upset too if he doesn't keep his yapper shut," Sabine comments.

"I don't know if that's possible Sabine. Sorry about that," she shrugs apologetically.

"He does have a loudmouth," Ketsu adds casually.

"What is this, pick-on-Hayden day?" Hayden protests. "You guys always keep doing this."

"You're an easy target," Sabine replies carelessly.

"This is what I get for being the only male on the team," he mutters to himself.

"If it makes you feel better, Jarik gets teases by us girls all the time too," Rylla points out.

"So what? Only proves how relentless and annoying you ladies are to us men," he shoots back.

Rylla and Sabine both share an amused giggle with each other while Ketsu shakes her head with a sigh, crossing her arms. In the meantime, Hayden starts prying open a few panels beneath the main console, tinkering with the machinery to figure out how it works.

"Ugh! This is so much different and more dumb than the Endeavor!" he complains after some observation.

"You want us to name the ship, 'Junkpile,' then?" Rylla asks.

"Heavily considering it!" he says.

"Well suck it up, Belhol, because we're about to get started," Ketsu states firmly. "Hondo is here."

"Great," he replies.

Hayden gets up and tosses away his tool, closing up the panel beneath the console. The group then makes their way down to the docking area as Hondo's stolen Imperial shuttle connects to the port.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" he asks.

"It's a job," Rylla says.

"Yeah, I know, but why with Hondo Ohnaka? Besides, I thought we were gonna take a break from doing stuff for the Rebellion," he continues.

"What do you think I'm here for?" Sabine asks in response. "Besides, it's not like I enjoy the idea of working with Hondo either."

"We're not doing stuff directly for the Rebellion, like battling the Empire. That doesn't mean we can't pick up on some small time jobs for them, which we're getting paid for," Rylla reminds him. "Think of it as just another client."

"Oh yeah, sure. Another client," Hayden says sarcastically, before narrowing his eyes at Ketsu. "So why's she here then?"

"'She', has a name," Ketsu replies irritably. "And as it so happens, one of my clients also wants a piece of the cargo. This just makes it more efficient for me."

"Huh, alright. That's more believable," he comments.

Ketsu glares at him but doesn't respond, and the assembled group comes to a stop in front of the docking port. The door then opens, allowing the pirate Hondo Ohnaka to stride through with a wide grin on his face.

"Ahah! Greetings my friends, how lovely it is to meet you! It is I, Hondo Ohnaka!" he introduces himself happily. "I can't tell you how much your welcome warms this old pirates heart. You are too gracious!"

"I agree," Sabine says with a frown, crossing her arms.

"Ah! My Mandalorian friend! How good it is to see you again!" he exclaims in recognition.

"Not really. You abandoned me and my friends on a doomed Imperial station," she scowls at him.

"Ha!" Hayden laughs in amusement. "Classic pirate move."

"I hate pirates," Ketsu mutters.

"But it all worked out in end! Hondo always delivers, that you can be sure is a guarantee!" Hondo replies. "Just wait until you see what me and my new partner have cooked up!"

"What new partner?" Ketsu asks, frowning.

"Oh this is going to be difficult," Rylla sighs in exasperation.

"Have you recruited these two-but smugglers yet?" a squeaky, annoying voice demands. "We have to get moving!"

The fat and slimy crime lord, Azmorigan, pushes his way through the door and into the ship, looking around with an irritated scowl on his face. The assembled bounty hunters and smuggler look at him in disgust and annoyance, Sabine being more angry.

"Azmorigan?!" she says incredulously.

"Well isn't that one load of fat ugly," Hayden comments with a grimace.

"Hey, you just watch your mouth smuggler!" Azmorigan growls at him, pointing a threatening finger while Hayden stares back at him, unimpressed.

"Hayden, be nice," Rylla scolds him, before quietly adding: "Even though you are right."

"Hmph," Azmorigan scoffs at Hayden, before widening his eyes in fright at the sight of Ketsu. "Ahh! What's Onyo doing here?!"

"Completing a job," Ketsu replies, glowering at him. "You know the Black Sun doesn't take kindly to thievery."

"I- It was an accident! I didn't realize that was a part of your deal!" he nervously defends himself.

"You knew full way that transaction was for us," she retorts angrily.

"Let's save it for another time Ketsu," Rylla interrupts placatingly.

"Well What makes you think we'd consider working with this guy? Hondo is bad enough!" Sabine argues.

"You wound me, Sabine!" Hondo replies with a gasp. "Yes, I know that the two of you have had some past difficulties with my new partner, but when Hondo profits, do do you! And believe me, with what we have to offer, the profit for you will be great indeed!"

"It does include proton bombs, correct?" Rylla asks.

"Indeed! All the proton bombs you can carry, unguarded and simply ripe for the taking!" Hondo confirms.

"Well that's a relief," Hayden remarks.

"There's no way that many proton bombs can be left lying around without any sort of claim," Ketsu states.

"Where are they?" Sabine asks suspiciously.

"Come! Let old Hondo show you where our profits are!" he declares.

Hondo and Azmorigan move their way past and deeper into the ship, closely followed by a suspicious Sabine and annoyed Ketsu, which makes Azmorigan chuckle nervously. Rylla and Hayden follow right after, the former leaning close in order to talk quieter.

"Is this really a good idea? I don't like the idea of working with a pirate and fat-face," he says cautiously.

"I know it's not the ideal job, and Indefinitely don't care for Azmorigan, but Jarik seems to trust Hondo well enough," she tells him.

"Seriously?" Hayden asks doubtfully.

"He shared a... strange relationship with Hondo during the Clone Wars, sometimes an enemy, sometimes a friend," she explains with a shrug. "At the very least he trusts Hondo to not cause intentional harm."

"For him maybe, we don't even know the guy," he points out.

"Well, we'll just have to work with it," she sighs in finality.

Once they reach the cockpit of the ship, Rylla and Hayden sit down in their seats with the others remain standing, the two Mandalorian girls keeping their arms crossed with looks of displeasure.

Hondo then brings up a yellow hologram to display a stormy planet, and begins to tell his story.

"The planet Wynkahthu," Hondo explains. "As I happened to pass it on my travels, I detected an Imperial freighter in the upper atmosphere. Escape pods jettisoned, completely abandoned."

"Huh. Must've flown too close. It's stuck in one of those atmospheric storms," Hayden observes.

"It's slowly being pulled in," Ketsu adds.

"And its cargo will soon be lost!" Hondo exclaims.

"I have the supply right here. Its hold is loaded with a supply of proton bombs," Azmorigan states.

"So, what's in it for you two?" Rylla questions.

"Uh, you know, there is, um, precious metals, rare artifacts, riches untold. That sort of thing," Hondo comments.

"Probably stolen by the Empire from different worlds they've taken," Ketsu deduces.

"So, we split the treasure?" Sabine suggests.

Hondo then starts to laugh hysterically, holding his stomach and doubling over. The others all glance at each other in bewilderment, and Hayden just rolls his eyes.

"'Split the treasure,' oh that's a classic!" Hondo exclaims in amusement. "No, no no no no my dear Mandalorian. You get the bombs."

"And you get the treasure," Ketsu sighs. "However, you owe the Black Sun what you stole Azmorigan. I'll be taking the proper amount from your share."

"What?!" he exclaims in protest. "B-but I need this treasure!"

"It's either this, or the Black Sun hunts you down," she threatens.

"Wh- but I...!" Azmorigan falters before groaning in defeat. "Ok, fine!"

"Not that I'm complaining about the bombs Hondo, but what do you need us for? Why not use your own crew?" Sabine asks suspiciously.

"Now trust me, that is a long, boring story," Hondo replies, chuckling. "No no, my friends, you are the guys for the job! Although I would have preferred the Ghost Crew on this..."

"They're busy, which is why I'm here," she states firmly.

"Oh, yes, of course!" he concedes with a nod.

"And the Empire decided not to salvage the ship?" Hayden asks doubtfully.

"Because we have something for us that the Empire does not. We, are, desperate!" Hondo declares.

"He has a good point, especially in the Rebellion's case," Rylla sighs in reluctant agreement. "The Empire would abandon one stranded freighter without a second thought, but for the rest of us this is opportunity that can't be afforded to pass up."

"Well said! Then we have a deal?" Hondo asks.

The four of them all glance at each other, each conceding with a shrug, and then Rylla nods.

"I think we do," she says.

"We have a deal!" Hondo exclaims happily.

* * *

 _ **Temple Island - Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" I exclaim.

R5 beeps back at me sarcastically, laughing to himself in amusement, and I glare at him irritably in response.

"The offer is still on the table for you to be sold to a junk heap," I threaten him.

He retorts in a smug manner that I wouldn't never do that, and continues prodding at me with his tools, sending another vicious spark running through the wires of my mechanical arm.

"Gosh dang it!" I groan in pain, scoffing. "Maybe I take Mara and the Knight Hawk and just leave you here on the island by yourself. I'm sure you'd love that."

R5 beeps back at me suspiciously, and I narrow my eyes.

"Just try me," I say firmly in a threatening tone.

He looks at me for a while and then finally relents with an irritated beep, grumbling to himself. I sigh in exasperation and remain still where I'm sitting, keeping an eye on him as he fixes up my left arm.

It hasn't been given its typical check up in some time thanks to all the chaos that's happened, so it's worn out now. The prosthetic I first received was made with the resources that the Jedi had, so it didn't need to much work aside from me dealing wth phantom pain. But during the first few years after the Empire rose, I grew too large for the previous size and had to acquire a new one to better match my growth. And of course with limited resources, money, and a need to remain hidden, I couldn't exactly go an get a prosthetic as fancy as the first one, which means it needs repairing from time to time.

Being the sadistic astromech that he is, R5 takes some amusement out of irritating and shocking me, whereas Ahsoka actually cared about making sure I was fine. I honestly don't know where he developed such an attitude, because I was only sarcastic and teasing when I was younger.

Seeing R5 working on my arm however starts to remind me of something else, and I slowly bring my right hand up to my neck, rubbing it. The small chip containing the blue virus was still embedded in there, from when I thought turning to the dark side was inevitable. Since learning that it was actually the fault of Darth Traya's presence in the Sith holocron however… I may not need this anymore. I may carry darkness in my blood, but that in no way should define what I will turn out to be.

"R5… remember the promise I had you keep?" I ask him seriously.

He halts his work with a surprised squeal, this time shocking me on accident.

"Gah! Watch what you're doing!" I exclaim irritably.

R5 beeps back at me heatedly in response, demanding to know why I was bringing up talk about the suicide chip.

"Relax, I'm not asking you to use it!" I quickly reassure him, sighing in exasperation. "I'm actually thinking I don't need it anymore. I need to remove it."

R5 is silent for a moment, expressing his confusion and wariness in a slow, long beep.

"No I'm tricking you because I'm evil," I say, rolling my eyes. "I'm not turning to the dark side anymore because it was actually the Sith holocron causing the problem, not actually me myself."

He beeps once more, and I sigh again.

"No, I'm not getting you to remove it," I tell him, frowning. "You're not medical droid, and, I wouldn't trust you for a split-second to do that."

R5 squeals indignantly, and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever. Point is, I need to remove it, preferably without anyone knowing," I explain, looking off in thought. "Maybe Bail can get someone to do it quietly…"

* * *

 ** _Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **Shaak Ti POV…**

The holocron in my hand by all means, looks destroyed. The surface is mangled, the red glow it normally should give off is gone, and the material is charred and ruined. Even so I can still feel the faint shimmer of a dark presence within it, festering with cold anger.

Such an artifact should never be used, and I'm disappointed in the fact that the others went to such lengths to acquire it from Malachor. Knowing that Master Yoda is the one who authorized them to travel there in the first place is what keeps my thoughts of their mission at bay, since they aren't at fault for that. So why would Master Yoda send them somewhere that is forbidden, to obtain a Sith artifact that is better off destroyed?

Jarik mentioned that this holocron carries the presence of Darth Traya, an ancient Sith Lord who struggled between the light side and the dark side, eventually settling on the dark as this holocron proves. A witch. Even though Jarik professes that he understands the dark side, he was ignorant to the dark influence this holocron had on him. Maybe he truly does understand it, as he expresses a logical reasoning behind the Force's need for darkness, but it doesn't seem like he is capable of fully resisting its power.

At the very least I know firmly that I will not give into the temptations that this holocron promises, thanks to my Jedi training… but nothing is certain. That's a mistake I've come to learn that the Order held, as we believed in things being a certainty, and were proven horribly wrong when it came to the Chosen One.

The door to my quarters opens up, allowing Kanan and Ezra to walk inside.

"You wanted to see us Master?" Kanan questions.

"Yes Kanan, there's something I think we should discuss," I reply, placing the Sith holocron on a desk next to me.

"The holocron?" Ezra asks in confusion, his gaze drawn towards it.

"Even in its damaged state, the presence of its creator still lingers silently, trying to seduce us," I explain, glancing at Ezra. "It's already influenced Jarik and you, Ezra."

"Yeah," he admits guiltily, frowning at it.

"So what do you want us to do with it?" Kanan asks.

"We have to keep an eye on it; share the responsibility between us in a cycle. That way we can regulate and make sure it doesn't draw us into its influence," I inform them. "I don't like how its been handled lately."

"Alright," Ezra shrugs. "Will we ever be using it again?"

"I don't approve the idea, as you can only use the dark side to open such a holocron," I state firmly. "Jarik risked much for whatever he wished to learn. I still don't fully understand why."

"He's spoken before about the dark side, saying its a natural balance between both sides," Kanan remarks. "Do you agree with him?"

"Before, absolutely not. But now after everything that has transpired, I do understand it. There will always be darkness in the galaxy, just as there will always be light. It's not something that can ever be removed," I say with a nod. "Even so, I still don't fully agree in the idea of using the dark side."

"As long as it's safe and you don't lose yourself, shouldn't it be ok?" Ezra asks.

"It's a very dangerous risk. Once you start down a dark path, it's near impossible to turn away from," I tell him, frowning thoughtfully. "However… Jarik seems to be able to resist it to an extent."

"It's because of his love for Ahsoka," Kanan deduces.

"I believe so, yes," I nod in agreement. "Attachment is a risk, but he has also proven that it can be a much greater strength."

"Guess now you can ask Hera out on a date, huh?" Ezra teases, elbowing Kanan lightly.

"Excuse me?" Kanan asks, and I raise a brow at them in light amusement.

"So, we're just watching this holocron?" he quickly asks, ignoring Kanan now.

"Yes. We will each take turns. Having only one of us in possession of it is a risk," I confirm with a nod. "I've held it since Jarik left, so I feel that you should do so next, Kanan."

I pick up the holocron and hand it out to him, ands after a moment of hesitance he takes it, nodding his head.

"I understand Master," he says. "Thank you."

Kanan and Ezra then make their way out of my quarters, and Kanan leans over to Ezra and starts speaking in an irritated tone.

"You know if you've got something to say about me and Hera, maybe I should see if Sabine would like a date with you when she gets back!" he says threateningly.

"Are you kidding me?" Ezra replies incredulously.

I shake my head at the bickering between the strange Master/Padawan pair, and turn back to my desk where a few notes are displayed on a data pad. New recruits can't teach themselves, after all.

* * *

 ** _Wynkahthu - Mid Rim_**

 **3rd person POV…**

The door opens up, allowing the team of Rylla, Ketsu, Hondo, and Azmorigan, access to the cargo hold. The pirate and crime lord rush inside eagerly, much to the annoyance of the other two, looking around with excited, greedy eyes.

"Azmorigan, my friend. Pinch me!" Hondo breathes out in awe.

"There's all the proton bombs," Ketsu tells Rylla, pointing over.

Rylla looks in the direction she's pointing and smiles, seeing the large amounts of proton bombs stacked around each other.

"Oh, my treasure is over there!" Azmorigan exclaims.

He, Hondo, and Melch, rush into the room and eagerly begin looking through all of the cargo, searching for the treasure and valuables.

"All right. Let's get started then. We don't have much time before this thing plummets," Rylla says, and then gives Ketsu a glance. "Guess Hondo came through, surprisingly."

"I'll believe that once we're back on our ship with the bombs," she replies cautiously.

They were both still very irritated about what they learned while looking to restore power to the Imperial freighter; Hondo and Azmorigan had lied about the crew from before, having only decided to contact them after their first attempt at getting on this ship failed. Ketsu wanted to bash them both were her staff, but Rylla held her back.

"Well we're here now, let's make the most of it before anymore trouble happens," Rylla replies, activating her comlink. "Hayden, Sabine, we're in the cargo hold."

 _"Got it. Ready and waiting,"_ Sabine replies.

 _"They actually came through? Huh,"_ Hayden adds curiously.

Ketsu moves over to the controls for the freighter door while Rylla investigates the bombs, making sure they're safe for transport. In the meantime however, Hondo and Azmorigan were fighting over a crate of treasure, much to Ketsu's ire.

"Stop kissing my treasure! It's mine because I saw it first!" Hondo exclaims.

No! I saw this ship first, so I get first claim on anything in it!" Azmorigan retorts.

"First claim? First claim?" he replies incredulously. "What is that? What kind of a criminal are you?"

"Both of you shut up! I'm not about to listen to you bickering like a bunch of _dikut's_!" Ketsu scowls at them. "And you better remember what I said about your payment, Azmorigan!"

"Ah... hehe, I saw better stuff in the back anyway," Azmorigan replies nervously, letting go of the crate.

Hondo grins eagerly, the crate now fully in his grasp again while Ketsu shakes her head in annoyance.

"We good to go Rylla?" she asks.

"Yeah. All in good condition and secured in packs of four," she replies.

"Good. Now hold on. It's about to get windy," Ketsu warns her.

Ketsu opens up the large door of the cargo hold, exposing them to the planet's atmosphere and powerful winds. Just beyond their vision their ship moves closer after spotting the open door, Hayden piloting it as close to the freighter as he can. Sabine stands on the ship's open ramp, waiting for them.

"Well, it's about time!" she calls out. "Crosswinds are too strong to use the magnetic hoist."

"Copy that. Powering the winch," Ketsu says, bringing the machine online. "Stand by to receive cables... Now!"

The winch turns in the direction of the ship and then fires two cables. They both connect against the side of the ship on either side of the entry ramp, allowing for transport.

"Cables secured. Good shot!" Sabine calls out.

"Of course it was," Ketsu replies.

Rylla brings the first load of proton bombs forwards and then attaches them to the cable's magnetic clamp.

"All right, Sabine, first load of proton bombs coming out. Better watch yourself, 'cause if they get knocked about too much..." Rylla informs her.

"I'll be careful," Sabine quickly replies.

Ketsu presses a button, and the proton bombs begin quickly crossing the gap towards the ship. Once they're there, Sabine holds out a strong magnet and gets close to the bombs, which transfer from the cable to her.

"I got it!" she calls out.

She lifts them up with support from the repulsers holding the bombs in the air, and transfers them inside of the ship.

"One down," she says.

"Alright Rylla, hook me up another one," Ketsu asks.

"No problem, student!" Rylla replies.

"Student?" she asks, frowning. "I'm not your 'student' anymore Rylla."

"I'll always see you and Sabine as my students," she insists with a smile, winking. "It doesn't hurt to have a friendly relationship on the job."

"Not on this line of work," Ketsu says in disagreement, before looking past her. "Hey! Ohnaka!"

"What?" he asks.

Hondo was struggling to carry a box full of treasure over to the cables, managing to secure one to the winch.

"Take that off right now!" she snaps.

"But my treasure!" he protests. "I need it! Also, didn't you say you wanted some of Azmorigan's claim?"

"After loading the bombs!" Ketsu growls at him.

"Just remove the box," Rylla sighs.

Hondo grumbles irritably but reluctantly does so, not wanting to incur the wrath of Ketsu Onyo. As Rylla secures the proton bombs in its place she notices that someone is missing.

"Wait a second, where's Azmorigan? He's been gone a while," Rylla asks, concerned.

"Not our problem," Ketsu says dismissively. "Sabine, another one coming out!"

She sends the proton bombs on their way while Rylla brings up her comlink.

"Azmorigan, where are you?" she asks.

"Oh, he's fine. Don't worry," Hondo grunts, pulling a crate along with help from Melch.

"All right. Now I'm worried," Ketsu groans angrily, bringing up her comlink as well. "Azmorigan, this is Ketsu. Come in."

"I'll go find him," Rylla sighs.

No, you get on the winch. I want to make sure he's not attempting another thievery on me," Ketsu replies.

"If you say so," she says with a frown. "Just remember that the sooner we finish with this, the sooner we're out of here."

"Yeah yeah, I know that," she says dismissively.

* * *

Ketsu stalks through the corridors of the freighter with narrowed eyes.

"Azmorigan?" she calls out. "You better be around here somewhere."

She looks down another empty corridor, tense and ready for action.

"Azmorigan!" she says angrily.

There's still no answer, and Ketsu sighs in frustration. She makes her way further down the corridor, keeping an eye out. At this point she's starting to get frustrated and a bit cautious. There's no way a slimy crime lord like Azmorigan is capable of sneaking around without making some sort of noise. She then picks up on metal clanging and comes to a halt, bringing a hand to her staff.

"Azmorigan?" she says cautiously.

Ketsu fingers her staff, her battle senses coming to the forefront of her mind. These types of ships carry Imperial sentry droids on them, which are very tough to kill. If there's a droid prowling around...

The sound of clanking and machinery moving has Ketsu whirling around, staff in hand. She widens her eyes in alarm at the sight of a sentry droid towering over her, staring down with its cold, blood red optics.

She curses in Mando'a and lashes out with her staff as the droid tries to grab her, knocking its arm to the side. The droid lunges forwards again, and Ketsu jumps onto the side of the wall to get behind it. Swinging her staff she aims the blade end towards the droid's chassis, intending to kill it before the others could activate. However, the sentry responds faster than she expected, whipping around and smacking her with its arm.

Ketsu is slammed against the wall with a grunt of pain, losing her grip on her staff. As she tries to get back up the sentry rushes forwards, jabbing her in the side with a stunning device. She yells out in pain as the droid shocks her, and then collapses in a crumpled heap, unconscious.

* * *

Sabine carries another pack of proton bombs and sets it in the cargo hold alongside the others, and then rushes back to the ramp.

"That's four! Keep 'em comin'!" she calls out.

Rylla pushes another pack of bombs over towards the winch when the ship suddenly shakes violently. She stumbles with a startled cry, managing to regain her balance, but now the floor was at a slight angle, and is constantly shaking.

"Blast it!" she curses, realizing what must have happened, and pulls out her comlink. "Hayden, we lost the stabilizers. This ship's gonna go down fast now."

 _"And it'll take you down with it! You need to get everyone off that junk pile quick!"_ he replies urgently.

Rylla frowns and looks around the hangar, noticing that Azmorigan and Ketsu still weren't back yet.

"Ugh, we got another problem. We lost Azmorigan. Ketsu went looking for him, but they haven't come back yet," she informs him.

 _"You kidding me? How does Ketsu even-"_ he halts himself with a sigh of frustration. _"Alright, whatever. You need to find them fast though, because the ship is going down quick. And I may not like this thing we have, but I'd rather not have to buy another one."_

"Duly noted Hayden," she replies, ending the transmission. "Hondo, come on. I need your help."

"Kind of busy right now, Rylla," he replies.

Rylla halts in her movements to watch as Hondo struggles to pull a crate over to the winch, with Melch assisting him.

"I thought Azmorigan was your friend?" she questions.

"Az... Oh! My partner," he realizes. "That means occasional business acquaintance."

"It also means more treasure for you if he doesn't make it back, right?" she points out with narrowed eyes.

Well, I never thought of it that way, but, uh, yes!" he says happily.

"I will never understand why Jarik is willing to trust you," she sighs in exasperation, shaking her head.

"Why Jar- wait, what? You know Jarik?!" Hondo asks incredulously.

Rylla was already rushing off though, leaving the old pirate flustered in confusion. His attention is quickly brought back to the crate of treasure, and he works on pulling it once more.

* * *

Ketsu lets out a groan of pain, slowly sitting up and blinking her eyes. She looks around blearily, taking in her surroundings as she tries to remember what happened.

"Where am I?" she mutters to herself, frowning.

"We're in jail, you idiot!" Azmorigan snaps.

Ketsu regains her senses at the sharp exclamation and looks over, spotting Azmorigan in a cell right beside hers. She narrows her eyes coldly at him.

"Excuse me?" she exclaims angrily.

Azmorigan widens his eyes nervously. "Oh.. hehe... uh... what I meant to say is-"

"Never mind that!" Ketsu scowls at him, bringing up her comlink. "Rylla, you there?"

 _"Ketsu! What's been keeping you? I'm patching in Hayden,"_ she replies in relief.

 _"Oh, well look who finally decided to reappear,"_ Hayden's voice says sarcastically.

"Oh save it Hayden, I'm not in the mood!" Ketsu retorts.

 _"Could've fooled me..."_ he mutters quietly, and Ketsu glares at her comlink.

 _"Where are you?"_ Rylla asks, interrupting them with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm in the brig. One of the freighter's sentry droids caught me off guard and threw me in here. Azmorigan too," she explains.

 _"I thought the ship was abandoned. Did Hondo forget that too?"_ Hayden asks.

"The Empire uses sentry droids to guard cargo ships. It must've reactivated when we turned the power back on," Ketsu theorizes.

 _"Well that's great,"_ Rylla sighs.

 _"Good to know, but I need you all back now! My ship can't take much more of this storm!"_ Hayden says urgently.

 _"Copy that. I'll get them out, so just hold tight, Hayden,"_ she replies.

The transmission ends, and Ketsu sits in the cell with an irritated expression on her face, her arms folded across her chest. She glances over at Azmorigan, who gives her a sheepish wave.

"You better hope you get some credits to repay the Black Sun, Azmorigan," she warns him.

"This again? It was a simple mistake!" he protests.

"One that cost us at least 5,000 credits!" she snaps at him.

"It's not my fault that my associates are stupid!" he defends himself.

"You knew full well of the miscalculation, you're just sorry that we noticed as well!" Ketsu states coldly.

"Hmph!" he scoffs in reply, looking away.

Not too much long afterwards the door to the brig is opened, and Rylla walks into the brig, taking note of them.

"Still not interested on working with a team Ketsu?" she asks, leaning against a jail cell.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't have to look for a 'team member,'" Ketsu retorts, narrowing her eyes at Azmorigan.

"If you say so," Rylla sighs.

Rylla kneels in front of the lock to Ketsu's cell and furrows her brows thoughtfully. After messing with the controls briefly the cell clicks open, and she smiles proudly.

"Guess Jarik's advice really does payoff," she comments.

"Oh joy. Praise the Shan," Ketsu scoffs sarcastically.

"Oh hush Ketsu, it's not like he's responsible for his ancestors," Rylla says dismissively.

"You know?" Ketsu demands, surprised.

"Yeah, I do. I'll explain later," she replies.

"Hey! Free me first, then talk!" Azmorigan snaps.

"Why not just leave him here?" Ketsu murmurs in suggestion.

"I can't pay you if I'm dead!" he shrieks.

Rylla rolls her eyes and quickly works on unlocking his cell, and he jumps out happily once it's open.

"Alright, that sentry droid's still around somewhere, so be cautious," Ketsu warns them, grabbing her staff.

The three of them rush out of the brig and make their way through the corridors, heading back to the hangar. However at the sound of heavy clanking they slow to a stop, and Ketsu peaks around the corner. She sees the sentry droid stomping a few feet away, coming to a stop.

"Let it go by," she says, giving Rylla a glance.

Rylla nods in understanding, but still grabs something attached to her back just in case. She holds it beside her and presses a button, letting the compact rod flip out into a staff. It's similar in design to Ketsu's, but the ends of it are capable of blocking laser blasts, similar to the staffs used by the Mandalorian guards employed in the service of Duchess Satine during the Clone Wars.

The sentry droid begins to make its way in their direction, moving at a steady pace. Crouching behind Rylla, Azmorigan starts to panic a little.

"Uh... Uh... Oh, oh, oh," he whimpers nervously eyeing the blaster in Rylla's holster. "Here we go!"

He snatches her blaster and rushes out into the open, much to her surprise and bewilderment.

"Take that!" he screams.

Azmorigan begins firing the blaster wildly, his eyes closed in fright the entire time. He yells like an animal, hitting the droid so much that it's having difficulty retaliating, trying to raise its arm and fire back. However the numerous shots to its chassis cause it to collapse on the ground, unmoving.

Rylla and Ketsu glance at each other in complete bewilderment, but move out into the corridor with looks of irritation on their faces.

"I told you to let it pass!" Ketsu snaps.

"It looked right at me, and I blasted it! Me! Did you see me? I'm a hero!" Azmorigan replies happily, unconcerned.

"Give me that," Rylla growls, ripping her blaster out of his hands.

"You're not a hero, you're an idiot! All of the other sentry droids are going to come online now because you attacked it!" Ketsu exclaims furiously.

"Others?" Rylla asks, concerned.

Down the hallway, three more sentry droids rise into view and stare at them, readying their weapons. The droid Azmorigan blasted also gets back up, still going strong.

"Okay, that's problematic," she sighs.

The three start running as the sentry droids open fire, making their way to the hangar.

 _"Rylla, Ketsu, I am not kidding! I need you off that ship pronto!"_ Hayden exclaims.

"Trust me when I say we get the idea!" Rylla shouts back.

Azmorigan runs wildly into the cargo hold with loud squealing while she and Ketsu come on behind him, shooting their blasters at the sentry droids. Rylla uses her staff to knock aside a laser that comes to close to her face.

"Seal the door!" Ketsu urges.

Rylla slams the controls to the door, slamming it shut before the sentry droids could reach them. Ketsu then slashes the control panel with the blade end of her staff, locking it shut.

"Hondo, come on! We've gotta go now!" Rylla shouts as they run for the cable.

"Not without my treasure!" Hondo grunts, lugging among a crate. "This is mine! I looted it!"

"Ugh!" she groans angrily.

The door to the hangar is then blasted open, and the four sentry droids flow into the room, shooting their blasters in a heavy barrage at them. Rylla swipes her staff through a laser bolt and fires back with her blaster. She catches a droid in the shoulder but it shrugs off the hit, only leaving a black mark.

Rylla quickly leaps to cover behind some crates, landing next to the winch.

"This will have to be our ride," she informs Ketsu.

"Got it," Ketsu replies swiftly, hitting another sentry in the arm.

"Hondo? You have got to get out!" Rylla exclaims.

"Where is my treasure?" he says in a panic. "Where is my trea- Do not tell me that I lost... A-ha!"

"Forget your stupid treasure, pirate!" Ketsu yells. "Where's your buddy Melch?"

"Oh, no! He must have fallen to his doom," Hondo says, not sounding too regretful. "Well, I shall spend his share wisely, in his honor. Let's go!"

He pushes his crate over to the cables and attaches it, climbing up to sit on top. Azmorigan gets onto the pack of proton bombs on the other cable, and Rylla sends them off.

"I will get there first!" Hondo declares.

"That means nothing. This is not a race!" Azmorigan retorts.

Rylla and Ketsu work together against the sentry droids, combining their blaster fire to destroy one of them.

"Ketsu! I'm sending it!" Rylla says.

Ketsu wastes no time in getting onto the next load of proton bombs, shooting another droid's shoulder in the process.

"Come on, Rylla!" she calls out.

"Don't worry about me. I'll catch up!" she replies.

Rylla presses the button to send the next load on its way, carrying Ketsu with it. She glances back at the sentry droids before sprinting for the edge of the hangar, using the Force to propel herself over to Ketsu. She reaches a hand out and Ketsu grabs hold, yanking her up.

"Since when could you jump that far?" she demands.

"How about later?" Rylla replies.

The sentry droids are still shooting at them, but one of them takes notice of the cable, and switches it's aim. He starts blasting at the winch, and the others quickly join in, working to destroy the winch so they would plummet to their deaths.

"Oh that's not good," Rylla remarks uneasily.

The winch is then blown apart completely by the sentry droids, sending them both plummeting down into the atmosphere. Only moments later the hangar of the Imperial freighter also explodes as more of the vessel comes into contact with the atmospheric storm, blasting the droids off the ship. Sabine watches with wide eyes as Rylla and Ketsu fall through the air, rapidly approaching their doom.

"NO!" Sabine yells in horror.

Twisting herself around, Rylla manages to just barely grab the cable, coming to a stop. Looking down she spots Ketsu still falling with a fearful scream, and reaches her arm out.

Ketsu's fall is halted as Rylla grabs her with the Force, much to her surprise. Her face is contorted into a look of intense concentration as she pulls Ketsu back up towards her. Once Ketsu is close enough she immediately grabs onto the cable, breathing heavily in shock. She then looks up at Rylla, her eyes wide.

"You're a Jedi?" she demands incredulously.

"...I used to be," Rylla replies, glancing at her.

Ketsu stares back, unsure of what to think about this new and sudden revelation. Rylla never told her or Sabine about being a Jedi, and not once does she recall her ever using the Force. But despite this confusion and wariness, there's also gratitude in her eyes and she nods at Rylla to express it, who smiles back lightly. The cable then reaches the ship, and they both climb up onto the ramp without a second to waste.

"Okay! We got 'em!" Sabine tells Hayden through the comlink. "Cut the line!"

Ketsu swipes her staff along the cable, hitting it with her blade a few times to cut it. As soon as the ship is free of the cable Hayden guns it further up into the atmosphere, and the three women get inside of the cargo hold and shut the ramp.

"Punch it, Hayden!" Rylla says.

 _"Finally!"_ he exclaims.

The ship blasts up higher into the atmosphere, leaving the doomed Imperial freighter behind as it sinks deeper into the storm, exploding violently within the clouds. Hayden then pulls a lever on the console, sending them into hyperspace.

* * *

After returning to their original meet up point, where Hondo and Ketsu's ships still were, Hayden left the cockpit and came down to the cargo hold where everyone else was hanging around.

"This is a really nice haul. Good job everyone," Rylla congratulates.

"Yeah, so glad we didn't get blown up on that gas planet," Hayden remarks, leaning over the rail.

"You don't say," Sabine responds dryly.

"Ketsu, how much of these bombs did you say your client needed?" Rylla asks.

"Wait, we're giving these things up? After all that hard work?" Hayden asks suddenly.

"Shush!" the three all reply in unison.

"You didn't even do the hard work anyways," Sabine adds.

"Hey, keeping a ship from blowing up in such ridiculous circumstances with that storm is no easy task," he retorts.

"In regards to the bombs..." Ketsu interrupts, looking at Rylla. "My employer wanted a decent haul, but... I think I can make do with only two loads."

"Really?" she replies in a small amount of surprise. "Well, alright. Sounds good then. Not as much as I was expecting, but I won't complain."

"Yeah, you certainly shouldn't," Hayden adds again, and Rylla rolls her eyes in exasperation.

The three bounty hunters and smuggler/pilot turn their focus over towards their two 'guests' at the continued bickering, finding them both arguing over a single crate.

"Oh, no, you don't, Ohnaka. Half of what's in there is mine!" Azmorigan states firmly.

"Oh, but you forfeited this crate when you went off to look for your own loot," Hondo retorts with a smug grin, one foot propped up on the crate. He then begins to take off the lid of the crate, making a face. "What is in here is... Is all... What is... It's all mine."

Hondo grimaced in confusion, sniffing, detecting an unpleasant smell coming from inside the crate. When he sets the lid aside he jumps back in shock with a horrified cry, completely bewildered at the sight. Inside the crate is Melch, who squeals happily in a mixture of excitement and smugness, climbing out of the box.

"Melch?" Sabine asks in surprise.

"Ha! Guess the little pork-face didn't trust Hondo not to leave him behind again. I love it!" Hayden laughs joyously.

"Sorry it didn't work out, Hondo," Rylla says, but still wears an amused smile on her face.

"Work out? Oh, no... This is better, yes!" Hondo replies in reluctant disagreement, crouching beside Melch and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Because, uh... Friendship is the greatest treasure!"

"Do you really mean that?" Ketsu asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Mostly," he shrugs. Melch then elbows him in the stomach harshly, and Hondo wheezes in pain while he laughs triumphantly. "See? He's always laughing. Always having a good time, this Melch!"

"Well, as much as I enjoyed working with you two weirdos, I'd much prefer that you continue this conversation on your own ship," Hayden says, gesturing towards the exit. "So... buh-bye!"

"We had a deal, Ohnaka!" Azmorigan says. "I get fifty percent of him."

"What?!" Hondo asks incredulously.

"I assume you know that Jarik has some sort of friendly relationship with Hondo?" Rylla murmurs to Sabine.

"Yeah... I really don't understand how though," she admits cluelessly.

"I suppose I can see the entertainment value," she remarks.

"Azmorigan!" Ketsu calls out.

"What?!" he demands, looking over.

"Just because you somehow managed to not get any treasure at all from that freighter, does not mean you're cleared from your debt!" she reminds him with a warning glare.

"Awwwwwh!" Azmorigan groans in despair, glaring at the ground.

* * *

 _So, much more casual chapter. Mostly focused on Rylla and her team working with Hondo and Azmorigan in place of the Ghost Crew. Just a little something to pass the time; although Vader and Thrawn are now beginning to work together on the topic of Jarik's hideout. Time can only tell how successful they'll be..._

 _My Rylla side story is STILL on hiatus, even though I know the general idea of what will happen; it's already been hinted at a few times in this story: Rylla and Hayden learn to work in the criminal underworld, get mixed up with the Crimson Dawn at some point, and then also become mentor figures to Sabine and Ketsu after they escaped from the Imperial Academy and began their own lives, helping them learn about becoming bounty hunters and teaching them other skills._

 _Let me know if you guys are interested in seeing that story more fleshed out, because there are a lot of projects I have hinted at throughout the series, but have never really progressed. Even so I love working on the Shaniverse, and your support and responses to the story are a great motivation to continue! :D_


	38. Ch 35 - Thrawn's Dillemma

**_ISD Chimaera; Imperial fleet - Lothal Sector_**

 **Thrawn POV...**

The more I study about the history, accomplishments, and information known about Jarik Shan, the more intrigued I am.

It is quite curious how many things he has accomplished, and I admit myself impressed at how he is willing to challenge the Empire. As a warrior he carries himself with honor, fighting for what he believes, and reaffirming his position. Considering his upbringing as a Jedi of the old order it is quite fascinating to see how different he is. Certainly he does not believe in the Jedi's view of no attachment, and does not fight his battles with the same code he followed in the Clone War. It simply shouldn't make any sense how different he is to the typical Jedi.

Yet at the same time it does make sense. The ancient Force user known as Revan was much of an enigma to the Jedi as well, fighting differently than they did, and following a different moral code. Clearly Jarik takes after his ancestor, although not completely.

I can fully understand why Emperor Palpatine fears him, and rightly so. The Jedi limited themselves to strict guidelines and principles of self-righteousness. Jarik Shan does not.

"Agent Kallus, may I have a moment?" I ask politely, noticing him pass by me.

Kallus turns to face me, his brows furrowed and mouth turned downwards to indicate his confusion.

"Yes, Grand Admiral?" he questions.

"What is your take on Jarik Shan?" I ask him.

His frown deepens a little more, and his eyes narrow before responding.

"He is a dangerous criminal, sir. Capable of many different things as recently shown," he replies.

"True, in the view of the Empire. But what is your view of him?" I say, repeating my question.

Kallus raises his eyebrow lightly, seeming slightly wary, but answers more loosely this time.

"He is... a gifted warrior. He has a moral code he follows, as I understand it," he says slowly. "He also carries a deep relationship with Mara Jade, his apprentice, and adopted daughter."

"Quite so, Agent Kallus," I nod in agreement. "He is certainly not the typical Jedi in this regard, operating differently than in the Clone War. Do you have any idea of why?"

Kallus furrows his brow, his mouth turning downwards again, although this time in an expression that conveys thoughtfulness.

"I'm not sure, Grand Admiral," he finally admits.

"Very well then, Agent Kallus. You may continue your duties," I say calmly.

With a more noticeable sense of confusion, Kallus departs and continues on his way. It's not something I'm unused to, as many within the Empire often find themselves not understanding my methods. Not that it is much of a concern for me, as long as I come to a reasonable solution for an issue. In this case it merely helps to have the perspective of someone within the Empire who is not as knowledgeable on Shan.

Observing the holotable once more, I take note of the mapped out areas of the Unknown Regions and then depart the bridge myself, making my way towards my office. Once there I shut the door and approach my desk, pressing a button on the holoprojector. Holographic images are displayed from it around the room, and I bring a hand to my chin in thought, observing them all.

A general layout of what I know of Jarik Shan and his connections.

The Jedi Order and his friends from that time of course, such as Ahsoka Tano, his wife who may be deceased according to Lord Vader; Obi-Wan Kenobi, his master in the Clone War, who disappeared after Order 66... and Anakin Skywalker. It is unfortunate about the fate of Skywalker, although I have my own speculations about that. Then there is also Jarik Shan's relationship to other Jedi, namely his former clan mates as a Jedi youngling. The Seventh Sister was one of them, formerly under the name of Vifi Hethna, who perished on Malachor. The other two boys were killed during Order 66, so they have not carried much relevance to Shan in a long time. And then there is Rylla Tann who, by all accounts, is now a bounty hunter that's partnered with a smuggler named Hayden Belhol.

Quite interesting indeed, how it seems Rylla Tann has ended up. She may prove to hold more clues in regards to Shan's whereabouts, as it's evident they've maintained their friendship over the years. However that will have to wait, as a much greater mystery has my attention.

Turning away from the holograms for a moment, I focus on a mural set up against one of the walls lining my office. A mural depicting the Yuuzhan Vong.

Perhaps one of the greatest mysteries about Jarik Shan that I would like to know more about, is his knowledge of the Yuuzhan Vong. He resides in the Unknown Regions, but that would not account for how he knows of beings from beyond the galaxy, that even the Chiss Ascendancy does not know of. Oryx, the Taken King, who Jarik Shan informed me about. A god among the Yuuzhan Vong who apparently had knowledge of Revan based on his statements, even able to recognize Jarik without effort. He says that he and Ahsoka came by this knowledge through the Force... but how? And how much more does he know?

The Transformers are also from beyond our galaxy, that is quite clear, and are also in some sort of conflict or war with each other. The Chiss Ascendancy however does not have any knowledge of them, which brings more questions to mind. Are they an isolationist species? Do they hold any other relationships with other factions or governments throughout the universe? If Jarik Shan knows about them, then who else could he know about? How many other threats from beyond could he have knowledge of?

The potential knowledge of life beyond our galaxy that Jarik Shan may know about is too great to waste by ending his life, even if he will never agree with the idea of the Empire. He could be a valuable ally in facing these intergalactic forces, something the Chiss Ascendancy desperately requires. It's a part of why I am with the Empire after all: to strengthen the defense of the galaxy.

For there are indeed a great many dangers lurking beyond our galaxy: the Yuuzhan Vong, the Grysks, the Kree Empire, and a shadowy figure that resides in a location our sources have only been able to identify as 'Sanctuary.'

The Grysks have been probing the outer regions of the galaxy for some time, the Yuuzhan Vong patrol the Galaxy's borders now, and the Kree have always wished to conquer more planets for their Empire; the main reason they haven't tried battling the Chiss Ascendancy is because they're wary and cautious about traveling through the difficult-to-navigate regions of space. There are just too many hostile forces that the Ascendancy cannot hope to face alone; perhaps even the Galactic Empire couldn't, not without the proper knowledge and understanding.

Knowledge which Jarik Shan may possess.

Finding him is indeed an important task that I have to fulfill. Not just for the Emperor; as much as I support his ideas for a strong, orderly Empire, I do not fully agree with how he wishes to accomplish it. While there are cases in which fear can yield success, it is only a short term solution, and therefore cannot hope to maintain a strong, unified Empire.

Project Stardust has the potential to be an effective tool, but the Emperor only wishes to use it to establish his dominance, to leave his enemies cowering in fear; not to mention it can only be used sparingly, and pouring all of the Empire's resources into it is a foolhardy move. The TIE Defender program I propose instead would be a much better candidate for military combat and defense.

So as much as I will obey the Emperor's wishes, I would prefer to keep Jarik Shan alive if I am able to. Forging an agreement between him would certainly be beneficial, as we both agree that the threat posed by the Yuuzhan Vong is of greater importance than the conflict between the Empire and the Rebellion.

I don't believe that Shan would easily agree to such a truce however, so insurance would be needed to convince him. And considering what great lengths he has gone through to keep his planet hidden, and that allies of his reside there permanently, that will surely be the proper bargaining chip. The threat of me revealing his planet to Emperor Palpatine would convince him to agree to my terms. And I believe Admiral Ar'alani would like to participate in the discussion as well; I've informed the Ascendancy of my observations of Shan, and they have shown an interest in him.

I look away from the mural and some of the other holograms for a moment, mulling over my thoughts.

If Emperor Palpatine were to ever gain knowledge of my true purpose to locating Jarik Shan, I would certainly face dire consequences. I am committed to ending this Rebellion as quickly and efficiently as possible, because a galaxy cannot hope to be united while conflict ensues amongst its own people. However Jarik Shan is a different matter due to his value in facing threats from beyond the galaxy. It's why I don't wish for his death as a primary objective; only if it becomes absolutely necessary.

I am certain it won't come to that, and that he will be willing to cooperate with me in regards to the Yuuzhan Vong, but if I must then I will allow Lord Vader and the Emperor to do with him whatever they wish.

* * *

 _ **Temple Island - Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

"So, Dad... what did Fenn Rau of all people want to talk to you about?"

I blink in surprise, glancing over at Mara curiously. I was leaning comfortable against a rock on the ground, staring out at the horizon with pleasant thoughts while Mara was entertaining herself with Zenna.

"What made you bring that up?" I ask her curiously.

"Well, never really had a chance to do so before when the Decepticons attacked... then I sort of forgot about it," she shrugs. "Seriously though, I want to know!"

I frown thoughtfully before shrugging myself, finding it reasonable.

"Alright. Well you're going to love this; it's actually kind of hard to believe still," I admit with a small frown, still cautious about the idea.

"What is?" she asks.

"Apparently, my father was a Mandalorian," I state bluntly.

Mara starts to crack up at my response, laughing in amusement while I just sit there, staring with a neutral expression.

"Oh that's funny... good one," she giggles, looking up with a smile on her face.

She loses the smile when she realizes I'm not laughing with her, narrows her eyes for a moment, and then widens them incredulously.

"Wait, you're being serious?" she asks in disbelief.

"Hmm hmm. My father was Mandalorian, and Fenn Rau knew of him," I tell her.

"...WHAT?!" she shrieks incredulously.

I flinch at her high-pitched squeal, and across the grassy field Zenna perks up, observing Mara for a moment before returning her attention to the Porgs she was terrifying.

"Your Dad was Mandalorian?! My grandfather WAS MANDALORIAN?!" she shouts loudly. "I mean, technically not my grandfather, but- b- that's insane!"

"Yup," I agree.

"How did that even happen? I thought Mandalorians hated your guts!" she exclaims. "Was your Dad just a weirdo or something?"

I give Mara a look of exasperation, and she smiles at me sheepishly.

"In answer to your question on whether or not my father was a weirdo... no I don't think so. I barely knew a thing about him until Rau told me this," I reply in explanation. "But he still fell in love with my mother, so clearly something happened."

"Clearly," she scoffs, before quieting down for a few seconds. "Do you know what happened to him? Aside from... well..."

I knew she was referring to Maul, and let it pass by. Sighing, I look out at the ocean horizon, pondering for a moment.

"No, not really. Rau was too young back then to know my father personally, so he wasn't able to answer that," I admit, glancing back at her. "I do know that he was exiled from his clan once the truth came out."

"Go figure. Mandalorians suck," she scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, he also had a brother," I add, giving her a look.

"You have an uncle?" she exclaims, realizing my meaning.

"I do, and he's still around. Probably with his own family now as well," I confirm thoughtfully, looking out at the ocean once more. "I'm... I'm actually thinking of going to my father's former clan, Clan Ordo... Maybe I could even resolve past differences."

"No offense Dad but... that sounds like a terrible idea," Mara deadpans.

"Course it is," I scoff in agreement. "But, I feel like I should still try a some point. Whether they hate me or not, I still have family in that clan."

"I guess..." she trails off uncertainly. "Could I come with you then?"

I'm prepared to say no but she interrupts me before I could.

"I know you're gonna say no, but... this isn't fighting the Empire. It's not the Sith, it's not Thrawn. Just Mandalorians," she says, arguing her point. "They wouldn't hate me enough to the point where they'd want to kill me, right?"

"I suppose not..." I say slowly. "Still, I'm not comfortable with that idea."

"Meh, fine. How about we talk about that later then?" she suggests.

"If you really want to," I reply, shrugging.

* * *

 ** _The Executor; Imperial fleet - Lothal Sector_**

 **3rd person POV...**

The Second Sister cried out in pain, backing up several steps and holding her arm. A long, burning scratch sizzled on her left arm as a result of Darth Vader's lightsaber. She hisses between clenched teeth, glaring up at him angrily while he stands still, uncaring.

"You still have much to learn, Second Sister," Vader states.

He takes a few steps forwards with his lightsaber held at his side, looking down at her.

"You cannot hope to best the Jedi while you are distracted," he continues.

"I'm not distracted!" she snaps.

Getting to her feet, Second Sister lunges towards Vader with a shrieking cry, slashing her lightsaber down. Vader easily deflects her strikes and shoves her to the side, throwing her back with a casual backhand. She hits the floor again, and Vader levels his lightsaber with her neck.

"You are blinded by your hatred of Mara Jade," Vader says coldly. "You are weak, uncontrolled, and idiotic."

Second Sister screams with fury and charges at Vader again, quickly unleashing a fast flurry of lightsaber strikes. However Vader deflects every one of them as he slowly backs up, and then finally retaliates with his own quick move. He blocks her horizontal swing and then pushes back in her direction, forcing the blades closer to her neck. He then thrusts the saber's into the air and raises his free hand, blowing her away with the Force. She goes flying into the wall and is held there by Vader, who stands calmly with his arm held out.

"You will never succeed if you blindly lash out like a beast," he growls irritably. "You must _focus_ on your anger so that it clears your vision, not cover it! Unless you do that, you are _nothing_."

Vader releases his grip on Second Sister, and she falls to the floor with a pained grunt, glaring at him through her helmet.

"You will never be capable of matching Jarik Shan. You could at least attempt defeating his wretched daughter, along with those pitiful Jedi," he says coldly.

With those words, Vader deactivates his lightsaber and turns around with a flourish of his cape, exiting the training room. Second Sister glares at his retreating form, a snarl spilling forth from her lips as she gets back to her feet. She retrieves her lightsaber with the Force and clips it back to her belt, bringing a hand to her wound once more.

The scratch is no longer burning with heat, having cooled down to a black mark. However it still stung horribly, her nerves flaring from the pain.

Scowling in anger, Second Sister makes her way out of the training room as well, mulling over her thoughts. Oh how she despised Lord Vader, wishing nothing more than being able to wipe off the smug expression that he no doubt has under his mask. Why should she bow down to someone who is only where he is because of the Emperor? She's the Grand Inquisitor, the head of an order of Jedi hunters!

All of whom are now dead except her.

Second Sister scoffs in disgust once more, making her way to one of the medical stations on the Star Destroyer. Of course the blame would all be placed on her for past failures. As soon as she rises to the position of Grand Inquisitor like she always deserved, the whole Inquisitorius falls apart. The other weaklings got themselves killed foolishly, and one of them even turned out to be a traitor! She's not responsible for their failure!

* * *

As a medical droid efficiently works on healing the cut on Second Sister's arm, she spends her time sitting there silently, brooding. The stinging sensation resulting from the droid's needle-like appendages as it works on her injury are ignored, an insignificant feeling. Pain is an ally of the dark side, she should relish in it.

Second Sister slowly lifts her arms up to her head and grasps the edges of her helmet. When she pulls, the latches that seal it there unlock, along with the front portion of it; the red glowing light along the front of her helmet goes dark as it separates, and she lifts the helmet off her head to reveal the human face underneath it.

Shoulder length black hair tumbles down the sides of her scarred face, the scars a reminder of the punishment she endured from Darth Sidious's Force lightning after she failed to retrieve an infant Mara Jade. Her darkened skin complexion and well-shaped head would've been a beautiful face for her, if it weren't for the ugly scars covering it. She opens her eyes, revealing them to be colored an evil Sith yellow, full of pain and hatred, and a cold personality. Second Sister stares at her helmet as she holds it in her hands, glaring at the reflection she could see within the shiny surface.

Once she had a name, when she was just a lowly, filthy Jedi. Now she had no need of that identity anymore, shoving it so deep that even she couldn't remember it.

Darth Vader was a cruel instructor, as is the way of the Sith. He personally assessed the skills of every Inquisitor at the birth of the Empire, cutting off a single limb of body for every one he trained. Second Sister lost her right foot when training with him. The thought of that brings her focus down to her foot, and she glares at it with another flow of anger and disgust. She feels that Darth Vader cut off pieces of them all merely so that he could selfishly spread his own pain and misery amongst them. She has no idea what Vader looks like under that mask, and she feels only the Emperor truly knows, but it's not that difficult to realize that Vader's limbs are mechanical; not with all of the loud stomping he makes when he walks, or how his hands and arms move around and grip things.

In the eyes of Second Sister, Vader is no more than a sorrowed man attempting to be a Sith Lord, giving out injuries similar to his just so he can make himself feel better. It's pathetic.

"Enough," she hisses to the droid.

The medical droid instantly backs off, and she gets to her feet. Glancing at the scratch, now mostly patched up to a thin red scar, she pulls the sleeve of her outfit back down and slips her armored gauntlet and glove back on once more. She then places her helmet back on her head to cover her scarred face, a hiss sounding as it reconnects along with the single red line lighting up brightly once more. She makes her way out of the medical room and to the rest of the Star Destroyer, continuing on her way.

* * *

 _ **ISD Chimaera; Imperial fleet - Lothal Sector**_

 **Thrawn POV...**

When a hunter searches for his prey, he must be smart, calculating, and refined. A hunter cannot hope to catch their prey by being boisterous and destructive. They must observe the environment around them, map out their prey's movement, and wait in the shadows to strike.

Such is the requirement when it comes to dealing with Jarik Shan. As a warrior, he understands the delicate offset that can result from his actions, and will seek to control them. To conceal them. He knows his strength, dealing swift and deadly blows to his adversaries, yet always remaining in retreat. Shan understands that he is the prey in comparison to the vast resources of the Empire. And like any predator, can sometimes be outmaneuvered if not focused on their task, something to which Jarik Shan makes sure to exploit. And when hiding from the predator, he covers his tracks well.

As a Force sensitive, Jarik Shan holds the advantage in traversing the dangers of the Unknown Regions. He can remain ahead of his opponents using precognition, and keep himself clear of the risk that comes with traveling through uncharted space. Without such abilities myself, attempting to overcome him is not the solution; rather, predicting and learning his patterns, mapping what is known and consistent, and determining what is open to us.

"We've completed mapping a layout of the borders between the Unknown Regions and Wildspace, sir," Commodore Faro reports.

"Very good Commodore," I reply with a nod. "In regards to this search, I feel that we should perhaps focus more of our attention on the Lwhekk System."

"Lwhekk? That's not really a system that puts him in good contact with the Rebellion," she remarks with some confusion.

"Perhaps. However if Jarik and Ahsoka discovered their place of hiding through an accident, they would have found it near impossible to safely travel back to the galaxy. Lwhekk's position far in the border between Wild Space and the Unknown Regions provides an excellent vantage point in regaining an understanding of their location at the time," I explain.

Commodore Faro nods in understanding, agreeing with my assessment.

"Then I'll get a team to look into the areas surrounding Lwhekk," she informs me, inputing a few things into her datapad. "Do you think any rebel leaders may know of where his hidden planet is?"

"None of the rebels would know that secret," a deep, booming voice states.

Commodore Faro stiffens in complete surprise and whips around to face the figure, quickly forcing herself to relax. I turn around calmly in comparison, having noticed that Lord Vader was approaching moments earlier.

"If Jarik Shan informed others of his secret, it would be more apparent. He is hiding something on his hidden world; something he does not wish for the Emperor to gain knowledge of," Vader continues to say.

"A reasonable assumption my lord," I reply with a nod of acknowledgement. "If I may ask, what do you believe he would be so anxious to keep hidden?"

"Something related to the Force," he replies, after a moment of silence. "Something that would carry great power, whatever that power may be."

His voice seemed slightly more tense at the mention of something holding power, although it is a fleeting observation, barely noticeable.

"He certainly does carry the advantage in traversing through the Unknown Regions," I add in response. "Locating him is proving a more difficult challenge than the rebel base."

"Are you not up to the task, Grand Admiral?" Vader demands.

I notice Commodore Faro tense up, knowing that she feels slightly appalled and is anxious to respond in my defense, but also worried of the consequences that would follow in challenging Lord Vader in such a manner.

"Of course not my lord. I am merely stating what is apparent," I respond calmly. "If I may ask however, would it not be more prudent to seek out the rebels first? I fully understand the great danger represented by Shan, and the vast influence his actions have carried throughout the galaxy. But the rebellion currently poses a more direct threat to the Empire; locate them, and we can eliminate a dangerous adversary, and very likely draw Shan out of hiding in his attempts to protect them."

Vader stares at me silently for a moment while I calmly await his answer. Faro is a bit tense, nearly disbelieving of the risk I took in asking that question.

"Jarik Shan, remains the Emperor's greatest threat," he finally says in a cold tone. "An army can be remade after defeat when they hold their common cause. But the defeat of such a figure would scatter them, leaving the rebels lost and in fear. _That_ , is how we will destroy the rebellion. By destroying Jarik Shan."

I nod my head in understanding of his reasoning, accepting it. He is indeed correct, in that a fighting force toppled by its enemies can rise again. But when a major source of their inspiration is rendered invalid, many would lose their morale. I do still would prefer to use Shan's knowledge to better protect the galaxy against external threats. Then without warning Vader lifts a hand and points a warning finger at me, though I do not react.

"I know you do not fully support the outright death of Jarik Shan, despite your firm loyalty to the Empire," he states, stopping for a moment. "But know that when you do locate his hideout, you report it to me and the Emperor so that we may personally deal with him, and ensure he has no where left to run."

"I understand Lord Vader," I concede, nodding once more.

Satisfied, Vader lowers his hand and turns away from us, exiting the bridge of the Chimaera. I watch him go in silent thought, easily interpreting his warning to me. I am treading in dangerous territory for sure when it comes to my wishes for Jarik Shan's value, but it is a necessary risk for the continued safety of the galaxy. When he is found, and a truce bargained, I will most certainly have to receive Admiral Ar'alani's assistance, and cannot use any resources from the Empire, lest we be discovered.

But if Jarik Shan does end up proving to hold no great value in the defense of our galaxy, then I will obey the Emperor without question and turn him in.

* * *

 _Hmm... Thrawn is certainly treading in risky territory here. But if it's for the greater good of the galaxy's survival against such dangerous foes from beyond, then he is all for it. Then we got a little bit more insight into the Second Sister! And of course some more Jarik and Mara interaction._

 _After the next chapter, things will definitely begin to pick up again as we get closer to the Mandalorian Arc, so stay tuned!_


	39. Ch 36 - An Inside Man

C.E.W: _Yeah that's a valid point. When setting up the Shaniverse I've been so eager to get to future events and dropping hints that it sometimes causes confusion... case in point: being with the Avengers. But this stuff has already been revealed so I can't really turn back now and set up the Shaniverse in a more proper chronological order... I'm not as sophisticated as the MCU I'm just one guy haha. Although I'm sure you can make the guess that the World Between Worlds will hold special significance for Jarik and Ahsoka later on..._

Ryry-24: _Yeah, Like I just mentioned in the above comment, the whole timeline does seem a bit confusing right now since I haven't really set up/introduced things in a more proper, chronological order. I'm just too anxious to get to these things haha. However I do have all of the details mapped out, so it's not like I'm messing up continuity within the stories. Later on in this story a major plot point will make much greater sense of your concerns in regards to the timeline of events._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _So yeah, plenty of very reasonable and valid concerns about the timeline and chronology of the Shaniverse right now. Just wanted to reassure you guys that I do have the events all mapped out and explained, so it isn't just thrown in there 'just because.' For this reasoning I'm also gonna hold back on "Galactic Civil War" as well as "Alien Robots... and Fulcrum?" until I, at the very least, arrive at a reasonable point within the Legacy of Jarik Shan story that explains these chronology plot holes, just so that I can maintain continuity and not unnecessarily skirt around important plot points._

 _Your support and enjoyment of the Shaniverse continues to be wonderful! :D_

* * *

 ** _Capital City - Lothal_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Ezra and Kanan are both sitting on the rooftop of a quiet building on the outer limits of the Capital City, waiting. The former takes the time to look through his binoculars, zooming in on the sight of the Imperial Complex and the city around it, a sense of despair, sadness, and slight anger overcoming him.

"Look at all those ships. Ryder said it was bad, but this is worse than bad," he says unhappily, lowering his binoculars. "Lothal is my home, Kanan. I can't stand seeing it like this."

"So let's do something about it," Kanan replies calmly.

"If only Ryder would hurry up and get here," he responds bitterly.

Ezra then falters as he senses something cold through the Force, shivering slightly.

"You feel that?" he asks cautiously.

"I do," Kanan replies grimly. "Looks like we're not the only Force users on Lothal."

"Isn't that just great," Ezra scoffs quietly, becoming anxious. "I just hope it's not Vader... Come on Ryder, hurry up..."

Chopper then rolls out from behind the pair when a signal starts beeping, and he points his clawed arm in a certain direction with insistent beeps. Ezra looks over and raises his binoculars, spotting Ryder being chased by a pair of scout troopers on speeder bikes.

"There he is! And he's been spotted," Ezra exclaims.

They begin to sprint across the roof as Ryder speeds in on his landspeeder, causing a stormtrooper to duck out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Hurry! Get on!" he calls out to them.

Ezra and Kanan both jump off of the roof to land on top of the speeder, while Chopper flies down to land in the seat beside Ryder. They all duck down a wide street as the stormtroopers and a scout walker give chase, only to run into a turret gunner at the other end.

"Look out! Blockade!" Ezra warns him.

Ryder swivels the landspeeder around to avoid the turret shots, causing Ezra and Kanan to stumble around in an attempt to regain their footing. Luckily for Ezra he gains a perfect view of the trooper at the turret, and swiftly pulls out his blaster to shoot him with a single shot. With the speeder turned around, Ryder blasts off at top speed and shoots pasts the two scout troopers, who quickly swivel around in an attempt to chase them, firing their turrets.

Up ahead the scout trooper opens fire on the group, but Ryder positions the landspeeder at an angle. Working in tandem, Ezra and Kanan both get onto each side thruster of the speeder and whip out their lightsabers, slicing through the walker's legs as they zoom underneath it. The walker collapses with a groan and slams into the ground, prompting a laugh from Ryder.

"Sure is good to have you back on Lothal!" he comments.

"I think you're the only one who feels that way, Ryder," Kanan replies in amusement.

"Uh, guys? We got trouble," Ezra calls out in alarm.

Ryder and Kanan both glance back, the former using his Force sight, and spot a third speeder back zooming along with the other two. Astride this third speeder bike is none other than the Second Sister, her cape flapping wildly in the wind. She holds her arm out to the side and activates her crimson blade with a snapping hiss, letting it trail alongside her dangerously as she speeds after them.

"That doesn't look good," Ryder says uneasily.

"Oh great. Her again," Kanan scoffs.

"Uh, Ryder? What's the plan? We can't outrun these guys," Ezra says anxiously.

"Don't need to outrun 'em. Just have to get 'em up to 190," Ryder replies, facing forwards again.

"Does this thing go up to 190?" Kanan asks incredulously, deflecting a blaster bolt.

"Sometimes! Think fast thoughts!" he responds quickly.

Second Sister narrows her eyes underneath her helmet and then ignites her saberstaff's second blade. She draws her arm back and then swings it forwards with all of her might, throwing her lightsaber with a shout. The lightsaber cuts through the air like a dangerous buzzsaw, and Ezra just barely manages to smack it aside with his own green blade, the saberstaff returning to Second Sister's hand.

"I'm thinking fast thoughts! Nothing's happening!" Ezra exclaims tensely.

"Keep watching," Ryder replies sternly.

As the two scout troopers continue to fire their blasters, one of them begins to receive warnings on his bike, a beeping sound increasing in intensity. The trooper's bike engine then begins to overheat at dangerous levels, the engine actually glowing and sputtering with fire. Second Sister glances at him upon taking notice, and then also looks down when her speeder bike starts beeping warnings at her as well.

The first scout trooper struggles to regain control of his speeder bike, but it finally explodes in a violent blast that kills him instantly, much to Ezra's shock. The second scout trooper swerves away from the explosion but loses control of his back, meeting a harsh stop as his bike slams into the ground as well.

Second Sister snarls in rage as her speeder bike starts to overheat as well and, in an act of desperation and anger, she jumps off in the direction of the rebels. It explodes just as her feet leave the surface, and she raises her lightsaber with a cry, intending to slice it down on their speeder. However, Kanan reacts in time and thrusts his hand out to blow her away with a Force push. She fumbles through the air before managing to regain control, softening her fall just enough to where it wasn't fatal, however it did hurt as she rolled across the hard pavement with a sharp cry of pain.

"Those bikes are from the Imperial factory. I have people on the inside who build them to break!" Ryder explains triumphantly.

"You've infiltrated the assembly line?" Kanan asks in bewilderment. "I'm impressed!"

"That's the perfect cover to do some serious damage," Ezra adds in agreement.

"I wish I could take credit. Idea came from an old friend of yours," Ryder admits in response.

As the small group of rebels turns off of the street and into the wilderness, Second Sister gets back to her feet, watching them go. She holds her left arm with an angry scowl on her face, narrowing her eyes at the group.

"Jedi scum," she hisses.

* * *

 ** _Temple Island - Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

"...Revan, you certainly seem like a punk."

I let out a sigh of exasperation as I browse through Satele's journal, reading more. To be honest though it isn't fully limited to her experiences, as there are actually a few passages from Revan as well. How that happened I don't know, but I can only assume that she found some things that he left behind and added them to her journal.

Right now I'm reading a little bit about his experiences with Mandalorians, mainly the time when he was working with Canderous Ordo to help retrieve the mask of Mandalore. I can only imagine how well the other Mandalorians were treating that alliance. Not to mention it's _definitely_ a huge coincidence that Revan seems to be overlooking their hatred of him.

Because of course he would.

"...sort of... acts like me..." I grumble to myself.

It's funny because based on a picture I've seen of him before, Revan really does look a lot like me. Well, technically it's me who looks like him, but whatever.

Yay genetics!

I turn the page and read a little further, where Revan wrote a little bit about Mandalorian armor... yeah I'm bored. Reading passages about the metal Mandalorians use for their armor which is called 'beskar,' or 'vibranium' depending on what dialect is used, which is strong enough to resist even lightsaber blows for a short time. No wonder Sabine survived two blaster bolts being redirected at her, by Darth Vader no less.

I shut the book with another sigh and roll my eyes, setting it down beside me and running a hand through my hair. Honestly, why in the universe did Revan decide to make an entry about freaking Mandalorian metal and armor as if he were some educational teacher?

Kriff it all, I'm bored!

One would think that'd I'd relish in the opportunity of not having to worry about Sith, the Empire, or just simply people trying to kill me all the time. However I'm no longer a kid glad to have no real responsibilities for the time being. Instead, all this is turning out to be for me is just plain boredom, with nothing to really do or focus on.

 _"_ I need to punch more stormtroopers," I sigh tiredly.

I guess being involved in war all my life makes to hard to imagine doing anything else. I just can't sit around doing nothing anymore! Maybe I should now take this time to remove my suicide chip...

Not like I have anything else to do.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Complex - Lothal**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Second Sister wrenches her arm away from the medical droid after it gave her a shock during its check up. She then waves it off to end its job and stands up from the metal table, placing her helmet back over her head. The helmet clicks into place with a hiss, the red light beam in the front of her mask lighting up once more. She sighs in content at the anonymity it gives her, allowing her to better work her position with silent intimidation.

"Having troubles in your work?"

Whipping around, Second Sister silently groans to herself in anger at the sight of Grand Admiral Thrawn in the doorway of the medical station, walking in with his hands behind his back. He's a slippery, formal, and calm as ever, and she absolutely despises him for it, as he's constantly giving off the annoying persona of authority and smugness. Still, even she has to give credit where creidt is due; Thrawn is a brilliant strategist, and there is a reason he has the position of Grand Admiral.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," she greets stiffly, narrowing her eyes at him. "It's not wise to sneak up on an Inquisitor."

"I see the value in that advice," he calmly nods in reply, and she remains silent. "I've received reports that you encountered the two Jedi from Phoenix Squadron today."

"I did, in a small skirmish," Second Sister responds after a moment's hesitation. "There is something I need to report."

"Then perhaps you can explain directly to me why you failed to capture them," another voice interrupts.

Second Sister flinches, fear running down her back at the sound of the deep, menacing voice. She turns to her left to see Darth Vader standing in the doorway, his presence exuding dominance and fear the likes of which can only be contested by the Emperor himself. The constant echo of his cold, mechanical breathing only adds to his imposing figure.

"Lord Vader," she greets him, bowing her head out of respect. "I do have an explanation for you."

"Do tell, Second Sister," Vader says coldly.

She winces once more at his booming voice but responds to the best of her ability, looking at both Vader and Thrawn.

"I was chasing the Jedi through the outskirts of the city with two other scout troopers, using speeder bikes in the pursuit. However, all three of our bikes malfunctioned prematurely without warning, cutting our chase short. I was unable to continue without proper equipment," Second Sister informs them.

"Malfunctioned?" Thrawn asks curiously.

"Yes. The engines exploded," she explains.

"You were halted by a simple speeder bike malfunction?" Vader asks, displeased.

"No just a simple malfunction, my Lord," she replies. "The bikes were sabotaged."

"That is troubling to hear, and also coincides with recent information I've gathered," Thrawn remarks thoughtfully, turning towards Vader. "The vehicles that are assembled at the factories here on Lothal malfunction at a rate far higher than that of others, most likely due to poor craftsmanship, or even sabotage."

"Then this is an issue for the Imperial military," Vader decides, looking over at Thrawn. "Investigate the factories to root out the cause. You may also continue work on your project in Section A-2, as the Emperor has given you permission to do so."

"Of course, Lord Vader. I will begin my work immediately," Thrawn says, departing from the room.

"Inquisitor," Vader adds, and she tenses up in response. "Due to the circumstances of this event, the blame for such failure cannot be laid upon you."

"Thank you my Lord," she replies, relaxing slightly in relief.

"However, I will not be as merciful in the future," Vader replies in warning, pointing a finger at her. "These rebels are the key to locating Jarik Shan, and there can be no tolerance for further error."

"I understand, Lord Vader," she says, gritting her teeth.

Vader then leaves the room with a flourish of his cape, leaving the Second Sister to her thoughts. Scowling with rage, she nevertheless releases her fury with a sigh of anger, leaving the room a few moments afterwards.

* * *

 ** _Temple Island - Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

As I make my way down to the Jedi village where Mara should be hanging out, I take a moment to observe the landscape once more.

Porgs flap around and give shrill cries every so often, otherwise staying in their nests, while Terrible Terrors either mind their own business perched on rocks, or fight over some fish they snatched from the water. Despite having lived here now for several years, the peaceful and natural landscape never ceasing to amaze me with how tranquil it feels compared to the rest of the galaxy.

I slowly bring my head up to brush it along the side of my neck, sighing as I think about the chip implanted there once more. Looking back on it now I really was kind of messed up, and I forget the reason why we didn't just destroy that substance of blue shadow virus that we found the moment we laid eyes on it. Oh well.

Reaching the village I take a moment to look around, spotting Mara sitting near the cliff side with a datapad in hand, Zenna snoozing beside her.

"Hello Mara," I say cheerfully, sitting down beside her.

"Hey Dad," she replies. "What's up?"

"Not too much... well actually there is something. I need to leave for a day or two and meet up with Senator Organa," I inform her. "There's something I need to talk to him about."

"About what?" she asks curiously, looking up from her datapad.

"Nothing too important..." I reply, but she cuts me off.

"It's important if you have to go meet him personally instead of, I don't know, calling him?" she points out, raising an eyebrow.

"Fair enough," I admit, rolling my eyes.

"So when are we leaving?" she asks, before narrowing her eyes at me. "Oh wait, you're not taking me huh?"

"That's correct!" I confirm with a grin, although she scoffs. "On a serious note, though, it's more of a confidential secret. It's not necessarily about the Rebellion, but it does involve him."

"You're just being overprotective again," she accuses me.

"Also true," I reply, nodding. "But this is also just something you don't really have to bother yourself with. All I'm doing is meeting the Senator, talking for a bit, and then coming back. I doubt you'd enjoy yourself with that."

"But I'm bored!" she whines.

"Hah!" I exclaim in laughter. "So am I... but you have friends here remember? You haven't really been hanging out with them as much as I thought you would."

Mara glances away sheepishly.

"Oh... yeah. Right," she admits.

"Tell you what; I go talk to Bail, and while I'm gone you go fly off to Berk and do whatever it is you guys do with each other. Deal?" I suggest.

"Alright, sure. Sounds reasonable," she nods in agreement.

Relief rushes through me as I hear that, glad that I don't have to tell Mara about my suicide chip. I smile at her and pat her on the shoulder, standing up.

"Great! So I'll see you in a day or so," I tell her.

"Wait, you're leaving now?" she asks in surprise.

"Yeah. Were you expecting me to wait or something?" I ask her.

"Right. What was I thinking?" she replies in a sarcastic deadpan.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Factory - Lothal**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Ezra, Kanan and Chopper enter the Imperial factory along with an old family friend of Ezra, Morad Sumar, who works at the factory as a double agent to sabotage construction. Chopper is disguised with his Imperial paintjob while Ezra and Kanan are wearing stolen worker uniforms. The four of them line up with the other workers assembled in the large hangar amidst several vehicles, while stormtrooper guards keep watch.

Ezra then glances over as Agent Kallus walks forwards, he and Lieutenant Lyste flanking Governor Pryce. They remain in their cover as Governor Pryce turns to Kallus, issuing an order.

"Agent Kallus, make sure the workers are all present and accounted for," she tells him.

"Yes, Governor Pryce," he replies, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Kallus has a new boss," Ezra remarks with some amusement. "Must be the one Sabine told us about."

"Look sharp. This factory is being honored by a surprise visit from Imperial High Command," Kallus informs the workers.

Kallus, Lyste, and Pryce all turn around and stand at attention as the new figure emerges, walking forwards at a slow, even pace. He reveals himself to be none other than Grand Admiral Thrawn, wearing his recognizable white uniform with blue skin, accented by his blood red eyes.

"Thank you for the introduction, Agent Kallus. My visit is not an honor, however, but an investigation," Thrawn states in a subdued tone.

"Thrawn," Ezra murmurs in recognition, not forgetting what happened on Ryloth, as well as Mara's warnings about him.

"Vehicles assembled in this factory malfunction at a rate far higher than that of others. I believe poor craftsmanship is to blame, and it has cost your Empire troops and missions. This will not be tolerated," Thrawn states in clear displeasure.

As Thrawn walks along the line of assembled workers, he comes to a stop in front of Ezra, turning to look at him. Ezra tenses up anxiously and flickers his gaze between Thrawn and the floor, fearing that he'll be recognized. However the tense moment passes when Thrawn turns away from Ezra and instead looks back at Morad.

"Worker 5473. You were pressed into the Empire's service?" he questions.

"Yes, sir. After losing my farm," Morad replies, a bit unsettled.

"Do you stand by your work?" he asks him.

"I do," he responds after a moments hesitance.

"This 624-AVA is the last bike you personally inspected and assembled," Thrawn states, gesturing towards a speeder bike set on display. "Please, demonstrate for me how quickly it can achieve full speed."

Morad hesitates in fear and glances back, and Ezra realizes the problem, horrified. Morad helped in the construction of this speeder bike so that it would malfunction when used in combat by the Empire. But if he uses it now... it'll explode against him!

"We don't have all day," Thrawn adds dangerously, glaring at him.

A stormtrooper moves forwards and grabs Morad's arm, pulling him past Thrawn and shoving him over to the speeder bike. Ezra steps forwards in response with a pained and fearful expression on his face, but Kanan wisely pulls him back.

"Back in line," a stormtrooper snaps, noticing his movement.

Morad is pushes towards the speeder bike and looks at it uneasily, slowing walking forwards. Hesitantly he climbs into the seat, and once he does the stormtrooper backs off. Grabbing the controls, Morad begins to power up the speeder bike to what would be a high speed, constantly watching the monitor. Soon enough the engine begins to glow brightly as a sign of it overheating, much to his alarm.

"Something's wrong. It's overheating!" Morad says anxiously. "Gonna have to shut it down."

"No," Thrawn replies with a cold gaze. "The demonstration is not yet over."

Pressing a few buttons on his datapad, Thrawn overrides Morad's control of the speeder bike and charges it up to full speed, the monitor beeping dangerously at critical levels.

"I can't stop it!" Morad cries out fearfully. "NO-"

His yell is cut short as the engine blows up violently, killing Morad within seconds. Ezra gasps in horror as the speeder bike explodes, and a charred and ruined workers helmet clatters to the ground in front of the group. Kallus widens his eyes in horror at the sight, whereas Lyste watches in fascination and Governor Pryce smirks in cruel satisfaction. Several of the workers cry out in horror and fear, and Thrawn turns to face them with a stern gaze.

"Now that I have your attention, know this. Whatever you build here you will test personally," he warns them coldly, before brushing off a bit of dust from his uniform carelessly. "I expect your malfunction rate to drop substantially."

Ezra growls with fury and moves forward, but Kanan grabs his shoulder and pulls him back, much to his frustration.

"See to it that no one leaves or enters the facility," Thrawn tells Pryce. "I wish to inspect the line for sabotage."

He, Kallus and Pryce begin walking away while Lieutenant Lyste stays behind, turning towards the stormtroopers and assembled workers.

"Hold them here. The factory is on full lockdown," he orders.

Kanan quietly pulls out his comlink and keeps it hidden from the Imperials, lifting t to his head.

"Ryder. Get word to Hera. We're trapped inside and need help," he whispers urgently.

Chopper beeps in response, and Ezra deduces the reasoning grimly.

"They've already jammed the comms," he says bitterly.

* * *

Grand Admiral Thrawn marches at a calm pace through the factory as he inspects the vehicles assembled, Agent Kallus and Governor Pryce flanking him.

"Grand Admiral, you don't think the rebels have infiltrated section A-2 as well, do you?" Pryce asks doubtfully. "The secrecy of that project is-"

"Is imperative. Which is why I've ordered anyone attempting to enter the area without my personal code to be terminated on sight," he replies firmly, glancing at her to express some disappointment. "You should not have compromised security here by hiring locals."

"This factory has quotas to meet," Pryce explains defensively.

"Indeed it does, but you forget that the rebels are also resourceful in their methods," Thrawn replies sternly. "Even Jarik Shan himself requires some way of gathering information, perhaps through the work of spies."

Kallus tenses up briefly but continues walking in a formal march, using his training and experience to hide his unease about the comment. To brush it off he continues with the subject of conversation.

"I can question the workers, but I won't know if they're lying without more information about this new project," he offers in suggestion.

Governor Pryce looks at him with a brief warning glare before responding in contempt.

"All you need to know is that the Admiral has a new fighter initiative here," she states simply.

"A new fighter?" Kallus asks in confusion, and their group comes to a stop. "Difficult to see how one small ship will change much."

"Agent, victory and defeat are often determined by the smallest detail," Thrawn replies, turning to face him. "For example, take this walker."

The three of them look up at the scout walker they came to a stop underneath, and Thrawn narrows his eyes momentarily. Turning around he surveys the room and lays eyes on a nearby factory worker.

"Is this your work?" he questions.

"Yes, sir. I oversaw its construction," he responds.

"Have the walker step forward," Thrawn says, turning to Kallus.

Kallus frowns but does as ordered, pressing a few buttons on his datapad. The walker swivels its 'head' around a few times and then steps forwards. Immediately a problem arises as the walker stumbles on its steps, moving uncontrollably and toppling forwards. Workers cry out in alarm as it falls forward while Thrawn, Kallus and Pryce step out of the way and watch it fall.

The walker hits the ground with a booming thud, and Thrawn turns his head to glare at the worker responsible. The worker backs up nervously while two stormtroopers aim their blasters at him, and Thrawn gestures to them with narrowed eyes.

"No, no. It wasn't that one. It was the one next to it!" the worker protests desperately.

* * *

 _ **Rebel Hideout - Lothal**_

"The factory's on full lockdown. Communication is jammed. I can't reach Ezra and Kanan. The new Imperial in charge is pretty thorough. Didn't catch his name, but I hear he has red eyes," Ryder informs Hera.

 _"Grand Admiral Thrawn,"_ Hera realizes grimly.

"Before the mission we also had a quick run in with one of those red blades I've heard about," he adds.

 _"An Inquisitor,"_ she identifies for him.

 _"That can only be the Second Sister,"_ Sabine adds from beyond the hologram's sight. _"She's tough to take down too."_

"My team will attack the Imperial compound's east gate," Ryder suggests. "It's the weakest point, so this Thrawn might expect it. But at least it'll keep his eyes off the factory for a bit."

 _"Very well Ryder, but be careful. Thrawn is smart, and if he's working with an Inquisitor then that's an extremely dangerous pairing,"_ Hera warns him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replies.

* * *

 ** _Polis Massa - Outer Rim Territories_**

 **Jarik POV...**

The warped view of space returns to normal as the Knight Hawk pops out of hyperspace. Directly in front of me is a large asteroid field, one of the largest asteroids carrying the hidden facility of Polis Massa, which is run by Senator Organa. R5 beeps up at me, and I spare him a glance before responding.

"It has been a while," I say in agreement.

A pair of A-Wing fighters then make their way over to us, swiveling around to flank the Knight Hawk on either side, guns at the ready.

 _"Unidentified vessel, you have entered a private sector of space. State your business,"_ a pilot orders.

"This is Fulcrum responding. Sending in clearance codes," I reply.

R5 swivels his arm socket in the astromech port, delivering the codes. We wait for a bit before the pilot responds.

 _"Alright, your code checks out. Welcome back sir,"_ he says. _"Senator Organa has hangar bay 6 on standby for your arrival."_

"Thank you," I tell him in response, ending the transmission.

The A-Wings ever off as I fly the ship in the direction of hangar bay 6. Spotting it near the edge of the facility I slowly bring the Knight Hawk in for a landing, the hangar's shield replacing itself once I'm through.

Shutting the ship down, I get up from my chair and make my way to the exit with R5 following behind me. I press the button to open the entry ramp and then step out into the hangar, finding two familiar faces waiting for me.

Senator Organa stands patiently as I approach him, his senator robes and cape still looking the same as ever and portraying his status. He's gotten older in recent years with his hair and beard now sporting several streaks of gray, and more wrinkles adorn his face; his eyes however still carry the same sparkle of kindness he's always had, although hiding the stress and sadness behind them. By his side is a familiar blue and silver astromech droid, who's appearance has not changed at all since I last saw him.

"It's good to see you again Jarik," Bail greets warmly.

"You as well Senator," I reply with a small smile.

We share a quick hug before Bail turns and gestures to the astromech droid.

"I'm sure you remember Artoo," he adds.

R2-D2 trills with excited beeps as he looks up at me, rocking on his treads, and I smile down at the droid.

"I definitely remember him," I confirm with a nod.

R5 then rolls forward and confronts Artoo, beeping insistently. Artoo beeps back in kind, the two already getting themselves into a bit of another quarrel with each other, although I could pick up on the hidden friendship they both held with each other.

"And so does R5 of course," I say jokingly.

"Certainly," Bail smiles in response before becoming more serious, turning to me. "So what is it exactly that you wished to speak to me privately about?"

"It's a more sensitive subject," I admit with a sigh. "I'll explain while we head over to your office."

"Of course," he replies.

He gestures down a nearby hallway and leads me along, R5 and Artoo both following behind us and beeping in conversation with each other. As we walk down the hallway we pass by the occasional worker or rebel operative, and a good number of them all stare at me with looks of awe and amazement. I do my best to ignore my 'hero' status and begin talking instead.

"So like I said, this is more sensitive, and I'd prefer to keep it quiet. Which is why I came to you," I tell him.

"Do you have information that we can't risk the Empire knowing about?" Bail asks curiously.

"No, it's not related to the Empire at all, actually," I admit.

He frowns in confusion, and I take a deep breath before delving into my explanation, a little hesitant on revealing the full story.

"A little while back I began to lose myself to the dark side due to the influence of a Sith holocron. I'm good now, so you don't need to worry about that. But before I realized the cause, I was afraid of turning and felt like I would inevitably lose myself. So in order to prevent me from causing any harm 'when' I did turn..." I trail off, making a face before continuing. "...I gave myself a kill switch."

By this point we've reached his office and walked inside, to where he stops and turns to face me with a bewildered expression.

"A kill switch?" he questions cautiously, his expression morphing more to one of disbelief and horror as he realizes what I meant. "You created something for you to use to commit suicide?!"

"It's a chip implanted in my neck," I tell him, pointing at the area. "It's... got traces of the blue shadow virus in it. Ahsoka and I discovered the substance when we acquired the Munificent cruiser."

Bail stares at me incredulously with wide eyes, shaking his head after a short period of silence.

"That's just... that's just insanity!" he exclaims. "Why would implant a chip like that for killing yourself?!"

"At the time I wasn't thinking straight, I just..." I break off with a sigh, crossing my arms. "I thought me turning to the dark side was inevitable, and I couldn't bare the idea of hurting everyone around me. Because when you think about it, if I were to decide to go against the rebellion right now, who would have the power to stop me? Kanan, Ezra, Mara, Shaak-Ti, they're the only ones who would be capable of challenging me in battle, and I know for a fact that I outclass all of them. And I just... I couldn't take that risk."

R5 and Artoo had gone silent during the conversion, recognizing how serious it was, and Artoo lets out a low, long beep of concern. Bail stares off in his thoughts for a second before turning to face me again.

"Who else knows about this?" he asks quietly.

"No one except R5. I entrusted him with the kill switch, since I doubted anyone else would be willing to do what was necessary if needed," I inform him grimly. "Mara definitely would've gone insane if she found out I did this."

"...I see your dilemma then," Bail says softly. "I don't approve of or understand why you would ever think to such an extreme, but I realize you were in a stressful position. I'm assuming you're here to get the chip removed?"

"Yes. There's no one else I'd trust to have the resources and the willingness to keep it quiet," I confirm.. "I don't want the others to know, since they would definitely go crazy and get upset."

"That, I can understand. You've rethought your position, and want to move past the whole ordeal now," he replies, nodding his head. "Very well. It's a good thing you had the foresight to come here, since there are medical staff available that can perform an operation for what you need."

"Thank you, Bail. This really means a lot," I sigh in relief, smiling gratefully at him.

"Thank me once we remove that blasted chip from your neck," he remarks in response. "I'd rather not have to deal with another blue shadow virus outbreak."

"Yeah, that would be nice," I say in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Complex - Lothal**_

In his office, Thrawn is standing silently with a hand to his chin, analyzing the various forms of art and images scattered around him. Some of the images include Mandalorian graffiti art, the helmet of a Jedi Temple Guard, and pictures of Hera Syndulla and Ezra Bridger. Others also display the Transformers, dragon riders, and Jarik Shan.

Analyzing them all, Thrawn then focuses on the 'starbird' symbol, which is colored on the surface of a retaining wall. The artist is most certainly the Mandalorian, Sabine Wren. Formerly an Imperial cadet, Wren forcefully left several years ago with another Mandalorian, eventually ending up with the rebels. She's always displayed an enjoyment of art based on reports about her, and has even used it to assist in several missions. The starbird symbol is one of the most common pieces of artwork that Wren leaves behind, as a symbol of their cause and commitment. Many of these symbols happen to be on Lothal, indicating a special significance...

The door to Thrawn's office opens, allowing Agent Kallus and Lieutenant Lyste to enter. The come to a stop in the office and watch him, becoming a bit confused and uneasy when he doesn't respond to them, Lyste especially growing nervous.

"Sir?" Lyste asks cautiously.

"Lieutenant, what can you tell me about this?" Thrawn asks calmly, gesturing to the painting.

"Uh... It looks like a section of the retaining wall, sir," he replies in dismissal, confused.

"Ah," Thrawn comments, disappointed. "Agent Kallus?"

"It's the mark of the Phoenix Squadron," Kallus responds acutely. "A creature of flight rising in the flames. A symbol of their commitment to victory."

"It is that and more," Thrawn nods in agreement, pleased. "I've seen it everywhere, marking territory. It is a commitment, but to this world specifically. These rebels have an attachment to this place and will always return."

Thrawn turns his gaze over in the direction of a hologram displaying another symbol of art. Other Imperials will be clueless about its relevance, even Colonel Yularen. It's a red banner with a long rectangular shape, the end portion of it forming a triangle. Four gray circles are arranged in a line down the middle, all connected by gray lines, though the fourth circle is the largest and is connected to the edges of the banner by four thicker lines. It's a banner symbolizing an Order from the ancient past, dug up from the pages of Jedi history.

"And with every step closer we come to learning about these rebels, the closer we are to uncovering information on Jarik Shan," he states.

Kallus narrows his eyes slightly but remains silent and impassive, remaining at attention as Thrawn turns around to face them.

"So, have you found more subversives?" he asks.

"Actually, sir, we've... lost some," Lyste replies, coughing nervously. "Two workers went missing after your speech. We found their uniforms."

"I am confident we will locate them once we issue an alert," Kallus reassures him.

"No, I think not," Thrawn disagrees. "The defectors will have new disguises by now. They'll hide as technicians or troopers to gather data and escape."

"So you think the rebels are more than just saboteurs?" he asks.

"Indeed I do, Agent Kallus," he replies in confirmation. "After all, it is not an unlikely possibility that Jarik Shan himself has several agents scattered to assist in collecting data from the Empire. These rebels are after information, likely heading to section A-2. Secure it."

* * *

 _ **Polis Massa - Outer Rim Territories**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Having just completed another successful relief effort mission, Princess Leia and her best friend Katooni had come to a quick stop at the Polis Massa facility on their way back to Alderaan.

With their ship refueling at the facility, they took the time to settle themselves down and converse with each other about friendly topics instead of just work subjects. It was while they were both walking down the hallways together that they stumbled across Leia's father, Bail, speaking with an unfamiliar man. It only took them both a moment to recognize the man as none other than Jarik Shan himself, filling the Princess with awe and wonder while Katooni was more stunned and in a state of disbelief, having not thought at all about the prospect of seeing him again, especially in such a random occurrence.

"Oh!" Leia says in surprise as they come to a halt.

Bail and Jarik both look over, the latter narrowing his eyes for a second before also recognizing them, gazing at Katooni specifically.

"Leia, Katooni! Wasn't expecting to see you both here," Bail comments in pleasant surprise.

"We... we just came back from another relief mission. We decided to drop by since our ship needed some refueling," Leia explains hastily.

"That's good to here," he smiles in response, turning to be more in between them. "Well, Leia, I'm sure you've already recognized him, but this is Jarik Shan. And, Katooni, I know that you both remember each other."

"Y-yeah, I do," Katooni stutters in response, bewildered.

Leia coughs to clear her throat and stands herself in a more formal position, straightening her back.

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Shan. I'm Princess Leia Organa," she greets.

"It's nice to meet you as well Leia. You can call me Jarik if you prefer," he smiles in reply.

Leia glances down momentarily, struggling to hide her embarrassment and sheepish expression at hearing him address her. Jarik the turns to Katooni, who tenses up in response and offers a nervous grin of her own, unsure of how to communicate.

"Uh... well... I wasn't expecting to see you again so, uh, so suddenly," she manages to say.

"I can definitely relate. You'd grown a lot," he remarks, smiling. "But it's still good to see you again Katooni."

Despite her uncertainty Katooni smiles back in reply, and the two embrace each other for a few long moments before separating.

"You too, Jarik," she says.

"I would love for you both to catch up, but unfortunately there is a bit of a timetable we have to meet," Bail interrupts apologetically.

"Of course, Bail," Jarik nods in understanding, glancing back at them. "I suppose I'll see you later then."

Katooni waves awkwardly as Jarik walks off after Bail, she and Leia both staring after him. When their out of sight Leia turns to Katooni with amazement plastered all over her face, gaping at her.

"Did that actually just happen?" she asks.

"Yeah... it did," Katooni replies, still stunned.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Factory - Lothal**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Ezra, Kanan and Chopper continue rushing down the hallway towards the lift doors, the stormtroopers far in pursuit behind them. Reaching the lifts, Kanan begins jamming his finger repeatedly against button, his anxiety and frustration growing when it doesn't open.

"Come on," he mutters angrily.

Thankfully the lift door opens, but as they move to get inside they come to a surprised halt at seeing who's in there: Agent Kallus. They look at each other silently, Kallus frowning in a way that unnerves the two Jedi.

"You two. Come with me to secure the perimeter!" Kallus snaps at them.

Surprised at the order they falter for a second, but nonetheless step forward and enter the lift, closing the door behind them.

"Stop them!" a stormtrooper shouts just before it closes.

Thought still very tense, Kanan and Ezra both allow themselves some measure of relief at having avoided capture and recognition. That quickly changes when Kallus speaks up in a dangerous voice.

"Don't move, rebels," he warns them.

The two glance at each other and then whirl around, shoving Kallus against the wall. A few punches are thrown, and Kallus responds in kind in an attempt to defend himself, but they effortlessly overpower him and pin him to the wall.

"Listen to me! I'm Fulcrum!" Kallus exclaims.

"Yeah, right," Ezra scoffs.

"You want us to believe that?" Kanan adds mockingly.

"By the light of Lothal's moons," Kallus says.

Taken by surprise, Kanan lifts his helmet off of his head while Ezra raises the face mask of his own helmet, both of them wearing expressions of shock.

"The code phrase. He's Fulcrum?!" Ezra asks incredulously.

"Your friend Zeb trusted me on the ice moon. I saved Sabine Wren at the fighter academy, and now I'm trying to save you!" Kallus insist, pleading his case. "But you have to trust me."

Kanan and Ezra still remain silent and doubtful on the issue, but Chopper adds in his support.

"Your droid trusts me," Kallus points out.

"Yeah, that's not a good thing," Ezra retorts.

"Would it help for you to know that Shan personally reached out to officially make me an agent?" he shoots back.

"What?!" he exclaims incredulously.

"Fine," Kanan finally says in frustration. "You wanna help us so badly? We need to get a signal to our friends."

"Then we'll have to move quickly," Kallus informs them.

* * *

In one of the control rooms for communication, an Imperial officer was going about his typical business, doing their work in the consoles while two stormtroopers remained on guard for security purposes. Without warning the door suddenly opens, and Agent Kallus backs into the room while firing his blaster pistol.

"Watch out. They're rebels!" he cries out in a panic.

The stormtroopers move over to the entrance but Ezra and Kanan rush into the room and attack first, the former shoving Kallus against a trooper behind him with the Force so they both collapse against the wall. He then blasts the other stormtrooper with the Force as well, and when the officer attempts to draw a pistol Kanan shoots him with a stun blast. With the coast clear, Chopper rolls into the room while Kallus sits up with a groan of pain, looking up at Ezra in annoyance.

"You could've warned me you were going to do that," he groans in complaint.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ezra replies with a smirk, amused at being able to mess with him.

"Your droid can open your comlinks from this port," Kallus states, gesturing to it. "I'll provide the access codes."

To his surprise however, Chopper beeps back confidently and plugs himself into the port, stating he doesn't need them.

"He doesn't need them? This C1 of yours is quite efficient," Kallus compliments while getting to his feet, and Chopper replies happily in smug content.

"Figures Chop would get along with an Imperial spy," Ezra grumbles, deactivating his lightsaber.

After a few seconds Chopper beeps in confirmation, and Kanan pulls out his comlink.

"Ryder, it's Kanan. You there?" he asks.

 _"Closer than you think. We're about to hit the east gate, give you a chance to escape,"_ Ryder replies. _"You'll need to move if you want to make it out."_

"We will. And thanks," Kanan replies.

"Make for the east vehicle pool. You'll find a walker there you can escape in," he informs them, and then looks around with a frown. "Now, I just have to make this look convincing."

"Okay," he shrugs.

Raising his arm, Ezra blasts Kallus with a Force push, and he cries out in pain as he slams through the glass of a holographic monitor, collapsing to the floor in a wild heap.

"Ezra!" Kanan admonishes.

"What? That is convincing," he argues, and they begin heading out of the room.

"Yeah, but I was gonna do it," Kanan replies in a quieter voice, groaning in annoyance.

"Well, if he's one of us now, you'll get your chance," Ezra says reassuringly.

* * *

Thrawn paces slowly through his office, a frown on his face as he surveys the information on his holopad. Maintaining his calm persona however he hands the datapad over the Governor Pryce and stares out the window.

"An unlicensed droid accessed the computer in section A-2. I can only assume that they have acquired my plans," Thrawn remarks in disappointment, frowning. "But something has changed. The rebels should have attempted to escape via the factory by now."

"Maybe they realize they're trapped," Pryce suggests.

"More likely they have found an unexpected ally. Or perhaps an expected one," he says thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure I follow," she replies in confusion.

"The rebels will attempt a different means of escape, and we must adapt our strategy accordingly," he states firmly.

Thrawn leans over his desk and presses a button to answer a call, and Lieutenant Lyste's voice filters through.

 _"Grand Admiral, there is a small band of rebels attacking the east gate,"_ he reports. _"I've deployed two AT-ATs. Should I send backup?"_

"Yes, Lieutenant. Let's play their game," Thrawn says calmly.

* * *

 ** _Polis Massa - Outer Rim Territories_**

 **Jarik POV…**

I blink my eyes drowsily, squinting in response to the bright light shining in my face. Moving slowly I sit up on the cot, blinking a few more times and bringing a hand to my head.

"How are you feeling?" I hear Bail ask me.

"Tired…" I reply, glancing at him and moving a hand to my neck. "Is it out?"

"Yes, the chip has been removed," Bail informs me, and one of the doctors beside him holds up the implant to show me. "We'll be sure to dispose of it completely so that we don't accidentally cause an outbreak."

"Fantastic. Thank you," I say gratefully, standing up from the cot.

"Were there any more traces of that virus that you found?" he asks me.

"No, that was all of it. Just a small vial," I inform him.

"That's good to hear," he replies.

I rub my neck where I can feel the batch patch over the place they removed the chip from, and begin walking out of the medical room and into the hallway with Bail right beside me. Now that the chip is gone it feels like some sort of weight was lifted off my shoulders. Not nearly as big of a relief as when I learned the holocron was to blame for my growing darkness, but still reassuring nevertheless.

"While you were having your chip removed, Jarik, I remembered hearing about a few, 'rumors', I guess you could say, that I think you should know," Bail says.

"What kind of rumors?" I ask him.

"As you're well aware, Emperor Palpatine, wants nothing more than to see you captured and killed," he informs me. "I've heard talk about Grand Admiral Thrawn and Darth Vader working together in order to discover your hiding place."

I turn to look at him in alarm, anxiety running through me at the statement.

"Working together? Are you sure?" I ask uneasily.

"I'm afraid so," he confirms grimly. "I understand that Thrawn may be just as dangerous as Vader."

"He most definitely is…" I murmur quietly, worried.

The prospect of having Thrawn or Vader hunting you down is scary enough. But to have them working together? That's a complete nightmare… Vader's raw power and limitless stamina combined with Thrawn's patience and strategic genius would be near impossible to defeat, for sure. Adding to the fact is that both of them know me very well in their own ways.

"Seems like things get more dangerous every day," I say grimly. "If they're working together then I can't risk participating in strikes against the Empire anymore, neither is it safe to remain on my planet for long periods of time."

"It is a troubling dilemma," Bail says in agreement. "Unfortunately, the grim reality is that everywhere you go seems to be at risk."

I nod my head in response, staring hard at the ground and thinking about what to do.

"I can still remain as Fulcrum of course, but I can't risk being in one place permanently for too long. And to an extent, neither can Mara," I say with a sigh.

"What is it you plan to do then?" he asks me.

"I think Mara and I will have to alternate weekly between Chopper Base and our planet. That way we can remain in touch while also not risking the prospect of being discovered as easily," I decide, looking at him.

"Very well then. I wish you luck in maintaining your secrecy," Bail tells me.

"Let's hope so," I reply.

So now I have to go back to Ahch-To and explain the situation to Mara, before traveling out to Atollon to rejoin with the Rebellion. Things are only going to become more stressful from now on, so I just hope that everyone can handle it.

At least now I don't have to tell Mara I gave myself a suicide chip, so that's a plus.

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Sabine fiddles around with the controls on the holoprojector, working on decrypting the data sent by the others. Kanan and Ezra had just completed a mission where they were undercover in the Imperial factory on Lothal, just barely getting away with the help of Ryder and his team. Unfortunately they heard the news that one of their friends was killed during the ordeal, much to the teams sorrow.

Still, they had retrieved the secret data from the factory, so it was important to figure out just what it was they needed to worry about.

"I think I almost got the data decrypted," she murmurs while working.

Turning towards an astromech standing behind her she plugs in a data tape to its dome, and the droid immediately displays blueprints of an unfamiliar Imperial fighter design, catching the others by surprise.

"Whoa. I've never seen an Imperial fighter like that," Hera says with wide eyes. "Sabine, talk to me."

"Looks like some new kind of TIE interceptor, but this one has shields," she informs them uneasily.

"But TIE fighters never had shields before," Hera replies, surprised.

"Not to mention the extra modifications this ship seems to have added in," Rex adds, and Boil explains them for him.

"Missiles, extra cannons, and it also looks like they're planning to add a hyperdrive to it," Boil points out in bewilderment.

"Maybe that's why it's so secret," Zeb deduces.

"If they're actually building these in numbers, our pilots won't stand a chance," Hera says worriedly.

 _"And neither will the rebellion,"_ Kanan replies grimly.

"How'd you get past Thrawn with these plans?" Hera asks curiously. "Someone's losing more than their job for that."

 _"I guess we can thank Agent Kallus. He knew Fulcrum's secret code phrase,"_ Kanan informs them.

Hera raises a brow in surprise, the rest of the group bewildered as well. Rex and Boil both share a surprised look with each other while Sabine gapes at him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Kallus is Fulcrum? How does that even make sense?" she asks incredulously.

"Karabast..." Zeb mutters, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I must've recruited him! You know, accidentally."

 _"You mean when you were stuck on that ice moon with him?"_ Ezra asks curiously.

"Yeah, well. We didn't kill each other. So I guess we're friends now?" he replies, shrugging helplessly in response.

"Still, we'll use caution with our new 'friend' until we're sure we know what game he's playing," Hera states warily.

"He's playing the right one."

Everyone jumps in surprise at the new and unexpected voice, and it takes all of the two clone war veterans military training to not back away in alarm as Jarik and Mara suddenly appear right behind them. Mara snickers at their bewilderment while Boil rolls his eyes with a scoff, grumbling to himself.

"Way to make an entrance," he mutters.

"You can trust whatever Kallus has to say," Jarik continues to say.

 _"So you really did talk to him, like he told us?"_ Kanan asks in surprise.

"I did, and I've decided for myself that he's sincere in his change," he reassures him. "Like other agents, he helps relieve the burden of this area when it comes to gathering information."

 _"What do you mean others?"_ Ezra asks.

"You didn't really think one guy could handle all of the secret information for an entire galaxy wide rebel movement, even if said guy is a genius, all on his own did you?" Jarik asks him in response, raising an eyebrow.

 _"Fair point,"_ Ezra concedes.

"Talk about ego," Mara murmurs about Jarik's statement.

"Heard that," he retorts, before looking at the TIE Defender schematics and crossing his arms. "So, there's a new class of fighter being assembled?"

"A dangerous one. If the Empire can mass produce these then we'll be at a serious disadvantage," Hera explains grimly.

Jarik narrows his eyes at the schematics, knowing exactly the mindset behind why Thrawn would go to the effort of producing TIE Fighter's such as this.

"He's always focusing on the little details..." he mutters.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Complex - Lothal**_

In Thrawn's office, Lieutenant Lyste, Agent Kallus, Governor Pryce, and the Second Sister as well were all gathered together while Thrawn gazed at the starbird symbol, listening to Lyste's report. Once the report was given he nods his head in Lyste's direction.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Dismissed," he says.

Lyste stands at attention and nods his head before walking out of the room.

"Agent Kallus, I read your report. Several troopers confirmed your encounter with the Jedi. It was very helpful," Thrawn remarks, turning around to face him before pacing slowly. "You know, after analyzing the rebels' escape, it's clear to me they had help from one within our Imperial ranks."

Kallus did his best to remain stoic and calm in order to hide his anxiety at Thrawn's mention of a spy, unlike Governor Pryce who is filled with outrage.

"The rebels have a mole? Then all personnel must be interrogated. This spy must be found!" she exclaims furiously.

"Patience, Governor. Acting out of emotion will not serve us here," Thrawn replies calmly.

"This is certainly news to hear, Grand Admiral," Second Sister states with a hiss. "Lord Vader won't be happy to know your ranks are compromised."

"An understandable reaction, no question. But I believe Lord Vader would be inclined to agree in how we may gain an advantage from such a spy," Thrawn replies, beginning to walk through his office. "We must wait, and watch. And when we find our spy, and we will find them, we shall turn them from an obstacle to an asset. Wouldn't you agree, Agent Kallus?"

"Your strategy is without flaw, Grand Admiral," Kallus responds, feeling a bit uneasy. "As always."

Second Sister tilts her head to the side to glance at Kallus, narrowing her eyes underneath her mask, but otherwise doesn't respond. All she could sense was a brief moment of hesitancy from the Imperial Agent, though it could be for a multitude of reasons.

* * *

 ** _Nightsister Fortess - Dathomir_**

Hidden within the dark caverns of the abandoned fortress on Dathomir, Maul is sulking with bitter anger.

Ever since the events of the past few weeks have taken place, such as learning about the survival of Kenobi and facing Sidious, he's been angry. Knowing Kenobi is alive is one thing, but finding him is another matter entirely, something that frustrates him to no end. He's been looking for clues everywhere, desperate to uncover the old fool's location, but he had to grudging admit that Kenobi knew how to remain hidden. If the Empire hasn't found him after all this time, why should he expect any better? If only his 'apprentice' hadn't broken the connection between the holocrons, preventing him from seeing Kenobi's hiding place.

And then there's the other false trail...

Why would Mother Talzin lie to him? Why would she lead him to a place that was surely meant to be his death? She hates Sidious as much as he, so why would she want her own son to die at the hands of that betrayer?! No... it simply makes no sense. The only thing that could explain such deception is that it never was Mother that came to him, just an illusion crafted by Darth Sidious to lure him.

That must have been the case!

Maul growls angrily to himself and gets to his feet, pacing around the cavern. Despite feeling assured that Mother Talzin was an illusion, he's come to distrust Nightsister magic if he's not the causation of its use. It was only thanks to his other adversaries that he was able to escape Onderon, and apparently young Mara Jade was captured in the process. It brought him amusement to know that Jarik must certainly have been suffering a great deal through such a loss, especially so soon after losing Lady Tano.

Needless to say he was shocked when he heard of Jarik storming Coruscant to recover, and actually succeeding without casualty.

"Who's grown arrogant and weak now, Lord Sidious?" he sneers mockingly.

Maul admittedly found himself amused and sneering at his former Master for becoming so complacent as to believe he was safe in his fancy palace, that ruling the galaxy and letting his minions do his dirty work actually meant he had power. Oh, Sidious certainly holds great power, but he never came to fully respect or understand the struggles faced to acquire such things. It's why Maul was able to survive his injuries on Naboo all those years ago, and why Sidious could not.

Despite all this however, Maul still has no way of locating Kenobi so that he can finally end his miserable life. He snarls to himself, looking at the Nightsister coffin and several magic items scattered around. Fortunately there is a way of reconnecting to what the holocrons displayed so that he can find Kenobi, but he will require his 'apprentice' much more.

As Maul formulates the plan in his mind, he passes by a small storage room that houses some more personal items, some of which include the dark saber and an old set of Mandalorian armor.


	40. Ch 37 - Visions and Voices

_**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm sure you knew this was coming, but I'm gonna save it for the end of this chapter. I'm sure you're all aware that the final Star Wars trailer is out by this point, so I'll give my thoughts about it at the bottom of the chapter._

 _Also, there's another thing I feel like I should mention. Looking back upon some of my first stories, such as_ LOJS V2: The Clone Wars _and_ Revenge of the Sith _, I found myself bewildered and appalled by how horrible my writing was back then compared to now. xD xD xD As such, I've done a few revisions on several chapters (not all of it, just some). It doesn't really change the story aside from what you already know, but it does clean things up a lot more than the way it was previously, and fixes up any continuity errors I might have had in the past._

 _I'm not at all expecting you to look back at it, but if you're interested in rereading those sections, then what I've revised so far is at least half of Revenge of the Sith, the Mortis Trilogy in V2, and the first 7 chapters of V2. If you guys also have any suggestions about other chapters you would like me to revise and clean up in previous stories, then I would be more than happy to do so!_

* * *

 ** _Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **Ezra POV...**

At the current moment, all of us were gathered at one of the holotables in the command center of the base, discussing our current assignments. Mara was with us, along with Rex and Boil, but Jarik was elsewhere out in the wilderness instead, saying that he needed to talk to Bendu. I'm not sure what, and even Mara isn't entirely sure, but he insisted on going out there alone.

Pushing the thought of Jarik out of my mind, I refocus on the details that Hera was laying out. Taking down that factory on Lothal is an important part of liberating my planet from the Empire, so I want to make sure we do it right. I can't stand the thought of my planet being constantly held under their rule.

"Even though we still have some preparation to do before we strike the Empire's factory on Lothal..." Hera was saying.

 _"Ezra."_

I glance up upon hearing my name being said. Looking around I don't see anyone nearby that could've did it, and everyone at the table was focused on Hera. Confused, I shrug it off and continue listening. Probably just hallucinating.

"I want to do a thorough recon trip to update our intel," Hera continues. "There's no need for the full squadron. A small unit should be able to handle this..."

 _"Ezra."_

I look up again, more quickly this time. I'm sure I just heard something... didn't I?

Looking around again, the conversation fades out of my mind as I try and figure out who was saying my voice. As I look in a more shadowy area a little ways behind Hera, I notice a dark figure stalking by, his back hunched, and horns sprouting out of my head.

"I'm assigning you the mission, Ezra..."

Whatever Hera was saying I don't pay attention, more focused on that shadowy figure. I blink my eyes furiously, recognizing him... suddenly he's just standing at a distance, staring at me...

 _"Ezra..."_

"Ezra?"

I gasp quietly, blinking my eyes again when Hera's voice cuts through my mind. She's staring at me with narrowed eyes, an expression of annoyance and confusion on her face.

"Care to join the briefing?" she asks sarcastically.

"Sorry. Yeah," I quickly nod. I try looking behind Hera again, but the man was gone. "No, it's just I- I thought I saw something."

"This is your mission, Ezra. I need your full attention," she says firmly.

"Yeah, you've got it. Sorry," I apologize, blinking again.

Mara glances at me in concern with narrowed eyes, and Hera frowns suspiciously as well before continuing.

"All right," she nods in content. "So first, you'll slip into the system and study the Empire's orbital defenses..."

I try to refocus on the briefing again, looking down at the holotable, but then I hear it again.

 _"Ezra."_

I look up in surprise once more, glancing around anxiously and blinking my eyes. I can feel... something! All around me! I then spot the dark figure walking around once more, his time among a few other rebels as if he were a regular part of the group. I widen my eyes at recognizing him...

"...We'll keep our distance, but gather all the data we can. I want Destroyer positions, TIE patrol routes, transport schedules..." Hera was saying.

"Ezra."

I gasp quietly in surprise once more and look over to my right, spotting Kanan and Mara looking at me in concern.

"Something wrong?" Kanan asks.

I glance over once more, but... _he_ isn't there anymore.

"No, I- I just I thought I saw something, or someone," I say uneasily.

"Really? You're acting a bit weird, if I'm being honest," Mara comments.

"Yeah, I know, but I- I'm fine," I reply, nodding my head reassuringly.

"The recon team leaves as soon as we're loaded up," Hera states, looking around. "Questions?"

"Is Admiral Thrawn there?" Sabine asks.

"We have reports of an increase in capital ships, but no confirmation..." she replies.

 _"Ezra."_

I whip my head around once more, hearing his voice again. This time he's amongst some technicians just behind Zeb...

"Ezra, what is it?" I hear someone ask.

I widen my eyes in alarm when I see _him_ staring directly at me, just a few feet behind Zeb. The only distinct thing I can make out from the shadowy figure were the bright, glowing yellow eyes... unblinking.

"Hey, kid. You feeling all right?" Zeb asks.

"There! Look!" I exclaim, pointing at him.

Everyone turns to look at the direction I was pointing at, but to my utter surprise and confusion, he's no longer there... what...?

"What am I looking at?" Zeb asks irritably.

"You don't look very good," Hera comments, more concerned now.

He just disappeared... but I can still sense him! I look around and see him walking by once more, a sinister chuckle echoing all around me.

"Hey, you alright kid?" Boil asks.

I start to breathe heavily as he suddenly disappears once more, his laugh still echoing around me.

"Ezra, what do you see?" Kanan demands.

"Hey, dude, what's wrong? You're freaking out!" Mara adds worriedly.

"EZRA."

The voice is growling now, no longer whispering to me... it's clear as day. It's right behind me!

I whip around to see Maul standing right behind me, leaning forwards with a leering and evil looking grin on his face. His eyes are gleaming a bright, sickly yellow as stares at me, contrasting against the devilish look of his red and black face and horns, looking like the face of pure evil. I'm overcome with horror, letting out a startled cry.

I don't see anything after that.

* * *

 ** _The Wilderness - Atollon_**

 **Jarik POV...**

"Tell me, Sun, what brings you out here?"

I look up at Bendu, questions swirling in my mind. Hearing his own however, I frown thoughtfully as I attempt to formulate a response.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me make sense of some things," I admit.

"Such as?" he questions.

"When the holocrons were brought together by Maul and Ezra, I also saw something," I tell him. "I wasn't near them though."

"You were brought into that convergence?" Bendu asks curiously, bringing a large hand to his long and shaggy beard.

"Apparently it was due to the influence of something called the Soul Stone," I reveal.

Bendu widens his eyes in recognition, something I don't fail to miss. He strokes his beard for a few seconds and then lowers his hand, still a bit silent.

"I see..." he finally comments.

"You've heard of them, haven't you?" I ask him. "About the Infinity Stones?"

"...There are six stones, each one capable of limitless power. They were responsible for the creation of the universe," Bendu says, and I listen with apt attention. "You say the Soul Stone reached out to you?"

"It did, for the purpose of 'judging' me, according to a being known as the Keeper, whatever that means," I explains with a nod. "But why me?"

Bendu frowns, and doesn't answer for a while, leaving me anxious.

"The Soul Stone carries wisdom in a way that the other five do not. Understanding its reasons for doing things are near impossible for anyone," he finally says. "I will say this however: if Soul chose to commune with you, then this is a sign that you will have a great impact on the fate of the universe at large."

I look down with an uneasy sigh, shutting my eyes tiredly. At this point I can't really find myself appalled anymore, only filled with more dread.

"So no pressure then," I remark glumly.

"Your destiny can change just as quickly as the elements of nature in a raging storm," Bendu says. "Nothing is ever set in stone."

"Except me," I reply, glancing back up at him. "The Sun and Moon prophecy? I have a feeling you know about that."

"Ahh, indeed. The prophecy of the Sun and Moon, two children of the Force," he nods in confirmation, looking down at me curiously. "Why do you ask of it?"

"It's... pretty obvious," I state with a frown, raising an eyebrow at him. "It's about me, and my destiny."

"What makes you think so?" he asks.

"Seriously?" I ask, a bit annoyed. "You call me the Sun. You called Ahsoka the Moon. Everything I've done so far relates pretty well to what it says!"

"What makes you think so?" he asks me again.

"Bendu, you already know all of this-" I say, growing more frustrated.

"I'm not asking if it refers to you, Sun," Bendu interrupts chidingly. "I am asking, what makes you think your destiny is already decided for you?"

I falter for a moment, confused and still a bit annoyed.

"Because it was written in a prophecy," I tell him warily.

"So that means your life decisions are already set for you?" he questions.

"Pretty much, yeah," I reply, still frowning. "You can't fight against a prophecy, or attempt interpreting the vague meanings behind it. It will happen no matter what. Both the Jedi Order, and the Father did so with the Chosen One prophecy, and it cost them greatly."

"Ah hah! And that is where you will find yourself mistaken," he declares, much to my confusion. "Such a prophecy will inevitably come to pass, that is true. But you forget to understand that it does not state how such things will come to pass. In believing that your life is already determined, you yourself are interpreting the meaning behind it, something that you have said is dangerous to do."

I blink my eyes in surprise, thinking about what he's saying. I never thought of it that way before. And yet...

"But like you said, it will come to pass no matter what. I can't avoid what's stated in that dumb prophecy," I remind him.

"You misunderstand, my young friend," he replies. "A prophecy tells you what will happen. It does not, however, say when it will happen, or how it will happen."

Bendu then turns to look at something on the ground, and I follow his gaze to see a small pack of dokma's scuttling around each other.

"Look at these small creatures, for example," Bendu tells me. "It is already determined that their lifespan will be shorter than most animals. Yet it is never known precisely how each one will meet the end of their cycle in life. Shall they die peacefully of old age? Or will they be lost in a storm? Perhaps they'll be eaten by the krykna."

I think about the examples that Bendu is giving, grasping the general meaning of what he's saying. Bendu continues to talk more.

"This cycle of life is true for all living things. Some may have their roles more determined for them then others. But that does not mean they aren't capable of choosing how they wish to see their life through," Bendu explains, looking down at me. "You are destined to face great adversity, this is true. But only you can decide how you wish to face them."

He hums to himself, glancing down at the dokma again.

"When you first came to me, you worried about your past. And now you worry about your future," he remarks, giving me a meaningful look. "You are the Sun, a child of the Force. But you are also Jarik Shan. Tell me, which matters to you more?"

I widen my eyes slightly at Bendu's words, considering the meaning behind them.

"I don't want something to be forced into something," I answer. "I just want to be me."

"Then be yourself," he replies simply. "Do not fret over what is to come. Rather, focus on yourself, and your own life."

I nod my head slowly in understanding, feeling a bit better about the whole situation.

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

 **Mara POV...**

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to him?" Sabine asks in concern.

"I don't know," Kanan replies helplessly. "Maybe we should get Master Ti."

"She's busy with a important lesson right now," Hera informs us regretfully.

"If I had to take a guess, then Ezra was having some sort of vision," I theorize, looking down at him in concern. "My Dad has had similar things happen to him."

Ezra then begins to stir with a quiet groan, gaining our attention, and we look over to see his eyelids fluttering.

"Ezra, wake up!" Kanan urges.

Ezra then shoots up with a terrified gasp, and Kanan quickly places a reassuring hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Whoa, Ezra. It's okay. You're safe," he reassures him.

"You want to tell us what's going on?" Hera asks.

Ezra looks around at all of us with an anxious gaze, turning in the bed to better face us. He looks down silently for a few moments before responding.

"It was Maul," he reveals, much to my surprise.

"Maul again?" I remark worriedly.

"You mean, at the briefing?" Sabine asks him.

"I saw him. He said my name," he insists, looking up at us anxiously. "He was right behind me. I mean, he was right there!"

"Kid, I was standing next to you. There was nobody else there," Zeb informs him.

Maybe it was like Mara said. Some kind of, uh, Force vision," Hera suggests hesitantly.

"Mmm, maybe," Kanan remarks.

"I think we should tell my Dad about this when he gets back," I suggest, crossing my arms. "He's had much more experience with Maul, and Force visions."

"Ah. If you ask me, the kid's just been working too hard," Zeb replies with a uneasy grin, waving a hand.

He walks out of the room and Chopper takes the opportunity to make a jab at Ezra, to which I roll my eyes at.

"Chopper, stop it!" Hera chides at him irritably.

"No, Chop's right," Ezra says, much to our surprise, and he stands up from the bed. "Nap time's over. I should get back to work."

"You sure you're all right?" Hera asks in concern.

"You know there's nothing wrong with taking a break," I comment. "That's kind of what I've been doing lately."

"Hera, Mara, I feel fine. I just had a bad something. Besides, you're still here right now, right Mara? After all of the stuff you had to go through, you're still working just fine," Ezra reasons, looking at me. "No reason to stop the rebellion, right?"

"...I guess, but you shouldn't push yourself," I advise uneasily.

"Don't worry about it," he replies, leaving the room as well. "Come on, Sabine. We gotta get ready for our mission."

Sabine cautiously follows him out the door, looking back at us in concern before disappearing. Sensing a small pulse of the dark side, I look at a nearby shelf to see the Sith holocron laying there, glowing a faint red in spite of its damage. I narrow my eyes at it bitterly, feeling like the holocron has to hold some of the blame for this.

* * *

I wasn't going to participate in missions just yet, since Dad was still being protective over the whole situation about me being captured and brought to Coruscant. To be honest, I'm okay with that. Being imprisoned by Sidious took away a lot of my eagerness and anticipation for going out and facing the Empire, in a way that I feel I now finally understand the full gravity and risk that could occur with such things. I'm more than happy to go on missions in the future, but for now I still just want to hang back.

Doesn't mean I can't help with gathering their supplies needed for it. Sabine, Ezra and I are currently transporting a cart carrying crates of proton torpedoes to the Ghost, at the behest of Sabine, only to have AP-5 walking down the ramp of the Ghost and stopping us in our tracks. Apparently he's a newer droid they picked up from an Imperial cargo ship just before the mission to Malachor. He's in charge of cargo inventory.

"Stop. We have all the proton torpedoes we need for this mission," he states.

"Well, not according to the weapons expert, which is me," Sabine retorts easily. "I want two more cases of 'em loaded up."

"Why am I the last one to know about supply changes? I cannot work under these conditions," AP-5 complains, pushing the cart up the ramp.

I raise an eyebrow at the droid and manage an amused grin, crossing my arms. Apparently he's also very crabby and uptight as well. Force knows how he became friends with Chopper of all droids.

"Ugh, it's like AP-5 and Chopper were made on the same assembly line," Sabine tells me.

"I feel like R5 can be added to that list," I reply, smirking.

Both astromech droids in question are rolling around nearby, and turn around at our comments. Chopper lets out an angry beep at Sabine while R5 sends me a sctahing remark, and I roll my eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, I'm the one who needs an attitude adjustment?" Sabine asks Chopper sarcastically.

"Hey, at the very least R5, you weren't made out of junk," I add.

R5 and Chopper both look at each other and start grumbling angrily to themselves.

"It's him. I-It's Maul!" Ezra suddenly exclaims.

Sabine and I both turn and watch in surprise as Ezra takes off at a sprint down the landing pad, accidentally bumping into someone along the way.

"Ezra?" Sabine asks.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask in bewilderment.

"Hey, Ezra!" Sabine calls out, panicking. "Chop, go get Kanan!"

Chopper beeps in confirmation while the two of us go running after Ezra. I try to imagine what could possibly be causing him to freak out so badly right now. If it is Maul, then that doesn't make sense. He can't be here, otherwise we would all know! Ezra shoves a few more people out of the way before coming to a stop, and looks around with a wild glare, several others looking at him weirdly.

"Ezra stop!" Sabine calls out.

However he runs away from us again, and at that point Kanan comes rushing over to us in concern.

"What's going on? Where's Ezra?" he asks.

"He's freaking out for some reason! He thinks Maul is here," I explain quickly.

"I knew it!"

The sound of Ezra shouting gets our attention, and we look over to see him jumping off of an A-Wing to kick a rebel officer in the chest. He stumbles back in surprise, and Ezra uses the Force to throw him away into a pile of crates.

"Ezra!" Sabine exclaims in disbelief.

As he stalks forward with his lightsaber at the ready, Sabine rushes forwards and gets in front of Ezra, pushing him away from the man.

"Ezra, wait!" she urges.

Kanan and I both help in gently restraining him, but he shoves against us furiously with his lightsaber in his hands.

"Let me go!" he roars.

Ezra shoves past us and runs forward, activating his lightsaber and raising it over the man's head, who looks up in terror. In a desperate move I lunge forwards and jump onto Ezra's back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his torso to restrain him, forcefully pushing his arms down. I wrestle for control of his lightsaber as he struggles against me, grunting in anger.

"Get off me Mara! What are you doing?!" he demands incredulously.

"Chill out dude, he's not who you think he is!" I retort with a grunt, trying my hardest to restrain his movement.

"Ezra! It's not Maul! Look at him!" Kanan shouts insistently.

I shove his arm to the side with all of my strength, having difficulty since he's physically stronger than I am, but manage to get him to look in the direction of the man, who's hyperventilating in fear. Ezra slowly widens his eyes in shock, finally realizing that this isn't Maul.

"You're out of your mind, kid!" the man shouts fearfully.

Ezra stumbles back, and I jump off of him as he turns off his lightsaber, watching regretfully as he backs away in horrified guilt.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cries out in horror, but the man gets to his feet and sprints away.

Ezra gets onto his hands and knees and starts breathing heavily, guilt and panic overcoming him as we all do our best to support him.

"What's happening to me?" he asks helplessly.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

The sound of a speeder bike gets my attention, and I look over to see Mara, Kanan, and Ezra approaching, coming to a stop. They all get off of the bike, Ezra pulling off a helmet, and I smile briefly at Mara. Bendu also turns to look at them, humming to himself.

"Ah, more company it would seem. You aren't exactly quiet creatures, hmm?" he muses, a little amused.

"I, guess not," Mara shrugs, looking over at me, and I just smile at her. "There is something that Ezra here wants to ask about though. It's... pretty important."

"How important?" I ask with a frown, sensing their concern.

"Tell them what's happening," Kanan says, nudging Ezra forward.

"It's about Maul," he tells me, and I narrow my eyes at he mention, and Ezra turns to Bendu. "The dark side wielder I told you about, the one who wanted to join the holocrons together. I've seen him here on Atollon."

"Maul's here?" I ask in surprise.

"Not literally," he quickly assured me, but still unsettled. "But I keep seeing him, fake visions of him. I... almost killed someone because he looked like Maul."

I look at Ezra in concern, sensing his distress. Thinking about Maul, I wonder what he could be possibly doing to make Ezra hallucinate in such a manner. Or why he would want to.

"I warned you, joining the holocrons together could bring both great wisdom and great danger," Bendu states.

"I know. I felt their power. And I did see things, but my vision, it was incomplete," Ezra reveals.

"Incomplete?" Bendu asks, confused.

"Yeah, I let go before either of us got the answers we wanted, and then the holocrons were destroyed," he explains.

"Aha. I see," Bendu remarks, silent for a moment. "Well, that's not good."

I raise an eyebrow in surprise, looking at Bendu with a frown on my face. The others, particularly Kanan, look up at him in aggravation.

"What do you mean, that's not good?" he demands.

"What can we do?" Ezra asks anxiously.

"Something good, right?" Mara asks.

"What do you want to do, hmm?" Bendu questions.

"I want to stop seeing Maul," Ezra states firmly.

"Then don't turn around," he comments.

I narrow my eyes in confusion, glancing at the others. However movement from behind us catches my attention, and I turn around to see none other than Maul himself standing at the top of the hill, looking down at us. I widen my eyes in alarm and stand up, becoming tense. The others turn around to spot Maul as well, and Mara gasps in surprise. He begins to walk down towards us, and the others back away warily while I take a step forward, glaring at him.

"Bendu, what should we do?" Kanan murmurs anxiously.

Upon hearing no response, I glance behind me only to sigh when I realize he's disappeared.

"Well, isn't he just helpful," Mara mutters irritably.

"This is a strange place. So remote," Maul starts saying casually, looking around. "Oh, yes, the Empire will have a difficult time finding you here."

He walks over to us, and in response Kanan, Ezra and Mara all whip out their lightsabers, pointing them at him threateningly. I stand forwards beside them, not pulling out my lightsaber but still fixing Maul with a firm glare, making my presence quite clear.

"Y-you think I came here to fight? You would do better following Jarik's example," Maul scoffs.

"Yeah, I don't really care," Mara retorts.

"What do you want Maul?" I demand.

"I merely wish to speak with my apprentice," he comments with a smile, moving towards Ezra.

"He's not your apprentice," Kanan snaps.

"Yet," he retorts calmly.

"How did you find me?" Ezra demands.

"When you abruptly severed our connection with the holocron, you mixed up the information," Maul explains, pacing while the three continue holding their lightsabers defensively. "You learned a bit of what I want to know, and I learned a bit of what you wanted to know. But there were fragments and memories left in my mind."

"Like the location of our base," he deduces.

Yes. Very good!" he replies with delight, chuckling. "Oh, you do learn fast, apprentice."

Ezra sighs in aggravation, lowering his lightsaber.

"Look, I can't make sense of what I saw. I couldn't even describe it if I wanted to," he tells him.

"And that is why you need to come with me, so I can retrieve the answers which are just out of reach," Maul says.

"Well, there's no certainly no doubt about you being a persistent, son of a kriffer," I remark.

Mara snickers at the comment while Maul turns toward me with a vicious glare on his face, to which I just stare back dryly.

"So you get your answers, but what do we get out of it?" Kanan demands.

"I will keep your rebel base secret," Maul replies casually, smiling.

"No deal," he snaps, walking forwards with his lightsaber raised. "You're not walking off this rock in one piece."

Maul backs away from his blade, but chuckles at him, unconcerned.

"I have planted a beacon nearby. Strike me down, and it will activate, revealing your presence to the Empire," Maul taunts, holding up a device in his hand.

"Is that right?" I ask dryly.

Fast as lightning, I raise my arm and rip the device out of his hands using the Force, catching it effortlessly. I smile at him triumphantly, looking down at it.

"Well, let's see how fast it takes me to disarm it," I say triumphantly.

However to my alarm it begins to beep as soon as I touch it, causing Maul to chuckle once more.

"Oh I know full well of your talents, Shan. Unfortunately, I'm afraid you'll have to return the device to me. If anyone without my biological signature touches it, then the beacons begins to arm itself. You have ten more seconds," he explains smugly.

Surprised at being beaten at my own game, I glance down at the device, realizing even I can't deactivate a bio scanner that fast. Scowling with an angry glare, I toss the device back over to Maul, and as soon as it's in his hands, the beeping stops.

"Many thanks, Jarik," he says, smirking at me smugly.

"You smug piece of bantha fodder," I mutter to myself with a scoff, crossing my arms irritably.

"Now, as I was saying, you have knowledge that is rightfully mine," he tells Ezra, and I narrow my eyes. "I have knowledge that you want. The key to defeating the Sith. What I propose will satisfy us both."

"What could you want to know so badly if not to defeat the Sith as well?" I question suspiciously.

It doesn't make sense. He hates Darth Sidious just as much as any of us, probably more so. And yet he doesn't want to learn the knowledge of the holocrons that would help defeat him? Who else could he possibly hate more...

Maul glances at me with a frown, and that's when I put the pieces together, realizing his desire.

"You want _him_..." I murmur, glaring at him. "You still want him."

He scowls at me, barely controlling his rage at me realizing something he doesn't want to know.

"You will not stand in my way of this, Shan," Maul says with a growl.

"What? What do you mean Dad?" Mara asks in confusion.

I keep my eyes on Maul, hardening my gaze while he looks back just as intensely, infuriated with me.

"All right, I'll go with you," Ezra finally decides.

"Seriously?" Mara asks, surprised.

Kanan shouts off his lightsaber and pulls himself and Ezra away, huffing with anger and clear disagreement.

"Ezra, you're not doing this," he states, leaving no room for argument.

"He's going to expose Chopper Base!" he replies anxiously.

"We'll move, build a new base!" Kanan retorts.

While they speak with each other I move to confront Maul, and he turns to face me with a scowl.

"What makes you think he's alive?" I demand quietly.

"I have seen this, and I know that you are aware as well," he mutters, growling. "And I can promise you that you won't stop me."

"Even _if_ he was still alive," I retort with a glare, emphasizing my position to make him doubt. "What would keep me from stopping you by taking him to safety?"

"He has spent all of these years alone. If he truly wished to go with you, then he would have done so by now," Maul retorts. "And you can't possibly keep a constant watch on him without unveiling the secret. Especially considering your great limitations."

I narrow my eyes in frustration, knowing that he's right. As far as the galaxy is aware, my master is either dead or missing, and I'm the only one of two others who know of his location. I glance over at the others to see Kanan and Ezra finish their conversation, reluctant resignation coming from the former. Mara is looking at me with confusion and worry, having caught a bit of my interrogation with Maul. I look back at the former Sith Lord, seeing his relentless determination and willingness to do anything to get what he wants, and also that he knows he's won this argument.

"All right. We have a deal," Ezra announces.

"Excellent," Maul says happily, turning away from me.

He presses a button on his wrist, and up in the sky a Mandalorian carrier ship begins to make its way over to us, turning around and lowering to the ground with the ramp open. Maul turns to look at Ezra with a smile on his face.

"After you, my apprentice," he says.

Ezra states at him angrily but walks forwards, and the rest of us turn to watch him leave, Maul entering the ship after him. Turning back to look at us one final time, the ramp closes to block Ezra from view, and then the ship blasts away into the atmosphere.

* * *

After Ezra and Maul left, we made our way back to the base in order to go after them. Mara rode back with me on my bike while Kanan rode on his own.

"So, who were you and Maul talking about?" she asks me.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to focus on following them," I tell her.

We come to a stop in front of the Phantom where Sabine was waiting for us, the ship already set to take off.

"I'm tracking Ezra's signal. They just made the jump to hyperspace," she reports.

"Let's get going. I don't wanna lose 'em," Kanan says.

* * *

 ** _Dathomir - Outer Rim_**

 **Ezra POV...**

When we come out of hyperspace, I take a moment to observe the blood red planet in front of us, startled by its strange appearance.

"Where are we?" I ask warily.

"That is Dathomir, my home," Maul answers.

I glance at him in surprise, frowning to myself. As Maul flies the ship down to the surface I start wondering what Maul's home planet could possibly be like, not sure what to expect.

At least the red dark color makes sense though. He's red, and the planet is red.

Maul lands the ship in some sort of forest, where the trees look old and decayed, some carrying strange and disgusting sacks of... something. We walk out of the ship, and I look around at the landscape, noting the scene of destruction and clear abandonment.

"If this is your home, where are your people? Where is everybody?" I ask uneasily.

"I am the last survivor. My family, the Nightsisters, were killed," Maul explains bitterly. "Masterful witches they were. A threat to the Empire. I know that you can relate."

I make a face at his comment but continue onwards, and we begin approaching a large cave with strange statues carved into the cliff above the opening. I then detect a faint glimmer of darkness in the Force, although it doesn't feel the same as what I've felt before. It feels different.

"These witches, they use the Force?" I ask him.

"Some aspect, yes. But it was their connection to this planet that made them strong," he replies in explanation, turning to look at me. "That is why we are here, to perform some old magic."

We draw closer to the cave entrance, and I shiver a little bit at the unnatural cold that greets me.

"Yes..." Maul murmurs in satisfaction. "Yes, everything that we need lies within the cave."

I come to a stop and glare at him, not willing to venture into some clearly abandoned and creepy witch cave.

"I'm not going any further until you tell me how this works," I state firmly.

Maul growls in annoyance and lightly smacks his fist against his forehead, looking irritably at me.

"The only way to access the knowledge we seek is to merge our minds again. The effect will only last a moment. Just enough time for each of us to find the answers to our questions," he explains in frustration, before softening his gaze. "Trust me, Ezra. I only want the answers I deserve, nothing more."

I raise an eyebrow at his words, not believing him for a second. Still, if it'll get him to stop annoying me...

"What do we have to do?" I concede with a sigh.

Maul smiles at me, and gestures to enter the cave.

"Come," he says.

* * *

Deeper inside of the fortress was a massive cavern, clearly once the home of a secluded group of people. Everything in here was dark and gloomy, the only light coming from a lake of green, steaming water. The place itself was made up of various islands in the strange lake, the rock carved into different types of buildings and pathways. Maul led me over to one of the buildings, where we entered a room filled with a large assortment of different things.

"I have gathered many things, secrets to help us restore our memories," he tells me.

"Look at all this junk," I scoff, looking around at everything scattered around the room. How is this supposed to help us?

"Do not touch anything," he growls in warning. "These are artifacts from my past, from a time when my power was almost absolute."

I glance at him warily for a moment before looking around curiously once more. A painted picture of a woman gets my attention, and I move over to investigate. The woman seems to be wearing some sort of blue headdress and robes, clearly a person of royalty.

Looking down, I also spot a single set of Mandalorian armor propped up on the wall beside the painting. Curious, I investigate it more close to see its paint, while old and faded, is colored gold and dark gray, the helmet different compared to Sabine's. I frown for a moment, wondering why Maul would have Mandalorian armor, and then glance down to spot something else set up in front of the painting; some kind of sword hilt. Curious, I reach a hand out to grab it, wondering if I'm right...

"Get away from there!" Maul roars.

I jump up in surprise and turn around to see Maul stalking towards me, a glare on his face. I look back at the sword hilt, my suspicion rising.

"Is that a lightsaber?" I ask him.

"Indeed, yes, but not like any that you would know," he remarks, leaning closer and chuckling. "If your Mandalorian friend was here, she could explain it to you."

"And... what about the armor?" I ask, pointing it out. "What do you need Mandalorian armor for?"

Maul stills and looks at the armor, and angry frown on his face. However his anger doesn't seem to be directed at me.

"A 'token' from one of my previous assignments... when I was still the apprentice of Sidious," he scowls, turning away.

I frown at his answer, even more confused, and look back up at the armor. What sort of token would he...

Wait a second. Mandalorian armor as a token; retrieved when Maul was still a Sith apprentice to the Emperor, because of some mission he was on? Maul killed Jarik's parents... and Jarik's father was... was a... Mandalorian.

I gasp upon realizing who's armor that really is, shocked. My surprise and bewilderment quickly turns to anger as I whip around to look at Maul's retreating form, clenching my hands. Maul killed Jarik's parents, and then decided to take his father's armor? Recalling that whole situation fills me with anger at how he's hurt Jarik, and I recall Jarik's anger when he first mentioned in on Malachor as well.

Taking a deep breath, I push back some of my rage and remember the reason why I'm here. What happened in the past is already done, so now I just need to focus on finishing Maul's stupid spell and learning what I need to know so that I can finally get away from him.

Still scowling angrily, I follow after Maul once more.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

"Why is Ezra so willing to trust Maul again and again?" Sabine asks.

"I don't think he is, but I do know he's taking a big risk for all of us," Kanan replies with a frown.

"Just have to wonder when Maul will get the hint that Ezra's not his apprentice," Mara deadpans.

I don't comment, thinking more about Maul's motivations, and what he wants. He wants to kill my old master, even after all of these years, so I suppose that's nothing knew. As for why he keeps focusing on Ezra, he clearly wants his own apprentice, but it's not just that. During the Clone War, he had an apprentice in the form of his own brother, Savage Oppress. What happened to him, I'm not fully sure, but I can only assume that Sidious killed him on his visit to Mandalore. Maul cared for Savage, and so now he probably wants someone to be by his side as well, someone he wants to be able to care for as a friend, or brother, as well.

Wow, if that's true then that makes me feel a bit sympathetic for him. He's lonely.

The ship then comes out of hyperspace, and we look out to see a large, blood red planet in front of us.

"What is this place?" Sabine asks, unnerved by it.

"Dathomir," I answer with narrowed eyes. "The home of the Nightsisters."

"Nightsisters?" Kanan asks warily.

"And who are they?" Mara asks.

"A group of witches. They could manipulate some dark aspect of the Force. My master, Obi-Wan, once came here with Anakin, looking for clues about a new assassin of Count Dooku that originated from them," I explain, frowning.

"That's nice," she replies dryly.

"Thankfully we don't have to worry about them," I add. "The Nightsisters were wiped out at some point before the war ended."

"Then why would Maul want to come here?" Kanan asks me.

"I'm not sure," I admit with an uneasy frown, looking ahead.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** The rest of the _"Visions and Voices" _episode is already completed, and I will be publishing it tomorrow. I just felt it would be better to split this into two parts, since there's so much to cover!_

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on the RISE OF SKYWALKER trailer:**_

 _Okay, let's get this thing started._

 _Upon first seeing the trailer, I enjoyed it. The set pieces looked cool, characters seem interesting, and I'm curious to see how it all goes down. I do like that the overall setting feels a lot bigger than it did in TLJ, what with Endor, that water planet, etcetera, and it seems they're going to be finishing this saga with a massive battle against the entire military might of the First Order. I like that, and I'm also eager to see what Emperor Palpatine is planning to do in this._

 _The negatives? I am EXTREMELY anxious and apprehensive of how this could possibly all work out._

 _After the complete mess left by Rian Johnson, I honestly don't know how JJ Abrams is going to pull off a satisfying fix to the whole thing._ _At least 40% of the characters in this movie are being introduced for the first time in this trilogy (Knights of Ren, Lando, Lando's daughter, etc.) so that's a lot of ground to cover, and not very much time to do so in just one movie. In general I'm fine with Abrams work (was entertained by the new Star Trek movies), but I also recognize that he does have a tendency to sort of copy things from previously told stories in the universe. Case in point: The Force Awakens. Now I enjoyed TFA and still do, but I also see how it is kind of a rehash of A New Hope. For TFA though I could see the rehash working in a way because it laid the ground work for the Sequel Trilogy, and also was excellent at setting up a really interesting storyline and left us with all kinds of fun speculation and mystery._

 _Then Rian Johnson happened._

 _Since this is the last movie I'm sure we all know that Palpatine and the Knights of Ren will die, and Kylo Ren will probably die as well. With Snoke I have no idea what his fate truly is, whether or not he survived or was just a puppet of Palpatine's (if that's true then that's kind of annoying, because Shaniverse canon has already set him up as a completely different entity), so I'll leave that topic alone. We should have had the Knights of Ren introduced in TLJ, since finally seeing them here is just way too short of a time frame to get to know these characters as villains or enjoy them very well. I just hope they don't get killed off super easily by some dumb stuff like how Snoke and his guards were._

 _Palpatine... lets hope he does something extraordinary in this movie, and doesn't die in a dumb way either. I have heard talk that Hayden Christensen is set to play Anakin in this movie, believe it or not, but no matter the case it feels like kind of cheap to have Palpatine not die at the hands of Darth Vader as the prophecy of the Chosen One was all about: killing the old Sith and Jedi to lay groundwork for something new. If Anakin really is in this movie, then I hope he's the one to end Palpatine in order to keep the Chosen One Prophecy correct and done right. If not... then that'll be disappointing. I honestly see no possible way that Kylo Ren and Rey can hope to be strong enough to face Darth Sidious himself, one of the strongest (if not THE strongest) Sith Lords to ever live in the Star Wars universe._

 _I do like the Emperor's quote though: **"Long have I waited. And now, you're coming together. It's your undoing."** Already he sounds very powerful and intimidating, and of course he'll feel like a genuine threat even if I'm concerned about his role in this._

 _Overall... I have mixed feelings about this movie. I want to be excited for it so very badly, yet at the same time my excitement is held back by the fact that the Sequel Trilogy can't really be fully recovered at this point, not after the lack of unity in cohesion in its planning, since Rian Johnson ignored JJ Abrams script and plans entirely. And no that is not an exaggeration, he literally DID NOT use any of JJ's ideas or planning in his writing of TLJ._

 _I guess we'll just have to wait and see..._

* * *

 _( **P.S.** Honestly this whole Sequel Trilogy business is constantly leaving me on edge with trying to brainstorm how it happens in the Shaniverse, haha. There's so much I don't know, and I don't want to ignore it! I will be rewriting things the way I see fit of course, but I want to know what it will be like in order for me to properly decide what direction I want the Shaniverse to go for the First Order Conflict.)_


	41. Ch 38 - The Nightsisters

**_Author's Note:_** _This chapter features the return/cameo of a character that I feel could have been involved in this portion of the show, since it would make sense (at least I think it would). Hopefully I made it satisfying for you! :D_

* * *

 _ **Nightsister Fortress - Dathomir**_

 **3rd person POV...**

On top of an altar placed in the middle of the cavern, Maul had laid out the things he and Ezra would need in order to carry out their task. He had two goblets set up for them, and was mixing up a potion of some sort within the three skinny bottles.

"I have studied the ways of the Nightsisters and found a spell that suits our needs," he explains.

He takes one bottle and pours some of the liquid into the center bottle, causing a glowing green mist to emerge with a hiss. Ezra watches uneasily as he takes the other bottle and pours a few drops into the center once more, causing the same green effect. Maul then swirls the center bottle around and pours the contents of it into their two cups, giving us an equal amount.

"This, this altar is the focus of their ancient power," he says, handing Ezra one of the cups. "Now, to initiate the merge, we must each drink this potion."

Ezra takes the cup and looks at the liquid inside, grimacing at it with some disgust.

"Mmm, you first," he says with narrowed eyes.

Maul shrugs carelessly and then lightly clicks his cup to Ezra's with a smile. He then lifts the cup to his lips and begins to drink it all, while Ezra watches anxiously.

"To complete the spell, you must drink it all," he says once finishing, narrowing his eyes. "Just like me, all of it!"

Looking down at the potion, Ezra reluctantly lifts it to his lips and begins to drink, shutting his eyes tightly. He cringes at the taste of the potion, dropping the cup and coughing once he finishes. Maul brings a hand to his eyes, chuckling to himself.

"Mmm, ha. It's working!" he says gleefully.

Maul opens his eyes to reveal that they're now glowing a sickly green, with mist flowing out from his eyes. Ezra opens his eyes to reveal the same effect, and they take a step closer to each other. Looking upwards, a stream of green light shoots out of both eyes and then connects in between them with a bright flash, merging their minds together.

"Where is he?!" Maul exclaims.

"I want to know how to destroy the Sith," Ezra says.

They both look through their visions for a few seconds, and an astonished, but eager smile spreads across Maul's face.

"I see... I understand," he says slowly.

"Who is that? I know him..." Ezra says, recognizing the person he's seeing.

In a bright flash, the strands of green light disappear as the potion's effect wears off, and they both collapse against the other, their arms against it. Maul laughs to himself in amazement, looking up with a smile.

"Of course! It ends where it began. A desert planet with twin suns," he says eagerly.

The planet he first fought the Jedi, all of those years ago. The planet he first faced the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, in his pursuit of Queen Amidala, nearly killing him right then and there. The planet where he first sensed the presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The planet where he will finally kill him, once and for all.

"He's alive. I- I can't believe he's alive!" Ezra says in amazement.

Master Kenobi... was alive! He was still around in hiding! He can help them!

All of a sudden, the altar begins to glow green as a dark energy flares to life, and Maul backs away warily.

"It is time to pay our debt," he says uneasily, his excitement forgotten.

"Wait, wait, wait! What's happening?" Ezra asks, alarmed.

He backs away from the altar as well, and the green mist swirls violently around it before converging together in the form of a shadowy green figure, which flies out of it with a shrieking cry.

"What is that?!" Ezra exclaims anxiously.

Two more ghostly forms float outside of the altar, and begin swirling around the pair with hissing cries, looking at them with glowing green eyes. The ghosts are female, looking like decaying witches with gnarled hands and gray skin.

 _"Pay our due..."_ one of them hisses.

"The spirits of the Nightsisters must be compensated for the use of their magic!" Maul says in alarm.

"So pay 'em, and let's get out of here!" Ezra exclaims.

"The price is our flesh and blood!" he realizes in horror. "Don't let them touch you!"

"Now you tell me?" he snaps angrily.

"Ezra!"

Ezra looks over in surprise to see Kanan, Sabine, Jarik, and Mara all rushing over to them. Jarik looks up at all of the Nightsister spirits flying through the air, widening his eyes in alarm. Mara falters as well in fright, bewildered by the sight, but the other two just continue onwards and bring out their blasters.

 _"Pay our due..."_

"Guys, stay back!" Ezra urges worriedly.

Sabine and Kanan ignore his warning and rush forwards, firing their blasters at the spirits. However they don't have any effect, the lasers passing through them without harm. One spirit lunges towards Sabine and reaches out to her with a sickening cackle, and she screams in a panic as she desperately tries to fight the spirit off, but to no avail. The spirit touches Sabine and then shoves its way into her body, causing Sabine to collapse.

"Sabine!" Mara exclaims in alarm.

"Mara, stay back," Jarik says anxiously, holding her back.

Kanan catches Sabine as he falls, leaving him vulnerable to another spirit, which grabs at his face and then disappears into his body with a delighted cackle.

"Dad, what do we do?" Mara cries out, panicking.

Jarik's mind is racing to think of a solution, having never dealt with Nightsister magic before. He then looks over in alarm to see a spirit lunges towards them, reaching out to Mara. Desperate, he shoves Mara out of the way just as the spirit shoots by, hissing in annoyance. He turns to face the Nightsister and readies his usage of the Force, only to stop upon noticing something about this particular spirit.

She's wearing a black hood to cover her bald head, the coal down to expose her face, and is wearing a familiar outfit...

"Ventress..." he murmurs in disbelief.

The spirit of Ventress then lunges forwards with a shriek, stretching an arm out. Jarik thrusts his arm out to use the Force, trying to manipulate the spirit in some way, but she dashed out of the way and then grabs his head. He groans in surprise and pain as she dissolved into his body. From he position on the ground, Mara widens her eyes in horror.

"Dad!" she screams.

Jarik collapses to his hands and knees, groaning in pain. He then becomes silent, slowly getting to his feet and moving in unison with Sabine and Kanan as they stalk over towards the altar and drop to their knees in front of it.

Mara pants heavily in fear and worry, unsure of what to do, and looks over at Ezra. He's just as alarmed and worried as she is, and slowly begins to move forward. Mara gets to her feet and rushes over to Jarik as well.

"Ezra, Mara! Stay back!" Maul warns them.

"Shut up!" Mara snaps angrily.

Ezra only glances at him before continuing onwards, moving up to his friends cautiously.

"Kanan? Sabine?" he asks uneasily.

"Dad? Dad, please say something..." Mara pleads, crouched in front of him.

* * *

 _I struggle against the dark and oppressive force of the spirit trying to controlling me, shoving against it with all of my might. The spirit hisses in rage and tries to push back, but I can tell it's struggling._

 _"You have no power, Shan," she snarls._

 _"I don't submit to dead spirits, Ventress!" I retort angrily._

 _I growl to myself in rage, fighting back with all of my might even more. I wrestle for control of my mind against her, attempting to assert my dominance. I am in control of myself! Not some witch!_

 _"She will die if you try to resist!" she shrieks._

* * *

Mara takes a step back with a startled gasp as Jarik slowly opens his eyes, revealing a sickly green glow. Sabine and Kanan open their eyes as well, filling them all with unease.

Maul narrows his eyes as Kanan's hand twitches, and fingers the hilt of his own lightsaber. In a flash, Kanan is whipping out his lightsaber and striking at Maul with the intent to kill, and Maul ignites his own saber in response to block it. He backs away while Kanan presses his assault, and the other two lash out as well. Sabine smirks sinisterly and then swings an arm out to punch Ezra in the face, knocking him to the ground. Jarik on the other hand, brings out his lightsaber and slashes down at Mara, who barely ducks away with a startled yelp. She gets to her feet with fear in her eyes and brings out her blue lightsaber just in time to block a vicious strike from her father.

"Dad, it's me!" she pleads desperately. "Fight it!"

Jarik shoves her away and swings his lightsaber several times, moving with a speed and quickness that Mara struggles to defend against, moving her lightsaber left and right in a desperate attempt to protect herself. Ezra was having his own struggles, ducking away from laser bolts that Sabine was shooting at him.

"Sabine! It's Ezra!" he calls out.

He backs away and looks over to see Maul battling with Kanan, the latter swinging his lightsaber left and right to try and cut him down, entering a blade lock with him.

"You better not hurt him!" Ezra calls out.

"We cannot defeat the spirits of the Nightsisters!" he exclaims, shoving Kanan away. "Follow me. I will show you how to save your friends."

Maul disengages in his blade lock with Kanan and makes a run for it, and Ezra swiftly follows after a moments hesitation. With teary eyes, Mara smacks away Jarik's lightsaber and then flips to the side to avoid another strike, sprinting after the others. However she's suddenly yanked off of her feet from a Force pull by Jarik, who lunges towards her. Mara cries out in terror as Jarik moves to cut her down with his saber, and Ezra turns back with a look of horror on his face.

"Mara!" he shouts in a panic.

* * *

 _I see Mara about to die, at my very own hands no less, and a rush of intense anger flows through me like a gushing river._

 _"You... will... not... TOUCH HER!" I roar in outrage._

 _I blast against Ventress with all of my might, and she lets out a startled cry of pain and rage._

* * *

Mara shuts her eyes tightly as Jarik swings his lightsaber, but to her surprise the sound of the blade's movement comes to a halt. She cautiously looks up, astonished to see Jarik frozen in place, his whole body shaking. She widens her eyes upon realizing that Jarik was fighting back.

"Dad...?" she breathes out hopefully.

Jarik's eyes flicker between normal and glowing green, settling on her for a second in their regular form. Panic and worry is present in his gaze.

"...R-run!" he manages to say.

"Dad-" she replies, reaching out to him.

Jarik's eyes revert to glowing green once again as a snarl emerges from his face. He lunges at her with an inhuman shriek, and Mara just barely flips backwards to avoid the lightsaber.

"Mara, come on!" Ezra calls out.

"Faster! We must reach the cave entrance!" Maul exclaims.

Glancing back at him, Mara turns to face Jarik and then thrusts her arms out, shouting angrily as she unleashes a powerful blast of the Force. He's thrown back with a yell from the power of her attack, but Kanan and Sabine sprint in her direction.

Turning around, Mara runs after the others as they make for the cave entrance, being chased by the Nightsisters. Seeing the entrance, Mara makes a wild leap to the outside just in time, narrowly missing a lightsaber slash from Kanan. She looks up in a panic to see him and Sabine both standing above her with glares on their faces, Jarik not too far behind. However they don't venture beyond the cave, and instead back away into the darkness.

"Wait. Why aren't they coming after us?" Ezra asks in confusion.

"The altar is the source of their power. They cannot venture beyond the cave," Maul explains.

Mara gets to her feet and stares into the cave, her heart breaking at the sight of Jarik staring at her with a look of hate.

"It is unfortunate about your friends, Ezra. But this This is your opportunity to embrace your destiny, as my apprentice," Maul suddenly urges.

Mara whips around incredulously, rage filling her at the comment.

"WHAT?!" she shouts angrily.

"I told you, that is never going to happen!" Ezra snaps, glaring at him as well.

"We are not leaving them behind you selfish piece of bantha fodder!" Mara exclaims furiously, snarling at him. "You're sickening!"

"I do not care for you, girl! Do what you wish!" Maul snarls at her in contempt, turning to Ezra. "Forget the past! Forget your memories! Forget your attachments. Our futures converge on a planet with two suns. We can walk that path together as friends... as brothers."

"My friends are trapped in there because of us! I can't just leave them!" Ezra retorts angrily.

Maul clenches his hands into fists and lets out a growl of frustration, glaring at him.

"You disappoint me!" he scowls, turning away before chuckling to himself. "Ezra Bridger..."

Mara and Ezra watch him leave with glares on their faces, and once his ship takes off into the air they turn back towards the cave.

"So... what next?" Mara murmurs anxiously.

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way," Ezra replies with a shrug.

Glancing at each other, they ready themselves by taking a deep breath a calm their nerves and make their way back into the cave.

* * *

 _"You can't resist me forever, Jedi."_

 _I growl in frustration and shove out with my mind, expanding the bubble that I'm still in control of against the dark swirling force that is Ventress._

 _"Oh I certainly can Ventress. You don't control my destiny!" I retort firmly._

 _"You're right... I control my own! And you are the instrument I will use for that!" she hisses._

 _"Whatever happened to you? Is this what Vos would want?" I shoot back._

 _Ventress falters, and I take the opportunity to push against her even more. She snarls in fury and shoves me back, wrestling for control._

 _"What did you say?!" she demands furiously._

 _"Would Quinlan Vos want you to be like this? A broken witch attempting to kill people through someone else's body?" I tell her._

 _"You know nothing of him!" she shrieks._

 _"I know what it's like to fall in love," I respond fiercely. "What you're doing now betrays the very reason you gave your life for him!"_

* * *

As Mara and Ezra made their way deeper inside of the cave, they began to brainstorm ideas of how to help their friends.

"Okay. The altar is where their power comes from," Ezra recalls.

"And they cant leave the cave apparently," Mara adds, and he nods his head.

"Right! And that means we just have to get Kanan, Sabine, and Jarik outside of the cave!" he says joyfully, grinning at her. "How hard can that be?"

"Really hard..." she replies nervously.

Mara looks forward where she can see Jarik standing directly ahead of them, glaring with his glowing green eyes. Ezra widens his eyes nervously and they both come to a stop, only to turn around upon hearing sounds behind him. Sabine drops to the ground after crawling along the wall, igniting the dark saber in her hands.

"You're unwise to reenter our sanctum," she says, although her voice is a horrible hiss, not her own.

"That doesn't belong to you," Ezra growls, igniting his lightsaber.

"Then take it from me, Jedi!" she shrieks mockingly, lunging forwards.

Mara watches in concern as Ezra gets in a quick duel with Sabine, and turns around upon hearing two lightsabers igniting. She swallows nervously as she watches Jarik march forward with both of his lightsabers activated, and she ignites her own blue blade in response, backing up warily.

"Dad, I know you're in there. You just have to keep fighting!" Mara urges.

"He is no longer here, foolish girl," he replies.

Mara cringes at the way his voice comes out as a horrible hiss, completely different to his usual voice. Despite her anxiety and fear however, she glares back at the witch.

"Then why did he stop you from killing me?" she retorts.

Jarik falters, his lightsabers lowering, before shaking his head angrily as the Nightsister reasserts her control.

"You are mistaken!" he snarls.

He lunges forwards with his lightsabers, and Mara rolls out of the way with a startled yelp, bringing up her blue lightsaber. He whirls around with his green saber in a horizontal strike, and she deflects it before parrying a blow from his second blade. He slashes and strikes at her with vicious intensity, leaving Mara struggling to keep up as she continuously backpedals away from him.

Whoever was possessing her father was really good at lightsaber combat, Mara realized. The Nightsister also seemed to be using Makashi, just like Jarik does. The only difference is really that her form is hilariously sloppy compared to his, and makes him look ridiculous from how she's seen him fight. She raises her lightsaber and catches both of his, struggling for a moment against his much greater strength.

"So, you use Makashi like my Dad..." she remarks, managing a grin. "You make it look like he's fighting drunk!"

* * *

 _I laugh at Mara's taunt, incredibly amused by it simply because of the fact it is so true! Ventress used a Makashi form, but from what I know she was infamously sloppy in her version, which is ironic considering she was Dooku's apprentice._

 _Mara's knack for jokes and taunting definitely came from me._

* * *

Jarik shrieks in fury and shoves her saber away, lunging forwards to stab her lightsabers down. Mara just barely rolls out of the way and pops back up, bringing her saber up to deflect the next few strikes. However he thrusts his arm out and blasts her with the Force, slamming her against a wall. Mara looks up in alarm, but before Jarik could attack her a Nightsister spirit shoots by directly between them, shrieking with a mocking laugh.

 _"You cannot destroy us! You'll never save your friends!"_

Jarik turns to watch the spirit leave with a surprised expression, and Mara takes the chance to leap forward and kick him in the face, sending him sprawling.

"Sorry Dad!" she apologizes.

He shakes his head and gets back to his feet, hissing with anger, a fierce glare on his face. She readies her lightsaber again with an uneasy expression, trying to figure out how to get him outside. This spirit seems to have a firm grasp of using the Force and a lightsaber, a complete contrast with how Kanan and Sabine weren't nearly as skilled in comparison. Whoever this spirit is, she trained as a Jedi or Sith.

"You think you can get rid of me like her?" he hisses.

"Yeah, I really do!" Ezra suddenly exclaims.

Jarik whips around to block an overhead slash from Ezra, and then lashes out with one of his sabers when Mara runs forwards to help. Snarling, Jarik pulls back and then thrusts his arms out, blowing them both away from him.

"See if you can get me now, Jedi!" he taunts.

Deactivating his lightsabers, Jarik turns around and runs deeper into the cave, much to their alarm and frustration.

"No!" Mara cries out.

"Come on, we have to get him!" Ezra tells her.

He sprints after Jarik, and Mara quickly follows. Jarik jumps over rocks and crevices, flipping around with surprising agility and moving in a way that is much different from Mara's perspective of him. She tries following after him in the same manner as well, being more agile than Ezra, but at one point Jarik jumps up higher into the air and ignites his lightsabers, flipping around at quick speed to slice through some rocks on the ceiling. She cries out in alarm and jumps to the side to avoid the rocks, grunting as she tumbles to the ground.

"Mara!" Ezra says, rushing over to her. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm good," she groans in response. "Did you get Sabine?"

"Yeah, I did. I told her to wait outside," he replies.

"As if she'll wait," she mutters quietly to herself, but nods her head in response. "Ok, so one down… two to go. And we don't even know where Kanan is."

"How're we going to get Jarik out?" Ezra asks with a frown.

"I don't know," she replies, getting to her feet. "I think whoever has my Dad used to be a Jedi, or a Sith. They know lightsabers forms and used the Force strategically."

"Well that's just great," he groans. "Alright, we'll figure it out. I have an idea, but we have to go back to the altar."

"Ok," she nods her head.

The two resume their journey into the cave, extremely tense and anxious in case Jarik or Kanan were to jump out and attack them. As they go further they return to the old Nightsister fortress, spotting a green glow up ahead where the altar should be.

* * *

 _"Ventress, please… just stop this,"_ I plead with her.

 _"You really think I'm going to listen to you?" she scoffs. "You're pathetic. Once your friends are dead, then you will follow as well as I crush your mind to bits!"_

 _"But why?" I demand in frustration. "I never knew you like Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan did, but I do know that you changed! You rejected the dark side in order to save Quinlan Vos, and now you've given yourself to evil once again!"_

 _"You think it's that simple, Shan? I am trying to bring back my sisters, my people! And once we have rebuilt, I will be able to reunite with him!" she tells me. "Like you said, you don't know me."_

 _"You can't save Master Vos. He's dead!" I exclaim angrily, taking her by surprise. "Do you know why? Because Sidious won. He wiped out the Jedi Order, and established his Empire! Like all the other Jedi, Vos is dead!"_

 _"He would have survived the coming Purge! Vos was smarter than most of you fools!" she argues._

 _"He was killed by Vader himself, months after the Jedi Purge. I saw the records myself," I state firmly, although with more sympathy._

 _"You lie!" she snarls._

 _"I'm not lying," I retort calmly. "Even if I was, would he really want for you to return to needless killing, and lose yourself to the dark side?"_

 _Silence for a while._

 _"…This is for my sisters. Not the dark side," she finally declares in finality._

* * *

Ezra and Mara cautiously make their way towards the glowing green light from where the altar sat, reentering the open cavern that serves as the main chamber of the Nightsister's fortress. As they stalk closer, the sound of lightsabers igniting gets their attention, and they whip around just in time to block Jarik's lightsabers from cutting them both apart.

"You should have left while you could, Jedi," he tells them.

He separates for a second and then lashes out once more, swinging his lightsabers at them both in vicious arcs. They block and deflect his attacks, and Jarik kicks his foot out to knock Ezra onto his back, where he grunts in pain. Mara retaliates by rolling underneath his lightsaber strike and thrusting her hand out, blowing him back with a Force push.

"Go get Kanan! I can handle this!" she exclaims.

Ezra glances between her and Jarik in concern for a few seconds, but reluctantly nods his head and scrambles to his feet, making his way over in the direction of the altar. Mara readies herself with her lightsaber by her side while Jarik stalks forwards, scoffing at her.

"Unwise," he says.

"The only thing I want to see my Dad doing is what he would do. Not doing things as your puppet!" Mara snaps.

"Jarik Shan is a weakling. He cannot help you," he mocks her.

"He would do everything for me," she retorts confidently.

Frowning in irritation, Jarik dashes forward once more and swings his lightsabers down. Mara raises her lightsaber to block his swings and then pushes back, spinning around to slash at him with her blade. He deflects the strike, and they parry back and forth with each other, Jarik attempting to kill her while Mara either defends or evades him. Jarik slashes one saber upwards and swings the other horizontally, and Mara deflects the first blade while ducking to let it harmlessly pass by over her head. She then jumps up and knees him in the face while simultaneously kicking her foot out to remove his green lightsaber from his grip.

Jarik stumbles backwards with a snarl and then jabs his lightsaber forward, which Mara just narrowly avoids. He quickly follows up with a lightning fast punch with his prosthetic arm, the hydraulics whirring. Falling back on the training he gave her however, Mara spins around to let his fist fly just by her head, and jumps to kick off of his chest and push herself away from him. Jarik dashes forwards with a fast diagonal strike at her, but she then performs one of the moves he taught her, leaping into the air and flipping over his head while slashing her lightsaber in his direction.

He just barely deflects the saber due to his surprise at the maneuver, and then Mara uses her grappling trick that Ahsoka taught her before. Only this time Jarik isn't the one she's actually fighting, so he doesn't counter it properly. She swings her lightsaber down hard to smack his blue blade out of his grip, purposefully releasing her hold on her own lightsaber at the same time. Latching herself onto his shoulders, Mara grabs at his head with her arms and then brings her legs up to wrap them around his neck, hooking her left leg under her right knee.

Jarik flails around in surprise, reaching up and trying to grab at her but Mara uses one hand to shove his left arm away, and refuses to budge as his right hand grabs her in an attempt to throw her off. She holds fast, trying to choke him to unconsciousness with her legs in order to subdue him fully. He stumbles around, slamming against rock walls in an attempt to dislodge her, while attempting to also grab her with his left arm as well. Due to the awkwardness of the reach angle his prosthetic isn't able to overpower her as effectively, which works to Mara's advantage.

Mara cries out in pain as he grabs her hair and yanks on it harshly, attempting to pull her off. She swings her other arm out momentarily to knock his hand off and then returns it to his head, smacking it over his mouth and nose to cut off his air even more. Jarik backs up quickly and Mara shuts her eyes tightly, bracing herself for hitting the rock wall. She's unable to help groaning in pain as her back is slammed against the rough and unforgiving rock, but still refuses to let go. Jarik's movements become a bit more sluggish now and, sensing this, Mara tightens the grip her legs have around his neck, grunting furiously as the tries to knock him out.

Finally, it seems that despite the Nightsister's relentless fury and frustration, Jarik's body becomes physically unable to remain conscious with the serious lack of air, and he slowly topples over on unsteady feet, collapsing to the ground. Mara hisses through clenched teeth to prevent herself from crying out as her back impacts against the rocky surface once more, but after one more pitiful attempt at raising his arm to her, he falls unconscious, his entire body becoming limp.

Mara remains tightly latched onto him for a few seconds more to make sure he's out, and then relaxes her grip with a sigh of exhaustion, lying down on the ground. She pants exhales heavily in order to recuperate, and then removes her legs from around his neck and crawls up beside him, overlooking him with a concerned body.

"Dad?" she murmurs anxiously. "Please be alright…"

She takes her fingers and places them on his neck, looking for a pulse, and then leans her head down to place an ear to his chest, desperately seeking. She sighs in relief when she feels that he's still alive and well, just knocked out.

A loud shriek followed by an eruption of glowing green energy from his chest has Mara jumping backwards with a startled exclamation of surprise, and she crawls back with wide eyes as the spirit of the Nightsister rises out of Jarik's body, glaring down at her with furious eyes.

 _"You little wretch! Perhaps you'll be more suitable than him!"_ she snarls furiously.

Mara widens her eyes in fear and scrambles backwards, the spirit shooting forwards an reaching out to touch her. Before she could however, a sudden explosion of flashing green and white light gets their attention, followed by all of the other Nightsister spirits screaming in anger.

 _"Nooo!"_

Ventress widens her eyes in shock and looks down at her own wispy form, seeing her start to fade away. She whips her gaze back over to Jarik and then looks down at Mara, a hint of fear in her eyes. However, unlike the other Nightsisters shrieking in horror nearby, Ventress closes her eyes with a look of despair and regret, before fading into nothingness as well as her spirit disappears from the physical realm forever.

Mara breathes heavily for a moment, shocked and bewildered, but then looks down as Jarik gasps in a needy breath of air, coughing violently.

"Dad!" she cries out in worry, rushing over to him. "Are you alright?!"

"I- I'm…" he says, still coughing. "I'm okay."

"Oh my gosh," she exhales in relief, hugging him tightly. "Thank the Force."

Jarik hugs her back, and they hold each other comfortably for a few moments before separating, and he looks at her with a smile.

"I gotta say, you did really good," he remarks.

Mara widens her eyes in surprise.

"You saw the whole thing?" she asks.

"Sure did, as terrifying as it was. And you did that all on your own, so that's something to be proud of," he tells her.

Mara blushes sheepishly, looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh, thanks," she replies, glancing up at him. "Sorry for choking you."

"Are you seriously apologizing for that?" he demands with a raised eyebrow, scoffing. "Honestly, that was a smart move. Besides, I couldn't feel any of it since I wasn't in control."

His smile vanishes the moment he says that, and he rubs his neck with a pained grimace, which Mara takes notice is a bit red.

"Actually… now I can feel it," he grumbles.

Despite her concern, Mara can't help but giggle in amusement, and she loops his arm around her shoulders and helps him to her feet. At the same time Sabine comes rushing out of the darkness of the cave, coming to a stop upon seeing them.

"Sabine?" Mara asks.

"You guys are okay! Great," she says in relief. "Where's Ezra and Kanan."

"Just around the corner I think," she answers.

The three of them start walking together, and after a few long steps Jarik moves off on his own, gesturing to Mara that he's feeling alright now. They enter the open space where the now destroyed altar is sitting, and Ezra looks over at their approach.

"Jarik, you're alright!" he says happily, before doubling back as he notices Sabine. "Wh- Sabine, I told you to stay outside!"

"Hey, I've never listened to you before. Why start now?" she retorts.

Mara rolls her eyes while Jarik scoffs in amusement, crossing his arms.

"Well, was it worth it? Did you find out what you wanted to know?" Kanan asks, standing up.

"Yes. The answer to my question of how to destroy the Sith… is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Ezra reveals.

Jarik's smile falls at the statement and widens his eyes. Mara turns to look up at him, also surprised, and looks back at the others.

"What?!" Jarik asks, baffled.

"You think he's still alive?" Kanan asks.

"He must be," Ezra replies.

"What do you mean that Obi-Wan is the key to defeating the Sith?" Jarik demands with a frown. "What exactly did you see?"

"Not much really. I only saw him, and then the holocron told us about a planet with two suns," he explains.

"Well that narrows it down," Sabine scoffs sarcastically.

"Kanan… Maul's also looking for him," Ezra adds worriedly.

Jarik narrows his eyes with an unreadable expression while Kanan frowns in concern.

"Well, we're gonna have to figure it out, because if we don't find Master Kenobi before Maul..." Kanan says.

"There won't be any way to stop the Sith," Ezra replies grimly.

Kanan turns his head in Jarik's direction questioningly.

"Jarik, do you have an idea of where Master Kenobi is?" Kanan asks.

He doesn't answer for a long while, a troubled expression on his face as he tries to determine how to respond.

"I need to think about this for a little while," he finally says.

"Seriously? What's there to think about?" Sabine asks incredulously.

"Think about what?" Mara asks, confused.

"It's not as simple as you'd think," he replies cautiously.

"But Maul could be on his way to Master Kenobi's location right now!" Ezra argues anxiously. "You're the only other person who would know where he is!"

"I'm not so sure Obi-Wan would be the key needed to defeating the Sith," Jarik responds in disagreement.

"But the holocron said he was!" he insists.

"If you know where Master Kenobi is, then why aren't you saying anything?" Kanan asks in confusion.

"There's a lot at stake here that you don't understand... and I can't explain it to you either," Jarik sighs, but leaves no room for argument.

"And what about Maul? You're just gonna let him go after Master Kenobi without a fight?" Sabine demands with a frown.

"Obi-Wan can handle Maul," he retorts sternly. "It's not his well-being that I'm worried about."

"So who's is it then?" Mara asks.

Jarik glances down at her warily at the question, she and the rest of the group anxious to know the answer.

"That's what I can't say," he replies sternly. "And I'm not saying anything else!"

He interrupts Ezra and Sabine before they could protest, and after a few moments Kanan nods his head in resignation, and the others reluctantly back down as well.

"Ok... if it's that important," Kanan says.

He and Ezra slowly start to make their way out of the cavern and, while she follows them at first, Sabine stops and picks up something from the ground. Mara heads over to her upon noticing, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Is that a lightsaber?" she asks.

"...Yeah. It's more than that..." Sabine murmurs in reply, staring at the hilt with a look of wonder in her gaze.

Jarik narrows his eyes when he notices the dark saber in Sabine's hand but doesn't comment, and the three of them move to catch up with the others. As they do so however Ezra slows to a stop and turns to look at Jarik, an uneasy expression on his face.

"Jarik... there's something you need to know," he says.

Noticing his unease, Jarik frowns at him in concern.

"About what?" he asks carefully.

Ezra glances over at Sabine, wordlessly asking for her to help him out, and she frowns in confusion but nods her head in support.

"It's probably better if I show you. It's... something Maul had," Ezra says.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he glances at Mara and shares an intrigued look with her before nodding his head.

"Alright, lead the way," he says.

Satisfied, but still anxious, Ezra turns and heads back over towards one of the houses in the cavern, the rest of the group following. He leads them to one house in particular and walks inside, where they're met with a wide assortment of things. Jarik looks around with a thoughtful expression, still a little confused.

"What's this about Ezra?" Kanan asks.

"So, this room of full of things Maul's collected, from what he told me," he explains, looking over to Jarik. "He has something here that... I think, is really personal for you."

"Like what?" Mara asks curiously.

"It's... it's a set of old armor," Ezra says anxiously, glancing at Sabine.

Sabine furrows a brow before widening her eyes in disbelief, grasping the implication he's trying to give her.

"You mean... so it's..." she stammers, shaking her head. "Where is it?"

"Near the picture of that woman," he informs her.

They all look over to one of the walls where the picture is set up, and Jarik's expression becomes a little anxious as he recognizes it.

"That's Duchess Satine..." he says.

Sabine rushes over when she spots the set of armor, surprise filling her at the sight of it. Jarik looks at the armor and furrows his brow, an uneasy feeling filling his stomach as he starts to think about it.

"Mandalorian armor?" he says slowly, anxiety starting to fill him.

"Yeah, it is," Sabine replies.

"Can you tell whose it is?" he asks hesitantly.

Sabine glances up at him, the tension in the room starting to build as everyone begins to realize the implications being made. She then crouches down in front of the Mandalorian armor, checking along its plates and then removing the helmet. She turns it over and looks inside, finding what she was looking for.

"I've got it! This armor belonged too..." she trails off, looking up at him with wide eyes. "...Marcus Sohl."

Jarik's heart stops while Mara gasps in shock, widening her eyes and gaping between him and the armor. Bafflement fills Kanan while Ezra is more uneasy and subdued, having already guessed it. Jarik slowly processes the revelation with wide eyes, unable to fully think straight.

His father's armor...

* * *

 _Suspicions about Obi-Wan's location are arising, and more questions are being asked. And now it is revealed that Marcus Sohl's mandalorian armor was in the possession of Maul this whole time, and Jarik has finally found it. This is quite the revelation for him, and the first real clue he's ever received in regards to his past and who his parents were._

 _Mandalore Arc is fast approaching!_


	42. Ch 39 - His Mandalorian Past

**_Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **3rd person POV...**

In the command center of Chopper Base, Kanan was busy going over information with Hera and Commander Sato. They were discussing what the focus of their next mission should be, looking over a few things Jarik and Fulcrum managed to uncover. Nearby, Sabine spots Kanan and approaches him with an anxious expression on her face, tapping his shoulder.

"Kanan, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asks.

"What about?" he asks curiously, turning toward her.

"...in private?" she adds.

Kanan frowns, and Hera glances at them in concern before he shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure," he says. "Lead the way."

Satisfied, Sabine turns and starts walking over to a more quiet section of the room, Kanan following her. She turns around the corner to a more secluded area and then faces him, looking down uneasily.

"You seem a bit stressed. You alright?" Kanan asks her, concerned.

"There's something I want you to do for me," she replies, holding out her hand. "Can you keep this? For safekeeping?"

A little confused, Kanan reaches his hand out and takes what he handed her, a little surprised and curious when he recognizes a lightsaber being placed into his hand, although it's a lot different that anything he's familiar with.

"Is this a lightsaber?" he asks.

"Not exactly," she replies. "It's called the darksaber, and it's something that Mandalorians have used for generations."

"Then why are you giving it to me?" he asks in confusion. "I'm not Mandalorian, you are."

"I don't feel ready for the responsibility of it right now," Sabine explains.

"I don't understand," Kanan replies, frowning.

"It's complicated," she says with a sigh.

"If you don't want it, then why not give it to Fenn Rau? He'd know more about this than I do-" he suggests.

"I want you to keep it," she insists, interrupting him. "If I give it to Rau then he won't stop insisting I use it until I finally do. And I don't want that right now."

Kanan remains silent for several seconds, getting a feel of the lightsaber in his hands while he contemplates what to do, all the while Sabine waits anxiously.

"Ok... I'll hold onto it," he decides.

"Thank you," she replies, sighing gratefully.

* * *

 ** _Knight Hawk, Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **Jarik POV...**

Within the Knight Hawk I sat on my bed, wordlessly staring at the golden armor propped up in the corner of my room, still stunned at having it. The golden paint is faded and covered in scratches, and the armor has definitely seen better days but... it's my father's armor.

My father, Marcus Sohl. A Mandalorian.

I slowly tear my gaze away from the armor and turn towards the holographic projector I had set up, which was connected to my computer. Several files of data were displayed, data which I had acquired from Maul's hideout in the Nightsister Fortress. Among it all is a video that is currently playing, showcasing something that fills me with surprise and grim sadness. It's a long video which showcases Maul facing off against a team of six Jedi on some remote remote planet, in which he kills every single one until only the Padawan remained, who he killed too.

Based on Maul's appearance I could tell this was taken a long time ago, before he first faced Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and lost his legs. Among the Jedi Knights shown I could identify four of them: Alec Slavin and his padawan Lilian Palri, a togruta woman named Adora Ti, and Devron Kolvar, who was known for his black mask and aggressive fighting style. His appearance kind of resembles a Jedi version of Darth Malgus. The only reason I'm able to identify these Jedi is because they had suddenly vanished without a trace on a mission to the Outer Rim, where they were searching for the source of some strange signal. And based on this recording, I now know why: they had discovered Maul's Sith hideout, and were promptly killed before they could report his presence to the Council. This incident occurred about a week before the Invasion of Naboo, where Maul revealed himself to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

I think it would be good to inform Shaak Ti about this, since she would be able to shed more light on this subject, and was also the twin sister of Adora Ti, the togruta woman on that mission. They may have been Jedi, but even in within the Order, close family relationships are very hard to break completely, and they weren't expected to be fully broken. So Shaak Ti has the right to know about her sister's fate.

Until then however... I just need to know more about my father, Marcus.

Turning off the projector for now, I switch my gaze back to the Mandalorian armor and bring a hand up to rest my chin on it, contemplating. I feel like I should be extremely upset, but at the same time I'm not. Maybe it's just the disbelief I have, or the fact that I don't really remember much of my father, but I don't feel particularly distraught or angry at Maul. I already learned he killed them years ago and, while my anger is still there, I've long since accepted their deaths.

The sound of footsteps approaching has me looking up to see Fenn Rau entering my room, clad in his own blue Mandalorian armor.

"You wished to see me?" he asks.

"I did, yes," I confirm with a nod, gesturing to the armor. "About this."

Fenn Rau lays his eyes on the set of armor and widens them in slight surprise, walking into my room.

"So it is true... you found Marcus's armor," he murmurs in amazement.

"It was in Maul's possession. Ezra told me that he mentioned it was some sort of 'token' from his mission," I explain.

Fenn Rau narrows his eyes at the information, scowling in distaste.

"He's nothing more than a _chakaar._ No self respecting Mandalorian would be so dishonorable as to _chakur_ another warriors personal armor after defeating them," he say angrily. "All warriors are shown respect, even an enemy."

"Well, Maul is not exactly Mandalorian," I shrug in response. "And the Sith could care less about the honor a Mandalorian prides themselves on having."

"Which is why the Empire's rule of Mandalore is such a disgrace," he replies with a nod. "So, what do you plan to do with this armor?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, curious.

"I was hoping you could give your opinion. I may know about Mandalorian culture, but I don't understand it like you would," I tell him.

"Fair enough," Fenn Rau applies in acknowledgement.

He sets his helmet on my desk and moves over to my father's armor, crouching down to observe it. He lifts a hand and touches the helmet for a few seconds, and then stands back up and turns to me.

"Considering what's happened, this armor belongs to you by right," Rau says.

"Figured. But after that?" I ask him. "What should I do with it? Give my father a proper farewell?"

"If you wish to do so. Our code of honor grants you your full right to do whatever you want with family belongings that you inherit," he explains, before frowning warily, a thought coming to him that is clearly distasteful. "Even melt it down to use for your something else if you wish, although that would be seen as disrespectful, and I would not recommend it."

"Because you forge your own armor," I nod in response, looking at it. "No, I have no intentions of melting it down."

"I'm glad to hear that," Rau says, relaxing a little bit in relief.

I look at my father's armor again, considering an idea before nodding to myself, looking back up at Rau.

"I know what you said last time we spoke," I start to say. "But I'm planning on reaching out to Clan Ordo."

"Using Marcus's armor as a bribe?" he questions with a frown of disapproval. "That would not go well at all."

"Not a bribe, that's ridiculous," I scoff in response. "I'm hoping that it would give me some way of connecting with them. And with my uncle."

"Raman Sohl," he remarks, still frowning. "I still disagree. They don't like Marcus anymore than they like you."

"Which is something I want to change," I retort calmly. "Mandalore can't hold on to hating my bloodline forever. You can hate Revan all you want, I could care less. But I just don't see the point in extending that hate down to his descendants, who carry no responsibility for the actions of a person who lived generations before them."

"I understand your reasoning; it's why Sabine and I no longer judge you on Revan's crimes," he says, sighing. "But I don't think that's a wound that can ever be fully healed for Mandalorians. They may never come to accept you."

"If I can't make amends, then I'll just have to live with it," I reply, looking at him meaningfully. "But how can I know for sure it's impossible if I don't try?"

Rau looks down for a moment, contemplating my words.

"I suppose you're right on that," he finally concedes. "Once again though, I recommend extreme caution."

"Believe me, I know just how easily I upset you guys," I remark with a small smirk, and he scoffs in agreement.

"That's true," he remarks.

"Before I go out to do that, I'd like to establish a time to talk to you more," I tell him. "I want to have an idea of what to expect from them."

"I can do that. It's a very dangerous idea, but there's clearly no stopping you," Rau remarks. "There are some things I do believe you would be wise to know."

The sound of footsteps from outside my room get our attention and the door opens, allowing Mara and Kanan to walk inside.

"So uh... there's something Kanan wants to talk about," Mara comments, gesturing to him.

"I suppose I'll let you talk in private," Rau comments, moving to leave.

"Actually, I was hoping you would stay," Kanan replies. "I've got something to show you both."

Rau stops in a bit of confusion and glances at me curiously, to which I just shrug in response.

"What's this about?" I ask him.

Kanan brings up something from his belt and holds it up, and I instantly recognize the lightsaber hilt.

"So... a lightsaber?" Mara asks.

"Not just any lightsaber," he replies.

He activates it, and I watch in remembrance as the glowing black blade shoots softly out of the handle, sounding like more of a singing whistle than the typical hum of an average lightsaber. Mara and Fenn Rau are both surprised, although for different reasons.

"It can't be..." Rau murmurs in awe.

"What's that?" Mara asks curiously.

"The darksaber," I answer, gaining their attention.

"So you both recognize it?" Kanan asks me and Rau.

I glance up at Rau before returning my gaze to the darksaber, looking at it with an intense stare.

"I think we should head to the common room for this," I suggest.

* * *

At my suggestion, we all moved out of my room and out to the main common room, sitting around the table. Mara sat beside me while Fenn Rau day across, with Kanan in between us.

"How do you know of the darksaber?" Rau asks me.

"Me and my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, fought Pre Vizsla before," I explain, recalling the memory. "He mentioned that his ancestors took it from the Jedi Temple."

"So it's a Jedi lightsaber?" Mara asks. "Really weird looking."

"It's not exactly a Jedi design," I tell her.

"It is the darksaber, a symbol for the leader of House Vizsla, and later the group known as Death Watch, who were led by Pre Vizsla," Rau explains, nodding to me.

"I didn't know Mandalorians developed a type of lightsaber," Kanan says.

"We didn't. This was one of a kind," Rau replies, looking down at the darksaber, which was set in the middle of the table. "Legend tells that it was created nearly four thousand years ago by Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order."

"Wait wait wait- a Mandalorian Jedi?" Mara asks in bewilderment. "How did that happen?"

"There was always tension between the two, seeking to be better warriors than the other. But when Tarre Vizsla was born, and his connection to the Force discovered, the Jedi wished to train him in the hopes of ending the tension between both sides," he explains.

"I've heard of Tarre Vizsla, but I don't know much," I admit.

"It's not surprise, as he's passed into legend since then. But his history is particularly meaningful for you to know, Jarik," Fenn Rau says, giving me a serious look. "Believe it or not, one of Tarre Vizsla's best friends in the Order was none other than your ancestor, Revan himself."

I'm stunned into disbelief for a moment, unsure if I heard that right. The others are just as bewildered.

"What?" I ask in complete bafflement.

"Ok, now you lost me," Mara deadpans. "Being a Jedi I can understand, but being friends with Revan?!"

"Mandalorians are really complicated," Kanan groans in exasperation.

"This friendship between them was before Revan ever did the things that made him into the _demagolka_ he is," Rau states with a frown, sparing me a brief glance however, to which I just wave it off with a sigh. "Revan and Tarre Vizsla weren't that far apart in terms of age, and from my understanding they were brothers in arms. They trained together, and trusted each other with their lives."

"I have a feeling this friendship didn't last," I deduce grimly, sighing.

Rau nods his head in confirmation.

"You would be correct Jarik. As the tension between the Republic and Mandalorians escalated, so too did the friendship between them became strained. Vizsla wished to help his people and unite them together, while Revan sided with the Republic, putting more faith and trust into the one named Malak, instead of Tarre," he explains, frowning as he recalls more. "It's not clear what led to the final schism between the two, but eventually they separated ties completely, and also left the Jedi Order. Revan decided to join the Republic in order to defeat us, while Vizsla returned to his family back on Mandalore. Using the darksaber, he worked to unite all of the clans under one banner and became a rallying figure for Mandalore, soon becoming our leader; Mandalore the Ultimate."

"Mandalore the Ultimate?" I ask in surprise, recognizing the name. "Tarre Vizsla, is Mandalore the Ultimate?"

"Indeed," he confirms.

"Well this is definitely quite the story," Mara comments, looking up at me, to which I just shrug.

"I don't remember much, but I know a bit about his personality," Kanan says, frowning. "How did he go from being humble and compassionate as a Jedi, to being prideful and merciless as Mandalore the Ultimate?"

"You may see him as a brute, but Mandalore the Ultimate was a man of honor. He sought to rebuild our society and had the willingness to do what was needed in order to save and protect our people," Rau replies, clearly disagreeing with Kanan's view of him. "Of course, the great war that followed eventually led to that fateful day above Malachor V."

"Where Revan killed him," I recall impassively.

Rau nods his head, a scowl on his face.

"It was the greatest act of betrayal Revan could have committed. They were the best of friends, trusting each other with their lives, and Revan betrayed that trust. And to add to the atrocities he committed by slaying Mandalore, and slaughtering our people; Revan stripped all of the surviving Mandalorians of their armor and weapons, and took Mandalore's mask and lightsaber away from us, effectively fragmenting the remaining clans," he tells us, an intense look of anger filling his expression.

I look on sadly as Rau explains the story, where he's unable to help but feel his anger and frustration with it all.

"That, Jarik Shan, is the true reason as to why we Mandalorians hate the line of Shan so much," he says firmly, looking at me. "Revan didn't just do these things as an act of war; it was much more personal. And even to this day we haven't fully recovered."

Hearing the story I can now see much better now why Mandalorians hate Revan so much, and I can understand their fury. In their eyes, Revan betrayed their leader who, not only was he the first ever Mandalorian Jedi, was Revan's best friend as well. It was very personal, and then to add insult to injury he took his possessions and fractured the Mandalorian people of their unity. To this day I still don't know how to feel about my ancestor, and I certainly hold him accountable for a lot of horrible things, but he's also done very good things as well.

"Well that's a lot to think about," Mara mutters.

"So... what happened to the darksaber after that?" Kanan asks carefully.

Rau looks down at the saber for a moment, recollecting his thoughts, and then answers.

"After Mandalore's passing, Revan took the darksaber back to Coruscant, where the Jedi kept it in their temple. That was, until members of House Vizsla snuck in and liberated it. They used the saber to unify the people and strike down those who would oppose them. One time, they ruled all of Mandalore wielding this blade. This saber is an important symbol to that house and respected by the other clans," Rau remarks, still retaining a sense of amazement as he looks down at it. "How did you come by it?"

"Sabine found it while we were on Dathomir," Mara says.

"It's been in Maul's possession since he first acquired it back in the Clone Wars," I add.

"Should've known," Rau scoffs in disgust. "At least now it's back in the proper hands. I imagine Sabine was excited to recover it."

"You wouldn't know it," Kanan replies with a light scoff. "Just now she gave it to me for safekeeping, and I'm getting the feeling she doesn't want anything to do with it."

"She doesn't want the responsibility," he replies, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Kanan, Jarik, if Sabine can wield this saber she can reunite one of the most powerful houses in all of Mandalore."

"You're talking about raising an army," he says, uncertain.

"With Sabine leading it," Rau insists confidently.

"So no pressure," Mara comments sarcastically. "Honest question: why wouldn't Sabine want the responsibility? I know her well enough to know she's very prideful about Mandalore."

"She's had a difficult relationship with her family from how I understand it," Kanan replies.

"Her past is full of uncertainty and misguided actions," Rau says. "I believe that despite what she's done since then, she feels unworthy to wield the blade, and does not want the responsibility of healing the division her actions have caused."

"What actions?" Mara asks.

"That is for her to divulge," he replies.

"So your hope is for Sabine to unite Mandalorians and lead her House to fight the Empire?" Kanan asks.

"Indeed," Rau confirms with a nod, and then turns to me. "And while I still am a bit hesitant, perhaps Jarik could bring Clan Ordo back into the fight as well."

"Clan Ordo?" Kanan asks.

"It's the clan of my father," I answer seriously. "I'm hoping I can make amends with them."

"I hope that turns out well," Mara remarks uncertainly. "It's kind of funny when you think about it. Clan Ordo, and Clan Wren both have family issues that messed them up."

I raise an eyebrow at her and glance up at Rau, a little amused.

"Well, that's one way to put it," I reply with a small smile.

"Only it isn't 'funny,' particularly in the case of Clan Ordo. They lost everything when Marcus was revealed to be married with a Shan," Rau states firmly.

"Yeah, got it. It was just an observation," Mara shrugs in response, rolling her eyes.

"Well, looks like at some point we'll be having a lot more 'Mandalorian interactions' on our hands in the near future," I deduce, leaning back in my seat.

"Sounds like it. I just hope this all ends up being a good idea," Kanan replies.

"My greatest hope is that Sabine makes up with her clan, and begins to unify the people of Mandalore under one banner," Rau says hopefully. "And if you can manage to forge a positive relationship with Clan Ordo, as impossible as it seems, then Mandalore will be well on its way to being rebuilt."

"I think I've done pretty well with the impossible," I reply, managing a small smile.

"Hah! It's funny because it's... you know, true," Mara jokes in amusement.

"When do you want to talk to Sabine about this?" Kanan asks Rau.

"As quickly as possible. Sabine may not wish for the responsibility right now, but she does fully understand its importance, and what it could mean for us," he replies firmly. "She'll have to face her past eventually."

"I see your point," Kanan nods in agreement. "Unfortunately, it'll have to wait for the moment. Just recently we learned of a situation that'll require our attention, and Sabine will be needed."

"The disappearance of the Geonosians," I state with a frown.

"The bugs?" Mara asks. "What do you mean they disappeared?"

"Not sure. But it'll have to be investigated," I reply with concern. "I'm thinking of pulling in a favor from Saw to help with this."

"Saw Gerrera?" Kanan asks, frowning. "What reason?"

"He gets himself very involved in Imperial coverups, and he'll go there whether or not Rebel Command wants him too," I explain.

"Crazy guy… I guess in a way, you do need a little crazy if you want to solve a weird mystery," Mara shrugs casually.

"Well Rebel Command certainly won't like this," Kanan remarks.

"I'll persuade them," I reply.

"I suppose this is a fair enough reason to hold off then," Rau decides with a satisfied nod. "Mandalore has survived being fractured for many generations. It can wait a little longer."

* * *

With a video file in hand, and R5 rolling along beside me, I make my way down the hallways of the base's interior and to Shaak Ti's quarters, where she's currently on her break. Reaching the doorway I glance down at R5, who beeps with mocking insistence, and knock on the door.

 _"Enter,"_ her voice filters through.

Pressing the button on the console, the door slides open and we head inside her quarters, closing the door behind us.

Shaak is sitting on a simple square cushion, similar to what Kanan has, in calm meditation. The Sith holocron is sitting on her desk silently, which I now know she switches out with Kanan and Ezra in a cycle so that no one has possession of it for too long. Her hover chair is set up right beside her cushion for easy access when she needs to move elsewhere. Her legs are crossed as she sits with her back up straight, eyes closed as she meditates peacefully.

I sit down on the cushion opposite of her and wait patiently for her to finish, although R5 rumbles quietly to express his own impatience.

"Jarik, good to see you again," she says, opening her eyes.

"You as well Shaak," I reply in kind, a small smile on my face briefly. "How have you been these last few months here?"

"Well enough. Most of the rebel recruits learn fairly well; they'd leave Rex and Boil impressed," she remarks with an amused smile. "Other than training, I've remained mostly quiet, content with thinking about where I stand in the Force and the Jedi."

She then looks at me with a brow raised.

"You should write a book about your beliefs," she suggests. "I still find it hard determining where you stand on a lot of issues."

"I don't really think I'm fit to be a book author," I scoff in reply, a bit amused, before sighing seriously. "There is something I've recently come across, and I think you would be the best person to talk about it."

"About what?" she asks curiously, a hint of concern on her face.

"It's about Maul. He came by recently," I tell her.

"Oh, yes he did," she replies, a bit troubled. "It's worrying to know that Maul knows the location of our base, and we have no idea what he'll do with that knowledge."

"Maul may be many things, but I don't believe he'll just hand over the location of our base to the Emperor," I reassure her. "He hates him a lot more than he does us."

"I suppose that's true," she remarks in agreement.

R5 beeps insistently, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it, now shut it," I retort.

"Not very patient huh," Shaak observes, a bit amused.

"No, not really," I reply.

R5 beeps at us both in annoyance and frustration, and we allow ourselves to be amused for a little bit before I get serious once again.

"I don't really want to talk about what Maul's plans are right now, but it's actually about what he's already done. From a while ago," I tell her, and she frowns in confusion. "I know you had a twin sister, Adori Ti, and her disappearance along with five other Jedi."

Shaak looks at me in moment of surprise before furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Yes, I did have a sister. You had not yet arrived at the Temple when she and her group vanished; they were investigating a strange signal in the Outer Rim," she recalls carefully. "What relevance does that carry with Maul?"

"Everything it would seem," I inform her with a sad sigh. "I gathered some of Maul's things from Dathomir, and among it was lots of video footage of his training. Because of it all, I think it's safe to say the mystery of their disappearance is solved."

Shaak narrows her eyes before blinking incredulously.

"Maul was responsible for their disappearance?" she asks, alarmed.

"They traced the signal's source to a remote forest planet in the Outer Rim; it was coming from Maul's secret Sith hideout," I explain. "Of course, he couldn't let the Jedi report his presence to the Jedi Council."

Shaak Ti looks at me for a while with an unreadable expression, aside from her surprise, before eventually sighing sadly, looking down at the floor.

"I never could have imagined that was why… and yet it makes perfect sense. Palpatine, who was a senator at the time, is the one who brought the signal to our attention," she says grimly.

"Probably a test for Maul," I theorize.

Shaak nods her head in grim agreement.

"Alec Slavin volunteered to lead the mission, and brought four others with him, along with his Padawan, Lilian Palri," she tells me. "Alec was a good and very capable Jedi, and my sister and I were friends with him. It wasn't easy having to slowly come to terms with the fact that I wouldn't see any of them again."

"How did you handle it?" I ask hesitantly, knowing it's a sensitive topic.

"I didn't know what to think; we sent search times out, scouring the galaxy for any sign of them. I often led those scout times. Nevertheless we had no idea what happened to them, waiting every day for any kind of news on them, but it never came," she says sadly. "After several long months the Order was finally forced to declare them dead, and through the Force I could feel it was true."

I remain quiet with a sympathetic expression on my face, and she continues.

"As a Jedi, I couldn't allow myself to succumb to my emotions. We were sisters, but we also knew to follow the Jedi Code, and tried to prepare ourselves for that," she says with a grim, sad smile. "I'm sure you disagree with that idea."

"Yeah," I admit with a nod. "I don't see the wisdom in removing yourself from a genuinely positive relationship."

"The Jedi Order was wise and knowledgeable about the Force. I suppose however we believed too strongly that all attachments were bad," Shaak remarks.

She sighs, taking a moment to recollect herself and come to terms with what she just learned. But Shaak is a strong Jedi, so she doesn't break down and instead accepts what happened all those years ago.

"You said there was video footage?" she questions.

I nod my head in confirmation, glancing over at R5.

"Probe droids recorded the whole incident from a distance, live-streaming it to Coruscant. Guess who was watching," I say sarcastically, before continuing. "I have it with me, if you want to view it."

I hold up the data file in my hand, waiting for her response. She looks at it for a while, contemplating.

"I'll view it, but, at a later time," she finally decides. "I'm not sure I'm ready to see how Adora fell to Maul."

I nod my head in acceptance, handing her the disk.

"I understand," I tell her, standing up. "Well, I'll leave you to it. There are some other things I need to look at more."

"Very well. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Jarik," she replies.

"You're welcome," I say.

I open the door and make my way out of her quarters, and R5 follows me out. Once the door closes R5 starts beeping at me, and I give him a look.

"Come on, be respectful! So you weren't needed to play it after all; who cares?" I retort sarcastically. "I don't care."

R5 grumbles in annoyance while I quietly laugh to myself in amusement.

* * *

After giving Shaak the video that shows what happened to that team of Jedi, I made my way back to the Knight Hawk and into my room to browse over the many different things uncovered from Maul's stash on Dathomir once more. He left a surprising amount of stuff, most notably some clues about his past with the Sith, and some of what he learned from Darth Sidious.

I'll analyze those things at some later time, but right now my focus is still on my father's armor. I just can't take my mind away from it. An actual piece of my past, coming from my own biological family. The only other thing I have that even comes close to the significance of this armor is Satele's journal back on Ahch-To. Knowing that this set of armor was worn in battle by my father... I feel a sense of pride, or maybe relief at having it in my possession. However, I also feel a bit sad too, knowing that I won't ever get to see my birth parents again.

As I look over the armor, I then notice something in its belt that gets my attention. Frowning, I crouch down in front of it and go to investigate, seeing something off. Feeling my fingers along the metal chest plate, I reach a small groove where the source of my curiosity was sticking out, although just barely. Pinching it between two fingers, I carefully pull it out to see that it's some sort of flat disk. Analyzing it for a second, I widen my eyes upon recognizing it as a disk drive, containing some sort of video.

"What did you leave me, Dad?" I murmur quietly to myself.

Flipping it over to see the circular disk itself, about the size of a regular game card, I raise my comlink to my mouth.

"R5, could you get in here for a moment?" I ask him.

He starts beeping back in a snarky tone and I roll my eyes.

"If you don't shut up and get back here then I'll feed you to Zenna," I threaten.

R5 is silent for a second before grumbling in reluctant acknowledgement, ending the transmission. Moments later the door slides open and he rolls through, beeping and grumbling all the while.

"Chill out, I don't need you here long," I retort, turning towards him. "I need you to show whatever's on this disk drive for me."

I hold the disk out to him, and after a few beeps he opens the disk slot on his dome, and I place it in. I wait patiently as he processes the drive, standing up and then heading over to my chair next to my desk, sitting down in it and facing him. R5 beeps in satisfaction and then turns in my direction, displaying a holographic image.

I still in my movements as I see a man show up in the hologram, instantly feeling a sense of familiarity with him. His hair is the same color as mine, with the same type of scruffiness and beard, although it's much shorter, and his face doesn't share the same similarities as me. However just based on his appearance and demeanor alone... the way he carried himself being so much like me... I knew exactly who he was.

"Dad..." I murmur to myself.

Then a woman enters the hologram to stand beside my father, surprising me even more. She's quite beautiful, with bright blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, matching with a gentle, and loving, face to go along with it. Unlike my father, her face bears a lot more resemblance to mine, only softer in appearance, and her eyes are a dead match to my own.

"Mom..." I mutter, stunned into silence.

 _"Jarik, our wonderful son..."_ Marcus Sohl starts to say, a bit anxious. _"If you're watching this message, then it means we weren't able to live the same life with you that we would have wanted. Whatever the reasons for that... it doesn't matter."_

A rush of emotion starts to well up in my heart, making me swallow uncomfortably. I shove it away however in favor of continuing to listen to the message.

 _"We live a dangerous life, and you likely will too. Being who we are, makes things very difficult. I'm Mandalorian, while you and Lara are both descendants of Revan. Lots of people out there will either hate you or fear you,"_ Marcus continues.

How right he was...

 _"The reason we're making this message, sweetheart, is so that you know we have, and always will, love you so much, in case we can't tell you ourselves,"_ Lara Shan says sincerely. _"I know you are strong, and I know that you will face many things in your life. But something you'll always have, is our love."_

A small tear starts to trail from my eye as I listen to my mother's words, caught up in how confident and sincere they are, and how they're so full of love.

 _"You may probably be aware of this, or maybe you aren't; but in any case you also have extended family: my brother, Raman. He lives on Dxun with the Mandalorian clan I was once a part of, Clan Ordo,"_ Marcus states, a bit hesitant but still firm. _"They don't like us, and they won't like you. But if you decide to go to them, then seek out Raman. I wasn't able to explain to him my reasons for why I did what I did, but I still believe he never fully hated me. If you find him then I am sure he will listen to reason, and be able to reconcile with you what he could not with me. Family is what matters most to him, I know it is."_

 _"You may be scared Jarik, but I_ know _you will have the support of those around you,"_ Lara picks off. _"Even in the bleakest of times, always remember that you are loved. You are our son, and the Force will guide you on your path if we are not there to be with you."_

I listen quietly as emotions run through me like a river; overwhelming, happy, sad, loving.

 _"Take care of yourself kid. You definitely have what it takes,"_ Marcus says, smiling. _"I know you do."_

 _"Be brave. The Force will guide you on your journey,"_ Lara adds, smiling with an expression of pure love visible in her eyes. _"We love you, little Jari."_

I withhold a gasp at the nickname spoken by my mother; the same nickname that Ahsoka has for me.

The hologram then fizzles at as the message ends, and I sit quietly for a long while, thinking over what I had just seen. R5 slowly rolls forward, letting out a slow, soft beep. I glance down at him with a small, subdued smile, gratefully accepting his words of comfort. I think about the message for a long while, coming to terms with their fate, and knowing that they loved me.

I smile in content, grateful for the chance to receive a final way of goodbye from them.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Regions - Galaxy's Edge_**

 **Elita POV...**

"Quite an interesting story," Chromia remarks.

"I still find it hard to believe that this friend of yours could've done all that," Ironhide grunts.

"Well it did happen big guy," I reply with a roll of my optics. "Jarik is something, I'll tell you that."

"No disrespect towards humans... but how exactly could someone so small do so much of what you're saying?" he asks with a frown.

"He led a team of us to the capital of the Empire they're fighting in order to rescue his daughter, and used only a single cruiser to blow through their blockade in a straight charge against their ships," I tell him in response.

"Sounds like a crazy fragger. Bet the wreckers would love him," he remarks with some amusement, crossing his arms.

"Well, he's far from a wrecker that I can say," I scoff in reply. "Anyways, you saw him fight against Onslaught, right?"

"She does have a point 'Hide," Chromia adds in support. "I don't remember much, but Jedi are a lot more skilled than most organics."

"Hmph," he responds, humming to himself. "He did handle himself fairly well for a human, I'll give him that."

I shake my head in some amusement, knowing how much praise that actually is from someone like Ironhide. It's good enough I suppose.

"I'm just hoping we get through this maze already. Andromeda is annoying to navigate through," he grumbles, sitting down in the pilot's seat.

"I think Andromedans call this area the Rishi Maze," I shrug in response. "There's a reason why this and the Unknown Regions are largely unexplored."

"Riddled with imploding star clusters, nebulas, and supernova's," Ironhide says sarcastically. "No wonder."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore 'Hide. We've made it out!" Chromia declares triumphantly.

I look out of the viewport, seeing the faint light from stars and galaxies far in the distance, as well as the gigantic size of the Andromeda galaxy behind us. The band of stars takes up most of the view, appearing as a wide dish of light that spreads across hundreds of thousands of lightyears, but behind us now. We're now at the edge of the Andromeda galaxy.

"Finally. Thank Primus we're out of that maze," Ironhide grunts in satisfaction.

"And on our way back to Cybertron," Chromia says, looking at me with a smile. "You ready to head home?"

I glance at them both, a faint smile on my face. It's been so long since I've been back home... being with my sparkmate...

"I'm ready," I confirm softly. "Let's do it."

Chromia nods her head in reply, smiling at me as well, and she and Ironhide begin readying the ship's Transwarp Drive for intergalactic travel.

"Jumping in a few nanokliks," Ironhide informs us.

Just then I notice something appearing on our scanners and frown in confusion, getting the other's attention.

"Hang on a minute... I'm picking up a signal," I tell them. "It's coming from another ship."

"Another ship?" Chromia asks doubtfully. "All the way out here?"

"Could be a 'Con trick," Ironhide suggests.

"It doesn't seem like the 'Cons though," I murmur, looking out the viewport. "It says it's really close..."

I narrow my optics in confusion, my sensor saying that there's something in our area, extremely close by. After a nanoklik I notice movement from the darkness of space, and focus in on it. The movement becomes clearer and forms a large number shapes, lit up with orange and pale green lights. I look on in surprise upon recognizing them as moving vessels.

"What is that?" I ask slowly, gesturing outside the viewport.

Chromia and Ironhide both follow the direction I'm looking, focusing in on the shapes as well. They become even more clearer now, and I look on in surprise and great alarm as I realize it to be a fleet of massive cruisers, all in a strange blocky shape. The flagship is tremendously vast, larger than any cruiser I have ever seen before; both the Ark and the Nemesis aren't even as large as this! It's a long, pyramidal ship with a great weapon built into its side, and the smaller cruisers that make up its fleet are all heading right towards us with hostile intent.

"By the Allspark..." Chromia mutters incredulously. "What the slag are those things?"

"Frag," Ironhide curses. "I recognize them. It's the Hive!"

"The Hive?" Chromia and I both exclaim incredulously.

We share startled looks with each other, stunned at this revelation. We've heard of the Hive and the abominations they are but... we thought they were just simple myths told throughout space!

"We're in an ambush," he growls anxiously. "Chromia, make the jump!"

Before she could grab the lever to activate our Transwarp Drive, a single beam shot from the immense flagship strikes the side of our ship, shaking us around violently. We let out startled cries and look outside of the viewport once more, spotting dozens of smaller ships making their way towards us. The Hive warships are circling around in order to cut off our path to our own galaxy, while the flagship itself maneuvers to its side so that its main weapon is facing in our direction.

"Scrap!" Chromia exclaims. "That blast disabled our Transwarp Drive!"

"Seriously?" I ask in alarm.

"It's only temporary, but it'll take a few kliks to reset!" she adds.

"This just gets even better," Ironhide scowls in frustration.

He begins to turn our ship away from the approaching storm of smaller Hive ships, speeding up in an effort to gain distance on them. At that same moment a loud roar becomes audible to us, and we all cringe in surprise and disbelief at the sound. I'm shaken by the horrible sound, repulsed by it even; a snarling, monstrous voice then begins speaking to us, and in front of our viewport we could see the misty form of some alien creature, looking more beast-like and terrible than even the most gruesome of Insecticons.

 ** _"YOU ARE FAR FROM YOUR HOME, CHILDREN OF PRIMUS,"_** the monster growls. **_"YOUR MISTAKE WILL COST YOU DEARLY."_**

"Over my sparkless husk you fragging Spawn of Unicron," Ironhide retorts with a growl.

Ironhide flies the ship straight through the ghostly face, shooting the ship's turrets at a few Hive ships that try and speed in front of us. Chromia takes control of the ship's weapons while I strap myself in, watching the scanners and sensors anxiously.

Looking out the viewport in concern, I can only hope that we'll figure out a way to escape these abominations.

* * *

 _"I have taken entire worlds, Blood of Revan."_

 _There's nothing but swirling clouds of darkness, smothering anything that could exist. It's an unnatural feeling... cold, wrong, and pure evil. Three eyes of pale starlight open to peer out from within the darkness, followed by a leering, monstrous grin._

 _"And you... will bow... TO ME!"_

 _The monster makes his presence more clear from within the clouds, and his hideous silhouette becomes visible. He lunges forward with a terrible roar..._

* * *

 ** _Knight Hawk, Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **Jarik POV...**

I shoot out of bed with a startled gasp, breathing heavily in order to calm my nerves. I slowly look around my room to remind myself that I'm still here, not held at the mercy of the King.

"Kriff these visions," I grumble irritably.

Letting out a tired sigh, I lie back down in my bed with an uneasy feeling, unsure of why I suddenly saw that. I don't know what it is... but I'm getting the feeling that something bad may have happened.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Review:** Ohhh... that's not good. Elita and the Autobots aren't fully out of the story yet, and they're in trouble. Apart from that however, lots of lore and history revealed about Revan and Mandalore, and several other things. The Mandalore Arc is so... so close! I think you guys are definitely going to love it!_

 _Next chapter is Ghosts of Geonosis! Saw Gerrera is worried about rumors regarding the construction of a sinister super weapon..._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Just so you guys know, I am aware about the general history of both Mandalore the Ultimate and Tarre Vizsla, and my version of their history is my own version that's canon to the Shaniverse, not to CANON or LEGENDS material. Their stories are vague enough in certain places that I could see this as working out pretty well for an idea._

 _Also I'm sure most of you picked up on my side plot history regarding Shaak Ti, since I wasn't too subtle about it... yeah that relates to a certain fan film out there. ;D There are several fan films that are made so well and work in a way that they could most definitely fit into the official Star Wars canon_ (Darth Maul: Apprentice, Vader: Shards of the Past, Force of Darkness) _. They're all made very well. In terms of Shaniverse canon Vader is a bit different, but you all get the concept._

 _Thank you guys for your continued support for this series, it is awesome! I read a comment from one reviewer where at this current rate, V5 will get more reviews than V4 did, and that is accurate haha._


	43. Ch 40 - Some Preparation

_**Author's Opinion:** Dang, lot's of new Star Wars stuff has come out since the last time this story was updated! I'll give a few brief thoughts on it all._

* * *

[The Mandalorian] _I got around to see the first three episodes of the new Star Wars show, 'The Mandalorian,' and I gotta say, I liked it. It was plenty of fun, with engaging characters and a good look at the lifestyle of people in the more rough parts of the galaxy after the fall of the Empire. And with a crazy and special twist involving an infant of Yoda's species! Really interesting because this has never been looked at before, but also very risky for the same reason. But as always, we the fans are right to put our faith in the creative mind of Dave Filoni, along with great help from Jon Favreau. Those two know their Star Wars._

* * *

[Jedi: Fallen Order] _I haven't bought or played the game yet, since I honestly don't have the time right now to play such a big game, but I have been looking at lots of different videos and news, and I absolutely love what I'm seeing! The storyline is well-written, the characters are excellent, engaging, and the overall style of the game is well made. I love how everything was used in the game, staying true to the universe and lore of Star Wars the way George Lucas would've envisioned it. And also the way they used Darth Vader at the end, with him being an unstoppable force of pure evil was really faithful to the character._

 _Something about the game that I can't help but be amazed by is how the Second Sister, who's real name we learn is Trilla Suduri, has the same appearance that I gave her. If you'll recall in '_ Chapter 35 - Thrawn's Dilemma' _I have her take off her helmet and then describe her face; aside from lightning scars in my version, her game appearance looks EXACTLY like how I wrote her to look like! Crazy right? I must be a Jedi to be able to predict these things!_

 _Seeing the general storyline of_ Jedi: Fallen Order _already has me thinking about how it could fit in with the Shaniverse, and lucky for me I wrote V4 in a way that it all works out quite nicely, although the only major problem is that Trilla Suduri... kind of disappoints Vader (dark humor lol). But that isn't too much of a hassle to write another scenario that plays out for her, since she clearly lives past that in my story. I've been meddling with the idea of Cal Kestis appearing in my stories later on during the New Jedi Order era, and already gave a mention to him when Second Sister was torturing Mara on Coruscant._

* * *

 _So much stuff to think about, and so many possibilities to add to the Shaniverse. But for now, let's get on with the new chapter! :D_

* * *

 ** _Command Center, Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **Jarik POV...**

Chopper Base has a command center where all of the technicians work and planning is done; however, it's also very open like most of the base is. Since this meeting is being kept as more of a secret, we moved it to the smaller, but enclosed space just beside it.

Rex, Boil, and Commander Sato was present with me for this meeting, as he holds the highest rank of authority on the Chopper Base. From the holotable were three holographic figures: Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and General Davits Draven, who operates on Yavin 4 as a part of the Massassi Group. I've never worked with Draven very much, even though he holds authority over a significant portion of Alliance Intelligence. Not as much as me of course, as I still retain ultimate control over rebel intelligence through the Fulcrum Agency, but he's a close second. Based on my knowledge Draven isn't the nicest guy around, actually he's kind of a jerk, but he is a respectable General and has earned Mothma's trust, which is good enough for me to accept.

 _"Are we sure that entrusting an assignment like this to the likes of Saw Gerrera is the best move?"_ he questions.

Well, doesn't mean there won't be disagreements.

"I believe so, yes," I tell him.

 _"I admit I too hold reservations for involving Saw,"_ Mothma says in reply. _"His methods are a bit extreme for comfort."_

"Not to mention rash, and unnecessarily harsh," Sato adds.

 _"I understand full well how a tough attitude is required against the Empire, but Gerrera takes things to far. He's an extremist,"_ Draven states. _"I don't trust him."_

"I know you don't approve of Saw's usual behavior. Believe me, neither do I," I tell them. "But he is always focused on uncovering the secrets behind any large Imperial conspiracy, and he pulls through when it matters. I trust him on this."

 _"You're certain he could uncover information in an efficient and proper manner?"_ Bail asks me.

"Without a doubt," I confirm with a nod.

"If it's any incentive, there aren't be any innocent civilians on Geonosis that could fall victim to Saw's methods," Rex speaks up in support.

"Yeah. And the worst he could do is get violent with any remaining Imperials still there," Boil adds.

The rebel commanders all share quiet looks with each other, some thoughtful, some apprehensive. I share a look with Rex and Boil, the latter of which shrugs his shoulders. Soon enough they all come to an agreement, and Mothma turns to me.

 _"Very well. We shall trust your judgement on this matter,"_ she tells me.

"Thank you," I reply, relieved.

Saw would investigate Geonosis either way, but having their approval makes things easier. With it given, I send a transmission call to Saw and wait for him to answer, to which he soon does, and his hologram appears on the honorable next to the others.

"Saw," I greet.

 _"Jarik! Good to see you again! And you two soldiers as well,"_ Saw says with a wide grin, looking at Rex, Boil and I. _"I've been waiting for the chance to compliment you for such a fantastic strike against the Empire on Coruscant. It certainly sent them a message they can't ignore!"_

He laughs at recalling the event, and I smile in light amusement.

"It was quite the spectacle," Boil muses.

"Thanks. I don't recommend trying it again though," I remark.

 _"Understandable. They've certainly increased security now,"_ he replies in agreement. _"So, I hear you all need my help with something?"_

"We do," I confirm, looking to the others.

 _"We have decided to ask for your assistance in investigating the disappearance of the Geonosians,"_ Mothma says.

Saw frowns at the statement, looking at the other rebel leaders.

 _"I've heard about that. The Empire had the bugs wiped out because they're hiding something- something big,"_ Saw states firmly.

"Do you have an idea of what?" I ask him, frowning.

 _"Not yet, but it's got to be a weapon of some kind. The Empire was constructing something over Genesis, but they moved it before I could find out,"_ he states.

"There were construction modules and debris in orbit the last time we were there," Rex recalls, frowning.

 _"I'd try intercepting Imperial data, but my team doesn't have the skill to do so,"_ Saw explains.

"I can take care of that," I tell him.

"In any case, it's quite clear that the situation on Geonosis requires investigation," Commander Sato states.

 _"Would you be willing to take a team to Geonosis and investigate?"_ Bail questions.

 _"You even need to ask?"_ Saw replies with a chuckle. _"I've already had my sight set on figuring it on."_

 _"This is serious business, Gerrera. You'll need to maintain a low profile in your investigation, and maintain procedure on this,"_ Draven states. _"We don't want you behaving radically while you're there."_

Oh, he'll take that well.

 _"I know it's serious business, more than most!"_ Saw snaps, frowning. _"I've dedicated my life to seeing the Empire fall, and I'm not about to let any information slip out of my grasp here."_

 _"All the same the Alliance doesn't agree with your usual method of gathering information,"_ Mothma adds.

 _"Imperials get what they deserve, and I won't apologize for that,"_ he retorts.

 _"We are not terrorists Gerrera,"_ Dravin scoffs, a light glare on his face. _"Perhaps you've forgotten that?"_

 _"That Empire considers us all terrorists, General!"_ Saw shoots back irritably. _"At least I'm not wasting time trying to change that view."_

"Look, we're not here to have an argument on who's methods are better or more ethical," I interrupt with a sigh, knowing this would happen. "As long as Saw is willing to figure this out, that should be enough. There's no one on Geonosis that he could hurt anyways, I've checked."

 _"You do have a good point Jarik,"_ Bail nods in agreement, turning to Saw. _"I don't approve of your methods either Saw…"_

Saw scoffs in response.

 _"…but I also understand that you seek the same goal as the rest of us. If you're willing, and do not enact any vile tactics, then that is more than enough for me,"_ he finishes.

 _"I guess I can live with that,"_ Saw replies I'm reluctant agreement.

"Any other disagreements?" I ask sarcastically.

After a few quiet moments everyone shakes their head, although Draven is a bit more reluctant.

 _"I'll get a team out there immediately,"_ Saw declares.

With nods of confirmation, everyone's holograms begin to disappear as they end their transmissions, although I call out to Saw before he leaves.

"Saw, could you wait a moment?" I ask him.

He frowns in confusion but shrugs his shoulders in curiosity.

 _"Sure,"_ he says.

"Is there more you wish to discuss?" Commander Sato asks me.

"It's more of a personal inquiry of mine, you don't have to stay Commander," I tell him, and then glance at the others. "You guys as well."

"Very well," Sato says, turning around and leaving the room.

"I've got something else to deal with," Rex admits, leaving as well.

"I don't, so I guess I'll stay," Boil shrugs.

"That's fine," I reply, turning to Saw.

 _"So, what's this about?"_ he asks me.

"Since you're from Onderon, I was wondering what you knew about Dxun," I tell him.

 _"Dxun? That's Onderon's jungle moon,"_ he says, frowning.

"Well, more specifically if you've heard about anyone living on Dxun," I specify.

 _"Hmm… well, I do know that a group of Mandalorians moved there a while ago. I was still very young when I did, so I didn't give it much thought,"_ Saw recalls, much to my interest. _"They established themselves in an old outpost left over from the Old Republic, and mostly kept to themselves. Although when the Separatists controlled Onderon, they tried taking over their clan as well, but quickly gave up after several failed attempts."_

"I can imagine why," Boil scoffs. "Mandalorians are tough."

 _"Even I wouldn't risk getting on their bad side,"_ Saw chuckles in agreement.

"They never interacted with you?" I ask him.

 _"No, unless it was for trading. They hunt dangerous beasts on Dxun,"_ he explains, frowning in distaste. _"It was kind of irritating. We asked for their help during the Separatist occupation, but they only got involved when the Separatists tried taking their territory, otherwise sticking to themselves."_

"Why would a Mandalorian not want to participate in a fight?" Boil asks.

"I can guess why," I remark, sighing.

 _"What's your interest in these Mandalorians?"_ Saw questions, confused and suspicious.

"Pretty big actually," I reply, glancing at them for a few moments. "Those Mandalorians are from Clan Ordo. And Clan Ordo, is where my father originates from."

There's stunned silence for a moment as they look at me in surprise.

"Your father?" Boil questions, baffled.

"Yeah. I learned about it not to long ago," I reply with a nod. "I'm hoping to go out there and reestablish myself with them."

"Is your father there now?" he asks.

"No. My parents were killed by Darth Maul when I was a child," I explain sadly. "Still, I'm hoping that I can talk to them, maybe get them to help us."

 _"...I wouldn't count on it. I don't know if they're still around with the Empire in charge, but I could care less. They only cared about themselves,"_ Saw says with a scoff, crossing his arms.

"Doesn't hurts to try. There's a lot of complicated history between Mandalorians and my family, something I want to end," I tell them. "Worst case scenario they want nothing to do with me, and we continue on as normal."

"Best case scenario, we gain the support of a clan of Mandalorian warriors," Boil realizes, and I nod my head.

"Is there anything else about them you might know?" I ask Saw.

 _"No. Like I said, they kept to themselves,"_ Saw replies, crossing his arms.

"Alright, well, thank you Saw," I tell him.

 _"Any time Jarik,"_ he replies. _"There is something I would like to bring up later, but it can wait. Right now I need to get ready for this mission; it could provide the answers I need to the Empire's project."_

"Alright. I'll do what I can on my end. Good luck," I respond.

He nods his head, and then gives Boil a casual salute.

 _"Until next time solider,"_ he says.

"Sure thing," Boil replies.

The holograms disappears as the transmission is ended, and Boil turns to me with obvious intrigue and curiosity in his gaze.

"So, you're Mandalorian?" he asks.

"Half," I reply with a gesture.

"Well, there's certainly a story to be told," he comments, subtlety hinting for it to be told.

"A complicated story. You can ask Fenn Rau if you want, I'm tired of telling it so many times," I reply with a dismissive wave.

"Cranky much?" he asks sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," I reply with a nod.

* * *

Boil soon went off to go help out Shaak with training the newer rebel recruits, something I can only imagine going well. He's bound to scare the living Force out of them in my opinion.

While he did that, I traveled throughout the base and headed in the direction of where Mara was hanging out. I found her near the perimeter of the base on the ledge overlooking the horizon, where she was in the middle of a training session. She and Ezra were fighting each other with their lightsabers, set to lower power of course, while Kanan observed them, sitting on a rock. I come to a stop to watch as well as the fight progresses, blue blade clashing against a green blade.

"Not bad Ez, you're getting pretty good," Mara comments.

"What are you, my teacher?" he asks.

"Well I am better than you," she teases.

"That a challenge?" he demands, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," she replies, smirking.

I shake my head in amusement, continuing to watch. She certainly inherited Ahsoka's competitive attitude, that's for sure.

Mara and Ezra separate from their blade block, and she lunges forward first. She slashed her blade down low before swiping at his neck, to which he deflects both strikes before lashing out with his own. She ducks away from the jab and swipes her lightsaber again, forcing Ezra to block it. He shoves her lightsaber away and stomps forward to deliver a few two-handed strikes in an attempt to overpower her.

"Careful Ezra," Kanan warns.

"What? I'm focused," he insists.

He slashed his lightsaber overhead and then to the side in quick succession, forcing Mara backward more with several powerful blows. Kanan shakes his head.

"You're relying too much on your strong momentum and brute force..."

Ezra delivers another overhead strike, but after blocking it Mara twirls around to offset his blade, and he stumbles forwards with the momentum. Then Mara kicks her foot out, tripping Ezra so that he's knocked off his feet, falling face forward.

"...which she can use against you," Kanan finishes.

Ezra groans in pain, rubbing his head with a disappointed grimace while Mara looks down at him with a triumphant grin.

"Go figure," Ezra mutters in exasperation.

"Don't take it to hard on yourself Ezra. She has been trained by one of the best," I point out, announcing my presence.

"Talk about a lack of humility," Mara accuses.

"Like you're any better," I retort, observing the scene with a sarcastic expression.

"Fair point," she admits.

She and Ezra both deactivate their sabers while the former gets to his feet, clipping it back to his belt.

"You may be better now, but I know I'll catch up to you," Ezra states confidently.

"You wish," she shoots back.

"You won't improve by taunting each other," Kanan says. "You have to improve your technique and mindset."

"We know," they both say in unison, looking at each other in surprise before shrugging it off.

I make my way over to Kanan and stand beside him, watching as the pair ignite their lightsabers and begin battling once more, each with a clearly personal style.

"Feeling nostalgic watching this?" I ask him quietly.

"Can't watch it," he replies, and I roll my eyes at his joke. "But yes, a little bit."

"Ahsoka and I would spar each other all the time at the Temple. Her speed against my skill," I recall fondly.

"Hmph. I sometimes trained with one of my older friends, Cal. He was talented," he replies, sighing sadly. "Hard to forget about what happened sometimes... about who might've made it."

"We'll never forget it," I state grimly. "But we shouldn't worry ourselves over it either. We can only look for a better future."

Kanan hums quietly in agreement, a frown on his face. I pat his back lightly in reassurance and then move away, heading for my ship to take care of some things.

* * *

 ** _Knight Hawk, Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **Jarik POV…**

"Alright, so two major things to look at: Clan Ordo, and this new, rumored 'super weapon,'" I remark, leaning back in my chair with a frown on my face. "Tell you what R5, try and start running a search based on the data that Saw sent us."

R5 beeps in confirmation and then plugs himself into the terminal, beginning his search. I on the other hand, get to work my own computer and start looking up information on Clan Ordo. There's gotta be something that I can use to figure out a safe way to converse with them.

* * *

It must have been about an hour since R5 and I first began our research, and yet we weren't having too much success, annoyingly. To my bewilderment however R5 was having even worse luck than I am! He could determine that there was something in the works based on Saw's intel, but other than that he couldn't find a single speck of data. Anything he did to uncover it would come up empty, which was really bothering to me, and frustrating to R5.

I've long since given R5 the programming and skills to slice into any network of data at the same level that I can; faster too, since he doesn't need to type on a computer terminal. But if he can't find anything, then it's being kept under seriously heavy lock and key, to the point where even I'm not able to break into it, and I'm among the top greatest slicers in the galaxy. Clearly the Emperor is working on something that he doesn't want anyone to know about; not even the majority of Imperial High Command! And definitely not me.

As for my research I came up with a little bit more success than R5, although there wasn't too much to go off of, mainly because the information itself didn't exist in large quantities. Certainly lines up with Saw's claims about Clan Ordo keeping mostly to themselves. That factor does seem to be why the Empire doesn't really target them either, because they aren't a bother, and they don't help their enemies, so there's no point for them to conquer the Mandalorians there. Gar and Tiber Saxon, two brothers and the current figureheads of Mandalore under the Empire, have held back from attacking because of that very reason, although they have shown hints at wanting to do so.

Disregarding the Empire for a moment, Clan Ordo's history holds more of my interest. They fought for Duchess Satine in the Mandalorian Civil War before I was born, playing a pivotal role against the Death Watch. However, after the war they and other warrior clans were sent away by Satine due to her wish for a peaceful society, and warrior culture doesn't conform to that view; I'd imagine there's certainly some bitterness there. Something else about the clan that holds my interest is that it was founded by Canderous Ordo: Mandalore the Preserver, and good friend of Revan.

Imagine that.

According to old history texts that I managed to pull up, Canderous found Mandalore's Mask some time after the Mandalorian Wars and used it to become another leader for them, working to restore Mandalorian power, although not in the name of war against the Republic. Afterwards however, no knowledge of what happened to his mask is known and the Mandalorians still remained mostly fragmented, not having another Mandalore until a few centuries later.

"May I come in?"

I look over to see Fenn Rau standing at the doorway entrance, and nod my head. R5 turns his head to watch as he enters, beeps a disdainful comment, and then continues his work. Rau sits down in another chair and I turn to face him.

"So, let's start with the basics," he begins to say. "Something to always remember is that Mandalorians respect honor and strength, and Clan Ordo will be no different. When you first meet them you must project that, as well as confidence, otherwise they will not bother entertaining the idea of conversing with you."

"Makes sense," I comment.

"Some might even be willing to test your strength first hand, and will challenge you to single combat," Rau tells me. "You must accept that challenge, if you are to prove your strength."

"How would a challenge work? Any rules? And how often would they want to do so?" I ask him, cautious.

"The Mandalorian code allows any warrior to invoke a duel in order to settle disputes through single combat. Sabine used it to challenge me after we first met, seeking justice over me causing grave injury to Hera," he explains, seeming slightly apologetic. I raise an eyebrow at that, but allow him to continue. "Many would wish to challenge you I'm sure, but I feel that you'll only have to engage in one fight."

"That's a relief," I remark, scoffing.

"You should take it seriously though. These duels are a matter of honor and pride, and the matter is settled in favor of the victor. In your case, if you win a fight then you can continue your attempts to make peace. If you were to lose, then you would likely be cast out of the clan without any hope of earning their respect or allegiance," Rau warns me.

"So, don't lose then… Display my strength, carry myself with confidence, determination, honor, and earn their respect," I say with a thoughtful frown. "If someone does challenge me, are there any rules to the fight itself?"

"You do not kill, there should be no intention of irreparable injury, and most importantly, you fight using your own skills, strength, and honor. No cheating," he states firmly.

"Do lightsabers count as cheating?" I ask him.

"You are a Jedi, so you would be expected to fight like one," he tells me. "We Mandalorians have always prided ourselves on our ability to combat Jedi."

"Alright, I can handle that," I say with a nod, thinking for a moment. "So far we've covered how I should present myself, but earning their respect doesn't mean I'm earning their trust."

"That would be true," he confirms with an approving nod. "To earn their trust you would have to prove more than your skills as a warrior. There are many ways to go about it, but in this case the best way to do so would be to present them with a gift of good faith, to show your intentions are pure."

"A gift huh?" I remark, humming to myself. "Well I think I have the perfect gift for that."

"Already?" he asks, curious.

"I do," I say with a nod. "Mandalore's Mask."

Whatever Rau was expecting me to say, it's quite clear that he wasn't expecting that. He blinks at me for a few long seconds, eyes wide in bewilderment before he shakes his head, chuckling.

"It's amusing, but, please be serious-"

"I am," I interrupt, staring at him firmly.

Rau looks back at me with narrowed eyes, determining for himself that I am truly being serious, and his expression turns to one of completely bafflement.

"Why?" he asks, bewildered.

"Revan took the mask to keep Mandalore fragmented, correct?" I remind him. "What better way to show I want to change that then by returning the mask to their people once more?"

"And how exactly do you plan to procure it?" he demands.

"I'm not sure yet," I admit.

"And I would not ever expect you to be able to do so. That mask has been lost for over a thousand generations; looking for it at this point is no more than chasing after fairy tales," Rau states in disapproval.

"I have an idea though. Mandalore the Preserver was the last one to carry the mask, right? Where could it have gone after that?" I ask rhetorically.

"Nobody knows, that's why searching for it is pointless," Rau states.

"Maybe. But maybe not," I reply in disagreement. "I don't know if you're aware, but Canderous was friends with Revan at one point."

"This is know, though not favorably." he replies.

"Ok, good. As Mandalore the Preserver, Canderous sought to rebuilt the fractured society of Mandalore, although he never fully succeeded like he wanted to," I say, explaining my theory. "He had to have known that Mandalorians hated Revan, and probably knew that the next Mandalore would attempt to wage another war against him. So I think he hid it after his rule to prevent another war."

"That's a bold assumption," Rau says doubtfully.

"What do you believe the next Mandalore would've done then?" I ask him sincerely.

He frowns, looking down for a long while before sighing.

"They probably would have wanted justice, yes," he admits, before looking up at me. "Still, that does not mean Canderous would have hidden the mask."

"That's true. But I think he did, maybe even closer than anyone realizes. And I'm hoping that my uncle and I can go out to find it together," I tell him.

"You do realize this is an awful gamble you're taking, is it?" Rau points out cautiously. "You're assuming that you can find Mandalore's Mask and use it to heal the schism between you and Mandalore, and all of this is based on your feelings of the matter?"

"It sounds stupid, I know, but I do have a good feeling," I insist. "And if the mask amounts to nothing… then I can still try other ways."

"It's your responsibility at the end of the day," he sighs in resignation. "I just hope your quest proves successful in healing the rift."

"If it is, then Mandalore will have both the dark saber, and Mandalore's Mask to rally behind," I tell him.

"Indeed," he nods in agreement. "Now, moving on from… that, I do have another suggestion to make, although it is very understandable if you wish not to agree."

"And what would that be?" I ask, frowning warily.

"The young warrior girl who you brought from your hidden world, the blonde one," he says, much to my confusion. "What is her name again?"

"…Astrid," I say slowly.

"Sabine spoke to me about Astrid, having high praise of her," he says, and I raise a curious eyebrow. "She seems like an honorable warrior in her own right, very much like a Mandalorian according to Sabine."

"You want me to bring Astrid along while I visit Clan Ordo?" I deduce in bewilderment.

"I think it could carry some benefits. Astrid, and also her chieftain, could serve as good companions to display warrior's honor and, because of their dragons, also show that generations of bitterness can be amended," he explains.

"And you thought Mandalore's Mask was a crazy idea?" I say in disbelief.

"Like I said, it was only a suggestion," he adds.

"I've already agreed to bring Mara with me. I don't like the idea of bringing more people, especially someone from my planet," I tell him.

"I understand. But I would think about it. The only danger you would face there is Clan Ordo, not the Empire. And they wouldn't bring harm to an outsider they recognize as an honorable warrior unless provoked, even if she's your companion," he says.

"That's funny," I scoff lightly. "Even if I would agree to that I doubt I'd be able to bring Stoick along, but he wouldn't want Astrid to be alone either. So his son and her friend Hiccup would have to come too."

"…the skinny one?" Rau asks, frowning.

"He's skinny, but very smart. And the one who ended their war against dragons," I tell him, sighing.

"Well if you do agree to the suggestion, he'd have to remain in the background. Even with those qualities, Clan Ordo would not take him seriously, as he doesn't carry his own physical strength to back him up, only that of those around him," Rau tells me.

"Major emphasis on 'if.' I don't like that idea at all," I reply, frowning.

"And there's no harm if you choose not to," he nods in understanding. "I know I'm sounding a bit hypocritical now, but I do think it could help as well."

I roll my eyes in amusement at his admittance to the hypocrisy, and I can tell he's also a bit amused as well, but still quite firm in his belief.

"Nice," I drawl sarcastically.

* * *

 ** _Commander Center, Chopper Base - Atollon_**

I make my way into the enclosed command center once more, checking the chrono on my comlink to make sure I'm on time. Satisfied, I press a few buttons on the honorable and then wait for my signal to be received. Once that happens, a hologram of two people show up: General Draven and another, younger person who looks to be in his mid twenties.

 _"By the light of Lothal's moons,"_ Draven states the code phrase.

"This is Fulcrum, message received and confirmed," I reply in confirmation.

Draven is high enough in the Alliance ranking to know that I'm Fulcrum, but it's still good to use the anonymity on Fulcrum related messages in order to better preserve secrecy.

 _"Good to hear Fulcrum. I'm hear with a newer recruit to join rebel intelligence as a Fulcrum operative,"_ Draven tells me.

"A new recruit?" I ask.

 _"This is Captain Cassian Andor, an agent of mine,"_ Draven introduces. _"He's been under my command for some time now, and I feel he's more than capable of working as a spy for the Fulcrum Agency."_

Ah, him.

I've heard of him before, what with Bail making mentions of him every so often. Ten years younger than me, and took part in the Clone Wars as a child, fighting for the Separatists at the time: now working against the Empire _._ He's young, rugged, and a bit harsh, but he seems like a good guy, and he's even got his own droid friend that he reprogrammed himself.

"Understood. Captain Andor, anything you wish to add?" I ask him.

 _"No sir, just that I'm ready for the job. I have several contacts throughout the Empire that tell me what they're up too, and I've handled tough undercover work,"_ he states confidently. _"My greatest hope is to see the Empire fall one day."_

"As we all do," I nod in agreement. "Very well, Captain. You're clear to become an operative for the Agency; details will be sent to you shortly. Fulcrum, out."

I close down the transmission the end the call, and stand silently for a moment in thought. Humming to myself, I shrug my shoulders and make my way outside.

* * *

 ** _Geonosis - Outer Rim Territories_**

 **3rd person POV…**

Several ships come down for a landing in the harsh red dunes of the planet, a structure directly ahead of them that resembles a temple. Fortunately for them there was no sandstorm blowing across the desert, leaving the skies clear and quiet. Several small groups of rough, rugged looking rebels exit their equally rugged looking ships, and the Partisans begin checking the area for any potential enemies, blasters raised.

"Stay sharp men! I don't want us all getting surprised by a few bugs today!" Saw orders, walking down the ramp of his ship.

"So, what are we expecting to find here?" a ragged looking Lux Bonteri asks, moving up to his side.

"If we're lucky, then we'll find some solid proof on whatever it is the Empire is hiding," he replies.

"And if not?" Lux asks.

"Then this'll just be another wasted mission," Saw scoffs irritably. "But there's gotta be something here! And we're gonna find it!"

"Hopefully. I still can't get over the idea that the Empire is willing to commit genocide against an entire race," Lux remarks with a frown, unnerved at the idea. "Or how they could have done it so quickly."

"Well, we're going to figure it out," he replies with fierce determination, marching towards the temple.

Lux glances at the desert for a moment before following after Saw, the rest of the Partisans swiftly moving inside and roughly checking out the area.

Since his secret activities as an Imperial Senator were discovered and his close-execution by the Empire, Lux went to join with Saw Gerrera and the Partisans, who were based mainly on the moon of Jedha. Although never being one for battles, Lux has come to learn the harsh reality of war throughout his own experiences, and is no stranger to violence either. He's capable enough to fight alongside Saw once more, although he often has to serve as a voice of reason in order to ensure that Saw doesn't do something too extreme or horrible.

It's not the most ideal place for him to best use his stronger traits, but as being a double agent in the Senate is no longer an option, this is the second best option. Not to mention Saw does need someone who can relate to his long-held grief and pain, and someone to keep him sane. But even more importantly, a friend.


	44. Ch 41 - Ghosts of Geonosis Pt 1

**_Executor, Seventh Fleet - Lothal Sector_**

 **3rd person POV…**

While not a part of the Seventh Fleet commanded by Grand Admiral Thrawn, the personal flagship of Darth Vader himself, the Executor, currently resided with Thrawn's fleet. As a much larger and more powerful vessel, the Executor is rarely seen by any enemies of the Empire, but if it is seen then those rebels don't remain free of its presence for too much longer. Although Thrawn reasons that the presence of such a vessel was not necessary for his success, Vader still insisted on it. He doesn't want to take any chances when it comes to Jarik Shan.

The dark lord of the Sith watches the stars from the bridge, pondering to himself, before turning around and making his way down the walkway. There's an unspoken sense of relief amongst all the officers present as he exits the bridge in favor of the command center, glad at not needing to worry which of them would eventually become the next victim to Vader's displeasure. Having the doors to the command center shut for privacy, Vader stands at the holotable and waits for it to come along, two figures soon revealing themselves in a blue glow.

 _"Lord Vader,"_ Thrawn greets politely.

"What is it, Grand Admiral?" Vader questions.

 _"I have come across some information that gains my interest, and could at some point reveal clues to what the Jedi may be doing at this time,"_ he explains.

 _"It relates to Kestis,"_ Second Sister adds quietly, bitterness in her voice.

Vader looks at the Second Sister for a few long moments, the sound of his breathing making her squirm uncomfortably, before he continues the conversation.

"The Jedi you failed to defeat, Inquisitor," he says with a growl. "But what of it?"

Second Sister withholds reminding him that he failed to capture Kestis and Cere as well, fearing what he would do if she insulted him. If not for what the Emperor has done to her for not capturing Mara Jade, her punishment from Vader as a result of failing to defeat Kestis would be the most painful thing she's ever experienced through. There's a reason while the Inquisitorius feared him, and now that she's the only one left, she would always be on the receiving end of his anger.

 _"Do you believe it possible that this Jedi and his crew may perhaps be in communication from Jarik Shan?"_ Thrawn suggests.

Underneath his helmet, Vader frowns.

"Possible, but unlikely. Many Jedi were scattered across the galaxy, separated completely when their Order was exterminated," he states.

 _"I would give it some thought however. According to the Grand Inquisitor, Kanan Jarrus was previously the apprentice of Depa Bilaba, which could only mean his birth name is Caleb Dume. And according to Imperial records of the Jedi, Dume held a relationship with Cal Kestis, most likely as good friends,"_ Thrawn explains, to the others curiosity. _"And the Jedi holocron taken by Kestis was said to contain information on Force sensitive children in the galaxy, correct?"_

"Indeed," Vader confirms, sending another glare Second Sister's way before refocusing. "So, based on this knowledge you believe they are in contact with the Lothal rebels?"

 _"It would make sense. Kestis holds the key to rebuilding the Jedi Order, something that Shan would be greatly interested in, and also holds a past connection to Kanan Jarrus,"_ Thrawn says, nodding his head.

"Perhaps. If the young Jedi reveals himself, then we shall act. And this time..." he trails off.

Underneath her helmet, Second Sister widens her eyes and begins clawing at her throat as Vader uses the Force to choke her. Thrawn glances over in surprise and unease, but otherwise doesn't react.

"...you would be wise to not hesitate, Inquisitor," he warns.

Vader releases his grip, and the Second Sister falls to her knees and starts coughing for air. Thrawn looks down at her, but returns his attention to Vader when he speaks once more.

"However, it is clear that Kestis has withheld himself from rebuilding his Order, whatever his reasons," he states. "As such, our priority remains to hunt down and destroy this growing Rebellion, and Jarik Shan. This is the Emperor's command."

 _"As you wish, Lord Vader,"_ Thrawn says, inclining his head in confirmation.

* * *

 ** _Geonosis - Outer Rim Territories_**

 **Boil POV…**

Coming out of hyperspace, I stare out the viewport with a grimace as I lay eyes on the red desert planet of Geonosis, surrounded by its rings of asteroids. Oh how I hate this place, what with all the damage and chaos that the bugs caused during the war. Lost a lot of good men trying to take them down, and I went through things I wish I could forget. The undead bugs included.

"The construction modules and debris we saw last time, it's all gone," Hera says uneasily.

I frown upon realizing she's right, and share a grim look with Rex.

"Just like Saw said," he tells me.

"Well, I'm picking up a power source on the surface right where Command said it would be, but I can't raise Saw on any channel. There's only static," Sabine reports, analyzing a screen.

"Geonosians live underground. It's possible Saw and his people can't hear our transmission," Kanan suggests.

"Let's get down there and find out," Ezra says.

Hera flies the Ghost down into Geonosis's atmosphere, and we soon become enveloped in a vicious sandstorm that completely obscures our vision. The ship shakes violently as a result of the storm battering the side of the Ghost, and Hera struggles to maintain stable control. Even with the spotlights shining out from the ship, it was still nearly impossible to see anything outside of the viewport or on the scanners.

"Hang on. This storm is wreaking havoc on my scopes," Hera says anxiously, gritting her teeth. "Chopper, stabilizers!"

Chopper beeps in confirmation and plugs himself into the astromech socket, while Rex and I hold onto the seats near the back in order to stay standing.

"How's it feel to be back, ya old geezers?" Zeb asks me and Rex.

"Honestly? I was hoping I'd never have to come back to this dust ball," Rex scoffs.

"Oh I'll second that. Jarik's a lucky kriffer to avoid this," I add, rolling my eyes.

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long for us to set down on the ground, the shaking of the ship stopping. However my mood isn't too content due to the fact that I'm now back on this miserable dustball of a planet.

"I had to set her down, but we're in the neighborhood," Hera tells us.

Rex moves over to the monitors and analyzes the information we have on the previous operation, and I stand behind him to check it out as well.

"According to Command, Gerrera's recon team entered a structure two klicks north of our current position," Rex informs us.

"Hang on a second; is that what I think it is?" I ask, looking closer at the data before sighing in defeat. "Of course it is."

"Is it bad?" he asks.

"I don't know about now, but I don't like it either. That's the Progate Temple," I inform him.

Rex widens his eyes in surprise before nodding in understanding, his expression grim. Cody told him all about that disgusting bug hole, and needless to say he doesn't envy me for fighting a bunch of zombies.

"Well, maybe they took shelter there," Ezra suggests.

"It's possible. Sabine, what about the power source you detected?" Kanan asks.

"Different location, and close. But thanks to the storm, I can't get a precise reading about where or what it is.

"Keep working on it. Until we know more about that power source, we'll split up into two groups. Rex, Boil, Kanan, Ezra and Chopper, go check out the coordinates of Saw's last transmission," Hera orders.

"What about me?" Zeb asks.

"You're staying here with us, in case the Empire comes along," she tells him.

Zeb chuckles eagerly, bashing his knuckles together.

"So I can bust some buckets," he says, grinning.

* * *

Getting all of our gear together, Rex, Ezra and I all got out our helmets—a scout trooper helmet in Ezra's case—and put them on to protect ourselves from the sandstorm and have better visibility, while Kanan went without one due to being blind. We exit the Ghost and head out into the storm with our flashlights, hunching against the sandstorm as we make our way forward. I grit my teeth in annoyance and discomfort as grains of sand force their way into my armor from the brutal storm. Chopper doesn't take long to beep out a few protests.

"Well, I can't see anything either," Ezra retorts.

I could just barely see the shape and general outline of the temple directly ahead through the sandstorm, my flashlight providing enough visibility to do so.

"The temple's up ahead, and probably an entrance to the underground passages," Rex states.

"Great. This'll be so much fun," I scoff sarcastically.

We soon make our way through the archway and enter the temple, sighing in relief once we're out of the sandstorm. As much as I dislike being back in this kriffing bugs nest, but it is preferable to being stuck in the middle of a sandstorm. No wonder General Skywalker hated sand… yeah, him.

"Saw? Saw Gerrera?" Rex calls out.

"Anyone here? Saw?" Ezra calls out.

Despite the calls there's no response at all, leaving us in silence. I grip my blaster a bit tighter in discomfort, unpleasant memories coming up from the last time I was here to search for a missing person. We were a squad full of well trained soldiers, and despite emerging as statistically victorious, it didn't end too well. I still get nightmares.

"Spread out and see if you can find the entrance to the underground," Rex decides.

"Right. To the underground," I say dryly, walking around.

"I can't believe it. Did the bugs build this?" Ezra asks, taking off his helmet and looking up at a few statues.

"Oh, yes. They're more clever than you would think, and creative," Rex confirms with a nod.

"That doesn't mean they aren't dangerous as well," I add, looking around. "The bugs are vicious, and very resourceful in this environment. It took a lot of effort to secure even the smallest sectors in the war."

"Huh. Well that sounds fun," Ezra remarks sarcastically.

"So, Rex, Boil, how did you come to know Saw Gerrera?" Kanan asks us.

"I wasn't a part of the mission to Onderon, but Rex here can tell you all about him," I say, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, we go way back," Rex nods in response. "I trained him and his sister, Steela, during the Clone War. They were part of a plan to help localized militias fight for themselves against the Separatists. She didn't make it. But he carried on and even started his own rebel cell after the Empire took over."

Kanan frowns thoughtfully, and we press on.

"Hey, I think I found something. Looks like some kind of passage down there," Ezra calls out.

We make our way over to him and look down into the tunnel, and I grimace uncomfortably once more at the familiar and daunting sight of the catacomb entrance.

"This is definitely the entrance to the tunnels," I confirm, frowning as I recall my memory of it. "Looks like it was deliberately sealed though."

"Well, not sealed enough. This must be where Saw's team went in," Rex adds.

"Chopper's still not picking up signals of any kind," Kanan informs us. "Let's go take a look."

Shaking off my unpleasant memories from the war, I follow after the others as we make our way down into the cave, Chopper rolling beside us. Rex glances at me in concern and I shake my head in response, letting him know I'm fine. Disturbing or not, I'm not about to let wartime PTSD prevent me from completing our mission here, even if this place does suck. Even so, I still can't help the tension and paranoia of a bug popping out of nowhere and charging at us with vile screams.

"So what do they look like? The Geonosians?" Ezra asks us.

"Ugly," I state bluntly.

"Hah, isn't that the truth," Rex laughs in amusement, before becoming thoughtful. "Well, they kind of look like battle droids to be honest. Ugly battle droids that smell."

As we make our way down deeper into the catacombs, the only light coming from Chopper and our flashlights, I take the lead with my greater familiarity of these passageways. However when I take us to an intersection in the tunnels, I frown at the sight of seeing a few more tunnels being blocked.

"Hmm. Looks like all these side passages have been blocked off," I state.

"Yeah. Deliberately. Just like above," Rex adds.

"Why would they do that?" Ezra asks.

I don't have a certain answer, but I can't imagine it was for a good reason.

"The air is still down here," Rex observes. "The sealed passages must be blocking the airflow."

"Certainly limits our options for going forward," Kanan says.

Ezra moves over to the side and then picks up something from one of the tunnels going down further.

"Here! I found a helmet," he tells us.

We head over to him and take a look at the helmet, Rex taking it from Ezra. He analyzes the helmet for a few moments with a concerned hum, looking up at us.

"I know this marking. It's from Saw's team," he informs us.

"That can't be good," I mutter.

"There's another," Ezra says, turning around and widening his eyes. "Oh, and more down there."

We all turn to look down the passageway, and I tense up anxiously upon seeing a large number of helmets all scattered around the dark tunnel. There was a vicious struggle here, I can tell. I grip my blaster tightly, my fears of there still being undead bugs around starting to feel more and more realistic.

"All from Saw's unit," Rex says grimly.

"But where are the people?" Ezra asks, bewildered.

"They must've been attacked," Kanan states.

"By who?" he questions.

"I so hope I'm not right," I mutter uneasily.

Rex glances at me in concern, but I ignore the look for now. Kanan stills with a frown on his face, something I take notice of. Before he could say anything I turn my gaze down the tunnel, searching for any sign of a bug hiding in the dark.

"There's something up ahead," he tells us.

I narrow my eyes, tense as could be as I try to spot any sign of the disturbance that Kanan is feeling. For a split second I thought I saw movement at the end of the tunnel, but before I could get a better look it disappeared.

"It's moving away," he continues.

"What is it?" Ezra asks.

"It's gone," Kanan sighs. "We should go too."

"Go? Kanan, why?" he asks, frowning. "We have to find Saw's rebels."

"Ezra, all we found are sealed up tunnels and some rebel gear," he reasons in reply. "There's something working against us. I'm not sure what, but we're out of our element and away from our team."

"Normally I would disagree, but I'm more willing to side with Kanan on this one," I interrupt.

"What? Why?" Ezra asks, baffled.

"Come on Boil, you sure? Where's all that fire you usually boast around?" Rex asks me.

"Rex, you never saw what those worm bugs could do, I have!" I remind him firmly. "Out of all of the battles I ever fought in the Clone War, these catacombs we're in right now were the absolute worse. Not even Umbara was as deadly as this."

I can tell Rex is surprised at my statement and conviction to retreat, but he and Ezra are still a bit determined.

"We'll just call for backup," Ezra suggests. "Chop, get Hera."

Chopper is silent for a moment before responding with disappointed beeps.

"We must be too deep. The signal can't reach her," Kanan says with a frown.

"Someone's down here, and I bet they know what happened. I say we go on," Ezra says. "Rex, it's up to you to make a decision."

Chopper beeps up again, and Ezra looks down at him with a smirk.

"Nope, you don't get a vote," he teases, much to the droid's annoyance.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I say we press on. I know Saw would do the same for me," Rex says, turning to look at me. "Besides, you have to remember that the bugs have been wiped out by the Empire. Whatever is here, can't be them. So none of the really bad kind will be around."

I let out a frustrated sigh, but concede his reasoning with a nod and grip my blaster tighter.

"Alright, fair enough," I mutter.

"Okay, we'll keep going. But there's times I hate being right, and I hope this isn't one of 'em," Kanan says uneasily.

With the decision made we press forward down the tunnel, passing by the rebel helmets left scattered along the passageway. We continue on in silence, but eventually we come across another stoppage in the catacombs, baffled.

"I don't understand. Where did the rebels go? It's just a dead end," Ezra says in exasperation.

"Do you have to call it that?" Kanan groans.

A sound then gets my attention, and I turn around with a deep frown as I hear footsteps marching closer. Something about the tunnels here is providing some light, so I can make out the shadows of several figures approaching from the tunnel we came from.

"We've got company boys," I warn the others.

"Are those Geonosians?" Ezra asks, looking down the tunnel.

"Not Geonosians," Rex replies in disagreement.

I narrow my eyes upon recognizing the appearance and sound of these droids, scowling in exasperation and irritation. I raise my blaster and aim down the tunnel, ready to blast these metal tin cans. I suppose I should be relieved it's battle droids and not undead Geonosians.

"Clankers," I state firmly.

The droids turn around the corner and come to a stop near the other end of the tunnel, the droid commander leading their group pointing his blaster at us.

"Halt. You will be eliminated," it declares.

Huh, not as polite as most of the droids I've come across. Then again Geonosis was never a very nice place, and the bugs seemed to build droids that we're meaner than most. I still remember both of my campaigns here: the first battle that started the Clone War when Waxer and I were still shinies, and the second battle where Commander Shan first joined this lifelong fight against the Sith's pawns.

"Battle droids?" Kanan asks, surprised.

"We can do this," Ezra says confidently.

He and Kanan pull out their lightsabers, and I smirk to myself, readying my blaster. My eagerness is subdued when a droideka rolls forward through the middle of the group of droids, the commander stepping aside to let it unfurl and stand up front, its shield providing ample cover for its team.

"Oh. Uh... Okay, we can probably do this," Ezra corrects himself uneasily.

"Nice," Kanan scoffs.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groan irritably.

Rex and I both fall back behind Kanan and Ezra so they can provide us all with a defense while we would be able to return fire without fear of being shot outright.

"Jedi! Open fire!" the droid commander declares.

The battle droids all begin to open fire, marching forwards in their same overwhelming strategy that they always use. Only this time the droideka is protecting them from getting shot. Kanan and Ezra swing their lightsabers around to deflect blaster fire while Rex and I return fire with our own blue bolts. I once again think about how easy it is to fall back into the familiar routine, how I can imagine that I'm still in the middle of the Clone War. Things were simpler back then… well, as simple as they could be. I let out an irritated growl as my shots fail to hit any battle droids, the droideka's shield blocking them.

"Blasted clanker," I scowl.

All of a sudden the battle is disrupted by an explosion from behind the squad of droids, destroying a few of them. While the droideka continues in our direction the rest of the droids turn around in a panic.

"What was that?" Ezra asks incredulously.

"It wasn't the droids," Rex says.

"We've been outflanked!" the droid commander cries.

A few red blaster bolts come shooting out of the dust-filled tunnel, taking down the commander and several others. They try to rally and fight back their new assailant, but are quickly shot down. Ezra and Kanan move forward, the droideka's shield affected by the explosion, and quickly cut it down to bits. Soon enough the droids are all taken down and we relax at the threat being over, although still remain tense at the unknown party involved. Walking through the dust however are two familiar faces, filling us with relief.

"Saw, Lux," Rex identifies, moving forward.

Saw Gerrera and Lux Bonteri both step into clear view away from the cloud of dust, looking a bit batter, but also grinning. They both have blaster pistols in hand, although Lux puts his away quickly.

"Captain Rex," Saw greets. "So, you decided to come to Geonosis after all."

Rex takes off his helmet and walks forward to meet him, and I quickly follow suit and pull off my own helmet as well.

"Yeah. To rescue you," Rex says.

"Is that what's happening?" Saw asks, chuckling in response. Lux just shakes his head in amusement.

"It's good to see you alive, my friends," Rex says, he and Saw gripping each others arms like any good soldiers while he also nods to Lux. "I'm sure you both remember Boil, Kanan, and Ezra."

The three of us smile and nod to them while Chopper beeps out an indignant protest, gaining our attention.

"Oh, right, and Chopper," Rex adds.

"Heh, nice to see you again Boil," Saw says.

"You as well," I reply.

"It's good to see all of you again," Lux says with a nod. "I don't remember if I properly thanked you for rescuing me."

"No gratitude needed," Kanan says in response.

"Never got to greet you guys properly last time," Saw remarks, stepping forward with a grin. "So, you're Jedi."

"We do our best," Ezra replies with a smile.

"Never really thought I'd meet another Jedi after the war, much less two," Saw muses thoughtfully.

"The galaxy is full of surprises," Kanan says.

"Including what's happening here on Geonosis," Saw states, and Lux becomes a bit more grim.

"You've found something?" Rex asks, and he nods his head with a grin.

* * *

 ** _Ryloth - Outer Rim Territories_**

 **3rd person POV…**

A lone cargo ship hovers in Ryloth's atmosphere, flying away from the planet and the small Imperial blockade of light-cruisers around it, preparing to jump to hyperspace.

The cargo ship had just made its last pickup from Ryloth, having also retrieved several shipments from Kashyyyk and Shili. It was now preparing to take its cargo to an Imperial station to be transferred and sorted out for a later use that is yet to be determined. The cargo consists of supplies and resources like treasure, but the main prize aboard the freighter were slaves; twi'lek and togruta females for service and pleasure, and wookiees for manual labor. Citizens of the Empire generally did not care for slaves, but the use of them was more to gain profits from groups like the Hutts, while the wookiees were used in Imperial factories. And this cargo ship was no different in its mission than the countless others that came before it.

Except this one wouldn't make it to its destination.

Inside the freighter, two stormtroopers patrolled through the hallways on their normal routine, passing by the emergency airlock. At that moment, the freighter is shaken as a loud thud is heard on the outer hull. The stormtroopers stumble for a second, looking at each other in confusion. The airlock door then slides open, and they only have a second to whirl around in surprise before they are shot down by two blaster bolts.

Cham Syndulla walks through the airlock and looks around with a scowl on his face, Numa and Gobi by his side. After a moment they both lower their blasters, a thoughtful expression on Cham's face.

"Can't believe we slipped aboard this easy," he remarks.

"Without alerting any Imperials too," Gobi adds.

"Yeah, my Dad is a genius," Mara Jade says, coming through after them.

"Seems so," Cham replies in agreement. "No wonder you managed to break through the defenses around the Empire's capital!"

"Well, when you're ramming a battlecruiser at full speed, there's only so much a blockade can do," Jarik shrugs, coming through right after.

"I see why Boil admires you," Numa remarks in amusement.

Jarik rolls his eyes, and Cham takes charge once again.

"Alright, now that we're here let's get to work on taking control of this ship," he states firmly. "We need to secure the bridge first, and then the slaves. Numa, you go to the bridge, and we'll take care of the slaves."

"Got it," Numa nods.

"You should accompany her Mara," Jarik adds.

"Sounds fun," she replies with a grin.

"If I'm right, then the Empire will have sentry droids to help guard their cargo. They're tough, so I'll go with you and Gobi," he tells Cham.

"Very well," Cham nods in agreement. "Let's get moving."

* * *

 **Mara POV…**

"So, I've heard you have a history with Boil," I start off.

Right now, Numa and I were moving through the ship in the direction of the bridge. Securing it is important to make sure that we gain command of the cargo ship, and also prevent the Imperials from reporting our presence. Along the way, I tried to make some light conversation with my rebel companion. She certainly seems like a cool person based on what Boil has said about her.

"Oh yes, we certainly do," Numa replies, nodding her head with a small smile. "Back during the war, when I was only a child, Boil and Waxer helped save me and my village during the Separatist Invasion of Ryloth. I consider them as my brothers."

"I'm... sorry about what happened to Waxer," I tell her apologetically.

Numa comes to a halt in our walk, the smile dropping from her face as she lets out a sad sigh.

"Thank you. It isn't easy to think about at times," she admits sadly, before a wistful smile come. "But I know Waxer would not want me or Boil to worry ourselves with grief over his fate. It's important to cherish the memory of our loved ones."

I smile back at her, and we continue on our way once more.

"That's something my parents have talked about before. I think it's a good thing to do that," I reply.

"What is it like having Jarik Shan as your father?" Numa asks curiously.

"Well, it's certainly not boring," I remark in amusement. "It does have its ups and downs though."

"Downs? What do you mean?" she asks.

"Just whenever we get into..." I start to say, opening the next door of the hallway mid-sentence, the bridge very close now. "...annoying situations."

With the door opened we move to step forward before coming to a halt, startled. Four stormtroopers stand in the hallway in front of us, looking over in surprise and alarm as well. I grumble irritably to myself at the comment I made, and the irony behind it.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a stormtrooper demands.

Seriously? Why even ask that?

Without wasting a second, Numa and I instantly rush forward into action. She lifts her blaster and shoots the first stormtrooper before ramming into a second, knocking them both to the ground. Another stormtrooper lifts his blaster to shoot her but I dash right up to him, whipping out my blue lightsaber and slicing the weapon apart. He yelps in surprise and fear before I thrust a hand out to shove him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. the fourth trooper, to his credit, doesn't back down and tries to tackle me, but I quickly vault over his back and kick my foot out, hitting him in the back so that his head hits the wall to knock him out as well. Looking over, I see Numa finish off her trooper with a final kick to the head, looking over at me.

"Shall we go?" she asks.

"Yeah, lets," I say in agreement.

We make our way up to the next door and then open it, although I deactivate my lightsaber beforehand. Entering the small bridge we see two naval pilots sitting in chairs off front while an Imperial officer stands behind them, hands behind his back and clearly in charge.

"Prepare the jump to hyperspace in..." he starts to say.

"No time at all?" Numa interrupts.

The officer whirls around in surprise, but Numa shoots him down before he could get his own blaster out while I use the Force to knock both pilots heads against each other, letting them fall out of their chairs on opposite sides unconscious.

"Well that was fun," I comment lightly.

"It was indeed," she replies.

* * *

 **Jarik POV…**

I can honestly say I wasn't expecting to participate in the rescue of any slaves today, but the prospect of this mission came up and I had nothing else to do really. So I got into contact with Cham Syndulla, who reported that a group of slaves were scheduled to be taken, and Mara and I came out to help. Because of how much of a small time job this is, and the fact that word of my presence here will definitely not be getting out, things will be just fine.

"I must say, when I first caught word of your stunt on Coruscant, I didn't believe it," Cham remarks.

"What can I say, I surprised everyone," I shrug in response.

"What motivated you to plan such an assault?" Gobi asks me.

I let out a sigh, opening another doorway.

"Mara had been captured by the Emperor. I was desperate, and was willing to do anything to get her back," I explain.

"I understand how you feel. Ever since my daughter was a little girl, I worried greatly over her safety," Cham replies. "Your actions however inspired many of us to resist the Empire. What you did was proof that even they are not invincible. For that you have my thanks."

"Well, you're welcome then," I reply with a small shrug.

We then turn around a corner and find ourselves face to face with several stormtroopers, who look over in surprise. Without hesitation Cham and Gobi opened fire on the stormtroopers with their blasters, taking them out. I raise an eyebrow at their quick effectiveness but shrug it off with an amused scoff, and we continue on our way forward. I then come to a stop as I hear the sound of hydraulics moving with a deep growl, and I quickly shove the two aside.

A heavy metal fist comes slamming down where we just were, the large sentry droid turning to look at us with glaring red optics. I whip out my lightsaber and deflect a shot it fires from its other arm, dashing forwards to cut it off and then slice my blade clean through its neck. A few more droids quickly arrive however, one pushing its destroyed companion aside and swinging out a fist, punching my lightsaber from my grip.

"Kriff!" I curse irritably.

It then follows up with another fast punch that I'm unable to avoid it in time, and it sends me into the wall with a painful thud. cham and Gobi open fire on one of the sentry droids, a heavy barrage of bolts halting it in its tracks and forcing it down with a groan of metal and sparks. Another droid moves forward and delivers its own punches, disarming Cham of his blaster and hitting Gobi to the floor.

Scowling, I push myself back up and jump away from the next attack by my droid, reaching for my second lightsaber. However it quickly responds to my movement and once again hits the saber out of my grip before punching me in the face. I cry out in pain as I stumble back, already feeling the bruise forming, and the droid lunges forward once more. However, I'm ready this time. The sentry droid punches out with its left fist, but I raise my own metal arm and quickly catch it, pushing back against it. The droid hums and groans in surprise as my prosthetic overpowers its own strength, and with a grunt I push it back and then thrust my right hand out, blasting it with the Force. I call my lightsabers back to my hands and ignite them, spinning around to throw the blades so that they impale the droid's chest, pinning it to the wall.

I look over and see Cham and Gobi struggling with their droid, not having their weapons in a reasonable position. Cham had jumped onto its back and had his arms around its neck, struggling to shove and slam its head against the wall while Gobi challenged it from the floor, shoving its arm to force it back as well. The other droid they first shot, however, is slowly rising, although shakily.

Narrowing my eyes I dash forward and bring my left arm back to deliver a devastating punch against its helm, my metal alloy proving greater than its own as I break through its processor. Cham and Gobi are finally thrown off of the sentry droid but I jump right at it with a flourish, using my prosthetic once more to punch it against the wall. I raise my right arm and call my lightsaber back over with the Force, but the droid quickly responds by lifting its foot and kicking me in the chest, knocking me off balance and causing my sabers to fly past me and to harmlessly hit the wall.

The droid advances with a growl as I stumble back, but a flurry of blaster fire against its chest and helm causes it to sputter and collapse with a groan, sparks shooting out of the impact points. I look over to see Cham with his blaster out, the barrel smoking lightly. With an exhausted sigh I collect my lightsabers with the Force, placing them on my belt while Cham helps the older and tired Gobi to his feet.

"Those rust buckets can certainly give someone a run for their credits," Cham remarks.

"Yeah, no kidding," I scoff in reply, rubbing the bruise on my face with a grimace.

"At least we prevailed, thanks to you," Gobi says with a small smile.

"Indeed," Cham nods in agreement. "Now lets go free our people."

We resume our path down the corridor, coming to a door which would open up to the large expansive chamber of the cargo bay. Using the door controls, I effortlessly by pass the security code and open it up to reveal the room carrying all of the slaves.

We rush inside and don't think about the surroundings at first glance, taking out any stormtroopers that we can see. A few of them are armed with electrostaffs or riot control batons, and I focus on them while Cham and Gobi deal with the usual ranged infantry. Slaves are all lined up on the ground with restraints on, watching the conflict in surprise and fear. I disregard them for the moment and jump at one trooper, ripping the electrostaff from his grip and kicking him down. Using the staff, I quickly focus on and take out the other five troopers with the melee weapons, parrying their startled blows and shocking them in retaliation. Clearly they're trained to deal with disobedient captives, and not someone who can actually fight with it. Soon enough they're all lying still on the ground while the other two shoot down the last troopers, clearing the room.

Scanning the room for any more enemies, I drop the staff upon finding none and survey the room, getting a better look at the captured slaves. The majority of them are twi'lek women, which is not surprising at all, but I do notice a few togrutas as well. What surprises me a bit more is that a row of about ten wookiees along with them. All of the slaves begin murmuring to each other in surprise and wonder as they look at us, many of the focus directed toward me.

"Do not worry my friends, for no longer need you fear the horrors of slavery. You are now free!" Cham declares joyously.

* * *

 ** _Progate Temple Catacombs - Geonosis_**

 **Boil POV…**

"A shield generator?" Rex asks, surprised.

"Separatist model. About as old as you boys," Saw remarks, looking at the two of us.

Rex and I share a look with each other as we consider the revelation of a shield generator. Based on what was described it's likely that it could be a remnant of the second battle of Geonosis, probably one of the shields used to protect their droid factory in the first wave of the assault.

"Someone's kept the shield operational, maintaining it after all these years," Lux tells us. "That's what makes this situation so strange."

"Battle droids?" Ezra suggests.

"These old clankers?" I scoff, kicking a droid's head. "Not on your life kid. Technology's way too sophisticated for these rust buckets."

"And by the look of 'em, someone's been repairing them too," Rex adds in agreement.

"Well, we were following something. That's how we wound up in this trap," Ezra comments, frowning.

Saw has a suspicious frown on his face, his expression a bit hard.

"It was a bug. Had to be! He got my unit using the same tactics!" Saw states fiercely, before sighing sadly. "We were the only survivors."

"Yeah, the more I hear, the more I don't like this," Kanan says, frowning. "We should go back and report to Hera."

"Back? No. Wait. You can't. That bug is the key to finding out what's going on here!" Saw protests angrily.

"Saw, it might be a good idea to fall back and regroup. Even with a full squad of soldiers on our side, we weren't ready for what's down here," Lux reasons.

"Come on Bonteri, use your head. Don't you understand what's at stake?" Saw retorts, getting worked up. "We know the Empire wiped out the entire population of this planet. We need to find out why. The Empire is hiding something, something important, and that bug… knows what it is."

I share a glance with Rex, thinking about his arguments. They are fairly reasonable, and it would be a shame to come all this way just for nothing, especially if whatever we're dealing with is so important.

"He's right. I say we help Saw," Ezra says in support.

"Hmm. I second that," Rex adds.

"As long as there are no undead bugs walking around," I comment, giving our new companions a look. "There aren't right?"

"Undead?" Lux asks, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"I'll take that as a yes," I say with a relieved sigh, and Rex nudges my shoulder with a smug grin. "I think pressing forward is a good call, especially since we have an idea of the enemies we're facing down here."

I gesture to the droids for emphasis, and the others nod in agreement. Lux and Kanan are a bit more reserved, but they accept our reasoning as well.

"Okay. We can stay and search for the bug, but we have to warn Hera about the droids first," Kanan says firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"I can help you with that," Saw concedes in agreement. "This way."

He and Lux start walking down the tunnel they came from while the rest of us follow after them. I'm once again a bit confused about why these tunnels seem bright than they were the last time, although I'm not complaining. I suppose we had to go a much deeper route before in order to rescue Luminara, compared to where we are right now.

"Bonteri's been able to map a fair amount of these tunnels," Saw comments.

"We've had time here to do so," Lux adds. "There's an opening up ahead which will help you contact Hera."

The light is definitely becoming more apparent now, and it isn't artificial. We soon find ourselves at an opening, and come across a massive circular chasm with sunlight streaming down the hole quite clearly.

"There's a breeze," Kanan notices.

"Whoa. Watch your step, Master Jedi," Saw chuckles, gesturing in front of us. "It's a long way down."

"Whoa," Ezra says in surprise and awe.

I look around the deep shaft, seeing that it goes all the way up to the surface, while the bottom isn't visible through the darkness below. Several bridges cross the hole at various levels, although the space in front of us doesn't have a bridge.

"We tracked the bug to this shaft. But it severed the bridge, so we've never been able to get across," Saw explains.

"How far down does it go?" Ezra asks.

"Down? I don't know," Saw admits.

"It goes all the way up to the surface though, that's why you can feel the air; which means-" Lux starts to say.

"We can contact our ship," Kanan realizes.

"Exactly," Saw says with a smile. "Better warn your friends quickly. There are droids up there which will come out when the storm dies out. And by the look of things, the sky seems to be gaining visiblility."

Kanan nods in grim understanding while the rest of us share concerned looks with each other.

"Chopper, patch me through the Hera," he orders.

Chopper beeps in confirmation, and Kanan raises his comlink and presses the button to call her.

"Spectre-1 to Ghost. Do you copy?" he calls. "Spectre-2, come in."

 _"Spectre-1, I read you. Where have you been, Kanan? What's going on?"_ Hera asks frantically.

"We found Saw Gerrera, along with Lux Bonteri, but their team is gone," he reports.

 _"Gone?"_ she asks warily, surprised.

"Hera, listen to me. There are operational battle droids here," he says firmly. "Some patrol the surface. Better keep an eye out."

 _"Sabine and Zeb found a shield generator. They're out there extracting the deflector core,"_ she reports.

"You have to warn them. Gerrera says once the storm dies down, the droids will be coming," he warns her.

* * *

 ** _Ryloth - Outer Rim Territories_**

 **Jarik POV…**

With the mission on both ends turning out to be a success, Freeing slaves from the Empire is something I'm happy to do any day. The only negative is all of the intense gratitude that the freed slaves feel they so desperately need to give. And as luck would have it, I received the majority of it.

The drawbacks of galactic 'fame,' I guess.

The wookiees at least, while extremely vocal, didn't assault me with bear hugs and all that, only a couple did. They would hug me tightly in gratitude, lifting me clear off of the ground while crushing me with their strength, something I would be forced to endure for the several long seconds they would give it. To my immense satisfaction, Mara was cut off from her teasing when a wookiee also gave her a hug of gratitude. The sight of her held in the arms of a wookiee was quite amusing as she was much smaller compared to the friendly giants, and therefore looked a bit like a small toddler.

Wookiees overall were fine with their thankfulness, but the others... I got to be honest, quite annoying.

The average man in the galaxy, particularly among the 'scoundrel' types, would pay lots of money to be surrounded by a large number of beautiful twi'lek and togruta women who simply had an interest in them. And right now, nearly all of the slave women wanted to hug me, cuddle with me, dote on me, the list goes on and on. Not that I don't feel flattered by their gratitude, nor am I angry at them for feeling that way… it's just that they don't know any other way of expressing it other than by being intimate!

Sorry ladies, but I only have eyes for one woman in my life.

While I let the rest of the group handle the freeing of all of the slaves down in the cargo hold, I made my way up to the bridge in order to ensure everything went smoothly for us. Ensuring that any record of this incident wouldn't be reported was an easy process, one that I've done many times before. As I finish up and prepare to place it into motion I falter, frowning in concern as I recall past experiences with a certain Grand Admiral.

Thrawn was able to put some clues together about my strategy years ago by seeing how well everything was covered up in the Imperial database. No trail or record of events like this at all is actually a major clue to him, especially if the trail is hidden effortlessly.

Like how I can erase it.

Letting out an exhausted and bitter sigh I alter the data in order to offer some hints about our actions, being as general as I can to give the Empire some idea of what happened; enough so that they would brush it off as any common insurgents disrupting their shipments in order to rescue their people.

Once I'm done and have the data set I lean back in the chair, letting my mind wander for a little bit. It doesn't take long for me to remember my conversations with Fenn Rau on how to deal with Clan Ordo, and the suggestion he made. I want to dismiss it; it's dangerous and reckless, putting the Vikings in very unnecessary danger. They shouldn't be dealing with issues in the wider galaxy, just on their own planet since they aren't space travelers: they've barely even invented a way to print things yet. But there is some merit that I can reluctantly find in the idea.

Rau is correct in that Astrid is like Sabine due to her status as a warrior, and is therefore relatable to Mandalorians. And her and Hiccup's relationship with the dragons can show that generations of hate can be ended. And he is also correct in that the Empire likely won't be much of a concern for us while we're there, just the Mandalorians themselves, which means no Thrawn, no Vader, and no Sidious. But beyond that I still don't see much positives from the idea.

I suppose I can offer the suggestion the the Vikings themselves. There's still a few days to go before Rau, Kanan and I planned to try and convince Sabine to take up the dark saber, and then our dealings with the Mandalorians would begin. Mara and I could certainly use that time to visit Ahch-To for a short while before then.

* * *

 ** _Progate Temple Catacombs - Geonosis_**

 **Boil POV…**

 _"All right, boys. I'm calling it. Get back to the surface before these battle droids or anything else wakes up,"_ Hera tells us.

"Copy that, Hera," Kanan replies, ending the transmission.

"Now wait a minute. We're not going anywhere," Saw protests angrily.

"We need to go help our friends," Ezra tells him.

"There's a lot of danger we risk by staying, Saw," Lux tells him gently.

"There's always danger to be risked on a mission," he retorts, turning to us. "Want to help your friends? Then find out who's controlling those droids."

I frown in thought at the comment. I can't think of anyone around that would be repairing the droids and hanging out down here; certainly not Imperials. So who else could it be besides a bug? Yet they're supposedly wiped out…

"Ezra, far side of the chasm, directly across from us," Kanan suddenly says, and I notice how he's concentrating intently. "Do you see anything?"

We all turn to look across the chasm, seeing the tunnel on the other side that previously connected to us before the bridge was broken. I tense up anxiously upon hearing the sound of faint chittering and clacking, gripping my blaster tighter.

"Chopper, light it up," Ezra orders.

Chopper turns his dome and shines a bright light down the tunnel. I widen my eyes at the sight that we all see.

"There! Look!" he exclaims.

Down the tunnel is a single Geonosian bug, covering its eyes with a startled cry of protest in response to the bright light, chittering and clacking as it presses itself against the side of the wall to stay more obscured.

"I knew it!" Saw hisses triumphantly.

"Still ugly," Rex scoffs.

"Oh I hate those things," I add in agreement.

"What's it holding?" Ezra notices.

The bug lifts up its hand, something clenched tightly in its fist, and then presses a button with an apparent smirk of glee. I look around wildly, extremely tense as I expect a grenade to go off somewhere at any second, although to my confusion nothing happens.

 _"Kanan, we've got a problem,"_ Hera suddenly calls in. _"The droids have been activated!"_

"That bug did it!" I realize, scowling.

 _"Sabine and Zeb are in trouble,"_ she continues.

"Let's go!" Kanan exclaims.

"We're not leaving without that bug!" Saw interrupts, preventing him from running off.

"He's not as important as our friends," he argues.

"You'll never reach them in time. We capture the bug, we turn off the droids, we save your friends," he reasons.

"What do you think, Hera?" Kanan asks tensely, a deep frown on his face.

 _"It's a good plan. Get the bug,"_ she tells us.

Saw nods in satisfaction, and Kanan sighs in reluctant defeat before ending the transmission, turning toward Ezra.

"Ezra, I'm sending you over there on three," he says.

Ezra nods in understanding and backs up a few steps, tensing up in a running stance as he readies himself for the jump.

"One. Two. Three!" Kanan says.

In a dash Ezra sprints forward to the edge of the platform and jumps as high as he could. At the same time Kanan uses the Force to push him further, and Ezra goes soaring across the wide chasm before landing on the other side, tumbling into a roll. The bug takes off down the tunnel with a clatter, and Ezra hastily gets to his feet to chase after him.

"Chopper, go with him," Kanan orders.

Chopper beeps and confirmation and then takes flight with his booster, flying across the chasm and then rolling after Ezra as fast as he could.

"Even with your help, I don't think any of us can jump that far," Lux points out with a frown.

"I've got a better idea," he replies.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rex asks warily.

"For once, yes," Kanan sighs. "I need you to blast one of those bridges loose."

"I think I know what you have in mind," I comment.

Taking aim, the four of us all aim our blasters up above and focus on one of the nearby bridges, opening fire. We shoot out the support for it to either side, and it disconnects with a crumbling explosion, the bridge falling down towards us. Raising his arms, Kanan uses the Force to catch the bridge and then holds it over to us.

"Get across!" he tells us.

We jump onto the bridge and start making our way over to the other side while Kanan also moves it closer to the other tunnel as well. I stumble as the bridge begins to fragment, keeping my feet away from the crumbling edge, but Kanan keeps it mostly intact, and we soon jump off the other end to land safely on the platform.

"Well that was certainly an adventure," I remark with a scoff.

"What about Kanan?" Saw asks.

Kanan then lands directly in front of us, having jumped across himself, startling us for a second at his sudden appearance.

"Come on. We gotta get moving," he says firmly, taking off down the tunnel.

We glance at each other before I shrug in amusement and follow after him, the others right behind me.

"I always forget they can do that," Saw comments.

"Get used to it," Lux scoffs. "They always like to surprise you."

"Yeah, but he's no Skywalker," Rex adds.

"I heard that!" Kanan's voice calls out from ahead of us.

The others chuckle at his irritated retort while I glance away uneasily, my memory of the Jedi General tarnished bitterly by what I saw on that fateful night… the night where everything changed. I still haven't told my brothers about it, not even Rex, and neither has Jarik.

"Yeah… he's no Skywalker," I murmur to myself.

I shake off the painful memories and refocus on chasing down the bug. Through the darkness of the tunnels ahead of us, the distant echo of constant Geonosian chatter reaches our ears and I grumble irritably at the noise.

"This way!" Saw tells us.

He turns down another tunnel and we follow after him, flashlights out to provide better visibility. It doesn't take long before we find the bug in the tunnels, watching as it drops down on Chopper from above and scurries forward. I notice the remote sitting on the ground in front of it and quickly take aim with my blaster rifle, firing a single shot. A blue laser slams into the remote just before it could grab it, much to its surprise and alarm.

"Not so fast you bugger," I say triumphantly.

Saw moves forward, his own blaster pistol raised up with a hard expression on his face while Ezra drops down from a hole in the ceiling above us, making the bug jump in fright as he marches forward.

"It's over!" he declares.

The bug backs up against the wall, looking around at all of us with a nervous expression, chittering and clacking in its native language with fearful whimpers, its eyes wide.

"That's right. We got you," Saw hisses, marching forward dangerously. "And now you're gonna tell us what's been going on down here."

Saw grabs the bug and then shoves him against the wall with an arm to his throat, a hateful glare in his eyes while the bug squirms in fear. I falter in my stance and lower my blaster slightly, a bit surprised and unsure at this harsher side of Saw, and give the others concerned glances. The amount of anger he's displaying at the bug, which is now beaten, is much more than even I would be willing to give, and I have plenty of reason to hate the bugs myself.

"What were you building for the Empire?" the Partisan rebel demands angrily.

Lux looks on with worry and alarm, looking like he's about to step in himself to stop Saw from doing something terrible.

* * *

 _Saw is an extremist for a reason, and he's willing to use literally any means necessary to take down the Empire._

 _Jarik and Mara helping Cham's group to rescue slaves seems like a fun little side plot, and also gives a good cameo appearance for the twi'lek rebels as well. Characters like Saw Gerrera and Cham Syndulla I feel are underused in Star Wars media: there's so much that their stories could cover for a gritty, more harsh side of the war between common rebels and the Empire. It's certainly something that could definitely work. I enjoyed Saw's role in Rogue One; do kinda wish for more of that, since Rebels can only go so far with its dark themes._

 _Still, fun stuff. One more chapter and then we finally get into the long-awaited Mandalore Arc! You guys are great, and I never could have imagined this series growing so big when I first started. I'm not very good in expressing with words how awesome your support is, and reading the reviews you leave is always fun._


	45. Ch 42 - Ghosts of Geonosis Pt 2

**Author's Note:** _Well, the new Star Wars trailer that's been revealed pretty much confirms that Darth Sidious was Snoke the entire time… huh. But not in the Shaniverse! (LOL) Gotta admit though, the atmosphere of that scene in the trailer was excellent._

 _Anyone else ever drawn the connection that Sidious is basically the Star Wars form of Satan? George Lucas said it once, I think._

* * *

 ** _Progate Temple Catacombs - Geonosis_**

 **Boil POV…**

"Tell me what I want to know, bug," Saw demands coldly. "What Imperial secret was worth the lives of my team, my friends?"

"Easy, Saw," Ezra says.

"We've all got questions for him," Kanan adds.

"Saw, he's unarmed," Rex points out.

"You know better than anyone, we can't underestimate these things!" Saw argues.

"Saw, listen, he's just by himself. We don't even know if he's working with the Empire: in fact, it's very unlikely he is given what's happened to his people," Lux reasons carefully.

While he's talking, Lux places a hand on Saw's shoulder to try and placate him, but Saw only shoves him back.

"It knows what happened here! It's not innocent in this whole thing Bonteri!" he retorts angrily. "He killed our entire unit!"

"That doesn't mean we should act rashly," Lux replies. "Besides, we have him now. There's no further need for violence."

Saw scowls angrily, glaring at the bug, but eventually concedes by shoving him away. The bug rubs his throat with a quiet moan, anxious and nervous.

"I think he's afraid," Ezra notices.

"Well, how can you tell?" I ask him.

"Let Ezra talk to him," Kanan suggests.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you," Ezra says quickly.

He moves forwards slowly, the geonosian looking up at him cautiously with a quiet hum, still looking a bit skittish.

"I'm Ezra. What's your name?" he asks slowly.

"…Klik-klak, klik-klak!" the bug replies.

I share a bemused look with Rex, who just shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna call ya Klik-Klak," Ezra says with a grin. "Come on out."

The bug cautiously steps forwards and looks around at all of us nervously, shying away from Saw most of all. Chopper beeps irritably and waves his arms around, but Ezra quiets him down.

"It's okay, Chop," Ezra placates him before turning to the geonosian. "Klik-Klak, can you tell us what the Empire was doing here on Geonosis?"

'Klik-Klak' looks at Ezra as he talks, and I have to wonder if he can understand us, before he crouched down. He sticks his finger in the dirt and draws a circle, then adds a smaller circle inside of it.

"Circle inside of a circle," Rex muses with a thoughtful frown. "That could be the rings around Geonosis."

"But why would that be relevant? Doesn't make any sense," I say, confused.

"I need more than some scratches in the dirt," Saw snaps, irritated.

"Let's just be patient Saw. We don't exactly have an effective way of communicating," Lux reasons.

"Chopper picked up an energy reading in the direction Klik-Klak was going," Ezra informs us. "Down below somewhere."

"Probably a trap. Another den of battle droids," Saw states.

"Or the answers we're looking for," Kanan suggests.

"We came all this way," Rex points out.

We all look to Saw, who frowns uncertainly before nodding in agreement. However he then takes out some binders and starts forcefully shoving them onto 'Klik-Klak's' hands. The bug attempts to fight back with startled screeching, hitting Saw in the chest, and Saw retaliates by grabbing his arms with a scowl and forcing them down.

"What are you doing?" Ezra demands angrily.

I raise a hand out in an attempt to break apart the confrontation, but Saw backs away after getting the binders on the bug's wrists.

"Aw…" Klik-Klak moans, and I raise an eyebrow in bemusement.

"Tracker. I don't want it running off again," Saw states, frowning.

He grabs Klik-Klak's shoulder and shoves him forward, the others walking with them down the tunnel. I move to follow, but stop for a moment upon noticing Ezra isn't moving as well. He crouches down to pick up something from the ground. He accidentally activates it, revealing the hologram of a dark skinned woman with black, braided hair and goggles on top of her head, a pleasant smile on her face. I narrow my eyes, an unpleasant feeling forming as I get a sense of who this may be.

"Who's that?" Ezra asks me.

"I have a feeling…" I say cautiously. "Better give it back to Saw."

Ezra nods in agreement, and we both jog to catch up with the rest of the group, Ezra holding out the hologram.

"Hey, Saw! I think this is yours!" he calls out.

Saw turns around, his eyes widening in surprise and aggravation at the sight of the hologram. Lux turns around and also widens his eyes at it, a look of sadness filling his eyes as he quickly follows after Saw.

"Where'd you get that?" Saw demands angrily. "Give it here!"

He viciously swipes the device out of Ezra's hands with a scowl, which quickly changes into a look of grief and bitter sadness as he looks at the image. Lux comes up behind him, looking down at the hologram with the same amount of sadness and longing. I glance up to see Rex looking over as well, a worried expression on his face.

"Uh, you dropped it back there," Ezra replies uneasily. "Is that your sister?"

"…Steela," he replies softly. "This is all I have left of her."

He shuts off the image and starts to walk away, Lux going with him with his hand on his shoulder, being a comforting presence for Saw as they shared their sorrow.

"Back in the Clone War, Saw's sister was killed by a Separatist gunship," Rex explains, and I let out a sad sigh of realization.

"The Geonosians were Separatists, right?" Ezra asks.

"Yeah, one of their strongest supporters," I tell him grimly. "The bugs created those gunships."

* * *

 **3rd person POV…**

In orbit above Geonosis, Captain Brunson stood on the bridge of her Imperial light cruiser, a bored look on her face as she stares down at the red planet of Geonosis. She's prefer anything other than to be here but, orders were orders. And you don't disobey the orders of the Empire.

"I'm sure the proximity sensor was triggered by a meteor again. Scan the quarantine zone for intruders and let's be on our way," she states, scoffing in disgust. "I don't want to waste any more time on this desolate rock than I have to."

The Imperial officers sitting in the chairs before her quickly do so, however they soon come up with evidence of life of their scanners.

"Captain, I'm detecting life on the surface," one of them reports.

"Most likely scavengers," she theorizes. "Deploy recon patrol."

From the hanger of her light cruiser, a pair of TIE Bombers fly out and make their way down to the surfaces, following the coordinates of the life signals.

* * *

 **Boil POV…**

After some time going through the catacombs, Klik-Klak leads us to a small chamber that is filled with equipment. I look around, spotting droid parts, machinery, computers, supplies… a lot of it. He's got an entire workshop down here.

"This is where you live?" Ezra asks.

Klik-Klak chirps in what seems to be confirmation.

"Some kind of… workshop," Saw states, frowning.

"Quite the operation down here," I remark, looking around and taking off my helmet. "He's like a one man army with all the stuff at his disposal."

"He's been maintaining that shield generator and those droids," Rex realizes.

"Droids he used to ambush us," Saw says angrily.

"Well, all his people were killed, and we came here with weapons," Ezra reasons. "Can you blame him for protecting himself?"

"Ezra's right Saw, it's not as black and white as you're making it out to be. We never even expected to see a bug here, much less fight one," Lux reasons. "Our group is harsher than most rebel groups out there, so he was bound to protect himself."

"What else is it protecting?" Saw questions in response.

He turns around and begins to rummage through the workshop while Lux looks on with an irritated sigh, but doesn't do anything to stop him. I raise an eyebrow, still a bit uncertain about Saw's aggressive behavior, but trust Lux to deal with it properly.

"Huh. Transmitter looks functional," I hear Rex say, and move over towards him. "Maybe we can boost your signal with it."

He's sitting in a chair in front of some sort of computer, with a transmitter device set on top of it. Kanan is standing beside him, leaning forward over the transmitter as Rex analyzes it.

"Clone War era?" I ask him.

"Looks like a Separatist design, but it should work," Rex replies.

"Chop, give me a hand with this," Kanan says.

The sound of things being shifted through, metal banging against each other, has me turning around to look at Saw once more, where he's throwing pieces of junk aside in his investigation.

"Got a lot of stuff here," he remarks.

Klik-Klak squawks in alarm and rushes forwards, tapping on Saw's back in a desperate attempt to get him to stop. He finally gains Saw's attention by pulling his arm back to get him away from the stuff, and then draws the same image as before into the dirt. However that only serves to make Saw more upset.

"No, no, no! That tells me nothing!" he fumes angrily.

Rex and Kanan look over at his shout, the former getting up from his chair while Lux moves up to Saw.

"Saw, look. He can't communicate properly with us, so you can't expect him to give a response you would like," Lux explains, sound a bit frustrated. "In fact, this is probably the only response we'll get from him! There's no need for anymore aggression, alright?"

"It's hiding something!" he snaps in reply, and resumes his search. "What have you got in here? A weapon?"

Klik-Klak cries out in alarm and attempts to stop Saw once more, but is only shoved back violently. Ezra helps him to his feet, an angry glare on his face.

"Stop!" he demands.

"Saw-" Rex starts to say, before stopping in surprise.

Saw holds up a Geonosian sonic blaster in his hand, having found it behind a pile of parts.

"Sonic blaster," I identify the weapon.

"Still think the bug's our friend?" he asks rhetorically, throwing it away. "What else you got in there?"

"Oh come on, that's a bit far-fetched. So what if the bug has a blaster somewhere in all this stuff?" I demand incredulously, shaking his head. "We already know he was repairing battle droids."

"How can you of all people think the bug is trustworthy?" Saw demands, scoffing. "Whatever."

He resumes his intense searching of all of the junk piled around here, and Klik-Klak runs forward once more in a final attempt to stop him. He pushes Saw out of the ay, but instead of fighting him he just digs himself deeper into the junk pile, apparently looking for something. Saw glares at him furiously and grabs Klik-Klak's arm harshly, yanking him out at the same time as Lux grabs Saw's arm to try and pull him back. As Klik-Klak comes out however, we see him carrying an ovoid object in his hands, making everyone halt in surprise.

"That's… That's an egg," I breathe out in surprise.

Just how I remembered them to look like… I give a small shudder at the memory of seeing the Queen bug releasing eggs for her undead Geonosians to extract. A quick glance at Saw shows that even he is a bit sympathetic to Klik-Klak at this new discovery.

"He's just been defending it. That's what this is all about!" Ezra realizes. "That's what he was trying to draw."

"Looks like a queen egg. It's very rare," I deduce, sharing a look with Rex.

"That could be the last Geonosian egg left," Kanan states.

 _"Spectre-4 to Spectre-1. Can you read me?"_ Zeb's voice says through the transmitter. _"Come in, Spectre-1."_

We head over to the transmitter, where Chopper is beeping happily at his success in patching us through to above, and Kanan swiftly answers the call.

"Spectre-4, we read you," Kanan says.

 _"Kanan? All right! I got ya!"_ Zeb says happily. _"Hold on. Let me patch you through to Hera."_

 _"Spectre-1, do you read?"_ Hera's voice says.

"Loud and clear. We've found something," he says.

 _"So did we. The Empire is here!"_ she replies, much to our surprise and alarm. _"We need you back so we can go. You too, Spectre-4."_

 _"On my way!"_ Zeb replies.

The transmission is cut off, and we all turn toward each other in order to determine our next course of action.

"The tunnel we came in collapsed. We'll have to find another way out," Kanan says.

"Well, what about that giant chasm we crossed?" I suggest.

"Yeah, you're right," Rex says in agreement. "It goes to the surface. Maybe we can find a way up."

With the plan set, we all start moving to the exit in order to make our way back to the chasm, but Saw decides to complicate things a bit more.

"This thing comes with us, for interrogation," he declares.

He grabs Klik-Klak's arm and begins to forcefully pull him along, much to the Geonosian's protest. He can't fight against him as effectively though, still holding the egg and trying to protect it.

"Well, then who will protect the egg? If it is a queen, then it's vital to the survival of his whole race," Ezra points out."

"Whatever that thing knows is vital to our survival," Saw retorts.

"Ezra's right. They don't deserve extinction," Kanan says.

"The mission takes priority!" he shoots back without breaking a sweat.

"Saw, we had this discussion back at command, and Jarik's repeatedly made it clear he doesn't like when you do something rash," Rex states irritably. "Your mission was to find out what happened here."

"And I'm gonna make this bug tell me exactly that!" Saw snaps at him.

"No!" Ezra states fiercely, glaring. "If that egg is the last chance to save his people, then we have to help him protect it."

Apparently fed up, Saw releases his hold on Klik-Klak momentarily and storms up to Ezra, scowling. Lux attempts to stand in between them placatingly while I tighten my grip on my blaster uneasily.

"I know some people in this rebellion don't want to admit it, but we are in a war, and war is loss!" Saw exclaims.

"That doesn't mean it's acceptable to be the cause of unnecessary loss Saw," Lux argues irritably. "And this? This is unnecessary!"

"Alright, enough," Kanan interrupts. "We'll bring Klik-Klak along, but we're taking him and the egg to our base. After we question him, we'll bring him home."

We all turn towards Saw, Lux looking at him pleadingly, as we await his response. He glances at Lux for a second and then back at us, considering, before finally nodding his head.

"Agreed," he says.

* * *

 **3rd person POV…**

"That ship is a rebel vessel, Captain," an officer reports. "Imperial records identify it as the Ghost from Phoenix Squadron."

Captain Brunson's eyes light up in surprise at the information, a feeling that quickly turns to greed and eagerness.

"The Ghost! If we destroy that ship, it would mean a promotion for all of us!" she states excitedly.

* * *

 ** _Jedi Temple Island - Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

I bring the Knight Hawk in for a gentle landing on the rocky platform of the island, shutting the ship down once it's done. Standing up I pat R5's dome, prompting a sarcastic beep from him, and leave him in charge of the ship as I make my way towards the exit ramp. He's always enjoyed doing whatever he pleases with the Knight Hawk, which I've been totally fine with because he would never offer a single circuit in suggestion of messing around with it in a damaging way. Mara soon joins me at the ramp as we disembark, putting us in the familiar air of Ahch-To once more.

"Getting some Viking help for this huh? Great idea," she says with a grin.

"Yeah, not really my idea though, and I don't like it that much," I tell her.

"You know they can handle themselves Dad," she states confidently.

"Obviously. But they'll still be out of their element on a completely different planet," I remind her. "We are dealing with Mandalorians who don't like us."

"I know. But Hiccup can convince anyone to change their mind," she adds.

"For once, Astrid's warrior attitude will be of much more help than Hiccup's words," I scoff in reply, a bit amused and perplexed art the idea of Hiccup attempting to reason with a bunch of seasoned Mandalorians.

With Berk, he at the very least had a relationship with them and knew firsthand how to resolve conflict between Viking and dragon.

"Guess that's true, Mandalorian's respect strength, blah blah blah," Mara remarks, rolling her eyes. "They've got to be a lot more reasonable and diplomatic than Vikings though, right?"

"Depends on the clan," I shrug in response. "Plenty of Mandalorians can easily best Vikings when it comes to their stubbornness and traditions. They've been around a lot longer."

"Fair enough," she says in agreement.

Reaching the top of the hill using the stone steps, we follow the pathway back to the Jedi village where we find the Caretakers going through their usual routine of tending to the ancient Jedi structures. They all greet us with excitable cheers at our appearance, Alcida-Auka among them as she makes her way over to us.

"Mara! Master Shan! So good to see you both again," she greets in her heavy accent.

"You too Alcida," Mara replies, sharing a quick hug with the lanai.

"Things still going just fine here?" I ask her politely.

"Oh, the usual. Mother of course keeps us on track," she says, gesturing to all of them working. "Although one of your Berkian friends has come over for a visit."

"A visit?" Mara asks, confused.

The sound of a night fury roar gets our attention, and we look up at the sky to see Toothless come flying down with Hiccup on his back, landing in the middle of the courtyard. Some of the nearby caretakers look over, a bit startled, but quickly shrug it off and resume their work. Hiccup dismounts Toothless while the dragon in question looks at us with a happy grin on his face.

"Hey guys!" he greets.

"Of course you're the visitor," Mara replies in amusement.

"Am I that predictable?" Hiccup asks, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, kind of," I shrug in response.

"The only ones to come here on their own would be either you, or Fishlegs. And I know Fishlegs isn't about to fly off to another island on his own," she points out.

"Yeah, that's a good point," he admits with a deadpan.

One of the caretakers shouts a few words over at us in their language, that caretaker being Alcida's mother. She widens her eyes with a sheepish expression on her face and looks up at us.

"Well, I'll leave you all too it then! Still much work to be done!" Alcida quickly says.

She rushes back over to the rest of the caretakers, her mother seeming to lightly scold her as they move off. Hiccup watches her go, still a bit bemused at the whole idea of the lanai living here, before refocusing on us.

"To be honest, I really came out here because I'm trying to locate new dragon species, and expand our map. Your island is a good place to do all that from," he explains.

"Always the explorer," Mara says knowingly.

Toothless approaches one of the huts, curiously sniffing it and a cart of materials in front of it. The caretaker in charge of the cart quickly shoos him off however.

"So, what're you guys doing back so early?" Hiccup asks.

"Funny you should mention that…" she replies, glancing up at me.

"Would you and Astrid be interested in coming with us to visit a clan of warriors who, until recently, I had no idea we're my distant family?" I ask bluntly.

Hiccup and Mara both look at me in surprise and bemusement, and I shrug my shoulders. That was a bit more blunt than I usually am.

"Yeah, I'm hesitant on the idea too," I add.

* * *

 ** _Progate Temple Catacombs - Geonosis_**

 **Boil POV…**

After traveling back to the main shaft through the tunnels, the Ghost came down to get us. Once we all board the ship we find the others all waiting for us in the common room. Saw walks through first, followed by the rest of us.

"Saw, Lux, I'm sure you remember Hera, Sabine and Zeb," Kanan says.

"Yeah, I remember you guys," he replies with a scoff, smiling. "It is an honor Phoenix Leader. Your actions on Coruscant as a part of Jarik's team have not gone unnoticed among the ranks of other rebels."

"Neither have yours," Hera replies cautiously.

Saw shrugs and moves aside while we all file past.

"I've done my best to keep him in check," Lux reassures Hera, throwing him a glance. "It's stressful though."

"Hmph. 'In check,' seriously Bonteri?" Saw asks, scoffing.

"Am I wrong? You're one of the craziest guys I know," he retorts.

"I suppose that's fair," he replies with a shrug.

Klik-Klak then moves up with Ezra, much to the bewilderment of the others.

"You found a local?" Zeb asks.

"It's okay. That's Klik-Klak," he explains.

"Is he the only one?" Hera asks.

"We think so," Ezra says.

"Well, that complicates things," she replies, frowning.

"He's our only clue to what the Imperials did here," Saw states. "I wanna take him with us."

"Okay, what does Klik-Klak want to do?" she questions.

"He wants to stay here," Ezra says, Klik-Klak yanks on his arm urgently, and I withhold a scoff at the action, rolling my eyes. "I think he wants us to take him deeper into the planet."

"That's too bad, because we already have an agreement," Saw states dangerously, glancing back. "Don't we, Jedi?"

Kanan sighs in aggravation, stepping forward.

"We agreed that we would take Klik-Klak back to our base for questioning," he explains.

"Kanan, Lux, can I have a word with you?" Hera asks, frowning suspiciously.

The three of them move into another hallway, closing the door behind them. I shrug my shoulders and turn towards Rex, letting out a tired sigh.

"Well, hopefully this marks the end of our little vacation on this dustball," I remark.

"Yeah. Not a fun place to be. I don't like it," he says in agreement.

"Honestly, I feel like Commander Shan should've come with us. It's only fair for him to share the suffering," I say, scoffing.

"Hah, as if you could pressure him to come," Rex retorts with an amused chuckle. "You'd have to talk to his daughter first, get her to convince him."

"Using Mara to pressure Jarik in coming?" I ask Rex with a raised eyebrow, considering fora moment before nod. "Excellent idea!"

We both share a chuckle over the idea, but Rex's smile quickly fades to surprise and alarm. The sound of Klik-Klak's pained screeches starts to sound, and I whip around to see him getting electrified. Saw is pressing a button on his wrist control, shocking the geonosian.

"What the-?" I sputter in bewilderment.

"Saw!" Lux shouts.

"Leave him alone!" Ezra exclaims.

He shoves Saw away and gets him to stop, but Saw quickly responds by throwing him to the side. The door opens just in time for Hera to catch him.

"Hey, you can't take him!" he protests.

"I said go!" Saw snaps.

He presses the button again, shocking Klik-Klak once more. Zeb growls angrily and steps forward, but Rex holds him back with a grimace on his face.

"Saw, what has gotten into you?!" Lux demands, storming forwards.

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you?!" Saw retorts angrily, shoving him away. He presses the shock button again.

"You're hurting him!" Ezra exclaims.

"Gerrera, what are you doing?" Hera demands angrily.

Saw holds off on his shocking for a moment and turns to face Hera, a fierce glare on his face.

"I'm taking your shuttle and the bug," he states.

"You're not taking the Phantom anywhere," Sabine scowls.

"We're not going off Saw. Not with how you're acting right now," Lux states firmly.

"Who said you were coming? You've made it clear already you don't like my methods," Saw retorts.

"You cannot be serious!" he replies incredulously.

"Saw, we had a deal!" Kanan snaps. "We'll question Klik-Klak at Chopper Base."

"Your methods are soft, Jedi. We lost the last war because of you," Saw scowls angrily. "I won't lose this one."

That right there, frustrates me greatly. Yes, the Jedi had issues, but we did not lose the war solely because of them! The Republic lost the moment the war started, all because of the Emperor! I tighten my hands into fists, glaring at Saw angrily as he turns toward Klik-Klak and starts shocking him again.

"Stop!" Ezra cries.

He lunges forward and attempts to tackle Saw, but the older and much stronger man effortlessly throws him off of him and onto the ground.

"That's quite enough Saw!" Lux snaps.

He takes a few steps forward and grabs Saw's arm, shoving it down and attempting to wrestle him back. However even I could tell that Lux wasn't a fighter, not like Saw, and he's easily pushed away and kicked down by Gerrera.

"We may be friends Bonteri, but you're still the same naive politician," he states with angry disappointment.

He turns to Klik-Klak once more, but Rex moves forward and grabs him from behind in an attempt to restrain him.

"Easy, soldier. You're not in command here," Rex reminds him.

After a few moments of struggling however, Saw reaches behind him and grabs Rex, lifting him overhead and throwing him onto the ground. Rex lets out a grunt of pain, winded for a moment.

"That's it!" I growl angrily.

I charge at Saw and bring my fist back, and he turns to look at me just in time for me to slug him in the face. I deliver a few more punches, hitting him in the stomach, side, and head, and swing my arm to deliver a fierce uppercut. However Saw grabs my hand before I could finish the punch and shoves my arm down, quickly following it up by elbowing me in the face.

I let out a grunt of pain, and he punches me in the head once more before kicking me with enough force to make me slam against the wall. I collapse with a groan of pain, not expecting such a vicious retaliation from the man, and look up to see him torture Klik-Klak once more.

"Now move it, bug!" he shouts.

Klik-Klak cries out in pain, losing his grip on the egg and dropping it. The egg rolls across the floor for a bit, getting everyone's attention.

"The egg!" Ezra exclaims.

Sabine and Hera attempt to grab it, but Saw gets to the egg first and holds it at gunpoint, a scowl on his face. Saw threatening to shoot the egg is the only thing that prevents Zeb from charging in himself.

"I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," Saw declares, glaring at us. "Let us pass, or I destroy the egg."

"Saw, you don't want to do this!" Kanan says, helping Rex to his feet.

I slowly pull myself to my feet as well, holding my nose and glaring at Saw. Using his elbow he hit my nose straight on, so now it's a bit bloody.

"I know you believe you're doing the right thing, but-" Hera tries to say.

"Our enemy shows no mercy. Neither can we," Saw retorts.

"If you harm that egg, you're helping the Empire wipe out the last of his kind," Ezra pleads. "The last of his family."

Saw looks back at Ezra with a frown on his face, glancing between the egg and Klik-Klak before shaking his head.

"I don't care," he bites out.

"Oh, you most certainly do care Saw. Despite what you say, I know you care!" Lux snaps, glaring at him.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" he demands.

"Because you know what it's like to lose family," he states, his voice breaking slightly.

Saw hesitates, a look of grief and sadness filling his eyes before his expression hardens, and he narrows his eyes.

"Yeah, I know what it's like. I lost my sister to the Separatists and my planet to the Empire. I'm fighting for you and everyone else not to lose what they've got. And I won't apologize for how I do it," he declares.

"Saw, listen to me. We both went through the same struggles against the Separatists. We both lost the person we cared about. But that doesn't mean you have to become like the Empire," Lux tells him. "My mother was killed because she wanted peace in the war. I lost myself for some time because of that, but with help from a friend I came to realize that what I did in an attempt to avenge her was wrong. And I refused to become a murderer."

Saw's resolve slowly begins to fade as he listens to Lux speak, the blaster shaking slightly in his hand.

"So you can torture and kill all you want. But if you refuse to accept that you're actions are only causing more chaos and harm to others… then you're no better than the Empire," Lux finishes.

Saw is no longer glaring angrily at Lux, but instead looks more depressed and uncertain, slowly switching his gaze from the egg to Lux. The rest of us wait anxiously, praying that Saw will make the right choice.

* * *

 ** _Ahch-To - Unknown Regions_**

 **Jarik POV…**

"Just to make sure I'm understanding this properly: your father was one of these 'Mandalorians,' a warrior culture that despises your family because of something your ancestor did, and you're only now learning this?" Hiccup asks us.

All of us were flying across the ocean on our way to Berk, the twin suns starting their descent in the sky. Zenna had showed up quite quickly after Hiccup and Toothless, happily reuniting with Mara. She and I were seated in Zenna's saddle while Hiccup was with Toothless, as always, while we flew to Berk in order to get Astrid, and also explain the idea to Stoick for his approval. Along the way we discussed the idea and situation with Hiccup to help him understand it better.

"The second part I've known about for a long time," I correct him. "But otherwise that's pretty much accurate."

"Wow," Hiccup comments, unsure of how to respond. "That's… wild."

"You said it Hiccup," Mara comments.

"So why would me and Astrid be coming along then?" he asks.

"A Mandalorian named Fenn Rau, who's turned into an ally for us in the rebellion, suggested that Astrid would be a helpful influence in this who situation," I explain, a bit cautious. "Astrid's personality is a lot like that a common Mandalorian would have: she carries a sense of honor, duty, and is a capable warrior, something that Mandalorian's respect."

"Huh, well that's interesting to hear," he remarks thoughtfully, scoffing. "Seems kind of intimidating to imagine an entire clan of Astrid's running around."

Mara snorts in laughter.

"You'd be dead in seconds," she teases him.

Hiccup rolls his eyes while I shake my head in amusement.

"Anyways, that was his suggestion, and if I were to agree then I wouldn't bring her alone. You, for obvious reasons, and maybe one dragon at the limit, but that would be it," I continue to say. "Stoick would be a reasonable choice too, but I'd imagine he's far too busy for a trip like this."

"Yeah, he's caught up with a lot of work right now," Hiccup agrees. "Y'know, I feel like I could help reason with these guys too. Help them understand that holding grudges over generations isn't really the best thing to do. I'd know first hand after all."

"As much as I admire your skills of persuasion and reasoning, that probably wouldn't work as well in this case," I tell him apologetically.

"If there's anyone more stubborn and traditionally set in their ways than you Vikings, it's definitely going to be a clan of Mandalorians," Mara scoffs.

"Seriously? More than us?" he asks doubtfully.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"These guys have hated my bloodline longer than your people have existed as a society," I tell him. "Trust me, they're more stubborn than you guys."

Hiccup stares at us, bewildered, before shaking his head in bemusement.

"Yeah, that's pretty insane," he comments.

* * *

 ** _Isle of Berk - Ahch-To_**

Toothless and Zenna both come in for a landing in the village, not far from Hiccup's house, and we all dismount the two dragons. It doesn't take long for Astrid to come rushing over with Stormfly on her heels, the deadly ladder moving to interact with her daughter and Toothless.

"There you are Hiccup! I've been looking all over for you!" she exclaims, before noticing us. "Oh, hey! …you're back already?"

"Miss us?" Mara asks.

Astrid glances back down the village before turning towards Mara.

"Honestly, you have no idea how annoying it is not having a proper girl to talk to around here," she scoffs. "Ruffnut is…"

She and Mara both share an unpleasant shudder at the thought of the twin while I shake my head with a small smile on my face, amused. I can partially understand the feeling, living in a family where I'm the only male figure. And back when I was a youngling? Kurkran and Weron were like the discount Thorston twins, just without the stupidity and impatience. Actually, their only similarities are that both pairs enjoyed playing tricks on the rest.

"So, you here just to get away from the Empire or something?" Astrid asks us.

"About that, it's a bit different," Hiccup says, making her frown in confusion. "It's hard to simplify the problem, but basically… Jarik's traveling to meet with a clan of Mandalorians that he recently learned are where his father came from, and he's asking if we want to go with them for that."

Astrid blinks, looking between me and Hiccup for a moment as she takes it all in.

"Seriously?" she asks, looking at Mara and I. "You're asking if I want to go meet some honorable space warriors?"

"I suppose," I shrug.

"Well of course I do!" Astrid exclaims excitedly. "Sabine's Mandalorian, right? I'd love to meet some more people like her!"

"Well that's the thing… they really hate Jarik," Hiccup informs her.

"My dad is like the bane of their existence," Mara scoffs.

Astrid raises an eyebrow, baffled.

"Why?" she asks. "What'd you do to them?"

"It's not what I did… it's what my distant ancestor did," I correct her. "My ancestor, a Jedi named Revan, essentially tore apart and scattered all of Mandalore in order to end a war thousands of years ago. Mandalorians are principled warriors, bound by honor, and Revan's actions disgraced them."

Astrid frowns thoughtfully before widening her eyes, nodding her head.

"I think I understand what you're saying," she remarks. "Yeah, that would be an issue."

"That's all you need to know to understand it?" Hiccup asks, bewildered.

"Of course! Warrior's honor is a very serious thing for me," Astrid tells him, narrowing her eyes. "You're surprised by that?"

"Well… I… just didn't expect it. It's all very complicated for me," Hiccup admits sheepishly.

"Well, put it this way. I hated you for doing so well in the dragon arena, remember?" she reminds him. "You were basically tarnishing my reputation, my honor, and my status. From what it sounds like, this Revan guy did the same thing to the Mandalorians."

I raise an eyebrow, crossing my arms as I look at Astrid with a newfound sense of admiration. I glance down at Mara to see she's also surprised, but she looks up at me and grins with a shrug of her shoulders. No wonder Fenn Ray suggested the idea of bringing Astrid along: she relates to the whole situation perfectly! On a much smaller scale of course, but still.

"How about that…" I murmur quietly.

"That… actually makes a lot of sense now, when you put it that way," Hiccup replies thoughtfully, nodding in agreement.

"Well, that decides it," I say, gaining their attention. "If Stoick agrees, then you're more than welcome to join us on our trip."

"Wait, really?" Astrid asks.

"I thought you were still very hesitant on the idea," Hiccup recalls, surprised.

"Astrid basically summarized and related to the entire feud between my family and Mandalore after only hearing the most generic description of what Revan did," I point out. "I can perfectly see now why Fenn Rau suggested this idea in the first place."

"Oh, well thanks," Astrid replies, a bit sheepish now.

"Alright. Time to see my Dad then," Hiccup shrugs.

* * *

 _ **Progate Temple Catacombs - Geonosis**_

 **Boil POV…**

"We can't stay down here forever," Saw states, pacing around.

I let out a sigh of annoyance at his pacing, holding a cloth to my nose to stem the bleeding. The Ghost continues its slow descent down the hole at the behest of Klik-Klak.

"Yeah? Well I don't like Geonosis anymore than you, so shut it," I scoff, and he rolls his eyes with an annoyed scowl.

"I wonder how deep this goes," Ezra asks curiously.

"According to Chopper, not much further down," Sabine reports. "And he's picking up something on his scanner."

"I say we check it out," he says.

"Every second we spend down here seals our fate," Saw says in disagreement.

"We've come this far," Rex comments.

"Rex is right Saw. Besides, this could lead us to figuring out what happened here. We're already very close," Lux reasons.

Saw sighs, but reluctantly nods his head in agreement.

"If Klik-Klak thinks this is the way to go, I want to see why," Hera says.

Like Sabine said, it doesn't take us much longer before we reach the bottom of the deep hole. Once the ship lands we step outside and into the dark chasm. Looking up above I can see a tiny pinprick of light of the hole's surface, and grimace uncomfortably. This is the furthest down I've been on Geonosis, and I can't imagine what sort of creepy crawlies live down here. We look around, activating our flashlights to provide better visibility.

"Over here," Saw calls out.

We follow him over to the side of the chasm, and come to a stop upon seeing a few Imperial canisters.

"Those canisters. Imperial weapons division," Sabine recognizes.

"They're for poison gas," Saw states with a scowl.

"There," Rex points out. "Just like his drawing, the circle in the circle."

I look at the center of the canister to see the Imperial logo, and analyze the thing for a moment before humming in agreement.

"Huh, guess that was relevant," I remark.

"Now we know what happened to his people," Sabine says.

Ezra pats Klik-Klak on the shoulder to offer him some comfort. Saw slowly turns around and faces him, causing Lux to tense up anxiously. However Saw doesn't move with any hostile intent, approaching the bug.

"Ezra's right. The Geonosian belongs here," he says, freeing Klik-Klak from his hinders, much to our surprise. "Those canisters are all we need to prove that the Empire wiped out its people. Everyone loses family in war, even the enemy. The Geonosians deserve the same chance to rebuild that we do."

Klik-Klak chirps happily, and Lux walks up beside Saw with a smile on his face. Saw glances back at him before rolling his eyes, grumbling to himself.

"Go on, Klik-Klak. You're free," Ezra says with a smile.

Klik-Klak looks at us all happily and then starts walking over to a pile of rocks.

"Where is he going?" Ezra asks.

Setting the egg down gently, Klik-Klak starts removing a few rocks in order to reveal a small tunnel underneath.

"I don't think this is the bottom," Kanan suggests.

"Maybe there are other survivors," Ezra suggests.

Picking the egg up again, Klik-Klak lowers himself into the hole and looks at us one final time before sealing the tunnel with another rock on top.

"Huh. They sure are a resourceful species," Rex comments.

"Yeah. Resourceful species," I mutter, shaking my head. "They better not have anymore of those worms."

"Worms?" Sabine asks me.

"You don't want to know," I reply warningly.

"I hope he finds a safe place to hatch the egg," Ezra says anxiously.

"He's kept it safe this long. They'll be okay," Kanan reassures him.

"Sorry about your nose," Saw tells me in apology.

"Eh, I've had worse," I shrug in reply, narrowing my eyes at him. "Don't expect it to happen again though."

Saw chuckles with a good-natured grin before moving off.

"Okay, let's load some of these canisters as proof for the Senate," Hera states.

* * *

 **3rd person POV…**

"We are in position over the opening, but there's no sign of the enemy ship," the officer states.

"They must have descended deeper into the planet," Captain Brunson deduces, scowling. "Bury the rebels alive!"

* * *

 **Boil POV…**

A deep rumble echoes around the chasm while the ground begins shaking, and I look up in alarm to see dust and several boulders start to fall down towards us from the top of the hole.

"Oh, kriff that," I scowl anxiously.

 _"The tunnel's collapsing! Go!"_ Hera falls out to us across the com channel.

We waste no time in rushing inside the Ghost, and I narrowly avoid a rock as it crashes onto the ground beside me. The Ghost quickly lifts off into the air. I rush over and get into one of the gun turrets on the ship, shooting down several boulders that are falling directly toward the Ghost.

 _"They're trying to seal us in!"_ Ezra calls out.

 _"We're not getting buried down here,"_ Hera states determinedly.

We quickly move closer and closer to the surface of the hole, and through the glaring sun I can see an Imperial light cruiser hovering over it.

 _"The cruiser is directly over our exit. It's blocking our escape!"_ Sabine exclaims.

 _"Their captain is showing their inexperience,"_ she replies firmly. _"Sabine, fire proton torpedoes."_

Moments later a pair of proton torpedoes are shot out towards the cruiser, and I add to the fire with the help of whoever was in the other gunners position by blasting away at the hull. Our combined fire and the power of the proton torpedoes impacts against the light cruiser with devastating effect, crippling it in moments. Hera flies us out of the hole and through the pointed bow of the cruiser, but accidentally hits a bit of debris that falls off.

 _"We've lost the canisters!"_ Sabine exclaims.

"Well isn't that just perfect," I grumble irritably.

Despite the loss of the poison gas canisters, we continue on our way up into orbit and away from the planet's surface, soon jumping into hyperspace. I let out a sigh of relief and lean back into the chair with a sigh.

"Alright, now it's official. I'm never returning to this dustball again," I declare firmly.

* * *

 ** _Isle of Berk - Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

Stoick the Vast strokes his beard with a scowl on his face as he listens, the orange flames in the fire pit glinting in his eyes. The scowl to be honest is more of a permanent expression for him, so I don't take it as him being annoyed.

"Well that certainly seems like a heavy burden you carry," he tells me. "You sure you need Astrid and Hiccup to go with you?"

"To be honest I was heavily against the idea at first but, I will admit it could prove helpful. Astrid carries herself with a similar code as a Mandalorian, and she can relate to their frustration," I explain.

"Hmm. And Hiccup?" he asks.

"I could try and reason with them too. I did change your mind about dragons after all," he says sheepishly.

"If Mandalorians are anything like I've been hearing, then I'm not sure they'd take you seriously," Stoick points out with a frown. "You're still skinny."

"Thanks..." Hiccup replies dryly.

"Don't get me wrong, it doesn't bother me anymore... mostly," he adds as an afterthought. "But these Mandalorians likely won't see it that way. They respect a warrior's strength."

"He does have a point Hiccup," Astrid points out.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it," he replies with a sigh.

"Eh, you're fine," Mara comments.

"Hiccup would mainly be there because I'm not comfortable with bringing Astrid alone. And one dragon can accompany us," I say.

"Zenna?" Mara asks hopefully.

"No, Toothless," I respond. "He can't fly without Hiccup, and keeping them together makes them more effective anyways."

"Ok, fair enough," she admits reluctantly.

"Anyone else?" Stoick asks, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"No, that would be it," I confirm.

"You do realize that I would be entrusting the safety of my son, his dragon, and Berk's finest warrior of the next generation, all to you, and that you will bring them all back in one piece?" he points out, frowning heavily.

I let out a sigh, nodding my head.

"I know. It's a lot to ask, but I wouldn't ask it if I though they weren't capable. And the Empire won't be involved in any way during this, so we won't have to worry about Vader or the Emperor," I tell him.

Stoick is silent for a long while, considering it, before finally nodding his head.

"You've given me no reason to distrust your word Jarik. I'll allow Hiccup and Astrid to accompany you on establishing a relationship your people," he states roughly. "But by Odin's beard, please bring them all back safely."

"You don't have to tell me twice. That's higher on my list than making peace with Clan Ordo," I reassure him.

"Good," he nods in satisfaction. "Now you better get going then."

"Thanks Dad," Hiccup replies gratefully.

* * *

 ** _The Ghost - Outer Rim Territories_**

 **3rd person POV…**

Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Lux, and Saw, are all gathered around the holographic table in the common room aboard the Ghost, speaking to rebel command. Among the leaders present were Senator Organa, Commander Sato, and Jarik, each in holographic form. The Ghost Crew was reporting on their mission.

"Unfortunately, all we were able to recover were images of the poison canisters used by the Empire against the Geonosians," Hera finishes up.

 _"The images are frightening but will not be enough to convince the Senate of the Empire's atrocities,"_ Bail admits, much to everyone's disappointment. _"They may, however, help us recruit more systems to our cause."_

 _"Even more than my stunt on Coruscant?"_ Jarik jokes, drawing a small chuckle from Saw, while Bail shakes his head in exasperation.

 _"Your intel concerning these matters, acquisition of a shield core and the rescue of Saw Gerrera and Lux Bonteri makes the mission a profound success. Well done,"_ Sato declares.

"Sounds good," Saw comments.

 _"I've made some headway in what you sent me Saw,"_ Jarik says, getting everyone's attention. _"It isn't very much though."_

"Anything is better than nothing," Saw urges.

 _"I talked to some of the wookiee slaves I recently helped rescue with Cham, and found out that the majority of their population had been transported over the years,"_ Jarik explains grimly. _"To build something."_

"It must be the Empire's weapon," he states fiercely.

"Do you know what it is?" Hera asks.

Jarik frowns, shaking his head.

 _"No. But what concerns me the most is what they've been gathering: kyber crystals,"_ he reveals.

Ezra widens his eyes and looks over at Kanan, who is just as surprised.

"Kyber crystals?" Kanan says, alarmed.

"Like the one that we took from the Inquisitors a few years ago?" Ezra asks.

Jarik nods his head grimly.

 _"What would cyber crystals be used for?"_ Bail asks in concern.

Jarik and Kanan remain mostly silent, although the latter looks toward the more experienced Jedi for an answer.

 _"Something that would please a Lord of the Sith,"_ he finally says.

"Then it must be a weapon of some kind," Saw declares.

 _"Maybe,"_ Jarik replies, cautious. _"I know you'll be set on figuring his out Saw, so just try to not be so harsh with anyone that you... question, for answers. Please."_

Saw falters, prompting Lux to move forward.

"I'll make sure of that Jarik," he reassured him, glancing at Saw. "I'm sure we will make some headway though."

 _"Then that is all we can ask for. A job well done on your mission, Ghost team,"_ Bail says with a nod.

The holograms of Senator Organa and Commander Sato disappear and, after one last look, Jarik disappears as well.

"We also gave Klik-Klak and his race a fighting chance for survival," Ezra remarks, smiling.

"We still don't have a clear picture of what the Empire was building on Geonosis," Saw points out, frowning.

"Maybe not, but they can't keep it hidden forever," Kanan points out. "We'll deal with it."

"I just hope it won't be too late," he replies.

Saw turns and makes his way out of the common room, and Lux watches him go before glancing at the others apologetically. After a few more seconds he follows suit.

"You're welcome," Ezra mutters bitterly.

"Ezra, you're gonna find not all of our allies share the same values or even fight the Empire for the same reason we do," Kanan tells him.

"I've also got my issues with Saw, Ezra. But in the end, he proved he's not the Empire," Hera admits. "And for now, that will have to do."

* * *

 _Well my faithful readers, this is it! Things have been set into motion for what's to come next!_

 _The time has come. Execute order_ [Mandalorian Arc] _!_


	46. Ch 43 - Trials of the Darksaber

_**Author's Note:** Hey, I just saw the Rise of Skywalker on Friday! I'll give you guys my thoughts right here!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bantha fodder._

* * *

 _ **ISD Chimaera - Seventh Fleet**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Agent Kallus walks into the bridge of the Chimaera and approaches Grand Admiral Thrawn, who stood before a holoprojector displaying a map of a wide variety of planets and systems spread throughout the galaxy. Thrawn looks up as he approaches, a frown on his face.

"How did this happen, Agent Kallus?" he questions.

"I suspect the rebels captured a unit in the field and reprogrammed it to self-destruct upon its return to base," Kallus replies, joining him at the projector. "Quite ingenious, really."

"I'm inclined to agree," Thrawn replies with a smile, looking at the map once more. "A feat worthy of Jarik Shan's capabilities."

"You seem in surprisingly good spirits, considering this loss," Kallus notes, a but confused.

"Loss, you say?" he replies rhetorically, humming to himself. "Mmm, the rebels may have protected the location of their base for now, but in doing so, they have narrowed my search."

Thrawn presses a few buttons on the projector, and the map instantly narrows down to just a select few planets while also changing from blue to red.

"Before today, they could have been hiding in any of a thousand systems. But now Now I know they are almost certainly on one of the 94 planets surveyed by my Infiltrators," the Grand Admiral declares.

Kallus listens to Thrawn's explanation with surprise and alarm, but shoves his feelings behind a stone mask on his face, keeping his expression neutral, yet curious.

"The rebels have won this battle, but the war will be ours," Thrawn states confidently.

* * *

 _ **Jedi Temple Island - Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

After receiving Stoick's approval on bringing Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless with us to meet Clan Ordo, we stayed the night in Berk before promptly flying to Temple Island the next morning to get ready for our trip back to Atollon. For the mission itself, the entire crew will be split up into two teams as we visit our respective families simultaneously. Sabine and the Ghost Crew will travel to Krownest to meet her family, while my group will go to Dxun to meet my own family. But before we do that, Sabine needs to learn what it will take to wield the Darksaber and unite her people.

"So, rebel base first?" Hiccup asks.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Sabine again," Astrid remarks.

"Maybe we could have a girls night out," Mara suggests.

"I guess I'm left out of that huh," Hiccup deadpans.

"Sorry Hic," she replies, not very sorry.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure you and Ezra will find each other to share a lot in common. You're both the same age after all," I reassure him with a shrug.

"I guess that's true," he admits in reply.

We continue loading up the ship, mostly packing crates of fish that Toothless can eat while off world. I'm sure there are plenty of different things that Toothless would be capable of eating without fear of going ill, but it's best to not take any chances. He was already bad enough when he ate an eel once. In the middle of packing however, my comlink starts to beep in warning, gaining my attention. A quick look at the message tells me it's a Fulcrum message.

"You guys keep working. I've gotta answer this," I tell them.

"Okay Dad," Mara replies.

I move away from the ship and towards the edge of the rocky platform, out of earshot of the others, and accept the transmission. The symbol for the intelligence agency, Ahsoka's face forehead markings, shows up in a small hologram, and Kallus's filtered voice comes through.

 _"This is Fulcrum agent 3, reporting,"_ he says, voice distorted.

"Code phrase?" I question.

 _"By the light of Lothal's moons,"_ he replies.

"Good to hear from you, agent. What's so urgent you had to call me?" I ask him.

 _"Grand Admiral Thrawn has just made a startling breakthrough. He's narrowed down his search for the rebel base to only 94 systems,"_ Kallus reports.

I widen my eyes in surprise, not expecting to hear something like that. I knew Thrawn was good, but only 94 systems out of thousands? That's very bad news for Chopper Base.

"Understood. I'll inform the others. Fulcrum out," I respond, ending the transmission.

I stand quietly for a moment, letting out a grim sigh as I think about this new bit of information. At this point, I think Thrawn's discovery of the location of Chopper base will be inevitable, so that leaves few options of what to do. The rebels can either pack up and leave to find a new base, or do a bit of interference with Thrawn's data in order to protect Atollon's location. And he most certainly would be able to notice if someone tampered with his maps, he's too good for that kind of deception.

Ignoring the thought for now I turn back to the Knight Hawk and make my way over, finding them all to have finished up with the packing.

"So, what was that about?" Mara asks.

"Message from Kallus," I reply, frowning. "Thrawn's getting closer to finding the base."

"Oh..." she says worriedly.

"That doesn't sound good," Astrid comments. "Do you think he will find it?"

"With Thrawn it's not a matter of if, but when," I respond grimly. "It just depends on what they do to avoid him."

"This guy must be really smart if he can narrow your base out of Thor knows how many worlds," Hiccup says with a worried look. "Could he find ours?"

I glance at him and Astrid uneasily.

"There's no clue out there that would direct him here. We only arrived on accident," I say reassuringly. "Let's focus on other things for now though."

Truth is, I have no idea if Thrawn will find us or not here, so I can only hope not. Thankfully my statement seems to ease their worries, and once Toothless trots on over we make our way into the ship. With the night fury settled in the cargo hold, I make my way up to the cockpit where R5 is waiting. Sitting down in the pilot's seat, he activates the engines and I lift us up and into the air, flying out to orbit and then setting the coordinates for a hyperspace jump out of the system.

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

During the flight back to Atollon, I took the time to provide Hiccup and Astrid with a little more depth on the whole Mandalorian situation, including my issues and Sabine's as well. Mara helped out from time to time in explaining things, and then afterwards we ate our lunch meal, providing Toothless with some of his fish. The two Vikings got to try some 'space food,' as Astrid called it, for the first time.

Needless to say I could tell they weren't pleased.

Fortunately for them Mara was just messing around by giving them some ration bars, and we quickly brought out the real stuff. Not as good as Berkian food, that's for sure, but it was passable.

Upon our arrival to Chopper Base, Hiccup stood by Toothless in order to prevent the dragon from rushing out excitedly and getting lost in an alien world, while I walked out first to be greeted by Boil, Rex, Hera, and Sabine.

"Jarik, good to see you back again," Hera greets.

"Of course Hera," I respond politely.

"Huh, you brought the stone age people?" Boil notices, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, have some respect Boil," Rex chides him.

"Relax, I know they're cool," he shrugs in reply.

Mara walks out with the others while were talking, all three of them keeping an eye on Toothless as he looks around with curious growls and whines, obviously agitated in his need to explore this new environment. Nevertheless he manages to stay calm enough with some coercing from Hiccup, and they come to join us.

"Yeah, this was actually Fenn Rau's idea... something which I heavily disagreed with," I admit.

"What changed your mind?" Hera asks, frowning.

"She actually gets the situation really well," Mara explains, gesturing to Astrid.

"Oh do you?" Sabine asks, grinning.

"Why Mandalorians apparently hate Jarik's guts? Yeah, I get it," Astrid replies with a smile as well.

The two teenage warriors bump fists with each other, grinning at meeting once more. I don't remember exactly what made them such good friends last time, since I was kind of preoccupied with... other things. Mara is befuddled as well.

"When the heck did you two become friends?" she asks incredulously.

"Believe me, I've been trying to figure that out myself," Hiccup tells her with a deadpan.

"When we were rescuing you," Astrid explains.

"We actually share a lot in common," Sabine adds.

"Isn't that frightening," Boil murmurs to Rex, who contains a snort of laughter.

"...huh," Mara says slowly, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, you're gonna be using your own lightsaber?" Astrid asks the Mandalorian.

"My own what?" Sabine replies, her grin falling to confusion and suspicion.

Astrid also looks back with some confusion, and then at me, much of the group aside from Mara following suit in their curious looks. I cough into my hand, glancing down at the two girls with a sigh.

"I suppose I forgot to mention, Sabine, that Rau and I are hoping for you to reunite with your family using the darksaber," I explain.

Sabine stares at me incredulously, her eyes filled with surprise, disbelief, and a small amount of anger.

* * *

We all stood around the Ghost's common room, waiting absentmindedly as Sabine sulks in her room. Toothless was brought into the Ghost's cargo hold so that he was happily nearby and not roaming around the base by himself wreaking havoc. During this time Hera called in the rest of the Spectres and Fenn Rau to discuss this new matter that we brought up, questioning him and Kanan for answers.

Boil and Rex had to head off to see Shaak Ti for another training lesson; they've apparently become her unofficial assistant instructors in educating new recruits, which kind of made sense. Shaak Ti's qualifications for her job are that she oversaw the training of clones during the war, and so the two veteran clones present would be good in assisting with her lessons and providing their own input.

While we waited for Sabine I took the time to chat with Kanan on seeing how well their mission to Geonosis went, more specifically how Saw acted since I already know the outcome they achieved. I wasn't too happy with Saw's actions during the mission, especially learning that he even wanted Lux removed from the Partisans, but thankfully they managed to reason with him and everything turned out fairly alright. After hearing about that I looked over to see all the teenagers gathered in their corner, along with Zeb, conversing with each other.

Astrid was a bit concerned and sympathetic to Sabine's feelings on the subject, with Hiccup more understanding and empathetic. Mara seemed kind of neutral, much like Zeb, while Ezra was more exasperated.

"Well, she's taking this well," he comments dryly.

"Guess she likes to sulk every time Jarik says something she doesn't like," Zeb scoffs.

"Wonderful," I reply with an exasperated shake of my head.

"She is under a lot of pressure though, so it's understandable," Astrid says.

"Yeah. I know firsthand how frightening it is to face family that pretty much disowns you," Hiccup adds in agreement.

"That giant, red-bearded monster of a man?" Ezra asks. "How does that even work? No offense."

"None taken," he scoffs in reply, slightly amused. "Wasn't easy at first but we worked it out, so we're good now."

"Understatement of the century," Mara murmurs, and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well, even that wasn't as complicated as all the Mandalorian difficulties," Astrid remarks,

Before the conversation could continue, Sabine bursts into the room with a defiant expression on her face, looking out at us all before settling her gaze on me, Fenn Rau, and Kanan.

"I won't do it," she declares.

"So you do know what the darksaber is," Fenn Rau remarks.

"I know it caused my family nothing but trouble after Maul took it," she states.

"Maul used it to divide and conquer our people," he replies. "You can wield it to do the opposite."

"Wield it?" Sabine scoffs disbelievingly. "You're crazy. Kanan, tell him he's crazy."

"Consider what he has to say," he instead replies.

"What?" Sabine and Ezra both say in surprise.

"Whatever. Astrid, Mara you agree with me on this right?" Sabine asks.

"Actually… I'm with them," Mara admits, gesturing to me, Kanan, and Fenn Rau.

"Same here," Astrid adds in agreement, looking a bit apologetic.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious!" Sabine groans in frustration.

"Sabine, just take a moment to think about what you could do," Kanan says. "I don't think it's a coincidence this saber came into your possession."

"Yeah, but, Kanan, that doesn't mean she can fight with it," Ezra replies, glancing over at her. "No offense."

"Oh he's so dead…" Hiccup mutters quietly.

Astrid and Mara both nod in agreement with Hiccups quiet statement, the former places her hands on her hips while the latter crosses her arms, both looking at him with a raised brow. Sabine narrows her eyes at Ezra, giving him a dangerous look.

"Go on," she says threateningly.

"What I mean is…" Ezra falters in response, before letting out a sigh and explaining his reasoning. "Look, it's taken me a while to learn, and, I mean… I use the Force."

"She might not be able to fight like a Jedi, but she can learn to be proficient with the blade," Kanan tells him.

"I am proficient, with many types of blades and blasters and explosives, but that is a lightsaber," Sabine argues.

"The combat training is not as important as what that blade represents," Rau states firmly.

"Right, right, you want me to lead my clan," Sabine says sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at us in annoyance. "I don't know if you realize this, but I'm not that popular with my family these days."

"Oh yeah? Get in line," I retort casually, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" she demands, glaring at me.

"You're family has issues with you? That's too bad, it sucks. So does mine," I remind her. "That's why I'm here right now, to go out and repair the broken relationship between me and my family in Clan Ordo."

"Jarik's right," Rau says in agreement. "Your relationship with your family can change."

"No, it can't," Sabine retorts. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know that family is important to the Wrens, just like it is to all Mandalorians," Rau replies.

"How are you supposed to know what will happen if you don't even try?" I ask rhetorically.

"I have a family, here, on this ship. I don't need them," Sabine shoots back firmly.

"But we do," Hera interrupts, standing up and approaching her with an apologetic look. "If there's a chance that you can rally an army of Mandalorian warriors to our cause, I have to ask you to do it."

"Hera…" Sabine replies disbelievingly.

"Family history can be painful. Believe me, I know," she explains sincerely. "But we can use those warriors for our attack on Lothal."

"But Jarik is already going to see Clan Ordo. If you need Mandalorian warriors, why ask me?" she protests.

"Are you really about to let a Shan accomplish something that you, a Mandalorian, was too reluctant to do?" I taunt her.

"What? Of course not!" Sabine snaps, glowering at me before developing an accusatory look. "You're trying to bait me into accepting this aren't you?!"

"Is it working?" I retort, raising an eyebrow.

"You… ugh!" she growls in frustration, turning away from me.

"Look, Sabine, there's no guarantee they'll listen to me," I remind her. "You and Fenn Rau know better than anyone how hated I am. It's an objective fact that you'll have a much better chance with your family than I do."

"Hera and Jarik are right. We need to ask you to do this, but that doesn't mean you have to," Kanan says gently, holding out the darksaber. "You can walk away and forget about it."

Sabine hesitates, turning around and contemplating, while the rest of us anxiously await her decision. Finally, she lets out a frustrated saber and turns back to Kanan.

"All right. I'll do it. Just give me the saber," she says.

Sabine reaches out and grabs the darksaber, only to be confused when Kanan doesn't immediately relinquish his hold on it.

"Listen. Once people know you have it, you will be challenged," he warns her. "And you need to be able to defend yourself."

"Okay, I'll try my best," she replies.

"First lesson," Ezra interrupts, grinning. "Don't try. Just learn."

I roll my eyes in exasperation and amusement while Mara and Astrid both share an irritated look with each other, although I can tell they're also amused.

"He's more sassy than you," Astrid mutters to Hiccup.

"I- Is that a compliment?" he replies cautiously.

Sabine growls, attempting to yank the darksaber away from Kanan and into her hands.

"Give me the sword," she demands angrily. "I'm gonna learn how to kick your—"

"Sabine," Kanan interrupts, raising his voice in warning.

She glances back at him, seeing the intense expression on his face, and lets out a sigh.

"Okay," she replies quietly.

After a few more seconds hesitation, Kanan cautiously releases the darksaber and allows her to hold it. Sabine slowly grips it with both hands and then looks at it with a wary gaze, holding it in front of her.

* * *

 ** _The Wilderness - Atollon_**

After getting Sabine to agree, we all packed up some camp supplies and headed out into the wilderness. Our group consisted of Sabine, Kanan, Ezra, Mara, Hiccup, Astrid, and I. The two Vikings followed us in the sky riding Toothless while the rest of us traveled to our destination with a land speeder, passing by some dogma's and krykna's along the way.

"Hey, why can't we just practice back at the base?" Sabine asks.

"It's better out here. Fewer distractions. Keeps your mind focused," Kanan answers.

"And it's safer for everyone else," Ezra replies cheekily. "You'll do less damage."

"I'll damage you if you don't shut up!" Sabine retorts angrily, scowling at him.

"You really should try and keep your mouth shut Ezra. One day Sabine is going to snap when no one is around to stop her from pummeling you," Mara warns him.

"About a year ago, that would be true, but I'd like to see her try that now," he replies, grinning.

"Oh I'd be glad to," Sabine growls.

I shake my head in amusement, chuckling quietly to myself at the banter between the two.

* * *

Our chosen campsite is in the general area of Bendu's dwelling, down in one of the valley's surrounded by coral trees and small, short hills. Sabine, Ezra and Mara worked to unload the campsite while Kanan and I sorted through the stuff we brought, making sure we were all set. In the meantime, Astrid and Hiccup were watching Toothless explore the alien landscape, making sure he didn't get himself into too much trouble. The night fury scurries along the ground, pouncing on a pack of dokma's with an excited yelp, capturing one of them.

"Toothless, no, don't eat that," Hiccup says instantly.

Toothless whines sadly but reluctantly releases the small creature, which instantly scuttles away from him with a frightened squeal. Hiccup sighs while Astrid watches curiously, looking around at the landscape.

"So, this is a desert?" she asks.

"I guess so," Hiccup replies, shrugging his shoulders. "The whole place is just dirt and sand."

"Hard to believe anything lives here. There aren't even any plants!" Astrid says incredulously.

"There are, they're just different from what you're familiar with," I tell her. "Based on the environment though, I'd imagine that this used to be an ocean world, not much different than A… you're own place."

I glance over at Kanan, Ezra and Sabine, but thankfully they're not listening in on us, so my small mistake wasn't noticed, much to my relief.

"Seriously? This place, was an ocean?" Astrid asks doubtfully.

"Millions of years is a long time for a planet to change," I point out.

"I guess that makes sense," Hiccup muses thoughtfully. "It's kind of hard to believe though."

I simply shrug my shoulders in response, accepting his answer.

"Well, alien space rocks aside, when is Sabine going to start her training?" Astrid asks curiously.

"Soon. I'll be starting her out," I reply.

"Well, I'm sure that will go well," Hiccup deadpans, turning to Astrid. "Honestly, you and Sabine are so much alike it's almost frightening."

Astrid only brushes her hair back and crosses her arms with a smile, offering no verbal response. Moving to rejoin the others, Hiccup and Astrid go and sit down among their tent, the former keeping a close eye on the very curious dragon sniffing around the place, while I stand in the center of the campsite with my arms crossed. Sabine and Ezra put down the last crate of supplies and sit down themselves, taking a moment to catch their breath.

"I'm so done with manual labor," Mara grumbles, sitting down with the two Berkians.

"I can relate very well," Hiccup replies sarcastically.

"When you said you were going to be training me, I thought there'd be more sword fighting involved," Sabine tells Kanan, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's always like this. He was the same with me," Ezra says with a grin.

"Yeah, and look how well you've turned out," Kanan retorts, walking by.

"Are you being serious?" she asks incredulously, turning to Ezra with a baffled look. "Is he being serious?"

"I can never tell," he replies, still grinning.

"You think he's bad, wait till you live in the same place as the 'King of Sarcasm' everyday," Astrid tells her.

Mara laughs while Hiccup makes a face, and Sabine cracks a small smile.

"'King of Sarcasm?'" Ezra asks him.

"It kind of what happens after dealing with my Dad everyday," Hiccup replies dryly.

"See what I mean?" Astrid says, jabbing a finger at him for emphasis.

"You should hear what _my_ Dad is like. My Mom said he always cracked jokes as a kid," Mara says, smirking.

"I believe it would be best if we get started," I interrupt the conversation.

"I second that. Sabine, you're up with Jarik," Kanan says.

Sabine looks at us in surprise, raising an eyebrow, before narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Hey, I thought you were teaching me," she says with a frown.

"Jarik and I discussed this earlier, and we decided that he would be your main instructor with the blade," Kanan explains. "He's more experienced at lightsaber combat than I am."

"Kind of fitting to have a Shan teach a Mandalorian how to use a lightsaber so that she can unite her people, don't you think?" I ask her.

"Not really…" she replies, still frowning.

"Come on, just get up here already," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Ugh, try not to sound so excited," Sabine grumbles.

She nevertheless gets up like I asked and walks over to me. Kanan takes two 'training sabers,' basically sticks, and hands us each one. I quirk my mouth slightly in amusement but don't complain, whereas Sabine looks bewildered and confused.

"Hey, what's this?" she questions.

"Training saber," Kanan replies.

"Really?" Sabine responds dryly.

"I'd like to see what kind of technique you have," I state with a shrug. "Not just anyone can fight like this."

"I already know how to fight with a stick," she retorts.

"Oh really?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "How do you go about it?"

"Simple. Just be quick and deadly, and slash my opponent before they know what happened," she states, matter-of-factly.

I nod my head slowly in response, remaining silent for a few seconds as I take in her words, the others waiting for my reply.

"This is going to take a lot of work," I finally say.

Sabine expression falls to an irritated scowl while in the background I can hear Mara and Ezra snickering, though Kanan doesn't look to impressed. Astrid also has an amused smile on her face, but withholds her laughter in sympathy for Sabine's honor. Hiccup meanwhile is just drawn into the whole thing, listening intently and taking mental notes.

I test the weight of the 'training saber' in my hands for a moment and then hold it at my side, entering a formal Makashi stance with my arm behind my back. Training saber held over her shoulders, Sabine cracks her neck and then stretches out her arms, readying herself for the fight in a manner that's supposed to be intimidating. Once she's loose, Sabine holds up the training saber and twirls it around a couple of times, smirking at me, then grips it tightly in one hand and jabs it forwards, pointing the end at me threateningly, an intense look of determination and battle-readiness on her face.

In one single swipe, I effortlessly smack the training saber out of her hand with my own stick, allowing it to clatter noisily on the ground while Sabine blinks her eyes, stunned.

"Well wasn't that something?" I ask sarcastically.

Mara and Ezra are unable to withhold their laughter, and Astrid lets out a few giggles as well while Hiccup looks bewildered and amused at the sight. Sabine throws Ezra and Mara an intense glare of anger and embarrassment, and Kanan shakes his head while she trudges over to recover her training saber.

"Now let's start again, without the dramatics," I tell her.

Scowling at me, Sabine grips the saber tightly in her hands before charging forward. She slashes her saber a few times, aiming for my side and then head, and I quickly deflect her strikes while backing up. She lunges forward in an attempt to strike me with the saber, but I sidestep her jab and elbow her back, forcing her to the ground.

"That might work on a stormtrooper, but not a Jedi," I say, and she turns her head to look up at me. "And it most certainly won't work on me."

Picking up her saber again, Sabine jumps up with a yell and turns around, swinging at me heavily. I duck underneath her block and slash upwards to knock her next swipe off course, then knee her in the gut. She doubles over, gasping for breath, and I shove her down to the ground. Sabine attempts to retrieve her saber once more and strike at me, but I hold my own saber underneath her chin before she has the chance to do so, ending the fight.

"And that's your head," I remark casually. "When wielding a lightsaber, any mistake you make is a limb lost, and any failed action can result in your death. The blade will never be at rest."

"Alright, fine," Sabine snaps irritably. "Let's just go again."

However I shake my head in disagreement and step away from her.

"No. You better work with someone else first," I reply.

"What? Why?" she demands.

"Mara, Ezra, would either of you like to walk her through the forms?" I ask.

"Su-" Mara starts to reply.

"Alright, I've got it!" Ezra interrupts with a grin, much to her frustration.

"Jarik!" Sabine shouts in protest.

"Work with Ezra first, Sabine, and get a good handle on the different lightsaber forms," Kanan tells her. "Then we can continue."

I hand the training saber over to Ezra and sit back down with the others while Kanan observes from the edge of camp, his arms folded behind his back. Sabine looks at me in annoyance while Ezra gets up beside her, holding his training saber out.

"Okay, ready position," he says, but Sabine is still glaring at me. "Sabine! Ready position?"

Reluctantly, Sabine pulls her irritated gaze away from me and then turns to Ezra, copying his stance.

"Okay, great. Yeah, that's ready position," Ezra says, moving forward. "Now we go one, two…"

I watch as Ezra starts to move Sabine through the basic forms, then Mara nudges my arms to get my attention.

"I wanted to show her the forms," she admits dryly.

"Well, this'll take a couple of days, so you'll get your shot," I shrug in response.

"Sabine's… pretty stubborn about things," Hiccup notes.

"Yeah," Astrid replies before glancing at me. "I can tell she still has a bit of a dislike for you."

"She may have gotten past it, but she still can't help the feeling from time to time," I explain. "Mandalorians have been taught to hate my family all their lives, and it's not a easy thing to change."

Astrid nods her head in understanding and agreement, watching Sabine and Ezra once more.

"Kind of funny how similar this is to Vikings hating dragons for hundreds of years," Hiccup jokes.

"Hey, slow down, alright?" Ezra says, halting the training for a second. "You're not gonna learn this in one day."

"Ezra," Sabine groans.

"Ready. One two three…" he continues, ignoring her protest.

* * *

 **Kanan POV…**

From the top of the hill above the campsite, I could sense Ezra and Sabine practicing with the training sabers, as well as her annoyance and subdued feelings of irritation. Hearing my comlink beeping, I turn away from them and pull it out, accepting the call.

"I read you, Hera," I tell her.

 _"It's been a couple of days. I wanted to see how things are going,"_ she says.

"Ugh, slowly," I reply with a grumble. "Ezra and Mara are still taking her through the basic forms with the training sabers."

 _"Training sabers? You mean those sticks you and Zeb made?"_ she asks incredulously.

"I'm being careful," I explain firmly.

 _"Were you careful with Ezra? I don't remember him fighting with a stick,"_ she responds doubtfully.

"I'm letting Jarik handle the bulk of Sabine's training. He's a better duelist, and more knowledgable of Mandalorians than I am," I inform her.

 _"Does Jarik agree with you on practicing with those sticks?"_ she asks in reply, challenging.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to care either way," I admit, shrug my shoulders.

 _"Then why use the sticks? I'm sure Jarik is more than capable of making sure Sabine doesn't hurt herself like you think she will,"_ Hera states.

"Because I think it's best to try something different this time," I state matter-of-factly.

 _"Or maybe because she doesn't have the Force, you don't believe she can do this?"_ she retorts accusingly.

"No! The Force resides in all living things. But you have to be open to it," I reply in exasperation, pacing around a bit in agitation. "Sabine is blocked. Her mind is conflicted. She's so expressive and yet so tightly wound! She's so…"

 _"Mandalorian,"_ Hera replies knowingly.

I let out a sigh, nodding my head in confirmation.

"Very," I say in agreement.

 _"I'll be sending out supplies,"_ she says, sounding more sympathetic. _"Is there anything specific that you need?"_

"Patience, understanding," I scoff sarcastically.

 _"Hmm,"_ she replies, slightly amused. _"I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

With the next day having past, we all decided to get some sleep during the night. Everyone got themselves organized in the campsite, getting into their cots, tents, or sleeping bags, while Toothless blasted some flames onto a flat rock and curled himself up on it, right beside the area where Hiccup and Astrid slept.

As they all turned in for the night however, I remained awake for a little while longer to meditate and think about what I'll be doing to make peace with Clan Ordo. I sat at the top of the hill on a piece of flat rock, listening quietly as I delved into the Force, something I don't often do. After some time however I find myself confronted with a few voices echoing through the Force, much to my confusion and wariness.

 _"There has been an awakening…"_

From out of the dark haze of my vision with my eyes closed, I see flashes of something in my mind. I see what appears to be bright, sunlit clouds, with a group of tall figures amidst them glowing brightly with the Force. Below them is a dark and shadowy form, falling to whatever lays below this 'holy' looking landscape. As if it was… cast out.

 _"Have you felt it?"_

I frown uneasily as the image disappears from my mind, but the voices still continue to persist.

 _"They tricked me. We were never meant to win this war. They used me and my people to test the Republic's strength."_

 _"Who used you?"_

 _"The Sith."_

Throughout the exchange of the two people, one of whom sounded suspiciously like Revan, a hazy figure slowly appears before me, seated on a dark throne. He's engulfed in shadow, eyes shining with pale light, the dark side swirling around him… as if it _is_ him…

 _"Once I ascend, all will be tranquil in this galaxy."_

I open my eyes, a bit unsettled by the strange things I just saw. I don't often receive visions unless they're meant to warm me of something, and nearly all of the time they've proven to have some form of truth. And one of the voices I heard sounded an awful lot like Snoke, which worries me. I don't know what the dark sider is doing out there in the Unknown Regions, but I doubt it's any good. I'd imagine Palpatine's Empire is what's kept him back, or maybe just the presence of the Sith and Jedi themselves.

Sighing, I look out at the night sky for a few seconds before getting to my feet. I turn around with the intent of heading back to the campsite to sleep, only to come to a dead stop upon seeing a figure standing before me. The glowing blue form of Revan.

"Revan?" I ask, surprised.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he replies.

"I haven't seen any of you since before Malachor," I say, frowning cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"You want to heal the rift between our family and Mandalore," he tells me. "It's bold, risky, but also a good idea."

"Honestly, I feel like I'm going to get shot the moment I show up," I scoff.

"Well, they are Mandalorians," Revan muses in reply.

I nod my head slowly, a small frown crossing my face as I look at him questioningly.

"What happened between you two?" I ask him. "You and Tarre Vizsla."

Revan's easygoing demeanor drops to one of sadness and bitter regret, and he lowers his head with a sigh.

"We were the best of friends... brothers, even, inseparable," he answers quietly. "But as tensions rose between Mandalore and the Jedi, we started to have... disagreements. He wanted to side with his people, and I wanted to protect the Republic. Eventually we parted ways, and not on very good terms."

"And after?" I question, a bit accusatory. "Why do what you did, to end the war and after?"

"I imagine you don't approve of that," he says dryly.

"Not really, no," I scoff, letting some of my annoyance and disappointment shine. "So many people died; an entire planet was irreversibly damaged, and you completed fractured Mandalorian culture to the point that they'd hate you and all of your descendants for generations to come."

Revan is silent for a few moments, his ghostly blue figure standing mostly still as he contemplates my words before responding.

"Looking back, I definitely feel that I could have handled things much better," he admits bitterly. "It didn't help that Tarre was my greatest enemy by that point. Mandalorians respected strength... so I felt the only way to defeat them was to rupture them in a way they would never be the stronger than us. I let my bitterness and anger over Tarre's betrayal cloud my judgement, and lost nearly everything."

Arms crossed, I listen to his explanation, still frustrated and disapproving of his actions but also feeling a slight bit of sympathy for him. I know first hand that when a Shan is enraged over the fate of a loved one, we tend to get... destructive.

Like my strike against Coruscant.

"But it doesn't matter anymore. It happened long ago, and you have to deal with the mistakes I and Mandalore made," he says, looking up at me.

"Hopefully," I murmur, glancing down at the camp.

"You wish to use Mandalore's Mask as an incentive for peace, yes?" he asks me.

"I do," I admit, gesturing helplessly. "I think Canderous Ordo may have hidden it before he died, but I honestly have no clue about it's location."

"You would be correct in that assumption," Revan replies, much to my surprise. "He did hide it near the end of his life."

"Do you know where it is?" I ask hopefully.

"When you wake up, you will find the clue in your holocron," he informs me. "Satele, as wise as she is, had the foresight to provide it for future generations."

"Wait, back up; you mean my holocron?" I ask incredulously.

"Wake up," Revan says, his ghostly form starting to disappear.

"Wait!" I exclaim, moving toward him, but he vanishes into blue mist that dissipates into nothing.

 _"Wake up."_

"WAKE UP!"

I jerk to wakefulness, snapping my eyes open before squinting in pain at the glare from bright sun. I blink a few times to see a collection of people gathered around me—all of them in fact, including Toothless—giving me concerned looks. Another second passes and I realize that Mara is sitting on my chest, probably having tried to wake me.

I was asleep?

"Finally! You're not dead," Mara says, getting off of me.

"No, I'm not..." I retort dryly, wincing upon feeling a slight stinging on my cheek. "Did you... slap me?"

"She did it," Ezra, Astrid, and Sabine all say, pointing at Mara.

"What? You weren't waking up," she says defensively.

I get to my feet and brush off a bit of dirt stuck to me, taking notice of my position. Apparently I was laying on the ground in the same spot I was meditating last night. Toothless lets out a short chirp, worried but also appearing satisfied that I look just fine now.

"That's true, we found you laying here, unresponsive," Kanan says. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't even realize I was asleep," I reply in bemusement.

"Really?" Mara asks doubtfully.

"Yeah, really," I tell her.

"That's good to hear, I guess," Hiccup shrugs.

"Ok, so, what's the plan for today?" Sabine asks with a sigh.

"Eager, are you?" I comment with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd be willing to do some more practice," Ezra says, smirking a bit cockily.

"Ugh, you're almost as bad as Snotlout," Astrid scoffs in exasperation.

Ezra frowns, turning to her with a questioning look.

"You mean the guy who was with you the last time? The short and stocky one who tried blasting fire at the Emperor?" he asks carefully.

"Yep, that's him," Hiccup confirms.

"What?! You think I'm like him?" Ezra demands incredulously.

"I think that's exactly what she's saying," Sabine teases, smirking in amusement.

"At the very least you have some skill to back up your attitude," Astrid adds with a shrug.

"I think all three of you are a bit cocky," Hiccup mutters.

"Excuse me?" Astrid demands, turning to him with a frown. "So are you!"

"Hey, I'm just stubborn! That's not the same," he defends himself.

"Ok, I think that's enough of the chatter," Kanan interrupts with an annoyed sigh. "We really should start practicing."

"Fine," Sabine grumbles.

"I'm gonna get something to eat first before I start," I say casually, heading down to the campsite. "Mara, help her out with technique."

"No problem!" she calls back happily. "Let's go purple-haired Mandy!"

Ezra bursts out into laughter, Hiccup snickers while withholding some of his, and Astrid giggles lightly while Sabine and Kanan just let out exasperated sighs, the former more irritated sounding.

"Can't be a worse training partner than Ezra…" I hear Sabine grumble.

I shake my head in amusement as I get further away from them, heading over to my tent to gather some food and freshen myself up. Alone again however, my mind falls back on what Revan told me in my dream, that my holocron holds the clue. But… how? It's just any other Jedi holocron right? How could Satele have put something into it when she was alive?

It can't be that old of a holocron, right?

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Hiccup and Toothless soar through the sky, getting a great view of the landscape around them from up in the air. Hiccup marveled at it all, making comparisons to Ahch-To and seeing just how extremely different it is from what he's used too.

"Well, this certainly isn't like home, hey bud?" he asks.

Toothless roars in agreement, flapping his wings to regain some altitude. Hiccup looks around once more, thinking about the huge expanse of land. Back home you could at the very least see some part of the ocean in the distance, as while the islands can get big, they aren't big enough to render the ocean unseeable from the view of a dragon. Instead of tall green trees and crashing blue waves, Atollon is just an expanse of rolling desert hills colored a light brown, with massive coral 'trees' and rock formations.

Even the sky is vastly different from what he's used too. It's not as blue, holding a purple tint to it with the horizon being colored yellow and orange. There's only one sun, and the planet's moon is much closer than Ahch-To's, appearing quite clearly every moment of the day with its bluish gray color. And aside from the rebel base and the occasional 'snail,' bird, or creepy bone white spider, there've been no real signs of life.

"Perfect place to hide from an Empire," he murmurs thoughtfully to himself. "How you feeling bud? You want to check out the ground?"

Toothless roars once more, relenting when Hiccup angles then both around and back towards their campsite. The pair zip through the sky, doing a few rolling tricks and spins in the air and through some coral trees before reaching the familiar terrain surrounding their camp. Coming in for a landing, they reach the ground not to far away, stopping right beside a small body of water. Jarik has assured them that the water supply of Atollon was safe for them to drink, in case Toothless need to do so.

The night fury did so after Hiccup dismounts him, taking several sips to quench his thirst. Hiccup meanwhile opens up his notebook, something he always carries in his saddlebags. He sits down on a rock, getting a good view of the horizon from his position.

"Fishlegs would have a field day with this," he remarks.

With his charcoal pencil in hand, he begins to sketch a picture of the view, taking note of several important details that are vastly different from Berk's perspective.

It doesn't take too long however before he hears a hissing noise, following by the sound of something scuttling across the ground. Curious, though a bit cautious, Hiccup turns in the direction of the noise, widening his eyes in alarm.

"Ahh!" he yelps in surprise, putting his notebook away while stumbling back nervously.

One of the bony white spiders, a 'krykna,' if he remembers correctly, is scurrying towards him, staring hungrily at him with its beady black eyes, mouth clacking eagerly.

"Oh Thor..." Hiccup say anxiously, realizing he has nothing to defend himself. "Uhh..."

Back down at the water pool, Toothless finished up his drinking and lifts his head up, looking around curiously. He yelps in surprise and unease, glancing at the ground as it begins to shake lightly, and then focuses his gaze on a pile of moving coral. The coral quickly shifts into that of a large, bearded, ape-like figure, who stares down at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm... what a curious sight you are, strange creature," Bendu remarks.

Toothless growls at him defensively, taking a few steps backward at the sight of this large, unfamiliar creature towering over him.

"Interesting... you carry a strong connection to the Force, it would seem," Bendu continues, unconcerned about the night fury's unease, before his eyes light up knowingly. "Ah hah! You are of Ahch-To's wilderness! I take it you arrived with the Sun, yes?"

Toothless hesitates, still uneasy, but also not sensing any danger from this strange being. Nevertheless he relaxes his threatening stance, gazing up at Bendu with a curious warble.

"How interesting..." Bendu says.

"Toothless?!" Hiccup's voice calls out, sounding panicked.

Toothless perks his head up with an anxious yelp, detecting the threat nearby.

"I suppose your help is needed, Shadow of the Night," Bendu comments.

Toothless roars up at the Bendu anxiously in apparent confirmation, and swiftly dashed away towards Hiccup's location. Bendu watches the dragon go with interest, humming to himself with a small smile on his face.

Up top, Hiccup looked around for anything he could use to help, only to find nothing. Breathing anxiously, he steels his nerves and looks cautiously at the approaching spider.

"Please work..." he mutters.

He raises an arm hesitantly out to the spider, his body tense in preparation to run. The krykna halts it's advance for a second, giving Hiccup some hope, only for it to lunge forwards with a shriek. Hiccup yelps in alarm, stumbling back to try and avoid it.

"What am I thinking? Of course it won't work!" he shouts fearfully, berating himself.

Fortunately for him, Toothless comes charging in with a fierce roar, tackling the krykna. The spider is knocked off of its many legs with a startled hiss of outrage, and Toothless stands protectively in front of Hiccup, snarling at it. The krykna gets back up, hissing at him and clacking its jaws in agitation. Toothless retaliates by opening his mouth, a purple glowing coming forth as he builds up some gas, and then shoots a bolt of plasma. The spider is hit dead on, thrown back with an agonized shriek. It slowly gets back up, the area around its body and head charred a blackened color from the impact, and hisses in pain. Toothless roars at it once more in warning, and the krykna hastily retreats. The night fury snorts at its retreating form, his anger instantly falling away as he turns toward Hiccup with a worried look.

"Thanks Toothless. Good thing I can always count on you to have my back," Hiccup says with a smile.

He scratches his neck, and Toothless responds with a happy, toothless grin, warbling at him.

"Well, better head back to the campsite," he suggests.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

Kanan and I observe the fight occurring between Sabine and Mara with critical eyes, well, my critical eyes. Ezra and Astrid were watching as well; Hiccup was currently flying around with Toothless, since the night fury needed some time for flying so that he wouldn't become anxious and sad. Still using the 'training sabers,' which I find kind of amusing, Sabine swung hers left and right in an attempt to get through Mara's guard, thrusting her stick forwards in a jab for her middle. However, Mara sidesteps the jab and allows Sabine to stumble past her, remaining firmly in place.

"That's not gonna work," Kanan calls out with a sigh.

Sabine turns toward Mara again and charges, swinging her stick fiercely and using the saber forms that Ezra and Mara have been showing her. She presses Mara backwards a few steps, forcing her to deflect her strikes at a much faster pace to not get hit.

"Working so far," Sabine tells Kanan in retort.

"I think you're doing well," Ezra calls out.

"Opinion noted," she snaps in frustration.

"You're doing okay so far," Mara tells Sabine, parrying another strike. "You're too aggressive though."

Sabine scoffs, swinging her stick around in a hard, two-handed strike against Mara's side, which she quickly backpedals to avoid.

"Fighting aggressively only leads to more mistakes," I tell her.

"You sure about that?" Sabine retorts, backing Mara up further.

I shake my head at Sabine's response, but opt to continue watching as Mara leads Sabine into a trap that is very clear to me and Kanan. The sound of a speeder bike gets our attention, and I look over to see Fenn Rau speeding in with a few crates attached to his bike. He dismounts and pulls off his helmet, walking up beside us.

"I've got your supplies," he informs us.

"Great. Now we just have to worry about this," I say, gesturing to the fight.

Rau turns to observe the fight between Sabine and Mara, and when his lips turn into a slight frown I can tell he's also recognized the danger. With their sticks connected, Sabine then shoves Mara back a few feet and jumps right after her, which is what Mara was waiting for. Twirling around the jab, Mara ends up behind Sabine and then gives her a shove, sending the Mandalorian sprawling on the ground with a grunt.

"You overcommitted," Rau states.

"Oh, good," Sabine scoffs in annoyance, getting back to her feet. "Anyone else have an opinion they want to share?"

"Let's take a break," Kanan interrupts. "Ezra, help unload these supplies."

"What? Why?" he groans in complaint, however Kanan turns toward him with a warning expression.

"Do it efficiently, and you can have the next turn at fighting Sabine," I offer Ezra with a sigh.

Ezra looks up curiously before nodding his head in acceptance, getting to his feet and making his way over. Astrid rolls her eyes behind his back, turning to Mara as she sits down beside her, laying the stick against a rock.

"He always like this?" Astrid asks.

"Not always. He's always had some annoying, overconfident moments, but not as much as right now," she replies.

"I'm sure he's cool, but that's kind of hard to believe right now," she comments doubtfully.

"I'd say this cockiness comes more from the fact that Ezra is better than Sabine at something for once," Mara shrugs in reply. "In general, he's never been as skilled as her when it came to missions and fighting, but now they're competing in something they both know he's better at."

"Huh. Guess that's a fair point," Astrid shrugs.

I turn away from listening to the discussion between the two girls, noticing that Rau seems to handing something to Sabine, who slips the device onto her wrist, grinning eagerly. I raise an eyebrow, a bit suspicious about whatever it is that he just gave her. Most definitely Mandalorian though. Nevertheless, I don't bother them as Sabine turns and makes her way to the center of the campsite while Ezra finishes unloading the last of the supplies.

"Alright Ezra, you're up," Kanan says.

"Yes! Finally," he says excitedly.

He grabs his stick and makes his way over to Sabine, conversation dying down as we all turn to watch. Ezra takes notice of the new device on Sabine's gauntlet, a Mandalorian vambrace I believe, and grins.

"What have you got there?" he asks curiously.

"More than you can handle," Sabine replies confidently.

"Oh, yeah? Well, maybe I won't go easy on you this time," he says.

The two get into their opening stances and then begin their fight. It starts to progress like normal, with Sabine launching a flurry of attacks while Ezra either blocks or parries, returning his own strikes a few times. The fight quickly changes though when Sabine swipes down her her stick to know his downward, and then thrusts out her arm with the vambrace. A small repulser blast shoots out of it, catching Ezra by surprise and sending him sprawling across the ground.

Kanan and I share surprised expressions before his turns to one of irritation, and I admit I'm a little exasperated and disapproving of the action as well. Ezra grunts as he rolls across the dirt, and unsteadily gets back to his feet. Unfortunately for him, Sabine rushes in and swipes past him, kicking him off of his feet so that his back hits the ground. Ezra looks up just in time to see Sabine leveling her stick directly under his chin.

"And that's your head," she says smugly.

"Hey! Not fair! Where did you get those?" he demands in frustration.

"Special delivery," Sabine replies with a smirk, placing the stick on her shoulders.

Fenn Rau and Astrid both chuckle lightly at the scene, but I'm not too impressed, and Kanan is less than pleased. Mara also understands the reason for our displeasure and isn't laughing either, something Astrid notices.

"Uh… is this bad or something?" she asks quietly, a bit confused.

"Sort of. She's supposed to work with a saber, not… whatever she used," Mara explains.

"Hey!" Kanan snaps, marching forwards. "Is this a game for you?"

"No game, just outsmarting my opponent," Sabine replies tauntingly.

"The reason we're out here is to teach you how to wield the dark saber, not mess around with a pair of vambraces," I state firmly, also moving up beside Kanan.

"Something wrong with using my skills?" she demands.

"You should be focusing on your actual training," Kanan argues.

"If you rely on your equipment too much, then you won't be defeating anyone in battle with the darksaber," I add.

Sabine glowers at us both, more specifically me, her previous disdain for me filtering through slightly as she becomes more frustrated with her training and us.

"Oh yeah? Well, care to take a shot, Shan?" she snaps.

Sabine thrusts her vambrace out and shoots out a glowing orange grappling line, wrapping it tightly around my body before I could respond. Everyone looks on in surprise and unease at the action, and I struggle against the cord with a bewildered look on my face.

"Sabine!" Kanan exclaims angrily.

Sabine ignores him however, and I narrow my eyes at her dangerously. Making a quick gesture, I call my lightsaber into my hand with the Force and ignite it, the blue blade easily cutting through the orange cord. Without a moment to waste I snatch the cord out of the air with my prosthetic hand and then yank on it hard. Sabine is pulled off her feet with a startled cry and hits the ground in front of me with a grunt of pain, losing her grip on her stick. I step up beside her and then jab my lightsaber toward her neck, forcing her to stay down.

"History lesson. The Jedi won the war with Mandalore! Like it or not, Revan faced Ultimate in single combat and defeated him," I state with a firm glare. "These tricks of yours can amount to something, maybe they'll even save your life. But a Mandalorian respects the strength of a warrior, not their equipment. If you're truly capable of learning this, then training and discipline are the only things you should need."

I maintain my glare for a second before stepping back and deactivating my lightsaber. Sabine stands back up, a scowl on her face as she glares at me.

"The only thing I'm learning is that Mara and Ezra must be really gifted to learn as well as they have from lousy teachers like you two!" she shouts furiously.

Sabine throws her stick down and storms off. I watch her go impassively with narrowed eyes, sighing in disappointment. The sound of wing flaps quickly gains my attention as Hiccup and Toothless come flying down from the sky, landing at the edge of camp.

"Hey guys, we're back," Hiccup says, dismounting.

As sharp as he is however, Hiccup instantly notices something is wrong and looks over to see Sabine walking away tensely, and a frown forming on his face.

"What happened?" he asks cautiously.

* * *

 **3rd person POV…**

Sabine trudges through the dry, rocky landscape, kicking the dirt with angry grunts every few steps. Reaching a large pile of coral rocks, Sabine kicks one in frustration and then sits down with a sigh, unable to sort through her feelings of turmoil. She looks out towards the sunset, feeling lost.

"Hey," someone says, and she looks back to see Ezra walking over.

"Not now, Ezra," she sighs, turning away.

"Look I just wanted to say I know what it's like," he tells her. "I don't know much about Jarik's teaching methods, but I do know Kanan's. Believe me, he's not the easiest teacher to have, but he means well."

"Does he? Do any of them?" she questions in reply, looking at him doubtfully. "I know how to fight. I believe I can learn to use that sword. I just don't want everything that comes with it."

"You mean your family?" he asks cautiously.

"I'm a disgrace to them, Ezra. A traitor," she replies bitterly.

"But that's not true," Ezra argues.

"To them it is. If I go back to them, especially after having a Shan of all people actually be the one trying to teach me how to do all this!" she exclaims, shaking her head with a scoff. "You don't know. No one does... I don't want to talk about these things."

Sabine turns away from him, silent, and Ezra looks on grimly before she responds.

"How can I lead my people?" she asks helplessly, throwing her arms in the air. "How can I go back there and face them?"

Ezra watches her sadly, feeling a bit hurt, and turns away from her with a sigh. He starts to walk away but then stops for a moment, glancing back at her.

"I'm sorry, Sabine. At least you have parents to go back to," he says softly.

Sabine widens her eyes, suddenly feeling guilty, and looks back up at him with an apologetic expression.

"Ezra…" she starts to say, but he's already out of earshot.

Getting to her feet, Sabine stands dejectedly for a second before expressing her shame and guilt with an angry growl, kicking the coral once more. She walks off, angry with herself. However, as she does so, the coral she kicked moves around, going along with the large coral pile.

The Bendu slowly uncurls himself and looks at the Mandalorian girl as she gets further away, humming to himself as he senses her thoughts and feelings of frustration, guilt, and fear.

* * *

 **Kanan POV...**

I pace around the campsite slowly, Hera watching me through a small blue hologram, unable to withhold some of my frustration. I can't see her, but I know that Hera has a worried expression on her face.

 _"Teaching Ezra wasn't easy, but you did it well. I'm sure you and Jarik will find a way to get through to Sabine,"_ she reassures me.

I let out a tired sigh, shaking my head.

"It's not the same. Mara's been training under Jarik and Ahsoka since she was a little girl, while Ezra was eager to learn; sometimes too eager," I remark with a scoff. "I was the one who was holding back."

 _"And that's not what you're doing now?"_ she asks me.

"No," I reply.

 _"And yet, you still won't let her train with the darksaber,"_ she points out in disapproval.

"Look, Sabine is a capable warrior. In some ways, more so than Ezra, but she can't or won't find balance within herself," I inform her grimly. "Until she does, wielding an actual lightsaber is far too dangerous for her."

 _"By letting her pretend with that stick, you're only encouraging her not to commit to this,"_ she argues.

"You're not listening to me," I respond, agitated. "If I let her use the darksaber, she will get hurt!"

 _"She's already hurt!"_ she exclaims in response. _"Her family hurt her more than any sword could. You don't see it because she doesn't want you to."_

I let out a disbelieving scoff, turning towards her voice.

"But you can?" I say in reply.

 _"Because I know what it's like when people you love don't believe in you, when they let you walk away,"_ she replies softly, and I grimace in response, feeling a little shameful for forgetting that. _"Remember how hard it was for her to trust us."_

"I agree with her," Jarik suddenly says, and I turn towards him in slight surprise. "Sabine is hurting, she just keeps it hidden. She needs something to drive her."

"Hmm…" I hum in reply, starting to consider. "So what do you want me to do?"

 _"Give her the sword,"_ Hera urges. _"Let her own it and who she is. Help Sabine face her demons."_

"I don't know," I reply reluctantly.

 _"I know you don't. But this isn't about you,"_ she reminds me.

"Her feelings are blocked. What she needs is someone to release them," Jarik says, and I turn in his direction questioningly.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Hera asks.

"I'd imagine my presence continues to sir up some bitterness, whether she likes it or not. She's Mandalorian, and was raised to despise my bloodline," he explains calmly. "She's not going to get any better until she releases the guilt she's been carrying and faces it head on. So, I'll let myself be the conduit for that."

I frown as I listen to him, contemplating the idea. After a while I reluctantly nod my head, accepting his suggestion.

"Alright," I tell him.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

Kneeling in the middle of the camp, eyes closed, I wait patiently for Sabine to return. Kanan is sat nearby as well, meditating, unlike me. I listen in as the others quietly converse with each other, also waiting.

"I didn't think she'd be gone this long," Ezra remarks with worry.

"She does seem pretty stressed out about everything," Mara replies.

"She'll return," Rau says confidently. "Then we'll see."

"I don't know much about Mandalore but, is holding a grudge against people for something their ancestors did really worth it?" Hiccup asks, frowning.

"It's not an easy thing to forget," Rau states grimly. "The actions of Jarik's ancestor caused such strife that they still affect us to this day. Mandalore has never been the same since."

"But that was all Revan, not his descendants," he reasons.

"Not too mention a very long time ago," Mara adds in support.

"As I have come to understand," he replies in agreement. "But it wasn't easy too."

"Stuff like this just takes time... especially when a warriors honor is involved," Astrid remarks.

"Then Sabine just needs more time. I know she can do it, but it just seems like Kanan and Jarik are asking her to learn everything at once," Ezra says in concern.

"Time is a luxury, one the galaxy seems to be running out of," Rau grimly responds.

Sensing Sabine walking forward, I remain seated in place as she makes her way over to me, and it doesn't take long for the others to notice.

"She's back," Ezra says.

I open my eyes and look up as Sabine comes to a stop in front of me, looking apologetic and slightly uneasy.

"I owe you an apology," she starts to say.

"I suppose I can say the same too," I reply.

Sabine rubs her arm anxiously, glancing away momentarily. Taking the darksaber in my hand, I slowly stand up and then hold it out to her, catching her slightly off guard.

"Uh, maybe I should practice more first," she suggests uneasily.

"Take it. It belongs to Mandalore," I tell her gently.

She hesitates, but carefully takes the lightsaber from me, holding it with both hands.

"Ignite the blade," I say.

Sabine ignites the darksaber, and the thin, sword-like blade shoots out of the hilt. The black blade crackles with small streaks of white energy, the distinctive hum sounding light and gentle, yet powerful.

"Whoa. It's heavier than I thought," she remarks.

"The hilt carries weight, but the blade itself is weightless. Energy constantly flows through the crystal, giving the darksaber its power," I inform her, watching as she waves it around slowly. "You're not fighting with a simple blade as much as you are directing a current of power. As you battle with it, you thoughts and actions become energy. That's what gives lightsabers their power; the kyber crystal will respond to the emotions of the wielder, and therefore flow through the blade."

Taking a step back, I ignite my own blue lightsaber with a flourish and adopt a Makashi stance, facing her.

"The blades will be drawn to each other," I tell her. "Block high."

I raise my lightsaber and strike down towards her shoulder. She lifts her own saber and blocks it, entering a blade lock. Small streaks of energy crackle around the connection, the two very different lightsabers responding to each other.

One with the crystal of Tarre Viszla, the other with the crystal of a Shan.

"There's pull. Can you feel it?" I ask her, maintaining the blade lock. "That lightsaber is old and heavy, but it still carries the strength and power of its maker. Respect it."

Separating from her I take a few steps backward, and she stumbles forward momentarily before regaining her balance.

"Block low," I tell her.

I swing my lightsaber swords her legs, and she moves her blade to block it. I pull my saber back, and begin developing a series of strikes with her.

"High. Middle. High. Low. Middle," I say, moving to attack her each time.

She maintains her balance and blocks my strikes steadily, twisting the dark saber a bit and then pushing back against me, and I offer her a small grin of approval.

"Not bad, not bad. Let's begin a series," I tell her, separating our blades. "Are you ready?"

"I am," she says determinedly.

We stand across from each other, and I raise my lightsaber up in front of my face in a salute; Sabine does the same.

"Remember the forms Mara and Ezra taught you," I remind her. "Take ready position. We'll start slow."

Keeping an arm behind my back, I move forward and swing my lightsaber toward her feet, counting it off, and Sabine blocks the strike. I follow up with another swipe on the opposite side, which she blocks one more, and then spin around to deliver a strike towards her back, to which she raises her lightsaber behind her to deflect it. I deliver two more saber strikes to her side before finishing the series at six moves.

"Faster this time," I say.

I repeat the same motions and gain the same blocking movements from her, moving at a quicker pace. For each move I count it off until reaching six. Finishing the series again, we restart it at an even faster pace now. I keep slowly amping up the pressure, and on the third series she slips up in her block, and my final saber strike ends up shoving her down to the ground, the darksaber deactivating.

"This shouldn't be this easy for me," I state with a frown, pointing my lightsaber at her. "Ready position."

Sabine gets back to her feet with narrowed eyes, quickly reigniting the darksaber. After a few seconds I restart the series, going faster than ever so far in the training as I deliver quick strikes that Sabine works to block, making her step back a little. She slashes her saber to deflect my final strike and pushes my blade to the side, taking a moment to get a feel of the darksaber.

"The blade feels lighter," she notes.

"That's good. It means you're connecting with it," I respond. "The darksaber is beginning to accept you."

I deliver two overhead strikes, and she deflects them to the side with a slight stumble before lunging forwards in an attempt to jab me with her saber. I quickly side-step her movement and grab her arm, casting her aside.

"But like I said before, you cannot rely solely on your equipment when in battle," I remind her with a stern expression.

Sabine attempts to lunge at me with another jab once more, grunting in frustration, but I grab her arm yet again and shove her past me, turning to face her.

"If you want to succeed, then you must use all your skills together," I state firmly. "Ready position."

Sabine holds the darksaber up and then jumps forward with two heavy slashes, but I effortlessly parry her strike and disarm her, throwing the darksaber away.

"If you don't want a Shan to best you twice now, then you'll need to do better," I urge her, throwing in a subtle taunt to provide a bit of fiery motivation.

It seems to work, judging by Sabines annoyed scowl. She thrusts her arm out and shoots an orange grappling line from her vambrace, snatching the darksaber from the ground and pulling it back into her hands, igniting the blade once more.

"Whoa," Ezra says in surprise.

"Wonder if I could make something like that…" Hiccup murmurs to himself.

I disregard the thoughts and feelings of the others for now and watch as Sabine charges forward once more, the darksaber held high. I take a few steps back, deflecting her heavy and wide strikes before twirling around and kicking her feet out from under her. She hits the dirt with a grunt and then cries out in pain as the darksaber slices through her vambrace, causing it to erupt in a shower of sparks.

"You don't seem like you're fighting me. You don't even seem to be fighting me because I'm Revans descendant," I notice with a frown, deactivating my lightsaber. "You're fighting yourself, and losing."

Sabine yells angrily and runs forward with the darksaber, swinging it at me heavily, but I easily sidestep and let her run by.

"I thought you'd love the chance at uniting Mandalore, but it seems I was wrong," I start to taunt her. "You're not committed to this. You should quit."

"I don't quit. I never quit!" she exclaims.

Growling, Sabine lunges forward and swings the darksaber at me several times, and I casually evade each strike without missing a beat, easily keeping pace with her.

"Really? That's not what it looks like," I retort sarcastically, shoving her back twice. "If Revan were here today, he wouldn't think you're worth his time. He already did succeed in fracturing Mandalore."

"Not forever! Mandalore will always survive!" she shoots back.

She swings the saber down at my head, but I spin around behind her and then elbow her in the back, sending her sprawling across the ground.

"Then who's going to unite them? You?" I ask with a scoff. "You did run, didn't you?"

"No!" she snaps.

Sabine jabs the darksaber forward, but I sidestep her lunge and grab her hands with one arm, holding her in place.

"But that's what your people believe, isn't it?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her.

Sabine releases herself with an infuriated growl by jumping into the air with a flip, pulling away from my grip and facing me once more, saber raised to attack.

"You ran from the Empire. You ran from your family!" I continue to say, avoiding her swings.

"Lies!" she snaps.

"So what's the truth?!" I shout, reigniting my lightsaber to block her strike.

"The truth," Sabine gasps out, distraught. "…is that, I left to save everyone!"

Sensing her inner turmoil, despair, guilt, and grief beginning to explode outwards, I drop my scowl and look at her in sympathy. She starts unleashing heavy strikes with the darksaber, fueled by all the emotions inside of her that she had bottled up for who knows how long.

"My mother! My father! My brother!" she yells, emphasizing each person with an overhead swing. I trip over a small boulder and hit the ground, raising my saber to block her next strike. "Everything I did was for family, for Mandalore! I built weapons, terrible weapons!"

I slowly move back and up the hill, deflecting her heavy strikes and listening sadly as she vents her feelings, revealing everything that had been tearing her up inside.

"But the Empire used them on Mandalore, on friends, on family!" Sabine cries out. "People that I knew!"

Our fight is momentarily stalled as she talks, and I continue to listen to her. The others all have their own feelings of shock and sorrow, Kanan still composed but also sorrowful, Fenn Rau shaking his head regretfully, while the other four kids listen with sad and doleful expressions.

"They controlled us through fear," she continues, jabbing the darksaber at me for emphasis, and then scoffs. "Mandalore! Fear of weapons I helped create. I helped enslave my people!"

Sabine grips the darksaber once more and then swings it down overhead at me. I block or strike and then deflect the next few swings, continuing to back up.

"I wanted to stop it. I had to stop it. I spoke out! I spoke out to save them. To save everyone!" she yells.

I deflect other blow, but the Sabine spin around and kicks her foot out, hitting me in the chest. I grunt in surprise and a bit of pain as I hit the rocky ground several feet below, losing hold of my lightsaber. Sabine jumps down from the top of the hill and then stands over me, raising the darksaber to deliver the final blow.

"But when I did…" she starts to say

I raise my arm up over my head, ready to protect myself if she swung down. But the strike never came.

"…my family didn't stand with me. They chose the Empire," she says, her voice breaking as she lowers the darksaber. "They left me. Gave me no choice."

I look up at Sabine sadly, slowly sitting up as she deactivates the blade and kneels on the ground in despair.

"The Empire wanted to destroy worlds. And they did. They destroyed mine," she finishes mournfully.

Sabine starts to cry, shedding a few tears, and I lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The Sith have hurt people for millennia, and the Empire is only their current form. But not everyone can be as strong as you've been," I tell her softly. "Your family, just like mine, is in a prison of their own making. If they're gonna get out of it, then it'll be up to you to lead them. And then the rest of Mandalore."

"But how? Why? Why would they believe me?" she asks bitterly. "Why would they follow me?"

"For the same reason Clan Ordo would believe me," I reply, feeling a sense of absolute certainty. "Because you're family, and you want what's best for them."

"I know this might not be what you want to hear," Fenn Ray says, marching up to us. "But for what it's worth, I would follow you."

He kneels before Sabine respectfully, much to her surprise. The others all move forwards as well.

"So would I," Ezra says sincerely, kneeling. "And I mean it."

"Same here," Mara adds, doing the same.

"Astrid and I may not be a part of the galaxy, but, I know we would follow you," Hiccup says, kneeling.

"Warriors honor," Astrid adds with a smile, kneeling as well.

Toothless walks forward and gives Sabine a small nudge, grinning at her, prompting a small laugh from her. Kanan then steps up and then kneels down like the rest of us, his mask off, letting his pale unseeing eyes gaze at Sabine.

"You've come a long way in a very short time. Where you go from here is up to you," he tells her. "But know, this family, will stand by you no matter what you choose."

Sabine looks at all of us, then the darksaber held in her hand, her eyes filled with conviction.

* * *

 _ **Mandalorian Outpost - Dxun**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Raman Sohl was sat at his desk in his home, watching video footage released on the HoloNet. It was, and still is the most discussed subject across the Empire's media, with every channel continuously denouncing those involved as destructive terrorists and monsters. Raman watched as the leader of the assault rode across the Imperial Palace grounds on Coruscant, riding a dragon of all creatures, turbolasers being shot at him and his group left and right.

His nephew, Jarik Shan.

Raman watches as he leads his team of strange individuals, some of them recognizable as rebels of the so-called 'Phoenix Squadron,' managing to get through all of the palace defenses and into its interior. Not to mention crashing a Republic cruiser, and those strange transforming droids that fought each other as well. It seemed to be a rescue mission, since based on the footage available of the incident, his nephew and his team left the palace with an extra person; the red haired girl Mara, who he adopted.

"Raman? Why are you still up?" a voice asks.

He doesn't respond at first and his wife, Aathias, approaches him, walking around the desk to see what he was viewing on the computer. He maintains his impassive, if slightly grim and defeated, expression from watching his nephew, and Aathias frowns in disapproval.

"You're watching _him_ again?" she questions. "Honey, we talked about this!"

"I know, Aathias," he sighs in response. "But I can't forget about him. I just... I just want to keep tabs on my brother's son."

"Don't you remember what _he_ did? He disgraced us all," she reminds him.

"I know. I remember," he replies softly, voice falling to a whisper. "I'll always remember."

Aathias develops a more sympathetic look on her face, sighing sadly.

"Look, I know you feel it's your duty to make sure that... _Jarik_ ," she bites out the name with a grimace of disgust. "...is alright. That you're watching over him for your brother. But you can tell that he's managing just fine on his own. So why bother?"

"I don't know," he says helplessly.

"You don't need to worry about that Jedi anymore, Raman. He doesn't need us," she tells him, scoffing lightly. "He probably doesn't even know the truth anyways. So don't worry yourself over it, ok?"

Raman glances up at his wife, then back down at the video footage for a long while, contemplating. He finally shuts it down and slowly stands up, leaving the desk with his wife and heading to their bedroom to get some rest, before continuing business tomorrow as usual. Aathias was right; the Jedi doesn't even know of their relationship, and doesn't need to be looked after.

But the feeling still remains. Guilt, perhaps? Regret?

* * *

 _ **Sundari - Mandalore**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Inside of a Star Destroyer hovering outside the dome of the capital city of Sundari, Gar Saxon stood before a holoprojector stationed on the bridge, frowning as he analyzed data regarding the disgraced Clan Ordo. As usual, there was no real news regarding that pitiful clan as they wisely kept to themselves, wallowing in their bitterness and shame. It brought him no small amount of pleasure to continue watching Clan Ordo become more and more irrelevant, but he was also sickened that such a group of individuals continued to move about freely without any repercussions. The traitorous lowlife who fathered Jarik Shan reflects the ideals of Clan Ordo, and they should all face the same punishment.

"Still musing over Clan Ordo, brother?"

Gar growls lowly in his throat, rolling his eyes as he turns to face his younger brother, Tiber Saxon. The sight of his lanky, sunken faced weasel of a brother wearing stormtrooper armor didn't improve his already negative feelings about him.

"It doesn't bother you that those traitors are allowed to run amok without any consequences?" he demands.

"Clan Ordo doesn't bother the Empire, and there is no demand of their territory," Tiber shrugs carelessly. "So why bother?"

"That clan of cowards tarnished the very image of Mandalore by consorting with a Shan," Gar says in disgust.

"One man doesn't reflect the ideals of an entire clan," Tiber retorts. "Besides, he was cast out and dealt with. Mandalore has greater concerns than focusing on petty grudges against a broken family."

"Have you forgotten our history brother? The Shan's are Mandalore's greatest enemy!" he growls.

"The _Empire's_ greatest enemy," Tiber corrects him, frowning. "Not Mandalore's. And the Emperor has assured me that the Jedi will soon be dealt with."

"Because that worked so well on Coruscant," Gar retorts mockingly.

"If you want to take out Clan Ordo so badly, then just ask the Admiral!" he scoffs in response.

"As long as it doesn't threaten the Empire, I don't need permission to handle Mandalorian matters," he snaps irritably.

Tiber shakes his head with a frustrated sigh, irritated. Just then the holoprojector starts to beep, signifying a request to speak from Imperial high command.

"Well, as it so happens, you can bring up the matter with Thrawn now," Tiber says, smiling.

He accepts the call, and the image of Grand Admiral Thrawn appears from the projector, his blood red eyes staring down at them with a neutral expression.

 _"Viceroy Saxon, Tiber Saxon, I do so hope you can spare a bit of time,"_ Thrawn greets politely.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," Gar replies with a small incline of his head. "Yes, I believe we can spare a few moments."

 _"That is good to hear,"_ he nods in satisfaction. _"I wanted to ask you about the current status of your leadership over Mandalore. I understand, Viceroy, that you had an encounter with the Mandalorian rebel, Sabine Wren, some time back."_

"Yes, I did. She, a Jedi, and the traitor Fenn Rau were present at Concord Dawn after I eliminated the Protectors," Gar explains, frowning, glancing at Tiber momentarily with an irritated glance. "Before I continue on however, I would request your input on a suggestion of mine."

 _"My input?"_ Thrawn asks, his intrigue rising. _"About what, if I may ask?"_

"There is a group of Mandalorians living in the Onderon System, on the jungle moon of Dxun: Clan Ordo. I want to take my warriors out there and bring them under the rule of the Empire, or if they resist, wipe them out," he explains.

 _"As I understand it, that particular group of Mandalorians has not impeded the Empire in any manner, and that territory offers no benefits,"_ Thrawn remarks, frowning.

"It's more of a Mandalorian conflict," Gar admits.

"My brother here merely wishes to punish Clan Ordo because one of their own, who is now disgraced, decided to consort with a Shan," Tiber says offhandedly.

The brothers don't expect Thrawn to care very much about the comment, however Thrawn stills instantly, looking momentarily surprised before he narrows his eyes intently.

 _"...consort, with a Shan?"_ he asks slowly. _"What exactly do you mean by that?"_

Gar and Tiber share a confused look with each other, for once in agreement in their thoughts.

"Clan Ordo disgraced Mandalore by allowing one of their own to marry a Shan and give birth to that _etyc_ Jarik Shan," Gar explains, his brow furrowed.

 _"And you're only just telling me this, now?"_ Thrawn demands, a look of subdued anger crossing his face.

"Shan is an enemy of the Empire. Nothing more, nothing less," Tiber replies cautiously. "I... fail to see why that bit of information is relevant."

 _"On the contrary, Saxon, information like this demands the full attention of the Empire,"_ he replies coldly, glaring at the two brothers with his blood red eyes.

"My apologies, Grand Admiral. I did not realize this," Tiber swiftly apologizes, bowing his head nervously.

Gar shakes his head irritably at his brother's behavior, but he too does share some of his unease with Thrawn's anger.

 _"To claim any information about Jarik Shan is irrelevant, is nothing more than blunt ignorance. His defeat is the Emperor's highest priority,"_ Thrawn states, looking at them expectantly. _"Now, I want you to tell me,_ everything _that you know, about Jarik Shan's birth family."_

* * *

 _Uh oh, Thrawn just learned a critical piece of Jarik's past. We can only hope that he doesn't connect the dots and discover Jarik's plan, otherwise Vader will make sure he's the first to hear about it._

 _I think having Jarik in the place of Sabine's main instructor for this seems kind of fitting, though I did try and balance the roll between him and Kanan as best as I could. Having a Shan working to help a Mandalorian unite her people once more is a very poetic and fitting action, and can help build the trust between the two opposing sides. Let's just hope the Mandalorians think so._ _I_ _also wanted to add a little bit more of Sabine and Astrid interactions, just to continue building on their friendship, but I honestly couldn't find any time to do it here, this is already the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire FanFiction career, by far. But I needed to get everything, because it's all very important to have._

 _I feel like this arc will be the best written storyline I've ever done in all of my work so far. A few contenders would be the 'Mara Captured' arc, 'Jedi on Naboo' arc, and 'Twilight of the Apprentice' story._

 _Fun fact: some of my inspiration from the training came from a commenter about the 'Mask of Zorro' training, which I found pretty funny._

* * *

 **My thoughts on The Rise of Skywalker (spoiler free):**

 _I'm going to keep this brief and let you all decide for yourselves, no spoilers from me unless you want a bit more of my insight on it._

 _My favorite part about this movie is Darth Sidious, no question. Ian McDiarmid is an absolute treasure, and watching him play the Emperor on the big screen was awesome; he'll always be a win in my opinion. I also enjoyed how they showcased just the incredible powers and mastery over the Force that the Emperor has, and none of that disappointed. I loved every moment he was on screen, and hearing his soundtrack playing sent chills through me._

 _The rest of the movie... disappointing. It honestly feels like it just broke at least 70-80% of previously established Star Wars lore the in-universe rules of the franchise. I didn't like it, lots of things just... should not have happened._ _I've got a lot of work ahead of me on sorting through things to write an actually cohesive and good story when I finally get to that point._

 _Overall it was entertaining and cool to watch, but when looking at it with what we already know of Star Wars... it's very unfortunate._


	47. Ch 44 - Family Reunion

**_Author's Note:_** _Thanks for all of the reviews guys, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and happy holidays. Also happy new decade very soon! :D_

 _The 27th also marked the one year anniversary of V5 of this story, and it's less than a month away from the two year anniversary of the Shaniverse, which will be fun. Really glad you guys have stayed with me for so long and enjoy the content I bring out, really means a lot! To be honest, at the start of the year I had originally planned to have V5 done by the end of summer, when comparing to my speed during 2018, yet clearly that's not the case. I'd say the current point right now with the Mandalorian Arc is only the halfway point of the story, so who knows how long it'll take for me to finish? I do wish to amp up the speed in which I upload, but life isn't always so kind, and I also have to balance my upload schedule between a few other stories. I'll keep moving forwards regardless though, I enjoy writing the stories of the Shaniverse._

 _Anyways, now we finally have the long awaited meeting for Jarik Shan and his Mandalorian family in Clan Ordo. And for those of you who are avid watchers of "The Mandalorian" I'm sure you'll pick up on a little something in this chapter. :)_

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

 **Astrid POV...**

I throw a swift jab with my right arm, but my opponent sidesteps it and counters with a kick. I deflect the kick with my own leg and then twirl around to deliver an elbow aimed for their head, but a hand is raised upward to block it. Not hampered in the slightest I follow up by reaching out with my foot and hooking it around my opponents leg, shoving myself backwards and yanking my foot to trip them up. It doesn't have the desired effect, but they still stumble back unsteadily before regaining their balance.

"Huh, nice move," Sabine comments with a nod.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself," I reply with a grin.

"I began my training ever once I turned three," she replies, smiling, before her expression becomes a little bit glummer. "Kind of strange to think about going back."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. If they truly care about you then they have to listen," I reassure her.

"Yeah. Hopefully," she responds with a shrug.

Before we could resume our sparring match, both Hiccup and Ezra come walking over to us and gain our attention.

"Hey guys," Hiccup greets.

"Hey Hiccup," I reply, raising an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"We're about to head out to do... you know, all that stuff," he replies, making a few gestures and then shrugging.

"Yeah, Kanan told me to come get you Sabine. We're all ready to head out," Ezra adds.

I'm a little disappointed, but I shrug off the feelings for now since this is important.

"Ok, we'll be over in just a second," Sabine replies, feeling the same as me.

"Ok, great. You two sparring or something?" Ezra asks.

"Yeah, we are," she tells him, giving him a look. "What, you interested in jumping in?"

"No, no, not really, just curious, that's all," he quickly responds with a smile.

"Good move," Hiccup mutters to him.

I roll my eyes when I hear that, scoffing lightly and grinning at him with crossed arms. I'm sure Hiccup knows plenty well about the wisdom in not interferring with one of my training sessions.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

Sitting on the bed in my room, with my father's armor laying against the corner of the wall, I hold my holocron in my hand with a befuddled expression, contemplating what I just saw. Somehow, in some way, this holocron contains the coordinates for Mandalore's Mask; the direct location to its hiding place. And not only that, but what I previously thought to be just my own, regular old holocron, was actually the holocron used by my ancestors in the Jedi millennia ago! What are the chances of that?!

Apparently for me, everything is a hundred percent chance.

I let out a tired sigh and set my holocron down on my bed, although I'm also relieved. If the information Satele recorded is correct, and only the Force knows how she knew about it, then securing Mandalore's Mask for Clan Ordo will be much easier than I ever anticipated it to be. I'm broken out of my thoughts when the door opens, allowing Mara to come through, followed by Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hey Dad," she greets.

"Hey kids," I reply. "We all good to go?"

"Yeah, we're good. The other team is ready as well," she informs me.

"Great. Let's head out then," I say, standing up. "You two ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Hiccup shrugs.

"I think we're good," Astrid adds confidently.

We make our way over to the cockpit, where R5 is already plugged into the astromech port. He beeps at us upon our entry, making a few jokes about Hiccup and Astrid's appearance as well. Mara and I both roll our eyes while the two Vikings give him a weird look, still not completely used to the idea of a droid, even after everything they've seen already. I sit down in the pilot's seat and start turning on the ship's engines, also receiving a transmission from the other team as well, which I accept. Fenn Rau and Kanan both come up on the hologram.

 _"You guys going to be okay?"_ Kanan asks.

"We'll be fine. How about you?" I ask him.

 _"Sabine's going along with it well enough,"_ he replies.

 _"Just remember, Shan, that you're unlikely to receive a positive welcoming,"_ Rau warns. _"Make sure to do everything that we discussed earlier."_

"Trust me, I have an idea of what to expect," I comment sarcastically.

 _"Well, have fun you guys!"_ Ezra's voice filters through happily.

"How about you try not to get blown up by Sabine's family," Mara suggests sarcastically.

"He wouldn't even last a second," Astrid mutters to her and Hiccup, amused.

 _"Hey, I heard that!"_ Ezra exclaims in protest.

Sabine's laughter could be heard through the call though, and I have to admit I'm withholding my grin as well.

"Sorry, not sorry!" Astrid retorts, smiling.

 _"Alright, enough of that,"_ Kanan sighs in exasperation. _"May the Force be with you guys."_

"And you as well," I reply with a nod.

With that being said the transmission ends, shutting the blue hologram off. I lift the Knight Hawk up into the air, and beside us the Phantom rises as well. WE travel up into orbit together, R5 plugging in the coordinates for the Japrael system, which is where the planet Onderon and its four moons reside, one of which is Dxun. As the colored atmosphere turns into a black and starry field the Phantom disappears into hyperspace, and R5 announces that he has the coordinates set into the navicomputer.

"We all ready kids?" I ask them.

"Hmm hmm/Yeah, we're good/Sure," they all say simultaneously.

Looking back forwards, I reach up and pull on the lever to activate the hyperdrive. The stars begin to elongate as the ship hums upon the hyperdrive activating, and then we blast off into the alternate dimension of space-time, the familiar blue tunnel engulfing us.

* * *

 _ **Japrael System - Inner Rim**_

"R5, scan for any Imperial ships," I say.

He beeps in confirmation and turns to do just that, while I pull the lever to bring us out of hyperspace. The blue tunnel disappears into stretched out stars, which quickly revert back to their normal look as we return to normal space. Immediately I activate the Knight Hawk's cloaking device and signal scrambler, angling us in the direction of the planet Onderon. The others watch on quietly, the two Vikings looking out in curiosity and amazement at the sight of space. R5 then turns his dome to look at us, beeping.

"He says there's a Star Destroyer," Mara informs me.

"Perfect," I murmur sarcastically.

"A Star Destroyer? Like one of the Empire's battle ships?" Hiccup asks.

"Thankfully it's just one," she replies.

"Well what would they be doing here?" Astrid asks.

"We did kind of make a mess the last time we came here," I offer as explanation.

Onderon is now within view, and hanging in the planet's orbit I can see the Star Destroyer sitting there quietly. I fly us along anxiously, the Knight Hawk so far evading the Empire's range of detection as its cloaking holds up. I carefully direct us away from Onderon and more in the direction of Dxun, watching the cruiser intently as we go by. The others also watch it with a mixture of tense unease and interest. Thankfully it seems that they're being called away, because not too much longer afterwards the Star Destroyer vanishes without a trace.

"Woah! What just happened?" Astrid asks in alarm.

"They went into hyperspace," I explain with relief.

"That's what hyperspace looks like from outside?" Hiccup asks curiously. "Huh."

"Well, what else were you thinking of?" Mara asks him.

Hiccup frowns thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing really. Fair point," he admits.

"Alright, well now comes the hard part," I remind the others.

The entirely green moon of Dxun is now directly in front of us, the color coming from its very dense jungles. Somewhere down there is my family... and an entire clan full of Mandalorians who would like nothing more than to shoot me down. As we begin entering the moons atmosphere I turn towards the others to lay out the plan.

"Alright, here's the deal: the three of you and Toothless will wait inside of the ship while I go out and establish our presence to the clan. If things go poorly, I want you to take the ship and fly away," I inform them. "And that's if we get to land."

"You want us to bail and leave you with some angry mando's?" Mara asks with a raised eyebrow. "No thanks."

"This isn't a debate Mara. I don't want them turning on you guys just because of your affiliation with me," I reply sternly.

"It shouldn't have to come to that," Hiccup reasons.

"Yeah. We're staying with you for this," Astrid adds determinedly.

"You two don't get a say, alright? I have every intention of making sure you guys get back to Berk safely, no matter what," I state, leaving no room for argument.

"Well I'm sure I speak for all three of us when I say we aren't ditching you either," Mara retorts.

Before I can answer, motion on the radar gets my attention, and I turn to look at it. A few shapes are approaching and, giving the others another look to remind them of our conversation, I turn to the ship's controls and send out a call frequency.

"Mando be Ha'yr Ordo, Ni cuyir juha at saya morut'yc atar at gar ge'nasa'yr," I speak through the com.

The others give me a surprised look, and I shrug my shoulders.

"I've been practicing for this," I quietly explain.

 _"Gar ru uhyih du'nuha, ibic cuyir verd'ika mariyurir. Jigr norac jii ra cuyir naastar,"_ a man's voice says.

I couldn't fully translate all of that, but I understood enough to know what the general meaning was. Outside, I could now see four gauntlet starfighters moving in our direction, along with a few Mandalorians flying on jetpacks.

"That doesn't look good," Hiccup mutters.

"Ni olaror ti iroe evaar'la par Soletar Raman. Yirhaou turyr be Marcus Sohl," I state insistently.

There's no response for a while after that, and I slowly become more tense and anxious with each passing second. I glance out the cockpit window to see the Mandalorians all flanking the Knight Hawk now, keeping it surrounded; one of the jetpack mando's glances back at a starfighter, as if communicating.

 _"Who is this?"_ they finally demand, speaking basic this time.

"Guide me to your base and let me land, and then you will find out," I say calmly. "I don't mean any harm. I only wish to speak with Count Raman."

There's more silence for a little while before the man responds.

 _"Very well. Conform to our trajectory. Any deviation from our path will result in you being incinerated,"_ he warns us.

"Wonderful," I reply with a neutral tone.

Ending the transmission, I turn the Knight Hawk and begin following one of the gauntlet fighters that moves in front of me, the rest of them surrounding us from all sides. I roll my eyes but don't complain, considering this is going far better than I would've expected it to go; at least we'll be able to land first.

"Incinerated?" Hiccup asks incredulously. "That was pretty specific."

"Just be grateful they aren't shooting us out of the air right now," I point out.

"Seems kind of over the top, even for Viking standards," Astrid comments.

"Meh, I've just stuck with the idea that Mandalorians have some level of crazy about them," Mara shrugs in response.

It doesn't take long before the sight of Clan Ordo's base comes into view, and the lead fighter breaks off. Getting a good look at the outpost for the first time, I take note of how it's in a basin, surrounded by tall mountains on all sides—except one, that area being covered by a forest of tall trees—that provide great protection from any opposing ground assault, and also keeping out the many predators of Dxun's jungle environment.

The base itself has plenty of large buildings, mostly circular in shape, the largest of which serving as a hangar for their gauntlet fighters and starships. There seems to be an 'arena' of sorts off to the side of the base, with stands and everything, while over towards the forested opening of the valley there's a large open courtyard with small shapes milling throughout it; people. Some areas seem to be the living spaces, while another taller building looks to be more administrative or like a leader's fortress, or whatever Mandalorians use.

The Mandalorians direct me over to a circular landing pad, and I comply with their directions and angle the ship down. Once we land it doesn't take long for a group of Mandalorians to come forwards or drop out of the air in front of us. They aren't aiming their blasters, but the implication is clear; pull any tricks, and we're toast.

"Alright kids, this is where I step out," I tell them.

"Dad, seriously, we're not-" Mara starts to protest.

"I'm not saying for you to bail right now," I interrupt. "But I want to ensure that we won't be blasted before I let any of you step out, ok?"

Mara frowns at me, crossing her arms with a hum in annoyance, while Hiccup and Astrid both sharing a worried look with each other, the former however giving me a nod.

"Okay, we'll wait first," Hiccup says.

"Thank you," I reply with a nod of gratitude, and head out of the cockpit.

Moving through the Knight Hawk I enter my room and look around, spotting my father's armor. Going over to it I pick up his helmet, noting how the visor isn't the typical 't-shape' that most Mandalorians wear; if I'm correct, then it's the style Mandalorian 'hunters' use, which means my father must have been some type of hunter or mercenary class of Mandalorian. Shelving the information for now I also collect my holocron and place it in my belt, then make my way over to the cargo hold. Toothless perks up when I enter, and I give him a light pat on the head and a smile.

"Don't come out unless you're given the clear, alright?" I tell him.

He tilts his head at me curiously, but through the Force I can sense he understood. The door above then opens to allow Mara, Hiccup and Astrid into the cargo hold, the latter holding her axe, watching me from the balcony.

"Toothless, stay over here bud," Hiccup calls out.

The night fury trots over to stand directly underneath them, and after one final reassuring smile I turn away from them and walk up to the door entrance. Pulling my hood over my head to obscure my face, I press the button on the console and take a deep breath, waiting tensely as the ramp lowers to grant me passageway to the landing platform, where all of the Mandalorians are waiting.

I calmly step outside of the ship and approach the Mandalorians, remembering Rau's advice and masking any apprehension or unease I may be feeling, walking with a sense of purpose and relaxed confidence. The group watch as I approach, some of them resting their hands on their blasters, and they all part to allow another Mandalorian to walk through. His armor is colored a burnt orange, and over his shoulders he wears a dark brown fur cape, similar to Stoick's cape but not nearly as large or apparent. His aged face and slightly graying near-black hair shows him to be a man in his sixties, but he still exudes plenty of strength and carries a strong jawline, his hardened dark brown eyes revealing a glimpse into his personality.

My uncle, Raman Sohl.

I come to a stop once he does, and wait for him to address me first.

"My warriors here tell me you claim to have knowledge of my deceased brother, Marcus Sohl, and that you wished to speak directly to me?" he questions.

"Not just knowledge," I respond.

I lift up my father's helmet for all of them to see clearly. Raman widens his eyes in shock and recognition, taken aback for a moment, while the other Mandalorians all share a few looks with each other. Raman's expression then hardens to one of suspicion and anger, and he stares at me with narrowed eyes.

"How did you come by this?" he demands.

"I found it in the possession of Darth Maul," I answer truthfully.

There are a few murmurs of anger amongst the group, and I detect a hint of surprise and sadness in Raman, who glances down for a moment before meeting my gaze once more.

"And who are you then?" he asks, still suspicious.

"If I reveal my identity, will you and your warriors promise not to cause me harm?" I ask him in reply.

Raman raises an eyebrow at my request, his suspicion and wariness growing. This is the big moment.

"I truly don't wish any ill will upon you or your clan," I add insistently.

He continues to look at me warily, and my anxiety rises to extreme levels as I await his response. Another person then comes forward to stand beside Raman, a man with wavy blonde hair that looks to be around the same age as Kanan, wearing dark silvery gray armor. He gives me a critical look and then looks over at Raman, who glances back at him before turning to me and finally nods his head in agreement.

"Very well. We will not bring harm to you, whoever you are," Raman says.

Glancing amongst the Mandalorians once more, I carefully set my father's helmet down onto the ground and then stand back up. Taking a deep breath, I slowly reach up with my hands and then lower my hood, exposing my face to them all. In an instant, recognition dawns upon every Mandalorian present, swiftly followed by rage as they all raise their blasters, a few spewing out insults.

"Ge'hutuun!"

"Demagolka!"

"Chakaaryc!"

I take a step back and raise my hands placatingly, shifting my gaze between all of them, and the blonde haired man standing beside Raman takes a step forward with his blaster rifle raised, a seething glare on his face.

"You better get down before I blast your head off, you rotten low-life!" he snarls.

"SHA'KAJIR!" Raman shouts, storming up to him. "Lower your blasters!"

"A buir-" the man starts to protest incredulously.

Buir... father? That's his son?

"I said lower them!" Raman snaps, glaring at him and all the others.

"But that's the _skanah_!" his son exclaims.

"I know very well who he is Crassus!" he retorts with a firm glare. "But we also promised him no harm. And that's an order!"

"But-" Crassus continues.

Another glare from Raman shuts him up, and with great reluctance and swirling anger, Crassus lowers the blaster and steps back. With the same amount of reluctance and irritated disbelief, the others slowly follow his example. I lower my arms as well and Raman turns to face me, his face still carrying anger directed at me despite his orders to not harm me.

"Jarik Shan, is it?" he says slowly.

I meet his gaze with an impassive but hopeful expression on my face, inclining my head to him.

"Uncle," I respond.

Crassus scoffs at my response, looking at me in disgust, but I ignore him.

"Tell me, Jarik, what did you expect to accomplish by coming here?" Raman questions coldly.

"I came to meet my family. My father was once one of you," I tell him.

"Yes, Marcus..." he replies, narrowing his eyes. "Are you not aware that he was cast out as a traitor?"

"I'm very aware, uncle," I answer with a nod. "But we're still family."

"Only through blood," he retorts. "Marcus is no longer Mandalorian. He is a _dar'manda_ because of the shame he brought on us, and is no longer my brother. And therefore, you are not family to us."

"Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la," I respond, maintaining my stern gaze.

Raman falters for a second, widening his eyes slightly in surprise. A few of the others also display a bit of surprise at my statement as well, glancing at each other.

 _'Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you'll be.'_

While I may have startled the others at my statement, Crassus is less than pleased. He narrows his eyes in cold anger and takes a threatening step forwards, glaring at me.

"You dare to make such a claim to us, Shan?!" he demands furiously.

"It's a part of Mandalorian creed that determines blood cannot be the sole judge of one's character alone," I tell him in response, raising an eyebrow. "Unless that is not the case?"

Crassus snarls angrily, his body tense as if he's about to attack, but Raman lays a hand on his shoulder to subdue his anger, giving him another warning look.

"No, you are right Shan. That is part of our creed," Raman confirms softly, still looking at me distrustfully. "What do you want?"

"I want to put an end to generations of hate and distrust, and help restore Mandalore to what it has lost for so long," I reply sincerely, softening my gaze and allowing a pleading expression on my face. "I want to reunite with my family."

Raman stares at me for a long time, his face unreadable. Through the Force however I could sense his turmoil, his distrust, his fears, his anger... and his hope.

"My father left me a message. He said he never got the chance to explain himself, but he still believes you would listen to me," I add softly. "He never hated you for what happened."

Crassus shakes his head angrily, but Raman remains silent, his expression more uncertain and uneasy.

* * *

 _ **Wren Stronghold - Krownest**_

 **3rd person POV...**

The Countess Ursa Wren, leader of Clan Wren on the planet Krownest, was sat in her throne inside of her Mandalorian stronghold. Her son Tristan stood beside her whilst she glared down at the three people before her, two Jedi and her own disgraced daughter, Sabine Wren.

"Your rebel friends are going to bring the Empire down on all of us," she snaps. "You believe the Darksaber will protect you? It won't. It's only a symbol."

"Yeah, a symbol that's united all Mandalorians in the past," Sabine argues. "Look, if we stand together now-"

"Stand together?" Ursa asks incredulously. "Sabine, it's everything I can do to keep the other Clans from destroying us because of what you did."

"I didn't know the Empire would use the weapon I designed against our people," she exclaims in protest. "But you don't believe me, do you?"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't change all the other ruling houses from seeing you as a traitor," Ursa states coldly, and Sabine looks down helplessly. "And aside from everything else, it is no longer a secret that you and your two Jedi friends are aligned with the scourge of Mandalore!"

Sabine widens her eyes uneasily as the other Mandalorians all tense up angrily at the mention of their most hated enemy. Kanan frowns in concern, while Ezra glances around cautiously, leaning over to him.

"Uhh, is she referring to Jarik?" he asks quietly.

" _Don't_ say his name!" Ursa exclaims, narrowing her eyes at him.

Ezra raises his hands placatingly but wisely shuts his mouth, while Sabine steps forward with a pleading look on her face.

"Yes... I have worked with him," she admits, causing Ursa and Tristan's faces to darken with anger. "But you have to believe me when I tell you that it's for the right reasons! No matter who we are, we should all stand together when facing a common enemy: the Empire!"

"I cannot believe what I am hearing," Ursa says in disgust. "It's bad enough that you betrayed your family and then ran off, but now you work with _that_ man?! When word broke out of your little stunt against the Imperial Center, our reputation was tarnished! Because of that, your own brother now serves Gar Saxon to prove our loyalty to Mandalore and regain some small amount of status."

"Gar Saxon is a killer!" Sabine scowls incredulously.

"He's the Emperor's Hand, the acting ruler and governor of Mandalore," Tristan retorts firmly.

"And his men wiped out the Protectors," she points out.

"The Protectors were executed for treason, just as Fenn Rau will be when he is found," Ursa states.

"They were loyal to Mandalore and Saxon betrayed them!" Sabine shouts.

"Enough!" Ursa declares angrily, standing up with a scowl. "Fenn Rau's people are dead and mine are not. And I intend to keep them that way. _All_ of them!"

"Except for me," she says bitterly.

Sabine looks down sadly at the statement, something the others take notice of. Tristan glances at Ursa uneasily, while she herself loses her anger upon feeling a bit of guilt and bitter sadness.

"Walk with me," she says, quieter this time.

She walks down the steps of her throne and marches over to the room's exit, and Sabine cautiously follows after her. They make their way outside to a balcony that looks out over the frozen lake. Sabine joins Ursa in leaning against the railing, and looks at her mother.

"How could you align with the Empire?" Sabine asks softly, her a hint of pain in her voice. "After everything they've done to our people, after what they made me do."

"Do you think I didn't try to stop it? There was nothing I could do, Sabine," Ursa replies bitterly. "Mandalore was on its knees before the Emperor. After he put Saxon in power, we had a choice. Side with him or Clan Wren would be destroyed. Your father-"

"Please, don't tell me," she interrupts quietly, looking away.

"He's alive. On Mandalore," she reveals, gaining Sabine's attention. "A captive in everything but name. But if Clan Wren acts against the Empire-"

"They'll kill him," Sabine finishes softly, looking up at Ursa questioningly. "Why didn't you try and find me?"

"Find you? Sabine, when you ran away, it saved you!" Ursa says incredulously. "Don't you understand? Coming back here has put you in danger! As much danger as holding that blade."

Ursa looks down at the Darksaber, which is held in Sabine's hand, and crosses her arms with a troubled frown.

"Where did you get it?" she asks.

"From Maul," Sabine replies.

"You won it from him in combat?" Ursa asks in shock.

"Uh, not exactly," she admits uneasily. "I..."

Ursa shakes her head in disappointment and irritation, unfolding her arms with a scowl.

"Then you have no claim to it," she states.

"Well, I'm holding it. That's a pretty good claim," Sabine retorts.

"Anyone can hold the Darksaber. The trick is keeping it, along with your head," Ursa points out in exasperation. "Do you even know how to wield that blade?"

"You'd be surprised..." she responds confidently, before glancing aside. "If you knew how though, you'd be angry too."

Ursa shakes her head in frustration.

"Always so immature, so selfish," she scoffs.

"Yeah, and what about you?" Sabine snaps angrily. "Always putting power and politics before your own family?!"

"Everything I do is to protect my family, Sabine!" Ursa exclaims.

"Please!" she replies with a scoff, rolling her eyes. "You do it for control."

Ursa narrows her eyes at Sabine with anger, but after a few moments of silence she looks down with a sigh. Moving forward, Ursa gently grabs hold of Sabine's hands and lifts them up between them, the Darksaber still in her grip.

"And your father called me stubborn," she murmurs. "Now I see it in you."

"What do you see?" Sabine asks cautiously.

"A warrior," Ursa admits with a small smile. "Not the one I'd hoped, but still."

"Well, I am your daughter. How could I be anything less?" she asks rhetorically in response, leaning against the railing. Ursa joins her with an uneasy expression, and Sabine lets out a sigh. "Look, the rebels are planning something, and we need your help. It'd be the first real blow to the Empire and we can show the galaxy that they can be defeated."

"I would've thought your strike against Coruscant did just that," she replies, frowning.

"It helped a lot, and got a lot of attention," Sabine replies in agreement. "But this next strike, it's about freeing a world. If we can do that, then it'll show the Empire's control isn't permanent."

"Please tell me these rebels are more than just a blind Jedi and some child," Ursa says doubtfully.

Sabine hesitates, glancing away from her before sighing in defeat, and turns to face her mother with a determined stare.

"Well, for one... Jarik Shan?" she admits.

Ursa's eyes widen with rage and cold contempt at the name, glaring at Sabine angrily.

"So you are working with him," she scowls.

"Please just hear me out, mother, and try to understand," Sabine pleads. "I hated him too when I first realized we worked with him!"

"You certainly seem to have forgotten the menace he is to our people," Ursa retorts angrily.

"Revan was the menace. Not Jarik," she responds evenly, halting Ursa momentarily. "You'd be surprised what Jarik is willing to for Mandalore."

Ursa shakes her head with a disdainful scoff, turning away from Sabine.

"Do you want to know what he's doing right now?" Sabine says firmly, raising her voice. "At this very moment, Jarik is on Dxun with Clan Ordo trying to make peace with them. Make peace with his family."

"Shan went to Clan Ordo?" Ursa questions disbelievingly. "Well, if those traitors have any dignity left, they'll either kill him then and there or turn him over to the Empire."

Sabine shakes her head with a frustrated sigh, looking away from her.

"You know, you're making the same mistake that all of us on Mandalore make far too often," she says bitterly. "I just never saw it before."

"And what mistake would that be, Sabine?" Ursa demands.

"Blaming so many for the mistakes of one person," she responds.

"Oh really? Perhaps you forgot what Clan Ordo allowed to happen? Or what the Shan's have done to Mandalore?" she retorts coldly.

"Yeah, I know what Marcus Sohl did," Sabine says, catching Ursa by surprise. "What, you thought I didn't know?"

"If you do know what happened, then how can you stand there and justify it?" Ursa demands angrily.

"Marcus is the one who fell in love with a Shan and broke Mandalorian tradition. Not Clan Ordo," she argues determinedly. "And even that's not fair. You're blaming entire generations for the faults of one man that lived nearly four thousand years ago! Is that really what Mandalore is about? Blaming people who simply share the same blood as a _demagolka_ , something they have no control of?"

Ursa remains silent, her expression unreadable as she stares at her daughter, slowly turning to star out at the frozen lake.

"Then what of your mistakes, Sabine? They are yours alone, not another's," she replies slowly. "And now you champion a pack of rebels?"

Sabine falters, feeling a bit hurt at the clear accusation in her mother's tone, but brushes it off with a firm look.

"Our numbers are growing every day. Mother, this could be the key to freeing Mandalore from Imperial control," Sabine reasons passionately. "I am not a traitor. I want to save Mandalore too, but it needs a strong leader. You have to trust me, just like I'm trusting you."

Sabine holds out the Darksaber to Ursa, who takes it with a momentary look of surprise. She gazes down at the lightsaber for a few seconds, considering, before the door opens to reveal an expectant Tristan standing there.

"Mother, you're being summoned by Sundari," he informs her.

Ursa looks at him for a moment and then walks inside the building, heading toward the command center.

* * *

 _ **Mandalorian Outpost - Dxun**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Raman sat in a chair with his head in his hands, contemplating what to do. The arrival of Jarik Shan to their home sent his mind reeling with anger, unease and helplessness, and he had no idea of what to do. He decided to accept Jarik's proposal, and led him to wait in the great hall just in front of his office as he gathered his thoughts.

His nephew hadn't come alone however, having traveled with the strangest group pf beings he had ever seen. His apprentice and apparently adopted daughter, Mara Jade, two strange teenagers that seemed to have no clue about technology, and a black reptilian beast that apparently belonged to the skinny runt of a boy. He wasn't sure what to make of the beast, or dragon as the boy called it, but he ordered a group of his finest warriors to watch Shan's group and remain on guard. Mara Jade and the blonde girl protested, but Jarik calmed them down quickly.

And now he has to make a choice over what to do with them; the Clan surely will not tolerate their presence. Raman is broken out of his troubled thoughts when the door opens, allowing the rest of his family to walk inside.

"Raman, please tell me that what I'm hearing isn't true!" Aathias exclaims.

"About Jarik Shan?" he replies, looking up at her regretfully. "It is, I'm afraid."

"Seriously? Huh, well you can't say the guy hasn't got guts," his daughter, Kira, remarks.

"Why are we even bothering with this? We should just kill him and be done with it!" Crassus grumbles.

"He's our cousin," Kira points out.

"Are you serious? He's an enemy!" he says incredulously. "He's no cousin of ours!"

"Enough, both of you!" Aathias snaps, turning to her husband. "Raman... why have you allowed that man to be here?"

"Because he made a fair point," he replies. "Jarik wasn't lying when he mentioned our creed."

"So what? He's a Shan!" Crassus argues.

"A Shan he may be, you're only proving his point," Raman tells him with a frown. "He's not Revan."

"Father, we can't trust him! His existence is already a symbol of everything that's ruined our people!" he replies insistantly.

"Well if we're being fair, he's never met us before," Kira adds sheepishly. "Plus, the things he's done are kind of cool."

Crassus stares at her incredulously, and shakes his head.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're my sister," he mutters sarcastically. "How can you even admire him?!"

"Hey, I never said that," she retorts. "Like him or not, you can't deny that ramming a Star Destroyer into the Emperor's palace is pretty awesome."

"Another reason for why he shouldn't be here!" Aathias interrupts, frowning. "What if the Empire finds out he's here, Raman? What then?"

"Let's just get rid of him so that doesn't happen!" Crassus suggests.

"Everyone, please just stop for a moment," Raman interrupts pleadingly, sighing heavily. "This is a lot to think about."

"Raman, the clan is already becoming restless. Allowing Shan to stay here will throw cause an uproar," Aathias insists. "Not only that, of the Empire learns that he's here then they'll wipe us out!"

"I know Aathias, I know," he replies tiredly, sighing. "Look... let's at least hear him out."

"What?" Crassus exclaims.

"Raman..." Aathias starts to say, disapproving.

"I'm not saying we agree to his idea or let him stay," he quickly amends. "But he was genuine, that much I could tell. We'll let him speak, and then we send him away. Alright?"

Aathias frowns for a long while, considering, while Crassus was completely against it. Kira on the other hand didn't really care.

"Fine with me," she shrugs, twirling her hair around her finger. "Why not take a moment to see what makes our 'cuz' so special?"

"Ok... we'll let him talk," Aathias says quietly. "But for the good of our clan, he has to go quickly."

"Agreed," Raman replies with a nod.

* * *

 _ **Wren Stronghold - Krownest**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Fenn Rau snuck along the snowy landscape just out of the Wren Stronghold, his blue armor adorned proudly. Hearing that Ursa was receiving a hail from Sundari instantly gained Rau's attention, and he doubted that the Countess would maintain the apparent truce with Sabine and the Jedi for much longer.

Scanning the area to ensure he's alone, Rau then turns to look at the metal wall not too far away from him. Hidden behind a tree, Rau activates his thermal scanner and amplifies his helmet's sound detection to spy in on the Countess. Through the wall he could see Ursa standing before a hologram of none other than Gar Saxon. The sight of the Imperial viceroy has Rau clenching his fists in anger, remember what that traitor did to his people.

 _"My daughter has come home,"_ Ursa declares.

 _"What of her rebel friends?"_ Saxon questions.

 _"She's with two Jedi,"_ she answers.

Fenn Rau frowns at his suspicions being confirmed. Ursa does plan to betray them, but she has no idea what she's getting herself into.

 _"You've done well, Ursa. Keep them there,"_ Saxon says with a smile.

 _"As it so happens, we also now have confirmation on the current location of Jarik Shan,"_ Ursa continues.

Rau widens his eyes in alarm, and listens in anxiously. Gar Saxon also seemed surprised, for he did a double take before staring at Ursa with an intense look on his face.

 _"Shan? Where?!"_ he demands insistantly.

 _"According to Sabine he's traveled to Dxun, apparently seeking to make amends with his father's Clan,"_ she informs him.

Saxon is quiet for a moment as he looks down, a pleased grin spreading across his face.

 _"This is very good new for the Empire... and Mandalore,"_ he states triumphantly. _"At long last we can finally be rid of that bloodline once and for all. Well done, Countess."_

"No... that can't happen!" Rau mutters fearfully.

 _"Thank you Governor,"_ she replies with a nod. _"The Jedi here are yours, but my daughter-"  
_

 _"Don't you worry, Countess,"_ Saxon interrupts reassuringly. _"Clan Wren will be well taken care of."_

When the hologram of Gar Saxon disappears, Rau stops listening in and turns around to press his back against the tree, his eyes wide in alarm. Thanks to Ursa Wren, the Empire will now head to Dxun to wipe out Clan Ordo and Jarik Shan, destroying a major Mandalorian force and ending any hope of unity between all of the clans of Mandalore. And he has no way of warning them!

"Kriff you Saxon!" Rau seethes helplessly.

* * *

 ** _Mandalorian Outpost - Dxun_**

 **Jarik POV...**

Raman's acceptance of my offer filled me with great relief, and with some convincing I also managed to get permission for the rest of my group to come along as well. He and a team of Mandalorian warriors led us through the outpost and over towards the great hall, where it seemed like a gathering place for them which also held a throne at the end for the Count to sit in during meetings of some sort. It carried a strong resemblance to the throne room of the Sundari Royal Palace, from which Duchess Satine ruled for quite some time before her death at the hands of Maul. I'd imagine it's probably a common style amongst Mandalorians.

Along the way there we almost got into an altercation thanks to Toothless's boundless curiosity. He trotted up to some of the Mandalorians with the intent to inspect them, and they reacted with very little enthusiasm, resulting in them aiming their blasters at him and drawing more weapons at the rest of us as well. Luckily, Raman and I managed to diffuse the situation before things got out of hand, but Hiccup now made sure to stay beside Toothless at all times so he wouldn't cause any more trouble; the night fury seemed a bit abashed as well. And now we're just waiting in the great hall with a contingent of guards along the edges of the room, keeping a watchful eye on us.

"You really weren't kidding when you said these guys wouldn't like us," Hiccup remarks.

"Well, this is going much better than I expected anyways," I shrug in response.

"Better?!" he and Astrid ask incredulously.

"Remember, these guys are a bit..." Mara says, making a cuckoo gesture with her hand. "...extreme and crazy."

"Even my Dad didn't treat the Berserkers this badly during their visits," Hiccup remarks.

"Well that's because Oswald the Agreeable was... well, agreeable," Astrid points out.

"Until Dagur came along," Mara adds, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Hiccup sighs.

Toothless looks around with a warble of curiosity, whining a little bit at the sight of the enclosed walls all around him.

"What's wrong with Toothless?" Mara asks.

"He's just a bit nervous about this whole place. Doesn't like being cramped in here," Hiccup explains, scratching Toothless's neck apologetically.

"Would be nice to have Stormfly around right now," Astrid comments, resting an arm on her axe.

"Yeah, well, it'd be great to take Toothless out for a flight to calm his nerves," he replies.

"You aren't going anywhere until the Count makes a decision," a rather big Mandalorian says, his deep voice booming.

"How about you mind your own business you big oaf!" Mara retorts snidely.

I shake my head in exasperation, arms crossed as she mouths the Mandalorian off, internally sighing to myself. While Astrid finds it amusing, and even Toothless releases a small draconic chuckle, I don't see it as doing any favors in getting them to like us. Another Mandalorian then walks into the room from a hallway to the right of the throne, apparently amused as well.

"Hah! She's got fire," the Mandalorian says, voice clearly female. "You gonna let her insult you like that Jovani?"

I raise a curious eyebrow at the Mandalorian, noting her silver armor with purple highlights as a secondary color. If the voice wasn't indication enough, then her armor definitely marked her as female, and her visor also was shaped more similarly to Sabines, which I've noticed to be more of a typical visor amongst female Mandalorians. The big Mandalorian in question wore dark brown armor with faded blue highlights, looking to be probably close in size to even Stoick himself.

"Not worth my time," he grumbles.

"'Not worth my time,'" Mara mocks him quietly, getting more snickering from Astrid and Hiccup.

The female Mandalorian then walks over in my direction, stopping a few steps away and removes her helmet, holding it at her side. She's fairly tall for a woman, only two inches shorter than me, but definitely more youthful in appearance, looking to be in her mid twenties. She has brown eyes and wavy black hair with a purple streak in it, and a thoughtful expression on her face. To my surprise, she doesn't seem to be looking at me with anger or hate like I'd expect. There's suspicion and distrust of course, but that is greatly shadowed by her pondering curiosity.

"So you're my cousin?" she asks, making me blink in surprise. "Thought you'd be taller."

"Cousin?" I ask, unsure if I heard correctly.

"Kira! What are you doing?" Crassus exclaims.

He, Raman, and another Mandalorian woman around Raman's age with bright blonde hair, all walk into the room from the same place 'Kira' came from, an irritated scowl on the formers face.

"Chatting it up with 'the _chakaaryc_ ,' what's it look like I'm doing?" Kira replies sarcastically.

"I don't want you anywhere near him Kira, so get back over here," the woman says.

"I'm not a child, mother!" she complains.

"Kira!" her mother snaps, leveling her with a stern glare.

Kira grumbles in irritation but complies with the demand, trudging back over to them with a sulking expression on her face. Raman sits down in the throne and gives us all a hard, unreadable look, the woman I assume to be his wife standing beside him, while Crassus and Kira both stand together on his other side. Kira's arms are crossed in a pout, looking annoyed while Crassus simply looks at us with a cold glare.

"You're acting like my Dad's the plague or something," Mara scoffs.

"Shut your mouth, girl," Crassus snaps.

Toothless growls at him softly, his pupils narrowing slightly, and a few Mandalorians tense up in preparation for a fight, the big guy named 'Jovani' included. Hiccup rests a hand on the night fury's head and scratches his heck to calm him down.

"Crassus," Raman interrupts with a warning look. "Just don't."

"Mara, just try and be polite for once," I say quietly, glancing down at her.

"They're not polite," she points out.

"And you're not helping things either, so be nice or zip it," I retort, shaking my head.

"He does have a point," Hiccup tells her. "Being rude doesn't get people anywhere."

"Even if it is kind of stupid," Astrid adds, narrowing her eyes at Crassus.

Raman clears his throat to get our attention, and I look on as he lifts up my father's helmet in his hands. He observes it for a bit, turning it around and gazing at every side as if to re-familiarize himself with it, and then finally looks down at me.

"You say you retrieved my brother's armor from Maul," he starts off. "Do you how he came to possess it?"

"I do," I say, pausing to let out a sad sigh before continuing. "When I still a baby, his master sent him to kidnap me after discovering my connection to Revan. My parents gave their lives to save me."

Raman takes in a deep breath and looks down, sorrowful at the information. His wife seems a bit saddened as well, glancing down at him, and I can also detect similar feelings amongst other Mandalorians in the room, including Jovani.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Raman replies softly. "Despite all that he did, Marcus was still my brother. I'm confident he fought with honor until the end."

A few Mandalorians, Crassus included, seem to feel differently about it, but wisely withhold their thoughts. I still glance at them with frowns on my faces but disregard them in favor of focusing on Raman.

"Thank you," I say in gratitude for his words.

"I must tell you, however, that if you thought this would be enough to win our favor you were sorely mistaken," Raman continues, his gaze hardening. "My brother disgraced himself and our whole clan when he consorted with your mother, and his actions afterward showed him to be a traitor. I have every right to throw you out just for being here."

"Excuse me, uh, sir," Hiccup interrupts, and I glance back at him cautiously. "Don't you think you're possibly being a bit harsh? As far as I'm aware, Jarik never did anything to your people."

"He exists. That's more than enough," Crassus scoffs.

"Well it's not like he can control who was born to. In my opinion, judging people for that is just shameful," Astrid retorts.

"Excuse me?" he demands.

"I'm sorry, who are these children again?" Raman's wife questions, narrowing her eyes at Astrid.

Astrid swiftly pulls back on her words and glances down apologetically, although there's also indignant bitterness at being referred to as a child.

"Hiccup and Astrid. They're friends of mine, and can be considered heroes among their people," I answer.

"Heroes? Really?" Crassus sneers.

"What? Are you doubting they could do it?" Mara demands with narrowed eyes.

"There's no way two small teenagers could ever achieve status like what you claim," he says dismissively.

"You don't even know us, muttonhead!" Astrid retorts.

"You can bet they're heroes on their planet!" Mara adds in support.

"Even the fishbone?" Kira asks with intrigue.

Hiccup lets out another exasperated sigh at the familiar comment, and Toothless lets out another low draconic chuckle.

"Laugh it up you big lizard," Hiccup grumbles, playfully shoving his head away.

I roll my eyes in exasperation, but start to explain their story.

"For centuries their people were at war with creatures called dragons, like the one you see before you," I say, gesturing over to Toothless. "That war ended when Hiccup here became the first person to befriend a dragon and showed his people that they were simply misunderstood creatures."

"An impressive tale," Raman comments neutrally. "But I've never heard of such a place, or of such creatures."

"It's off the galactic map," I state simply.

There's a bit of silence as they wait for me to continue, but I only give them a wary look in response. Raman raises an eyebrow at me before sighing, shaking his head.

"And the girl, Astrid? What makes you special?" he questions.

"Well, uh, I'm a warrior, sir. The best in my age group," she answers a bit timidly.

"She carries a code of honor, which is part of why I brought her. You'll find that's she's carries herself much like any honorable Mandalorian," I state confidently.

"Who are you to judge what it is to be Mandalorian?!" Crassus demands, scowling.

"Those aren't my words," I reply calmly. "Those are the words of Fenn Rau of the Protectors."

"Is that so?" Raman's wife questions.

"Hey, mom, weren't these two a part of the Coruscant strike?" Kira asks curiously. "You know, the one that other Mandalorian girl was a part of? What was her name? Sa… Satine- no, Sabine Wren! Yeah, her."

"How do you know that?" she asks, frowning.

"Well… I've, kind of been looking at a lot of news about it," Kira admits sheepishly.

"Are you joking?!" Crassus exclaims incredulously.

"Kira, you know we don't-" her mother starts to say.

"Aathias," Raman interrupts tiredly. "We're losing track of why we're here."

'Aathias' glances at him and then nods with a grim look, gesturing to her two children to also keep quiet. Raman then leans forward in his throne and gives me a critical look.

"If you truly want our trust and cooperation Jarik, then I'm afraid you simply don't have the means to provide it," he tells me. "Regardless of who's at fault, the actions that led to your birth have completely shamed our entire clan in the eyes of all other Mandalorians. A large group our people left us and exiled themselves on Nevarro to live in shame! Allowing you the chance to walk away right now without incident is a great mercy compared to what my people would desire!"

Raman's voice slowly rises in controlled anger as he continues to expel his clan's grievances. I listen with sympathy but still maintain my determination to see this through.

"If I walk away now, then Mandalore's greatest hope of unity fades," I say calmly.

"Excuse me?" Raman asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever happened is in the past, and can't be changed," I tell him. "But there is something else I can offer that I believe would heal the rift between us once and for all."

"And what could you possibly have to offer us?" Crassus demands mockingly.

"The mask of Mandalore the Ultimate," I declare.

Everyone widens their eyes in shock, startled by my statement, and Raman stands up from his throne with a bewildered expression.

"Impossible. It's been lost for millennia!" he snaps disbelievingly.

"Not anymore," I respond calmly.

"But there's no possible way that you found such an artifact!" Aathias exclaims.

"I haven't found it, but I know where it is," I tell them, bringing out my holocron and holding it in my hand. "And it's hidden here on this very moon."

Raman and his family all stare at each other with startled looks, although there's a lot of suspicion and distrust as well, which isn't unexpected.

"Sabine Wren has gained possession over the Darksaber, and has gone to her family in hopes of uniting them under one banner," I continue hopefully. "And if you have Mandalore's Mask, then you will be able to unite all of Mandalore as you never have been since the days of the Old Republic."

"If what you're saying is true, then what do you want in return?" Raman asks.

"To end this pointless feud between our family once and for all," I remind him once more.

"Plus, getting some help in defeating the Empire wouldn't hurt," Mara adds with a grin.

I look at Raman with a hopeful expression, the holocron still unopened in my hand as I await his response.

* * *

 _ **I.S.D. Chimaera, Seventh Fleet - Lothal Sector**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Thrawn sat in his office, pondering over the galactic map displayed on his holotable once more, a thoughtful frown on his face as he analyzes the many systems and a list of information detailing recorded rebel movements. Locating the Empire's enemies was always expected to be a slow process, but it's one that he is consistently narrowing his search. Finding Jarik Shan's hidden planet however, still hasn't shown much success. He's investigated the Lwhekk System to see if his theory proves true, but so far there's been no evidence to support it.

Shan is a worthy adversary, there's no doubt in his mind about that.

Thrawn is broken out of his thoughts when the holotable starts to beep, signaling an incoming call from Sundari, the capital of Mandalore. Frowning, Thrawn nevertheless moves his data off to the side and accepts the call, looking up at the appearing hologram of Gar Saxon.

"Governor Saxon," he greets politely. "You have something you wish to speak to me about?"

 _"Yes, Grand Admiral,"_ Saxon replies with a nod. _"I have just received word from Countess Ursa Wren, that her daughter and two Jedi have arrived at her stronghold on Krownest."_

Thrawn observes the Imperial viceroy, noting his expression.

"Curious. But that is not the reason you called, is it?" he deduces.

 _"No, it is not,"_ he admits. _"We have learned a very important piece of information."_

* * *

 _ **The Executor, Seventh Fleet - Lothal Sector**_

The Sith Lord Darth Vader strides into the command center of his ship, the Executor, with a sense of urgency. The reason for this quick pace is that the Chimaera was hailing him, and Thrawn only calls him if he had important information to share. Reaching the holotable, he accepts the call from the Grand Admiral and watches as his hologram appears.

"You have news, Thrawn?" Vader questions bluntly.

 _"Indeed, Lord Vader, and it is news you would be most eager to hear,"_ Thrawn replies. _"It would seem that we now know the current location of Jarik Shan."_

Vader's breath catches in surprise, and he leans forward eagerly.

"Where?" he demands.

 _"According to Mandalore's Governor Saxon, he is in the Japrael System on Onderon's jungle moon, Dxun,"_ he informs him. _"Shan has familial relation to the Count of Clan Ordo, and he seeks to form an alliance with them."_

"This is pleasing news. And he is there right now?" Vader asks.

 _"He is,"_ Thrawn confirms. _"Governor Saxon also wishes to personally eliminate Jarik Shan and Clan Ordo."_

"No. Make it clear to him that he is not to interfere. The Emperor wishes for me to deal with Shan personally," he declares firmly. "Deploy the Seventh Fleet at once, and I will be there shortly."

 _"As you wish, Lord Vader,"_ he replies, nodding his head.

The hologram of Thrawn disappears as the call ends, and Vader whips around to make his way back onto the bridge. The officers and technicians turn to look at him, and the ship's Admiral, in mostly name, straightens his posture nervously.

"Admiral, set a course for the Japrael System," he declares.

"Yes, Lord Vader," the Admiral replies.

Vader stares out of the viewport at the sea of stars, his mind firmly set on Jarik Shan. At long last he has a clear advantage over the Jedi, and he's determined to ensure his defeat by any means necessary.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Uh oh... the Empire knows where Jarik is now, and they're all in danger on Dxun. We can only hope things turn out smoothly before Vader and Thrawn get there. _

_New people are now introduced! Jarik's two cousins, Crassus and Kira Sohl. They certainly have different personalities and views on this whole topic. Crassus is very traditional minded and hateful of the Shan's while Kira comes off as more of a 'rebel' type person, not too bothered by the whole deal. Next chapter we'll get a better look about the people of Clan Ordo, and what's been going on in the many years since Marcus left. How exciting!_

 _Alright, spoilers talk for the season finale of The Mandalorian... how the heck does Moff Gideon have the Darksaber?! I'm guessing the Mandalorian revolution against the Empire led by Bo-Katan ended up failing miserably? o_O_

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 _Mando be Ha'yr Ordo_ _, Ni cuyir juha at saya morut'yc atar at gar ge'nasa'yr._ \- Mandalorians of Clan Ordo, I'm calling to request safe passage to your base.

 _Gar ru uhyih du'nuha, ibic cuyir verd'ika mariyurir. Jigr norac jii ra cuyir naastar._ \- You are not authorized, this is private territory. Turn back now or be destroyed.

 _Ni olaror ti iroe evaar'la par Soletar Raman. Yirhaou turyr be Marcus_ _Sohl. -_ I come with urgent news for Count Raman. About the fate of Marcus Sohl.

 _sha'kajir_ \- cease-fire, truce (from the practice of sitting down at a table with refreshments to talk terms, as in the same term for *over a meal*)

 _ge'hutuun_ \- bandit, villain, petty thief - can also mean a serious criminal you have no respect for - abusive

 _chakaaryc_ \- rotten, low-life, - generic adjective to describe an undesirable person of dubious ethics

 _demagolka_ \- someone who commits atrocties, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche

 _dar'manda_ \- a state of not being Mandalorian - not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and his soul - regarded with absolute dread by most traditional-minded Mando'ade

 _skanah_ \- much-hated thing or person


	48. Ch 45 - The Challenge

_**Author's Note:** So I've heard a few weeks ago that the names of a few Sith trooper groups/legions have been named after ancient Sith Lords, one of which is called Revan, which confirms him as a part of official Star Wars canon. Sounds pretty cool! I just hope they don't mess him up if they decide to use Old Republic material in the future._

 _To the one reviewer: I don't use profanity, so I won't say or write any of that. Sorry._

* * *

 _ **Mandalorian Outpost - Dxun**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Traveling along one of the many walkways connecting the structures of their home, Kira and Crassus were making their way over to the scientific research and weapons division of the outpost. As expected, the thought of Jarik Shan was well on their minds.

"This is a disaster," Crassus grumbles angrily.

"I think you're overreacting a little bit," Kira replies cheekily.

"I know you've never cared so much about this topic like I have, Kira, but how can you just accept it so well?" he asks in bewilderment.

"Just take a moment to think Crassus, we don't even know the guy, and he's never known us either," she tells him. "What's the harm?"

"He's a Shan! We can't trust them," he argues.

"Because big-bad Revan blew our ancestors to kriff?" she retorts.

Crassus looks at her incredulously.

"How can you speak of it like that?" he exclaims.

"Come on, don't take everything so seriously," she scoffs.

"Revan was a demagolka," he tells her.

"Yeah, I hate him too. He also betrayed Ultimate, something I find repulsive," she says with a look of distaste. "But that's not our cousin."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever," he groans in annoyance, shaking his head. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"I know. Come on stiff, let's get going already!" Kira chirps with a grin, skipping further along.

"Hey!" he calls out, jogging to catch up with her. "I told you not to call me stiff!"

"Then stop being so stiff all the time!" she retorts teasingly. "How your fiancé puts up with you, I have no idea."

"Because Shae is a warrior, and she likes me," he shoots back. "Plus, she's not a wimp."

Kira gasps, turning to look at Crassus and glaring at him.

"Did you just call my boyfriend a wimp?!" she demands.

"Am I wrong?" he replies, raising an eyebrow at her.

Kira hesitates, glancing sheepishly off to the side as she reluctantly acknowledges his point.

"Well, no..." she mutters. "But only I get to call him that! Besides, he's an adorable genius."

Crassus rolls his eyes in exasperation, and the two finally get to the building they were heading for. Opening the door, they step inside and Kira leads the way to the testing chamber, where her boyfriend should be working at. Reaching it, they step inside to see a young man a year older than Kira, with short brown and wearing a gray lab coat, standing in front of a large, six-legged basilisk war droid. He walks underneath the motionless object, muttering to himself as he checks a few parts with a scanner in his hand.

"Hadrian!" Kira calls out, waving her hand.

He doesn't notice, still too invested in his work. Crassus rolls his eyes in exasperation and cups his hands on either side of his mouth.

"HEY, SCRAWNY!" he yells.

'Hadrian' yelps in surprise, almost jumping into the air with a quick yelp at the loud noise, which quickly turns into a few muffled curses in Mando'a as he hits his head against one of the war droid's legs. He turns to look over at the two newcomers with a frown on his face, rolling his eyes as he identifies them. Kira also looks up at Crassus, less than pleased, to which he shrugs his shoulders innocently.

"What? I got his attention," he says.

"Yeah, and banged my head in the process," Hadrian replies irritably, walking over to them while rubbing his head.

"You okay sweetie?" Kira asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," he replies, setting his scanner down with a sigh.

"Huh. A basilisk war droid?" Crassus observes curiously, looking up at the brownish-green metal behemoth.

"Yup. Probably the only one left in the galaxy," Hadrian states proudly.

"Didn't know there were any still left," he remarks with a hum, clearly impressed.

"He built it all himself," Kira says with a grin, holding his arm.

"Real pain in the _sheb's_ though," Hadrian sighs tiredly. "It's taken me ages to get this far."

"I can imagine. There haven't been any new ones made in centuries," Crassus remarks.

"I haven't been able to get it working though," he replies, frowning. "Anyways, did I hear correctly in that we've got some _aruetiise_ hanging out right now?"

"Yeah, we do," Kira confirms with a nod.

"Worse than that though," Crassus grumbles, his gaze darkening. "It's Shan."

Hadrian looks at him, blinking his eyes in surprise at the statement and looks between them for a moment.

"Wow, really?" he asks. "What's he doing here?"

The door to the testing chamber then opens, allowing for a group of people to come filing inside. The assortment of guys and girls make their way over to the small group, some more urgent than others.

"Yo, you guys!" Jag Wullus calls out, skidding to a stop beside them. "Am I just hearing garbage or is Jarik Shan really here?"

"Yes, he's really here, and I hate it," Crassus scowls.

"Seriously?" Krunald Vurt says incredulously. "Oh, that's just messed up."

"What's the freak doing here?" Phanaa Evhut asks incredulously. "Don't tell me it's because he wants to be friends."

"He wants to be friends," Kira replies with a shrug.

"What the kriff-" she starts to say.

"Friends? Really?" Shae Danaera says with a look of distaste, coming to a stop beside Crassus. "How in Ordo's name would he expect that to work?"

"He's just playing games with us," Crassus grumbles. "We should've thrown him out already, but my father keeps saying no."

"Well, you can't deny the reason is good," Kira says.

"What reason could possibly be good enough for having that guy in our home?" Krunald asks in bewilderment, his expression doubtful.

"Retrieving Mandalore's Mask," she answers simply.

A few of the group roll their eyes or snicker to themselves, except for Hadrian, who picks up that she's not joking. Kira and Crassus aren't laughing either, the latter becoming even more frustrated than before.

"Hah! Retrieving Mandalore's Mask, that's a good one!" Jag says with a wide grin on his face.

"Alright, seriously, what's the real reason honey?" Shae asks.

"As ridiculous as it sounds... she wasn't joking," Crassus reluctantly grumbles.

All amusement and laughter quickly falls from their faces as they look between the two siblings, shock and disbelief filling their faces.

"No kriffing way..." Phanaa murmurs.

"That can't be true!" Shae says, looking up at Crassus with searching eyes. "No one's seen it in since Canderous Ordo last wore it. He has to be lying!"

"Apparently, my father disagrees," he scoffs irritably.

"Just to be the _ori'dush_ advocate here for a second, what if he's not lying?" Hadrian suggests thoughtfully. "What he does know where the mask is?"

"But he can't know. The idea is laughable!" Krunald scoffs.

"Yeah, go back to making your toys Hadrian," Jag adds with a snicker.

Hadrian narrows his eyes at him while Kira also frowns, a small glare on her face.

"Need I remind you, my 'toys' are responsible for making your armor work as good as it does," Hadrian retorts.

Phanaa smacks Jag upside the head, and he grunts in pain before rubbing the back of his head while offering a meek apology, and a few of them roll their eyes in exasperation.

"Still, he does make a good point," Kira adds in support. "Honestly, he'd surely know that lying to us about something this big would be stupid, right? Anyone with a brain would know that you don't do that."

Crassus is about to respond, but Kira throws him a look.

"I swear if you start ranting about an entire 'evil Shan conspiracy' I'm going to smack you," she threatens.

He scoffs, rolling his eyes. The door then opens, and they all look over to see Aathias come inside. She looks around for a second, spots, them, and then glances back with an uneasy expression on her face and nods her head in a gesture. Mara, Hiccup, and Astrid then walk inside, followed by a cautionary but curious Toothless. The group all look on at the newcomers with surprise, followed by suspicion and annoyance, though there is some confusion and interest as well.

"What are they doing here?" Crassus demands.

"Nice to see you too," Mara drawls sarcastically.

Before he could respond, Aathias interrupts with a firm glare to both of them, ensuring their silence.

"Crassus, Kira, I'm hoping you could allow Shan's companions to remain in your company while we discuss his claims," she tells them, but the tone in her voice made it clear that was not a request. "I don't want any funny business while I'm gone, is that clear?"

"Of course mother," Kira says with a smile.

Aathias hums to herself, giving Mara's group a cautious and suspicious look, with some bafflement at Toothless, before departing from the room. They all watch her go, Toothless warbling to himself in curiosity as he gazes around the alien metal landscape. Once Aathias is gone, Hiccup turns around and looks at the gathered Mandalorians, trying to make himself look pleasant.

"So... nice to meet you guys," he says with a smile. "I'm Hiccup."

Crassus rolls his eyes and moves away several steps, Krunald and Phanaa following him. Shae gives them a wary, but also slightly apologetic look before following after Crassus as well. Kira, Hadrian, and Jag all remain, the latter's interest of the newcomers overshadowing his dislike of them.

"Sorry about them, it's just not very easy for us," Kira says in explanation, a bit apologetic.

"Eh, nothing new in my case," Hiccup replies reassuringly with a shrug.

"Come on, everybody back home likes you now," Astrid reminds him, nudging his arm.

"Why don't you hate my Dad as much?" Mara asks, a bit suspicious.

"I honestly don't really care. It's not like he did anything to us," Kira replies.

"Meh. I still think he's a loser, but that's just me," Jag shrugs carelessly.

Kira and Hadrian both roll their eyes in exasperation.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

I wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving the others behind in a settlement of people that despise us, but Raman assured me that they would be treated as guests, and anyone who tried something would answer to him. While my aunt took them with her to look for Kira and Crassus, I stayed in the great hall with him and a small group of Mandalorians, who he introduced to me after they removed their helmets.

The big guy that Mara took a jab at was Jovani Danaera, one of the clans strongest fighters despite being in his mid-sixties. His wife Ivanka was present and also seemed to be a heavy hitter herself, carrying a strong muscle mass. There were two other guys named Sedriv Wullus and Logan Vurt, the latter with tanned skin and blonde hair while the former had a more light brown skin complexion with brown hair. The last two were both women, Kayli Evhut and Varlaa Asarr, definitely much more elegant and slender than Ivanka. Kayli had a light skin complexion with brown hair while Varlaa had a darker skin complexion with short black hair. They all looked at me with dislike and cold neutrality, although I did sense a bit of pain and sadness in Kayli whenever she looked at me, which got me curious.

"How did you come to believe that Mandalore's Mask is hidden here on Dxun?" Raman asks me.

I pull away from my thoughts and focus on him.

"With this," I say, holding up my holocron.

"What is that?" Logan asks.

"It's a Jedi holocron. But this one is a lot older than I once thought," I explain. "The coordinates to Mandalore's Mask are recorded on it."

"How would a Jedi know about the mask?" Varlaa questions.

"That, I don't know," I admit in response. "But what I do know is that Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan, who fought in the Great Galactic War, discovered its location and recorded it inside of this very holocron."

Suspicion and annoyance rise a little bit at the mention of Satele Shan, but thankfully they manage to quell their inner thoughts and focus more on the current topic.

"And we're supposed to trust the word of _your_ ancestors? Mandalore already made that mistake once," Sedriv states coldly.

"Do you want the mask back or not?" I retort, shutting them up momentarily, and I take deep breath to calm my nerves. "Look... I'm not here to try and cause problems. All I want is to assist you in rebuilding Mandalore's strength to what it was like generations ago, not ravaged by civil wars or forced into constant separation and distrust with each other. Helping you find some an important symbol is the best I can do to help with that, and it's not even off-world. If it turns on there's nothing there... then what do you have to lose?"

They all share a surprised and concerned look with each other, appearing a bit thoughtful at my words. Heads turn to look toward Raman, who is contemplating the idea.

"You make a very compelling argument," he finally concedes, looking at me intently. "And you are right, there is nothing for Clan Ordo to lose if this turns out to be false. However, that is not exactly the case for you either."

I lower my arm with the holocron, looking up at him cautiously. At the same time, Aathias returns to the room and stands beside Raman, looking down at me.

"From what you've said and seem to want, our assistance in your fight against the Empire seems to be the logical gain for you. If your claims about Mandalore's Mask turn out to be false, then you likely will never be welcomed among us again, regardless of what Clan Wren decides to do with the Darksaber," Raman states firmly, giving me a look. "Are you willing to concede that?"

I glance down for a moment, but meet his eyes with determination and resignation.

"If it is your wish to have me gone, then I will honor it," I tell him with absolute sincerity.

Raman raises an eyebrow at my statement and shares a look with Aathias, who I can tell has very extreme reservations about my presence here. However she reluctantly nods her acceptance of my words, and Raman comes to a decision.

"Very well then. Show us the location of Mandalore's Mask," he says.

I take the holocron and cup it in both hands, breathing deeply as I focus on it. Closing my eyes, I concentrate on the Force and let the holocron float in the air, the different pieces separating and floating around as I open it. The holocron glows blue as I sort through tons of data for what I'm looking for. I soon find it, and open my eyes to see the information displayed in a small hologram, as well as a recording of Satele's voice speaking through the holocron.

 _"Mandalore the Preserver, the last known wearer of Mandalore's Mask hid the artifact on Onderon's jungle moon. The coordinates of its location are 17.405.32 NE."_

I open my eyes after the message is played, releasing my hold over the Force and catch the holocron as it drops from its hovering position, the blue glow fading as the pieces reattach themselves. I drop my arms and look up at the Mandalorians to gage their reaction.

"Hmm. Those coordinates would put its location about fifty klicks east of here," Sedriv remarks with a frown.

"Do we know of anything in that area?" Raman asks.

"Not that I'm aware," he replies with a shrug.

"There is something there," Jovani interrupts, and I notice him to have an uncomfortable grimace. "The Tomb of Freedon Nadd."

I widen my eyes in surprise at the news, becoming a bit concerned myself while some of the others are a bit less knowledgable on the subject.

"Who's Freedon Nadd?" Kayli asks, confused.

"An ancient Sith Lord who existed long before Revan," I explain with a concerned frown. "We learned about him in the Jedi Temple as younglings. His dark influence corrupted Onderon for centuries."

"And this tomb of his?" Ivanka asks warily.

"I've heard legends that his spirit supposedly haunts it, cursing anyone who dares approach," Jovani says uncomfortably.

"Oh, isn't that just terrific," Kayli groans in exasperation.

"So what, you're planning on leading us there to be cursed, Shan? Is that it?" Aathias demands suspiciously.

"I didn't even know he had a second tomb on Dxun until now!" I retort with some frustration. "Besides, Freedon Nadd's spirit can't 'haunt' the tomb, simply because the Sith are literally incapable of retaining their life after death."

I should know. Master Yoda himself taught me and Obi-Wan the secret to immortality through the Force.

"And if you're wrong?" Logan asks doubtfully.

"I'm not. If there is any activity, it's more likely just some residue dark side energy left behind from his time still living," I tell them. "If it's any reassurance, I can keep the dark side at bay while we search the tomb."

"You speak as if it's determined we are going to this Sith tomb," Aathias says with a frown.

I groan quietly in exasperation, turning around for a second to control my impatience before facing them once more.

"What more do you want?" I ask evenly.

Aathias narrows her eyes at me but doesn't say anything more. The others all share a few quick looks with each other, Jovani still seeming unsettled, before Raman gets our attention by standing up.

"We've sat here twiddling our thumbs long enough," he states, looking down at me. "As reluctant as I am to agree, your case has made my approval. I will travel with you Jarik, if only to see the chance of uniting all of Mandalore under one banner like the days of old."

Everybody, including me, all look at him with surprised expressions at his statement, having not expected it so suddenly. I can't help but feel an extreme sense of gratitude to him for it, and give him a small nod.

"Are you sure Raman? I don't like this at all," Aathias says worriedly.

"I am," he replies softly. "Any who wish to join us is more than welcome."

She lets out a defeated sigh, before reluctantly nodding her head.

"Alright. If only because I know Kira will seek to follow after you," she says bitterly.

* * *

 **Mara POV…**

So far, I'm finding myself relatively surprised at how nicely Kira, Hadrian and Jag are all treating us. Unlike the others following that sleemo of a first cousin once removed, Crassus, they've actually been fairly tolerant and open to us. In all fairness Jag has no problem admitting he doesn't like us and thinks we're a bunch of weirdos, the Vikings and Toothless mostly, but he's still attempted to engage in conversation with us, although that's fallen a little flat so he's most talked with Hadrian.

Speaking of which, after realizing that Hadrian isn't a warrior but instead a weapons developer and engineer, Hiccup instantly started talking to him about machine ideas and asking about how 'people in space' do things, which Hadrian was happy to talk about. Apparently, while Mandalorians respect the talent and need of engineers, they still don't care to actually talk with him in-depth about things unless it's about how they can help them in battle. Even Kira has tried, but admits to getting lost and so doesn't discuss with him about it too much. But with hiccup's curiosity and ingenuity, I suppose it's no surprise that he would be eager to talk about it, and he seems to be following along fairly well considering he has no experience with such technology.

A real testament to how much of a genius he is.

Meanwhile, Astrid and I talked a bit more with Kira and shared battle stories, mostly in the case of the other two, but I was happy to join in. While more soft-spoken and cheerful than Sabine, she seemed to have a fairly similar personality which allowed for her and Astrid to catch on great with each other.

"So you guys don't have any blasters at all?" Kira asks. "No grenades, no fighting tech?"

"Aside from crossbows and catapults? Not really," Astrid shrugs, pulling up her axe. "Just our trusty weapons and fighting talent."

"How in Ordo's name did you fight those, uh, flying reptiles… dragons, from just the ground then?" she asks incredulously.

"Heh, you'd be surprised the damage a Viking can do," I say jokingly, and Astrid rolls her eyes.

"Really funny," she retorts. "But yeah, we hold our own very well against dragons. Everyone knows about some sort of way to take them down."

"Wow. We have to deal with a bunch of predators here too, like zakkegs, cannoks, and bomas to name a few, but zkkegs are heavily armored and just one of them is really hard to take down, even with all our equipment," Kira remarks. "I couldn't imagine doing it with just swords and axes: well, Crassus probably could."

"Your brother?" I ask her.

"Hmm hmm. He's really good with a vibrosword," she explains with a nod.

"Better than his attitude I'm sure," Astrid scoffs.

"Yeah… he's a bit annoying sometimes," Kira admits sheepishly. "He's a very traditional guy, and takes Mandalorian status very seriously. But if you get on his good side, then he's a very nice guy to be around, trust me."

"If you say so," I shrug in reply. "Emphasis on if, though."

"I'm sure he'll come around," she says, although there was a bit of doubt in her voice. She's quiet for a few moments before she decides to change the subject. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Oh... we can't really tell you," Astrid admits apologetically.

"Aside from us, they don't have any connection to other planets, and my Dad _really_ doesn't want the Emperor finding out about it," I explain to her. "It'd be a disaster if they did."

"Okay, I guess that's fair," she replies with some disappointment.

"Toothless, no! Don't do that!" Hiccup scolds.

We look over to see a piece of machinery in the dragons mouth, apparently something taken from the foot of the basilisk war droid. Toothless was bowing his head submissively in apology at Hiccup's scolding, while Hadrian just looked aghast and irritated; Jag, in spite of his earlier statements was laughing his head off at Hadrian, prompting an irritated glare.

"Of course Toothless would cause some sort of trouble," Astrid sighs in fond exasperation.

"Toothless?" Kira asks, blinking her eyes as if she hadn't heard her right. "That's his name?"

"Yup," I confirm.

"Seriously?" she asks dryly.

"Well, that's Hiccup for you," Astrid shrugs in reply. "During one of their first interactions he noticed that Toothless had retractable teeth, so I guess the name just stuck."

"Huh," she remarks. "You know, you've been saying dragons were fearsome, but he honestly seems more like an overgrown loth-cat."

We watch as Hiccup takes the machine part from Toothless, the dragon warbling in apology, and hands it over to a slightly disgusted Hadrian, who quickly places it back in its proper position before wiping his hands on a nearby cloth. Kira giggles at his reaction, while I notice more how irritated or annoyed the other group seems to be at the sight, with Crassus rolling his eyes and turning back around.

"There's no way you fought those things for hundreds of years," Kira continues.

"Toothless is actually one of a kind," Astrid tells her. "There are loads of different dragon species, each of them different. So far Toothless is the only night fury we've ever seen. But trust me when I tell you that all of them can quickly become very dangerous if they or someone who's gained their loyalty seems threatened."

"I'll believe it when I see it," she says with a shake of her head.

"Whatever you say," I reply casually. "I have a question though: why do Mandalorians all seem so... traditional, or stubborn, or..."

"So firmly set in our/their beliefs?" Kira and Astrid both say in sync, glancing at each other in surprise.

"Yeah, that," I say with a nod.

"It's kind of hard to explain all at once, but basically it all boils down to our culture," Kira starts to explain. "We take pride in our status as warriors, capable of fighting even Jedi. Combat is the cornerstone of our culture, our identity, and our spirit. Through our code of honor we take such things very seriously, and any type of dishonorable or callous actions are completely disgraceful. We're warriors, through and through."

"Ok, that makes sense," I reply in acknowledgement.

"It's crazy how similar you guys are to me, or maybe its the other way around," Astrid scoffs in amusement. "As a shield maiden I take honor and duty very seriously, and I just hate it whenever people act like scumbags for no good reason."

"Yeah, you've beaten up one in particular plenty," I mutter, and she withholds her laughter with a snort.

"What's a shield maiden?" Kira asks her.

"A female warrior. I'm the only one in my generation... would Ruffnut count?" Astrid asks me quietly, before shaking her head. "No, definitely not."

"You're the only one?" she questions with a sympathetic look.

"It's not that bad, and their are plenty of other shield maidens in our tribe. My generation is just a small group of people, that's all," Astrid shrugs. "Anyways, I pride myself on maintaining an honorable image in battle, kind of like Lady Sif. She's the Goddess of War, and famous for being one of the first female warriors."

"That sounds interesting," Kira remarks.

I can tell she's a bit confused and curious about the whole thing with Lady Sif but doesn't press on it, while Astrid didn't really notice her confusion. Our conversation is interrupted when the door opens, allowing Dad and a few others to walk inside.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

After coming to an agreement, Raman lead me through the outpost to where the rest of my group should be, Aathias and the others following along with us. Along the way we pass by a few other Mandalorians, some of them younger kids. If there was ever any doubt in my mind that Clan Ordo hated me, which there wasn't, then it's plenty evident now with all of the looks I've been getting. One girl about ten years of age even got the courage to throw a small rock at me, which I lean my head forwards to avoid with a cautious look in her direction.

"Sarnu'a ni graoti'r, gedet'ye narir va narir ibac," Raman chastises gently, but with a firm look.

The girl's mother gives Raman an apologetic look, but still narrows her eyes hatefully at me with no regret for what her daughter did before ushering the girl along. I let out a tired sigh at the action, completely exasperated and tired of being so hated for no fault of my own.

"Sorry about that, but I'm sure you're already well aware that people here don't like you," Raman tells me.

"Yeah, it's fine," I reply reassuringly. "Honestly, this whole ordeal is going way better than I ever expected it too."

"Yes, it really is," he nods in agreement, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Isn't that the truth," Sedriv scoffs sarcastically, but also agreeing.

"So... who are you planning to bring with us?" I ask him.

Raman frowns, and glances back at the others questioningly. A few of them shake their heads in decline, although Kayli and Logan do give a hesitant shrug of interest in the idea.

"I'm not a fan, but I don't really mind," he says.

"Yeah... I'd be alright with it," Kayli adds softly.

"Well, good luck getting possessed by a ghost," Sedriv says jokingly, nudging Logan's arm.

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you," he retorts threateningly.

"Everyone with me is coming, of course," I tell Raman. "And I think I'll also bring my droid, R5, along as well."

"Your droid?" Aathias asks, a bit confused.

"My astromech. He has a bit of an attitude, but he's also clever, and he'd likely be of some use. I trust him with my life," I state confidently.

"Hmph. If you say so," Raman comments, slightly doubtful but not arguing.

"Before we leave, however, it would probably be in everyone's best interest if you left behind any non-essential items on your ship while we're gone," Aathias tells me.

"Like what?" I ask carefully.

"Weapons that aren't your lightsaber, communication devices, your ship's activators, anything that is not essential for the mission," she explains with a neutral expression. "Just because we're agreeing to this doesn't mean we still fully trust you. Whether you're being genuine or not, we still don't know for absolute certainty if your claims about the mask are correct. This will just be for our own safety and trust in your quest."

I withhold a frustrated sigh, since that all seems kind of pointless in my opinion, but withhold any argument. Raman and the others all seem to nod in agreement to Aathias' request. While I think it's pointless, there's also no real harm against it so I may as well justify appease them if it benefits our relationship.

"Very well," I say with a sigh.

R5 certainly wouldn't be happy at not being able to bring some of his tools.

We soon come up to a larger structure in the outpost, and make our way inside. Walking through the doorway we travel along a few hallways before reaching what appears to be some sort of hangar or construction chamber. A large, six-legged droid sits on one end, a workshop laid out in front of it, where I see Hiccup and Toothless with two other people there. Mara and Astrid are talking to Kira right beside them, while Crassus and his group of friends are further away at the other side of the chamber.

"Good, no mess," Aathias mutters to herself.

"Oh, hey Dad!" Mara calls out with a wave, and I wave back.

"Crassus, could you and the others come over here please?" Raman asks.

He looks over with an irritated scowl, narrowing his eyes at me. A few words and gestures from the dark-skinned woman beside him however seem to do the trick, and he and the rest of the group come over to us. Satisfied, Raman looks around at the assembled group and begins to speak.

"Ok, good. So here's the deal: we now have an apparent location on where to find Mandalore's Mask, and Jarik will lead us there so that, if this is indeed true, we can recover it," he explains.

"Where's it at?" Kira asks with interest.

"The tomb of Freedon Nadd," Aathias reveals.

There's a bit of murmuring amongst the younger Mandalorians present, but the lone voice of Crassus cuts through the chatter with hidden anger.

"Are you being serious right now?" he demands.

"Yes, we are serious. The validity of it has yet to be fully decided, but that's what this mission is about," Raman states firmly, looking at my group. "You three, you'll be coming with us."

"Toothless can come as well, right?" Hiccup asks.

"...Toothless?" Varlaa asks quietly in confusion.

"The dragon is named Toothless," I explain with a glance back. "They work very well together."

"Who names a fire-breathing beast 'Toothless?'" Sedriv murmurs, and Logan just shrugs.

"Yes, your dragon may travel with us," Raman sighs in reluctant agreement. "Kira, Crassus, I think you both should join us as well, since your mother is already coming. And the rest of you are free to join in as well if you wish to."

"Yes," Kira whispers excitedly.

"When are we leaving?" Mara asks.

"As soon as possible," I tell her. "The quicker we get, the sooner Mandalore has a chance of complete unity."

"Alright, you know what? I have just about had enough of this nonsense!" Crassus fumes angrily, storming forwards. "How can we trust anything this freak says?!"

I grimace slightly at the comment but maintain my ground. Mara is less than pleased, while Astrid and Hiccup share an uneasy look, and Kira looks more worried and anxious. The dark-skinned woman who stood beside him reached a hand out, her mouth starting to move as if she wanted to say something, but Crassus continues on his infuriated rant.

"There's no way Mandalore's Mask can be on Dxun without anyone knowing! Our people lived here once before, and we live here now. _You_ , Jarik Shan, are a manipulative piece of filth trying to exploit us for your so-called Rebellion!" he scowls, glaring hatefully at me.

"Crassus-" Raman starts to say in warning, but he's cut off.

"I'm not about to let you use us for your own benefit, _dinii_ , so here's what's gonna happen," he states coldly, marching forward to get in my face threateningly. "I invoke the code to seek our clan's justice through single combat!"

I raise my eyebrows at the declaration, and a few people let out startled gasps of concern.

"Crassus!" Aathias exclaims in worried disbelief, giving me a nervous expression.

"Did he just-" one of his friends muttered.

"If you win, then we go along with this stupid plan of yours. But if I win, then your and your group of _or'dinii's_ leave and never come back! Ever!" he exclaims, and then scoffs mockingly. "Unless you're too much of a _hut'uun_ to accept."

"Crassus, please don't do this," Kira pleads, but Raman gestures for her to be silent with a grim shake of his head, sighing.

I stare at Crassus for a long time, gauging his thoughts and feelings as I mull over what he just challenged me to. Like Fenn Rau warned me, someone in the clan would eventually invoke the code to fight me in single-combat, and now that's become a reality. If I lose, then all of this is for nothing. And if I don't take the challenge, that would be considered shameful and I would still be cast out. Crassus has forced my hand, and the only way for me to proceed and do what I came here to do is too accept his challenge and win. I take a deep breath, steeling my gaze as I look straight into his eyes without a trace of fear or hesitation.

"I accept your challenge, Crassus Sohl," I announce evenly.

* * *

 ** _The Executor - Hyperspace_**

 **Darth Vader POV…**

"Jarik Shan is hiding with a group of Mandalorians?" Second Sister questions, baffled.

"He seeks an alliance with them to bolster the forces of the rebels," I state with contempt and subdued anger. "And apparently to make amends with the only family he has left."

"The fool. If it is true that they despise him, they'll never accept his offer," she scoffs with a shake of her head.

"But if they do, the threat they pose is all too clear," I remind her, coming to a stop before the doors and facing her. "Prepare yourself Inquisitor, for Mara Jade will most certainly be with him. The Emperor no longer desires her as a captive."

The vicious delight and eagerness running through her thoughts is quiet clear to me, and she bows her head in acceptance.

"I will make sure of that, Lord Vader," she hisses.

"Go," I order with a dismissive wave of my hand.

She bows her head again and leaves me without much complaint, and I couldn't help but mentally scoff at her retreating form. The Second Sister is a tool, one with unstable emotions and a petty drive against Mara Jade. With the amount of failures she's had in service to the Empire, failing to secure the infant girl, loosing the holocron to Kestis, and her continued blunder against these Lothal rebels, I would like nothing more than to cut her apart. It was only due to the wishes of the Emperor that stayed my execution of her when I detected her internal struggle with the light side back on Nur, in the presence of her former master. For whatever reason, he still believes she holds some use to us.

Shaking my head, I move through the doors and into my personal chamber, approaching a kneeling platform and then getting down to one knee. The lights of the chamber dim, and I bow my head as a hologram of the Emperor appears before me, his scarred and hooded face looking down at me.

 _"What is it, Lord Vader?"_ he demands.

"We have made a great success in locating Jarik Shan, my master," I answer in reply.

 _"Have you now?"_ he asks, his intrigue piqued. _"Has his hidden planet been revealed?"_

"Not yet," I admit, grimacing as I sense his irritation come forth. "But we have received word that he is with a group of Mandalorians known as Clan Ordo, on Onderons jungle moon Dxun."

 _"Is that so? For what purpose?"_ he questions.

"Gaining the alliance of the clan, and reuniting with his apparent family there," I state.

 _"Hmm… so that is where the armor came from,"_ he murmurs seemingly to himself, much to my confusion. _"But not matter. You must eliminate him at once, before he can escape!"_

"I am already on the way, as is the Seventh Fleet. Shan will not escape this time," I state firmly.

 _"Make sure of it! With each passing moment his very name brings more support to this treacherous Rebellion!"_ he snaps, yellow eyes gleaming. _"Failure will not be tolerated."_

The Emperor's hologram then disappears, the room brightening once more now that he is gone. I look up from my bowed position and stand to my feet, suppressing a scowl. Sidious views me as nothing more than a tool to unleash on who he claims are his enemies, something I've known for a long time. But I do not care what he thinks, for I am doing this for the purpose of revenge, not the Emperor's personal interests. The time will come when I finally end him once and for all, continuing the ways of the Sith.

But until then, the Emperor's tool is what I shall remain as.

* * *

 ** _Battle Arena, Mandalorian Outpost - Dxun_**

 **Jarik POV...**

Crassus's challenge against me incited a massive uproar across the clan, with a good majority of Mandalorians eager to see get beaten down. I'm not undermining my cousin's skills one bit, but unfortunately for him and the crowd I'm certain I'll be coming out on top in this fight.

The fight is going to take place in a large arena that the clan seems to have near the edge of the outpost, built strictly for observing a battle. Many Mandalorians were gathered in the stadium, and my uncle and aunt sat up in a special box, Kira among them. My own companions were seated just outside of the box as well, and they were given a wide berth by the Mandalorians. The arena itself was a flat circle of dirt, offering no objects or obstacles and leaving plenty of room for movement. I stood at one side while Crassus stood at the other, noticeably preparing himself for the fight, kind of like how Sabine did; must be a show of superiority and confidence or something.

I stood still, watching patiently.

Soon enough, Raman stood up from his seat and got the crowd's attention, his voice amplified by some sort of device.

"If I may have your attention!" he calls out, and the sound of chatter, jeering and taunts lessens somewhat. "As according to the Mandalorian code, my son Crassus has challenged Jarik Shan to single combat!"

Cheering and shouts of encouragement to Crassus erupt from the crowd at that, while others sneer and boo at me.

"The terms for this fight are simple: if Crassus wins, then Jarik Shan and his companions must leave us for good!" Raman says, eliciting roars of approval. "If the opposite proves true, then we shall honor Jarik's request to establish the goal of peace between us!"

Yelling and booing echoes around the stadium, and I glance around at the crowd with a small grimace, but otherwise keep my expression neutral. Toothless was extremely uptight and cautious of all the people around him, remaining close to the kids; Mara seemed irritated, Hiccup was baffled, and Astrid was concerned and wary. Kira seemed anxious and lost, as if she didn't know who to support, while Aathias felt a bit more inclined towards her son. Raman looked and felt completely impassive to it all as he sat back down. An older Mandalorian then steps forward to the edge of arena, seemingly the 'officiator' of the match.

"You all know the rules, but for those who do not they are quite simple!" he calls out, giving both of us a look, narrowing his eyes more at me. "There will be no killing, or intention to cause irreparable injury. Fight only with your own skills and talents, or else you shall forfeit the match!"

"It'll be a great honor to bring you down, Shan," Crassus says, smirking. "Your Jedi tricks won't give you any advantage, you can be sure of that."

He reaches behind his back and pulls out a weapon: a vibrosword. He gives it a twirl before holding it in a ready stance, his eyes glaring at me with anger and determination. The gathered Mandalorians all cheer at the sight of his weapon.

"I guess we'll see if you're right, cousin," I reply calmly, making him scowl at my reference to him.

"Warriors at the ready...!" the announcer exclaims.

I tense up in preparation and get into a ready stance, igniting my blue lightsaber and holding it by my side. I meet Crassus's glare with a determined gaze, gripping my saber firmly. Crassus also pulls his helmet on over his head, the visor gleaming in the sunlight.

"FIGHT!"

"For Mandalore!" Crassus yells.

He charges forwards with his vibrosword held at his side, dragging the point along the dirt before leaping at me. I raise my lightsaber and deflect his first strike, backpedaling and moving into a defensive rhythm as he presses his attack. I block high, then low, then around the middle, ducking underneath a horizontal strike aimed for my neck and then block an overhead strike, pushing back against him. He didn't fight with any lightsaber form, unsurprisingly, but he definitely wielded his vibrosword with clear skill and ferocity.

Crassus shoves our weapons to the side and then follows up with a roundhouse kick, which I evade with a sidestep to the right. I then begin my own offense, advancing forwards swiftly and delivering several fast strikes that force Crassus to back up in order to protect himself. I deflect his jab by shoving it away and then follow up by kicking him in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. He grunts on impact, and then deftly rolls to the side to avoid my lightsaber strike, leaping into the air. He starts to hover on his jetpack, pulling out a blaster and letting off a few shots in my direction. I effortlessly deflect the bolts away, and manage a redirect that hits the blaster out of his hand.

He lets out a startled cry of surprise and pain, but then flies at me while grabbing something from his belt. He chucks it at me, and I jump to the side just in time to avoid the small explosion that erupted. He throws another however, catching me off balance and sending me tumbling across the dirt, losing my grip on my lightsaber. The crowd cheers happily, and Crassus swoops in for another attack. Narrowing my eyes at him, I quickly get to my feet and then run right for him. Just as he pulls another explosive from his belt I leap into the air, spinning around and thrusting my leg out. I can sense his surprise and alarm at the motion, but he's unable to avoid my foot connecting fully with his chest.

I hit the ground with a roll and spin around to face him, watching as Crassus hits the dirt with a grunt of pain, momentarily stunned; the crowd boos and yells angrily at my move.

Shaking his head, I sense the anger beginning to build as Crassus grabs his vibrosword and gets to his feet, sprinting at me with the weapon at his side in a jab. I lean out of the way of his jab and grab his wrist with my left hand, squeezing so that he's forced to drop the sword. We grapple with each other for a moment, me gazing at his visor, and I twist myself around in an attempt to trip him up on his feet. However he maintains his balance and turns the fight in his favor by slamming his head against mine.

Getting hit in the head by a metal helmet really hurts.

I let out a cry of pain, and Crassus follows up by punching me in the gut before delivering a left hook punch against my face that has me stumbling back. He then grabs my shoulders and knees me in the gut, and I groan in pain before hitting the ground and he shoves me down. The crowd cheers and roars with approval, and I take a second to catch my breath, winded.

"So much for the mighty Jarik Shan," Crassus sneers.

He brings his foot back and then swings it forwards in an attempt to kick me, but I raise my left hand in front of his foot and stop it completely. He's caught by surprise, and with a determined shout I stand back to my feet and whip around, hurling him away. The strength and power of my mechanical arm sends him flying across the dirt several feet with a startled shout, and I quickly advance forwards. He furiously pushed himself back to his feet and turns to face me, but I pull my cape off and throw it at his face, blinding him. I follow up by jumping forwards and kicking him in the chest once more, sending him back even further.

Everyone boos and shouts at me with anger, but I disregard their jeering in favor of concentrating on the fight.

I wait for Crassus to get up, and like I expect he's quick to push himself up, fueling himself with his anger. I can sense the scowl on his face underneath his helmet as he stares at me, and he sprints forward in a charge. He activates his jetpack in a forward lunge, intending to tackle me, but I twist out of the way to let him shoot by. He quickly corrects himself by spinning midair, and tosses another explosive device, but I leap up into the air and over it, falling down towards him. I bring my left arm down for another punch, smashing my fist into the dirt as he barely dodges out of the way.

I rip my hand up from the ground and turn to face him, lunging forwards at the same time as him. By some stroke of accidental luck or mistake we both kick each other in the chest at the exact same time, and are thrown to the dirt on our backs with groans of pain. The tension in the crowd is extremely evident now, and I can sense their anxiety and unease, as well as worry and concern from my group and Crassus's friends.

We both pull ourselves up from the ground and get into a crouch, taking a moment to catch our breath. Crassus grabs his fallen vibrosword, which he had landed beside, and stands up with the blade held at the ready. I reach and hand out and call my lightsaber back to me, igniting the blue blade and getting to my feet once more. We stare each other down, before rushing forwards at each other in sync, our blades connecting with a loud clash, sparks flying out as my plasma blade pushes against his metal one. We disengage from the blade lock end exchange several strikes with each other, Crassus becoming more wild and ferocious in his form. Spotting an opening, I make my move to finally end the fight.

Deflecting his sword down to the ground, I backpedal a few steps before lunging toward him. He raises his sword in preparation to defend himself, but instead of striking I jump into the air and flip over him, lashing out with my saber. Crassus just barely manages to change position to block the strike, but the unexpected move leaves him unbalanced. Landing on my feet I whip around to face him and swing my lightsaber, to which he blocks just in time. Our twist our blades in a circle and force his sword out of his hands, quickly reaching for my belt and pulling out Ahsoka's lightsaber with a twirl, igniting the glowing green blade.

We freeze in place for several long seconds, my blue lightsaber held beside his neck while my green lightsaber is pointed at his waist, the blades inches from touching. The silence is deafening.

"…Victory belongs to Jarik Shan," the officiator finally says, unable to hide his disappointment.

The response is instant: everyone in the crowd jumps to their feet and begins to yell angrily, their voices furious and demanding, booing at me and yelling insults. I take a step back from Crassus and deactivate my lightsabers, sighing in relief at the outcome. Crassus watches me for a few long seconds, his face hidden underneath his helmet, silent.

"You fought very well Crassus," I tell him sincerely.

"…that's it? That's all you have to say?" he snaps, his pride hurt.

"Would you prefer I gloat?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "I meant what I said. All of it."

I make sure to emphasize the 'all' in my statement, and I start to sense some unease and doubt underneath the frustration and bitter shame he feels from this defeat. The crowd is still booing and yell, some even demanding a rematch, when it seems that Raman has had enough of it.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" he roars, his voice booming.

The yelling and jeering comes to a halt as his voice breaks through their ranting, and we all turn to see him standing up with an irritated expression on his face as he looks around with a glare.

"Are we so beneath our pride that we cannot accept the laws of our warrior ancestors?" he shouts demandingly. "Jarik Shan has won the challenge, and we shall honor the code regardless of who is involved."

I turn to look at Crassus to see he's taken his helmet off, and is staring at the ground with a glum expression. I nudge his shoulder and offer him a sympathetic and understanding look, trying to convey the message that he shouldn't be ashamed over this. I get the feeling that he seems to understand, but I'm not yet sure about his response or how he feels about it. Nevertheless I turn towards the stands to look up at my uncle once more.

"I know full well that many of you do not like the idea of Jarik Shan being here, and I understand. I still have the same reservations myself. But he has brought up the promise of something that I feel you all deserve to know: the discovery of Mandalore's Mask," Raman reveals. Gasps and whispered murmurs full of surprise, interest, and suspicion erupt all around the stadium, but quiet down as he continues to speak. "The truthfulness of such claims have yet to be determined, but Shan does say that the mask is hidden on this very moon. I and a few others will travel with him immediately in order to determine the truth, and if he is right, then we may very well gain the key to uniting the clans of Mandalore back to their former glory! WHAT SAY YOU?!"

The crowd remains silent after the proclamation, murmuring to each other, but cries of support and approval start to come from a few Mandalorians, slowly feeding along them all until their seems to be a general agreement in support of the idea. There are plenty of Mandalorians who vocalize their disagreement and anger of the plan and my claims, but thankfully they seem to be in the minority. A small smile cross my face as I look on all of them, and I glance back at Crassus. He still seems extremely reluctant, but eventually lets out a weary sigh and nods his head in approval.

"Alright… I guess I'll be helping you with this," he mutters.

"Thank you," I reply gratefully. "Really."

"I still hate you, just so you know," he suddenly says, pointing a finger at me.

"Noted," I respond dryly.

"Just… not as much," he adds quieter.

I observe him for a second, noting the casual coolness he seems to exude, as well as the exasperation in his attitude. I grin at him with a light scoff of amusement, shaking my head.

* * *

 _ **I.S.D. Relentless - Wobani System**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Agent Kallus stood at the holotable beside Admiral Konstantine, reviewing reports of rebel activity under the orders of Grand Admiral Thrawn. He's used this assignment in order to get a lead on what Thrawn's movements might be, and to subtlety ward of Imperial eyes from the rebels true locations based on his own knowledge, as well as warn them in advance. Admiral Konstantine, while pompous and annoying to be around for some time now, was also the perfect person to have as his partner for this work. Konstantine was obsessed with becoming the man who would defeat Jarik Shan, but he was also arrogant at times and overlooked significant clues, which works to Kallus's advantage. Even before switching sides he often saw Konstantine as ineffective.

"I should not be doing such trivial work," Konstantine mutters irritably, and Kallus withholds a sigh. "I should be doing my job as an effective admiral of the Empire! Not standing around some holomap!"

"These are orders from Grand Admiral Thrawn, admiral, and we would do well to see them through," Kallus reminds him.

"Don't you think Thrawn's way of going about things is unorthodox, and against Imperial strategy?" Konstantine asks.

"Perhaps," he responds in agreement, nodding his head. "But his methods have more than proven to be quite effective. So I would trust that he knows what he's doing."

"Perhaps you will, but I don't," he replies, shaking his head in distaste. "He thinks he can defeat the rebels singlehandedly, but he won't. The Emperor and Lord Vader will come to recognize my talents once I finally defeat Jarik Shan himself."

Kallus subtlety shakes his head in exasperation, but continues on with his work. However, an Imperial officer soon approaches them both and stands at attention.

"Admiral, I've just received new orders from Grand Admiral Thrawn," he announces.

"Yes, what is it?" Konstantine questions with great reluctance.

"He wants us to return to and rendezvous with the Seventh Fleet at once," the officer states.

"For what reason?" he demands.

"Lord Vader has ordered an assault on the jungle moon of Dxun. They received confirmation that Jarik Shan has traveled to a Mandalorian outpost there," the officer reports.

Konstantine and Kallus both widen their eyes in surprise.

"Jarik Shan?!" Konstantine asks, baffled.

"Yes sir. Shall I prepare the crew for departure?" he asks.

"...No, not to the Seventh Fleet," he replies.

"What are you talking about?" Kallus demands, narrowing his eyes.

"The Seventh Fleet is much further away from Shan's location than we are," Konstantine explains, an eager smile spreading across his face. "If we strike now, we will be able to catch him off guard before he has a chance to prepare."

"But sir, Admiral Thrawn ordered us to-" the officer starts to say.

"Enough lieutenant!" Konstatine interrupts harshly. "Prepare the cruiser for hyperspace! Thrawn will soon meet us at Dxun, so you needn't worry about him."

"Y-yes, admiral," the officer replies reluctantly, turning to carry out the order.

"Finally, my chance to proclaim myself has come at last," Konstantine says in satisfaction, smiling triumphantly.

Kallus looks at him and then at the officer, his expression filled with alarm instead of triumph. This is very bad news. If it is true that Shan is on Dxun, then he has no idea what is coming for him. Surely he can handle Admiral Konstantine, the man is way too overconfident, but he's not sure he can stand up to the combined forces of Thrawn and Lord Vader, especially when unprepared.

He needs to warn him!

* * *

 ** _Wren Stronghold - Krownest_**

 **3rd person POV...**

The snowy landscape outside of the Wren Stronghold is practically silent, the only noise coming from the wind, no animals currently around to call out to each other. The silence is literally shattered when the glass wall of the stronghold is broken, Sabine and Gar Saxon tumbling down to the snow below it. They both lie still for a moment, stunned by the impact, and Sabine slowly pushes herself up to notice her jetpack is sparking, damaged from the fall. She yelps in alarm and just barely avoids but cut apart by the Darksaber as Saxon launches himself at her, swinging it with the intent to kill.

Sabine manages to evade a few of his swings, but then Saxon brings his foot up and kicks her in the chest with enough force to send her tumbling onto her back. She rolls from side to side in order to avoid getting cut as Saxon slashes the Darksaber at the ground, snarling with anger at his continued misses. Scrambling backwards, Sabine manages to get to her feet by kicking off the ground in a backflip, reigniting Ezra's green lightsaber just in time to block a strike from Saxon. The two shove against each other for a moment, groaning in exertion, the sabers sparking at their connection, before he shoves her back and advances once more. Up on the balcony above, the others are watching the commotion anxiously. Ezra moves to jump over the railing in order to assist her but is then held back by Ursa, who gives him a look.

"By Mandalorian custom and law, no one can interfere," she explains sternly.

"Are your customs more important than the life of your daughter?" Kanan demands in disbelief.

Ursa turns to face him, a shocked and worried expression on her face as she considers his question, feeling a bit of guilt.

Down below them all in the snow, Sabine and Saxon's duel only grew more intense. she jumps up and twirls around for momentum to slam her lightsaber down hard, but he quickly blocks her strike with the Darksaber, countering with a slash towards her middle. She deflects the attack and then flips over his next swing, twirling out of the way of an overhead strike.

Noticing her damaged jetpack, Saxon changes tactics and shoots up into the sky. He whips out his blaster and begins to fire at her while flying around, and Sabine deactivates her lightsaber while desperately sprinting away from his shots. Activating the shield on her vambrace, she blocks one bolt and then jumps towards a boulder, pushing off of it to gain more height while aiming her other arm. Sabine shoots out a burst from her flamethrower, and Saxon soars back with a startled yell while covering his eyes. No longer in the midst of the flames, he looks down with a glare on his face and attempts to spot her, his rage building.

Using the flamethrower as a distraction, Sabine sneaks behind Saxon and then shoots a small paralyzing dart from her vambrace. It slams into his jetpack, and Saxon looks back in surprise before yelling in alarm as the device erupts in flames. He tumbles out of the air upon losing control, soaring past Sabine and then slamming into the ice of the frozen lake, his jetpack now disabled as well. He looks up with a furious scowl on his face and wipes his jaw, glaring at her.

"You've been taught by Jarik Shan, haven't you?" Saxon growls in disgust.

Sabine falters for a moment, eyes wide in surprise and unease, before she narrows them at Gar Saxon angrily.

"Who ever said I was taught by him?" she demands, and he laughs at her mockingly.

"Everybody knows how much that filth favors the Jedi's saber-form of Makashi. You fight just like him," he spits out with a look of contempt, igniting the Darksaber. "You may have some skill, but not enough to save you!"

"That's funny, I was about to say the same thing to you," she retorts with a scowl.

She reignites Ezra's lightsaber and holds it at her side, staring him down. A few Mandalorians from Clan Wren gather around the edge of the lake to watch to duel, eager for their lost warrior to come out on top.

With a yell, Saxon charges forward and Sabine swiftly follows suit. The two run at each other across the ice, and engage in a vicious flurry of lightsaber strikes. They both block, attack, and parry, the green and black sabers clashing loudly against each other. Sabine backpedals to avoid a wide swipe from Saxon, and then lifts her blade up to block an overhead strike. She's forced down onto one knee, and the ice starts to crack beneath her feet. Glancing at the ice, she then shoves him away and spins around him to slam her elbow into his face.

Saxon stumbles backward with a grunt of pain, but lunges forward once more with an infuriated yell, his attacks becoming more wild and uncontrolled now. Sabine allows herself to back up, remembering the lessons she's been taught about lightsaber combat, and continually deflects his attacks while she waits for the right moment. Soon enough she spots her opening when he strikes down rather sloppily, and she spins out of the way before slashing her saber upwards, cutting across his bicep. He cries out in pain, the Darksaber spinning out of his hand before it's caught by Sabine who, wielding both sabers now, holds them threatening across his neck.

"Yield!" she demands.

Ursa watches with a happily surprised expression on her face, she and the others having come down from the balcony to stand at the edge of the frozen lake. Saxon glares up at Sabine with seething rage, refusing to yield his pride and submit to her.

"I'll never yield to you, girl. You'll have to kill me!" he growls defiantly.

Sabine widens her eyes, but moves the blades closer to his neck with a fierce scowl on her face. Ezra and Kanan look on worriedly, but she eventually pulls back on the urge to do so and deactivates the lightsabers, stepping away from him.

"That might be the Mandalorian way, but it's not my way. Not anymore," she declares, looking at her family with a nod.

Tristan smiles and moves forward, and even Ursa can't help but smile proudly at her daughter. As Sabine walks to rejoin them however, Gar Saxon watches her go with a glare on his face, his pride wounded and completely humiliated. Furious, he turns toward her and raises his blaster to aim at Sabine's unprotected back.

A shot rings out across the ice, halting Sabine in her tracks with a look of shock, and Saxon grits his teeth into a heavy scowl. When she turns around to look at him, she sees the smoking hole on his chest smoking, a hand held up to it. Gar Saxon loses his glare and slumps to his knees with a shocked expression on his face, then collapses lifelessly onto the ice as the blaster shot wound takes its toll on him. Sabine turns around to see Ursa holding her own blaster pistol up, her stern expression loosening as she looks at her daughter with a small smile.

"Mother," Sabine says in awe, smiling as well.

"No one threatens our family," Ursa declares happily, laying a hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"Gar Saxon was guilty of treason against the throne, collaboration with our enemy, and the execution of my fellow Protectors," Fenn Rau states as he approaches them, and Ursa glances down sadly at the last point. "But when the rest of Mandalore finds out about his death, there will be chaos."

"Perhaps Mandalore needs chaos if it's to become strong once again, and so that we may find a leader worthy of our people," Ursa decides firmly.

"As it turns out, we may very well have the chance to acquire something that could prove capable of uniting all of Mandalore; Mandalore's Mask," Rau states hopefully.

"What?!" Sabine exclaims in shock, baffled.

"Mandalore's Mask?!" Ursa asks incredulously.

"Indeed," he replies with a smile. He then loses the smile, a look of alarm and worry flowing through his eyes. "Oh no..."

Confused, Ursa and Sabine both look at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Sabine asks.

"...Jarik Shan is searching for it with Clan Ordo," Rau states, staring intently at Ursa. "They're all in danger!"

Ursa widens her eyes in realization, horror and guilt filling her as she realizes exactly what she's just done.

"Wait, seriously?" Sabine asks, baffled.

"Shan?" Tristan mutters with a frown.

"Hold on, what do you mean Jarik is in danger?!" Kanan demands, walking forward.

"What's going on?" Ezra asks cautiously.

"This... this is all my fault," Ursa groans guiltily, staring at Saxon's corpse with wide eyes.

"Mother... what did you do?" Sabine asks warily, becoming uneasy.

"...I told Gar Saxon where Shan was," she admits in despair. "I doomed an entire Clan..."

Sabine gasps in shock, Kanan and Ezra just as horrified by the revelation. They all look at each other with wide eyes, fear and worry for Jarik, Mara, the Vikings, and Clan Ordo all mounting at once. If the Empire knows where Jarik is, they won't just send some common Inquisitor, they'll send an entire fleet of warships, possibly even Darth Vader himself. And they have no idea what is coming for them!

"We have to warn them!" Kanan exclaims. "Ezra, call Chopper right now!"

"I'm on it!" Ezra exclaims, raising his comlink while rushing off. "Chop! Choper you there? Listen to me..."

As he, Kanan and Sabine scramble around in a panic Ursa remains standing in place, still staring at the dead body of Gar Saxon while Fenn Rau watches, his anger at her treachery fading to be replaced more with sympathy at seeing her clear guilt and horror over her actions. In her mind, she was thinking about the state of Clan Ordo and her past feelings about them throughout the years. Despite their reputation as disgusting traitors, having also harbored those feelings herself, she would've never even considered the idea of seeking destruction for the clan. And if it is true that they have a chance at location Mandalore's Mask, the most important symbol in all of Mandalorian culture, then she may very well have effectively destroyed any chance of unity amongst the clans, even with the Darksaber in their possession.

"How can I claim to be Mandalorian... if I sell out my own people?" she murmurs to herself.

* * *

 _ **The Knight Hawk, Mandalorian Outpost - Dxun**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Since the conclusion of the challenge fought between Jarik Shan and Crassus Sohl, the group seeking to find and retrieve Mandalore's Mask has departed into the wild on their way to its apparent location. Daily activity within the clan quieted down a bit, although nearly everyone was talking about the topic of Jarik Shan and the possibility of getting Mandalore's Mask, something they all thought was lost to history.

Without R5 around to beep or continuously inspect his prized ship, the Knight Hawk was completely silent as it sat in the outpost's hangar. As promised by Raman and Aathias, the ship and Jarik's possessions would not be tampered with or harmed in any way while they were gone, as a few Mandalorians were asked to guard it from anyone who attempted sabotage. However, the apparent silence of the Knight Hawk was interrupted by the loud and insistent beeping of the ship's communications systems, the people calling it desperate for someone to answer so that they could warn of what was coming for Clan Ordo.

But the comms would only continue to beep, as there was no one to answer.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** And now the search for Mandalore's Mask begins. Crassus has managed to come to a reluctant understanding, his clan's support of the idea to find Mandalore's Mask helping him to accept and tolerate the plan a bit more than before._

 _Any warning being sent to Jarik is unfortunately not coming through, thanks to this grave error where he is incapable or receiving any messages. Not good! Hopefully the team can locate the mask before the Empire arrives. Of course, Admiral Konstantine, however, is risking the very important aspect of surprise that Thrawn and Vader wish to keep in order to prevent any escape, something that is bound to completely backfire in his face._

 _Next chapter will bring about the introduction of a familiar character for many people..._

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 _sheb_ \- backside, rear, buttocks (also rear of building etc)

 _aruetiise_ \- traitors, foreigners, outsiders

 _ori'dush_ \- evil

 _Sarnu'a ni graoti'r, gedet'ye narir va narir ibac._ \- Excuse me miss, please don't do that.

 _dinii_ \- lunatic

 _or'dinii_ \- moron, fool

 _hut'uun_ \- coward (worst possible insult)

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on The Rise of Skywalker:** __Warning: spoilers ahead of you haven't seen the movie yet! Also, this is all just my opinion on the movie, yours may differ! :)_

 _So, I'm sure many of you by now have seen The Rise of Skywalker and know what's happened. After seeing it two times now, and going through several reviews given by various YouTubers, including a list of plot-holes from AngryJoeShow, I've come to the conclusion of what works and what doesn't._

 _With Palpatine's return it honestly just cheapens the whole Chosen One prophecy (honestly, a 1000 year old prophecy about the balance of the Force only leading to 30 years of peace before the destroyed Sith Lord returns, thus proving it pointless?!), and also the whole concept behind Force healing just ruins Anakin even more: the whole reason he turned was to save Padmé, and yet these two basically random Force users are able to heal and resurrect people with the Force? That's just stupid. The ability itself I can get behind if it's exclusive to just the extremely powerful Force users like Luke or Darth Sidious, but definitely not Rey and Kylo Ren._

 _In my opinion, Rey is way too powerful for someone who's only been trained for a year, and the whole lineage excuse doesn't work for me, because if that's the case then Luke should've had no struggle at all considering his father is the Chosen One. Natural talent does not equal great skill and knowledge of how to use the Force. Rey being a Palpatine however I think is a cool idea. In the Shaniverse I'm still working out fully how her character is around, but that does give me some ideas._

 _A dyad in the Force? I like the idea of that! In fact... it sounds like something a certain two characters in the Shaniverse have... ;D_

 _Leia being revealed as a Jedi trainee by Luke is cool and explains how she flew through space, and the explanation of why she turned away from the Jedi path makes sense as well (she foresaw that remaining one would lead to Ben's death). But what also ruins that is because she was never even hinted at it through any previous material, so it seems more like an attempt to fix previous plot holes. Basically they've revealed all these things in the completely wrong order._

 _Thank you Rian Johnson._

 _Something I do want to declare is that I now have decided fully on how I'm going with the character of Snoke. I now have his backstory, his powers, and his motivation, and I think you all will quite enjoy it. Certainly a lot more than how he was just some random clone creation and plot device in the movies. And as for the Chosen One prophecy, I'm going to try and make it work a bit better. In ROS during the part with Jedi spirits talking (some of them shouldn't have spoken at all because they had no training for immortality lol), Anakin makes the comment that Rey has to bring back the balance like he did, implying that the Force was once more out of balance, which negates Anakin's purpose. Obviously the existence of another powerful dark side user in my stories also calls it into question, but I have an idea for it. Here's the official wording of the prophecy itself:_

 _"A Chosen One shall come, born of no father, and through him will ultimate balance in the Force be restored."_

 _How I see it based on everything Anakin did in his life, including with the Mortis Gods, is that he brought balance between the Jedi and Sith. He destroyed both orders, essentially wiping the slate clean to bring about a time of balance, as the prophecy states. The Jedi Order and the Sith Order, are now gone, and what comes next is completely new. The old—and flawed—ways are permanently erased and won't return to the galaxy. Snoke is special because there was heavy emphasis on him not being a Sith, however with Palpatine being his creator that basically means he is one, which kind of ruins the idea. However that will not be the case in my stories, and I will make sure that he does not act/operate like one. He's something else._

 _The ways of the past for both Jedi and Sith were flawed, which is why there was never true balance. In my opinion, Anakin brought balance to the Force by wiping the slate clean. Now it'll be up to Jarik, Ahsoka, and future generations of Jedi to maintain that balance._

* * *

 _I hope you guys enjoy my thoughts on this whole subject, and are eager for what's to come. I certainly am! I already have the defeat of each of my main villains wrote out, and it kind of bugs me that I obviously can't reveal those yet until we actually get to those points in time._

 _However, let us continue on with the Mandalorian Arc! Things are only getting more intense for sure, as the inevitable confrontation draws very near._


	49. Ch 46 - The Hunt for the Mask

_**Author's Note:** You would think having a five day weekend break from school would get me to quicken the uploading pace for my stories... NOPE! Instead I'm just busy grinding on Jedi: Fallen Order and Battlefront 2! Lol, I love wasting time on those games..._

 _Happy to see all the excitement for the story only continuing to build! Really enjoy that, and I love working on this series. Something that I'm even more excited about is that the seventh season of The Clone Wars premieres about a month from now, and I'm hyped for that. They also just released a new trailer for it, and there are so many cool details in there. I even noticed a scene where the lines spoken come directly from Revenge of the Sith! I'm sure you guys can figure out which if you watch it. This also means there'll be one last return to that era for Jarik's story, and then it'll finally move on._

 _I still can't believe it's already been two years since I first started the series, and back then I was just doing a Clone Wars OC story lol. Now it's stretched to an entire universe full of so many different stories and characters, all interconnected to each other in some form._

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

C.E.W: _Very insightful review, you continue to impress with them haha. Interesting idea with Bo-Katan, though I'm not fully sure how I'll handle that part yet. I don't have any plans to give Jarik Force healing abilities, simply because manipulating the Force isn't his gift—that's Ahsoka's. He uses the Force more directly in a more basic way. Powerful at his peak potential, but still generic. (Also yeah, you have suggested some pretty decent ideas and predicted other things lol, crazy. I have no problem in admitting that you and a few other people definitely know more about Mandalorian culture than I do :P)_

Guest: _Clan Ordo has a few tricks up their sleeve. Hadrian definitely endeavors to create the best devices he can for the clan's use. The Empire does have overwhelming numbers and military strength on their side though, and we all know Vader wants to get up close and personal with Jarik._

Ryry-24: _My Destiny story is very far into the future, approximately 800 years after Jarik's time, so I don't have any plans of adding the Dragon Prince to it._

mastercheif1229: _Still deciding what to do with her character, but I'm definitely leaning to some sort of family relationship to a previous character._

Mogor: _Yup, lot's of trouble coming in._

Auguste the Clown: _Glad you enjoyed it!_

Alamout: _Definitely a lot of dangerous creatures on Dxun that need to be looked out for. And the tomb itself will have a defense waiting for them._

Guest: _Yeah, the Mandalorians are going to be very important for what's to come, something Jarik likely understands; he knows how strong they would be if they all fought for one cause. And perhaps Hadrian is the guy who made it, or at the very least the one who provided the materials for it._

Watchmen1985: _Hmmmmm... lol._

Shanverise fan1: _Glad you're still enjoying it! Lots of unknowns to look out for in these next couple of chapters for sure._

cousinxcaps: _Hadn't thought about that, maybe at some point._

* * *

 ** _Jungle moon of Dxun - Japrael System_**

 **Jarik POV…**

Our search party group left not too long after the challenge, departing into the jungle wilderness in the direction of Freedon Nadd's tomb. Mara, R5, myself, and the group of Mandalorians—consisting of my cousins, aunt and uncle, Shae Daneara, Logan Vurt, and Kayli Evhut—took a small shuttle to get there while Hiccup and Astrid followed along by riding Toothless, keeping a relatively good pace. We weren't going to be taking any ground transport for this simply because the landscape was too dense to move through, and the jungle is filled with all sorts of vicious predators.

Raman left his friend Jovani in a temporary leadership position while we were gone, trusting him the most to maintain a level headed rank of authority. He also seemed the most unsettled by the thought of the tomb, so I can only imagine he had some sort of experience with it in the past that wasn't pretty. Whatever dark side energy left behind from the ancient Sith Lord's presence must still have some sort of effect, so it'd be best for Mara and I to keep our guards up.

Logan piloted the shuttle while the rest of us mingled around, conversing idly with each other. I take notice of the fact that Crassus and Shae have some sort of relationship with each other, carrying feelings that I recognize all too well. Raman then moves up beside me, gaining my attention.

"There's something I'm a little confused about," he asks, giving me a cautious look. "Where's your partner?"

"My partner?" I ask, furrowing my brow.

"The togruta girl," he answers.

I blink in surprise, instantly realizing who he's referring too and look at him warily.

"You mean Ahsoka?" I say slowly. "How do you know about her?"

"From the war, when you were on Onderon," he explains, and I raise an eyebrow at him. "You never noticed, but Kayli and I were keeping tabs on the rebels there."

"Saw Gerrera said you guys never offered them help," I point out with a frown.

"We didn't," he admits with a nod. "At least not directly. But some of us kept our eyes out to plan our next move. I was one of the lookouts on duty when you and the other Jedi arrived."

"Huh," I remark with curiosity. "I imagine that upset you."

"Many of us. A few wanted to take you out," he admits apologetically. "But we stayed back. Either way, I kept an eye on some of the conflict and noticed that you and the other Jedi, Ahsoka, seemed to work very well together."

I nod my head in confirmation, and Raman takes notice of my glumness.

"I assume she died in the Purge?" he asks cautiously.

I let out a sad sigh and shake my head in response.

"No, she lived. We met up about a year later, and stayed together long afterwards, picking up Mara along the way," I tell him, making a face. "Then it all changed when the three of us, with two others, went looking for answers to try and find a way to defeat the Sith. But the Empire found us, and it wasn't much longer before Darth Vader arrived."

"The Emperor's Enforcer?" he asks. "I don't know much about him."

"He's a Sith Lord, and will stop at nothing to carry out Palpatine's will," I explain, looking down. "Ahsoka held him off just long enough for the rest of us to get away."

Raman's expression changes to one of surprise and sympathy, and he glances down for a moment before looking back at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replies quietly.

"Thanks," I respond, giving him a small nod.

"Alright guys, we're approaching the tomb," Kayli announces, stepping out of the cockpit.

"Let's get ourselves loaded up. No idea what we'll find, but be ready for anything," Aathias advises.

"Hey, Jedi, you better let your friends outside know we're about to land!" Logan calls out from the cockpit.

"They'll be fine, they know to follow you," I reassure him.

"Let's just get this over with," Crassus grumbles, getting to his feet.

"Come on, don't be such a sourpuss," Shae scoffs, nudging his shoulder.

"Am I the only one who feels excited about this?" Kira asks cheerfully.

"I am," Mara comments.

R5 beeps his own response, prompting an exasperated eyeball from both me and her.

"Too bad, suck it up," I chide him.

"What'd he say?" Kira questions.

"He's afraid of getting chomped on by some predator," I say, giving him a look.

"You're not going to get eaten," Mara reassures him. "You're not even food."

R5 beeps a few angry responses back at us, his body shuddering in annoyance, but otherwise offers no more complaints besides grumbling to himself. The shuttle comes in for a a landing, and I shake my head in amusement at the droid's behavior before making my way towards the exit. The floor shudders violently for a second as we touch the ground and then stabilizes, the exit ramp soon opening right after.

The Mandalorians all take hold of their weapons in their holsters or shoulder straps and then put on their helmets, while Mara, R5 and I all moved outside. I immediately take note of the location, seeing that the shuttle landed on some sort of landing platform that leads straight towards the tomb. The structure itself is quite large, appearing as some sort of shrine with four statues along the walkway, and the end towering upwards in three tall spires. It was laid out on a flattened surface just a bit taller than the forest, and built right up against a mountain that covered it's back and left side. The structure was clearly old, made out of a very dark stone that was covered in moss and vines of all sorts, yet still relatively intact despite its age.

"This is a tomb?" Mara asks, scoffing. "Looks more like a palace!"

"Well, you know how the Sith feel about themselves," I hum in agreement.

As the rest of our group filters out of the shuttle, Toothless comes swooping in for a landing on the platform nearby, flapping his wings for stability and then touching down on the stone. Hiccup and Astrid both dismount while Toothless glances around curiously, and join us in gazing up at the structure.

"This thing is big," Astrid remarks in amazement. "When you said 'tomb,' I was expecting some sort of small cave in the ground or something."

"This was built nearly four thousands years ago to hold the body of Freedon Nadd, an ancient Onderon king who ruled for over a century, if the stories are accurate," Kayli explains.

"You know, it kind of reminds me a little bit of what we think the bifrost looks like: Asgard's rainbow bridge," Hiccup murmurs thoughtfully.

"Yeah… you're right," Astrid replies curiously.

"How do we expect to find the mask inside that?" Crassus asks, frowning. "Who knows how far back the interior goes!"

Raman frowns, turning to me questioningly.

"Does your holocron give any other clues?" he asks.

"I don't think so, nothing else came up..." I say slowly, pulling it out to look at.

I stop however upon noticing a difference in the holocron; the corner of it is glowing blue. I can also sense it humming slightly, a bit of a pull forming in response to something. Frowning thoughtfully, I focus on the holocron with the Force and carefully detach the corner pieces that were glowing, holding them up in my hand. They gently float a few centimeters over my palm, the pieces moving around in a circle for a few seconds before forming a small arrow, the glowing blue end pointing us toward the entrance.

"I guess there's our answer," I remark pleasantly.

"Well that's convenient," Logan scoffs.

"So, forward then?" Mara asks.

I look over to Raman for permission, surprising him only just slightly. He glances up at the tomb and then the holocron before nodding his head to mean confirmation. The hope in his eyes is evident, which doesn't surprise me considering how important Mandalore's Mask is to them.

"Let's start," he says.

Looking down at the guiding pieces and putting the rest of the holocron away, I start walking forwards down the great pathway and towards the entrance of the tomb, the others following my lead. Toothless warbles in concern as he looks around, but Hiccup pats his head in reassurance.

"Shouldn't we be at all concerned with the possibility of dark magic over this place?" Aathias asks cautiously.

I frown in reply, remembering our earlier conversation and glance back at them.

"I don't sense anything so far, but you have a point," I say in agreement. "Mara, keep your guard up."

"Got it," she replies in understanding.

"So we won't have to worry about that?" Logan questions.

"Mara and I can hold any residue darkness at bay," I reassure him. "Even so, it's best to stay close to one of us incase there is a danger."

The Mandalorians all share glances with each other before nodding their heads in grim, or reluctant, understanding, their bodies slightly tense in a warrior's battle-readiness. Astrid keeps her axe in one hand while Hiccup walks beside Toothless, a hand on the dragon's side to keep him calm. Toothless could sense a bit of the strangeness of this place, and was looking around suspiciously at everything.

Looking down at the holocron guide once more, I keep a steady pace as we walk towards the entrance of the tomb. There were four tall statues seemed like guardian knights of some sword, each holding a sword that rested on the ground. After the path between the statues was a small courtyard, and beyond that the entrance of the tomb. The building angled inwards toward the entrance, but other than the obvious door there was nothing too special about it. We came to a stop in front of the door and I spotted an old socket plug, designed for astromech droids.

"R5, see if you can make something out of that," I tell him.

The droid rolls forward with a confirming beep, stopping in front of the socket and stretch out his plug. He attempts to work it, beeping irritably and grumbling at the scratchy, squeaky sounds of the rusted device which clearly hasn't been used in a long time. It takes a little bit of effort and some annoyed exclamations from R5, but he manages to send a burst of power through that opens the doorway, revealing a darkened tunnel that stretches onwards into the mountain.

"Well that looks pleasant," Hiccup sighs in exasperation.

Toothless rumbles in agreement to express his discomfort, and a few others activate flashlights on their helmets, peering inside.

"So, we just walk right in?" Crassus asks.

"Where else?" Kira teases in reply, and he lets out a sigh.

"Oh, you two…" Shae murmurs in exasperation.

"Does anybody know how big the tomb is inside?" Mara asks, looking up at everyone questioningly.

"Jovani gave me a map of what he knows from his last time here," Raman tells us.

He pulls up a holographic map on his gauntlet, giving us a view of the tomb's structure in a small 3D model. There's the outside of course, and Raman zooms in slightly to focus more on the structure's interior. There are several chambers scattered around, the largest one seemingly in the middle of the mountain, and lots of corridors and tunnels snaking all around them. It's by no means as complicated as the Geonosian catacombs, thank the Force, but it isn't the simplest of mazes either.

"Freedom Nadd's resting place is supposedly in the largest chamber," he continues.

"It'd make sense to put the mask there," Aathias nods in agreement.

"There are a few other chambers though, and if it's been hidden this long then it won't be laying out in the obvious places," Hiccup points out, studying the map.

"Maybe there's a clue in the big area?" Astrid suggests.

"Maybe…" Logan murmurs.

"Alright, then we go to the main chamber, see what's around, then head out," Crassus states.

"Or wherever the holocron directs us," I add, getting a brief sense of annoyance from him.

"Either way, we should get moving," Kayli says, looking down the tunnel. "This place gives me the creeps."

She was right to an extent. Since we opened the doorway I could detect the faint presence of the dark side from within, slowly filtering out in soft whispers. Whatever lingered behind still has some influence here, though hopefully it's not very much.

"I guess I'll lead," I comment, glancing at Raman. "You think you could transfer the map to R5?"

"Any reason?" he asks, a bit cautious.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to stop and lift your arm every time we might need it," I respond sarcastically.

Raman shakes his head, but does concede and shuts off the hologram, giving R5 the datafile for the map. R5 lets out a quiet laugh or grumble in response, taking the drive and downloading the data into his system.

"Will Toothless be ok?" Mara asks Hiccup.

"He should be fine," he replies, looking down at his dragon. "You ok there bud?"

Toothless lets out a short warble in response, clearly unsettled but still willing to go along with Hiccup and the rest of us from what I could sense. Satisfied, I turn forward and gaze into the darkened tunnel for a few seconds, glance down at the still glowing holocron guide, and step into the tunnel. The rest of the group follow after me, shining their lights around while maintaining a cautious hold of their weapons.

* * *

 ** _Tomb of Freedon Nadd - Dxun_**

 **3rd person POV...**

The opening of main entrance into the tomb had a side effect, sending an electrical current throughout its systems.

Deep inside of the tomb and hidden in the dark was an ancient droid, it's shiny orange color scheme long since faded to dull flicks of gray. The electrical current sent through the structure manages to awaken the droid, it's chassis shuddering as it comes to life. It raises its head to reveal a pair of glowing red eyes, and takes a shaky step forward to detach itself from the wall.

"Warning: Intruders detected inside. Threat must be eliminated," the droid declares, it's voice a bit faulty.

Running a diagnostic of itself, the droid turns and begins to make its way through the darkened room toward a cache of machine and droid parts, intent on repairing its old and rusted chassis. With a brand new one it'll be better able to deal with the threat, so that they don't disturb the prize it has been charged with protecting.

* * *

 **Jarik POV…**

This main corridor coming from the entrance continued on for some time, having only a few side corridors opening along the way. The tunnel did angle downwards as we went on, traveling deeper into the mountain. The silence was deafening, the tunnel walls covered with cold plant lift of a mossy sort, filtering out through cracks in the stone. How, after all this time, there's still some electrical power operating that could open the main entrance, I have no idea, but it certainly doesn't seem to work anymore for most things. The lighting for example, that's long since busted.

"We still going straight?" Mara asks.

"The holocron hasn't changed," I tell her with a shrug.

"And the central chamber is ahead as well," Raman adds.

Passing by a clump of moss, Toothless looks at it with a disgruntled moan of unease, shaking his head as he continues on. Hiccup pats his head apologetically as he looks around the tunnel, holding his own reservations of it.

"Yeah, this place doesn't look too fun," he murmurs.

"Kind of reminds me of when we went looking for Hamish's treasure," Astrid recalls, looking at him.

"Hmm hmm," he hums in agreement.

Things progress without much change before the dark side swirls with sudden intensity; a sudden breeze billows out of the tunnel from ahead of us, blowing past us with the lingering sense of some echoing shriek. We all come to a halt in surprise at the sudden burst of wing; Mara and I instantly bring up our Force shields around the group incase any sort of dark side influence was attempting to grasp hold, and Toothless instinctively does the same with Hiccup and Astrid. Just as fast as the presence appeared, however, it was already gone.

We stand in silence for a few moments, R5 letting out a long beep and shuddering: he's not able to feel or hear the darkness echoing by, but he could definitely detect the physical presence of the wind, which shouldn't be possible in these tunnels. Kira finally breaks the silence.

"What, in Ordo's name… was that?" she asks uneasily.

"I don't know…" Aathias replies with subdued anxiety.

"Dark magic," Logan growls.

I stand still for a moment, narrowing my eyes as I try to detect any sort of dark presence that could be focused on us, but there's still nothing. Toothless lets out a low growl, shifting closer towards his viking companions with his tail curled on the ground around Hiccup protectively, his pupils slightly narrowed. I then glance down at the holocron guide, blinking my eyes at seeing its direction has now changed: angling toward the right, instead of straight. Looking ahead, I see the faint shadow of another corridor doing just that.

"Our direction just changed," I state, looking down at the guide arrows once more. "It wants us to angle right."

"Really?" Raman asks warily.

"Did it ever occur to you that this could just be a wild banta chase?" Crassus questions irritably.

"If I had doubts, then we wouldn't be here," I remind him with a glance.

"We agreed on going to the main chamber first," Aathias says.

"Or wherever the holocron said to go," Mara adds.

"How can we trust it?" Shae questions in response.

"It's got us this far," she argues.

"Yeah, to a place filled with empty tunnels and dark sorcery," Crassus retorts.

"That's not fair," Astrid says with a frown.

I would be focused on breaking up the growing tension of this argument, but my mind was elsewhere. I look at Toothless for a long moment, noticing his uncomfortable fidgeting even after the dark presence has passed, and then cast my senses out further into the tunnels, the Force trying to warn me of something.

"Hey, all of you," I say, scowling when they don't notice. "BE QUIET!"

My raised voice catches them by surprise, and I drop my frustration to look back down the tunnel, feeling uneasy.

"We're being watched," I say quietly.

* * *

 **3rd person POV…**

Much of the tombs power and electrical equipment has long since decayed due to the passage of time, but for a droid like him he still had other means of carrying out his work. He could see the intruders standing together in the main hallway, having stopped for some reason. His scanners, thermal vision, and several other instruments on hand enabled him to make them out quite clearly, and he had them right where he wanted them.

"Assessment: they are surely doomed," he states.

Raising his right arm up, the repaired—mostly—assassin droid pressed a few buttons on his wrist pad, his red optics gleaming with with some cold satisfaction as he enacts the first phase of traps.

* * *

 **Jarik POV…**

A rumble from behind us begins erupting, and we whip around to face the source of the disturbance. Our eyes widen in alarm as the tunnel seems to collapse further down, blocking us off from the entrance of the tomb. Toothless lets out a panicked roar in response to the collapsing tunnel, and before we could react to it in any way something new pops out to strike.

A section of wall crumbles away, allowing for dozens of small insect-like creatures about three inches long to come pouring out. They release shrill sounding shrieks and begin to scuttle over in out direction, their focus clearly on us.

"Orbalisks!" Raman exclaims.

"What?!" Hiccup and Astrid both ask in a panic.

"They're parasites! Don't let them bite you!" he informs us.

He and the rest of the Mandalorians whips out their blasters, panicked, and begin firing away at the approaching creatures. Each bolt impact scatters a few of them with shrill cries, but surprisingly don't seem to kill them at first glance. We start to quickly back away as they scurry over to us, and the closest one is bold enough to leap into the air at me. I whip out my lightsaber to slash at it, but to my shock it isn't cut in half; the insects shell seems to withstand it as it attempts to crawl over it to jump at me, but I swing the saber against the wall and finally manage to kill it with a slice to the underside.

"Ok, that's bad! Lightsaber resistant shells!" I exclaim in disbelief and frustration.

"Are you serious?!" Mara shouts incredulously.

"Their undersides are vulnerable!" I respond, slashing through the next two jumpers.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup says urgently.

Toothless readily complies with a violet blast of energy against the rushing wave of orbalisks, blowing a good chunk of them away with high pitched screeches. However it's not enough to get them all, and the orbalisks just continue to crawl out of the hole. Toothless fires a few more blasts while the Mandalorians fire their blasters wildly, and Mara and I cut down any that get close enough to jump at us. The rate of their attacks is rapidly increasing however, forcing us to start jumping back and away from the vicious bugs. Mara yelps as one bounces off of her lightsaber to land beside her foot, lunging toward her once more. She manages to avoid it and then crushes the bug under her boot, but the tide is still increasing.

"We can't keep this up!" Kira shouts anxiously, blasting a group of them.

A few orbalisks scurry over to Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless, screeching defiantly at them. They stumble back with panicked yelps, Toothless unable to expel more than a bit of smoke as he's reached his shot limit, and they strike. I hold my left arm out just in time to block a few of them, which start biting into the metal instead. Swinging it around I smash them flat against the wall, while Astrid manages to slice through another bug with her axe, looking surprise herself, while Toothless stopped the rest by swinging his tail out the smack them away with its fin.

"Toothless reached his shot limit!" Hiccup reveals in a panic.

"What do you mean shot limit?!" Crassus demands in angry bewilderment.

Toothless roars in a panic, bouncing on his feet as the bugs start to swarm around him. Hiccup and Astrid back up once more, but luckily R5 comes to the rescue. With a loud squeal he rolls forward and pulls out his electric-shock prod and lets loose. Arcs of blue electricity shoot out and crackle against the orbalisks, spreading out to catch them all. The bugs screech in surprise and pain as R5 angrily zaps them. Those caught by his prod are fried to a crisp, and the line is pushed back a little.

"Hah! Nice one R5," Mara congratulates.

"Yeah, thanks," Astrid adds gratefully, and Hiccup nods in agreement.

"They can't handle electricity!" Kayli notices.

"What about a few burns?" Kira suggests.

The Mandalorians take a moment to consider the idea before approving, and Raman puts his blaster away.

"Flamethrowers!" he shouts.

Responding to the command, the other three adults join him in putting their blasters away and raising their arms. Four bursts of intense flames shoot out of their vambraces and begin scorching the floor, effortlessly covering everything in front of them in fire; luckily these bugs don't have any defense against this. The orbalisks screech in agony as they're engulfed in fire, scuttling around in a wild panic. Dozens of them are burned all at once, giving us some room.

When they stop shooting fire, however, the orbalisks instantly resume their charge, crawling over their charred comrades and still pouring out of the hole in a limitless number.

"Oh come on!" Hiccup groans.

"How many of these things are there?!" Shae exclaims.

"Kriffing bugs!" Kira says angrily.

I look up at the ceiling in response to a warning from the Force, and moments later it starts to shake and crack apart.

"Everyone, move!" I shout in warning.

I use the Force to blow Mara, Toothless, and the Vikings out of harms way, before jumping away myself. The Mandalorians notice the danger as well and lunge out of the way as far as possible, just as the entire ceiling collapses. Large chunks of rock are blown down as some sort of explosive inside of it breaks apart, blocking the tunnel—thankfully separating us from the orbalisks.

I cough a few times to clear my lungs of any residue dust, and slowly push myself to my feet. Finding my vision obscured by black, I take my lightsaber out and ignite it once more, the blue blade glowing brightly in the dark tunnel.

"Everyone alright?" I call out.

The shift of movement behind me has me turning around, and I see Raman pulling himself to his feet with a groan, helping Aathias up as well.

"We're alright," he replies, reactivating his helmet's flashlight. "How you doing kids?"

There's no answer, much to all of our concern. We turn in the direction of the collapsed tunnel, widening our eyes in alarm to see that nobody else is with us. We must've jumped into the side corridor when it fell, which left us completely blocked off from the others.

" _Nayc!_ " Raman exclaims.

He rushes up to the pile of boulders with Aathias right on his tail, and they begin searching along the cave in desperately, looking for any openings to get through.

"Can anyone here me?!" he calls out.

"Kira, Crassus, are you there?!" Aathias cries out in worry. "Are you alright?"

I quickly move up beside them and stretch my senses out through the Force, seeking the rest of our group. To my relief I can sense them all still alive and in one piece, although one of the Mandalorians seems to be in some form of pain.

"I think someone's hurt, but they're all alive," I inform them.

"I don't care what you can sense, Shan, I want us through this kriffing wall!" Aathias snaps.

"By the looks of things, that's not happening," I retort, narrowing my eyes at the cave in.

"You said someone was watching us," Raman recalls, turning to look at me. "Who?!"

"I don't know who," I respond tensely. "All I could sense was that there were eyes on us."

Raman scoffs, shaking his head. I could tell he had an irritated glare of frustration on his face underneath that helmet.

"I've put a lot of trust in you so far Jarik. You said this wouldn't be much trouble, yet here we are trapped inside of this _di'kutla_ cave before we could even begin!" he snaps angrily. "This tunnel didn't collapse by accident: those were planned explosions!"

"Well what would you have me do?" I ask helplessly. "It's not like I could've known there's someone else here trying to kill us!"

"You could've just never come to us in the first place!" Aathias snarls fiercely, turning towards me with rage. "None of us would be having any problems right now if you didn't drag us all out on your _dini'la_ quest!"

"Well we're here now Aathias!" I yell loudly, startling them both. I take a deep breath to calm myself down before continuing. "Look, we could argue about this for Force knows how long, but right now we have bigger problems. I'm not powerful enough to clear the tunnel without causing even more damage, so we have to find a way to connect to the others and then figure out another way out of here."

"...fine," Raman concedes irritably.

"How're we supposed to find our way through this maze? We don't have the map: your droid was probably crushed with it!" Aathias states with a light jab at me.

"Never underestimate a droid. Especially one with personality," I retort, but consider her point. "We do, however, still have a guide for us."

I reach back into a pouch on my belt and grab the two holocron pieces from before, letting them float in my hand. They're still glowing blue, and are now pointing down the tunnel we're in.

"Absolutely not! We've already done enough here!" she scowls.

"You got a better option?" I challenge, raising an eyebrow.

"We find the others, and leave!" she snaps.

"This is our only guide through the tunnels," I remind her, holding up the small polyhedron's for emphasis.

"Alright, enough!" Raman interrupts with a frustrated groan. "I can't stand being the middle ground all the time! I'm sorry Aathias, but we'll have to follow Jarik on this one. We don't have a way to get through the debris, and our only way out is forward."

Aathias sighs in irritation and defeat, crossing her arms as she concedes.

"Ok," she says quietly.

"Jarik, I get you think you're doing the right thing, but we still don't have any definitive proof that the mask is here aside from your word. If we find the others first, we're out of here," he adds, turning toward me.

I want to argue, frustrated at how hard it is to convince them all that the mask is here, but I withhold my thoughts and give him a reluctant nod.

"Good," he nods in satisfaction.

His comlink then starts to beep, much to our surprise, and a static-filled voice sounds from the device.

 _"Fath... Father, can you... ear me? Do you read me?"_ Crassus says anxiously.

"I read you Crassus," Raman replies with relief. "I'm with your mother and Jarik. What's your status over there?"

Aathias murmurs a few words I can't make out in mando'a, sounding relieved.

 _"Irritated, but okay,"_ Crassus replies. _"We're all together, but Logan was hurt by the collapsing rock."_

"How bad?" he asks, concerned.

 _"A rock landed on his leg. It might be broken, but otherwise he's okay,"_ he informs us. _"He's cursing up a storm though."_

Raman sighs, shaking his head in exasperation.

"But the rest of you are fine?" Aathias asks, worried.

 _"A little banged up, but fine,"_ he says. _"Even the dumb astromech."_

I'm sure R5 is taking that well.

"Can you call the outpost for support?" Raman asks.

 _"We tried, but we haven't been able to get a signal,"_ he says in frustration.

"We're too deep underground, most likely," I deduce.

"Alright. Well here's the plan. Since we're separated, the three of us are going to continue looking for the mask, since this is where Jarik's clue leads us. You guys have the map of the tunnels, so I want you to head for the central chamber and then search for a way out," Raman tells him.

 _"What?! We're still going through with this garbage?"_ Crassus demands. _"After what just happened?!"_

"It's our only way forward if we want to find a way out," he points out.

 _"This is kriffing stupid. I knew coming here was a bad idea!"_ he says angrily.

"Well what's done is done. You search for a way out, and hopefully we'll join you soon," Raman says.

"Be careful, all of you," Aathias says anxiously. "We still don't know who else is down here."

 _"We will, mother,"_ Crassus promises, his voice a bit softer.

With that being said the call between us drops, and Raman lowers his arm while I deactivate my lightsaber.

"So, forward?" I ask.

"Sure. Let's just get this over with," he scoffs in reply.

With their helmet's lights shining the path ahead of us, I start walking down the tunnel with my aunt and uncle flanking me from behind, both holding a blaster in their hands tensely, in case something else tries coming after us.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

"Observation: First trap proved unsuccessful, though the intruders are now split up."

The assassin droid looks over the data he recorded on the failed first attempt to kill the intruders, observing their combat strategy. A group of Mandalorians, two human's with some strange beast, and a pair of Jedi. He has no doubt what it is they're after now. The group in the main tunnel, while more numerous and with greater firepower, is less experienced than the other three. One is injured, most of them are young while the alien creature has a blast limit, and the female Jedi is not as skilled as the older.

An apprentice, most likely.

"Conclusion: the first group of meat bags are an easier target, and seek a way out. I suppose they will have to die first."

The orange assassin droid's red optics gleam brightly with eagerness. Grabbing his blaster rifle, he stomps his way out of the control room and through the tunnels to eliminate the intruders.

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

The idea that someone is down here hunting us is a bit worrying. The idea that we might be trapped down here since the tunnel collapsed is even more scary. And apparently, our job is to find a way out of this tomb while Dad and the other two continue searching for the mask. It sounds reasonable and all, but putting up with these Mandalorians is insufferable; well, mostly just Crassus.

"Thank you, Jedi, for putting us all in this place," he says with a sarcastic sigh.

"You done yet?" I ask him dryly.

"I don't know, are we still trapped in this cave?" he says in reply.

"You know, whining about it won't really help," Hiccup suggests.

"He's got a point Crassus," Shae tells him.

"Oh, I actually agree with him!" Crassus nods in reply. "This is more for me to have fun irritating our visitors than it is me venting my frustrations at the ridiculousness of it all."

Hiccup, Astrid, and I all let out groans of exasperation while R5 gives a disparaging beep, and Kira rolls her eyes. Kayli continues to help Logan move along with us, his arm slung around her shoulders while he hopped on one foot. His boot was removed so that we could bandage his injured leg, which he made sure to keep carrying with him. Hiccup offered to let him ride Toothless so that it wouldn't be such a struggle but he fiercely refused. Something about maintaining his honor and dignity even as an injured warrior, or something like that.

"I'm starting to think the kids are more annoying than you and Sedriv were," Kayli tells Logan.

"Hmph. We are the elders now, aren't we?" he scoffs in good humor.

"How big is this tomb?" Astrid asks, looking around the tunnel. "It's crazy how long this goes."

"Tombs of kings on Onderon were often made this way. The hope is in making sure their spirit can settle and pass into the afterlife, and to prevent brigands and looters from disturbing them," Logan explains.

"Kind of like us?" she asks cautiously.

"Pretty much," he admits.

"Another reason of why we shouldn't be here!" Crassus remarks cheerfully.

"Oh shut it, brother," Kira drawls.

"Had to be said," he shrugs unapologetically.

Toothless sniffs at a small crack in the wall, a growl rumbling in the back of his throat. I hear a high pitched screech coming from the wall, and we all back away in alarm as a couple of orbalisks pop out. However Toothless is having none of that, and he fries them to a crisp with a single plasma blast. Crassus and Shae are instantly on top of it, shoving a small boulder over the crack to prevent any more from coming out.

"Not dealing with those freaks again," Shae scoffs.

"There's something we can all agree on," Astrid adds.

"Nice job bud," Hiccup says, patting Toothless on the head.

"I suppose I stand corrected on thinking your creature was a pushover," Kira remarks thoughtfully. "I still don't understand your supposed 'war' with them."

"It's not the most complicated thing," Astrid shrugs.

"Really? It felt kind of complicated to me," Hiccup argues.

"You make everything complicated," she points out.

Hiccup frowns, wanting to disagree, but eventually concedes her point with a sigh. I shrug my shoulders at him with a light grin on my face.

"But yeah, our people were at war with dragons for generations. They'd come by our village to raid us for our food, and we had to fight them off," Astrid explains.

"It was basically 'kill or be killed' there," Hiccup adds.

"So what changed?" Kayli asks, curious.

Astrid turns to Hiccup, raising an eyebrow, and he glances sheepishly at Toothless.

"Well, I managed to shoot Toothless down with one of my inventions. Took off one of the fins of his tail," he explains, gesturing to the tail fin. "I found him later, tangled up in my bolas, and I wanted so badly to kill him. I would finally not be seen as a screw-up by the rest of the tribe! But... I didn't."

"Why not?" Crassus asks, frowning.

"...I still don't fully know, but... I do know that he was afraid. And it stopped me. So I freed him," Hiccup says, looking at Toothless. "Over time we became friends. I fixed up his tail and learned to fly with him, and together we showed everyone else that we could change, that we didn't have to fight them."

"You make it sound easy," Logan scoffs.

"Honestly, it really wasn't," he replies.

"No kidding," I scoff in agreement.

"The main reason the dragons attacked us was to bring food back to their Queen, who was a giant sea dragon living inside of a volcano," Astrid explains.

"How big was it?" Kira asks, curious.

"I'd say about the size of the tomb's exterior, if not bigger," I deduce.

They all come to a halt in bewilderment, staring at us incredulously.

"Seriously?" Shae asks.

"Shut up," Kira says.

"And what, you killed that thing?" Crassus asks doubtfully.

"Yup, this guy did! Singlehandedly!" I say cheerfully.

I sling an arm around Hiccup's shoulder for emphasis, making him slightly red out of embarrassment. To be honest though it's not as easy to do this as it used to be, since Hiccup's actually grown fairly tall in the past year. He's only 17 and he's already pushing close to six feet!

"Well, it wasn't all me... I had Toothless," he points out.

"Also true!" I say in agreement, releasing him in favor of patting Toothless, who accepts my attention happily.

"I don't believe it," Crassus says, shaking his head.

"Believe it or not, that's what happened," I retort.

"So, you ended generations of war between dragons and your people by killing this... Queen?" Kayli asks carefully.

"...pretty much," Hiccup nods in agreement.

"To be honest... this has kind of got me thinking," Astrid says. "You guys hate Jarik's family, all because of something his ancestor did? To be honest, I know exactly how that feels."

"I'm not sure you do. It's a complicated history," Logan says.

"Jarik already told us the story," she states.

"His biased and skewed version?" Crassus says dismissively.

"Hey, your view is biased too, you know," I retort.

"She has a point," Kira admits.

"Oh come on," he groans in exasperation.

"Just hear me out," Astrid insists. "When it came to our war with the dragons we hated them with a passion, believing them to be soulless monsters. But we were wrong. The dragons were never the problem: the Queen was. It was the Queen's fault that they attacked us viciously in the first place."

"What's your point?" Shae asks suspiciously.

"All of this bad blood between Jarik's family and Mandalore, only started because of the actions of one person: Revan," Astrid states. "He's like the Queen dragon in this situation; the things he did caused this divide, not anyone else in his family."

I can tell they're all surprised, having not considered seeing it from this point of view.

"So you can hate Revan all you want. But blaming all of his descendants for what he did makes you know better, just like us Vikings were wrong to believe all dragons were the problem," she finishes.

The Mandalorians are silent for a little bit, and I give Astrid a nudge on the arm.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I tell her.

"Me neither. That was great!" Hiccup adds in support.

"Thanks guys," she replies, a bit sheepish.

"I never thought I'd find myself sympathizing with a Shan... but you do carry a well-reasoned argument," Logan remarks.

"Indeed. I see why Fenn Rau would've spoken highly of you, if that is indeed the case," Kayli adds in agreement.

I glance over at Crassus, who's face is impossible to read considering they all have their helmets on, to get a sense of his thoughts on it. From what I can sense he's still very reluctant to agree, but he's not so foolish as to ignore clear and well-reasoned arguments.

"I see your point as well... as much as I hate admitting it," he says bitterly.

"Heh, no surprise there brother," Kira teases him.

"Hmph. No surprise indeed," Shae adds in agreement, sounding a bit fond.

Our conversation quickly comes to a halt as our surroundings finally change; we've reached the end of the tunnel. The chamber in front of us is vast, surprisingly so, and our footsteps echo all around it. The Mandalorians look around, shining their lights to get a view of everything, and R5 lets out a low beep as he shines his light straight ahead.

At the opposite end stands a tall statue, wearing some sort of armor with a sword held in front of him, the tip resting on the ground. A helmet is placed on the statues head, with some sort of circular symbol etched on its front. I shiver lightly upon sensing the presence of the dark side coming from the statue, and Toothless rumbles tensely as well, narrowing his eyes at it; there's no doubt in my mind that must be Freedon Nadd, the ancient Sith Lord who's buried here.

The chamber is circular in shape, surrounded by tall columns at the edge with various levels, leading downwards the further inwards they go. At the center of the chamber is a rectangular stone coffin, engraved with ancient symbols in a language I don't know. Three guesses of who's body lies inside of that.

"This is it, right?" I ask dryly.

R5 beeps in confirmation, shaking a little bit on his legs with unease.

"It's kind of cold in here..." Hiccup murmurs anxiously.

"Yeah, it is," Astrid adds in agreement.

"It's the dark side. I can sense it in here," I say grimly, keeping my senses on high alert.

"Well, we're here. Let's see if we can find an exit," Logan says with a grunt, shifting over to sit down.

We all gather around as R5 brings up a holographic map of the tomb, and analyze the different tunnels leading out of here.

"We could try this tunnel, it leads closer to the tomb's exterior," Kayli suggests.

"It doesn't look like it has an exit though," Shae points out.

"Are there other exits to the tomb?" Hiccup asks.

"There should be. These places were made to be difficult to navigate, but there shouldn't be just one entrance to the whole thing," Logan states.

 **"Statement: There is another way. But you will not be finding it,"** a voice suddenly interrupts.

We whip around in alarm at the sudden voice, the Mandalorians pulling out their blasters while I ignite my lightsaber, casting my senses around.

"Who's there?!" Crassus demands.

 **"Correction: It is not me that is important, but _you_. You are intruders that must be dealt with."**

The voice is echoing all around us, clearly enhanced by a speaker of some sort. I can't sense anybody though, so whoever it is must not actually be in here. But I can still sense movement...

"We have no intention of remaining here. In fact, we want to find a way out," Logan points out.

 **"So you say, meatbag,"** the person replies.

"Meatbag...?" Kira murmurs incredulously.

"All we want is to find a way out of the tomb. We have no desire to intrude upon this place," Kayli tells him. "If you could be kind enough to lead us out, then we will not bother you again."

 **"Musing: That would be reasonable, but I'm afraid you're wrong. You seek something here, something that I will not allow you to have. As do the other three."**

I narrow my eyes at the mention of my Dad and the other two, holding my blue lightsaber at the ready defensively. I can sense something else in here... so why can't I sense any sign of life? Toothless growls dangerously, his pupils narrowed to slits.

"Other three?" I ask slowly.

 **"Statement: That is correct, young Jedi. Two Mandalorians, and your master,"** he says simply. **"So, who wishes to die first?"**

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Hiccup mutters.

Toothless lets out a roar, one that I recognize as his own form of echolocation. He swiftly turns his head up towards our left with a snarl, and I follow his gaze to see two red optics staring down at us from several feet away. Realization kicks in at just what exactly we are facing.

"It's a droid!" I exclaim.

 **"Clarification: The assassin droid who will end you, to be precise!"** he declares cheerfully.

Toothless unleashes a plasma blast directed right at the droid. The bright flash of the plasma bolt allows me to see the orange-colored droid dash away for a split second to avoid the attack, and the rest of the team opens fire. Yellow laser bolts follow the droid around, but he effectively avoids them with ease. He disappears for a moment, and then a canister lands right in the middle of our group, blasting smoke everywhere. We're all effectively blinded, so the assassing droid unleashes his own barrage of blaster bolts in retaliation, all aimed at Toothless. I sense it just in time and leap to Toothless's defense, deflecting the bolts away.

 **"Observation: The Jedi apprentice defends her allies from blaster fire, like I expected,"** the droid's voice still echoes around the chamber.

Toothless shoots another plasma blast out of the smoke, and the explosion it causes on impact highlights the form of the droid close by, but doesn't harm it in the slightest. Still, the brief visual is enough, and I chuck my lightsaber in its direction. The blade cuts through a column, but to my frustration doesn't hit anything, and so I call it back to my hand.

 **"Taunt: You'll need to do more than a simple saber throw to catch me Jedi,"** he says, voice taunting.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I grumble in disbelief.

"All of you, spread out! We're sitting womp rats like this," Logan orders.

 **"Theoretic query: If you disperse, who will protect your injured friend?"** the droid asks, mocking.

"Don't listen to him, just do it!" he snaps angrily in response.

"Hiccup," Astrid says, giving him a knowing look.

"Right. Let's go bud!" Hiccup says with a nod.

He and Astrid both jump onto Toothless, and they take flight with a quick flourish. Luckily the chamber is large enough for them to maneuver around decently. Toothless dive bombs a particular area with a plasma blast, and the outline of the droid is revealed once more as it rolls out of the way.

"Come on, let's get this _kayatr kovid_!" Crassus exclaims.

He charges down into the chamber, shooting through the air with his jetpack and tossing a grenade on the ground. The droid is revealed once more as he deflty avoids the grenade and then starts to retaliate himself, shooting red laser bolts into the air. Shae and Kira are right behind Crassus, shooting at the source of the red bolts. However they're blown back as a cluster of rockets are released simultaneously with the droid shooting, catching them off guard. I jump into the fray with my lightsaber, gaining the assassin droid's attention as he starts shooting at me. I deflect his blaster bolts while sprinting toward him, getting a much better view of our adversary.

The assassin droid was an HK series droid, something I recognize from old history texts of the Clone Wars. They're an ancient model, but still effective today simply because they can mimic protocol droids with their mannerisms and design. They were used by the Separatists much, but well enough that the Republic had some data on them. This one is colored a fiery orange, with the red optics that I remember seeing moments earlier.

Flipping past his next blaster bolt, I leap into the air with my lightsaber raised, but a part of his arm changes as he raises it toward me, and I'm blown out of the air by a repulsor blaster. I hit the ground with a surprised grunt and move to get up, but fall back down with a pained scream as some sort of sonic grenade detonates right beside me.

"Statement: Jedi. So predictable," I hear the droid say tauntingly. At least he's not echoing it anymore.

Out of the corner of my vision I see Toothless swoop by for another attack run, but the assassin droid whips around with lightning quick speed and shoots out a flamethrower, eliciting a startled roar of surprise and pain from the night fury. Hiccup shouts in surprise as well, but Astrid actually jumps off of Toothless as they rise up to get out of range of the flames, swinging her axe with a war cry. The droid backs away as she slams her axe into the ground and raises his blaster to attack, but is then tackled from the side by a charging Crassus.

Crassus attempts to throw the droid to the ground with his flying tackle, but the opposite happens instead. The assassin droid stands firm, reaches around with his arm to grab hold of Crassus, and then viciously yanks him off and hurls him down on the ground at his feet. Crassus groans in pain, stunned by the sudden hit, and is then kicked away by the assassin droid. Shae then jumps onto the droid's back and shoots her blaster against his head, causing a mark. The droid grunts in irritation and then does the same thing to her. Kira shoots out an explosive dart from her vambrace, forcing the assassin droid backwards, and follows up with an intense barrage of blaster fire.

The assassin droid kicks Astrid away effortlessly when she tries to surprise him, and then shoots off a single blaster bolt towards Kira. The bolt hits her in the helmet, and she falls to the ground with a pained cry, the bolt luckily not going through the tough beskar. Toothless fires another plasma bolts, but the droid rolls out of the way and chucks something into the air: another sonic device. Toothless wails in pain and tumbles to the ground, and Hiccup cries out in surprise and pain as he's thrown off the saddle.

"Statement: I'm almost disappointed,"the droid remarks.

And I can definitely hear it in his voice.

The agonizing ringing in my ears has thankfully subsided, and I push myself up to my feet with a pained groan, reigniting my blue lightsaber and staring at the assassin droid, breathing heavily.

"Query: Wish to test yourself again, little Jedi?"he asks.

"If only to shut you up!" I snap angrily.

"Statement: The only adults in this room certainly have no trouble watching this," he replies, taunting Logan and Kayli.

Kayli shoots off a yellow blaster bolt towards the droid, but he only ducks his head to the side without much effort, looking in her direction.

"Musing: It must be a shame to know you can't leave him alone without guaranteeing his death," he taunts sadistically.

I notice R5 rolling forwards at high speed, and become extremely nervous for his well being. However if I say anything to dissuade him, then this droid will definitely know to destroy him.

"Hey, droid, how's it feel to be stuck in this tomb for all of your existence?" I call out, trying to get his attention.

"Statement: Your question is stupid," he responds.

R5 whips out his electric prod and then unleashes a devastating shock against the assassin droid, who stumbles in surprise.

"Agh. What the- silly astromech!" he scoffs irritably.

The droid reaches down to grab R5 and easily lifts him up, throwing him away to crash against the stone coffin. R5 lets out a squeal of fear, the impact causing a few sparks to spew out of his dome. Scowling, I dash forwards and jump into the air once more, bringing the assassin droid's attention back to me. He raises his arm to shoot something once more, but this time I thrust my own arm out in response, blasting him with the Force. He soars across the chamber and smacks into the wall with a grunt, landing in a crouch.

"Observation: Impressive. You actually hit me with the Force," he remarks casually.

"Is this guy still talking?" Shae groans.

Glancing back I see the others are now getting back to their feet, recovering from the hits this droid dished out on them. Hiccup has a hand on Toothless, the dragon still shaking his head in a daze but walking forwards, while Crassus, Shae, Kira, and Astrid are coming forward beside me.

"Query: Are you ready for my triumph yet?" the droid asks.

"Are you kidding me? If that's all you got you won't last long at all!" Crassus scoffs, shooting another blaster bolt.

However the assassin droid just lets it bounce off of his chassis, tilting his head as if mocking him.

"Correction: It is not all I have got-" he starts to say.

The assassin droid halts in his sentence, pausing for some reason. I tighten my grip on my lightsaber, tense, expecting something bad to happen. However, the assassin droid doesn't seem to be focused on us anymore. Instead he murmurs something to himself, his optics glowing brighter than before; then he turns around and starts running down a tunnel as fast as he can.

"Uhh... what?" I ask, baffled.

"What is he doing?" Kayli calls out.

"He said we seek something, something that he won't let us have," Hiccup murmurs, thinking hard. He apparently comes to a conclusion, looking at us with wide eyes. "Jarik must have found the mask!"

I widen my eyes in understanding and look up to the tunnel that the assassin droid disappeared into.

"That droid is supposed to protect it!" I say, moving forward. "We have to follow him!"

"Whoa, wait a second!" Crassus interrupts. "We have to find a way out, remember?!"

"We can either keep staring at that map forever, or we follow the droid that knows the way out," I argue, before remembering something. "R5!"

I deactivate my lightsaber and rush over to the astromech droid. He's still lying on the ground, his dome sparking as he lets out pitiful whines. I reach under him and then heave with all of my strength, pushing him up onto his feet.

"You alright buddy?" I ask in concern.

He shudders in response, his dome still sparking a little, and spins his head around a few times before replying. He's not badly damaged, the sparks are just coming from a damaged wire; some of his tools are offline.

"Ok, good. Wouldn't want to see you sent to a scrapheap," I tell him with a small smile.

"So what's the plan? Chase the droid?" Shae asks.

"I think we should go after it," Astrid suggests.

"Yeah, and we have to warn the others that it's coming after them," Hiccup adds urgently.

In response, Crassus lifts his arm and activates his comlink.

"Father, do you read me? Mother? Can either of you hear me?" he asks urgently, but to his frustration only static comes through. "That droid must be jamming our signal!"

"I agree with Mara. We have to follow it!" Kira says.

"Fine. Let's go," Crassus concedes in frustration.

"Wait, what about Logan?" Shae asks, concerned.

"Don't worry about me, just go catch that thing!" Logan orders us.

"We'll be right behind you," Kayli adds in reassurance.

We all share concerned glances before nodding our heads in understanding. Turning towards the tunnel we take off at a run, and I ignite my lightsaber for more light as we enter the smaller tunnel. Hiccup and Astrid climb aboard Toothless, and the night fury lets out another roar to gain extra sight of the tunnel, and the location of the assassin droid.

"He found him!" Hiccup calls out, recognizing the twitches in Toothless's ear flaps.

We allow the three of them to go up front as the leaders and, communicating wordlessly, we all take flight. I jump up onto Toothless behind Astrid while R5, Kira, Crassus, and Shae, take flight with their jetpacks and rocket boosters. The tunnel is large enough for Toothless to fly relatively well, although there's definitely no room for him to perform any tricks.

I'm sure Dad is more than capable of fighting off a surprise ambush from an assassin droid, even one like this, but I still can't help but worry. At least it seems like he's found the mask though.

* * *

 ** _Mandalorian Outpost - Dxun_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Jovani was no stranger to responsibility, which is precisely why Raman picked him to look after the clan in his absence. He's able to keep his calm, remain focused, and exudes a strong persona of confidence that would enable him to direct and lead the clan if something were ever to happen.

Knowing his daughter, Shae, volunteered to go on this unnerved him quite a lot, and he urged her not to go. However she insisted on going with Crassus, not giving any other option, much to his unease. Nevertheless he wouldn't stop her, as much as he would like too, and so she went. Ivanka did her best to comfort him, but the memories of his journey to the tomb made him fearful. It's not so much the presence of something dark that unnerved him, but also the dangerous critters there like orbalisks, and also someone in the tomb that stalked his group. He lost a few good warriors when he went there last, and vowed not to return.

And yet his own daughter refused to let him stop her from going.

"They'll be fine, Jovani," Ivanka assures him. "Raman and the others will make sure nothing goes wrong, especially Crassus. That boy loves our daughter you know."

"I know," Jovani replies with a light smile, becoming grim again. "I still can't help but worry."

He lets out an uneasy sigh, attempting to shrug off his worry in and trust that she and their group will be alright. Some of the best fighters are among them, as well as an experienced Jedi, no matter how untrustworthy or disliked he may be. The sudden approach of Sedriv and his son, Jag, as well as Hadrian Malrik, Kira Sohl's boyfriend, gets their attention.

"Jovani, could you spare a minute?" Sedriv asks.

"Of course," he replies, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"We're not sure," he admits. "Some of the guys guarding Shan's vessel said that the coms have been going crazy. They've tried dismissing the calls, but whoever is trying to contact Shan is being very persistent."

"Could it be an ally of his?" Ivanka suggests.

Sedriv shrugs helplessly, and Hadrian looks up at them.

"Why not just respond? It's not like there's anything to lose," he shrugs.

"Except for the guys trying to call," Jag points out with an amused scoff, but agrees.

Jovani gives Ivanka a glance before nodding his head in approval of the idea.

"I think we should accept their call. Let's just see who wants to talk to Jarik Shan so badly," he decides.

* * *

Jovani and Ivanka followed Sedriv, Jag and Hadrian to the hangar that they've kept the Knight Hawk in, the two Mandalorians standing guard allowing them clearance with a respectful nod. They step into the ship and head towards the cockpit, taking note of all the locked doors along the way.

"Say what you want about Jarik Shan, but you can't deny he's a genius when it comes to his slicing skills," Hadrian remarks.

"Hmph," Sedriv replies.

Reaching the cockpit, they're assaulted by the loud sound of the communications console beeping furiously, the caller still trying to contact them furiously.

"See? Just like they said," Jag says, gesturing towards the console.

"Should we respond?" Ivanka asks, concerned.

"It'll at least get them to shut up," Sedriv remarks.

Jovani straightens up and adopts a professional stance, walking in front of the transmitter and accepting the call. A blue hologram appears, displaying the forms of two humans, one of them a teenage boy with short raven black hair, the other a bearded man wearing some sort of mask over his face.

 _"Jarik, please respond! Mara? Anyone!"_ the man exclaims.

 _"Come on guys, where are you?!"_ the boy yells in a panic.

"You are being received. Identify yourselves," Jovani states.

The boys eyes light up in relief, he and the man letting up a massive sigh.

 _"Finally!"_ the boy shouts triumphantly.

 _"Jarik! Thank the Force you're receiving us,"_ the man says.

 _"Listen, we've got a huge problem-"_ the boy starts to say.

"You didn't answer my request," Jovani interrupts.

 _"...huh?"_ the boy asks, confused.

 _"Jarik, we don't have time to go through this,"_ the man says urgently.

"Just answer," he orders firmly.

 _"Dude, we know you can see us even if we can't!"_ the boy exclaims in exasperation.

The man is quiet for a moment, his mouth morphing into a frown of concern and sudden unease.

 _"Who is this?!"_ he demands coldly.

"Are these people serious?" Jag asks, scoffing.

Hadrian's eyes light up in realization.

"There's a scrambler on the transmitter," he informs them. "Probably to hide Jarik's identity."

"That would make more sense," Sedriv remarks.

 _"Answer me, now!"_ the man says fiercely.

"You answer first," Jovani retorts firmly.

 _"What have you done with Jarik and Mara!?"_ the boy demands furiously.

 _"Wait a moment!"_ a woman's voice shouts, and a familiar person steps into frame of the hologram. _"This is Countess Ursa Wren."_

"Countess Wren?" Ivanka asks loudly in surprise, she and Jovani sharing a look.

 _"Yes. Am I speaking to someone from Clan Ordo?"_ Ursa asks.

"Yes... this is Jovani Danaera," Jovani reveals. "I'm one of Count Raman's closest associates."

 _"I see,"_ she replies, nodding with a troubled frown on her face. _"Where is he? Or Shan?"_

"...I'm, not sure we can tell you," Jovani admits.

 _"Oh for the love of-"_ the boy growls angrily. _"Look, we don't have time for this! If you don't get Jarik here right now then you are all going to die!"_

"What?!" they all exclaim in bewilderment, some becoming angry.

 _"Is Count Raman not available?"_ Ursa asks anxiously.

"No, not at this time," Jovani replies, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean, we're all going to die?"

 _"Danaera, please listen closely, and inform Count Raman as soon as possible,"_ Ursa states urgently, her face grim. _"The Empire knows that Jarik Shan is with you."_

Ivanka lets out a gasp, and they all widen their eyes in disbelief and worry.

"What!?" Jag exclaims.

 _"They are sending an entire fleet to destroy you all,"_ she warns them. _"You must evacuate your clan as soon as possible!"_

"H-how would they know he's here?!" Jovani demands.

 _"Just trust me,"_ Ursa urges. _"You have to evacuate everyone, before it's too late. They will destroy everyone and everything in order to finish off Shan."_

They're at a loss for words for a moment, filled with shock, fear, and unease, and Jovani manages a nod of his head.

"I understand. Thank you for warning us," he says.

 _"Please hurry!"_ Ursa insists.

As soon as the transmission ends Jovani storms out of the cockpit, and the others swiftly follow him.

"The Empire is sending a fleet after us?!" Jag exclaims in shock. "What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know son," Sedriv says, scowling in helpless anger. "All I know is that we should've never let Jarik Shan stay here!"

"We don't have time to argue about that, what's done is done!" Jovani snaps, storming out of the ship.

"Well we have to figure out something!" Ivanka urges in a panic.

"Sir, is something wrong?" one of the Mandalorian guards asks, concerned.

"Yes," Jovani growls anxiously. "I need you two to go and spread the word to the rest of the clan for an evacuation."

"Evacuation?!" the other responds incredulously.

"Yes. The Empire is coming," he states bluntly, leaving them shocked. "The reason for it doesn't matter, just make sure people understand. And keep them calm about it! The last thing we need is rioting panic."

"Y-yes sir," he replies, baffled.

"Come on man," the other murmurs.

"You two, go with them," Jovani tells Sedriv and Jag.

They both nod in confirmation and the four of them quickly rush off. Jovani turns toward Hadrian, the gears in his mind turning.

"Hadrian, how are the outposts defense capabilities?" he asks.

"The outpost has does have a shield generator. I restored it over the last couple of years, and it should be strong enough to protect us from orbital bombardment," he informs him.

"Good. Mandalore knows we'll need that," Jovani says, relieved. "Get it online as fast as possible, as well as anything else you think might help."

A sudden crash of thunder rumbling in the sky interrupts their conversation, and the three of them look outside of the hangar to see a lone Star Destroyer high in the moon's orbit. A sense of dreadfalls over Jovani at the appearance of the warship, and he gives Hadrian a firm shove and a nod.

"Go, now!"

"I'm on it!" Hadrian replies, sprinting off.

"What about the others?" Ivanka asks him, worried. "At the tomb?"

"We have to warn them too. The mask no longer matters," Jovani nods in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Tomb of Freedon Nadd - Dxun**_

 **Jarik POV...**

We've been following the direction of the holocron for some time now, passing through various chambers, pathways, and tunnels, not many of them holding anything interesting, but there is one thing that has been consistent: the blue glow is getting brighter.

"We're getting closer," I say.

"Do you know how close?" Aathias asks.

"If you're looking for a precise calculation, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed," I reply, causing her to sigh in annoyance.

I come to a halt and gesture for Raman and Aathias to do the same, looking around the tunnel with narrowed eyes. Turning to my right, I whip out my lightsaber and slice through a pair of orbalisks that pop out of a crack in the wall. They let out pained screeches as I cut through their vulnerable undersides, and the answer call of another hive sounds from beneath the rocks. Raman curses angrily in Mando'a and lunges forward, jabbing his arm toward the crack and blasting his flamethrower. The fire is blown inside of the wall, eliciting high pitched shrieking as the orbalisks inside are burned to a crisp. He maintains the intensity of his flamethrower for at least half a minute before pulling back, satisfied at no longer hearing any screeching.

"I can't stand those kriffing bugs," he scowls.

"Well, at least we know how to deal with them," I point out optimistically.

"Hmph," he grunts in reply.

We continue on our way through the tunnel, and I glance down at the holocron again to reassure myself of the direction. During our walk I sense a small amount of bitterness from the two behind me, more so from Aathias, and a question hangs over the back of my mind.

"What was my father like?" I ask them.

They're startled by the question, not expecting it, but begin to think heavily on it, several emotions coming up in them. There is some hesitancy though.

"He was… brave, courageous, and loyal to those he cared about," Raman answers softly.

"One of the best fighters our clan ever had, and the best in our generation," Aathias adds.

"I was proud to call him my brother," he says.

"What changed?" I ask them, glancing back.

"Warriors were exiled from Mandalore," Aathias scoffs bitterly.

"It had a big effect on all of us but Marcus…" Raman trails off, sighing sadly. "He became sullen. Distant. Moving here to Dxun sparked a bit of life in him, but he wanted more."

"He wanted something to do," I deduce. "Not just a typical routine to follow."

Raman and Aathias glance at me in surprise, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, that's right," he admits slowly. "He was always kind of free spirited, searching for meaning in life. It's part of what made him one of the best of us."

"And being exiled from Mandalore made him feel restricted," I realize with a sigh.

"And it's all thanks to Duchess Satine with her naive idealism," Aathias says irritably.

"My master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, knew her personally," I remark, recalling my memories of the Duchess. "He and Master Qui-Gon Jinn were her protectors during the Mandalorian Civil War."

"I remember. We were a part of that war," Raman tells me. "Marcus was assigned with them for a time."

I look up in surprise, not expecting to hear that. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both knew my father? I wonder if Obi-Wan remembers him…

"Anyways, Marcus eventually left the clan in favor of becoming a mercenary," he continues. "As fate would have it, he ended up falling in love with someone on Chandrila."

"My mother," I realize.

"We were thrilled at first. Even though he wasn't with the clan anymore, we still respected him and would've gladly welcomed him back anytime," Raman says, scoffing. "I thought that maybe he would return and settle down with the clan now that he had someone."

"Then we learned that the woman he fell in love with was a Shan," Aathias says, seeming bitter.

"And for that you pushed him out?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at them. "Someone that you all loved and respected, and just because he fell in love with someone, you banish him from your lives?"

"It went against everything we were taught as Mandalorians. The Shan family scorned our people for generations!" she argues.

"There was no other choice," Raman says glumly. "It still hurts me to this day, but in the end he chose that path. He chose a Shan over us."

"Or maybe he came to realize something," I argue in response. "That you shouldn't judge a person for the crimes of their ancestors."

Raman and Aathias both keep their gazes angled to the ground, and I press on.

"If my father was all the things that you say he was, then he never would have betrayed you. Or Mandalore," I state firmly. "He chose to put the anger and hate of the past behind him, and look towards a brighter future. I think that in itself, is a sign of true honor and courage, following the ideals of what it truly means to be Mandalorian."

They're silent for a long while, and I can sense that my words seem to be getting to them as they consider it. They're still reluctant and bitter about it all, but also more sympathetic and understanding.

Before either of them can give a response however, my holocron starts to flare brightly, gaining my attention. I look ahead to see a big doorway directly in front of us, the room behind it sealed behind a giant slab of stone. I look down at my holocron guide once more, the blue glow pulsing in affirmative, and I turn back with a hopeful smile on my face.

"This must be it," I tell them.

"How're we gonna get through?" Aathias asks.

"Can you hold this for a moment?" I ask in reply.

I hold the holocron guide-pieces out to her, and she cautiously opens her hand to take them. She's a bit surprised when they continue to float in her palm, but doesn't react.

Turning back to face the doorway, I close my eyes and take a deep breath, calling upon the Force to aid me. Lifting my hands up as if pushing something upwards, I use the Force to lift the stone slab, grunting in exertion as I do so. The stone slab scrapes against the doorway, shaking and expelling dust and dirt that hasn't been moved in many years. When I've pushed the slab up all the way it's held in place by some sort of stone latch within, and I release my hold over it with an exhausted sigh.

"Hmm. Useful," Raman comments.

"Thanks," I reply in exasperation, taking the holocron guiders back from Aathias.

We make our way into the chamber and look around, the light from their helmets illuminating the place. The chamber is circular in shape, a few hundred feet across in diameter, but otherwise fairly empty of things. There seemed to be no other tunnels in this chamber, but on the opposite end of the chamber is a ceiling height statue, about fifteen feet tall. I recognize the figure of the statue as Freedon Nadd.

Looking at my holocron once more, I gesture the other two forward and walk across the chamber towards the statue. The blue glow gets brighter and brighter the closer I get, but once I'm within several feet of the statue, the glow disappears entirely.

"Hmm… strange," I murmur.

"Is it supposed to just turn off like that?" Aathias asks cautiously.

"The mask has got to be here," I reason, looking back at them.

"In the statue?" Raman asks doubtfully. "I'm not seeing anything for it."

 _ **"Who would come into my domain?"**_ a deep voice asks.

We turn our heads forward and quickly back away as a ghostly figure emerges from the statue. The spirit is orange-red in color, clothed in wispy red robes and silver armor covering his chest, spikes protruding out of the shoulders, and a tall, spiked crown resting atop his head. Dark red mist crackles around his body, and he hovers over us with a piercing glare, his red, soulless eyes gleaming brightly. The dark side surges in power around us.

 _ **"Two warriors and a Jedi,"**_ Freedon Nadd scoffs in disgust.

Aathias shoots her blaster on instinct, but the yellow bolt flies harmlessly through his body. Freedon Nadd chuckles mockingly, crossing his arms.

 _ **"You are foolish to think you can harm me, mortal,"**_ he sneers.

"Jarik?!" Raman demands, panicking.

"Relax," I respond, keeping my voice calm. "Just stay calm."

 _ **"Calm? You're lucky I'm feeling merciful today, Jedi,"**_ Freedon Nadd states. _**"No one disrupts my tomb without consequence."**_

"Freedon Nadd," I reply slowly, maintaining my stance with a firm gaze. "We did not come here to disturb your rest."

The red spirit looks down at me, red eyes gleaming in interest, and floats down closer to begin circling us.

 _ **"Hmm… so you know who I am. Do you wish to learn from me?"**_ he questions.

Aathias and Raman are both as stiff as rock, their hands aching to pull the trigger of their blasters despite knowing it will do nothing, cringing away when the spirit passes by close to them. It's quite obvious that they aren't happy with this.

"You've rested here for a long time," I say, gaining the spirit's attention. "Do you know where Mandalore's Mask is?"

 _ **"Mandalore's Mask?"**_ he hisses in disdain. _**"Why should I care about the petty interests of Mandalore?"**_

"Because you care about your place here. And the mask was hidden away in this room, millennia ago," I tell him.

 _ **"So you say Jedi. But unfortunately for you, you are mistaken,"**_ he replies. **_"There is no mask here."_**

"You're lying!" Aathias snaps.

 _ **"Oh do I, mortal?"**_ Freedon Nadd sneers, moving over to her. **_"And what would you know compared to me?"_**

Aathias cringes away from the spirit, her fear spiking, and Raman steps forward to get between her before a looking from the Sith Lord halts him in his tracks. I narrow my eyes at Freedon Nadd, taking a step in his direction.

"The mask is here. We know this is true," I state firmly.

 _ **"You carry great power, Jedi. Your body is filled with it. And yet you are so misguided,"**_ he replies, turning to face me. **_"You would be wise to accept the dark side."_**

"I will not," I retort, maintaining my gaze.

Freedon Nadd chuckles, crossing his arms once more and moving back to stand in front of his statue, hovering in the air above us.

 ** _"Unfortunate. But if that is the case, then I may as well use you all to ensure my return to life,"_** he declares with a leering grin.

"Jarik!" Raman says anxiously.

"We're fine uncle!" I reply calmly, narrowing my eyes at the spirit. "He can't hurt us."

 ** _"No… I won't hurt you. Instead you'll serve a much greater purpose!"_** Freedon Nadd says viciously. **_"When I am once again of the body, I will also command once more the dark side's limitless power!"_**

"You and I both know that won't happen," I retort.

 _ **"Is that so?"**_ he demands, scowling at me.

"You can't touch us Freedon Nadd. The Sith are incapable of maintaining a consciousness after death," I say confidently. "You're only an illusion."

Freedon Nadd leans down to me with a growl of anger and presses his face inches from me, sneering at me.

 _ **"You believe you know the ways of the Force like I do?"**_ he demands with contempt.

"I know enough," I reply firmly, glaring at him intently. "You don't exist anymore."

My defiance against this illusion of Freedon Nadd seems to do the trick. The Force swirls with power, and Freedon Nadd looks back at his statue in alarm as an invisible force begins pulling him towards it. He screams in fear and rage, scrambling desperately at the air as he's sucked underneath the statue, the dark side of the Force vanishing with his absence.

I let out a breath of relief, and turn toward the others to gauge their reactions; they're shocked, but relieved as well, stepping up to me.

"That was an illusion?" Raman asks, stunned.

"Like I said, the Sith can't maintain their consciousness after death. Wielders of the dark side are bound to the physical realm," I inform him with a nod of confirmation.

"Well, that's good to know," Aathias remarks.

The statue then rumbles, drawing our attention to it. Raman and Aathias back up in alarm, fearing another dark spirit, but instead it's just a section of the pedestal opening up. A stone 'drawer' of some kind slides open about two feet and then stops, revealing it to be a container of some kind. We step forwards and look down into the container, widening our eyes at the sight within.

With its simple, yet intricate t-shape visor and basic helmet design, the appearance of Mandalore's Mask is unmistakable. And even after all this time, it still shines with bright gold color as if it were brand new.

"Mandalore's Mask…" Raman breathes in awe.

"It's true…" Aathias murmurs with wonder. "You really were telling the truth."

"Glad I didn't disappoint you," I reply with a smile.

Raman puts his blaster away and then reaches down into the container, carefully picking up the mask. He holds it in his hands as if he were holding an infant, lightly brushing away a bit of dust that had gathered on its surface. Aathias reaches a hand out and also touches the mask, baffled and amazed by it all.

"Jarik… you led us to find this," Raman says, looking up. "I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"Eh, trying not to hate me so much would be a start," I shrug in response.

He and Aathias both chuckle in response, happier and more carefree than I've ever seen them so far. Aathias reaches a hand out and rests it on my shoulder. She still has her helmet on, but I have a sense of what her expression must be.

"I'm sorry for all of the bitterness we've unfairly shown you," she says softly. "I'm glad to have you as my nephew."

Hearing her say that, and sensing the genuine acceptance of that fact from both her and Raman brings a bit of emotion to me, but I manage to hold back most of it from spilling forth and maintaining my composure, blinking away my moist eyes.

"Thank you, aunt," I say in reply.

I can tell she's smiling at me behind her helmet, and we turn to look at the mask again. I casually brush a hand against the metal, curious about how it feels, but as I do so a sudden pull from the Force yanks me out of the present and straight into a vision. I hear voices fluttering all around me, a series of images I can't make out flashing in my mind.

 _"Long have I waited…"_

I see a dark, shadowy figure sitting on a throne, shrouded in mist. Then it changes to a view of two people onboard a ship of some kind, one of them standing triumphant over the other.

 _"They tricked me. We were never meant to win this war. They used me and my people to test the Republic's strength."_

 _"Who used you?"_

 _"The Sith."_

A series of images float by my gaze, too quick for me to make out. All I manage to see is a figure wreathed in the dark side, several warriors in battle, and a storm of violet lightning.

 _"I hold the patience of stone and the will of the stars."_

 _"The Sith came to us with an offer: to fight a worthy enemy in a battle that would be remembered forever."_

 _"It wasn't supposed to end like this."_

I pull out of the Force vision with a startled gasp, looking around to see I'm still in the same position as before.

"Jarik, are you okay?" Raman asks in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I reassure them, waving it off.

I remove my hand from the mask and then turn toward the entrance. I'm about to suggest we head out and locate the others before the Force converges on me again with a warning. I whirl around at lightning quick speed, igniting my blue lightsaber just in time to deflect a red blaster bolt aimed right at us. Raman and Aathias jerk around in surprise, both whipping out their blasters and aiming for our assailant.

"Demand: Return the artifact to its resting place, and I'll grant you all a painless death," the assassin droid states fiercely.

The assassin droid is humanoid in shape, similar to what a protocol droid would look like but much more tough and maneuverable. It's chassis is colored a bright orange, and it's optics glow a piercing red. I recognize it as an HK series droid, a design used at some point by the Separatists in the Clone Wars, though they quickly abandoned the idea.

"No thanks," Raman replies sternly.

"Why don't you go back where you came from before I blow a hole through your processor?" Aathias threatens.

"Statement: You amuse me if you think you can accomplish that," the droid responds.

"Well, you certainly have a sense of humor," I remark, narrowing my eyes. "I assume you're the one who released that orbalisk swarm?"

"Answer: You would be correct Jedi," the droid acknowledges with a nod. "You will also soon be dead as well."

"Unlikely," I reply.

"Query: Are you a better challenge than those children from your other group? They were pathetic," the droid scoffs mockingly.

Aathias and Raman's anger spikes drastically, as do my own, but I'm also worried and alarmed as well. Did the droid do anything to the others? I can't sense them to be hurt…

"What did you say?!" Aathias yells.

She opens fire on the assassin droid, charging forwards with an enraged scream, and Raman is quick to follow her. The droid quickly moves to evade the blaster bolts, and fires off his own shots in retaliation. Raman rolls out of the way while Aathias powers through, shifting her stance so that a bolt bounces off her tough shoulder plating. She leaps up high and kicks her foot out, but the droid spins around her with surprising speed and punches her in the back, sending her sprawling.

I dash forwards with my lightsaber raised, but the droid chucks a grenade in my direction. I jump out of the way, but cry out in pain as it releases a sonic wave instead of exploding, catching me off guard. The droid follows up by kicking me in the chest, and I tumble to the ground on my back with a groan. Raman points his arm toward the droid and fires his flamethrower, but he merely walks through the blaze without a care and grabs his wrist. He twists upward, causing Raman to cry out in pain as his arm is bent, and is then lifted up and thrown against a column, losing hold of the mask in the process.

"Analysis: You're even more pathetic than the others," the assassin droid remarks.

He reaches down to pick up the mask, but I've already recovered from the sonic grenade, and toss my lightsaber at him. He whips his head up to see it coming and leans out of the way, allowing the saber to crash harmlessly against the ground and deactivate. I charge forwards and thrust my right arm out, blasting him with the Force to knock him off balance, and then follow up with a punch from my left arm. My metal fist connects with the droid's chassis, and he's sent hurtling across the chamber, getting up after laying there for a second.

"Someone's cocky," I taunt in reply.

"Statement: Your mockery is noted. As is your prosthetic," the droid comments.

He brings his arm back and then swings it outwards, throwing three things in my direction. I pull out my green lightsaber and cut through them which I recognize as explosive pellets, and dash for him once more. I slash my lightsaber down to cut him in half and he sidesteps, a weapon unveiling itself on his arm as he swings it in my direction. I raise my left arm to shove it to the side, allowing the repulsor blast to shoot harmlessly into the air, and jab my lightsaber towards him. However the droid twists away from my blade and then delivers a fierce jab with his knee that knocks the saber out of my hand.

Aathias and Raman leap back into action, tackling either side of the assassin droid while I sprint forward to smash into him with my left shoulder. The assassins droid stumbles backward before ducking his head as Aathias shoots a bolt at him. Raman aims his arm toward the droids head, preparing to fire an explosive dart, but the droids grabs his arm once more and twists around, throwing him into Aathias so that they both collapse onto the floor.

"Observation: You two are past your prime," he remarks.

I swing my left arm to punch the droid once more, but this time he's ready and reaches out, blocking my fist with his hand. I grit my teeth as we shove against her, but at the same time I catch sight of something engraved into the droids chassis, near the neck. An identification number.

HK-47.

I widen my eyes in surprise and bewilderment, instantly recognizing the droid for who he is. My revelation comes at a cost however, as HK swings his other arm forward and slugs me in the jaw, sensing me sprawling to the ground. I let out a groan of pain as I hit the stone floor, my jaw aching from the hit. Metal footsteps move closer to me, and HK grabs me from behind and lifts me into the air, his hand around my throat.

"Statement: It's been a while since I had the chance of battling a Jedi. I'm almost sad to end your life," he comments casually.

"Yeah, a long while," I manage to say, grimacing as I hold onto his arm. "Back when you hung out with Revan?"

HK stills in his movements, his red optics focusing on me.

"Query: Excuse me?" he asks suspiciously.

"You heard me," I reply with a grunt. "HK-47. Revan's favorite, or least favorite however you look at it, droid companion. The only person you genuinely respected."

Another moment passes, and then HK releases his hold on me. I land in a crouch and take in several breaths of air, only for a blaster to be leveled by my head.

"Annoyed query: Is there a point to your rambling about Revan?" he demands.

"There is," I reply, scoffing lightly.

I take notice of Raman and Aathias preparing another attack, but I raise a hand out to stop them, much to their confusion. HK notices their movements as well, keeping them well in his sights while focusing down on me as well.

"As it turns out, I happen to be Revan's last living descendant," I tell the droid, looking up at him.

"Statement: Ridiculous. You're just trying to save your own life in a pitiful attempt to fool me," HK retorts disbelievingly.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" I ask him.

HK stares down at me for several seconds, and then lifts his other and toward me.

"Musing: The most effective way would be for me to test that theory. Give me your hand," he says.

Getting an idea of what he wants, I pull off my right glove and hold my hand up to him. He grabs it, rather unforgivingly I might say, and unveils a small, thin blade from one of his fingers, which he uses to scratch my hand hard enough to draw a drop of blood. I grimace at the pinching sensation, and he then shoves my arm away from him. Keeping his blaster leveled at my face, he goes through some sort of scan that he apparently has installed, taking a while to do so.

"Jarik, are you crazy?" Raman snaps.

"Just trust me," I say reassuringly.

"Request: Please shut up so I can finish this in silence," HK says.

"I'm tempted to shut him up first," Aathias growls, but stays her hand.

Eventually after what feels like forever, HK looks back down at me with gleaming red optics, his analysis complete.

"Analysis: It seems you are indeed the descendant of Revan," he remarks, and I allow myself to hope a little. "Honestly, that is not enough to save your life."

I tense up, about to call my lightsaber to my hand while Raman and Aathias prepare to spring forward to my defense. Without warning however, HK lowers his blaster and takes a step back.

"Statement: Unfortunately, my orders were to allow any descendant of Revan to obtain Mandalore's Mask, should they come seeking for it," he says, sounding annoyed by the fact.

I raise an eyebrow at him, scoff lightly, and get to my feet. Raman and Aathias seem more relaxed as well now after hearing that.

"I'm guessing Canderous gave you that order?" I ask him.

"Answer: Correct," HK replies, staring at me. "And I hate it."

"Well, nothing I can do about that," I shrug in reply.

"Suggestion: You could let me kill you," he offers.

"I think you're smart enough to know my answer," I retort.

Raman and Aathias move over to me, still tense but feeling that the danger is gone. However HK suddenly swivels around time face them with his blaster raised, ready to fire.

"Hey! Put it down!" I shout incredulously.

"Statement: I'm ordered to eliminate any who seek Mandalore's Mask. Especially Mandalorians," he replies.

"What?!" Aathias exclaims angrily.

"The mask belongs to Mandalore!" Raman adds in frustration.

"Rebuttal: Canderous insisted that a Mandalorian not be the one to retrieve it until they've overcome their weakness," he retorts. "You have not, and are not related to Revan, so therefore you must be eliminated."

"HK, you better put that down or else I'll try your circuits to a crisp," I threaten.

"Protest: I am supposed to-" he starts to say.

"Yeah, I get it!" I interrupt irritably. "But I'm here, I'm a descendant of Revan, and I have acquired the mask. These Mandalorians, if I'm correct in your meaning, have overcome their weakness. And since I will now be taking the mask, you have no more reason to kill anyone here."

HK remains unmoving, his blaster remaining pointed at Raman and Aathias while they have their own weapons out, but he thankfully backs down after a long pause.

"Musing: Your argument is sound… as disappointing as it may be," he tells me.

"Thank you," I say with a sigh, exhausted.

Raman and Aathias cautiously lower their blasters, but still keep hold of them as a precaution. I reach out with the Force and pull my lightsabers over to me, clipping them on my belt, while also grabbing Mandalore's Mask from its position on the ground. HK-47 steps over to me, and I stop moving, but instead of attacking he hands me some sort of data drive.

"Statement: Canderous Ordo also wanted me to give Revan's descendant this hard drive. It contains video footage that would reveal there was never any need for hostilities between Revan and Mandalore," he informs me.

I take the disk from him with interest, looking it over for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks," I tell him.

I look over and hold out Mandalore's Mask to Raman, keeping an eye on HK as I do so. Thankfully he doesn't react when Raman takes it, he and Aathias remaining a cautious distance from the assassin droid.

Looking around, I spot the two pieces of my holocron that I dropped when Freedon Nadd first showed up, and use the Force to collect them. Pulling my holocron out of my belt pouch, I reconnect the pieces and store it away, satisfied with the mission. Just then the sound of beating wings and jetpacks come echoing out of the tunnel entrance, soon followed by the other half of our party. Relief fills me at the sight of nobody being seriously hurt, although the lack of two people fills me with some concern.

"Dad!" Mara calls out.

"There's the walking trash pile!" Crassus yells.

The three Mandalorians whip out their blasters, Toothless also growling and preparing a plasma blast while HK pulls out his weapons, ready for a fight.

"Hold it! HOLD IT!" I shout, jumping in between them all.

"What are you doing?!" Crassus demands incredulously.

"Request: Please, let me eliminate them-" HK starts to say.

"Hah! You can try!" Kira shouts in response.

"Nobody is 'eliminating' anyone!" I yell fiercely, glaring at both sides. "There's no need for that!"

"This metal freak tried to kill us!" Astrid exclaims.

Toothless lets out an angry snark of agreement, and R5 also chimes in his support of the statement with several angry beeps.

"Correction: You mean 'would' have killed you," HK retorts.

"You're not helping!" I snap angrily, glaring at the assassin droid.

"Dad, what's the deal here?" Mara asks, baffled and uneasy.

"We don't have to fear this assassin droid anymore," Raman says as he steps forward, though not without a suspicious glance toward HK. "At least I hope not."

"Statement: I would be happy to kill all of you meatbags, but I can only do so with his permission," HK says irritably, gesturing towards me.

"Huh?" Hiccup asks, confused.

"Ok, since when did you become the boss of murder bot?" Mara asks in bewilderment.

"Long story short, HK-47 here was assigned by Canderous Ordo to protect the mask from anyone who would take it, and only a descendant of Revan could claim it from him," I explain, exhausted. "And we have the mask."

All eyes turned towards Raman, who is still holding the mask, disbelief and amazement filling them at the sight.

"Where's Logan and Kayli?" Aathias asks worriedly.

"Answer: The male Mandalorian sustained an injury on his leg, and so the female stayed with him to provide support," HK answers.

"What did you do to him?!" Aathias demands.

"It wasn't him, it happened when the tunnel collapsed," Shae explains.

"Musing: Well objectively speaking, I caused the tunnel to collapse, therefore I am responsible," HK remarks in content.

A series in angry glares are directed his way, and I shake my head.

"Not helping your case HK," I say irritably.

"Query: Does it look like I care about hurting you meatbags?" he replies.

"Never thought I'd see a machine acting like a psychopath," Hiccup murmurs to Astrid.

Two more people coming out of the tunnel get our attention, and we look over to see Logan and Kayli drop to the ground and turn off their jetpacks, the latter helping the former to land softly.

"Observation: See? Your friend is perfectly fine," HK says.

"Ugh," Kira groans, rolling her eyes.

"You two alright?" Aathias asks in concern.

"We're fine," Kayli assures us.

"Query: Someone has been trying to establish contact. Would you like me to stop jamming you?" HK asks.

"What?" Crassus asks.

"Oh for the love of Morai, yes! Please!" I exclaim in aggravation, running a hand over my face.

And I thought R5 was a nightmare…

A few seconds pass before Raman's comlink starts to beep, and he answers it. A holographic image of Jovani pops up, much to our curiosity.

 _"Raman! Thank Ordo you finally answered,"_ he says, seemingly uptight.

Raman notices it as well.

"We're doing just fine Jovani," he replies, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

 _"Very much so,"_ Jovani replies with a grim expression. _"The Empire is here."_

I widen my eyes in alarm, horror filling me as the rest of the group is taken by surprise, shocked at hearing that.

"What?" Raman asks, alarmed.

 _"We received a call from Countess Wren. Somehow word got out that Jarik Shan is with us,"_ he explains.

"Are you sure?" he asks intensely.

 _"A Star Destroyer is already in orbit. I've just sent Hadrian to activate the defensive shields,"_ Jovani informs us.

"They're gonna send a lot more than just one Star Destroyer for me," I say anxiously.

Raman nods in agreement.

"Alright. Okay. I need you to evacuate the entire clan. Get everyone out of the system," Raman orders firmly. "Make way for the safe haven."

 _"What about the rest of you?"_ Jovani asks.

"We'll be joining you shortly," he reassures him. "Raman out."

Raman cuts off the transmission, and immediately the group launches into panicked discussion. I push down my fears and turn to HK instead, giving him a fierce and pleading look.

"Do you know a way out of the tomb?" I demand.

"Answer: There is another pathway not far from here," he confirms.

"Take us there, fast," I urge him.

* * *

 _ **I.S.D. Relentless - Japrael System**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Admiral Konstantine stands at the head of the bridge of his Star Destroyer, hands behind his back with a confident smile of smug satisfaction plastered across his face. Today is the day where he finally gains the recognition and respect he deserves in the Empire, by eliminating the pesky Jedi called Jarik Shan. He looks out at the horizon of the jungle moon that his ship is hovering over, taking some amusement in the fact that his enemies have no idea what is about to hit them.

"We have pinpointed the location of the Mandalorian Outpost, Admiral," a technician reports.

"Excellent. Target the outpost and fire with maximum power," he orders with a smile.

"Sir, I must inform you that-" he starts to reply.

"It doesn't matter, just do as I say!" Konstantine interrupts with a frown.

"Y-yes, Admiral," the technician replies submissively, withholding his frustration in fear of what would happen if he spoke out of line.

As Konstantine basks in the glory that is inches from his grasp, Agent Kallus watches him from afar at the holotable across the bridge, his expression grim and worried. Konstantine is being careless, as he expected, and isn't bothering to review any important details that might determine whether this is a victory or a miserable failure; he also came out of hyperspace in such a manner that the Mandalorians down on the surface surely are aware of what he is attempting to do right now, and if not, then Jarik most definitely does, and is preparing for it adequately.

No, what has Kallus worried is what will happen when Grand Admiral Thrawn and Lord Vader arrive to deal with the situation.

"Target is locked," the technician reports.

Konstantine grins triumphantly.

"Fire!" he orders.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Oh Konstantine, you silly, arrogant Imperial Officer. I'm sure his reaction will be priceless when he realizes things are about to go horribly wrong for him. Especially when Thrawn and Vader realize what he's just done... We all know what Vader does to officers that can't do their jobs properly._

 _Jarik and his family have found Mandalore's Mask in the tomb! And it seems they've picked up a new ally, more accurately a very untrustworthy and dangerous ally, in the form of Revan's former droid HK-47! I'm sure many who know about Revan are familiar with this sadistic psychopath of a droid. He'll give even R5-S7 nightmares, honestly. But now they are all racing to prepare for the worst, now that the Empire has discovered Jarik's location and is sending their full might._

 _Next chapter will definitely be uploaded more quickly. It's mostly a battle sequence, so I know exactly where I want to go with it: coming up with dialogue and directions of the story is much tougher than writing action scenes, honestly lol. Things will definitely be very intense next chapter... Vader is out for blood._

* * *

 _ **New Addition:** Something else I want to add: I recently created a new "Fandom" WIKI page for the Shaniverse! I remember a review mentioned the idea, and I thought about it for a little while. Last year I tried doing a website, but that didn't work out because it was too many work to keep up with. But the Fandom site makes things easier, so I decided to give it a try! __I've barely started work on it, and I'm still figuring out how everything works, but it's definitely easier to manage than a WIX site. As I understand it, Fandom sites also allow for other people to contribute their own work to WIKI's as well (not sure how that works, but sounds fun), so if you're curious about that or just simply want to browse the WIKI then you're more than welcome to do so!_

IRL: _shaniverse **.** fandom **.** com_


	50. Ch 47 - Vader's Vendetta

SORRY ABOUT THE MESSED UP UPLOADING! I keep screwing things up in the chapter lol, always forgetting a part that should be there. xD The annoyances of not having an editor like most author's lol, I keep missing things. But it's good now! ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** So, has anyone seen the leaked concept art and story details for Colin Trevorrow's version of Star Wars: Episode 9? If not, then you should look those up right now because... my goodness, that stuff is absolutely breathtaking! Just those pictures brought up so much more emotion and "Star Wars giddiness" that I NEVER felt throughout Rise of Skywalker, I'm not even joking. It's just really a_ _mazing... and also really disappointing, knowing that it's quite possibly the greatest missed opportunity in the history of Star Wars, maybe even in cinema._

* * *

 _ **Jungle Moon of Dxun - Japrael Sector**_

 **3rd person POV…**

While Jovani led the others in preparing the clan for an evacuation, Hadrian worked furiously to bring the outpost's shield generator online. It's a modified prototype based off of the DSS-02 shield generator which he worked to improve. It was positioned just off of the exterior of the outpost, resting at the foot of the surrounding mountains and hidden by the large trees. He never thought it would ever be used; now it seems that this shield generator is one of the most important aspects of their survival.

Hadrian quickly powers up the generator and fiddles with the settings, increasing the power level so that it's strong enough to withstand orbital bombardment from a warship. Once he's satisfied with the energy levels, he flips the switch to activate it.

Stepping back from the control pad, he looks up as the shield emitter points up into the sky and blasts out the glowing shield energy. It arcs fluidly into the sky and then begins spreading outward, forming a great bubble that spreads over the entirety of the outpost, ensuring its protection from any bombardment. And not a moment too soon, because Hadrian hears a crackling, constant booming sound coming from the Star Destroyer up above.

"Well, isn't that perfect timing," he murmurs sarcastically, looking upwards.

He could see the Star Destroyer shooting an intense volley of turbolaser fire, the green bolts screaming towards the base at a high velocity. Hadrian flinches instinctively as a laser shoots down directly for him, raising his arms as if to cover his head. However it slams into the defensive shield and dissipates, the green laser absorbed by the energy field. Through the canopy of the trees he could see flashes of the same thing happening all around the outpost, the orbital bombardment proving ineffective against the shield, which holds strong.

"Ugh, thank the stars I decided to work on this," Hadrian says with a relieved laugh.

His work complete, Hadrian begins to run as fast as he can, heading for his workshop where the basilisk war droid project still remains sitting. The farther into the Outpost he goes, the more people he sees around him, reacting to the Star Destroyer's attack with panic, disbelief, and alarm, the warriors rushing to gather their gear while the parents of younger kids usher their children inside to gather their things.

Hadrian pays them no mind, trusting Jovani and the others to evacuate the people. All he's concerned with right now is getting to the basilisk war droid. If he can just manage to bring it online, then that would prove extremely beneficial for them when the Empire inevitably begins their ground assault.

* * *

Admiral Konstantine remains confident in his posture as he looks out the window of the bridge. From this angle he couldn't see the Mandalorian Outpost, but the constanting firing of his turbolasers is more than enough proof in ensuring his victory.

"Status report on the enemy base?" he questions, eagerly awaiting the response.

"Sir, our bombardment is proving ineffective," the lieutenant reports uneasily. "They raised a deflector shield before we began our attack."

That was not what Konstantine wanted to hear.

"What?!" he demands incredulously, his smile dropping as he whirls around to face the lieutenant. "How could they have brought up a shield so quickly?"

"They must've had some sort of warning. Our sudden appearance may have startled them to react defensively," the lieutenant suggests.

"Preposterous," he snaps angrily.

"You would have been wise to heed Grand Admiral Thrawn's order, Admiral," Kallus points out slowly.

"I do not need Thrawn's permission to effectively destroy an enemy of the Empire," Konstantine retorts in frustration. "Increase power to the turbolasers!"

"Sir, the deflector shield is strong enough to repel any bombardment!" the lieutenant says warily.

"Just keep blasting them!" he orders fiercely, becoming aggravated. "There's no way for them to escape as long as we keep firing. Their deflector shield can't hold out for long!"

"Yes, Admiral," he replies in resignation.

"Sir, Lord Vader and Grand Admiral Thrawn have arrived," an officer reports.

Konstantine and Kallus both adopt expressions of alarm and worry, although for different reasons. Konstantine's anger and frustration at his apparent setback swiftly morphs into fear and nervousness; he disobeyed an order and ended up not having any success to support his decision. Kallus is more concerned and uneasy at the news, although he masks it well, as now an escape for Jarik and the Mandalorians will be much more difficult.

* * *

 **Jarik POV…**

To my great relief there was another way out of the tomb aside from the main entrance, which HK-47 promptly led us to. The doorway was a lot smaller, located more to the side of the structural monument outside. Inputting some sort of code into a control panel had the door sliding open, although with a lot of resistance, and we were met with a darkened environment due to it being late evening.

We only just arrived on Dxun this morning, and yet it already feels like forever ago.

"Statement: Here is your exit, meatbags," HK declares, gesturing out the open doorway.

"Here's a suggestion, how about you stop calling us meatbags, metal head?" Crassus asks irritably.

"Query: Why would I not refer to you as such if that's not what you are?" he asks in reply.

Despite being very grumpy about this whole mission underground, and also having a massive dislike against HK for apparently throwing him against a wall, R5 beeps his amusement at the comment, and I roll my eyes I exasperation.

"Response: Indeed, small astromech. How these meatbags do such distasteful things is beyond me," HK replies to R5, agreeing with him.

"Leave it to the psychopathic droids to become buddies," I say sarcastically.

"He's even worse than Dagur," Hiccup says, and Astrid nods in agreement.

"Kriff this, I want out of this stupid cave," Kira says, pushing her way forward.

"Here here," Mara replies.

"Isn't that the truth," Shae adds in agreement.

We make our way out of the tomb and climb up to get back onto the platform of the main structure, where our shuttle is just down the walkway. I stop however, sensing something amiss, and also noticing some sort of flashing in the distance. Raman and Aathias both notice it too.

"Hold on a moment," Raman calls out, leaning his head forwards. "You all see that right?"

We all pear in the direction of the bright flashes, and I start getting the idea of exactly what that may be, filling me with dread. Logan limps forward with the help of Kayli and lowers the device on his helmet, zooming his vision into the scene.

"Oh no…" he mutters worriedly. "The outpost is under fire."

"From the Empire?" Crassus asks in alarm.

"Observation: My scanners indicate a lone warship of powerful design in orbit, bombarding the outpost below on the surface with heavy fire," HK states.

"Jovani said they have the shields up right?" Aathias asks fearfully.

"The shield is up," Logan reveals, filling us all with some relief. "They're still firing though."

"And they'll keep firing. I'm betting the commander of that ship is just trying to jump in on an opportunity for 'glory,' by killing me," I say, prompting a scoff from Mara.

"Morons," she murmurs.

"We need to go and get your people out before this gets any worse," I tell Raman urgently.

"My father would be evacuating the people right now, I'm sure of that," Shae insists.

"How long do you think we have before the rest of them show?" Astrid asks me, concerned.

R5 then beeps loudly in urgent panic, detecting something on his scanners, while HK stares ahead as well.

"Sarcastic response: Not long it would seem," he says.

That's when I sense the approach of danger, and look up at the sky to see the small shape of the Star Destroyer currently firing on the base. Behind it however, come several more ships blasting out of hyperspace. One destroyer, two, three… and then lastly comes a massive Star Destroyer, startling us by the sheer size of it. The whole ship completely dwarfs all the other Star Destroyers under its shadow, its hull lit up by the light of the sun which had already set over the horizon.

We're all shocked at the appearance of this new vessel, all of us staring at it with wide eyes. I've never seen anything like it before, so it must be new. I've heard some reports about the construction of some new ship called a 'Super Star Destroyer,' but never managed to confirm them. However, the presence of him onboard it was unmistakable.

"Come on..." I mutter with a helpless look of despair and disbelief.

"Woah… I've never seen a ship that big before," Kayli says, baffled.

"Geez…" Hiccup murmurs, wide eyed with unease.

Just then, the crashing booms and shockwaves of the appearance of the Imperial fleet comes blasting over us like rolling thunder, booming in rapid succession before finishing with the loudest blast of all, no doubt from the Super Star Destroyers. Toothless yelps in surprise and discomfort at the loud noise, and I whip around to face Raman anxiously.

"If we don't go now, your people don't have a chance," I insist.

"I get that," he scowls in frustration, stomping forwards. "Let's go everyone, move it!"

He starts leading the group at a dead sprint for the shuttle, while Mara urges Hiccup and Astrid to hop aboard Toothless and take flight. I'm following along before I notice HK-47 is still standing in place, and stop to face him.

"Are you not coming?" I ask anxiously.

"Statement: I have no obligation to assist Mandalorians," he says firmly.

"You have an obligation to me, yes?" I challenge him.

"Response: Technically I only had to ensure that Revan's descendant was the one who dealt with Manndalore's Mask," he tells me.

I know this is wasting time, but if HK-47 is there at the base to help in the evacuation, he would be a great asset in fighting off the Empire.

"If you come, there'll be plenty of Imperials for you to kill," I suggest enticingly.

HK's optics light up with interest, and he nods his head.

"Statement: I would enjoy that!" he says cheerfully.

Satisfied, I resume my sprint for the shuttle and HK quickly follows. R5 shoots past us on his jet thruster with a taunting beep, and it doesn't take long before we reach the shuttle and get in, where Logan and Kayli are already in the cockpit.

"Ugh, who invited the rust bucket?" Crassus groans.

"Query: Who invited the snob?" HK retorts.

"Both of you just shut up!" I interrupt irritably. "Let's just go already!"

"Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless are already in the air dad," Mara says, giving me a thumbs up, and I nod in understanding.

"Logan, take us out," Raman orders sternly, leaning against the pilot's seat.

"You got it," he replies without hesitation.

Powering the shuttle online as fast as possible, he lifts us into the air and then turns in the direction of the outpost, blasting us off to quickly join up with the Vikings. During the flight my mind is locked on the presence of Vader here, filling me with doubt and worry. I would like to avoid any fighting with him, but it's seeming very unlikely considering he came to deal with me personally this time.

I may very well have to fend him off if we're to have any chance of escape.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

"Unbelievable..."

Grand Admiral Thrawn glares out of the ship's viewport, his blood red eyes fixed on the form of Admiral Konstantine's Star Destroyer, the Relentless, already hovering in orbit above the Mandalorian outpost.

He and the rest of the fleet, including the Executor, emerged out of hyperspace in the hopes of conducting a swift and efficient assault on Clan Ordo, ensuring their defeat and also the capture of Jarik Shan—Thrawn would've tried emphasizing his capture instead of outright execution. Instead of that however, they were met with the sight of Konstantine's Star Destroyer hovering in orbit above the outpost, attempting an orbital bombardment to annihilate them. Unfortunately for Konstantine, the outpost had a deflector shield raised to make his efforts pointless.

Thrawn knew he was right to be suspicious when Konstantine didn't respond to his hail to rejoin the fleet, the reason becoming all too clear. And his blunder has now just compromised any hope of surprise he might have had in his plan to capture Jarik Shan.

"The nerve of him!" Commodore Faro scoffs angrily. "He just botched this whole thing!"

"Perhaps. Konstantine has proved himself careless," Thrawn replies, voice deadly calm. "Fortunately, much still remains in our favor."

"Sir, you have an incoming call from the Executor," Senior Lieutenant Pyrondi reports.

"Lord Vader, I imagine," he replies with a nod. "Put him through."

Thrawn turns around to face the life-size hologram of Darth Vader that appears on the bridge in front of him, his hands resting on his belt. The Emperor's main enforcer was already hard enough to read in person, even more so through a hologram. However, Thrawn could quite clearly tell that the Sith Lord was not happy.

 _"Thrawn. May I ask exactly who allowed that Star Destroyer to begin an attack?"_ Vader demands, his voice cold with subdued rage.

"I'm afraid Admiral Konstantine decided to take matters into his own hands, rather than heed my request," Thrawn explains.

 _"That fool just gave our enemies plenty of time to prepare for our attack!"_ the dark lord snarls in reply. _"There are now two individuals who shall die today. Jarik Shan, and Konstantine."_

Thrawn knew nothing he said at this point would change Darth Vader's mind, and a part of him didn't care to do so either. He tolerated Konstantine's presence and saw a use for him as a way to test the rebels, but the man was more a privileged leader than a true tactician.

"I understand, Lord Vader," Thrawn nods in acknowledgement.

 _"Contact him at once, so that I may inform him of his grave error,"_ Vader says with a growl.

Thrawn nods his head and then gestures for a transmission to be sent. They wait several long moments in silence before a hologram of Admiral Konstantine appears, also life-sized. Thrawn takes note of the panic and fear on his face, despite his efforts to compose himself, something which he's not surprised at. He allows his gaze to harden slightly at the sight of Konstantine, less than pleased himself.

 _"Ah, good. Admiral Thrawn, L-Lord Vader,"_ Konstantine starts to say, stuttering slightly. _"If I could just explain myse-"_

Konstantine's words are cut off with a pained croak, and he reaches up to grab at his neck with pained gagging noises. Darth Vader doesn't make any movements to indicate he's responsible, but everyone present is already fully aware that he is.

 _"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral,"_ Vader says coldly. _"Your foolish desire for glory may have compromised the success of our mission."_

The Admiral is unable to respond, clawing desperately at his throat for much needed air as his airway is closed off completely. Vader turns away from Konstantine to face Thrawn, but does not release his grip on him.

 _"With the Mandalorians alerted to our presence, they will begin attempts to flee the system. Prevent any ships from escaping and prepare your forces for a ground assault. I shall lead the strike and engage with Jarik Shan and these Mandalorians, personally,"_ Vader states firmly.

"As you wish, Lord Vader. I'll see to it immediately," Thrawn replies with a nod.

 _"Do not fail me!"_ he warns dangerously, pointing a finger at him before vanishing.

The threat is emphasized as Konstantine's agony is finally brought to an end, an audible snap heard as Vader mercilessly executes him. His lifeless body falls to the ground as both holograms disappear, leaving Thrawn and his crew to their devices.

To say Konstantine didn't deserve the punishment couldn't be further from the truth in their view. However that doesn't change the fact that witnessing Darth Vader execute an Imperial officer always made them cringe in unease and nervousness, quickly reminded that the same fate could befall any one of them if they managed to displease the Sith Lord as well.

"Commodore Faro, inform the Relentless to halt their attack and regroup with the rest of the fleet," Thrawn orders, maintaining his composure.

"Yes sir," she nods in understanding.

* * *

After receiving the order from Thrawn's command ship, the Relentless 'relents' in its orbital bombardment and slowly pulls itself back to regroup with the rest of the fleet. Once it does so, the ships all begin to move forward, slowly descending through the atmosphere until they reach the cloud layer, halting in their position.

Onboard the Chimaera, Thrawn analyzes a holographic image of the outpost that they scanned, taking note of its defenses, structural positioning, and planetary terrain. He's annoyed at the presence of the shield, but most of his concern lies with the terrain all around the outpost. The Mandalorians performed an exceptional job when they first chose this place; the surrounding mountains work to their advantage as a natural, geological defense, while the shield protects them from aerial attacks. If Thrawn got here first, he could've quickly identified the shield generator and destroyed it before it could be activated, but unfortunately Konstantine did not carry such foresight. The only area in that ring of mountains from which a ground assault could work in is filled with a dense layer of forest, making it impossible to set down vehicles and also ensuring invading troops would be extremely vulnerable.

Lord Vader wants to strike at the Mandalorians from the ground while the cruisers remained in air to prevent any escape, and he expects to carry this out quickly. Unfortunately, ground assault would be impossible to do in an efficient manner, however there is one option available to him.

"Lieutenant Hammerly," Thrawn calls out.

"Yes Admiral?" she replies diligently.

"Are your gunners ready to fire?" he questions.

"They are sir," she confirms with a nod. "May I ask what for?"

"Lord Vader is expecting quick results in carrying out an assault against these Mandalorians, seeing that our progress is halted from the air. If we are to increase our chances of success for our ground forces, then we must even the playing field," he starts to explain, analyzing the forested area. "Have our gunners fire on the forest in these sectors, so that we have a clear shot at their base."

Senior Lieutenant Hammerly nods her head in clear understanding of the order.

"Right away sir," she states.

"Commodore Faro, signal the rest of the fleet to do the same," Thrawn says.

"Yes Admiral," she replies in confirmation.

* * *

The entire clan was in an uproar as they were busy gathering their things for evacuation, packing lightly as they made their way toward their escape vessel. The ship in question was a Carrack-class light cruiser, which the clan acquired not long after their initial banishment from Mandalore. They had decided to connect the cruiser to the outpost's main hangar so that it was part of the base, allowing it to be used while also providing them an option to disconnect it if necessary. Jovani was helping to direct people inside, mainly the children and any non-warriors/people with more important roles than combat.

Jovani directed people through the evacuation process alongside Ivanka, many other trusted warriors doing the same around the outpost. At that moment the Imperial fleet descends through the atmosphere to get closer to the outpost, now hovering at cloud height. His attention is drawn upwards to gaze at the ships for a second, frowning. The sight of that Super Star Destroyer especially had Jovani feeling a bit of apprehension and dread; dealing with one Star Destroyer was bad enough, but this entire fleet made their chances of escape very slim. He's hopeful they can pull off something, but even Mandalorians would have a difficult time, especially considering their limited resources.

Without any warning the Star Destroyers open fire with their turbolasers. Jovani flinches instinctively, while the gathered crowd lets out a few startled cries and curses in mando'a. However, he quickly notices that they aren't firing on the base this time; looking up once more with a baffled expression, he watches as heavy laser fire from the Empire tears through the great forest that stretches in front of the outpost and between the two mountains.

"What are they doing?" Ivanka asks, confused.

"I don't know…" he mutters, thinking.

Just then, Sedriv and Jag reappear next to them, this time with the rest of Jag's friends, as well as Varlaa.

"We finished up our side," Sedriv reports, breathless for a moment.

"Why are they shooting the forest?! That's just stupid!" Phanaa says incredulously.

Jovani then comes to the realization of why the Empire is destroying the forest, and shakes his head in response.

"No, it's not. They're clearing the field for ground assault," he informs them with a scowl, turning towards Varlaa. "How's your side of the base?"

"Still working on it," she replies grimly.

Jovani curses in mando'a, looking back at the ships when they cease fire, having successfully obliterated the forest, and then turns back to her.

"There's not enough time," he says grimly. "Varlaa, Sedriv, I need you all to gather anyone who's willing to fight. We're gonna have to hold off the Empire until everyone is onboard the cruiser."

"You got it," Sedriv nods.

"Where's Hadrian?" Ivanka suddenly notices.

"In his lab I'm sure," Krunald says.

"Someone go get him then. We'll need the ion cannon if we want to get past those cruisers," Jovani orders.

"Zhianna," Varlaa says, nodding towards her daughter.

"Yes mother!" she replies.

Just then, the rumble and echo of heavy stomping gains their attention, and they look towards their enemy once more. The once great forest is now a flat plain of charred land with fire sprouting from several fallen trees. Through the rapidly dissipating smoke they could all see five Imperial AT-AT walkers marching straight for them, each step taken causing the ground to shake while the sound of it echoes around the outpost.

"Go, now!" Jovani exclaims urgently.

Nobody argues and all rush off to complete their tasks; Jag, Phanaa, and Krunald run off with Sedriv, Varlaa heads off on her own, and Zhianna makes her way in the direction of Hadrian's lab building.

"Jovani, just in case this is… you know," Ivanka says worriedly. "I'm glad to face it with you."

"I know Ivanka," he replies softly, nodding his head. "But I'm not about to let us die today."

They both share a kiss with each other, their thoughts also on their daughter Shae, before they head off to get their own force of warriors ready.

* * *

Darth Vader stands in the cockpit of the lead walker, glaring out the viewport whilst the pilots maintained their forward march, not saying a word or doing anything that might gain his displeasure. The Sith Lord's focus is entirely on Jarik Shan as he seeks him, only to remain frustrated. He can sense he's here, just not his exact position within the Mandalorian Outpost. The Mandalorians themselves he could care less for, but if any get in his way he'd be more than happy to cut them down.

"We will be within firing range in a few moments Lord Vader," one of the pilots reports.

"Good. Maintain your course until we are right on top of their base. Destroy any who attempt to flee or resist us," Vader orders.

"Yes my Lord," he replies in confirmation.

Along with the walkers were several troop carriers that were transporting the infantry: platoons of stormtroopers. Inside the walkers themselves were squads of death troopers and purge troopers, especially chosen due to their lethality and skill to combat that of the Mandalorians. Second Sister was stationed on another walker; her mission was to find Mara Jade and kill her, while Vader dealt with Jarik Shan.

Personally, Vader didn't care what she did as long as she didn't get in his way of Shan.

* * *

 **Jarik POV…**

By the time the outpost came into viewing distance, the Empire's assault was already well underway. A team of five AT-AT walkers was marching through the now destroyed forest, a straight shot for them on their way to the outpost. Flashes of red and yellow were erupting as both sides exchanged fire. And all the while, the Imperial fleet remained hovering about a mile high in the sky, their presence ensuring that no one is capable of escape.

"You've got to be kidding me," Logan murmurs incredulously.

"The Emperor really wants you dead," Raman says with a scowl.

"You have no idea," I murmur in reply.

"Guess this is what happens when you blow up his house," Kira comments.

"Not the time Kira!" Crassus groans angrily.

"What's wrong with a joke?!" she retorts.

"What's your escape plan?" I ask Raman, turning to face him.

"A section of the outpost is actually a cruiser we connected to it. If Jovani is following the plan, he should be getting everybody packed up in there," he explains, frowning worriedly. "Those Star Destroyers will be a problem though."

I look outside of the cockpit once more, observing the warships. This new Super Star Destroyer has got to be Vader's ship, but one of the others looks familiar. Spotting the design covering the hull of one, I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Definitely. Thrawn's in command, so he's not about to let anything slip by," I inform them grimly.

"Why's it always that guy?" Mara groans.

"Suggestion: This outpost has an ion cannon. Perhaps you should use it," HK-47 interrupts.

"It does?" I ask in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Aathias demands suspiciously.

"Sarcastic Query: You do realize I was assigned here by Canderous, correct? Of course I know all about the base," HK replies.

"Almost four thousand years ago?" Crassus points out irritably.

"Whatever, that doesn't matter!" I interrupt in exasperation. "Do you guys have one?"

"We do. Hadrian liked to work on it from time to time," Kira answers.

"Then have him bring it online," I state.

"Wouldn't Thrawn have noticed it?" Mara points out in concern.

"Most likely, but we don't have many options," I respond grimly.

"Jovani knows about it too, so he'll have Hadrian get on that," Raman states.

"Mara, I don't care what happens, but you're getting Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless on the Knight Hawk, got it?" I say firmly, then glance at R5. "You're helping her."

"I will Dad," Mara says, and R5 beeps in agreement.

"We're coming in now guys!" Kayli calls out.

We turn a look forward as our shuttle comes flying into the mountain valley, headed for the outpost. The AT-AT's have already come through the shield as well, and are firing on the outpost. Several gun turrets scattered around the base were returning fire with yellow bolts, but they weren't powerful enough to effectively damage the walkers, which would then just destroy them right after. Out of nowhere, Toothless comes shooting by our shuttle and towards the walkers, already in his signature attack dive.

"Woah!" Kira says in surprise.

"What are they doing…" I growl in frustration and worry.

Toothless releases a powerful plasma blast against the head of one of the walkers, swiftly pulling out of his dive. The walker's head lurches to the side as the blast explodes against it in a fireball, halting its march. After a few seconds however it faces forward and resumes its march, blasting away at the offending dragon.

"Those kids are either brave, or really stupid," Shae comments.

"A bit of both," I mutter irritably.

Thankfully, they come to the wise conclusion to not try another go at attacking the walkers; Toothless' plasma blast is powerful, but AT-AT's were made to withstand even the toughest of artillery fire. The fact that they're being shot at helps in their decision to back down as well.

Logan flies us down towards one of the landing pads, and Toothless swoops down to land as well. As we come in for a landing, the Mandalorians all prepare themselves for battle while I march over to the door, Mara standing by my side.

"Crassus," Raman calls out.

"What?" he asks tensely, focused on the fight.

"I need you and your sister to take this," he states, holding Mandalore's Mask out to him. "We can't afford to lose this now."

Crassus is taken aback, a bit stunned along with Kira, but he gently takes the mask with a firm nod of his head.

 _"Ni malyasa'yr va rala gar daab, buir,"_ he says, his face full of determination.

 _"Ni kar'taylir,"_ Raman replies confidently.

He and Aathias stare at their children proudly, and then the ship lurches as it lands on the platform. They all swiftly put their helmets on while I turn to Mara, giving her a serious look.

"Remember, Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless are the priority," I remind her.

"They're good with me," she nods reassuringly.

R5 then starts to beep at us frantically in warning; HK, Mara and I all whip around to stare at the viewport, understanding the droid, and alarm fills me as I take notice of a walker's head staring directly at us.

"Get out, now! Move!" I yell out, waving everyone to the exit.

With the door opening, I grab Mara's hand and rush out with her, everybody else sprinting outside right after us. When R5 flies out I quickly realize that Kayli and Logan are still inside. Kayli is still helping Logan, trying to move as fast as they could, nearly at the doorway; but then the AT-AT fires its laser cannons.

Logan hears the sound and realizes the intent behind; without a moment to waste he promptly rips away from Kayli's grasp and shoves her outside with all of his might. She gives a startled cry of surprise and protest at the action, flailing around in an attempt to reach her hand out to him, but it's too late. We all watch with horror as the heavy laser bolts connect with the shuttle, destroying it in a large explosive fireball. The blast knocks us back while Kayli is thrown away uncontrollably, still close enough to be blown away.

"LOGAN!" Aathias screams.

"NO!" Kayli gasps in disbelief, horrified.

Looking back at the shuttle, my expression falls as I take in the sight of the shuttle now completely destroyed, the charred remains still burning with intense fire. However we're not out of the clear yet, as the AT-AT still has more to offer.

"Look out!" I call out in warning.

"Come on!" Raman roars as well, shoving his family away.

We all start to scatter as the walker opens fire on our position, and I give Mara a fierce shove in the direction of the Vikings, who had just landed and were now attempting to run over to us. Toothless was scampering around a few blasts, roaring in surprise while the two Vikings on his back yelped in panic.

"Get them to the Knight Hawk!" I tell Mara.

Mara doesn't respond, though she doesn't need too, running over in their direction and waving an arm out to them, jumping onto Toothless' back behind Astrid. Raman reaches back to yank along a reluctant Kayli, who is still stunned in a state of disbelief over Logan's death. Aathias shouts something to Crassus and Kira, who then take off on their jetpacks along with Shae, undoubtedly taking the mask to safety.

The rest of us sprint behind the cover of one of the buildings, and I look out with some reassurance at seeing Toothless taking flight once more, flying in the direction of the hangar where the Knight Hawk is currently sitting. The rest of us gather together behind our choice of cover, taking a moment to regain our thoughts.

"Kriffing walkers!" Raman scowls.

"Logan…" Kayli murmurs disbelievingly.

"How could we have let that happen?!" Aathias demands.

"I could've gotten us both out!" Kayli continues in despair.

"Observation: We are in a battle right now. Sobbing won't help," HK states carelessly.

"You… STUPID-!" she snarls, lunging towards him.

Aathias and Raman both hold her back, although they're also throwing the assassin droid angry glares. I'm annoyed by him too, honestly. We all flinch as an explosion occurs nearby, likely another AT-AT blast, and the sounds of battle become a lot more prominent in my ears as both sides exchange fire.

"As much as I hate to say it," Raman growls, shaking his right. "The droid has a point. We have to focus on getting out of here."

"Is everyone evacuated?" I ask.

"Doesn't look like it, but close," he replies.

"Well, that better change soon, otherwise there'll be a slaughter," I say anxiously with unease, fearful of that fact.

"They may have more firepower, but we can easily hold them off for a few minutes," Aathias argues.

"I don't doubt your skills, but trust me when I say that this is different," I reply swiftly, glancing back out at the Empire's forces. "Darth Vader is leading them."

"The Emperor's Enforcer?" Raman asks, concerned.

"Statement: Based on the name, Darth Vader must be a Sith. The Jedi is correct: you Mandalorians are no match for him," HK says in agreement.

I nod along with that, before realizing R5 is still here.

"R5, what are you doing here?" I exclaim in disbelief. "I told you to go with Mara!"

R5 beeps back at me with an argument, and HK speaks up in support.

"Statement: I believe I can assist in getting this base's weaponry online, and your droid wished to assist me. He claims that his slicing abilities are unmatched," he informs me.

I scowl in annoyance but withhold my protest, nodding along with it.

"Fine, but I want you back at the ship as fast as possible!" I tell him firmly.

"We'll join the warriors in holding off the Empire until my people are evacuated," Raman says, continuing when I move to respond. "I know what you said about this Sith, but I refuse to leave until all of my people are safe."

I concede his point, and HK speaks up again.

"Query: And what of you Jedi? Clearly this Sith will tear through all of these Mandalorians until you're dead," he comments.

"Then I'll give him what he wants," I say in response, staring ahead with grim resignation.

Another series of explosions cut through our conversation, and then a voice starts talking over the loudspeakers, an alarm also starting to blare loudly.

"Imperial stormtroopers are entering the outpost." the voice of Jovani booms in warning. "All warriors, move to engage."

"We have to go!" Aathias says anxiously.

"Fine… we'll go," Kayli says with a quiet growl, full of anger.

"Order: Come along, astromech," HK declares.

He starts to move quickly across the base, R5 taking flight with his thrusters and following after him, beeping angrily at him.

"Statement: I have more than enough of a right to order you around…" he trails off, voice fading.

"Hope you stay alive, Shan," Raman tells me.

"So do I uncle," I reply with wry amusement.

Departing with a quick wave we separate and start running in different directions, Raman, Aathias and Kayli headed towards where his people are gathering for an evacuation, while I make my way down in the direction of the Imperial forces, hoping to catch Vader first.

Even though I wish I didn't have to.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Sedriv leads a force of around twenty Mandalorian warriors to the defense of the outpost, Jag, Krunald, and Phanaa moving with him as well. They come to a stop in one of the hallways of the complex, getting into position throughout the corridor as they aim their blasters at the door up ahead, planning to ambush the Empire and hold them back.

"Alright, listen up! The imps are gonna be coming through here any moment now, so our job is to hold them back for as long as we can," Sedriv explains loudly, gesturing down the hallway.

"This is target practice! Stormtroopers can't shoot!" Krunald calls out.

There's a bit of laughter from the gathered Mandalorian warriors, Jag and Phanaa bursting out especially, but Sedriv looks back in irritation.

"Shut it! Focus on the plan," he snaps, shaking his head.

"Or just think of them as a bunch of Revan's," Phanaa whispers to Jag and Krunald, who withhold their snorts of laughter.

The sound of another explosion outside regains their attention and seriousness, and the ground shakes slightly from the explosive impact. However moments later the lights are cut off, much to the surprise of the defenders, who look around in bewilderment and frustration.

"Steady!" Sedriv calls out evenly. "They're coming."

"Bet I can get the most kills…" Jag murmurs to Krunald and Phanaa.

"You're on," they whisper in reply.

Hearing footsteps approaching, the Mandalorians all tense up in preparation for the Empire's forces to appear, ready to commence their ambush. Blaster rifle in hand, Sedriv aims down the corridor, every fiber of his body ready to pull the trigger. To their confusion however, there only seems to be one person approaching based on the footsteps. The hallway isn't just a straight shot to the door, but also branches off left and right as well just before the door; the footsteps seemed to be coming from around the left corner, and they soon stop just before entering their line of sight.

Then they hear the breathing; cold, mechanical, and ominous, which echoes down the hall. The sound fills the Mandalorians with unease, though they shove it down with their determination, tensing up for any sign of the enemy.

Frowning, Sedriv lowers his rifle and pulls out a grenade from his belt, priming it, and then throws it down the hallway. It hits the ground and rolls a small distance before coming to a halt, the beeping red light illuminating a black, armored boot. Without warning, the grenade is suddenly launched back at them, much to their surprise, and only an instinctive but well-aimed shot from Sedriv blows it up before it could reach them. The gathered Mandalorians let out startled grunts of surprise and cringe momentarily from the sudden brightness and intensity of the explosion, but Sedriv notices a tall, dark figure illuminated by the flash of light.

Moments later a crimson lightsaber is activated at the end of the hallway with a snapping hiss, bathing the Sith Lord in blood red light, his tall and imposing stature well defined and monstrous as he looks out at them. Jag, Krunald, and Phanaa are stunned with surprise, frozen in place. Sedriv widens his eyes at the sight of Vader before shoving down his fear, aiming his blaster rifle.

"Shoot him down!" he orders.

Sedriv begins blasting away with his rifle, the yellow Mandalorian-style plasma bolts erupting forth. His actions spur the rest of the Mandalorians to do the same; Jag, Krunald, and Phanaa snap out of their frozen state and also start shooting, adding to the barrage of laser bolts being shot at the Sith Lord.

Undeterred, Darth Vader begins his advance down the hallway, swinging and slashing his lightsaber left and right to deflect blaster without breaking stride. Familiar with the danger posed by a lightsaber, the Mandalorians closest to him swiftly back down the hall, shooting all the while. Sparks erupt from the walls as deflected bolts slam into the metal surface, and a few more are sent back to hit the shooters. A few Mandalorians grunt in pain as they're hit with blaster bolts, although their armor is strong enough to protect them from the worst of it. Unfortunately, that armor is quickly proven worthless as Vader begins his offensive. Reaching an arm out, he grabs a Mandalorian with the Force and yanks him through the air, impaling him through the chest. Casting the body aside, he descends upon the next few Mandalorians in his path, slashing and cutting through them with his lightsaber, aiming for the weaker spots of their armor.

Sedriv pulls another grenade out of his belt, but a gesture from Vader sends him slamming against a wall with a pained groan, the grenade falling from his grip. It explodes in the middle of the hallway, blowing several Mandalorians away and killing two with the initial blast.

"Father!" Jag calls out in alarm, halting his fire for a second.

Vader doesn't waste a moment and charges through the smoke created by the explosion, slashing his lightsaber upwards to cleave his next victim in two.

One Mandalorian fires another shot off, which Vader casually deflects back at him with only his hand. He ducks underneath the bolt however and charges forward, his Mandalorian pride and courage overriding his fear. Seeing this, Vader gestures with his hand and slams him against the ceiling, allowing him to walk underneath and cut him in half without a glance. Another warrior leaps forward and kicks his foot out, but Vader ducks his head to the side and cuts through him with his lightsaber as he moves past.

Seeing that the situation is hopeless at this point, Sedriv backs down the hall and turns to face his son, and his friends, resting a hand on Jag's shoulder.

"You three get out of here! Join the others in the hangar!" he orders.

"What?!" he asks incredulously. "I'm not leaving you!"

"I'm not giving you a choice!" Sedriv responds fiercely. "Go now!"

"Father-" Jag protests.

"GO!" Sedriv roars.

Giving him, Krunald and Phanaa a shove down the hallway, Sedriv reaches out and slams his hand against a button on the console before shooting it, allowing a blast door to seal the hallway.

"NO!" Jag yells in horror.

His friends held him back before he could lunge back to his father's side, the door closing between them. Satisfied, Sedriv whirls around and watches as Vader takes a step forward, lightsaber raised. Swinging his arm, he throws his lightsaber so that it spins through the corridor in a deadly arc, cutting through the necks of four Mandalorians on its pathway to him. Sedriv ducks underneath the blade just in time and charges forward with an angry yell, tackling Vader head on.

The Sith Lord grunts in surprise and shoves him back, but Sedriv still manages to shoot his rifle against him and then smacks it hard against his helmet. Vader groans as a bolt strikes his shoulder plating while his head is whipped to the side from the hit. Growling furiously, he brings his hand up and smacks Sedriv away with a powerful hit, slamming him against a wall, and then clenches his fist. Sedriv starts gagging, lifted off of the ground with his arms clawing for his throat as Vader chokes him with the Force, glaring at the Mandalorian.

"Where is Jarik Shan?" he demands.

"I'd rather die before I tell you, _demagolka!_ " he snarls in reply, before gasping in pain as the chokehold tightens.

"As you wish," Vader responds coldly.

With his lightsaber back in hand, Vader thrusts the blade directly into his chest, stabbing the lightsaber through the wall behind him. Sedriv grunts in pain, and Vader releases his hold on his lifeless body, allowing him to fall to the floor.

* * *

Thrawn observed the ongoing operation through a hologram with a tactical eye, analyzing every substance of the scene. He watched as the walkers and transports successfully marched forwards to deliver their troopers, the enemy turrets unable to penetrate the tough armor as expected. Vader was the first to enter the outpost with a detachment of death troopers close behind, while Second Sister made her entry point in another section of the base not too much further away, also with purge troopers at her side.

The rest of the base's entrances were taken care of by their stormtroopers as they forced their way inside; all detachments aside from Vader and Second Sister were having plenty of difficulties in their assault however, which Thrawn wasn't surprised by either. No matter the situation, Mandalorian warriors have always proven to be the most formidable opponents in galactic history, matched by very few. As of right now they are being pushed back, albeit slower than he would have liked, as the Mandalorians main focus was on holding the Empire back long enough to get all of their people to safety.

As for the full reason of why they're here in the first place...

"Commodore Faro, have their been any signs yet of our quarry?" he questions calmly.

"No clear presence of Shan just yet sir. However, a shuttle just recently entered the battlefield in sector 13a and landed in before it was destroyed," she reports.

Thrawn frowns thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes. He shifts his gaze and the holomap over to that area and zooms in on it, noting the ship that Faro reported. Looking around, he also takes notice of a small black shape shooting through the air across the base. Getting a better look, he quickly recognizes the figure of the dragon.

"How interesting..." he murmurs. "Now what would they be doing here?"

"Admiral, if I may?" Commodore Faro asks, gaining Thrawn's attention. "We've located Jarik Shan's ship in the outpost's main hangar. Most likely he's in there, attempting to escape."

"No, he won't try an escape just yet. It's not in his character to abandon people to the Empire," he replies in disagreement. "Most likely he will go to face Lord Vader?"

"Willingly?" Faro asks, baffled. "That's the last thing I would try in his position!"

"It would appear that one of Shan's allies from his hidden world has joined him on this mission," Thrawn explains, looking at the dragon once more and watching it. "The dragon is headed for the hangar, where his ship is. Lord Vader is Shan's greatest fear, and he would not want his newfound friends to die outside of where they belong."

"The dragon?" she questions, frowning. "Who's flying it?"

"One of his allies, and also Mara Jade I suspect. Shan would want to ensure their safety before his own, which is why he will confront Lord Vader," he tells her, looking up from the holomap. "Contact the Second Sister, and inform her that she is to proceed to the main hangar."

Commodore Faro nods her head, understanding the bigger picture that Thrawn is explaining to her.

"Yes Admiral," she acknowledges dutifully.

* * *

Several heavy bolts from AT-AT walkers streak through the air as they attempt to shoot down the night fury zipping through the air. Toothless yelps in alarm as one bolt comes a bit too close, shooting past them and exploding against one of the buildings, damaging the metal structure.

"Woah!" Hiccup exclaims, shaking his head with wide eyes. "That was way too close!"

"No kidding," Mara scoffs. "What were you two thinking trying to divebomb an AT-AT?!"

"Is that what they're called?" Astrid asks.

"Should I even answer?" she replies in exasperation.

"I thought we could take one out, you know, like we did with those turret things the last time," Hiccup reasons defensively.

"Those didn't have shields at the time! These things do!" Mara points out.

Toothless growls as another laser blast shoots by, flapping his wings furiously to swing up and over it before continuing on his flight path.

"Just keep going to the hangar!" she continues.

"What about the others?" Hiccup asks in concern.

"They'll be fine, we just have to get you out of here! The Empire's surprise attack wasn't part of the agreement," Mara states.

"Well it is now," Astrid scoffs, flinching when another bolt whizzes by. "Those things are huge!"

"At least half the size of the Red Death!" Hiccup notes in bewilderment.

"Yeah, so get your butts moving!" Mara snaps.

Hiccup nods, leaning forward closer to Toothless's head.

"You heard her bud, let's go!" he urges.

Toothless lets out a roar of approval and zips forward once Hiccup flicks open the tail more, ducking around the laser bolts on the way towards the main hangar. Down below they could see fully armored Mandalorians rushing around the outpost, some of them already fighting back the invading Imperial forces, yellow blaster bolts whizzing past red ones. A few seconds later they change direction in the air and spiral down to the large open hangar, flying through the massive doorway and over to the Knight Hawk, coming to a rough landing as Toothless stumbles on his feet due to the speed of it.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Hiccup remarks pleasantly, scratching Toothless on the neck. "Good job bud."

Toothless warbles happily in response while Mara jumps off of his back, running over to the ship. Astrid and Hiccup are quick to follow, with Toothless bounding after them. A few Mandalorians rushing around take notice of them, but withhold their confrontation in favor of moving on, not bothering to prevent them from going to their own ship.

"Crap, R5 isn't here," Mara scowls.

"Was he supposed to be?" Astrid asks.

"He's kind of our 'key-holder' for the ship, but I know the code to get in. We're fine," she replies.

"Wait, we're leaving him and Jarik?" Hiccup asks, baffled.

"My Dad is gonna find another way out, probably with the Mandalorians. Trust me, he's got it handled," Mara reassures him.

"Going somewhere?" a voice calls out.

Mara widens her eyes in alarm, and they whip around to see the Second Sister standing several feet away in front of one of the entrances to the hangar, igniting her lightsaber. A small squad of six purge troopers come up from behind her while a detachment of death troopers filter into the hangar, spreading out.

"I'm afraid there's nowhere to go, Padawan," Second Sister states mockingly. "And you needn't worry about Shan, my dear friends. My master has a few things he'd like to tell him."

Mara's heart stops with fear at the implications behind the statement, and Toothless snarls threateningly at the Inquisitor, his pupils narrows and his wings spread out for intimidation. All around the hangar, the Mandalorian warriors present take notice of the Imperials, rushing over to battle. They engage with the death troopers, who spread out in droves to take control of the hangar, proving to be a fair match for the skilled warriors.

"Oh, it's you," Astrid scoffs dryly, hefting her axe.

"Curious, aren't you? Perhaps you could tell me where you're hiding," Second Sister replies.

"Astrid, Hiccup, stay back," Mara warns, forcing herself in front of her friends.

"No need to worry girl, I'm not here for them," she chuckles in response, gesturing to her purge troopers. "I have my own friends to entertain them while we have a chat."

Mara looks around at the squad anxiously, igniting her blue lightsaber and taking a step back as the purge troopers spin their electro staffs for intimidation, stepping forwards themselves.

"Mara, we'll be fine," Hiccup insists, and Astrid nods in agreement.

"...okay," she says in reluctant defeat, nodding back at them.

Looking at the Second Sister once again, Mara tenses up and then dashes forward in a sprint for the Inquisitor, leaping up and then bringing her lightsaber down in a quick slash. Second Sister raises her saberstaff to block and then retaliates with her own jab, forcing Mara back a step. She launches on the offensive, forcing Mara off to the side and away from her friends with quick and powerful swings of her lightsaber, while the purge troopers charge for the Vikings.

Toothless shoots a plasma blast, but the two troopers in the vicinity react with surprising quickness by rolling out of the way, popping back up to resume their charge. Astrid charges at one with a battle cry and swings her axe in a heavy strike, forcing one purge trooper to block it with his staff. A second comes up to jab at her, but she quickly pulls back out of the way with an uneasy grunt, and they both advance.

Hiccup grimaces anxiously at the sight of the other four troopers running for him, brainstorming his options while taking nervous steps backward, but Toothless acts first. Snarling at them, the night fury swings his tail around to knock two of the troopers flat on their backs, and then fires another plasma blast. The third trooper is thrown to the ground by the explosion, but the fourth evades it and lunges forward to jab his electro staff. Hiccup runs at the trooper and then rams against him with all his strength, preventing him from shocking Toothless.

The purge trooper grunts in surprise but then brings his arms up, knocking Hiccup off of him and then swinging his staff. Hiccup ducks underneath the swing with a startled yelp and is then aided by Toothless, who tackles the trooper to the ground with a roar. He grabs his arm with his mouth and then swings around to throw him several feet away.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup says with a smile.

"Dumb beast," another purge trooper scoffs.

Hiccup and Toothless turn around to see the other three purge troopers quickly running around to flank them, and he groans at the sight.

"Oh gods, what have we gotten into," he grumbles.

* * *

Hadrian smacks his tools, cursing angrily in mando'a before throwing it down, scoffing in disbelief and helpless frustration.

 _"Di'kutla bes'uliik,"_ he growls.

Another explosion near his lab buildings makes the whole room shake, and he stumbles for a second in alarm. The door then opens, allowing Zhianna to barge inside. She looks around wildly for a moment before spotting Hadrian, sprinting over to him.

"Hadrian!" she exclaims. "What're you doing?!"

"Trying to get this dumb war droid working," he groans.

"Seriously? We've got bigger problems right now!" she says incredulously.

"What do you think I'm doing this for? An oversized loth-cat?!" he snaps in reply.

"Well have you?" she retorts.

"No! And I don't get it, everything is as it should be, it just won't activate!" he says in frustration.

"Then sorry, but we need you to do something else," Zhianna tells him. "We've got to get our ion cannon online so we can use it to get our cruiser out."

"Okay, that I can get working," he sighs in reluctant agreement.

Just then, another entrance to the lab is blown open, taking them both by surprise. Hadrian covers himself with his arms while Zhianna whips around to face the doorway, aiming her blaster rifle. A squad of stormtroopers start pouring in, spotting the two Mandalorians and opening fire on them.

"Get down!" Zhianna exclaims, returning fire with her pistols.

Hadrian ducks behind the cover of his work table while Zhianna dashes behind one of the legs of the basilisk war droid, shooting her rifle to take out two stormtroopers along the way. She hides behind the cover for a moment while Hadrian furiously searches through his things, opening a drawer to find his own weapon. Pulling it into his hands and activating its power source, he waits a few moments before jumping up to a standing position and aiming his gun, firing off a blue plasma projectile that arcs through the air into the midst of the stormtroopers, exploding on impact. Several troopers go flying with pained cries while Zhianna looks on in bewilderment.

"What was that?!" she exclaims.

"Just made it last week. Pretty cool, right?" he replies with a grin.

She shakes her head in exasperation before pulling back as a red laser bolt just narrowly avoids slamming into her helmet. Hadrian crouches down once morel, taking a quick peek above the table to see another group of Imperials storming in, ducking down behind cover as one shot comes way too close to blowing his head off.

"Death troopers," he calls out.

"Great!" Zhianna groans.

"HEADS UP YOU KRIFFERS!" a voice yells.

The five death troopers whip around in the direction of the voice, only to get blown away by a missile slamming against the ground. Crassus, Kira, and Shae come swooping in on their jetpacks and through the main doorway, firing their blasters at the invaders. Several stormtroopers are quickly gunned down with the death troopers respond more skillfully, one allowing a shot to bounce harmlessly off of his shoulder plating.

However with the odds more evenly matched, the Imperials are forced back as Crassus and Shae fly at them without any hesitation, and Zhianna jumps out from her cover to join them in the charge. Meanwhile Kira steers off to the side in favor of checking on Hadrian, landing beside him in concern.

"Hadrian! Thank goodness you're okay!" she exclaims, pulling him into a hug.

"Yup, I'm fine," he reassures her, and they separate from each other.

"You're not hurt are you?" she asks worriedly, looking him over.

"I appreciate the concern, but I can still handle myself just fine," he tells her confidently, holding up his new gun.

"You used that thing?" she replies, baffled for a second. "Nice."

Crassus completely bowls over a death trooper as he rams him at full jetpack speed, knocking him flat on his back. Zhianna swiftly takes care of the remaining stormtroopers while Shae engages with another death trooper, kneeing him in the helmet before spinning around to deliver a swift kick to his chest, knocking him down. Crassus deflects a punch from his opponent before headbutting him, the death trooper stunned by the impact as the beskar helmet easily proves its superiority, and he swiftly ends the fight by shooting him with his blaster.

"Death troopers? How accurate," he scoffs.

"Did you really just make that joke?" Shae asks him.

"I said it loud enough, right?" he asks jokingly, grinning underneath his helmet.

"Hah hah, very funny," Zhianna says mockingly. "There's something we need to do though."

"You're right," Crassus nods in agreement, turning towards Hadrian. "Ion cannon, right?"

"Hmm hmm," Hadrian nods in confirmation.

The arrival of more stormtroopers once more interrupts their conversation, and they prepare for another fight. However, as fast as the troopers arrived, they were swiftly gunned down by red laser bolts shooting out of that same doorway. The group of friends look on in bewilderment as a stormtrooper comes flying through the door as if thrown, and is then shot in the head out of midair, collapsing to the floor in a smoking heap.

HK-47 comes stomping through the doorway, blaster in hand, and R5 rolls in behind him with a few beeps, commenting on the scene.

"Proud statement: That was indeed an excellent shot. I missed this very much," he remarks pleasantly.

"You've got to be joking," Crassus grumbles in irritation.

"Friends of yours?" Zhianna asks warily, tensed up.

"Not really," he replies.

"Yes, they're fine. They're with us," Kira quickly adds, shooting her brother a look.

"Well what are they doing here?" Shae questions with a frown.

"Statement: Looking for weaponry in the outpost to increase our tactical support against these meatbags," HK replies matter-of-factly, looking up with a gleam in his optics. "Musing: A basilisk war droid will most certainly do!"

"Well that's too bad, because it won't activate," Hadrian points out.

"Observation: Based on my data, I can spot several flaws in the design, but it should be optimal for combat use," HK argues, and R5 beeps in agreement.

"We don't have time to figure out how to work this thing, metal head," Crassus snaps.

"Query: Have you attempted using the activation code?" he asks in reply, disregarding Crassus's comment.

"The what?" Hadrian asks, furrowing his brow.

HK turns his head to look at him and, despite being a droid with no facial expression, everyone else could still feel an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Musing: A Mandalorian who doesn't know the activation code for basilisk war droids?" he asks, looking down at R5. "Statement: Revan would be laughing right now."

The gathered Mandalorians all tense with anger at the assassin droid's jab, while R5 beeps with a small amount of laughter.

"Can I blast him?" Zhianna growls furiously.

"All it needs is an activation code?" Hadrian asks eagerly, uncaring of the insult.

"Query: Would you like to know it?" HK asks.

"Yes!" he exclaims in aggravation.

"Response: Very well. I shall input it into your database," he replies.

HK marches over to his work station, R5 rolling behind him while the other Mandalorians look on, a bit frustrated. The possibility of activating something as powerful as a basilisk war droid however keeps them from arguing. Hadrian moves beside the console to observe with an analytical gaze, and Kira goes with him partially out of wariness of the assassin droid.

Analyzing the computers hooked up to the war droid for a moment, HK then begins typing on the keyboard, bringing the power online. Without any sudden warning he lifts his arm up at lightning speed and fires off a blaster bolt. Everyone flinches in surprise and bring up their blasters toward the droid, but soon realize that HK was aiming for a death trooper that snuck through the doorway, one shot to the head enough to take him out with a pained cry.

"Suggestion: Keep an eye out on the doors," HK says.

"Yeah, sure," Crassus sighs, frustrated.

Hadrian glances up for a moment to give Kira a baffled look, but she just sighs and shakes her head, and he continues watching HK work with the computer. After a few more moments he pulls away and looks up at the war droid, which now begins humming with power. Hadrian looks between them incredulously.

"That was it?" he asks the droid.

"Statement: It's not as difficult as you assumed," HK replies. "I've fought your kind before. I know how these droids operate."

"...huh," he muses, curious.

"So the thing's working now?" Shae asks.

"Yeah, it is," Hadrian confirms with a nod.

"That's nice, but we've gotta get to the ion cannon!" Zhianna reminds him.

"There's a lot of fighting going on between us. Getting there will be hard," Crassus states. "Not to mention we have something we can't lose to the Empire."

Zhianna looks at him before realizing, straightening up in astonishment.

"Mandalore's Mask?" she questions, and he nods.

"Well, I think we can solve both of those problems simultaneously," Hadrian suggests.

Everyone looks at each other for a moment, confused, but Kira quickly catches on and nods her head in agreement, smiling underneath her helmet.

"I like your thinking babe," she says in approval.

They turn their heads to the basilisk war droid, and R5 lets out an amused series of beeps as if laughing.

* * *

Raman, Aathias and Kayli sprint down a hallway inside one of the buildings, headed for the evacuation point. Along the way they come across a squad of stormtroopers, which they effortlessly take care of.

"Looks like everyone's almost onboard!" Aathias says.

"They better be!" he replies, glaring forward.

They come out of the building and back outside, standing on a platform separating them from the escape cruiser. On the other side they can see Jovani and Ivanka with a large group of warriors holding back a steady flow of Imperial troopers attempting to break through. A purge trooper is bold enough to charge at them with his electrostaff buzzing, but Jovani reacts by grabbing his staff mid swing and then kicking him away with his foot.

Seeing as the Imperials are completely oblivious to them, Raman, Aathias and Kayli all pull out two thermal detonators each from their belts and then toss through through the air. The six grenades roll into the midst of the stormtroopers, giving them a moment to look on in a panic before they're blown sky high. They quickly charge in with their blasters ablaze, gunning down the remaining stormtroopers. Caught on both sides by enemy fire, the stormtroopers have no chance to defend themselves before they're all gunned down.

"Jovani!" Raman calls out.

"Raman!" Jovani replies with relief, rushing forward to greet them. "Thank Ordo you guys are alright."

"Generally," he says with a glum sigh. Jovani notices, but he continues talking before he could ask. "Is everybody evacuated?"

"Just about," he confirms with a nod, glancing up. "I'm not sure what we're gonna do about all those Star Destroyers though."

"You sent Hadrian to activate the ion cannon right?" Raman asks.

"We did. But getting in the air is still gonna be hard," Jovani says.

"There's also those walkers to worry about," Ivanka points out.

"We'll just have to deal with it," Aathias states grimly.

"Where're the others?" Kayli questions.

Before they could answer, three other Mandalorian's run in their direction from a side structure, who they recognize as Jag, Krunald, and Phanaa.

"We've got trouble!" Phanaa shouts in a panic.

"Phanaa?" Kaylia asks in surprise, but also relief. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"What trouble?" Raman asks.

"Jag, what're you all doing here? I thought you were with your group in the south sector," Jovani says in confusion. "Where's your father?"

"They're all gone…" Jag replies softly, sounding defeated.

"What?!" Aathias exclaims in shock.

"It was a _darjetii_!" Krunald explains anxiously.

Before they could react any further to this news, especially the appearance of a _darjetii_ being here, another round of blaster fire streams across their group. They quickly duck down behind cover, although one Mandalorian is unfortunate enough to be struck in the visor and killed. Looking over they spot several death troopers running for them, seemingly having followed Jag and his friends the whole way.

"Take them out!" Raman orders.

Aiming down the sights of his rifle, he suddenly whips his head over in surprise as a nearby Mandalorian is suddenly yanked through the air by an invisible force. He turns around with a startled gaze and watches as his fellow warrior is impaled by a red blade nearly fifty feet away from him, crying out in pain.

His body is then thrown to the ground to reveal the monstrous figure of Darth Vader, who turns to look at them, a pair of purge troopers flanking him. Aathias and Kayli both gasp in alarm at his appearance, the others all struck with a sense of fear and unease, while Jag's eyes narrow in cold rage.

"I'm gonna kill him," he snarls in cold rage.

"Don't you dare charge him," Krunald snaps.

Raman grabs Jag's arm and yanks him back, the other adults quickly moving in front to protect their children.

"Rockets, now!" Raman shouts fiercely.

Together, he, Jovani and Aathias each press a button on their gauntlets and then lean forward. Three rockets are shot out of their jetpacks and streak through the air towards Vader. The purge troopers swiftly roll out of harm's way, but the Sith Lord simply raises his arms and bats the first two rockets harmlessly to the side with simple backhands, also using the Force to enhance his deflection. However, Raman's rocket still manages to hit the ground beside Vader as he hits it aside, engulfing him in an explosion. Vader grunts in surprise and covers himself momentarily before looking back up with a smoldering glare, the only sign of damage being small blackened scorch marks on his armor.

"I want all of you to get everyone out of here. Now!" Raman orders.

"What are you- Raman!" Aathias protests in shock.

Raman ignores her sudden cries of protest and instead charges for the Sith Lord, narrowing his eyes. The first purge trooper lunges at him from the side, but Raman merely smacks him aside with a heavy backhand, continuing onward. The second one jumps at him head on, electrostaff buzzing, but Raman ducks down and then tackles the unprepared trooper, tossing him overhead in one swift move.

Vader watched, waiting as Raman charges right at him. The Mandalorian then jumps up into the air with his jetpack, pulling out his late brother's vibroblades and slashing down with a yell. Vader sidesteps out of the way and turns to face him; Raman lands on his feet and lunges around with him blades in a wide arc, which Vader casually deflects. He pushes forward with another few blade swipes that are all blocked by Vader, who then thrusts his saber forward in a jab. Raman just barely dodges the attack, but a swinging fist from Vader sends him slamming against the wall, grunting in pain as he loses his grip on the vibroblades. He attempts to get up, but is harshly shoved against the wall by an invisible force and held there by Vader, who levels his lightsaber at his neck.

"Raman Sohl, is it?" he inquires knowingly. "Before you die I ask this: where's the coward you call your nephew? Where is Jarik Shan?"

"You're not getting anything out of me," Raman snarls, grunting as he tries to escape from Vader's grasp.

"Remarkable. The other spoke much in the same way," he taunts in reply.

Vader raises his lightsaber and then swings it down, and Raman shuts his eyes in preparation for his death; a loud crashing noise follows, though there's no pain, and he reopens his eyes to see that the red lightsaber was halted by a glowing blue one. He looks up to see his nephew Jarik holding the lightsaber that saved him from death, glaring at Darth Vader while the Sith Lord turns his gaze to him.

"You won't hurt my family," he states fiercely, slowly pushing the lightsabers away from Raman. "You wanted me, right?"

"Indeed," Vader says in agreement.

Moving swiftly, the Sith Lord pulls his lightsaber away and then marches forward with a powerful swing toward's Jarik, who quickly deflects it before it could cut his head off. Raman slumps to the ground in exhaustion as he's suddenly released from Vader's grip, and looks on as his nephew faces off against him.

"Go uncle! I've got this!" he calls out.

Raman considers his options, his duty and honor as a warrior insisting he take up arms once more against Vader to help fight him, but he also has duties to his family and the rest of his clan, and needs to get them to safety; this is Jarik's fight, not his. Raman nods his head in acknowledgement, getting to his feet and picking up Marcus's vibroblades before rushing off to rejoin his clan.

Vader attacks with intense ferocity, forcing Jarik into a desperate defensive form. Stepping forwards again and again, he swings his lightsaber with wide, hard hitting blows and then knocks Jarik slightly off balance. Jarik stumbles backwards a step, but brings his lightsaber up to block the next overhead strike from Vader. They enter a blade lock for a moment, facing off in a contest of strength, before Jarik separates with another step backward. He blocks high, low, and then ducks underneath a swing aimed for his head and backflips over a follow-up strike to his legs. Landing elegantly on his feet he leans back to avoid another swipe from Vader, who intended to cut his head off. However, Vader uses the opening provided to twirl around and deliver a spinning back kick; his boot strikes Jarik full in the chest and sends him tumbling backwards through the air with a grunt of pain.

Jarik manages to recuperate and flip around to land in a crouch, his metal hand dragging through the ground with enough force and strength to tear it up as he stops himself. Sensing an incoming attack, he slashes his saber behind him to cut through the legs of a purge trooper charging at him, incapacitating him with a scream of pain, and then brings his lightsaber up to block an electrostaff strike from a second purge trooper, swiftly twirling through his guard and cutting his back to kill him. A warning through the Force has Jarik flipping into the air to avoid a lightsaber thrown at him by Vader, the red blade hovering beneath him as if in slow motion.

However, Vader follows up by thrusting his arms forward and unleashing a devastating Force push that catches Jarik off guard, blasting him completely through a metal wall and tumbling out to the ground outside, sections of the wall landing around him as a result of his body breaking through it. He groans in pain, struggling to push himself up to his feet when a war cry meets his ears. He looks up to see Vader jumping through the hole he made and down towards him, lightsaber in hand and ready to stab him in the back on impact. Without a second to waste he rolls to the side to avoid the lightsaber and jumps up to his feet, reigniting his lightsaber as he lands a few feet away in a battle-ready stance. Vader rips his blade out of the ground and turns to face him, holding his lightsaber at his side.

"You have improved much, Jarik. Your time in hiding has clearly allowed you to develop your skills," Vader states.

"Nice of you to notice," Jarik retorts, narrowing his eyes. "How's life with Papa Palpatine?"

"Still with the pathetic attempt at humor I see," the Sith Lord scowls angrily. "The only thing you should be concerned with is how you'll deal with all the same pain I've had to endure."

"Don't blame me for your own actions. I supported you all the way until you went and joined the Sith," he snaps in reply.

"You're nothing but a treacherous liar, just like the rest of your Jedi," Vader snarls hatefully. "There's only one thing I may grant you: a swift death if you tell me where Kenobi is hiding."

"Oh is that right?" Jarik says dryly.

"I know that coward is alive, and he will suffer for all of the pain and suffering he caused me," he declares coldly, pointing his lightsaber at him. "Just like you will suffer."

"Oh really? Well I'm gonna have to say no to that one," he retorts firmly.

Bringing his lightsaber by his side, Jarik raises his left arm and calls his second into his hand with the Force, the vibrant green blade glowing brightly as it ignites. Getting into a ready stance, he then charges forward with both lightsaber while Vader rushes to meet him, the former friends clashing against each other with their blades in a bitter showdown.

* * *

Mara blocks high and low, deflecting the Second Sister's quick saber strikes as she backs up. She then deactivates her lightsaber and rolls underneath the next swing, popping up behind her and reigniting her lightsaber for a fast strike at her back. However the Inquisitor twists around to block her strike, and the two push their blades against each other in a blade lock.

"No matter how much you try, girl, you and Shan cannot escape the gaze of the Emperor!" Second Sister declares.

"Maybe not the Emperor, but your gaze? Definitely," Mara retorts with a smirk.

"You think yourself clever? If it wasn't for Shan you would have long since been his servant," she sneers.

"Yeah, I would've replaced you," she retorts with a taunting grin.

Growling, Second Sister shoves their blades back and then advances with furious strikes, swinging and slashing her saberstaff with intense ferocity. Mara backpedals with uneasy deflections, swinging her blue lightsaber back and forth to deflect the Inquisitor's attacks. Second Sister then dashes to the side like a blur before kicking off of the wall, leaping through the air and lunging her blade out. Mara only has a moment to react, just barely raising her lightsaber to block her strike, but a spinning kick sends her tumbling to the ground.

"Lost your loud mouth Jade?" Second Sister mocks.

With a defiant yell, Mara gets up from her crouch and whips her lightsaber around in a wide, speedy arc, catching Second Sister by surprise. She leans back in order to avoid it, but the saber still catches her helmet and has her stumbling back with a cry of pain and rage, holding a hand to it. Mara holds her lightsaber in front of her with an angry glare, breathing heavily as she takes a moment to rest.

"It's still here you freak," she snaps.

Second Sister slowly stands back to her full height and turns to face Mara, holding her hand over the slash mark on her mask. She pulls at it, allowing the mask to fall off her head in two pieces and revealing the face beneath it. Mara is taken aback for a second, looking at the face of a dark skinned woman with shoulder length black hair, her face covered in scars that look like the result of intense burns. She fixes Mara with a steaming glare of pure rage, lunging forwards with a yell.

Nearby, Astrid raises her axe to block a swing from one electrostaff, grunting as she pushes him away and then swings her axe at the other trooper. The trooper backs up a step to avoid the swing before delivering his own swift jab, which Astrid narrowly avoids. However she's struck by the first trooper, who kicks her in the chest to make her stumble.

"You're not much of a challenge girl," one trooper scoffs dismissively. "We've trained for Jedi."

"Well, I'm not a Jedi. I'm a viking!" she retorts defiantly.

She spins around and chucks her axe at one trooper, who narrowly avoids getting cut by the blade but is still smacked to the ground from it. Sprinting forward she tackles the second trooper to the ground, getting on top of him in an attempt to slam his head into the floor. They wrestle with each other for a second, but then the second trooper recovers and jabs her in the side with his electrostaff. Astrid lets out a scream of pain and then collapses on her side, groaning, allowing the second trooper to get back up.

"Not much better it seems," he comments.

He lifts his electrostaff and thrusts it down at her head, but she lifts her arms just in time to grab the staff on its safer part, grunting as she struggles to push it away. At that moment however she's saved by a plasma blast from Toothless, which blows him completely off of her for an instant kill. The second trooper is taken by surprise, and Astrid quickly uses the opportunity by grabbing one of the electrostaffs and using it to sweep him off of his feet.

With Toothless and Hiccup, the four purge troopers had been attempting to take him down, targeting Hiccup as the weak link, but the night fury furiously worked to keep them at bay. He snarls at a trooper and then swings his tail around to hit one once more, shooting another plasma blast at the others to force them back.

"Why do I never have anything for this…" Hiccup scowls, berating himself. "Wait a second!"

Hiccup's eyes light up in remembrance, and he rushes over to Toothless's saddle bags, opening it and reaching in to pull out something; his old gronckle iron shield.

"Thank Thor for this," he murmurs to himself with a grin.

Toothless roars in alarm, and he swiftly turns around to see a purge trooper lunging towards him with an overhead swing of his staff. Reacting quickly, Hiccup raises his shield and grunts in exertion as the staff is blocked, and they push against each other for a moment. The purge trooper is then smacked away by Toothless, and he gives him a quick smile of gratitude before looking back at their opponents once more.

Hiccup points his shield at a trooper and fires the grappling line from its center. The trooper raises his staff to protect himself, and the line wraps around it. Pulling with all of his might, Hiccup yanks the staff out of his hand and makes him stumble forward, where he's swiftly taken out by a shot from Toothless. Another trooper dashes around at Toothless and jabs it against his forearm, making the dragon roar in pain before he retaliates with a vicious smack from his paw, sending him tumbling.

Hiccup throws his shield at another, but that trooper swings his staff to smack it out of the air and lunges forward. Hiccup ducks underneath his strike with a startled yelp and stands back up, managing to catch the staff in his hands on the follow up swing. He struggles for a moment, but the purge trooper easily pushes him back and up against the Knight Hawk's landing gear. Hiccup grunts, panicking a bit as he's quickly becoming overpowered, but a wild slap of Toothless's tail saves him.

"Ugh!" he grunts, dropping to a crouch in exhaustion before looking up. "Thanks bud!"

Seeing the electrostaff on the ground, he picks it up and gives it an experimental gaze for a second, noticing the fourth trooper rushing for them. Standing up to his full height he rushes forwards and chucks the electrostaff at the trooper with all of his might. He's forced to raise his own staff to smack the projectile away, which leaves him open to a plasma blast from Toothless, throwing him down to the floor in a smoking heap.

"Nice shot bud," Hiccup congratulates.

Astrid is still in a fierce struggle against her own purge trooper, attempting to use her stolen staff against him. Their staffs connect in a few strikes, but the more skilled wielder of it quickly disarms her with a hard strike, causing her to stumble back a step.

"Astrid!" Hiccup calls out.

Astrid looks over to see Hiccup pick her axe up and then toss it to her. Reaching a hand out, she grabs it just in time to swivel around a forward thrust from the purge trooper. Gaining an opening, she swings his axe around with all of her might and hits the trooper in the back. He cries out in pain before falling to the ground, the wound fatal, and Astrid yanks the axe out of him, breathing heavily in exhaustion.

"Yes!" Hiccup says happily. "Nice one!"

"Thanks Hiccup," she says in reply, smiling at him. "You didn't do so bad yourself."

"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for Toothless I'd never have a chance," he says sheepishly.

* * *

A platoon of stormtroopers led by three death troopers rushed along one of the walkways of the base, having dispatched a few Mandalorian stragglers on their way towards the escaping groups. They come to a halt when they hear the sound of fast, heavy stomping, tensing up and raising their weapons.

Behind them, a basilisk war droid comes charging forth across the walkway, unleashing a barrage of missiles and heavy laser fire, catching the imperials completely off guard. The stormtroopers scatter while the death troopers attempt to rally and fight back, but they're all killed within moments. The basilisk war droid continues onwards at a run, its passengers hollering in delight.

"Hah! This thing is awesome!" Zhianna exclaims.

"You see how fast those guys got stomped?" Kira laughs in agreement.

"Not even ten seconds," Shae snorts.

The three of them are all holding onto the droid, riding on its back, along with Crassus, HK-47, and R5, who was magnetically attached to it. Hadrian was sitting in saddle/cockpit, piloting it eagerly.

"It's so much cooler than I thought it would be," he says giddily.

"Statement: Basilisk war droids were used to great effect in the past," HK states.

"I can't even argue with you about that, because you're so right!" Crassus scoffs, and R5 beeps in agreement.

Running around another corner, Hadrian unleashes a barrage of heavy laser bolts against another squad of stormtroopers, decimating them swiftly. The Mandalorians they were fighting against are stunned in bewilderment for a moment, but cheer them on as they run past.

"Sweet," Kira says.

"Alright, so ion cannon. We need to get to that," Crassus says, reminding them of the goal.

"Yeah, we're close. It's at the base of the southern mountain," Hadrian replies.

They head in that direction, jumping off of the walkway and to the ground below, hiding themselves from the gaze of the AT-AT's as they head over to the ion cannon. It doesn't take them long before they reach it, and Hadrian brings the basilisk war droid to a halt.

"Fantastic," Zhianna comments.

The ion cannon is a large, spherical structure built partially into the mountain, the metal colored the same shade as the rock. It's huge barrel remained pointed up towards the sky, cold and barren from a lack of use. Everyone starts jumping off towards the activation platform; Kira grabs hold of Hadrian so that she can fly him down, since he doesn't have his own jetpack. One on the ground they all run up to the control panel, where Hadrian instantly gets to work.

"So how long is this gonna take?" Shae asks.

"Just a couple minutes. This thing hasn't been used in who knows how long," Hadrian replies.

R5 beeps and rolls up to the computers, finding and astromech port and plugging in.

"Statement: R5-S7 says he can help shorten the time frame," HK translates.

"Seriously? For an ion cannon?" he asks in reply, surprised, shaking his head. "What kind of modifications did Shan even give you?"

* * *

"Commodore, what is the status of the shield generator?" Thrawn questions.

"Our forces haven't reached it yet. Some sort of, war machine intercepted them and swiftly took out our troopers," Faro replies with a concerned frown.

Thrawn turns his gaze to the holomap and observes the machine in question, watching as it traveled swiftly throughout the base, having no trouble in taking out any imperial platoons it came across. He hums in recognition, bringing a hand to his chin.

"A basilisk war droid, it would seem. Quite armed and versatile in combat," he muses thoughtfully.

"Could there be more of them?" Faro questions.

"I don't believe so. The appearance of one this late in the battle would suggest this droid is only operating by chance success," he tells her in reply, taking note of its route. "They're headed for the base's anti-orbital ion cannon."

"I didn't realize this place had an ion cannon," she says in surprise.

"Oh, they surely do. I would conclude that they have a skilled inventor among their ranks," Thrawn deduces, nodding to himself. "Redirect our shield generator teams to the ion cannon. There's no doubt about what they are attempting to achieve with it."

"Yes sir," Faro nods in confirmation.

"Admiral, we've identified an unknown ship on our scopes," Lieutenant Pyrondi calls out. "It's an S-161 Stinger XL model."

"From where?" he asks, frowning.

"I'm not sure sir, it just randomly appeared," she replies.

Thrawn frowns at the info, curious about the sudden arrival of this new ship. It's not a ship designed for battle by any means; it's a luxury yacht. And yet it's heading straight into battle, and somehow hid itself from their scopes before arrival... there's only one ship he can recall from Imperial reports that would match the description of this vessel.

"How curious," he murmurs, mentally identifying the newcomers.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

I swing my lightsabers at Vader in quick succession, using the speed and maneuverability of two blades to my advantage, but no matter what I did I couldn't break through his defense.

Vader presses forwards with fierce anger, his breath coming out in quick pants as he slashes at me with rage. I block his strikes with my own lightsabers, slightly desperate with my defense as he forces me backwards. He pressures me up a ramp and back onto one of the walkway's of the outpost, marching forwards while swinging his lightsaber left and right. I duck underneath one strike and then dodge another, thrusting my green saber out at his head. Vader raises his lightsaber to block and then shoves it away, bringing his blade overhead and then swinging down to cut me in half.

I lift my lightsabers overhead to block the swing, but when the blades connect I'm forced down onto one knee by the sheer strength of his blow. I keep him at bay, pushing back against his lightsaber with my own while he forces them closer towards my head. Grunting in exertion, I slowly get myself back on my feet and then push off the ground with a shout, flipping backwards and out of the way of his lightsaber, which slices through the metal floor. Flipping my sabers around so I'm holding them in a reverse grip, and thrust my arms forward.

Using as much Force energy as I could gather I cast it all at Vader in a ferocious blast, however it doesn't work in the way I had hoped. Vader grunts as the Force push hits him, leaning into it to provide himself better momentum as he withstands the blast, his cape flapping from the attack. Narrowing my eyes, I throw more power into my Force push, keeping it at a continuous stream while Vader shoves himself against it, snarling with rage. I grimace uneasily as he begins to stomp forward with clenched fists, his gaze directly on me the whole time. I take a step back, becoming more alarmed as he presses forwards with unrelenting fury, and after a few more steps he thrusts his free arm out.

My Force push is suddenly redirected against me, and I let out a startled cry as I'm blasted off of my feet, slamming into a metal structure behind me with enough force to dent it heavily. I groan in pain as I collapse on the ground, my lightsabers rolling out of my grip as I weakly hold myself up on my hands and knees.

"Not even one from the lineage of Darth Revan himself is a match for me," Vader states with contempt, striding over to me. "You were never one for the Force, Jarik."

"You done talking yet?" I retort with a pained grimace, struggling to my feet and holding my aching ribs.

"Very," he replies coldly.

I attempt to regain my lightsabers, but Vader lifts his hand up and uses the Force to shove me against the metal wall once more. I let out a grunt of pain, stumbling, but don't fall this time, looking up to see Vader lunging at me. Before he could strike me with his lightsaber however, another lightsaber comes hurtling through the air in his direction. He halts in surprise, stopping himself and then turning around to smack the lightsaber out of the air with his own blade.

I watch in surprise as the blue saberstaff is pulled back into the hands of another man, who leaps forward to my defense. Falling out of the air, he lands between me and Vader and then swings his saberstaff at the Sith Lord, who swiftly meets it with his own red blade in a one handed grip, glaring at who could only be another Jedi. I take notice of the navy blue poncho he's wearing, as well as the startlingly bright red hair.

"So, we meet again, Jedi," Vader sneers.

"Not just me," the Jedi replies.

Another figure comes leaping down from the building above us, and Vader pulls back from the first just in time to block the second, who also wields a saberstaff, only this person's lightsaber seems to be an inquisitor design, not to mention the blade seems more of a pale red than the usual crimson. This second Jedi, who is a dark skinned woman dressed in a casual smuggler's outfit, swings her lightsaber at Vader a few times before entering a blade lock with him.

"Your reign of terror is over, Vader!" she scowls angrily.

She attempts to slash him with the other side of her saberstaff, but Vader moves with surprising swiftness to deflect her strike, retaliating with his own and forcing her to back up. The first Jedi jumps forward and brings her lightsaber down, but Vader catches his wrists with his free hand and then throws him back, where he manages to roll along the ground to pop back up on his feet. The woman then twirls around to give herself more momentum in throwing her lightsaber at him, which Vader swipes upwards to knock it away, only to be pushed back a few feet by a Force push from her.

Regaining my lightsabers with a slight limp, I look on as Vader comes out of his momentary stumble and glares at us. He stomps forward, but at the same time I hear the sound of a woman chanting, her voice carrying around us in a loud, unsettling hiss; a piece of the metal ground suddenly wraps up and ensnares Vader's foot. He looks down in surprise and confusion, the green mist swirling around him making me widen my eyes in disbelief. Switching my gaze up to the building, I spot a nightsister garbed in red robes staring at Vader, an arm held out towards him. Her eyes are glowing green, with the same green magic swirling around her hands as she continues to chant her magic.

More of the walkway around Vader springs to life as green mist swirls around it, ripping off of the structure and launching itself at Vader. He lets out a growl of rage and bafflement as the metal begins covering him, slashing his lightsaber through sections in order to free himself, but before I could even comprehend what was happening he's completely encased in a cocoon of metal, covering up his furious yells while his lightsaber falls from his grip and onto the ground.

"...what?" I ask slowly, baffled.

"Hah! Nice one Merrin!" the red-headed Jedi calls out.

"Thanks. Not bad yourself with the sneak attack Cal," the nightsister replies, smiling at him, although also looking exhausted.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask them cautiously.

"I'm Cere Junda. We're here to help," the woman tells me.

I shake my head anxiously in reply.

"You've only endangered yourselves by coming here," I tell her, before widening my eyes. "Duck!"

I shove both her and 'Cal' down as the metal prison explodes outward, Vader unleashing a great roar of fury as he does so. The metal pieces go flying in all directions, just narrowly missing us, and I prepare myself for his attack. However he first focuses on the nightsister, Merrin, thrusting an arm out to her and clenching his fist. She attempts to use her magic once more, but is suddenly halted as she's grabbed in a vicious Force choke, lifted off the ground while gasping desperately for air.

"WITCH!" Vader snarls.

"Merrin!" Cal shouts in a panic.

Vader swings his arm in our direction, and Merrin is sent hurtling through the air to crash into Cal, sending them tumbling across the ground in a heap. Cere dashes forward, but is immobilized by Vader with a mere gesture before he throws her away, where she slams against the metal wall with a cry of pain.

Vader then turns his focus back to me, leaning out of the way of my green lightsaber as I throw it in his direction, before making another furious gesture. A large section of the metal walkway is ripped from its place and then thrown at me. I'm startled by the sudden action but slide across the ground on my knees, narrowly passing by underneath it, before jumping back up to my feet and falling down towards him. With my arm out I call my green lightsaber back to me and then swing both blades down, but Vader regains his own lightsaber just in time to block me.

"You think your new friends can save you?" he growls angrily, pushing against me with all of his strength. "Nothing ever will!"

He pushes me away and begins delivering powerful, hard hitting strikes in quick succession, making me stumble with every deflection.

"I have seen your destiny Jarik! You will perish by my hand!" he roars, emphasizing his words with each saber strike.

"Not gonna happen!" I retort, taking a step back before pushing forward for extra power in my next attack.

However Vader deflects my attack off to the side and then swings his saber down at my head, and we enter a blade lock once more.

"You think you will ever be safe? You think that Ahch-To can protect you?" he sneers.

My heart stops beating at the statement, complete astonishment and total fear filling my soul as I hear him say it... the name of the planet I've worked so hard to keep hidden. The planet that nobody, _especially_ not the Sith, should ever know about.

"What did you say?" I whisper with wide eyes.

"By my hand, Jarik, you will perish on the planet you call home," Vader tells me with complete confidence, pressing his lightsaber harder against mine. "Your days in hiding will soon be over."

I breathe heavily, shaking with fear and total panic at this newfound knowledge. He knows... he knows about Ahch-To!

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Well... kriff. o_O That's not good. Lot's of stuff to think about with this chapter... I'll let you all contemplate these new developments. :O_

 _Certainly a longer chapter than I expected; guess all of these battle sequences take up a lot of words lol. And back in V2: The Clone Wars, my chapters rarely got to 6,000 words, let alone 16,000 words. xD_

* * *

 _ **Casual topics:** You know, since the Clone Wars is coming back I just remembered the Zillo Beast Arc, particularly the part where it goes all Godzilla and tries to kill Darth Sidious (one of the few times he actually feels fear lol). Based on chronological order that event happened right before the Geonosis Arc, which is when Jarik started his journey as a Padawan. _

_I'm just curious if you guys would be interested in seeing that event maybe make its way into my stories at some point? Most likely it would be in V1: Beginnings (when I actually continue writing that lol), at the very end, maybe as something where he is finally admitted as a Padawan or something. Ahsoka wasn't present in those episodes with Anakin either, so that's something to think about._ _Or how about the Cad Bane Arc where he steals a holocron? That also happens not to long before the Geonosis Arc, and since it involves the Jedi Temple that would definitely come into play with Jarik's involvement, especially since Ahsoka is temporarily suspended from active duty, which means she would be catching up with friends from her clan as well. That's what I have planned as the finale for V1: Beginnings (once again WHEN I actually get there lol)._

 _Either way, I'm leaving the decision up to you guys. It wouldn't be as important, since we already know everything that happens, but it'd be a nice addition for a "prequel" or something like that. And of course, once the final season of Clone Wars is put out that will also be added to my series. :D_


	51. Ch 48 - Against All Odds

_**Jungle Moon of Dxun - Japrael Sector**_

 **3rd person POV…**

"Hey, Hadrian… you said this'll take a few minutes?" Kira asks carefully.

"Yeah, why?" he asks, not looking up from his work.

"Because I don't think we have a few minutes," she replies sarcastically.

The assembled group all look up to see Kira pointing outward; a platoon of Imperial stormtroopers is rushing for them, led by several death troopers. HK-47 readies his weapons cheerfully, eager to test one of the blaster rifles he acquired from Hadrian's lab. The others all pull out their blasters, getting ready for a fight.

"Well this'll be fun," Zhianna scoffs.

"Statement: Indeed! I enjoy a good slaughter!" HK declares giddily.

"You have issues," Shae says bluntly, a bit unnerved.

"Doesn't matter. We have to keep them back so Hadrian and R5 can get the cannon working," Crassus states firmly.

"Yes, please do," Hadrian replies with a hopeful nod.

One of the stormtroopers comes to a stop and lifts up a rocket launcher, aiming at them. He fires the shell, but before it could get halfway HK lifts his blaster and shoots it out of the air with pinpoint accuracy, nodding his helm in satisfaction.

"Statement: Silly tactic," he comments.

The Mandalorians all glance at each other, baffled, before shrugging their shoulders in acceptance. While Kira remains behind as the last line of defense for Hadrian, the rest of them all move forwards to meet the Imperials in combat, taking cover behind various natural structures or behind the legs of the basilisk war droid. The Imperials do the same on their end, firing their blasters at the Mandalorians, who swiftly return fire.

Shae aims her blaster and scores a headshot against a stormtrooper, ducking behind a tree trunk to avoid a few blaster bolts headed for her. Crassus stops closeby, pulling a grenade out and tossing it to kill a group of three stormtroopers before hiding behind another tree. Zhianna aims carefully, shooting her blaster pistols from the cover of the war droid's front leg. Unlike the Mandalorians, however, HK-47 did not bother with finding a safe spot to shoot and instead walts right into the open, rushing around while firing at the stormtroopers with a blaster in each hand, ducking out of the way of any shot that gets too close.

"Crazy droid," Crassus scoffs irritably, but let HK continue his strategy.

HK dashed around around the small field of trees at a constant sprint, scoring a kill for nearly every shot. He fires a shot at a death trooper, who rolls out of the way and then returns fire, managing to hit him on the shoulder. HK stumbles momentarily from the impact but is otherwise unharmed, viciously retaliated with Hadrian's blaster rifle and blowing a hole through his head.

"Commentary: At least that one could aim," he comments.

Kira watches the battlefield anxiously, worried for her friends and brother but also knowing they're more than capable of pulling through, she glances back at Hadrian and R5 to check on their progress, only to widen her eyes in alarm when she sees a death trooper and two stormtroopers sneaking around from the side, aiming at them with their blasters.

"Hadrian, look out!" she exclaims in a panic.

She dashes forward and fires her blaster, taking out one stormtrooper while Hadrian ducks down after noticing the problem. The other two troopers flinch when their comrade is hit, looking over in surprise to see Kira charging at them. The stormtrooper attempts to aim at her but is also shot down, and Kira fires another bolt at the death trooper.

The death trooper leans out of the way of the yellow bolt and aims his blaster rifle at her, but she jumps at him and then kicks the gun away. Undeterred, the trooper settles for melee combat and throws out a fist, punching her in the head and then kicking his foot out. Kira stumbles in surprise from the punch but side steps out of the way of the kick, tackling him to the ground. She rolls on top of him and attempts to pin him down, glancing up to see Hadrian considering helping out.

"I got this, keep working!" she tells him.

He doesn't argue, much to her relief, but her attention is brought back to the fight as the death trooper shoves her arms to the side and then punches her helmet yet again, pushing her off of him. She rolls to her feet and leans back to avoid another punch from the death trooper, retaliating with a swift kick to the knee. The death trooper grunts, dropping to one knee, and she follows it up by spinning around to kick him in the head, knocking him down to the ground.

The death trooper grunts in pain, his voice altered by his helmet's vocalizer, and Kira makes another charge for him. He turns himself around and throws a metal block at her, hitting her in the shoulder and making her stumble with a yelp of pain. Reaching out with his hand, the death trooper grabs hold of his rifle and then rolls to his feet, aiming at her with a few exclamatory shouts. He fires, and Kira just barely ducks underneath the bolt before thrusting her own arm out, blasting him with her flamethrower.

The death trooper yells in agony as he's cooked alive inside of his own armor, falling to the ground dead seconds later.

"Get up from that!" she scoffs tiredly, dropping her arm.

"I'm so glad we're one of the few types of people who use flamethrowers, because that looked painful," Hadrian says with a grimace.

"Well, as long as it works," she replies.

R5 suddenly lets out a few excited beeps, and the ion cannon begins to hum with power as it's brought online, the exterior structure shuddering and creaking slightly.

"We've got it!" Hadrian says. "Hey, droid, can you give yourself remote access to this?"

R5 beeps in reply with a bit of sass, stating that it's no problem and then works to do so. Hadrian nods in satisfaction and then steps back from the computer, turning to face Kira.

"Ion cannon is operable, thankfully," he says with a sigh.

"How many shots do you think it'll give?" she asks him.

"It'd say, three, maybe four at the most. Not a lot," he replies with a frown. "We'll also have to drop the shield too if we want to fire it."

"Well that stinks," Kira grumbles. "There's no way four shots is enough for that entire fleet."

"Unfortunately that's all we got, so we'll have to work with it," Hadrian tells her.

She nods in reply and then rushes to the edge of the platform while he turns back to assist with R5, calling out to her allies down below.

"Crassus! We're all set!" she yells.

"Alright, just one second!" he shouts back, blasting another stormtrooper.

Crassus ducks down to avoid a punch thrown at him from behind by a death trooper and turns to face him. The death trooper raises his blaster rifle in an attempt to hit him with it, and Crassus does the same. Both blasters meet in the middle, and the death trooper shoves him back to pin him against the tree, attempting to overpower him with physical force. He grunts in exertion as he holds the trooper back, scowling angrily at him. Lashing out with his foot he kicks the death trooper in the shin and then slams his helmet against his head, making him stumble back, where Crassus takes him out with several blaster bolts to the chest.

"Shae! Zhianna! We're all clear, so let's go!" he exclaims.

"What about the ion cannon?! These guys will just destroy it!" Zhianna points out in protest.

"We've got the bes'uliik!" he reminds her, waving his arm.

She and Shae both nod their heads in understanding and pull away from the fight, shooting back at the stormtroopers as they retreat. HK-47 lets out a groan of disappointment, casually shooting a stormtrooper beside him before sprinting after them. He crosses paths with a death trooper, who attempts to shoot him, and reaches out to grab him around the head, lifting him clear off of his feet before whirling around to slam him harshly to the ground. The death trooper is hit hard enough to get embedded in the dirt, and HK doesn't give him another glance before shooting him in the head.

"We ready? Kira asks Hadrian.

"Yup, the droid's got it covered," he replies, and R5 pulls out of the astromech socket with an agreeing beep.

"Then hold on!" she tells him.

Kira wraps her arms around him to secure a safe hold before launching herself into the air with her jetpack, flying them up and onto the back of the basilisk war droid. She sets him down in the cockpit, where he takes a moment to regather himself before looking at her in annoyance.

"Warn me next time, why don't you?" he suggests.

"I did," she replies innocently.

"Ugh, whatever," he replies with a roll of his eyes, turning to the controls and bringing it online.

"Honestly, I don't see how you'd survive in a fight if I didn't have your back," she teases him.

"I don't think I would be in the fight," he reasons.

"You're piloting the bes'uliik," she argues.

"Alright lovebirds, save it for the honeymoon," Crassus drawls sarcastically.

He comes in for a landing on top of the war droid, Shae, Zhianna and R5 joining him while HK climbs up the side and onto his position.

"Like you and Shae are any better," Hadrian retorts.

"Hah! Good one!" Kira grins in amusement.

Crassus and Shae glance at each other before looking away with grumbles of disagreement, while Zhianna shakes her head in exasperation. A shot ringing against the body of the war droid brings them back into the situation, as the rest of the stormtroopers are still rushing at them and trying to shoot them down.

"Annoyed statement: If you meatbags would stop ogling over each other and focus on the fight, our chances of success will rise exponentially," HK scoffs.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Hadrian replies sarcastically.

Bringing the basilisk war droid to full power, he grips the controls and turns them around to face the stormtroopers, pressing the trigger on the throttle. An intense barrage of laser fire surges from the droid, shooting all around the area and forcing the stormtroopers to scatter. Many of them are taken out by the initial strike, while the remainder are swiftly cleaned up when a series of missiles is unleashed, blowing them all up.

"I don't see this getting old anytime soon," Shae says in amusement.

"It's almost sad to watch," Zhianna says in agreement.

"Correction: It is quite entertaining to watch," HK replies.

"Alright, let's get back to the ship. I don't wanna be here still when they launch," Crassus states.

* * *

Two lightsabers continue to clash in the hangar, blue and red flashing brightly with each impact. Second Sister lunges forwards at a blur, flipping into the air and then slashing her saber down hard, causing Mara to stumble back from the force of the strike. She quickly ducks left and then right, raising her lightsaber to deflect another swipe at her from the Inquisitor.

Mara backpedals with her lightsaber held high, taking a moment to rest before launching herself at the Inquisitor, slashing her blade down left and right. Second Sister raises her blade to deflect both strikes and then parries the next, thrusting her hand out to shove Mara back with a Force push. She then sets her saber to spin and hurls it at Mara, who manages to swipe her saber upwards to bat it away in time. Second Sister pulls it back into her hand and then holds the saber at her side, glaring at Mara with bright yellow eyes.

"What do you hope to accomplish here Padawan? New allies? They will also meet their demise," she sneers.

"I beg to differ," Mara shoots back. "We're really hard to kill."

"Clearly. But no one can hope to defy the Empire forever," she states confidently.

The bright gleam of metal whizzing through the air catches her eye, and she leans back to avoid a metal shield which whirls around back into Hiccup's hands. Mara raises an eyebrow at the throw, impressed, before facing the Second Sister as she moves to retaliate. She lunges forward with an overhead strike, but the Inquisitor blocks it before shoving her to the side. Astrid comes charging in next with a swipe of her axe, and Second Sister flips over it before kicking her in the face to send her sprawling. She swings her saber down for a kill before she's barreled over by Toothless, who throws her away with a roar.

Second Sister hits the ground with a grunt of pain, looking up with a hateful glare and sneering at them, her teeth gritted in frustration. Toothless fires a plasma blast at her, but she dashes out of the way in a black blur before lunging at the night fury, lightsaber raised to stab him. Mara reacts by thrusting her hand out and blasting her away with the Force, sending her tumbling once more.

"You guys okay?" she asks in concern.

"Yeah, we're fine," Hiccup answers in reply.

"Good enough to kick this lady's butt," Astrid adds fiercely, getting to her feet and holding her axe with both hands.

"You could not hope to match me, child," Second Sister scoffs, standing up and shaking with rage. "I have no qualms about killing all three of you!"

"I think you forgot someone," Hiccup corrects her. "Toothless, now!"

Toothless roars before letting off another plasma blast. Second Sister dashes to the side before, but this time he's ready for it and fires another shot, catching her by surprise. She spins her saberstaff in order to deflect the first blast, thought the power of it causes her to stumble, and then loses her grip on her lightsaber from a followup blast. Hissing, Toothless fires a final plasma blast, and Second Sister is unable to avoid it. She raises her arms to protect herself, attempting to generate a Force shield, but is blown back as the plasma bolt explodes against her. She cries out in pain and goes flying several feet, hitting the ground and then staying down, sliding across the floor before stopping.

"Is she dead?" Astrid asks hopefully.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out," Mara says in reply, gesturing them away. "Let's get out of here."

They make a rush for the Knight Hawk, entering the ship and getting themselves ready for a takeoff as Jarik told Mara to do, while Second Sister lets out a groan of pain, her fingers twitching as she struggles to regain consciousness.

* * *

 **Jarik POV…**

I lean out of the way of a swift lightsaber strike, raising my blades to deflect the next one. I use the momentum behind Vader's attack to spin around behind him, but before I could connect with my strike he whirls around and blasts me away with the Force.

I slide across the ground with a grunt and stop myself, getting back into a crouched position while Cal and Cere move on the offensive. Vader swings his blade up to bat aside a strike from Cere and then brings it down to block Cal's horizontal strike, shoving him backwards. He spins around to strike at Cere, who deflects a few quick attacks before stumbling back as he puts extra power behind his swing. Cal twirls his saber staff and aims for the legs, but Vader brings his saber down to block him. Cal follows up by jabbing the other end of his saber, and Vader side steps out of the way, shoving him down to the ground.

Merrin appears nearby in a column of green mist, firing a few magic blasts at Vader. He whips around and swipes his lightsaber through the magic before throwing his blade at her. She teleports once more, the blade passing harmlessly through the residue mist.

I sprint forward and thrust a hand out, smacking Vader in the back of his shoulder with a quick Force blast so that he stumbles forward. I lunge at him with a double saber strike, but his lightsaber comes back to his hand just in time to block. We exchange saber strikes for a few moments before I stumble past him after a missed swing, and Cere jumps in to seize the opening. Vader raises his lightsaber to block a slash aimed at his middle and then reaches out his free hand, grabbing her shirt and then throwing her down to the ground. At the same time I push back out of my stumble and swing at his head, but Vader lifts his saber to block my strike, batting both blades upward before reversing the momentum in a downwards swing.

Cal jumps forward for his unprotected back, but is thrown over our heads by a simple gesture from Vader, who advances on me with powerful swings of his lightsaber.

I move to meet his speed and power with my own, parrying his strikes and retaliating with a few jabs of my own. We enter a blade lock with each other, and then Merrin teleports behind him once more, which Vader acknowledges with a tilt of his head. Merrin waves her arms, her green magic picking up several broken pieces of metal before launching them at Vader. He shoves me back to dislodge our sabers before raising his hand out to the incoming projectiles, halting them in their tracks. He sends most of it back at Merrin, who lifts her hands and creates a shield in order to protect herself from it. I make a dash for Vader once more, and he faces me again before swinging his arm to throw the last piece of metal at me. I swipe my green lightsaber through the metal to cut it in half and then strike out with my blue saber, catching Vader's red blade with it.

"How do you know about Ahch-To?" I demand angrily, adding my second lightsaber to the blade lock.

"Your daughter was kind enough to provide such things as a captive," he states.

"She would never break!" I scowl in reply.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side," he responds with a taunt.

"The dark side is only the easy path. And you chose that over what's right," I retort, pushing against his lightsaber.

"You and Kenobi took everything from me!" Vader snarls, pushing back. "The pain you felt with Ahsoka's death is meagre in comparison. Soon you will know what it feels like."

I narrow my eyes angrily at him and then twist our sabers, shoving them around and then dislodging them with a heavy slash to the right. Vader maintains his grip on his lightsaber and then turns sideways to deflect a strike from Cere.

"Coming in hot!" Cal exclaims.

He joins in with me as we lunge at him once more, but he once again halts our progress by twist his body out of harm's way and slashing his lightsaber wildly between the three of us. Cere blocks a swing, Cal deflects another, and I parry a strike aimed at my head and thrust my blue saber forward, which he bats aside. He then kicks his foot out at me, connecting with my chest, and I roll back across the ground with a pained grunt of surprise, losing my grip on my lightsabers as I land on my stomach.

Growling, Vader reaches his free hand out and grabs Cere's wrist, pulling her forwards and throwing her to the side. He swings his saber at Cal in an upwards arc, batting his blade up high and then thrusts his arm out to push him aside using the Force. He then turns to face Merrin as she shoots a stream of green magic at him, which he blocks by creating a Force shield in front of him. Struggling for a moment, Vader then retaliates by yanking his arms back in a pulling motion. Merrin falls to the ground with a cry of pain as a flat piece of metal hits her from behind, losing her hold on her magic.

Jumping back to my feet, I disregard my lightsabers in favor of a straight charge at Vader. He turns around to face me as I jump at him, swinging his saber in an attempt to cut me out of the air. However I kick my foot out to knock his lightsaber out of his hand and then bring my left arm back, punching his head with all of the strength my prosthetic has to offer. I both hear and feel the formation of a small crack in his helmet as a result of my punch.

Vader yells in surprise and pain, stumbling back, and I quickly follow up by punching him in the chest before whirling around to kick his head, making him stumble back painfully while his breathing becomes slightly labored.

"You've suffered a lot. But you've _never_ had your family taken from you like I have," I state coldly, marching up to him with a glare. " _You_ betrayed all of us!"

Vader thrusts his arm forwards with a snarl, anger and rage swelling in him, but I quickly side step his Force push and reach out with my own hand, intending to throw him down with the Force as I grab onto his shoulder.

* * *

 _He was sitting on his knees, inside of some dark, sandy tent, and cradling an older woman in his arms. She has several deep scrapes and gashes across her skin, blood dripping gently out of the wounds on her cheek._

 _A mixture of intense emotions are running through him: fear, sadness, anger… guilt. The woman reaches out to touch his face, then slumps backward lifelessly as she draws her last breath, staring up with blank, unseeing eyes. His breath catches, and it feels as if the universe came crashing down on him as his despair reaches its peak. He looks around with empty breaths, lost on what to do, only knowing that, as the tears begin welling up in his eyes, this is all his fault. He looks back at her, unable to muster the energy to even cry, and gently reaches a hand up to close her eyes. He bows his head and shuts his eyes tightly to stem the tears, drowning in his grief._

 _No… this can't go unanswered._

 _As the seconds pass by, the anger in him begins to swell, greater and greater until it dominates every fiber of his being. He lifts his head up, his face twitching with absolute rage and fury, his eyes slowly changing into a sickly yellow. There's nothing to think about except his hatred, and his dominating need for revenge. They will all pay._

 _"Anakin! Anakin!"_

 _"NOOOO!"_

 _The darkness flashes brightly with blue light as people are cut through. A dark, ghoulish-looking figure strides through the camp with its glowing blue weapon, slaughtering everyone and everything in its path without mercy in its quest for vengeance. A terrifying figure that looks upon everything he kills with intense hatred as he unleashes his fury on them._

 _A monster._

* * *

I stumble back out of the dream with a gasp, trying to make sense of the sudden occurrence. I look out aimlessly with wide eyes, startled and unnerved by the powerful emotions I just felt. There was so much hate and anger… so much grief in him…

Vader's roar of fury pulls me back to the present, and I widen my eyes in a panic as he physically attacks me with his fist, unable to react in time as he punches me in the face. I cry out in pain from the hit and get flung backwards, his punch fueled by a blast of the Force to slam me against the border wall of the walkway. I slump down with a groan, weakly supporting myself with my arms as I attempt to get up. I wearily look up to see Vader charges forward at a sprint with his lightsaber held tightly in both hands, swinging down at me with a yell.

I could stop him in time to save myself, but luckily I'm suddenly yanked out of harm's way by a tendril of green mist, narrowly avoiding the red lightsaber that impales the floor where I just was. Merrin pulls me back to the rest of their group, relinquishing her magic so that Cere can help me to my feet.

"He's not gonna stop," I say wearily.

"Then we have to get out of here," Cere decides, glancing at me. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I tell her, standing up on my own.

"You dropped these," Cal says, holding my lightsabers.

I take them back with a nod of thanks, and Merrin points behind us with an alarmed expression.

"He's coming!" she warns us.

We all turn to see Vader running at us, his anger swirling through the Force viciously. Merrin hurls a bolt of magic at him, but swipes his lightsaber through the magic effortlessly, and then the next as she sends another.

"Cal!" Cere exclaims.

He nods, understanding her hidden meaning. They both deactivate their lightsabers and then thrust their arms forward, releasing the Force. Vader slams against the Force push, grunting in surprise, but still keeps pushing on against it. I join in as well, pushing back against Vader and gritting my teeth from the effort. Vader snarls with anger, stomping forwards still with considerable effort, his steps slow and heavy.

Without warning, a hail of blaster fire against Vader is released, coming from a large machine that stomps its way over to us: I recognize it as the basilisk war droid the Mandalorians were working on before. Vader is forced to jump out of the way to avoid the heavy fire, also leaving him vulnerable to our Force attack, which blows him far down the walkway. He rolls across the ground in a heap, and we watch in bewilderment as the war droid fires several missiles at him;

Vader gets to his feet and brings his arms up to protect himself, but is still struck by the missiles. Luckily for him he had brought up a Force shield to take the brunt of the attack, but the power behind the missiles blow him completely off of the platform and out of sight.

"Woah!" Cal says in surprise. "That was intense!"

"Surely that must've killed him!" Merrin says hopefully.

"Not a chance," I shake my head in firm disagreement. "We need to go before he gets back up."

"HEY COUSIN!" Kira shouts cheerfully.

The basilisk war droid comes to a stop close to us, and I see Kira waving at me from on its back. With her are Crassus, Shae, HK-47, R5, her boyfriend Hadrian, and another Mandalorian girl I don't know.

"Cousin?" Cal murmurs curiously.

"Talk about a killing blow, right?" Kira continues happily.

"There's no way he's getting up from that," the other girl nods in agreement.

"Correction: The Sith Lord is actually pulling himself back to his feet. And, my goodness, you can just tell he's angry," HK chirps in amusement, most likely zooming in on Vader with his optics, since we can't see him from here.

"WHAT?!" the Mandalorian group all shout incredulously.

"Query: Jarik Shan, do these three beings require elimination?" HK asks me.

"Excuse me?" Cere asks cautiously.

"No no, no killing unless they're stormtroopers," I sigh in exasperation. "We've got to go before Vader gets back over here."

"I'll second that," Cere replies, seeming unsettled.

"You got the mask?!" I ask Crassus.

"Yes!" he confirms with a nod.

"Then get yourselves to the cruiser!" I order urgently. "R5, with me!"

R5 beeps in confirmation and detaches himself from the basilisk war droid, flying over to land beside me while Hadrian turns them all around and heads for the hangar.

"This way!" Cere tells us.

She, Cal, and Merrin take off at a sprint across the base while R5 and I follow swiftly behind. An explosive burst of frustration and absolute rage flows across the Force and, glancing backwards, I see Darth Vader reappear on the platform a few hundred feet behind us, running in our direction as fast as he could. The front of his armor was scorched, made even blacker from the explosion, but other than that I can't tell. It's strange seeing him run in that heavy armor, but I don't bother thinking about it and face forward once more.

"You have a ship?" I ask them.

"Over near the trees! Greez is waiting for us!" Cere explains.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

"The enemy is starting to launch their ships, Admiral," Commodore Faro reports.

Thrawn analyzes the battlefield with a critical eye, taking note of what his second-in-command reported. A section of the outpost is starting to detach, revealing the shape of a carrack-class light cruiser much more clearly. By the looks of things, Vader and the Second Sister are having a lot more trouble than they expected, but Thrawn is not worried.

"The progress of our ground troops?" he questions.

"They're nearly ready sir," she replies with a nod. "Should I instruct the walkers to halt the progress of their ships?"

"No, the walkers won't be necessary," Thrawn replies calmly. "Bring Immobilizer 418 forward, and contact the Second Sister."

"Yes sir," she nods in confirmation.

* * *

With Crassus and his friends rushing into the hangar of the cruiser on the basilisk war droid, Raman gave the order for the vessel to take off into the air. He and several others instead rushed to all of their Gauntlet starfighters to provide air support for their cruiser. The Knight Hawk also rose into the air at the same time, lurching momentarily as Mara struggles to properly pilot the ship.

"If only R5 were in here right now," Mara grumbles.

"You don't know how to fly a ship?!" Astrid asks incredulously.

"Of course I know how!" she retorts irritably. "I just don't do it often, that's all! Usually it's R5 or my Dad!"

"Well, as long as we aren't shot down," Hiccup says encouragingly.

Mara flies the Knight Hawk out of the hangar and into the air, traveling close by to the cruiser. The gauntlet fighters all do the same as well, flying around the cruiser in a protective arc. Raman looks out of the cockpit at the shield generator, then to the ion cannon, a frown on his face.

"Hadrian, how's the ion cannon looking?" he asks.

 _"It's ready to fire; Shan's droid is remotely connected to it,"_ he replies.

"Will you be able to signal the droid?" he asks warily.

 _"I will. But firing that thing also means the shield will be dropped,"_ Hadrian warns him.

"Then that'll help our chance. Once the cruiser breaches the shield, fire the cannon," Raman orders.

 _"No problem!_ " he says in confirmation.

* * *

Across the base, the Mantis ship starts to rise into the air, door wide open to grant entry for its passengers. Cere jumps inside first and then turns to the others, ensuring everyone gets onboard. Cal and Merrin jump inside next, followed lastly by R5 and then Jarik.

"We've got everyone!" Cere says.

"Right," Cal nods, turning his head down the hallway. "Greez! We're all clear!"

"Got it kid!" an older voice calls back.

R5 then rolls forward and bumps into Jarik's leg insistently, beeping loudly to get his attention. Jarik glances back at him and he starts playing a message.

 _"This is Fulcrum, with an urgent message! Please respond!"_ a distorted voice says, obviously panicking.

"Who's that?" Cere asks.

Jarik pulls back in surprise, glancing at R5 before crouching down beside him to answer the call. At the same time the Mantis starts to rise into the air, away from the surface.

"I read you Fulcrum!" he replies.

 _"Tell me you have a plan for escape!"_ Kallus asks anxiously.

"We've got one," Jarik tells him.

 _"You better go fast! I managed to sneak off the bridge of my ship and patched myself into Thrawn's communications. He's sent troops to disable the shield and the ion cannon!"_ he explains hastily.

"Oh no," he murmurs, eyes wide in alarm.

 _"You have to leave now! They've got an Interdictor cruiser on standby!"_ he adds anxiously.

"Understood. Keep me posted," Jarik says, ending the transmission.

"You have a spy in the Empire?" Merrin asks curiously.

He nods hastily in response.

"Yes. R5, are you able to connect with the ion cannon?" he asks, and R5 beeps in confirmation. "Then it's now or never. Take the shot."

The astromech beeps in acknowledgement, but after a few long seconds nothing seems to happen. He starts to panic a little bit, his beeping becoming more confused and frantic, and a sense of dread starts to overcome Jarik.

"Should something be happening?" Cal asks in concern.

"Yes..." Jarik murmurs in reply, alarm starting to set in. "Something went wrong."

R5 lets out a few distressed beeps, explaining that he's now locked out of the system and unable to connect to the ion cannon controls.

* * *

"No… no no no!" Hadrian exclaims in alarm, looking at his datapad.

"What's wrong?!" Kira asks, rushing over to him.

"Someone just shut off the ion cannon. And the shield too!" he says helplessly.

"Me'ven?!" Crassus shouts in disbelief.

* * *

Second Sister looks up at the large ion cannon, feeling some satisfaction at knowing it will not be capable of firing on the Imperial fleet.

"The ion cannon is disabled, Thrawn," she says into her comlink.

 _"Very good Inquisitor,"_ Thrawn's voice replies in content. _"I shall begin the final strike. Once their cruiser is down, you may take a squad and search for survivors. Spare any that you can for questioning."_

 _"_ As you wish, Grand Admiral," she nods her head in acknowledgement.

Ending the transmission, Second Sister returns her gaze back to the sky to watch as the Mandalorian cruiser rose higher to meet the Imperial fleet. The transparent shield bubble once protecting it from the wrath of the Empire is now gone.

* * *

"We've got trouble!" Cere exclaims in warning.

The four of them look out at the platform they departed from to see Vader marching forward, coming to a stop and glaring up at them. Just as the Mantis is about to blast away into the open sky, he raises his arms out in their direction and clenches his hands in a pulling motion, calling on the Force.

"Ah kriff," Jarik mutters anxiously.

The Mantis shudders, lurching to a halt with enough force to make them all stumble. The Mantis crew stare outside with alarmed expressions on their faces, baffled at the sudden stop. The Mantis strains, tilting as it tries to pull away, but Vader slowly pulls his arms back, forcing the ship closer to him.

"What the devil?" Greez's confused and alarmed voice could be heard from the cockpit.

"How is this possible?" Merrin asks, bewildered.

Jarik thrusts his arm out, and a rock is lifted off the ground and thrown in his direction. Vader leans his head out of the way, only to flinch as a blaster bolt from Cere strikes the shoulder playing of his armor. Cere fires another few shots, forcing Vader to divert some of his focus to either avoiding them or blocking them with his hand. Despite this, he still manages to pull the ship closer to the ground, using his hate, anger, and frustration to fuel his power.

"What's going on with the ship?!" Greez shouts incredulously.

"Vader's got a hold of it!" Cal yells back.

Cere and Merrin both increase their rate of fire in hopes up getting Vader to relinquish his hold on the Mantis, the former using her magic to cast green bolts of energy. Frustrated, the Sith Lord thrusts his hand out and slams the two of them against the far wall with a Force push, resuming his focus on bringing the ship down. Jarik looks at Vader and then out at the surrounding landscape of the outpost. A shimmer of blue swiftly disappears into nothing as the shield pulls back, leaving them completely exposed to the Star Destroyers up above.

"I've doomed us all…" he murmurs.

"What're we supposed to do?" Cal asks in a panic, looking between him and Cere, who is shakily getting back to her feet.

Jarik clenches his fist, contemplating any options left. But before he could decide on something, a strange shift in the Force gains nearly all of his attention. Nearly all of his thoughts about the present moment are disregarded in favor of focusing on the disturbance. It's a strange feeling, something that he can't make out. It's not dark or unnatural, it just feels so... right. Whatever the source of it is powerful, that he can easily tell, whether from a person or something else he's not sure, yet it also seems familiar. As if he's felt it before...

It only takes him a few seconds to pinpoint where the strange shift in the Force is coming from, and he turns his head to look in the opposite direction of the Imperial fleet, past the outpost and out towards the mountainside behind it. Through the haze of the Force disturbance he noticed that neither Cere or Cal seemed to notice, however Vader's head was tilted in its direction as well, showing that he could also feel it, and thus his hold on the Mantis was loosening slightly. Up on the mountainside, Jarik could see what seemed to be a person, or two people, standing halfway up, on a small rocky ledge.

With them was the dim glow of silvery gold light.

* * *

With the shield now taken down, Thrawn gave the all clear for his TIE squadrons to engage with the Mandalorian fighters, allowing for their cruiser to be more vulnerable. The Interdictor vessel was ready and waiting in the case that they attempted an early jump to hyperspace, while he had the fleet positioned to cut off their escape. Things were going quite well.

As he takes his gaze off of the holotable for a moment, he catches sight of something off in his peripheral view, and turns to see what it was. Frowning, he raises a curious eyebrow at the sight of a bird sitting outside of the bridge, resting on the very corner of the port side viewport. It's extremely reminiscent of a convor, with feathers colored in a creamy-white, green, and gold pattern. The thing about it that confuses him however is that their fleet is too high in the air that type of bird would prefer, and it also seems to be staring directly at him.

It's eyes held intelligence unlike anything he had seen before.

The convor then takes flight with a flap of its wings and, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Thrawn pulls himself out of his gaze at the creature's disappearance, momentarily surprised and blinking his eyes. He looks out where the convor was for a moment longer, trying to make sense of the strange occurrence, before the voice of his officers gets his attention.

"Sir... I'm getting a strange reading on the scopes," Commander Hammerly reports.

* * *

Whatever the source of the Force disturbance, Jarik could sense it's power suddenly start to grow rapidly, as if building up. At the same time he lets out a quiet gasp of astonishment, also feeling as if he himself was contributing to the disturbance, and takes a step back with a hand held up to his chest. Looking back outside once more, he watches as the glow from the mountainside becomes brighter and more visible, as if gaining strength.

Then it is all released.

As if thundering out in a massive storm, tremendous bolts of violet-colored energy arc outwards from the mountainside, blinding flashes of purple covering the environment for a few seconds. The huge bolts of energy arc out into the sky like lightning bolts, releasing a great blast of noise, before striking against the Imperial fleet.

Each Star Destroyer is struck by one of the great bolts, causing great explosions on impact. The Chimaera is struck along the side, creating an explosion that blows up with enough power to shake the entire ship. The Executor is hit along the underside of its hull by three bolts of energy, causing massive explosions that shake even the massive Super Star Destroyer and cause it to tilt in the air slightly. An energy bolt strikes the Interdictor cruiser and goes straight through the hull, causing the gravity well projectors to explode and sending the cruiser down for a fiery crash. All of the other Star Destroyers are struck not too different from how the Chimaera was hit: not terrible damage, but enough to throw them off their positions.

And while not facing complete destruction like the Interdictor, which has succumbed to the pull of gravity, it's quite clear that all of the Star Destroyers are disabled in some fashion, the ships flickering with power with volts of purple electricity crackle along their hulls in aftershocks.

Jarik sees all of this and more, feeling the tremendous power surge through the Force, and so does Vader. The Sith Lord's grip on the Mantis was completely gone, allowing Greez to quickly fly away and up into the air. The Mantis crew all have their own shocked and exhilarated reactions to the amazing energy storm, but Jarik can't bring himself to focus on any of it, or anything at all really. Throughout whatever just happened, Jarik's energy became entirely drained in frightening speed, as if he just ran around the entire planet without any breaks in a full out sprint. He groans weakly in exhaustion, stumbling on his feet for a few seconds before falling to the floor in a lifeless heap.

Before he could slip into unconsciousness however, Jarik could just barely make out the sound of a voice whispering something to him.

 _'...when they stand together, nothing is stronger...'_

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

 _Darkness surrounds him like a cloud of dense fog. It's overwhelming, sapping him of any strength he had. He can't feel anything except how deprived of energy he is, to the point where it seems to hurt._

 _"Behold the Sun. Behold his might..." a deep voice growls, mocking._

 _Through his haze of exhaustion and aching pain, he sees the outline of a dark figure standing before him, crouching down to his level… Snoke. He tries to respond, to move away from the dark sider, but he's so tired that all he can muster himself to do is weakly shift his arm._

 _"Nothing more than the helpless boy who lost his parents," he speaks softly, sneering at him._

 _A rush of anger flows through his body at the scornful comment, but it quickly fades back into helpless exhaustion._

 _"Now you see the vast potential of such a relic, why it's power truly is infinite," Snoke states, grinning. "And I will have them all!"_

 _He disappears, leaving him alone once more before he too falls into the blackness._

* * *

 _ **Kijimi System - Mid Rim**_

 **Jarik POV…**

My whole being of existence felt like I had just been thrown under the exhaust of a Star Destroyer.

Very specific example, but whatever.

Small flickers of light burst into my vision as my eyes flicker, and I wearily blink them open to try and see where I am. My senses start to come back, and I feel that I'm lying on top of some sort of soft material. Groaning, I turn my head to the side to see the blurry image of a gray room, silhouetted figures coming in my direction.

"Hey, he's awake!" a voice says happily.

I blink my eyes a bit more to clear my vision up, and start pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Take it easy. You've been out of it for a while," another voice suggests.

Getting a better look at them, I recognize the person as Cere Junda, one of the Jedi that came to the battle. The next person to come up beside me is Mara, a relieved expression on her face. I take notice of the fact that I'm in some sort of medical room, and the other people gathered here consist of Hiccup, Astrid, Aathias, Kira and Crassus, Cal, and Merrin. Movement against my foot has me looking down to see Toothless nudging my foot with his snout, warbling you at me hopefully.

"What happened?" I ask wearily, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"After that… well, whatever it was... happened, the Empire's ships were disabled, and we jumped away before they could recover," Mara explains.

"We've stopped in the Kijimi System to regroup and count our losses before we move on," Aathias adds.

"How long was I out?" I ask them, sitting myself up against the wall.

"Nearly ten hours," Crassus says.

"Ten hours?!" I exclaim in surprise, becoming wide awake now.

"Whatever caused that energy storm also put you in a coma," Cere adds. "I'm surprised you're awake so soon."

"Yeah about that…" Cal says slowly. "What the kriff was that lightning storm?!"

"Beats me," Kira shrugs.

"I've never encountered or even heard of something so powerful. That wasn't just some random occurrence," Merrin remarks.

"Not to mention freaky," Astrid comments, and Hiccup nods in agreement.

"All I know is that if it wasn't for that energy blast, we would've never made it off of Dxun alive," Aathias states with a frown. "They had us trapped entirely."

"So… it couldn't have been a random thing, right? Someone, caused that to happen?" Hiccup theorizes, a bit uneasily.

There's a bit of silence as everyone contemplated that, and I think back on what I remember from it. About what I could feel through the Force…

"I don't even know if I want to think about someone being that powerful," Cere says, unsettled.

"Do you know what it was, Dad?" Mara asks me.

I look at her for a moment, contemplating, and then look back down with a thoughtful frown. Whatever caused it was very powerful, and the disturbance it made felt a bit familiar. And what I dreamt of… a relic with infinite power...

"I have an idea," I say softly, but offer nothing else.

The door to the room opens, and Raman comes walking through. He stops momentarily at the sight of me awake, but continues on over to us.

"Well, the clan is in decent shape… as well as we can be, anyways. The evacuation was efficient, and our only losses came from those of us who fought," he states.

"How many?" Crassus asks in concern.

"At least two hundred didn't make it," he replies with a sad sigh, feeling a great burden.

"Including Sedriv and Logan," Kira adds sadly.

He nods in confirmation, and Aathias stands beside him for support and comfort. She wraps an arm around him, and he returns the hug with his own arm.

"We did the best we could. We're just fortunate it wasn't all of us," she tells him.

"I wish we could've arrived sooner," Cere says regretfully. "We could've warned you they were coming."

"Is that what brought you here?" I ask them. "You knew the Empire was going to attack?"

"An associate of ours told us you were planning on stopping at Dxun in case we wanted to reach out to you. We were in the area when we also learned that the Empire has discovered your location," she explains.

"Well that's convenient," Mara comments.

"Indeed," Raman nods in agreement. "Speaking of which, Jarik, the clan doesn't know you're here right now, but if they do, they'll be out for blood."

"Oh, wonderful," I sigh in exasperation.

"I know you aren't to blame, far from it, but my people are blaming you for the Empire's attack, and they want vengeance," he explains apologetically.

"This again?" Astrid groans.

"I do not understand: why would the Mandalorians blame you? It's not like you wish to be found by the Empire," Merrin asks me, frowning in confusion.

"It's complicated," I tell her.

"More like freakishly stupid!" Mara adds angrily.

"For once, I actually agree," Crassus nods as well.

"Really?" Kira asks, narrowing her eyes at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Crassus rolls his eyes and shoves her shoulder.

"Haha, very funny," he scoffs.

"It's probably best if you depart as soon as possible. Give us some time to recover while I smooth things over with everyone," Raman suggests.

"Yes, that would be good," I nod in agreement. "Which reminds me: we need to get you three back home as well."

I give Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless all a pointed look, and the two Vikings glance at each other before returning their gaze to me.

"We're not gonna be coming back for a while, aren't we?" Hiccup deduces dryly.

"Not until the Empire is defeated, and then I might consider it," I confirm.

"Where are you guys from?" Cal asks curiously, slightly confused.

"That's the secret. Can't tell ya," Astrid shrugs.

"Yup. Very big secret," Mara adds for emphasis.

Cal and Merrin share a confused glance before looking over at my cousins; Kira raises her hands defensively while shaking her head.

"Don't look at me, that's their problem," she says.

"Mara, would you be so kind as to make sure they board the Knight Hawk safely? I'd like to leave as soon as possible," I tell her, frowning after I notice something. "Where's R5?"

"Fussing over the ship of course," she replies sarcastically, making a face. "And HK is with him too. He won't shut up."

"Those droids are psychotic," Crassus mutters, prompting a bit of snickering from Kira.

"I guess we're just lucky that BD-1 is pleasant company," Merrin murmurs to Cal.

"No kidding," Cal scoffs in agreement.

"He was getting curious when he learned the Knight Hawk's name," Mara continues to say.

"I can imagine why," I respond dryly.

I honestly can see why the droid made the connection. The name of the ship was influenced by two things: me achieving the rank of Jedi Knight from Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, and the Ebon Hawk, which was Revan's ship. And HK-47 was one of its crew members, if I remember my history correctly.

"Anyways, just get there and wait for me. I'll be out shortly... if I can make it without being seen," I say with a light scoff.

"Their safety won't be a problem, it's just you that has to be wary," Raman informs me.

"Great," I reply with a nod.

"Ok, cool. I guess we'll head out now..." Mara trails off awkwardly.

Shrugging her shoulders, she gestures to Hiccup and Astrid and they walk with her, giving me a small wave on the way. Toothless trots after them, and they come to a momentary stop as Kira and Crassus approach them.

"It was nice meeting you guys. Maybe if things change you can come out again," Kira says.

"Thanks, but this is probably for the best," Astrid replies. "We're more comfortable on our planet anyways."

"Hmph. I would agree," Crassus nods, giving them a look.

"Yup," Hiccup replies, rolling his eyes. "I know Toothless definitely would as well."

Toothless chirps in response, and they all continue on their way out of the room, following Mara's lead. After a few seconds Aathias leaves with Kira and Crassus, giving Raman a quick kiss before departing off to wherever they were headed to, while Raman stays behind.

"I totally get why the Emperor hates you. See ya later cuz!" Kira calls out before disappearing around the door.

"If you say so," I call back, a bit perplexed.

Having to deal with cousins is something I have no idea how to do, though it can't be worse than dealing with Weron and Kurhran back when I was a Jedi youngling.

"Cousin huh?" Cal asks me.

"Correct," I reply with a nod, moving so that I'm now sitting with my legs hanging off the side of the bed. "So, this 'associate' of yours: let me take a guess... Saw Gerrera?"

He, Cere and Merrin all look at me in slight surprise and caution.

"Yeah... you know him?" Cal asks.

"Know him? I'm part of the reason he's where he's at today," I scoff in amusement. "I was a part of the team that trained his batch of rebels back in the Clone Wars to fight the Separatists."

"Really?" he says curiously.

"We've been associates of Saw for some time now, but he never mentioned you until just recently," Cere remarks with a frown.

"Well, it's not something he likes to talk much about. He lost someone he cared about in the war. It's why he's the way he is today," I inform them.

"He does seem like he carries a sense of loss every time I've seen him," Merrin recalls softly.

There's a short period of silence before I decide to advance the conversation.

"So, the conversation we all know we need to have... what happens next?" I say sarcastically, looking up at Raman. "You guys need a new place of refuge."

"Losing the outpost is hard, but it's not the first time we've lost our home. We'll survive as we have been," he reassures me.

"If you're looking for a planet to hide out on, we could help with that," Cal offers. "We've visited a lot of places where the Empire doesn't have much of a presence."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm thinking that we'll head to meet up with our fellow Mandalorians in Clan Wren," Raman tells us. "Seeing as how we're enemies of the Empire whether we like it or not, I'm thinking we'll join them in the fight for Mandalore."

"Please tell me you didn't lose the mask," I say nervously.

"Crassus kept it safe, and it's here with us," he assures me. "With Mandalore's Mask on our side, and the Darksaber with Clan Wren, we can start uniting all of the clans together."

"Sounds like a plan," I nod, relieved at knowing our mission wasn't all for nothing. "I'd recommend getting Clan Wren away from Knownest, at least for a little while. I have a feeling the Empire will turn to them now that your clan escaped."

"I'll bring it up, no worries," Raman nods in agreement. "Any what about you? Now that you've done what you wanted?"

I look down thoughtfully, considering my options.

"Well, first I have to get the Vikings and their dragon back home," I say with a shrug. "Other than that, Mara and I will need to stay out of sight for a while..."

Remembering the Mantis crew, I look up at them curiously.

"Are you interested in visiting the rebel base?" I ask them.

"Saw mentioned you were affiliated with a big rebel force," Cere tells me. "I was hoping we could establish a connection with you."

"I'm more than happy to lead you there," I reply, looking thoughtfully at Cal. "Hey, Cal, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," he nods, looking at me. "What's up?"

"You wouldn't happen to know a 'Caleb Dume,' would you?" I ask him.

Cal blinks in surprise, not expecting the question.

"Yeah... he was my best friend," he trails off, his eyes going wide in realization. "Did he survive?"

"He did," I confirm with a nod. "And we aren't the only Jedi survivors."

"There are more Jedi?" Cere asks hopefully.

"There's five of us, Mara and I included," I tell her. "If I had picked up on your group earlier I might've tried reaching out to you."

"We've remained mostly quiet. Doing smaller missions for various rebel groups," Merrin explains. "Nothing like what you yourself have pulled off, Shan."

"Hmph. I guess I'll take that as a compliment," I reply, observing her for a moment. "I admittedly don't have much experience with the nightsisters, but I know that it's very uncommon for one to be traveling with Jedi."

"We trust her," Cal states firmly, and Cere nods in agreement.

"Believe me, I have no problem with it. If I did I would be a hypocrite," I scoff, giving Raman a pointed look.

"You're gonna make me feel guilty for the rest of my life about this," he grumbles, shaking his head.

"Sorry uncle," I reply, hiding the small grin on my face. "Anyways, it's just an interesting combination, that's all."

"Well, I'm sure there are a lot of stories we can tell each other," Cere comments.

"I'm sure there are. But I think I'm ready to head home," I remark, pushing myself up to my feet.

Raman comes by to help support me, and I offer him a quiet thanks once I'm stable, to which he nods in reply.

* * *

 _ **The Executor**_

 **3rd person POV...**

As he sat in his meditation chamber, helmet off of his head to be repaired, Vader was brooding in absolute rage. The only problem was, there was nothing to vent his anger out on. No training droids to destroy, no more officers to kill for some sort of failure, and the Inquisitor can't even be held responsible, nor can Grand Admiral Thrawn be blamed. Which only served to make him angrier.

Jarik Shan has escaped once again.

It's almost laughable how many times he's come close to being captured or killed, only for some freak occurrence to save him at the last second. Even the arrival of those two Jedi and the nightsister were not the cause of his escape; there was no way for anybody to leave the planet's surface, not one. The fleet was ready to destroy anyone who dare tried, and there was no way out for the Mandalorian ships. They were effectively trapped without any means of escape.

Until the tremendous energy blast exploded out and struck against the fleet, effectively disabling the Star Destroyers singlehandedly. It's as if fate deems it necessary to keep Jarik alive, and will ensure he lives by any means necessary. He could sense it in the Force when that energy blast started to gain power, and the strange thing is that the source of it almost felt familiar. But whatever it was that struck out to damage the ships, it also halted his efforts in bringing down the Jedi's ship, as a small bolt lashed out from one of the main blasts to strike the ground beside him, interrupting his progress.

Therefore, going against the most impossible of odds, Jarik Shan escapes, and the Empire ends up with a clear defeat in the battle. It's absolutely infuriating. He knows it's only a matter of time before the Emperor demands an explanation for this embarrassing mess. Regardless of whether he believes the reasoning behind the loss, in which Thrawn's report would support his statement, he knows there's still a punishment to be felt.

With his helmet newly repaired, the meditation chamber carefully lowers it back down over his head, bathing the world in a haze of red once more, and the sound of his respirator breathing for him echoes around the room.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Hello readers! Lot's of stuff in this chapter, and a lot of big questions that need answering for sure! Hopefully everything was explained and easy to understand, as I felt like some of it was a little wonky while I was writing in, and I wasn't sure if what I wrote made it clear what I was trying to tell. But, that's how I've felt when writing most chapters, so I assume it'll be fine._

 _Anyways, big things happened here! Against all impossible odds, Jarik and Clan Ordo escaped the Empire's grasp, though it's clear that they wouldn't have been able to without the intervention of... 'the Storm,' I suppose I'll call it. Clan Ordo has a lot of recovering to do, but they'll soon be joining forces with other clans now that they have Mandalore's Mask on their side. And the Mantis Crew will be coming to the rebel base on Atollon! That's a meeting I'm excited to write for the next chapter._

 _And thus we have reached the conclusion of the Mandalore Arc. What a ride, huh? This story arc has been foreshadowed an hyped up for over four months now, maybe more than half a year, and we have finally reached its end. I hope everybody liked it, and I tried my absolute hardest to make it an awesome storyline._

 _But Jarik's story is far from over..._


	52. Ch 49 - Goodbye, For Now

_**Author's Note:** Hello readers! Sorry for the late uploading schedule (once again) but I've been distracted by other things going on in my life lately. I've also come to an important decision that I think needs to be addressed regarding my stories. I've decided to put everything else on hold so that I can finish the Legacy of Jarik Shan series, as it's taken a lot longer than I originally anticipated._

 _Part of this comes from the fact that maintaining my focus between several stories all at once is really hard to do, while also maintaining a continuous upload schedule. Not to mention the longer it takes to finish this story, the more it hinders my ability to progress and do things in others, specifically the Reylea storyline. There's even something in 'Secrets of Jinn' that ties directly into my plans for what the Sequel era will be like in the Shaniverse, and I don't really want to spoil it prematurely. (in Mysteries of Reylea, dancing around certain things to try and not spoil LOJS V5 is becoming a bit frustrating, and I don't think it helps that story to avoid things like this)_

 _So anyways, all of my stories aside from the Legacy of Jarik Shan (V5 of course, then V2 and V1), is not going to receive any more updates until I finish V5. It may be a bit disappointing, but I think this is the best way to move forward without ruining the overall storyline. There are things that will be revealed in V5 that are absolutely essential to know for everything to make sense going forward._

 _I hope you all will understand my reasoning, and here's to hoping I can finish up V5 very soon! I'm planning to have it completed at the very latest by the end of the summer. So let's get right back into it!_

* * *

 _ **Kijimi System - Mid Rim**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Raman helped me through the cruiser to the Knight Hawk while the Mantis Crew traveled with us. We were in relative silence for more of the way, only engaging in casual discussion. Raman was more focused on leading me along a safer route, ensuring that I wouldn't be seen by his fellow clan members.

"So, you gonna take up the mantle of Mandalore?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure I'm the right man for that role," he says in reply.

"You've got my seal of approval," I remark.

Raman scoffs sarcastically in response.

"No offense, but that doesn't help in the slightest," he points out.

"Fair enough," I say with a sigh. "How many 'Mandalore's' did you have anyway?"

"We've had several in ancient history. It's the title we give to our best leader. There's Mandalore the Ultimate of course, though the title was established by Mandalore the First," Raman explains. "Canderous Ordo became Mandalore the Preserver, and there were a handful after that, such as Mandalore the Uniter and Mandalore the Avenger."

"Avenger?" I ask curiously, intrigued by the name. "Sounds cool. I feel like I'll use that one day."

"Hmph," he scoffs in reply, slightly amused, before becoming a bit somber. "Anyways, we haven't had a Mandalore in many generations, scattered as we are."

"From my understanding, Mandalorian warriors have been divided since the Mandalorian Wars," Cere comments.

"That would be correct. Ever since Revan's actions at the Battle of Malachor V, we've been incapable of fully uniting once more," Raman explains.

"As warriors, wouldn't your sense of honor and duty compel you to remain together?" Merrin asks.

"You'd think it would, but as it turns out, it doesn't," he scoffs bitterly.

"Well that sounds pretty lousy," Cal murmurs to her.

"Hmph," Raman says, unable to argue the point.

We walk through a door and into a small hangar, revealing the Knight Hawk as well as the Mantis nearby. A problem instantly presents itself in HK-47 and R5 having some sort of argument with each other, while Mara tried to put a stop to it. Hiccup and Astrid looked lost on what to do, although Hiccup I could tell was itching to get involved, while Toothless observed curiously.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me," I grumble.

"Since when did droids get into arguments?" Merrin asks incredulously.

"If they've got enough personality, I suppose," Cal shrugs, baffled. "Though I've never thought something could get that bad…"

"And both droids have plenty of it," I say irritably.

"I can't stand that assassin droid," Raman growls in annoyance. "Was it like that with Revan?"

"From what I know, that's a yes," I murmur in reply. "Unfortunately."

"I think somebody should put a stop to that before it gets any worse," Cere advises warily.

Judging by how Mara is having to hold back R5 from zapping HK with his electric prod, I decide she's right. Scowling in frustration I slip away from Raman, feeling more capable of walking now, and storm over to the droids. R5 was beeping furiously while HK seemed indifferent, his arms crossed.

"Statement: You know I'm right tin can," he was saying smugly.

"Hey!" I interrupt, glaring at them all. "What is going on here?"

R5 squeals in agitation, though Mara keeps him back with an annoyed look on her face.

"Chaos, that's what!" she scoffs. "Will you stop it already?!"

She kicks R5 on the side, and he beeps in outrage. A look from me however has him quieting down, putting his prod away with scathing grumbles.

"Can I not leave you alone for two seconds?!" I say in exasperation. "What are you two arguing about?"

"Statement: Just some valid criticisms that your little friend seemed unable to take," HK says matter of factly.

"Not from what I was hearing," Mara scoffs, and R5 beeps in agreement.

I stare at them all disbelievingly and turn towards Hiccup and Astrid, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well… from my understanding, HK was making fun of the ship, and R5 didn't like that. It kept getting worse until HK started insulting R5 too," Hiccup explains.

"I don't even know if I want to know what those words meant," Astrid adds uneasily.

I rub my hand angrily over my face while the others join up with me. Footsteps from nearby herald the arrival of Greez, who walks out of his ship to stand on the ramp. A smaller BD unit droid is standing beside him, beeping questioningly.

"Is the ruckus finally over?" Greez asks gruffly.

"Yeah, seems so," Cal replies.

"Ugh, thank the universe," he sighs in relief, moving back inside.

The BD droid chirps, scuttling out from the ship and over to Cal, jumping onto his shoulder with happy beeps.

"Hey BD-1," Cal says with a small smile. "Doing alright?"

The droid beeps again and he, Cal and Merrin start conversing quietly with each other, the droid apparently shaken up slightly by HK and R5.

"Offensive question: Jarik Shan, do you actually believe that this piece of" HK starts to say.

"No, shut it- shut shut shut shut shut! Zip it!" I interrupt fiercely, making aggravated gestures. "I don't want to hear it! If you're going to pick an argument with everyone you talk to then don't talk at all."

"Statement: The idea of withholding my words for fear of offending someone is more offensive than just killing them," he retorts.

"I don't care. Just stop aggravating my droid," I snap angrily.

"Musing: What a sensitive batch of meatbags you are," he scoffs, looking at R5. "You most of all."

R5 squeals angrily once more, preparing to charge forward.

"R5, just stop!" I exclaims, glaring at him. "You're being an issue too. Just get inside and get the ship ready to go."

R5 grumbles in simmering anger but withholds himself, beeping several scathing remarks to HK as he rolls up the open ramp. BD-1 chirps in surprise at one of his comments while HK scoffs in laughter; I roll my eyes in irritation at his insult while Mara makes a face, slightly bewildered.

"Uhh…" she trails off.

"Just don't, Mara," I sigh in exhaustion.

"What was said?" Merrin asks.

"I'd rather not say," Cal replies.

"Statement: That was most amusing," HK comments.

"Shut up," I scowl, turning to face the Vikings. "You guys get settled in the ship. We'll be leaving shortly."

"Okay," Astrid replies.

"Let's go Toothless," Hiccup says, ushering him into the ship.

Once they're inside I face the rest of the group, sighing tiredly once more.

"If you want to get ready to go I'll let you know how to get to the rebel base, and you can follow us," I suggest.

"Sounds good. We'll see you there," Cere nods in reply.

She turns and gestures for her group to head back to their ship, and I finally turn to say my farewells to Raman.

"I guess this is it for now," I tell him.

"Although it ended rather poorly, I'm glad you reached out to us Jarik," he replies gratefully. "It'll take some time, but I'm sure I'll be able to get the rest of the clan to understand we don't have to hate you anymore."

"I'd appreciate it," I smile in reply, before a thought comes to mind. "That reminds me… there's something I need to show you."

"There is?" Mara asks, confused.

"Yeah, that drive you gave me," I say, referring to HK.

"Musing: Indeed, Canderous wished it to be seen," he replies.

I pull it out from my belt and observe the drive for a moment, looking back at him.

"Do you have a holo display or something?" I ask him.

In response he holds out his hand expectantly, and I hand it back to him. As he brings up something in order to display the footage Raman turns to me with a questioning gaze.

"What is it you're showing me?" he asks.

"Truthfully I don't know, but it's supposed to be really important," I shrug in reply.

"Statement: It is ready for you," HK says.

We turn back to face him, and he projects a blue hologram from his optics, showcasing it in the air before us. It was very old footage; I could tell based on the lesser quality and lack of any coloration, but it was still enough to make out what was there. In the hologram were two figures: Revan, and who could only be Mandalore the Ultimate. The latter was lying on the ground, clearly wounded.

I look on in slight surprise, the other two all doing the same, though there was a narrowing tension in Raman's gaze, recognizing what this was. The hologram of Mandalore the Ultimate coughed, obviously in pain, looking up at Revan.

 _"What're you waiting for?"_ he says softly, his voice an angry hiss. _"Just do it already."_

Revan hesitates, still standing over his fallen foe.

 _"I can't,"_ he replies.

Ultimate laughs mockingly in response, his laugh quickly turning into a pained cough.

 _"Oh? A monster like you willing to kill his own for victory can't bear to finish me off?"_ he sneers.

 _"You're calling me a monster? After all you've done yourself?"_ Revan demands.

 _"My people were suffering, and I sought to… to help them!"_ Ultimate retorts angrily, coughing again. _"While you turned your back, preferring to see them fall to the dust."_

The amount of anger in Ultimate's voice was intense, but not surprising. It was affecting Raman as well, I could sense him trying to contain his emotions.

"What is the purpose of this, _beskar'ad_?" he demands coldly, glaring at HK-47.

"Canderous told me that Mandalore needed to understand," HK replies simply.

I almost miss the fact that he spoke that sentence without using a descriptive term beforehand. Mara and I share a wary glance with each other, but continue watching.

 _"I never wanted this, but I did what I had to do!"_ Revan states fiercely. _"You're the one who started this war!"_

Ultimate scoffs in reply, and Revan crouches down in front of him, deactivating his lightsaber.

 _"What I don't understand is... why,"_ he says quietly. _"Why would you want war?"_

 _"I never wanted a war!"_ Ultimate snaps angrily, grimacing with intense pain for a moment.

 _"So why did you start it?!"_ Revan shouts, his voice angry and pleading.

 _"I-I didn't…"_ Ultimate starts to say, but falters.

He stares off at nothing for a few seconds, his face contorting from anger, hesitation, confusion, and then suspicion, which morphs into anger once more.

 _"No… I am betrayed,"_ he hisses.

 _"Betrayed?"_ Revan asks slowly. _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I am betrayed!_ " Ultimate exclaims, his anger fading away into sadness and regret, and he continues at a defeated whisper. _"They tricked me... We were never meant to win this war. They used me and my people to test the Republic's strength."_

 _"Who used you?"_ he asks carefully, almost fearing the answer.

Ultimate's eyes narrow, and he turns to look back up at Revan.

 _"The Sith,"_ he answers.

Revan pulls his head back in alarm at the statement, alarmed by the answer.

I look up from the hologram to glance at Raman, gaging his reaction. He seemed surprised as well, confused and angry all at the same time as he tries to make sense of it. I notice HK-47 glancing in my direction and I frown thoughtfully in response, also catching Mara's gaze. She was uncertain and a bit worried over it, but we resumed watching as Ultimate spoke again.

 _"They came to me with an offer, to fight a worthy enemy in battle that would be remembered forever, and my people would finally achieve greatness,"_ Ultimate explains, scoffing. _"Only now do I see the truth…"_

Ultimate coughs some more, blood now beginning to spurt out as he becomes weaker, almost lying completely on his side now. When his coughing fit is subdued, he looks down at the floor with a sigh, looking defeated, no longer appearing angry.

 _"I was a fool… and I doomed us,"_ he murmurs.

 _"Tarre…"_ Revan says, making him look up in surprise. _"There's still time."_

 _"Why would you help me? After all I've done?"_ he demands suspiciously.

 _"You were my friend once… my brother,"_ he tells him. _"I can't let you die for this."_

Ultimate… Tarre Vizsla… looks up at Revan with an unreadable gaze, his eyes softening only slightly. He looks down with a hopeless expression, shaking his head and coughing some more.

 _"It's too late for me… they will hear of this,"_ Tarre murmurs weakly, no longer attempting to support himself as his eyelids shutter, his breathing labored. _"It wasn't supposed to end... like this..."_

Tarre's voice trails off into nothing as his body slumps lifelessly on the ground, his eyes closing. Revan looks on in a panic, stubborn refusal and helplessness evident in his voice.

 _"Tarre… Tarre! Don't you dare!"_ he growls angrily. _"Tarre!"_

Revan shakes Tarre's body in an attempt to wake him up, but there was no more movement. The hologram recording then disappears with an abrupt ending as the video comes to an end. I let out a sigh as I turn to face my uncle, certain there are some things he will want to say. He's standing still, his gaze still fixated on where the hologram was being displayed as his mind raced with a multitude of thoughts and questions.

"Uncle?" I ask carefully.

He pulls away from his musing to look at me, his face full of uncertainty.

"I… don't know what to think," he says slowly.

"Despite all their differences… they were still friends in the end," I realize with a sad sigh. "It took Vizsla's death to reveal it."

"Yes, it did," Raman murmurs uneasily. "If that recording is genuine…"

"Statement: This recording came directly from the Mandalorian vessel itself, and was recovered by Canderous Ordo in the aftermath. My analysis indicates it has been unaltered," HK says.

"Maybe so," he replies quietly. "I don't understand. How could the Sith be responsible for the war? The war started because my people desired strength and unity, which the Republic refused to permit us!"

"Maybe that's what they wanted you to believe," I suggest. "The Sith Emperor Vitiate was one of the most evil, deceptive, and powerful beings ever in galactic history. If he ever wanted something, he usually got it."

"Correction: Revan was able to manipulate him though, which I find quite impressive," HK chirps.

"Dude… not exactly the time to glorify Revan," Mara points out in exasperation.

"Confused query: What are you rambling about…? Oh, right. Don't offend the Mandalorian in the room. My apologies," he replies sarcastically.

I shake my head in annoyance, but Raman doesn't pay attention to him, still thinking hard.

"So all this time… Mandalore has been nothing but a tool of the Sith?" he asks quietly.

"I'm afraid so," I nod in reply.

He's silent for a long time, mulling over his thoughts before I sense anger start to well through him, followed by determination. A hard look crosses his face as he looks back up at me, his eyes filled with a high intensity.

"I may still have mixed feelings about Revan, but I now know the firm truth, which is that the Sith have used and manipulated Mandalore for long enough. It's time we finally fight back, and make them answer for it," he proclaims.

"I'm glad to hear it," I smile at him.

"Observation: A mandalorian with the proper spine and directive? It's almost impossible to believe!" HK exclaims in bewilderment.

"Ugh, even I'm not that bad…" Mara groans, smacking her forehead in disbelief.

"Query: What is your issue, meatbag?" he scoffs, looking down at her.

Raman shakes his head in irritation while I let out another sigh at the assassin droid's blunt rudeness to everyone and everything but himself.

"I can't guarantee anything, but I feel that this recording may very well ease the hatred my clan has of you, and perhaps all of Mandalore," Raman says encouragingly. "At the very least, it will definitely help us realize who is truly responsible for our afflictions."

"I really appreciate it. That's more than I could have asked for," I tell him gratefully.

"It's less than you deserve," he replies sincerely.

A bit of emotion wells up in me at the statement, my thoughts drifting back to my father, and we share a heartfelt embrace with each other.

"Take care, nephew," he tells me.

"I will, uncle. Thank you," I say in reply.

We separate from each other, both feeling content, and I look over to see Mara and HK still bickering with each other.

"Alright, that's enough," I interrupt, rolling my eyes. "HK, could you hand him the recording?"

"Query: The recording of Revan and Mandalore the Ultimate? I was instructed to give it only to-" he starts to say in protest.

"Yeah, I know, but I want you to hand it to Raman," I interrupt in exasperation. "He'll need it for his clan."

If droids had facial expressions, HK would look super irritated right now. It's actually not that hard to see it anyways. Nevertheless he obeys my order and tosses the disc drive over to Raman, who catches it in his hand.

"Statement: I find this very irritating," HK grumbles.

"Yeah, we noticed," Mara says sarcastically.

"Until next time," Raman calls out, waving to us.

I wave back as we walk up the ramp and into the Knight Hawk, closing it behind us. He starts walking away as the ramp closes, and I make my way up to the cockpit to contact the Mantis Crew and start our way back to Atollon.

* * *

While the smoky blue tunnel of hyperspace passed us by out the cockpit window, I sat in the pilot's seat with a troubled frown on my face, pondering everything that has occurred in the last few days. The 'Storm,' as we've decided to call it, is definitely on my mind, as is Clan Ordo, but most of my concern is on what Vader revealed.

He knows about Ahch-To. And if Vader knows, then the Emperor knows as well.

I don't even want to think about the possibility of Ahch-To being invaded by the Empire, because there's no way that I or anyone else could prevent it. Vader said that the planet was revealed to them by Mara when she was taken prisoner, and I can only imagine that Darth Sidious got the information out of her head. How much they know, I have no clue… maybe they don't know where the planet is.

Sighing, I stand up from the seat and give R5 a brief pat on his dome, to which he beeps back at me before continuing his work. Making my way through the ship I suddenly find HK-47 stomping up to me, apparently wanting to discuss something.

"Query: why did you decide to name this ship after the Ebon Hawk? This vessel is far too inferior to be deserving of that honor," he states.

"Don't let R5 hear you badmouth it," I reply, pushing past him.

"Statement: It's only factual. This piece of Corellian garbage, while heavily modified with interesting hardware it seems, is in poor shape," he continues.

"Yeah? Welcome to the rebellion then. We don't have the best material," I retort.

"Musing: You've sliced the Empire's military funding, and yet you can't acquire proper ships? That seems silly," HK replies. "I recommend a name change."

"Too bad. My ship, my decision," I say, pausing after I realize what he said. "Hey, how did you know about me slicing the-"

"Statement: I've browsed through your computers. Your data is interesting," he says casually.

"Excuse me?" I demand with narrow eyes, glaring irritably at him.

"Query: Are you offended? I know I am offended that you seem to be a better slicer than Revan and yet your attempts to copy him are just so pathetic," he scoffs.

I raise a finger, pointing at him angrily before thinking better of it with a sigh, rolling my eyes and turning back around.

"Fine. Whatever you say," I sigh irritably. "One thing is for sure, you're not getting a memory circuit on my data."

"Correction: I actually have plenty of your data-" he starts to say.

I press a button on my gauntlet, cutting him off mid sentence. I wouldn't be such a brilliant slicer if I didn't come up with a way to protect my computer data; I made a string of code that automatically embeds itself into my computers that erases stolen data at my command and, unless a thief discovers the code and cancels it, they won't keep my data for very long. I allow myself a small grin as HK pauses in confusion, his processor being emptied of whatever he downloaded from my stuff.

"Query: What just happened?" he demands in bewilderment.

"Good luck getting into my stuff again you wacko," I taunt him, walking away.

"Query: You did that?! How did you-" he starts to say, before turning away in frustration.

I shake my head in amusement, pleased at managing to shut the assassin droid up for once before my somberness returns. Sighing, I open the door to the cargo hold to see the others all in there with Toothless, chatting aimlessly with each other. Toothless notices me first, looking up with an excited chirp, gaining the others attention.

"Hi Dad," Mara greets.

"Hello," I say in reply, climbing down to join them. "There's some things I need to talk to you about. All of you."

"Like what?" Hiccup asks, concerned.

"Like I said before, I'm not planning on bringing you guys on trips away from Ahch-To again, not unless the Empire is gone. That's now become more important than ever," I say grimly. "The Empire knows about Ahch-To."

The three widen their eyes in shock, fear and worry starting to fill them.

"What?!" Astrid exclaims.

"They're coming to our planet?" Hiccup asks, alarmed.

"No, as far as I'm aware they don't know its location," I quickly reassure them. "But they know the name. How much more, I'm not sure."

I glance at Mara, noticing the intense feelings of guilt and fear within her as she looks down at the ground aimlessly.

"It's my fault…" she murmurs glumly.

"That's ridiculous. How could it be your fault?" Astrid says.

"Because the Emperor learned it from me," she replies guiltily. "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't keep him out of my mind."

"But that's not your fault," Hiccup argues. "'Mara, we've seen how powerful he is. I don't think you should blame yourself if he looked inside your head."

"If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't know a thing," she insists.

"Mara, there's nothing to be ashamed of in being unable to resist Palpatine. He's stronger than any of us," I tell her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If you say so…" she mumbles bitterly.

"I know it may be a painful memory, but, can you recall how much of Ahch-To he learned from you?" I ask her gently.

She glances up at me and then sighs, frowning in discomfort as she recalls the memory of her time in captivity, and when Palpatine would've been searching her mind for information.

"...I think he saw the island, but, I don't think he saw the location," she admits hesitantly. "It seemed like he recognized the name though…"

"He recognized it?" I ask carefully, and she nods in confirmation.

"Yeah, I-I think so," she says.

I think for a moment, trying to determine how the Emperor would have recognized the name. Ahch-To has been hidden away for a long time, way before Satele got here, so it's not like it's easy to learn. Still, the Sith themselves have been in hiding for a long time too, so maybe they've passed down old secrets, all of which Palpatine now has in his possession. Maybe they had something that mentions Ahch-To.

"Okay. I don't think we have to worry about them finding Ahch-To for now," I reassure the others. "But we can't afford any more risks with you three."

"We understand," Hiccup nods his head.

"Yeah," Astrid says in agreement.

The speakers then start beeping lightly, signifying that the Knight Hawk is approaching Atollon. Hearing the signal I make my way up to the cockpit in order to bring the ship out of hyperspace.

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

Once we came out of hyperspace, I waited a few moments for the Mantis to appear as well, and then led them down to Chopper Base. I went through the usual clearance code routine, assuring the rebel officers that the other ship was with me as well, and then continued on. Flying down to the landing deck I could see the Ghost Crew gathering around, waiting for us to land.

Once the ship is landed I make my way back over to the exit, R5 following along. HK also decides to stop making fun of the ship and comes to the exit as well, bickering with R5 over the state of the Knight Hawk. When I'm in view of the others I roll my eyes in exasperation at the droid's bickering, gaining a scoff from Mara. I open the ramp to allow us to walk out, and the Ghost Crew immediately rush up to us in total anxiety, Boil, Rex and Shaak-Ti all with them.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Hera says in relief. "When we heard from Kallus that the Empire tracked your location, I feared the worst."

"We got lucky," I reply, wincing at a brief flash of pain.

"You alright there Commander?" Boil asks, taking notice.

"Well enough, nothing too serious," I reassure them.

"Too serious? You look like you've been through the slums!" Zeb scoffs.

"Not really…" I trail off.

I glance back at Mara and the others but she actually shrugs in agreement, Hiccup and Astrid nodding as well. I take a moment to look down at myself, making a face when I realize that I do actually look rather beat up. The aches and pains I was feeling dully now become a bit more apparent, and I grimace in response.

"I guess you have a point…" I sigh tiredly.

"How did you guys escape?" Ezra asks.

"It's hard to explain. Later would be better," I say.

"Where's Sabine?" Astrid asks, noticing her absence.

I take notice as well, seeing that Fenn Rau also wasn't present. Likely they stayed behind if I had to guess.

"She and Fenn Rau stayed behind with Clan Wren. They're going to try rescuing her father and start unifying Mandalore against the Empire," Kanan explains.

"Oh. Sounds like things went well then," she shrugs in reply.

"I'd imagine you were successful before the Empire came, right?" Rex asks me, and I nod my head in response.

"It would also seem you brought new allies," Shaak-Ti remarks.

I look over to see the Mantis Crew disembarking from their ship, looking over in our direction with some uncertainty. I wave them over to signal they're okay, and turn back to the others.

"Unexpected allies, but I think you and Kanan will recognize some of them," I say with a sigh.

"We would?" Kanan asks, confused.

"Are they Jedi?" Ezra asks excitedly.

I nod my head, surprising them all, and turn to face the Mantis Crew as they join up with us. Shaak raises an eye marking upon noticing Cere Junda, nodding her head in agreement with my statement. Kanan is frowning uneasily, sensing their presence as well.

"It would seem you're right Jarik," Shaak remarks.

"I hope we're not intruding," Cere starts off respectfully.

"You have my seal of approval. That's more than enough for them," I reassure her, turning back to the ship. "Now if you'll excuse us, it's past time we return a few people back to their homeworld."

Hiccup and Astrid both glance at each other while Mara frowns in exasperation.

"You're leaving already?" Cal says, surprised.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Cere asks cautiously.

"We've got another 'secret' place. He's very uptight about it," Mara scoffs, jabbing a thumb in my direction.

"For good reason," I retort.

"Well, try not to stay away too long this time," Ezra says hopefully.

"No promises," Mara shrugs.

"Oh, tell Sabine I said hi if you get the chance!" Astrid tells him.

"Sure thing," he replies.

"You guys set to introduce yourselves?" I ask Cere and Hera, making a thumbs up gesture.

"You know we're always happy to have more allies. We'll be fine," Hera replies, crossing her arms with an exasperated smile.

"Great," I say, turning around before stopping once more. "Oh, almost forgot. Cal, Kanan, I think you guys should start chatting with each other. I'm sure you both have a lot to catch up on."

I then follow my group up the ramp into the Knight Hawk, leaving them perplexed.

"Wait, what do you mean 'catch up?'" Cal asks, obviously confused.

"He does stuff like this a lot," Boil tells him with a shrug.

Kanan however, was baffled and suspicious, his mouth turned in a deep, uneasy frown.

"Cal…?" he murmurs. "Cal Kestis?"

I allow myself a small smile at hearing the recognition in Kanan's voice, hitting the button to close the entry ramp. I catch the exasperated looks from both Boil and Rex, and shrug my shoulders at them innocently.

"Do you know me?" Cal asks in surprise, facing Kanan.

Kanan stands there in shock, and just before the door closes I sense realization and disbelief coming over Cal as well, and shake my head in amusement.

"Wait… Caleb…?" he murmurs.

The ramp then closes, ending any further interactions for me. Toothless's whine echoes around the cargo hold as he paws at the floor, indicating his hunger.

"Don't worry bud, we'll be home soon," Hiccup reassures him, looking up at me with a dull expression. "I get the feeling you really enjoy springing surprises on people."

"Ugh, that's not even the worst of what he does," Mara groans exasperatedly. "I can't stand it when he does stupid stuff."

"You know you'd miss it if I stopped," I tease her.

"As if!" she scoffs in reply.

"Well look on the positive side. At least his sense of humor is fun and full of character," Astrid points out. "Not something horrible like Snotlout or the twins."

"Oh gods, the twins…" Hiccup groans, overcome with dread. "They're going to be pestering us about this for ages."

He and Astrid both grumble in frustrated anticipation of what's to come from their friends, and I shrug my shoulders casually.

"You'll be fine," I tell them.

"Query: So where is our next destination in this trash heap?" HK suddenly asks.

We whip our heads around in surprise at his sudden comment, seeing him standing on the level above us, R5 beside him. R5 beeps in frustration and smacks his leg, although HK doesn't pay him much attention.

"Oh, I forgot about you," I grumble. "You're not coming. You're staying here on Atollon."

"Query: I beg your pardon?" he asks.

"You heard me," I state simply. "I don't want you on the planet we're headed to."

"Commentary: As Revan's descendant it would be most proper for you to have me at your side, as strange and annoying as you may be," he argues.

Frowning, I decide to change tactics.

"You enjoy fighting, right?" I ask him.

"Obvious statement: Why, I am an assassin droid. It's my primary function, so even if I did not enjoy killing I would have no choice. Thankfully, I enjoy it very much," he states proudly.

"Talk about sadistic," Astrid murmurs to Hiccup.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want him around the village," he replies in agreement.

"Well where we're going, you would not be able to do any of that," I tell him, and he almost looks bewildered. "The place we're going is very remote, completely hidden from the Empire. And there is absolutely no way I'd let you kill anything there."

"Query: I wouldn't... kill, anything?" he asks in disappointment.

"No, you wouldn't," I state firmly.

Mara nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah. But if you stay here and work with the rebels, then you could do some fighting against the Empire, and there's plenty of Imperials for you to deal with," she adds as incentive.

HK stands still for a few moments, mulling over the idea before nodding his head, optics gleaming.

"Statement: Very well. I will stay here," he decides.

"Thank you," I sigh in relief.

Of course, making sure HK doesn't do anything stupid and ridiculous while I'm gone will be a challenge since he seems to only obey me, to an extent, or follows with whatever he feels is beneficial to him. I'd hate to force the difficult task of containing his sadism to the others, but it's either that or let him go insane on Ahch-To.

Boil and Rex are going to _love_ this… note the sarcasm.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Hey readers! Sorry for the shorter chapter, but you would not believe how difficult and frustrating it is to write a scene introducing the Mantis Crew and the Ghost Crew together in this type of casual setting. Every way I tried just seemed cringy or seriously unrealistic/out of place. Oh well._

 _Next up is the 'Through Imperial Eyes' story!_

 _(P.S. The exchange between Revan and Mandalore the Ultimate may not be precisely accurate to how it actually is: I literally could not find Ultimate's final moments where he reveals the Sith tricked him anywhere. Eh, I'm happy with what I put, and it's not supposed to be the same anyways considering their relationship.)_


	53. Ch 50 - Through Imperial Eyes

_**Author's Note:** I don't know if you guys have heard, but Rosario Dawson has been reportedly cast as Ahsoka Tano in Season 2 of The Mandalorian! If that's true (which it seems to be the case) then that means we get to see Ahsoka live action, and with the proper actress to portray her! Woohoo! :D Thank goodness it wasn't flipping Brie Larson! xD __Due to my plans for Ahsoka, it's likely that whatever she does in The Mandalorian won't happen in the Shaniverse, but in all honesty I don't really care. If this report is true, then that is good enough for me. Ahsoka in live action is long since due! And Rosario Dawson is the perfect casting choice!_

 _Just... please Disney... no interference! Let Favreau, Filoni, and Lucas handle the Mandalorian! Season 1 was well received, so keep it that way! I'd seriously hate for Ahsoka's live action debut to be screwed over because of political agenda interference! O_o_

* * *

 _ **Imperial Complex, Capital City - Lothal**_

 **3rd person POV...**

The staff and workers of Lothal's Imperial shipyards have been on overtime in their work, struggling under relentless pressure to repair the several Star Destroyers currently held there.

After the failed assault of Clan Ordo, many of the warships sustained heavy damage from the Storm, even losing an entire Interdictor cruiser. The Chimaera and the Executor needed the most urgent care, due to the importance both command ships hold within the Imperial Navy. And with a good portion of the Seventh Fleet having sustained damage, Lothal was at risk for a possible attack by the rebels. The massive form of the Executor hovering in the sky while it was being repaired maintained a constant sense of fear and unease over Lothal's citizens, as the Super Star Destroyer could be seen from dozens of miles away.

The commanders of these ships however were not currently present in their vessels, rather they were stationed in the Imperial Complex of the Capital City, waiting for repairs to be completed. Darth Vader was especially frustrated due to the delay, as he was anxious to find Jarik Shan and destroy him once and for all. For now however, he had to answer to his master to account for what occurred on Dxun, along with the other leaders present.

Vader, Second Sister, Grand Admiral Thrawn, and Governor Pryce were all gathered in Thrawn's office, the lighting dim as most of the room was bathed in the blue glow of Emperor Palpatine himself. A deep frown covered the Emperor's face as he surveyed footage of the event being dubbed as 'The Storm,' watching intensely with analytical eyes as large bolts of purple lightning struck the Imperial fleet, causing major damage to the cruisers and disabling all of them while the Mandalorians made their escape; Pryce also looked on in disbelief and a hint of fear, having never witness such a thing before.

When the video footage of the Storm came to an end, it disappeared to leave just the hooded face of the Emperor, who was silent for some time.

 _"What was responsible for this?"_ he demands.

"It is unclear as to what exactly it was, my Emperor. I can only speculate of its origin," Thrawn says calmly, though he was also frowning, a sign that he was for once completely baffled. "As its properties seem to be more mystical, I would seek the council of those who carry a greater understanding of the Force than I do."

 _"Indeed,"_ Darth Sidious replies, turning his gaze to his apprentice. _"Lord Vader?"_

Vader grimaces at being the center of attention, but starts to explain his view of the event.

"Whatever caused this 'Storm,' was very powerful. The Force seemed distorted... chaotic, in its origin," he says.

 _"Yes... it caused a great disturbance in the Force, one that rippled across the fabric of the universe itself,"_ Sidious murmurs.

"What could have... possibly, caused such a freakish thing like that?!" Pryce asks incredulously.

 _"You would not understand the intricacies of such power, Governor Pryce,"_ he replies dismissively, and she flinches in response. _"Disregarding this, however, there are greater concerns that I have. Jarik Shan still lives."_

Vader and Thrawn don't show any outward reaction, but the reminder stung a bit, more so in Vader, while Second Sister tilted her head downward to look at the floor with a scowl on her face.

 _"As it turns out, nothing of value came out of this effort. I find myself surprised... and disappointed,"_ Sidious says coldly, his yellow eyes gleaming a bit brighter.

"Much of the fault can be placed on Konstantine, my Lord," Second Sister scoffs irritably.

 _"Oh?"_ the Emperor asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Admiral Konstantine made the mistake of believing that he could eliminate Jarik Shan singlehandedly," Thrawn explains calmly.

"I knew he was always a fool," Governor Pryce scoffs, shaking her head.

"A fool that has been dealt with. Permanently," Vader states coldly.

 _"Perhaps. Ambition and greed are useful tools, if used correctly,"_ the Emperor remarks. _"Despite Konstantine's foolishness, you still held the upper hand. And while I cannot fault the damage done to the fleet on Mitth'raw'nuruodo, I cannot say the same for the others. You failed to eliminate a simple girl and her primitive allies, Inquisitor. And_ you _, Lord Vader... you allowed Jarik Shan to escape your grasp. This is most displeasing to me."_

The Emperor's anger begins to make itself known more prominently in the hardening of his voice, and brighter glow of his eyes. Second Sister looks down at the floor, flinching with a bit of fear while Vader stares angrily at the table, his breaths still permeating the air. Governor Pryce allows herself to feel some small amusement at the plight of the Second Sister, the corners of her lips slightly upturned, but quashes it swiftly when both she and Thrawn look at her with narrowed eyes, the latter's gaze full of warning and disapproval.

 _"What have you to say for yourselves?"_ the Emperor demands, disregarding the Imperial Governor.

They remain silent, the Second Sister too fearful to respond while Vader is too frustrated and angry.

"If I may, Emperor Palpatine?" Thrawn speaks up, drawing away his attention for a moment. "I do feel there may be some explanation to Shan's continued success, as well as that of the rebels as a whole."

 _"Proceed,_ _Mitth'raw'nuruodo,"_ he acknowledges.

"During the battle, my crew picked up on an unidentified transmission between the Mandalorian Outpost, and one of our own ships," he reveals, gaining everyone's attention. "I believe this may be the result of a rebel spy in our midst."

"A rebel spy? In our ranks?!" Pryce demands incredulously.

"I have suspected it for some time, and this only provides further confirmation for me," Thrawn says.

"Then they must be found at once!" Pryce snaps angrily.

 _"Silence yourself, Governor,"_ the Emperor growls irritably.

Pryce flinches in surprise and unease, her anger rapidly fading as she bows her head submissively to him, not wanting to risk his wrath.

"Of course, your majesty," she hastily replies.

 _"A rebel spy you say?"_ Sidious continues, returning his focus to Thrawn.

"It seems only logical. The rebels of Phoenix Squadron are good, but even they have limitations to what they could accomplish without inside knowledge," Thrawn states.

"And so does Jarik Shan. An insider is precisely what he would desire to confirm what intel he steals from us," Vader adds with a growl.

 _"Hmm... I sense you may be right, Grand Admiral. Do you believe you can root out this traitor?"_ Sidious questions.

"Given time, absolutely," he replies with a confident nod.

 _"Which is something I'm afraid we cannot afford as of late,"_ he says, frowning. _"I am sending Colonel Yularen to assist you in this endeavor. If this informant has connections to Jarik Shan himself, then having one familiar with his character will be better equipped to root out the traitor."_

"I understand my Emperor. I shall await his arrival before I begin," Thrawn acknowledges respectfully.

 _"Now, there is a matter I wish to discuss with my apprentice. Alone,"_ the Emperor states, looking down at Vader.

Pryce, Thrawn, and the Second Sister understand the implication all too clearly and waste no time in obeying the Emperor's wishes, exiting the office. Vader on the other hand remains standing in place, waiting for his master to begin.

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

 **3rd person POV...**

"I can't believe you're still alive. I thought you were... well, you know," Cal starts off awkwardly.

"Killed?" Merrin offers.

"Yeah," he shrugs in confirmation.

"I could say the same about you," Kanan replies with a scoff. "I guess we're both survivors."

After realizing the identities of each other, Cal and Kanan were shocked and amazed at the realization of each other's survival. They went off to talk with each other without all the noise of the landing platform, and Ezra, Merrin, and BD-1 decided to join them.

"So, you guys both knew each other?" Ezra asks curiously.

"Knew each other? We were best friends back when we were younglings," Kanan tells him.

"We certainly were. I don't know what I'd have been doing if I wasn't messing around with Caleb," Cal says jokingly.

"Caleb?" Ezra notices, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Caleb," he replies, slightly confused. "You don't call him that?"

"After the purge, I changed my name to Kanan Jarrus to hide my identity," Kanan says in explanation. "Everyone here knows me as Kanan."

"And yet your chosen name is a high level target for the Empire," Merrin points out, raising an eyebrow.

"No need to remind me," he sighs.

"Caleb, about that..." Cal asks, sounding a bit concerned. "Did you lose your eyes when _it_ happened?"

Kanan shakes his head in response and Ezra glances away, unable to prevent himself from feeling that ever present guilt when it came to his eyes. Merrin notices his reaction but doesn't respond, opting to listen to Kanan's explanation instead.

"No, I lost my eyes much more recently to Maul, a former Sith apprentice," he explains.

"Maul?" Merrin says in recognition. "He's still around?"

"Yeah," Ezra says bitterly. "Do you know him?"

"I know _of_ him. He's the son of Mother Talzin, who was taken by a Sith Lord at a young age to be trained as his apprentice. Mother didn't speak much of him though," Merrin remarks thoughtfully.

"Well he's been a thorn in our side for a while," he responds. "The most annoying thing is that he keeps trying to make me his 'apprentice.'"

"You're a Jedi too?" Merrin asks.

"Yup! Got the lightsaber to prove it," Ezra says proudly, holding up his saber hilt for emphasis.

"Caleb's your teacher huh?" Cal asks, crossing his arms with a teasing smile. "I'm surprised you've been able to learn anything from this guy."

"Oh don't even get started Cal, you never listened in class," Kanan scoffs.

"Neither did you," he retorts.

"At least I tried to focus," he shoots back just as easily.

BD-1 beeps in amusement from his position on Cal's shoulder while Merrin rolls her eyes in exasperation. Ezra however looks on with an amused grin on his face, smirking at the bickering friends with crossed arms.

"Well in Kanan's defense, I haven't been the best student," Ezra says.

Kanan turns towards him, his mouth set into a suspicious frown.

"Are you actually being modest for once?" he asks cautiously.

"Who, me? I'm always modest!" Ezra replies innocently. "Though it should also be noted that my training is kind of iffy, since Kanan doesn't have good teaching skills."

"That's the Ezra I know," Kanan groans irritably, while Cal snickers at him. "Just to be clear, I can teach just fine! It's that hard head of yours that needs fine-tuning!"

"Hey, I just roll with it. Not my fault," he says casually, raising his hands innocently.

"Goodness, you boys bicker with each other worse than this one and Greez," Merrin sighs in exasperation, gesturing to BD-1.

BD-1 beeps back in baffled surprise and protest, which she ignores.

"My sisters and I were never so silly," she continues.

"Come on Merrin, I thought you got used to it by now," Cal says teasingly.

"I'd rather go back to casting magick at you than trying to get used to your bickering," she retorts with narrowed eyes.

Cal waves a hand dismissively in response.

"So, you're a nightsister huh?" Ezra asks her.

"Yes," she nods, narrowing her eyes at him. "So what?"

"Nothing, nothing, just... you're a lot less scary in person than as a spirit," he says casually.

"Spirit? What do you mean?" she asks in surprise, growing suspicious. "When have you been to Dathomir? What _did_ you do there?"

"Uhh..." Ezra says awkwardly, panicking a little bit.

"Maul took Ezra to Dathomir a few weeks ago. He needed Ezra for some sort of ritual to acquire knowledge about something," Kanan explains, tilting his head towards Ezra as a sign to drop the topic, knowing what he did.

"That was a foolish idea. An outside cannot use our magick without paying the price of a soul," Merrin says, frowning deeply. "How are you still here right now?"

"We... managed to escape the cave before they got us," Ezra offers as explanation.

Both he and Kanan wordlessly agree on the fact that Merrin doesn't need to know that Ezra destroyed the altar holding the spirits of the nightsisters. Given that she is a nightsister herself, she wouldn't be exactly pleased to hear something like that. Cal raises an eyebrow at them but decided to not comment, content with their answer. Merrin is still suspicious, but luckily she also relents.

"Anyways, how do you guys meet each other?" Kanan asks Cal.

"I tried to kill him several times," Merrin states bluntly.

Kanan and Ezra are slightly baffled by the answer while Cal rubs his neck with an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, there's that," he admits with a shrug. "About ten years ago I was on Dathomir looking for a key Cere and I needed to unlock a Jedi vault, and I ran into Merrin. Like she said, she tried to kill me a few times, but eventually we made up with each other and got what we were looking for, and... here we are."

Ezra cross his arms, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Huh, nice," he replies, glancing at Kanan. "Sabine never felt like killing me, right?"

Kanan lightly elbows him in the side with an exasperated sigh, and Ezra stumbles for a second with a quiet grunt.

* * *

While Kanan, Ezra, Cal, and Merrin were talking with each other, Cere Junda spent some time conversing with Shaak-Ti, holding back her excitement at the fact she's alive in favor of maintaining a formal attitude in the presence of someone formerly a part of the Jedi High Council. They had gone to a more quiet place in the base, Shaak's quarters, where they were sat on her two meditation cushions.

"I can't say enough how glad I am to know others survived the purge, master," Cere says.

"Then say nothing. We all share the same relief," Shaak replies with a smile. "The galaxy is a big place after all."

"But so few of us survived. For a long time I thought that Cal and I were the only ones left..." she responds quietly. "Did anyone else on the Council make it?"

"There were others," she confirms, sighing sadly. "But we made the mistake of trying to answer the Sith's power with our own."

Shaak looks to her hover chair with a hint of regret in her gaze, and Cere comes to realize the implication, looking down at the floor sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, master," she apologizes.

"Don't be. We all make our own choices, and we should expect consequences to follow," Shaak advises. "In any case, my days of fighting as a Jedi are over. My time is now better spent training new recruits for the Rebellion."

"Training, Master Ti?" Cere asks.

Shaak nods in reply.

"If you recall, during the Clone War I oversaw the training of many troopers," she points out.

"I noticed there are two clones here at the base," Cere says, an angry and confused frown on her face. "Why are they allowed here, master?"

"The clones were just as much victims as the Jedi were, Cere. Each one was embedded with am organic chip that forced them to carry out the order," Shaak explains. "In all honesty, I feel some responsibility for that. One clone was trying to uncover the conspiracy, but I did not believe him."

"It is hard to believe," she replies admittedly. "But those two, they still didn't turn?"

"They secretly had their chips removed beforehand. Boil actually helped Jarik and a youngling escape the temple that night," Shaak tells her with a smile. "He and Rex are as trustworthy as you'd remember your own commander to be."

"I suppose," Cere remarks, still a bit uncertain.

"If I might ask, Cere, what's your story? I'd be interested to hear it," she says curiously.

"Well, master, I don't think it's as special as yours, or Shan's from what I hear," she says dismissively.

"Are you sure? Eno's former apprentice teaming up with Jaro's young padawan, as well as a nightsister of Dathomir?" Shaak replies curiously, a brow raised in a bit of amusement. "I'm curious as to how you both ended up together."

"Well, it is a bit of a long story, master," Cere admits. "Our ship's captain, Greez, helped me rescue Cal from Bracca. He was working as a scrapper there before gaining the attention of Inquisitors. After that, I had hoped he could help me to restore the Jedi Order."

"Restore it?" Shaak questions.

"Yes. Master Cordova hid a holocron in a vault on Bogano which contained a list of all the Force sensitive children scattered across the galaxy," she explains, looking a bit uneasy. "We eventually found it, but..."

Cere couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, feeling those old feelings of shame and regret resurfacing at the thought of saying this to a member of the Jedi Council. Surely she would be disappointed for what they decided to do, as that holocron would've been the key they needed to rebuild the Jedi. However, Shaak deduced what it was she was hesitant to reveal with a gentle look on her face.

"You destroyed it," she states softly.

"...we did," Cere nods in confirmation, looking at her nervously. "At the time we thought it was the best option, to keep the children out of the Empire's hands, but now... I still don't know if that was the right decision. I'm very sorry, master."

"Why are you sorry?" Shaak asks, much to Cere's surprise.

"You're... not upset?" she asks, confused.

"There's no reason to be. You did what you thought was right, and by doing so you saved the lives of all those children from what may have been a terrible fate," she explains with a smile.

"I... I guess you're right," Cere nods in reply, her guilt starting to ease up in favor of relief. "I would've thought you would want to use that holocron to rebuild the Order, back to what it was. You would've led us there better than I ever could."

"Maybe. But maybe not," Shaak remarks thoughtfully. "For all that we stood for, I feel that we hadn't lived up to it. Going back to the old ways would not have been the correct path."

"Not the correct path?" Cere says, confused. "What do you mean, master?"

"The Order made mistakes along the way, which consequentially led to our downfall. When the time comes, we cannot simply rebuild the Order, rather we must remake it," she explains. "I do not believe I would be the right one for that."

"Then who would?" she asks.

"Someone with a new set of ideals, who understood what went wrong before. Someone who can take the good from the past, and give it life with something new," Shaak tells her. "I doubt he would feel worthy of the role; he might not accept it... but I think Jarik is more than capable."

"What makes you think so? I've heard of his accomplishments, just like everyone else in the galaxy, but that's about it," Cere comments.

"Because no matter what any of us do, we are not perfect beings. We make mistakes. It's a part of who we are as people. Instead of disregarding our imperfections, we should embrace them allow them to help us realize how we can be better. That's something we Jedi failed to understood before," she explains, and Cere listens thoughtfully. "Jarik has come to understand this principle firsthand. In a way, that simple truth makes him wiser than perhaps the entirety of the Jedi Council itself."

Cere raises an eyebrow, a bit surprised at hearing such high praise from her about Jarik.

"I never would've thought of it that way. Seems counterintuitive to what we were taught," she admits warily.

"It's something I've come to think about much recently," Shaak remarks, understanding exactly what Cere meant. "He's broken many of the rules that are listed in the Jedi Code, and yet his ideals still remain pure."

"Hmph. I suppose I can keep that in mind," Cere nods in understanding.

* * *

"Query: So, you two are clones?" HK-47 asks.

"Yes, we're clones," Boil tells him with an irritated gaze.

"Commentary: How interesting. An army of clones bred just for the purpose of warfare against a bunch of idiotic droids. I imagine many of you died in this 'Clone War' of yours," HK says curiously, and Rex and Boil share an irritated look with each other. "I didn't realize the Jedi would've ever condoned the use of clones for war."

"Well, I'm not sure they did... but the Separatists had already prepared themselves for a war, and they sort of had to accept a clone army," Rex explains.

"What do you mean, 'accept?' Didn't the Republic have their own military?" the assassin droid questions, confused.

"Not really, no," Boil replies.

"The Ruusan Reformation around a thousand years ago changed a lot. The Republic was a democratic government, so they decided against having conquering armies, and the Jedi took the role of peacekeepers, not soldiers," Rex tells him.

HK-47 stares at the two clones for several long moments in complete bafflement, and then bursts into laughter, surprising and irritating them. Shaking his head, HK looks down at them with a gleam of amusement in his optics.

"Statement: How ridiculous! The Republic I'm familiar with would've never thought of such a silly idea. And the Jedi serving as 'peacekeepers?!' Oh please. As if!" HK scoffs mockingly. "Oh, if Revan could see what the Republic had become, he would for sure decided to launch another campaign against them! That is such nonsense. No wonder this Empire of yours decided to take over."

"It's not funny metal head. Palpatine was manipulating both sides the entire time so that he could take over," Boil snaps, pointing a finger at him. "Rex and I lost a lot of brothers in that war!"

"Astonished query: You're saying the entirety of the Jedi Order _and_ the Galactic Republic was brought down by a single Sith Lord?" HK asks them.

Once again HK maintains his silence as he considers the thought before bursting into another fit of laughter. Boil scowls at him while Rex sighs irritably, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Commentary: Your government was beaten by a single Sith Lord! HAH! In my day, legions of Jedi and Sith battled while entire armies of soldiers and starships clashed in epic battles for the fate of the galaxy. It took great strength and perilous times for one side to defeat the other!" HK-47 says, his tone filled with gleeful amusement and delight. "Yet now it's gotten to a point where a single Sith Lord can manipulate an entire galaxy like a game of dejarik!"

The droid pauses once more in an attempt to contain his laughter.

"Diagnosis: Valkorion must be rolling around in his grave right now. I'm sure he'd love to be around today so that taking the galaxy for himself would be much easier," HK remarks, snickering.

HK-47 continues to ramble on in hilarity at the ridiculousness of it all, while Boil and Rex share another look with each other, exasperated and annoyed.

"I can't believe Jarik decided to dump this pile of bolts on us," Rex grumbles.

"Oh I certainly can. No one in their right mind would like having him around," Boil scoffs irritably, shaking his head.

"Statement: Trust me when I say that I mean no disrespect to you personally..." HK says, getting their attention again. "But in all honesty I mean absolute disrespect to all the fools who were humiliated by one Sith Lord. I'm not yet sure whether or not you fall into that category."

Rex rolls his eyes in exasperation, and just then Hera shows up.

"Rex, Boil, do either of you know where Ezra is? I have an important mission for him," she questions.

Before either of them could answer, HK-47 suddenly whips his blaster out an aims it at her, charging it up in preparation to fire.

"Warning statement: Freeze twi'lek!" he orders.

Hera jumps back in a panic while Rex and Boil whip around in alarm, gripping onto his blaster and forcing it down.

"Hey! What the kriff is wrong with you?!" Boil yells angrily.

"Query: What's the issue now?" HK asks.

"How many times do we have to tell you, you're not killing _anybody_ on this base, or any other rebels for that matter! Least of all our commanding officers!" Rex states fiercely, jabbing a finger at him. "Surely Jarik made sure to tell you that?"

"Statement: He may have," the droid sighs, putting his blaster away. "But I'm an assassin droid, I need to kill something!"

"Then save it for when you're fighting Imperials," Boil growls.

"Statement: Very well," HK sighs in disappointment. "I only wished to inform the twi'lek that Mission Vao was prettier than her anyways."

HK trudges off, grumbling to himself in disappointment while Hera watches him go cautiously, shaking her head.

"Why did Jarik leave a murderous droid with us again?" she asks in annoyance, glaring at HK's retreating form.

"I guess it's better to have him here, than on his planet," Rex theorizes.

"Honestly sir, I think you should give that droid a mission soon, or else _I_ might be the one to end up shooting somebody!" Boil says anxiously.

"I'll talk to Commander Sato about it," Hera nods in full agreement. "Anyways, I have a new assignment for you, Kanan, and Ezra."

"What do you need us to do?" Rex asks.

"I'm concerned that Kallus's position may be in jeopardy. Rebel intelligence suggests that the Empire might have been monitoring his messages lately. If that's true, then we need to get him out of there," she explains.

* * *

 _ **Isle of Berk - Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Needless to say, when we told Stoick about what had happened, he wasn't very happy at all.

After arriving back on Ahch-To, I flew us straight to Berk so that Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless would be right at home without any delay. Zenna was overjoyed to see Mara again, pestering her relentlessly and refusing to leave her side, which left Mara both flattered and annoyed at the same time. The rest of Hiccup's gang tried asking as many questions as possible to learn what happened on our trip, but luckily we managed to get them to ease off, at least temporarily. Gobber was his usual self, always optimistic and drunkenly cheerful, whereas Stoick was just relieved at our safe return, although learning about the dangerous part of the trip ruined some of his good mood.

"So let me get this straight: somehow the Empire found you there?" he asks me, turning towards Hiccup and Astrid. "And you both nearly died?!"

"Well, we made it back, right?" Hiccup points out with a grin.

"Oh for Odin's sake Hiccup, why is it always you...?" Stoick groans, running a hand down his face in frustration.

"The lad does have a point Stoick. They made it back just fine!" Gobber says cheerfully.

"I know Gobber, it's just... I don't want to make this a regular occurrence," he replies, looking back at Hiccup. "Worrying about you lot getting into trouble with Alvin, and then Dagur was bad enough, but at least you were still on our planet. What would I have done if you were captured by the Empire?!"

"Well in that case, we wouldn't be able to do anything," Gobber remarks, faltering sheepishly at the glares he received. "I'll... stay quiet now."

"Wow. So helpful," Mara says sarcastically.

"Believe me Stoick, I understand your fear all too well," I tell him sincerely. "That's why I'm not longer considering having anyone else with us until the Empire falls, and even then I'd be hesitant to do so."

"Aye, I agree with that. The Empire is far beyond our ability to fight," he says with a firm nod. "No matter how much we'd like too."

* * *

Stepping outside the door of Stoick's house, I stop for a moment to look out at the surrounding landscape, the ocean and island bathed in orange light from the setting suns. Boisterous laughter and conversation amongst Vikings echoes around the village, as well as the calls of dragons every so often, a few of them taking flight in coming in for a landing amongst the houses. The peaceful setting offers me some comfort, but its plagued by the knowledge of what exists beyond Ahch-To.

"Hey Dad," Mara says, coming out beside me. "Were you gonna tell them that Vader knows about this place?"

"No real point to it. There's nothing Stoick or the Vikings could do anyways," I respond simply. "Hiccup or Astrid can tell them if they wish to."

"I guess you're right," she shrugs in agreement.

Zenna drops down around the corner and nudges Mara from behind, whining expectantly. She stumbles in response to the nudge before turning around to face her, sighing in exasperation.

"What'd I tell you about pushing me?" she says, raising an eyebrow.

Zenna whines at her again and Mara rolls her eyes, patting her snout.

"Yeah yeah, keep whining," she scoffs, turning back to me. "To be honest Dad... you look terrible."

"Really?" I ask, looking down at her.

"Yeah, really. It doesn't take two seconds to realize you took a beating," she points out, frowning worriedly at me. "Did Vader punch you in the face?!"

Mara reaches a hand up to touch the bruise from where Vader hit me, and I flinch before gently pushing her hand away.

"Yes, he did. We punched each other," I sigh in response.

"You're crazy," she scoffs, shaking her head. "Seriously Dad, you should actually take some time to rest before going out to play hero again. I feel like we never have any free time to just do nothing. We've got healing supplies on the ship right?"

"Of course," I reply.

"Then use it. Or we could send you to Gothi. She'd be more than happy to help," she suggests, walking off with Zenna. "Just take some time to rest Dad, seriously!"

"Yes Mara!" I say as she walks off, rolling my eyes.

She's certainly taken after Ahsoka in terms of bossiness, that's for sure. Always making a fuss if I get hurt... although she does have a point. I have been doing a lot lately, going back and forth between the rebels, Ahch-To, and other places in the galaxy. I guess I do also need to get my prosthetic arm looked at too... hopefully R5 will decide to be more careful for his 'mandatory inspections.'

Sighing tiredly, I head off in the direction of our little house on Berk, which the village had built several years ago for me, Mara, and Ahsoka to stay in whenever we visited them.

* * *

 _ **Imperial light cruiser - Lothal**_

 **3rd person POV...**

The sound of blaring alarms rouses him from slumber, and he wearily blinks his eyes to see his room flashing with red light. Exhausted, he nevertheless gets up from his bed and stumbles over to the door, opening it to see what was going on. Outside, stormtroopers were running through the halls with urgency, the alarm sounding throughout the ship. One trooper notices him and stops briefly in front of his door.

"Battle stations sir!" he exclaims.

He nods his head to the trooper and watches as he resumes running down the hall, before closing his door once more. Walking over to the sink he activates it to allow warm water to flow out, the steam filtering up from it and into his face. Agent Kallus stares at his reflection in the mirror tiredly, sighing at the familiar routine before washing his face to rid the sleep from his eyes.

Having to play a double agent within the Imperial ranks as Fulcrum, especially in such close proximity to Grand Admiral Thrawn and Darth Vader much of the time has been among some of the most stressful times of his life. Every day he's plagued by the fear of one of them discovering his secret identity, knowing all too well what the punishment would be if he were caught. Still, if he didn't do this then he would be haunted by the injustices he's helped the Empire commit in his service for the rest of his life. And he's not sure he could live with that.

* * *

Stepping onto the bridge, Kallus makes his way up to stand beside Lieutenant Lyste, who was looking out of the viewport at a few ships heading in their direction. He comes to a stop just behind the lieutenant and holds his arms behind his back, falling effortlessly into the formalities.

"Lieutenant Lyste. Are we under attack?" he questions.

"No, and I intend to keep it that way," Lyste replies firmly. "This stolen shuttle reportedly blasted its way out of the Lothal spaceport; I'm moving to intercept. Prepare tractor beam."

Kallus looked out of the viewport as well, where he could now see the shuttle in question being chased by three TIE Fighters. The TIE's maintained steady fire, not for the purpose of destroying the shuttle but to herd it closer to the light cruiser so that they could capture it with the tractor beam. A warning shot however does slam into the back of one of the shuttle's wings, causing it to shutter and fly unsteadily through the vacuum of space. The two pilots at the helm of the cruiser then ensnare the shuttle in their tractor beam, and the TIE's break off in response.

"We have tractor lock," one of them reports.

"I'll head up the boarding party," Kallus informs Lyste, who nods in acknowledgement.

Heading down to the docking tubes, Kallus takes a pair of stormtroopers with him and approaches the door, where they get into battle ready positions in case the perpetrator decides to storm through the door looking for a fight. Luckily however, when the door opens the first two troopers sent to capture him walk through with a younger man in their grasp, his wrists bound behind his back. He struggled against the trooper restraining him, and Kallus frowns upon finding some familiarity in the person's voice.

"Let me go. You're making a mistake!" he snarls.

"Remove his helmet," Kallus orders.

The trooper behind him rips his helmet off to reveal the face of Ezra Bridger, who looks up at him with angry eyes.

"What are you looking at Imperial scum?!" he demands, adding a growl to his words to alter his voice.

Kallus widens his eyes briefly in surprise at the sight of Ezra before quickly retaining his attitude, responding to Ezra's glare with a hard look of his own.

"Bring him to the detention cells," he orders the stormtroopers.

The stormtrooper behind Ezra relinquishes him of his blaster, which he notices with a frown.

"Hey, be careful with that!" he scowls.

In response the stormtrooper merely gives him a shove forward, leading him along at gunpoint.

* * *

Down in the detention area, Kallus stops in front of a prison cell and presses a button on the console, opening the door. The stormtroopers shove Ezra inside, throwing his helmet in after him, and he goes rolling painfully down the steps and into the cell with a pained grunt.

"Leave us," Kallus orders. "I'll interrogate him myself."

The troopers nod, moving off while Kallus watches them go. Ensuring they weren't paying attention he discretely inserts his code cylinder into the cell's console and turns it, deactivating the security cameras and audio recorders inside of it. With that down, he steps into the cell and closes the door behind him, glaring down at Ezra in frustration.

"Don't you realize how dangerous it is for you to be here?!" Kallus angrily demands. "If anyone recognizes you-"

"They won't," Ezra replies casually. "You know how big the Empire is. Most troopers don't even know what I look like now."

"And what would you have done if, say, Darth Vader was here? What then?!" he points out.

"On this ship?" he asks rhetorically, scoffing in reply. "Yeah, I'm sure a Sith Lord loves hanging out on a cruiser dealing with every day occurrences."

"This isn't funny boy!" Kallus snaps in frustration. "If they discover you here I'll be executed for treason!"

"Heh. You might be anyways," Ezra retorts, and he frowns in confusion. "We think the Empire picked up on your transmission to Jarik when you were on Dxun."

"So, you got captured to warn me?!" he asks incredulously.

"Nope, to get you out of here," he corrects with a smile.

Kallus raises in eyebrow at him warily, looking away with a defeated scowl.

"Well I guess I have no choice now!" he growls.

"Look, I'm not happy about it either," Ezra admits, pacing around him warily. "For all I know, you're playing a long game to set us up."

"Is Shan's word not enough?" Kallus retorts, turning to face him. "Besides, I could say the same to you. I suppose for now we'll just have to trust each other."

He holds his hand out to Ezra to indicate that trust, and he observes it cautiously. Before he could respond however, a know is heard on the door, followed by Lieutenant Lyste's irritated voice.

"Open this door!" Lyste orders.

Thinking fast, Ezra grabs Kallus's hand, confusing him for a moment, and then uses it to punch himself in the face, falling onto the steps behind him just as the door opens to reveal Lieutenant Lyste and a pair of stormtroopers.

"Stop! I'll tell you anything!" Ezra pleads helplessly, staring at Kallus with pretend fear.

"A confession already? You are good," Lyste remarks, impressed. "But it will have to wait. Admiral Thrawn's command ship has just been cleared for active duty, and his fleet has just arrived. He has summoned us aboard his ship."

He then nods to the trooper beside him.

"Bring the prisoner," he orders.

"The prisoner?" Kallus asks, surprise and alarm filling him. Did Thrawn somehow know about him?

"To show the Grand Admiral how effective I am in dealing with a rebel threat!" Lyste states with a smile.

Kallus resists the urge to roll his eyes and groan in frustration, getting the feeling that Lyste is just like Konstantine, only younger and more inexperienced.

"He's a bounty hunter," he scoffs dismissively. "Not a rebel."

"He's from Lothal, that's enough," he replies firmly, a confident smile on his face.

The stormtroopers walk Ezra out of the prison cell and Lyste leads them through the corridor. After a moment's pause Kallus follows them, fear and uncertainty filling his mind at the unexpected detour. It's bad enough that Ezra is being taken to Thrawn's ship without the Grand Admiral's knowledge; if he figures out the prisoner is Ezra than Kallus is done for. But if Darth Vader is also aboard the Chimaera then he has great doubts the both of them will be able to escape alive. Even the Second Sister's presence is a huge risk; he's worked alongside Inquisitors long enough to know they can sense when Jedi are close.

As Kallus leaves the cell however, he completely forgets about the helmet left lying on the floor.

* * *

Lyste and Kallus take an Imperial shuttle from the light cruiser over to the Chimaera, which is hovering in orbit not too far away. From outside of the Star Destroyer he could see there was still some damage done to it, but it was mostly superficial, the essential systems having all been completely fixed. The rest of the damage was being repaired by teams of workers as the cruiser hovered in orbit, commanding the fleet of Star Destroyers once more.

"I haven't been summoned by ranking officers since that incident with the princess from Alderaan," Lyste remarks nervously, sighing in embarrassment at the memory. "That was not a pleasant memory. I shall endeavor to make a better impression this time!"

"I'm sure you will lieutenant," Kallus reassures him.

For the remainder of the short flight Kallus keeps quiet, his thoughts more focused on the issue at hand. Ezra was currently being held by the stormtroopers in the shuttle bay, his two droids also with him. Kallus recognized them easily, but the rest of the Imperials were fooled due to one being an Imperial model, while the astromech had a very convincing paint job.

* * *

 **H _yperspace - Lothal Sector_**

On board a stolen Imperial shuttle were Kanan, Rex, and Boil, all dressed up in stormtrooper outfits. Cal was also present in his own set of stormtrooper armor, having offered to come along and assist them on the retrieval mission. Kanan was more than happy to have him along; he wasn't happy now though at the news he was receiving.

"You're where?" he demands incredulously.

Chopper beeps back a reply.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn's Star Destroyer? What in blazes are you doing there?!" Rex asks in bewilderment.

"That's bad, I assume?" Cal questions.

"He gets one whiff of Ezra and the whole operation is done for," Boil replies, rolling his eyes.

"They transferred Ezra there after he was captured," Kanan sighs, listening to Chopper's explanation.

"Well that really changes the plan. Our clearance codes are for the light cruiser, not Thrawn's Star Destroyer," Rex says with a troubled frown.

"Chop, you've got to get us those clearance codes," Kanan states, and Chopper beeps back in affirmative.

"Only thing that could make this worse is if Vader is hanging out there too," Boil scoffs.

Kanan groans at the thought while Rex turns to look at him with a warning glare.

"Don't you dare jinx it Boil," he snaps.

"Wait, Vader? Why'd he be there?!" Cal asks in alarm.

"Oh yeah. He and Thrawn are teaming up to hunt down Commander Shan," Boil responds, making a face. "Of course, that means we have to worry about them too."

"Wow. I knew about the Empire's bounty on him, and that whole mess on Coruscant, but I never realized they're that set on getting him," Cal remarks, bewildered. "What did he do to them anyways?"

"Quite a bit..." Boil murmurs, frowning due to his knowledge of the topic. Particularly Vader.

"We just need to focus. From the sound of things so far, Vader isn't there. Otherwise Chopper would've warned us," Kanan says.

"Really?" Rex asks doubtfully.

"He's not that ignorant about these things," he replies, before frowning uneasily. "I hope."

"Huh. And I thought my crew had it bad," Cal scoffs sarcastically.

* * *

 _ **ISD Chimaera - Lothal**_

As Kallus and Lieutenant Lyste make their way through the hallways of the ship to Thrawn's office, they pass by three officers being escorted by a pair of stormtroopers: Captain Brunson, Commander Brom Titus, and Captain Slavin. They all share wary glances with each other as they pass by, and Lyste looks up at Kallus in bewilderment.

"Those were sector command staff. What are they doing here?" he asks, baffled.

Kallus frowns uneasily, getting the feeling that Ezra was right about the whole situation. Still, he has to maintain his facade in order to remain undetected, now more than ever.

"I can only guess," he replies simply.

Reaching the door to Thrawn's office, Lyste walks up expectantly to enter before the stormtrooper guarding it holds a hand up to stop him.

"Your code cylinders," he requests.

"Now see here I'm a lieutenant!" Lyste snaps indignantly, and Kallus almost sighs. The one thing he will always appreciate about Thrawn is that he's not boastful or attempting to show superiority like the rest of the officers in the Empire, only doing so when necessary.

"Understood sir. Your cylinders?" the stormtrooper requests, undeterred.

When Lyste still refuses to hand his over, Kallus simply walks forward and places his cylinder in the trooper's expectant hand.

"Thrawn is known for being thorough," he points out.

Reluctantly, Lyste takes his code cylinder out of his pocket and then hands it over to the stormtroopers. Both cylinders in hand, the trooper inserts them into the port underneath the door's console, allowing the system to scan both. Once they're confirmed as genuine the trooper hands the cylinders back to their respective owners, gesturing towards the office.

"You're clear to proceed, lieutenant," the stormtrooper states, his tone slightly mocking at the title as he opens the door.

Kallus and Lieutenant Lyste walk through the open door and into Thrawn's office, which closes behind them once they're inside. The pair are greeted by a dimly lit hallway, with various sculptures and artistic trophies displayed on podiums along it, their origins unknown to the two of them. The sounds of grunting and metal clanging has them both looking inside an open doorway, where they're both surprise to see Thrawn dressed in athletic attire, currently in the middle of fierce combat with two sentry droids.

Thrawn ducks away from a strike by one droid and then uses his staff to sweep it off of its feet, swinging his staff once more to strike it while it was down. The droid raises his arm to block his attack, but is unable to deflect the next blow that sends it slamming into the lit-up floor with a loud clang. Glancing behind him, Thrawn whirls around and strikes out at the second sentry with his staff, but it casts his blow aside from retaliating with a swift punch from its opposing arm. In response, Thrawn raises his wrist to block its strike using his armored gauntlets. He attempts to strike out with his staff once more but his attack is deflected, forcing him to raise his arm again in order to block the droid's punch from hitting him in the head.

Breathing heavily in exertion, Thrawn glares at the sentry droid with blazing red eyes, a fierce scowl on his face. Recently, he's been overcome with more frustration than he's used too, having been outmaneuvered or beaten back on his hunt for Jarik Shan far too much in recent events. The trail he's been following in the attempt to locate his planet has gone cold recently, and just when he seems to have the advantage over the Jedi Knight, something happens that completely throws him off. In this case, it was The Storm. Not only was Clan Ordo completely surrounded, but there was literally no possible way for Shan to escape... until that blasted lightning attack completely incapacitated his fleet, allowing all of their targets to escape unhindered.

The more Thrawn tries to find ways around these obstacles, the more they seem to screw him over. He can see now why the Emperor wishes Jarik dead so badly, but as much as he empathizes with that thought... he also knows that strategically it's more favorable for him to have Jarik Shan alive as an ally against the Yuuzhan Vong. Even so, the Force is Jarik Shan's greatest ally it would seem, and his inability to understand its power frustrates Thrawn to no end. The best relief he can get his working out his stress on these sentry droids.

Thrawn refocuses on the sentry droid when his staff is ripped from his hands, and kicks it in the chest to send it stumbling backward. Using his pent up frustrations over the last few days as a boost, Thrawn begins pummeling the droid barehanded, ignoring the aches and stinging in his hands from the hits. Thrawn finishes off by spinning around to deliver a fierce kick that knocks the sentry droid clean off its feet and onto the floor. He stands up straight to rest himself for a moment, noticing Lieutenant Lyste and Agent Kallus at the door.

"Override code, Rukh," Thrawn says.

Immediately the two sentry droids relinquish their hostile stances and stand up straight, powering down as the program instructed them to. Thrawn then glances back at his new guests before the door closes, leaving Kallus and Lyste surprised and a bit intimidated by the display. The door to the main office then opens and they look over to see the Second Sister standing before them, surprisingly without her helmet on. Kallus and Lyste are both a bit startled by her scarred appearance, although the former composes himself effortlessly and gives her a professional nod of greeting. Lyste however was noticeably more uneasy at being in the presence of an Inquisitor, doing his best to hide it. Second Sister regards them both for a moment, a hint of contempt on her face as she glances at Lyste before nodding her head.

"He is ready for you," she states simply, turning around and walking back inside the main office.

Kallus and Lyste glance at each other before following, quickly realizing that there is another individual inside as well. The older man, who's wearing a white uniform, turns around to face them with keen eyes. Kallus recognizes him instantly, for once feeling slightly positive in the presence of another Imperial officer.

"Colonel Yularen," he says.

Yularen smiles and walks forward to greet them.

"I don't know if you remember me from the Academy," Kallus continues to say.

"Of course, young Agent Kallus," Yularen replies, shaking his hand pleasantly. "I keep tabs on all my star pupils."

"What brings you to Lothal?" he questions, already knowing the answer.

"We're in need of his expertise," Thrawn states in reply, and they all turn to see him walking out in full uniform, straightening his cuffs. "There's a rebel spy in our midst, codename, 'Fulcrum.' And perhaps today we are going to discover their true identity."

Kallus hardens his gaze slightly, having expected but also dreading that answer. Thrawn gestures to the desk for them and moves around to hide side of the desk, looking at the sculpted pair of lizard-like creatures displayed on the wall behind it... ysalamirs. Lieutenant Lyste sits down in one of the chairs set up before the desk, and Kallus reluctantly sits in the chair beside him as well. Yularen remains standing vigilantly behind them, paying attention to Thrawn, while the Second Sister stood further behind them at the corner of the office, where it was darker.

"A traitor in our ranks is feeding the rebels information, possibly assigned by Jarik Shan himself," Thrawn states. "That is the only logical explanation for their success, and our failure, as an insider would be more capable of reporting accurate intel than Shan could acquire remotely."

"Unfortunately, Lord Vader cannot join us at this time, as the Emperor required his assistance for something else," Second Sister adds, staring with narrowed eyes. "As such, we are entrusted with the task of locating the Jedi's rat."

Kallus grimaces internally at the Inquisitor's harsh reference to him, but also feels some relief. Out of all the people who could've been assigned to seek out a traitor, the Sith Lord is the last person Kallus would want to try and avoid. He very much doubts that he could if that was Vader's focus.

"I will do everything in my power to find this spy, Grand Admiral!" Lyste declares, standing up to boost his appearance in Thrawn's gaze.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm lieutenant," Thrawn replies calmly, glancing back at them with a raised eyebrow. "However, few are above suspicion. ISB Colonel Yularen will question each of you."

"In the meantime, be vigilant," Yularen says, lightly directing Lyste back into his seat. "Watch your subordinates closely, and your peers even closer."

"Our spy must be unmasked quickly, as I'm on the verge of locating the rebel base in this sector," Thrawn states, approaching the holoprojector of his desk, which activates to display a map of several planets. "I've narrowed it down to these worlds."

A few of the planets blink red to emphasize which worlds he was referring to, and Kallus narrows his gaze thoughtfully.

"From among thousands..." he remarks. "What narrowed down your search so effectively, Admiral?"

"An analysis of rebel hyperspace routes, their attacks on Imperial ships and facilities, and rather importantly, proximity to Lothal," Thrawn explains, deactivating the map. "You're dismissed."

Standing up from their seats, Kallus and Lyste both give Thrawn a respectful nod and then head for the exit, Yularen going with them. As they do so however, Kallus doesn't miss the stare that Second Sister is giving them, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Once they exit the main office the door closes, though Yularen stops Kallus for a moment.

"Agent Kallus, you've had multiple encounters with the rebels in this sector. Any thoughts on our traitor?" he questions.

"A high level intelligence leak suggests an officer," Kallus offers in reply.

"True, but in our technological system accessing information tends to be easier than having the means to transmit it without the Empire's knowledge," Yularen comments, frowning thoughtfully. "Though for one like Jarik Shan, he certainly would've developed his own means to bypass that."

"I suppose you're right," he nods in agreement. "Perhaps the communication division?"

"Too obvious. I am familiar with the way Jarik Shan operates on matters like this, and if he was responsible for assigning this spy among us he would have provided them with the means to communicate intel directly to him, or to the rebels he is affiliated with" he states thoughtfully, "Whoever this spy is, they have a method of transmitting that we are, as yet, unaware of. Further pointing toward his involvement with the spy."

"If I can do anything to help," Kallus offers.

"I'll let you know," Yularen replies, nodding to him. "Agent."

Turning around he walks back into the office while Kallus makes for the exit, meeting back up with Lieutenant Lyste outside in the hallway.

"It is said no traitor escapes the eye of Yularen for long," Lyste says with a smile.

"I guess we'll see," Kallus replies with a shrug.

The two are surprised by the sudden arrival of Governor Pryce from around the corner, who stops before them on her way to Thrawn's office.

"Kallus. I saw a report that a shuttle theft from Lothal was prevented," she remarks.

"Actually, Lieutenant Lyste was responsible for that," Kallus corrects her, pushing Lyste forward.

"Really?" Pryce asks, surprised. "Well that deserves commendation."

Lyste is overcome with sheepish pride at the praise, his face turning slightly red as she walks past them.

"Thank you, Governor," he says gratefully.

"Step carefully. ISB is watching her," Kallus tells Lyste once she's out of earshot, pushing him along by the shoulders. "You should too."

As he says that, Kallus secretly switches his code cylinder out with Lyste's, releases his hold on him directly after.

"What? Why?" Lyste asks him, quickly realizing his implication with a baffled look. "You don't mean that Pryce is the rebel spy!? That's why she wasn't in the meeting!"

"Thrawn has no proof yet, but I'm sure he'd be grateful if you kept an eye on her," he suggests quietly.

"He can count on me!" Lyste declares with a determined smile.

Kallus watches as the confident and eager Lyste marches off, allowing himself a satisfied smile at his foolishness. If everything works out correctly, then he may not have to worry about his secret identity being discovered for much longer.

* * *

Inside his office, Thrawn was analyzing the kalikori acquired from Ryloth while Yularen reviewed his notes on a datapad. Pryce enters the office and looks around, her gaze landing on the Grand Admiral.

"Any progress?" she asks.

"I'm certain the spy was present at our interviews. Now to see if they take our bait and warn the rebels," Thrawn replies.

"I may have something," Yularen offers, analyzing his datapad. "A coded message was beamed from the ship right after an offship prisoner was transferred to your detention block: B7."

"That is no common criminal," Second Sister interrupts. "I sense a familiar presence nearby."

Startled, Governor Pryce jumps at the sound of her voice, having not realized the Inquisitor was in the room as well. She composes herself with an irritated scowl while Thrawn turns around to face them all, a thoughtful smirk spreading across his face.

"Well then, shall we visit this mysterious prisoner?" he remarks.

* * *

 _ **Isle of Berk - Ahch-To**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Most of the village had long since fallen asleep, including Mara, with Zenna curled up beside her bed up in the loft. However I will stay wide awake with a lot on my mind, which I couldn't really get rid of.

 _"Anakin... Anakin!_ _NOOO!"_

I open my eyes with a frustrated groan, a bit unsettled at hearing the cold breathing of Darth Vader again, as well as hearing Qui-Gon's desperate pleas. Seeing that vision when I was trying to fight Vader, of the slaughter of a Tusken Raider camp... it threw me off. Making sure Mara and Zenna were still sleeping, I quietly get out of bed and grab my cloak, wrapping it around myself as I step out the door to clear my head.

Under the light of two suns, the full moon was bright enough to ensure reasonable visibility during the night. Stepping outside the door I stood beside the house, withstanding the chilly air with my cloak as I mulled over my thoughts.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I knew a lot less about Anakin's past than I thought I did. I'm confident Ahsoka knew more about him than I did, but I can't be to sure of that either. All I know of his past is that he and his mother were sold to the Hutts as slaves when he was a child, which is what Obi-Wan told us both during the war. I know that Master Qui-Gon found Anakin and was responsible for bringing him to the Jedi Temple during the Naboo Crisis, kind of like how he found me, but beyond that I know very little. Anakin never liked to talk about his past, something he made very clear to Ahsoka on their first mission.

Based on what I saw in my vision, I think I can imagine why.

It's as if I was Anakin, watching through his eyes as his mother succumbed to the torture of the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine and died in his arms. I could feel his helplessness, and his anger as he went through the camp and killed every living thing he found, showing no mercy as he unleashed his rage. In a way I could empathize with him, since those feelings of anger weren't dissimilar to how I felt when Maul revealed that he killed my own parents. The only clear difference is that I was too young to understand things initially, and so had a better grasp on my emotions than Anakin did.

Thinking about this topic also draws my mind to Tatooine, where Obi-Wan is hiding... and where he's being hunted.

 _"Kenobi... Kennnoobbbiiiiii!"_

I flinch upon hearing the vicious, wild scream in my mind through the Force, looking out at the sky with feelings of anxiety. Maul knows that Obi-Wan is hiding on Tatooine, and is determined to kill him once and for all. And while I'm confident that Obi-Wan is more than capable of handling himself, seeing as Maul has become nothing more than a rabid animal driven by rage... the possibility that their encounter will put Luke in jeopardy freaks me out. If their standoff gains the attention of the Sith, then that means Luke will also be discovered.

When I've rested up and recovered from the events of these last few days, I have to go to Tatooine. There's no way around that. Not for Maul, not even for Obi-Wan's sake, but for Luke Skywalker. I don't know what would be more important: keeping Ahch-To a secret, or keeping Luke a secret.

* * *

 _ **ISD Chimaera - Lothal**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Having snuck inside Thrawn's office under the guise of Lieutenant Lyste, Ezra activated the holoprojector on the desk and observed the map of different planets displayed, finding Atollon as one of the marked star systems.

"You were right, Thrawn is close to finding our base," he tells Kallus.

"Droid, erase that planet and add another as a decoy," Kallus orders.

Chopper beeps in confirmation and removes Atollon from the map, adding a fake planet in a different spot nearby so as to not make the change too blatantly obvious.

 _"Unfortunate news,"_ AP-5 reports through the comlink. _"Grand Admiral Thrawn is headed for his office."_

"What?!" Ezra exclaims in alarm. "Try to stall him!"

 _"Oh, wait, I can't. He's at the door,"_ AP-5 replies.

"I'll handle it," Kallus tells him, turning around and rushing off.

"Chopper, shut off the holomap!" Ezra orders, Chopper beeps in acknowledgement as the hologram disappears. "Come on Kallus lets-"

Ezra turns around, only to find that Kallus has vanished entirely.

"Where'd he go?" he asks, panicking. "Hide!"

He and Chopper quickly rush over to the large stone containing some of Sabine's art, hiding behind it just as the door opens. Thrawn slowly enters his office with two stormtroopers, looking around suspiciously with narrowed eyes. SPotting no one initially, he approaches his desk and activates the holomap, bringing a hand to his chin as he inspects it. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, and the planets his had marked are all still accounted for, unless...

Frowning, he switches away from the galactic map to a smaller one, which is more empty in appearance, and a few bits of information also come up. Thrawn analyzes his map of the Unknown Regions with a sharp eye, inspecting everything there. Satisfied that his information on Jarik Shan or the rebels secret base doesn't seem to be tampered with he turns off the holomap, standing still for a moment with a furrowed brow.

"Is everything alright sir?" one of the troopers questions.

"Apparently so, yes..." Thrawn replies, a bit surprised at the fact.

Without warning, the silence in Thrawn's office is broken as the door opens, allowing his two sentry droids to come storming through. They swiftly take out the stormtroopers with swift blows to the head, likely delivering fatal injuries due to the power behind their punches. With the stormtroopers down they quickly focus on the Grand Admiral, who backs away with a scowl.

"Override code, Rukh," he says.

To his alarm however the override code doesn't work, and the sentry droids lunge at him. With swift grace, Thrawn flips over his desk to avoid their punches and whips out his blaster pistol, shooting at the sentry droids. They move to either side, evading his shots, and the first droid swings its fists at him. Thrawn ducks underneath an intense barrage of unrelenting strikes from the two droids, backing away from them while losing his pistol in the process. He catches one droid's arm with his hands, but the droid lifts his arm up, leaving Thrawn exposed to a blow from the second that throws him against the mural of Sabine's art.

Ezra grimaces anxiously as the mural threatens to topple over on top of him, carefully pushing it back to remain standing, whilst Thrawn scrambles to his feet to face the sentry droids, snarling in frustration. Peeking his head out, Ezra watches in surprise as Thrawn nimbly ducks and weaves around the sentry droids with ease, his focus completely on the droids.

"Come on, while he's distracted!" he whispers to Chopper.

The two leave their hiding place and sprint for the door, which does not go unnoticed by Thrawn as he catches a sentry droid's arm again, widening his eyes at the sight of the other individual.

"Lyste!" he exclaims angrily, shoving the droid away.

Being forced back behind his desk again, Thrawn leans back to avoid another punch and then flips over the desk once more, and the sentry droids quickly follow. He continuously evades their punches, redirecting their momentum away from him. Noticing one droid charging at him from behind he ducks his head down, allowing the droid's fist to strike the other one in the chest instead, knocking it down to the floor. Spotting a trooper's blaster on the floor nearby, Thrawn picks it up and whirls around to face the charging sentry droid. He fires several shots directly into its torso, swiftly killing it with a shot to the head as it falls.

Hearing the other droid get up, Thrawn turns to face it and calmly fires his blaster, blasting several large holes into the droid's chest to destroy it in an efficient manner. With both droids defeated he whips out his comlink, his red eyes glaring at the door that Lieutenant Lyste escaped through.

"Colonel, Inquisitor... listen to me carefully," he says quietly, a plan to catch the spy having already formed in his mind.

* * *

 _ **Hyperspace - Lothal**_

"Well... here goes nothing," Rex comments.

With the destination reached, Rex brings the shuttle out of hyperspace and into regular space, revealing Lothal blockaded by a trio of Imperial Star Destroyers.

"Woah..." he says, baffled.

"And these are just the ones not still getting fixed apparently," Boil adds, sharing the sentiment.

"Hey, you old geezers you wanna fill me in?" Kanan demands.

"Let's just say you should be glad you can't see anymore," Cal offers as a reply.

"Really? We've barely been together again for a day and you're already making jokes about my blindness?" he asks incredulously.

"Oh I'm sorry did I offend you?" he asks teasingly.

"Ugh," Kanan groans irritably, and Cal snickers at his expense.

"Geez, I can tell this'll be good," Boil remarks sarcastically to Rex.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Rex scoffs in agreement, looking over at them. "Hey, you two can chit chat and insult each other later, right now just transmit the codes."

Kanan shakes his head but opens the communication channel to the Chimaera, requesting clearance. Once the process is completed, and their codes cleared for landing, they head up into the hangar bay and land the shuttle. Getting up from their seats they make their way to the exit, putting their helmets on and ensuring their outfits are all correct.

"Comfortable?" Kanan asks teasingly, sensing Rex's discomfort.

"I thought I'd lost a little weight," he grumbles in reply.

"Once again Rexie, I offer you..." Boil starts off.

"Shut it Boil, I'm not going through your stupid training routine," Rex interrupts firmly.

The four step out of the shuttle in unison, only to be greeted by none other than Governor Pryce and her own stormtroopers.

"Troopers, stand down and remove your helmets," Pryce orders, glaring at them. "I'm placing you under arrest."

"There must be some kind of mistake sir. I'm sure we can..." Kanan starts to say, waving his hand for a Jedi mind trick.

"Shoot him," Pryce interrupts, noticing the gesture.

Without pause, one of her stormtroopers fires a stun blast at Kanan, catching him by surprise and knocking him out cold. The others look on in bewilderment before retaliating, shooting their own blasters. The initial stormtrooper is taken out, followed by the others, but not before one fires another stun blast that hits Rex, sending him down with a startled cry. Scowling, Pryce lunges forward and smacks Cal's blaster out of his hand before kicking him in the stomach, following up by swiftly kneeing him in the head.

"Agh!" Cal grunts in pain. "Not cool!"

He swiftly retaliates with his own punch, but Pryce grabs his arm mid-swing. Before she could follow up with her own attack Boil rams into her from behind, sending her stumbling away.

"Integrity be stuffed, don't make me beat the kriff outta you lady!" Boil snaps.

"Oh don't worry, you won't!" Pryce retorts smugly.

Rolling his eyes, Boil lunges forward to tackle her, but Pryce sidesteps him and kicks the back of his leg, sending him down to one knee. He grunts in pain before she punches him in the head, sending him to the floor. Cal jumps in with his own attack, throwing a punch that Pryce just narrowly avoids. She kicks her foot out at him, but he senses it in time to catch her leg and then yanks her down, throwing her off balance so he could slam her into the floor. Much to his surprise however she kicks her feet out once more to hit him fully in the face, his helmet almost coming off as a result. Boil gets up to attack her, but Pryce whirls to her feet and swiftly sends him back down with a kick to the head.

"You kidding me?!" he groans in pain, gritting his teeth.

Cal ducks out of the way of a punch from Pryce and then blocks her foot with his forearm, backing up. They exchange blows, both of them unable to hit anything more than air for a few seconds, before Pryce jumps forward with a sweeping kick. Cal stumbles back as it connects to his chest, looking up at Pryce in bewilderment.

"Honestly miss, this is just ridiculous," he scoffs.

"Is that so?" Pryce sneers.

She whirls around to kick him once more, but Cal responds by flipping forwards over her strike to land on the ground behind her, rolling to his feet in one swift move that catches her by surprise.

"Yep! So, might as well stop it!" Cal replies cheerfully.

He charges forwards and rams into her with his shoulder, hitting her in the gut so that she goes toppling to the ground in a heap, groaning in pain as the air is momentarily hit from her lungs. Before he could finish the fight however, she grabs a blaster from the floor and smacks Cal in the head with him, knocking his helmet off completely and sending him stumbling backwards in a daze. She aims her newly acquired blaster at Cal, but before Pryce could shoot him she was shot from behind by a stun blast, falling to the floor with a cry of pain.

From the catwalk above, Yularen widens his eyes upon seeing Lyste shooting down Governor Pryce before she could apprehend the disguised rebels, and he takes off to get a squad of stormtroopers.

"I've got her, seize the traitor!" Lyste orders the 'stormtroopers.'

However Cal, Boil, Rex and Kanan completely ignored his demands, helping each other up and into the shuttle. Ezra quickly joins up with them, AP-5 and Chopper rolling along behind them.

"Trooper, are you alright?" Lyste asks, confused. "Trooper!"

Ezra turns to Lyste and gives him a salute, grinning at him.

"Bad choice," he comments.

Lyste widens his eyes in recognition, scowling angrily at him.

"You! You're the shuttle thief of-" he starts to say.

Before he could continues, Kallus lunges forward and tackles Lyste to the floor, knocking him out cold. Taking the opportunity he switches out their code cylinders once more so that he has his own again, and Lyste's cylinder is back in the lieutenant's pocket.

"Come on, we've got to go!" Boil tells him, waving a hand.

"Kallus, come on!" Ezra adds for emphasis.

"There's been a change of plans, now that I've, _captured,_ Fulcrum," he replies knowingly.

Ezra widens his eyes in understanding of his implication, but before they could say anything else a dark figure jumps off of the catwalk that Yularen was standing at only moments ago. The rebels notice the movement and look over, Cal widening his eyes in recognition of the Second Sister, who casually floats down through the air to land on the main floor gracefully, igniting her lightsaber.

"Going somewhere, rebels?" she calls out sinisterly, stalking forwards.

Without hesitation Kallus whips out his pistol and starts firing his blaster at Ezra and the others, though making sure not to hit them on purpose. Ezra ducks away from it and scrambles inside with the others as the shuttle starts lifting up from the floor, moving towards the hangar door. As the shuttle's ramp closes, Second Sister locks eyes with Cal, stopping in momentary surprise. They stare at each other for a moment before she narrows her eyes in newfound anger, her previous ploy to scare them off now being changed.

"We gotta go!" Cal exclaims to the others.

At that moment the blast doors into the hangar were blown open, allowing Yularen and a squad of stormtroopers to surge through. While Kallus continued firing his pistol at the fleeing shuttle, Second Sister sped up into a sprint, using the Force to enhance her speed as she charged at her prey. The ramp was now closed as the shuttle turned around to leave the hangar, but she wasn't willing to let them leave so quickly. Dashing forwards in a blur she jumps high into the air and raises her lightsaber, her blade directed straight for the engines.

Sitting in the pilots seat of the cockpit, Kanan could sense her oncoming attack with a flash of alarm. Thinking fast he pushes the throttle, blasting the shuttle out of the hangar at full speed. The exhaust from the shuttle blows Second Sister away, and she yells angrily in surprise before correcting herself midair with a backflip, managing to land of her feet. She stands back up and watches the shuttle fly away with a scowl, deactivating her lightsaber, and then turns her head to watch as Agent Kallus lifts Lieutenant Lyste up from the ground with an accusing glare.

"Traitor! You're the rebel spy!" Kallus snarls furiously. "Troopers, seize him!"

"What? What're you talking about?" Lyste asks incredulously.

Two stormtroopers grip his arms as Kallus relinquishes his hold on him, and Yularen looks on with a stern glare.

"Take him away," he orders firmly.

"No... wait! I'm not the spy, Governor Pryce is!" Lyste exclaims in protest, but the stormtroopers drag him away.

Yularen watches him go with narrowed eyes before approaching Kallus while another stormtrooper helps a dazed Governor Pryce to her feet. Second Sister observes the scene with narrowed eyes, scoffing at Lyste and then turning to look out the open hangar once more, her thoughts dwelling on the sudden appearance of her bitter rival... Cal Kestis. She hasn't seen him ever since her humiliation at Fortress Inquisitorius, just over ten years ago.

"It seems you stopped our spy from escaping, Agent Kallus," Yularen says in approval.

"Tell them Kallus, it's her!" Lyste pleads helplessly. "She's the one! Kallus!"

* * *

 _ **Hyperspace - Lothal Sector**_

"You sure Kallus is going to be okay back there?" Rex asks, concerned.

"He seems to think so," Ezra shrugs in reply. "He made it look like that 'Lyste' guy is the spy, so that should mean he's all clear."

"You never know," Boil adds skeptically. "But either way, at least we managed to get the heck out of there before the Second Sister recognized us."

"Yeah, no kidding," he replies with a scoff.

Kanan notices that Cal seems to be a little bit unsettled by something, sensing his unease, and so nudges his shoulder to get his attention.

"You seem a little bit off Cal. You alright?" he asks in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just... didn't expect to see that Inquisitor there," Cal replies.

"Well, she's been on our tail for a while now," Kanan explains casually. "But it hasn't been too big of an issue."

"I don't think she's ever had her helmet off before," Ezra chimes in thoughtfully. "She's a bit wacko, honestly."

"Those scars came from the Emperor himself," Cal explains, sighing.

"Seriously?" Boil asks, raising an eyebrow in realization. "Wait a second, you know her?"

"Yup. A while back she was hunting me and Cere," he informs them, glancing aside with a frown. "Her name is Trilla."

"Huh," Kanan remarks thoughtfully, trying to remember if he knows the name.

"Well, that's good to know, I guess," Ezra shrugs.

Cal nods his head but doesn't say anymore, staring forward at nothing in particular with a thoughtful gaze. Cere's just gonna _love_ hearing about this, for sure.

* * *

 _ **ISD Chimaera, Thrawn's Office - Lothal**_

After the capture of Lieutenant Lyste as Fulcrum, Thrawn summoned all of them back to his office for a full report on the topic. Lyste's personal items were confiscated, including his code cylinder, which Yularen immediately had scanned to see what it was used for. Thrawn was seated at his desk for the meeting whereas Yularen and Governor Pryce sat on the opposite side of it while Kallus stood between them. Second Sister remained in the corner of the office much like before, preferring the shadows instead of being in the middle of the room amongst the others.

"I would've never thought Lieutenant Lyste to be the rebel spy. He never struck me as the type of man capable of something like that," Pryce scoffs, a look of disgust on her face.

"Perhaps he was only playing the part of a fool to trick us," Kallus suggests. "I guess his ruse worked."

"Indeed, Agent Kallus," a dark voice booms.

Everyone looks around in surprise to see Darth Vader marching into the office, his presence immediately felt around the entire space. The artificial breathing from his suit echoes around the office, still just as chilling and unsettling as ever. Kallus looks at him nervously, doing his best to compose himself and maintain his discipline in the face of the Sith Lord.

"Lord Vader," Second Sister acknowledges, inclining her head. "I did not expect your return so soon."

"My visit is only brief, Inquisitor, as I am keen to hear about the news of Shan's spy being unmasked," he replies, looking at Thrawn expectantly.

"Of course Lord Vader," Thrawn nods in acknowledgement. "Colonel Yularen, what evidence may you share?"

"According to all the evidence available, we can safely determine that our traitor is none other than Lieutenant Lyste," Yularen explains, placing Lyste's code cylinder on the desk. "This code cylinder confirms our suspicions. He used it to override security, release the prisoner, and contact the rebels."

"I have my own proof of Lyste's treachery," Pryce adds with a scowl, rubbing her aching shoulder. "Thank you for your brave actions, Agent Kallus."

"Indeed. Most impressive, agent," Second Sister adds, looking intently at him.

Kallus does his best to hide his unease at being the center of attention on this topic, least of all in the presence of not only an Inquisitor, but Lord Vader himself. Still, using his training from the Imperial academy he steels his nerves and resumes his facade.

"Unfortunately, not in time to stop him from an assassination attempt on the Admiral," Kallus says regretfully, inclining his head to him. "My apologies, sir."

"None required. He did not succeed. The Empire will make a note of your service, Agent Kallus," Thrawn responds, gesturing to him and Governor Pryce. "You may go."

"Thank you, Grand Admiral," Kallus says with a nod.

As he follows Governor Pryce to the exit, Kallus attempts to sneak a brief look at Vader to gauge his reaction, but the Sith Lord did not even spare him a glance, ignoring him completely. Once they leave, Second Sister turns her head to look at the door, a suspicious frown on her face. Thrawn and Yularen also stand up from their chairs, the former walking around his desk with his arms behind his back.

"Things have fallen into place a little too perfectly for my liking, and I don't think Lieutenant Lyste is capable of what you've accused him of," Yularen points out.

"He lacks the spine," Second Sister scoffs, crossing her arms.

"I agree," Thrawn says in reply. "You sensed it did you not, Lord Vader?"

"Indeed, Grand Admiral," Vader responds. "Jarik Shan would never entrust such an important task to someone as naive and inexperienced as Lyste."

The door to the office opens once more, and a stormtrooper captain walks carrying a helmet in his hands; the helmet Ezra first arrived in.

"Sir, the prisoner's effects have arrived as you requested," he reports, placing it on his desk.

As the trooper leaves, Thrawn stands beside his desk and places his hand on the helmet, gesturing to the markings on it.

"My good friends, what do you think of this design?" he questions.

"A beast of some kind," Yularen replies, a bit confused, but knowing Thrawn he figures he's on to something.

"A stylized expression of a loth-cat, a ubiquitous native of Lothal and rendered by a very familiar artist," Thrawn answers, turning towards the mosaic tile of art. "The use of this specific color, the angle of the line; this is the work of the rebel Sabine Wren. I believe this helmet belongs to her compatriot, the young Jedi and our escaped prisoner, Ezra Bridger."

"Bridger? If Bridger was the shuttle thief, than why didn't Kallus alert us?" Yularen questions, baffled.

"Because Agent Kallus is the one we seek. He is Jarik Shan's rebel spy, Fulcrum," Darth Vader states firmly.

Yularen pulls back slightly in unexpected surprise, and Thrawn nods his head in agreement with Vader's statement.

"Indeed Lord Vader. He used Lyste's cylinder to impersonate and implicated him, but more importantly he used the young Jedi's power to gain access to my office and reprogram my droids; very skillfully I might add," he explains with a knowing smile.

"I would never have suspected one of my best students, was capable of this betrayal," Yularen says, a deep frown on his face.

"And that is why you and so many others have been deceived," Thrawn replies simply.

"He has had a change in heart... he was a conflicted one," Second Sister remarks, narrowing her eyes. "I sense he's grown soft."

"With the lieutenant detained, you have made Kallus believe his secrecy is assured," Vader states, giving Thrawn a nod. "Most impressive in your deductions, Grand Admiral."

"My thanks, Lord Vader," Thrawn replies in acknowledgement, smiling in confident satisfaction. "I believe Agent Fulcrum will proof far more useful to the Empire than Kallus, ever was."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Oh boy... you can't fool the Grand Admiral for long, neither can you fool Darth Vader (unless you're Doctor Aphra apparently lol). Kallus is now operating on Thrawn's timetable, and he doesn't even realize it._

 _A few interesting points brought up in this chapter, as well as future conflicts that will have to be resolved in time... especially between two bitter rivals. Next up will be Mon Mothma's public denunciation of the Empire, and after that is the long awaited meeting on a certain desert planet. Guess where lol. To be honest I'm not too interested in writing out the episode "Double Agent Droid" because it feels like more of a filler, and there'd be nothing for me to change. I'd only make a joke about those Imperial technician geeks having some inspiration from Jarik's methods of slicing into computers and whatnot. So just assume everything went the same way in the Shaniverse as it did in canon._

 _Still, very happy to continue this story! Onward! :D_


	54. Ch 51 - Secret Cargo

_**Author's Note:** Time away from being at anything really has seriously got me adding to the Shaniverse Wiki lol. I'm on a roll! Haha, still berate myself for not updating chapters of the actual stories quicker lol. But I'm gonna be cranking it as best I can now, as I've got an exact layout throughout the rest of Season 3; it's just so easy to be distracted! ;–;_

* * *

 ** _Isle of Berk - Ahch-To_**

 **Jarik POV...**

"You an alien?"

"No."

"Oh really? You got freaky powers!"

"Maybe he's actually some sort of space wizard. Are you aligned with Loki?!"

"No."

"Can you take me with you the next time you blow up a big ship?"

"No."

"Is your family cool?"

"N-" I stop myself with an exasperated sigh, shaking my head. "Yes, they're cool. Now in the most respectful way possible, can you two quit following me?"

I cross my arms and level the Thorston twins with an irritated glare, raising an eyebrow at them. They've been bothering me for much of the day, asking stupid questions without pause, and I've tried my hardest to get rid of them. However they just can't seem to get the hint that I want them gone, responding with their own mockingly suspicious glares and crossing their own arms. Tuffnut wags a finger at me while Ruffnut shakes her head.

"Au contraire mon frere, you haven't answered all of our questions yet," Tuffnut states. "We're trying to determine what type of energy juice powers you."

"What?" I ask with a baffled sigh.

"Listen up big guy, you have a metal arm. That clearly means you're a really high tech machine. _Not_ an actual person," Ruffnut says accusingly, pointing her finger at me. "You sure you weren't built by Hiccup?"

"A foolish theory, dear Ruffnut," Tuffnut disagrees. "This form of technology is far beyond the understanding of even our skinny, one-legged Viking."

"Look, I know you don't actually believe something stupid like that," I scoff, rolling my eyes. "So here's the deal: you stop pestering me, and I don't use the Force to throw you over the cliff."

The twins turn their heads to look at the nearby cliff that me and Mara's house was built near, which is on the edge of of the village similar to Stoick and Hiccup's house. They return their gaze back to me before sharing delighted grins with each other.

"Count us in! Who doesn't like getting thrown over the cliff?!" Ruffnut exclaims.

Grumbling to myselff, I wave my arm and send the two knuckleheads tumbling down the hill with the Force, where they eventually roll off the cliff with startled yells. I cross my arms and waits for a moment, and a few seconds later Barf and Belch come soaring up into the air with the twins held in their mouths, flying back in the direction of the village.

"That's right! Later you robot!" Tuffnut calls out, and Ruffnut laughs mockingly in agreement.

While the twins and their dragon were flying away, Mara and Zenna come flying over to land on the ground beside me, along with Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly. They watch the twins being carried off for a few seconds before turning to look at me with incredulous and sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Well that was something," Hiccup remarks.

"You'd think they'd get the hint already," Astrid adds irritably.

"Honestly, I think the only thing that would shut them up is if I finally decided to give one of them an injury," I grumble in annoyance. "But obviously I'm not going to do that."

"Can I do it?" Mara asks hopefully.

"No," Hiccup and I both respond simultaneously.

"I wouldn't mind," Astrid shrugs.

"So, what've you guys been up to today?" I ask them.

"Doing laps around the island, a little bit of dragon training at the academy, normal stuff," Mara shrugs, making a face. "I guess we know why the twins weren't there."

Hiccup and Astrid both sigh at the realization.

"Anyways, just stuff, really, though Hiccup here really wants to keep looking for new dragons," she continues, jabbing a thumb in his direction.

"You know, there's always more to find," Hiccup says casually.

"We haven't discovered new dragons in a while though," Astrid points out.

"Come on Astrid, where's the optimism?" he asks in reply.

I look on in amusement, pulling my focus away from them however when my comlink starts beeping. Zenna squawks at the sound while the teens look at me, even the Vikings recognizing the sound by now. I raise an eyebrow and lift my wrist com, sighing at the hailing frequency I'm receiving.

"More Fulcrum business?" Mara asks.

"Yeah. Top level apparently," I reply, lowering my arm. "You guys can go on, I'd prefer to take this in private."

"Sure thing Dad," she shrugs in acceptance.

She, Hiccup and Astrid take flight once more on their dragons while I make my way inside the house, closing the door behind me. Once I do, I accept the transmission and bring up a hologram of Bail Organa.

 _"Jarik, it's good to see you again,"_ he greets pleasantly.

"Same to you. What can I do for you Bail?" I ask him.

 _"I have a big favor to ask, however I feel you are more than suited to the task,"_ he says, and I raise a curious eyebrow. _"Would you be willing to offer your assistance in transporting Senator Mothma to Dantooine?"_

"Transporting her? What for?" I ask in surprise. "Was she discovered to be working with the rebellion?"

 _"Indeed... though that was of her own accord,"_ he explains. _"She just recently gave a public statement condemning Emperor Palpatine for his injustice across the galaxy."_

I blink my eyes in surprise at the information, shocked by Mon Mothma's boldness to do so. No wonder she needs safe transportation: her head is now on the list of wanted targets by the Empire.

"Huh. Wasn't expecting to hear that, but she's got my vote," I jokingly reply, before growing more serious. "However, I don't think it's wise for me to be a part of this convoy. That would only cause more problems and bring more of the Empire down on us."

 _"I suppose you're right,"_ Bail sighs in reluctant agreement. _"Would you be willing to meet her on Dantooine then? She's preparing to address the galaxy there in the hopes of inspiring more to join our cause. Mon and I both agree that your presence would only strengthen our resolve. You're already an inspiration to so many."_

I look to the side with a frown, contemplating the idea with some reluctance. Giving some speech isn't exactly something I'd like to do, but Bail does have a point. Whether I like it or not, I've basically become the face of resistance against the Empire.

"Only because I blasted a hole in Palpatine's house," I scoff in reply, looking back at him. "Alright, if you think it'll be beneficial, then I'll be there."

 _"Thank you Jarik,"_ Bail nods gratefully. _"May the Force be with you."_

I nod back to him, and the transmission ends. Sighing, I stand silently for a moment as I think about this, contemplating what I would even do. Obviously I gotta say something inspirational aside from just standing there... maybe reveal a few things that Darth Sidious would definitely not like me to say...

First thing's first though, I have to let Mara know about where I'll be going. Since this'll just be a simple speech there's no reason to bring her along, and once I'm done with that... I should go visit Tatooine. The more on dwell on it the more anxious I get. I simply need to go, if only to settle my nerves and ensure that there's no issue there whatsoever, and that Maul won't be finding Obi-Wan, or more importantly, Luke.

* * *

 _ **Lothal sector - Outer Rim Territories**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Hiding amongst the remains of a long destroyed battle cruiser was the Ghost, attached to a large floating piece of a destroyed Munificent freighter's hull. Attached to the Ghost's underside were two large tanks of fuel, which a group of extremely bored rebels were tasked with transporting. Inside the cockpit Hera, Ezra, and Zeb all sat slumped over in their seats, listening tiredly to a HoloNet broadcast that Chopper was showing in an attempt to provide some form of alleviation to their boredom.

 _"In 010, I will discuss the dramatic events transpiring in your Imperial se-"_ the newscaster says enthusiastically.

Zeb has the propaganda switched off mid-sentence, stretching his arms with an exasperated look on his face.

"I hope we're not gonna be hiding in this can forever. There's only so much HoloNet I can take," he groans.

"Well, I'd say they're late but I don't even know when they're supposed to show up. _Or_ who we're meeting," Ezra points out irritably.

Chopper makes a snide comment about how Jarik and Ahsoka used to make them wait for a meet-up back before they revealed their identities to the Ghost Crew, and Hera rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"Whoever they are, Senator Organa wants them to get where they're going and he's trusting us to get them fuel," she informs them.

"If he trusts us, why is he keeping us in the dark?" Ezra demands.

"You know as much as I do," she admits helplessly in reply.

"No wonder Kanan volunteered for that supply run," he groans, leaning back in his chair. "Or why Jarik and Mara like to head back to their planet all the time."

"Heh, feels like those two do whatever they want," Zeb scoffs. "Honestly though, I think Kanan volunteered for that supply run more because his buddies were given the assignment."

"No kidding," Ezra nods in agreement. "They're pretty cool, but I gotta be honest, they seem kind of weird."

"Weird?" Zeb asks.

"Just my opinion of course, but yeah," he shrugs casually. "Anybody else get the feeling that Cal and Merrin have a thing for each other?"

"What makes you say that?" Hera questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Well for one thing, I happen to have a sense of when two people have a mutual interest," Ezra comments.

"You sure you're not still not thinking about Sabine?" Zeb teases in reply.

He and Chopper share an amused laugh while Ezra sits up with an irritated glare on his face.

"Hey, that was just a phase! I'm over that!" he snaps defensively. "Sabine and I are perfectly happy as friends!"

Chopper beeps another teasing remark, and Ezra growls at him in frustration.

"Alright, knock it off you three," Hera scolds in exasperation. "I say much about our new allies, but I do know that Kanan trusts Cal. He's talked about him a few times before, and they were very good friends before the Empire. So we should be glad to have them with us."

"Yeah, I know," Ezra sighs, calming back down. "I was just curious."

Chopper suddenly displays the Imperial newscaster again, startling Zeb for a second, but they all listen in.

 _"Imperial senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila has shocked the Senate with her treasonous remarks against Emperor Palpatine!"_ the newscaster reports with contempt.

He disappears as a holo-recording of senator Mon Mothma is shown instead.

 _"I named the Emperor himself, for ordering the brutal attacks on the people of Ghorman. Their peaceful world is one of countless systems helpless against his oppressive rule,"_ Mon Mothma states firmly. _"This massacre is proof that our self-appointed Emperor is little more than a lying executioner, imposing his tyranny under the pretense of security. We cannot allow this evil to stand."_

The message ends, leaving the rebels stunned at the proclamation.

"Wow! Did she really say that about the Emperor?" Ezra asks incredulously.

"I'm surprised she's still breathing," Zeb scoffs in agreement. "Lady's got guts."

The Ghost's radar begins to beep, and Hera turns to see a ship of some kind emerge from hyperspace.

"Maybe that's our contact," Ezra says hopefully.

"I don't think so," Hera replies suspiciously. "Chopper, scan."

The small ship opens up to reveal a probe droid seated inside, directing its pod to fly through the debris field. Scanning it, Chopper displays a holographic image of the probe, which the others instantly recognize.

"A probe? What's it doing way out here?" Hera asks incredulously.

"Speaks Imperial. That's bad," Ezra says grimly.

"Let's blast it before it spots us," Zeb suggests.

"Ezra, get in the nose gun, but hold your fire. We don't want to attract attention if we can avoid it," Hera orders. "I'll power down so it can't scan us."

Hera turns around and starts shutting off the Ghost's systems, and Chopper beeps cautiously.

"That includes you, Chopper," she replies sternly.

Zeb moves to turn him off but Chopper beeps loudly in protest, waving his arms around to keep his hands away.

"Shush it!" Zeb growls irritably.

He reaches Chopper's power switch before he could react in time and shuts him down. Ezra makes his way down to the nose gun while Hera looks out the viewport, getting a visual of the probe moving through the debris field.

"Nobody make a move," she says.

The probe starts flying past them, seemingly oblivious, and Zeb starts to get his hopes up.

"I don't think it saw us," he says.

"I'll be convinced when it leaves," Hera replies firmly.

After a few more seconds however, the probe turns around and starts heading back to their location, his searchlight roaming around close by.

"That doesn't look like leaving," Ezra says anxiously.

"It's headed right for us!" Zeb adds in frustration.

"Must be scanning for life signs," Hera deduces.

"Well, that's just great," he scoffs. "We can't shoot it with the power down."

"Ezra, be ready," she says.

"Just say when," he replies confidently.

The crew wait anxiously as the probe droid comes closer and closer to them, its spotlight now shining on the Ghost's hull. As the light begins to cross over the cockpit, Hera notices a bit of sudden irregular movement from the probe as it identifies life forms.

"Now!" she exclaims.

She swiftly turns on the Ghost's power systems, and Ezra wastes no time in firing at the probe. The probe's pod closes up and swiftly turns around, speeding away as fast as possible while the Ghost detaches from the debris and gives chase.

"Come on, kid, hit it before it transmits our location!" Zeb urges.

"Thing's quick!" he retorts.

The probe weaves around floating debris, making it difficult for Ezra to hit the droid despite Hera keeping them after it. He fires the gun a few times, but small pieces of debris get in the way of his shots and are hit instead.

"I can't get a clean shot," Ezra says in frustration.

While making its way through the destroyed remains of the Separatist cruiser, the imperial probe begins transmitting its location, receiving a response from other Imperial systems nearby. As it exits the debris field, still being pursued by the Ghost, a taylander shuttle suddenly appears out of hyperspace in front of them, surrounded by a squadron of five y-wing bombers.

"Whoa, who's that?" Ezra exclaims in surprise, faltering for a moment.

"Never mind. Stay on target!" Hera reminds him.

With the debris field now behind them, Ezra has a much clearer view of the imperial probe droid. Narrowing his eyes he fires a few more shots, striking the pod and destroying it. Ezra sighs in relief and leans back in his chair while the Ghost receives a transmission.

 _"Phoenix Leader, this is Gold Squadron. We catch you at a bad time?"_ a pilot's voice questions.

"Sorry about that, Gold Squadron. Close call with an Imperial probe," Hera replies.

 _"Were you detected?"_ he asks.

"Chances are high, it called for reinforcements."

 _"Begin fueling immediately. We need to get out of here before the Empire arrives,"_ he states firmly.

* * *

After docking with the shuttle, Hera and the others moved down to the docking port to greet the rebels of Gold Squadron. The door to the other ship opens, allowing a pilot and officer of some sort into the Ghost.

"Captain Syndulla, I presume. I'm Erskin Semaj, Senatorial attache," the officer greets her professionally. "And this is Captain Vander, he leads Gold Squadron."

Hera and Captain Vandor exchange a formal military salute at his introduction before Hera introduces her team. Ezra and Zeb both offer their own salutes at being named.

"This is Ezra, and Zeb, and Chopper," Hera says.

"So, what're ya transportin'?" Ezra asks curiously.

"Please understand, due to security concerns, your crew will not be allowed to board our vessel," Erskin states firmly.

"Well, you're all welcome aboard ours," Hera replies pleasantly, gesturing inside. "Let's get to refueling."

* * *

Moving down to the cargo bay, Zeb, Ezra, Chopper, and Captain Vandor worked on the transference of fuel to Gold Squadron's y-wing bombers while Hera and Erskin oversaw it from the bay entrance. Vandor checked his datapad to ensure things were operating normally as the y-wing for "Gold Two" came to dock in the Ghost's cargo bay. The rebel pilot inside gets out of her bomber and pulls her helmet off, looking at Ezra with recognition in her eyes.

"We've heard a lot about you, Phoenix Squadron," she comments.

"You have?" Ezra asks, surprised.

"Yeah, almost as much as Jarik Shan," she states, though she doesn't seem very excited at that. "You blew up the comm tower on Lothal and Tarkin's Star Destroyer, not to mention being a part of the whole mess at the Imperial Center."

"Heheh, ain't that the truth," Zeb chuckles with a smug grin. "The tower wasn't us, but the Star Destroyer, guilty as charged! Smashing through the Emperor's Palace was even better."

"You might think twice before you pull more stunts like that. "The Imperials have tightened security throughout the entire Outer Rim as a result," she replies with an accusatory glare, irritated. "It's bad enough that Shan is running around with no regard for authority."

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't he one of the people that actually started the rebellion... making him one of its leaders?" Ezra points out.

"He brings entire Star Destroyers wherever he goes, and you're just worsening the problem!" she angrily responds. "You're making things harder for all of us!"

"Well, we don't mind doing things the hard way," Zeb retorts.

"Besides, its not like Jarik wants the Empire to follow him," Ezra adds in support.

"Then maybe he should have thought of that before smashing a cruiser into the Emperor's Palace!" she argues.

"Let's have this argument another time," Vandor interrupts, a bit frustrated. "Your little encounter may have jeopardized this mission."

"Oh, you mean the probe. What did you expect us to do?" Zeb snaps in frustration.

"It would have been prudent to avoid detection, as ordered," Vandor states firmly. "This assignment is extremely sensitive."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you should have given us a few more details instead of being so sensitive about your assignment," Ezra retorts mockingly, raising an eyebrow at them and crossing his arms.

Chopper beeps at the rebels mockingly, shaking on his axels while the female pilot looks on incredulously.

"Did your droid just insult us?!" she exclaims indignantly.

"My crew did the best we could, but you didn't give us much information to go on," Hera interjects, offering her complaints more professionally.

"Look, that probe, it was probably looking for us, specifically," Erskin tells her. "We are carrying cargo highly valuable to the Rebellion, and desperately wanted by the Empire."

Just then, alarms start to beep as the Ghost detects the approach of several ships from hyperspace, armed with hostile intent.

"We have incoming!" she warns the others.

From out of hyperspace behind them an Imperial light-cruiser and gozanti transport emerge, releasing a detachment of TIE Fighters and firing their laser cannons, striking the back of the taylander shuttle.

* * *

 _ **Dxun - Japrael sector**_

Imperial scouting teams and salvage crews sift through the abandoned Mandalorian outpost, gathering all the information they could. Thanks to the outposts shields the base remained relatively intact, although laser cannon fire from the AT-AT walkers during the assault caused some damage among the more major structures, as well as decimating all of the outpost's defensive turrets. While they went about their assigned work, the Imperial Star Destroyer known as the Devastator hovered in the sky above, with Captain Corssin on its bridge overseeing the whole operation. With the Executor still undergoing repairs as a result of the battle, the Devastator acted as Darth Vader's second flagship, which he previously used before his Super Star Destroyer was commissioned.

The Sith Lord himself was not on the Devastator however, neither was he down amongst the Imperials searching the base. Instead he stood on the lower portion of one of the surrounding mountains that overlooked the outpost; the mountain that the Storm originated from. Vader knelt down on one knee, running a hand through the dirt as he stretches out his senses through the Force, trying to detect what could not be physically seen. The words of his master Darth Sidious came back to him as he replayed the conversation through his mind.

 _"Whoever it was that caused this... 'Storm,' they are truly powerful. The disturbance rippled through the Force with power I have rarely felt before, and yet the presence I sensed was... familiar."_

 _"Perhaps it was Yoda? He may have survived,"_ he had suggested.

 _"Master Yoda... he is a frail shell of his former self,"_ the Emperor had hissed in disgust, scoffing at the idea. _"Even if capable, that old fool would not be willing to tap into the Force in such a destructive way."_

 _"Shan seemed to react to it as well. Before the blast he felt it, while his companions did not,"_ he revealed.

There was a moment of silence.

 _"Sun and the Moon... standing together, nothing is stronger..."_ he had murmured, more to himself.

 _"Master?"_ he had asked, confused at what he meant.

 _"It is clear that whoever caused it is an enemy to us. A being with such power is a grave threat to the Empire, and cannot be allowed to stand!"_ the Emperor declared angrily. _"Go to Dxun. Investigate the origin of the Storm, and find out what Shan was doing there! I sense that he was not only at the outpost."_

Darth Vader stands up from the ground, turning to look out at the outpost once more, observing as his forces continued their search for further clues on what activities had occurred here, going through security recordings and technical data stored on a computer. Jarik Shan didn't spend the entirety of his visit to Dxun at the outpost. According to Thrawn his arrival was late, well after the assault had begun. He had traveled back with his allies during the battle, likely rushing to rescue the only family he has left after having noticed their presence there. Vader clenches his fists tightly in frustration, his anger growing as he dwells more on the thought of Shan.

Movement at the edge of his vision has Vader looking over to see a bird landing on a branch, looking down and observing him. It's a convor, though he couldn't discern its color as everything he saw these days was permanently tinged with red. This convor however... it held a strange presence in the Force, looking at him as if it was disapproving or disappointed.

 _"My master could_ never, _be as vile as you!"_

Vader is startled at suddenly hearing the voice in his head, _her_ voice. He whips his head around with seeking eyes, noticing the vague form of a figure further in the treeline. It's a bit foggy however, but he could just barely see to faint outline of someone... someone with horns. He takes a step in their direction, narrowing his eyes in fierce determination when he also notices a second figure beside them, broader and taller than the first while lacking horns.

 _"I supported you all the way until you went and joined the Sith."_

 _His_ voice... the Jedi wishes to confront him again? Then he shall face the consequences! Vader reaches for his lightsaber, the two figures starting to become clearer through the fog when the convor suddenly flies past his face, screeching loudly. Startled, he falters in his step as he instinctively watches the convor, however it flies up into the tree canopy and vanishes. Dismissive, Vader resumes his charge only to halt once more, widening his eyes in shock and rage: the figures he saw weren't there. Scowling, Vader stretches out with the Force to locate his enemies, only to sense absolutely no one around him in a wide radius.

No one was around him.

Darth Vader stares forward in cold fury and bewildered frustration, placing his lightsaber back on his belt as he tries to contain his rage, the ground around his feet shaking as his presence releases low tremors in the Force. Snarling, he turns away from the forest and begins his march back to the outpost, only to stop as a thought comes to him. Since pledging himself to the Sith he's learned much from his master, Darth Sidious, and from the history of ancient Sith. Thanks to those teachings, he came to learn of the ancient Sith Lord known as Freedon Nadd, who's body is resting in a tomb nearby. If Shan was somewhere else during his time here, it's likely that is where he went.

With a new set goal in mind, Vader trudges back to the outpost with the intent of acquiring transportation so that he can journey to the Tomb of Freedon Nadd, and see what may have been there to get Shan's attention. As he goes he thrusts any thoughts of The Jedi's apprentice and her beloved, refusing to let such memories haunt him with their empty words.

* * *

 _ **Hyperspace - Lothal sector**_

After escaping from the Imperial forces by jumping through hyperspace, the crew of the Ghost met in the common room with Erskin and senator Mon Mothma, who were forced to evacuate their ship along with their crew after it was severely damaged.

"Senator Mon Mothma, this is my crew, Zeb Orrelios, and out there, in one of your bombers, Ezra Bridger," Hera introduces with a smile.

"I know of young Mr. Bridger, and I thank you, Captain Orrelios," Mothma replies sincerely, nodding to them.

 _"We saw your speech on the HoloNet. You really let the Emperor have it,"_ Ezra says through the comms from his bomber, grinning approval.

"I only wish words had more of an impact," she replies a bit regretfully. "I'm starting to see that people like Commander Shan are what the galaxy needs more of."

"Senator, let's forget this mission and get you back to Chandrila to a proper hiding place!" Erskin insists.

Hera and Zeb share a baffled and annoyed look with each other, but Mon Mothma shakes her head in disagreement.

"No hiding," she firmly replies. "My presence at the meeting is not optional."

"You mean _the_ meeting?" Hera asks in realization.

Erskin narrows his eyes at her suspiciously, but Mothma places a hand on his shoulder to alleviate him.

"Erskin, I trust them to get me there," she reassures him.

He remains cautious and distrustful, but reluctantly concedes her wish and steps back, allowing her to better approach Hera.

"We're in the process of building an alliance, uniting the various rebel cells across the galaxy. The strike against Coruscant inspired many, but there are many more who are still fearful, as they do not understand why it happened," Mothma explains. "My challenge to the Emperor was a call to stand against the Empire. My hope is, all who answer it will see that they are not alone. I must be there to meet them."

"Her involvement has been a secret, but the Empire will be attempting to track any ship that tries to leave this system," Erskin adds with an agitated tone.

"I know a way to sneak you out of the sector," Hera replies confidently. "Senator, we'll get you to that meeting."

"Give them the coordinates to Dantooine," Mothma tells Erskin.

He glances at them warily but nods to Senator Mothma.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Complex, Capital City - Lothal**_

Within the Imperial Complex on Lothal, Thrawn stood with Governor Pryce and the Second Sister in order to resume their search for the rebels. The Second Sister of course stood in a more obscure position, once again without her helmet on. The lack of a helmet lately piqued Thrawn's intrigue, but he disregarded the trivial topic in favor of the issues that do deserve his attention. A map of the sector was displayed on the holotable before them, listing all known rebel activity, which he studied with a keen eye.

"With that traitorous lieutenant now secured, when can we expect to start getting information from him?" Pryce asks.

"Patience, Governor Pryce. Agent 'Fulcrum' will be providing us with our needs in the future," Thrawn tells her.

"I must admit, I don't understand why we don't interrogate him now. I'm sure Vader would be more than happy too-" she suggests in reply.

"Lord Vader is preoccupied at the moment," Second Sister interrupts. "Fulcrum will reveal his secrets in time."

Pryce turns to look at the Second Sister, frowning at her blatant interruption but also a bit unsettled by the yellow-eyed glare she receives right back. She decides to shrug it off in dismissal instead of challenging her. At that moment, another Imperial officer walks through the doorway and into the command center, gaining the attention of its occupants.

"Vice Admiral Sloane. I'm glad to see that you've arrived," Thrawn greets her.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn. A pleasure as always," Sloane replies, inclining her head respectfully.

"Vice Admiral Sloane? With all due respect of course, may I ask why you are here?" Pryce questions.

"It has been reported that senator Mothma has fled to this sector. With the loss of Admiral Konstantine, the Vigilance has been ordered to assist the Seventh Fleet in his place," she explains.

"I see. I certainly hope you turn out to be more effective than Admiral Konstantine," she says in reply, holding a bit of contempt for Sloane in her gaze.

"Things don't go too well for those who make mistakes," Second Sister advises, the threat clearly implied.

"A common flaw among many in the Empire's ranks is that they govern themselves on pride and glory, much like Konstantine," Sloane responds calmly, understanding the warning and also holding her ground. "I govern myself on my duty to the Empire. Nothing more."

"And I commend you for such devotion," Thrawn says with a nod.

"Thank you, Grand Admiral," she replies with gratitude.

"Very well then. None can argue with those ideals, though we have more pressing concerns to discuss," Pryce remarks, turning her gaze to the holomap. "According to new reports, a rebel squadron was discovered in an old Clone War battle site, refueling a transport they were protecting."

She brings up an image of the transport on the holoprojector, an image taken by their light cruiser before the skirmish began.

"The rebel squadron defended their transport vigorously, but we thwarted their attempt to refuel. A scan of the vessel before it was destroyed revealed no cargo aboard, and only a small crew," she explains.

"Their cargo was something priced. A certain... senator, I suspect," Thrawn quickly deduces.

"Senator Mothma," Pryce realizes, narrowing her eyes. "Her capture is a priority! If she escaped aboard the Ghost, where is she now?"

Sloane narrows her eyes at the mention of the Ghost, recognizing the name.

"The Ghost?" she questions.

"Indeed, Vice Admiral. A transport used by a group of rebels known as the Spectres, led by the rebel captain, Hera Syndulla," Thrawn explains with a knowing look. "I understand you're familiar with them?"

"Her and the Jedi, Kanan Jarrus. I've had encounters with them before," she confirms with a nod.

"The Grand Inquisitor mentioned as such," Second Sister remarks.

"In any case, as far as their current location is concerned it may not be where you'd expect," Thrawn continues. "Captain Syndulla will be, creative in avoiding your blockades. She will brave the unlikeliest path to transport her passenger out of the sector. There."

Thrawn displays a new image on the holoprojector, a map of a nearby nebula.

"The Archeon Pass. A favorite of outer rim smugglers," he states confidently.

"Through the nebula? Star Destroyers can't follow them through there," Sloane says with a frown.

"Precisely," Thrawn smiles in confirmation. "So, I've readied my new prototype and our best pilots to hunt down and capture this rogue senator."

"Grand Admiral, allow me the honor of silencing her," Pryce requests, a bit eagerly.

Second Sister discretely shakes her head with a quiet scoff of contempt, while Sloane glances warily at Pryce. Thrawn is silent for a few moments in contemplation before he concedes.

"Very well, Governor. Take Vice Admiral Sloane and the Second Sister to the far side of the nebula and wait there. When our fighters flush the rebels out into the open, you'll be in position to capture senator Mon Mothma, _alive_ ," he states, emphasizing his order for a live retrieval. "She could be our key to locating the true rebel fleet, and perhaps even Jarik Shan himself."

"As you wish, Grand Admiral," Pryce nods in acceptance.

She and Vice Admiral Sloane turn from the holoprojector to make for the exit, and the Second Sister follows them as they depart for their next assignment. Thrawn watches them go before resuming his analysis of the holomap, a few thoughts running through his head about the rogue senator.

While it is likely mere coincidence, Thrawn never failed to recognize that senator Mon Mothma was the representative of Chandrila, one of the galaxy's Core Worlds, and perhaps more interestingly is the homeworld of Jarik Shan. This connection between them is a cause for some interest, but is still not much more than simple coincidence as there was never any known interaction between the senator and Jedi Knight, beyond what role she may have in the growing rebellion. Still, it is often the more seemingly pointless details that prove to carry significance in the grander scheme of things.

And while it's unlikely there's any connection beyond being allied as leading figures for rebellion, he's certain that Mothma and Shan have communicated before. After all, Jarik Shan wouldn't have been able to start such a rebellion on his own, especially at its younger stage when he was not yet renowned across the galaxy He would've needed help from other well known leaders, who had the influence to jumpstart it. Such as a member of the senate...

* * *

 _ **Hyperspace, near the Archeon Nebula - Lothal Sector**_

The Ghost and y-wing escorts traveled through the smoky blue tunnel of hyperspace on their way to their destination. While Hera did some work on the Ghost in the cockpit, Mon Mothma came inside with two cups of some sort of drink, offering one of them to her.

"Sometimes I envy pilots like you, traveling through the stars. You can always leave your problems far behind you," she comments wistfully.

"Can't imagine you running from your problems," Hera says in reply.

"I've spent my life in the Senate trying to do good, to preserve the rights of the people," Mothma responds.

"And we are grateful," she says with a nod.

"Little good it's done. The Emperor has crushed freedom over the years, bit by bit. I've opposed him where I could, but I've begun to see that the fight cannot be won in the Senate," Mothma admits with a saddened expression. "Jarik Shan's stunt on Coruscant has given others far greater incentive for rebellion than I could ever hope for as a politician."

"It certainly did, but it was a lot more risky too," Hera points out. "The stakes are a bit higher out here on the front lines. Instead of being outvoted, you're outgunned."

"Life or death. It's a new experience, being on the run," she remarks thoughtfully. "I haven't always agreed with Shan's approach to things, but this has given me greater perspective, and a new appreciation for his resilience in spite of it. But if that's what it takes..."

She pauses in her thought to take a sip of her drink, and Hera turns her attention back to the viewport when her navicomputer indicates they've arrived.

"Whatever it takes, this Rebellion is worth it," Hera says confidently.

The rebel convey emerges from hyperspace in front of a large nebula, stretching in front of them as far as they could see. The nebula appears as a great cloud of wispy universal light, glowing a bright orange at its center. It was full of activity as a result of millions, even billions of stars forming within.

"The Archeon Nebula," Vandor recognizes instantly. "There are stars forming in there. Get too close and you'll burn up."

"Mmm, I can handle it," Ezra replies confidently. "Hera taught me a few tricks. She's the best around."

Their peace is short lived as an Imperial light-cruiser emerges from hyperspace behind them, as well as a prototype TIE Fighter.

"Fighter inbound. Looks like a TIE of some kind, closing from point one-nine," Gold Four warns them.

"Since when do TIE's have hyperdrives?" Gold Three asks incredulously.

Ezra looks up as the TIE Fighter soars overhead to get in front of them, widening his eyes in concern at recognizing the design.

"Oh, no," he murmurs anxiously.

 _"Attention, rebel ship, this is Commander Vult Skerris of the Imperial Navy,"_ the TIE pilot announces. _"You are harboring a traitor to the Empire. Surrender immediately."_

"Gold Three and Four, send him our reply," Vandor orders.

The two rebel pilots swiftly move to engage, and Skerris eagerly flies at them in response.

"Get out of there, both of you!" Ezra exclaims in alarm. "I know that ship. It's a prototype TIE Defender. It's armed with heavy cannons and shields!"

The rebel pilots don't break off their attack however, and open fire on their target. They easily score a direct hit on the TIE Defender's cockpit, however Ezra's warning becomes immediately apparent when their shots have no effect, surprising them. Skerris doesn't give them a chance to reach before firing his own cannons in reply, easily destroying the two pilots. Mothma watches the scene from the cockpit of the Ghost with a grim expression, saddened by their deaths.

"Go," she quietly tells Hera.

"Close formation. We might be able to lose him in the nebula!" Hera informs the others, flying forwards.

The light-cruiser fires its laser cannons at the fleeing rebels ships, however they quickly disappear into the nebula. They fly through the great expansive of brightly lit gas and dust, maintaining formation.

"Stay on the Ghost tight," Vandor orders.

"And disable your proton torpedoes," Hera adds.

"Why?" Ezra asks, confused.

"They've been known to ignite the gas in clouds like these," she explains.

Vult Skerris soon appears on their tail from behind a cloud of gas, firing at the rebel ships alongside two TIE Intercepters. Zeb returns fire with a gun turret on the Ghost, scoring several hits on the defender without any affect.

"Those shields are too strong!" he says in frustration.

Turning around a gas cloud, Skerris targets the Ghost with his scopes and makes a beeline for it. Hera sees the warning from her scanners and shuts it down to remain focused on her task, and Gold Five takes notice of Skerris's approach.

"He's got a lock on you!" she exclaims.

Skerris opens fire on the Ghost, but she turns her y-wing into the line of fire, resulting in her ship being destroyed instead of the Ghost's engines being shot.

"We lost Gold Five!" Vandor says in alarm.

"It's just us now," Ezra replies grimly.

Hera directs the Ghost in the direction of a nearby star while the TIE's give chase, maintaining their rate of fire while Ezra and Vandor do their best to avoid it.

"They're too fast. We can't outrun them," Vandor says anxiously.

"Ain't over yet," Hera replies firmly. "Gold Leader, stay tight. We're going in close to that forming star. Put all power in your deflector screens! This is our only chance."

All too quickly, they enter the vicinity of the star's orbit, as well as its heat. With their deflector shields risen to maximum power they enter the stellar atmosphere of the star, and are met with intense heat. Waves of fiery gas ignite around their ships due to the intense heat, causing internal systems to smoke as a result. The pursuing TIE's are met with the same problem, but without deflector shields the two intercepters are completely vulnerable. The first interceptor shudders violently as its wreathed in flame, all of its systems quickly failing as the fury of the young star takes its toll. The pilot looks around in fear as his fighter breaks apart and loses control, and in no time is swiftly destroyed by the star.

"You got one!" Vandor reports happily.

Faced with the same problem, the second TIE Interceptor pilot breaks off his pursuit in an attempt to escape the vicious heat of the star, but Zeb takes notices and aims his turret at him.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he states.

Firing a few shots, the interceptor is struck and descends uncontrollably to the stars surface, disintegrating entirely as it gets closer. Unlike the other two TIE's however, Skerris is still fully operable due to his TIE Defender's shielding, and fires on the two y-wings.

"Break off, kid! Break off!" Vandor exclaims.

The intense heat of the star starts burning up the bombers as well, and Ezra and Vandor are forced to break away in order to not get shot down in their more vulnerable state, leaving Skerris free to pursue the Ghost.

"Hera!" Ezra shouts in warning.

Still within the star's stellar atmosphere, the heat proves to be too much for the Ghost's stronger shields, and flakes of the hull begin to peel off under the intense exposure.

"We're burning up!" Mothma warns Hera.

Despite being more shielded than the TIE Interceptors, Skerris's close proximity to the star starts to burn his ship as well, unable to endure as much punishment as the Ghost's much stronger shielding. With pieces of his fighter starting to peel off, and his controls smoking, Skerris is forced to break away from the Ghost before he was destroyed, much to Hera's relief.

"He'll be back," she warns, growing concerned as the Ghost's systems begin to fail. "And that star took its toll. We're losing power!"

"We'll hold off the Defender while you get the Senator out of here," Ezra tells her.

"He's right. Go now. We've got this!" Vandor adds in agreement.

Finally free of the star's stellar atmosphere, the haze of burning fire around them disappears as they re-enter the coldness of regular space. While Ezra and Vandor turn around to find and confront Skerris, the Ghost travels farther away and exits the Archeon Nebula, coming to a dead stop as soon as they're out of it. Unfortunately, things only get worse as two fully armed Imperial Star Destroyers emerge from hyperspace directly in front of them, the Vigilance being one of them.

"Hera, got a new problem! Two of 'em," Zeb reports grimly.

"Chop, get me emergency power!" Hera exclaims.

Chopper beeps in acknowledgement as he provides it, and Hera starts to fly the Ghost away from the Star Destroyers. However their speed is painstakingly slow due to the damage sustained, and the Star Destroyers are easily able to follow after them.

* * *

Vice Admiral Sloane looks out at the Ghost from her position on the bridge, nodding to herself in satisfaction at recognizing the vessel from her own encounters with it. Beside her, Governor Pryce moves forward and looks out at the Ghost as well while the Second Sister remains standing further back, watching quietly as the Imperial commanders assess the situation. Pryce turns toward Sloane with an expectant look on her face.

"Well?" she questions.

Sloane glances back at her with some measure of annoyance but brushes her personal feelings aside as easily as she would a rebel conspirator.

"Their core systems have sustained considerable damage, and it would seem their y-wing escort has been defeated in the nebula by Commander Skerris," she reports. "The Ghost isn't going anywhere soon."

Pryce nods, turning to one of the officers on the bridge.

"Hail the rebel ship," she orders.

* * *

The crackling of an incoming transmission gets the attention of Mothma and Hera while she and Chopper were desperately trying to repair their ship's systems in order to escape the range of the Star Destroyers.

 _"This is Governor Pryce. You have been charged with treason against the Empire. Now, submit or be destroyed,"_ she orders.

"Very well," Mothma replies with a sigh.

Hera glances at her in surprise and mutes their audio, turning towards her.

"She'll never keep her word," she warns.

"I know. I'm stalling her while you figure out a plan," Mothma replies.

"I'll take what I can get," Hera says, glancing at Chopper. "Keep working!"

* * *

 _"That is an impressive list of demands, Senator,"_ Pryce remarks, sounding amused.

"You must understand, I cannot allow others to pay the price for my actions," Mothma tells her.

Chopper beeps to Hera and she nods in acknowledgement, muting their audio again.

"Charging the hyperdrive. Just another few moments!" she informs her.

Hera unmutes their audio, but Pryce gives another response.

 _"Your requests are denied, Senator,"_ she states dismissively. _"Prepare to be boarded."_

The Ghost shudders violently as they're suddenly caught in a tractor beam from the Vigilance, which begins to draw them in.

"Chop, divert all power to the engines!" Hera exclaims.

Chopper beeps in acknowledgement, if a bit frustrated, and plugs himself into the astromech port. Hera guns the throttle to bring the Ghost up to full speed. The ship stalls for a few seconds as she attempts to break free, but the Vigilance quickly resumes drawing them closer to the hangar beneath it.

"Hera, what's the plan?" Zeb asks in a panic.

"We're not going to be able to break free!" Hera exclaims helplessly. "I'm sorry, Senator. I'm going to have to shut her down."

 _"Hera, do you read me?"_ Ezra's voice suddenly asks over the com.

"Ezra!" Hera replies more hopefully, but her excitement is short lived as the Ghost is drawn closer. "Ezra, I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

Ezra and Captain Vandor fly out of the nebula, having temporarily incapacitated Skerris with an ion blast. Hearing Hera's warning, Ezra looks over and widens his eyes in alarm to see the Ghost sitting helplessly in front of two Imperial Star Destroyers, caught in a tractor beam.

"Oh, great," he groans.

He and Vandor angle their bombers and start flying in their direction as fast as they could. On board the Vigilance, and Imperial officer gains the attention of Sloane upon detecting the two bomber making their approach.

"Vice Admiral, two rebel fighters have exited the nebula and are moving to attack our flank," he reports.

Sloane frowns at the information, wondering what happened to Commander Skerris in the nebula and whether or not he was defeated. She refocuses on the bombers however, not keen on the possibility of what could happen if the two y-wing bombers were given the opportunity to attack them. Nearby, the Second Sister turns her head out upon sensing the presence of a Force sensitive, deducing it to be either Kanan Jarrus or Ezra Bridger flying one of the bombers.

"A Jedi is in one of those bombers," she hisses.

Sloane takes her warning under advisement and looks down at the Imperial officer with a stern gaze, making a decision.

"I don't want those bombers getting in our way. Take them out," she orders.

The Vigilance takes aim on the y-wing bombers with its turbolasers and opens fire, sending a barrage of green laser fire screaming their way. Ezra and Vandor are forced to weave around the laser fire, listening to Hera as she explains the problem.

"We're caught in a tractor beam. Can you break us free?" Hera asks anxiously.

"Kid, charge your ion cannon and arm your proton torpedoes," Vandor orders.

"Proton torpedoes?" Hera asks in surprise, glancing at the nebula. "Negative, do not attack the Star Destroyers. Fire at the nebula!"

"The nebula?" he asks, confused.

"Of course! Remember what Hera said about firing torpedoes in the nebula?" Ezra reminds him.

"I understand, Phoenix Leader. We're going in," Vandor states.

Sloane watches the progress of the y-wings through the scanners of her Star Destroyer, and annoyed frown on her face as she sees that they haven't been shot down yet.

"Dispatch TIE Fighter's to intercept those bombers," she orders the officer.

"I don't see the concern. Two y-wing bombers aren't much of a threat against two Star Destroyers," Pryce says dismissively. "Besides, we almost have the senator secured."

"My concern will be eased _when_ that happens Governor," Sloane replies firmly.

Second Sister takes a few steps forward, her head turned in the direction of where she could sense the presence of the Jedi. She narrows her eyes with a frown on her face as she begins to sense danger through the Force, making her uneasy. As a squadron of TIE Fighter's emerges from the hangar of the Vigilance the y-wings begin passing alongside the first Star Destroyer, and Second Sister widens her eyes in alarm upon realizing the danger she could sense.

"Move us away from the nebula!" she exclaims fiercely.

"What?" Pryce asks, confused.

Sloane however quickly caught on to problem as well, realizing the destructive power that stars and space anomalies could have if tampered with by an explosive surge of any type of energy.

"Do it now!" she yells to the bridge crew, looking back at the bomber's progress with an anxious gaze.

Grinning, Ezra releases his first batch of proton torpedoes at the nebula, Captain Vandor doing the same. The moment the proton torpedoes struck the nebula, an eruption occurs as the huge cloud of unstable gas is ignited. An intense flare of solar energy explodes out from the nebula with unstoppable force, striking the first Star Destroyer and causing extensive damage to its hull, blasting through its shields like nothing.

The TIE Fighter squadron moves to intercept the bombers and opens fire, but Ezra and Vandor shoot their next batch of torpedoes, evading the laser fire and passing around them. The TIE Fighter's turn back to give chase, but just then the nebula is struck again by the proton torpedoes, igniting more of the gas into a deadly solar flare. Caught in the blast, the TIE's are disintegrated in moments while the Vigilance ends up being struck, having been directly in front of the blast zone.

Much like the first Star Destroyer, its shields are rendered meaningless as the flare burns through the hull, damaging much of the starboard side. Sloane, Pryce, and the Second Sister stumble on their feet as the Vigilance shudders at the impact, electrical systems shorting out from the intense energy surge.

"We've lost the tractor beam!" an officer reports.

"We're free," Mothma notices with a smile.

Satisfied, Hera grabs the throttle and flies the Ghost away from the hangar, regrouping with Ezra and Captain Vandor.

"Make your jump now!" Hera says.

Wasting no time, she and the y-wings jump into hyperspace to safety, leaving the two Star Destroyers behind in a burning mess.

* * *

After coming out of hyperspace above Dantooine, Ezra and Captain Vandor dock with the Ghost and depart from their bombers, joining the rest of the team and a recovered Gold Two in the common room.

"Phoenix Leader, that was some of the best fighting I've ever seen," Vandor tells Hera.

"I could say the same, Gold Leader," she congratulates in reply.

"Kid, you can fly in my squadron any day," Gold Two tells Ezra with a smile.

Ezra smiles back with a satisfied grin at the praise. Erskine then walks through the door with his helmet off and directs his focus to Mothma.

"We're coming up on the rendezvous point," he reports firmly. "Ready to transmit, Senator."

"Let's just hope someone's listening," Mothma says with a sigh. "Has our friend arrived yet?"

"There's no indication that he has," Erskine states.

"I'm sure that he will," she replies assuredly.

"Who's that?" Ezra asks.

"Jarik Shan, of course," she answers with a knowing smile, surprising the three Phoenix rebels.

"Seriously?" Ezra asks, baffled

"Why's he coming here?" Zeb asks incredulously.

"Senator Organa and I were hoping he would join me in addressing the galaxy across the HoloNet," Mothma explains. "His actions have already inspired many, and with this we can inspire many more."

" _If_ he comes. No offense, but I kind of took him as the guy who just does what he wants," Ezra remarks doubtfully. "Definitely not someone that'd give speeches."

"But he wouldn't ignore something like this either. I'm sure he'll show," Hera reassures them.

A communication frequency then starts to hail them, beeping for a few moments before a voice comes through.

 _"Is that the Ghost I'm seeing out here?"_ a familiar voice says casually.

Captain Vandor shares a slightly baffled look with his squad member and Erskine at Jarik's very informal greeting, not to mention how he started talking without any of them accepting his hail. The ones that knew him however express their own exasperation or amusement, whereas Mothma only lets out a small sigh.

"I don't know sir, you might have the wrong system," Ezra replies through the com, adding a fake accent to his voice.

Erskine frowns at the unprofessionalism and goes to correct him, but Jarik responds before he could do so.

 _"Yeah, very funny Bridger,"_ he scoffs jokingly. _"I assume you somehow managed to end up as Senator Mothma's escort?"_

"Affirmative Jarik. She's here with us now," Hera informs him.

"I'm glad to see you decided to join us, Jarik," Mothma speaks up sincerely.

" _Of course senator. Did your trip go smoothly?"_ he asks her.

"There were some unfortunate complications along the way, but fortunately we evaded capture," she tells him.

 _"That's good to hear,"_ he replies. _"As for broadcasting a message to the galaxy, I've rigged up a system that'll wipe those Imperial newscasters off the HoloNet. If you can connect with my droid, senator, he'll replace them with a live feed."_

"That would be excellent. Should we meet up in person for our address?" Mothma suggests.

 _"I'm a bit short on time right now, but if Chopper could transmit your feed to my droid, R5 can display us side by side while we transmit,"_ Jarik says.

"Very well then. I shall make final preparations for our message," she acknowledges.

* * *

Having moved to the cockpit to give her speech, the crew sits around in support while Chopper transmits his feed to R5 over in the Knight Hawk, who was also standing in front of Jarik to record him. When the transmission is established and ready, they broadcast it live across the galaxy, reaching any holoprojector or video screen in the galaxy that would listen, putting it in the place of Imperial HoloNet newscasters; they would see the forms of Jarik Shan and Mon Mothma standing beside each other.

"Citizens of the galaxy... if you're viewing this message, then you likely know who I am," Jarik starts off, standing tall and proud. "But for those of you who do not, my name is Jarik Shan; Jedi Knight. Despite what Emperor Palpatine has said over the years, the Jedi are not the traitorous war criminals that he wants you to believe."

He pauses for a moment, taking a breath to calm his nerves, and then continues.

"We were peacekeepers, compassionate, devoted to our responsibility of protecting others and helping those who struggled in harsh times. The Jedi Order served to defend the Republic and its citizens, maintaining peace and freedom wherever we could provide it," Jarik explains, glancing down for a moment. "Were we perfect? No. We made mistakes over time, sometimes causing more trouble than good in our attempts to help. But at our core, we only sought to ensure the safety and wellbeing of others, and putting their needs first. I know my strike against Coruscant made many of you afraid, but there is no reason to. My assault was not directed at the citizens of of the galaxy, and it never will be; it was a strike against the Emperor to rescue a young girl who I adopted as my own daughter."

The rebels of Gold squadron glance at each other, having been unaware of that fact, and Jarik continues his speech.

"Emperor Palpatine is not who he claims to be. For many years he plotted from the shadows as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, orchestrating the Clone Wars to ensure his rise to power. He manipulated both sides of the war with his Sith apprentice Count Dooku serving as a figurehead for the Separatist Alliance, and now maintains his rule by having his new apprentice, Darth Vader, enforce his will upon the galaxy, spreading fear and to crush anyone who questioned his authority," Jarik declares with a hard gaze. "But ruling through fear can only last for so long. Despite his best efforts for complete control, more people have risen above their fear to speak out against him in favor of what is right. Senator Mon Mothma is one of those people willing to stand against the Empire."

For people viewing the transmission they watch as Jarik steps aside, allowing room for Senator Mon Mothma to step forward to add her own voice.

"Thank you Jarik," Mothma nods gratefully, stepping forward. "I've been called a traitor for speaking out against a corrupt Galactic Senate, a Senate manipulated by the sinister tactics of the Emperor, who has played the galaxy for his own selfish purposes. For too long, I've watched the heavy hand of the Empire strangle our liberties, stifling our freedoms in the name of ensuring our safety. No longer. Despite Imperial threats, despite the Emperor himself, I have no fear as I take new action. For I am not alone, as I stand before you alongside Jarik Shan, who has seen firsthand what the Emperor is capable of, and has striven valiantly in the hope for a restored, free and just Republic. We may not always see eye to eye, but it is our differences that determine who we are as individuals, for every being in the galaxy should have the right and freedom to decide who they want to be, not what they are made to be. Beginning today, we stand together as allies united under the same cause. A cause that we pursue earnestly for true peace and liberty across the galaxy. I hereby resign from the Senate to fight for you. Not from the distant halls of politics, but from the front lines. We will not rest until we bring an end to the Empire, until we restore our Republic. Are you with us?"

Their transmission comes to an end on that hopeful statement, and everyone waits in silence. As time starts to pass without anyone showing up, Mothma looks down with a quiet sigh, doubt starting to filter in.

"Look!" Ezra points out the window.

The rebels look out to see a ship emerge from hyperspace. After a few seconds more filter in, a small handful quickly growing to dozens of ships of different kinds, large and small, all of them forming a coalition of rebels.

"They came. Look how many there are," Ezra says in amazement.

"This, my friends, this is our rebellion," Mothma declares happily, looking out at the still increasing number of ships with a smile.

From his position in the cockpit of the Knight Hawk, Jarik smiles softly at the sight of so many ships coming in support of the rebel alliance, sitting down in his chair. What was once just a small handful of resistance groups gathered by Bail Organa, had now grown into a forming wide scale revolution. His smile falters at the thought of Ahsoka not being here to see it. Jarik turns his attention to R5 however when the astromech makes a teasing comment.

"You thought my speech was cringey?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "I'd like to see you do better."

R5 beeps in mocking dismissal, and Jarik shakes his head in exasperation.

* * *

 _ **Wild Space, far edges of the galaxy**_

A lone ship flew through space a bit shakily, having sustained damage. The three metal beings inside scrambled to keep their ship together, exhausted and looking like they've been through the junkyard. Their alarm suddenly goes haywire as the scanners pick up hostile contact nearby.

"We've got more incoming!" Elita One warns her two companions.

"Again?!" Chromia asks in helpless frustration.

"These slagging sons of glitches just won't give up!" Ironhide growls angrily.

Not far from them, several glowing pale green portals tear through the fabric of space with terrible screeches, allowing a Hive warship and several tombships to come through. They waste no time in charging at the Cybertronians, firing orange energy blasts in their direction. Chromia pushes the ship to full speedin order to outpace the warship, however the tombships simply maintain their pursuit.

"What's their deal with us?! They've been chasing us for the last twelve solar cycles!" Chromia complains.

"Those fraggers despise literally anything mechanical," Ironhide grunts. "And guess what we happen to be?"

"Mechanical," Elita sighs in frustration.

"How do you know so much about these things?" Chromia demands.

"Because I've fought them before," he replies, charging up his heavy cannons. "Now let me focus on turning them into scrap."

"Don't make me turn you into scrap!" she retorts.

Ironhide moves to the back of the shuttle and opens the door, magnetically sealing his feet to the surface. The tombships release a volley of purple energy blasters while the warship tries to shoot them down from a distance, but Chromia maneuvers them out of the way. Taking aim, Ironhide starts blasting all he has to offer at the pursing Hive while Elita watches anxiously, attempting to formulate a plan for how to escape them.

"Every time we try to find a way out of Andromeda, they're waiting for us!" Elita says, thinking hard. "They're keeping the entire galaxy on lockdown!"

"Then how did Onslaught get away?!" Chromia demands.

"Maybe he didn't!" she suggests. "Maybe they already got him, and now they're after us!"

"If you have an idea sister, I'm all audio-receptors!" she responds, weaving around another barrage of energy blasts.

"We have to go back," Elita decides.

Ironhide fires a missile, watching in satisfaction as it strikes the hull of a tombship and sends it spinning out of control.

"What do you mean back?" he demands.

"Back into the Andromeda galaxy! Get our ship repaired while we try and think of another way, because this clearly isn't working!" she points out in frustration, and a purple bolt striking the side of the ship seems to emphasize her point.

"This is such scrap!" Chromia growls.

* * *

 _O.o_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _EXPOSE HIM! :O EXPOSE HIM!_

 _I can't imagine Palpatine is too pleased at having his Sith identity revealed now..._


	55. Ch 52 - Old Wounds

**_Author's Note:_** _Question of curiosity! Out of these villain entrances for Darth Vader, which do you think is the best/coolest?_

 _A. Siege of Lothal_

 _B. Twilight of the Apprentice_

 _C. Jedi: Fallen Order_

* * *

 ** _Imperial Palace - Coruscant_**

 **3rd person POV...**

 _"Emperor Palpatine is not who he claims to be. For many years he plotted from the shadows as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, orchestrating the Clone Wars to ensure his rise to power."_

He narrows his glowing, hate filled yellow eyes at the holocaster, a scathing glare of pure anger, loathing, and fury on his face. This message... a message being delivered by both the traitorous senator Mon Mothma and the infuriating Jarik Shan, has been spread across all Imperial channels on a galactic level. All thanks to Shan's meddling in the holonet. Shan has been a terrible thorn in his side for years already, but now he has become a blight on his mere existence... on his most hard-kept secret.

While Jarik was talking about the Emperor, the holograms of him and Mothma were replaced by video recording of the Supreme Chancellor's office: the day the Empire rose to power. The dead bodies of three Jedi masters were clearly visibly in the recording, scattered around the office, whilst their murderer sat in the Chancellor's chair: he _was_ the Chancellor. Darth Sidious looked up at the camera, his scarred face the main focus of the video, his yellow eyes gleaming with a wicked grin on his face. He raises a arm slowly, tauntingly, and makes a fist, ending the recording by using the Force to crush the security camera.

Darth Sidious wasn't filled with glee now. He snarls at the image of himself, beyond infuriated by Shan.

 _"He manipulated both sides of the war with his Sith apprentice Count Dooku serving as a figurehead for the Separatist Alliance..."_

Video recording of Darth Sidious emerging from his shuttle—his _Republic_ shuttle—on Mandalore plays next, where he executes two guards with a simple wave of his hand. The next video to spring up is a security recording of a Geonosian jail cell; Obi-Wan Kenobi—Jedi Knight at the time—was suspended in a containment field while Count Dooku prowled around him, looking up at his captive.

 _"What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of a dark lord of the Sith?"_ Dooku suggests.

 _"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would've sensed it,"_ Obi-Wan retorts disbelievingly.

 _"The dark side has clouded their vision my friend,"_ Dooku continues to say. _"Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called, Darth Sidious..."_

The Emperor looks on incredulously, outraged upon learning that Dooku all but revealed the most important secret of all to a Jedi: Obi-Wan Kenobi no less! Fortunately the Jedi were of course too full of arrogance to believe they could have not sensed his presence, proving them to be the fools they are. But if Kenobi took Dooku's word seriously... Sidious growls hatefully, disappointed by the fact that Dooku is now dead, and thus unable to properly experience punishmet for revealing such a crucial secret of his plan...

 _"...and now maintains his rule by having his new apprentice, Darth Vader, enforce his will upon the galaxy, spreading fear and to crush anyone who questioned his authority."_

Security footage of the Unifar Temple's throne room showcased the battle Darth Vader and the Emperor had with Jarik Shan and his allies, making it clear the two Sith Lords were fighting together against their adversaries. The hologram then returns back to Jarik and Mon Mothma, leaving the Emperor dumbfounded. How could he have gotten his hands on any of those recordings? It's unbelievable!

More than anything however, the Emperor feels pure, focused rage.

As Mon Mothma starts to speak he disregards her without a second thought. She is just words, nothing more of significance. But Shan... never in his entire life did he ever believe that irritating boy would grow to become the ultimate bane of his entire existence. The Sith Emperor of old had no trouble dominating Revan as if he were no more than bothersome insect, so why is it that he, Darth Sidious, Galactic Emperor and the Dark Lord of the Sith, cannot do the same to his descendant?! It's humiliating and outrageous!

Snarling with rage, the Emperor clenches his fist and crumbles the holocaster into a mere speck of worthless metal, unable to find any satisfaction in disrupting Mothma's speech. Flickers of lightning sparked in his hand, his whole body trembling in rage. The Royal Guards around him all stumbled over, holding their heads in agony due to the dark side flowing through the air as a result of his fury, strong enough to affect any living thing not that could not resist his power. But he could care less for their pain, as his only focus was on his hatred of Jarik Shan.

The Jedi need to die!

* * *

 ** _Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **Jarik POV...**

After giving our speech to the galaxy, Senator Mothma and her squad departed with the rebels that came to Dantooine so that they could group together on Yavin 4 with General Dodonna and the Massassi Group, which is one of the largest rebel cells formed, with Phoenix Squadron being a close contender behind them. Ahsoka and I haven't been as involved with the Massassi Group, as Dodonna and Senator Organa led operations there while we handled the Phoenix Cell. It worked for us, and we kept in contact to share intel from time to time.

While they departed for Yavin, the Ghost Crew and I traveled back to Atollon. On the way there a lot of my focus was on what I had to do next; Maul is searching the vast deserts of Tatooine for my master right now, and the only way he'll stop is if one of them dies. And while I'm certain that Obi-Wan is still more than a match for Maul... Luke isn't. If he's caught in the crossfire, or the conflict draw the attention of the Sith, he'll be done for. It's already stressful enough having to worry about Leia possibly being discovered: it's a miracle Palpatine and Vader haven't sensed anything yet, because I _know_ she's met both of them before.

Regardless, while it is risky I know I need to go to Tatooine to make sure nothing terrible happens. Because if something does happen and I decided not to go, it'll haunt me for a long time. Bringing the Knight Hawk in for a landing at Chopper Base, I sit back for a moment and then turn towards R5.

"Would you mind doing me a favor and fly back to Ahch-To?" I ask him.

 _::No,::_ he replies, and I narrow my eyes at him, so he continues. _::What for? I thought we were going to Tatooine.::_

"I'm going to Tatooine. But I'd rather not take the Knight Hawk, it's too risky," I explain. "Besides, if something does happen to me I'm not about to leave Mara stranded where nobody can find her."

 _::Doesn't Rylla know where Ahch-To is?::_ he points out sarcastically. _::Although I'd feel bad for anyone stranded on Ahch-To anyways, so I'll do it.::_

I roll my eyes in exasperation at his behavior and get up from my chair, heading for the ships exit. Once I reach the cargo hold I open the ramp and step outside, closing it after me. I wait for a few moments, and thankfully R5 listened to me, and I watch as the Knight Hawk rises up into the sky and then flies up into orbit on the way back to Ahch-To. Satisfied I turn around and make my way through the base, coming across a few familiar faces in the process.

"Commander! Great speech, you really let the Emperor have it!" Boil congratulates.

"Statement: I find it very amusing that so many people are oblivious about this Sith Lord's true identity," HK-47 remarks, amused. "Quite sad."

"Uh huh," I reply, rolling my eyes. "Thanks Boil."

"What're you still doing here? I thought I saw your ship leave," Rex questions.

"It did. R5's taking it back. I've got something else I need to do," I tell him. "I'm just going to see Shaak first."

"Query: How did that meatbag Jedi lose her mobility?" HK asks.

"Oh shut up you tin can, have some respect," Boil scowls.

"Offensive statement: I don't respect anyone, and I'm not ashamed of that," he retorts.

"Who would've thought?" Rex grumbles sarcastically.

"Honestly, sir, there are a few things I'd like to say to you about this," Boil tells me, not looking entirely happy.

"Sorry guys," I apologize with a sincere look. "But there aren't many other people I'd trust to be able to handle him."

"Indignant response: Handle me?!" HK demands incredulously.

"Yeah I said it," I reply with narrowed eyes, and he shakes his head in annoyance. "If it pleases you, I'm sure you'll get a mission sometime soon."

"Statement: I'd better. I wasn't made to stand around a base all day like that boring garbage heap," HK scoffs, gesturing over to the right.

Having heard the insult, AP-5 turned away from checking a list of storage supplies to face us, forgetting his work for the moment.

"Excuse me?" he demands. "I will have you know that my duties are far more important and necessary than your desire to blast stormtroopers into oblivion!"

"Statement: I'll believe it when I see-" HK starts to retort.

"Alright that's enough you two!" Rex snaps irritably.

I roll my eyes, already getting another headache. Maybe hanging out with the Mandalorians would've been a better option... at the very least they would agree on their desire to fight enemies head on, and the average Mandalorian would be better equipped to fight HK-47 than the average rebel here would.

"Just try and find something to amuse him," I say with a sigh.

"Maybe we should throw him in a krykna nest," Boil suggests.

"Anyways Jarik, Master Ti is in her quarters last I heard," Rex tells me.

* * *

Making my way to Shaak's quarters, I gave a light knock on the door. After receiving confirmation to enter, I open the door and step inside to see her sitting in her hover chair, reviewing some data on a holoscreen. She turns the hologram off and turns to face me, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Jarik, good to see you again," she greets. "I saw the speech you and Senator Mothma gave recently. I'm certain it had quite the impact."

"Thank you master," I nod to her, sitting down on one of the meditation cushions. "I was going for 'impactful.'"

"Your usual style then, I would imagine," she jokes lightly, before sobering up a little. "It is saddening however to see how blind we were to the Sith."

"I guess so. There was a lot that went into that," I admit regretfully. "But there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"I'm happy to listen," she replies.

"It's about Maul," I tell her.

Shaak frowns at the mention of Maul, a troubled expression on her face.

"You are expecting him to make a move soon?" she questions.

"He's looking for Obi-Wan," I explain.

"I see," Shaak murmurs worriedly, looking at me with questioning eyes. "So he is still alive, like you said before?"

"He is," I confirm with a nod. "That's what Maul was using Ezra to figure out, and now he knows where he's hiding in exile."

"...Tatooine?" she deduces cautiously.

I look at her in surprise, having not expected her to know the answer to that. Shaak lets out a sigh and goes on to explain.

"After your return from Dathomir, Ezra came to me for further guidance, since you did not wish to tell the others where Obi-Wan was hiding," she tells me. "According to him, the holocron showed a desert planet with twin suns, which Maul referred to as the place where it began. Maul revealed himself to Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine, marking the first encounter between a Jedi and Sith in over a thousand years."

I sigh in acknowledgement at her explanation. Although she wasn't on the Council at the time, Shaak was more than knowledgable in the goings of the Jedi Order, and gained a seat not long after the Invasion of Naboo.

"Figures you would figure that out," I begrudgingly admit.

"Something I don't understand is why Master Kenobi would return to Tatooine," Shaak adds, slightly confused. "Surely he's not there simply to hide... is he?"

I glance to the side, reluctant to reveal too much.

"Before going our separate ways, he, Master Yoda and I, put together a plan," I inform her. "We thought it to be the galaxy's best hope in defeating the Sith... That's what Master Yoda believed."

"And do you?" she asks.

"I don't know," I admit, looking back at her. "But I have faith in them."

 _Them._

Shaak stares at me intently for a some time, making me feel uncomfortable as I know she wants to hear more, but thankfully she nods her head in acceptance.

"Then I shall trust your judgement," she tells me. "I assume that Maul's presence on Tatooine puts it in jeopardy?"

"Maybe not, but it's not a risk I'm willing to take," I respond firmly.

"Then go to your master. Stop Maul, and keep that hope alive," she says.

"Thank you master," I reply gratefully, getting up from my seat.

"May the Force be with you Jarik," she adds in farewell.

* * *

 ** _Tatooine - Outer Rim Territories_**

Coming out of hyperspace in the Tatoo system, I look out the cockpit window of my borrowed A-Wing to see Tatooine in the distance ahead of me, the two stars it orbited shining farther beyond it. I make a face as I watch the desert planet grow larger in my view, not entirely fond of the place. I can definitely say I don't envy Obi-Wan for choosing to live out here for all these years, important as it may be.

Entering the atmosphere of the planet, I fly my ship in the direction of the Jundland Wastes, the area of Tatooine that Obi-Wan and the Lars family are living. Approaching the area I take notice of how the daylight is rapidly fading, entering late evening by the time I reach the Jundland Wastes. However instead of flying directly to Obi-Wan's home, I set my ship down onto the edge of a cliff a short distance away, no more than five miles. While walking through the desert isn't a preferable option, flying directly there could get the attention of Maul, which is exactly what I don't want to do.

After setting the ship down onto a cliff edge that's extremely hard to reach on a person's normal skill, I shut off the power and climb outside, slinging a bag of supplies over my shoulder for the journey. Looking out to the horizon in the direction of the setting suns, I stretch out my senses in the Force as far as I could go, closing my eyes. So far there's nothing for me to sense... it doesn't seem like Maul is in the area, and I can't sense any other forms of life in my vicinity...

 _"I HATE THEM!"_

A sudden image flashes through my mind for no more than a second, of Anakin carving a vengeful path of slaughter through a village. I open my eyes in surprise at the random vision flashing through my mind, sensing the lingering presence of darkness and fear nearby. Turning my head to the right, I look down into the flat desert valley at the bottom of the rocky cliffs, noticing some strange mounds of some sort. Sensing the lingering darkness coming from there, I frown in unease and decide to investigate, a bit wary at what that could mean. I put on my cloak and pull my hood up to protect my face from the elements of the desert, and start moving.

Jumping off of the cliff edge, I soften my landing with the Force into an easy crouch, and start walking across the sand towards the source of lingering anger and hatred in the middle of the valley. Although the suns are sitting, there's still enough light for me to make out the mounds ahead. As I get closer I quickly realize that they aren't just oddly shaped mounds of sand, but are small structures of some kind that have been covered by the sand over time. Huts, around two dozen of them, proof as the remains of an abandoned campsite.

Or a massacre.

Entering the former campsite, I cautiously place my hand on one of the sand mounds, wiping off a layer of sand. Whatever material would've been used for the tent is long since decayed, but the bone used to prop up the tent still remains. I open myself up more to the Force, sensing Anakin's hatred and fury lingering around this place even after all these years... I can hear the challenging bellows of the tusken raider's as they rush to kill the intruder, only to become cries of fear and terror as they're merciless cut apart by what they see as a demon... unchallenged, with unsaturated anger.

 _"Stay with me mom... everything's going..."_

 _"I- I love..."_

 _"Anakin! Anakin!"_

 _"NOOOO!"_

The tusken raider's kidnapped Anakin's mother. They tortured her, beat her to within inches from death, fascinated by her resilience. And in doing so they awakened a terrible monster. A monster that ravaged the whole camp as vengeance for the brutal torture and death of his mother. The tuskens at first tried to fight back, but were easily overpowered by the demon, who proceeded to slaughter every man, woman, and child in the camp, until there were no more cries. No more screams. No more fear. Just death... and suffering.

I don't even realize I have tears rolling down my eyes when I pull away from the lingering darkness of the Force here. So much pain happened here. Everyone in this massacre was a victim: including the killer.

Looking up at the sky, I blink in surprise to see it's now night: ten minutes must have past while I was perceiving the old, painful memories of this place. wiping my residue tears away I turn away from the camp with the intention of leaving. However I don't get very far away before the Force converges on me in warning, and a fierce bellow is unleashed beside me. Whipping around, I jump back to avoid being blindsided by a tusken raider, who had swung at me with his gaffi stick.

The tusken raises his stick high overhead and bellows, seemingly angry at me, and several calls echo back as an answer. Looking around, I silently berate myself for completely losing my focus and allowing myself to get surrounded, as a small pack of tuskens are now moving in from all sides. The tusken that attacked me first lunges forward with his gaffi stick once more, but I grab it with my left hand and then whirl around to yank him off of his feet, tossing him away. Other tuskens let out challenging bellows, leering at me and stalking forwards.

Glancing at them irritably, I take notice of the ruined campsite once more, an idea popping into my head. through the Force I could sense that other tusken tribes learned of the massacre and came to fear the 'demon' responsible. Although I don't like purposefully trying to incite fear into others with my presence, in this case I can make an exception. Narrowing my eyes at the tuskens, I bring out my lightsaber and ignite the glowing blue blade, holding it up for them all to see.

The effect is immediate: the bellowing, angry tuskens pull back with startled squawks of fear. They cry out in terror and scramble all over themselves to get away, constantly letting out fearful screams all the while. I don't pursue them, opting to let them go on their own.

Once the tuskens are out of sight I deactivate my lightsaber with a troubled sigh and place it back on my belt. Giving one last look to the camp, I wrap my cloak a little tighter around myself to block off the sudden chill in the night air and begin my long walk to Obi-Wan's home.

* * *

Tatooine is a very unforgiving planet. While the daylight brings about extremely hot temperatures under the sweltering twin suns, the night brings about the opposite, leaving it much more chilly. Not as much as Ahch-To of course, but the difference is enough to make it feel a bit extreme.

Pausing at the top of a hill, I pull out a water bottle from my backpack and take a few sips, a bit exhausted. Even in the night, trekking across the desert is tiresome.

Putting my water bottle away, I look out across the horizon with both my eyes in the Force, looking for my path. In the distance I see the familiar landscape I've been to before on my few trips here, sensing more than seeing what should be Obi-Wan's house, familiar as I am with how it appears. With the place now in viewing distance, I make my way down the hill and resume my trek.

* * *

 ** _Ben Kenobi's home - Jundland Wastes_**

Walking up the sandstone steps of the hillside, I pass by a small fenced in area with a dewback sleeping inside it, giving me reassurance that Obi-Wan is home currently. Reaching the top of the steps I find myself in front of a small, sandstone house, with a moisture vaporator set up beside it as a source of water. I make my way up to the door and lift my hand, knocking three times. I wait a few moments, sensing something a bit off, and tilt my head slightly to the side.

"Is it too late for me to visit?" I ask calmly.

"Depends on who the visitor is," a familiar, but aged voice responds, laced with suspicion.

I turn away from the door in the direction of the voice, seeing my old master standing a few feet away, garbed in his Jedi robes. I slowly raise my arms, keeping them in clear view, and the pull down my hood to reveal my face to him. I detect some surprise in him as he instantly recognizes me.

"Jarik," he murmurs, pulling his own hood down.

"Hello there master," I nod in reply.

"I suppose it would be impolite to turn away a weary traveler," Obi-Wan remarks with wry amusement.

"You'd invite them anyways, if only to humor yourself," I comment.

Obi-Wan smiles at my joke and steps forward, beckoning to his house.

"Well by all means, come in. I imagine there must be much you'd like to discuss," he says pleasantly.

* * *

Obi-Wan walks across the room from the kitchen and hands me a small cup, which I accept from my position of the couch with a small nod of thanks. As he sits down in his own chair, I take a moment to reflect on his appearance. Whatever bit of auburn hair he had left on my last visit here with Ahsoka is now gone completely, replaced with gray hair. Despite his more aged appearance he stills seems to be going strong through the Force.

"You know, life out here hasn't been all too devoid of action, as I'm sure you probably think," he comments.

"Oh really?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "What, you get mixed up with the tuskens?"

"Well, there is that issue from time to time," he admits, taking a sip from his cup. "But there was one instance quite a few years back with an Imperial captain named Leegus. Nearly exposed us all."

I frown at the story, thinking back about what I know.

"Imperial reports said that his squad were ambushed by sand people. Only one trooper survived," I recall, giving him a look.

"That's what the reports say," he simply nods in reply.

"Anything else exciting happening for you?" I ask him, furthering along our conversation.

"Nothing too interesting, though I find many stories told on the HoloNet to be rather enlightening," he responds. "I certainly wasn't expecting to see myself as a prisoner twenty years ago in one of them."

"That's all you have to say?" I ask dryly.

"Oh. Yes, of course. I suppose it's fair to say that you and Senator Mothma gave a wonderful speech," Obi-Wan adds, smiling at me.

I roll my eyes at his teasing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I say in response.

"Certainly," he comments, sobering up a little as he sets his drink down. "I have a feeling what brought you here is important."

"I'm afraid so," I admit with a sigh. "Luke may be at risk."

"Because of Maul?" he asks me.

I nod my head in confirmation.

"Yeah," I tell him.

"When did he first come looking for me?" he questions.

"About two weeks ago. As I understand it, he's been searching the planet for you nonstop ever since," I tell him. "I'm worried about what might come out of it."

"You know I can handle Maul on my own Jarik," Obi-Wan states.

"But at what cost?" I remind him. "What if Maul stumbles on the homestead, or your fight with him gets the attention of the Sith?"

"Vader will never return to Tatooine, Jarik," he replies firmly.

"He won't have a choice if the Emperor demands it of him," I argue.

Obi-Wan sighs, looking in front of him with a troubled expression on his face.

"What do you wish to do then?" he asks me.

"Let me handle Maul. I can lure him away; anything to make sure he never finds you, or Luke," I suggest. "And worst case scenario... kill him, if necessary."

"Out of necessity? Or revenge?" he says with a stern look.

I pull back slightly, a bit perplexed and put off by the accusation he's suggesting.

"I'm not sure if you've grown beyond it by this point, Jarik, but I still remember how much you hated him for killing your parents," Obi-Wan tells me.

"I'm not that same boy anymore, master," I insist.

"Maybe so, but even I fell victim to my hatred of him that day just as you did, if only briefly," he says, softening his gaze sadly. "I don't want you to end up losing yourself... it would break me if you did."

"I won't fall like Anakin did," I reply quietly, in reassurance. "There's too much I hold dearly to do so."

Obi-Wan looks at me with an unreadable gaze, and I nod my head slowly to him as a gesture of assurance that I know what I'm doing. After some time he sighs in acknowledgement.

"Do what you feel is right then," he murmurs.

* * *

 ** _Western Dune Sea - Tatooine_**

After my conversation with Obi-Wan I slept overnight in a spare bedroll he had, and then set out the next morning. My plan is to spend the days doing patrols throughout the Jundland Wastes and the Western Dune Sea, keeping an eye out for any sign of Maul. Despite my protests, Obi-Wan insisted on doing his own round of patrolling through the Great Chott salt flat to make sure Luke and his aunt and uncle weren't in danger. He wouldn't take no for an answer, reminding me that this responsibility is the sole reason he's exiled on Tatooine in the first place; it isn't _my_ responsibility.

I couldn't really argue with him, as he wasn't wrong, and I also know Obi-Wan is smart enough to be able to do his job while also evading Maul; otherwise he would have found him already.

Obi-Wan helped me to acquire my own dewback, and also gave me some supplies before we set off. As of right now, I've been traversing across the endless deserts of Tatooine in search of Maul, roaming the great dunes and rocky valleys of the area. As I continued my search, I gained quite a bit of appreciation for Obi-Wan's willingness to remain on Tatooine to look after Luke; already I feel battered from the intense heat and seeing endless expanses of sand, and if he does this every day... that's tough.

Something tells me that Obi-Wan's main drive is his guilt over what happened to Anakin, and protecting Luke gives him hope of redeeming himself for the mistakes he made.

Sighing from exhaustion, I bring my dewback to a halt on a rock formation that Obi-Wan informed me was named the B'Thazoshe Bridge, a place that the tusken raiders considered to be sacred. Pulling out my canteen of water, I lift it to my lips and take a sip, relief filling me at the cool, refreshing taste of the much needed liquid.

Sensing my dewback's exhaustion as well, I take pity on the creature and use the Force to pull some water out of my canteen. I grimace uneasily at the strangeness of it, struggling to keep the tiny orb of water in place as I direct it in front of the dewback's head. The dewback happily drinks the water, and I let out a sigh once it's gone, relinquishing the Force. Holding water in place is so much more difficult that a solid object.

 _"...ken...obii...!"_

A faint, echoing roar suddenly permeates the air, followed by the sound of a lightsaber slashing, and tusken raiders bellowing out fearful cries. I whip my head up, quickly losing my exhaustion as I go on high alert, and search the surrounding area. Looking around, I stare in the direction of where I could hear the cries of tusken raiders emanating from, narrowing my eyes upon sensing a presence filled with rage and darkness.

Maul.

Spurring my dewback onwards, I move quickly in the direction of the noise, no longer hearing the slash of a lightsaber, though the bellowing of tusken raiders is still clear, just quieter now. Following the source of the conflict, I soon come across a small hill leading down into a valley behind the B'Thazoshe Bridge. From my perch at the top of the hill I could see the remains of a small tusken raider camp; not nearly as big as the previous one I saw, but the signs were evident enough to prove it was for tuskens. And the damage done to this one is fresh.

Scouring the area with seeking eyes, I carefully direct my dewback a short ways down the hill, observing a few bodies of dead tuskens lying on the ground around the tents. I then have my dewback halt in place, spotting movement within the campsite. No more than twenty feet away from me a figure garbed in black clothing, hood pulled over their head, walks amongst the wreckage with a cane and a slight limp, more out of exhaustion than an injury. I watch him prowl through the campsite, sensing his emotions clearly through the Force, before he stops... and looks up at me.

"Kenobi..." Maul says softly, chuckling to himself. "So you finally came! At last, at last, at last!"

He laughs to himself, stumbling on his feet slightly as he stares up with me with bright yellow eyes, a wild grin on his face.

"Of course! The slaughter of so many draws you out! You old rat!" he laughs gleefully.

I don't respond to him, keeping myself quiet as I look down at Maul, my hood still pulled over my head as protection from the elements. He thinks I'm Obi-Wan... he thinks he drew him out with this slaughter of the sand people. As I quietly watch Maul laugh and sneer at me, for the first time since I met him all of those years ago the first emotion that I feel isn't anger, or bitter hatred... it's pity. Seeing Maul act like this... act like nothing more than a wild animal in his search for Obi-Wan... I can only feel pity for him. Out by himself in the desert for weeks now, he's starting to go mad as a result, and I only feel pity.

"Now... where were we, Kenobi?" he asks mockingly, sneering at me. "Oh, yes, yes indeed. I'm here to get my revenge. I've come to kill you!"

"I thought you already took your revenge on Mandalore," I finally say in response.

"Oh? Is that so?" Maul asks, thoughtfully. "Maybe it is. But it is not complete... for you shall suffer! As I have suffered!"

"No. He won't," I state firmly.

"He won't?" he replies, bursting into devious laughter. "You think that he won't?! Oh, you fool. Kenobi WILL suffer..."

Maul suddenly pauses in his sentence, his grin slowly being replaced with a frown. His grip on his cane tightens, and I tense up slightly as he stares at me more intently, the madness in him easing off a little bit.

"No, no no..." he murmurs, anger starting to build. "You're not Kenobi! Who are you?!"

I calmly dismount my dewback and take a few steps forward in his direction, pulling my hood back to reveal my face. He widens his eyes in recognition, glaring at me with growing fury.

"Hello there," I say politely, smiling at him.

"YOU!" he snarls.

"What? Were you expecting someone else?" I ask mockingly.

Growling, Maul rips the cane off of his lightsaber and ignites both red blades, jumping at me with a furious yell. I roll out of the way to avoid the strike as he stabs the blade into the ground, popping up beside him. He lunges at me, growling and snarling like a rabid animal as he swings and slashes his lightsaber in my direction. I easily duck and evade his strikes though, serving to only make him more infuriated. Finally, I whip out my blue lightsaber and hold it up to block Maul's overhead strike, entering a blade lock with him.

"WHERE IS HE?!" he shouts.

"You'll never find him," I respond fiercely.

Roaring, Maul separates from the blade lock and continues to attack me, but I keep dodging his swings once more. Back up to a small ledge on the hill, I jump down to the flat ground below me, prompting Maul to follow. He keeps lunging for me with fast, powerful strikes, but I easily deflect and parry them, leaving him to stumble around on his feet. It's painfully obvious to me that Maul is not fighting at his best, as if he was then we would be on even ground right now. But he's fighting like he's drunk, stumbling around with uncoordinated swipes of his lightsaber, hampered by exhaustion and blinded by rage.

I sidestep past Maul's jab and elbow him in the back, sending him to the ground. I stand still for a moment, looking ahead while listening to Maul hit the ground with a pained grunt, his lightsaber sizzling against the sand. I turn around to face him as he gets back to his feet, splotches of sand sticking to his face and clothing. He growls, pointing his lightsaber at me.

"Why must you always get in my way?!" he demands. "Tell me where he is!"

"How much longer are you going to keep this up Maul?" I ask him in reply. "There's no point in what your doing. Just let it go."

"Because of Kenobi, I suffered years as no more than a mindless beast, trapped in a disgusting wasteland," he snarls, glaring with wild eyes. "I deserve my revenge on Kenobi, you, and all my enemies!"

"Don't you see that your quest for revenge is only driving you insane?" I try arguing. "You could be so much more if you would just walk away!"

"Revenge, is my focus. It gives me life!" Maul retorts, raising his lightsaber. "And after I have exacted it... I will be fulfilled."

"It will be a fulfillment of nothing," I state firmly.

"So you say, Shan," he scoffs in contempt.

Leveling his blade at me, he charges forward with a vicious shout, intending to run me through with his lightsaber. Narrowing my eyes, I bring my lightsaber upwards and smack his blade aside, and then thrust out my hand. Calling on the Force, I release a powerful blast of energy that throws him back several feet away, slamming him against the side of a rocky wall. He hits the rock with a pained groan and then slumps to the ground, falling unconscious and laying in the sand.

I deactivate my lightsaber with a sigh and observe him for a few moments, still feeling nothing. Maul's too far gone at this point in his desires, and I can't think of much else that would convince him otherwise; he's growing mad. The darker side of my mind is whispering for me to strike him down right here and end his life, but I push the thought aside. Despite what I wanted to believe, Obi-Wan had a point in that I still have lingering feelings of hatred for Maul over what he did to my parents. My pity of him in this moment is what stayed my anger, because for all he did to hurt me and Obi-Wan, part of it can't even be his fault.

We were all victims of Palpatine.

Unable to bring myself to do anything else, I return to my dewback and mount it, spurring it onwards in the direction of a desert plateau elsewhere in the Jundland Wastes, further away from Obi-Wan's home and the Lars homestead. If he wakes up, hopefully Maul will follow me out there, thinking I was returning to Obi-Wan. It feels kind of cruel to lead him further into madness, but I honestly can't think of anything else to do. Maybe I could bring him with me and leave the planet, but what then? I can't exactly keep him as a prisoner for the rebels, and if I let him free he'll just come rushing right back. The merciful option would be to kill him, but I'm still hesitant on how I would feel about it.

I don't know what the best thing to do is, so I just keep going.

* * *

 ** _Great Chott salt flat - Tatooine_**

 **Obi-Wan POV...**

Coming to a stop in the flat, empty plains, I take a moment to close my eyes and feel my surroundings through the Force. I feel some measure of contentment at not sensing a darker presence nearby, indicating that Maul isn't around. I can also sense the young, spirited presence of Luke in his home, filled with untapped potential in the Force that he is not yet aware of.

Opening my eyes, I watch the homestead from a distance, reminding myself why I'm here and how much depends upon Luke's safety.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

* * *

 ** _Tatooine - Outer Rim Territories_**

 **Maul POV...**

He is close... so, so close. He is here, I know it. Here in this... this endless _desert._ Hiding like the rat he is. I know he's out there, and I must find him! I must have my revenge...

He is close... so, so close. He is here, I know it. Here in this... this endless _desert._ Hiding like the rat he is. I know he's out there, and I must find him! I must have my revenge...

He is close... so, so close. He is here, I know it. Here in this... this endless _desert._ Hiding like the rat he is. I know he's out there, and I must find him! I must have my revenge...

...

...

...

Filth... he is such filth! His padawan, his apprentice, his young wretch, thinks he can hide him from me? He thinks he can prevent me from exacting my vengeance on the man who took everything from me?! No, no no no... no that was Sidious... no it wasn't him, _he_ struck me down... but Sidious, murdered my brother, used me as a weapon, and then cast me aside! Once I had power, now I have nothing... nothing... all because of...

All because of... Kenobi. _He_ struck me down into that pit, _he_ took my future away from me, _he_ is the one who turned me into a sniveling, deranged beast who survived in the filth on nothing but his singular hatred for him... _my_ singular hatred for him. He's somewhere here. Here in this... this endless _desert._ Hiding like the rat he is. I know he's out there, and I must find him! I must have my revenge...

 _'Far above, far below. What once was great is rendered small.'_

Where will I find him? Where will I find Kenobi?! That insufferable brat thinks he can lure me around this wasteland until I die? I will not die in such a place, no, no no no. I will find _him_ , and end his life. And then I will kill the brat like I should have so long ago... But where? Where is he?

"Lost..." I growl bitterly. "I am lost!"

He is close... so, so close. He is here, I know it. Here in this... this endless _desert._ Hiding like the rat he is. I know he's out there, and I must find him! I must have my revenge...

"And yet, I can feel his presence. So close, so close!" I whimper angrily, glaring at the sand. "I can see him... in my mind's eye."

I narrow my focus onto _him_ , glaring forwards in rage at the form of the one who destroyed me. My hatred of him gives me focus, and now I see things clearly. I am surrounded by endless dunes of sand, the lingering presence of _him_ in my mind.

"Kenobi," I growl, my rage building as I throw my arms out wide and unleash a terrible roar. "KENOOOBIIIIIIII!"

I fall to my knees, suddenly feeling weakness overcome me as I refocus my senses, pushing through the cloud of misery and madness attempting to seep into my mind. I am Maul. Not a wild beast. I am Maul! And I... I am lost in this desert. Kenobi remains ever elusive, out of my grasp.

"Will it end here, like this?" I whimper in despair.

I must find Kenobi... but I may very well die in this wasteland. I am weak... I've walked around this desert for days... weeks... months? Years?

 _'Far above, far below, we don't know where we'll fall.'_

How long have I been searching... I don't even know... but I must find him. _He_ is my drive! I am Maul. And I will not fall to such weakness. I will not surrender to the desert!

"No. No!" I snarl, focusing my rage on Kenobi once more to clear my vision. My passion and my rage will give me strength. "I must draw Kenobi out, tempt his noble heart. But how? How?"

I start to whimper once more, unsure of how I would tempt Kenobi out of hiding. Shan is protecting him from me... he will do his master's dirty work for him! He is... he is away from his rebel friends.

He is alone on his quest to protect his aging master. Shan has left the others behind... he's left the other Jedi clueless without his guidance. He's left the boy... my apprentice, vulnerable without his disgusting influence. Kenobi's apprentice thinks to help his master, so I shall call _my_ apprentice to help his.

"I know," I chuckle, smirking in delight. "Ooh, I know."

I bring out the one piece of the Sith holocron I still have in my care, observing it with a smile. My apprentice will come to help me, just as Kenobi's apprentice came to help him. But I shall be the victor.

 _'I deserve my revenge.'_

* * *

 ** _Chopper Base - Atollon_**

 **3rd person POV...**

It was the middle of the night on Atollon, and aside from a few workers and night patrols keeping the base running and alert, everyone was asleep. Aboard the Ghost, Ezra slept soundly in his bunk, the loudness of Zeb's snoring having long since become no problem for him to tune out.

 _'This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.'_

 _'This is Master Obi-Wan Keno-no-no-nobi.'_

The quiet sound of someone speaking broke through Ezra's ability to sleep, despite being used to Zeb's snoring, and he turns over in his bunk. Fatigued and tired, Ezra drowsily lifts his head up and rubs his eyes, confused at what he heard. He looks down to the bunk below him to see if Zeb said anything, but the lasat was clearly in deep slumber. Deciding he was hearing things, Ezra lies back down in his bunk and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep once more.

 _"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan- Obi-Wan- Kenobi."_

Ezra opens his eyes, now wide awake. The voice was much clearer in his mind now, and he could hear it with more than just his ears: he could hear it through the Force as well, the voice penetrating the barriers of his mind.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Wide awake ow, Ezra was certain that he wasn't just hearing things: he could sense a pull in the Force. Something was calling to him. Determined to figure it out, Ezra gets out of his bunk and quietly steps onto the floor. He glances at Zeb for a moment to make sure he doesn't wake up and then moves to the door, the voice of Master Kenobi audible to him once more.

 _'I regret, I regret, I regret-'_

Opening the door, Ezra steps outside into the hallway and cautiously looks around, hearing the voice speaking to him once more. Sensing the Force tugging at his mind, he follows the pull over to Kanan's quarters and raises his hand up to the door.

 _'This is Master Obi-Wan- Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret- I regret to report that both- I regret- Our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen- fallen.'_

He opens the door to Kanan's room and walks inside, hearing nothing and also seeing nothing.

"Kanan?" he asks cautiously, wondering if he was trying to use his Jedi holocron.

To his surprise however, a blue glow suddenly catches his attention as the broken holocron, currently resting on the shelf in Kanan's room, activated itself, displaying a hologram of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ezra approaches it with wonder and confusion, listening to the hologram's broken recording to try and figure out why it seemed to be calling to him.

 _"Our Jedi, Jedi Order and the- have fallen, with the dark shadow- This is Master Obi-Wan- Obi-Wan Kenobi,"_ the recording says. _"This message is a warning for any surviving Jedi- surviving Jedi. A new hope will emerge. A new hope-"_

The holocron shuts off, and without warning a familiar coldness washes over Ezra: the dark side. Turning his head, Ezra looks at the Sith holocron uneasily as a dim red glow starts to emanate from it, widening his eyes worriedly as he hears the growling voice of Maul.

 _"Kenobi..."_ the voice growls softly, growing in volume. _"KENOBIIIII!"_

Feeling a sudden sense of terror, Ezra stumbles backwards and falls to the floor as the Sith holocron suddenly shines a bright red, humming with dark power. He looks on with a chill in his heart as the red glow fades, and then turns around to see Kanan standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face.

"Maul's back," Ezra tells him softly.

* * *

After seeing his vision, Ezra and Kanan gathered in the command center of Chopper Base with Hera, Rex, and Commander Sato. Shaak Ti, Cere, and Cal were also present with them, listening in concern as Ezra explained his vision to them. Once he was finished, Hera turned to Kanan for further explanation.

"So what do you think it means, Kanan?" she asks.

"Ah, I couldn't really guess," he admits. "Holocrons at times take on a life of their own, but as to what it means-"

"It means Master Kenobi is alive and could be in danger right now!" Ezra interrupts fiercely.

"Don't you think you're being a little bit to hasty right now?" Cal asks gently. "If Master Kenobi is alive, then that's great! But, we don't really know anything that's going on."

"But we know Maul went looking for Master Kenobi, that was why he kept trying to join the holocrons. To figure out where he was!" Ezra insists.

"Ezra, no one would like to believe General Kenobi's alive more than I would," Rex says, releasing a sad sigh. "But Senator Organa confirmed his death."

"But he's wrong. I know he is, because that's what Jarik was talking about," he argues, growing a bit frustrated. "Kanan, you were there too! Remember when he didn't to tell us anything? He knows Master Kenobi is alive, and he knows where he is!"

"Well, yes, but-" Kanan attempts to respond.

"Shan was Master Kenobi's apprentice before the Purge. If he does know that Master Kenobi is alive, the why would he refuse to say anything?" Cere questions, frowning suspiciously.

"I don't know," Ezra replies helplessly. "But my vision, it can't be a coincidence! This could be a sign that Maul's closing in on Master Kenobi!"

"Or it could just be a broken recording," Hera suggests, doubtful.

That doesn't explain why I heard Maul's voice!" he argues.

"But you've heard it before," Kanan interrupts firmly. "You've heard it before, and it was just a trick. Maul was manipulating you."

"This dark sider, Maul, I don't know much about him, but I do know that he is devious, and cunning. Whatever his goals, they aren't good for us," Cere states.

"I already know what he wants! He wants to kill Master Kenobi!" Ezra replies firmly.

"Did that vision of yours say anything about where he would be?" Cal asks.

Ezra frowns, feeling a bit frustrated and helpless at his inability to answer.

"If General Kenobi is alive Ezra, and Jarik knows where he is, I don't see why he wouldn't do anything to keep Maul from finding him," Rex says with a troubled look.

"Maybe that's what he's doing right now! He took an A-Wing, right? Why else would he do that?" Ezra suggests, feeling more emboldened. "We should be helping him!"

"Master Ti? You haven't said anything yet," Cere points out cautiously.

Everyone looks over to Shaak, who is still quiet in thought, appearing troubled and hesitant on how to respond.

"I'm not sure it's my place to say," she replies slowly. "Jarik told me of a plan that was set in place; a plan that could see the fall of the Sith if successful."

"What kind of plan, exactly?" Commander Sato questions.

"He did not wish to say, but he has followed Maul to Tatooine to ensure it does not fail," Shaak explains. "I trust his judgement to know what to do."

"That's it!" Ezra exclaims excitedly. "Don't you see? The holocron's told me that Master Kenobi is the key to defeating the Sith. That's why Jarik didn't want to tell us anything, because he knows it as well!"

"Ezra..." Hera says warily.

"I want to go to Tatooine to check things out," he continues resolutely.

"Ezra, can I have a word with you?" Hera interrupts with a firm look.

Sighing, Ezra concedes and follows her to stand a short ways away from the group so they could better talk in private. Once they've stopped, Hera gives him a stern look of disapproval.

"We're training for the attack on Lothal, and nobody knows that place better than you," she states. "I need you to help us prepare if we're going to be successful."

"But, Hera, if Master Kenobi is alive, think of what he could do for the Rebellion!" he insists.

"If he was alive, do you think he would be hiding on some backwater world instead of helping us?" she points out doubtfully. "And if it turns out that really he is, then we should trust that Jarik knows what he's doing."

Ezra looks down glumly, and Hera places her hand on his shoulder with a sympathetic gaze.

"I wish things were different. I really do," she tells him softly. "But right now, I need you here. There's too much at stake, for Lothal and for us."

"You know I want to help Lothal more than anyone," he replies sadly.

"I know," she says.

With his head hanging low, Ezra turns around and heads back to the Ghost. Kanan walks up beside Hera, and they watch him as he walks back with saddened looks on their faces.

Shaak Ti observes them all, letting out a troubled sigh as she thinks over the truth of what she knows. She'd be lying to herself if she said that she's content with everything, but the truth is she has just as much of a desire to seek out Obi-Wan as Ezra does. She wants to know more, she wants to reunite with a fellow Jedi, friend, and member of the High Council, she wants to seek out the wisdom of Master Yoda, to know what it is that she should do, and she wants to know what they are all hoping is the pathway to victory over the Sith for all time. She wants to know all of these things so badly.

But she's also come to trust Jarik's judgement in these matters, and if the secrecy of this plan was agreed on by Obi-Wan and Master Yoda as well, then she has no reason to doubt them in their belief.

* * *

The next morning, Ezra entered the Ghost with slow, cautious steps, checking to make sure nobody was around. Satisfied, he makes his way up to Kanan's quarters and steps inside, looking around. Spotting the shelf to the side, he makes his way over before stopping in surprise, groaning in frustration upon noticing that while the Sith holocron is still in the same spot, Kanan's Jedi holocron was gone.

"Great. Now what?" Ezra mutters in annoyance.

"Looking for something?" a voice asks.

Ezra whips around with a startled exclamation of surprising, calming down as he sees it's just Cal standing there. The red-haired Jedi Knight stood leaning against the door, arms crossed and looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, I was. But it's not here," he says as explanation.

"Figured as much," Cal shrugs casually, reaching for his pocket. "That's why I arrived here first."

Ezra widens his eyes in surprise as Cal pulls Kanan's broken holocron from his pocket, growing a bit more wary now.

"Ok... what're you trying to say here?" Ezra asks suspiciously. "That I shouldn't go?"

"I could, but something tells me that you'd still go anyways," Cal replies, tossing the holocron between his hands.

"What makes you think that?" he demands.

"You remind me of me a little bit. When I was younger," he answers, giving him a small smile. "After I started getting back into the whole Jedi thing, I was still a bit headstrong and always rushing around. I still had a bit of trouble trusting others too. But looking back now, I think it was good for me to learn my way through it all."

"So, you're saying that you think I should go?" Ezra asks.

"I know Cere wouldn't like it," Cal remarks. "But if Master Kenobi's alive, and you think you can help him, then I'm all for it."

With that being said, Cal tosses the holocron over to Ezra, who catches it in his hands. He looks down at it for a moment before returning his gaze to Cal, nodding his head in gratitude.

"Thanks," Ezra says.

"Thank me if you're right," Cal replies, heading off.

* * *

A few minutes later, with a couple fragments of Kanan's holocron secured, Ezra pushed several crates of munitions out to the busy landing field, under the cover of a manifest that AP-5 had put together, though the droid was unaware of how it was being used. As he brings the crates to the landing field, a rebel officer overseeing the work being done approaches him.

"Hey, Lieutenant. What you got there?" he asks.

"Oh, some munitions for the A-Wings," Ezra explains. "Where do you want 'em?"

"Munitions, huh? Who sent 'em over?" the officer asks.

"AP-5," he answers.

"Ah, AP-5. Yeah, that calculator's working overdrive these days," the officer scoffs. "Can I see the manifest?"

"Hey, any of the fighters run fully-loaded?" Ezra asks, handing over his datapad.

"Well, Commander Shan borrowed one of our fighters a few days ago for some assignment he's got going, but as of right now the trainer's prepped," the officer informs him conversationally, checking the manifest. "Been using it a lot lately with the newer recruits."

Taking a step back, Ezra glances out at the A-Wing in question and then looks back at the officer, smiling upon seeing him distracted with the manifest. Satisfied, Ezra quietly slips out of sight and makes a run for a fighter, though unbeknownst to him Chopper saw the whole thing.

"Well, everything seems in order. No surprise there," the officer remarks, turning to Ezra. "Why don't you take them over to..."

He pauses in confusion to see Ezra's no where in sight. Frowning, he walks around the munitions crates to see Ezra running to the A-Wing and climbing into the cockpit.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he calls out, getting the attention of nearby pilots.

The officer climbs up the ladder as Ezra shuts the cockpit and brings the ship online, waving his arm to try and get his attentio.

"Lieutenant, you're not authorized. Stop!" he protests, however Ezra feigns being unable to hear him, shrugging helplessly in reply. "Lieutenant, come back! Land immediately!"

Despite his protests, Ezra takes off into the air and swiftly breaks for orbit, and the officer drops his arms with a frustrated sigh of resignation.

"Hera, I hope you can forgive me," Ezra murmurs quietly, disappearing into hyperspace.

* * *

 ** _Tatooine - Outer Rim Territories_**

Ezra's A-Wing pops out of hyperspace above the desert planet of Tatooine, two of its three moons visible to him. He looks out at the desolate looking planet, looking around with a dull expression.

"All right, here I am. Tatooine. Middle of nowhere," he sighs.

From behind his chair, Chopper quietly peeks out to get a view of the planet, carefully scooting forward. Raising his sensors from his dome, he suddenly pops up with loud beeps, startling Ezra at his appearance. Crying out in surprise, Ezra jumps away from him and slams hit head against the cockpit window with a pained groan, accidentally knocking the ship off course. They tumble around for a moment before Ezra desperately rights them again, rubbing his forehead with an irritated scowl.

"Chopper!" he exclaims.

 _::What?::_ Chopper asks innocently.

"No, you know what! How did you get here?" Ezra demands.

 _::With you, obviously,::_ he replies matter-of-factly.

"I mean in the ship!" he snaps irritably.

 _::Why did you take off without telling anyone?::_ Chopper asks in reply.

"I didn't want any of you to be involved, not this time," Ezra tells him.

 _::Hey, I can handle myself just fine!::_ Chopper states smugly.

"Yeah, I know you can take care of yourself," he scoffs, grumbling in resignation. "You know what? You're in. Not that you have a choice now."

 _::Sure thing! So where are we going?::_ he asks.

"I don't know where we're going," Ezra replies, glancing back briefly. "Yet."

Sighing, Ezra opens up his hand to reveal the two fragments of Kanan's holocron, looking down at them hopefully.

"Okay, Master Kenobi, if you're down there, show me something," he murmurs. "Chop, take us in. I'll let you know when to change course."

Chopper beeps back in confirmation, taking control of the ship and flying down to the surface on Tatooine's night side. As he does so, Ezra closes his eyes and recalls his training in the Force, bringing his focus to Master Kenobi, calling to him, so that he might show him the way.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

A sudden change in the Force gets my attention, and I look up from what I was doing. Obi-Wan senses it to, for he also glanced up with a troubled frown on his face. Something is different now, and I'm not so sure it's very good.

"Ezra..." I murmur worriedly.

I lower my head to meet Obi-Wan's gaze, both coming to the same realization, grim looks on our faces.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

After some time, Ezra feels an answering pull, and opens his eyes to see the fragments of the holocron glowing blue. They start to hover a few inches above his palm, arranging themselves into an arrow.

"Chop, bring us around!" Ezra says, studying the arrow. "Er, north by northwest."

Chopper beeps in confirmation, more than used to being around the Force by this point to trust Ezra and Kanan, and angles them in the correct direction. As they soar through the air, the holocron fragments slowly point them onwards, and they follow its direction by turning the ship to where the arrow leads. However, the holocron fragments suddenly lose their energy and fall into Ezra's hand without warning, the blue glow disappearing.

"Wait, what?" Ezra exclaims, panicking. "Hey, Chop, take us down!"

Coming in for a gentle landing in a small canyon, relief fills Ezra as the holocron comes to life once more, glowing a bit brighter this time.

"We're close now," he says with a smile, glancing at Chopper. "Stay with the ship."

Chopper beeps back a sarcastic response, and Ezra opens the cockpit of the A-Wing, climbing outside. He drops to the ground and looks at the holocron, turning in the direction it was pointing. He starts walking, following the guidance of the glowing blue holocron while Chopper watches with a bit of unease. Focused on the arrow, Ezra frowns upon noticing a red glow up ahead and turns around a small boulder. He looks down in surprise and confusion at seeing a familiar fragment on the ground in front of him, and his own holocron starts glowing red as well.

"The Sith holocron," he murmurs anxiously.

Ezra crouches down and cautiously picks up the Sith holocron fragment, studying it intently when a dark, growling voice permeates through his mind.

 _ **"Now you see..."**_ Maul whispers gleefully.

The glow of the holocrons suddenly disappears, reverting back to their lifeless states, and Ezra widens his eyes in alarm.

"Chop! This is a trap!" he yells in warning.

The loud crack of a rifle suddenly permeates the air, and Ezra ducks his head away to avoid a red blaster bolt aimed for his head. Up on the cliff above him, several tusken raiders open fire with their cycler rifles, and Ezra takes off running. At the same time, the breaking of glass has Chopper turning around to see another tusken smashing through the cockpit window, raising his pike to chant and bellow before stabbing its blade through the glass.

Chopper screams in a panic, but Ezra comes to his rescue by thrusting an arm out and blasting the tusken away with the Force, sending him tumbling off the ship. Without wasting any time, Chopper blasts off through the newly opened hold in the cockpit and flies into the air on his thrusters. However the sand people immediately switch their aim to shoot at him, and the droid swerves out of the way with startled cries, landing back on the ground beside Ezra.

"Chopper, find cover!" Ezra tells him.

He turns to the ship, but the tusken he threw off suddenly grabs his arm and shoves him to the ground, attempting to beat him with his fists. Ezra grimaces uneasily as he holds back the bellowing tusken, lifting his foot to kick him in the face. The tusken grunts in pain, and Chopper rolls forward to spray him with a thick cloud of smoke. Releasing startled cries, the tusken waves the smoke away and scrambles off in a panic, momentarily startled. Ezra gets to his feet to thank Chopper, but suddenly notices several shots from the cycler rifles striking against the A-Wing, rupturing its fuel cells.

"Move, move!" he shouts in a panic.

He and Chopper move away from the A-Wing as fast as possible while the sand people continue pelting it with blaster fire. Unable to take the hard shots, the A-Wing explodes in a fiery blast, and Ezra grabs onto Chopper to protect him from the explosion as they're thrown away from it, hitting the sandy ground hard.

Up above on the cliff, the sand people lift their cycler rifles and gaffi sticks, bellow and chanting triumphantly. A vicious hissing sound and bright red glow suddenly gets their attention and they turn around, thoughts and feeling of victory instantly replaced with primal fear at the sight before them. They scream in horror as the black, yellow-eyed _demon_ raises his glowing, blood red blade with a terrifying hissing noise and then slashes downwards. They had no chance to avoid their doom before it strikes with a vengeance, their last thoughts only terror at the appearance of the Demon Outlander.

Ezra slowly opens his eyes, looking at the smoldering remains of their destroyed ship with guilt and despair before lifting Chopper upright with a sigh.

"Well, that explosion must have scared them off," he theorizes optimistically.

Chopper observes the wreckage for a moment, grumbling as he bounces on his treads, glancing up at Ezra.

"What else can we do? We have to go forward," Ezra sighs in resignation.

Grumbling, Chopper nevertheless acknowledges the fact and turns around, rolling forwards. They starts to travel down the canyon, following the path of three moons in the sky with the hopes of finding Obi-Wan Kenobi

* * *

Ezra and Chopper had traveled well through the night, still walking even in the morning, when Tatooine's twin suns were high up in the sky. Ever since the sun had risen, Ezra was starting to feel the intense heat, and they kept to the shade as much as they could in the rocky valley. Eventually they came to a small sandstone archway, which led out to the Great Chott salt flat, a never ending expanse of dry, sodium-rich sand spreading for dozens, if not hundreds of miles in size. The silence was deafening, broken only by the quiet howl of the wind blowing through the rocks.

"Well, I suppose crossing the sands is a bad idea," Ezra comments.

Chopper beeps back a deadpan response, and Ezra rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Chop, especially for droids," he adds, and Chopper beeps again. "Okay, we can head along the ridge."

Ezra turns left and starts to walk forward, but falters in his step as he senses a darker presence nearby, whispering in his mind.

 _ **"Ezra..."**_

Startled, Ezra whips around and stares out at the salt plain with narrowed eyes. In the distance he spots a dark figure standing with a cane, hunched over, looking back at him. The figure appears almost ghoulish, like a ghost, but Ezra knows he would recognize Maul anywhere. Who else would it be?

"Chop, you see that?" he asks.

Chopper looks out where Ezra referred to, shaking his dome in reply with a negative beep. Ezra looks back out at the horizon, only to see that the ghostly figure has vanished without a trace.

"It's gone," he murmurs, baffled. "It was Maul. It had to be!"

Reaching for his pocket, he pulls out the holocron fragments and lifts them up. Glowing red, the fragments form another arrow pointing out to the salt flats, in the direction he saw Maul standing moments earlier.

"He's close," he says quietly.

"Look!" Ezra says to Chop, gesturing to the arrow. "We have to go that way."

As he pockets the holocron fragments Chopper beeps back at him with incredulous protest.

"I'm sorry, Chop, but I have to help Master Kenobi if I can!" Ezra responds determinedly, marching out into the flat desert. "I'm sure if you follow the ridge you'll find a settlement."

Chopper watches him go in frustration, baffled and uneasy.

"Maybe you could contact home base," Ezra calls back after walking a little further.

After a few more moments Chopper slowly turns left with the intention of going along the ridge like Ezra suggested. However he pauses, looking back at Ezra, switching his gaze several times between the salt flat and the ridge before finally giving a resigned sigh of frustration. Grumbling to himself, Chopper turns back and starts rolling after Ezra, heading out further into the unknown.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ezra and Chopper were assaulted by a vicious sandstorm, blowing tremendous amounts of sand and dust that completely obscured their vision. Without any protection from the storm, the pair had to keep moving forward in the hopes that they would eventually find something, anything to help them. Chopper trudged along behind Ezra, not having the luxury of being able to cover himself without limbs of his own.

Ezra had his arms up to cover his head, the whipping sand biting at his exposed skin. With the glowing red holocron fragments in his hand, they were the only thing giving some sort of direction through the otherwise unseeable landscape, which was Ezra's only form of hope he could cling on to.

"Don't worry, Chop! It can't be much farther!" Ezra calls back We'll find someone, or something."

Chopper beeps back an irritated response, not happy about having to continue on through the harsh sandstorm. Sand caked them both, getting into small cracks of Chopper's chassis and wedging themselves into his joints. Unable to offer any responses to Chopper, Ezra looks forward once more to try and see through the storm, hopelessness and exhaustion creeping into his mind.

 _ **"Draw him out."**_

Ezra falters in his step at the sinister, growling voice speaking in his mind, seeing a ghostly figure once more on the horizon just barely through the storm.

 _ **"Your pain, your sorrow. It calls to him."**_

He looks down guiltily, succumbing briefly to his fears at the words of Maul. However he hardens his gaze and glares up ahead, no longer seeing the dark figure in front of him. He won't let Maul manipulate him into despair.

"Come on, keep moving!" he calls back to Chopper, pressing forward with determination.

* * *

The storm eventually lifted, but it seemed as though the situation was only getting worse, and becoming more hopeless. Caked in sand due to the storm, Ezra and Chopper were now moving on at a slow, heavy pace. Ezra trudged along with a stumble, heat exhaustion and dehydration the only thing he could focus on any more. They've been walking nonstop for hours now, with no sign of anything anywhere on the horizon, not even a distant rock formation. Just endless sand.

Ezra breathes shakily, wiping sweat from his dirty forehead, taking in Tatooine's hot dry air with desperate gasps. Hearing Chopper's weak, pleading beeps from behind him, he turns around to see Chopper rolling forwards before slowly coming to a stop, his beeps fading into silence as the droid comes to a halt, standing completely still.

"Chop?" Ezra asks in alarm, rushing over to him. "Chopper!"

He crouches down beside Chopper and grabs onto his dome, starting to panic as he tries to rouse him out of the shut down.

"Hey, no! No, no, no, no, no! Don't do this, buddy! Come on!" Ezra pleads in despair, shaking the droid helplessly. "Chopper! Hey, Chopper!"

Chopper offers no response, completely shut down, and Ezra lowers his head with guilt.

"This is my fault. I should have just stayed home," he says miserably, having never felt more alone. "I don't know what to do!"

Ezra hugs Chopper's chassis in despair and regret, unable to abandon him in the desert, feeling intense anguish and distress, more so than he has ever felt since the mission to Malachor, where they lost Ahsoka.

The twin suns pound on him from above with unforgiving heat.

* * *

He doesn't know how much time has passed. Minutes? Hours? It all just blurs together in these endless dunes, the heat suffocating him of anything pleasant. Ezra remained on the ground beside the lifeless form of Chopper, unable to feel anything but helplessness and regret for his mistakes. He rests his head against his forearm, holding onto Chopper with his other hand to try and stay grounded in reality. Surely there must be someone... someone that can help! Some form of hope.

 ** _"He is dead!"_** Maul's voice suddenly whispers in his mind, full of glee. ** _"He is dead."_**

Ezra looks up slowly, unable to believe it. He can't be dead...

"No," he murmurs.

 ** _"You led me to him,"_** Maul says happily.

"No," Ezra says in denial. How could have done that? He couldn't have.

 ** _"You failed your friends,"_** Maul taunts him.

"No!" Ezra replies defiantly.

Ezra would never fail his friends; his family! They mean everything to him!

 ** _"You will_ die!"** Maul roars.

Ezra whips his head up to see Maul standing before him, his form silhouetted by the sun, yellow eyes glowing brightly. He ignites his blood red lightsaber, raising it with the intent to strike.

"NO!" he yells.

He whips his lightsaber out and jumps up to strike at Maul, only to swipe through nothing. He stumbles forward and collapses on the ground, losing his grip on his lightsaber which spirals away from him and deactivates near Chopper.

The last thing he hears is the mockingly, gleeful laughter of Maul echoing in his mind, before everything goes black.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

"I don't understand why he came here," I mutter to myself in frustration. "Surely he would know better!"

"Temptation, is hard to ignore. Especially if it's because one believes they can do good," Obi-Wan says wisely.

For the past day now, our schedule was drastically changed. The sudden appearance of Ezra here was not something we planned for, and if the destroyed A-Wing back in the canyon is any indication, he's stranded here. I could sense Ezra's pain and sorrow from across the desert, and I know Obi-Wan could as well. That's why we were trying to find him, so that we could send him on his way before Maul finds us first.

"How would he even know to come to Tatooine in the first place?" I ask in bewilderment, before coming to a realization. "Oh, right. I'm an idiot."

"Oh really?" Obi-Wan asks casually, and I roll my eyes at him.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Shaak Ti knows you're here in exile," I tell him.

"Does she now?" he questions with a frown. "I did not realize that information was to be shared, Jarik."

"Hey in my defense, I never told her," I point out. "She put the dots together after Ezra talked about his vision."

Obi-Wan hums in understanding, looking ahead out at the great expanse of desert.

"Is she doing well?" he asks me.

"She's made peace with her role," I inform him.

"It's saddening to know that Mace and the others weren't so fortunate," he sighs regretfully.

"I'm... sorry about that, master," I say apologetically.

With all of the spare time we have living in the sands of Tatooine, I've gotten around to telling Obi-Wan plenty about some of the things I've bee doing for the past few years, with the incident on Naboo a few months back being one of them.

"It's not your fault Jarik. They weren't fully able to move on from past," Obi-Wan says sadly, before nodding his head forwards. "But we can honor our fallen friends by seeking to look ahead."

I look forwards as well to see two small figures in the distance, a stark contrast against the otherwise flat horizon. As we draw closer on our dewbacks I recogize them as the forms of Ezra and Chopper, both motionless in the sand. With grim faces we keep moving in their direction, finally halting in place once we're a few feet away, and dismount our dewbacks.

Obi-Wan silently walks up to them before pausing, and I move to stand beside him. Chopper is standing completely still, the harsh environment having exhausted his battery forcefully shut him down. Ezra on the other hand is laying face down in the sand a few feet away from Chopper, his lightsaber fallen from his grip. The two had clearly been traveling through the desert for some time, if the sand and dirt covering them was any indication, and through the Force I could still detect Ezra's fear of Maul in his mind.

"He's been through much," Obi-Wan says softly.

I nod my head wordlessly in reply, sighing as I look down at Ezra with a sad gaze. I wish he hadn't come, but I can't fault him for it. Maul's gotten way too deep in his mind without him knowing. Obi-Wan takes a few steps forward when Ezra seems to regain consciousness, weakly glancing behind him. He meets Obi-Wan's gaze, and I can't tell how much he's able to perceive before he falls unconscious once more. I crouch down beside Chopper and brush off a bit of the sand clogging up his chassis, looking over as Obi-Wan crouches down to check Ezra's health.

"He seems to be alright," he tells me. "What about the droid?"

"His battery is dead. The sand has messed up a lot of his systems," I respond.

"Well, I'm sure you can fix that," he replies with a small smile.

I smile back at him lightly before looking around us, scanning the horizon for any sign of Maul. But aside from the distant hills and dusty haze as a result of the heat, there wasn't anything to look at. Only an endless desert, and the sweltering heat of the twin suns from high in the sky.

"Maul will be here soon," I state grimly.

"He will," Obi-Wan nods in resignation. "For now, we'd best help our young friend here."

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Night had fallen over the deserts of Tatooine.

After discovering Ezra and Chopper in the empty desert, alone and left to surely die, Jarik and Obi-Wan brought them to safety on their dewbacks, heading back in the direction of the ridge. Once they had found a suitable place to make camp in the evening they stopped, carefully depositing Ezra and Chopper onto the ground. While Jarik cleaned the sand from Chopper and hooked him up to a power lamp to restore his battery life, Obi-Wan administered his care to Ezra, well knowledgable in dealing with the effects of a heat stroke, before gathering sticks from dead bushes scattered nearby, getting to work on starting a fire.

Eventually, Ezra came to in the night to find himself lying on the ground, a burning campfire set up in front of him. Lifting himself up, he looks around to see Chopper operational again, standing between a pair of growling dewbacks, who sniffed the ground curiously. Ezra sits up in confusion, and Chopper beeps at him before turning his dome to look at the other person sitting with him. Following Chopper's gaze, he instantly notices a robed man seated across from him in the campsite, tending to the fire with a stick. Ezra rubs his eyes in disbelief, and the man looks up from the fire to meet his gaze.

"You're in the wrong place, Ezra Bridger," he states.

"Master?" Ezra asks, hope filling him as he gets to his feet. "Master Kenobi?"

"I am. And when you have your strength, I will help you on your way," Obi-Wan says, getting to his feet and pulling his hood down.

"On my way?" Ezra asks, shaking his head. "No, I came here to find you. To warn you!"

"About Maul?" he replies calmly, momentarily checking Chopper.

"Yes!" he exclaims in confirmation, before pulling back in confusion. "Uh, you know?"

"Of course he does Ezra," another voice says, getting into the conversation. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Ezra glances over in surprise as Jarik walks forwards, setting a small pile of sticks beside the campfire.

"Jarik!" he says, a bit baffled. "So you did know Master Kenobi was here!"

"Very perceptive," Jarik responds dryly. "After the war ended, we parted ways. Obi-Wan stayed here, while I went looking for Ahsoka."

Stopping beside him for a moment, he lifts a syringe and sticks the needled into Ezra's bicep. Ezra cries out in pain at the painful pinching sensation while Jarik injects a substance, ripping his arm away once he was finished.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Ezra demands, rubbing his arm.

"Relax kid. Being in that sandstorm for so long likely given you a disease. That should help fight it off," Jarik explains, putting the syringe away. "What I'd like to know is why you're here, and not back with the Rebellion."

"Like I said, Maul's looking for Master Kenobi. I had a vision about it!" Ezra tells him with some irritation.

"Surely you didn't think I would've ignored that," Jarik replies, crossing his arms. "I told you all I couldn't share anymore details."

"But what if you weren't here in time to warn Master Kenobi?" he points out.

"He already knew about Maul before I arrived," he replies, sitting down beside the campfire.

Ezra blinks in surprise and turns back to face Obi-Wan with a questioning look on his face.

"You did?" he asks. "How?"

"One doesn't survive as long as I have by being foolish or unprepared," Obi-Wan explains calmly, walking around the fire to him. "Maul is an old adversary, and a persistent one at that."

"Then we can fight him together," Ezra says determinedly.

"That wasn't really the plan Ezra," Jarik interjects. "I've spent the last several days throwing him off course, leading him farther away to ensure he never finds Obi-Wan."

"But why not just face him head o? With all three of us, Maul doesn't stand a chance!" he reasons determinedly.

"I had no intention of fighting him, though that seems inevitable now," he replies grimly.

"You don't understand. You're the answer!" he insists. "The holocrons told me. They said you would be the one to help us destroy the Sith!"

Obi-Wan turns around and shares a troubled look with Jarik, frowning at the statement.

"Hmm. It's the first I've heard of it," Obi-Wan admits.

"The Rebellion needs you. We need you to defeat the Empire!" Ezra says hopefully.

"What you need, you already have," he replies, stepping closer to him. "Unfortunately, you seem to be letting it all go."

"But if I had what I needed, why would the holocrons send me to you?" he asks, confused.

"Because they didn't send you," Jarik says grimly, getting his attention. "Maul did."

Ezra widens his eyes in surprise, and Obi-Wan sits him down on the ground with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maul used your desire to do good to deceive you, and in doing so he has altered the course of many things," he explains regretfully, and Ezra looks down in disbelief. "He knows your fears, your heart, and he manipulated the truth, which has led you here, where you should never have been."

"But the holocrons, they tell the truth!" Ezra insists.

"Do they?" Obi-Wan responds rhetorically. "The truth is often what we make of it. You heard what you wanted to hear, believed what you wanted to believe. And now, the only one who has gained anything from all of this is-"

"Me."

The three Jedi look up at the sudden interruption, seeing Maul standing a few feet away from the campfire, narrowing his yellow eyes with a snarl. Ezra gets up with an angry frown, confused when Obi-Wan holds him back.

"You must go now," he says, getting to his feet.

"I led him to you. Let me make it right!" Ezra protests, following after him.

"That is not your responsibility. I will mend this old wound, alone," Obi-Wan replies calmly.

"Without help from your former student?" Maul questions mockingly.

"He doesn't need my help," Jarik states passively, looking up at him with a neutral gaze.

Maul narrows his eyes angrily, but he simply disconnects Chopper from the power lamp without much concern, further frustrating the zabrak. Obi-Wan gestures to his dewback for Ezra and Chopper.

"Ride north. That is your way out," he tells him. "Your way home."

Sensing both Obi-Wan and Jarik's confidence, he nods to them in acknowledgement with a trusting gaze, and mounts the dewback. Chopper flies up onto the creatures back to set himself behind him and, with a flick of the reins from Ezra, they set off in the direction Obi-Wan advised.

"See you soon, apprentice!" Maul calls out with a mocking wave.

Reminded of his old adversary, Obi-Wan turns to face him while Jarik remains seated at the campfire, choosing to not get involved. This is something that needs to be settled between the two of them, not him. Maul lowers his arm after waving, and takes a moment to observe Obi-Wan with a sigh.

"Look what has become of you. A rat in the desert," he mocks.

"Look what I have risen above," Obi-Wan replies calmly.

The two begin to circle the campfire slowly, staring each other down while Jarik watches.

"I've come to kill you, but perhaps it's worse to leave you here, festering in your squalor," Maul sneers at him. "I would've thought you'd join your brat in his struggles. Perhaps he doesn't want you anymore."

"Makes sense. It's not like I came to help him or anything," Jarik retorts, scoffing.

"Indeed. I must wonder why. You've earned quite the reputation for yourself Shan," he hisses, looking down scornfully at Jarik as he passes behind him. "Why come here, when you could continue to pursue glory against the Sith?"

"Because he understands what is most important," Obi-Wan interjects calmly. "If you define yourself by your ability to take life, your desire to dominate, to possess, then you have nothing."

Maul comes to a stop and growls with anger, narrowing his eyes.

"Then what do you have?!" he roars.

Pulling out his lightsaber, Maul slashes the red blade through the fire, spraying up sand and extinguishing the flames to plunge the pair into darkness, the only light coming from the three moons and Maul's lightsaber. Jarik looks up from the fire, no longer to tend to it, while Obi-Wan comes to a halt beside him.

"Why would you come to this place?" Maul suddenly asks. "Not simply to hide."

Obi-Wan narrows his eyes suspiciously while Jarik tenses up at the statement, their reactions not missed by Maul as he comes to a realization, a smile forming on his face.

"Oh, you have a purpose here. Perhaps you are, protecting something?" he suggests, smirking at them.

Jarik gets to his feet tensely, moving behind Obi-Wan to stand in support behind him. Master and apprentice both look at Maul with hardening glares, which he takes delight in having struck a nerve.

"No. Protecting, someone!" Maul proclaims confidently.

Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber in hand, the blue blade springing forth to light his face up in blue. Obi-Wan twirls his lightsaber slowly and points it at Maul in his traditional stance, outstretching two fingers and pointing at him. Maul responds by spinning his lightsaber around and activating the second blade, getting into his own battle stance with a glare on his face. Jarik remains tense and uneasy, but slowly backs away from them so that Obi-Wan has room to fight.

The two old enemies stare each other down, Maul positioning his lightsaber at the ready and twitching anxiously. Seeing Maul's position, Obi-Wan slowly shifts to get into an Ataru stance with his blade held at his side, reminiscent of the stance used by his old master. Maul spots this with hidden glee and takes two small steps forwards, tightening his grip on his lightsaber. It's almost like poetry for him; he struck down Kenobi's master right in front of his apprentice, and now Kenobi's apprentice shall watch the same thing happen to his master.

Finally, after a few tense seconds that seem to stretch into hours, Maul strikes.

With a roar, he lunges forward and rapidly twirls his blade, aiming to cut through Obi-Wan. The old Jedi Master deflects the blow swiftly and swings at his side. Maul crouches down on one knee and blocks the strike, then holds his lightsaber in both hands and pushes upwards in an attempt to strike him in the face with the hilt. However, that's precisely what Obi-Wan was waiting for and he swiftly slashes his lightsaber straight down the middle.

There's a sudden silence, and they both stand in place with their lightsabers still on.

Maul growls quietly, but without warning his expression turns more to shock and pain, and he lowers his arms. The two halves of his lightsaber swing downwards and deactivate as he slumps over, a steaming gash cut through the middle of his chest. Obi-Wan quickly turns off his own lightsaber and catches Maul before he could hit the ground, the broken lightsaber halves rolling out of his limp hands.

Maul takes a shuddering breath, unable to find any energy for rage as Obi-Wan watches him sadly, a grim look on his face.

"Tell me… is he the Chosen One?" he asks weakly.

"He is," Obi-Wan confirms with a nod.

Maul stares up at the sky with a dazed expression, and glances over to the side upon sensing another presence. He can just barely make out the form of Jarik standing nearby, watching with an unreadable expression. Maul thinks about him, thinking about all their battles, encounters, and hardships. He thinks about the three of them gathered here, who have all been hurt and ruined by the manipulation only one man.

"He… will… avenge us!" Maul proclaims resolutely.

Jarik's expression softens slightly at his words and he shares a brief glance with Obi-Wan, who looks saddened himself. Obi-Wan looks down at the still form of Maul sadly, and gently closes his lifeless eyes, laying a hand against the wound on his chest. Jarik walks over slowly and crouches beside him, observing the lifeless body of Maul.

"It's over then…" he murmurs.

"It is, old friend," Obi-Wan replies with a sigh.

"Despite how much I hate him for everything he did to me… all I feel now is pity," Jarik says softly.

"Maul was just another victim of Palpatine's manipulation," he replies grimly, looking up. "We all were, Jarik."

Jarik sighs sadly, completely understanding just how true that statement was. All of the pain and suffering that he, Obi-Wan, and even Maul have gone through… all of it is a result of Darth Sidious. He's hurt so many people in his quest for power, causing unspeakable horrors.

"You ever think about what could have been, Obi-Wan?" he asks quietly.

"Sometimes," he admits. "But we cannot control what may be, or what might have been. Only what we can do."

Nodding in reply, Jarik looks back down at Maul, sadness and pity overcoming him as he thinks about all of the pain that the former Sith Lord endured.

* * *

 ** _Chopper Base - Atollon_**

Following the directions of Master Kenobi, Ezra and Chopper discovered Maul's gauntlet starfighter, the Nightbrother, resting hidden amidst a rocky outcropping. The two now flew the ship down to Atollon's atmosphere, escorted by a pair of A-Wings as they approach the base. Upon landing, Ezra and Chopper exit the starfighter, still caked in sand, to find the rest of their crew, their family waiting for them. Nearby, the Mantis Crew look on as well, with Cal meeting Ezra's gaze for a brief moment and nodding to him with a smile.

"Tell me this means what I want it to mean!" Zeb asks anxiously, recognizing the starfighter.

"We won't be seeing Maul again," Ezra confirms, smiling at him.

"Well?" Hera asks, and he looks at them with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that," he apologizes. "I was wrong. This is where I'm supposed to be. You're my family, and we should go home."

Smiling back at him, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, and Kanan all reach out to lay their hands on Ezra's shoulders in support, glad to have him back. The Mantis Crew watch the scene in content, with Greez scoffing good-naturedly at the sight.

"Well isn't that a sweet reunion," he says.

"It certainly is Greez," Cere replies in agreement.

"Maul's gone then," Merrin murmurs softly, and Cere nods in reply. "So... I guess at this point we're part of the Rebellion?"

Cal glances at BD-1, who chirps eagerly from his shoulder, and then places a supporting arm around her waist.

"I don't see why would shouldn't join their family too," he remarks.

Merrin nods back to him, smiling softly at the statement. At one point, that feels like a lifetime ago, Merrin thought she had no family left. Then she met Cal, who introduced her to her new family aboard the Mantis. Now, seeing the clear familial bond shared by the Ghost Crew, she's more than happy at the idea of adding more to the family. They may not be nightsisters like her, but she considers them family just the same.

* * *

 ** _Great Chott salt flat - Tatooine_**

 **Jarik POV...**

After Maul's passing, Obi-Wan and I decided to pay our respects to the former Sith by giving him a proper burial in the sands of Tatooine, mourning the loss of a possible life he could've had if not for Darth Sidious. Afterwards, with Obi-Wan's dewback reacquired, we traveled to the Lars homestead to reassure ourselves that all is well, that the hope of the galaxy has not faded yet. In the evening sky, the homestead was visible not far from us, the call of a woman's voice reaching our ears.

"Luke! Luke?" Beru calls to her nephew.

I could just barely make out the small form of Luke Skywalker running across the sand, returning back to the homestead at his aunt's beckoning. After a few moments I glance over to Obi-Wan.

"He'll be alright," I say softly.

"Indeed," he murmurs in reply, stroking his beard. "I just hope he's ready when the time comes."

I look back out at the homestead, watching as Luke disappears inside.

"He will be," I say, feeling confident in my answer.

Whatever destiny is set in stone for Luke Skywalker, whether he's the Chosen One or not, the Force will guide him. From what I can sense, my destiny might not be set on the same path as his. For now though, it's probably time that I return to worry out my own future, and leave Luke in the care of my old master once more.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** This chapter I'm sure has been a long awaited one for many of you, and I enjoyed writing it. It was definitely fun to cover some of the different character aspects in this, including Maul's descent into madness. Which was an interesting take on him in canon, as it also made sense. At this point, getting revenge on Obi-Wan is the only thing driving him, and without much else he's slowly slipping back into the wild states he was when Savage first found him. __To be honest, t_ _here are seriously a lot of moments that are really long awaited in this series, and I'm dying to get to them lol._

 _Did anyone spot the reference I made when Jarik and Obi-Wan were chatting? ;)_

 _Also still partially debating how much of "Dragons: Race to the Edge" I'll include, as in my timeline that show starts when Season 4 of Rebels does and ends when A New Hope begins, while HTTYD 2 happens a year after the show, putting it as 1 ABY in the Shaniverse (1 year after ANH and 2 years before ESB). I like Race to the Edge and think it's a good show, but not much of it is really crucial to the story of Jarik (that's why I skipped out on Defenders of Berk between V4 and V5). I'll definitely have some of the major parts, as the villains are pretty cool, and set up Drago Bludvist, but how much I add is up for debate._

 _Imagine if Viggo and Thrawn were to meet lol. They're basically the same character when you think about it._

* * *

 **WARNING!** This next bit gets a bit more involved in political viewpoints: I'm not trying to push my views on others, or would I want to, as what's important to me is providing all of you readers with a good Star Wars story. I just felt I should respond to this topic. You're more than welcome to disagree with me on it. :D

* * *

To _that one reviewer_ (who I won't name because I don't want them to be targeted by others) _I think it's silly to believe Rosario Dawson is transphobic. So many accusations of bigotry get thrown around these days that they kind of lose their meaning. As I understand it, Rosario and her family got into a conflict with a trans person, so therefore they're accused of being transphobic. Why?_

 _Media and the accusers see it as Rosario Dawson and her family getting in a fight with a trans person._

 _I see it as Rosario Dawson and her family getting in a fight with someone, who happened to be a trans person._

 _A key aspect of being treated equally means that both the positive, and negative sides of it are made certain. You can't pick and choose to have one over the other, otherwise it is not equal treatment: it would be special treatment. Whatever fight allegedly happened, I'm in no way excusing it, I just don't think that jumping to conclusions is the best, or ideal way of handling things._


	56. Ch 53 - Terror From Beyond

_**Author's Note:** Sooooooo... I noticed a mistake I made in continuity with this story lol. In chapter 9, it was explained that Shaak Ti lost her lightsaber after Vader stabbed her on Naboo, and it was left behind. Yet after the Action at Coruscant, I made it so that Shaak gave her lightsaber to Mara, who lost her original purple blade after being captured._

 _Yeah, bit of a retcon there as a result (._.) Oh well, at least it's really minor, and not something that breaks the story lol._

* * *

 _ **Tatooine - Outer Rim Territories**_

 **Jarik POV...**

After checking up on Luke at the homestead, Obi-Wan and I returned to his home to sleep for the night. The next morning I packed up my things for departure, and Obi-Wan joined me on the trip back to my A-Wing so that he could see me off. After around an hour of travel we arrived in the area that I left my ship, as well as the site of the tusken massacre, and bring my dewback to a halt.

"My ship is just up ahead on an outcropping," I tell him.

"Very well then," he replies in understanding. "Although risky, I am glad I was able to see you again Jarik."

"You as well Obi-Wan," I nod in reply, smiling at him.

"I am curious, what are your plans when you return? I'd imagine your ability to travel is limited with how intently the Empire is searching for you," Obi-Wan points out.

"Well, the rebels are close to launching the first major military strike against the Empire," I explain, gathering my things and dismounting my dewback. "I'm still considering whether or not Mara and I should join in. Do you think I should?"

"Whatever you feel is best for the two of you," he responds. "Although your presence would include the risk of Vader being there as well."

"I guess," I sigh in agreement, staring off at the horizon for a few seconds. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Jarik," he replies.

"Do you know about what happened to Anakin's mother?" I ask slowly, looking up at him uncertainly.

Obi-Wan's reaction is immediate; he pauses, sobering up at the mention of her and looks forward with an unreadable gaze. He's silent for a good while before finally responding, letting out a sigh.

"I'm aware of her fate, yes," he says softly.

"And what came after?" I ask him cautiously.

"I did not learn of that until years later, after..." Obi-Wan trails off, but I know what he's referring too. "I suppose I hold some of the blame. Before the start of the war, Anakin dreamt much of his mother, but I disregarded it as nothing more than just that: dreams. If I had known what would happen..."

"You would've tried to help him?" I deduce.

"I would've done more than I did," he sighs.

"I'm sure all of us would've done more if we knew about many things," I remark with a bitter scoff.

"Possibly," Obi-Wan nods. "But the simple truth is that we didn't see many things. Because of that, Anakin is gone, and now only Darth Vader remains."

"Do you think he could be redeemed?" I ask him.

"Redeemed?" he replies, frowning.

"It's not unheard of. My family has personal experience with this," I try reasoning, having told him about my lineage during these last few days. "Revan was a feared Sith before returning to the light. Bastila Shan also fell to the dark side, but Revan's love for her brought her back."

"Perhaps. But as you said, it was the love your ancestors shared that redeemed them, and that did not work for Anakin," Obi-Wan reminds me, sighing regretfully. "You saw what he did to Padmé. Without her, I see no hope in his return to the light."

"She's not the only one Anakin would've loved," I point out.

"There's a reason we've kept them both hidden from the knowledge of the Sith," he states firmly, softening his gaze. "I'm sorry Jarik, I really do wish Anakin could be saved. But if even Ahsoka failed to bring him back, then Padmé is the only other person who could've done so."

I concede his argument reluctantly, unable to disagree with that. If even Padmé and Ahsoka couldn't sway his heart, then there aren't any others who could. Perhaps his children, but like Obi-Wan said that do not know each other, not to mention they would have no motivation to try even if they knew he was their father. As for Obi-Wan and I? Not a chance in the whole universe would we get through to him.

"I wish there was a way," I say softly.

"So do I. But I see no other way forward except through the next generation, so that they might succeed where we failed," Obi-Wan tells me.

"Master Yoda would have his hands full with both," I say jokingly.

"He's handled younglings for generations. He'd do just fine," Obi-Wan replies with a smile.

"I can't imagine doing that," I scoff with a tired sigh. "Having to be the one others turn to for wisdom is stressful already."

"Maybe so Jarik, but teaching is a privilege, and an important job at that," he advises. "As Master Yoda used to say, we are what they grow beyond. That is the true burden of all masters."

I look towards the ground for a moment, thinking about his words before turning back to him, smiling softly.

"I'll keep that in mind then," I respond.

"I'm glad to hear it," Obi-Wan nods, taking the reigns of the second dewback. "Farewell my friend. May the Force be with you."

"And with you as well," I say back.

I wave my hand to him in farewell as he turns around, heading off back to his home with both dewbacks, before continuing on to my A-Wing.

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

 **Jarik POV...**

After landing back at the rebel base, I got out of the ship and handed off its id number to the officer in charge of managing the starfighters. He was slightly perplexed about it, wondering what a guy with my status and reputation could have possibly been doing, but doesn't question it. As I made my way through the base I came across Rex and Boil, who were in conversation with each other while analyzing a datapad. They took notice of me, pausing in whatever they were doing to come chat.

"Hey Commander!" Boil greets pleasantly.

"I'm not a commander," I say, letting out a sigh.

"Rebel command refers to you as such," he reasons.

"Technically, I don't have any official rank in the Rebellion," I point out. "So I'm not a commander."

"But since you were in the Clone Wars, that's the title that you've been given," he retorts smugly.

I roll my eyes in exasperation and don't bother arguing, resigned to the fact that Boil is going to keep calling me that every day for the rest of his life.

"I mean, the title is more honorary than anything. I'd say you're more on General Cracken's level of authority, while having as much pull and influence as Senator Mothma or Senator Organa," Rex says thoughtfully.

"So-" I start to say.

"So definitely a commander," Boil interrupts with a grin.

I give him a look.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching HK-47 still?" I question, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Master Ti offered to take over watching him for the moment so that we could do our work more effectively," Rex explains.

"Shaak is watching him?!" I ask incredulously, staring at them both in alarm. "What the kriff were you thinking!?"

"It actually turned out pretty well," Boil says placatingly. "Honestly, I still can barely believe it. She came over to us while that tin can was throwing another fit, and actually straightened him out."

"What does that mean?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, he was pretty dismissive of her at first, but she really got his attention by freezing him in place with the Force and started reprimanding him," Boil scoffs, cracking up slightly as he recalls the incident. "She never yelled, but even I felt a bit of shame just by listening to her."

"I don't believe it. HK was basically made to fight Jedi, and he gets embarrassed by one stuck in a hoverchair?" I deadpan, looking at them dryly. "No offense to Shaak, but that's hard to believe."

"Yeah, well HK could barely believe it either, but it happened. I think she scared him a little bit," he replies, snickering.

"As I understand it, Master Ti's got HK helping to train the new recruits. And before you freak out again, she made sure there's no way he could seriously harm anyone," Rex quickly says in assurance. "He's only using light stun blasters, and is serving as a way for them to test and improve their battle skills."

I raise an eyebrow at them, crossing my arms.

"Huh. And she knows what she's doing?" I ask warily.

"I don't doubt it for a second. She's keeping a really close eye on him. Besides, it does let him participate in a bit of action, even though it's limited," he reasons.

I think about it for a moment, finding it does make sense. If Shaak says she can handle HK-47, then she's likely prepared herself thoroughly in the case that he tries something. She's never been the kind of person that struck me as 'overzealous.' And until HK goes on an actual mission, he's making himself and everyone else around him miserable in his desire to shoot something.

"Ok, fair enough," I concede.

"So, how's the General holding out?" Boil asks me.

"Obi-Wan? He's doing fine. I'm sure Ezra already told you guys what happened," I say in response.

"Sure did," Rex nods in confirmation, frowning slightly. "I can't believe you both knew what happened to him and never said anything. I would've thought you'd at least say something Boil."

"Well I never actually knew where he's been, only that he was still alive," Boil explains casually. "I left to find you before they decided where they had their 'secret meeting' or whatever you guys were doing."

"Still wish you would've told me at least," he replies.

"There's a reason we didn't say anything. Only four people in the whole galaxy know the full truth we're trying to protect. Obi-Wan and I are two of those four," I explain apologetically.

"Full truth of what?" Rex asks curiously. "A way to defeat the Empire?"

"Not just the Empire, but a pathway to the final victory over the Sith, for all time," I say, quietly so that others don't hear, surprising them a little. "We can't let that hope die, so we swore ourselves to secrecy until the time is right. Even hiding my planet isn't as important as this."

"Did Ahsoka know?" he quietly asks.

I hesitate, realizing that would put it at five people instead of four, but subtly nod my head.

"I eventually told her," I murmur in reply. "While Mara and the others were with you on Seelos."

They both nod their heads in understanding, and Rex lets out an apologetic sigh.

"Well if it's that important, then I understand why you're keeping it a secret," he remarks. "Sorry if I was a little pushy about it."

"Ain't a problem brother," Boil tells him jokingly. "Though that last part I had no clue about."

"That, I do not doubt," Rex teases in reply.

I scoff in amusement, crossing my arms and then looking around. The base seems a bit more active and lively right now than it was a few days ago, so I'd imagine the strike against Lothal will be happening soon. I can't see any other reason why everyone would be this busy; it's probably why Shaak offered to get HK-47 off Rex and Boil's hands for a little while.

"I'm guessing the strike is happening soon?" I ask them.

"Oh yeah. It's happening in two days at the latest, which is why we're doing a count of all the supplies and equipment we've got to make sure we have everything needed according to our plan," Rex explains.

"Anything I can do to help?" I ask him.

"Besides giving another speech that exposes old wrinkly face?" Boil says rhetorically, laughing. "Not much to be honest."

"If you say so," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Probably not an issue, but just in case you needed to know, General Dodanna's fleet will be coming to support us for the battle," Rex tells me.

"Alright, good to hear," I respond.

* * *

Reaching the training area of the base, where Shaak instructs newer recruits about ground combat, I find them to be currently in the middle of a training exercise. Shaak oversees the training grounds from her heightened position while the newer rebel soldiers were in the middle of a firefight with HK-47, using nonfatal blasts of course; Cere was standing beside her as well, a deep frown on her face as she observed the training. I step up to the railing beside them with an uneasy look as I watch the fight, glancing over at them.

"You sure this is the best idea?" I ask.

"No, not the best, but it is still effective," she replies calmly.

"If that droid causes any trouble then I'll be the first one to respond," Cere states, a bit more tense than Shaak.

"He is trouble," I sigh in exasperation, turning to watch.

HK-47 ducked behind several barriers to avoid a volley of laser bolts from the rebels, and then rolled out to fire a few shots back at them. All three of his shots each took out a rebel, sending them to the ground unmoving as their training outfits and gear shut down to simulate death for the duration of the training session. A pair of rebels move up to flank him, but as they jump around the corner HK merely hits their blasters out of their hands before taking them down by kicking one and smacking the other with the butt of his blaster, shooting a stun blast at both of them for good measure. I flinch, knowing that those hits would surely leave a mark on the young recruits, and Shaak frowns slightly.

"Did you allow him to do that?" I ask her.

"I heavily advised him against causing bodily harm," she sighs in response. "Though I also understand that the enemy won't fight fair in a real battle."

"I don't trust that droid with this," Cere says suspiciously.

"I don't fully trust him either, but my point still stand," Shaak reassures her.

I begrudgingly accept Shaak's argument, knowing that she isn't wrong. War isn't about fairness or honor, but about who ends up being the victor. Even Mandalorians reserve honorable combat mainly for fights between individual opponents, not on large scale battles.

With only four of the rebels left standing, HK ducks out from cover and makes a fun for them, swiftly evading their shots. One tries to trip him up, but HK ends up turning it around so that he tripped the rebel, shooting him with a stun blast. He sidesteps a charging rebel and kicks them to the ground before swiveling around to stun the third, aiming for the last one. However the rebel he kicked to the ground surprised him by shooting him in the back of the head, making HK stumble forward briefly.

"Query: Did you actually just do that, meatbag?" he demands, whipping around to glare at him.

HK-47 makes to attack the nervous rebel, but Shaak Ti intervenes before he could reach him.

"That is enough! This session is finished HK-47," she states firmly.

"Correction: A shot like that would not have off-lined me!" he argues.

"You were playing as the role of a death trooper, an elite variant of stormtroopers, not as yourself," Shaak reminds him. "The shot you just took would've been a killing blow. Victory goes to Bravo squad for this session."

Leaving no room for argument in her statement, Shaak Ti presses a button on her datapad that returns range of motion to the stunned rebels, allowing them to get back to their feet. They move to congratulate the guy who shot HK, while the assassin droid in question stomps off with a few muttered curses of irritation, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I've never seen him back down that fast," I comment, a bit impressed.

"I've dealt with trigger happy soldiers before," Shaak reminds me, a small smile on her face. "How is Master Kenobi doing?"

"He's doing fine. We no longer have to worry about Maul, so there's some good news," I tell them.

"We heard as much from Ezra," she nods in reply.

"So Master Kenobi truly is alive?" Cere asks me, and I nod my head. "Then why wouldn't he come help us? A Jedi Master of his stature wouldn't just allow the Empire to rule unopposed."

"He isn't," I reply.

"Then what reason would he have for hiding on Tatooine?" she asks with a troubled look.

"There is a reason, but it's not something I can share," I say apologetically. "Not until the time is right."

"Is it a way to restore the Jedi Order?" Cere questions earnestly.

"Not even that," I tell her.

"But-" she tries to say.

"Cere..." Shaak interrupts, moving up beside her. "I understand your concerns, for I share them too. But I'm afraid it's something we'll have to accept."

"But Master Ti, if Master Kenobi knows how we can defeat the Empire, shouldn't he be helping us?" she reasons.

"Not everything is as clear as it may seem, nor can everything be controlled," she tells her. "Some things are simply beyond the handling of the Jedi Order, and we must trust in the Force to direct it on the correct path."

I can tell Cere is still hesitant and doubtful, but she gives into Shaak's advice with a reluctant sigh.

"As you wish, master," she nods.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Looking around, watching as the rebels of Phoenix Squadron went through their busy schedule in preparation for the soon approaching strike on Lothal, Ezra couldn't help but feel amazed. All around him were people dedicated to fighting the Empire so that the people of his home planet could be free from their oppressive rule. Three years ago, he would've never believed something like this could be possible.

"She did it. Hera really did it," he says to Kanan in amazement. "Look at everyone. I can't believe they're all gonna help Lothal."

"It wasn't just Hera," Kanan replies, moving forward.

"Oh, I know. You, too, Kanan. And Zeb, and Sabine," he adds while following him, making a so-so gesture with his hand. "Chopper less so."

"No. That's not what I meant," he replies in disagreement. "I meant you."

"Kanan, I- I didn't do any of this," Ezra says uneasily, feeling slightly abashed. "If not for you guys, I'd be back on Lothal, just waiting to be rescued like everyone else."

"Ezra, you have never been like everyone else," Kanan retorts, turning around to face him, and Ezra glances down with a smile of gratitude. "Hera always saw something special in you, and so did I. At times, I was afraid. Afraid that I couldn't teach you everything you needed to know."

"But you did. I've learned so much," he says happily.

"And so have I. We all have," he replies, sighing. "In fact, sometimes I wonder if I have anything left to teach you."

"No. That can't be true," Ezra says in disagreement.

"My own Jedi training was limited," Kanan states.

"I don't mean about the Force," he explains firmly. "I mean about life, about being a good person. That's what you've taught me."

Kanan smiles back at him, before the coughing of someone nearby interrupts their conversation. They both notice Cal and Merrin standing beside a stack of crates nearby, with BD-1 perched on the other knight's shoulder.

"I don't believe that. Caleb's a maniac," Cal teases.

Kanan sighs in exasperation, and Merrin nudges Cal in his side.

"Cal, don't be so inconsiderate. They're having another bonding moment," the nightsister chides him.

"Come on, we're all good friends, right?" he replies dismissively in casual protest.

"The only thing good about being your friend is that you make sure each day spent on the Mantis is never boring," Greez Dritus says, taking the opportunity to get a gibe in as he passes by.

Ezra and Kanan withhold most of their laughter, a small snicker bursting from the former while the latter smirks. Cal shakes his head while Merrin only smiles at him, and BD-1 beeps his own amusement at the comment.

"Yeah, laugh it up BD," Cal scoffs.

"Come on Cal, it's only fair," Kanan teases.

"When it's not you getting the short end of the stick," he retorts.

"And you're not the same?" he challenges in reply.

"Touché," Cal shrugs in acceptance.

"I think you guys are all nuts," Ezra says with an amused smile.

"If we're nuts, then your group is crazy," Merrin rebuffs him. "You followed Jarik Shan in an attack against the Empire's capital."

"We won, didn't we?" he points out.

"Exactly my point, young Jedi," she states, confusing him for a moment.

"Well, nothing wrong with specializing in crazy I suppose," Kanan remarks, crossing his arms.

"With what you've all been up to over the years, you certainly have had it worse than us," Cal says. "No wonder there haven't been many Inquisitors chasing us in a long time."

"Because they're all focused on Jarik Shan and his lot," Merrin comments, a thoughtful look on her face. "Does he always try to get the Empire's attention?"

"You can ask him yourself," Hera calls out from across the holotable.

"Ask me what?" Jarik asks curiously, approaching them alongside her.

"Merrin was wondering if you always try to get the Empire chasing you," Cal says, and Merrin makes a face at him.

"Oh, Force no," he scoffs, shaking his head. "I actively try to do the opposite, or else I'll constantly have Vader swinging his lightsaber on my tail."

Merrin looks at him dryly.

"Then you're terrible at it," she deadpans.

Before he could respond, a rebel officer in the command center gets up from their chair at a nearby computer console, calling out to them.

"Captain Syndulla, we've detected a vessel that just appeared out of hyperspace," he informs them.

"A ship?" Hera asks, confused.

"Is it General Dodonna?" Jarik asks her.

"No, that wouldn't make any sense," she replies with a worried frown.

"General Dodonna? That name sounds familiar," Ezra remarks.

"It should. He got those Y-wing bombers we stole," Kanan reminds him. "He commands one of the largest rebel cells I know of. With him and his fleet, we have a real shot at taking out the Imperial factories on Lothal."

"But this can't be him. He's not scheduled to arrive for another day at least," Hera tells them in concern, turning back to the officer. "What type of ship is it?"

"We can't seem to identify it ma'am, but its just entered the atmosphere," he reports.

"Put it on the holotable," she orders.

The officer does so, and a holographic scan of the ship appears in front of them, followed by its projected pathway down to Atollon's surface. Upon seeing the ship, Jarik widens his eyes in bewilderment, both greatly alarmed and very confused. The others however study it with analytical, suspicious looks on their faces.

"It doesn't look like any ship I've seen," Cal remarks. "Trust me, I've dismantled a lot of ships before."

"I have," Jarik states uneasily. "What I'm more worried about is why they're here in the first place."

"You know who it is?" Kanan asks him.

"What type of ship is it?" Hera questions.

Jarik looks at them with a grim expression on his face.

"It's cybertronian. Elita is on that ship," he reveals.

The rebels who knew about Elita stand up straighter in surprise, their eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"What?!" Ezra exclaims incredulously. "I thought you said she left!"

"Left to where?" Merrin asks, perplexed

"Why is she back here all of a sudden?" Hera asks in astonishment.

"Wait, hold on, who are you guys talking about?" Cal interrupts loudly, confused. "Who's Elita?"

"It's a bit hard to explain," Kanan tells him.

"The ship appears to be damaged, captain. It's bound for impact about three miles beyond the northern perimeter," the rebel officer reports. "Should I send a strike team to investigate?"

"No, my team and I will check it out. I need you inform Commander Sato that an ally of ours, codename 'E-1,' is back," Hera orders, and he nods in confirmation. "Ezra, go find Zeb, Rex, and Boil, and get the Ghost ready for take off."

"You got it Hera," Ezra nods, rushing off to do so.

"Do you mind our team comes along?" Cal asks them.

"If you feel like it. Understand things that way will be easier anyways," Kanan says.

"They were supposed to have gotten back ages ago," Jarik murmurs anxiously, staring intently at the holotable. "Why would they come back?"

"I'm sure we'll get our answer once we reach them," Hera replies.

"Query: Answer about what?" HK-47 interrupts curiously.

Jarik and the others both turn in surprise and annoyance to see the assassin droid standing there, and Jarik lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Better question, what are you doing? You're supposed to be helping Shaak Ti," Jarik says.

"Statement: Today's training session is finished," he replies dismissively.

"Did she give you permission to go walking around the base?" Hera asks suspiciously.

"Statement: Well, I certainly saw no need for my presence there with the training over," HK comments without a care. "Query: Are you planning to investigate a ship of unknown origin?"

"It's not 'unknown,' we already know who-" Jarik starts to say.

"Musingt: I should join you in case things get dangerous. You'll need me for it," he interrupts, seemingly not hearing what Jarik said.

"I don't think-" Cal starts to say.

"Statement: Nobody asked you meatbag," he scoffs, turning away. "I'll get my blasters ready."

"HK, will you just..." Jarik protests, before grumbling in resignation. "Fine, whatever."

He shakes his head in frustration as HK-47 walks off, and Hera crosses her arms with an annoyed frown on her face. BD-1 beeps in disbelief while Cal and Merrin share a look with each other, the latter making a face.

"I don't like that assassin droid," Merrin comments, crossing her arms. "Even my sisters held more respect for outsiders than that one."

"I think I can safely say that's true," Cal nods in agreement.

"Tell me about it," Jarik sighs in exasperation. "The only reason he's even helping us is because my ancestor created him, but apparently even I'm not worthy of much respect in his processor."

"If that's the case, why'd you bring him in the first place?" Hera asks doubtfully.

"Because the rebellion doesn't have enough people with his skillset," he explains bitterly. "And he's very good at what he does."

* * *

After getting Rex, Boil, and the rest of the Ghost and Mantis crews together, they swiftly took off in the Ghost to rendezvous with the falling ship. While flying the short distance of three miles, they spotted the autobot vessel soaring through the air in a burning fireball on its way to the surface, though there were clear signs of it still trying to fly properly. It angled itself, slowing down as much as it could before hitting the ground in a large flat plain, crashing through a coralline tree as it skids across the dirt. With the location clear, Hera flew the Ghost down to a landing beside it, and the rebels swiftly piled outside once the ship was settled.

"Cal, Greez, do you have the medical supplies ready?" Cere questions.

"Ready and waiting Cere," Cal nods in confirmation.

"If necessary, I could use an incantation to help ease any serious injury," Merrin offers.

"If anyone survived a crash like that, that is," Greez adds worriedly.

"I wouldn't bother with that you four. Our medicine doesn't work on Elita's people," Jarik states, leaving them confused. "But cybertronians are very durable, so I doubt they'll need it anyways."

"What do you mean?" Cere asks with a frown.

"You'll see," Ezra replies simply.

"Query: I thought this would be exciting, but you meatbags are making no sense at all," HK-47 comments.

"Hey, you're the one who insisted on coming," Boil reminds him in exasperation.

"I thought you said Elita left a while ago with two other autobots. Why'd they come back?" Rex asks Jarik.

"That's what I'm worried about," he replies anxiously.

"Nothing good, judging by the state of their ship," Zeb points out in concern.

"Chopper, stay with the Ghost," Hera says, and Chopper beeps in acknowledgment.

Jarik and the two clone troopers lead the way over to the autobot vessel, which, despite the rough crash landing still seemed to still be relatively intact aside from a few scorch marks. The real damage was instead scattered across its hull in various points in ways that the crash could not have caused. Jarik narrows his eyes at the marks, faintly recognizing them with a hint of familiarity; the type of familiarity that made him nervous, though he couldn't place it.

"Now that I'm looking at it, this ship seems kind of like a shuttle of some kind, but, different for some reason," Greez notices with a frown.

"Different how Greez?" Cal asks him.

"Different... bigger," he replies, looking slightly uneasy. "Much bigger."

Just then, a section of the vessel opens up on the back, showing it to be a door entrance, though it's at least ten times the size needed for a regular shuttle. The sliding door pauses partway however, loud grumbling can be heard before a large, black metal hand reaches out and shoves the door open fully, and a massive metal figure walks out from inside. HK-47 and the Mantis crew all jump back in alarm, reaching for their weapons while the rest of the group remain calm, already familiar with cybertronians.

"What the kriff-?!" Cal mutters in a panic, reaching for his lightsaber.

"Relax guys, they're friendly," Jarik tells them.

"Statement: Friendly? Meatbag, do you not see the large droid in front of us that requires off-lining?" HK demands.

Hearing them, the large black cybertronian turns his head to look in their direction, observing them with a hard glare from his glowing optics.

"You, offline me? I'd like to see you try scrap head," he growls, a disbelieving expression on his metal face. "Who are you lot?"

"This guy is good, right?" Boil asks Jarik.

"Like, autobot good?" Ezra adds hopefully.

"Yes, he's good," Jarik sighs, stepping forwards so that he was in clear view. "Ironhide, right? Do you remember me?"

Ironhide looks down at him for a moment, recognition in his optics as he nods his head with a grunt.

"Hmph. That's right. You're the Jedi, huh?" he remarks, turning to look back inside his ship. "All clear femmes! Your rebel friends are out here."

Moments later, two smaller cybertronians walk outside, one blue and one pink, both looking a bit more feminine in appearance than Ironhide.

"Already? That was quicker than I expected," Elita One comments, her demeanor brightening pleasantly at the sight of them. "Hello everyone."

"Uh, hey!" Ezra replies with an awkward wave.

"Elita," Rex nods in greeting.

"Alright, will one of you give us an explanation already?" Cere demands, still tense.

"Statement: I concur. Otherwise I start blasting," HK threatens, holding two blasters in his hands.

Chromia raises an optic ridge at him and crosses her arms, glancing up at Ironhide with a dull expression.

"Big talk for a machine," she remarks.

"It even thinks it could offline me," he grunts in reply.

"Amused query: Do you believe to act like you are not droids as well?" HK retorts mockingly. "Perhaps your makers never mentioned that the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Try me, you little glitch," Ironhide scoffs.

"Both of you, be nice," Elita chides him.

"I'm very confused right now," Cal says cautiously.

"You and me both kid," Greez replies, and Merrin nods in agreement, looking at the three autobots suspiciously.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't. It's a bit of a long story, so I'll shorten it," Kanan starts to explain. "Basically, they're a race of sentient metal beings from a completely different galaxy, and they're just as alive as the rest of us."

"Large metal beings from another galaxy?" Merrin asks, confused. "Then why would they be here?"

"Well, they're fighting in a civil war on their homeworld that's lasted for a long time, and at some point Elita One, the pink one, was trapped in stasis after being ambushed in our galaxy," Boil informs them. "Commander Shan and Mara both found her, and since she was stranded with us she decided to assist us for a little while."

"Query: Assist you? What motive would they have?" HK demands.

"Us Autobots believe all sentient beings deserve to live freely, while our enemies, the Decepticons, desire subjugation over others," Elita says, crouching down to be closer to their level, startled the Mantis crew for a second. "It's not very dissimilar to your own struggle against the Galactic Empire."

"Huh... I guess that's good to know," Cal shrugs, unsure of how to respond.

"Annoyed statement: Ugh, are you all such goody-two-shoes?" HK groans sarcastically.

"Would you prefer I do otherwise by blasting you, frag head?" Ironhide demands, whipping out a cannon on his arm.

HK-47 raises his blasters in response while the Mantis crew all tense up once more. Chromia however just rolls her eyes while Elita lets out a sigh, and Jarik rubs his forehead in frustration.

"Alright, knock it off you two!" Hera orders firmly, narrowing her eyes at HK in warning. "None of us our enemies here, so there's no reason to get all trigger happy. I'm looking at you, HK-47."

"Statement: I'm only being logical. Droids do what they're programmed to do, not act like saints," HK scoffs.

"They're not-" Ezra starts to say before groaning in frustration. "Kanan, why did we agree to have him on base?"

"I'd like to punch him too," Zeb adds irritably, and HK turns toward him with a challenging look.

"Relax you three. We've got other things to worry about," Kanan reminds him.

"Elita... why are you back here?" Jarik asks, moving the conversation along. "I thought you would've been back on Cybertron already."

"That's the problem, fleshy, we can't get back," Ironhide grunts. "We've been unable to travel outside of your galaxy."

"Why not? You guys got here just fine, right?" Rex asks, confused.

"Does your ship not have enough fuel to make the distance?" Hera suggests.

"It's not that. Our ship has more than enough fuel," Chromia replies, shaking her head. "We were ambushed. Every time we try to pass the galactic border, we're cut off by enemy ships."

"Is it the Decepticons?" Boil asks in concern.

"No, it isn't them either," Elita tells them. "Another force of dangerous creatures are prowling the borders of the galaxy, creating a blockade to prevent anyone from leaving."

Alarm flashes through Jarik at the statement, fear starting to build in him as he slowly comes to a conclusion of that force she refers too. He so hopes he's wrong, but... what else could it be?

"Another force?" Kanan asks. "You mean the Empire is preventing you from leaving?"

"But that doesn't make sense. No one in history has ever been able to reach the galaxy's border. There's just too many unknown and dangerous sections of space to be able to map it all; even the Empire couldn't do it."

"And what would the Empire be doing out there in the first place is the bigger question," Cere points out.

"It's not the Empire, is it?" Jarik says knowingly, getting the Autobots attention. "There's another race responsible... a race that despises anything technological."

Elita, Ironhide, and Chromia, all share surprised looks with each other before turning their focus to him.

"You know about the Hive?" Elita asks him.

Before Jarik could answer, he's suddenly overcome by a sudden rush of power in the Force, flowing through him like a powerful gust of air; a strong gust of wind picks up around them as well. Lifting a hand to his head, he notices that the other four Jedi present react in the same way, as does Merrin, as they all detect a powerful presence in the Force. Although sudden and a bit overwhelming, the great presence is in no way hostile, and is one that Jarik, Kanan, and Ezra immediately recognize: the Bendu.

 _"There is a great evil that approaches. The very Force is infected by its unnatural taint. Beware this darkness from beyond."_

The soft, but powerful voice of the Bendu fades away in an echo, his presence disappearing as well. The Jedi, and Merrin, all look up with stunned, confused expressions on their faces, Cal, Cere, and Merrin completely shocked while Kanan and Ezra were more worried and uneasy, already knowing it was the Bendu; Jarik however, was petrified with horror upon realizing what that meant.

"Jarik, are you alright?" Boil asks in concern.

"What in the name of the Force..." Cere starts to ask.

She falters in her questioning as a new presence drifts over them, much more different than the Bendu. Unnatural darkness, more disturbing than the presence of even the Emperor himself hangs around them with cold, terrifying power, this time affecting not just the Jedi but every single living person among them, including the autobots, aside from HK-47. The very air is suddenly bone-chillingly cold, and as the unnatural darkness forces itself onto them, they all grab at their heads in pain to try and shut it out, unable to help feeling nothing but absolute terror as a horrific shriek echoes through the air.

Jarik holds his head, trying his hardest to block out the overwhelming entity pushing itself into prominence. Even with his eyes shut tightly to block out the pain stemming from the evil presence invading his mind... he could still see _him_ , staring into his soul with three glowing green eyes; the very face of evil itself.

 **"YOU MACHINES THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE BY FLEEING BACK INTO THIS GALAXY?"** the Taken King roars. **"DEATH, WILL COME TO ALL!"**

The terrible and dominating presence of that great and evil being eases up a little, allowing everyone relief from the skull-splitting pain in their minds. However, with its retreat another problem arises in the form of a high-pitched shriek echoes through the air, although not as terrifying as the first one. Not far away from them, two green portals open up in the air to reveal a black void of sickening space, allowing for two long and black t-shaped vessel to come through, both about the same size as the Ghost.

"What's happening?!" Ezra shouts in a panic.

"All of you, fall back now!" Elita orders loudly, swiftly standing to her full height as she and the Autobots ready their weapons.

"Observation: It seems too late for that now," HK states in concern.

All around them, several orbs of green energy burst into the air with bright flashes of light, allowing for dozens of monstrous, evil looking alien creatures to appear out of the air, surrounding the rebels. A good number are small and skeletal in appearance with bone white skin and sharp claws. Many more still seem slightly bigger, with three glowing green eyes and pale crimson exoskeleton serving as pieces of armor, carrying a ranged weapon in their hands. All of them have grotesque, beast-like faces and lipless, snarling mouths filled with teeth.

"It can't be..." Merrin murmurs to herself with a fearful gaze. "They were just stories!"

"What are those things?" Zeb exclaims, raising his bo-rifle.

"Statement: Hive acolytes and thralls! Very dangerous!" HK replies, for once sounding completely serious, if even a little worried.

"You know about them?" Jarik asks incredulously, whipping his head around to face them.

"Surprised query: _You_ know about them?" the droid demands in reply.

Letting our wild war cries the acolytes start firing at them, shooting purple bolts of energy from their weapons while their spindlier counterparts rush forward to cover the distance, sprinting madly with loud shrieks. All five Jedi ignite their lightsabers while the rebels pull out their blasters, shooting back at the creatures. Most of them however seemed to be targeting the three Autobots, charging for them in favor of the rest. Elita, Ironhide and Chromia all start shooting their energon blasters at the Hive, incinerating many of them instantly.

"Frag these spawns of the pit!" Ironhide growls angrily.

"What've we gotten ourselves into?" Greez cries out.

"Everyone get to cover!" Cere orders firmly, trying to maintain a level head despite her fear.

"Cover where?!" Ezra asks incredulously, deflecting a bolt aimed for him.

"We have to get back to the Ghost!" Hera suggests, firing her pistol.

"Hera, look out!" Kanan shouts fearfully.

Hera whips her head around to see a thrall lunging for her with its claws outstretched, shrieking wildly, and she stumbles backward with a scream of fear. However, Ezra swings his lightsaber to cut the thrall in half before it could reach her, and its body disintegrated to ash upon hitting the ground. Hera breathes out a sigh of relief, her heart racing.

"Thank you," she says gratefully.

"I can't see them..." Kanan says with growing alarm, swiping his lightsaber through a purple bolt. "I can't see them around me!"

"What do you mean you can't see them?!" Zeb demands, confused. "I thought you used the Force for that!"

"I mean they have no presence in the Force!" he explains worriedly. "I can't sense anything from them!"

Ezra, Cal, and Cere quickly notice that he's right, alarm filling them at the realization. The thralls then reach them, lunging to slash at the them with their claws while shrieking defiantly. Zeb raises his bo-rifle to block a strike from one, kicking it down with his foot before blasting it to bits. Cal and Cere remained in front of Merrin and Greez to shield them from the melee strikes of the thralls while the other two picked them off with blaster fire and nightsister magick. Kanan deflects purple bolts shot by the acolytes, but struggles to detect the thralls. Ezra comes to his aid by cutting them down with his own lightsaber in defense of his master.

"Thanks Ezra," he says gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Ezra replies.

"If you can't see them that makes you vulnerable Caleb!" Cal says in concern, swinging his saberstaff through a thrall

Rex and Boil shoot down the snarling creatures with pinpoint accuracy, relying on their extensive combat training and experience in the Clone War to avoid incoming fire as if they were just battle droids shooting at them. Still, these weren't battle droids, and one thrall jumped on Boil from behind, knocking him down with a startled cry. It tries clawing at him, his clone armor luckily protecting him from injury so it instead tries biting at his head, and Boil just barely manages to hold the snarling, vicious beast back.

"Get off!" Boil yells, trying to shove it away.

"Boil!" Rex shouts in concern.

He runs over to help him but is cut off by more thralls, which force him to step back and shoot them down. The thrall on top of Boil relentlessly pushes its head closer, opening its mouth with a snarl while Boil tries to move his head away. Luckily, Jarik slices the thrall's head off just in time, and Boil throws the disintegrating body off of him.

"These kriffing things are crazy!" Boil exclaims in disgust.

"Gah," Rex shouts, flinching as a purple bolt bounces off his shoulder armor. "We're too exposed out here!"

"Statement: We need a defensible position before they swarm us!" HK declares.

"You all get out of here, now!" Elita orders.

She, Ironhide and Chromia were having no trouble blasting the Hive infantry with their blasters, stomping them flat if they got too close, but more of them just kept coming, seemingly teleporting from the tombships hovering above them all. Jarik tosses his lightsaber, slicing through a dozen thralls and acolytes before it returns to his hand. He and the other Jedi were forming a defensive perimeter around the rest of their companions, protecting them from enemy fire as best they could for how exposed the group was, their only form of protection being the autobot ship they were pinned against; the Ghost was already cut off by the Hive, seemingly ignored by them for the moment.

"Hera, call Chopper!" Kanan shouts, deflecting a blaster bolt.

As she pulls out her comlink to do so however, a larger orb of dark energy appears in the sky with a sickening echo, before bursting to reveal a Hive much larger than the rest, hovering in the air and clad in dirty, crumbling robes. It shrieks at them all, lifting up its clawed hands to create two balls of green energy in them.

"That doesn't look good," Cal exclaims.

"A wizard!" Merrin identifies. "It's using a spell of summoning!"

"Spell of what?!" Rex asks in bewilderment.

"How do you know what that thing is?" Cere asks incredulously.

The wave of Hive seemed to ease up a little, giving them breathing room while seeming more interested in what the wizard was doing. The Hive wizard was chanting in some form of incantation, its voice a mix between hissing and a terrible screech. As it continued chanting, a much larger orb of dark magic appears in front of it, growing in size the longer the chant continued. Eventually, the wizard completed the incantation with a loud shriek, and the orb exploded with a bright flash of energy.

In place of the was a monstrous, hulking beast, having appeared as a result of the wizard's summoning. It was large enough to rival Ironhide in size, and looking more grotesque than the rest of the Hive. Its head was without eyes, appearing as a glowing mutated blob, situated above a huge, snarling mouth. The great creature let out a tremendous, ear-splitting roar to the sky, smashing its fists on the ground.

"Karabast..." Zeb mutters, horrified.

"And I thought rancors were ugly," Rex adds uneasily.

"Statement: That would be an ogre," HK-47 informs them, sounding fearful for once.

"How do you know these things?" Jarik demands.

 _"KILL THE METAL ABOMINATIONS!"_ the wizard's shrieks, its terrible voice cutting through the air.

"Oh scrap," Chromia says warily.

"You want a slaughter, pit-spawn?" Ironhide growls, whipping out his twin cannons. "Come get it!"

The wizard screeches, raising a clawed arm in their direction and the ogre bellows in challenge, charging at them.

"Jarik, you and the others need to get out of here!" Elita shouts at them once more. "We'll deal with the Hive!"

"What-" he starts to protest.

"We gotta move!" Ezra yells in warning.

The ogre stomped its wave toward them at full speed, and Ironhide rushed to meet it. He fires his cannons at the beast, but it shrugs the blasts off with a pained roar and surprises Ironhide by tackling into him. The rebels are all forced to move away swiftly to avoid what would be a sure death before the two powerful combatants crash into the side of the cybertronian ship. The ogre lifts its arms up and brings them down to smash Ironhide in the chest, and he grunt in pain from the heavy hit. Elita and Chromia fire her energon blasters at the ogres's head, getting its attention away from Ironhide with an angry bellow. Chromia jumps forward to attack with her wrist blades, but the ogre swings a heavy arm to smack her out of the air, sending her flying into a startled Elita.

Having leapt to avoid the collision, Jarik gets up to his feet to see the autobots fighting the ogre, unsure of how to help. However the rest of the Hive resume their attack, now focusing on the rebels with the ogre fighting the autobots. The rebels accidentally separated as a result of running to avoid being squashed, now being in three different groups; Cal, Merrin, Ezra, and Zeb were the first group, Jarik, Rex, Boil, and HK-47 were the second group, and Kanan, Hera, Cere, and Greez were the third group.

"This isn't good!" Zeb yells.

"Nothing about this is good!" Ezra shouts back, cutting his lightsaber through a lunging thrall.

"We've have to call in reinforcements!" Hera exclaims.

As the thralls continue jumping for them in desperate, suicidal attempts to strike their prey, the acolytes fired shots from their shredders, forcing each group further apart. Kanan's group made their way over to a rocky outcropping, giving them some protection, while Jarik's group was edged closer to a field of coralline trees. The wizard who summoned the ogre then flies over, hovering in the air and raising its arm to unleash a barrage of darkness blasts at Cal's group, which Merrin takes notice of.

"Cal, watch out!" she exclaims.

She pushes herself in front of the others and conjures a protective shield using her own magick, protecting them all from the darkness blasts. Cal, Ezra and Zeb are alerted to the problem and turn to face it while the wizard hisses angrily, its glowing white eyes filled with hatred.

 _"THIEF..."_ the wizard says with a hiss. _"NIGHTSISTER, STOLE HIVE MAGIC!"_

"What does that mean?" Cal asks incredulously.

"The Nightsisters supposedly learned magick from a higher power," Merrin briefly explains, slightly panicked. "But those were just stories."

" _NIGHTSISTER, DO NOT DESERVE... OUR POWER!"_ the wizard screeches, enraged.

"Well I don't think it likes that," Ezra says uneasily.

"You think?" Zeb scoffs.

* * *

A pair of thralls leapt through the air with claws outstretched, only to be cut down by a single swipe of Jarik's lightsaber. He rolls underneath a volley of void bolts and then stabs an acolyte through the chest. It dies with a roar of pain, disintegrating into ash. Beside him, HK-47 smacks a thrall out of the air and then crushes its head with his foot, swiftly firing three blasters shots to eliminate three acolytes with pinpoint accuracy.

"How the kriff, do you know about the Yuuzhan Vong?" Jarik demands, cutting another thrall in half.

"Statement: Revan, Malak and I encountered these monstrosities while searching the Unknown Regions for the Sith Emperor. We barely escaped," HK-47 explains, kicking away a lunging thrall. "Query: How do _you_ know of them, meatbag?!"

"Visions from the Force," he replies, throwing his lightsaber at a pair of acolytes. "Oh, and Revan's spirit told me."

"Statement: How ridiculous," HK scoffs.

"These things are worse than those zombie bugs on Geonosis!" Boil exclaims, shooting down an acolyte.

He pulls a grenade from his belt and throws it at a group of thralls running in his direction, blowing them to bits. Rex backs up beside him, firing his twin pistols at two thralls attempting to attack him on either side before switching to shoot at a group of acolytes, who were taking cover behind the coral trees.

"You said it brother," Rex replies in agreement.

While the two soldiers worked together to eliminate any Hive that got too close, a small pillar of green fire erupted a dozen meters away. From out of the fire appears a much larger Hive, standing at around seven and a half feet tall. Unlike its smaller brethren, its armor was much more bulky and regal in appearance, its head adorned with three bony spikes, as well as three eyes that glowed a much brighter green, filled with malice; in its hands was a massive sword of bone. It advances on the pair, and Jarik happens to notice the danger upon glancing back, widening his eyes in alarm.

"Guys, look out!" he yells.

Rex and Boil turn around in alarm to see the fearsome Hive Knight charging at them, raising its sword overhead with a deep growl. Thinking fast, Jarik reaches out with his arm and uses the Force to yank both clones in his direction, just narrowly avoiding what would've been a fatal blow as the Knight slams his sword down into the ground. Rex and Boil rolls across the ground next to Jarik's feet, pushing themselves back up with nods of gratitude.

"Thanks Commander!" Boil says.

HK-47 lifts his blaster and fires several shots at the Knight, but it simply raises an arm to block the laser bolts, growling at them. Rex moves to shoot the Knight, but the other Hive quickly remind them of their presence by attacking, acolytes shooting at them.

"I got this one, stay focused on the rest," Jarik tells them.

"We're on it sir," Rex nods. "Come on, lets move!"

"Statement: These ones are much more dangerous," HK warns.

"Yeah yeah, I got it," Jarik says, shoving the assassin droid after the others.

Twirling his lightsaber in hand, Jarik runs at the Knight and jumps into the air, slashing his saber down. The Knight raises its sword to block it, surprising Jarik with the swords ability to withstand a lightsaber, and then shoves him back with a snarl. Roaring, the Knight slams its sword overhead once more, but Jarik leaps out of the way and rolls across the ground, swinging for its unprotected side. Moving with startling speed, the Knight avoids the strike and swings its sword out in a wide arc, forcing Jarik to jump back to avoid it.

"Wretch," the Knight growls, glaring at him. "Your power is pitiful, Blood of Revan."

Jarik looks back with a slightly stunned expression, quickly hardening his gaze.

"You know of me?" he demands.

"My King has spoken of you. Death shall soon find you, as it shall find the rest of your heretical galaxy!" the Knight proclaims, baring his teeth.

"That's not gonna happen," Jarik retorts firmly.

"You cannot stand against my God! He will destroy all, and I shall see to it his glory is achieved!" the Knight roars. "For I, Narzuc the Hunter, am your death!"

Letting out a great roar, Narzuc lifts his sword and comes barreling over at Jarik. He swings his sword down at him, and Jarik raises his lightsaber to block it. Jarik groans as he's forced down onto one knee as a result of Narzuc's incredible strength, gripping his saber tightly with both hands as its forced closer to his head. Pushing back with all the strength he could muster, Jarik slips out from underneath the two blades and spins around to face the Knight, readying his lightsaber once more. Narzuc growls at him, swiping his sword in an upwards strike but Jarik sidesteps the attack and then speedily slashes his saber, the blade scratching between the armored plates of his wrist, forcing him to drop his sword.

Seizing the opportunity, Jarik pulls his lightsaber back before thrusting forward it forward with the intent of impaling the Hive Knight. However, to his astonishment, Narzuc suddenly grabs the plasma blade of his lightsaber, gripping it with nothing but his bare hands while crouching down to one knee, making the blade sizzle with a shower of sparks at the constant contact. Baffled, Jarik tries to yank his lightsaber back but Narzuc holds it firmly in place from his crouched position, a low snarl building up in his throat.

They both go still in their standoff, Narzuc's deep growl breaking the silence, and Jarik slowly lifts his head to meet the Hive Knight's gaze, staring uneasily into his three gleaming eyes, which are filled only with malice. Narzuc returns the stare with a mocking sneer before lunging forward, grabbing Jarik's arm. Snarling, he yanks him forward with startling strength and then swings him around into a rock pillar. Jarik grunts in pain, his lightsaber falling from his grip as he falls to the ground, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and thrown back around into a coral tree, his back smacking against it before collapsing with a groan.

Sneering scornfully, Narzuc stomps over to him and then raises his leg, kicking down at the dazed Jedi. However, Jarik recovers just in time to get into a crouch and grabs hold of his foot just as it hits him. He grits his teeth in exertion, struggling to push back against the Knight's leg to avoid being crushed against the coral tree, before finally using a combination of his metal arm and the Force to throw him off.

Narzuc staggers backward, and Jarik takes the opportunity to leap forward, landing a swift punch against his head with his left arm before grabbing the Knight's arm and pulling with all the strength he could muster to slam him against the same coral tree. Grabbing one of the horns of his head, Jarik slams Narzuc's head repeatedly against the trunk of the coral tree, making him roar in pain, before kicking him into the tree fully, resulting in its trunk cracking from the impact.

Reaching an arm out, Jarik calls his lightsaber back to his hand and ignites it, jumping forward with the intent to cut his head off, aiming for the gap between his armor at the neck. Unfortunately for him, Narzuc recovers in time to swing his arm around delivers a fierce backhand, throwing Jarik several feet away and disarming him once more. Rolling across the dirt, Jarik struggles to get up, his body aching with pain, whilst Narzuc quickly approaches with heavy stomps, an enraged scowl on his beastly face. Jarik attempts to throw another punch but the Knight deflects it, head butting him instead. He staggers a few steps back, dazed, but is offered no recovery before Narzuc throws his arm out for another hard punch to the head, and then delivers a powerful backhand.

Jarik grunts in pain from the first punch, but is then sent flying dozens of feet through the air from the backhanded strike. Snarling in satisfaction, Narzuc stomps his way after him, cracking his neck and fists eagerly.

* * *

The ogre makes a swipe at Elita, but she ducks underneath its arm and aims a kick behind the knee. The ogre collapses down onto one knee and Chromia makes another pass to swipe at it with her wrist blades, cutting into its side. Bellowing in pain, it gets back up and turns toward her before getting tackled by Ironhide, who slams it up against a cliff wall. Ironhide starts beating its head over and over with powerful punches, burying it into the rock. The ogre roars in pain and rage, swinging his arms out in a wild attempt to grab him, but Ironhide easily avoids its reach.

Letting out a tremendous roar of fury, the ogre's head starts to glow, confused Ironhide for a moment, before a powerful beam of void energy blasts outward. Taken by surprise, Ironhide takes the beam fully in the chest and is blown away with a grunt of pain, rolling across the ground. Elita shoots her blasters at the ogre, but it swivels its head to aim the beam at her, forcing her to jump behind their ship for cover.

"Isn't this just fragging perfect," Elita scowls in frustration, flinching as the ogre's eye blast strikes the ground beside her.

The ogre is interrupted in its assault as Chromia comes leaping through the air, firing her energon blasters at its back while flipping over it. The ogre roars in pain, stumbling forwards momentarily before whirling around with startling speed, catching her by surprise and blasting her with its energy beam. Chromia cries out in pain as the beam slams her against the cliff wall, and she drops to her hands and knees with a grimace. The ogre bellows triumphantly, but is sent flying by a heavy punch from Ironhide, smashing it against a coral tree with a roar of pain.

"That's for touching my sparkmate, slaghead," the autobot veteran growls.

"Aww, you do care," Elita teases.

"Shut up Elita," Ironhide and Chromia both snap at her.

She grins back at them in amusement, but the ogre comes charging over at them once more with an outraged roar, raising its fists up and delivering a powerful ground slam. Ironhide has to roll back to avoid being hit, the other two autobots whipping out their wrist blades and sprinting forward to assist him.

* * *

 _ **Command Center - Chopper Base**_

"Commander Sato, I think you need to take a look at this," a rebel officer calls out.

Having been standing at the holotable to analyze battle plans for the strike on Lothal, Commander Sato nevertheless turns away from it and approaches the officers position, looking at his computer.

"What is it trooper?" he questions.

"Our scanners are detecting a surge of activity just a few miles out beyond the northern perimeter of the base," he reports.

Sato looks at the screen with a frown while Shaak Ti comes over to them, her attention caught by the conversation.

"That's where Captain Syndulla's team is investigating a crashed ship," Sato realizes, becoming concerned. "Can you identify what caused the surge?"

"I'm not sure commander, it's hard to identify. It's almost like multiple anomalies just appeared out of nowhere," the officer replies, perplexed.

"Something bad has happened," Shaak says, introducing herself to the conversation; her face is slightly pale, a hint of fear in her gaze. "I sensed a terrible disturbance in the Force."

"What do you mean?" Sato asks her.

"A dark presence lingers nearby," she murmurs, looking up at him worriedly. "I feel as if Hera's team is in grave danger."

Sato frowns in concern, having had enough experience nearby to know that such reactions from them are not to be taken lightly. Just then, his comlink starts beeping urgently, and Hera's voice comes through.

 _"Commander Sato, please come in!"_ she shouts, obviously panicked.

"Captain Syndulla, what is going on out there? We're scanning a lot of activity in your area," Sato answers in reply.

 _"We're under attack from an unknown force! They just, appeared out of nowhere!"_ Hera exclaims, the sound of a firefight and strange roaring heard in the background. _"We need serious backup!"_

"What kind of force?!" Sato asks.

 _"We don't know, but they're-"_ she says, but is interrupted as the transmission gets cut off.

"Captain Syndulla? Captain Syndulla!" Sato exclaims in alarm, frustrated at receiving no answer, and he turns to the rebel officer. "I want Phoenix Squadron out there to assist now!"

"Right away commander!" the officer says in confirmation.

* * *

 _ **Atollon Wilderness - Atollon**_

Before Hera could finish her sentence, a thrall had jumped at her, and she accidentally dropped her comlink. She ducked back and shot it in the face before it could swipes its claws at her. She crouched behind a rock for cover beside Greez while Cere slashed her double-bladed saber through another thrall, Kanan deflecting incoming fire from the acolytes.

"These creeps just don't stop coming!" Greez exclaims, leaning out to shoot his blaster at a few acolytes, who ducked behind cover.

"If I could sense them I wouldn't be having so much trouble!" Kanan says, flinching as a shot just barely misses his head.

"You worry about the ranged attackers while I deal with the rest," Cere tells him firmly.

She and Kanan both deflect a few more shots before ducking down with the other two to hide behind the rocks, taking a moment to recover. The acolytes roared and began moving forwards cautiously, keeping a constant rate of fire training on their hiding places.

"Every time we kill these things, more just keep appearing," Hera says, glancing up into the sky where the tombships are visible. "I'm betting they're somehow teleporting down from those ships."

"Are the ships doing anything?" Kanan asks.

"It doesn't look like it, but I'd guess that Hera's right. It's the only thing that would make sense, as ridiculous as it sounds," Greez remarks.

"If we could get to the Ghost, we might be able to shoot them down," Hera suggests. "But Chopper still hasn't contacted us."

Cere peeks out from behind the rock to get a look at the Ghost, which is situated across the field a little over a hundred feet away from them. A thrall suddenly comes screaming down at her, swiping its claws, but Cere cuts it in half with her lightsaber, and its body disintegrates into ash.

"If we're gonna get there, it has to be now. Those things are starting to swarm around it," she advises.

"I'd feel most comfortable in a ship," Greez replies. "We've gotta make a run for it."

"Can you make it Kanan?" Hera asks worriedly.

"As long as I'm not attacked face to face with them, I can block the blaster fire," he scoffs, a bit anxious and uneasy.

"Then everyone follow my lead," Cere orders.

Peeking out from cover once more, she holds a hand up to them to wait and then waves outwards, jumping out from cover. They other three quickly follows as they run at a dead sprint for the Ghost. The acolytes and thralls roar as they change their direction to attack the four rebels, shooting their guns while the thralls gave chase. Cere and Kanan worked to deflect incoming fire with Hera and Greez shot any thralls that came to close, the former being especially careful to make sure they didn't near close to Kanan, seeing as he was incapable of seeing any of their opponents.

Luckily they made it to the Ghost, taking refuge underneath its hull while Hera got to work on opening the ship's entrance. However, due to her distraction, a thrall managed to slip close to them and lunged at Kanan, swiping its claws. Kanan's only warning was hearing a wild shriek just to his left before it slashes its claws along his arm, and he yells in pain from the injury.

"Kanan!" Hera exclaims in horror.

Swinging his saber wildly, Kanan managed to swipe his blade through the thrall's midsection, and Cere leaps to his defense to cut down another group of thralls that were charging for them. As the ramp into the Ghost opens, Hera rushes forward to Kanan and worriedly checks over his wound, seeing three deep claw marks running down his left upper arm.

"I'm fine, we need to focus," he tells her through clenched teeth.

From the open ramp, Chopper appears with panicked beeps, screaming as a few acolyte shots are directed towards him. Hera helps Kanan into the Ghost while Greez and Cere follow after them.

"Shut the door now Chop!" Hera orders.

Chopper wastes no time in doing so, and a few clawed hands from thralls grab at the ramp desperately as it closes, only to slip off. One of the thralls however manages to pull itself up, but before it could get through all the way the door shuts completely, crushing its body in half. The rebels look on in disgust at the gory sight, though they're given some relief as its body disintegrates like the rest.

"Hera, get the ship in the air," Kanan groans.

She wants to argue, but also understands the critical importance of their situation, hearing the sounds of void bolts peppering the ship's exterior.

"I need one of you on the turret while I get us in the air," she states.

"I'll handle it," Cere says.

"I'll be co-pilot," Greez adds.

* * *

Ezra and Zeb jumped out of the way wildly as a volley of darkness blasts were thrown in their direction by the wizard. From the branch of a coral tree standing beside it, Merrin appears out of green smoke and starts throwing blasts of ichor at the wizard. They hit the wizard, revealing a translucent barrier of solar energy around it, and it shrieks it pain. Turning to face Merrin, the wizard summons a large ball of dark energy and casts it at her; Merrin teleports away just before it hit, and a large section of the coral tree shrivels up into ash as if burned by intense acid.

Cal throws his lightsaber at the wizard, but it swoops out of the way and flies over to him with a hand outstretched to grab him. He rolls out of the way to avoid its grasp, catching his returning lightsaber, but the wizard turns back around and gestures at him with its arms. A cloud of dark poison suddenly engulfs the ground around him and he collapses to his knees with trembling gasps of pain. Cal feels sudden relief however as Merrin appears next to him an stretches her arms out, using her magick to create a bubble of clean around within the cloud of poison.

"Thanks Merrin," he says, coughing heavily to expel the poison.

"I don't know how long I can hold this Cal," she anxiously replies.

The wizard hisses in frustration and rage, making a clenching motion with its fists. The poisoned cloud starts to force itself inwards, and despite Merrin's best efforts her protective bubble was getting smaller. Outside, Ezra and Zeb look on in concern, getting back to their feet.

"We've got to help them!" Ezra says.

"Hey kid, you got your lightsaber ready?" Zeb asks him. "Because I got an idea."

"What're you talking abo- WOAH!" he suddenly shouts in surprise.

Zeb grabs Ezra with both hands and runs forward a few steps, ignoring his protests before throwing him into the air with all the strength he could muster. Looking up in front of him, Ezra holds his lightsaber tightly in one hand and then grabs onto the wizard by the shoulder.

The wizard lets out a surprised screech of anger and staggers around in the air, relinquishing the cloud of poison in favor of reaching back to try and grab at him. Ezra pulls himself up and then stabs his lightsaber through its shoulder, and the wizard shrieks in pain. It finally grabs his arm and yanks him off, throwing him down to the ground. Ezra rolls across the dirt with a few grunts of pain, lightsaber deactivating, and Zeb rushes to his aid while firing at the wizard with his bo-rifle. It raises its arms to protect itself from the laser bolts, crying out angrily, and starts flying away to recover.

Merrin narrows her eyes at the wizard and raises her hands, which glow with green mist. Using her magick, she grabs hold of the wizard with restraints of ichor to prevent it from fleeing. The wizard shrieks in rage, the solar shield around it glowing brightly as it tries to resist her hold.

"Now's your chance!" Merrin shouts to the others.

Cal and Ezra run forward with their lightsabers at the ready while Zeb keeps firing his bo-rifle at it, peppering its shield with blaster bolts. Merrin grits her teeth as she struggles to keep the flailing wizard restrained, but soon enough Cal and Ezra both jump into the air to strike with their lightsabers. However to their astonishment the wizard suddenly disappears in a bright blue flash, and Merrin stumbles forward as her hold over it is broken.

"Wait, what?!" Cal asks, baffled.

The wizard suddenly appears behind Merrin with the same flash of light, shrieking with rage as it unleashes a large barrage of darkness blasts. Merrin is forced to jump away with a pained cry, rolling across the ground while Zeb is blown back with a surprised yell. The wizard then raises it arm into the air, summoning a group of thralls beneath it to assist it in the fight.

"That's not fair!" Ezra groans.

* * *

Narzuc slowly marches up to his prey with heavy steps, almost tauntingly, while the dazed Jedi struggles to his feet, wearily lifting his head up. He's unable to react in time before Narzuc is grabbing for him, yanking him off the ground.

The Hive Knight effortlessly lifts him up into the air with a clawed hand around his throat, baring his teeth. Grabbing at his arm, Jarik glares at the beastly face of the Knight with gritted teeth and attempts to retaliate. Using his prosthetic arm, he punches Narzuc in the stomach and then his face, whipping his head to the side from the force of the punch. Narzuc grunts, his grip slackening, and Jarik brings his feet up to kick him fully in the chest, staggering the Knight back while also freeing himself from his grasp.

Landing on his feet, Jarik lunges at the unbalanced Knight and goes to deliver another punch to the head, swinging his left arm as hard as he can. However, Narzuc recovers swiftly with an irritated growl and ducks away from the swing, letting Jarik move past him. Before he could react in time, Narzuc swings his own arms with a fierce roar, both of his bony fists connecting with the Jedi's back. The astonishing power of his hit sends Jarik flying, bouncing off the ground once before crashing against a cliffside nearly two hundred feet away in an explosion of rubble. Dazed and in pain, he stumbles forward momentarily with a weak groan before collapsing to his hands and knees, coughing in painful gasps.

Baring his teeth, Narzuc looks to his side to see a small coral tree close by, almost twice his size, and stomps over to it. Smashing his fist into its rock-like trunk, he breaks off the entire thing and raises it over his head with incredible strength. Taking a few steps forward, he throws the tree with a roar, sending it hurtling through the air. Looking up, Jarik widens his eyes in alarm and holds up his arms to use the Force. The tree slows down gradually, but not enough and, out of desperation, Jarik uses the Force to rip the tree apart and allow both halves to smash down on either side of him, before he collapses back to his hands and knees himself, exhausted of energy.

Looking up once more, he watches as Narzuc continues to march relentlessly in his direction, his footsteps stomping powerfully as he crosses the wide distance between them. Raising a hand discretely, he uses the Force to locate his lightsaber and call it back to him, intentionally direction it towards Narzuc. The saber's blue blade ignites midair with a fast spin, cutting through the air as it heads directly for the Hive Knight. However just as it was about to hit, Narzuc whips around without hesitation and effortlessly bats the lightsaber away in one swift move, the blade harmlessly bouncing off of his armor before deactivating.

Jarik looks on in disbelief, blood dripping down the sides of his face from several cuts inflicted by the Hive Knight,, and Narzuc resumes his march with a mocking sneer on his grotesque face.

* * *

The ogre bellows angrily as he charges at Ironhide, swiping its big arms, but Ironhide dodges it wild attacks with ease and retaliates before throwing a fierce uppercut, making it stagger backward. Elita shoots her energon blasters at its side, getting it to focus on her, and then Chromia jumps forward to slash her wrist blades across its back. The ogre roars in pain and whirls around with another swipe of its arm but she ducks away from it and Ironhide rams into it with his shoulder, sending the beast flying.

Roaring in pain and rage, the ogre gets back up once more and stomps its way toward with with a fierce bellow, its sack-like head glowing as it charges up another eye blast. However Ironhide acts first by raising his twin cannons and firing two rockets, which explode on impact against the ogre's face. It staggers backward with a roar of agony, but still remains standing on its feet.

"What's it gonna take to kill this thing?" Chromia scowls in frustration.

"I'm about ready to the head off of this organic pit-spawn," Ironhide grunts, cracking his knuckles.

"Maybe those guys can help us?" Elita suggests.

She gestures up at the sky, and Ironhide and Chromia turn their heads to look where she was pointing. From the direction of the base, a squadron of A-Wings were flying through the air, led by Wedge Antilles. He and his fellow pilots quickly surveyed the situation, astonished by what they were seeing.

 _"What are these things?"_ one pilot asks incredulously.

 _"I don't know, but they're freaky! Do you see that giant monster down there?!"_ Hobbie replies.

"Alright Phoenix Squadron, tighten up! Whoever these guys are they've proven to be hostile, so lets take them out!" Wedge orders firmly. "Phoenix 3 and 4, you two help out with that giant monster. Everyone else, follow my lead!"

 _"Phoenix Leader, what about the large droids?"_ a female pilot asks.

"Those guys are friendly! It's the monsters you gotta worry about!" he replies, recognizing the pink armor of Elita One.

 _"Copy Phoenix Leader, we're going in!"_ another pilot says confidently.

Phoenix 4 and 3 break off to attack the ogre while the rest of the squadron follow Antilles in the direction of the enemy ships. Growling in confusion, the ogre looks up at the two starfighters, only to be bombarded with laser fire. It roars in pain, staggering back as a result of the laser bolts, and the A-Wings swoop up after the strafing run for another pass. Roaring defiantly, it charges up its eye blast and fires a violet beam in the sky, forcing the surprised A-Wing pilots to break off their assault.

The ogre is halted in its attack when Elita comes sprinting forward, jumping up into the air to deliver a swift kick to its face. It stumbles momentarily, charging at her only to be tripped up by Chromia. As it's knocked off its feet Ironhide runs forward and smashes his fists down onto its face, slamming its head into the ground. The ogre roars in pain, lunging out with its fist to punch Ironhide away, but as it stands back up its hit with another volley of laser cannon fire by the A-Wings. It bellows furiously, but is forced to its knees after Elita and Chromia both swipe their wrist blades across its calves.

Recovering quickly, the ogre swings its arm around and manages to punch Elita away, but Ironhide comes running back over and kicks it in the face, knocminng it down to the ground. The ogre stands up again but Ironhide delivers a series of powerful punches, all to its head, a fierce blow to the head actually spinning it halfway around. Ironhide then grabs the ogre's arms and holds it out in front of him, restraining it in such a way so that it was clearly exposed.

"Shoot the slagger!" he yells.

Elita and Chromia do as he says, whipping out both energon blasters and firing nonstop at the ogre. The A-Wings also add to the barrage with another strafing run, and the ogre roars louder than ever in incredible pain as its peppered with laser blasts, the intensive barrage forming sizzling holes in its body while Ironhide uses it as a living shield. Eventually, the constant rate of fire was too much for the beast, and its roars are cut short as its bulging head explodes as a result of being shot so much.

Ironhide throws the corpse down with a disgusted growl, some of the ogre's innards having splattered him a little bit.

"Disgusting," he grumbles.

Meanwhile, the rest of the starfighter squadron led by Antilles began their attack on the two Hive tombships, firing their laser cannons. Suddenly under fire, the tombships start moving and take off into the air, flying around erratically in ways that regular starships couldn't.

 _"Woah! What kind of ship moves that way?"_ one pilot asks incredulously.

 _"This kind apparently,"_ Wedge replies. _"Hobbie, lets move in!"_

 _"You got it Wedge,"_ Hobbie replies.

The rebel pilots give chase after the Hive tombships, which shoot orbs of purple energy at them while attempting to flee. Wedge shoots his laser cannons at the energy spheres before they could hit him, narrowing his eyes at the tombships to try and determine the weakest point. His comlink crackles to life as the Ghost rises into the air to join them.

 _"Ghost to Phoenix Leader! Boy am I glad to see you guys,"_ Hera says.

 _"You too Captain Syndulla. Got any idea what we're up against?"_ Wedge asks, swerving to keep after the wildly moving tombship.

 _"No idea, but they're far from friendly! We need to take them out before they can report our base's location to whoever they're affiliated with!"_ she replies.

 _"Copy that Captain,"_ Wedge says in confirmation.

While the rebel starfighters and the Ghost worked on dealing with the Hive tombships, the others on the ground continued their fight against the acolytes and thralls. Rex and Boil worked brilliantly together at taking out enemy forces, using the terrain to their advantage against the acolytes, though the thralls were an upset to their typical battle strategies.

"I'm starting to think these punks don't care about dying!" Rex grunts, shooting a thrall several times in the face.

"At least they can die!" Boil scoffs in response, reminded of the undead Geonosians.

"Statement: The Hive find religious fulfillment in pain and the extermination of life," HK-47 comments, bashing an acolytes skull against a rock. "Even I find their lust for death to be ridiculous."

"Yeah? Why do I not believe you?" Boil retorts.

Luckily for them however, it seemed as though the number of Hive on the ground was finally starting to ease up, now that the tombships were no longer spawning in move Hive to replace the dead. The two clones and assassin droid efficiently worked their way through their enemies, lessening their numbers.

Meanwhile, the fight between Cal's group and the Hive wizard was still ongoing, as the wizard seemed especially eager to kill Merrin. She rapidly teleports away to avoid being blasted by its magic, only for a pair of thralls to come lunging at her as she reappears. She uses her magick to toss the thralls back, and Cal swipes his lightsaber through another. Nearby, Zeb grappled with a thrall that lunged at him, growling as he spun around and slammed it to the ground, bashing its head in with his bo-rifle whilst Ezra stabbed another that jumped at him.

"I can't take this anymore!" Zeb growls in frustration.

"How do you think I feel about this?" Ezra replies sarcastically, stabbing another thrall.

The wizard raises its arm and summons more thralls, which immediately charge at them.

"Merrin, do you know a way to kill that thing?" Cal asks.

"It has an energy shield around it," she informs him. "I can use a talisman to amplify my magic enough to break it, but I need time to do so."

"Then we'll give it to you," he nods in confirmation. "Ezra, Zeb! We need to draw their attention so Merrin to break the wizard's shield!"

"How are we gonna do that with these blasted things rushing at us?!" Zeb demands, shooting down a pair of thralls.

"Like this!" Ezra replies confidently.

He steps forward and thrusts his arms out for a Force push. However to his astonishment the group of thrall only stagger back a few steps before resuming their charge, snarling and shrieking at him.

"What?!" Ezra exclaims, panicking.

"You kidding me? What was that you just did?!" Zeb complains.

"They were supposed to be blown away!" he retorts defensively.

"Just throw your lightsaber!" Cal suggests.

Igniting the second blade of his saberstaff, he and Ezra both throw their lightsabers at the thralls, and the spinning blades rapidly cut through a large swath of them before returning to their hands. Zeb chuckles, picking off the stragglers with his bo-rifle.

"I like that better," he says.

The wizard screeches angrily and casts several darkness blasts in their direction, forcing them to scatter. Zeb fires at it with his bo-rifle while Cal and Ezra run around to either side, splitting its attention between them. It casts a cloud of darkness in front of Cal, and he skids to a stop to just barely avoid it; Ezra tries attacking it from behind, but the wizard swoops out of reach of his saber. Meanwhile Merrin held a talisman in her hands, calling for the aid of her fallen sisters for strength, her voice echoing with power as ichor starts flowing around her body while her eyes start to glow green.

The wizard throws more darkness blasts at the Jedi, switching focus to Zeb in annoyance from his constant blaster fire. Zeb runs to avoid a volley of darkness blasts, and Cal jumps up at the wizard, only to be smacked back down by a swing of its arm. Hissing at them all, the wizard suddenly looks over in alarm upon noticing Merrin using her magick, and screeches angrily. Before it could attack however, a beam of green ichor is blasted out of Merrin's hands, striking the wizard in full force. The wizard cries out in pain as its energy shield is blasted apart, and Merrin drops down to one knee.

"Kill it now!" she cries.

Shrieking in alarm, the wizard attempts to flee but is struck by Zeb's bo-rifle, now in its electro-staff form, forcing it to pause momentarily with a pained cry. The staff continuously shocks it, but the wizard grabs it and chucks it away, However Ezra throws his lightsaber at the wizard again, the blade slicing through its body and eliciting a pain filled screech. Cal then jumps up into the air with his lightsaber raised, slashing to cut through the wizard from the shoulder down. the wizard falls from the air with a scream of pain, dying before it hit the ground.

The four rebels take a moment to pause, breathing heavily in exhaustion from the taxing fight.

"Uuuggghh... did we get them all?" Ezra groans wearily.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

As Narzuc throws me against the cliffside, the only thought currently running through my mind is that everything in my body hurts.

I look up weakly, just barely throwing myself out of the way with a pained groan as Narzuc slams his fist deep into the rock where I just was, ripping it out with a snarl. He was just so strong, much more so than even a wookiee or a trandoshan, which are the strongest humanoid species I know of in the galaxy. Narzuc swipes at me with his arms, attempting to punch or claw at me, and I desperately duck away from him by jumping to the right to move past him.

However while I'm still in midair he grabs my cape and slams me down on the ground. I cry out in pain, and with my cape still in his grasp he spins around for extra momentum and throws my away. I smash through a small coral tree, breaking its trunk completely, and tumble onto the ground with a painful moan, my body throbbing and aching in pain. If it wasn't for the Jedi battle armor I wore to complete my outfit, there's no doubt in my mind that all the bones in my torso would've been broken under the extreme abuse I've taken.

"My King spoke of your ability to harness the power of Ashla," Narzuc growls, sneering at me. "For the first time, it seems he was wrong."

Gritting my teeth, I call on the Force to ease the throbbing agony I was feeling in my body, and forced myself to my feet. Bringing my arms back, I thrust them forward to deliver a powerful Force push at Narzuc, shouting defiantly as I did so. He staggers briefly on his feet, but to my complete astonishment he's otherwise unaffected; even Vader had a bit of trouble resisting my Force push. I try to unleash another blast of Force energy at Narzuc, but the same thing happens, and he chuckles darkly as he continues to march toward me.

"Foolish Jedi. We are beyond the understanding of the Whills!" he sneers mockingly. "The Force is trivial in comparison to the Deep!"

"Do you ever stop talking?" I scowl, trying to hide my fear behind annoyance.

"I speak of greatness! And you, Blood of Revan, are nothing to it," Narzuc growls.

He opens his hand, and his sword reforms back in it out of dark mist. Remembering I still have Ahsoka's lightsaber with me, I pull it off my belt and ignite its glowing green blade, holding my side with a pained grimace. Narzuc roars and charges at me, swinging his sword down with one hand, but my experience with saber fighting allows me to spot that he's swinging with too much power. I sidestep his strike and use his own momentum to bat his sword aside with my lightsaber, forcing him off balance. He snarls as he takes a step back, and I quickly seize the opportunity to go on the offensive for once.

Gripping Ahsoka's lightsaber with both hands, I slip into a combination of Makashi and Djem So to attack with swift, precise, and powerful saber strikes, forcing Narzuc to move backwards. I swing high and low, using the Force to enhance my speed faster than the bulky Knight could keep up with, proving my much greater skill in saber combat by parrying his sword effortlessly and pressuring him relentlessly. Eventually, I smack his sword away and then swing my lightsaber down through his unarmed bicep to cut his arm off cleanly, then bring an end to the duel by stabbing my lightsaber through a chink in his chest armor, impaling his gut.

Narzuc growls in surprise and pain, staggering for a moment while I hold the lightsaber there to burn his body. However to my surprise he grips my lightsaber with his remaining hand and starts pulling the lightsaber further through him, leaning in with a vicious snarl and baring his teeth, his intention to kill me as well by biting my face off all too clear. Gritting my teeth, I rip my lightsaber out of his body with all the strength I could muster and take a step back, letting out a defiant yell before swinging my lightsaber through the armor-less gap in his neck to decapitate him.

Narcuz's body collapses lifelessly on the ground, the green glow of his eyes now gone, and I watch as his corpse disintegrates into ash. Still holding my stance, I breathe heavily and stumble forward in a state of shock. Noticing the shine of my main lightsaber lying on the ground nearby, I deactivate Ahsoka's green blade and retrieve it with the Force, clipping both blades to my belt. I inhale and exhale deeply, staggering in my steps as I lean against a coral tree with a moan of pain, the damage dealt by Narzuc now pushing to the front of my mind.

The sounds of battle are now gone, and looking around I could see the two Hive ships being blown up in the sky by several A-Wings. Thankfully, it seems that the danger is now over.

Blinking my eyes in an effort to dispel the blurriness of my vision, I weakly look forward to see a shadowy figure standing up ahead, towering several feet above me, glaring down at me with three glowing, starlight eyes.

 **"Rest with your pitiful victory for now, spawn of Revan,"** the shadow of Oryx hisses. **"In time my army shall come, and when we do... your galaxy will burn!"**

The shadow disappears in a flash of dark mist, and I collapse to my knees, my body throbbing with pain. I try to hold onto consciousness, but with a final groan I fall to the ground in exhaustion, darkness obscuring my vision as I fall unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Complex, Capital City - Lothal**_

 **3rd person POV...**

An Imperial shuttle flies through the air towards the capital city of Lothal, headed for the Imperial Complex. In the main hangar, two rows of stormtroopers stand at attention for the ships arrival as Governor Pryce, Vice Admiral Sloane, and the Second Sister approach to greet their visitor. Once the shuttle lands in the hangar, the ramp opens for Grand Admiral Thrawn to walk out, flanked by a pair of death troopers.

"Governor Pryce, I bring urgent news," Thrawn says.

"Of course. Right this way," Pryce responds in acknowledgement.

She and the others turn to walk down the hangar in the direction of her office, the Second Sister staying in the back. Nobody but her and Thrawn were aware that Agent Kallus was watching them from the catwalk high above, spying on them. But that's what they both wanted, playing right into their hands. As they left the hangar, a mouse droid came rolling out of the hallway with a few squeaks before entering a small passageway made for their access, and Second Sister allows herself a smirk underneath her helmet.

Once the group arrives in Governor Pryce's office, Thrawn moves around towards the window with his arms behind his back, watching as the windows darken to block out any capability of seeing through from the outside.

"Are you certain that all of this secrecy is necessary, Grand Admiral?" Vice Admiral Sloane questions.

"We still have a traitor in our midst. We need to be highly cautious about what we discuss and where we speak," Thrawn advises, stepping up to the head of the desk. "And what I'm about to say cannot fall into the rebels' hands."

Across the desk from him, a hologram of Grand Moff Tarkin appears, seated in a chair with a stern gaze on his face, whilst another hologram of Darth Vader appears behind him, standing taller than everyone else in the room.

 _"Admiral Thrawn, I trust the information you have for me was worth the wait,"_ Tarkin says with a frown.

"The rebels of the so-called 'Phoenix Squadron' are about to launch a major military strike against the Empire," Thrawn replies, sitting down at the desk.

 _"They wouldn't dare,"_ Tarkin states doubtfully.

"Oh, believe me, they would. The attack on Coruscant by Jarik Shan proves as much," he responds confidently. "Everything leading up to this moment has been rehearsal. The real performance is about to begin. I'm counting on it."

 _"Then proceed, Grand Admiral,"_ Vader says firmly, his breaths echoing around the room.

* * *

 _ **Cybertron - Milky Way galaxy**_

 **3rd person POV...**

From his position up in his citadel, Darkmount, he had a grand view of Kaon and the surrounding landscape it that stretched for hundreds of miles. Hands held behind his back, Megatron observed the explosions of distant battles taking place every which way he could see with a deep frown on his face. He turns around when he hears the lift door open, allowing Onslaught and Soundwave to enter the throne room. They step up to the center of the room before bowing, and Megatron slowly moves up to them.

"I do hope that whatever you have to say is worth my time," Megatron snaps.

"Completely, Lord Megatron," Onslaught replies confidently.

"Then spit it out Onslaught," he scoffs with contempt, narrowing his red optics.

In response, the two Decepticons stand up from their kneeling position on the ground, and Onslaught gestures to Soundwave. The Con's surveillance chief doesn't speak, but instead displays a map on his visor, a set of coordinates marked and beeping insistently. Megatron frowns at the image and turns toward Onslaught for explanation with a demanding look on his face.

"Just as I predicted my lord, Elita One and her friends were unable to find a way through the Hive's blockade of Andromeda," Onslaught explains, smiling. "They have fallen back to regroup with her organic companions."

"And you can confirm this Soundwave?" Megatron questions.

Soundwave nods silently in reply.

"Very well. Then prepare the Nemesis for departure," he orders firmly. "It is time I properly reacquaint myself with our lost femme."

Soundwave nods once more and turns around to do as instructed. After sending another warning glare at Onslaught, Megatron moves on as well, thinking about the details surrounding Elita One and the Andromeda galaxy. Whoever it is she considers her allies there, whether they hold mystical power or not he cares little for them, only that they'll die if they get in his way. As for the Hive, Megatron could care even less so. Whatever it is that has Oryx so interested in Andromeda, whether it's the so-called 'Force' or the mysterious 'Traveler' they hunt, they as as important to him as the ground he walks over every day.

The only thing important to Lord Megatron is the destruction of Elita One; a sure way of crushing Optimus Prime's spark as a result of his grief, bringing about the ultimate destruction of the Autobots without the guidance of their dear leader.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Ummm... super intense chapter, and I'm sure very surprising as well! __Lots and lots to think about._ _The Hive/Yuuzhan Vong have struck the first blow: a scouting force anyways that was chasing after the Autobots. The rebels barely managed a victory over the Hive, though Jarik certainly took a beating from Narzuc._

 _If you guys picked up on it, I drew inspiration for their battle from several well known fights in fiction (Thor v Kurse, Legolas v Bolg, Aragorn v Lurtz), and I really enjoyed it. I've always kind of enjoyed the idea of Jarik taking a bit of punishment from adversaries in a superhuman style, and Narzuc was a good way to fit the bill lol. H_ _e's a lot more deadly than the average Hive Knight, as I'd measure his raw strength to be around that of an average Asgardian (MCU), so that's a hard hitter lol._ _But strength doesn't always mean victory as Jarik is one of the most skilled lightsaber duelists in the galaxy, able to contend with the likes of Vader and Sidious, which he used to his advantage against Narzuc at the end._

 _I also came to notice that Nightsister magick comes off as really similar to Hive magic, so I played around with a possible connection if you guys noticed. So much about the Nightsisters powers are unexplored in both Canon and Legends, so I have plenty of freedom to work with on those things._

 _I'm a bit more curious about the Yuuzhan Vong's true capabilities though, as I haven't read the books detailing their invasion of the galaxy. I know a good amount of things about them in general, which is why I felt they were similar enough to the Hive, but I'm not too sure if they have their own form of magic: I know they have priests and the ability to terraform planets, but in terms of "magic" magic? Idk, but considering they're outside of the Force I'd assume they have something. Anyone who'd read those books fully know more? :P_

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Really appreciative of the support you have for the Shaniverse, means a lot! :D_ _Things seem to be only getting worse from here for the rebels however, as we are now moving into the Season 3 finale..._


	57. Ch 54 - Zero Hour Pt 1

_**Imperial Complex, Capital City - Lothal**_

 **3rd person POV...**

 _"Your assertion about the rebels plans has my attention, Thrawn,"_ Tarkin says thoughtfully. _"What target will the rebels attack?"_

"I believe they're about to strike our most important facility in the region. The TIE defender factory right here on Lothal," Thrawn states firmly. Pryce and Sloane share a brief look of surprise before Thrawn continues. "My spies report General Dodonna's fleet is en route to reinforce Commander Sato and Captain Syndulla."

 _"Where is this fleet massing?"_ Tarkin asks.

"I have yet to uncover its precise location," he admits.

"I never would've expected the rebels as a whole to try something this bold," Sloane remarks.

"Indeed. A coordinated attack by multiple rebel cells is unprecedented," Pryce adds in concern.

"And it's exactly this moment I've been waiting for to wipe them out," Thrawn declares confidently.

 _"I want you to capture their leadership,"_ Tarkin orders.

Vader tilts his head in Tarkin's direction, his echoing breaths faltering for a moment, whilst Thrawn looks on uncertainly, narrowing his eyes.

"In such a battle, it may not be possible to take prisoners," he replies in disagreement.

 _"Ah, but a man of your talents will manage,"_ he retorts with a stern gaze, raising an eyebrow expectantly. _"If we are to crush this rebellion, we must make examples of its leaders."_

"As you wish, Governor Tarkin," Thrawn acknowledges with a resigned nod.

 _"No,"_ Vader interrupts, his voice cutting through the silence.

Pryce and Sloane both tense up and share another glance with each other, more cautious, whilst Second Sister and Thrawn look on with intrigue. Tarkin furrows his brow and turns to face Vader with a deep frown, a challenging look on his face.

 _"No?"_ he demands. _"Lord Vader, may I remind you that these insurgents have done more than just superficial damage to the Empire? With every day that passes, their leaders continue to inspire others to resist Imperial rule, with even so little as the mere mention of their name. Such as Jarik Shan. You understand this, don't you?"_

 _"Indeed. Shan has inspired many to follow him,"_ Vader acknowledges. _"But my answer is still no."_

 _"Then perhaps you should explain yourself. Certainly the Emperor feels that this idea of 'hope' for rebellion to be destroyed,"_ Tarkin states, narrowing his eyes at Vader in frustration.

 _"Precisely. Which is why he has commissioned for Shan's termination on sight,"_ he responds firmly, his deep voice booming with certainty. _"Every day that he remains alive, allows his legacy to spread further across the galaxy. And every attempt at capturing him has thus ended in failure."_

 _"If he is not made an example of, he will only be seen as a martyr,"_ Tarkin argues.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not," Thrawn remarks thoughtfully. "Public execution could allow him to express his defiance even further, in the face of death."

 _"You may have the leaders of this rebellion, Governor Tarkin,"_ Vader adds. _"But Jarik Shan and the Jedi, must perish."_

 _"That is, if Thrawn can manage it?"_ Tarkin questions, recalling Thrawn's doubt in the possibility.

"Of course, Governor," Thrawn nods in confirmation, not at all bothered by his implication. "I shall begin preparations for the assault."

With that said, the holograms of Tarkin and Vader both disappear, leaving the Imperial's and Second Sister to ponder their discussion.

Meanwhile, Agent Kallus sat in stunned silence, worry and fear running through his mind. It was only through sheer luck that Jarik escaped Dxun as a result of the storm. However if Thrawn is prepared for the coming attack on Lothal, then he is very much doubtful about the rebels' survival this time around. He doesn't know if Shan himself will be present for the battle, but considering it is supposed to be such a large scale conflict, the possibility is very likely. The rebels of Phoenix Squadron have no idea they're walking into a trap.

He has to warn them before its too late!

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

After the unexpected battle against the Hive, the rebels returned to base with troubling questions and fear in their hearts.

Kanan was injured during the fight, having received three deep claw marks running down his left arm, and so was checked by the medical staff on base, receiving a few injections to prevent infection as well as bacta wraps being applied. Jarik, however, was in a far more serious condition, having been discovered lying unconscious by Rex and Boil. As he was rushed back to base, it became apparent that he had some internal damage, a black eye, and serious bruising all over his body; judging by the state of his armor, he would've certainly broken several bones in his torso if he didn't have it on. Due to his injuries, he was rushed into a bacta tank for recovery.

The next morning, the rebels soon gathered together in the command center to discuss the problematic event. Though invited back to the base, the autobots were too large to physically participate in the meeting, but Commander Sato, Hera, and Cere firmly insisted on their inclusion, so they joined in through sized down holograms, which were scaled down to human size. All of the Ghost and Mantis crews were present, as was Shaak Ti and HK-47.

 _"When will Commander Shan be available to discuss this? Seeing as he already knew about these creatures, we need his input,"_ Commander Sato states firmly.

He was joining in through a hologram as well, as he was currently up in orbit onboard his command ship, Phoenix Nest, to maintain a steady watch for any more 'uninvited visitors' they may have returning.

"He's still recovering in the bacta tank. He took a serious beating during the fight," Hera explains.

 _"Then would someone else be willing to enlighten us?"_ Commander Sato questions, looking at the autobots suspiciously. _"Perhaps you could share, Elita One? You three are the reason they attacked us after all."_

Ironhide and Chromia both glanced at each other in slight displeasure while Elita sighed sadly.

 _"You don't have to be so rude about it,"_ Chromia remarks.

 _"It's okay Chromia. They have a right to be upset,"_ Elita says placatingly, turning to look at the rebels. _"I'm sorry about what are presence here brought. We did not expect the Hive to pursue us this far in."_

 _"Your apology is noted,"_ Sato replies in acknowledgment, his gaze softening slightly. _"The Hive, is that what those creatures were?"_

"Statement: That or the Yuuzhan Vong, whichever name you prefer to use," HK-47 adds.

"What exactly are these, Hive?" Cere questions.

Elita glances over at Ironhide for an answer, as he knows them better than her.

 _"The Hive are a very ancient species, quite possibly one of the oldest races in the universe as legend would have it,"_ Ironhide explains.

"Why were they chasing you guys?" Ezra asks.

 _"Those fraggers are a bunch of crazy zealots, and they despise anything mechanical,"_ he says with a grunt.

"Commentary: And considering you belong to a race of large mechanical beings who aren't programmed, but have actual souls... assuming your claim of that is true," HK-47 murmurs doubtfully at the end, making the autobots rolls their eyes in annoyance. "...then there's nothing more heretical to the Yuuzhan Vong than you."

 _"Thank you for your input,"_ Chromia sighs.

 _"We were heading beyond your galaxy so that we could return home, but when we reached the border we were ambushed by the Hive,"_ Elita continues to say, frowning in concern. _"It seems they are patrolling the outer borders of your galaxy, attacking anyone who tries to leave."_

"Why would they do that?" Rex asks cautiously.

"They're preparing for an invasion," Merrin murmurs softly, barely heard by the others.

"Invasion?" Kanan says in alarm.

"Are you sure Merrin?" Cal asks carefully, and she nods her head with a haunted expression on her face.

"I think so. The Yuuzhan Vong were spoken of in tales and myths told amongst the Nightsisters," Merrin explains slowly. "According to legend, it was said that we learned the ability to harness our magick from a powerful being that the Yuuzhan Vong referred to as the 'Witch Queen.' However, the legends also warned us that one day, the Yuuzhan Vong would eventually return to the galaxy, and raze it to ash."

"Well doesn't that just sound pleasant," Boil says sarcastically, obscuring his feelings of slight fear.

Merrin shakes her head, looking up at them uncomfortably.

"Until now, I thought they were just stories. Nothing more," she adds helplessly.

 _"We've heard about them as well, but Chromia and I thought the same until they attacked us,"_ Elita adds.

"Did your myths or whatever say when they would return?" Zeb asks.

"No," Merrin replies.

"If they've established a blockade around the galaxy to keep people in then I'd say that's a sure indication that they're getting close, and that they have a large fleet," Hera says, frowning worriedly while crossing her arms. "I can't imagine the amount of ships it would take to set a perimeter so big."

"As if dealing with the Empire was bad enough," Cere comments

"Even that isn't the part that's got me afraid," Kanan says uneasily. "When we were fighting them... I was almost helpless because I couldn't sense them. Whatever the Hive or Yuuzhan vong are, they have no presence in the Force."

"Not only that, but I couldn't use the Force against them either," Ezra adds anxiously. "When I tried to they just stumbled for a second, barely affected by it."

"That shouldn't be possible. Without the Force, life could not exist," Shaak Ti says worriedly. "But that terrible presence I felt... the Force felt so unnatural."

"We felt it to," Kanan replies.

 _"What are you referring too?"_ Commander Sato questions.

"Just before they attacked us, we were all overcome by the presence of a powerful entity," Cere informs him, her face slightly pale as she recalls the primal fear she felt in that moment. "Whatever this thing was, it tore through all of our minds with ease, speaking with a terrible voice. I've never felt such evil before; even Darth Vader himself pales in comparison."

"Even if we didn't have the Force, we still felt it," Greez adds nervously.

"Merrin, do you know what, or who that presence was?" Cal asks.

She shakes her head in response, unsure of the answer. HK-47 looked as if he wanted to answer, but before he could another voice cuts into the conversation.

"That voice belonged to Oryx," Jarik says.

Everyone looks around in surprise to see Jarik approaching the table, a slight limp in his step. It was clear that he was still not fully healed, as his face still had a few bruises, the mark on his eye still present. He was wearing his Jedi cloak over a casual shirt and pants, and had his boots on, though not much else. As he limped to the table Rex and Boil moved to intercept him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Jarik, you're in no condition to be walking about just yet," Boil states.

"I'm fine Boil," he replies dismissively, attempting to move forward.

"Boil's right sir. You have to finish your session in the bacta tank, especially with all that's going on right now," Rex argues.

"If it makes you happy I'll go back after, but right now I need to talk about this," Jarik retorts.

The two share a troubled look with each other, still hesitant.

 _"Let him speak for now,"_ Commander Sato says.

Reluctantly, Rex and Boil allow him to move up to stand at the holotable with them, which Jarik does so determinedly.

 _"Quite the tough human,"_ Ironhide mutters to Chromia, who nods in agreement.

"The voice we all heard, the one responsible for that surge of dark power was Oryx, the Taken King," Jarik informs them.

"Who is he? Their leader?" Hera asks.

"He is. To the Yuuzhan Vong he's not just their king, he's also their god," he explains with a frown. "He wields power on a scale greater than any Jedi or Sith has ever achieved throughout all of galactic history, so much so that even the Emperor would be child's play in comparison."

"How do you know all of this?" Kanan asks.

"A few weeks before Malachor, Ahsoka, Mara and I received a distress call from far out in the Unknown Regions," Jarik says, glancing at them all. "From Thrawn."

"Thrawn?" Ezra exclaims in surprise.

"What do you mean you received a distress call from Thrawn, of all people?" Hera asks in bewilderment. "What would he have been doing out there?"

"He and the Emperor were already aware of their existence, and the danger they represent, so Thrawn was sent to find them and prepare for their arrival," he explains, making a face. "Unfortunately for Thrawn, Oryx found him first, and obliterated his entire fleet. We rescued him, but we barely escaped ourselves."

"Why would you ever think to rescue that guy?" Zeb asks incredulously.

"His people, the Chiss, have been studying the Yuuzhan Vong, so Thrawn knew things about them that we needed to know too. After we escaped Oryx however Thrawn, being Thrawn, managed to trick us so that he could escape us," Jarik tells them, looking around with a warning expression. "So before you ask why we let him go, we didn't. He contacted the Empire and we were forced to release him."

"Oh... ok, I guess," Ezra shrugs.

"Query: A Chiss Admiral outsmarted you when he was your prisoner?" HK-47 asks, laughing. "Statement: How amusing. My respect for you only drops further."

"Glad to hear it," Jarik deadpans.

"Well this certainly changes things

"Well, knowing all of this certainly changes things. And not in a good way," Hera says worriedly.

 _"Indeed. Rebel command must be warned about this,"_ Commander Sato states. _"If an invasion force of this scale is headed our way, we need to prepare for the worst."_

"No. The Yuuzhan Vong shouldn't be the main focus right now," Jarik disagrees, much to their surprise. "You've been planning the strike on Lothal for a long time now, so that's what you should continue to worry about."

"What do you mean, we shouldn't worry about it?" Hera asks incredulously. "After what you just told us: after what we've seen?"

"Shan, clearly these Yuuzhan Vong are a threat to everyone, not just the Rebellion, or the Empire. The entire galaxy lies at stake," Cere says, frowning. "And you're suggesting to ignore it?"

 _"Jarik, the Hive followed us this far, and I feel that their presence at the edge of the galaxy means they'll likely move very soon,"_ Elita adds cautiously. _"Are you sure your suggestion is wise?"_

"They will come, there's no doubt about that. But not yet; not for a while. The Empire currently controls the galaxy, and despite Oryx's power, they would still have serious difficulty defeating the entirety of the Imperial fleet, as it's just too big," Jarik confidently reasons. "And clearly the Emperor isn't worried about them yet either, otherwise he, Thrawn, and Vader wouldn't be so focused on us."

The rebels share thoughtful glances with each other, understanding the point Jarik was making.

"If it's any comfort, Ahsoka and I already told Senator Organa about this, so he's fully aware of what's coming," he adds for assurance, coughing in slight pain. "Truthfully, we don't know when it'll happen. It could be years, decades even. But not... not now."

He coughs again a little bit, and Commander Sato nods his head to him.

 _"You make a compelling argument Commander Shan,"_ he remarks. _"Very well. We shall continue our fight against the Empire as we have. But if these 'Hive' decide to strike again, then we will be ready for them."_

Jarik nods in gratitude, but then breaks into another fit of coughing, his chest aching with pain, and Boil places his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright Commander, you've said your piece. Now you seriously need to head back to the medical bay and recover," he advises.

He and Rex both help Jarik away from the command center and towards the medical bay. Shaak looks on with concern while the other rebels share wary glances with each other, still fearful of the Hive but willing to listen to Jarik's advice.

* * *

12 HOURS LATER

* * *

In orbit above Atollon, the rebel fleet of the Phoenix Cell hung in a watchful, protective position.

After the incident against the Hive, or Yuuzhan Vong, the day before, Commander Sato didn't want any enemy ships arriving to attack them unawares. However they were also up and about because General Dodonna from the Massassi Group was schedule to arrive any minute to join them in their strike against the Imperial factories on Lothal. While the Imperial carrier stolen by the Ghost Crew served as Sato's command ship, the fleet also had the support of the much larger Munificent-class star frigate stolen by Jarik Shan and Ahsoka Tano several years ago, rechristened under the name _'Redemption.'_

Commander Sato steps onto the bridge of Phoenix Nest and approaches the window up front, where the two main pilots of the cruiser gain his attention.

"Commander Sato, there are several ships emerging from hyperspace," one of the pilots reports.

"At last, General Dodonna's fleet has arrived," Sato says with a smile on his face.

Moments later a small fleet of rebel ships emerge from hyperspace directly in front of them, consisting of three Nebulon-B escort frigates and several CR90 corvettes. On the bridge of the _Vanguard_ , General Dodonna steps up to the viewport as Commander Sato's voice filters through the comlink.

 _"Phoenix Nest to Vanguard. Welcome to Atollon, General Dodonna,_ " he greets.

"Thank you, Commander Sato. This day has been a long time coming," Dodonna replies pleasantly. "Hopefully, we can finally deal a blow to the Empire and show the rest of the galaxy what we're truly capable of."

* * *

 _ **LothalNet comm tower E-272 - Lothal**_

In the dead of night on the planet Lothal, Agent Kallus rode a speeder bike across the grass plains beyond the capital city to an abandoned comm tower that once served as the home of Ezra Bridger, before he joined the Spectres. Once climbing up the tower he enters a room inside of the tower, looking around for a moment to observe the junk scattered within. He then moves inside and sits down in front of a transmitter he uses for Fulcrum transmissions, switching it on. A holographic image of the Fulcrum logo appears, and he begins transmitting.

"This is Fulcrum with an urgent message. Thrawn knows about-" he starts, only to pause midsentence.

The holographic Fulcrum logo suddenly turns a shade of red and becomes distorted, while static plays out of the speaker. Kallus sits quietly for a moment in confusion, starting to feel alarmed at the strange interference.

"By the light of Lothal's moons."

Agent Kallus widens his eyes as the calm, almost monotone voice of Thrawn breaks through the silence. He whips his head around to stare out the door, seeing the Grand Admiral standing there casually with a small smile as he observes him with his red eyes.

"That is your code phrase, isn't it, Agent Kallus? Or would you prefer I address you as 'Fulcrum?'" Thrawn asks casually, holding up a signal jammer in his hand. "I'm afraid your rebel friends won't receive your warning."

Scowling, Kallus jumps to his feet and lunges forward to attack Thrawn, throwing out a kick with a yell. Thrawn blocks the kick with his own leg, and the two briefly exchange blows with each other. Kallus ducks behind Thrawn and spins around to throw his elbow out, but Thrawn anticipates the move and punches him in the stomach, before grabbing his shoulders and throwing him down to the ground. Kallus grunts in pain and quickly gets to his feet, holding up his fists while Thrawn paces slowly, analyzing him like a predator would its prey.

"Your technique is good, but limited by your training in the Imperial Academy," he remarks. "Predictable."

Kallus grabs a stormtrooper helmet from the shelf behind him and then throws it at Thrawn. The Chiss Admiral catches it easily, however Kallus slides forward on the ground and kicks him off of his feet, breaking Thrawn's signal jammer with his foot after getting back up. Thrawn looks up with an irritated frown on his face as they transmitter resumes broadcasting, beeping in confirmation as it transmits the message.

"You talk too much!" Kallus snaps in frustration.

Standing back up with an amused smile, Thrawn silently enters the same fighting stance as Kallus, prompting him to lunge forward. The two exchange blows, throwing kicks and punches and, while Kallus manages two solid hits at first, it quickly becomes clear that Thrawn is a much superior fighter. Thrawn punches his face several times and knees him in the gut before kicking his leg down against Kallus's kneecap, dropping him to his knees with a groan of pain. Thrawn then delivers a swift roundhouse kick that sends Kallus out of the room, hitting the side of the railing with a pained cry. A pair of death troopers move forward and grab his arms, hauling him up while Thrawn steps forward.

"You have the heart of a rebel," he comments

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kallus retorts defiantly.

Thrawn narrows his eyes coldly at Kallus and then heads back inside the comm tower, and the death troopers drag Kallus inside after him.

* * *

With his hands cuffed to a metal pipe on the ceiling, Kallus was subjected to several beatings by the death troopers in an effort to gain more information from him. Kallus held firm however, and so Thrawn changed tactics, bringing out his holographic map instead.

"You may have transmitted your warning, Agent, but in doing so, you've given me the last piece of the puzzle," he informs Kallus, two intersecting dotted lines appearing on the hologram. "Now, this is the trajectory of General Dodonna's fleet, and this is the trajectory of your Fulcrum transmission. Taken separately, they mean nothing. But together-"

"Nothing. There's no planet there," Kallus interrupts with a scoff. "The rebels are smarter than you give them credit for."

"A pity you do not study art, Agent Kallus. There is much it can show you, if you know where to look," Thrawn replies dismissively, plugging in a disk drive to the holoprojector. "Such as, a system which does not appear on Imperial charts but is represented in the art of the ancient people of this sector. I believe they call this 'Atollon,' now the home of your rebel base."

Kallus widens his eyes in despair as the planet blinks into existence on the map while Thrawn pulls out his comlink.

"Vice Admiral Sloane, deploy the fleet to these coordinates," he orders. "We will join you shortly."

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

 **Jarik POV...**

After spending the last twenty four hours or so submerged in a bacta tank, I was finally released from the custody of the medical staff. Most of the injuries I received during my fight with Narzuc were next to non-existent now, having been reduced to light bruising. I would still have to tread carefully, seeing as I had only just recovered to a safe level and wasn't completely sturdy, but it was a lot better than the alternative.

Sitting on the bed in my temporary quarters, I look at my Jedi battle armor hanging on the wall, noting all the dents and scratches on it with a sigh. Out of all the things I've been through in my life, all the battles I've fought, I never thought the one who would beat me to a pulp would be some beast who I'd never met before. But it just goes to show the immense power of Oryx's army: I'm not sure how much importance in hierarchy Narzuc held, but if someone of his caliber was able to do what he did, then how many more Hive are just like him, or worse? And while I am still feeling some amount of fear at the mere thought of the Hive, I've come to understand that worrying about them right now is not the right course of action, like how Ahsoka advised. Besides, if Thrawn and the Emperor don't seem very concerned about them yet, I'd say that's a good indication that they aren't something to worry about for now as well, like I explained to the others.

Taking another look at my battle armor, I bypass it in favor of grabbing my Jedi cloak and pulling it on over my robes, reminding myself to try and ask my uncle if he could hit me up with an upgrade later on. Death Watch supplied Ahsoka with a fancy outfit during the Siege of Mandalore, so I don't see my family wouldn't be willing to do the same. Though for right now I'm okay without it; I'm a Jedi, so I don't really need armor to be effective.

Stepping out of my quarters, I make my way over to the command center where I'm greeted by Boil along the way.

"Hey Commander, good to see you up and about again," Boil says with a grin.

"Thanks Boil," I nod in reply. "Where's Rex at?"

"He's giving a pep talk to a few of the 'shinies.' We're about the head out in a little less than an hour," he explains.

"Still calling the new guys that huh?" I ask with a smile.

"You bet, Commander," Boil states proudly, and I shake my head in amusement.

Upon reaching the command center, I found the rest of Phoenix command gathered already to discuss battle plans; Commander Sato, General Dodonna, and Ryder Azadi were present, as were Kanan, Ezra, Cere, Shaak, and HK-47. Thankfully it seemed the assassin droid was behaving for now. As Boil and I walked up to join them however, Hera came rushing forward with earnest.

"We've just received a new transmission from Fulcrum!" she exclaims.

I raise an eyebrow at the sudden report, curious as to what Kallus has to say right now. Certainly it's in relation to this assault being planned.

"Fulcrum? Your secret spy?" Cere asks curiously.

"One of my agents, yup," I nod in confirmation, crossing my arms as Hera plays the transmission.

A hologram of the Fulcrum logo, represented by art of Ahsoka's facial markings, appears while Kallus's distorted voice filters through.

 _"This is Fulcrum with an urgent message. Thrawn knows about-"_ he says urgently, before pausing midsentence

The sudden interruption of the message leaves us confused, and I widen my eyes briefly with a growing sense of dread; I've made sure that all of my Fulcrum agents are able to communicate their intel properly... for this to suddenly happen is not a good sign. Not at all.

"Thrawn knows? Knows about what?" Kanan asks

"About the attack on Lothal?" Ezra suggests worriedly.

 _"Something's happened. Most of the Imperial fleet left the system,"_ Azadi informs us, confirming my suspicions. _"What does it mean?"_

"Thrawn's found our base," I reveal with grim certainty.

Hera turns to a few of the officers stationed at the terminals behind us in the room, coming to the same realization that I did.

"All ships, battle stations!" she exclaims.

The alarms start to go off while General Dodonna turns to me and Hera with a concerned expression.

 _"How can you be certain?"_ he asks.

"The last time this happened, the Empire ambushed us on Garel!" Ezra recalls in alarm.

"Not to mention this message being cut off. I know what's used in these transmissions, and it's no accident," I explain bitterly. "Thrawn knows that Kallus is Fulcrum."

 _"Commander Sato..."_ an officer onboard Sato's ship calls out.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

"...We have Imperial Star Destroyers incoming."

Commander Sato turns away from the meeting and turns toward the front window of the bridge. Directly in front of them, five Imperial Star Destroyers blast out of hyperspace at precisely the same time in a V formation, accompanied by two light cruisers. Sato widens his eyes in alarm, grimly falling back into his stern persona as a commander.

"Phoenix fleet, set defense formation Aurek-one!" Sato orders.

* * *

Leading the Imperial fleet was the Star Destroyer 'Vigilance,' commanded by Vice Admiral Rae Sloane. She steps up the window and observes the rebel fleet, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the Separatist Munificent-class frigate before sending out a call with her ship's transmitter.

"ISD Vigilance to Chimaera: we have arrived in the system. The rebel fleet is in orbit above the planet in front of us," she reports.

 _"Very good Vice Admiral Sloane,"_ Thrawn's voice replies. _"Captain Brunson has been sent to assist you with the support of two Interdictor cruisers. Keep the rebel fleet contained, and I shall arrive shortly."_

"Understood, Grand Admiral," Sloane says in acknowledgement, ending the call.

* * *

As the rebel fleet moved into position, with Phoenix Nest and Redemption taking point in the middle of the fleet, Commander Sato returned his attention back to the others in the holographic transmission.

 _"Alert Rebel Command!"_ he says urgently.

Before anyone could do so the hologram of Azadi fizzles out, surprising everyone present.

"What happened? Where's Ryder?" Ezra asks in confusion.

"Statement: The enemy fleet must be jamming long range transmissions. Any attempt to establish outside contact is useless," HK-47 states, and Jarik narrows his eyes determinedly.

"Not if I can help it," he says firmly.

As Jarik directs his focus to the comlink systems, General Dodonna turns to Hera with a grim look on his face.

"We _have to scrub the mission,"_ he says regretfully.

"We were so close!" Ezra says in frustration, banging his fist on the table.

"Now is not the time to lose our focus, young Ezra," Shaak advises with an apologetic look.

"Evacuate all ground staff. We're getting outta here!" Hera orders.

* * *

All across the base the alarms starts going off, blaring its warning urgently and getting everyone to pause in what they were doing.

 _"All personnel, code K-one-zero. Evacuate immediately!"_ a rebel officer orders over the loudspeaker.

The rebels waste no time in rushing around in a new state of panic and urgency, getting all essential things gathered together. Just beyond the edge of the base's perimeter fence, the Autobots were working on repairing their ship to maximum efficiency when they heard the alarm, pausing in their work.

"Evacuation?" Elita murmurs worriedly.

"This Empire of theirs must have discovered their base is here," Ironhide deduces grimly, sharing a worried look with his companions.

"...looks like you're right, 'Hide," Chromia says, staring up the sky with her optics zoomed in to provide her a magnified visual. "There's a fleet of warships hovering in orbit in opposition to the rebel cruisers."

"Is our ship ready then?" Ironhide questions.

"Ready enough," she replies.

"We cannot just abandon them to the Empire," Elita says in disapproval.

"I'm not suggesting we do. That doesn't change the fact that we need our ship operable for when we all leave this system," Ironhide reminds her.

* * *

Up in orbit, General Dodonna observes the fleet of Star Destroyers holding position and turns around to his officers with a firm gaze.

"All craft, jump to hyperspace. Regroup at rally point Nova!" he orders.

 _"I still have people on the surface,"_ Sato reminds him anxiously.

"If we wait, they'll cut us to pieces, Commander!" Dodonna explains, and Sato hesitates before nodding his head in acknowledgement.

 _"Go. We will cover you,"_ he informs him.

"Signal the other frigates to jump," Dodonna tells his bridge officers.

One of the Nebulon-B frigates pulls away from the rest of the rebel fleet and heads toward an opening underneath the formation of Star Destroyers, disappearing with no more than a blur as it enters hyperspace. However to the bewildered surprise and confusion of the rebels on board, the blue cloud of hyperspace suddenly became brighter and unstable, before they were yanked back out of hyperspace and thrown helplessly between the two opposing fleets, momentarily incapacitated.

"Something's pulled them out of hyperspace!" General Dodonna exclaims in disbelief.

Commander Sato widens his eyes at the knowledge, a look of grim realization on his face as he steps up to the bridge window of his cruiser.

"If that is true, there will be no escape for us," he states.

* * *

On either side of the Imperial fleet, two Interdictor-class cruisers move up into clear view, positioned in such a way to block any possible path of escape for the rebels. On board the cruiser stationed on the right side of the fleet, Captain Brunson steps up to the window of the bridge with her arms behind her back, observing the opposing fleet with a stern gaze.

"Gravity wells engaged, ma'am," a bridge technician reports.

"Very good. All batteries, target that frigate and open fire," she orders.

Her Interdictor cruisers begins firing on the ship with its green turbolasers, swiftly tearing through the helpless frigate. Above the center of the V formation of Star Destroyers, the Chimaera emerges from hyperspace. Thrawn, Governor Pryce, and the Second Sister look on at the scene while Kallus was held restrained by two death troopers in the back.

"What of Governor Tarkin's prisoners?" Pryce asks, noticing the rebel cruiser being destroyed.

"General Dodonna is known for his courage. He wouldn't be aboard the first vessel to flee," Thrawn states dismissively. "Its crew is therefore irrelevant."

Kallus stares at Thrawn with an angry scowl on his face, helpless to do anything against him.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

As we analyzed hologram displaying our fleet and theirs, the map suddenly disappeared in place of a large image of Grand Admiral Thrawn, who looks around at all of us with a thoughtful gaze. I halt in my work at slicing through the jamming at his sudden appearance, hardening my gaze.

 _"General Dodonna, Commander Sato, Captain Syndulla, and Jarik Shan. At last, we meet in this theater of war, however briefly,"_ he greets with a casual, if sinister tone, a small smirk on his face. _"There is no escape, and your forces are badly outnumbered. This, uh, 'rebellion' ends today."_

"We'll never surrender to you, Thrawn," Hera declares determinedly.

 _"You misunderstand, Captain. I'm not accepting surrenders at this time. I want you to know failure, utter defeat, and that it is I who delivers it crashing down upon you,"_ he replies confidently.

"I never took you as one who desired personal satisfaction, Thrawn" I say sarcastically, crossing my arms.

 _"Ah, but therein lies the truth of the matter isn't it, Master Shan?"_ he replies thoughtfully. _"For you see, this shall not end as so many of your other exploits have. Your talents will not help you against the might of the Empire this time."_

"Query: Want to bet on it, meatbag?" HK-47 challenges.

 _"Seeing as you are quite well-versed in the art of combat, I would suggest calculating the odds for yourself, HK-47,"_ Thrawn suggests, startling the droid at knowing who he is. _"_ _Now, let us proceed."_

The hologram of Thrawn disappears and the diagram of ships return.

"We don't have the strength to meet Thrawn head-on, but I will get us to safety," Hera states firmly.

 _"How do you propose we break his blockade?"_ Commander Sato asks.

"Thrawn believes this is the entire rebel fleet, so we just need a big enough opening to get one ship through," she suggests. "Once clear of the jamming, they can call for reinforcements to attack the Empire's flank."

 _"That should divide their forces and enable us all to escape,"_ Dodonna replies in agreement.

 _"The Ghost stands the best chance. We'll make an opening for you,"_ Sato states.

"Not for me," Hera replies, shaking her head. "Ezra, Kanan, and Jarik will take the Gauntlet."

I glance down thoughtfully upon hearing her suggestion, considering the options while Kanan and Ezra both voice their protests.

"No way. I'm not leaving you!" Kanan exclaims.

"This is our fight, too," Ezra adds in support.

"There's no time to argue. As Jedi, you have the best chance to escape, and with Jarik there's no one I trust more to have the ability and the influence of getting the help we need," Hera says, leaving no room for argument. "You're going. Chopper, too. That's an order!"

"I think it'd be better if I stay behind here," I say. Hera tries to argue but I interrupt before she could. "There's still a high chance that we might not be able to get past the blockade. If so, then our best hope is if I can break through their jamming to send a signal out from here."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Cere asks skeptically.

"Trust me, this is my field of expertise," I reply confidently.

"Fine," Hera scowls in reluctant agreement.

"I shall advise our transforming friends about this development," Shaak says.

"You should get to a safer place, master. Go with the others on the transports," Cere suggests in concern.

"Do not worry about me, Cere. You and your crew must focus on assisting the others," Shaak replies.

I glance up from the holotable to look at her for a moment, feeling a bit uneasy. Shaak Ti is focused with the same sense of urgency as the rest of us but, she's also extremely calm about it as well. Calmer than I would think she should be. She meets my gaze for a moment, her eyes telling a story by themselves, and I reluctantly turn away from her as she and the others head off to refocus on my work in slicing the Imperial jamming.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

As Rex, Boil, and Zeb ran to the into the Ghost carrying a crate of munitions, Chopper rolled his way up into the Gauntlet starfighter acquired from Maul whilst the Mantis crew gathered around their ship, preparing for launch. Kanan and Hera walked forwards before he stops them both with a troubled sigh.

"Hera, I can't leave yet. There's someone I have to warn about this, out in the wilderness," he tells her.

"What? Kanan, no! I need you and Ezra to go get help!" she exclaims in frustration.

"That's what I'm doing," he replies firmly.

Ezra walks up to them with a surprised, but knowing expression while Cal pauses beside them, catching part of the conversation.

"You mean from _him_?" Ezra asks skeptically.

"Hey, I'm a persuasive guy," Kanan replies casually.

"Persuasive at chatting with someone in the wild?" Cal asks in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, who are you talking about? Who's out in the wilderness?" Hera demands suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kanan tells them. "But I need you to trust me."

Hera stares cautiously at him before giving in with a resigned nod.

"Don't keep me waiting long," she says firmly. "Ezra, the mission is yours alone."

Kanan smiles in gratitude, setting a hand on Hera's shoulder and she holds his arm for a moment as well, before Kanan moves over to the others.

"Well, here's to your first real fight with us," he tells Cal.

"Hmph. You better be a part of it to, wild man," Cal replies jokingly.

Cal moves on to join the rest of his crew on the Mantis while Kanan stops beside Ezra.

"Good luck, kid," he says, before heading off.

Ezra turns to watch him, Hera, and Cal all walk away and sighs in exasperation.

"May the Force be with me," he mutters, before frowning. "Where's Mara at anyways?"

* * *

 _ **Isle of Berk - Ahch-To**_

 **Mara POV...**

"So, where do you think we should search next guys?"

I look over at Hiccup with a raised eyebrow, propping my fists on my hips as I sat astride Zenna, Astrid haing much the same demeanor as I do while perched on Stormfly's back. I share a look with her, shrugging my shoulders while Zenna chirps curiously at Toothless, the night fury replying with a playful roar.

"Search?" I ask him.

"You know, searching for new dragons! Trying to find and document new species that no one's ever heard of before!" Hiccup suggests eagerly, patting Toothless's neck.

"Well, we've already been doing that for quite a while Hiccup," Astrid points out. "And honestly..."

She pauses mid-sentence as we all turn our heads to watch the twins pushing a big cart of sharp, dangerous looking weapons across the field, laughing sinisterly. I make a face at them as they push their payload, sighing in exasperation once they disappear from view.

"...ever since Ruffnut and Tuffnut 'pledged themselves to Loki,' I don't know how long Berk will last," Astrid finishes irritably.

"Aw, I'm sure Gobber, or maybe my dad, can handle them. Even they wouldn't risk angering my dad," Hiccup replies dismissively.

A loud crashing sound along with Snotlout's startled screaming rings out from behind one of the houses, followed by Stoick's angry bellowing, and Hiccup grimaces in embarrassment at being proven wrong within mere moments. I roll my eyes with a sarcastic expression, crossing my arms.

"You mean it's _my_ dad they wouldn't risk angering," I correct him.

"Yeah... that's probably more accurate," he sheepishly admits, rubbing his neck. "Still, what d'you say? Another trip?"

"Trip? Trip to where?" Fishlegs suddenly asks, jumping into the conversation as he and Meatlug come in for a landing.

"To go searching for new dragons!" Hiccup explains with a grin. "Want to join us?"

"Sounds exciting!" he replies eagerly, before frowning. "But, we haven't really found any new dragons in a while."

"Hey, the longer it takes the more likely it is we'll find something, right?" he tries reasoning.

"I guess..." Fishlegs replies thoughtfully.

"Anyways, I can't really join you guys on super long searches," I tell them apologetically. "You never know when I might get a call from space."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Hiccup sighs in disappointment.

Just then, the sound of propulsion jets fills out ears and I look over to see R5 flying over to me with a surprising sense of urgency. Zenna squawks at his sudden appearance, jumping on her feet slightly and I grip onto the saddle to maintain my balance, calming her down.

"Woah, calm down Zenna," I tell her gently.

She growls uncertainly, still slightly unnerved in the presence of droids and such, but relents. R5 lands on the ground beside me and Zenna with insistent beeps while the others look on in surprise.

"Your droid can fly too?" Fishlegs asks incredulously.

"Yup," I confirm casually, dismounting Zenna and moving up to the astromech. "What's wrong R5?"

He beeps at me urgently and then displays a holographic message, which first appears with the Fulcrum logo.

"Another message I guess?" Astrid deduces.

Startled by R5's panicked tone and worried by what he said, I listen as the Fulcrum logo disappears to be replaced by an image of my dad, looking up at me with a grave expression on his face.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I ask him.

 _"Mara, listen to me carefully. The Empire has discovered the rebel base on Atollon,"_ he says, and I widen my eyes in alarm.

"What?!" I exclaim incredulously, and the others all share startled looks with each other. "How did-"

 _"No time to explain,"_ Jarik interrupts. _"Thrawn and his fleet have blockaded the planet, trapping everyone on the surface. I need you and R5 to go out and get help."_

"Well- help from where?" I ask uneasily.

 _"Anyone you think can do so,"_ he replies, glancing over for a second. _"I'll send you a diagram of Thrawn's fleet. Once you've gotten the help needed, go to Atollon as quickly as possible. Can you do that?"_

"I... yes, I can do that," I nod in reluctant confirmation. "What about you dad?"

 _"I'll be fine, but please hurry,"_ he insists, giving me a small smile. _"May the Force be with you."_

* * *

 _ **Atollon - Outer Rim Territories**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Onboard the Ghost, Zeb, Rex, and Boil all get settled in their own gun turrets, turning on their systems while Hera brings the ship online.

"Still glad you old geezers got mixed up in this rebellion?" Zeb asks.

"Ah, it beats slingin' for joopas!" Rex replies.

"Does it? They sure do taste good," he jokes sarcastically.

"Ah, they do, don't they?" Rex comments in amusement.

"Yeah, they tasted good, but this? Hah! this never gets old!" Boil adds with a grin.

Onboard the Mantis, the crew were preparing themselves in much the same way: Greez was piloting the ship with Cere as a co-pilot, and Merrin sat behind them at the comm station while Cal sat in the gunners seat. The ship wasn't designed with the purpose of battle in mind, but it's served them well enough with its two laser cannons placed above the cockpit.

"You kids all set and ready to go?" Greez calls out.

"We are ready," Merrin replies.

"Ready and waiting Greez!" Cal adds, and BD-1 beeps in support.

"Well, time for us to get involved," Cere murmurs to herself.

The Mantis, Ghost, and Nightbrother all take off into the sky, followed by the pilots of Phoenix Squadron still stationed on the ground, all moving up beyond the atmosphere. Up in orbit, Commander Sato analyses the Imperial fleet with narrowed eyes.

"Launch fighters!" he orders.

From the two hangars of Phoenix Nest and Redemption, a-wing starfighters and y-wing bombers were launched to begin the battle, led by Wedge Antilles.

"All command, spearhead formation. Frigates and corvettes, protect the transports," Sato states firmly.

 _"We'll take point, Commander,"_ Dodonna replies.

* * *

From the bridge of the Chimaera, Thrawn observes the movement of the rebel ships with a critical eye, recognizing the tactic being used.

"Sato is employing a Danaan tactic. Bold. But I'd expect no less from the best commander to ever come out of the Mykapo system," Thrawn comments, glancing over at Pryce. "Reinforce our center and send in the fighters."

She nods in acknowledgement, giving the order. From the hangar of the Chimaera and the other Star Destroyers, a squadron of TIE Fighters each is deployed, flying out to meet the rebel starfighters head on in battle. As they do so, Thrawn contacts Captain Brunson's cruiser, a hologram of her appearing in front of him.

 _"Yes, Grand Admiral?"_ she questions.

"Brunson. I want you to have your Interdictor cruisers remain back where they currently are unless I order otherwise," he orders.

 _"Of course Grand Admiral,"_ Brunson replies, frowning for a moment. _"If I may ask, why not attack the rebels now, use our power and numbers to overwhelm them? I could-"_

"The Admiral, gave you an order," Second Sister interrupts her with a dangerous hiss in her tone.

Captain Brunson falters with a cautious look on her face, and Thrawn glances at the Second Sister momentarily before addressing her.

"I wish for you to keep your cruiser back, Captain, because I've studied these rebels and know what they are capable of, particularly when faced with desperate measures," Thrawn explains with a stern gaze. "They will, no doubt, defy convention and attempt something unexpected. We will be prepared for it. As long as you are willing to follow my lead."

 _"Of course sir. As you wish,_ " she acknowledges with a nod, her hologram fizzing out.

"Hmph," Kallus scoffs, giving Thrawn a mocking smile. "Chasing after glory for yourself?"

"I do not require glory. Only results, for my Emperor," he calmly replies.

"An Emperor who happens to be the most sickening, evil person in the galaxy," Kallus angrily retorts.

"I would take care of how you speak of the Emperor, agent," Second Sister threatens.

"Oh that's right, he's your dark side master right?" he replies in contempt, glaring back at her defiantly. "A Sith Lord who destroys billions of lives in a war just to gain power for himself is no Emperor of mine. Anyone who willfully follows a person like that is no better."

Second Sister growls angrily in her throat while Governor Pryce glares at him with contempt. Thrawn however turns to face him, still as calm as ever.

"Agent Kallus, he may not be the most morally correct but he is the most logically sound," he tells him. "Difficult times lie ahead of us which will require the strength and power of an Empire to handle. It's something you have yet to understand."

Kallus narrows his eyes at him, but the Grand Admiral only turns back around to focus on the battle.

* * *

The Ghost, Mantis, and Nightbrother soon joined up with the rest of the rebel fleet, with the former moving up to lead the starfighters on the attack.

"Phoenix Squadron, keep those fighters busy. Green Squadron, attack the lead destroyer," Hera orders.

"Copy that. We'll clear a path," Wedge Antilles says in acknowledgement.

Within moments, the rebel ships come across the TIE Fighters and a dogfight quickly ensues. Both sides open fire on each other, flying around swiftly in order to shoot down their opponents. Rex and Boil both swivel around in their turrets, shooting down a few TIE Fighters while Cal fires the cannons of the Mantis to destroy a pair of them. While Wedge's starfighter squadron worked with them to handle the TIE Fighters, the y-wings shot past the battle in favor of targeting the Star Destroyers.

"All wings, arm proton bombs and follow me," Green Squadron's leader orders.

Leading three other y-wings, they make a charge for the lead Star Destroyer, the Vigilance, and deploy their payload on their first bombing run, striking several hits against the cruiser's hull. From the bridge of the Vigilance, Sloane narrows her eyes at the y-wing bombers as they swoop past and turns to her bridge staff.

"Target the y-wings, and send our bombers out to reinforce the fighters," she orders.

As the y-wing bombers head down for another bombing run on the Vigilance, the Star Destroyer's laser cannons swivel around and take aim at the squadron, firing a barrage of heavy laserfire. The y-wings are forced to break off their attack run, but unfortunately one of them is torn to shreds by the green laser bolts. A small squadron of TIE Bombers fly out from the hangar of the Vigilance and swiftly engage in the battle. From the Nightbrother, Ezra looks on in worry and frustration as a pair of bombers take out one of their corvettes.

"I hope Kanan's having better luck," he remarks to Chopper.

* * *

Kanan travels swiftly across the surface of Atollon's wilderness, stopping at the clearing where they've often talked with the Bendu. Upon arrival he gets off of the speeder, quickly sensing the powerful presence of the Bendu in the clearing, and makes his way down.

"Bendu!" he calls out, heading down the slope over to him. "Bendu, we need your help."

The Bendu sits silent for a moment, staring up at the sky with a dark look in his eyes. He then turns around to glare at Kanan with anger, his fists pounding against the ground with enough force to lightly shake the area.

"You have brought war to my quiet world, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight," he states, a scowl on his face. "And I will have no part of it!"

"Wait. Bendu, hear me out!" Kanan pleads in growing alarm.

"No! It was abhorrent enough that you drew the attention of the Taker of Will and his kin, but I will not suffer your meagre conflict on this world!" Bendu snaps angrily. "I am the one in the middle. I take no side."

"So you're just gonna let us die?" he demands incredulously. "You think the Empire won't kill you, too?"

"I am beyond your worrying and wars. I am unseen, unknowable, like a rock in the river," Bendu scoffs in contempt. "Do you think it chance this world was so difficult for you to find, eh?"

"No. But maybe we were meant to find it and meant to find you!" Kanan argues.

"For what purpose? I was here long before you and will be long after," he replies dismissively. "I am the Bendu, the one-"

"In the middle. So you keep saying," Kanan interrupts, sighing in frustration. "Look I tried to live that way once. Told myself the galaxy would go on with or without me. But when I saw innocents harmed and knew I had the power to do something about it, I couldn't just watch it all burn down around me! Some things are worth fighting for!"

Bendu frowns at Kanan's speech, narrowing his eyes at him.

* * *

Up in space, the battle was only taking a turn for the worse under the overwhelming numbers and might of the Seventh Fleet. For every TIE Fighter that was destroyed, another was swiftly ready to replace it, whilst the rebel starfighters were only dwindling in number.

While the starfighters continued to fight, the larger capital ships engaged in a firefight with each other. The Redemption used its laser cannons to fire at the Vigilance and the Chimaera, launching plentiful volleys of red lasers at them. However, while it was armed with a good number of turrets and cannons, the Redemption's weapons did not have nearly the same power as a Star Destroyer's turbolasers, which were proving to be a severe disadvantage. TIE Fighters squadrons flew at the rebel cruisers in multiple strafing and bombing runs, inflicting intense damage that they couldn't respond to, and several turrets on the Redemption were destroyed.

"Phoenix Squadron, we've gotta keep those TIE's off our cruisers!" Hera exclaims, noticing the problem.

 _"This is Massassi group. We're taking heavy fire. We need help!"_ General Dodonna calls out.

"On our way!" she says firmly.

"Too many ships to protect!" Zeb growls uneasily, firing from his turret.

The Ghost flew over one of their corvettes, blasting a strafing TIE Fighter along the way, while Ezra flew the Nightbrother in much the same way underneath it to shoot down two firefighters that were chasing after Hobbie's a-wing. Greez flew the Mantis below the hull of Phoenix Nest, swerving to avoid incoming fire from a pair of TIE's chasing after them.

"Having a bit of trouble here guys!" Greez grunts, evading another shot.

"I can't get a clear shot as long as they're behind us!" Cal states, seeing as the ship's weapons only had a range in front of the ship.

"Greez, take us past Redemption's dorsal tower!" Cere says. "And swerve right when I say!"

"You got it!" he replies without complaint.

Greez angles the Mantis up to do so, blasting forward in the direction of the dorsal tower. Green lasers streaked past them as the TIE's gave chase, and Cere narrowed her eyes.

"Turn now!" she orders.

"Wha-" Greez sputters.

"NOW!" she exclaims.

Startled, Greez nevertheless turns the ship in a hard right. The large vertical fin on the dorsal side of the Mantis bangs against the section of the Redemption's own dorsal fin, causing the Mantis to swerve violently even harder than Greez could've done manually, and the TIE's shoot right past them. Seeing his chance, Cal fires with his laser cannons at the TIE's, destroying one of them, and Greez resumes flying to be the chaser instead.

"Nice move guys!" Cal cheers.

"I almost lost my footing!" Merrin complains.

"Yeah, little warning next time Cere?" Greez adds in complaint.

Commander Sato stares out at the battle, growing more desperate upon seeing dozens of TIE Fighters continue to inflict heavy damage against their cruisers.

"All ships, charge the blockade!" he shouts determinedly.

The cruisers, frigates and corvettes all follow his order and start pressing toward the line of Star Destroyer's, firing their laser cannons defiantly. The Star Destroyer's maintained their position however, unwavering in the rebels surge as they retaliated with heavy fire from their turbolasers, destroying another Nebulon-B frigate in the process. General Dodonna looks out the window of his ship with a sorrowed expression on his face, a sense of hopelessness starting to filter in.

 _"Commander, they destroyed the Orion!"_ a rebel officer reports in a panicked voice.

Sato shuts his eyes tightly in frustration and despair at hearing another ship was destroyed.

* * *

"Capital ships, hold your position. Their cruisers will have to come to us," Thrawn orders confidently.

Kallus watches helplessly as the Imperial fleet continues making a wreck of the rebel fleet, unable to do anything about it. While the Star Destroyers maintain their position, the light cruisers move forwards and angle their direction inwards, pinning the rebels further inwards and cutting off even more room.

* * *

Chopper beeps urgently at the movement of the light cruisers, which Ezra quickly notices with a scowl.

"I see it! They're cutting us off!" he exclaims.

While flying down with his squadron to make another bombing run for the Vigilance, a group of TIE Fighters swoop forwards to intercept them, unleashing a large volley of green laserfire. The leader of Green squadron cries out in fear as his y-wing is hit, sending him plummeting to a fiery death against the hull of Sloane's Star Destroyer.

"Hera, I can't get through as long as those Interdictor cruisers are cutting us off!" Ezra says in frustration.

 _"Stay sharp, Ezra. We'll find you that opening,"_ she replies resolutely.

"I know, just..." he replies anxiously. "...hurry!"

From the bridge of Phoenix Nest, Commander Sato listened to Ezra's frustrated and helpless statements, watching the battle around him with a heavy heart. Beside their cruiser, another corvette was blasted into oblivion, and Sato widens his eyes with fear, despair, and frustration, looking down with a lump of emotion forming in his throat as he comes to a decision: there's no way they'll be able to get a ship out of the blockade like this... and there's only one thing left to do. With newfound determination, Commander Sato leans over in between the two pilots to communicate directly with Ezra, surprising them both.

"Commander Bridger, go to heading 221 and prepare to jump!" he informs him.

The bridge crew all turn to look at him in surprise, confused as to what he's doing. He steps forward to address them with a sorrowed expression.

"All hands, abandon ship and make for Atollon!" he orders.

The officers and ship's crew rush to do so, but when Sato turns back around he notices that the two pilots are still there with him.

"We're staying, Commander," one of them says.

Sato softens his gaze, saddened but also grateful for their company with him in the end.

"Very well. Man your stations," he tells them.

The two pilots sit back down in their seats while Sato walks up to stand behind them with a hardened gaze of determination. Under his direction, the carrier starts moving forward at full speed, angling upwards with the apparent intention to fly above and past the Imperial fleet.

"What is that guy doing?" Greez asks, noticing the sudden movement.

Cere, Cal, and Merrin look on in astonishment, confused and slightly wary about what it is that Commander Sato is planning. Onboard the Ghost, Zeb notices the same thing that the Mantis crew did.

"Hera, I think Sato's evacuating the carrier," he exclaims in bewilderment.

Hera looks on with a startled gaze as Phoenix Nest travels further upward, moving past Redemption and toward where the Chimaera is. Onboard the Vigilance, Sloane watches in surprise and confusion, while on the Interdictor cruiser Captain Brunson notices the change with some incredulity, unsure of what to do.

"That's the command ship," Brunson murmurs in realization. "Move to intercept them, and engage the gravity wells! We can't let them get away!"

"Are you sure, Captain?" a bridge officer asks warily. "Admiral Thrawn ordered us to maintain our position."

"I understand that, but if we do not act now then the rebels will escape the range of our gravity well projectors!" she reasons determinedly.

Although reluctant, the bridge officer nods his head in acknowledgement, moving to carry out her instructions. Without a moment to waste the Interdictor cruiser starts moving out of position, angling towards Phoenix Nest in order to cut it off. From the bridge of the Chimaera, Thrawn instantly notices the unauthorized change of the Interdictor, growing a bit frustrated at the possibility of another setback hindering his plans.

"Captain Brunson, what are you doing? Return to your assigned coordinates immediately!" he orders fiercely.

 _"But sir, the rebel command ship is attempting to flee-"_ Brunson tries to explain.

"I am aware of its movement, Captain, and it will be taken care of," Thrawn interrupts, leaving no room for argument. "Now, return to your position!"

 _"But I... y-yes, Grand Admiral..."_ she replies in bitter resignation.

While this was going on, Ezra watched the carrier flying upward with a stunned look on his face.

"Hera, what's Sato doing?!" he asks incredulously.

"He's drawing that ship out of position," Hera realizes. "Get ready to jump!"

Leaning over the shoulders of his pilots with a determined gaze, Sato tracks the progress of the Interdictor cruiser with narrowed eyes, elation filling him at seeing it turn in his direction. However, after about thirty seconds it suddenly halted in its progress and instead slowly turned back around to its original position, and Sato quickly realizes that his opportunity was starting to slip away: it's now or never!

"Now!" Sato orders.

The two pilots pull the throttle left, turning the ship so that it's now charging full speed at the nearby Interdictor cruiser. Captain Brunson watches from the bridge of the cruiser, widening her eyes in alarm at the tactic, tensing up with a hint of fear at being faced with a potential ramming once more.

"Admiral!" she cries out over the comms in a panic.

 _"Disregard the ship's progress, Captain,"_ Thrawn still orders calmly, seemingly unconcerned.

Sato narrows his eyes determinedly at the Interdictor cruiser, preparing himself for the impact before startling shifting his gaze to the right with a shocked, horrified expression. From the black void of space the newly repaired Super Star Destroyer, the Executor, suddenly blasts out of hyperspace with its bow pointed straight at Phoenix Nest. Sato and his pilots only have a few moments to feel terrified before the Executor crashes straight through their cruiser.

Phoenix Nest was quickly ripped apart as the Executor cut through it, breaking the carrier until it exploded in a massive fireball, whilst the super star destroyer's immense size and power left it relatively intact with hardly any damage. All across the battle zone, the rebels look on in horror and despair upon seeing Phoenix Nest destroyed. Ezra and the crew of the Mantis all gasp in horror while Hera and General Dodonnda widen their eyes in disbelief, grief and sense of hopelessness filling their hearts. There was no possible way that Commander Sato could have survived.

Onboard the Chimaera, Thrawn smiles in satisfaction at seeing his plan with Lord Vader work perfectly.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

Breaking through the Imperial's jamming was proving to be a lot more difficult than I first thought, and I'm astonished at how well they've managed to jam any outgoing transmissions so well. They have a system set up so that any time I try to slice through their jamming frequency, it detects my intrusive attempts and switches the jamming signal to another Star Destroyer, forcing me to restart all over again. Clearly Thrawn was working on getting a special program developed that even I would have difficulty breaking. I've tried sending out several messages, but to no avail, so I switched tactics in favor of isolating the program so that it couldn't jump to another Star Destroyer.

Upon suddenly sensing a terrible change in the Force however, I pause in my work. Glancing over at Shaak with a grim look, I turn my head to stare up at the sky with an uneasy expression, both of us sensing the same thing: Vader was here.

Far up in orbit I could make out only one ship that was visible to the naked eye; the fact that it was visible at all from such a distance was a clear indication that it was none other than the Executor, Vader's flagship. Noticing our change in persona Elita directs her gaze up to the sky where we were looking, most likely using her optics to zoom in on it.

"Oh no..." she murmurs worriedly.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Darth Vader steps up to the viewport window of the bridge, standing silent aside from the sound of his artificial breathing as he observes the battle before him. The ruined vessel that served as the rebels command ship lie in pieces before his own Star Destroyer, the rest of Thrawn's fleet maintaining their firm blockade as they relentlessly assault the rebel ships with fire from their cruisers and TIE Fighters.

"The rebels command ship is successfully destroyed, Lord Vader," General Tagge reports, unable to conceal some of his astonishment. "Just as how Grand Admiral Thrawn predicted."

"Indeed, General," Vader replies calmly, feeling a bit of satisfaction at the fact.

* * *

"No..." Ezra murmurs hopelessly. "No, no!"

The rebels are in a state of shock and helplessness, coming to the realization that there's now no possible way of a ship escaping to acquire help, much less escape themselves. The crew of the Mantis sit silently for a moment before Merrin looks down with a hardened gaze, getting the attention of the others.

"We can still try," she speaks up firmly. "I can cloak our ship so that we can do what Bridger cannot."

"You sure Merrin?" Cal asks.

"We've done it before, remember?" she reminds him.

"I think it's worth a shot," Greez adds in support.

"Then let's do it. But we need to keep the Mantis hidden while we're cloaking so the Empire doesn't suspect anything," Cere advises, opening a comm line to the others. "Captain Syndulla, this is Cere. We have another plan to escape the blockade."

 _"What's your plan?"_ Hera asks cautiously.

"Merrin can use her magick to cloak our ship so the Empire can't detect us. We've done it several times before," she explains.

 _"Go. We need every chance we can get!"_ she says urgently, ending the transmission.

"It's all on you Merrin!" Cal says encouragingly.

Merrin nods her head in confirmation, and pulls out her crystal talisman to provide her with the power needed. While Greez flies the Mantis back to hide behind the Redemption, Merrin begins to chant the spell, her voice echoing with power. Green ichor starts to float around her in a misty form, her eyes glowing green in the middle of her chant. Once the cloaking spell is put in place, obscuring the Mantis in a green mist before disappearing entirely, Greez flies them out from behind the Mantis and directly towards the Imperial fleet, while Cere and Cal wait with extreme tension.

* * *

Underneath his helmet, Vader frowns as he senses something in the Force pricking at his mind. Turning his head slightly, he looks in the direction he felt the strange disturbance, only to find nothing there.

"Is everything alright, Lord Va-" General Tagge starts to ask.

Vader holds a hand up in a gesture to silence him, and Tagge halts mid sentence with some confusion, wise enough not to question the Sith Lord. Focusing on the strange disturbance in the Force, Vader steps up to the window and looks out with narrowed eyes, still seeing nothing.

Aboard the Chimaera, Second Sister also faltered upon sensing a familiar, but strange presence, frowning in confusion.

* * *

Cere slowly looks up at the looming form of the Executor with a bit of unease, sensing something wrong.

* * *

"Lord Vader?" General Tagge cautiously asks again.

"Fire a spread of lasers on heading 221," he orders.

Confused, General Tagge nevertheless has the order carried out as instructed. From the side of the Executor's hull, a volley of green laser fire is shot out in at random, covering a section of space. Taken by complete surprise, Greez is unable to avoid it as one laser bolt strikes against the hull of the Mantis, shaking the ship violently. Merrin is thrown out of her seat with a startled cry as a result, losing her focus on her magick and dropping the cloaking as a result, revealing the Mantis to everyone.

"Merrin!" Cal exclaim in alarm.

Hera, Ezra, and the rebels widen their eyes in alarm upon seeing they were caught, and Thrawn looks over with a raised eyebrow in surprise and curiosity, while Second Sister narrows her eyes angrily in recognition of the vessel. From the bridge of the Executor, Vader nods in satisfaction and points to the Mantis with a finger.

"There," the Sith Lord states.

"All batteries, target that rebel ship!" Tagge orders, disregarding his astonishment to follow Vader's demand.

Turbolasers on the Executor take aim and start blasting at the Mantis, forcing Greez to swerve the ship around and away from the super star destroyer, flying back to the rebel fleet as quickly as possible while Cal gets out of the gunner's seat to check on Merrin, helping her up while she holds her head with a weary groan. The Mantis is battered by another heavy laser bolt, breaking off a part of its dorsal fin, but they soon rejoin the rest of the rebel fleet. Cere slams her fist on the console in frustration and helplessness at their plan failing.

"Kriff it all!" Cere exclaims angrily.

"I'm sorry... I tried..." Merrin murmurs guiltily, shaking her head.

"It's not your fault Merrin," Cal insists, and BD-1 beeps sadly.

"He's right," Cere adds in agreement, although still bitter. "We didn't think about Vader being able to sense us."

Thrawn takes a moment to ponder the strange cloaking of the Mantis, deducing it wasn't technological-based due to the green shimmer that surrounding it once the cloak was brought down.

"How curious," he remarks thoughtfully.

"That was Cere Junda's crew. They have a Dathomir witch among them," Second Sister snarls.

"Indeed. But thanks to Lord Vader it seems their attempted escape resulted only in failure," Thrawn replies in satisfaction, turning to his bridge staff. "Commodore Faro, have the fleet press the attack. We will force the rebels to ground."

"At once, sir," Faro acknowledges.

With the Mantis crew and Commander Sato's attempts at making an opening for escape having both failed, there was little more the rebels could do. As all of their large cruisers and frigates were destroyed by the Imperial fleet—with General Dodonna having his crew abandon their Nebulon-B frigate—the only cruiser that they had left at their disposal was the Redemption, which could not hope to stand against the might of six Star Destroyers and the Executor, not to mentioned having already suffered serious damage to its hull. There was no other option left to them but to retreat.

"All ships, return to base," Hera orders regretfully.

* * *

From Atollon's surface, flaming balls of fire could be seen shooting through the atmosphere as a result of the destroyed, abandon rebel ships being taken in by the planet's gravity, falling down to the surface in massive fireballs. The Bendu watched the comets fall with a hard, unforgiving gaze while Kanan could sense the death and destruction being wrought, as well as the presence of the Sith.

"You can feel it, can't you? My friends are dying!" he says anxiously.

"Such is the fate of all living beings," Bendu replies dismissively.

"Not like this, crushed by overwhelming evil. I know you can sense _him_ , Darth Vader! After he kills us, he'll hunt you down too! Is that what you want?!" Kanan argues in helpless frustration. "Please, help us survive, Bendu! Help us fight!"

"The schism between Jedi and Sith has existed for millennia, and is nothing but an insult to the Force!" he retorts in contempt. "I will not fight your petty battles!"

"So you'd rather hide then? That's all anyone who claims to be in the middle does," Kanan scoffs, shaking his head. "Hiding, like a coward."

Bendu pounds his fists against the ground with a snarl, steaming with outrage. All around him, the Force swirls around the great creature in response to his anger, dirt and dust starting to float in the air, while his eyes begin to glow.

"I will not be called a coward by the likes of you, Kanan Jarrus!" he seethes furiously.

Kanan slowly backs away in alarm, holding a hand to protect his face as a storm picks up in intensity around the Bendu. Dust swirls around him like a vortex, and as the Bendu lifts off of his front limbs lightning begins to flash, his voice taking on a booming echo.

"Perhaps it is the will of the Force that the Jedi and all your kind perish!" the Bendu roars. "AND I SERVE THE WILL OF THE FORCE!"

After making his proclamation, the intense lightning storm slowly dies down, until the Bendu is nowhere to be found.

"Bendu?" Kanan calls out, growing panicked. "Bendu!"

* * *

With the rebel fleet having been forced to the ground, Thrawn contacted Vice Admiral Sloane, Captain Brunson, and Darth Vader so that they could discuss their next course of action against the rebels.

 _"A job well done so far against the rebels, Grand Admiral Thrawn,"_ Vader states.

"My thanks, Lord Vader. The timing of your arrival could not have been better," Thrawn acknowledges in reply. "As Governor Tarkin requested, we shall soon have the rebel leadership in our custody, and the Jedi will be yours to do with as you see fit."

 _"I hope so, Thrawn,"_ the Sith Lord replies, slightly cautious.

"Sir, we're detecting a large vessel appearing on our scopes!" Commodore Faro suddenly calls out in alarm.

Confused, Thrawn looks out of the window only to widen his eyes in astonishment as a large warship appears in the system about two dozen miles away from the Seventh Fleet. It's a massive ship, covered in several tall spines and sharp prongs to give it a vicious, deadly appearance, as well as two red viewports on the bow that give the appearance of glaring, sinister eyes. The ship alone is over twice the size of any of their Star Destroyers, although still pales in comparison to that of the Executor's immense proportions. Still, it is a completely unknown design and looks to be quite deadly.

 _"Where did that come from?!"_ Captain Brunson exclaims.

 _"Rebel reinforcements?"_ Sloane suggests in alarm.

"No, I do not believe so. The rebels do not have the resources to own a vessel of that size, nor is its design any that I'm familiar with," Thrawn states, narrowing his eyes intently in thought. "It almost looks..."

Feeling some familiarity in the ship's appearance, Thrawn widens his eyes in surprise as he develops a theory, though he's still uncertain.

 _"What is it Grand Admiral?"_ Vader demands, sensing his thoughts.

"I may have an idea of who they are, Lord Vader," he replies carefully, narrowing his eyes. "Commodore Faro, hail the unknown vessel. I wish to address them."

"O-of course, sir," Faro replies, still baffled.

"Address them?" Governor Pryce asks incredulously.

"We stand on the verge of gaining a powerful ally... or a dangerous enemy," he says softly.

"Ready to hail them, sir," Faro reports.

"Proceed," he orders.

Faro opens the frequency and broadcasts it to the unknown ship, and Thrawn begins to speak.

"This is Grand Admiral Thrawn, of the Galactic Empire. You have entered a restricted battle zone unannounced," he states firmly. "Identify yourself, or else you risk an incursion against the full might of the Empire."

There's silence on the line for several moments, and everyone waits anxiously.

 _"How interesting, Grand Admiral. I did not expect to be greeted with such a show of military might, particularly from such pitiful creatures as yourselves... but it does matter to me. I am here on a much more personal mission of my own,"_ a deep, sinister voice replies, chuckling in amusement.

 _"Identify yourself at once, or else there will be dire consequences,"_ Vader threatens coldly.

 _"I am Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons,"_ the voice declares, unfazed by the threat. _"And I have a proposal for you."_

* * *

 _ **Knight Hawk - Hyperspace**_

 **Mara POV...**

As quickly as possible, R5 and I got to the Knight Hawk and took off through hyperspace. The first person I thought of to contact was Senator Mothma and, with R5's help, managed to establish a transmission with her. However it was quickly turning out to be much more of a problem than I thought.

"Senator, there must be someone you can send or something you can do!" I plead desperately.

 _"I wish I could help you, young Mara, but I can't,"_ she replies apologetically. _"Doing so would play into Thrawn's hands, and he would wipe out all we've worked to build."_

"I get that, but is there really nothing we can do? If my dad led an assault directly against Coruscant to rescue me, and ended up being _successful_ , surely there's a way out of this!" I try reasoning.

 _"Jarik's strike on Coruscant to rescue you was a success, but I'm afraid the circumstances of this are much different,"_ Mothma replies with a frown. _"Even with much of the galaxy growing sympathetic to our cause,_ _Senator Organa's words of caution are proven to be true. It was too soon for open warfare against the Empire. I promise you, we will do our best to negotiate fair treatment for the prisoners."_

"But what if there are no prisoners?" I point out in frustration. "I'm not ready to give up yet."

 _"You have courage, Mara Jade,"_ she replies. _"May the Force be with you."_

I slump back in my seat with a disappointed sigh as the transmission ends, and R5 beeps in frustration.

"I know R5, this whole thing sucks. But there has to be someone who could help!" I reply, pausing in realization. "Kriff it all, I'm an idiot, of course there's people who can help us!"

He beeps questioningly at me, and I grin down at him.

"Who do you think genius? The Mandalorians!" I tell him excitedly.


	58. Ch 55 - Zero Hour Pt 2

_**Author's Note:** So... this chapter was turning about to be a lot longer than I thought: over 20,000 words. And I haven't even finalized it all just yet! So to compensate I'm going to split this into three parts, like how I did with 'Twilight of the Apprentice' and 'Steps Into Shadow.' But the third part will be finished up very soon, within the next day, so make sure to say tuned! __There was so much in this episode to handle, which kind of draws it out a little bit and making it longer._

 _It's kind of annoying how difficult it is to write out chapters where multiple events are happening simultaneously, which is what's happening in my version of Zero Hour (Autobots vs Decepticons concurrent with Rebels vs Empire). But, as hard as it is I still enjoy doing it, and I know you guys enjoy Shaniverse content! :D Love to see it lol._

* * *

 _ **Fun fact:** I've been going crazy in updating the Shaniverse Wiki lol. _

_I'm totally not self advertising for it or anything, oh no no no..._

 _..._

 _Never mind, I totally am lol. I regret nothing._ (ಠ_ಠ)

* * *

 _ **Atollon - Outer Rim Territories**_

 **3rd person POV...**

"A proposal for us?" Thrawn questions, bringing a hand to his chin. "What could you have to offer that you believe the Empire does not already possess?"

 _"I do not offer anything, nor do I ask much in return,"_ Megatron replies. They have no visual on him, only his voice to go off of. _"You see, on the planet below us we share mutual enemies."_

"You have grievances with the rebels?" Governor Pryce asks skeptically. "I find that to be very unlikely. The Empire has no such knowledge of you, 'Decepticons.'"

 _"I do not care for these so called 'rebels' of yours, fleshling,"_ he scoffs in reply, and Pryce blinks her eyes incredulously, scowling. _"The only concern I have is destroying my enemies, who have decided to ally themselves with your own enemies, due to the insufferable 'kindness' of their sparks."_

 _"And who would that be?"_ Vice Admiral Sloane questions, frowning.

While listening the Megatron speak, Thrawn stroked his chin with a thoughtful gaze, picking up on small details he noticed, giving him conclusive evidence on who this 'Megatron' really is.

"I believe I understand. I assume the one you seek is a large mechanical humanoid in pink armor, capable of transforming into a vehicle?" he deduces.

 _"Ah, so you do know,"_ Megatron says in satisfaction. _"Her name is Elita One. I wish to see her destroyed, and I believe we can benefit from each other."_

"You speak as much. What is it you wish to propose?" Thrawn questions.

 _"I know all too well what it is like to be faced those who would rebel against you, Grand Admiral,"_ Megatron states with an apparent tone of understanding. _"You seek to destroy traitors to your Empire, and I seek to destroy Elita One, who has been helping the rebels to fight against you. As such, I propose a truce: stay out of my way as I eliminate Elita One, and my forces and I will not get in your way of eliminating the rebels."_

"You offer a most interesting proposition, Megatron," Thrawn remarks, narrowing his eyes. "I would be willing to agree, were it not for the fact that you Decepticons have attacked the Empire as well."

 _"Tell me, Megatron,"_ Vader says with disdain. _"Why should the Empire cooperate with one who holds no qualms of striking against us?"_

 _"Perhaps you forget what matters to me?"_ Megatron snaps back in reply, a dangerous tone to his voice. _"The inhabitants of this galaxy are not worth the attention of the Decepticons. Every action taken, is to locate and destroy my Autobot enemies. And if you will stand in my way, I have no qualms of obliterating your forces as well."_

"And yet as of right now, you are vastly outnumbered," Thrawn points out. "The Emperor does not take kindly to those who would threaten the Empire."

 _"He does, doesn't he? Perhaps you should concern yourself more with what I do not take kindly to,"_ he retorts. _"I could crush each and every one of you like the insects that you are."_

 _"How amusing that you believe your great size as a machine can stand against the power of the Force,"_ Vader scoffs dismissively. _"You are nothing compared to the might of myself, and the Emperor."_

 _"Tread lightly, fleshling. I offer you one last chance to accept my terms,"_ Megatron growls quietly.

The bridge is filled with tension as the Imperial commanders anxiously await the decision. Pryce glares at the transmitter, though with some hesitation, while Kallus looks between them all with wide eyes, fearful of the possible answer. Sloane is much more cautious and uncertain, while Captain Brunson is simply dismissive of the threats against them. Vader of course stands still, his breaths echoing, completely unreadable to anyone.

Thrawn strokes his chin thoughtfully for some time, thinking the decision over. Despite the Decepticon attacks against several Imperial bases in the past, he does see the merit in the offered proposal. While the transformer, Elita One, has not been seen for some time now, she has proven to be a dangerous opponent to the Empire, having the skills and firepower to back it up. And as long as she's around, these Decepticons will be a nuisance to them as well.

There is something else Thrawn notices about Megatron however, in that he seems eager to get this over with quickly; the Decepticon leader certainly doesn't seem to favor the idea of prolonged battle here in this galaxy. It's clear that the transformers are in some sort of civil war against each other, and it's likely that Megatron cannot occupy himself with this task for very long, which is why he sent other in first place to track down this Elita One in the first place, which would indicate she carries some level of importance in the hierarchy of these 'Autobots.' But with his soldiers failing to kill her, he decided to bring his warship along and personally take matters into his own hands, to ensure the death of his enemy.

Thrawn glances at Vader's hologram with a questioning look, and the Sith Lord tilts his head in his direction. After observing him for a few moments, Vader gives him a stiff nod of confirmation.

"Very well, Megatron. We will allow you to deal with Elita One however you see fit, as long as you do not interfere in our assault against the rebels," Thrawn acknowledges.

 _"Wise choice, Grand Admiral,"_ Megatron replies in satisfaction.

 _"Do not think to double cross us, transformer. It will not end well for you,"_ Vader adds threateningly.

 _"Oh I most certainly agree,"_ the Decepticon sinisterly replies.

He then cuts away from the transmission, leaving the Imperials to ponder this apparent new 'ally' of theirs.

"This 'Megatron' speaks highly of himself," Pryce scoffs with contempt. "It's amusing he actually believes he could stand a chance against the Empire."

"On the contrary, these transformers are not to be underestimated, for just one of them is capable of destroying an entire Imperial base," Thrawn replies in disagreement. "Nevertheless, for now our attention is better suited for focusing on the rebels."

 _"What if these 'Decepticons' betray us?"_ Sloane cautiously asks.

"Our transforming visitors are far too occupied with their own wars. Megatron will not spare so much time away from it, especially if he is their leader," he informs her. "Vice Admiral Sloane, prepare the fleet for orbital bombardment."

 _"As you wish, Grand Admiral,"_ she acknowledges.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, should we really align ourselves with these organics?" Onslaught asks. "It would be much more efficient to simply strike down the Autobots and be done with it."

"It is not an alliance, more so mutual cooperation," Megatron replies dismissively, narrowing his optics at the video screen displaying the view in front of him. "I was not expecting to be faced with an opposing fleet of this magnitude."

"I doubt the Andromedans have the capability to harm us," he doubtfully responds.

"I'm not referring to those pitiful vessels!" he scowls back at him. "It's their command ship which poses a threat."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Onslaught asks.

Megatron turns around to glare at him irritably, and Onslaught takes a cautious step back with a hesitant, slightly fearful expression.

"Perhaps it wasn't clear to you?" Megatron scoffs, turning back away from him. "We cannot afford to bother ourselves with this so called 'Empire' of theirs. Our only purpose here is to destroy Elita One, something which should have long been accomplished by now."

Megatron throws Onslaught another spiteful glare, making him grimace and cower under his gaze.

"Soundwave, scan the planet's surface to pinpoint the Autobots precise location," Megatron orders.

The Decepticon without a face silently acknowledges him with a simple nod, and calmly walks over to the main computer to carry out his task. Meanwhile, Megatron observes the scene before him with his arms held behind his back, watching to see what the Imperial forces plan to do next.

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base**_

 **Jarik POV...**

After the fleet returned to the surface, we got the base ready for imminent attack. I had to pause in my attempts to break through the Imperial jamming in favor of helping Rex, Boil and Zeb with setting up the shield. HK-47 came along to help, so after making sure things were all set I returned to the command center with the others, analyzing a map of the Imperial fleet. The Executor was undoubtedly the largest ship, easily dwarfing the size of even all the other six Star Destroyers put together, looming like a herald of doom.

"I've never seen a Star Destroyer that big before," Wedge Antilles says, unsettled.

"It's one of a kind. The personal flagship of Darth Vader," I grimly explain.

 _"Not even Megatron's flagship is that large,"_ Ironhide comments through the hologram. _"An impressive feat considering your smaller size."_

"Yeah great, impressive. Doesn't change the fact that it's there to kill us all," Ezra sarcastically scoffs.

"So, what'll their next move be?" Cere asks.

"Thrawn and Vader are preparing for a planetary bombardment," Hera answers, crossing her arms. "How's the shield coming, Zeb?"

 _"We're about to fire it up now. Rex and I have done our best, but this is really Sabine's baby,"_ Zeb informs us.

"Then it should work," she replies.

 _"Statement: Doubtful it'll last. This shield is nothing but modifications, special fuses, and all sorts of junk thrown together. I've never fought under such absurd circumstances,"_ HK-47 says skeptically.

 _"I hate to say it, but I'm gonna have to agree with the droid on this one,"_ Rex adds reluctantly. _"We never got to test it while Sabine was still here, so if it overloads, I'm not sure we can fix it."_

"Let's hope you don't have to," Hera sighs. "Fire it up!"

 _"Copy that, captain,"_ Boil acknowledges.

"Elita, I'd recommend you three get yourselves inside the shield's radius as well," I advise them. "Orbital attacks are what Star Destroyers were made for, and they rarely leave anything behind."

 _"Way ahead of you,"_ she replies.

A few moments later, a large blue energy beam blasts into the sky, several bolts arcing off as it forms a transparent dome. Once the energy shield stretches down all the way to the ground, the bolts fade away as a result of the shield being completed.

 _"It's working. The shield is stabilized!"_ Zeb reports happily.

 _"Statement: It's still junk,"_ HK-47 scoffs.

"Nice work, boys," Hera says, ignoring his comment.

 _"We're inside the shield's range as well. Setting our ship down on the landing pad,"_ Elita informs us.

I nod to her in response, their three holograms disappearing. I watch as their ship settles down farther away on the only empty section of the landing pad left, and they step outside while Hera talks through the comlink.

"Kanan, do you copy?" she asks.

 _"I read you, Hera,"_ he replies.

"Thrawn is planning an orbital bombardment. You need to get back to base immediately," she orders.

 _"I'm moving as fast as I can,"_ Kanan tells us.

"Well then you're not moving fast enough," Cal responds.

 _"Oh, you don't even know fast,"_ he retorts with a scoff.

As he cuts off the transmission I cross my arms, sharing a worried look with Shaak for a moment, while Hera narrows her eyes at the fleet of Star Destroyers displayed on the holotable.

"All right, Thrawn. Your move," she murmurs.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

 _"What is our progress?"_ Vader demands.

Thrawn stares out the window of the bridge down at the planetary surface of Atollon, his arms folded behind his back. Upon Governor Pryce answering the Sith Lord, he turns around and calmly moves in their direction.

"Our capital ships are in position, Lord Vader. The blockade is secure," Governor Pryce reports.

"And what of the status of the rebel fleet?" Thrawn asks her.

"The remaining vessels have fled back to the surface and are taking shelter under a localized shield," she informs him.

"Hmm. Very good," he casually remarks, rubbing his fingers together. "Let's test their mettle."

 _"Then begin the assault,"_ Vader orders.

"Commander Hammerly, you may proceed" Thrawn nods to his chief gunner.

Nodding, Hammerly relays the order to her gunners and the rest of the Seventh Fleet. All across the Imperial fleet, the turbolaser cannons on the Executor and six other Star Destroyers swivel around to take aim at their assigned coordinates, and begin unleashing their ferocity. A shower of heavy green laser bolts shoot out from the fleet, arcing down to the surface of the planet in the direction of the rebel base. Down at Chopper Base, General Dodonna and a rebel officer look at their radar map in alarm as it starts rapidly beeping in earnest.

"We have incoming fire," Dodonna says worriedly.

Shutting off the holoprojector with a grim look, Hera turns to look up at the sky. A low rumbling sound can be heard, sounding almost like thunder, but is followed by the clouds glowing with a sinister green as the heavy laser bolts break through the atmosphere, swiftly passing through them to slam against the shield with a terrible roar.

"Kanan, find cover now!" Hera shouts in terror.

Out in the wilderness, Kanan was still a bit of distance away from the base, however he could hear the rumble of thunder caused by the orbital barrage. Sensing several laser bolts heading towards him, he swerves his speeder back out of the way. The first laser strikes the ground with enough explosive power to create a small crater, sending out chunks of dirt and debris in its radius. Kanan cries out in alarm as he momentarily loses control due to the blast, but quickly continues onward. However even more laser bolts strike the landscape around him, each impact forming craters in their wake.

Back at Chopper Base, Jarik, Hera, Shaak, Cere, and the rest of the rebels all stand in the open command center, watching anxiously as hundreds of green laser bolts slam into the energy shield with a thunderous roar, occasionally covering their eyes against the bright flashes of each impact. Elita, Ironhide and Chromia stand in front of their ship in the middle of the landing pad, looking up at the shield protecting them from destruction with hardened, yet sorrowful optics.

* * *

Megatron watches the orbital bombardment with a small smirk of intrigue, finding himself admittedly impressed at the ruthless assault.

"Promising..." he murmurs in satisfaction.

His ship also had a visual feed of the rebel base below, showing the bombardment on its shield. If the Autobots are within the confines of the shield, then perhaps he does not need to go down after all, for they will die with the rebels.

* * *

True to HK-47 and Rex's concerns, the shield generator was beginning to suffer under the intensive barrage, its energy conduits changing from a safe blue to a dangerous red, shaking uncontrollably and overheating as it struggled to maintain its power.

"Come on, come on!" Zeb starts to panic, pressing a few buttons to try and stabilize it.

Jarik watches as the green bolts explode on impact with the shield with an unflinching gaze. He wasn't afraid of death, exactly, but the thought filled him with terrible sadness. If Jarik dies, then he leaves the galaxy without the person who inspires them most to resist the evil of the Empire... he leaves a young girl without her father, alone in the galaxy.

Out in the wilderness, Kanan swerves his bike around in an attempt to avoid the next laser bolt, but he senses it too late, and it explodes right in front of him. Kanan goes flying off his bike, losing his mask as he tumbles uncontrollably across the ground, sensing another laser bolt destroy his speeder bike behind him.

Back at Chopper Base, Rex and Boil both work on their console to keep the shield stabilized, but the bombardment was proving to be too much for it, and Boil covers his face as a spray of sparks are blasted out of the generator over him.

"The shield is overheating!" Boil cries out in alarm.

Onboard the Chimaera, Thrawn watches the orbital bombardment with a small, triumphant smirk on his face at the completion of his victory. No longer is he being thwarted by casual tricks, interruptions, or mystical powers. No longer will this Rebellion continue to spread chaos and disrupt the logical order of the galaxy with their misguided ideals. For they are experiencing utter defeat in the face of what true power is.

Similarly, Darth Vader watches the bombardment from his own flagship, the Executor, satisfied in everything that he sees. At long last, the Jedi and these traitorous rebels are helpless against the might of the Empire. He can sense Jarik Shan down on the planet below, and knows what he is thinking. His daughter... poor Mara Jade, taken in by a man and woman who know nothing of what it is to sacrifice, to dedicate themselves to build something worthwhile the way he has. Jarik Shan betrayed him, like the rat that he is. And while he is disappointed at the idea of being unable to kill Shan personally, knowing his death will be the result of a vain attempt at resistance is enough.

The rebels down on Chopper Base begin fearing the worst as they notice the barrier protecting them slowly shift from blue to an unstable red, fear entering the hearts of many of them.

Cal holds Merrin close, glaring defiantly at the sky while she shuts her eyes in resignation, attempting to comfort herself by bringing her focus solely on her family. Ironhide and Chromia glance at each other sorrowfully, sharing the same look with Elita as they prepare themselves for the end, after eons of war. Ezra watches with wide eyes, afraid of dying, but also afraid of losing the opportunity to be with his friends and family as well; he glances down at Chopper sadly, laying a hand on the astromech's dome while he beeps back mournfully in response. Hera's defiant attitude in the face of the Empire, for what may be the first time, begins to falter into fear and uncertainty, which is reflected in her eyes as she instinctively pulls her head back to look away.

Jarik takes a step forward, looking up at the sky with a crestfallen gaze. Glancing at Cere Junda and Shaak Ti on either side of him, two Jedi Masters, he holds much of the same thoughts and feelings as they do, and they look back at him in bitter acknowledgement. Jarik resumes gazing upward at the orbital bombardment against the shield with a stern, if saddened, expression on his face, preparing himself for the end... where he will join his own parents, and so many lost friends in death... with Ahsoka.

However it was not meant to be: onboard the Chimaera, Thrawn mentally counted down in his head how longer the orbital bombardment went on, waiting for the precise moment... just before their shield would break...

"They've had enough. Cease fire," he orders.

* * *

Just as it seemed the shield would break, the orbital bombardment suddenly stopped. The rebels cautiously look up at the sky in surprise, baffled but also thankful that the bombardment stopped. The landscape around the outside of the shield was completely destroyed, littered with large craters, pillars of smoke rising from the fires still burning; the inside however was untouched. Zeb paces around the shield generator with a wide grin of relief on his face.

"It held! It held!" he exclaims excitedly.

Rex and Boil both raised their arms into the air with joyous laughter while Hk-47 scoffs.

"Statement: It certainly can't take another assault like that though," he remarks.

"Aw will you stop being such a pessimist for once?" Boil complains.

Jarik keeps his gaze focused on the sky for a little bit longer before letting out a sigh of relief, although that feeling is short lived. Thrawn and Vader are going to lead a ground assault next, no doubt with the intention to capture the rebel leaders, as well as kill him outright. As he thinks about that, Hera urgently opens a call to Kanan.

"Kanan? Kanan, do you copy?" she asks anxiously.

There's a few moments of silence until Kanan's groan can be heard through the transmission, and Hera breathes a sigh of relief.

 _"I'm gettin' the feeling Thrawn's actually trying to kill us this time,"_ he jokes.

"Oh, that is only funny because you're still alive," Hera replies with nervous laughter. "Now, please, come home, love!"

Out in the wilderness, Kanan wearily gets up from the ground with a hand to his head, shaking off his dazed state as a result of his crash. Sensing something, he turns his head towards the sky with a frown where he can hear thunder rumbling in the sky, filling him with both excitement and dread.

* * *

Vader scowls in frustration once the orbital bombardment was halted despite already being aware that they could not completely obliterate the rebels, irritated by that fact all the same. He tilts his head in the direction of Thrawn's hologram, his true feelings visible even with his armor and mask in place.

"Tarkin's arrogant show of power will be his undoing one day," he growls coldly. "If this proves to be a blunder, I will hold it over his head."

 _"I understand Lord Vader,"_ Thrawn replies with a simple nod. _"I assume you and Second Sister wish to join me on the surface?"_

"Indeed, Thrawn. I must see to the death of Jarik Shan, and the rest of the Jedi," Vader declares.

 _"As you wish, my Lord,"_ he acknowledges. _"Vice Admiral Sloane, you're in command of the fleet while I lead the ground assault."_

As Thrawn moves to walk away however, he's halted by the amused chuckle of Agent Kallus. He pauses, turning back around to face him with a raised eyebrow while Vader observes Kallus with a cold gaze.

 _"Hmm. The plight of your friends amuses you?"_ Thrawn asks, narrowing his eyes.

 _"I've been in your position before, only to have these rebels pull a victory from certain defeat,"_ Kallus replies with a grin.

 _"You and I are not the same, Kallus, as these rebels are about to learn,"_ he retorts coldly.

 _"Lot of good that did for you on Dxun,"_ he taunts in reply, before pausing as he widens his eyes in shock.

Kallus starts to choke and gasp for air, his binders preventing him from grabbing at his throat as Vader chokes him through the hologram with a clenched fist.

"You would do well to hold your breath, Agent Kallus," Vader growls ironically. "There is much you can reveal to us, as Jarik Shan won't be capable of doing so."

Vader releases him from the Force choke, and Kallus gasps desperately for much needed air. He coughs painfully while Thrawn and Vader both swiftly depart from the bridge to ready their ground forces for an assault on the rebel base.

* * *

When the orbital bombardment suddenly stopped without destroying the rebel base, Megatron was taken by surprise for a moment, which quickly changed into an irritated scowl.

"What?" he demands incredulously. "What are those fools thinking?!"

Soundwave walks over to Megatron and Onslaught, getting their attention with his presence as he plays an audio recording.

 _"I want you to capture their leadership,"_ his recording says, repeating itself. _"I want you to capture their leadership."_

"Of course. The arrogance of these organics," Megatron sneers with a mocking smirk. "Boasting their show of power through petty tactics will only lead to their eventual downfall."

"Completely pointless, I would say," Onslaught adds, scoffing in contempt.

* * *

 _ **Krownest - Mandalore sector**_

 **Mara POV...**

After escaping from Dxun, the remainder of Clan Ordo traveled to Krownest in order the regroup and join forces with Clan Wren, Sabine's clan. From what I know, Sabine's mother has offered them residence there for the time being until they can relocate to a more permanent settlement. Luckily it seems like the Empire hasn't been after them; at least, Vader and Thrawn haven't.

Emerging out of hyperspace, I flew the Knight Hawk down towards the surface of the snowy planet, breaking through the cloud lower along the way. As I do so, a pair of Mandalorian starfighters flank me on either side, and I reach out to open a call with them. Before I could however, a blast from one of them rocks the Knight Hawk, and I let out a startled cry of surprise while R5 beeps angrily.

"Woah, hey! Chill out, we're friends!" I shout urgently. "I'm Mara Jade, my Dad and I helped Clan Ordo, remember?"

 _"Mandalore is no friend to the Shan's,"_ one of them replies coldly.

"Oh really? Why don't you ask Sabine Wren about that?" I retort. "Or better yet, Count Raman?"

 _"This is your last warning. Leave-"_ he responds, before pausing.

I wait tensely for a response, seeing as he's undoubtedly conversing with someone else about my presence here. Finally, a familiar voice answers.

 _"Mara Jade? Is that you?"_ the voice of Kira Sohl, my aunt through adoption, asks.

"Yes, it's me Kira!" I confirm with a sigh. "Can you tell these two knuckleheads that I'd rather they not shoot me down?"

 _"Of course. Some people in both our clans are still a bit sensitive about my controversial cousin, but you've been given permission to land,"_ she assures me. _"They'll guide you in."_

"Thanks Kira," I happily respond, and the transmission ends.

The two Mandalorian starfighters move ahead to direct me down to the landing field. Along the way I catch sight of the stronghold beside the frozen lake, making me raise an eyebrow at its appearance. It is by far one of the coolest buildings I've ever seen, and the lights illuminating it in the darkened sky make it look even cooler. R5 beeps at me with an irritated tone.

"No, you're not allowed to shock them, the ship is fine," I scoff, rolling my eyes.

R5 grumbles in disappointment as I set the ship down, and we make our way towards the exit. Once outside a group of four Mandalorians, two from Clan Ordo and two from Clan Wren, guide R5 and I to the throne room of the stronghold, where I'm happy to see basically everyone there who I wanted to speak to: Kira's whole family, Fenn Rau and Sabine, and who I can only assume is Sabine's mother and brother, the former sitting in her throne. A few other Mandalorians I don't know are standing around the room, most with their helmets on.

"Hey, you made it without getting shot!" Kira calls out cheerfully.

"Wh-what?" I ask incredulously, narrowing my eyes. "What do you mean, 'without getting shot?'"

"Kira," Aathias sighs.

"Sorry mother," she replies, not sounding sorry at all, and Crassus rolls his eyes.

"Pardon me, Count Raman, but who is this girl?" Sabine's mother questions, frowning.

"This is Mara Jade. Jarik Shan's adopted daughter, and my great-niece," Raman explains.

Sabine's mother and the other guy raise a surprised eyebrow, and I give an awkward wave to them. Sabine steps over to me, pleasantly surprised but also confused.

"Mara? What's going on? Why are you here?" she asks me.

R5 beeps a response, and Sabine frowns in confusion.

"We've got a serious problem? What's he talking about?" she asks me.

"Thrawn's fleet ambushed the rebels on Atollon," I tell her.

She widens her eyes in alarm, and the rest of the Mandalorians in the room share looks of surprise and uneasy concern.

"I wasn't there, but my Dad sent me a message," I continue, looking up at them. "You're the only ones I could think of who can help."

"Well you certainly came at a bad time," Crassus says, crossing his arms. "No offense."

"We're in the middle of a civil war," Sabine's mother adds with a stern gaze. "Clan Saxon has the Empire's backing, and despite our combined forces, we're stretched to their limit just to protect what ground we have."

"Mother, there must be something we can do!" Sabine insists.

"Could you at least hear me out?" I ask with a pleading stare.

Sabine's mother stares at me with a wary gaze, glancing uncertainly over at the others. Raman however nods his head to her, and I let out a small breath of relief as Sabine's mother softens her gaze, giving me a nod.

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

 **Jarik POV...**

"Statement: While the shield generator withheld the first bombardment, it didn't survive unscathed. It will not survive another assault," HK-47 tells us.

"I don't think it will have to. Thrawn was trying to soften us up," Hera replies with a hard gaze. "He'll send Vader in with ground forces to do the dirty work."

"While I agree that Vader will lead a ground assault, I don't think Thrawn was necessarily trying to soften us up," I respond thoughtfully in disagreement. "That's not his style. He's about efficiency and precision. If he held off on destruction from orbit, it's because he has orders to take prisoners."

"Are you sure? That's not what it sounded like in his message," Ezra asks skeptically.

"Even Vader isn't so determined on killing me himself that he wouldn't disregard annihilation through orbital bombardment," I state confidently.

"Then that gives us an advantage," Hera decides. "We have a much better chance of survival if we only need to worry about holding off a ground assault."

"I agree, Captain," General Dodonna says in agreement. "My guess is he will most likely stage a direct assault from this position."

He refers to the holoprojector displaying a map of the landscape around the base, pointing at the end of a long valley.

"If we mine these approaches here and here, we can slow 'em down," Boil suggests, analyzing the map.

"Good. You and Boil take a squad down and get it done," Hera orders. "Zeb, Ezra, I want you to go with them."

"You got it Hera," Ezra replies confidently.

"Ironhide, Chromia and I can support you with heavy firepower if they send tanks," Elita offers.

"Well I certainly won't mind the help," Rex comments in approval.

"I will remain here to assist in the evacuation, for when the chance of escape arises," Shaak Ti says softly.

"Greez and I will help," Cere adds in support, turning to the rest of her crew. "Cal, Merrin, you join the others in the defense."

"Not a problem Cere," Cal says confidently.

"We'll do our best," Merrin adds in support.

"Scanners have picked up Imperial transports on the western quadrant," AP-5 informs us.

"He's launching the first wave," Hera states. "Get going, all of you."

"Well, HK, here's your chance for some action," I remark.

"Commentary: Action which has long since been needed," he retorts.

I shake my head in exasperation, and rush off with him to join the rest of the group to prepare for the approaching battle. I'm going to need to be on my a-game when Vader shows up.

* * *

 _ **Wren Stronghold - Krownest**_

 **Mara POV...**

With the holographic diagram of Thrawn's fleet projected by R5, thanks to Dad sending it to us, we quickly got to work in analyzing the possible ways of pulling up with a victory. However the chances of that, I could already tell, were slim, especially seeing as how Vader's flagship is joined up with the Seventh Fleet as well, easily dwarfing the rest of the Star Destroyers with its size.

"Here's the main problem, those Interdictor cruisers," Sabine points out.

"Not to mention that Super Star Destroyer," Crassus adds with a frown. "Just that ship alone is far beyond our ability to combat. If it wasn't for the Storm, we never would've gotten past it."

"With Thrawn in command, you should count your losses and consider yourself fortunate to have not been there," Fenn Rau states.

"Like I said, without your help, they're trapped," I remind him.

"I wish we could offer it, but we just don't have the resources," Sabine's brother, Tristan, replies apologetically. "We can barely take care of our own."

"There's got to be some sort of way you can help!" I plead desperately.

"Mara, I wish we could. Truly," Aathias tells me sadly. "But our people have been divided for far too long, leaving us without the strength needed to combat such a fleet, even without Vader's flagship."

I look down bitterly at the statement, frustrated and also feeling helpless at my inability to do anything. I can't just... abandon the rebels to the Empire! I can't just abandon my father, the only parent I have left in my life!

"If no is the final answer, then I'll go there alone," I say in disappointment.

"And do what, get captured like the rest of them? It's a suicide mission!" Crassus argues.

"Better for me to try than just sit here!" I angrily retort. "Unlike some people, _my_ family doesn't abandon each other!"

Crassus pulls back with wide eyes, shocked and ashamed, while the rest of the Mandalorians in the room all share glances with each other, their surprise, guilt, and shame easy for me to read; R5 beeps his support with me, a scathing remark directed back at them as well. I know it's kind of a low blow to say that, especially to my adoptive family in Clan Ordo—considering they've changed for the better—but I couldn't help it. I'm angry, frustrated, and feeling more helpless than ever: it's even worse than when I was Palpatine's prisoner, because this time I'm free to do anything I want, yet there's nothing for me to do.

"I'll... see you guys later then," I murmur bitterly, moving to walk out.

"You're not going alone," Kira calls out, making me pause. "I'm going with you."

"So am I," Sabine adds in agreement.

"Really?" I ask quietly, feeling a bit more hopeful.

"Family doesn't abandon each other, right?" Kira says with a grin.

"Sabine, I appreciate the loyalty you and Kira have for your friends, but this mission is impossible!" Tristan protests.

"I never thought that I would be standing here with all of you, neither do I think you ever thought Clan Wren would be free from the grip of Gar Saxon. And I most certainly am willing to bet that NONE of us would ever considers ourselves allies, friends even, with Jarik Shan and his family," Sabine points out confidently. "But we are. One thing I know is that my friends make the impossible possible; Jarik's attack on Coruscant proves that. If Mara thinks we can make a difference, then I believe her!"

I smile gratefully at her supportive speech, and Sabine's mother, Ursa, stands up from her seat at the throne.

"My daughter was restored back to me thanks to her friends, something worth repaying, whereas my actions almost destroyed an entire clan while they were in the midst of recovering the key to Mandalore's future, which is a debt that demands fulfillment, even if I fear I may never be able to pay it," Ursa says, stepping down towards us. "We cannot leave ourselves undefended, but you may take a few ships and any warriors who are willing."

"Thank you, mother," Sabine replies gratefully.

"You won't have much of an army to take down their blockade," Fenn Rau warns us.

"Defeating just one of those Star Destroyers would require firepower that we don't possess, at least in a direct confrontation," Raman adds.

"R5, bring up the Interdictors," Sabine says, and he does so. "Maybe we don't need an army."

* * *

 _ **Atollon Wilderness - Atollon**_

 **3rd person POV...**

After setting up the mines in the valley where Thrawn and Vader would lead their assault, the rebel team got behind cover to wait for their approach. Elita, Ironhide and Chromia remained behind the tall coralline structures to keep themselves hidden from sight.

"I hope this plan of yours works," Zeb remarks.

"Yeah, me, too," Rex replies.

"Musing: It seems far too obvious though. Surely they won't send in all their forces at once," HK-47 complains.

"Come on, even if Thrawn's leading this thing, all the other Imperials are still pretty stupid," Ezra replies dismissively.

"Yeah. Besides, I thought you'd like a good firefight," Rex adds with an amused scoff.

"Statement: When it's on _my_ terms," HK retorts.

Jarik shakes his head in amusement at their bickering, carefully walking over to the Autobots position.

"Can't help but think how you three couldn't have any worse timing in coming back," he remarks, crossing his arms. "Now you're stuck here with us."

"Better stuck here than with those abominations out there," Chromia replies.

"Who knows, maybe it's a good thing we're here to help you guys fight off the Empire," Elita suggests optimistically.

"If you want to see it that way, then thanks," Jarik shrugs in acknowledgement.

"You sound just like Prime," Ironhide tells Elita, grumbling.

"Really 'Hide? I never would've guessed," she sarcastically replies, and Chromia giggles in amusement.

The sound of light stomping gets their attention, and Jarik turns his head in its direction while Rex looks through his binoculars. From out of the fog, a patrol of just over half a dozen Imperial scout walkers come marching forwards in their direction.

"Here they come," Zeb warns.

Ironhide glances out to get a glimpse at the approaching scout walkers, frowning thoughtfully as he easily reads the tactic.

"They're using those as bait," he grunts. "I see that tactic used all the time."

"Not surprising. They wouldn't expect those to successfully assault the base," Jarik says in agreement.

Narrowing his eyes at the scout walkers, Rex holds up his detonator and then presses the button. Three mines explode in quick succession, taking out four of the scout walkers with ease. Rex, Boil and Zeb share a small grin, and Rex presses the detonator again. One more mine goes off in the midst of the final three walkers, taking down two of them, although the third walker continues on through the shield.

"I left one for you, brother," Rex says.

"Much appreciated," Boil replies with a grin.

Pulling his rocket launcher off his back, he holds it up to take aim and fires. A missile shoots out of the launcher and through the air to strike the final walker, easily destroying it.

"If that's the best plan they've got then we'll barely have to do anything," Merrin comments.

"I wish we were that lucky," Cal replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"Me too," Ezra adds with a nod of agreement.

"Excited commentary: Now the fun is about to begin," HK-47 says giddily.

* * *

On the opposite side of the long valley Thrawn—clad in Imperial battle armor—observes the action through his binoculars, locating the explosion from the mines and pinpointing the position that the missile originated from.

"They've revealed their meager defenses. Now we will crush them," he says in satisfaction.

"I sense the transformers are near," Second Sister states beside him.

"I have not spotted them yet, but most likely they are hiding with their rebel allies. I trust that Megatron will soon reveal himself to them," Thrawn replies.

"Perhaps. But I do not trust those Decepticons," she hisses in contempt.

"Neither do I Inquisitor, but we do share mutual enemies," he calmly reasons, opening his comlink. "Mark enemy mines and firing positions. Heavy battalions, advance: first wave. Lord Vader, you are clear to begin your assault."

* * *

The sound of heavy stomping echoing across the valley gets the attention of the rebels, and they anxiously turn to look in the direction of the noise.

"I know that sound," Rex states.

"Yeah. And I hate that sound," Zeb adds uneasily.

In the distance, four AT-AT walkers move forwards slowly in their direction, each step crashing down with enough force force to make the ground shake slightly. Elita, Ironhide and Chromia peek out to view the walkers curiously, frowning upon seeing their sheer size and mass.

"Those certainly look deadly," Chromia comments.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Elita replies thoughtfully. "Onslaught and his group destroyed a pair of those things while chasing after me."

"Lousy four-leggers," Rex scowls.

"Hit 'em with the detonators!" Zeb urges.

Rex does so with a press of a button, setting off several mines at the feet of the walkers. However, the AT-AT's are completely unfazed by the explosions, and a glowing blue line appears around the head of the lead walker, traveling along it as it slowly marches through the shield.

"We need Sabine to invent a shield you can't walk through!" Zeb growls, backing up cautiously.

"If we get the chance to tell her!" Ezra replies anxiously.

"Statement: Easy solution! Use a ray shield," HK-47 states.

"You bots think you've got enough firepower to take out those things?" Boil calls out hopefully.

"Enough firepower?" Ironhide scoffs. "Please!"

"They're about to shoot!" Merrin calls out warningly.

True to her word, the AT-AT walkers angle their heads to take aim at the rebels, and start firing their blasters cannons. The rebels all scatter to avoid the explosive blasts from the walkers, running back to farther cover, whilst several platoons of stormtroopers supported by troop transports give chase. Ironhide readies his twin cannons, giving the other two a nod, before rolling out from behind cover in front of the rebels. Taking aim with his cannons, he fires off a few missiles that streak towards the first walker, which is slow to react in time. The missiles explode against the walkers front legs, shattering the joints so that it collapses with a metallic groan.

"Yes! Haha!" Boil shouts with joyous laughter.

Alarmed by the appearance of their new adversary, the other walkers swiftly angle their cannons for him. However as they open fire, Elita jumps through the air to pass in front of Ironhide, swiping her wrist blades to block two laser bolts while Ironhide easily evades the rest.

Meanwhile, Chromia dashes out into the open as well in a straight charge for the next walker, ramming against one of its legs. It buckles slightly with a groan of protest, and Chromia scowls as she adds more force to her shoving, pushing into it with all of her strength. Eventually the walker's leg gives into the pressure, the knee joint snapping, and Chromia jumps back out of the way as the walker tumbles to the ground. The groups of stormtroopers all scatter in surprise and confusion, a few of them firing at the Autobots in their panic.

"Woah!" Ezra says with wide eyes. "Glad they're on our side!"

"Are we really seeing this?" Cal asks in amazement. "Merrin, are you messing with me or something?"

"I'm not magicking you," Merrin replies, smacking his arm.

"Statement: I suppose it is impressive," HK-47 comments.

With the support of the Autobots, the fleeing rebels turn back around and enter a firefight with the Imperial forces, red laser bolts arcing across the battlefield between them and the stormtroopers. With a standoff ensuing between both sides, Cal, Jarik, and Ezra all ignite their lightsabers, deflecting blaster fire and providing cover for their allies while Merrin adds her own form of support, throwing ichor blasts at nearby stormtroopers. The other two walkers fire on the Autobots, who swiftly move out of the way without much effort, being much faster and more maneuverable than the slow AT-AT's.

"Having fun yet?" Jarik asks HK.

HK fires off a few shots with his blasters, scoring direct headshots on several stormtroopers before ducking to avoid a bolt that streaks past him.

"Statement: It is acceptable," he replies dismissively.

"Maybe we should've brought this guy with us on Geonosis," Rex mutters to Boil, who rolls his eyes.

Meanwhile, a squad of a-wings led by Wedge come soaring out of the sky, firing their laser cannons inn a strafing run against Imperial forces. Although they do little against the AT-AT walkers, they do manage to destroy a troop transport and catch several stormtroopers in the crossfire, swooping up afterwards.

"Hobbie, follow me," Wedge says.

* * *

Thrawn lowers his binoculars with a deep frown on his face, growing slightly irritated at the sudden shift of momentum in the rebels favor, thanks to the support of the transformers. Beside him, the Second Sister was more visible frustrated.

"They said it was just one transformer, not three!" she snaps. "Where are the Decepticons?"

"Their cruiser is still in orbit, so I imagine they will come. But if not, we will handle it," Thrawn replies with a cold stare, activating his comlink. "Air groups, clear the skies of those fighters. Bombers, focus your attacks on the transformers. Second wave heavy battalion, move in."

* * *

Elita runs underneath the head of one of the walkers and fires at the weak spot under its neck with her energon blasters. She blasts the cockpit clean off of the walker while Ironhide and Chromia both jump up to ram their shoulders against the side of the main body. Despite even Ironhide only being half the size of the walkers in terms of height, the two still have more than enough strength to knock it over with the force of their ramming, and it collapses to the ground with a whine.

"Hmph. Even Trypticon move faster than these walkers by comparison," Ironhide scoffs.

"No kidding," Chromia replies in amusement.

Before the three of them could change their focus to the final walker, green laser fire from the sky has them ducking to avoid it, Ironhide grunting as he blocks several blasts with his forearm. Up in the sky, several squads of TIE Fighters and bombers come screaming down, firing at the Autobots and the a-wing starfighters.

"Hostiles incoming!" Wedge warns his pilots.

They break off from their strafing run, and a dozen TIE Fighters give chase while the rest of them and the bombers assault the Autobots. At the same time, several scout walkers outfitted with anti-tank missile attachments move forward, with another group of AT-AT walkers behind to reinforce them. A few missiles are shot out, and Ironhide grunts in pain as one strikes his shoulder, causing a bit of damage.

"Cybertron below me," he grumbles in annoyance.

He fires a few shots from his cannon, destroying one scout walker easily while Elita and Chromia shoot at the TIE's in the air with their energon blasters. A pair of bombers swoop down to drop their payload, and the two sisters jump out of the way to avoid the resulting explosions. Meanwhile, with the last surviving AT-AT of the first wave free to continue without interference from the Autobots, it stomps its way after the rebels, forcing them to fall back to avoid being blasted. Rex, Zeb, and Boil try firing their blasters at the cockpit to slow it down, but have no affect on it.

"Well this is definitely a problem!" Boil exclaims.

"Obvious statement: Of course it is! It's too heavily shielded!" HK-47 replies.

The rebels duck behind the cover of a few coralline formations and boulders, flinching away from explosive laser bolts that hit the ground beside them. Just then, Kanan comes sprinting forward into the battle with his lightsaber activated and leaps into the air at the walker. Landing onto the back leg of the walker, he cuts through it before jumping to the next, cutting through that one as well. Landing on the ground in a roll, he continues on while a pair of stormtroopers attempt to give chase, but as the walker collapses it inadvertently crushes them underneath it.

"Kanan!" Ezra calls out in relief. "Is he coming to help us out?"

"Maybe! Maybe not!" Kanan shouts in response.

Deflecting another blaster bolt with his lightsaber, Jarik narrows his eyes at the Imperial reinforcements making their way over in their direction, as well as seeing the Autobots struggling a little bit with so much enemy attacks. Glancing up to see a TIE Bomber swooping in without them noticing, he sprints over in their direction and jumps up into the air.

Landing on top of a coral branch, he pushes off even higher with a Force enhanced leap and pulls out his second lightsaber, throwing them both into the air. The two sabers twirl around to cut through one wing of the bomber as it swoops in, slicing it clean off so it spirals off course to crash into the cliff wall instead. Elita looks over at the crashed bomber in surprise while Jarik rolls across the ground to soften his landing, calling his lightsabers back to him.

"Thanks!" she says, still slightly stunned at the move he pulled off.

"No problem!" he calls out with a grin.

"Got a lot more coming our way!" Zeb calls out, gesturing to the next wave of AT-AT walkers as they start passing through the shield.

Ironhide rams his shoulder into one of the scout walkers, slamming it to the ground while Chromia jumps up to deliver a spinning kick to another to take it out. Just then however, the TIE Fighters in the air break away from their strafing runs against the Autobots, confusing them and the rebels, before a different sound fills the air, sounding like jet propulsion.

"I know that sound," Elita murmurs.

Glancing up at the sky, she widens her optics in alarm at the sight of a lone aircraft screaming through the sky in their direction.

"Jarik, you and the others should fall back to the base," she advises worriedly.

Frowning, Jarik looks up at the sky to spot the aircraft speeding towards them while Ironhide and Chromia do the same. After a few moments Jarik recognizes it as well with a stunned expression, which quickly falls to worry and frustration.

"You gotta be kriffing me," he mutters, moving over to the rest of the rebels. "Everyone, into the tunnels!"

Before he could join them however, the starfighter unleashes a heavy payload of missiles, which explode on impact with the ground. Elita, Ironhide and Chromia all move to avoid the missiles while Jarik is blown back with a startled cry, rolling across the ground next to Elita with a grimace on his face. The group of rebels pull back to avoid the explosion, looking up in bewilderment. The starfighter in question suddenly transforms midair as it shoots past the Autobots, twisting around to face them as it comes to a harsh landing between them and the rebels at the tunnel, dragging a hand through the dirt to slow down. The cybertronian stands up to his full height, glaring at the Autobots with one glowing red optic.

 **~ TRACK ONE: Cybertron - Brian Tyler _(0:43 - 1:28)_ ~**

"Onslaught?" Elita asks incredulously.

"So surprised to see me Autobot?" Onslaught sneers.

Jarik gets to his feet with a grimace, looking up at Onslaught to see he's separated from the others, who are shocked and unsure of what to do.

"Keep going to the base, all of you!" Jarik calls out to them.

Although reluctant, Rex nods his head and gestures for everyone to keep going into the tunnels, which lead back to the base. Onslaught spares them a brief glance of contempt before facing the Autobots once more, a smirk on his face.

"I imagine the Empire will take care of them shortly," he comments dismissively. "You should've gone with them, Jedi. You would have a better chance of survival that way."

"You're the one who'll be turned into scrap, slaghead," Ironhide retorts with a hardened glare.

"For a burnout like you, your arrogance is amusing," Onslaught taunts.

"Says the punk who thinks he can take us on all himself," Chromia retorts.

If possible, Onslaught's grin became even wider and more self-assured.

"What makes you think I'm alone, Autobot?" he says.

Jarik and the Autobots hesitate in brief confusion, before a loud sound behind them gets their attention, and they all turn their heads to see swirling green portal emerge out of thin air, the silhouette of a large figure forming in the center of the vortex.

 **~ TRACK ONE: _(1:10 - 1:28)_ ~**

Loud stomping can be heard as the figure moves forward with heavy footsteps, becoming more visible as it steps out of the portal and onto Atollon's surface. Standing before them all is a towering silver figure, easily taller than Ironhide and by far the largest cybertronian that Jarik has seen yet. His chassis is a gleaming silver, a purple Decepticon logo displayed proudly in the center. His design is sharp and angular in a way that only be described as menacing, with a giant cannon attached to his right arm to top it off. Large pikes adorn both his shoulders to give him a regal, but frightening appearance, completed by a battle-scarred face with two glaring red optics.

Elita, Ironhide and Chromia stare at him with shocked looks on their faces, a hint of fear and alarm running through them as they tense up anxiously, and Elita steps in front of Jarik almost instinctively. Jarik looks at the warlord with growing realization, tightening his grip on both lightsaber hilts held in his hands. The Decepticon warlord takes a moment to gaze at them before a sinister smirk crosses his face.

"Elita One," he chuckles coldly. "Your time spent avoiding death, has long since expired."

 **~ TRACK ONE ENDS ~**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** The third part will be released within the next 24 hours, so stay tuned! :D_

 _Also, normally I would reserve this for a Volume 2 upload but... it was so amazing and emotional that I just couldn't wait, so I'll say it here_

 _(SPOILERS FOR CLONE WARS SEASON 7 EPISODE 11 UP AHEAD)_

 _We all knew it was coming, but seeing Order 66 happen in the show was super intense to watch. The entire first act of the episode that led up to it had such an eerie soundtrack in the background, it was haunting. Everyone watching knew what was happening, which made it even more intense. And the Revenge of the Sith tie-ins... the voices that Ahsoka and Maul heard, wow, that was awesome. And then seeing the Emperor himself giving Order 66 to Rex was cool too._

 _Something I noticed however when Sidious gave the Order (other people pointed it out in YT comments) is that there seemed to be an implication happening during that scene. Whenever Darth Sidious gave the Order to all the other clones, they would refer to him as "my Lord," but in this episode Rex referred to him as "Lord Sidious," which is a key difference: nobody is supposed to know his name. You could see Sidious pause for a second, lingering on the hologram for just a moment longer before disappearing just before Ahsoka walked into the room. I could be overthinking things, but I think that is such an epic, subtle detail that adds even more depth to Rex and Order 66._

 _Funny enough, this episode also retcons the Ahsoka novel in some ways (mainly with its Siege of Mandalore and Order 66 references), so that's something that I'll have to account for in Volume 4 of my stories lol._


	59. Ch 56 - Zero Hour Pt 3

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hey, so quick warning: because some characters are separated from each other during this chapter, some scenes actually occur simultaneously (at the same time), so I did my best in labeling them to try and point out which areas are concurrent with each other. Hopefully I made it easy to understand!_

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

 **3rd person POV...**

At the entrance of one of the tunnels leading underneath the rebel base, an Imperial shuttles flies down for a landing whilst squads of stormtroopers start flooding the tunnel. Upon landing, the shuttle's ramp opens to reveal the Second Sister walking out with two purge troopers at her sides. Behind her, Thrawn calmly walks down the ramp with his arms held behind his back, a satisfied smile on his face. He's flanked by six death troopers, who scan the area around them with blasters raised to gun down anyone who would attempt to come close.

"You two, with me. The Jedi are close," Second Sister hisses.

Her two purge troopers acknowledge her with a nod, and the three of them take off down the tunnel at a run, whereas Thrawn comes to a stop at the entrance and pulls out his comlink, his death troopers keeping guard.

"Armored division, hold your position and destroy any rebel ships that attempt to flee," Thrawn orders firmly. "Debark all ground troops and storm the base. And if possible, capture the rebel officers."

With the order given, he turns and continues on into the tunnels with his death trooper guards.

* * *

On the large coral branch hanging over the outer perimeter of Chopper Base, Hera, General Dodonna, Cere, Greez, and a few rebels rush forward to the edge, looking down to see a platoon of stormtroopers moving forwards.

"Here they come!" General Dodonna says.

They start shooting their blasters at the stormtroopers running forward into the tunnels beneath them, taking out a few before they take notice. Some of them stop to shoot back in retaliation while the others press on. Cere activates her lightsaber to deflect a few bolts while firing back down with her blaster in the other hand, while the other rebels duck their heads to avoid getting shot.

"General Dodonna, get our tanks loaded onto the Redemption and prepare any remaining ships for takeoff!" Hera exclaims.

"What about the blockade?" he asks in concern.

"If I go out, it's gonna be on the Ghost!" she replies determinedly.

 _"Imperial troops have entered the base! Imperial troops have entered the—"_ a rebel officer exclaims over the loudspeaker, before static cuts him off.

"Greez, get the Mantis ready too! I'll get Master Ti!" Cere orders, deflecting another shot.

"I'm on it!" he replies.

The four of them start moving away as fast as they could to carry out their assigned tasks while the other rebels stay behind to keep pushing back the Imperials as best as they could.

* * *

The ground shakes as a result of the battle going on all around the base, explosions blasting all around and heavy walkers stomping with powerful steps. In one of the tunnels directly underneath the base, Darth Vader emerges from a cloud of dust falling from the ceiling, marching forward with long strides. Stormtroopers rush through the tunnel around and passed him to clear the way of any possible enemies ahead while he presses on.

Dirt and dust fall from the ceiling of the tunnel every time the ground shakes, but Vader passes through it all without a care, a squad of purge troopers following dutifully behind him.

* * *

Kanan and Cal lead the group—consisting of Ezra, Merrin, Rex, Boil, and Zeb—down the tunnels leading up to the base before pausing at a turn, where Imperial chatter and searchlights could be spotted up ahead.

"This way!" Kanan exclaims, turning them around.

They sprint down the tunnels in another direction, reaching a three way intersection. Just at that moment however the Second Sister appears around the corner of the tunnel in front of them, two purge troopers flanking her, and the rebels skid to a stop in alarm.

"Uh, new problem," Ezra says worriedly.

"Cal Kestis!" Second Sister calls out gleefully. "It's been a while!"

Igniting her double-bladed lightsaber, she twirls it around and then dashes forwards in a blur, swinging her saber at him. Cal jumps forward with his own lightsaber up to block her attack, the sabers releasing a shower of sparks as they're held in a blade lock, before Cal shoves her back.

"Keep going! I'll slow her down!" Cal tells the others.

Kanan nods before gesturing for the group to go down the third passageway of the tunnel. The purge troopers sprint after them, electro-staffs buzzing, and he deflects the first trooper's strike with his lightsaber before blowing them back with a Force push and continuing on. After getting back to their feet the purge troopers continue chasing after them while Cal crosses blades with the Second Sister, blocking and parrying her strikes before retaliating with his own, forcing her back with a jab.

"Haven't seen you in a while Trilla," he says, twirling his saber.

"Oh, I've been busy. If it wasn't for that I would've hunted you and Cere down ages ago," she sneers.

"Does Cere's apology not mean anything to you? You could've joined us all those years ago!" Cal exclaims in disappointment.

"And do what? Fight for a hopeless cause like the rest of you?" Trilla scoffs, shaking her head. "No. My master reminded me of what true power is. And power, is all that matters!"

With a yell, she dashes forward again and raises her saber to deliver a fierce overhead blow. Cal backpedals while deflecting her attacks, swinging his lightsaber to counter Trilla's furious assault. She presses him back with swift jabs and speedy swings, using both blades of her lightsaber to add to the danger. Ducking underneath a swipe aimed for his head, Cal twirls around and ignites the second blade of his saber staff, swinging it at her. Surprised, she jumps backward to avoid it, but is suddenly blasted by a powerful Force push from Cal.

Trilla rolls across the ground, stopping herself a few feet away. Growling, she looks up to see Cal slip around the corner as he runs further down the tunnel, and gives chase with an angry shout.

* * *

In her quarters, Shaak Ti sits quietly in her hoverchair as she gazes at something held in her hands; the akul headdress once worn by Ahsoka Tano. Listening to the explosions going off outside and feeling the ground shake with each one, she sighs sadly, looking up as someone enters the room.

"Master, it's time to go! Everyone's getting to their ships for evacuation!" Cere tells her.

"Yes... yes it is time," Shaak murmurs, turning around to face her.

"You've got everything packed up already right?" she continues to say, looking around the room. "I don't think we have time to get anything else."

"Everything is taken care of," she assures her, sitting silently for a moment before continuing. "Will you, do something for me?"

Cere pauses, slightly confused before nodding in confirmation.

"When you see him next, can you give this to Jarik?" Shaak asks.

Shaak holds out the akul headdress to Cere, who looks down at it with even more confusion.

"What do you mean? What is that?" Cere asks.

"Jarik knows what it is," she replies softly, lifting her hand. "Please, give it to him for me."

Cere takes the headdress in her hand with a frown, still perplexed by the request.

"Of course, master, but why not give it him yourself...?" she asks, trailing off in horrified realization. "You can't be serious!"

Shaak doesn't respond, a look of resignation on her face. As Cere starts to protest the idea, a chilling voice interrupts them.

"So, you survived?" Vader asks coldly.

Widening her eyes fearfully, Cere whips around to see Darth Vader standing in the doorway to the room, igniting his blood red lightsaber. Scowling, Cere whips out her own lightsaber, its blades a much paler red in color, and lunges at him with a defiant shout. He blocks her attack, forcing his way into the room while Cere grits her teeth as she struggles to keep her saber upright against his strength, glancing back at Shaak.

"Master, go!" she cries.

Vader disengages their blades and slashes his saber down with swift, powerful strikes. Cere blocks them shakily, attempting to retaliate with a forward jab, but Vader bats her blade aside before gesturing with his hand. Cere is thrown aside with a casual burst of the Force, hitting the wall with a groan of pain while Vader advances on Shaak, holding his blade up menacingly.

"You cannot escape death a second time, Shaak Ti," he declares.

"I'm not trying to," she replies calmly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Before he could go any further, Cere jumps at him with a yell, and he whirls around to block her attack with his lightsaber, entering another bladelock.

"Master, please!" she shouts desperately.

Vader forces their lightsabers to the ground and then kicks her away, making her stumble. Before he could swipe his lightsaber down to kill her however, Shaak closes her eyes and stretches out her arms, using the Force to blow him away from her. Vader skids across the floor to the other side of her room with an irritated grunt, crouched down for stability.

"Cere, you must go," Shaak orders.

"Master Ti, no!" Cere protests.

"I'm not giving you a choice," she replies in a sad, but even tone of voice.

Without any hesitation, Shaak lifts her hand and uses the Force to push Cere out of the room. She falls to the ground with a surprised grunt, widening her eyes in horror at seeing she's outside. Panicking, she jumps to her feet and tries running back to her.

"No!" she shouts.

Looking back at her sadly, she gestures with her hand and uses the Force to shut the door, crushing the control console to lock it permanently. Vader stands back up to his feet and glances at the door for a moment, then her.

"You haven't changed at all Jedi," he says in disgust.

"Maybe not. Maybe I have," Shaak replies, turning to look at him. "There is far too much turmoil in you... Anakin."

Vader growls, clenching his fist. Shaak's hoverchair is instantly crushed by the Force, sending her sprawling on the ground with a small grunt of pain. He marches over to her, trembling with rage while she pushes her upper body up with her arms to look up at him.

"That name has no meaning for me, traitor," Vader snarls, pointing his blade at her throat. "I can sense _him_ nearby. Tell me where he is, and I will grant you a swift death."

"Killing him will not give you the satisfaction you think it will," she replies, narrowing her eyes.

"I have no interest in debating with you, Jedi. If you refuse to tell me where he is, you will suffer endlessly until you do," he threatens angrily.

"He is not your key to fulfillment, Anakin," Shaak says with a sad sigh, shaking her head. "In your effort to do what you thought was right, you only made yourself into Palpatine's slave. You're wasting your life with him, when you could be so much more."

Outraged, Vader swings his lightsaber down at her head with a terrible roar. Shaak only stares back at him with a sorrowful expression on her face, unflinching as the bright red color of Vader's lightsaber fills her vision. Anger and rage swiftly changed to bewilderment as he swung his lightsaber through her body, which disappeared on contact.

The only evidence of her existence were the cut up remains of her robes.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

I glance between the two Decepticons anxiously, unsure of what I just managed to get myself into.

"Megatron," Ironhide growls, whipping out his cannons. "You came all the way out here just for this?!"

"Indeed Ironhide," Megatron says with a sinister chuckle. "I suppose I should thank you for bringing yourself here. Not only will Elita One die today, but I also get the pleasure of ripping out your spark."

"Ain't gonna happen buckethead!" Chromia snaps angrily.

Like Ironhide, Chromia also pulls out her energon blasters and charges at Megatron without hesitation, firing a heavy volley of blue energy bolts at him. Ironhide runs right along beside her, firing at Megatron in the same way. The Decepticon warlord growls as a few bolts hit both of his shoulders, and starts running back at them with a scowl on his face.

"Jarik, stay back!" Elita tells me, moving to join them.

"On your six!" I shout back in warning.

Elita glances behind her, just narrowly ducking back as Onslaught jumps forward to swipe his sword down. I jump away as well as it hits the ground close by, looking up to see him advancing on Elita. He swings his sword a few times, to which she dodges his swings before retaliating with a kick to his chassis that causes Onslaught to stagger back momentarily.

Hearing the chaotic mess from the other three, I turn my head just in time to watch as Megatron slams his fist into Ironhide's gut, sending him flying and bouncing across the rocky ground with grunts of pain, all from a single punch. I widen my eyes in surprise and alarm at the sight, remembering how effectively Ironhide took out Blast Off and Vortex earlier. To see him so easily taken down instead is shocking, and I immediately realize just why Megatron is so feared. Chromia sprints around him while firing her energon blasters, but she doesn't fair much better than Ironhide as Megatron lunges forward to grab her head with his hand, throwing her harshly against the cliff wall.

Having noticed the situation, Elita throws out a punch of desperation that sends Onslaught stumbling back before rushing to the defense of her companions, firing her own blasters at him. None of their shots seem strong enough to damage Megatron's armor though, and I watch helplessly as he instead switches his focus to her. Just like with Chromia, Megatron grabs her head and then spins around to slam Elita against the ground with enough force to go bounce up in a shower of sparks before crashing down again with a groan on pain. Smirking to himself, Megatron unveils a sword on his right arm and marches up to her, raising his sword to strike.

Narrowing my eyes, I take off running while igniting both of my lightsabers, and leap up into the air to throw them at the Decepticon warlord. Megatron pauses in his advance as my first lightsaber passes in front of his head, and then lifts his sword to deflect my second blade off of it. I reclaim both of my lightsabers from the air as I land on the ground beside Elita in a roll, glaring defiantly at him.

"This, is the one who cut out your optic?" Megatron asks Onslaught as he moves up beside him, not impressed.

"I guess my reputation proceeds me then," I reply, sending a grin his way.

"You won't be laughing when I'm finished," he growls spitefully, noticing my grin.

"Jarik Shan," Megatron chuckles in amusement. "Reviving Elita One was a grave mistake for you."

He and Onslaught resume their advance on us, Elita pushing herself to stand with a pained groan while I twirl my lightsabers in anticipation. To all of our surprise, Chromia dashes forward from out of nowhere and tackles him with all the strength she could muster, knocking him back a great distance—a great distance for me anyways. Irritated, he flips forward into a roll to dislodge her before grabbing her arm, swinging around to throw her away with a growl, where she breaks through a coral tree with a pained groan. Megatron wastes no time in sprinting for us again, and Elita stands in front of me protectively with her wrist blades out. Fortunatetly for us, Ironhide jumps into the fray to leap to our defense.

"You're going down buckethead!" he roars.

While saying that, he leapt at Megatron in a full out charge, tackling him so that they both go flying down the hill to our right, rolling and tumbling over each other in a large heap of metal. Meanwhile, Onslaught whips out his plasma cannon and fires at us. Elita and I jump in opposite directions to avoid the deadly shots, and she starts sprinting for him with her blades out. He shoots his cannon at her a few times, missing each shot as she jumps out of the way, and then switches tactic with an irritated growl as he pulls his sword back out, raising it just in time to block both of her wrist blades.

"I'll enjoy gutting you," he snarls.

"Too bad you'll be disappointed!" she retorts.

As she shoves him away, I run around and then jump into the air, throwing my lightsabers once more. Onslaught ducks out of the way of my lightsabers and swiftly fires a shot from his plasma cannon in retaliation. I land on the ground with a surprised yelp, making a desperate leap to get out of the way. The blast of the shot hitting the ground throws me farther away, but I manage to soften my landing, rolling across the ground with a groan of pain.

I shakily push myself up to watch as Elita assaults him with fast, angry swipes of her wrist blades, managing a few light scratches to him. However he ducks underneath a swipe aimed for her head and points his plasma cannon at her point blank. She widens her optics in alarm and jumps backward as he fires, throwing her arms up to protect herself. Most of the explosive shot is deflected off of her wrist blades, but there's still enough force to send her flying at least a hundred feet away, and upon hitting the ground she tumbles backwards down the hill where Megatron and Ironhide are fighting.

"Sister!" Chromia exclaims in worry.

With an angry yell, Chromia charges at Onslaught with her wrist blades, and he backs away with a startled expression of alarm as he holds his sword of to block her strikes, though she manages to land a swift blow to his face with her fist, knocking him back a few steps.

Knowing she can handle Onslaught I reacquire my lightsabers and make my way down the hill at a run to check on the others. I can see her getting to her feet, shaking her head dizzily while Megatron and Ironhide duke it out beside her.

While running over to them, I watch as Ironhide swings his fist to land several blows against Megatron, punching him in the chest and head while Elita turns around, transforming her hands into energon blasters. Unfortunately, Megatron grabs Ironhide's next punch mid-swing, halting him in place with a frustrated scowl. Before Ironhide could do anything, Megatron spins around to yank him off of his feet, still grasping his arm while Ironhide flails around in alarm, before throwing him away with a shout. Ironhide goes flying through the air directly at Elita, who is unable to move out of the way before he crashes into her, sending them both sprawling with pained cries.

I falter in my run with wide eyes, alarmed at the sudden danger they're in as Megatron wastes no time in running towards them, his sword arm held out in preparation to strike.

Stopping close to the bottom of the hill I start to call on the Force, gathering its energy around me for a few seconds before thrusting my arms forward with a shout. The charged up Force push slams into Megatron's left leg just before it hits the ground, sending him sprawling with a startled cry. Hitting the ground on one knee, he looks in my direction with a scowl as I jump through the air, lightsabers out. He swings his sword arm in my direction but I flip to avoid it and land on his shoulders, jabbing my lightsabers down. He growls in pain, twisting around violently to dislodge me, and I jump away to land on the ground, whipping around to face him.

"You wretched human!" he snarls.

He fires a few purple energy bolts from his arm cannon, and I jump backwards to avoid them, landing on a small ledge just behind me. Noticing a bunch of loose boulders sitting around me, I deactivate my lightsabers and close my eyes, calling on the Force once more. Sensing him aiming his cannon to fire at me, I reopen my eyes and thrust my arms forward with a fierce shout, casting several chunks of rock at him—the largest of them being about a third bigger than his head. A series of metal clangs ring out as the boulders slam into him several striking his head while one hits the barrel of his cannon just as it fired. He staggers backward with a painful grunt, mostly hurt by the energy blast exploding right on top of his arm.

Reigniting my lightsabers, I jump forward and throw Ahsoka's green lightsaber at his head once more. However, Megatron suddenly lifts his cannon arm up and fires a shot off, blasting the lightsaber out of the sky. I widen my eyes in shock as I land back on the ground, stumbling briefly upon impact, a horrified look on my face as the destroyed lightsaber falls out of the sky in several large pieces, the green kyber crystal landing in the middle of the pile. I gasp breathlessly for a second, a pang of hurt throbbing in my chest as I stare at the broken lightsaber in anguish.

Megatron's growl snaps my focus back for a second, and I look up in alarm as he slams his foot down on top of me. I just barely manage to jump away from him, although I stagger a few steps upon landing before I'm forced to jump out of the way once more as Megatron stabs his sword down into the ground, stumbling down to lay flat on my back with a groan of pain.

"I'm amused that you thought you stood a chance against me, Jarik Shan," Megatron sneers mockingly, advancing on me.

Still distressed over the destruction of Ahsoka's lightsaber, I don't react in time to properly avoid his next sword swing. Fortunately for me, Elita sprinted up and then launched herself off the ground with a furious yell, slamming into Megatron's back with all the strength she could muster. They go soaring over top of me and through the air, crashing onto the ground several dozen feet away while Ironhide sprints over to assist her.

I disregard the fight between them though in favor of desperately rushing over to the shattered remains of Ahsoka's lightsaber, falling to my knees as I painstakingly stare at the pieces. The lightsaber was shattered into five separate pieces, the exterior completely charred black while the interior side of each piece sparked violently. The kyber crystal still glowed green, although it was dimmer than usual, and with shaking hands I carefully gather the pieces together, the pang of heartache throbbing in my chest.

* * *

 **Mara POV...**

After getting together a small force made up of Mandalorians from both Clan Ordo and Clan Wren, we took off through hyperspace for Atollon. Kira and Sabine were with me and R5 in the cockpit of the Knight Hawk, while a team of Mandalorians were waiting in the cargo hold. A small squadron of gauntlet starfighters backed us up led by Fenn Rau, as he easily was the best and most experienced pilot on the team.

We also had another ship to transport a Mandalorian team, led by Crassus and his girlfriend Shae, so that we could attack both Interdictor's simultaneously. The basilisk war droid that Hadrian built having been brought along with it, attached to its hull. Hadrian of course was in the war droid's cockpit, which was now outfitted with a closed cockpit to allow usage of it in space. Yeah, those things can fly too apparently.

"We're about to come out of hyperspace in a few seconds," I inform the others.

"Good. I've been waiting for some action," Kira replies eagerly, opening her comlink. "How you doing over there boys?"

 _"Other than being cramped in this cockpit? Just fine!"_ Hadrian responds sarcastically.

"Come on, don't make your _bes'uliik_ feel bad sweetie!" she teases.

 _"Are you really gonna start talking to each other like that again?"_ Crassus interrupts in annoyance.

 _"In all fairness, we kind of do the same thing,"_ Shae sheepishly points out, making us all laugh in amusement.

 _"I mean, yeah, but at least we're not cringey about it,"_ he argues defensively.

"You guys are crazier than Ezra and Zeb," Sabine scoffs.

 _"Alright you all, time to focus on your jobs. We're about to come out of hyperspace,"_ Fenn Rau states firmly. _"Are both teams ready for deployment?"_

 _"We're ready,"_ Crassus says confidently.

"Same here," Sabine adds in agreement.

"Well, here we go," I say with a shrug, reaching a hand out to the hyperdrive lever. "R5, be sure to jam the Empire's transmissions."

R5 beeps in confirmation, and I pull the lever to take us out of hyperspace. The smokey blue tunnel reverts back into the field of stars, followed by Atollon bursting into our vision. I widen my eyes at the sight of the Imperial fleet hovering in orbit around the planet, shrinking a little bit at the immense size of the Executor, Vader's flagship. I know it's big, but seeing it still puts me off slightly. I quickly spot the two Interdictors on either side of the fleet, however there's another ship that gets my attention...

 _"What kind of a ship is that?"_ Shae asks in surprise.

The ship in question is a large cruiser with a strange, almost beast-like design. It's got tons of spines and prongs pointing out of its hull, as well as two glowing areas on the front that look suspiciously like eyes.

"I have no idea..." I say uneasily.

"Doesn't matter. Our targets are the Interdictor cruisers. If we take those out, then my friends on the surface have a shot at escaping," Sabine says firmly, taking charge. "Rau, you know what to do."

 _"All wings, engage,"_ he says as a response.

Spurring his starfighter onwards, the rest of the squadron moves up to join him as they make a charge towards the Imperial fleet, moving into attack position. At the same time, Hadrian's basilisk war droid detaches from the underside of our other transport ship, taking flight with its own thrusters which emerge from its rear armored wing plates. Crassus's ship turns to make its way for the Interdictor on the right side of the fleet while I fly the Knight Hawk over to the Interdictor on the left.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

"Vice Admiral, we have ships approaching," an Imperial officer reports.

Sloane turns toward him with a confused frown, cautious of who it could be. Surely it couldn't be rebels coming to the aid of Phoenix Squadron; all communications out of the systems are blocked, and none of the rebels have been able to escape!

"Rebel reinforcements?" she questions warily.

"Mandalorian, by the look of them," he reports.

"Why would Mandalorians be coming here?" she asks, doubly confused.

 _"Sabine Wren. It has to be!"_ Governor Pryce says over the comms with a scowl.

"Lieutenant, are you sure rebel communications are being blocked?" Sloane demands.

"Our jamming is still fully functional sir," he confirms.

Sloane frowns, but brushes off the question for now. Whatever the reason doesn't not matter; right now they need to focus on stopping these Mandalorians from assisting the rebels on the planet.

"Very well. Send fighter squadrons to intercept them," she orders. "Governor Pryce, keep a close watch on our Interdictors. I'm certain those will be their main target."

 _"I'm capable enough to make the decisions as well, Vice Admiral Sloane,"_ Pryce responds.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn appointed me to lead the fleet, Governor," Sloane reminds her with narrowed eyes.

 _"I'm aware of that,"_ she replies dismissively. _"Do not worry, Wren's reinforcements will not succeed."_

* * *

Squadrons of TIE Fighter's start flying in the direction of the Mandalorian ships, and start to fire on them with their green laser bolts. Rau leads the Mandalorian starfighters as they retaliate with their own barrage of laser bolts, destroying a pair of TIE's in the initial attack. Meanwhile, Crassus's team flies in their transport ship over to their chosen Interdictor cruiser on the right side of the fleet while Mara flies the Knight Hawk towards the cruiser on the left.

"R5, patch Dad in will ya?" Mara asks.

R5 beeps in confirmation, and starts opening a frequency to Jarik. However after a few moments he beeps in frustrated confusion as nobody picks up.

"What do you mean you can't contact him?" she demands incredulously.

"If he's not answering, then contact Hera," Sabine suggests.

"Fine. Do it R5," Mara nods in agreement.

* * *

 **SCENE A** _(below)_ \- concurrent with Scene B

* * *

Having made it up to the area beneath the base, the AT-AT walkers start shooting up at the large branches, heavy blast bolts streaking through them in an attempt to destroy the rebel base. Standing in the command center with General Dodonna and any rebels still left, Hera looks up upon noticing the approach of a large group of people, a wide smile of relief stretching across her face.

"Kanan, you made it! What happened with your friend?" she asks.

"Oh, don't worry. I think he's coming," Kanan replies.

"You think?" Ezra asks incredulously.

 _"Phoenix Leader, do you read me?"_ a voice asks into their comlink.

Hera and the others all pause for a second they recognize the voice, quickly becoming surprised.

"Sabine?!" Hera asks in astonishment.

 _"Mara and I brought help. We're taking out the Interdictors!"_ Sabine explains.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how did you know we were in trouble?!" Ezra asks in bewilderment.

 _"What do you mean how did we know? My Dad told me,"_ Mara replies, confused.

"But he wasn't—" Hera starts to ask before scoffing in exasperation. "Never mind, I'll take it. We'll see you up there!"

"Okay, this might be our only chance. Let's move!" Kanan urges.

"We're still missing Cal!" Merrin reminds them.

At that moment, Cal comes running around the corner, stopping with a grin on his face.

"Alright, I'm here! We ready to go?" he asks.

Cere also comes running forward from within the base, stopping with them as well, although she doesn't look happy at all. Quite the opposite in fact.

"Cere? What's wrong?" Greez asks, noticing instantly that she was upset.

"Not now. We have to go, now! Vader's gonna be here any second!" she snaps in reply.

"So is Trilla," Cal adds, startling Cere for a second.

"Then we better get going!" Kanan urges.

As a group, they all take off running through the base toward the landing pad where their ships are waiting, though Ezra notices they're missing a few people.

"Looks like the family's together again," Kanan jokes to Hera.

"Let's try and keep it that way," she replies firmly.

"Jarik's still out there!" Boil reminds them in concern.

"Statement: He can handle himself. He's a Shan," HK-47 says dismissively.

"And what about Master Ti?" Ezra adds worriedly.

Cere grimaces, but before anyone could respond a spinning red lightsaber hurtling through the air in their direction has Cal whipping around to smack it away with his own blue lightsaber, watching as it goes spinning back into the hands of Trilla.

"We gotta keep going!" he exclaims.

Just then, a large explosion from farther back in the base gets their attention, which occurred as a result of the Imperial forces destroying the shield generator.

"There goes our shield!" Zeb warns them.

True to his word, the blue dome of the shield sputters and fades away as it dies, exposing Chopper Base to attack from the sky. Explosions engulf much of base on the ground as stormtroopers and TIE Fighter's set to work in destroying everything. TIE Fighters and a-wing starfighters fly around, firing at each other while the rebel ships start to take off in a desperate attempt at escaping the doomed base. Several freighters and transports take to the air as well as the Munificent frigate, which slowly rises into the sky.

Taking aim, the AT-AT walkers lift their cannons up and fire at the fleeing transports. The Redemption is too big for them to damage effectively, but one of the transports is struck on the underside of its hull, sending it plummeting to the surface. The transport crashes in a tremendous explosion, pausing the group in their tracks as they cover their eyes from the brightness of the fireball, despair filtering in. Once they look back up, they widen their eyes in alarm to see themselves surrounded by death troopers and purge troopers, all of them aiming their weapons.

They're so close to their ships... and yet so far.

The rebels all group together in a circle, scowling in helpless frustration at being surrounded. Trilla moves up to join the purge troopers with her lightsaber activated, smirking underneath her mask; Cal and Cere both glare at her, the latter however appearing more distraught.

"I knew I would catch up to you eventually," Trilla taunts. "It seems today is the day."

On the other side of the circle, the familiar but terrifying sound of artifical breathing gets the rebels attention, and they look on with fear as Darth Vader appears out of the smoke, lightsaber ignited and casting blood red light around him. Beside the Sith Lord, Thrawn also walks up in a calm manner after appearing out of the smoke, smiling in satisfaction.

"And now, Captain Syndulla, I will accept your formal surrender," he requests in a casual tone, still smirking at them. "Or you will watch your friends perish, one by one."

"Beginning with the Jedi," Vader declares coldly.

"Monster!" Cere snarls hatefully.

She, Ezra, Kanan, and Cal all whip out their lightsabers in response, holding them up defensively while the purge troopers take a step closer, electro-staffs crackling dangerously with electricity. The rest aim their blasters and blaster pistols at the surrounding death troopers, not liking their odds: at least a dozen of them are scattered around the area, all aiming their blaster rifles at them. After a few moments of silence Vader starts moving forward, lightsaber still held down low towards the ground. Boil glances over at Vader, fear and bitter sadness running through him at knowing this used to be the great Jedi General, Anakin Skywalker.

"I know _he_ is here, Jedi. Where is Jarik Shan?" Vader demands.

"You think we'd tell you that?" Ezra scoffs, glaring.

"If you will not speak, then you will join Shaak Ti in the Force," he growls.

The rebels all widen their eyes in shock, a few letting out horrified gasps while Cere trembles with rage. Letting out a roar she charges at Vader, only for him to throw her back with a casual gesture. Greez and Merrin help her back to her feet while the other three Jedi glare at Vader in a mixture of anger and grief, fidgeting with their lightsabers anxiously.

"Using the dark side again, Cere? My, how little you've changed," Trilla mocks, sneering at her.

"Just keep talking, and I'll show you my dark power," Merrin threatens coldly.

"Your time is running out, Captain Syndulla," Thrawn warns with a frown, reaching for his blaster pistol as he steps toward them.

"You already know my answer!" Hera scowls in reply.

Just then, a booming clash of thunder echoes through the sky as several bolts of lightning flicker in the distance, dark storm clouds swiftly gathering above them. The four Jedi all look up at the sky upon sensing the Force gathering with immense power around them, unease filtering through them. Trilla also loses her gleeful sneer and looks up nervously, afraid but unsure of why she felt that way. Vader too could sense the change in the Force, tilting his head upwards with a scowl. A powerful presence in the Force lurked at the edge of his sight, similar in its immensity and raw power to whatever it was that caused 'the Storm' on Dxun. Could it... is it the same?

"Do you fear the storm, Master Jedi?" Thrawn questions, noticing the reactions of the four Jedi.

"I think it'd be wise for you to fear the storm too Thrawn," Ezra taunts, a small grin on his face as he realizes what's happening.

Thrawn smirks at him in amusement, failing to notice Trilla and Vader's reactions as he did so.

"No... this can't be!" Vader growls in alarm.

Moments later, a massive lightning bolt strikes down very close by, wiping the smirk off of Thrawn's face as he stumbles forward, instinctively covering his head as he did so. Everybody present turns to look at the sky, watching the dark clouds swell and move over them far faster than any natural storm could, with massive lightning bolts striking down every few seconds. The wind starts to pick up, and the rebels crouch down while the Jedi deactivate their lightsabers.

"Hang on to something!" Kanan cries out in warning.

Trilla and Vader also deactivate their lightsabers, the former back up with a growing sense of fear while Vader whips around to glare at the sky, tensing up as he pushes against the wind, his cape flapping.

"What Jedi devilry is this?!" Thrawn hisses, holding an arm up.

The Grand Admiral starts to feel a rare moment of fear as he recognizes this to be an unnatural storm, remembering what happened with 'the Storm' on Dxun. From the center of the swirling mass of black clouds, a pair of great, glowing eyes open to glare down at them, shining gold.

 **"I AM THE BENDU!"** the great Force wielder declares, his voice echoing across the landscape.

"What is that?" Zeb asks incredulously.

"Relax, he's on our side," Ezra tells him with a grin.

"I wouldn't say so if I were you," Kanan warns him, much to their confusion.

"Uh, Kanan?" Hera asks fearfully.

"I told you my friend was coming!" he replies.

"This is your friend?!" Cal asks incredulously.

 **"I BRING DEATH!"** the Bendu roars.

Moments later, massive lightning bolts arc out of the clouds and down all across Chopper Base, leaving great explosions in their wake. Two bolts of lightning arc down and strike a pair of AT-AT walkers, destroying them effortlessly. The base also suffers from the Bendu's wrath, with more lightning bolts striking down and destroying everything in their path, regardless of which side they're on. Ezra widens his eyes with a new sense of bewilderment and terror, confused as to why the Bendu is attack them as well.

"Kanan! What did you say to him?!" he screams in an attempt to be heard over the roar of the wind.

"Come on!" Kanan urges.

Thrawn, Trilla, and the Imperials all start to scatter in their panic while Kanan leads the rebels to cover, further beneath the protection of the large coral branches. Vader raises his arms in front of his face for a second as a dust cloud blows past him, but otherwise doesn't move from his position, trembling with outrage and disbelief as he glares up at the sky.

* * *

 **SCENE B** _(below)_ \- concurrent with Scene A

* * *

Chromia rolled backwards to avoid the sword swiping sat her, and Onslaught charges after her. However she pops up with her energon blasters and fires furiously at him, forcing him to raise his arms to protect himself. She leaps into the air and then kicks her foot out, however Onslaught sidesteps her attack and punches her in the back, sending her sprawling.

"What's the point of fighting, Autobot? You may as well accept that Elita One's fate is sealed," Onslaught sneers.

"Not gonna happen 'Con!" Chromia snaps angrily, jumping to her feet.

"Oh it shall. Lord Megatron will send you all to the Well of Allsparks," he replies smugly.

"Then you're coming with us, fragger," she retorts.

Whipping out a wrist blade on one arm with her energon blaster on the other, she sprints at Onslaught once more, firing blue energon bolts at him. He ducks away from them with a growl and rushes at her as well, charging his plasma cannon and firing. Chromia jumps to flip over the energy blast and then swings her wrist blade down with a shout, which Onslaught blocks with his sword.

Close by, Ironhide and Elita both sprint around either side of Megatron to flank him, firing their energon blasters as they did so. Megatron evades their shots with a scowl on his face, retaliating with shots from his own cannon. Elita jumps up and off of a coral tree to avoid the blasts while Ironhide charges at him with his fists at the ready. He throws a punch for Megatron's helm, but Megatron swiftly counters him by grabbing his arm and then flipping him over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground before kicking him away.

Elita jumps down at him with her wrist blades out, slashing at his head. Megatron raises his sword to block her blow, and she presses off of him to land on the ground behind him. She ducks underneath a sword swipe as he whirls around, and then raises her arms to block a downwards slash from Megatron's sword with both of her blades, groaning from the effort of holding him back.

"Your destruction will go a long way in ensuring the defeat of the Autobots!" Megatron taunts.

Elita pushes him back with a defiant growl, kicking her foot out at his knee. However he steps away from her kick and then raises his hand to grab her arm as she aims a slash for his head, holding her there with a smirk on his face.

"Imagine the look on Optimus Prime face when he sees your severed head on a stick," the Decepticon warlord sneers.

"Not gonna happen Megatron!" she says defiantly.

With her arm still held in his grasp, she jumps up to kick him in the chest, freeing herself. She lunges forward to attack him once more, but Megatron side steps her and then throws an arm out, punching her in the side so that she goes flying. Megatron's grin disappears however when he's suddenly rammed into the side of the cliff by Ironhide, grunting in pain.

"Eat scrap, Megatron!" Ironhide shouts.

He kicks him harder against the cliff while jumping backwards, sprinting forwards to ram him yet again while Megatron recovers. However as he launched himself at the Decepticon warlord, Megatron simply swings his arm in a backhand, sending him flying away.

"You would do well to remember that I was once a gladiator in the pits of Kaon!" Megatron proclaims.

Ironhide grunts in pain as he pushes himself back to his feet, spitting out a glob of energon.

"I don't give a frag," he scowls.

Lifting his arm, Ironhide starts shooting heavy rounds from his cannon while Megatron sprints forward at him. He attempts to throw out a punch when he gets too close, but Megatron smacks his arm aside and then slams his fist into Ironhide's helm, making him stumble backward. Ironhide attempts to step back to gain ground, firing his cannon once more, but Megatron ducks away from the shots and then runs around him to gain momentum, pushing off of the ground with a yell to swing his foot up and kick Ironhide in the chest, sending him soaring through the air to slam against a coral tree, falling to his hands and knees with a groan of pain.

At the same time, Chromia goes flying down the hill to land beside Elita with a pained grunt, having been hit by Onslaught's plasma cannon. Megatron observes the defeated Autobots for a moment, glaring at Ironhide and Chromia in contempt as he turns to refocus on Elita, who is slowly getting to her feet. Just then, Jarik comes running forward on a ledge situated on the side of the cliff and jumps off of it, his blue lightsaber ignited in his hand as he soars through the air towards Megatron's back.

Jarik's newfound anger and determination as a result of Ahsoka's broken lightsaber swiftly turns to surprise and panic as Megatron whips around with a backhanded swing of his sword arm, aimed directly at him. He desperately holds his left arm out in front of himself protectively, also seeking to create a Force shield around himself when he's hit by Megatron.

The massive cybertronian blade crashes against Jarik's Force shield, which was strong enough to deflect the sharpened edge of the blade. However that doesn't prevent the flat side of the blade from hitting him full force, and he's struck with a sudden surge of intense pain. Because his left arm was held up to protect himself, the flat of Megatron's blade crashed into it, the cybertronian alloy easily proving stronger than the prosthetic, resulting in the arm snapping and breaking apart into a mangled wreck; his left collarbone also suffers a break as a result.

Jarik goes flying through the air, only just barely managing to soften his fall slightly before he hits the ground painfully, rolling across the dirt several feet before coming to a stop, moaning in pain and drifting in and out of unconsciousness. His lightsaber fell out of his grip while he was hit, and what was left of his arm was a broken, bent and mangled mess of metal bits and wires.

"Jarik!" Elita shouts in horror.

"Such a pity," Megatron scoffs, smirking at her. "I sure hope the Andromeda galaxy did not depend on him too much."

Elita sprints over to Jarik's fallen form, crouching down beside him with a panicked look on her face, well aware that he couldn't take such a hit from Megatron like she, Ironhide and Chromia could. Noticing that he was clearly hurt, she looks up to glare at the two Decepticons as they stalk over towards her with satisfied smirks on their faces. Far behind them, Ironhide and Chromia are slowly getting back to their feet.

"You're going to pay for that!" Elita snarls, pointing her blasters at Megatron.

"That insect had it long coming," Onslaught retorts dismissively.

Jarik's eyes flicker weakly as he looks up at the sky with blurry vision, barely making out the sight of dark storm clouds approaching, as well as a powerful presence in the Force. His eyes then close as he falls unconscious.

"Megatron!" Ironhide growls, staggering to his feet. "I'm not through with you yet."

"But I am, Autobot," Megatron sneers. "Tell me, should trust that Optimus will feel Elita's death? Or should I let you live to deliver the news?"

"You piece of slag!" Chromia hisses furiously.

Onslaught grins in satisfaction, charging up his plasma cannon as he steps toward Elita and Jarik, while Megatron watches with in satisfaction, grinning smugly at the other two. Elita scowls defiantly at him, stepping protectively in front of Jarik as he aims his cannon at them, the barrel glowing red.

Just before he could fire his cannon however, a huge lightning bolt suddenly strikes the ground between the two Decepticons, causing them to stagger with surprised shouts, and Onslaughts shot goes wide. The wind starts to pick up, and up in the sky a pair of great, glowing eyes emerges from the dark clouds above them, catching the attention of all five cybertronians.

"What the slag?!" Onslaught says incredulously, taking a step back.

 **"I AM THE BENDU!"** a great voice declares, booming across the landscape.

The cybertronians all stare at the sky with wide optics, amazed, astonished, but also slightly fearful.

 **"I BRING DEATH!"** the Bendu roars.

All around them, powerful lightning bolts strike the ground, forcing the cybertronians to scatter in order to avoid being hit. Elita places her body over Jarik's prone form to protect him from the lightning, however the lightning seems to be avoiding them, striking everywhere else instead. Onslaught was not so lucky however, as in his attempt to attack Elita once more he was struck by a great beam of lightning. He roars in agony as the lightning bolt arcs through his body, even his cybertronian alloy proving pointless. When the lightning bolt disappears, his lifeless husk falls down with a heavy clang, a large smoking hole going through his head and chassis.

Megatron stares as Onslaught's metal husk in complete disbelief, his optics wide with astonishment and fear. He lets out a long yell of frustration and rage, ducking to avoid another bolt of lightning aimed at him while Ironhide and Chromia both sprint under the protection of a large coralline formation, not being spared of the Bendu's wrath either.

* * *

 _ **Seventh Fleet - Atollon**_

"Dad! Dad, do you read me?" Mara asks urgently.

"He'll get them out, Mara. We've got a job to do," Sabine tells her.

"You ready kid?" Kira asks Mara.

"To go into space? As ready as I'll ever be I guess," she replies with a shrug.

 _'At least I'll have a spacesuit for this,'_ Mara thinks to herself, remembering that one time years ago when Jarik was blasted out into space. Sabine and Kira both put their helmets on and get up from their chairs, while Mara glances down at R5.

"Alright buddy, get us onto that Interdictor," she tells him.

R5 beeps in confirmation, taking control of the ship while Mara stands up to join the others in the cargo hold. On the other side of the battlefield, Hadrian crashes his basilisk war droid through a TIE Fighter, scoffing in amusement.

"These guys are morons!" he calls out.

"Well who can blame them for failing to fight a _bes'uliik_?" Jag sarcastically replies through the comms.

"Alright everyone, time to do so damage," Crassus says.

"You got it Crassus!" Phanaa responds enthusiastically.

Hadrian pilots his war droid down towards the Interdictor, landing on its hull while the gauntlet transport ship's bottom hatch opened up, allowing its complement of Mandalorian warriors to jump out and land on the hull. Crassus, Shae, Jag, and Phanaa led their strike time of Clan Ordo warriors, assisted by Hadrian and his basilisk war droid.

"Okay guys, according to the Wren's the best way to destroy the ship is by damaging those gravity well projectors!" Crassus calls out.

"So, we start blasting?" Jag asks.

"We start blasting, yup," Hadrian confirms with a nod. "It'll cause a chain reaction that will—"

"Blah blah blah, no more technical talk! I want to shoot something!" Phanaa interrupts.

Shae glances over at Crassus with an amused shrug, and he shakes his head in exasperation. Meanwhile, the other strike team prepares themselves for their own assault, the Knight Hawk's cargo bay doors opening to give them all a clear view of the Interdictor. Mara was wearing a black EVA suit to protect herself from the vacuum of space. Once they're in range, she, Sabine, and Kira all jump out of the ship and onto the hull of the Interdictor cruiser while the rest of their team—including Tristan, Zhianaa, and Krunald—follows them down.

"Ready your jetpacks and target those gravity well projectors," Sabine orders.

"Hey, I don't have a jetpack!" Mara says with a frown.

"Yes you do! They're those little thrusters!" Kira informs her, glancing back with a grin, hidden by her helmet. "They're kind of adorable."

"Oh you did not just use that word with me," she scoffs irritably.

* * *

Kallus pulls his arm away from the stormtroopers holding him with a scowl, but they only restrain him more harshly, while Governor Pryce scoffs in contempt.

"Governor, the enemy fighters have deployed strike teams onto the hull of our Interdictors!" an Imperial officer reports.

 _"What?"_ Vice Admiral Sloane demands, her hologram turning around to face them. _"Governor Pryce, you assured me our Interdictors would not be in jeopardy!"_

"They aren't! We won't lose to this rabble!" Pryce snaps irritably, turning to give out orders. "Commodore Faro, I want those insurgents dealt with! Immediately!"

"Of course, Governor," Faro replies neutrally, hiding her annoyance with Pryce.

 _"And will someone get this blasted machine, off of my ship?!"_ Captain Brunson exclaims, referring to the basilisk war droid on her cruiser.

* * *

Armed with a blaster pistol, Mara bounces forward across the Interdictor's hull with the Mandalorians as they all fire at the gravity well projectors, blue sparks flashing with each laser bolt that strikes the side. Just then, Mara looks up above them upon sensing something, widening her eyes in alarm at the sight of rocket troopers soaring through space in their direction.

"We got trouble guys!" she warns the team.

The Mandalorians pause in their attack on the cruiser as the rocket troopers start blasting at them, flying around swiftly to intercept their path. The strike team is forced into a defensive circle as they get shot at from all sides, and Mara ignites her blue lightsaber to deflect red laser bolts aimed at her, shooting back with her blaster. Krunald turns slightly so that his shoulder is angled upwards, flinching as a blaster bolt bounces off of the tough shoulder pad.

"They've cut us off!" Kira scowls in frustration, ducking her head away from a red bolt.

* * *

Onboard the bridge of the Nemesis, Soundwave quietly stands in front of the main computer as he observes the space battle going on, silent as ever while also not showing any sign of movement in his stance. Several different monitors were showing different points of view of the battle: Laserbeak gave him a visual of the battle occurring on the planet's surface below; as well as the unnatural lightning storm.

He tilts his head slightly as he glances between the different visual feeds, recording everything that he saw for later reference.

* * *

 **SCENE C** _(below)_ \- concurrent with Scene D

* * *

 _ **Chopper Base - Atollon**_

The Bendu continued to unleash his wrath, lightning striking all around and slowly but steadily destroying everything in his wake, rebels and Imperials alike. Pinned down behind several large storage creates, both sides could only watch helplessly without any clue as to what to do while the Bendu reigned terror.

 **"LEAVE THIS PLACE!"** his voice booms. **"I AM THE LIGHT! I AM THE DARK! I AM THE BENDU!"**

Vader takes a step back as he senses an attack coming, clenching his fists. A lightning bolt arcs down from the clouds in his direction, and Vader raises his hands to create a force shield that deflects the bolt's trajectory to hit beside him, coincidentally blasting a death trooper instead. Vader stumbles from the resulting explosion but remains out in the open, whereas Thrawn and Trilla were hiding behind cover with their troopers, lost on how to proceed; Thrawn glares at the sky with gritted teeth, frustrated on not knowing what to do in the face of such unknown power. Meanwhile, Kanan turns to the others after listening to Bendu's declaration, waving them onward.

"You heard him! Make for the ship!" he exclaims.

Agreeing without a second thought, the rebels rush out from behind their cover and start heading towards their ships at a dead sprint, running towards the Ghost and Mantis respectively. Vader notices their escape attempt and turns around to give chase, but roars in outrage as he's thrown aside by a stray bolt of lightning. Trilla covers her head with a fearful cry as another lightning bolt strikes close by; Thrawn looks on with narrowed eyes as one of his death trooper guards starts blasting away at the Bendu in his panic, observing to see if the bolts cause any noticeable affect.

As soon as the rebels are inside their ships, they waste no time in lifting off and the ground and into the air, joining the remaining transports as they starting flying away from the doomed base as fast as possible. However the Bendu seems to take notice, the dim silhouette of his head following their path.

 **"KANAN JARRUS! JEDI KNIGHT!"** he roars.

Moments later, a lightning bolt crashes down on top of the Ghost, knocking it down. Hera grunts in surprise as she lifts the ship back into position, fortunate that the Ghost's shields managed to hold up, although the blast severely weakened them.

"This is your friend?!" she demands.

"Uh... I might've made him angry," Kanan admits sheepishly.

"Angry?! You straight up pissed him off Kanan!" Ezra exclaims incredulously. "What did you even do to make him this mad?!"

"Can we talk about this later?" he retorts defensively.

Hera flinches as another lightning bolt strikes nearby, glancing over sadly as she watches one of their a-wings getting struck down by the lightning storm. Fortunately they manage to flee from the worst of the storm, the skies clearing up a bit, while the Autobots also join up with them in their own ship.

* * *

 **SCENE D** _(below)_ \- concurrent with Scene C

* * *

Megatron, Ironhide and Chromia were all hunkered down under whatever protection they could find from the deadly lightning storm—the Autobots separate from Megatron of course—while Elita still seemed to not need to do so, as lightning wasn't striking in her vicinity. Whatever the reason was, Elita didn't care, she was just grateful she didn't have to worry about Jarik or herself getting fried like Onslaught.

 **"LEAVE THIS PLACE!"** the Bendu says, voice booming with power. **"I AM THE LIGHT! I AM THE DARK! I AM THE BENDU!"**

"Ironhide! Chromia!" Elita shouts loudly to be heard over the wind. "We need to go now!"

The two Autobots glance at the sky and then each other before nodding in agreement. They transform down into their vehicle modes and stand driving at full speed, swerving around bolts of lightning on their way to the ship while Elita carefully picks Jarik up in her hand, transforming around him so he's placed in the interior of her own vehicle mode before driving after her companions.

Megatron watches furiously as the Autobots start to flee, a bolt of lightning striking down next to his hiding place. Glaring at the sky, Megatron lets out a terrible roar of outrage before running out into the open and sprinting after them. Immediately he is besieged by great bolts of lightning, and he barely manages to jump out of the way of each bolt, quickly losing ground as a result. Enraged, Megatron swiftly transforms into his jet mode and takes to the skies to better avoid the lightning, all the while scanning the landscape with seeking optics for sign of the Autobots.

Ironhide, Chromia, and Elita drove through the Atollonian wilderness, Elita still not an apparent target of the lightning bolts, so they all stick close to each other to better avoid being hit. Reaching the top of the canyon where their ship sat untouched at the edge of Chopper Base's landing pad, Ironhide and Chromia waste no time in transforming back to their bipedal modes and open the door, rushing inside while Elita drives in after them. The two sit down in the pilots seats while Elita carefully transforms back into her bipedal mode, still holding Jarik's unconscious body in her hands.

"What a pit-spawned day this has been," Ironhide grumbles.

"How the frag did Onslaught get buckethead here?" Chromia asks incredulously. "How did he get through the Hive blockade?!"

"To slag if I know," he scoffs in reply.

The ramp closes up as the ship takes off into the air, and they start to fly away in the direction of the other fleeing rebel ships.

 **"KANAN JARRUS! JEDI KNIGHT!"** they hear the Bendu call out.

"Looks like one of your buddies decided to upset this spawn of Unicron," Ironhide scoffs.

"I suppose," Elita replies warily, glancing worriedly at Jarik once more. "Jarik needs a medic as soon as possible."

"How is he?" Chromia asks.

"Bad. But I don't know how to help him," she groans helplessly.

"Crazy fragger," Ironhide mutters. "Don't worry Elita, we'll get him to the rebels."

"We've got another problem 'Hide," Chromia points out in alarm.

He looks at the ship's scanner to see a bogey on their tail: Megatron, chasing after them in his jet mode.

"Mother Fragger," he grumbles.

Megatron starts to fire at the Autobots with his energon blasters, bolts of purple shooting through the sky at them. A few hit the back of the ship, causing it to shake slightly as a result. Elita makes sure she has a secure hold on Jarik as the ship lurches around in Ironhide's efforts to avoid being shot. Much to their surprise and relief however, a bolt of lightning strikes Megatron directly, sending him spiraling out of the sky and to the ground far below.

"HAH! Eat that mudslogger!" Ironhide roars with laughter.

"How about you worry about not getting us struck down by lightning too?!" Chromia admonishes him.

"Frag off, Chromia, let me have a laugh," he retorts.

* * *

Back at Chopper Base, the Bendu's storm was only becoming more intense as further destruction swept across it, with practically everything set up for the base having exploded at this point. Thrawn staggers back a few steps, staring up at the sky with wide eyes, frightened and infuriated.

 **"LEAVE THIS PLACE!"** the Bendu roars.

Growling with fury at his interruption, Vader takes a step forward and then reaches his arms out towards the sky, bringing the dark side of the Force under his command. Letting his power in the Force grow, he then starts to direct it on the origin of the creature's presence, seeking to dominate it utterly. The Bendu lets out a terrible roar of anger, the silhouette of his head in the clouds becoming more apparent as Vader tries to force him into submission with his own power in the Force. Thrawn takes notice of the Bendu's silhouette, a thought entering his mind.

Despite Vader's efforts to dominate the creature however, a lightning bolt strikes down in front of him, and he's blasted away with a startled yell to hit the ground on his back, the Bendu having won their contest of power. However, Thrawn comes to a decision and makes his move, glaring at the glowing eyes of the Bendu with determination.

"Concentrate fire on the center of the storm!" he orders his forces.

The death troopers, purge troopers, and remaining AT-AT's all start firing at the glowing eyes of the Bendu simultaneously, a hail of red laser bolts arcing up into the sky. The Bendu's silhouette starts to become more clear as he shakes his head around in surprise and pain, lashing out with bolts of lightnings. One of the AT-AT's is struck by the lightning bolt and brought down, however the rest of the Imperial forces maintain their fire.

Trilla slowly walks out from her hiding place to gaze up at the sky while Vader forces himself back to his feet, calling on the dark side of the Force and bending it to his will. Lifting his arms up once more, Vader resumes his efforts to overpower the great creature with his own mastery of the dark side, roaring with fury in his efforts to do so. Eventually, the combined might of Imperial weaponry and Vader's Force attack takes its toll on the Bendu and, with a final cry of pain, the silhouette of his head falls into nothingness.

In the distance, the clouds open up to reveal sunlight as a large fireball falls down to the planet's surface. Vader lowers his arms while Thrawn narrows his eyes at the sight of the fireball, determined to figure out the mystery of this great Force entity. Although he does not understand the Force, one of his great suspicions is that this creature was also the one who caused 'the Storm' back on Dxun: the use of lightning most certainly must be a connection, although there is still much he does not know, not to mention some things don't add up to their similarity either.

In the wilderness farther away from the base, a smoking metal hand slowly reaches up to the edge of a crater, and Megatron pulls himself out with a barely contained snarl of fury, his silver chassis blackened and scorched by the lightning bolt. He standings to his feet, glaring up at the sky, realizing that the Autobots have escaped his grasp. Clenching his fists, Megatron throws his arms out wide and releases a terrible scream to express his rage.

* * *

 _ **Seventh Fleet - Atollon**_

Hadrian fires his basilisk war droid's arsenal of weaponry at the Interdictor's gravity well projectors while the rest of the Mandalorian team works on dealing with the rocket troopers that had flown out to face them. A trio of rocket troopers soar in Hadrian's direction, armed with rocket launchers, but Crassus and Shae both flew up to intercept them, shooting them down before they had the chance to shoot.

"Thanks man!" Hadrian calls out.

"No problem scrawny!" Crassus replies, and he sighs in exasperation.

Jag and Phanaa both charge head on at a few rocket troopers, easily besting them in flight with their own jetpacks to take them out with a few well aimed kicks and punches, shooting them afterwards for good measure.

"Do they actually think they can defeat _us_ in combat while flying?!" Jag jeers with laughter.

"Well, it's not like Imperials were ever smart!" Shae comments, blasting another rocket trooper.

"Or have good aim," Phanaa adds jokingly.

After a few long seconds of constant laser cannon fire on the gravity well projector, Hadrian fires a pair of missiles, which blow up against it and cause a massive explosion, which starts spreading across the entirety of the gravity well projector.

"Gravity wells are down!" Hadrian informs the team. "This thing is about to blow, so we better get out of here!"

"Understood Hadrian," Crassus acknowledges. "Alright everyone, lets head out!"

The Mandalorians all take flight from the Interdictor with their jetpacks, heading for their gauntlet transport which swings around to pick them up, whereas Hadrian pilots his droid forward into jumping off the hull of the cruiser, blasting away with its thrusters to follow after the Mandalorian ship. On the bridge of the Interdictor, Captain Brunson rushes up to the window, widening her eyes in fear as the gravity well projectors start to blow up in tremendous explosions of blue fire, causing the ship to implode on itself.

Meanwhile, Mara's team was still being pressured by the rocket troopers, not having the advantage of a large war droid on their side. Sabine, Tristan, Kira, and the rest of the Mandalorians fly around on their jetbacks, shooting down the rocket troopers while Mara deflects blaster fire with her lightsaber, doing her best to keep firing at the gravity well projectors with her own blaster.

 _"Sabine, we're headed for the blockade. Are the Interdictors disabled yet?"_ Hera asks through the comlink.

"We're working on it!" Sabine replies, shooting down another trooper. "We've got one down so far!"

TIE Fighters start to scream through space in their direction, and Mara just barely manages to deflect a few green laser bolts with her lightsaber, jumping out of the way in a panic. Fortunately, Fenn Rau and a few Mandalorians came by with their starfighters, shooting down the TIE Fighters, while Kira Zhianaa takes out the last of the rocket troopers.

"We're clear guys!" she calls out.

"Alright everyone, give everything you've got on that gravity well projector!" Kira orders.

She, Sabine, Mara, and the rest of the Mandalorians resume their assault on the gravity well projector, firing an intense barrage of blaster fire at the structure. Kira, Sabine, Tristan, Krunald, and Zhianaa add to the intensity by shooting the rockets on their jetpacks, which are enough to break through the structure's shield and cause extensive damage.

An explosion blasts outwards, and Mara jumps away with it, letting the blast throw her further away from the cruiser while the Mandalorians fly around with her. R5 passes overhead in the Knight Hawk, the ramp open for them, and they team all fly through inside. Mara scrambles wildly to grab onto the Knight Hawk, the jet thrusters of her EVA suit faltering, but Kira reaches a hand out and grabs hold of her, pulling her inside.

"Thanks," Mara tells her gratefully.

"Anytime kid," Kira replies.

"R5, time to go!" Mara then says into her comlink.

R5 beeps in acknowledgement as he flies the ship out of the range of the Interdictor's explosion radius, regrouping with the gauntlet transport just as Hadrian reattaches the basilisk war droid to it. A few TIE Fighter's chase after the strike team, firing green laser bolts after them while the Interdictor implodes in a massive blue fireball.

* * *

"Governor, we have a problem!" an officer cries out in alarm.

"I don't want to hear it!" Pryce snaps, panicking a little bit. "Just stop them. Nothing gets through!"

"Are you serious?!" Commodore Faro growls, fed up with her.

 _"We just lost both our Interdictors!"_ Sloane exclaims angrily. _"Governor Pryce, what is going on?!"_

Pryce growls in panicked frustration, trying to formulate a response to save some dignity.

"Thrawn's not going to be happy with you making a mess of his fleet," Kallus taunts with a smirk. "I doubt Lord Vader will either."

Snarling, Pryce whirls around to glare at him with rage in her eyes, seeking something to vent her anger on, however Kallus could also see that she was terrified at the mention of Vader, making him grin even wider.

"Throw this traitor out the airlock!" Pryce seethes.

Kallus's grin falls to bewilderment and annoyance as the stormtroopers holding him forcefully yank him along. They take him down and shove him into an elevator lift, stepping inside beside him. Instead of fear at the prospect of death however, he had a small grin on his face while the door closed shut.

* * *

 _"Hera, the Interdictors are taken out! You're all clear!"_ Sabine says over the comms.

"That's the first good news I've gotten today," Hera almost laughs in relief.

 _"Meet us at point 8-7. We'll lead the way,"_ she continues to say.

"Copy that," she responds.

"Nice work Sabine," Ezra says with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, ignore my efforts too," Mara's voice jumps in sarcastically. "Whatever, doesn't matter. Is my Dad with you guys?!"

"I don't know where he is," Kanan replies apologetically.

 _"Don't worry Mara, I've got Jarik with us,"_ Elita's voice cuts in to reassure her.

 _"Elita?!"_ Mara exclaims in shock. _"W-when did you get back?!"_

 _"I'll tell you later! Right now we've got bigger problems,"_ Elita replies sternly. _"Jarik's been hurt."_

 _"What?"_ she shouts, growing alarmed.

"He's hurt? How badly?" Ezra asks in concern.

 _"It doesn't seem life-threatening, but he needs medical attention as soon as possible,"_ she explains.

"Then we better get past this blockade fast," Hera states determinedly.

Flying the Ghost up front, she leads the rest of the rebel fleet along with the Mantis and the Autobot ship, while the Redemption moves along behind at a slower pace, although still making good progress at full speed to provide much needed supporting with its own laser cannons against the Star Destroyers. Swarms of TIE Fighters surge in, and the rebel ships either fire back or just fly past them in their haste to escape, the Redemption flying through the gap between the Chimaera and the Executor while the others fly around it, keeping any TIE's off of their much needed warship.

"All batteries, target that frigate, now!" Vice Admiral Sloane orders angrily, gesturing to the Redemption.

Meanwhile onboard the Nemesis, Soundwave silently watches the fleeing rebel fleet through the monitor, searching his target. Once he identifies the Autobot ship, which was flying over the Vigilance Star Destroyer and shooting a few of his turbolasers, he connects himself into the Nemesis' ground bridge system, his face visor beeping as it displays a diagram of it.

Ironhide breaks off from the Star Destroyer to maintain pace with the rebels, when a ground bridge portal suddenly opens up in front of their ship.

"What the—?" he sputters in surprise.

"Turn, turn!" Chromia exclaims in alarm.

He swerves the ship out of the way of the ground bridge, just barely missing it while a pursuing TIE Fighter flies straight through the portal instead, unable to react in time. However, they barely have a moment to ponder it before another portal opens up in front of their ship, forcing Ironhide to fly over it. Elita stumbles from the violent motion, making sure her hold of Jarik was still secure in order to prevent further injury, as he was still unconscious.

"What's up with that?!" Elita asks incredulously.

"It's gotta be Soundwave," Ironhide growls. "That 'Con is as slippery as he is cunning."

Ironhide rolls the ship out of the way of another ground bridge portal that appeared in front of them yet again, trying to make his way through to keep up with the rebels. For every portal he avoids, another pops out in front of them. Growing slightly irritated, Soundwave then sends a signal that gives the order for Vehicon troopers to take flight and chase after them. A squadron of Vehicons standing out on the flight deck of the Nemesis receive the signal and promptly transform into their jet modes, blasting off to carry out the order. Meanwhile, Hera and the crew of the Ghost notice a message appearing on their console.

"We've got an incoming transmission?" Hera asks.

She accepts the message, and a hologram displays the Fulcrum symbol.

"It's Kallus!" Zeb realizes. "He's sending coordinates."

"There's an escape pod on my scope," Hera replies in confirmation.

She flies the Ghost over in the direction of the escape pod, and angles the ship just right in order to pick up the pod in the cargo bay.

"Got him!" she says, and Kallus lets out a sigh of relief in the pod, while Hera flies up to rejoin the rest of the ships. "I'm on your 6, Knight Hawk."

 _"Hey, I think we better get going, because that weird vessel over there? It just launched a bunch of starfighters,"_ Kira Sohl's voice says through the comlink.

"Oh... that looks really bad," Ezra murmurs with wide eyes, spotting the problem. "Are they what I think they are?"

 _"Decepticons,"_ Mara sighs.

"Phoenix Squadron, let's get outta here!" Hera exclaims.

 _"Roger, Phoenix Leader. We're right behind you!"_ Wedge replies.

"Can your ship jump to hyperspace with us, Elita?" she then asks.

 _"Transwarp Drives are different, but share the same principle! We'll join you there!"_ Elita informs them.

 _"If we don't get scrapped first,"_ Chromia adds with a scoff.

Ironhide maneuvers the ship out of the way of another ground bridge portal, while Chromia watches the approach of the Decepticons on her radar with growing anxiety, as they're getting closer and closer. Fortunately for them however, they make it past the Chimaera and are now nearly free, with only the shadow of the Executor lurking far above them. Governor Pryce watches them pass the bridge of her ship with a nervous expression on her face while Vice Admiral Sloane was scowling in frustration, clenching her fists with a glare on her face.

Once the Redemption made it past the Chimaera, albeit with a heavily damaged and smoking hull, all of the rebel ships promptly jumping into hyperspace while the Autobot ship activates its Transwarp Drive just as the Vehicons reached them, disappearing in a blur. The Vehicons broke off from their attack while Soundwave watched from the bridge of the Nemesis, his long fingers curling into fists.

* * *

 _ **Atollon Wilderness - Atollon**_

The Bendu lay on the ground, in a crater caused by his fall. He could not be killed by these creatures, but... he could be weakened by them. As he lay quietly, slowly recovering in strength he looks ahead to see others approaching him; a man who relies on logic but understands not the mystical, a wielder of Bogan who has fallen astray, and the most tragic of all, led into the monster he is today... though he falsely believes there is no light. Along with them was a small squad of death troopers and purge troopers, their weapons trained on him while keeping watch for any other threats.

"What manner of creature are you?" Thrawn asks, perplexed and analyzing him in the hopes of finding some logical explanation.

"One beyond your power to destroy," Bendu replies calmly, assured in himself.

"You may believe so, but you are a creature of the Force. And I am its master," Vader declares, stepping closer to him.

"Master? The Force has no master. And it never will," he says dismissively, sighing. "You have long been led astray, believing to know all that you are."

"You would speak to Lord Vader that way?" Trilla hisses dangerously.

"The Force knows all. The Force sees all," Bendu states softly. "You cannot see... but I can."

Thrawn narrows his eyes at the Bendu, seeking to understand the truth of what has always seemed to elude him.

"What? What do you see?" he whispers.

"I see your defeat, like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace," Bendu answers, and Thrawn glares at him with a bit of fear and uncertainty. "But the other, his destiny is clearest of all."

"You refer to Jarik Shan?" Vader demands, gripping his lightsaber hilt in hand. "What will he do?"

"No, not the Sun... I refer to you," Bendu corrects him, much to his surprise. "You believe you will remain, this, forever... but I see who you truly are."

Vader glares at the Bendu with simmer anger, his body trembling with rage as he tightens his grip on his lightsaber.

"I see that Skywalker _will_ bring balance to the Force," Bendu says with a smile, closing his eyes.

Outraged, Vader ignites his lightsaber with a terrible roar and thrusts the crimson blade through Bendu's head. However, the moment the lightsaber reached him the Bendu disappeared, leaving his lightsaber to stab through the rocky ground instead. Stunned, Thrawn and Trilla both stare at the suddenly empty spot with wide eyes while Vader pulls his lightsaber back with a stunned, slightly fearful gaze. Just like with Shaak Ti, the Bendu disappeared upon contact with his blade as well. Startling them further is the sound of Bendu chuckling sinisterly, his laughter echoing softly around them.

Thrawn and Trilla step back in surprise and fear while Vader looks around desperately to try and locate the Bendu, finding nothing.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories**_

The remaining rebel ships gathered together in the large hangar bay of the Redemption; there was more than enough room for them all to do so... as there were so few rebel ships left in the aftermath of the battle.

 _"I'm sorry for your losses,"_ Ursa Wren says sorrowfully.

 _"As am I,"_ Raman Sohl adds with a nod.

"We are just grateful for your aid in our time of need," Hera replies in gratitude.

"I want to return the favor, Hera," Sabine tells her. "My mother needs our help."

"Go. But I can't come with you. I have to get our survivors to rebel command," she replies.

 _"Understandable,"_ Raman responds in acknowledgement. _"Crassus, you and your sister better return with the others soon. Saxon has been adding more pressure."_

"I understand father," Crassus nods in reply.

 _"Be sure to check up on your cousin before you leave,"_ he also advises.

"Query: How did you all know we were under attack?" HK-47 asks.

"Like we said, Mara received a message from Jarik explaining what was going on," Sabine explains.

"Musing: I find that very doubtful," he scoffs in reply.

"What's that supposed to mean tin-head?" Crassus asks with an irritated expression. "You saying that's not what happened?"

"Statement: Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying Mandalorian," HK-47 retorts. "Jarik Shan never delivered a message to anyone. He had not yet broken through Imperial jamming before the fighting began on the surface."

"Maybe he did and you just didn't notice," Sabine suggests, rolling her eyes.

"Statement: I was with him the entire time," he adamantly continues.

"Is he being serious?" she asks Hera in annoyance.

Hera however doesn't respond immediately, a bit confused as well: she may not have been paying attention to Jarik the whole time, but she does know he hand't yet sent out a message after Thrawn forced them back to the surface.

"I honestly don't know, but we can ask him when he wakes up," Hera finally says, nodding to the Mandalorians. "What matters is that we all made it out, thanks to your support."

Across the hangar bay, standing beside the Mantis was Kanan, Ezra, Cal, Merrin, and Cere. They were all consoling each other over the losses they've gone through during the battle; what was once a cell of at least three thousand rebels was now whittled down to only five hundred, including the loss of Jedi Master Shaak Ti at the hands of Darth Vader.

"Cere, none of this was your fault," Cal says gently.

"It should be," she mutters bitterly, still feeling a strong sense of guilt and anguish. "I wasn't strong enough to fight Vader. If I was... Master Ti would still be with us."

"But she kept you away so that you could live," Merrin tells her. "If you threw your life away, her sacrifice would be in vain."

"Her sacrifice?" Cere demands, scoffing. "What sacrifice? There was no reason for her to die, but there was every reason for her to live!"

"Cere, I know its hard. Believe me, I've felt the same way," Kanan says quietly. "But thanks to Master Ti, I've learned to see things differently. There's a future for us, one where we're all free. But it's up to us to make it happen."

"How are we supposed to do that when we lost everything?" Ezra asks doubtfully, feeling depressed.

"We continue one. Keep hope alive in the galaxy," he answers. "That's what she would've wanted us to do."

Cere looks away with crossed arms, a mournful expression on her face while Ezra glances down thoughtfully, looking over in the direction that Mara had traveled too. In the medical bay, Mara was sat on beside Jarik on his bed, her hand placed gently over his. She kept watch as he slept, still having not woken up since he fell unconscious in his fight against Megatron. Mara sighs, unable to help the worry filling her heart at his current state; his prosthetic arm was all but gone, damaged beyond repair, and his collar bone was broken.

As they no longer had access to a bacta tank with the loss of the base, it would take some time for the bone to heal, and he would need a new prosthetic to replace the destroyed limb as well. But those injuries were still only temporary; Mara was devastated to realize that during the chaos, Jarik lost his blue lightsaber back on Atollon while Ahsoka's original blade was destroyed, its crystal and pieces laid out on the table beside his bed. At the sound of the door opening, she looks up to see Rex and Boil enter the room, followed by Kira.

"Hey guys," she greets quietly.

"Hey kid," Rex replies with a small smile. "How's he holding up?"

"He's okay... he still hasn't woken up though," Mara responds, looking back at Jarik sadly, squeezing his hand with hers. "I'm not sure why. The doctors said he didn't hit his head _that_ hard."

"Maybe he's just messing with you," Boil suggests in an attempt to joke. "He always had the worst timing when it came to his jokes."

Mara cracks a small smile at his teasing, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe," she comments, falling silent for a moment before continuing. "I'm starting to get why Mom fussed over him now."

"Is he one of those people that does a bunch of stupid stuff all the time?" Kira asks.

"You could say that," Mara nods in agreement.

"Hmph. No surprise there," Boil scoffs.

"How're the Autobots doing?" she asks them.

"Elita said they're doing fine," Rex tells her. "Apparently the Decepticons placed a tracking beacon on their ship, which is why they knew where to find them."

"So that weird warship was full of a bunch of giant droids?" Kira asks.

"Hmm hmm," he hums in confirmation. "That's who those starfighters you pointed out were."

"A race of giant, transforming droids," she scoffs, perplexed by the whole thing. "That's a scary thought."

Mara smiles slightly before turning back to look at Jarik, her worry still very much present. She frowns however upon noticing him shift his head slightly, his lips moving softly as if he were saying something: she just barely manages to hear his voice whisper one word, almost impossible to hear if she were not listening for it.

"Ahsoka."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Intense chapter for sure! Hopefully it was a proper, epic take on the Season 3 finale of Rebels! Working with so many different characters when there's so much going on all at once is always so mind-destroying to write, but I think I pulled it off alright._ _Yes, Shaak Ti is now dead unfortunately, but the good news is that she seems to have learned the secret of retaining one's consciousness in the Force as well! I wonder who taught her that... (his name starts with a J)._

 _Honestly though, real talk: it should just be a running gag to have everyone Vader tries to kill with a lightsaber just disappear into thin air lol. First it was Obi-Wan, then Ahsoka, and now I've added Shaak Ti and the Bendu to the list! I'm sure that doesn't make him very happy lol._


	60. Shaniverse Update!

Hello readers! No, this isn't an updating chapter... but it is an update lol. In honor of the Clone Wars Season 7 I went back to _'Legacy of Jarik Shan V3: Revenge of the Sith,'_ and added a few tweaks and improvements to better fit the story! There are a few new scenes and alterations, and also just simple improvements on the writing, which I felt were desperately needed, so if you want to go check it out then you're free to do so! Each chapter was given some work, and I already made the updates public on that story.

* * *

ANOTHER TOPIC THAT I'VE BEEN THINKING A LOT ABOUT... NOT SURE HOW THIS IDEA WILL GO LOL.

 **v v v v**

* * *

 _So I've been thinking lately about some of my side story projects, namely_ "Secrets of Jinn," "Forbidden Love," "A Visit from Cybertron," _and maybe even_ "Rylla's Bounty" _(I'm sure many of you have forgotten about_ "A Visit from Cybertron" _lol, I haven't touched it for two years). What I was thinking is that while I'm not able to write those out, as busy as I am with the main saga, would volunteers be willing to help contribute to those stories?_

 _This whole idea is a big what if, but if it were to work I'd see positives in it._ _Basically, the idea is that people who were interested in writing out those stories would contact me through_ private messaging _or some other form of media. I have the general plot lines for them laid out, so I would help instruct the volunteer(s) of what direction to go so that it would come out properly, as well as edit whatever is submitted the way I'd like to, but otherwise it'd be up to them to write it out, and they'd be more than welcome to add their own spins to it as long as it'd fit my requirements. I'd be really grateful for each chapter of a story written, and I would definitely give the writer credit for whatever sections they'd add._

 _I have no idea if this idea would work, and if it ends up being a bust then there's nothing lost. I thought of this mainly because none of those four stories listed would have much of an effect on the canon of the main storyline that I'm working on, and there's a lot of flexibility that a volunteering writer can work with (the most significant events would be in_ "Secrets of Jinn," _but mentions of that in the_ "Legend of Reylea" _series are pretty vague, so it wouldn't be too much of a problem)._ _If you are interested in this, and are both willing and have the time to do so, then these would be the requirements I'd like for potential writers:_

\- you have a firm grasp of how to write long pieces of literature

\- you use good grammar and punctuation (I can edit mistakes afterwards, nobody is perfect after all, but I don't want it to be at a point where I'm basically rewriting the whole thing)

\- are prepared to write chapters that would be 4,000–5,000 words long at the least

\- you have good development and coherence in your writing

 _The potential projects to be worked on by volunteers would be the four stories I listed above_ (maybe V1: Beginnings could be added to that list as well) _. Other stories such as_ "Galactic Civil War" _or_ "Alien Robots- and Fulcrum?" _are not options because the events that transpire are too important to the Shaniverse, or are too far in the future and would potentially spoil the main series. Or if people have simple one-shot stories they'd like to propose (these can be as short as 1,000 words) then I'd be willing to submit them into the_ "Forces of Destiny" _storyline, and credit for those stories would be given._

 _If you like this idea and are interested enough to be willing to spare some time to help out I'd be seriously grateful! I know it's a lot to ask, since everyone has their own problems and things to take care of in their lives, so I'm more than supportive of the fact that people wouldn't be able to. If this doesn't end up working out, then there's absolutely no loss, and we would all continue on with the Shaniverse as normal._


	61. Ch 57 - Next Move

**_Author's Note:_** _Fun little note I wanted to add about Jarik: I've finally come up with a music score that I think fits perfectly as_ his _theme, the same way Ahsoka's theme fits her character so well. And the music I decided to go with is Samuel Kim's "The Force Theme | EPIC CINEMATIC." I really like it, and I think it portrays the character of Jarik very well, so go and give it a view! :D_

 _Also now that Season 3 of Rebels is finished, I'm now starting to realize just how close I am to getting to the World Between Worlds episode... and I'm super anxious about it lol. I just want to be there!_ (ಠ_ಠ)

* * *

 ** _The Executor - Lothal sector_**

 **3rd person POV...**

 _"The descendant of Revan still lives."_

Vader remains standing still, an unpleasant scowl on his face. The Emperor was communicating with him not through a hologram, but with his very mind, his dark and devilish voice booming inside his head. He did not do so often, only when he was angered or felt more compelled to do so as a display of his dominant power over him.

 _"Words cannot express my displeasure in your constant setbacks, Lord Vader,"_ Palpatine says softly, quiet with anger. _"Perhaps you are not as capable as I had hoped. Do I need to assign this task to one of my more_ personal _agents?"_

Vader knew his master well enough to know when he was upset, and the cold growl in his voice made it easily clear.

"I would desire a replacement over the Second Sister," he finally says in reply.

 _"Do you think to mock me, apprentice?"_ Palpatine hisses furiously.

Vader grimaces, pushing down on his simmering anger so as to not enrage the Emperor further.

"No, my master. I simply believe the Second Sister is incapable. She is weak," he explains.

 _"The same could be said about you as of late,"_ he sneers in reply. _"The Inquisitor has her uses, which you so far seem incapable of understanding. But I find no valid excuse for your inability to kill a single Jedi. I have now been led to question whether you are capable, Lord Vader."_

Vader's breath quickens as anger starts flowing through him, built up from the many times the Emperor has scorned him, looked down on him for nothing… anger for his deceit and lies in failing to save the one he loved.

"I have slaughtered countless Jedi in your name! I destroyed your enemies, forged you an Empire!" he states furiously. "I am more than capable!"

 _"And yet you hesitated on Malachor,"_ the Emperor growls in disgust. _"You're a disgrace. A mighty Sith Lord crippled by melancholy and indecision! All due to the attachments of a Jedi."_

"There is no attachment. I destroyed Anakin Skywalker, and his apprentice!" he says angrily.

 _"Did you? Yet Skywalker's powers dwarfed yours, did they not?!"_ he exclaims furiously.

Vader freezes, outrage building up in him at the accusation. He wants so badly to respond and argue further with the Emperor, but in that moment he senses a tremendous amount of dark power swirling within the room around him, threatening to close in and crush him. He pauses, sensing the Emperor's powers focusing in on him, even from across the galaxy, and then reluctantly submits to his power and authority.

 _"With each passing moment, Shan grows more powerful. I desire his destruction, not his continuous ability to survive,"_ he growls. _"You want vengeance on him, do you not?"_

"I swear to you my master, I will end his life," Vader insists angrily. "I have foreseen it."

 _"Then make sure of it!"_ Palpatine snaps. _"Kill him!"_

With that being said, the Emperor's dark aura vanishes, leaving the space around him just a bit brighter in the Force. Scowling, Vader gets up from his position and exits his meditation chamber, his cape billowing as he storms out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Atollon Wilderness**_

 **Thrawn POV...**

When it came to the unexpected, a warrior seeks to understand it. Once it is understood, then it can be accounted for and properly dealt with. That is how I have always sought to combat my enemies, and I have always found my understanding of this universal law to be a valuable method. Recent times however have proven something else: that is not without its flaws.

 _'I see your defeat, like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace.'_

The words of that strange creature have left me on edge, in a way I have never felt before. It promised my defeat as if it were an absolute certainty, despite there being no sort of proof, evidence, or knowledge to base its claim off of. And yet the creature still _said_ it. I turn to look up at the sky once more, almost expecting storm clouds to gather once more with those great, glowing eyes. But it does not happen. Wherever the creature is... it vanished upon Lord Vader's attempt to strike it down: and then it _laughed_. I simply cannot find any explanation whatsoever as too how that could have happened.

There's just no explanation. Even 'the Storm' could have been explained as the result of something, though slim it might be. But this creature, there's nothing about it that makes sense to me.

Frowning lightly I redirect my focus onto the task at hand and attempt to ignore any thoughts of the creature for now; better to let Lord Vader deal with it, as he may carry better understanding of the mystical energies that granted the creature such power. With my arms behind my back, I walk slowly through the dusty wilderness of Atollon's surface. Imperial troopers were searching what remains of the rebel base according to my instructions, seeking any clues that could help us in determining where the rebels may have gone. The Decepticons on the other hand, have done nothing but sit in their warship, their leader Megatron recovering from his own battle; apparently, the creature's lightning storm had destroyed one of their own during the battle, which allowed their Autobot enemies to escape.

Disregarding thoughts of the Decepticons for now, I continue onwards as I follow the direction that my personal agent, Rukh, had gone, curious as to what had caught his attention. Eventually we reached the site of where the transformers had their battle with each other, and upon noticing Rukh coming to a stop, I looked on questioningly. Rukh reached down to the ground to pick something up in his hands, apparently having found what gained his interest.

"What have you uncovered, Rukh?" I ask him.

Rukh turns around to look at me, scoffing lightly as he holds his hand out.

"See for yourself, Grand Admiral," he replies in his growling voice.

Looking at the object in his hand, I narrow my eyes with a frown of recognition at the sight of a lightsaber, a weapon used by the Jedi Knights. I reach out and take the lightsaber into my own hands, observing it thoughtfully. It seems to have suffered some damage: one side of the hilt was cut open, as if a sharp sword had sliced through it, tearing up its exterior to partially reveal the blue kyber crystal within that powered the weapon. Studying the design of the lightsaber, its material, slightly curved design, I hum thoughtfully upon recognizing who it belongs to.

"Fascinating. This is the lightsaber wielded by Jarik Shan," I remark with intrigue.

"The Jedi you are so keen to find?" Rukh asks me.

"Indeed," I nod in confirmation. "It seems that his lack of presence with the other rebels is now explained: he was fighting alongside Elita One and her allies against Megatron."

"He's more of a fool than I though to try and combat such large beings single-handedly," Rukh scoffs.

"Jarik Shan is no fool, Rukh. There's a reason he is the Empire's greatest adversary," I reply with a firm gaze. "Have you discovered anything else?"

Rukh closes his eyes and starts to pace around slowly on all fours, sniffing the air and turning his head every which way, though his direction starts to become more apparent. After about a minute he stands up with a troubled, almost disgusted look on his face, which I immediately notice with some concern and suspicion.

"I smell rot," he growls uncomfortably.

"Rot?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Explain."

"There is foul decay in the air... unnatural," Rukh replies, looking at me with narrowed eyes. "It is unknown to me. A few miles beyond the base's northern perimeter."

I frown upon hearing his description and turn my gaze in the direction he stated, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. Based on that description I can only guess... perhaps it's not what I think it is? No, no if it were a common dead animal Rukh would've disregarded it. Whatever it is... if it truly is one of those galactic outsiders...

* * *

 _"I don't trust him."_

 _"Neither do I. But we don't know enough on our own to turn his advice away."_

 _"Morai can't help us?"_

 _"She warned me that she can't manifest herself here. This planet is too strong with the dark side."_

 _"And until we figure out how to control our power without killing ourselves..."_

 _"We will. As long as we're together."_

 _"As long as we're together... Force, that sounds so cliché."_

 _"Do you always have to make jokes?"_

 _"If it gets you to laugh."_

 _"It doesn't make me laugh, Jarik. But it's cute to see you try."_

 _"I know you're laughing on the inside Ahsoka."_

* * *

 _ **Redemption - Somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories**_

 **Jarik POV...**

I sat silently in my chair, listening in as Hera, General Dodonna, Sabine, Crassus, Cere, and Elita discussed what to do next. There were a few others gathered as well, such as Boil and Rex, HK-47, and Kallus, who looked in perfect health aside from a few healing bruises on his face as a result of the torture he was subjected to. Seeing as he was no longer capable of working as a spy for us, he asked me whether or not he could still be a Fulcrum agent, though I quickly assured him that holding a position inside the Imperial ranks is not a requirement; as a former ISB agent he's better equipped than most serving in Rebel Intelligence.

Mara was here as well, though she was making sure to stand completely by my side, constantly worried about my health. I honestly can't blame her too much for worrying, especially since I just injured myself once again barely a day after recovering from the first beating I received... not to mention she's worried about losing yet another parent, something which sadly seems all too common for Mara at this point in her life.

Anyways, my attempt at fighting Megatron left me without a left arm and a broken collar bone, the latter of which resulted from the immense force that shattered my prosthetic. Seeing as I couldn't wear a sling thanks to lacking an arm, the doctors instead gave me a figure eight splint after carefully setting the bone in place so that it can heal properly. The splint keeps my shoulders stretched out and spread apart to ensure proper positioning as the bone healed, thought to do it properly I had to keep it on constantly, which was a bit of a drag as that would limit the mobility of my upper body. It wasn't the worst thing ever though, and thanks to medical substances like bacta, for example, it would only take a couple of weeks to heal whereas normally it would take months.

Despite the physical injuries I suffered during the battle, as they weren't just limited to my collarbone and broke arm, I was still mulling over the strange dream I had while unconscious... though it might have been something more than a simple dream, considering I was unconscious for longer than I should've been, according to the others. The dream was a bit blurry, and hard to remember... but I do remember that it was of myself, and I was talking with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka... who by all accounts died on Malachor I.

Even though Bendu hinted at the possibility of otherwise, I simply don't know what to believe; I only know for sure that my force bond with her was broken, so logically that means she's dead, right? Yet there have been hints to suggest otherwise, things I may have missed, but now I had this strange dream about her. And the conversation I had with her in that dream... is something I don't remember. And considering what I heard in that dream, it's definitely a conversation I would've remembered if we had it. Maybe... it was the future?

"Dad, you alright?" Mara asks me quietly.

I blink my eyes and look up at her, shaking my head lightly with a small smile of reassurance on my face.

"Yes, I'm okay Mara. Just tired," I respond with a small smile.

"...to Yavin is the only option we have left I'm afraid," Hera was saying, and I focus on the conversation.

"The remainder of Phoenix Squadron is more than welcome to join the Massassi Group, Captain Syndulla," General Dodonna assures her.

"I'm thankful to hear that, General Dodonna," she nods in gratitude.

"Ironhide, Chromia and I won't be able to join the rest of you I'm afraid," Elita says, where she was crouched on the ground beside the group to be more at our level. "Now that Megatron is actively chasing us down, our presence puts you all in serious danger."

"If you can't go back to your planet as long as those Hive things are around, then where are you going to go?" Rex asks in concern.

"We actually have an idea for that," she replies, frowning thoughtfully. "We thought there was no clear way to get past them, but clearly that's not the case if Onslaught was able to leave and bring the Decepticons back with him."

"So you think they know how to navigate around them?" Cere asks.

"If not, then they have dumb luck. But I don't believe that's the case," Elita says in response. "If we want to figure out the path they traveled, then the three of us will need to get aboard the Nemesis and access its navigation log. The only problem is finding the Nemesis."

"Statement: Just broadcast your location then. It's clear that this 'Megatron' wants to kill you," HK-47 suggests dismissively.

"For someone who's supposed to programmed in the art of stealth, you sure don't seem to know it," Boil scoffs sarcastically.

"Query: Is my suggestion not straight-forward enough? It's very simple! Just lure them in, then sneak aboard the warship and get what you need!" the droid retorts irritably.

"It's stupid because you forgot to factor in Imperial involvement," he shoots back.

"Query: What makes you think those metal monstrosities sided with the Empire?" HK-47 demands, confused.

"Because neither of their ships were attacking each other," Crassus points out, rolling his eyes. "The only reason the Empire wouldn't be attacking a clearly different force is because they were working with them. At least through mutual cooperation."

"I'm afraid he's right. I was there when the deal was made," Kallus adds in grimly. "The Decepticon warship arrived after the rebel fleet was forced to retreat to Atollon's surface. Thrawn and Vader established an alliance with this 'Megatron' based only on mutual benefit."

"So that just makes our problems even worse," Sabine sighs.

"They can't be here for long though, right? As the leader of his forces, Megatron couldn't possibly stay away from your war for very long," Boil suggests. "Why not just wait them out?"

"That's not an option," Elita shakes her head in disagreement. "One way or another, Megatron won't leave empty-handed, and he has no qualms about how he does it. If he has to, he'll find all of your bases and reveal them to the Empire, or just destroy them himself."

"How would he do that? Although not infallible, we've kept our bases relatively well hidden from the reach of the Empire," General Dodonna says.

"Because of his surveillance chief, Soundwave. If he wished, I have no doubt he could locate your bases in only a few rotations," she states grimly, much to all of our surprise. "The only thing stopping him is that Megatron could care less about anyone in your galaxy."

"So, he's a slicer huh?" I ask, speaking up for the first time.

Everyone's gaze turns to me in slight surprise, but after a few moments Elita nods in confirmation.

"The best hacker in our galaxy. Maybe even the universe," she says warily.

"Hmph," I nod thoughtfully in response.

"Well based on what I'm hearing, the Decepticons are the biggest threat we have right now," Hera sighs, glancing up at Elita. "Are you sure there's no other way to deal with them?"

"I'm afraid not," Elita says apologetically.

"Then we'll help you find a way onto their ship, so that the three of you can get the information you need," she states firmly.

"I agree Captain," General Dodonna adds. "There's too much at stake for us as long as the Decepticons are cooperating with the Empire. Our loss on Atollon will be the least of our worries."

"I mean no offense, but facing the Decepticons is far too dangerous for any of you," Elita states with a frown. "You simply lack the capability, especially against Megatron's personal warship."

"Maybe so, but we can still help you at least find them. It's the least we could do for all that you've done for us," Hera reasons.

"Just leave that to me," I interrupt.

"Offensive query: Why? So you can just get scrapped by those metal behemoths again?" HK-47 asks mockingly.

"Does it look like I'm going to be fighting?" I snap in reply, shaking my head with a glare. "I was referring to the part about _finding_ them."

"Musing: Ah, of course. How could I forget?" he sarcastically replies.

"The Nemesis would be cloaked, Jarik. Soundwave runs everything on that ship," Elita says skeptically.

"I happen to be pretty good at slicing too, so I'm the best candidate to help with that," I say casually. "Besides, I'm kind of interested to see just how good Soundwave is compared to me and R5."

"You're getting cocky again Dad," Mara murmurs to me, and I let out a sigh.

"If you insist Jarik," Elita reluctantly agrees.

"While they figure that out, the rest of us need to focus on getting ourselves to Base One," Rex advises. "The Empire will certainly have the Outer Rim under careful surveillance to try and figure out where we've gone."

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to help with that," Crassus says with an apologetic frown. "Mandalore is erupting into civil war, and we've already spared enough resources just to help in the battle."

"He's right. My mother needs us to go back very soon," Sabine adds.

"I understand. When do you expect to leave?" Hera asks.

"Within the day," she replies, frowning sadly. "As long as my father is held prisoner, there's very little my mother can do to fight back aside from defending what we already have."

"None of the other clans are helping you?" I ask skeptically.

"If we reveal that we have Mandalore's Mask, then we risk Clan Saxon and the Empire launching a direct assault against us with everything they have," Crassus explains bitterly.

"Statement: Well isn't that pathetic," HK-47 scoffs.

Crassus and Sabine both glare furiously at him while I let out a sigh, Mara, Boil, and Rex sharing much the same annoyance.

"Tiber Saxon..." Sabine growls out the name. "...would destroy the mask as soon as he got his hands on it!"

"That _chakaaryc_ tarnishes the very name of Mandalorian," Crassus scowls in agreement.

"Statement: Oh I agree. Based on what I've learned recently, even Revan respected Mandalore much more than he does," the droid shrugs in reply.

"Okay, enough of the chatter," Hera scolds with a sigh. "Sabine, with our current situation right now I'm afraid we can't offer much assistance to your people."

"I know," Sabine replies in resigned acceptance.

"However, we're still allies, and you helped us escape, so that doesn't mean we can't try," she continues. "Kanan and Ezra can go with you to help rescue your father, and report to Rebel Command what the situation is like on Mandalore."

"Thank you Hera," Sabine says with a grateful smile.

* * *

 _ **Atollon Wilderness - Atollon**_

 **3rd person POV...**

A few miles out from the perimeter of the former rebel base, Imperial forces searched through what was clearly the site of a small skirmish, though the evidence of the skirmish was far more bizarre than would've been typical. Thrawn looks around with narrowed eyes, a deep frown on his face as he surveys the scene, taking note of everything he could see. There were signs of destroyed ships, whose origins weren't from this galaxy, but strangest of all was the corpse of some massive beast, unlike anything he had ever seen. One thing was clear to him however, and it was something that unnerved him.

These were remains of the Yuuzhan Vong. A small scout force at the very least, consisting of two transport ships and the large beast, along with however many troops.

The fact that they traveled so far into the galaxy was deeply troubling to him, to say the least. Clearly the rebels encountered them and were engaged in battle with the brutes: how there seems to be no sign of any rebels dying at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong is also surprising, though it's not unlikely to assume that Jarik Shan was a part of the battle. And seeing as its unlikely that massive beast was taken down by the rebels, perhaps the Autobots were responsible, judging by its size. However, there was no reason for the Yuuzhan Vong to be here... will their invasion happen earlier than he predicted?

Rukh continued to sniff around the area, focusing his attention more on the piles of decaying organic material that are littered around the area; although he kept it hidden well, Thrawn could tell that Rukh was disgusted by their scent. It was easy for him to notice as he's never seen Rukh show a hint of disgust to any other smell in the galaxy. The Second Sister then walks up beside Thrawn, staring at the giant beast with repulsion.

"What are these things?" she hisses in disgust.

"Yuuzhan Vong," Thrawn answers calmly. "They are a violent race of creatures who originate from beyond our galaxy."

"Beyond, our galaxy?" she questions skeptically. "What would they be doing here?"

"A question I also desire an answer for," the voice of Darth Vader speaks up.

Thrawn and Second Sister both step aside to look at Vader, allowing him to move forward between them. The Sith Lord walks past them several steps to gaze at the corpse of the large beast, and Rukh gives him a wary glance before resuming his own investigation.

"You informed the Emperor that these creatures were not yet a threat, yet here they are in our borders," Vader states, his words directed at Thrawn.

"I was unaware that they would have traveled this far inward," Thrawn explains, narrowing his eyes slightly. "The reason for such behavior... eludes me. But is deeply concerning as well."

"Because of the dangers they pose to the Empire?" Vader questions, turning to face him. "Or to the Chiss Ascendancy?"

Rukh glances up at the question, and Thrawn's face tenses up slightly at the sudden accusation. Second Sister looks between the two silently, confused due to not previously being privy to any of this, yet also sensing the clear suspicion.

"Perhaps to both, Lord Vader," Thrawn finally responds. "The Yuuzhan Vong presence here is a clear sign that something drew their interest. Which is troubling."

"A fine observation, fleshling," a voice interrupts, almost mocking. "Were it not so obvious."

The Imperials all turn to see Megatron stepping forward from around the corner of a rock formation, looking around at the remnants of the Yuuzhan Vong strike force. The Imperial forces all turn towards him in surprise and alarm, readying their weapons while Rukh hovers his hand over his electro-staff with a snarl, completely tense. However the Second Sister quickly orders them to stand down, despite sharing her own reservations and unease at the sight of the imposing cybertronian. Megatron ignores them however, walking to stand in front of the ogre's corpse with his arms behind his back, staring down at it in disgust.

"Megatron, I presume?" Thrawn says, narrowing his eyes at him. "May I ask what you find so obvious?"

"These abominations despise anything non-organic. When the Autobots attempted to leave your galaxy, they were chased back here," Megatron replies.

"And how would you know this?" Vader demands.

"Because I was waiting for the Autobots to return, so that I could crush them on their arrival," he states carelessly.

"So you put the security of the Empire at risk in your quest to destroy three mere soldiers in _your_ conflict?" the Sith Lord growls angrily.

"You think I care about what happens to you? I would have no problem watching the Hive burn your galaxy to cinders," Megatron scoffs in contempt, glaring down at them. "The only reason I could even dream of assisting you insects, is because I despise the Hive more than I despise you."

"Then perhaps you are indeed a threat to the Empire, that should be dealt with," Vader replies dangerously.

"You threaten me? How amusing," he sneers with an amused chuckle. "Once I have destroyed Elita One, I assure you that my presence here will cease."

"It certainly will," Vader promises coldly. "Fortunately for you, it so happens that the Grand Admiral and I have more pressing matters at the moment."

"Lord Vader?" Thrawn questions with a confused frown.

"The Emperor desires our presence back on Coruscant," he informs him, glancing back at Megatron. "He also wishes to meet _you_ as well, Megatron."

"I am not someone you can merely _summon_ at a whim, fleshling," Megatron growls. "I'm only here to see Elita One destroyed."

"And yet she escaped your grasp," Vader taunts.

"Much like how Jarik Shan escaped yours?" he retorts just as easily.

Vader growls, clenching his fist before pointing a finger at him.

"The Emperor will have words with you, or I will not hesitate to turn my fleet against your single warship," he threatens.

"Surely your forces can continue searching for your enemies while you are not present?" Thrawn suggests in an attempt to prevent any conflict. "If you have to depart, then I'm sure the Emperor would understand."

Megatron glares at them, a dangerous look in his optics while the Imperial forces all wait anxiously, tightening their grip on their weapons.

"Very well. Soundwave is capable of finding them," he admits slowly, narrowing his optics. "But the _only_ reason I am agreeing to this, is so that I can make it clear to your 'Emperor' that he has no power over me, and he _never_ will."

* * *

 _ **Redemption - Somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories**_

 **Jarik POV...**

"So... never realized you had a prosthetic arm," Hadrian remarks.

"Guess it never came up," I reply casually.

I would have shrugged as well, but the splint would've made that difficult, not to mention doing so would seriously upset my collarbone.

"How'd you lose your arm?" Kira asks.

"Got blown up during the war," I explain simply.

"Why're you so casual about it?" Mara demands incredulously.

"It happened before you were born, I'm over it," I retort, rolling my eyes sarcastically.

"Oh really?" she asks, scoffing. "You're certainly not over R5's mandatory 'inspections.'"

"Don't even get me started on that," I mutter.

"How the heck did you lose your arm this time?" Kira asks.

"What is it with you guys and my arm?" I sigh in exasperation.

"Hey, I like hearing about battle stories!" she says defensively.

"It's a Mandalorian thing," Hadrian shrugs in agreement.

"Besides, I'm dying to know how you keep doing all of these crazy things cuz!" Kira continues to say.

"Well, I'd rather not keep losing limbs," I say tiredly. "Getting a replacement arm is going to be really hard."

"No kidding Dad," Mara says in agreement. "You really like playing the hero too much."

"The hero?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," she replies, popping the p sound.

"I can make you another arm," Hadrian suddenly says.

Mara and I both look over at him, a bit surprised.

"Come again?" I ask him, unsure if he was being serious.

"Once I get back to my stuff, I could built you another arm out of beskar," he offers sincerely. "Seeing as you kind of need one."

"He's the best engineer around," Kira says with a grin, lightly punching Hadrian's shoulder.

"I don't doubt it, considering the basilisk war droid," I comment with a nod, before frowning in concern. "But are you sure you want to construct a new arm for me? I don't know if that'll go to well with your clan."

"Meh, the clan's mostly gotten over their bloodlust for you. The Count said some things and then showed us a video recording of Revan and Mandalore the Ultimate. Apparently they made up in the end," Hadrian shrugs casually. "Besides, it's not like somebody could stop me from making whatever I want to make."

"Did you really say 'the Count?' Come on, he's only my father," Kira rolls her eyes.

"'Only your father,'" he mutters skeptically in reply. "It's called being respectful."

"Ugh, but its so weird for me to hear people talk about him so... officially," she replies, frowning in distaste.

"Try referring to Hiccup's dad, then we'll talk," Mara says sarcastically.

* * *

Seeing Cere staring out into space by herself near the edge of the hangar, I frown in slight concern and start moving over to her, coming to a stop beside her. Aside from a brief glance she doesn't give any other reaction to my presence, continuing to look out into the void of space. She was hiding it well, but I could tell that she was feeling either guilt or shame over Shaak Ti's death.

"What's your crew planning to do right now?" I start out.

Cere hesitates before responding.

"We'll go to the rebel base with the rest of the fleet," she explains. "Though Cal and Merrin expressed some interest in joining Kanan and Ezra in helping the Mandalorians."

I nod my head in understanding, looking back out at space as well.

"How has Merrin adapted to your lifestyle?" I ask curiously. "I don't know much about the nightsisters, but I do know they rarely traveled around the galaxy the way she has."

"She's adapted well. We're all family," Cere states.

"And family is important," I say softly, turning back to look at her. "Cere... I know this is the last thing you want to hear but, you need to hear it. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened with Shaak."

She tenses up, her expression hardened as she glances at me.

"You're right, I don't want to hear it," she mutters irritably. "Because it _was_ my fault. If I could've protected her better, she'd still be alive."

"Maybe you could have. Or maybe you would have died too," I point out. "You don't have to carry every burden yourself."

"You're telling _me_ that?" she asks incredulously, letting out a scoff.

I let out a sigh, knowing exactly what kind of point she was making. And I admit it does seem a bit hypocritical for me to say, but...

"That's not what I'm saying," I reply, shaking my head. "I know what kind of person I may seem like, but the truth is I barely know if I'm doing the right thing half of the time. If it wasn't for my own family, I don't know what I would do with myself."

"Good to know you're not destiny's child," she murmurs sarcastically.

"Listen, the reason I'm telling you this is because there are people more than willing to support you," I say firmly. "You're a good leader for your team. They look up to you."

"But why am I that person?!" she cries out in frustration. "I'm no mentor, not leader! I failed Master Ti, just like I failed Trilla... I failed her..."

I eye her sympathetically as she looks down at the ground with a defeated gaze. As I understand it, Trilla is the Second Sister's real name, which means she was once Cere's apprentice.

"If you were none of those things, then Cal would not have gotten to the place he is today," I say softly, making her pause. "I'm sure Shaak feels the same."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. She's gone," Cere mutters bitterly.

"No one's ever really gone, Cere," I tell her.

And in Shaak's case, it is completely true. Whenever I had some spare time at Chopper Base, I made sure to teach her the same secret that Master Yoda taught me: the ability to manifest one's consciousness after death.

"What does that mean?" she demands.

"That's something I'll say at a later time," I respond with a sigh. "But you'll always have others to help you, if you'll allow them too."

With that being said, I walk away to leave her to her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Shorter chapter, I know, but this part was just something I needed to get past, since I was kind of stuck on it. The rest should be easier for me! :D_

 _Megatron going to meet the Emperor?! That'll be a sight to see. Writing that out will certainly be a bit tricky, since both of them don't like being talked down to, and certainly do not like the idea of not being the one's in charge, lol. Hopefully I didn't make the circumstances for it seem too forced._

* * *

 _ **Well... this next part is interesting... xD**_

* * *

 _Lol, so I just got a bunch of reviews on several of my stories from somebody (writing in spanish) who had the gall to claim my work is "dishonoring my creativity" and the way I've included different things beyond Star Wars in the Shaniverse have no logical reason for being so and that it's stupid that I did it; they demanded that I IMMEDIATELY take down the HTTYD aspect of it, saying that it's crap and has no rational reason... while at the time saying I should have Call of Duty soldiers and Dead Space necromorph aliens involved in the Clone Wars/Empire conflict. What?!_

 _I busted out laughing when I read that hahaha. Oh the irony..._

 _Listen, sir, I appreciate that there are some things about my stories you enjoy, like Jarik and Ahsoka's relationship for example, so I mean you no disrespect, but honestly... it's my story. My rules. My vision. So screw your comments. I'm not changing the story just because you think certain aspects of it are retarded._ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	62. Ch 58 - A Risky Confrontation

_My laptop actually came back a lot faster than I expected, so there's a real positive! :D_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Dave Filoni recently got blown up by the Star Wars community for his analysis on the Star Wars movies, particularly about connections from The Phantom Menace to Return of the Jedi... and my goodness, his words are glorious. He talks about it during the Mandalorian Gallery episodes on Disney+, but I imagine you could also find it on YouTube as well. Dave Filoni once again proves his vast and amazing understanding of the Star Wars universe. We seriously need him in charge of all the creative processes for Star Wars at Lucasfilm! :O_

* * *

 _ **Redemption - Somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories**_

 **3rd person** **POV...**

Cere sat on the circular couch inside the common room of the Stinger Mantis, staring aimlessly at the table in front of her. Cal and Merrin had decided to go with Kanan and Ezra in assisting the Mandalorians, helping in their preparations for departure, while Greez was discussing different hyperspace lanes and travel routes with Hera; BD-1 of course was with Cal. As such, she was by herself to continue thinking about her worth, mulling over her guilt and what she could've done...

 _"Do not fault yourself, Cere."_

The soft whisper of a voice close by startles Cere, as she whips her head up and quickly glances around the room for the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" she calls out.

There's no answer however and Cere lets out a tired sigh, deducing that she must've been hallucinating, and soon returns to her thoughts.

 _"You aren't alone, Cere."_

The voice was much clearer this time, and Cere quickly gets to her feet, staring around the room with narrowed eyes, confused and uneasy. Turning towards the direction of the cockpit, Cere widens her eyes in complete shock upon seeing a transparent blue visage of a togruta woman hovering there, shimmering like a mirage. If she looks close enough, she could almost see a resemblance to Shaak Ti... but, that was impossible...

"Master Ti?" she calls out in astonishment, unable to believe her eyes.

 _"Trust yourself... Trust in the Force."_

Just as quickly as the shimmering form of what looks like Shaak Ti appeared, it began to fade away.

"Wait! Don't go!" Cere exclaims desperately, reaching out to her.

But the image of Shaak Ti is gone, as if it had never existed. Cere stands still, completely dumbfounded, wondering if she was just seeing things... or if that was actually real. Glancing around the room, she almost jumps in surprise when she notices that she's still sitting down, as if she had never even moved in the first place. Perplexed, Cere glances down to see the Akul headdress that Shaak Ti gave her, resting on the couch where she left it. Frowning, Cere picks the headdress up in her hands and observes it, contemplating.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

"Ugh. Dad, your hair is a mess!" Mara groans.

I turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow, placing my datapad on the table after pausing in my work. Mara and I were both in the common room of the Knight Hawk, taking a moment to rest ourselves; me in particular. Yet she's not bringing up the most ridiculous topic...

"What?" I ask, perplexed.

"Your hair! It's a mess!" she repeats, groaning in annoyance.

I frown at her comment, unable to help feeling slightly self-conscious as I experimentally run my hand through my hair. It's a bit disheveled and unkempt, but not really that big of an issue in my opinion.

"I just woke up fifteen minutes ago," I sigh in exasperation. "Besides, it looks perfectly fine."

"Are you kidding me? When's the last time you took a shower?" she demands.

"Last night," I deadpan.

"Oh really? It sure doesn't look like it!" she retorts. "You look like you got in a fight with a gundark!"

"What is it with you and my hair?!" I exclaim incredulously.

"Long hair isn't guy thing-" Mara starts to say.

"Ezra had long hair," I interrupt, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, and he cut it last year," she states.

"Kanan?" I remind her, raising an eyebrow.

"He brushes it and keeps it in a ponytail," she quickly says, frowning down at me and propping her hands on her hips. "Long hair isn't a 'guy' thing. If you're going to keep you hair that long then you need to take care of it properly!"

I sigh in exasperation, propping my elbow on the table and leaning my head against my hand, giving her a look.

"Since when were you ever an expert on hair?" I ask skeptically. "I know it's not from Ahsoka."

"Didn't Mom sometimes add small braids to your hair because she liked messing around with it?" Mara asks rhetorically.

I open my mouth to respond, annoyed and admittedly a little bit flustered at the comment, but she keeps going.

"Anyways, Astrid and Sabine taught me all about making sure my hair looks good," she comments with a shrug. "I mean come on, do you see my beautiful, _beautiful_ hair? It doesn't look this good on its own, you know!"

She holds up a few locks of her red-gold hair, which flows in a smooth wavy pattern, as an emphasis for her point. I roll my eyes and scoff at her antics, but before we could continue the opening of the door gained our attention, revealing Cere to be standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?" she asks.

"Sure," I tell her with a gesture.

She walks inside, the door closing behind her. Standing still for a few moments, she seems to hesitate before speaking, slightly unsure of what to say.

"During the evacuation, when I spoke with Master Ti... she wanted me to give you something," Cere says.

I frown slightly in confusion, before looking on in surprise as Cere holds up Ahsoka's akul headdress in her hand. I'm quiet for a moment, slightly pained at the sight of it while Mara looks on curiously.

"What's that?" she asks.

"I don't know," she admits. "She told me that you would know."

"I do," I nod my head with a sad sigh.

Cere walks over and gives it to me. I take the headdress in my hand, looking down at it with a mournful gaze before carefully setting it aside on the table in front of me.

"It's an akul-tooth headdress; Ahsoka wore it during her years as a Padawan," I say quietly.

Mara gasps in surprise, widening her eyes in astonishment at what is a revelation for her, while Cere frowns thoughtfully.

"Ahsoka Tano?" she asks in faint recognition, and I nod my head.

"Shaak had hope that Ahsoka could one day replace her on the Jedi Council, seeing as she was a fellow togruta herself," I explain.

Cere looks at me apologetically, lowering her head.

"I wasn't aware of that," she admits regretfully. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Thank you," I nod softly in reply. "I'm sorry too, Cere. I know you looked up to Shaak a lot after joining us."

She falters for a moment before replying.

"I remember what you told me earlier..." she starts off. "I'm still not sure, but... I'll think about it."

I give her a brief smile of reassurance, and after a few more moments she exits the room; thankfully she didn't seem as depressed or guilt-ridden as she did earlier, though the feelings are in no way gone yet fully. Looking back down at Ahsoka's headdress, I let out a sorrowful sigh as I think about the fate of Shaak Ti. To lose her also was a serious blow, as there was so much she could've done, an she could've helped in so many ways. She was kind, gentle, and understanding, and despite her continual support and commendation of me these last few months, I still feel like she's much wiser than I could hope to be.

"Mom wore this when she was a Padawan?" Mara asks quietly, also looking at the headdress.

"Yup. It's an akul-tooth headdress. In togruta culture, only those who have slain an akul are allowed to wear them," I explain.

"Wow. And she did that at my age?" she asks in amazement.

"When she was fourteen," I correct her. "It was her final test before becoming a Padawan. Shaak was the one to supervise her for that."

I smile softly at the memory, recalling how excited Ahsoka was after she returned to the Temple with her new headdress. Although it wasn't necessary for becoming a Jedi, it was still used by togrutan Jedi as a test for rising Padawans. Most of the togrutan members of the Order had their own headdress.

"Well, I need to start brainstorming a way to find Megatron's ship," I comment, facing the table and looking at my datapad once more.

"You do that," Mara scoffs, marching over to me. "And _I'll_ fix your mess."

She moves behind me and starts yanking on my hair, and I let out a startled grunt before whipping my head around to face her.

"In the name of Morai, Mara, what is the deal?" I demand irritably.

"Will you just let me fix it for you? It's embarrassing," she snaps in reply, glaring at me.

"For me? Or for you?" I accuse.

"How about both?" she says. "I'm not letting you walk out of here looking like a homeless person."

"You're overreacting," I scoff.

"You're under-reacting!" she retorts. "Gosh you are so stubborn! Just let me fix it for you while you go tech savvy on your datapad, okay?"

"Yes ma'am..." I sarcastically reply.

Conceding with an exasperated sigh, I shake my head at her behavior and turn back around, and she hums in approval. I roll my eyes as she starts working on 'fixing' my hair, running her fingers through it, pulling a few locks loose, and doing who-knows-what. When Mara starts using a hairbrush I pause for a second in bewilderment, almost asking where she even procured a hairbrush from, before I think better of it and just let her keep going at it, redirecting my focus to my datapad.

Even in this family, with all the chaos we get into, it seems the universal law of girls—well, among the human species at least—fretting over a hairstyle is still very much applicable. That or it's just Mara being Mara, which I'm willing to see as being the case too. Still, I personally don't see the big deal, I just keep my hair regularly cleaned and washed and boom, it's perfectly fine. It doesn't need special treatment!

My hair doesn't look that bad... right?

No, that's ridiculous, it looks fine.

...

Kriffing Mara.

"So... how're we going to find the Decepticon warship?" Mara asks.

"I've got an idea," I admit with a small frown. "If this 'Soundwave' is as good as Elita says, then I've seriously got my work cut out for me."

"Can you even slice into cybertronian tech?" she asks curiously. "It's so... different."

"We revived Elita One," I shrug in reply. "Besides, there's only so much that could be different. The biggest issue would be the language barrier."

"No kidding," Mara scoffs in agreement, grabbing another few locks of my hair. "Even binary isn't as weird as theirs."

* * *

 _ **Imperial Palace - Coruscant**_

 **3rd person POV...**

"I have sensed a disturbance in the Force."

Emperor Palpatine paused, stretching out his thoughts to his two most useful servants; not men, as they were much more than mere men, which were insignificant, fit only to be ruled. The two powerful individuals standing before his throne, watching him, seeking to understand why he summoned them, carried some degree of tension. And he could feel that much of it wasn't just from their failure on Atollon, though there was certainly that.

The recent discovery of the Yuuzhan Vong having been on Atollon not too long ago had now brought Vader to question the full extent of Thrawn's loyalty to the Empire; indeed, Palpatine himself knew that Thrawn's loyalty wasn't strictly to the Empire itself either, though his vast use as a Grand Admiral outweighed that issue. However, that loyalty had no been fully tested either. Perhaps Thrawn truly did not expect the Yuuzhan Vong to be this close so soon, but if that is the case, then that would only increase his sense of urgency in helping the Chiss Ascendancy, which would Palpatine would find to be an issue.

A servant with divided loyalties is no servant at all.

"Is it Jarik Shan, my master?" Vader questions.

The Emperor narrows his eyes, staring at the two of them with a brief scowl on his face. Of course it was not Jarik Shan, something Lord Vader should've known all too well. He has long since been noted and dismissed as a disturbance unknown to him. The only issue lies in Vader and Thrawn's ability to end his life; as a metter of fact, Thrawn still carried some reservations about the death of Jarik Shan, something he could sense despite the Chiss Admiral's attempts to keep his thoughts about that hidden.

"No, the disturbance does not come from him," Palpatine states dismissively, leveling them with another glare. "Nor does it come from the creature you claim to have encountered on Atollon."

Of course, there was that strange creature that they both reported to have interfered with their attack on Atollon. Of course, Palpatine knows such an event occurred if Vader reported as such, yet that excuse can only go so far; it's the only reason that Vader is still being allowed the task of killing Shan, and why he hadn't taken away the Seventh Fleet from Thrawn. It is not a complete loss though, as the Jedi Master Shaak Ti has now perished, while word of the rebel's defeat has been spread across the galaxy; a firm reminder that the Empire is still the dominant force in the galaxy, and cannot be contested.

"This disturbance is something new. Something different," Palpatine continues, looking between them. "Something that will require both of you working together to uncover."

There was no visible reaction, but Palpatine could sense their surprise and wary confusion.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I believe my duty and my abilities would be best used elsewhere," Thrawn quickly states. "The rebels who escaped Atollon must be tracked down and eliminated before they can regroup and join with other cells."

"I agree. But the Seventh Fleet and Vice Admiral Sloane can deal with that without you for now."

"And what of Governor Pryce and her failure?" Vader questions.

"Grand Moff Tarkin will make sure she is aware of how... disappointed I am, in her blunder," the Emperor replies, pursing his lips in distaste for a moment at the mention of her. "For he will be joining the Vice Admiral while his new assignment is being prepared for him."

"Were it not for Tarkin's request that the rebel leaders be captured, they would all have been annihilated," Vader states coldly.

The Emperor narrows his eyes dangerously at Vader, who does not visibly react, though he understood his master's displeasure. Palpatine could sense Vader's anger and frustration with who he considered to be politicians involving themselves in the effort to wipe out the rebels. And he could understand his apprentice's feelings to a degree; Vader is much more cold and efficient in his dealings, have very little patience for anything otherwise. However...

"Perhaps. Though, do not forget that it is hope through which these rebels survive on. To see their leaders defeated, is what will break them," the Emperor says, smiling thinly. "And if I am correct, Jarik Shan was not to be included in the capture, for you would've been free to eliminate him. Yet this is the second time you and Thrawn have caught him by complete surprise, and yet subsequently failed to destroy him with the same swiftness."

He can sense Vader's anger rising at the accusing statements, as well as the hardening of Thrawn's attitude. Yet they both knew when to be silent.

"While Sloane and Tarkin find and deal with the rebels, Grand Admiral, you and Lord Vader will take your flagship to deal with this other matter that holds my attention," Palpatine continues to say.

"Understood, Your Majesty. May I point out that Governor Tarkin is less familiar than I am with this particular rebel cell. And of course I still have some work to do in my effort to uncover the location of Jarik Shan," Thrawn says calmly. "Perhaps a more efficient approach would be for Lord Vader to take the Executor and seek out this disturbance on his own."

A brief hint of anger stirs in Vader at the suggestion: no one gives suggestions to a Sith Lord on how to conduct their tasks, nor would they command them, only their Sith master should do so. Yet he remains silent.

"You surprise me, Admiral Thrawn," Palpatine remarks, smiling thinly. "I would have expected a certain eagerness to journey within sight of your home."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty?" Thrawn asks, narrowing his eyes cautiously.

"The disturbance is located at the edge of your Unknown Regions. It appears to be centered on a planet named Batuu," he explains, sensing a reaction to the name. "I believe you have heard of it?"

"Yes," he murmurs in reply. "I have indeed heard of it."

And so had Vader as well.

"I am most curious about this. I feel that it is no coincidence that I have sensed this disturbance much at the same time you bring news of Yuuzhan Vong presence within the borders of the Empire," the Emperor continues, frowning deeply.

"You believe this disturbance may be related to those beasts?" Vader questions.

"That is what I wish for you to discover," he responds firmly, pointing a finger at them. "You, Admiral, will command. You, Lord Vader, will deal with the disturbance."

"Yes, Your Highness," Thrawn says.

"Yes, my Master," Vader says.

"Now, as for these 'Decepticons' you say you have allied yourselves with..." the Emperor starts off, frowning in displeasure. "Explain yourselves."

"It is not so much an alliance as it is a truce of mutual cooperation, Your Majesty," Thrawn explains. "The pink transformer known to be allied with Jarik Shan and the rebels, whom we now know is named Elita One, is affiliated with an opposing faction to the Decepticons known as the Autobots. They seek to destroy her."

"Is that so?" Palpatine asks thoughtfully. "And what brought this 'Elita One' here?"

"I am unsure of that, Your Majesty," he admits. "But the Decepticon leader, Megatron, desires her destruction greatly. Because the Autobots were assisting the rebels, Megatron requested that we let him deal with his enemies, while we handled the rebels."

"I see. However I would like to judge his intentions for myself," the Emperor replies firmly. "I asked for him to be brought here. Where is he?"

"He is waiting outside, Your Majesty," Thrawn states. "However I must warn you, he did not take kindly to your summoning."

"Oh?" he questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Megatron believes he has no equal, and that no one can hold power over him, my Master," Vader scoffs in contempt. "He believes all of us to be insignificant compared to him."

"Then why did he come here?" Palpatine asks.

"So that he could claim that he'll will do whatever he pleases, and that you hold no power over him," he states irritably.

"Ah... and he truly believes this?" the Emperor says in response, smirking in amusement. "Well then, perhaps it is time I greet our... _guest_. No need to keep such an 'important' _visitor_ waiting."

* * *

 _ **Hoth asteroid belt - Outer Rim Territories**_

 **Jarik POV...**

After over an hour of formulating a strategy to gain the attention of the Decepticons—without the Empire coming with them—I finally came to what I thought would be a reasonable option. With some assistance from the Autobots on how their technical specifications, such as the type of signals they transmit, what type of frequencies they use, the equipment, etcetera, R5 and I managed to whip up a strategy that might actually work. After discussing it with the Autobots, they, Mara, R5 and I all set off into space away from the rebel fleet to begin the mission, after informing Hera and General Dodonna of course.

Mara, R5 and I were all in the Knight Hawk while Elita, Ironhide and Chromia all went in their own ship. We also brought along a spare vulture droid fighter that was laying around in the Redemption; my plan was to use the droid as bait to lure in the Decepticons by broadcasting the same signal that Ironhide's shuttle did. The Autobots currently had it on board their shuttle, and would throw it out once we put out plan into action. Lucky for them, they don't need to breathe, so they can survive in space just fine.

"In all of the years we've spent trying to keep ourselves hidden, Dad, this might be the first time we actually _want_ to be found," Mara comments.

"Well, not _us_ specifically, but I see your point," I shrug in acknowledgement.

R5 beeps a snarky comment in response, and I simply rolls my eyes before the Autobots hail us over the comlink.

 _"This droid fighter of yours sure look pretty worn down,"_ Elita remarks. _"You sure it'll do the job?"_

"As long as it sends out a signal, that's all we need it for," I say in reply.

 _"If the Decepticons do come after it, we'll have very little time to act,"_ Ironhide grunts warily. _"As soon as the Nemesis arrives in the area, it'll take Soundwave moments to realize that it's a trick."_

 _"Then we better act fast 'Hide,"_ Chromia replies.

"You know what would really suck? If the Empire came out here too," Mara says uneasily.

 _"I don't believe they will. Megatron is not known for making alliances, especially with organic beings,"_ Elita says thoughtfully. _"The only reason I think he's doing so is because he didn't expect to face such a large fleet. Even the Nemesis would have some trouble against that super-sized Star Destroyer."_

"Guess it's a good thing he hates us 'fleshies' then," I reply sarcastically.

R5 beeps about not liking us either, but Mara lightly kicks him with an exasperated sigh, shutting him up.

"I'm ready on our end," I report, having all of my specifications set. "How about you three?"

 _"We're ready,"_ Elita responds.

"As soon as you drop the vulture droid, we'll need to go comm silent to avoid detection," I add in warning.

 _"Understood,"_ Ironhide acknowledges in reply.

"Take us down Mara," I say, and she nods in acknowledgement.

Mara takes the controls and starts flying the Knight Hawk in the direction of the nearby asteroid field; we chose this location specifically to hide ourselves from the Decepticons using the natural signal interference provided by the space rocks. Mara directs us over to one of the larger, slow moving asteroids, and carefully brings us in for a landing on its surface. Once we land, R5 engages the clamps to keep us secured to its surface, and Mara lets out a sigh of relief, slumping in her chair.

"Nice landing," I compliment her with a smile.

"Thanks," she replies.

 _"Are you cleared?"_ Elita asks.

"We are. Drop the vulture droid, and I'll activate its beacon," I tell her.

Out just beyond the asteroid field's perimeter we could just manage to see their ship in the distance, and watch as its door opens up, allowing for Ironhide to throw out the vulture droid. As soon as they do so I cut the transmission between our two ships and activate the droid's homing beacon; with some help from the Autobots, R5 and I managed to specify it to be as similar to the real Autobot ship as possible, also having to work it in such a way that it wouldn't be very obvious either in order to avoid making Soundwave suspicious. Hopefully it was good enough to get them here.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Palace - Coruscant**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Megatron stood at the entrance to the Imperial Palace with his arms behind his back, scowling as he looked out at the city landscape before him. As he thought about his current situation right now, he seethed with irritation and contempt. It was beneath him to meet with some organic 'Emperor' at their request, and to even consider the idea is laughable! Yet here he is, _waiting_ for him to come out, with the Emperor certainly being stupid enough to believe that he had the right to make Lord Megatron wait.

The only reason he's even fathomed this idea is so that he can make it strictly clear that these organics have no clue who they are dealing with, and that getting in his way of destroying the Autobots would be a great mistake.

Upon his arrival, the insects cowered in fear and sought to aim their weapons at him, intending to force him into submission with their idle threats. Megatron simply laughed in response, and would have gladly demonstrated that he isn't someone they can control, but Vader and Thrawn stepped in before he could do so, ordering the Imperials to stand down. They agreed with extreme reluctance, however they still kept him under strict watch and security; Megatron almost sighed, opting to not bother with them. There would be no point killing them anyways, its not like they have the firepower to actually hurt him.

As he waited for the Emperor to arrive however, he couldn't help but observe the large city spanning the horizon with some begrudging respect: if he were to just wake up from a long period of stasis lock, he would almost think it was Cybertron. However after first glance, the similarities fell away, and Megatron's respect was replaced with contempt. Even if it may look it, this place was in no way Cybertron; its structures were many, but weak and flimsy, and its inhabitants were nothing but worthless insects who knew nothing of the universe.

No matter where he goes, organic beings remain the same: they al think that they're the center of the universe, especially the ones that live in comfort, away from the struggles that give one purpose in life.

Megatron is broken out of his thoughts as his audio receptors pick up the sound of footsteps approaching, as well as what sounds like some sort of walking cane. And then of course, the cyborg's unmistakable breathing that echoes out. How that creature sustained such injury, he does not know, nor does he care, but it only proves how weak and pitiful these organic beings truly are.

"You certainly enjoy taking your time," Megatron calls out, not granting them the respect of seeing his face.

"If the wait was an inconvenience, I apologize. I do not often receive guests such as yourself," the Emperor's voice replies, and Megatron narrow his optics.

 _Guest._

This pitiful organic, believes he is no more than a common visitor? Perhaps he was not clear enough already.

"Indeed," Megatron murmurs in reply. "Allow me to make myself clear, Emperor..."

Without warning, Megatron whirls around and swiftly crouches down in front of Palpatine as the others with him, slamming his fists into the ground. To his credit, the Emperor was only just briefly startled, whereas Vader took a step back reflexively and whipped out his lightsaber, the Royal Guards pointing their pikes threateningly while the Imperial troopers all aimed their weapons.

" _You_ do not command me, Darth Sidious, and you never will," Megatron sneers, and Palpatine widens his eyes slightly at hearing his Sith name. "Your meager concerns are insignificant to me, a my only purpose for traveling to this galaxy is to wipe out my enemies! If you try to get in my way then I will be all too glad to end your rule!"

"You dare to threaten us?!" Vader demands furiously.

"As Onslaught has already shown you, the Decepticons can decimate your forces, whenever we desire!" he taunts in reply. "Consider yourselves fortunate that you insects are not worth our time. However, I would strongly advise that you do not test me."

Satisfied, Megatron stands back to his full height and begins marching away. Before he could travel far, however, the sound of slow laughter gets his attention. Confused, Megatron glances back with an irritated frown on his face, seeing the Emperor chuckling sinisterly in amusement.

"The threat against your life, amuses you?" he asks with contempt.

"Oh, Megatron... you overestimate yourself," Palpatine says with a wide grin. "You say I am insignificant, and yet you do not even have full domain over one world, whereas I am the ruler of thousands of star systems."

Megatron narrows his optics and turns back around to face him, a scowl on his face. He takes another step forward, but a pair AT-ST walkers stomp forwards a step as well, priming their turrets defensively.

"Do not make another move!" an Imperial calls out over the loudspeaker.

Megatron glances irritably at the scout walker and casually raises his arm, firing a blade from his cannon. The purple bolt explodes against the ground between the two walkers, causing them to stumble, and Megatron stares down at the Emperor.

"Shall I demonstrate just how pathetic your weapons are?" he threatens.

"Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo, kindly inform our troops to withhold their fire unless I give the order," Palpatine tells Thrawn.

The Grand Admiral is reluctant, but nods his head in agreement, giving the order.

"A wise decision," Megatron states, lowering his arm.

"Indeed. For your sake, Megatron," Palpatine replies with a smirk. "I sense we are not so different from each other. We both understand what it takes to ensure victory, and are willing to use whatever means necessary to achieve it."

Unable to help himself, Megatron bursts out in mocking laughter at the statement, grinning in amusement as he looks back down at Palpatine.

"You seriously think you and I are alike?" he sneers. "I was a champion of my race before your galaxy knew the meaning of civilization! You are insignificant in comparison. It would be so easy for me to crush you like the bug that you are."

"You clearly do not understand the power we possess, transformer," Vader growls dangerously. "Compared to it, you are nothing."

"Is that so, cyborg?" Megatron sneers. "Tell me, if not for your suit, how helpless would you be?"

Vader snarls angrily and takes a step forward, but a stern gaze from the Emperor pauses him in his step. Satisfied, Palpatine looks back up at Megatron with a hard gaze.

"You truly believe yourself to be all powerful, when you stand here in _my_ domain?" he demands coldly.

"The only thing keeping you alive is my sheer contempt of dealing with such worthless beings, when I have other important things to attend to," Megatron says carelessly.

"Perhaps you need to understand the full power I possess..." Palpatine growls.

Megatron turns away from him with a dismissive scoff, transforming into his jet mode so that he can leave. As he attempts to take flight however, he finds himself unable to move through the air. Confused and frustrated, he increases the power of his engines, yet he still is physically incapable of moving. Glancing behind him, he could see the Emperor's arm outstretched in his direction. Without warning he's suddenly slammed back down to the ground by the Emperor, grunting in surprise and outrage. Furious, Megatron quickly transforms back into his bipedal mode and whips around with a snarl on his face, glaring down at Palpatine.

"You dare?!" he roars, raising his cannon arm.

He fires a purple energon bolt, to which Palpatine manages to direct it away from him with a Force shield. Thrawn flinches instinctively, ducking back to cover himself as the bolt shoots past.

"I will take your metal world, and all those on it will submit to my rule! Refuse, and you shall be destroyed!" the Emperor declares.

"I submit to no one, least of all _you_ fleshling!" Megatron roars, unsheathing his sword.

The Imperial forces immediately open fire on the Decepticon warlord, a hail of red blaster bolts flying through the air in his direction. Megatron raises his arms to block them and growls, retaliating with his own cannon. The scout walkers are easily destroyed in large explosions, and Vader throws his lightsaber. Megatron moves his head out of the way of the lightsaber and lunges forward with his sword, intending to kill Vader, Palpatine, and Thrawn. However he's preventing from doing so as the Emperor unleashes a powerful blast of Force lightning, arcing out in powerful bolts; Vader also adds to it with his own burst of Force power.

Thrawn quickly makes himself clear of the danger zone, knowing that he's incapable of doing anything to fight such a being.

Megatron growls angrily as he blocks the lightning with his sword, attempting to force the blade down while Palpatine and Vader keep him him at bay with their powers of the Force, the former blasting a storm of lightning at the cybertronian. The rest of the Imperial forces waste no time in firing on Megatron, a barrage of laser bolts striking his body. Megatron grunts in annoyance, his armor strong enough to protect him from their fire, and snarls as he tries pushing his sword down further towards the two Sith Lords.

"A walking machine is no match for the power of the dark side!" Sidious declares gleefully.

He increases the power behind his lightning attack, and Megatron cries out in surprise upon the lightning bolts striking his body actually causing him some measure of pain. Furious, Megatron slowly turns his right arm through the tremendous grip of the Force to point his cannon at them. He charges his cannon and fires a shot with a frustrated yell. Startled, Sidious and Vader quickly halt their attack in favor of creating a Force shield to protect themselves.

The energon blast explodes point blank of the Force shield, sending out a blast wave that throws all of them away: the two Sith are thrown up onto the steps while Megatron is blown backwards, rolling across the ground with a surprised grunt. The other Imperials in the vicinity are blown away by the blast wave, with Thrawn just barely managing to avoid it by taking cover behind one of the palace's pillars. Megatron looks up from his crouched position on the ground, growling with anger. Before he could resume his attack however, his internal comlink crackled to life.

 _::Lord Megatron?::_

"Soundwave!" he snaps irritably. "What is it?!"

 _::I have located the Autobots, and await your command on how to proceed.::_

Megatron's anger fades to be replaced with interest and cold satisfaction. Glancing around, he noticed Imperial TIE Fighters flying his way, as well as the two Sith getting to their feet, and nods to himself.

"Excellent work, Soundwave. Open the space bridge portal," he orders.

Standing to his feet, Megatron gives the Imperials one last look of contempt before turning around as a portal opens behind him. He calmly starts walking for it as Sidious looks on, narrowing his eyes angrily. With an angry roar he thrusts his hands out and unleashes a tremendous wave of blue Force fire, which crackles through the air on its way to Megatron. However just as it was about to reach him, Megatron enters the swirling vortex, which promptly disappears right afterwards.

The Emperor ceases his fire attack with an irritated scowl, while Vader walks up beside him, also seeming frustrated.

"Lord Vader, before your departure, you would do well to inform our navy that all transformers are to be declared as an enemy of the Empire," Sidious states, growling in cold anger. "They pose a great threat, and if they will not submit to the Empire, they must be eliminated."

"As you wish, my Master," Vader replies.

* * *

 _ **The Nemesis - Somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Megatron walks out of the space bridge portal with long, determined strides, an irritated scowl on his face. His encounter with the Emperor was most certainly _not_ what he was expecting... it seemed that Onslaught was correct in his assessment that the Andromeda galaxy's Force users are certainly not to be taken lightly. Yet Darth Sidious believes he can conquer Cybertron? Even with all of his mystical power, the conceived notion is still laughable. Putting all thoughts of Sidious and the Jedi aside, Megatron sets his mind to more important matters as walks onto the bridge and approaches Soundwave, who remains as silent and unmoving as ever.

"Soundwave. You have located the Autobots?" he states with a frown.

Soundwave gives a single nod in response, showcasing the signal beacon on his visor. Megatron analyzes the beacon for a moment and then grins in satisfaction.

"Well done. Take us there immediately," he orders.

However, Soundwave gestures up to the monitor beside him and displays the beacon up there, providing more detail; specifically some of the communications chief's own uncertainties and suspicions. Megatron stares at the monitor with a slightly confused frown, attempting to deduce the meaning.

"What is different about the signal, then?" he questions.

Soundwave brings up more data on the signal, such as the inconsistencies it held compared to the regular thing; they're so subtle and faint that not many would have picked up on them, were it not Soundwave reading into it closely. The monitor then shows a diagram of a machine: an Andromedan droid with the designation of "R5-S7."

"You're saying this isn't, the Autobots?" Megatron demands, confused and annoyed.

Soundwave only stares back at him, and then Megatron understands the meaning, widening his eyes in surprise before smiling in amusement.

"I see..." he remarks, chuckling sinisterly. "The Autobots are attempting to lure us in?"

Soundwave nods his head.

"I wonder what it is they hope to accomplish," Megatron muses thoughtfully to himself. "Well, let us not keep our friends waiting."

* * *

 _ **Hoth asteroid belt - Outer Rim Territories**_

Fortunately for the Jedi and the Autobots, they didn't have too wait very long for the Nemesis to show up. About half an hour after they started broadcasting the weak cybertronian signal, Jarik and Mara looked out the cockpit window of the Knight Hawk at the appearance of the massive warship, slightly stunned by its appearance; even Mara despite having seen it already.

"Talk about overkill," Jarik murmurs in regard to the long spines, and Mara nods in agreement.

Meanwhile, as soon as the Nemesis came into view the Autobots immediately flew their ship around to behind it, using the asteroids as cover. As soon as they crossed the empty space between the asteroid field and the Nemesis, they moved in for a landing on the warships hull. Attaching their ship to the underside of the Nemesis, the three Autobots prepared themselves for their mission.

"Elita, you should remain here," Ironhide says.

"What? Why?" Elita asks in a bit of protest.

"Someone needs to stay with the ship in case we need a fast evac," he states.

"Not to mention you're the one Megatron wants to offline. If something goes wrong, we can't let you be the one to fall, otherwise Prime might become compromised," Chromia adds, and Ironhide nods in agreement. "I don't want to lose you again, sister."

Elita sighs reluctantly but nods her head to them in acknowledgement.

* * *

"What have you uncovered Soundwave?" Megatron questions.

Soundwave continues to work silently at the computer terminal, swiftly going through the data his scanners and various detection systems were picking up. He displays a visual image of the vulture droid starfighter on the main monitors for Megatron to see, who frowns at its appearance.

"And what of the machine who is apparently operating this signal?" he questions.

He waits for a few moments after his question, although when no answer is given he frowns in confusion and annoyance to glance at Soundwave, who stood stiffly at the computer terminal. Megatron has known Soundwave for a very long time, with the silent cybertronian being his most loyal supporter, and as such he could see past his trusted ally's silence much better than most others could ever hope to, able to understand at times what Soundwave was thinking. And he could tell Soundwave was confused.

"Well?" Megatron demands. "What is the issue?"

Soundwave tilts his head briefly in Megatron's direction, before refocusing on the terminal with a bit of tension, revealing his own frustration. He brings out his two tentacles and attaches them to the computer, boosting the warship's sensors to figure out what is eluding him; locating such a primitive machine, particularly one from the Andromeda galaxy should have been child's play... yet this 'R5-S7' was keeping itself hidden much better than he ever thought possible.

The only times he's ever had difficulty in technical operations is when he's faced off against Blaster who, after Soundwave, was the next best cybertronian hacker. He's held a rivalry with his Autobot counterpart for much of the war because of this fact. Still, there's no possible way that the technology of these Andromedans should prove a match for him of all beings! After putting in more intensive work, knowing that Megatron was growing further annoyed, Soundwave finally managed to bypass whatever was keeping this little machine undetected, and discovers its location.

Megatron turns back to his own monitor as an image of the Knight Hawk comes on the screen, followed by pictures of the droid R5-S7 and Jarik Shan, gaining some of the Decepticon warlord's interest.

"Him already? Now what could possible lead him to attempt such..." Megatron pauses as a thought comes to his mind.

The rebel planet had the remains of Hive on its surface... and the Autobots were forced to call off their attempts to leave this galaxy... Megatron chuckles in realization.

"Of course... the Autobots cannot get past the Hive on their own. They seek to learn how we bypassed those wretched creatures," he says with a smirk, turning towards Soundwave. "Put our troops on alert for any sign of the Autobots. And Soundwave, do away with Jarik Shan and his machine however you wish."

Soundwave nods his head in acknowledgement, focusing back on his monitor with some determination.

 _No_ one can best Soundwave at this game. No one!

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Whoops! Cliffhanger! :O_

 _Honestly, writing the conflict between Megatron and Darth Sidious was really difficult lol, for the precise reason that I have no clue who would win in a battle; I just can't see either of them coming out on top, and no matter who were to win I would feel like that's just not right for the loser lol. As it so happens, neither of them would ever accept having another as being above them, as both share the same desire to be the ultimate rulers of everything. Hopefully this standoff was a good enough interpretation of this, and it works!_

 _It's just one of those confrontations that's kind of forbidden, you know? xD_

 _Hopefully I got a few laughs with Mara freaking out over Jarik's hair, lol. Btw no disrespect to girls and their hair, I just thought this would be a funny scene: Jarik's been a warrior for nearly all of his life, so making sure his hair looks good would be the least of his worries. Hence his exasperation with the topic. :P_


	63. Ch 59 - Technical Difficulties

**I HAVE A NOTE FOR THE SPANISH REVIEWER REQUESTING CHANGES AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER. Please, do take care to read it carefully. :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I'm not the most knowledgable when it comes to coding, hacking, computer science, etcetera, so please forgive me if my 'Jarik vs Soundwave' slicing battle seems a bit clumsy or badly done._ _It's kind of ironic because my main character is supposedly the best in the galaxy at this kind of stuff. xD_

PaLpAtInE: **iRoNiC**

* * *

 _ **Hoth asteroid belt - Outer Rim Territories**_

 **3rd person POV...**

A pair of Vehicon troopers marched through the hallways of the ship silently, going on their usual patrol route. As they were passing by a corner however, they were suddenly blindsided by Ironhide and Chromia, unable to react in time. Chromia cuts off the head of one with her wrist blade while Ironhide smashes the other into the wall, crushing him with the impact. After doing so, the two Autobots dragged the dead bodies out of the hallway and into a smaller room, locking the door shut so that their absence wouldn't be noticed.

"Accessing the navigation log is going to be tricky. That type of intel is usually kept on the bridge," Chromia says.

"Not always," Ironhide grunts in reply. "There should be a few substitute command centers with a terminal we could access."

"Then lets roll," she responds determinedly.

Ironhide looks around the hallways for a moment, frowning as he recalls past memories from when he's been on the warship before, and then takes off at a run, while Chromia follows after him.

* * *

Soundwave stands at the main computer terminal onboard the bridge of the Nemesis, staring at the monitors with a keen gaze. Analyzing the electronic frequency of the droid, R5-S7, and how it should operate, he starts typing swiftly, putting his skills to good use.

No matter what programming keeps it so well shielded, there is no machine that he is unable to break into.

* * *

Onboard the Knight Hawk, R5-S7 was busying himself by checking to make sure there was nothing on the ship that needed fixing. As he was checking the power grid however, he suddenly freezes in place, beeping in alarm. Some foreign entity is attempting to break into his processor! R5 beeps furiously and starts hammering back on the intruding presence, utilizing his many programming tricks given to him by Jarik.

* * *

Soundwave pauses, surprised by the resistance of the droid. Growing irritated with it, he works to increase his efforts.

* * *

R5 lets out several angry, but also frightened beeps as the foreign entity continues to assault his processor, acting like a virus. It starts to break through the first line of his cyber defenses, almost frighteningly so. Panicking, R5 pulls away from the power grid and starts rolling through the ship as fast as he could, intending to reach the cockpit so that Jarik and Mara would be aware of what was happening to him. Unfortunately, Soundwave's relentless cyber attacks proved to be too overwhelming for the droid, taking total control of his processor.

With the door to the cockpit just down the hallway in front of him, R5 lets out a loud wail of desperation as he's forced to a stop, unable to defend himself from Soundwave. His beeping slowly quiets down as Soundwave overtakes him completely, forcefully shutting down R5's systems in favor of his own presence, gaining remote control of the astromech. After a few moments of silence, R5 slowly turns around and heads back down the hallway, obeying the command of his new master.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

While Elita, Ironhide and Chromia were working to acquire the data that they needed from the Nemesis, there was nothing much that Mara and I could do besides wait in the Knight Hawk for confirmation of their success. R5 was off doing his typical routine of ensuring the ship was in great condition; he always busied himself with making sure it was better... and I think ever since HK-47 insulted it he was determined to prove the assassin droid wrong.

"Aren't you happy that your hair looks better now?" Mara says cheerfully.

"It's fine," I shrug in reply.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What? It's just hair," I say defensively.

"I even added another Viking braid!" she exclaims. "Did you know Astrid's been giving Hiccup a few of those?"

"Hmm hmm," I nod in response.

"Do you even care about your hairstyle?" Mara asks sarcastically.

"Well, I do like how my hair looks now a lot better than it did when I was a Padawan," I admit.

"When it was short?" she questions, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you looked fine."

"Eh, wasn't for me," I shrug casually. "I'm more of the 'ranger' type guy."

"Or you have it long because Mom thought it was cooler that way?" she asks dryly.

"No, but that part didn't hurt," I tell her.

Mara rolls her eyes in exasperation, and I smile at her upon sensing her resignation in regards to the topic, opting to give up on talking about my hair. At that point in time, the Nemesis slowly moves into our range of sight again, so I take the opportunity to observe it once more, noting what it was doing; it wasn't always visible due to the constant rotation of the asteroid. I narrow my eyes slightly as something gains my attention.

"Strange... would've thought they'd do something by now," I admit.

"Like what? Shoot the vulture droid?" Mara asks.

"I suppose," I reply with a shrug. "Either they have no clue how to deal with it, which I find unlikely, or they're just disregarding it in favor of continuing to look for the real thing."

"But the 'real thing' is attached to their ship right now," she scoffs, crossing her arms.

"Yep," I nod in agreement. "That's kind of why I'm a bit cautious."

"You think Elita's ship should've been detected by now?" Mara asks.

"If Soundwave is as good as they told us, then they should already know at the very least that the droid was bait to lure them in," I say thoughtfully, bringing my hand to my chin. "Whether they know if the Autobots are on their ship, or what we're after, is the real question."

"Kind of stinks that we can't contact the others to see how they're doing," she sighs.

"Well if its any comfort, I've been on plenty of missions before that required radio-silence," I tell her optimistically.

"Real comforting," she replies sarcastically.

I shake my head in some amusement, leaning back slightly in my chair. The splint for my collarbone is still in place of course, limiting some of my movement in my upper body: I can't raise my arm over my head for example, not unless I want to risk putting some negative pressure on my injury. Just then, the dashboard starts to beep warningly, and I lean forward to get a better look, frowning. Turning on the dashboard's video screen, I slowly widen my eyes in growing alarm.

"What the kriff?" I murmur incredulously.

"What's wrong?" Mara asks in concern.

One by one, other beeping alarms start to go off as the ship's systems send warnings to the terminal.

"Someone's slicing through the ship's database!" I say in a panic.

"What?!" she asks in surprise. "How's that possible? I thought you gave us, like, the best cyber defense in the galaxy!"

I quickly start sorting through the computer in a panic, pressing buttons with my one hand as more and more issues start revealing themselves. The Knight Hawk's database is just leaking a bunch of intel now: someone's sifting through it all, stealing it. Then other issues start to arise, such as the ship's power grid failing... followed by the engines starting to be overloaded with power. I widen my eyes in horror at the last part: if that keeps up then the engines will implode, destroying the ship and us!

"How in the..." I whisper in disbelief, shocked at how easily the network that I _personally_ set up is being wrecked.

"That doesn't look good..." Mara says nervously, glancing at the dashboard.

"R5, R5 you there?" I ask into my comlink.

But there's no answer.

"Dad, everything in the computer is starting to upload to something!" Mara tells me in a panic.

"I don't get it! How could someone..." I cut myself off, coming to a terrifying realization. "Oh no..."

"Oh no what?!" Mara asks anxiously.

"Soundwave... it's Soundwave!" I exclaim, much to her surprise.

"What? How? He'd need some way to physically connect, right? There's nothing for him to use, except-" she argues.

"-except R5," I realize, and she gasps in horror. "Mara, shut everything down! As fast as you can!"

"What about R5?!" she asks anxiously.

"I'll handle that, but you need to power down the ship now, before the engines overload," I state urgently, getting up from my chair. "Quickly!"

"Got it!" she replies, nodding her head.

I rush out the door as fast as I possibly could, forcing myself not to move to quickly in order to make sure I don't upset my injury. The only way Soundwave could have possibly gained access to the ship this way is through R5, as I went to great lengths in order to ensure its systems and network could not be accessed remotely. As for how Soundwave managed to break through R5's programming...

I almost can't believe it. It's probably that I'm not the absolute best slicer in the galaxy, given that they're trillions of beings living in it, but I'm just about certain that no droid has a better cyber defense than R5. How could Soundwave have possibly done this?! Is R5's memory and programming even intact still? Force, I really hope so...

* * *

 _ **Nemesis**_

 **3rd person POV...**

A small group of vehicons working in one of the substitute command centers all look up as the door opens; there's some confusion among them as they see nobody coming through. Without any warning, Ironhide suddenly charges into the room like a wrecker, shooting his cannons all over the place, also throwing the body of a defeated Vehicon. The thrown body crashes into two startled Vehicons, while several others are quickly blown apart by Ironhide's cannons.

Surprised, the remaining Vehicons nevertheless activate their own energon blasters and rush to attack, but several blue energon bolts shooting through the air take them out as well. One of them looks over in surprise, only to be slammed against the ground by Chromia as she leapt into the air, bringing her foot down in a spinning kick. The last Vehicon backs up in a panic, raising a hand to his helm in order to contact the bridge, but is suddenly thrown against the ceiling by a powerful uppercut from Ironhide. He hits the ceiling with a crash, and then falls back to the ground in a collapsing pile of metal.

Chromia scans the room with a keen gaze, lowering her blasters with a satisfied nod upon seeing no other enemies.

"We're clear," she reports.

"Good. Lets hope we can find what we need before Soundwave detects us," Ironhide replies.

He walks up to the main computer terminal and begins browsing through the database, while Chromia keeps watch, shutting the door in case any Vehicons were passing by. After a short while of time, Ironhide stops with wide optics in astonishment.

"Leaking lubricants!" he says.

"What? What is it?" Chromia asks, looking over.

"These fraggers didn't come here with a TransWarp drive!" Ironhide growls.

"What're you talking about? Of course they did!" she replies incredulously. "How else would they have gotten here?"

"They used a space bridge," he reveals grimly.

Chromia widens her optics in surprise, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's... that's impossible," she argues. "Space bridge technology has been lost for megacycles!"

"Not for the 'Cons apparently," Ironhide grunts.

"How could they possibly have a space bridge?" Chromia asks.

Ironhide frowns, opening the file on the space bridge and quickly skimming through it.

"Shockwave's been busy it seems," he states.

"If they have an operational space bridge, then that'll put our forces at a serious disadvantage," Chromia replies in concern.

"It puts us at a disadvantage too," Ironhide replies, growling in frustration. "If they came through a space bridge, then that means they don't have any navigation coordinates for us to use. We're trapped."

He slams his fist against the console in frustration, while Chromia frowns with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Not necessarily. Onslaught was by himself remember?" she points out. "He never used a space bridge."

"Hmm... maybe," he replies in agreement.

With the idea set in mind, Ironhide resumes his search through the Decepticon database, particularly in relation to any intel they have based off of Onslaught's mission. After some searching, Ironhide manages to locate the correct file, a satisfied look on his face at seeing the plotted course Onslaught used for traveling to and from the Andromeda galaxy, particularly how to avoid the Hive blockade.

"There it is! We've got it!" he states triumphantly.

"Thank the Allspark! Copy it down," Chromia suggests happily.

right at that moment however the door suddenly opens, allowing a large group of Vehicons to come charging in, weapons armed and ready. Ironhide and Chromia look up in surprise and alarm as the Vehicons come to a stop, aiming their weapons at the pair.

"Autobots!" one of them shouts angrily.

"Oh scrap," Chromia sighs.

* * *

 _ **Knight Hawk**_

Jarik rushes through the hallways of the ship, sliding around a corner to see the engine room up ahead, as well as R5 plugged into an astromech port at the station. R5 turns his dome to see him, and lets out a few beeping sounds... sounds that seemed to be cybertronian, not the normal droid binary. Jarik narrows his eyes angrily and storms his way down the corridor while R5 refocuses on whatever he was doing. Without warning the door to the engine room is shut closed, preventing him from entering the room. Jarik stumbles back a step to avoid being hit by the closing door, looking up with a scowl on his face.

"Great," he mutters.

He then starts to hear a few rumbling echoes throughout the ship, and looks around with an uneasy expression, listening with a feeling of dread. Down a few hallways, not too far away, the docking port airlock door opens up to the void of space, immediately creating a vacuum. Jarik lets out a startled cry of alarm as he's yanked off of his feet, getting sucked down the corridor at a frightening speed. At the same time in the cockpit, Mara was also yanked out of her seat with a cry. She's flipped over her chair, but just barely manages to grab hold of it, floating in the air while holding on for dear life.

"Dad!?" she cries out through her comlink.

Jarik tumbles through the air, groaning in pain as his back hits the wall; luckily his collarbone wasn't terribly jolted. Shaking his head, he reaches out with his arm and grabs onto the corner of the hallway, also holding on for dear life; the open airlock lay just twelve feet behind him, oxygen constantly being sucked out into the void of space, as well as anything else that wasn't secured inside. Jarik grimaces with a heavy scowl of exertion on his face, glancing down at the airlock.

"Mara, can you reach the door controls?!" he calls out through his wrist-com.

 _"I can't reach it!"_ she exclaims, unable to muster the strength needed to pull herself back up and into the seat.

* * *

Whilst keeping an eye on the data transfer from the Knight Hawk to the Nemesis, Soundwave observed the status of the two Jedi through the ship's security cameras, patiently waiting for them to be pulled into the vacuum of space. Or also wait for all of their precious oxygen to be sucked out.

* * *

Growling in frustration, Jarik looks back down at the open airlock, mentally running through any possible scenarios in his head. Spotting the door controls, a flicker of hope and determination surge through him, and he refocuses on his grasp of the wall. Focusing on the Force, he allows it to surround him with its power, and then glares fiercely at the open airlock. With a shout, he brings his feet up and then pushes off of the wall, also letting go with his hand.

Jarik hurtles through the corridor towards the airlock, turning his body midair so that his back slams into the wall just beside the open door, grunting in pain. Pinned against the wall, he glances down and immediately slams his hand on the emergency door control, allowing for a ray shield to spring up in the airlock door.

The effect is immediate: the intense vacuuming pull is stopped and he collapses to his hands and knees, his left shoulder throbbing with pain; in the cockpit, Mara falls down with a surprised yelp, grunting in pain as she hits the floor. Disregarding the throbbing pain he felt, Jarik springs to his feet and then presses another button on the control console, also sealing the airlock's physical doors. Afterwards, he focuses on the Force once more and gestures to the doorway with a closed fist. Using the Force, he crushes the doors mechanisms to ensure that it could not be reopened by any means possible, as R5 had complete access to everything from anywhere in the Knight Hawk.

Jarik takes a moment, inhaling and exhaling with deep breaths to refill his lungs with more oxygen. Recovering, he turns to look up at one of the Knight Hawk's security cameras, knowing that Soundwave was watching through them.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, Soundwave," he states with a hard glare. "And you've pissed me off."

* * *

Although discouraged and a little annoyed at the open airlock method failing, and also a little bit surprised that Jarik knew his name, Soundwave nonetheless looks on with amusement at the Jedi's bold statement.

* * *

"Mara, you listening?" Jarik says into his comlink.

 _"Yeah, I'm listening,"_ she sighs in response. _"Still here thankfully."_

"How's it coming along on your end?" he asks.

 _"I'm trying to shut down the power, but R5 keeps turning it back on,"_ Mara explains helplessly. _"The data transfer is getting closer to finishing too."_

"Kriffing Force," Jarik mutters with a frustrated sigh. "Well, keep trying your best."

 _"I will,"_ she replies. _"How about you? Where's R5 at?"_

"He's locked himself in the engine room. Unfortunately for us, R5 can access everything no matter where he is in the Knight Hawk," he tells her in reply. "Still, there's only so much Soundwave can do to stop me from getting to him."

With that being said, Jarik ends the transmission and resumes heading for the engine room. Upon reaching the door he stops in front of it, holding a hand against the metal with his eyes closed. Breathing in deeply for a few seconds, he reopens his eyes with a determined glare and calls the Force to his aid, clenching his hand. The door twists and folds with metallic-sounding groans of protest, before being swiftly separated from the structure of the wall and is blown into the engine room. Inside, R5 swivels his dome to look at him with a few beeps of surprise in cybertronian, quickly becoming angered.

Jarik outstretches his arm towards R5 and uses the Force to rip him away from the astromech socket he was plugged into; however, as he starts to skid across the floor his magnetic clamps activate, securing him in place. R5 then brandishes his electric prod and starts zapping, forcing Jarik to duck out of the way to avoid being electrocuted. Irritated, Jarik reaches out again and makes a fist, crushing the electric prod and then storms his way over. He kicks his foot out, snapping the arm R5 had plugged into the astromech socket, causing the droid to cry out in angry protest.

"I'll ask nicely this one time: give me back my droid!" Jarik snaps.

 _::YOUR DROID IS MINE. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.::_ a growling, machine-like voice responds.

"Yeah? Resist this you kriff-head!" he retorts angrily.

Ripping a few power cables out of the computer, he thrusts them forward to deliver a powerful electric shock to R5. The droid cries out from the deadly electrical charge, forcing his systems into temporary shut down. Satisfied, thought a bit concerned over R5's current state, Jarik turns to focus on the computer that R5 was previously plugged into, raising his wrist-com.

"Mara, you there?" he asks.

 _"Yeah, I'm here. Did you get him?"_ she replies questioningly.

"I did. You should be able to stop the power overload," Jarik says.

He waits for a few seconds for Mara to respond.

 _"Dad, it still won't let me shut it down! And the data transfer is going too!"_ Mara exclaims warningly.

"Are you kidding me?" he asks incredulously.

 _"No! Soundwave's still connected somehow!"_ she says anxiously.

Jarik growls in frustration and disbelief, bewildered by the fact that Soundwave is still connected to the ship somehow. What is it that makes him able to do what shouldn't even be possible?! Unless...

"He's in the ship's mainframe," he murmurs in realization. "On second thought Mara, start boosting the feedback to the power grid."

 _"What?!"_ Mara cries out incredulously. _"I thought that's exactly what we don't want!"_

"If Soundwave is still connected to the ship's mainframe, he's got to have a really strong signal output to do so," Jarik explains; he takes the power cables and connects them to R5's power coupler, reconnecting him to the Knight Hawk. "So, I'm going to give him exactly what he wants."

 _"...okay, if you say so,"_ she replies, a bit hesitantly.

After ensuring that the astromech is connected directly to the Knight Hawk's power grid, Jarik turns R5's dome to look at him and activates the visual feed of his sensors, transmitting directly to the signal being used by Soundwave.

"Alright, Soundwave, you seeing this?" he asks casually, before scoffing. "Who am I kidding? Of course you're seeing this you scumbag!"

* * *

Soundwave pauses in his word, staring wordlessly at the monitor displaying a live visual of Jarik Shan, who is glaring at the camera.

* * *

"Cybertronian or not, _nobody_ messes with my droid, or my ship. And _especially_ not at the same time!" Jarik declares firmly. "So congratulations! You get what you want!"

Standing back up, Jarik turns around a presses a button on the computer terminal, looking back down at R5 with a hardened look on his face. Immediately, an intense surge of power is sent from the Knight Hawk and into the astromech droid, which causes him to start spazzing out with bolts of glowing blue electricity running across his chassis.

* * *

On the Nemesis, Soundwave pulls back in surprise by the sudden feedback being sent to his end, causing his own computer to start sparking thanks to the immense power surge; what was meant to overload the Knight Hawk's engines in order to blow them up, was now instead being transmitted into his own computer, overloading the power systems.

Having not expected the Jedi capable of pulling off something like this, Soundwave immediately rushes to combat the cyber attack with his own defenses, knowing exactly what to do; unfortunately for him as he attached his two tentacles into the computer, he was struck with pain as the overloading energy surge began to shock him, forcing him to disconnect. It was too late to combat it: he had to cut the feed entirely!

* * *

Crouching down in front of R5 again, Jarik does his best to ignore the pained squealing of his friend and glares into the camera.

"It's probably not enough power to kill you, but it'll serve as a warning!" he states fiercely. "You're not the only gifted slicer in the universe, Soundwave! So go kriff yourself!"

* * *

Soundwave frantically tries to cut off his connection to the astromech droid and the Knight Hawk, but all of the power he used to overload their ship reached critical peak in his own computer: the entire terminal exploded, throwing the Decepticon hacker to the floor. The Vehicon technicians and bridge crew all turn to look over in complete astonishment, having never once seen Soundwave on the receiving end of a technical issue.

Soundwave remained lying on his back for a few moments, stunned at what just occurred, unable to comprehend the fact that he just let a human from Andromeda reverse the feed on him in such a basic... humiliating manner. He lifts himself up, staring silently at the smoking heap of what used to be his computer terminal. If that were any Andromedan ship, it would have surely been destroyed by the power surge overloading its fuel cells.

* * *

Once R5 started to settle down, Jarik quickly pulled the power cables off of his chassis and started tending to the astromech droid. R5's chassis was smoking, and an electrical burning smell filtered through the air.

"R5, you okay buddy?" Jarik asks anxiously, shaking him. "R5!"

Looking over the astromech, Jarik starts opening some of his access panels to check on the state of his systems. Stilling seeing some sparks going off within the droid, he grabs a few spare tools hanging around the engine room and opens up R5's dome, revealing his inner mechanics and droid process. Upon doing so, Jarik widens his eyes in alarm at seeing the damage done to the Intellex V processor, which was charred and smoldering in some areas. R5's primary power cells were also completely destroyed, being nothing but charred pieces of smoldering metal.

"Oh no..." Jarik murmurs, sitting down defeatedly with heaving breaths. "I'm such an idiot..."

He leans his back against the wall, struggling to keep himself in check as he looks at the still form of his droid companion. Using R5 as a conduit to overload Soundwave's feed may have worked, but unfortunately came at the expense of the astromech, the immense power surge proving too much for his systems to handle. Jarik lets out a sigh, staring at the ceiling with a bitter gaze, unable to muster the effort needed to cry or grieve for his lost friend.

Just then however, a sudden thought enters Jarik's mind. Thinking for a moment, he gets back up and looks down into R5's processor once more, searching through it keenly with a flicker of hope. Spotting what he was looking for, Jarik reaches down and detaches a part of the Intellex V processor and holds it up in his hand, analyzing it; R5's memory databank. A smile stretches across his face at seeing it only suffered superficial damage, however he carefully sets it aside and continues searching through R5's processor, soon finding the other piece he needed; R5's programming directive.

"Thank the Force," he sighs in relief.

With both R5's memory files and directive programming still relatively intact, there was a high chance he could get the astromech droid restored to his former self.

* * *

 _ **Nemesis**_

Ironhide and Chromia swiftly turn around the corner of a hallway, red energon blasts trailing behind them. As they take off sprinting down the corridor they fire back at the Vehicons pursuing them, scoring a few direct hits. As they do so, Chromia raises her hand up to her helm to talk through her comlink.

"Elita, do you read me?" she exclaims.

 _"Loud and clear Chromia. What's your status?"_ Elita asks.

"We got what we came for, but the 'Cons found us!" Chromia reports. "Get ready for a quick evac!"

 _"Understood,"_ she responds, ending the transmission.

Ironhide pulls out a grenade from his belt and then chucks it down the hallway behind them. The pursuing Vehicons only have a moment to stop in surprise and alarm before the grenade explodes, taking out several of them in a blue fireball.

"We should be close," he states firmly.

Unfortunately for them however, they're halted in their path as they turn down another hallway to find Megatron standing at the end of it, a group of Vehicons standing behind him with their own blasters raised. Ironhide and Chromia both skid to a halt in alarm, and Megatron smirks menacingly at them.

"Leaving so soon, Autobots?" he asks sarcastically.

Behind the Autobots, the rest of the Vehicons also come to a stop with their weapons aimed, trapping them in the middle of the hallway. Ironhide glares angrily at Megatron, who was standing between them and their pathway to escaping.

"Megatron," he growls, readying his twin cannons.

"I must admit, I am rather surprised," Megatron remarks curiously. "Tell me, what did you expect to achieve by sneaking onboard?"

"Sorry, but we're not in the sharing mood," Chromia retorts. "I'm sure you enjoy playing the guessing game, right?"

Megatron chuckles in sinister amusement.

"Of course! I always have enjoyed theorizing what outcome leads to your demise," he sneers mockingly.

"Well I'll give you the reality: we're not dying today!" Ironhide declares.

Raising his cannons, Ironhide fires two missiles down the hallway at Megatron, who just barely ducks to avoid them. The resulting explosions throw a few Vehicons off their feet, and Megatron looks up with a snarl. Chromia shoots at the Vehicons behind them while Ironhide tosses his last grenade as well. Sharing their battle plan over their spark-bond with each other, the two quickly transform into their vehicle modes and starting driving down the hallway at high speeds, letting the grenade blow up the Vehicons behind them.

The Vehicons in front of them start firing red energon blasts in their direction, and they swerve to avoid the shots. Growing, Megatron lunges forward at them with his sword, aiming to cut through the pair with his blade. Just when he was about to swing, Ironhide surprises him by transforming once more, rolling across the floor and pushing himself up into the air; his fist connects with Megatron's jaw, throwing the Decepticon warlord out of the way. Ironhide stumbles momentarily before returning to his vehicle mode, following after Chromia. Megatron shakes his head with a furious expression on his face, looking over to see the two Autobots smash their way through the legs of his Vehicon troopers and continue on their way.

Yelling in anger, Megatron starts following at a sprint, disregarding the Vehicons who were knocked over without a care. Upon reaching the airlock hatch, Chromia transforms in an elegant jump to her feet, dashing toward the door controls while Ironhide transforms as well, whipping around to fire his cannons. Megatron ducks out of the way of a few shots and then cuts through another with his sword. Letting out a fierce war cry, Megatron jumps forward with his sword arm at the ready, stabbing downwards at Ironhide.

Ironhide raises his arms to protect himself, but luckily at that same moment Chromia shuts the door to the airlock hatch, halting Megatron's advance: his sword stabs through the door, only a few inches from touching Ironhide. His roar of outrage could be heard on the other side as Megatron yanks his sword back out of the door.

"Nice save," Ironhide grunts with a nod of gratitude.

"Anytime 'Hide," Chromia replies with a grin.

She raises her arm and slashes the door controls with her wrist blade for good measure, locking the door shut. On the other side, Megatron glares at the doorway with a frown while the rest of the Vehicons gather around anxiously, unsure of what to do.

"Soundwave! The Autobots have breached the airlock and shut the door!" Megatron states, pausing when nothing happens and he receives no response. "Soundwave!"

* * *

 _ **Knight Hawk**_

Jarik returned to the cockpit with both of R5's most dire components, and Mara turns to him with a relieved smile on her face.

"Wow, whatever you did actually worked. The data transfer was stopped, and the ship's not going to explode anymore," she states, frowning afterwards. "Is R5 okay?"

"Not really, but he'll survive," Jarik replies.

Mara raises an eyebrow in confusion, growing a bit concerned about the state of the astromech droid. Before she could ask him further about the subject, the ship's comlink crackles to life and Elita's voice comes through.

 _"Elita One to Knight Hawk, do you read?"_ she calls.

"I'll explain later," Jarik tells Mara, sitting down in the co-pilots seat. "We read you Elita. Everything alright?"

 _"We've got what we came for, but the Decepticons know we're here,"_ Elita states firmly. _"We're about to leave the system."_

"We'll follow you guys out," he replies, gesturing to Mara.

Mara turns the power back on for the Knight Hawk and lifts the ship off of the asteroid. It shutters for a few moments, Soundwave's cyber attack having done some damage to it, but nevertheless after a shaky start it carries on like normal. Mara flies the ship around the asteroid, where they get a clear view of the Autobot's ship flying away from the Nemesis as fast as possible, the Decepticon warship firing red laser blasts at them.

"Just so you know, I'm still not the best flier!" Mara tells Jarik uneasily.

"You're fine! Besides, I've only got one hand right now so you're already going to be better than me," he responds. "I'll get the navicomputer ready for lightspeed."

Mara nods in confirmation and begins to follow after the Autobots, who were also aware of their destination as previously planned out, and were prepping their TransWarp Drive. Just then, new problems emerge as Vehicon troopers take off from the landing deck on the Nemesis, flying in their jet modes: Megatron is also transformed in his own jet form and leading the group. They shoot in the direction of the two fleeing ships, firing on them with everything they had. Several energon blasts strike the hull of the two ships, causing violent shaking as they deflect off of their shields.

"Well, someone's certainly not happy!" Elita comments, seeing Megatron on the radar.

"Is he ever happy?" Chromia scoffs, looking at Ironhide with a grin. "Even you feel happy more often than he does!"

"Hmph. Very funny," Ironhide grumbles.

Megatron fires angrily, his energon blasts hitting both the Autobot's ship and the Knight Hawk. Mara and Jarik both flinch from the impacts, the latter seeing their shields swiftly being taken out by the immense firepower of the Decepticons.

"Dad?" Mara asks anxiously.

"Almost, almost," he replies with a hard gaze, opening the ship's com. "You three set to make the jump?"

 _"Just about!"_ Elita answers. _"Coordinates are set!"_

"We're clear too!" Jarik replies.

Without any hesitation, Jarik pulls the hyperspace lever just as Elita also hits the button to activate their transwarp drive. Both ships disappear in a blurred streak, and the pursuing Decepticons break off their pursuit, leaving a furious Megatron behind.

* * *

 _ **Nemesis - Hoth asteroid belt**_

The door opens, allowing Megatron to stomp his way onto the bridge with an irritated scowl on his face. The Vehicon troopers wisely give him plenty of space as he marches past them, glaring straight ahead. He comes to a stop in the middle of the bridge and glances over at Soundwave, who is unmoving in his position next to his computer monitor, his head tilted to look downwards... only, the entire computer is a smoking wreck.

"What happened?" Megatron demands angrily.

The silent Decepticon looks over at him and then back to the computer, before finally giving a response. Verbally.

 _::SHAN SEVERED THE CONNECTION.::_ he states in his robotic voice.

"And how exactly does that lead to this?!" Megatron demands, gesturing to the destroyed computer.

 _::REVERSED ELECTRICAL FEEDBACK.::_ Soundwave explains.

"So what you're telling me is that he bested you at your own game," he retorts coldly, narrowing his optics in anger. "Is that it?"

Soundwave doesn't say anything, merely looking down at the floor. Megatron growls in disappointment and steaming anger over his apparent failure to defeat a mere human and a primitive machine.

"Then what of the Autobots? They were in our database looking for something," he questions firmly.

Soundwave's visor displayed an image for him to see: the navigation coordinates that Onslaught used to evade the Hive fleet while leaving the Andromeda galaxy. Megatron studies it for a moment before widening his optics in realization, a scowl swiftly replacing the look as he stares forward with a hard gaze, approaching his usual commanding position on the bridge.

"So... they know how to leave the galaxy now. Is that it?" Megatron asks, glancing over.

Soundwave nods his head in response, and Megatron's expression becomes grim. He wants to be furious... outraged... punish Soundwave for failing to stop them from acquiring such detail. And yet, what would be the point? He himself should've known better than to underestimate the Autobots purpose of coming to the Nemesis. Not to mention, Soundwave is far too loyal and useful of a Decepticon to punish in such a way that would be reserved for Starscream.

He simply has to accept that Elita One will now be able to return to Cybertron. And he must deal with her and Optimus Prime the way he has been for the last few eons of war.

"Then it is time we return to Cybertron," he states in resignation.

* * *

 _ **Knight Hawk - Somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories**_

 **Jarik POV...**

After our escape from the Decepticons, we emerged from hyperspace in another region of space. We didn't want to risk traveling to Yavin 4 or Ahch-To in the possibility that the Decepticons tracked our location. For that same reason, the Autobots were preparing to leave the galaxy to return to their own home, now that they had the proper navigation coordinates needed to bypass the patrolling Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

 _"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your droid,"_ Elita says apologetically through the comlink.

"Thank you Elita," I say in response, heaving a sigh. "R5's memory and programming directive is still intact though, so I should be able to get him back online and running again."

"I hope so," Mara says worriedly. "I never thought R5 could be taken over by anyone like that."

 _"Soundwave's a slagging glitch, but a really dangerous one at that,"_ Ironhide grunts in response. _"I'm impressed you managed to reverse the feed on him like that. Only other bot I know who's gotten Soundwave that badly is Blaster, and he's almost as good as that creep."_

"Guess I got lucky," I shrug in reply.

 _"Lucky or not, you still scrapped him up,"_ Chromia adds in amusement.

I scoff lightly in response, a small smile on my face while Mara also grins as well. Our expressions quickly become more somber at the reminder of them having to go.

"Take care getting back to Cybertron," I tell them.

"Yeah. Try not to crash land again?" Mara adds jokingly.

 _"Don't worry about us kid,"_ Ironhide grunts.

 _"Thank you, both of you, for all that you've done for me,"_ Elita says gratefully. _"I wish there was more I could do to repay you."_

"There's nothing else you need to do Elita," I respond sincerely.

"We'll miss you guys," Mara says bitterly, but also with some joy and happiness for their well being.

 _"We'll miss you too,"_ Elita replies. _"Well, I know I will. Chromia, probably, and 'Hide... not so much."_

 _"Oh frag off already,"_ Ironhide grumbles, prompting a few laughs.

Mara and I look out the window and watch as their ship flies past us, heading out further towards open space.

 _"Until next time,"_ Elita says pleasantly.

"Good luck," I say in reply.

With that being said, the Autobots disappear in a blur, leaving us by ourselves. We sit in silence for a moment, staring out into the area of space where their ship disappeared.

"So, what now?" Mara asks me.

"Well, I need to make sure the ship is cleared of any trace of Soundwave," I remark, letting out a sigh. "Then we need to go get some new parts for R5. The internal mechanics of his body were fried."

"And make sure you're collarbone is okay?" Mara adds, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that too," I reply, rolling my eyes. After a few moments I frown upon remembering something, and turn to face her. "Mara... didn't you say earlier that I contacted you to warn you about Atollon?"

"Yeah, you did..." she says, looking at me in confusion. "Why are you acting weird about it? _You_ sent the message, right?"

I glance at her warily for a moment, considering how to respond.

"Y-yeah, yeah I did," I say with a nod, smiling reassuringly at her. "I just heard there was some confusion from the others is all."

"Well, yeah. They said you never did," Mara says slowly, easing up a little bit. "Apparently HK-47 kept saying that you never got through Imperial jamming."

I shrug helplessly in response, and after a few more moments she also drops the topic, still a bit confused but also relieved at my answer. But I didn't feel the same way, and turn away from her with an uneasy expression on my face; the others are right.

I never did send her a warning message.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _This is the last time that we'll be seeing the Autobots and Decepticons in the Legacy of Jarik Shan. Sad, I know, but the story must progress! Come to think of it, I probably will have to make a few alterations to the "Alien Robots- and Fulcrum?" story as well, mainly just the opening chapter and then a few scenes of dialogue. I was a bit too eager when I started doing that story last year, as I still hadn't gotten everything planned out, but oh well. Lesson learned! :)_

 _And now we're on to the Heroes of Mandalore story arc! Just FYI there's going to be a time jump between this chapter and the next._

* * *

 _ **TO THE SPANISH REVIEWER:** Please, with the most possible respect... zip your howling screamer. I've been working on the Shaniverse for over two years now, and it will take another few years to complete my entire vision of the series. I'm not about to erase several years worth of work—which I do not get paid for, and sacrifice my own time to do—just to please you. You think Transformers and HTTYD doesn't work together? To bad, I made it work. Be angry all you want, I am not changing anything._

 _I'm most certainly not going to add Overwatch and Cthulu to this: I don't even know a thing about half of what you want, so even if I wanted to, which I DO NOT, I couldn't write it. You think my story is messy, disgusting, and not very related? I fail to see how your vision would be any better, if at all. If you don't like what I've written, then don't read it, because it's not changing._


	64. Ch 60 - Exploring Old Ruins

TWO WEEKS LATER

* * *

 _ **Base One - Yavin 4**_

 **Jarik POV...**

I sat on a cot in the medical bay, waiting patiently as the doctors scanned my collarbone, running a few small tests to check on its progress. At one point they attached a weight to my left shoulder and gently eased it down to slowly add weight; I grimaced slightly, but otherwise wasn't too bothered. Eventually they finished their testing, and the head doctor approached me with his datapad.

"Well, it seems that everything is in order," he informs me. "The bacta treatment has fully healed the broken clavicle, and your other injuries and bruises are long gone."

"That's good to hear," I say with a nod.

"I'd advise some caution when you acquire a new prosthetic," the doctor adds. "While your clavicle is healed, it did so without the weight of your left arm, so it may not yet be prepared for a drastic addition such as that."

"I'll take your word for it. Thank you doctor," I say in gratitude.

"Of course, sir," he nods in reply, heading off.

Satisfied, I get off of the cot and stand on my feet, rolling both of my shoulders experimentally; it's a bit weird moving my left shoulder without an arm, but then again these past few weeks have all been really strange. Thankfully I don't feel any trouble, and let out a sigh of relief now that I don't have to wear the figure eight splint anymore. I feel like my shoulders are going to be aching for a little while because of it. Upon leaving the medical bay, I don't even get one step before Mara is immediately on me.

"So, is it all good now?" she asks anxiously.

"Yes, I'm good Mara," I reply.

She starts walking along beside me as we begin to make our way through the rebel base, headed in the direction of the landing pad where the Knight Hawk was sitting.

"Like, seriously good? Fully healed, good?" she presses insistently.

"Yes, Mara, for real," I say with an exasperated sigh.

"Finally!" she exclaims.

As if she had been waiting in total anxiety for several years for this, Mara lets out a joyful whoop and suddenly jumps up and onto me. I stumble backwards a step in complete surprise as she grabs hold of me, pulling herself up on my back and throwing her arms around my neck while wrapping her legs around my waist to secure her grip, setting her chin on my right shoulder with a wide, joyful, and mischievous smile on her face.

"Now I can actually start getting back at you for being a kriffing idiot!" Mara chirps triumphantly.

"Wh- what?" I ask incredulously, baffled and annoyed. "What are you even talking about?"

"You're always going off and doing stupid things, daddy! You always come back hurt," she whines, before brightening up once more. "Now that you're not hurt, I can actually get back at you for it!"

"You're idea of 'getting back at me' for being hurt..." I say slowly, narrowing my eyes at her. "Is to jump on my back?!"

"No, just anything annoying," she states. "Being physical gets your attention better."

"That sounds dumb," I deadpan.

"So is jumping at a giant metal warlord," she retorts.

I roll my eyes in annoyance and frustration, grumbling to myself as I start to continue onwards; surely I was never this annoying, right? Aside from the Meiloorun incident when we were younglings, but even Weron and Kurhran weren't so crazy, much less Ahsoka and I... well, come to think of it Ahsoka sometimes like to tease me in the most exasperating or embarrassing ways, even forcing me to carry her through the Temple on my back—

...kriff it all, this is definitely one of Mara's Ahsoka traits. She's basically the two of us put together if we never had the discipline, reverence, or formality that came as a result of growing up in the Jedi Order. Speaking of which, Mara was humming to herself while rocking back and forth to pull me along with her momentum, making it a bit harder to walk properly.

"You keep that up and I'll just fall on my back," I threaten.

"Rude," she scoffs, but eases up.

Just then, Boil came walking around the corner alongside Agent Kallus—the former ISB agent now sported an appearance much more common along rebel officers, and was also growing his hair a bit out of the military cut he had while serving the Empire. Upon taking notice of us, the pair stop conversing with each other and look on in some surprise and bewilderment, while I let out an irritated sigh.

"Should I even ask?" Kallus asks warily.

"Count yourselves lucky you don't have to deal with this," I say dryly.

"Hey!" Mara protests indignantly.

"I can relate a little bit, commander," Boil replies in sympathy.

"Hmm hmm," I nod in response.

"You guys have no respect," Mara scoffs, grumbling to herself.

"And you do?" I counter.

Kallus coughs into his hand, a bit awkwardly, in order to regain our attention.

"Just so you're aware Jarik, Alliance High Command is scheduled to meet in the next hour," he informs me.

I nod my head in response.

"Alright, thank you. I'll make sure to be there," I tell him.

He nods back in reply and the two continue on their way, though Boil smiles sympathetically at me with a shrug of his shoulders as he walks past. Sighing once more, I look to my right to glance at Mara with an irritated expression before continuing onwards.

* * *

For the past two weeks, I've been going through the computer network of the Knight Hawk, searching for any lingering trace of Soundwave and looking to figure out if there's anything else he may have tampered with. When he had R5 under his control he did a lot of damage to the ship's systems, and nearly stole all of the data that I have stored in it: rebel intel, important files, base locations, Fulcrum agents, etc. Thankfully he didn't get his hands on any of it before I overloaded his end with the power surge, but the possibility of him leaving something in the ship was very possible.

After two weeks of constant work I finally satisfied myself that there was no further trace of Soundwave in the Knight Hawk, or in R5's essential components. During that time I also acquired some new astromech parts from the rebel base that allowed me to repair R5's scorched internal hardware, which some of the mechanics on base helped out with doing, as well as renewing R5's outer shell and eliminating any burn residue. With it all said and done, R5's chassis was now fully repaired, and only needed his memory and programming chips reinstalled in order to be back in full shape.

"I hope this works," Mara says anxiously.

"Yeah, me too," I nod in agreement. "Alright, here it goes."

Opening a small hatch on the astromech, I take a cable from the computer terminal and plug it in, initiating the download of R5 into the otherwise lifeless shell. Mara and I both wait about a minute for the download to complete, and I remove the cable once the computer signifies it's complete. Mara then powers up the astromech droid, and we both step back to look at him anxiously as he turns on. R5's sensor lights up red, the function indicators coming online with blue light. His dome swivels around to slowly look at us, pausing for a few moments.

"R5? You okay buddy?" I ask hopefully.

The astromech droid looks between the two of us for a few long moments, keeping silent and making me a bit tense.

 _::The kriff is wrong with you two?::_ he demands.

Despite his rude questioning, I can't help but smile with a sigh of relief, while Mara breaks out into a wide grin.

"You're back! Thank the Force!" she says joyfully, hopping over to him and patting his dome. "I'm so glad that mess is over."

 _::Back? What do you mean, 'back?'::_ he demands. _::What mess?::_

"Does he not remember the incident?" Mara asks me.

"No, I wiped it clean to make sure there's no trace of Soundwave still lingering in his programming," I tell her.

 _::WHAT?!::_ R5 squeals with incredulous anger. _::Soundwave?! What are you talking about?::_

"Well, if there were any doubts in my mind, they're gone now," I comment with an amused smile, starting to realize I kind of missed R5's attitude; only a little.

 _::Are you two even listening to me?!::_ R5 demands.

"Yep, definitely not compromised," Mara snickers in agreement.

R5 screeches in frustration and outrage.

* * *

While Mara helped R5 to catch up on the things he missed, I made my way over to the command center to join up with Rebel command for the scheduled meeting. There I found Mon Mothma of course, as well as a hologram of Bail Organa. Hera, Cere, and Kallus were also present, as was Rex and HK-47, the latter of which surprising me a little bit, though I shrugged it off. General Dodonna was with General Draven reviewing intel over recent missions, while Boil was off to help with instructing the newer rebel soldiers; in the last two weeks since the Battle of Atollon, and Shaak's death, Rex and Boil have both taken up positions in the training of rebel soldiers. I think the role suits them well.

"I hear that your injury has now fully healed," Mothma says upon my entry.

"It has, Mon," I confirm with a nod.

"I'm glad to hear it," she replies with a small smile.

 _"As am I,"_ Bail adds in agreement.

"Thank you," I tell them politely. "So, what've I missed lately?"

"Well, you're already aware that my team is currently assisting our Mandalorian allies," Hera says.

"How're things going over there?" I ask curiously.

"Kanan just contacted me not to long ago. They're preparing to rescue Sabine's father from an Imperial prison. As long as he's in the Empire's custody, they have leverage over Clan Wren," she reports with a small frown.

I frown as well, bringing my hand to my chin as I think about it for a moment. Despite joining forces together, the Ordo and Wren clans are still not enough to challenge the Empire, especially with what's hampering their efforts: Sabine's father keeps Clan Wren at bay, while the likely danger of revealing Mandalore's Mask keeps Clan Ordo at bay.

"I must admit, I had hoped that they would've already succeeded in this endeavor," Mothma says, also frowning.

 _"Indeed,"_ Bail adds in agreement. _"From my understanding, the Empire's grip on Mandalore still remains strong."_

"Statement: I can hardly believe that the Mandalorians, even as fractured as they are today, would ever stop fighting the Empire," HK-47 comments. "The only thing I say would make them submit is another 'Mass Shadow Generator' kind of incident."

"Because that turned out so well the first time," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Statement: As a matter of fact, it did," HK replies proudly. "The Republic won the war. I fail to see why an Empire ruled by a Sith Lord wouldn't use a superweapon of his own."

 _"The Empire currently has no superweapons in use, as far as I'm aware,"_ Bail reports.

"The Senate wouldn't stand for the use of superweapons," Mothma states firmly.

"You sure about that, senator?" Kallus asks skeptically. "This is the Empire we're talking about."

"Not to mention the Empire is ruled by the Sith," Cere adds.

 _"Palpatine may be Galactic Emperor, but even he can't control thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact,"_ Bail points out.

"And is the Senate aware of many things beyond what Imperial propaganda claims?" I ask carefully, already guessing the likely answer.

 _"Unfortunately, no,"_ he sighs, confirming my suspicions.

"So, what's to say there isn't a superweapon being planned?" Rex suggests grimly.

"Well, we do know the Empire has a heavy interest in kyber," Hera comments.

"Statement: Of course there is. I've heard plenty of rumors from others suggesting as much," HK-47 interjects casually.

"Others?" Cere asks, confused.

I narrow my eyes at the assassin droid, putting two-and-two together on his meaning.

"You're referring to Saw?" I say cautiously.

It's not that hard to figure out, considering HK would probably fit right in with the Partisans considering his eagerness for violence. And it's no secret to anyone that Saw's been chasing down any possibles rumors of a terrible superweapon being constructed by the Empire: I've done my best to help with that search myself, since the Empire is gathering any traces of kyber crystal across the galaxy at an alarming rate. Ahsoka mentioned her brief visit to Ilum before the uprising on Raada where she saw Star Destroyers hovering in orbit above the planet.

Nevertheless, as I expected the room immediately fills up with tension at the mention of Saw Gerrera. Mon and Bail's expressions both harden slightly, as does Kallus, while Hera and Rex both look a bit exasperated and/or resigned. Cere seems a bit less put off at the mention of Gerrera, but does understand the tension. Maybe for once I'm won't have to be the only one playing the middle ground. I really do want to have a positive view of Saw, and I respect his cause greatly, but at the same time it's both disappointing and saddening that his way of doing things is so... extreme, I guess is the best way of saying it. Even Lux can only do so much to keep him in check.

"Statement: I've reviewed his militia's track record," HK-47 says, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Clearly this Gerrera knows what he's doing."

"You might want to review it again," Kallus scoffs, crossing his arms.

"Sarcastic query: I'm sorry, is there something wrong with him?" HK demands, looking around. "He's very effective, and seems to do better at fighting the Empire than you all."

"We will not stoop to the same level of barbarism as the Partisans!" Mothma declares firmly, frowning at the assassin droid.

"Here we go," I mutter with an exasperated sigh.

"Query: Barbarism? They're rebels fighting an Empire," HK states matter-of-factly.

"Bloodthirsty terrorists, would be a more accurate description of the Partisans," Kallus responds irritably. "They have no regard for the safety and wellbeing of innocent civilians."

"Musing: Are you not rebels? By definition, we're all terrorists," HK points out.

 _"There's a difference between resisting an oppressive government, and destroying innocent lives,"_ Bail interjects with a disapproving frown.

Realizing this could go on and on and only stir up animosity between us, I finally decide to step in and cut off the argument.

"Can I interrupt for a second? Please?" I interrupt loudly, making my frustration clear.

"Query: Surely you could talk some sense into these meatbags?" HK-47 asks hopefully.

Mothma and Bail both glance at each other with raised eyebrows, slightly annoyed by the term while Rex crosses his arms with an irritated scowl, copying Kallus's expression.

"How about I talk sense into all of you?" I retort, glaring at him before turning to the others with a sigh. "Look, I know that Saw is a bit of a loose cannon, and often times makes questionable choices, but he wants the same thing we do: defeating the Empire."

"That may be so, but that doesn't change the fact that Gererra's way of conducting his cell has only grown more callous," Mothma says.

"Correction: Successful," HK interrupts.

"Shut up," I snap.

Mothma also narrows her eyes at the droid, showing more irritation than I've seen from her before.

"Senator Mothma, my crew and I have worked with Gerrera several times in the past," Cere says. "Even though I'm not comfortable with his way of doing things, I'm confident that he also wants a free galaxy."

"I understand that Saw means well, but, if he continues in this manner, then I fear we may have to cut ties with him and the Partisans," she states grimly.

 _"I hate to say it, but I agree as well,"_ Bail says.

"Statement: No wonder it seems Gerrera doesn't enjoy working with you," HK scoffs.

"Will you just shut up for two seconds?" Rex demands irritably.

"Musing: I apologize for recognizing Gerrera's success," he retorts.

"Gerrera may be 'successful,' but the manner in which he conducts his militia goes against precisely what we're fighting for," Kallus states with a glare. "I know from personal experience just how cruel and barbaric Gerrera's forces truly are. But as a droid, you'll never understand that."

"Statement: You're right, I won't. And I probably wouldn't care anyways," HK says smugly.

"Oh for Revan's sake, HK, we get it! Just stop already!" I exclaim in frustration, surprising everyone. "Do I always have to be the mediator with this topic? I'm sick of it! Yes, I recognize that Saw does things far to ruthlessly for my liking. However, I also recognize that it is in fact true that he seems to have more success in what he does."

"But-" Mothma starts to say.

"No buts! I'm not finished," I cut her off. "Senator, I understand you want to uphold the Alliance to a worthy standard, and I agree with that. But that doesn't change the fact that we're still rebels, fighting an Empire. War isn't pretty, nor is it respectable and forgiving. You either win, or you die. That's just the reality of things."

I look down at the holotable we were all standing around, sighing as the others all glance at each other with saddened, but thoughtful expressions on their faces. Mothma looks down with a small frown on her face, sighing in acceptance of my words.

"Statement: Isn't that the-" HK starts to say smugly.

He doesn't continue any further before I swing my arm out and smack him on the head, startling him. He looks at me with indignant surprise while I gaze at him in irritation.

"I'm not agreeing with you either, so shut it," I say warningly.

HK grumbles in response, crossing his arms in begrudging defeat.

"I see your point, Jarik," Mothma concedes with a nod. "I'm not fond of war, so my expertise on the matter is limited. I will always ensure the Alliance operates with the principles we hold, but I will do my best to acknowledge what you have said as well."

"Thank you senator," I say in reply.

I then grimace slightly, holding my hand to my head as a rush of dark side energy blows past me through the Force. It only lingers for a moment, and wasn't didn't do much more than make me uncomfortable, but my reaction apparently was just enough to be noticeable for the others.

"You alright, commander?" Rex asks me.

"Yeah, I'm good Rex. Just a small flutter through the Force, nothing to worry about," I assure him.

"What do you mean?" Cere asks in confusion.

"Periodically, a dark side echo passes through the base," I explain.

I've been sensing those brief disturbances through the Force a few times a day since first arriving here, as a result of the ancient temples scattered across the surface of Yavin 4. Many of them were built by the Sith over a millennia ago, so they still carry a lingering presence of the dark side. Mara hasn't felt them though, and considering the look on Cere's face she hasn't either.

"A dark side echo?" she questions uneasily. "I didn't sense anything."

"What does that mean?" Hera asks in concern. "Should we be worried?"

"No, it's just a result of the temple," I tell her.

"Statement: I find that rather interesting. This temple we're in was built by the Massassi to worship the Sith Lord Naga Sadow," HK-47 comments with intrigue.

"This place is a Sith temple?" Cere asks in alarm.

 _"I don't like the sound of that,"_ Bail says warily.

"Guys, it's perfectly fine. There's nothing we need to worry about," I try reassuring them. "The fact that this used to be a Sith temple is one of the reasons I suggested it as a base."

"Seriously?" Rex asks in surprise.

"If you knew that already, then why did you suggest this location?" Kallus asks with a confused frown.

"Because it's the perfect place to hide from the Emperor," I state simply. "There are a lot of temples on this moon that have originated from ancient Sith. Their combined energy is just enough to make it hard for Palpatine to sense our presence here."

"That's... actually pretty smart," Hera admits with an amused scoff.

"I suppose it is," Mothma says in agreement, smiling herself.

Cere gives me a look, and I shrug my shoulders in response. She sighs, conceding with an agreeable nod. I almost forgot that she's still more attached to the ways of the Jedi Order, and thus is more uncomfortable about the idea of taking up residence in what was once a monument to the Sith.

"So, there's nothing we need to worry about then?" Cere asks.

"Nope. If it puts you at ease, Mara, R5, and I can investigate some of the more darker sites before we head off to Mandalore," I offer.

"I suppose," she shrugs in acceptance. "I'm not comfortable with it, but I think you're right. It would be harder for the Sith to find us here."

* * *

"Why is it that only you can sense these, 'dark side echoes?'" Mara asks, making air quotes for emphasis.

"They're just really faint, I suppose," I shrug in reply.

We were flying in the Knight Hawk through the sky of Yavin 4, headed on our way to the site that was known as the 'Emperor's sanctuary,' if what I know is correct. Very little is known about ancient Sith, and it's not like the Jedi Order would teach such things to younglings anyways. But the ancient Sith Emperor was one of the biggest influencers of galactic history during the Old Republic, if not _the_ biggest, so he's someone we did learn about. Thankfully, Satele's journal goes into great detail about these things. The Emperor's sanctuary is where Vitiate was reawakened, and where Revan died his final death.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough in the Force to sense it?" Mara accuses me.

"Maybe," I remark, and she scoffs. "In all honesty though, it's more likely because I have a natural affinity for sensing the dark side."

"Hmph. 'Natural affinity,'" she hums sarcastically in response. "How did that even become a thing anyways?"

"Bloodline?" I suggest casually. "Revan was infamous as a Sith Lord."

"Nice," she comments. "So, what exactly are we investigating at this temple?"

"Just getting a feel of how powerful the dark side is, and to make sure it doesn't have much of an influence," I explain. "I think it could also serve as a good test for you."

"Why not 'test' Cere? She's the one who was the most jumpy about it," Mara suggests.

"I don't think her feelings about it will really change by this point," I admit in reply. "She gets in, and acknowledges the positives of being here, but she'll still remain uncomfortable with it. It is what it is."

 _::Coming up on the 'sanctuary,'::_ R5 states, rolling into the cockpit. _::It's hideous.::_

"You say that about a lot of things," I reply, rolling my eyes.

Up ahead, the ancient temple that is the Emperor's sanctuary comes into view above the treeline. Its shape is that of a cubical pyramid, made of stone that's now covered in moss and vines. On one side of it is a large golden panel displaying an intricate design, part of it looking like a mix between a sword and the symbol for the Order of Revan. Finding an flattened area of grass in front of the temple, we landed the Knight Hawk in the area and then exited the ship, walking out down the ramp; R5 for once decided to follow us outside.

As soon as we left the ship, I could instantly notice a difference in the environment: the area of Yavin 4 we're at is currently in its warm 'summer' season, yet around here there was an unnatural chill in the air, making it much cooler than it should normally be. Mara even shivered a little bit, holding her arms instinctively against the cold.

"Geez, since when did it get so cold?" she scoffs. "This place is weird."

 _::You don't say, Mistress Mara,::_ R5 comments.

"You want your fur, berkian, cape?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get it," she replies.

While she rushes back up into the ship, I look up at the large structure with a thoughtful gaze, sensing the dark side swirling within it. Even after several thousand years, the Sith Emperor's dark presence still lingers here with no sign of decay. A true testament to his power. The sound of footsteps has me looking over to see Mara coming back down the ship, throwing her cowl over her shoulders. She also pulls her hood up, and I shake my head a little with an amused smile, and we continue on.

"This place must've been a big fuss if I can still sense the dark side in it," Mara comments, making a face.

"It was. It was once the sanctuary of the Sith Emperor Vitiate, as a place to host his spirit," I tell her.

"Vitiate?" she asks curiously. "Have you mentioned him before? I can't really remember the name."

"I don't know," I shrug in response. "But it doesn't surprise me that this place still has a heavy presence in the dark side. Aside from the Mortis gods, I can't think of any being more powerful in the Force than him."

The three of us come to a stop before the large structure, looking up at the golden panel of the wall that towers in front of us. Two statues stand on either side of the entrance, depicting armored warriors with spears held in their grip.

"Must've been quite the guy, huh?" she remarks sarcastically.

 _::Well he's dead now, so turns out he was just a punk,::_ R5 chirps.

"R5, everyone dies eventually," I deadpan.

 _::Except for droids. I'll survive as long as I want,::_ he replies smugly. _::I'll beat HK's operational years eventually!::_

"Unless you run into Soundwave again," I retort sarcastically.

 _::Hey! That doesn't count!::_ R5 squeals indignantly.

"Come on Dad, that's probably a sensitive topic. Don't be a bully," Mara chides.

"Me? Bully R5?" I scoff in amusement. "The irony in that statement..."

 _::You're bullying me right now! That's a sensitive topic, just like Mistress Mara said!::_ R5 beeps angrily.

"Sensitive huh? I wouldn't make jokes at your expense if I thought you couldn't handle them," I say, smiling down at him. "Unless you aren't actually that tough?"

R5's dome swivels around quickly to look at me, and I raise an eyebrow at him. Although it's physically impossible to sense the 'emotions' of a droid with the Force, I've known R5 long enough to know what's going on through his processor. Grumbling in defeat, he keeps his retort quiet and rolls on by in frustration, knowing that I beat him with that comment. He's too prideful to admit to being 'sensitive.' Mara shrugs at him with an apologetic smile, slightly amused herself.

* * *

"So... what're we looking for in here?" Mara asks me.

"Nothing, really. We're just here to gain a sense of how powerful the dark side's influence is, and if it is anything to be worried about," I tell her.

"I thought you said there wasn't anything to worry about from these temples?" she asks, confused.

"I don't believe there is," I nod in confirmation, before shrugging. "Still, you can never be too careful."

Accepting my reason, Mara and I continue on our way through the temple, with R5 in front of us to provide light in the dark. We didn't want to go in too far, in case we got ourselves lost, but far enough in to be in an area that the residue dark side energy is relatively focused on. We don't go much further before entering a circular chamber, which carries an alter of some sort in the center. Deeming this to be satisfactory, I sit myself down on the stone floor and Mara follows my example, sitting down across from me.

"Alright, this feels as good a place as any to work with," I state, looking over at her. "You remember what Ahsoka and I have told you about the dark side?"

"Yep. Stretch out my senses to it, connect with it, but don't let it overtake me," Mara recalls with a nod.

"Good. If a spike of dark energy lashes out at you, then release your hold over it," I advise, and she nods in acknowledgement. "Let's start."

 _::If you two are gonna do your whole 'Force' thing, I'm just gonna busy myself with checking my systems,::_ R5 says.

"No problem," I reply.

With that being said, Mara and I both take in deep breaths and close our eyes, preparing ourselves mentally, and then open ourselves to the Force. Delving into the familiar realm of the Force, the darkness of this place surrounding us immediately becomes clear. I stretch my mind out to it, probing its energy inquisitively to see how intimately connected with this structure it is. The darkness seems to react to my presence, hissing in what almost seems to be familiarity, or recognition. I'm a little confused, but shrug it off. The dark side eagerly stretches out to me with its tendril, desiring to fill my soul, but I firmly hold it at bay, using my determination and memory of Ahsoka to keep it away.

I've gotten a lot better at this ever since I got rid of Darth Traya's holocron.

 _"Hahahahahahaha!"_

 _"You wanted my return! You did not need to destroy whole fleets or turn a living world barren for that!"_

 _"You only had to point the Empire and Republic to a shared adversary, and let them do what they do naturally: make war."_

 _"The scores of the dead have nourished me. I am awakened. And I bring with me, death!"_

 _"Dark days lie ahead. The darkest days. If my error can't be undone, everyone will pay the price."_

I pull myself out of the vision, though still keep my eyes close as I grit my teeth in annoyance. I push away the presence of the dark side, and it falls back with an irritated hiss. I open my eyes with a sigh, taking a moment to recenter myself in the Force.

"You alright Dad?" Mara asks, noticing my slight change.

"Yeah, I'm okay. The dark side _really_ seems to like me," I explain.

"There's a surprise," she replies sarcastically.

A new flicker in the Force however suddenly gets my attention, and I tilt my head in the direction I felt it coming from with a frown; I notice Mara did the same as well. It wasn't the dark side, or the influence of the temple, it was almost as if there was... another life form in here. I could sense a brief flash of surprise and alarm that did not belong to either of us.

"Did you sense that?" Mara asks me.

"Yeah, I did," I confirm with a nod.

Not a second after I was finished, R5's frantic beeps start echoing from down a tunnel, as well as the sound of scurrying footsteps, followed by a quick yelp of pain. Mara and I wasted no time in leaping to our feet and rushing down the dark hall, with Mara igniting her shimmering blue lightsaber to provide light as well as prepare for any sort of intruder. We exit the circular chamber to run down a large hallway for a few moments, spotting a light up ahead. Moving down a few feet we turn around the corner to find a bizarre sight.

R5 was squealing, beeping harsh threats with his electric prod held out while rolling up to a man that was lying on the ground, his flashlight directed fully on him. The light source Mara and I saw came from a bright lamp that was laying on the ground, probably a light source the man used to navigate the dark areas. The man in question was human, looking to be in his late thirties or mid forties, with light brown hair. He wore a brown robe and blue tunic, and had several strange necklaces of some cultural significance. He was backing away, hand held in front of his head to either shield himself from the light or R5's electric prod.

Judging by this situation, I imagine they both crossed paths, startled each other, before R5 struck and knocked him to the ground with his prod. The man did seem to have a pained expression on his face.

"What the heck?" Mara asks, baffled.

"My goodness, droid, will you just leave me be?" the man pleads, uneasy but also frustrated.

R5 squeals again, rolling forwards to threaten him with another zap, but I move forward to block him off with an irritated sigh, shoving him back with my leg.

"Back off, R5, you're being ridiculous," I state firmly.

R5 beeps in protest, but after I intensify my glare he pulls back with reluctant grumbling, putting his electric prod away. Shaking my head, I take a moment to observe the man, quickly judging him to be of no threat, and help him to his feet.

"Sorry about that, my droid here can get a bit defensive," I apologize, offering him a small smile.

"I suppose it is partially my fault as well. I didn't expect to run into anyone here," the man replies kindly, accepting my help with a nod of gratitude.

He reaches down to pick up his lamp as well, though quickly takes notice of the lightsaber, seeming a bit startled; not surprising to me. What is surprising however is after he looks at her with immense curiosity, his gaze turns towards me and he widens his eyes as if in recognition, immediately moving into a brief, but formal and respectful bow of his head.

"Jedi Master Shan!" he greets politely, his expression brightening up considerably. "I did not realize you were here!"

I raise an eyebrow and glance over at Mara, who looks just as weirded out, shrugging her shoulders while keeping her lightsaber on to provide extra light.

"I didn't know anyone else was here either," I respond, looking warily at him. "Not just anyone visits an old Sith temple of all places."

"True enough. Sith temples are not the most friendly of places," the man chuckles pleasantly. "But I thought it prudent to research and explore these old temples in order to uncover much of their history, in order to preserve it."

"Preserve it?" Mara asks skeptically.

"Of course, young Jedi. I'm not in any way fond of anything Sith related, but that doesn't mean they don't contain clues to help in better understanding the history of the Jedi," the man explains. "If there's anything that relates back to the Jedi, then preserving it will better ensure that the Jedi Order can be brought back. I've been here on Yavin for that last few months to do so, as I'm sure you're well aware, Master Shan."

He nods his head respectfully to me once more, and I narrows my eyes a bit suspiciously at him. Although his explanation makes perfect sense, it still doesn't change the fact that an unknown stranger walking through the ruins of an old Sith temple is a bit odd. Or at the very least, he's unknown _me_ , and yet I'm not unknown to _him_...

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

The man pauses, his smile faltering as he looks at me, looking almost... confused?

"Do you... know me?" he asks carefully.

Mara narrows her eyes as well as she catches on, and R5 prepares to move forward, bringing out his electric prod, but she stops him with a light kick to his side.

"You're acting like you know me, and yet I'm almost certain I've never met you before in my life," I state firmly, looking expectantly at him.

The man frowns, once again seeming confused oddly enough, before realization seems to dawn on his face.

"Oh, I see what you mean!" he says with a friendly laugh, his confusion fading. "I apologize for the confusion. As an explorer I'm not around other people very often, so my social skills aren't quite what they should be."

 _::Clearly,::_ R5 beeps mockingly, and I lightly kick his chassis to shut him up.

"In any case, my name is Lor San Tekka," the man introduces himself. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Master Shan. And you as well, miss...?"

"I'm Mara," she answers carefully.

"A lovely name, miss Mara," Lor tells her with a pleasant smile.

"Thanks," she replies.

"Good to meet you as well, Lor," I tell him, still a bit skeptical. "But how did you know who I am?"

"Your name is no secret, even to a distant traveler like me, Master Jedi," Lor says with an amused chuckle. "I've always been a believer in the ideals of the Jedi Order, regardless of what the Emperor claims. When I heard about you challenging the Empire's rule, it gave me hope that the Jedi may once again return to the galaxy."

I nod my head slowly, sensing truth to his story. Still, while I am famous, or infamous, on a galactic scale that doesn't mean I'm recognizable on sight. There's no clear image of me on the HoloNet, is there?

As if noticing my hesitation, Lor continues.

"I also heard about how you lost your arm during the Clone Wars when the Jedi Temple was bombed," he says, before gesturing awkwardly to my left side. "And considering... well, your lack thereof..."

"I see your point," I begrudgingly admit with a shrug. "So, you're an explorer?"

"Indeed, Master Jedi. As I mentioned already, I've been traveling the galaxy seeking to uncover old Jedi lore and preserve it from the hands of the Empire," Lor explains eagerly. "I've always been a firm believer in the ideals of the Jedi Order, and what they stood for. When the Jedi were branded as traitors by the Emperor, I simply could not believe it."

"Yeah, I don't see how the entire galaxy could believe it either, but here we are," Mara shrugs in resignation.

"It's not as unbelievable as you might think. Public opinion of the Jedi wasn't very high at the time, and only fell much more drastically during the war," I explain with a sigh.

"Maybe so, but there are still others who still believe. I'm just a simple man who's a part of that faith," Lor tells us.

"Your faith?" I asks curiously.

"The Church of the Force, Master Jedi. We've always believed that without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force. And the Force, is what holds the galaxy together," Lor says with a smile. "As a follower of the Church, I am truly humbled to be in the presence of true Jedi."

He gives us another small bow, and Mara glances at me weirdly, a bit put off at having someone being so 'worshipping' of her.

"I didn't know that was a thing," she admits, looking at me curiously. "Did you know about that?"

"Not specifically, but it's not unknown to me," I tell her, looking over at Lor. "I'm surprised there are some who can still practice such spiritual beliefs. The Empire isn't kind to that sort of thing."

"That is true. The Church exists as an underground faith because of it," Lor explains. "We make sure to hide and preserve any Jedi lore we find."

"Is that in any way related to the Guardians of the Whills?" Mara asks curiously.

"Not exactly, but we do share the same faith. While the Church seeks to keep these ancient practices alive, the Guardians serve as, well, guardians, to locations that hold sacred importance," he replies.

"I've met two of the Guardians before," I comment.

Lor brightens up with a smile on his face.

"Ah yes! Chirrut Îmwe and Baze Malbus!" he says, chuckling. "I've known them for some time now, they are quite the pair. They spoke of you some years ago."

"Are they those two guys you mentioned were on Jedha at some point?" Mara asks me.

"Hmm hmm," I nod in confirmation. "Funny enough, that was literally right before I rescued you."

Mara raises an eyebrow at me, scoffing in response. I shrug my shoulders with a small smile on my face before R5 beeps up at us, sounding a little bit annoyed.

 _::Hate to interrupt all of this... religious talk,::_ R5 beeps sarcastically. _::But we're kind of starting to run late!::_

I frown slightly at his attitude before remembering that he did have a point: we never intended to stay here for long in the first place, as we are on a tight schedule.

"You're right, R5," I admit with a sigh. "We've got other things to worry about right now."

"Pardon me?" Lor asks curiously.

"We kind of have to go," Mara explains with a sheepish smile.

"We're on a bit of a schedule, and have some responsibilities to the Rebellion that can't be ignored. Especially right now," I tell Lor.

"Ah yes, of course! Very understandable. I would hate to be the cause of an inconvenience to you, Master Jedi ," Lor nods in reply.

"Don't worry about it," I assure him with a small smile, as Mara and I make sure we have everything with us.

"Before you depart, may I offer my aid to you?" he questions. "When this galaxy-wide conflict comes to an end, I would be happy to lend my assistance in any way I can to help you rebuild the Jedi Order."

Mara glances at him for a moment in a bit of surprise.

"Not that I don't agree, but you already think we'll beat the Empire?" she asks curiously. "Most people don't have the same optimism, it feels like."

"My dear Jedi, my faith in the Force has never wavered," Lor says with a smile.

"Huh. Nice," she replies with her own grin, whereas R5 beeps a sarcastic comment.

"Well, if you're offering to help, Lor, I don't see why I should deny that," I tell him. "As long as it's no trouble to you."

If I'm being honest, this whole conversation has kind of surprised me. I'm not exactly someone who trusts other people immediately after a first meeting—and for good reason considering the dangers of the galaxy—but Lor San Tekka seems... different. Based on how he randomly showed up within a Sith temple, normally that'd be a serious cause for concern; Maul on Malachor is the perfect example to be suspicious. But I never felt a flicker of danger or something sinister from Tekka through the Force, in fact, quite the opposite. Whatever it is, the Force is giving off the vibe that he truly is a trustworthy being.

"Helping the Jedi is _never_ a burden, Master Shan," he declares cheerfully.

"I'm glad to hear it," I respond, giving him a small wave. "It was good talking to you."

"And to you both as well," Lor says, waving his hand back at us. "I'm certain you'll be seeing me again some time soon!"

For some reason I'm getting the feeling that there's a deeper meaning behind that statement, but I shrug it off as Mara, R5 and I depart from the presence of Lor and head back down the temple, making our way to the outside so we can get to the Knight Hawk.

"That was... interesting," Mara comments.

"It certainly was," I reply in agreement.

::Why couldn't I keep shocking him?:: R5 complains. ::He was suspicious. And weird!::

"R5, you can't just keep going around and shocking random people," I sigh in exasperation.

"Yeah, it's not very nice," Mara adds in agreement. "Besides, what could he have done to you? He's a religious dude!"

::That's the worst kind of person!:: R5 retorts. ::They make no sense, and you never know when they'll backstab you!::

"You're an astromech droid affiliated with a family of Jedi, and you're saying that?" I ask incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do you realize how stupid that sounds? We're basically living religion."

::Well, yeah, but you do things based on facts and logic,:: he argues.

"Because the Force has always been logical," Mara says, rolling her eyes.

::But... alright, fine. Fair point. You're all freaky,:: R5 concludes.

Mara and I both shake our heads with exasperated sighs, and she puts away her blue lightsaber as the temple exit comes into view, providing us with natural light.

"So what're we gonna do when we get to Mandalore?" she asks me.

"Get my arm first, that's what," I say before shrugging. "And then see if we can establish a peaceful meeting with the Nite Owls."

"Nite Owls?" she asks curiously.

"An elite Mandalorian unit, led by Bo-Katan," I inform her.

"Oh, those guys!" Mara says, becoming giddy with excitement. "I've always wanted to meet Bo-Katan!"

::Mistress Mara, she hates us, remember?:: R5 beeps in a deadpan.

"But I thought you said Mom fought alongside them in the Siege of Mandalore?" she asks, confused.

"Yeah, _Ahsoka_ did. I didn't," I point out, sighing. "She only tolerated my presence because of my relationship to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan."

"Still, she can't be any worse than Crassus, right?" Mara reasons.

"I suppose," I say with a thoughtful look. I come to a stop however upon remembering something, and let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh boy."

"What now?" she asks.

"I forgot to mention that HK-47 wants to come to Mandalore with us as well," I tell them.

R5 starts beeping and cursing up a storm while Mara sighs in exasperation.

"Can't we just leave him here?" she asks.

"And let him express his pent up energy on the rebels?" I point out. "He hasn't been in a fight since Atollon, and it's probably best to separate him and Rebel command for a little while. Mandalorians are more up to HK's speed anyways."

"Fair enough," Mara replies in reluctant agreement.

::I swear, if he makes one more comment about the Knight Hawk—:: R5 starts to say.

"Yeah, I get it R5," I interrupt, rolling my eyes.

* * *

 _ **ISB Central Office - Coruscant**_

 **3rd person POV...**

The headquarters of the Imperial Security Bureau was always a busy place, especially as more and more rebel synthesizers made themselves known across the galaxy. Even so, there was no shortage of places for its workforce to carry out their duties, being that the complex itself was several city blocks large. And Marshal Gideon, an officer of the ISB, had more than enough authority to carry out his work in private.

Unlike most officers in the Empire, Gideon wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty if necessary, but he also enjoy outfitting himself in a way that made it clear he deserved the privileges of the rank he held. He was a dark-skinned man, wearing a black Imperial uniform that featured dark red highlights, as well as a black cape to go along with it. Gideon enters a small command center room that was currently empty of personnel, and approached the holotable set up in the middle of the room. Pressing a few buttons on the holotable, he takes a step back with his arms held behind his back, watching as a hologram of Grand Admiral Thrawn appeared.

 _"Marshal Gideon, it is a pleasure to meet you,"_ Thrawn greets pleasantly.

"And to you as well, Grand Admiral," Gideon replies with a respectful nod. Unlike many in the Empire, he cared little about the species of other individuals, seeing no point in the anti-alien bias. "You wished to speak with me?"

 _"Indeed, marshal,"_ he confirms in reply. _"I was wondering if you would be willing to fill in for me on evaluating the progress of Governor Saxon on Mandalore."_

"Mandalore?" he questions curiously. "What is it I would be evaluating?"

 _"As I'm sure you're well aware, Mandalore is on the brink of a civil war right now,"_ Thrawn explains. _"Governor Saxon has promised the Emperor and I that he will have completed a special weapon in order to end the uprising. As I understand it, you do carry some interest in the culture of Mandalore, do you not?"_

If Gideon was surprised that Thrawn knew that, he didn't show it.

"I do, Grand Admiral. Mandalorian culture has always drawn my interest," he confirms.

 _"Of course. Normally I would evaluate Governor Saxon's progress myself, but I am still preoccupied at the moment on an assignment with Lord Vader,"_ Thrawn explains. _"If you could report back to me on the Governor's current status, I would be most appreciative."_

"Certainly. I have no problem with that," Gideon nods in confirmation.

 _"Excellent. I shall send you the information of Saxon's project,"_ Thrawn informs him.

With that being said, the hologram of Thrawn disappears, and Gideon turns away from the holoprojector with a thoughtful, curious expression on his face.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Hello readers! Sorry for the late update, stuff kind of happens lol. My motivation has been poor lately (while at the same time I've been really anxious to continue this story as well lol, it's making me crazy) but I'm back with another chapter. Been trying to formulate my strategy for uploads on the Shaniverse, and I'm getting there. I originally meant to start Heroes of Mandalore in this chapter, but I ended up doing a lot more on Yavin 4 than originally planned..._

 _Lor San Tekka! :O_

 _Sure that's fun. But now the next chapter will see Jarik and the group returning to Mandalore for real this time, and I'm excited for it. Especially because we now have a new player being added to the story... Moff Gideon! (well, not moff yet chronologically) Really loved the character of Gideon in the Mandalorian, makes for a great villain. And there's so much mystery about him too, like how he got the freaking Darksaber! It leaves so much uncertainty about the fate of Bo-Katan, about whether or not she's dead._

 _Tbh, I don't know what rumors to believe anymore, apparently every single character in Star Wars is rumored to be in season 2. xD_


End file.
